Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spiderman!
by Zaru
Summary: Peter Parker died as a result of the Infinity Gauntlet on Titan. He awakens in a new world of heroes and villains in a foreign country... How will Peter cope and adapt in this new environment as he makes new friends and enemies... (MCUxMHA crossover, Pairing Undecided).
1. Chapter 1

They had lost...

After saving the wizard from the alien, shooting said alien out of the Space Donut, and joining Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange to some planet and meeting a ragtag group of people with weird abilities... they banded together to fight Thanos, the Mad Titan. The Last of his Kind. Wielder of the Infinity Stones.

Peter Parker was just going to school in the bus that day...

Now he saw his new comrades fade away one after the other, and he-

It's coming...

He can sense it yet...

He can't avoid it.

No matter how hard he struggles... he too will fade.

Peter felt sick, wanting to vomit. His heart was clenched as he staggered amongst the debris towards Mr. Stark. " _Mister Stark? I don't feel so good..."_ He uttered. He saw the look of pure despair and horror in Mr. Stark's face as he stumbled towards him.

"You're alright." Tony said as calmly as possible, hugging him as tight as possible.

"I don't know what's- I don't know what's happening. I don't-" He fell into his chest, hearing Tony wince but he hugged him as tight as he could, and Peter couldn't control it. He felt it's many pinpricks... and he wept. This was different when he was young and he lost his parents. This was different when he got bit and then lost Uncle Ben and did nothing...

The ones closed to him had died.

And he was going to join them.

"Save me, save me! I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go..." He sobbed, and he felt his legs get weak as Tony lied him down. The older man, the Iron Man, leader of the Avengers and his hero, his idol, bloodied and bruised and broken after fighting that monster... was shedding tears too.

Peter took a deep breath, looking back up at him... HE couldn't feel his shoulderblades, or his feet. He saw the loss in Tony's eyes... the despair and sheer horror of he was witnessing...

He saw himself. Back when he was cradling Uncle Benjamin Parker and...it gave him some semblance of peace. Was this how Uncle Ben felt when he was passing away? Losing a loved one in his arms... now it has come full circle.

Aunt Mae... Ned... Michelle... Mr. Stark...

"I'm sorry."

He exhaled one last time, and felt his entire body go numb. And darkness took him.

(X)

It was cool and dark there...

And then there was light.

Peter Parker breathed air, sitting up and panting. It felt as if he was underwater for the longest time, chest rising and falling as he looked around, his sight blurry as he tried to adjust to the environment around him. "Mr. Stark!" He tried to sit up, feeling nothing but pavement as he stumbled and fell on his knees. He gasped, looking at his hands, then down at his body, still covered in the nano-machine powered Iron Spider suit. He looked back and forth, head on a swivel.

This wasn't the orange tinted alien world, one of ruined ships and buildings and potholes. It had a blue sky... buildings... the sounds of the ustle and bustle of the suburbs. He looked over the edge, realizing he was on top of a skyscraper.

He stumbled backward, gripping and releasing his fists as he looked down at his hands. Just...what was going on? Peter can see billboards in the distance that had unique Asian words, the likes of which you only see in Chinatown or Little Tokyo. And... some english.

"Where... am I? Didn't... I die?" He asked, remembering how death crawled all over him and yet he could not escape. Peter tapped his wrist, trying to draw up some communicator. He got his helmet back on however, the nanomachines sliding over his face as he looked through the Heads Up Display.

Energy Levels=Normal.

Communications=No Connection

"No connection... but wh-" He was cut off by the sound of sirens and of explosions, making him perk up and look in the distance.

Some.. giant man-shark-big nose thingy causing a rampage. He was bigger than a three story building!

Peter... didn't know what was going on. Didn't kno where he was.

But people were in trouble. He saw train tracks leading t othe commotion...

This was a neighborhood after all.

He will ask questions.

"Time to be a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."

Peter began slinging towards the giant shark man, which is a good thing because it means his web shooters still work. Other good things, people were happy to see him!

They shout and wave at him as he soars over them. One boy looks up, mouth hanging open as Peter waves down to him. They were speaking in foreign tongue.

Another tug on his webs, a flip for the audience, and he lands in his crouch atop a powerline.

Good news, people are cheering for him showing up!

Bad news, Shark Giant sees him. No time to think on how he got here, when this guy is running amok.

"Hey big guy, I know everyone likes to see Shamu but you're taking the cosplay a little too seriously."

Shark Man blinks, only to grit his teeth and swipe at the tower. His hand tears through the metal, sending it over the edge of the bridge.

"Oh geez!" Peter screams.

He fires out a line of web, catching it but man this thing is heavy! A crash, and suddenly there's no weight. Peter glances over and there's someone under that huge spire. A guy that could give the Incredible Hulk a run for his money for muscles and has a really pronounced jawline! He's struggling to keep the tower off ground, but he looks up at Peter. There's surprise, and Peter feels the need to be anywhere but here!

He dives to the side, just as the shark man's hand smashes where he once was. Flipping onto his outstretched arm, Peter runs up his arm even as the shark giant tries to swat him off. His hit goes wide as Peter dodges by inches.

"Hey you know you're standing on a train track, people use these to get to work you know!" Peter says, getting close enough to crack his foot against the shark's snot.

He stumbles, but catches himself and stars at Peter with rage in his eyes.

"私はあなたがいるバグのようにあなたをつぶすよ!"

"I have no clue what that means, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing nice." Peter spoke to himself, then he saw Asian words lace out on screen and then transform into English.

"Translation of classical Kanji: I'll crush you like the bug you are."

Huh, the suit has a translator, that's neat.

Shark Giant swings, only to roar in frustration as Peter dodges yet again. However his attention is soon drawn by someone that looks like he's made of wood. He reaches out and did his arms just turn into tree branches!? And they're wrapping around Sharkgiant's arm! Peter landed beside the dark spandex-covered woodman, amazed.

"Are you made of wood?! That's awesome!" Peter gushes.

The wood guy stares at him

"キッド？"

"Translation: A kid?"

"Well more of a teenager re-"

A face full of shark man fist cuts Peter off, a long and loud drawn out "EAALLLLYYY?!" Sounding out. Weightlessness and dizziness fill Peter, and on reflex, he throws out two lines of webbing to slow himself down. They connect, and Peter gets way to close to the crowd of people that he'd like. Most move away, but one kid stares at him with stars in his eyes. A plain face with freckles and a mop of untidy green hair.

"Hey man, bye man!" Peter yells, pulling against the webbing and launching him right back into the thick of it.

His flight is perfect, the shark guy is too focused on wood man. Oh this is going to be so co-

"Canyon Cannon!" And a massive beige leg, or rather an even bigger giant appeared, striking the Shark Giant, and sending him flying! But Peter couldn't stop his flight towards-

So like a fly on a windshield, Peter slammed into a rear the size of his room. Good news, not the worse hit, since it was soft, nor did the following fall back down to the ground hurt that badly, with his head hitting the pavement. The Iron Spider suit protected the worst, but the sense of exhaustion from his fight on Titan combined with a concussion was taking him into a nap.

Bad news, when Peter shakes the stars out of his eyes, muscle-jaw man, the wood guy and the biggest woman he's ever seen are staring down at him.

"Uhh... hi." He waved, before closing his eyes as he heard the sounds of sirens.

* * *

So yeah, here's a surprise. Me and IKnowNothing have begun tossing ideas around, and watching Avengers: Infinity War and seeing the roller coaster Peter was on made me think.

What if he got warped to another dimension via Snap-Dust? So yeah, Peter wakes up in the world of My Hero Academia. How will he adjust to all these paid superheroes? As for trying to get a way back home, well...

Tony did say it was a one-way ticket...

As for pairings, that is in the works. But it won't be Tsuyu or Ochako. Sorry for all those froppy lovers out there, I am not big on her, while Izuku/Ochako is OTP fight me.

Anyways, hope you enjoy! Will be writing this on the side alongside Nothing is Eternal. I'm also working on a story called Exodus with LD 1449 on both Spacebattles and Sufficient Velocity.


	2. Chapter 2

You know what sucks? Waking up after a fight.

Don't get it twisted, waking up after a fight is a great thing, it's the biggest sign that you got out of the fight, a literal wake up call. However, everything sucks. Your entire body aches, some or every part of you hurts to move, you want to eat or drink, the list goes on.

Why couldn't you wake up nice and comfy after a fight? Is that to much to ask? You put your butt through the tough stuff to get here, would it be so hard to wake up all nice and cozy? You know, get something out of getting your butt kicked.

Unfortunately, even with Mr Starks awesome suit, waking up still sucks.

"Ugh, Mr Stark, your suits not that comfy to sleep in."

Wait, Mr Stark...

Space...

Aliens...

Thanos...

Shamu!

Big butt!

...

Feeling the numbness all over him as death sweeps over him and reduces him to-

Peter gasped and jumped up, latching to the ceiling before he could stop himself. Out of ceilings he's crawled on, wasn't that bad. Clean but pretty bland. Not very fair, most cells don't really go all out with the color anyway.

Wait a minute, cell?

Peter looked around, his suits visors picking up on every detail that came his way. Sure enough, he's in a jail cell. One plank for a bed, one toilet, one big light but no window and no bars?

… aren't those important?

Either way, Peter falls from the ceiling. He needed to find someone, there are too many questions going through his head. First and foremost? Why is he not dead?

Wait no, bad question for now.

Better question, when was there so many superheroes? Did the Avengers have a recruitment drive while he was in space?

And where the heck is he? Why were there giants and wood-people now? Sure there was the alien lady with antenna and Drax looking all clay-like, but this was even stranger. He walked forward, only to bounce straight off. Shaking off the hit, Peter blinked and held out a hand. He took a step forward, and his hand hit something solid.

"Invisible walls?"

There's a sound of footsteps and Peter sees the creepiest mime ever! He's in a police uniform, why?

"Umm... hello?" He asked, waving his hand.

The mime tilts his head in confusion.

"彼は起きていますか" comes a voice.

" _Translating: Is he awake?_ "

Another police officer, this one looking like a normal person walks in with black hair and asian features and a scowl. Peter blinks, "Oh yeah, I just got up," he says rubbing his shoulders, "Ummm.. hello there Officer? I just want to let you know that I didn't do anything wrong. I helped with saving some civilians from that monster-guy earlier. Not that I'm telling you guys how do your jobs. Keep up the good work, thank you for your service and all that you… police."

The officer's fance scrunches in confusion, and the mime hasn't moved from his position.

"あなたはこれのどれかを手に入れましたか" he asks his partner.

" _Translating: You getting any of this?_ "

The mime shakes his head. Oh crap they don't understand him! How are they going to talk? How is he going to get back to New York!? Wait, they're bringing out a phone. Officer nods at mime guy and suddenly, Peter can't hear anymore.

Did they just ghost him?

That's just mean!

"Okay, not cool ghosting me like that!" Peter shouted, sitting on the edge of the bed with crossed arms. He looked around the walls of his cell... He could maybe punch his way out, or utilize the Iron Spider's legs to chip his way out, but he has a lot of respect for the police. He doesn't want to cause any trouble, not when he can just contact Mr. Stark and-

Mr. Stark...

Peter let out a sigh and his shoulder slumped, looking at the floor. He had to get information. Or was this all just some crazy dream and he droned out on the bus. Maybe that's it. All he has to do is wait for Ned to wake him up.

Oh well, no point complaining about it. Officer man looked to be in a heated conversation over the phone. With his back turned, Peter didn't have a clue what he was saying.

Could this suit read lips?

Peter shook his head. This was one of Mr Stark's suits, of course it could read lips? Right?

The officer puts away the phone and turns enough for Peter to see him gulp. Then immediately he stands at attention, the mime right behind him following. A second later, a new officer in a much nicer uniform comes in. He stands there, tux and all with short faded red hair and mismatched eyes. One red, one black. He glances a red eye back at mime, whose hands go on a machine gun pace while the other officer grabs a chair from the left.

Tux man sits down and straightens his tie, running a hand through his hair. "Hello."

Peter blinked. "You can speak english?"

"A little bit." He responded, his accent thick, but coherent.

"Oh thank god you have no idea how long I thought I was going to have to read subtitles in my suit. Makes everything really distracting cause like people are talking but stuff is happening so what do I focus on the words or the action it gets really confusing man. So... thanks." Peter said, springing up. He just has to keep on talking... and he'll wake up.

The tux man took the entire breathless ramble in stride, albeit with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm sure it is. Now, I am Police Chief Botan Fukuda, I run this precinct."

"Oh nice to meet you sir," Peter said with a nod. "I'm Spiderman."

Botan raised an eyebrow, "Bit early to give yourself a hero name isn't it, Vigilante?"

"Isn't naming yourself like the first thing that you do? I mean, I can't give my real name and all because, identities and all."

Botan looked more confused. "Young man, I believe you are mistaken." and his eyes narrowed, making Peter nervous. "It's illegal to use your quirk without a hero licence. We ran your face through the database, no licence for anyone matching your description or your costume. We even tried to remove it, but it would not budge."

"Oh, uhh..." Peter then felt the nanomachines slink back over his face, giving him a clear view of a suddenly surprised Botan and his two other officers. "How about that?

"You can... control your costume?"

"I... guess? Mr. Stark made this and he... He can explain everything! Just contact Tony Stark and-"

"One at a time, young man." Botan snapped, it made Peter pause.

That's… disheartening. Peter thought that after that fiasco during homecoming would get his name at least out there. More importantly though...

"A Quirk?"

"Powers," Botan clarified, as if it was the most common thing in the world. "Did you hit your head too hard when you hit the pavement?"

"Oh. I..." The young man from Queens paused. "So... why does everyone have superpowers?"

"彼は頭を強く叩いた" Said the officer behind him. Peter perked up.

"What did he say?" Botan rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing. You're an American teenage boy, here in Japan and yet you know not even a hint of our language?" He asked annoyed. Peter bit his lip, blushing.

"I uhhh... well... this is all a dream anyway so... yeah?" Peter shrugged. The red haired man let out a sigh.

"Now, I don't want to do this to someone who helped keep damage to a minimum, as the media happened to like your little stunt in assisting the local heroes and I would like to get by without being crucified in the tabloids, but the laws are here for a reason and you committed a crime."

"What did I do wrong?!" Peter asked. "So me, helping people, is a crime?!"

"You used your Quirk without a hero license. Is there a guardian that we can call? There's a lot of paperwork that'll go a lot faster if we contact your parents."

Peter paused, then he sat up.

"Just, contact Tony Stark. You know, Ironman." Botan's eyebrow rose.

"Ironman?"

...

What?

"Yeah, _THE_ Ironman! Leader of the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes?"

"たぶん彼は病院に行くべきです" The normal officer behind the Police Chief stated and Peter was becoming frustrated.

"I know many heroes, but I have never heard of this Iron Man."

"CEO of Stark Industries, the biggest tech company on the planet! Who doesn't know him?"

"Calm down." Botan snapped. "Listen, we know nothing of this... Stark Industries or even this Tony Stark." He looked back at the policeman and muttered. "メモ帳してください" The officer handed him a notepad and a pen, and he sat back, ready to write. "Now, tell me... what is your name."

"I am Spid-"

"Your normal name," Botan growled, not wanting to stutter as Peter bit his lip, gripping onto the bed sheet. He let out a sigh. "If you're worried about your identity, don't be," Botan taps the badge on his lapel, "I swore an oath when I put on this badge, nothing is leaving this room unless you want it to. Young man" His eyes softened. "I only want to help you. But I can only do so if you answer my questions. Do you understand?"

Peter sighed in relief, and bit his lip. "Okay... my name is Peter Parker." It felt like toxin coming out of his mouth, saying those words while in the Iron Spider suit under these circumstances. Now he'll never have a chance to be a hero again if he ever went back home.

"Age?"

"16." Botan began writing.

"Place of birth?"

"Queens, New York-wait, did everyone turn to dust!" Peter shouted, standing up, frantic.

"What are you talking about?" Botan asked.

"Thanos he... he won and he left and... everyone was turning to dust and..." Peter hugged himself, breathing hard as his mind got to work. He was not on Titan or even back in New York. He was in some town in Japan with some Mime-policeguy and there's giants and wood people walking around. They talk of Quirks and hero licenses as if they treat hero'ing as a simple as driving a car. They don't know of Mr. Stark or the Avengers.

What...

What in the hell is happening right now.

"Mr. Parker." Botan voice cut through. "What are do you mean about people turning to dust."

That's right...

He turned to dust too. He couldn't escape whatever Thanos did...

He died.

He... literally died.

He died and... just woke up in... in some new place.

"Can..." Peter's voice came out, and it sounded weak. Almost like a sob. "Can I just...write down my contacts, and... see if you can talk to them?"

The police chief was incredulous, but upon seeing Peter's visage, it softened. The swelling of tears, the teenage enthusiasm crumbling before him, it was a tidal wave of emotion. He snapped his fingers, and the Mime made more hand gestures. The fellow officer had a hand on his gun as the Police chief walked over to the sullen Peter and handed him the notepad and pen.

"Write them down. Then we can try our best to contact them."

Please... Please let this be some dream.

"Can you pinch me too?" Peter asked as he began writing, looking up at him.

"Mr. Parker?"

"Do it!" Peter snapped. "Anywhere! Just... wake me-" Botan flicked Peter's forehead, and Peter felt the little inconvenience... But he felt it.

He did not wake up.

All of that happened. The aliens. Dr. Strange. The Space Donut. Helping Mr. Stark save the wizard. Going to Titan. Meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy. Fighting Thanos...

And losing as he was reduced to ash.

"It was real." He resumed writing, even with Botan looming over him. Peter finished handing him the contacts list.

Please... please just... let him be back home and something weird happened. That's all he asks.

Botan took the notepad and walked to the door. "We will get to work on these, see if we can contact your guardian or parents." He snapped his finger, and the Mime made more hand gestures. He turned to the officer. "彼に食べ物をもらおう。"

"ハイ" And the officer departed as Peter turned around, lying on his bed.

"We will do our best, Mr. Parker." Botan said. "I promise." And he left the cell and walked down the hall, leaving Peter to his thoughts.

This has to be a dream...

It has to be.

Peter hugged the pillow and brought it against his face. "Please wake up... please wake up..."

(X)

"Okay then." Fukuda Botan muttered as he left the cell ward and stared out to Officers Fujiwara Toshio and Kimihito Sei as they sat in the general working area of the Musutafu Police Department. Other officers were at work and busy at their terminals as the Police Chief rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is something else."

"You ask me Chief?" Toshio snarked. "Think the foreigner's lying. Giving us croc tears." Sei, the mime, looked at his partner with an incredulous look. "I'm serious! We get kids all the time about this and-"

"He seemed genuinely confused when I told him even basic level information. Quirks. Not knowing of Quirk Regulations which is enforced even in the United States. This keeps adding up more and more."

"Explain his costume then. Must be his Quirk right? We couldn't even take it off! And you saw how it slid down his face like... like sand!" Toshio elaborated in exaggerated detail. "It has be."

"I don't know, something tells me this kid either hit his head too hard on the pavement when he confronted that Villain, or... something is definitely amiss." Botan murmured, cupping his chin. "Hey Hanazawa-Kun!"

"Yes Sir?" Asked a young mousy-looking intern with glasses, coming up. She even had big mouse ears on her head.

"Mind running these contacts over to the US Embassy? These are the contacts our vigilante gave us." He handed him the notepad Parker had written down, then Hanazawa scurried off.

It maybe a long shot, and not worth the effort yet...

It wouldn't hurt to do his due diligence. And beside that...

The web slinging. That costume of his and how it moved. How it prevented little if any injury on his person when they picked him up and put him through the scanner in the ambulance en route to the station. The camera feeds of his acrobats and body strength. The head had symptoms of concussion at first... but when they arrived, there was no more. As if he had healed subconsciously.

No one should have more than one Quirk. Regeneration, control over some substance that makes up his costume, which even translated for him apparently that it picked up on what Toshio was saying...

"I'm gonna make a call to an old friend. You go and make sure that-"

"Finally, there you are!" Said a female voice, making the three law enforcers turn their heads, and walking towards them was non other than Takeyama Yu, the new heroine who has debuted in their region within the last week plus by the moniker of Mt. Lady. Right behind the spandex-covered blonde was the dark-spandex and wood-armed Nishiya Shinji, also known as Kamui Woods. "I was looking for ya Chief Fukuda." The woman elaborated as some officers made way for her. "I wasn't getting any response that my Report was filed in, so here it is in person."

"Ah. Mt. Lady, welcome." Botan stood at attention as the statuesque rookie handed him a file. He opened it, glimpsing through. "Odd how our response team hasn't gotten back to your firm. Was it anything on our end?"

"Has to be, our internet's going along fine." Mt. Lady stated with a wave of her hand. "Kamui here at least is able to do a good job in making sure our bandwidth and net are running. Right?"

"Yes, I'm glad." Kamui remarked with a roll of his eyes. Botan saw the camera footage of the incident, with the villain being detained and under anaesthesia as not to transform into a giant again. Kamui Woods was doing a good job keeping the villain under wraps, and then Parker showed up and made some clear rookie mistakes before he slung back into the fray in annoying the villain, right into Mt. Lady who took the credit.

"So, that creep detained?" She asked, hand on her hip.

"Which one, the villain or the one who flew into your ass?" Toshio snarked. Kamui Woods sniggered, making the woman fume.

"I meant the villain! Besides, I saw the social media feeds. Kid was flying in before I," And she emphasized that "I". "Took down that monster with an all mighty kick."

"You were late to the scene." Kamui Woods remarked. "What took you, especially with your first giant villain encounter?"

"Excuse me, I had to find an open enough area to get a running start for my Canyon Cannon attack!" She barked back. "Besides no harm done! No one was hurt after all right!"

"Except millions of yen in collateral damage due to the villain and your footsteps messing up the train tracks." Botan remarked, making Mt. Lady blanch up. "But rest assured, the Public Transit and the government will repair it. They made sure the tracks were insured. And the villain is under wraps. He'll tried within the week and we will need your report to assist the Prosecutor's Office in throwing him in jail."

"That's all well and good." Mt. Lady stated with a sigh. "How about the kid? He seems like a newcomer." She looked back at the shorter Kamui who shrugged.

"I talked to the other neighboring firms and agencies. No one matches his costume description of a dark blue and red-with-gold trim and a spider on their chest on their roster, so he's a Vigilante." He elaborated. "I take it he will be let go with a warning? He sounded like a teenager, and a foreigner to boot given his English. American maybe?"

"That's the thing." Botan crossed his arms. "It's a... complex story, but you hit the nails on the head Mr. Woods." The Police Chief gestured for an intern to come by and he handed her the file. "Our vigilante is indeed American and a teenager, with... unique circumstances. See..."

He told them everything, from Parker's lack of Quirk knowledge to his saying of 'Avengers, Earth's greatest heroes' and other oddball terms Parker relayed to him. Both Kamui and Mt. Lady had wide eyes.

"He did hit his head on the pavement. Concussion?" Kamui mused.

"The paramedics had him under their scanners while they treated him. Couldn't get through his costume no matter how hard their tried. Plus, he seemed to have healed, despite showing signs at first."

"One man with strength, web-flinging, and self-healing Quirk? That's impossible."

"It's his costume Mr. Woods." Toshio answered. "If I had to guess, it did it for him. We got a visual when he was able to make it disappear."

"How strange..." Kanui cupped the chin of his wooden mask. Mt. Lady quirked her eyebrow.

"You guys haven't called his parents yet, if he is a teenager?"

"We're running by them now. We-"

"Chief Fukuda!" It was Hanazawa, making Toshio raise his eyes.

"That was fast."

"Yes?"

"I'm back... we ran by the names our vigilante gave us. Here is the report the US Embassy gave us." Kamui crossed his arms.

"So your servers are running fine. It's on our end then. Apologies." He pinched the bridge of his mask as Mt. Lady giggled.

"Shoulda paid the bill Kamui. Gotta keep an eye on things, like bills... and the prize."

"Oh shut up gloryhog."

"No searches?" Botan muttered, breaking the two's potential argument as they looked at him. Toshio and Sei looked over his shoulder.

"That's impossible. Embassy has to be screwing...with us." Toshio's skepticism faded as he saw the papers handed back from the Embassy via email.

Mae Parker. Residence: Queens, New York. Married to Benjamin Parker.  
 _No Results Found in Japan or United States._

Edward 'Ned' Leeds. Residence: Queens, New York. Son of Leonard and Belle Leeds.  
 _No Results Found in Japan or United States._

Michelle 'MJ' Jones. Residence: Queens, New York. Daughter of Brock and Mary Jones.  
 _No Results Found in Japan or United States._

Anthony 'Tony' Stark. Residence: Malibu, California and Manhattan, New York. Founder of Stark Industries and the Avengers. Super hero: Ironman.  
 _No Results Found in Japan or United States._

"The Embassy's database is tied directly to the US Governments as well as ours." Botan murmured, biting his lip. The database would have ran by all the words Parker had written down to find any commonality or connection. The fact that nothing came up was incredible.

"He's lying." Toshio stated. "He's-"

"Not lying till I say so." Botan growled. "I'm gonna make a call to an old friend, see if he can help us clear the air here. He doesn't even have a visa so he's here in this country illegally, with no guardian or parents to speak of." He took a deep breath.

So Peter is either an incredible liar... or there's something going on here.

"You gonna stick around?" He asked towards the two pro Heroes as he got his phone out.

"I need to get back on patrol. Takeyama, you stay here and monitor the situation regarding our vigilante."

"Huhhhh?!" Mt. Lady whined. "Why not? I can go out on patrol too!"

"I'll call you if we are in dire need, but I need someone who can edit our report to file in at this station. I'm not leaving this vigilante matter untouched and I want someone here to write it down to show that we did handle this situation and know the full extent of what happened to all parties." Kamui Woods stated as he turned around. "And consider this a little lesson before you go glory hunting. I didn't recruit you to my firm to put in a bad reputation of collateral damage." He walked around, and Mt. Lady crossed her arms and fumed.

"You can wait in the break room if you like. You're welcome to explore around the station." Botan said as the phone rang a few more times.

"Tch." Mt. Lady scoffed. "Whatever. I was planning on going on my lunch break anyway. I'll check up on that vigilante kid when I can and grab a bite. And I was hoping to get some Waha Grill too... Not some cafeteria..." Botan droned her sulking as he saw the pro walk down to the cell ward as he heard his phone click.

" _This better be good Fukuda, and not some boring purse snatcher._ " Growled an old cranky voice.

"Sir? Are you calling, _that_ guy?" Toshio asked. Botan nodded, and made a hand gesture to tell the sketpic to shut up.

"Hello Hyu-sensei. I have a unique case for you I want you to examine for us."

" _Get on with it._ "

"American foreign teenager with the possibility of multiple quirks or just his costume, claiming he knows nothing of Quirks or laws of our country, and has no sign of parentage or guardianship." Botan elaborated.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

" _You're serious?_ " Hyu asked, with a raised eye going by the end of the line.

"Why would I lie?"

Silence again.

" _I'll be there in ten minutes. This sounds... a modicum better than the rest of your rabble. Hopefully it's worth it._ "

"Thank you. We will be expecting you shortly." Botan hung up and looked at Toshio.

"Go to the mail room and get lots of paper. And pens. You too Sei." Sei gave a salute and trotted to the mail room.

"How much?" Toshio asked with a raised eye.

" _Lots._ "

(X)

It was as she feared, the cafeteria had no variety. With a heavy sigh, Takeyama Yu took her sandwich and dropped into the closest empty chair in the mess hall. Biting into her food like it insulted her, she let herself frown at the news as images of Shinji appeared on screen as he went on patrol.

That should be her out there. Shinji might have his fanbase, but she brought all the money shots to the agency thanks to the paparazzi. More attention will be on her and the firm as a result. Munching on admittedly, good roast beef, she shook her head. There was so much more to think about other than food or fame.

Should she apologize to Shinji? Maybe he'll let this one go, it was her debut after all.

Naaah, too much work. Besides, she had to make a huge impression! She has to become an iconic, marketable, and impressionable pro after all! Any word out there is a good word in her book.

Especially making an impression on the poor lonely male demographic, both young and old~.

It's not her fault that she was late. Did he have any idea how many places she could transform safety, even with scouting around the Musutafu Ward? Then, she should know, she counted all of them. Sure those are only the constantly empty parts being alone the train tracks , but who knows when the next villain is going to go running through the street and run amok?

But, the one thing on her mind was the spider-kid who collided with her backside after her special crafted hero move, Canyon Cannon. And he had a nasty fall too. Enough for him to make the assumption that he knew nothing of Quirks.

She shook her head, where did that come from? Well, now that she thought about it, why did he do it? Sure the chief said he didn't know anything about quirks, which is frankly ridiculous from an objective standpoint. Anyone who didn't know about quirks was either living under a rock or crazy.

But then where did he get his suit? Enough so that he suffered no damage.

Where did he learn to control his quirk? To fling around… enhanced spider silk and have those acrobatic feats. He had to had trained those hard and overtime. Couldn't just roll out of bed and do that.

Yu groaned. This is too much thinking! There has to be a simple explanation for this. Maybe he's a kid that got caught up in some dastardly plot to undermine the very institutions that she fought for! Maybe he was a secret alien!

Or maybe he's just some scared kid who doesn't know where he is. Yet took the time anyway to help, even if it meant breaking the law.

Yu's train of thought came to a screeching halt. That's… not impossible. Despite how hard they work, heroes were only human despite how some quirks can change appearances. They couldn't be everywhere at once, and accidents happened. A kid left without their parents due to quirk activity, it's not impossible. A foreign kid is certainly in that realm of possibility.

And it didn't have to be villains. It can be anyone.

Sometimes… quirks didn't show up at the best of times. Even with parental guidance.

She was living proof after all.

She gripped her arm, the food in front of her looking less appetizing by the second.

A scream snapped Yu out of her thoughts. Down the hall an intern ran, with stacks of paper up to their chins as they almost tripped before catching themselves.

Who in the world needs that much paper?

(X)

Araki Hyu. The Dream Drawer.

No two words brought more dread into the eyes of an experienced office other than 'paperwork time' or 'new villain'. The man was a legend for those that had the honor of serving with him. His quirk turned what could've been baseless leads into solid convictions. He had to have around the clock protection from crime rings and villains aiming not to get exposed.

And then All Might came onto the scene, and few people had to come to him anymore, as All Might had an accurate nose for trouble. Plus Araki wanted less time in the spotlight. His work can draw the eyes of those of unsavory background...

When everyone was scratching their heads trying to figure out a case, he would walk in and solve the entire thing in an hour. All they needed was the suspect and he alone would give the proof whether they were guilty or innocent or complicit.

Every officer in the Musutafu Police Department looked at his plaque every time that they walked into work every morning, though few of them knew what it entailed. Or cared, given the scowl Araki always gave from said plaque.

After all, the former detective has been happily retired since All Might's debut. He took his experiences and life stories of the many cases he helped crack or saved those who were persecuted unfairly and took that with him into becoming a mangaka. Botan had read some when his son had found out about his former mentor in Seinen Leap.

He really should tell his wife to be more observant of his son reads… That magazine can get a bit… racy and violent.

But, every police department has had Araki on call so many times that it drove most of them into the red more times than any of their accountants. Araki was good, but he didn't come cheap as time wore on and he took advantage of his leverage. This call alone will probably cut the overtime budget. Hopefully it was worth it.

"Is everything ready?" Botan asked Toshio who nodded.

"Yes sir, the paper is in the cell block with the vigilante, Sei is watching him."

"Good," Botan muttered, rubbing tired eyes as he glanced at the one clock on his desk. Araki was due any second, but the old cop had a far more pressing question enter his mind.

"And how was he?"

"The vigilante? Kid didn't even look at us when we brought the paper and pens in. He's just sitting on his bed."

"He didn't even ask why?"

Toshio shook his head, "Not a peep came out. Not like we can understand him. And vice versa."

Botan tried in vain to keep the scowl off his face. Peter was getting more despondent by the minute.

"Chief, he's here," came Hanazawa from behind the door.

Toshio actually bristled. Botan didn't blame him.

"Did he ask for his clearance?"

"It was the first thing he asked."

Botan sighed, at least he hadn't changed.

The chief made his way out of his office, and not even two steps out did a voice call.

"Fukuda!"

The chief kept up a stone face even as Toshio started fuming next to him. Araki Hyu was taller than most would expect him to be for someone of his age. Long scraggly aging white hair draped his face and framed an old coat that has been worn for many a year. He walked with a limp in his right leg, the telltale tapping of his cane as he walked towards the two policeman as a man with an agenda to keep. He also carried a briefcase in his free hand.

"Hyu-sensei, thank you for com-"

"Spare me the pleasantries." Hyu interrupted with a snarl. "The sun is setting, the train was packed full of damn annoying brats gushing over some punk's explosive quirk and my muse is thirsty. Where is the boy?"

"In detention," came Toshio curt reply. "We were making preparations for you and-"

The old artist's eyes glinted with distaste as he finally realized that the other cop was there. His eye wandered to his badge and he let out a smirk.

"Ah young Fujiwara-chan, still a lieutenant I see. Peaked early I assume?"

Toshio's eye twitched and Botan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And you're not topping the charts anymore, old man."

Hyu scoffed, "Unlike you, my work doesn't just fall into my lap."

"Gentlemen, remember why we're here," Botan interrupted cutting off anymore arguing. "Hyu-sensei if you could follow me." The old man rolled his eyes.

"I remember where detention is. My memory hasn't gone to dust just yet."

"Unfortunately." Toshio grumbled.

Said grumbling was silenced with a single glare from the chief. Despite being the senior officers, the two of them had to subject themselves to the looks of the younger staff as a civilian, albeit a retired detective, walked through the station like he owned the place. Hyu had a laser focus that Botan hadn't seen in a long time. He's clearly bought into the description of what he told him.

"Something going on?" Asked Mt. Lady as she was depositing her tray and noticed Botan walk with his group back into the detention area.

"We're gonna have an interview with Parker." Toshio replied. "Araki here is gonna make it easier on us and use his Quirk to read his mind."

"Araki, mind-wait, Araki Hyu, the Dream Drawer?"

"I don't draw dreams." Hyu hissed. "I make sketches of memories." He grumbled. "And now I'm gonna have an audience, so you all better zip it when I get to work." He began to limp with a faster pace.

"He's grumpier than I imagined." Mt. Lady mumbled.

"Trust me, he can be _worse._ " Toshio added as they walked into the doors.

"This better be worth my time, or I'm billing you double, Fukuda." The old man growled as they made their way through the cell ward. Sei greeted them with a salute as Parker was still in bed before turning to face them.

"This him?" Hyu asked.

Botan nodded and Hyu frowned. Parker was sitting on his bed like Toshio had said, and he was in the fetal position before he noticed the group. Mt. Lady stood out of the way, leaning against the wall and out of sight from Parker as not to disturb the bitter old man. Next to the invisible wall, the stack of paper and a collection of pens on the table with a stool were waiting. The older man inspected Peter like how one would view an insect with a microscope.

"He doesn't look like much, at a glance."

"Weren't you the one to tell me not to judge appearances?" Botan asked.

"You think I'm stupid? Of course I know that, fool. " Hyu muttered. "There maybe more to this foreign brat. Heard some mutterings from the younger generation over their phones over some incident this morning." Botan snapped his fingers at Sei as the mime dropped the invisible wall. The mangaka limped inside with his case, pulling the table close to the stool by the bed, as Peter sat up, looking worried.

"Mr. Parker," Botan said in English.

"What's going on? Who is this old guy here?" Peter asked in concern, seeing the scary looking old man give him a frown as he

"This man here is Hyu Araki, he's going to put things into perspective for us and give us an understanding of what is going on. Just let him touch your head, relax, and we'll have an interview."

Peter was looking back and forth between him and the mangaka as he got his papers in order by his right. Hyu was getting impatient.

"Botan-"

"Did you find them?" Peter asked, voice dry. "Did you find… anything?"

He kept a stone face. He didn't need to know. Botan didn't become a cop to crush a child's hope, at least… not yet.

"We're still waiting for results from the US Embassy. Once we do, you'll be the first to know. I promise."

He saw Peter nod into his knees.

"Alright. I… I know in America, that I usually need a lawyer for these things and… I guess I don't have that here in Japan."

"I can assure you, we just want perspective, then we can interview you and… get in touch with the contacts you sent us. Once we have a clearer picture Mr. Parker, we can sign some paperwork, hand you a warning, and send you off on your way." Botan assured in a soft voice.

He felt sick telling him this.

Peter shuffled to the edge of his bed and chuckled without a hint of mirth. "So I just… relax?"

"Yes. Just lie down on your back, head closest to Hyu-sensei here, and close your eyes."

Another nod, the action looking more robotic every second. Peter lied down on his back, looking up at the frowning old man as he got his pens and papers ready.

"He's ready Hyu-sensei."

"About time." Hyu scoffed.

"Just breathe in and out, relax Mr. Parker." Botan assured in English.

"Is he… like, gonna read my mind?" Peter inquired. "I mean, I saw a wood guy and some giant lady and you mentioned how people can have super powers… So… just… avoid any parts of me on a computer... Late a night... You know." He shrugged. "Not, check on those."

Botan let out a deep exhale through his nose as he heard a female snigger. "Of course."

Teenagers.

"Who was that?" Peter asked, hearing Mt. Lady's stifled laugh.

"No one."

"What now?" Hyu asked. "What did he say?"

"He said he's ready." Botan replied in Japanese. "Now relax. We're starting." Peter nodded and closed his eyes.

The old man placed his palm on Peter's head as if he was checking for a fever and Toshio swore he saw Hyu's eyes glow. Then he drew.

Hyu's pen was a blur across the paper, and Sei's mouth dropped. Mt. Lady came out behind the wall and saw the pen fly across the paper as Toshio removed the first page and slid the next one under it, and Hyu went about lightning fast. That speed…

"Has to be his quirk right?" She asked.

"No. Pure skill and technique, refined over years and his distaste for editors." Botan answered, amazed as Sei began to collect the sketches the mangaka was drawing at a speed no human being can do… and of such high quality for that matter as well.

The first page was of a younger Peter Parker standing next to a happy couple over a birthday cake. Next Peter was looking up to a man in a suit of armor. The suit had so much detail, every shine and every plate shown in all its magnificence.

A side effect of Araki Hyu's Quirk; Musememory, the more cherished the memory, the greater the detail.

A scrapped robot laid shattered at the boys feet, and in the distance a spinning sign said 'Stark Expo'.

That name again. Stark.

The final detail was a speech bubble over the iron man's head.

" **Nice work.** "

So that's Ironman...

The next pages of pictures flashed by, but in equal if not greater detail. Peter, older now, laughing with a chubby boy while they worked on some kind of toy set.

A strange spider biting a hand.

The sight of a coffin being lowered into the ground. 'Benjamin Parker' painted brightly on the tombstone. The sight of a weeping woman to the side and a mass of mourners all around.

Peter looking at a cheap imitation of the suit he now wore, made of stuff made at home like a hoodie and some store bought items.

Creating some tub filled with a white substance.

Fighting some street level thugs. He really is experienced after all.

Meeting a middle aged man with a small beard and mustache, sitting with him on the bed. This was Tony Stark.

Another memory flashed by, Peter, in a better suit, standing next to several heroes, the red-and yellowed steel hero from before with an individual in jet black feline-esque body armor and a black and steel armored hero staring down an equally diverse set of opponents, including a blue armored man with a shield, a man with a metal arm, a man who can fly, and some red-costumed… giant?

Holding together a torn in half ferry by his webbing.

Speaking in that man again. Tony Stark on a high rise, and very stern and serious was he.

Fighting against a black-and-green villain with metal wings in the sky. Mr. Toombs was his name.

Seeing a girl walk off with a sad look in her eye.

Meeting a bored girl who was amusing, but fascinating non the less.

Looking up at a flying circular ship hovering over New York.

Fighting villains… one a monstrous brute with a hammer, the other slender and using telekinesis.

Flying out beyond the atmosphere, seeing the darkness of space and falling… before landing on the alien ship.

Saving a red-caped individual with scars on his hands.

Tony Stark, the Iron Man, looking like a King and knighting him. " **You're an Avenger now.** " Said the text bubble.

Being held at gunpoint by a man with weapons beyond anything Botan had ever seen. Seeing people with unique features such as dark skin with red tattoos, or glowing antennae with big black eyes… with the specter of some alien creature with a mouth razor sharp teeth coming out of it's mouth looming behind her.

A different world, of ruined skyscrapers, satellites, and sinkholes.

He can hear Hyu toss pens aside as he drew them dry of ink, grabbing new ones and sketching at light speed, his eyes glowing but laser focused.

A bald giant of a man with a single gauntlet, holding him by the throat. " **Little Insect!** " Was the text bubble.

Holding down that giant before a simply dressed man hit the giant in the face with his unique weapon, fury and despair written on both his, Tony's and even the giant's faces.

Some… meteor shower, putting people on web-lines and flying through the debris as hell rained down around him.

Botan's mouth was agape.

The men and woman turning to dust!?

Peter, holding the man that gave him his suit, as Tony Stark was crying, the despair written all over him with the bubbles " **It's going to be alright** " above him as the world dissolved around him.

And then… a pitch black page.

Followed by the skyline of Musutafu, with the sight of that very same shark-giant villain in the background.

"Chief?" Toshio asked, seeing Botan go through the fast paced sketches, all detailed with ink and not needing a redraft. Perfect detail. "What… the hell?"

"Hyu-sensei… what is the meaning of this?" He asked, as the old man dropped the last of his many pens as he leaned back, panting and sweating as his right hand was trembling from the heavy usage. Hyu looked over at him,looking exhausted as a man of his age should be, yet he began to laugh, a wide grin on his face.

"What is this? What is this?!" Hyu ruffled Peter's head, making the boy open his eyes in confusion at the act. "This! Is a goldmine! This." He grabbed the papers in Botan's hands, going through them and inspecting them. "My word… so much material! At last! Something new and fresh! My muse! Ohhh yes at long last, I can feel them churning in my head haha!" Hyu giddily exclaimed. Toshio and Botan eyed Hyu as if he just grew an additional head.

"Did… something happen?" Mt. Lady asked incredulously.

"Something incredible indeed young miss! This, will be fine notes and material for my next manga!" He turned towards Botan. "Well you didn't let me down Fukuda. God I feel like a new man! I need to take these home."

"We need them for the case you old twit!" Toshio barked.

"Oh relax Fujiwara-chan." Hyu rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to scan copies." He patted the younger man on the chest, Toshio pucking his face. "You need to live a little, stop being so serious." He turned back towards Botan.

"Your account will be charged when I noti-"

"Save it Fukuda, you don't have to bill me. The scans of these?" He held all the sketches up in his right hand. "Is more than enough payment." He let out a deep and relieved sigh, before he looked back at Peter, who was as confused as anyone.

"Fukuda." Hyu coughed in his throat, taking his cane and walking up to him as he began to whisper to him. "This boy here, Peter Benjamin Parker, is innocent, of anything and everything." He stated with a solemn look in his eyes. "The only thing this boy is guilty of is ignorance of the laws of our world, and that is no crime."

" _Our_ world?" Botan raised a quirked eyebrow. Hyu nodded.

"You won't believe this... This boy… comes from a world where most of the population is quirkless. Only a handful of individuals." He reached into his folder, grabbing out select pages. The standing in line and facing the shield man and red giant. The aliens. The wizard. The black-green winged villain. "Have abilities that can be called such, but even then they are quirkless, aside from a few."

"What are you talking about. You're saying… Parker is…"

"From another world. Another Earth, but not ours. Another dimension perhaps. Or a time, I do not know. What is certain, he was not born on this Earth, this... plane of existence. He came... from another. And this… monster." Hyu held out a page of the sneering growling monster of a man with the unique gauntlet, saying ' **Little Insect** ' at the reader. "Is to blame. And he did… such damage. So much so… I was able to glimpse at death for the first time."

Botan was agog. Hyu may be a grouch. A curmudgeon. Unpleasant. Irritable. But a liar he was not. He felt a pit form in his gut.

"What else about this world?"

"What his world lacks in Quirks… makes up in technology. The stuff there… is only the advancements our society, no, our entire world can dream of! It's like magic! And the existence of-"

"Umm, Mr. Fukuda?" Peter asked, cutting into their conversation. Hyu would have barked if it were anyone else, but he kept his silence.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" Botan asked. This boy… the suit… his lack of knowledge… all of it… combined with the sketches Hyu has made…

Could it be true? It could just be amnesia. Or some villain with a gauntlet like that but… even when he was a young rookie and met Hyu in his younger days… He's never seen Hyu manage to get the image of death in his drawings.

That pure pitch black page that took up two whole pens.

The void. Nothingness.

So… there was no afterlife. And that… that frightened him to the core.

Peter had died.

A young innocent teenage boy, wanting to do the right thing, has died.

And he came back to life.

Botan did everything in his power to keep a straight face.

"Ummm… can I get something to eat?"

"Oh yes, of course." Botan smiled for the first time, forced as it was. "What would you like? Me and Hyu-sensei here are almost finished, then we can get you something to eat and then we can have our interview."

"Uh.. anything really, I guess."

"He _died_ Fukuda." Hyu whispered. "The alien titan in my drawings, Thanos, murdered him somehow. Yet he wakes up in our world and rushes to save others without caring of his own wellbeing." The old man gained Botan's gaze. "He's a hero through and through. He deserves better than some cafeteria slop if you ask me."

Botan took a deep breath, taking the old mangaka's counsel. "Tell you what, do you have any… favorite food at all?" He asked. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"My favorite? Well… usually cherry pie made by my Aunt but…" His face fell. "I can go for some pizza."

"Fujiwara-chan." Hyu barked. "Get him some pizza. I picked up pizza at the end there." He said in Japanese.

"What? Why do I have to do it!"

"Favorite topping?" Botan inquired, ignoring the bickering between the two.

"Ummm… just pepperoni is fine." Peter replied, voice soft. "When will we get word from the Embassy?"

"When we get it, you'll be the first to know." Botan walked towards Peter, putting his hand on his shoulder and giving him a reaffirming squeeze. "I promise." He looked back at Toshio and snapped his fingers. "Toshio-kun. Pepperoni Pizza. Just go to the pizzeria across the street and bill it to the station. Go. And give Hanaz-"

"I'll give the sketches to Hanazawa-san for her to scan." Hyu said. "Then I'll take the originals and be on my way." He patted the Police chief on the shoulder. "You did good today Fukuda. When I finish my pilot, I'll make a character named after you, and drinks on me." He had a wide splitting smile on his face. Botan hasn't seen Hyu this... overjoyed in years. Yet was solemn regarding the details about Parker.

Toshio sighed. "Tch." And he walked off out of the ward. Botan offered a small smile.

"I'll be expecting that. And thank you so much for coming." He bowed lightly. "We are truly grateful, Hyu-sensei."

"Save it, I'm the one who should be thanking you." Hyu beamed as he grabbed his cane and began limping off, walking past a confused and bewildered Mt. Lady, who had remained silent and out of Peter's sight.

"What was… that about?" She asked.

"This case… Just got a lot more fascinating and-"

"Who is that? That voice sounds familiar." Asked Peter, standing up from his bed. Sei made his hand gestures, and the invisible wall came back up once again.

"He asking for me?" Mt. Lady whispered, walking on out as Peter's eyes rose up.

"You're the giant lady I slung into!" The blonde super heroine smirked.

"That is Mt. Lady to you young man." She declared in English before turning to Botan. "You look like you could take five. Let me have a talk with the kid."

"I appreciate it. Kimihito-kun, stand watch." Sei saluted as Botan left the pro to talk with the vigilante. He can hear Hyu giggling like a kid in a candy store as his papers got scanned. He saw Toshio outside walking down the sidewalk.

He was here to give a simple warning to a foreign kid and send him back to the States. That was what he had planned a half hour ago.

He never would have imagined that this would happened. Aliens. Quirkless worlds. Technology that is like quirks. Literal death. Alternate dimensions.

It was too much to take in. Hyu's sketches never lie. The man would never compromise his integrity for some wild fantasy. The sketches combined with Par-No. Peter's reaction, were starting to connect.

Botan let out a sigh. He promised he would quit. His wife practically forced him to.

When he stepped outside in the crisp air, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag.

Because damnit he needs the buzz right now.

"Just what the _fuck_ did I myself get into?"

(X)

GOOD GOD THAT TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME.

So we got one half of bureaucracy out of the way and explained Peter's reasoning for being here. Writing the characters of the Police was fun, and I had a blast with Araki, who was inspired by Gregory House(played by Hugh Laurie) and Rohan Kishibe from JJBA Part 4.

No action sadly, but a sign of things to come in the future.

So, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed! Hope we did our best to explain Peter's situation. No camera nonsense here.


	3. Chapter 3

I neither own Marvel or My Hero Academia. They belong to Marvel Studios/Disney and Kohei Horikoshi respectively.

* * *

"Alrighty then!" Yu called, sitting down on the stool, which has been taken behind the invisible wall. Sei's eyebrow quirked up with her arrival.

In front of her Peter shifted on his bed. The poor boy was looking down at the floor before it rose up, unchanging. Going by the look of his eyes, his mind was not thinking about her or anything else. Just the uneasy anxiety of wanting an answer. He bit his lower lip a little, as he finally noticed her. The act made the heroine smirk a little at being acknowledged.

"So…"

"So…?" Yu prodded.

Gotta get the kid talking. That's always the best way to help someone out. A little talk went a long way. After all, All Might was laughing and talking nonstop for a reason. Saying how everything will be alright by his presence alone.

Peter's cheeks flushed and he looked away.

"Sorry for… flying into your butt earlier."

Yu blinked once, twice. Then she couldn't stop it. She threw a hand over her mouth, sniggering and suppressing her laughter. That's what he's embarrassed about? The act made Peter's eyes rise up as he rose his hands in surrender.

"I swear I didn't mean it, I was aiming for Shamu!"

He thought the villain was a whale!

Yu couldn't take it. She began to guffaw, head on in her arms as she hit the table with a balled fist, her muffled laugher sounding out the room. This Parker was a riot!

"Oh…oh… Oh boy," Yu panted while rubbing her eyes, "I needed a good laugh."

"Uhh, you're welcome?" Peter offered.

"I am actually," Yu said, "You and Shinji really made things easy for me today. I am Mt. Lady by the way."

Peter's eyebrow went up a notch, "Your superhero name is Mt. Lady… and who is Shinji?" Yu then snapped her fingers.

"Oh, right, Kamui Woods."

The eyebrow only went up and Yu mentally slapped herself. This kid was American, of course he didn't know any of the local heroes.

"You remember the wood guy that was trying to tie up, pfft," She smirked. "Shamu?" She tried to be serious, but for the life of her it couldn't come out. Peter's eyes shot open.

"Oh the wood-arm guy!"

"Yeah, that guy." Yu smiled, "He was really annoyed I kept my eye on the prize."

"You mean… defeating Shamu?"

The blonde nodded, "Yep. Here in Japan, a professional hero's salary is dependent on how many villains we catch, how much we help everyone with our quirks, rescue others or use said quirks for general works and more, depending on your certification!"

Peter nodded, soaking up the info like a sponge. "And yours, your quirk, is… getting bigger? Like, Gulliver? Or like in that 'Honey I blew up the Kid' movie?" he guessed. "I mean, given your hero name it makes sense."

"I… have never heard of a Gulliver or that movie unless it is some American B-Movie but you are correct. My Quirk is Gigantification," Yu clarified, "I can go from my height to sixty-three meters tall. Pretty amazing, right?" The blonde beamed, eyes closed as the rookie hero preened.

Peter shrugged, "It's not the first time I've seen it."

Yu's smile dropped from her face, eyebrows tilted in confusion. "Really?" Seriously?

"Yeah, and the giant guy I fought against once, not Shamu but another guy, he could go smaller too, like ant-sized."

Oh that is so unfair! Someone can change their size at will! Yu huffed, crossing her arms. "Well not all of us can have a candy bag of powers." She blinked and looked him over, making Peter scoot back a little. "Speaking of that, what is your quirk? Is it spitting out web from your wrists? Like, converting your bloodstream into webbing?"

Peter blinked and then shook his head. "No, my ah, web shooters are just a part of my suit."

Part of the suit? "Huh, who made them?"

Peter scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I did."

"You did!" Yu exclaimed.

"In my garage originally," He added. "With some help they were improved of course! By Mr... Stark." He said, looking a bit downcast, but the superhero didn't care about that bit. Peter made those things? According to the report those webs were strong enough to hold up a falling powerline.

What are those things made out of? How did he make the intricacies of a projectile shooter of a material strong enough to hold power lines and prevent bolt cutters from cutting through them! They needed blow torches for the silk.

This kid is getting stranger by the minute.

"In your garage originally before some Stark guy tuned them up huh…Cool. So is it your acrobatics? Is that it?"

"I… don't really know."

Now it was Yu's turn to raise an eyebrow? Her mask didn't help, but Peter got the message.

"I mean I'm a lot stronger and I'm flexible and there's… there's this feeling I get when something's about to hit me and helps me react. There's that."

"Hmm." Yu hummed, puffing her cheeks and furrowing her brow in thought.

That was an interesting set of powers. What kind of combination lead to what he had? Attribute quirks maybe? Yu grumbled, she knew she should've paid more attention to Quirk Applications class.

"So uh…" Peter said snapping Yu out of her thoughts.

"So..?" she prodded with a tilt of her head.

"Your uh… English is really good."

Yu nodded and her smile grew to split her face in two. English was one of the subjects she aced back in U.A., thanks in no part to her American grandpa she talked with back when she attended the prestigious academy. "Thanks! Japanese maybe my natural tongue but English I have gotten quite affluent with! Do you know any other languages?" she asked.

"I know some Spanish."

"Did you ever want to go to Spain?"

"Uh no, I haven't been out of the states until…." He trailed off, his shoulders sagging as he looked off, thinking of something else, and Yu frowned despite herself. The kid, he was going so well too and now she just had to ring it back around to him sulking over… whatever it is he's sulking about. None of that! What kind of hero would she be if she couldn't help a poor hormonal teenager smile!

"Can you lower it?" She asked, looking at Kimihito. The mime nodded, using his gestures to lower the invisible wall. When she made a gesture to knock, feeling nothing, she walked around the table and stood in front of the teen.

"Hey," she said as gently as she could, standing up and putting a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Don't let it get to you. You'll just get a warning and be on your way once your parents are here and-"

Peter barked out a laugh so devoid of humor it made Yu's heart ache. He didn't meet her eyes, looking to the ground. "Yeah, why should I. I just broke the law." He snarked, half angry at being talked down too and half sad due to something else. And Mt. Lady felt nostalgic looking at Peter… because it felt like looking at herself once upon a time.

"Yeah, you did." Yu admitted. "But who doesn't! People speed over the limit in their cars everyday. Who cares if you broke the law? Everyone once in their life breaks that quirk law. I know I did. Kamui Woods, my colleague did once. We all do."

"Wouldn't the the police care?" Peter offered.

"Pssht," Yu waved it off, "Don't worry about them, just think about all the people you helped me save." Peter looked up, and Yu smiled at him, giving him her best thumbs up. "You went in there to help. That makes you a hero in my book."

The boy was silent, but he offered a small smile of appreciation. "Thanks." He muttered, taking a deep breath.

"Just wait a little longer, you'll be swinging through the city saving everyone in no time. You'll probably be sent back home to America, but I know you'll be a great hero some day!" Yu said with praise.

Before Peter could reply, he was cut off as a voice in Japanese called from the down the hall.

"Mt. Lady-san!"

Yu and Peter looked down the hall where the mousy intern ran towards them.

"Unregistered quirk user is wreaking havoc downtown. Death Jaw is on the scene but there's a hostage!"

"Where?" Yu asked in Japanese.

"Downtown, in front of the station."

"I'll be right there," Mt. Lady nodded, walking out of the cell.

"Wait what's going on?" He asked.

Peter started to get up but Yu held a finger. Sei noticed the movement and moved his hands fast, erecting the invisible wall.

"You stay here." She spoke in English again. "Hostage situation with a villain. Gotta go handle it. "

"Let me-!"

"I said that you had to wait," Yu interrupted with more serious tone, "You don't have your license and you're still waiting for a call. Just let the pros handle things for now."

Peter slumped back on his bed, and Yu felt like she know what it was like to kick a puppy. "I'll see you off before you head out." she promised. "I'll be back. Promise."

With that, she took off, dodging officers on her way out of the station.

(X)

Peter saw her leave, and he sat on the bed, breathing hard as he gripped his interlocked hands hard. Sei stood at attention by the entrance to the cell, as usual.

To think someone was being held hostage… someone was in trouble.

He looked over at Sei who was standing hands behind his back. "Hey uhh… Mr. Mime?" He asked, waving his hand. The Mime noticed him, eyes focused. "So uhhh… do you like, have a phone?"

The mime quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not gonna take it! You have the wall cutting this table in half, right? So I can just like," Peter sat on the stool, pulling it up to the table and sitting down. He knocked on the invisible wall. "I just wanna, get a clue on the hostage situation. Stream the news? Or can you… even understand what I'm saying?"

The mime shook his head. Peter sighed, biting his lower lip and standing up and getting back on the bed. He lied down, looking up at the ceiling and breathing in and out. "Damn." He muttered under his breath.

There was someone in trouble, and he's stuck in this stupid cell. And he cannot act. He could break his way out… but Mr. Fukuda and Mt. Lady were so nice and told him of the laws… He had already broke one law today, even if out of ignorance. And he got some old man to read his mind or something…

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to force himself to take a nap. This whole spectacle has to be some dream… And the contacts should be coming in by now…

(X)

One of the officers arrived back with some pizza, so that was a welcome reprieve. Peter managed to eat… the whole pie due skipping on breakfast and his body's physiology demanding high amounts of calories before going back to the bunk. The grouchy officer who was with the mime left without a word. Or even responding him, only saying "Heru isu Pizza."

It was over an hour until Peter heard footsteps in the detention area, making him open his eyes. He must have drifted off into a nap. He sat up, seeing Fukuda Botan walk in with a briefcase.

"Any word?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"Apologies for the hold up Mr. Parker." Botan said as he sat in the chair across from Peter as the boy did the same. "We handled the hostage situation and the villain is being detained." At that word, Peter saw that older officer who gave him the pizza walk behind behind him down the hallway and…

What's with the milk gallon full of sludge?

"Anyways." He said, grabbing out a notepad and pen. "I was hoping we can begin our interview."

"What's the word. On my contacts. The embassy?" Peter asked. "Did you get Tony Stark or Mae Parker on the line?" He asked in rapid fire, eyes wide and full of hope, desperate to latch onto anything.

Mr. Fukuda frowned, reaching into the briefcase as he looked at Kimihito and nodded. The mime did some gestures, and looked like he was lifting something. The Police Chief slid some papers across the table to Peter.

"When I got back from the situation, I made a call to the Embassy to double check. Triple check." He spoke, tone sullen as Peter looked over the results, seeing the insignia of the United States and spotting the word Embassy within the insignia.

Mae Parker. Residence: Queens, New York. Married to Benjamin Parker.  
 _No Results Found in Japan or United States._

Edward 'Ned' Leeds. Residence: Queens, New York. Son of Leonard and Belle Leeds.  
 _No Results Found in Japan or United States._

Michelle 'MJ' Jones. Residence: Queens, New York. Daughter of Brock and Mary Jones.  
 _No Results Found in Japan or United States._

Anthony 'Tony' Stark. Residence: Malibu, California and Manhattan, New York. Founder of Stark Industries and the Avengers. Super hero: Ironman.  
 _No Results Found in Japan or United States._

...

No.

No.

Just-No. No.

No no no.

Nononononononononononono.

"No. No." Peter muttered, gripping the paper, looking behind the back to see if this was a joke. "This… this…"

"Mr. Parker, I-"

"No… No!" He roared, grabbing the chair he was sitting on and throwing it to the wall, hard and making it crash. "Fuuuuck!" He brought his arms down on the bed with a yell, crunching it in two as he let out a sob. He heard the clicking of guns and he felt a tingling down his spine and turned.

He saw the mime being wide eyed and nervous, gun raised while Botan was quiet, eyes sad and sympathetic. The chief didn't even move.

"I died… I fucking died… I fucking died… It was real oh god…" Peter sobbed, coughing and letting out gasps as he began to weep. He slouched down, grabbing the sheets and muffling a massive roar.

Everyone… Mr. Stark. Aunt Mae. Ned. MJ. Even that asshat Flash Thompson. Happy. The Guardians. Dr. Strange.

"I'm dead… I fucking died there… everyone…" He uttered, feeling the lump in his throat as he continued to weep. He heard a foreign mutter, footsteps, and felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter turned around, ready to lash out…

And saw the warm eyes of Mr. Fukuda, kneeling down beside him.

"I… I am sorry for everything, Mr. Parker. I truly am."

Peter was quiet, taking deep breaths. "Wha… I…I dunno…Uhh…" He stammered over and over, the pit in his stomach still there. "Fucking…" He hugged Mr. Fukuda, hard.

"艦長!" Said a voice, the old pizza officer said, poking his head through the door. Peter didn't care, feeling Fukuda's hands on his shoulder.

"Mr. Parker." Botan said softly, as Peter looked up, eyes red with tears as the older Japanese man put a hand on his head. "We… we need to get our interview in. Then… we need to go from there."

"But how?" Peter squeaked out, chin moving up and down as he closed his eyes, sobbing a little.

"I don't know… I never have felt with a situation like this but… protocol is protocol, Mr. Par…" He paused, taking a deep breath. "Peter." Peter bit his lip, closing his eyes and nodded.

"Okay… fine…" Peter… felt lost. Adrift. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do. Botan turned towards the chair and walked towards the other end and took his seat. Peter spotted the stool the old man, Araki his name was, he didn't remember, used and took it and placed it on his end of the table. "Sorry for…well… the chair and bed…" He whispered lightly, eyes glued to the steel table.

"It is alright. Most inmates tend to cause damage anyway. We have spares" Botan reassured. "Now, I just want to know about you and correlate what Hyu-sensei gave us… then we can proceed from there."

"Where am I going to go?" Peter asked. The red haired man ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"We'll… cross that bridge when we get there. Is that the saying?" He asked, Peter nodded. "Okay then…" He heard a pen being clicked. "Do you wanna start from the beginning?"

"Sure…"

"Alright." He reached into the briefcase, grabbing a smartphone, or some recording device, and pressing something. "このインタビューは機密保持を目的としたもので、警察署または法律に関するすべての事項を対象としています。 問題の容疑者はアメリカ人であり、したがってこのインタビューは英語で行われます." He paused, turning towards Peter. "Let us begin, Peter."

"'Kay'…"

"What is your name."

"Peter Parker."

"How old are you."

"Sixteen…"

"Where is your place of birth and residence." Botan scribbled on the pen.

"Queens, New York City."

"Do you have any parents?" Peter wanted to not answer but… he had to get through this. He was feeling numb.

"I used to."

"What happened to them?"

"They died in a plane crash when I was very young, just barely a year old."

"I see. That is saddening. Who are your guardians then, in that case." Peter bit his lip.

"Aunt Mae Parker."

"Do you have an Uncle?" Peter took a sharp inhale. He remembered the joy of Uncle Ben when celebrating his birthday, taking him out for bike rides, teaching how to make gadgets in the garage…

And how he died… and he was buried.

"Yes… Uncle Ben… He passed away… two years ago."

"I see. I am sorry."

"Me too." Peter muttered.

"What are you doing in Japan?" Botan asked, and Peter looked up at him, silent. "Mr. Parker. I will ask again. What are-"

"I don't know I… I was dead… or I think I was."

"You died?" Botan asked rhetorically. "How?"

"It's… It's a long story." Peter whispered, heart still aching over the revelation. Botan remained silent, and nodded.

"It is fine. Tell me. However wild it is." Peter lifted his head up.

"If… If I told you I… I came from a world without… quirks and there was only a few, very few, people with superpowers… with wizards and big powerful aliens and rocks that were formed from the Big Bang that can do crazy stuff… all caused by some giant purple alien muscle guy... would you believe me?" Peter was ready for the incredulous look again.

But Botan was straight faced, nodding as his eyes looked into his briefcase for a minute and then back to Peter.

"I do. Now, tell me from the beginning. How did you come here to Japan?"

The brown haired boy took a deep breath, biting his lip. "I'll start… from the beginning. How I became Spider-Man then… that should give you a clearer picture." Peter heard footsteps in the hallway lightly, but paid no mind.

"Tell me everything."

And then he told him.

(X)

"Alright." Botan nodded. "That is enough." He turned towards the recorder. "このインタビューは機密保持を目的としたもので、警察署または法律に関するすべての事項を対象としています。 容疑者はすべての質問に正直に答え、当局に義務付けています。 このインタビューは正式に終わりました." And he tapped on the button, ending the recording.

"Now then. This interview will be kept as evidence for your participation in the train station incident and will be kept in the fullest of confidence. In addition... we must now handle your current situation." Botan elaborated.

"How?" The brown haired boy asked. "I... I have no one." He smiled ruefully. "No parents. No aunts and uncles. No Avengers no Mr. Stark no wizards or aliens." He lifted his hands with a shrug. "I.. I'm homeless. I'm just a refugee, with... with no home to go to." Peter let out a sigh, before it became a sob. "I'm an orphan."

Botan sighed. "And you are right... but... we could try to fix this." Peter's eyes looked up at him, daring him to seek a resolution. "As a Police Chief, I know many connections that help assist the department with cases and with those who are up to no good. Your situation Peter, is unlike anything I have ever encountered in my career, or anyone else have had. You came from another world, another dimension even, and I believe you given what Hyu-sensei told us. And with no one like you in this world... It means that the United States would be hard pressed to accept you, even if you are American in citizenship. You have no birth certificate, no connections, no capital, nothing. Only your name, your word, and the clothes on your back."

"Then how!" Peter yelled. "How do you fix this then!?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Botan. He knows he should not be angry with him but... damnit he doesn't know what to do at this point!

"I know many connections, Peter." Botan's voice was solid and firm. He leaned forward. "It wouldn't be too hard to ask for someone to forge you a visa."

"A... visa?" Peter asked. "Like a, visa gift card."

"No. A visa is a document that states your intention on entering a foreign country and residing there for purposes. From there, you have options to possibly apply for membership and residency. The issue is, it would have to be Japanese, as I have no connections with American or British forgers." Peter bit his lip.

Okay... so he would have to be here for... what? "So... the visa would be for me to do, what?"

"Easy. Going to school. The easiest way to acquire a Visa without jumping through hundreds of loopholes is by applying to become a foreign transfer student." Botan stretched his arms. "I know, my nephew went to America to become a foreign exchange student. So I have a clue on the process."

So... Apply for foreign visa. And use it to go to school. "Okay." Peter furrowed his brow in thought. "So... I go to school and then-"

"You become a Hero." Peter perked up.

"Wait, what do you mean."

"Japan has the best Hero Schools in East Asia, rivaled only by the ones in Dubai and Jerusalem. With your suit's technology, your abilities, your skills and experience, you would be perfect in becoming a hero." Botan elaborated. "And besides, you tried to intervene in the villain incident at the train station. After dying no less at the hands of this... Thanos." He said, letting the name roll off the tongue. It was name meant to inspire intimidation, that much is true. "You cared not for yourself, but for others, even if it didn't involve you. If that is not a hero, I don't know what is."

Peter took in deep breaths, staring at Mr. Fukuda with appreciation as he bit his lip.

"So... This guy you know can get me a visa... and I have to go to school and become a Hero."

"Yes. I can only get visas that can help you apply for schooling and for application for residency here in Japan. When you become an adult and graduate, you are welcome to apply for dual citizenship in America and seek a career here, but you must build a foundation first in this brave new world you have landed in Peter." Botan said as he stowed his many pages of notes he had wrote down during the interview. "Plus, we need to find you a guardian."

"A guardian, right... But who?"

(X)

"How about me?"

Both men jumped in surprise, Peter more than Botan as the spandex-clad Mt. Lady came out of her super awesome hiding spot. He definitely didn't see her behind the concrete and steel wall.

"You?" Peter asked. The blonde tried not to pout too much. What's with that tone? Did he not believe her? Even the Chief didn't look convinced.

"Forgive me Mt. Lady-san, I thank you for your help in the apprehension of the sludge villain," Botan said in Japanese, "But this matter is probably best left to foster services."

Yu felt her eye twitch as she scoffed. Oh yes, Foster care. They'll do their level best to put Peter with the best guardians that he could get. Ones that knew of his situation, that knew of his heroic spirit, who knew that he needed to be with someone that actually knew what he was dealing with and not some made up cockamany cover up story.

Yes, foster care would be absolutely perfect for him.

Peter needs to be anywhere BUT foster care.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss," Yu waved off.

"I'm not a sour puss, this is a serious matter." Botan narrowed his eyes, "The paperwork alone is going to be monstrous, even with using… less than legal avenues to get him settled and coming up with a convincing background for him on why an American boy with no parents or other relatives or contacts is being placed in a Japanese Foster Care system. We can't just dump him to the Americans, they'll deny him as he isn't a citizen and doesn't know his situation."

"And just throwing him to Foster homes won't help him any good at all! He was ready to go out there and help handle the Sludgeguy situation with me at a drop of a hat, not even batting an eye." Yu placed a hand on her chest. "If that ain't heroism coursing through his veins I don't know what is, and going to some shanty foster home is going to do him no good!" She can speak to experience on that front.

"Uh… what are you guys talking about?" Peter asked curiously in English, confused as to why the adults were arguing in Japanese, hiding something from him in all likelihood.

Yu turned around and gave a thumbs up, "We're just sorting out your room. You know, boring adult stuff." Botan rolled his eyes and exhaled through his nose hard. The brown haired wall crawler blinked and glanced at Officer Kimihito who shrugged.

"O-Okay."

"Awesome." Yu turned on the chief after reassuring the teen. "Leave him with me. I can take care of him." The red haired man looked back to Peter, then to Yu who stood with her hands on her hips. His story, his past, what Mt. Lady had just said combined with his resume... The boy was a hero through and through, even in defiance of the rules...

He never grew up in Foster care. He doesn't know what it's like. Botan pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his hand over his face, staring down the shorter blonde haired superhero. "Do you really think you can take care of a teenage boy and prepping him for hero school, while being a pro?" Botan asked, seriously. "Can you accept that commitment? Feeding him? Clothing him?" He asked in Japanese, terse.

And Yu realized why Botan has been a Police Chief for all these years given his serious tone. The rational part of her brain was kicking her heart. What on earth was she thinking? She had no clue how to be a guardian. But... it couldn't be too hard, be kind, understanding, supportive, all that good stuff and more. It's not like raising a baby with diapers and constant crying or anything!

Yet she will need to do that. Give Peter a roof over his head. Food. Clothes. Necessities. All while being a full time pro.

This... was going to be a challenge.

But she couldn't find the strength to take it back. She was a woman of her word. She has known Peter for all of one day… but damnit he needed her. If she walked out of this station without him by her side, she'd never live it down. She could walk on the red carpet as the number one hero, not just in Japan but globally and it would feel hollow. Being unable to save that one person when she was in a position to.

Because at the end of the day, she couldn't stop being selfish long enough to help a confused, terrified teenager. Not when she was one too once.

So to the chief, she cracked a grin, a daredevil one. "Big talk coming from a chief who's going to break the law to help him out."

Botan blanched, then scoffed. "I've got twenty years of seniority in this office AND connections. You've got a few days and change under your belt."

The superheroine rolled her eyes anyway. "Tomayto tomato, it'll at least give him a place to stay for tonight." She paused, sneaking a glance at Peter who waved nervously. "And a wardrobe change. Can't go walking around in a costume after all."

Botan's eyes darted between the heroine and Peter, the later freezing under the mismatched gaze. Yu was honestly impressed at the intensity in the chief's eyes. He looked like a shogi player working twelve moves ahead. Every option, every failure. He closed his eyes, and let out a big sigh. He snapped his fingers at Officer Sei, and the mime dropped the barrier. "You better treat him well," Botan muttered under his breath, "Peter," he spoke in English. The teenager straightened at the sound of his name.

"You're free to go." He held up a hand before Peter could ask anything, "All the paperwork will be handled on our end, but for now, Mt. Lady here will be acting as your guardian until you can get settled. Can't exactly keep you here overnight and all. Your... circumstances are unique after all."

Peter stood there, agog at Yu, realizing what has happened. "You… you would do that for me? I... we only just met and-"

"Of course," Yu responded in English, grinning ear to ear, eyes closed., "It's what heroes do."

"A-Alright then."

"Thank you for your cooperation Peter." Botan said, stepping to the side, offering his hand. The brown haired boy perked up and shook the police chief's hand firmly. The man bowed his head lightly in response.

"No, thanks for all your help." Peter replied. "I... I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met you."He frowned and leaned towards Yu. "You're supposed to bow in Japan, right?" he whispered. Yu held back a snort and nodded. Peter grimaced, but nevertheless, the sweet boy did his best bow that he could give, much deeper than a normal person.

One that Botan returned with a smile and a chuckle. "Not so deep, but you're on the right track. And it's fine, I am only doing my job. And don't worry Peter. Before you know it," he leaned in, a cheeky smirk on his face. "I'll be telling my son that I knew the great hero Spiderman before he even started."

Peter lit up at the praise, letting out a laugh. The boy really seemed to look up to the officer as he hugged him. Botan froze up, blushing at the contact before settling his hand atop of his head. Peter backed off, his face just as red. "Sorry I... don't know what came over me and..."

"you've... had a trying experience." Botan put it as best as he could. "A hug is... not uncalled for."

"Come on," Yu tapped Peter's shoulder, "It's getting late and we need to get you some clothes before the stores close."

Peter paled as he looked down, apparently just now remembering that he had on his suit.

"Yeah." He said, only to blanch further. "Oh yeah, lemme take it off... somehow..." Peter tapped around the Iron Spider suit, standing back as the two adults looked at him curiously. Sei knew his job was finished and gave the trio room as he left the detention area. "Ummm..."

"Is... something the matter?" Botan asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah I uhh... this is kinda weird but... this suit is a second suit and I don't know how to turn it off." Peter was running his hands over his body, looking around, much to the look of utter confusion from both Yu and the police chief. "Where did Mr. Stark put an off button at..." He finished running his hands over his chest and was patting and poking. Then it hit him.

The suit hit him when he was running out of oxygen on the Space Donut in... "The back!" His hands hit the his shoulder blades as he began to search around... when his palm hit the spot between his shoulder blades, then it went up, hitting the nape of his neck. Something whirred and clicked. Botan's eyes rose up and Yu's mouth dropped as Peter felt sand move around, the nanites moving around up to Peter's head. He looked down, seeing his normal bright red-and-blue suit come back as he heard a clinking sound as a device fell. Using his reflexes, Peter caught it and held it up.

It was some kind of device, like if a FitBit watch but for around the neck, with some pad the size of a watch-clock, with a bright light blue light emitting from it. Peter narrowed his eyes, seeing... his thumbprint. So Mr. Stark attuned the suit to be able to only be accessed by him, with the nanites stored inside.

"An Arc Reactor powers the Iron Spider..." Peter muttered under his breath, in awe.

"Well now." Botan muttered. "I was not expecting this but..." He shrugged. "After today, I don't think anything surprises me anymore."

"Oh, ummm... I can keep this right?" Peter held the device close to his chest.

"We're not going to take it." Botan shook his head. "What your costume is won't leave this room. Whatever is stored in that thing, is something we may not be able to understand." He eyed Peter's hands. "I trust you'll keep it safe and out of the wrong hands." The teen nodded, clutching it tightly.

"I will."

"Well, that's all well and good but..." Mt. Lady pointed at his chest. "Your other costume?"

"Oh crap, I left my clothes behind that Seven-Eleven." Peter muttered. "I... am only wearing my underwear, under this." His hand went over his suit he got when he went to Germany, and he was investigating Mr. Toombs with Kar-

"Karen!" Peter yelled, tapping his suit. "Karen can you hear me?! Karen!" Yu was caught off guard by the sudden desperation in the American's voice. Even Yu tilted her head.

"Whose Karen?" Botan asked, as Peter's shoulders slumped.

"The suit's... AI. I forgot to bring her up during our talk." Botan rolled his eyes. "I need to find her, I need to...take this off." He bit his lip, looking at the duo. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. I'll lend you my coat, you can wear that. It's a big trenchcoat that's beige and on that coat rack near my office. Hopefully that can help." He shrugged. Peter perked up.

"I'll return it once I get clothing. I promise." He said seriously. Botan could see it in his eyes, that Peter would follow through on his word.

"I'll hold you to that." The chief looked down at the blonde heroine. "You two have to be places now. I need to sort paperwork and do my job."

"Sure thing."

"Don't worry about it, I know a great place to go shopping." Yu smirked, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm a Pro so I can walk around in my costume and just say it's a 'patrol'. Death Jaw is gonna file the report in for Sludgedude anyway. Now let's go shopping! I can't wait to get you all the gucci and sauve attire!" Yu declared as Peter blanched, rolling his eyes.

"Gucci." He muttered, but it went unnoticed by the blonde as the two walked out of the detention center.

Botan was alone, and he went back to his briefcase, looking through the pictures of Peter's past, and then back out to the fast talking blonde and her younger ward.

Those images of saving others time and again. His motivation, the sight of a dying man, his Uncle Ben, in his arms, with the notable words in a thought bubble... The words Peter associates with his deceased unc-no. Parent.

 _Those with great power, bear the mantle of responsibility._

Everything else, has been to save others less stronger than him. To fight those who abuse their power. Who commit evil.

Botan smiled. "Peter Parker..." He looked at another photo, one of Peter looking at himself in the reflection of a skyscraper window, the backdrop of New York City behind him. In his blue and red with web-design costume. "Spiderman...

"I will be expecting great things from you." He grinned, and he stowed the pictures. Time to get back to work.

(X)

Yu wanted to cry. She wanted to be sick. She wanted to wail.

Gucci and suave. That was all the rage these days. He was a teenager. A teenage boy yeah, but he had to have something! His costume was so cool! How it can be so compact and small and formfitting and sleek and yet... and yet!

How can his casual be so… plain. The two of them had went straight Viper's Bite, Uwabami's personnel department store chain. Sure the snake hero might take her modeling career way to seriously, the tramp had no taste and was so... gaudy and bourgeois, but at least she kept her _some_ of her stores affordable for the common man and woman. Something about making everyone feel the best even if they couldn't look as good at her, was how she put it.

Yu was going to show that... flashy hag one of these days, even if her commercials, social media trends, and online magazine and website ads were making this easier, keeping Yu's new fans away. She will get that exposure and fame! One day she will oust that hussy! She will see!

But, first things first, before she could stop that travesty that was the snake tramp, she had a crisis in front of her.

"Is… is that it?" Yu asked, hoping beyond hope. "No Denison? Jean-Paul? Ronaldo? Maximillien?"

Peter's choice of speaking to him, in the height of fashion, was a simple beige t-shirt, red hoodie jacket and normal blue jeans with the large trench coat he borrowed tucked into a bundle under his arm. How a boy with such an amazing suit settle for something like that… she had no clue.

Peter blinked and looked down. "Uh yeah, this is the cheapest set I could find. I'm... not really a fan of that super expensive richy stuff. Like, some stuff had a lot of zeroes."

Yu scrunched her face before it hit her. She bonked her head. "Currency." She muttered in Japanese. "Oh don't worry about it." She said in Japanese. "Here in Japan, one US dollar goes for about 100 yen." Peter blinked.

"Great I'm right on budget then."

What?

"That couldn't be more than 1500 yen! You got this off the bargain-bin!" Peter flinched, and Yu immediately winced. "I mean, money isn't an issue right now Peter, don't you wanna, well, look nice?"

"Well, not now." Yu notched an eyebrow and Peter hefted his suit closer to his chest.

"I-I mean you get paid by how many villains you chetch, you just started out and you only got one villain." Yu couldn't hold back a groan.

"That's not how all heroes get paid! Villain catching is a bonus! I have a flat salary with potential for raises based on my performance, with arresting villains, saving civilians, and defeating criminals netting me bonuses. It's how it's like for all heroes, and even then some heroes don't handle criminals! Like some handle natural disasters or rescue or coast guard... it's not all villain-based!" She let out a big sigh. "You have no clue how to spoil yourself."

Peter looked downcast. "I'm just… doing what I'm used to is all." Those words made the blonde regret her little tidbit.

What he's used to. That pit was forming in her gut as she bit her lower lip. She heard the interview. Everytime that Peter mentioned living with his aunt and uncle, he never once complained that they didn't have what they needed. How Uncle Ben worked as an electrician and Aunt Mae as a waitress. He made it seem like he grew up like every normal kid, only getting the odd supplies because his aunt didn't believe in spoiling him. But if fifteen American dollars worth of a shopping spree is his idea of normal...

Yu walked up, and straightened the lended coat so it sat straighter on Peter's shoulders. A quick flip of his hair to the side gave her a sight worth grinning about.

"It looks perfect." Peter gave her a wry look, and Yu couldn't stop rolling her eyes, chuckling all the way through it. "Come on, let's get those clothes and back to my apartment. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. We'll get you more clothes later, but this should help hold you over."

(X)

You know, out of all the things that have happened today, finding a set of clothes his size had been a small victory. And it had nothing on what was happening right now.

The superhero Mt. Lady, or Yu as she wanted to be called, was taking him in as his guardian, at least for now. Her, someone who was a full time superhero was taking him in after only knowing him for an hour at most. It was… it was like Aunt Mae had come back, like she hadn't been away at all. Well, minus the boisterous enthusasium and mild Japanese accent.

This... whole day has been like one bad dream, but a silver lining that wasn't there before has arrived.

Yu's apartment was a lot closer to the train station than Peter would've thought. Not that he was complaining, it was also close to downtown and he knew that had its benefits.

"Here we are!" Yu called, opening the door to her apartment.

Peter walked in, and was immediately beset with a familiar space. A small living room with a cheap sofa in front of a TV connected to the kitchen. A single window patio giving a view of the great city.

Though, that's where the familiarity stopped.

The floor around the couch was littered with used chip bags, and a set of clothes had been haphazardly thrown on the couch. Dishes were nearly bursting out of the sink, and the one room that he could see had a bed that looked like it hadn't been made in its entire life. And the room smelt musty.

Despite the chaos that Mae would ground Peter for, Yu beamed.

"Welcome to my, er, our tiny corner of heaven."

"Y-yeah its…"

"Amazing, homy, perfect?" Yu supplied.

Messy was the first word that came to mind, but one look from Yu threw that thought right out the window.

"Yeah."

Yu beamed. "Now, food," she marched to the kitchen like she was on a mission from god. She threw open the fridge door and even from the doorway Peter could hear the groan. "Uh, still nothing good. Sorry Peter, supper's gonna have to wait."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I forgot to get groceries with the craziness of the day. I've only got enough for a thai dish. Not much of a housewarming mea-"

"That's great." Yu leaned back behind the fridge door to get a better look at him as he put the bundle of clothes on the sofa. They stopped by the MPD to give Mr. Fukuda his coat back, but he was busy doing work in his office, so they didn't stop by to see him. Regardless, Peter fulfilled his promise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like Thai." Yu frowned but relented with a shrug.

"Alright, wash some dishes while I get to work. There should be some soap under the sink."

"Got it. Lemme get changed first." Peter went into the bathroom and stripped out of the Suit and looked at it, realizing the mask wasn't there. Where-

Oh yeah. Space Donut. He couldn't breathe. Was Karen in there? Or was she... in the chest area? He ran his hand over the spider insignia. His symbol. "Where are you." Peter muttered, making it a promise to inspect the suit whenever he could to try and get in touch with her. But... going by her apartment, and due to his lack of connections and of the local tongue, Peter won't be getting anywhere. He patted the symbol as he finished stripping and folding his suit, knowing he would have to wash it(thankfully it was waterproof) and changed into his new clothes. He walked out, seeing Yu struggle to clean up the kitchen. She definitely was not used to eating in it seems. Or cooking for herself.

His hands immediately went to work with the familiar motions of scrubbing dishes. Soon, the entire apartment had the aroma of rice and vegetables. Yu didn't stop frowning at her work, but Peter didn't mind.

"So..." Peter looked up at her as he finished loading the dishwasher and was running it. He can understand basic appliances easily enough. "What will I do?"

"Well." Yu mused as she looked at the directions, muttering in Japanese on how to cook Pad Thai. "First, I'm gonna have to sign paperwork to have you become my legal ward, once Fukuda gets you that forged visa. Then, with our relationship set." She moved the rice pan a little. "You'll have to apply to go to a school. If my memory is right..." She put an index finger to her lip. "You'll need to sign up for a Foreign Exchange Class. It's a class that brings in foreign students and teaches them Japanese and other subjects to help them get you acclimated. Then." She snapped her fingers, looking at the brown haired boy with a grin. "We get you, into U.A."

Peter was following along, making notes in his head as he began to take some clean spray, a wet sponge and hot water to the countertops, going around and cleaning as he looked back at the older and still-dressed in her costume blonde. "U.A.?"

"The best Hero academy in Japan, if not all East Asia." Mt. Lady said with pride. "I graduated there a couple of years ago from the Hero Department they have. In fact, some people say it's the best in the world, outside of maybe the Manton Institute of Heroes in Los Angeles and Xavier Private Charter School in Boston." She scrunched her face. "Maaaaybe the Ubermenschschule in Berlin can be on par? Or London's King's Cross Coll-"

"I get it, U.A. is the top hero school in Japan. Got it." Peter surmised, taking some paper towels to dry off. He applied some elbow grease to get some serious stains off. "How will I get in? Will you help?" Peter began to make a mental checklist in his mind... Find a way to talk to Karen. Adjust and learn Japanese. Pray Yu is his sole guardian. And...and... go to this U.A. to become a hero, apparently.

"You'll get an easy in thanks to me being an Alumni." Yu stated as she flipped the stir fry and rice. "But due to, well, me being just a simple student who graduated and not some all-popular hero with loads of money, I don't think you'll get in on recommendations, meaning you'll have to take the Entrance Exam to enter U.A. Academy." The superheroine turned down the heat. "Am I doing this right? I dunno... anyways, my word will you get the door open, it's up to you, however, to get an education so you can be eligible for an application. So when we get you into that foreign exchange course, you will pass and get your credentials..." The sun was setting behind the blinds as Peter looked up at the taller blonde. Yu's ruby red eyes were soft. "And then..."

Elsewhere, a skeletal man with glowing sapphire orbs stared at a young green haired boy, crying tears of gratitude with his hand to his heart, down the street with the backdrop of an orange sky and a setting sun. And they spoke the same words.

To the ones who will wield great power.

To the ones who will one day inherit the mantle of responsibility.

The mantle of the strongest heroes.

"You can become a hero."

* * *

So yeah, the some of the legalese stuff has past! Welcome to my new work! I've been on a tear about this and loved this idea since the MHA/MCU crossover section is utter bullocks in terms of quality. So I made the story that I want to read.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Me and IKN put in a lot of work this last week getting these chapters out. We hope you enjoy them! So, what do you think? Got any projections or suggestions or what will happen when our friendly neighborhood wall crawler gets into U.A.? I already have some pairings forming in my head, just gotta figure them out and how Peter gels with the lucky lady. And no it won't be Mt. Lady, sorry /ss/ fans.


	4. Chapter 4

Four days, it has been four days since Peter... arrived in Japan. And if he was being honest, he was still getting used to it. Not just the language, even if that was a problem, it was the people. There was normal looking people of course... but so many of them looked like things out of a kid's sketchbook with animal or other odd stuff. He could have sworn he saw one kid's head be nothing but a... comic strip page!

Not that any of them were bad! Yu and Chief Fukuda had already done so much for him. Him, a kid from America, a kid from another universe! It was because of them that he had a roof over his head, food to eat, and a chance to be a normal teenager again.

At least, this world's version of normal.

"I'm heading out on patrol!"

Peter turned, catching Yu, in full costume as she made her way through the living room. He smiled and waved, taking care not to mess anything up in the kitchen as he was busy unloading the dishwasher from the night before.

"Good luck and have a good day Yu."

Yu smiled, but it couldn't stop the whine that came through. A small part of Peter laughed at Yu's situation. Back home, being Spider Man was the best part of the day. Finally, after hours of pretending to be something he wasn't he could cut loose and help people. What he loved doing the most. Even the little things like giving directions and helping little old ladies cross the street felt... more with the suit on. Spending all day like that, not having to worry about grades, bullies, hell school in general and be paid for doing the right thing sounded like a dream come true.

Apparently, Yu didn't feel the same way. At least, not this early in the morning, given how wide she yawned.

"I've only got morning patrols today so I'll be back around 3. We can get you some more clothes after that, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Oh! And a phone, in case you needed to call while you're out and when you got to school eventually." Peter was thankful that this whole crazy world had some familiarity. Their phones were normal smartphones, albeit with new features. He'd adjust to that easily when he has the chance.

"Thanks, Yu."

"Also the chief should be coming by sometime to give you your visa," Yu called, grabbing a poptart to munch on while on the go.

"Already?" That was awful fast. Didn't that stuff take a while? The movies made it seem like it took a bit of time. All the paperwork, making a digital past, taking a mugshot and putting it on quality cards took a montage. Yu shrugged, looking just as surprised as Peter even through her mask.

"Botan called in a few favors. Good thing too, classes start tomorrow for high schoolers like ya. Given your height, Botan had to de-age you, making you fifteen so that you can enter U.A. and have the convenient excuse of being held back a year since, well, they do it in America a lot."

He has to retake freshman year? Balls. "Don't remind me," Peter mumbled getting back to unloading.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine and-hold on a second."

Yu tapped her ear and after a second rolled her eyes.

"私は私の道を進んでいます、Shinjiを意味しないでください。," she said to the earpiece.

Her pout grew with every passing second, she made a face and turned her hand into a yammering puppet. Peter giggled at the sight. Her eyes twinkled at the sound only for the call to rip the moment apart.

"うんうん私にちょっと. That was Kamui," she explained, "I'm late for pre patrol checkup apparently. The jerk is probably salty about 'Shamu'." A quick slap to the face forced her to brighten up. She beamed, hand on the door. "See you soon Peter," she waved on her way out.

"Bye." Peter waved back as best he could, but his heart wasn't in it. Cause now was the worst part of the day.

The waiting.

It just felt wrong sitting around for things to happen to him. Back before the Homecoming fiasco with Mr. Toombs, he could kill the time with his patrols as Spider Man. Here though, that was a big no no. He could walk around, but with no suit to translate he'd get lost pretty quickly and that would lead to a headache for Yu. If he had a phone, it would be easier... He can watch TV, try and pick up and speak phrases. He heard that NBA players back home in his own world, ones who came from Europe, were able to learn English through watching TV shows and listening to hip hop music. Once he gets his own phone, he will need to listen on the music here.

Aside from watching TV, the only other thing was tinkering around with Mr. Starks suit, which lasted all of two hours on the first day before he gave up. Peter thought he could get something out of it, he got that stupid baby monitor program out of the suit back before the ferry incident.

But the Iron Spider suit? Not a chance.

He tried to tinker with the Mr. Stark's other suit, the one he got for the Germany trip, and found a small USB-sized compartment that must have contained Karen and the necessary functions of the suit. It had the same blue glow of an Arc Reactor when he looked it from the inside of his suit, as if there was stitched in patch on the inside of someone's shirt, after all but...

Yu's apartment wasn't exactly the best place to hack into a multi-million dollar superhero costume. And he didn't have the mask and it's HUD to help connect with Karen. He kicked himself mentally for tearing off the mask when he got on the Space Donut. If he hadn't... he could have had Karen through the fight, been able to get by a lot easier... have someone familiar to talk to. He had a feeling the Suit Mask would have connected well with the neural interface, but alas, he can only rely on the neural interface for now.

Nothing he could do for now. He would pat the spider symbol on the suit, and would look at it affectionately before going about his day.

So with all those options out of the running, the only thing left was helping out where he could. He set the cleaned dishes aside and made his way to the living room where he looked out at the battlefield before him.

The war between him, and the laundry being piled up in Yu's room.

Cleaning wasn't much to pay Yu back for all that she's doing for him. She told him as much, waving off his concerns like she'd gotten used to all this. He still remembered her surprise when she came back to a visible carpet, then a cleaned up bedroom. Just because she'd gotten used to it, didn't mean they both needed to live in a barn. Peter quickly picked up his supplies from the counter and set to work on the windows, dusting the TV and vacuuming the carpet. Simply chores to keep his hands busy.

Cause if he was busy he could focus on the sheen that he knew he could get out of the windows, or buff the color in the aging carpet, and not think about what happened.

It didn't always work, but Peter didn't let it stop him.

He was going to learn, he was going to be something great.

And that day his visa arrived in the mail. Turns out Fukuda sent it via mail instead of in person. Fair enough.

Step one was finished, now onto step two: School.

(X)

Turns out, Peter really shouldn't have worried about getting lost. His new phone was, fortunately, the newest model that Yu could get. It didn't have even a tenth of the bells and whistles that came with Mr Stark's suit. Not that it was a competition, nothing would even get close to his tech even in a world full of superpowers. Anyway, the map app had an english option and with it and a few directions from Yu, Peter made his way to his new classroom.

Musutafu Foreign Exchange Class at the local community college.

Yu had given him a quick rundown that schools worked a little differently here in Japan. Apparently, there were half-days in the schedule, only lasting from 8 to noon. Now that was awesome, less school was always a blessing.

What wasn't was the fact that Saturday's were a school day! Six school days a week. That's a crime.

Small upside, Sundays were still off.

Peter shook his head. It wasn't much of an upside when he had to walk to his class alone. Every step following the crowd and his map to the college in agonizing silence without Ned.

Without... any of his friends around.

It made the knot in his gut twist. He was going to school, but there was no Ned, no MJ, hell he would take Flash. Someone to make the college feel like somewhere he could fit in. It felt even weirder when he flashed his ID to the guard at the gate. Yu had insisted that everything had come through for them, but it didn't feel like it.

Because even looking at the other students as he arrived in his classroom, all the legal paper in the world didn't spot him from feeling like he stood out. He remembered that there was supposed eight percent of everyone born globally was supposed to have a power or a quirk but this was too much. He saw a guy who's entire body was covered in eyes. A girl who's tongue was wrapped around her neck like a scarf. There's even a guy that looked like his eyes were on fire.

He shook it off and went to the first seat that looked open next to a blonde girl with two massive horns sticking out of her head and had a unique nose. She shrank into her seat when Peter got closer. She had a mix of Asiatic and caucasian features. Looking around, he saw some other kids looking like him, or kids of darker skin tone talking with accented English.

"Ah, hi." he tried.

Bit of a longshot in hindsight. Sure it was a class for foreigners but not all of them would know english.

"Hi," she muttered back.

Huh, looks like he was wrong.

"I'm Peter," he said holding out a hand.

She looked at the hand and blanched.

"I'm Pony."

"... like the horse?"

"Y-yeah." she said.

"Well ah... nice to meet you?" he offered.

"N-nice to meet you too."

"So..." he said sitting down, "Why are you here?"

Pony perked up at the question, only to turn her gaze to her desk.

"I-I'm hoping that I can take the entrance exam to U.A. I just came here from Texas to live with my dad and I need to get adjusted to living life in Japan." Peter blinked and Pony shook her head. "I know it's a long shot. Me, a foreigner trying to get into the same school that All Might went to, even though he got his career jump started in America..." She gave him a timid laugh, rubbing the base of her horns. "It's really silly saying it outloud isn't it?"

"No it isn't. Not at all." Peter learned of this All Might. Think Captain America with the strength of the Hulk to boot. And far more charismatic from what clips he has seen of him.

Pony turned back, the edge of a smile coming to her.

"Really?"

"I mean, I'm trying to get there too."

"Really!?"

Peter jumped at the volume, with Pony leaning very closely and he had to duck his head a little to avoid her horns, she had an over-eager grin on her face. She shifted in her seat before holding out a hand.

"L-let's start this over. I'm Pony Tsunotori, from Austin, Texas."

Peter took the hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Peter . Peter Parker." He smiled. "I'm... from Queens."

"You have a New York accent too! I can tell." The girl beamed, and Peter allowed himself to smile. Well, he just made his first friend. He can see her horse-like tail swish more often.

And then the classes began, Pony was willing to look over Peter's starting kanji and help him improve, as she knew more Japanese than he did. In return, Peter noticed a problem in her algebra work.

By the end of the day, the thought of coming back to the class didn't seem so bad. Only downside was telling Yu about it and she was egging him about loving horses a bit too much, and on girls.

U.A. Entrance Exam is in ten months.

(X)

And so began Peter Parker's ten months of education and acclimation.

Days turned to weeks, and Peter was finally able to make out words and sentences while out eating in downtown. His Japanese calligraphy and penmanship needs work, but he can get a better grasp of the tongue, along with typing it on a keyboard. But... there was some embarrassing moments.

"I would like a number four with a shake please." Said a giraffe-man in front of him at Grab'n'Go, a nearby burger joint as Peter waited behind him. He picked up on the words, processing them in his head. When the cute twin-tailed cashier took his order he walked off.

"Welcome to Grab'n'Go! How may I take your order?" The young girl asked with pep, inputting the previous order in her pad. Peter remembered what the giraffe-man said, biting his lip.

"I like four number please shake." He said, grinning. There, he got-

It wrong, given how she laughed. "Oh? A number four witha ice creamu shayku?" The teen girl asked in heavy accented English.

"Japanese, still trying... to learn." Peter admitted, blushing as she blushed.

"You can do it!" She chirped in English. "Number four with a shake, coming right up." Peter paid with the debit card Yu loaned him and he walked to the table remembering his number. He ran a hand over his face.

"I like four number please shake... or is it Like number...four... I shake please-gah!" He broke out of his Japanese and groaned. "This is gonna take work."

(X)

The weeks began to fly. Peter writing the repetition of Japanese hiragana, katakana, and Kanji with Pony helping beside him. He had started bad at worst, averagely at best at first, but he was getting the hang of it. He handed his first hand drawn essay to his teacher...

Got a 70.

Not bad... got to improve. Pony would pat him on the back, even as she got in the 90s.

(X)

"A number four and shake please!" Peter exclaimed at the joint, beaming.

"You're getting the hang of it, keep it up!" The cashier giggled, inputting the order. Peter let out a light laugh.

(X)

"I would like apply for membership at U.A. Academy so that I become hero." Peter stated, sitting on the couch as Yu nodded. "Like that?"

"Closer... you're missing some words. Let me help ya... after we get some Italian!"

(X)

Peter would get restless many a time. Deciding to keep in shape, Yu managed to get him a gym membership that was near the beachfront that was open 24/7. Peter would sometimes jog to the gym early in the morning(and giving Yu her poptarts all warmed up for breakfast). Doing weights and exercises there... was so liberating as opposed to back in his... old home. He can just lift and breeze through weights or many kilometer-per-hour speeds on the treadmill before showering a little and jogging to class to catch up with Pony. It helps that it is on the way to the Foreign Exchange Class, given how the community college was only several blocks from the beach. The fastest route was along the beach road... but the sight of mountains of trash and pollution in one of its parks repulsed him, and he took to walking some streets within. Didn't need to walk by a landfill. How come no one has cleaned it up yet?

One day, while deciding to go on the fast route to lift some major weights(topping a thousand pounds each. The Gym was built for Quirk users). He was running by.. noticing that the landfill looked smaller, and he can hear yelling within. As he kept his eye on the noises, he can hear phrases of "Harder! Put your back into it!" and "You wanna be a hero, clench your butt and push that tire!".

Ooookay then.

Not paying much mind, he resumed his jog to the gym without incident.

(X)

"More weight!" Peter yelled at a supervisor, putting on more slabs of concrete on the bars. He strained and pushed up. One...two...three...four...five...

Nice and easy. This is a breeze! At least he's not some skinny wimp. At least, not the image he presented back home to hide his powers.

Benching a ton was a cinch. He finished, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Going to be a hero kid?" Asked the trainer, a round brick-looking man. Literally, he was made of bricks.

"Yeah. Going to U.A., I am!" Peter grinned.

(X)

"Get down from there!" Yu chided, seeing Peter make a webbing-hammock and relaxing in his Iron Spider suit as he read some Japanese history, muttering the words as he read the characters and assigned the faces he sees through out Japan's history.

"What? My sheets are in the washer. I've been sleeping on a couch for the last several months after all." It is a one bedroom apartment after all. Yu promised that she'll hire movers and they get a two bedroom when she gets a salary increase.

"Can't you just sit and read like a normal person?"

"Nah. I'm out of the way anyway. It's your." Peter fired a web shot at the calendar beside Yu. It was Sunday. "turn to do cleaning."

The costumed Mt. Lady grumbled, hand taking the webbing and removing it. Peter made sure he went for a non-stick silk this time. Last month they had to deal with a web symbol over Sunday. "Fiiiiine... I miss my organized chaos."

Peter laughed. "Organized Chaos, that is not." He said in Japanese, not english.

The act made Yu, who was going to her room to change out of her costume come back with wide eyes. Peter grinned behind his mask, going back to his reading as the suit's scanning allowed him to translate the words for him to speak out and mutter. "Getting better, I am."

Yu could only smile. She thought this whole guardianship thing would be tough...

She never imagined it would be this...fulfilling!

"that's how long ago that was?! Jeez! Why aren't we in space by now!" Peter yelled in English. Yu slumped. Hopefully he'll speak Japanese more often, as much as she appreciates the English tuning up she gets from speaking to him.

(X)

Peter sat on his bed, his calligraphy essay complete as he looked at the Stark Suit in his hands, specially focusing on the chest area and his hands going over the spider-insignia, feeling the small patch within. The module that contained Karen. He took some scissors, biting his lip as he took it to his suit...

But it wouldn't cut. He snipped, and snipped, but couldn't make a tear.

Until the sharpness of the blade wore out and Peter sighed. So much for accessing the glowing blue compartment.

"Always thinking ahead Mr. Stark..." He was grateful for the suits protection but this... the one he wished for it not to be so... effective.

Better get to revising his essay.

(X)

Peter would jog toward the gym, and sometimes... he would see a boy passing by, panting and breathing hard.

Green hair... Then again, he's seen the U.A. Sports Festival on Television and saw this one super cute and curvy girl with navy blue hair that was all natural.

But that kid looks... familiar.

Nah, gotta get his spot at the treadmill. Time to sprint for a good forty miles. No way he will let that old-cheetah lady take it.

(X)

"I would like a surf-and-turf special with a side of fried rice, please." Peter said, reading the menu and handing it to the waiter.

"Your Japanese is very good boy!" The Octopus man said, using his many tentacles to write down the order.

Yu beamed as she sat next to him, sitting with at a Teppan as an Octopus man got to work. Man... this food is good, he would never barf it up!

(X)

Peter was doing study hall with Pony, finishing up his social studies as he looked at the monsoon outside. The landfill he passed by a few times was getting smaller, so he went by there early this morning on his jog. He's never been sick since the bite, so all he was at class was simply drenched.

But who would even clean up that place in this weather? Someone crazy no doubt.

(X)

Peter sighed as he relaxed under the sun on Sunday. Sun and Sunday... that felt so right. He took a dip in the ocean and was just cool to get some rays. This was California-esque sun right here, and he never went to California!

(X)

He continued his studies. He kept his always fit body in shape. Peter spoke more with others and was handling conversation easier.

One day, before the sight of a setting sun, he found a hillside in a park that overlook Musutafu. He took a knife and carved out names and initials on them, with a big heart in the middle.

 _Uncle B.  
Mr. S.  
Aunt M. Ned. MJ.  
Peter Q. Drax. Mantis. Dr. S._

 _Never forget, love you always._

"Now... I can visit you guys, whenever I can." He said under his breath, standing back as he witnessed the little carving he made. He looked up, and Peter admired the tree. "Hope you like the tatoo tree. It was made with love." Peter patted it, and he turned around, collecting his backpack, walking as crisp as ever towards downtown and home.

He always made sure to visit, every Saturday night when he could to tell the tree of his week, what he has planned. He would get some stares from onlookers, but he didn't cause a commotion. Even an officer who thought Peter was loitering understood when Peter gave him a good cover story of 'Friends and family in the USA who passed away'. And tree hasn't been touched by anyone else since.

And he continued to go there. Every Saturday.

(X)

"Happy birthday!" Yu exclaimed as she presented a...crudy made chocolate cake. Homemade no doubt. "I was so busy I-"

"You remembered?" Peter asked, jaw agape. It was August 10th.

"Of course! Come on, we're gonna have cake and, good news too~"

"What is it?" Peter asked, as the blonde woman offered a gift.

"We're going to Universal Studios Japan! I got some vacation days!"

(X)

Universal Studios Japan was a blast. He's never been a theme park, so they went early in the morning and took a bullet train to Osaka and hit on all the rides till closing time. It was Sunday, and it would usually be Yu's turn to clean. But she did so Saturday night before...

(X)

Summer turned to Fall. The grades continued to excel. The language and mannerisms easier to understand. His friendship with Pony going strong, as she was cute in her own way. Yu was improving in her hero career, bagging enough captures and popularity polls to justify and increase in salary.

Fall turned to winter. Christmas gifts were exchanged. He even gave Mr. Fukuda a gift in the form of a space heater to tackle to the winter, which the old man appreciated with a late gift in the form a five thousand yen gift card to Amazon(another familiar company in this world, thank god). The New Years came and went. Valentines Day and... White Day was unique. Turns out chocolate exchanges were used instead of cards. He and Pony swapped Chocolates, and he gave Mt. Lady the same.

The manga magazine Seinen Leap had a new manga too, called 'Arachnophobia' by the man who read his mind, Araki Hyu, which was... intriguing. A boy born from a spider aiming to become a hero with the help of a Tin Man and a Wizard in a ruined decaying wor-

Peter stopped after one issue. It felt a little...close to home.

And gym trip by gym trip, the landfill by the beach-park got smaller and smaller. In conjunction, Peter's acclimation became easier and easier. He passed the Foreign Exchange Class in December with Pony.

"I'll see you at U.A. Let's do our best, Peter!" The blonde girl exclaimed as she looked at her grades. As and Bs. Peter looked down at his own.

90s in all except Calligraphy, which was in the mid 80s.

"Yeah, let's kick ass when we get to U.A., Pony!"

It was time to apply to U.A. for the Winter term!

(X)

February 24th, a Saturday.

Peter came by the tree. "I'm going to do it everyone." He said after recounting the week. "I will... be a hero. A hero you all can be proud of." His eyes settled on the Mr. S. "I'll be that friendly neighborhood Spider Man." He smiled, resting his forehead on the aged carvings. "I love you, and... I'll come by again next week if I can. If I don't... well... Just blame school." Peter took a deep breath, looking away. He can see Yu waiting by the road n her car, looking up at him. He sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"I love you." He kissed the tree, resting his forehead, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He reopened them.

"I'll make you proud. I promise."

(X)

February 26th. The day of the U.A. Entrance Exam.

Peter couldn't sleep. It was time to become a hero! He couldn't contain himself, getting out of bed and still in his PJs, Peter went to the rooftop of his apartment complex and looked out over Musutafu. He didn't care that he can see that landfill is gone. Or the beautiful sunrise.

He was done. Done of the waiting, being confined to the gym and the apartment to use any semblance of his powers. He can finally spread his wings and free his cage.

He took a deep breath.

Done.

He was finally done.

Peter Parker had that thought in his head. As did another youth, one whose ten months was pure hell and nightmarish, all for his dream.

And whooped in pure and utter joy.

Miles away, the youth roared the top of his lungs until he couldn't breathe, exhausted to the core.

Peter Parker had tears of joy down his face, the crisp morning air waking him up as he danced and let more "Woohoo!

Midoriya Izuku was drenched in sweat, tears, snot, grime, and ached all over as he howled at the rising sun... but he was done.

They had aced the trials put before them, and passed in flying colors. The two had changed over the ten months.

But the real test for them both would begin today.

At the U.A. Entrance Exam.

(X)

The car ride to the U.A. testing center flew by for Peter. He double and triple checked that the Iron Spider module and his suit was in his bag along with whatever pens that he would need for the written exam. He had tested months ago that the Iron Spider module could only work with the Spider Man Suit since without Karen, Peter would have to rely on the neural interface to utilize his webshooters and nanite-legs on his back. By the time that he was finished running a hand over the symbol on the chest of his suit, the ride was over and before he knew it, he was walking towards navy blue archway emblazoned with the symbol of the best Hero Academy in all of Japan. Yu said she was going to go back to work with a wink as she drove off. She had given him a good luck, but she also told him to give it his all. U.A. Academy had the best course for a reason: it's standards were as high as one would expect from a school with it's reputation. Three percent was the average acceptance rate each year. If Peter wanted to get in, he'd have to go beyond, like Yu. Like All Might, the worldwide Symbol of Peace.

And he would.

He wasn't just some kid from America like his papers said. He could read the signs directing him towards the testing centers. He could understand the mutterings of the crowd as they gushed about being here.

He was Spider Man.

He was an Avenger!

And he was going to make everyone that got him here proud.

Taking his assigned seat, he saw a card in front of him. Exam cards, oh right, Yu talked about those didn't she? Something about splitting people up into different centers for the practical. But before that, there was the written test. Signs directed Peter's every turn until he arrived at a door labeled 'Standard Orientation'.

However there was another door with a recommendation sign going over it. One student got a little close, and the sign above them flashed red, screeching a small alarm. The student jumped back and quickly made his way to the standard Orientation door. Peter followed him in, only to stop as someone else walked by, heading to the Recommendation door.

She was… oh god Peter didn't have the words. She filled out her school uniform in all the right ways, maybe as statuesque as that blue hair girl from the Sports Festival on TV he saw. Stunning, no not even close. She made Liz look like a six out of ten. Long black hair tied in a cute ponytail, a little taller than him. Sharp eyes, elegant posture, she had it all.

He should probably stop staring before it got awkward.

...where was he supposed to be going again?

"Out of the way extra!"

Peter flinched out of the way as a sandy-blond boy tried to shove Peter to the side with his pocketed arm. He sneered when he couldn't get a hand on Peter, Peter noticing those sharp red eyes of his, huffing and stomping his way into the auditorium.

What's _his_ deal?

He turned and the pretty girl was gone. So with slumped shoulders, he trudged his way in. Second he got in Peter saw the hundreds of already filled seats, making his jaw drop. Was this like, how college kids did classes, with hundreds of people? A message directing students to sit at their assigned seats and not to touch the exam in front of them was displayed on the wall. Peter reached into his pocket, double checking his exam card that had come in the day before.

Exam Ticket: Examinee No.: 6110  
Test Location: Battle Center B

Okay that put Peter around the middle of the auditorium. He descended down the stairs, passing a student that had a hawk for a head and… is that a floating set of clothes? Must be an invisibility quirk. He noticed some stares his directions, probably due to the fact he didn't, well, look Japanese. Either way, he dropped his things at the seat behind some Private-school looking student with black-blue hair and thick glasses. He was rimrod straight, with unblinking eyes laser focused on the projection in front of him.

A bit high strung though Peter had gotten lucky with Pony. Couldn't hurt to try.

"Hello." Peter held out a hand. "I'm Pe-"

"I appreciate your attempt at socializing," The boy said, his voice terse and clipped. "But if you wouldn't mind I need to focus on the exam. As should you!" His face settled on Peter's for a moment. "A foreigner? Anyways, we are being given the chance to earn our place at the most prestigious academy in all of Japan. if I were you, show some respect!" Peter blanched.

"Jeez, sorry." He muttered in English. Glasses narrowed his eyes and turned back towards the screen. Peter slumped in his chair, doing his best to ignore the snickers and mutters around him. He can hear mutterings of "Stupid Gaijin" and "He American or British? Or maybe Australian" or "Bet he's so wild and insane like those American heroes they couldn't even accept him at Manton or Xavier". He scanned the crowd again, and caught sight of Pony, smiling a few rows down. She must have noticed him She waved, and Peter waved back cracking a small grin. She tried to send one back, but a shiver made it wavy. Looks like she's nervous. It's all right, at least they both had one friend here. Beside her, some sun-kissed blond kid, not the angry one from before but one as well dressed as Glasses gave a lazy smirk his direction.

A very smug and lazy one at that.

"Alright boys and girls, this is your school DJ coming to you live from the monitoring room!" came a voice from the loudspeakers, "This is your official message to get rockin on those tests in front of you! But no cheating, this is a hero course so I'll be keeping a groovy eye on everyone here! You've got two hours to complete the written before we get to the main course! Your time begins… RIGHT NOW!"

The monitor switched from the symbol to a digital countdown clock, and the auditorium was filled with the sounds of tapping pencils.

Peter flipped his test over and all but slammed the tip of his pencil onto the answer.

(X)

"TIME'S UP! PENCILS DOWN!" Said the voice in thick English.

Peter let out a breath he didn't remember holding. In front of him his test lay completely, down to the last period. Compared to the tests had gotten back home at his school, this was easy. It almost gave Peter the impression that the school was taking it easy on them.

Or maybe, the written test didn't matter as much as the practical. As if to answer him, the the lights cut out, drawing everyone attention to a blond man with deep shades and a boombox strapped around his neck standing. Present Mic, the voice hero. Peter listened to a few of his podcasts, since he tends to combine English with his speech.

He should thank him in private for helping him get acclimated to Japan at some point, should he pass.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYONE SAY HEY!"

Dead silence met his ears. Peter gave a light "Hey..?" and waved. He got a sideways glare from Glasses again, and a few chuckles.

Talk about awkward, though Mic thrived on it, smiling a megawatt grin.

"HEY LEAST I GOT A CROWD! WELL THAT'S COOL MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS! I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL EXAM! ARE YOU READY!? YEAH!"

Again, silence met his hype outcry. Not total silence, Peter could hear someone muttering nonstop a few rows down. He narrowed his eyes... wait, that's the angry blond kid from before and... green hair again?

"NOW LIKE YOUR APPLICATIONS SAID, YOU'RE NOW GOING TO BE THROWING DOWN IN OUR SUPER HIP URBAN SETTINGS! THAT'S RIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS, YOU'RE GOING TO BE ROCKIN OUT IN THIS TEN MINUTE MOCK BATTLE!"

The monitor behind him changed, showing a pseudo map of the auditorium and seven testing centers.

"Gird your loins my friends, after I drop the mic here you'll be going to your specified battle centers sound good? OKAY!?"

When silence met him for a third time, the hero laughed it off. Snapping his fingers, the monitor changed again.

"Alright, do me a solid and check out your targets. There are three types of foe villains in each center. You'll earn points based their level of difficulty so don't chose wisely and put on your buffs. Your goal is to use your quirks to shred these villains and earn points to raise your level all the way up! But check it," he warned, "Make sure you're keeping things heroic, attacking other examinee's is the biggest no no that we can have!" That made sense, no point in being a hero if you're going to hurt people. Though, why did Peter hear someone groan behind him? Whatever it was, in front of him, Glasses raised his hand.

"Excuse me sir, I have a question!"

Mic's grin widened at the attention.

"Hit me!" he said, and Glasses was suddenly spotlighted for everyone to see.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains, yet you say that there are three? With all respect, if this is an error then it is a great disservice to us and the reputation of U.A.! We are exemplary students, so we expect the best from Japan's most notable school!"

Continuing on his tirade, Glasses threw an accusative finger at some kid with green hair. Wait, didn't Peter see him before? He looked familiar.

"You've been muttering this entire time, stop it. If you can't bother to take things seriously, just leave. You're distracting the rest of us." He glowered. Green hair hung his head in shame and Peter heard more than one student giggle. Peter only frowned. So what if he was muttering? This was U.A., everyone's allowed to be nervous.

"Take a chill pill man." Peter muttered under his breath in English.

"And you be quiet, American." Glasses whispered back with English, thick but legible, with another sideways glare. "Speak our language or leave."

Okay now he was just becoming a fucker at this point. "Foreigner." Glasses muttered under his own breath in his tongue. At least Flash had the stones, however small they were, to openly throw insults. Not like he can back them up. But Glasses did look tall and strong, so Peter rolled his eyes. Yu did tell him that foreign exchange students could face some discrimination due to how Japan wasn't exactly a melting pot of other cultures like Europe or America is. He'll just have to roll with it.

"Alright alright," Mic said, silencing the hall, "Examinee No.: 7111. Thanks for calling in with your request," he said, giving him a thumbs up. "The fourth villain type is worth zero points!"

Peter blinked and looked down the row, Pony shot him a confused glance. Peter shrugged, what's the point of a villain not worth anything?

"You kids ever play Super Mario Bros? That guy is the thawmp to your chances, he'll be there to get in your way. There's one in every battle center, it's not impossible to beat it, but you're on the clock and there's really no point. I recommend that my listeners ignore it and focus on the ones topping the charts!" His question answered, Glasses gave a polite bow and sat back down. A few students whispered how it's like a video game. The points, the boss, everything was set up like one. Strange but what hasn't been?

"That's all for today listeners! Head to your battle centers with a little gift. A sample of our school motto. As general Napoleon Bonaparte laid down, 'a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes'. Mhm, now that's one tasty sound bite." He quirked an eyebrow, eyeing everyone expectantly, "So you ready to go beyond? Let me hear a PLUS ULTRA!"

"..."

"Okay! GOOD LUCK!"

(X)

The trip to the battlegrounds was a quick bus ride. Once everyone was there, the busses were used as individual changing rooms for anyone that needed it. He put on the Suit first... and slapped the Iron Spider Module on the nap of his neck, feeling the nanites slide over him and his HUD come to life. When Peter stepped out, he felt like everyone's eyes were on him.

"Whoa look at that costume!"

"Someone's overcompensating."

"Who does he think he is, he's not even a hero yet!"

"That looks so cool!"

"Talk about manly... but sleek, like a sports car."

His mask hid the flush overtaking him. Maybe putting on Mr Starks suit was a bit much.

But he had no choice! He had to do his best! He wasn't nothing without it but he had a promise to keep.

He checked the crowd and thankfully, found a set of horns sticking out of the crowd. Like a true hero, the crowd parted in awe as Peter made his way through, all muttering as Pony was talking with the smug blond kid from before, and some red haired girl with green eyes.

"Hey Pony." He waved. Pony noticed her name being called and her jaw dropped at his voice.

"Whoa! Peter, is that you!?" She said in English, utterly surprised.

"Yeah, you like the suit?"

"Like?" Pony beamed, "I love it! That's an actual superhero costume! Who made it for you?!"

"Whoa. That looks... unique. Very pro-style" The red haired girl muttered in Japanese. The blond shrugged.

"He's just showing off is all. Why else would he hide his face so much?"

Peter rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, my ah, idol... made this for me."

Pony's jaw dropped even further. "You got a hero to make that? Who is it?"

"Unfair." someone said from the sidelines. "Some cutsey idol made that for him!" Peter slapped his head.

"Yeah wish I could have my own suit."

"Very stylish."

"I meant more my... role model." Peter spoke in Japanese. "Sorry for slipping into English. Familiarity and all that."

"It's okay! I just made some friends during the written test." Pony beamed, her eyes bright as she almost bounced. "Let's do our best!"

"Right." Peter nodded.

"Best of luck to you, foreigner." The blond kid stated. "You'll need it to get into Japan's best hero institution." He got a glare from the red haired girl as he walked off, her following.

"ALRIGHT LET'S START!"

Everyone stopped and saw Present Mic atop what looked to be a guard tower.

"GET MOVING! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES! RUN RUN RUN LISTENERS YOU'RE WASTING AIRTIME!"

Like a gunshot everyone took off. Pony went off like a racehorse and Peter felt his heart bang in his chest. He wiped his hand out, and a line of webbing grabbed the nearest building. With a might heave he launched himself over the gasping crowd.

"What the-!"

"Look at him go!"

"Is that some sling shot?!"

He hoped he didn't distract them too much. He could see some green haired kid at the very back lagg-

What is it with him seeing green haired kids!?

Never mind that, focus on the exam.

Because this was it, the start line. He flipped in the air, arms wide as he spotted the first set of green-tank looking combat robots. Peter smirked under his mask as he fired some web to the ground, and pulled himself to the ground like the bullet and crashed into the robot feet first, his nanite legs sprouting to break his fall as he saw the gallery of robots swerving from the urban street blocks. The robot behind him was split in two.

Time to spread his wings, and Peter grinned behind his mask.

 _Look out U.A., here comes your friendly neighborhood Spider Man!_

* * *

And now the real story begins! Peter's forray into heroism! U.A., get ready to meet the Amazing and Spectacular Spider Man!

Now concludes Peter's opening arc, and off we go into the canon stations. Even though I was sick and ill writing a lot of this, I felt the inspiration pour through and I muscled it.

As for pairings, I got it in my head set now. Question is, can you guess what it is? Hope you enjoy and leave your thoughts in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Boring.

Not a word that Todoroki Shoto would've thought would come to him during the U.A. practical exam for recommended students, but that's what came to him. He sat in the recreational room along with the rest of his recommended peers. According to policy, their recommendations were meant to substitute for their involvement in the practical either because they didn't need to, or couldn't. This was just a waste of time in his eyes in order to scout the school before hand and get a clue on where to go and what to do with himself.

In his case, it was probably to give the rest of rabble a chance. They were all painfully average, barely an impressive quirk and quality among them. The rest of his recommended peers didn't impress him either. A rich girl with admittedly good looks, a smirking jabber mouth of some girl and an eyesore. Nothing to draw his attention away from the screen before him.

For some reason that Shoto couldn't fathom, they were allowed to watch the rest of the applicants as they went through their practical exam.

Was it some kind of incentive to take notes? To analyze those that could become their teammates? Their classmates and peers?

Unlikely, but Shoto would believe anything at this point. The applicants on the screen went about with no armor and barely a special set of gear among-

Hold on, what was that?

Shoto leaned forward and he was vaguely aware that the other recommended students had stopped talking to each other. All of their eyes were glued to the screen as a red and gold suited student with a spider insignia on his chest smashed his way through faux villains like they were paper. Punches shredding the green tank-robots, kicks severing heads with ease…

And then spider legs just grew out of his back and cut down any that his fist missed!

"Is that his quirk? That's super cool!" Tokage Setsuna chirped, leaning forward.

"Jeez… are the robots that weak or is this dude that good?" Honenuki Juzo mused with his arms crossed.

Yaoyorozu Momo remained silent, sight transfixed as the red-gold examinee flung… something out of his wrist and… was he flying?!

"Whooaaa, a hookshot! Like in the Zelda games! This kid's rad!" Setsuna beamed.

Shoto narrowed his eyes.

Who was this kid?

(X)

"Ah yeah!"

The sound of exploding metal was music to Peter's ears. Swinging through the false city, Peter felt more alive than he had in months. This was what he was missing. Swinging around, beating villains, doing something good.

Being Spider Man!

Oh how he missed this.

Swinging around a building, Peter saw a line of One and Two Pointers. His HUD blew up, tracing a path in between the faux villains. Not wasting any time, Peter cut his web and fell like a meteor towards the tank. The machine's red eye only had time to look up at him before Peter crashed straight through it with a diving missile axe-kick, severing it in two.

And he wasn't done there.

When the Two Pointer swiped with its claw, Peter flipped over, sticking along for the ride. On his impromptu slingshot, Peter was sent speeding towards a One Pointer. Twisting in the air, the boy from Queen's sailed over it, webbing it as he went. With his feet on the ground and a mighty heave, he swing the One Pointer in a devastating throw. What faux villains were close enough were smashed to pieces by the world's most unorthodox bowling ball as the webbed-up clusterbot knocked them out like pins.

"Striiiiike!" Peter cheered, laughing. "Oh yes it's good to be back!"

The webbing went slack as the 'ball' smashed into a Three Pointer. It screeched as its parts tried to keep it upright, but the effort was wasted when Peter kicked off its head as he swung by. He slung some web back for the ruined head and charged at a One Pointer.

"Wade's on the breakaway! Does he handle it? He lobs it to-!" Peter threw the head up, avoiding the One Pointer's strike and used web to bring the head down to his hand, going for a one-handed slam dunk.

"JAMES!" Peter roared, pushing down on the air and then slapping his chest before giving out a cheer. The robot, now headless and the projectile head used to slam now slag, fell lifeless to the ground.

With all of the targets destroyed, his HUD went back to scanning for villains.

It wasn't Karen, but Mr. Stark really outdid himself with the neural interface. He outdid himself on everything that he built, but this is so cool! Every time that something came into view, his HUD would mark it red.

Even his suit was buying into this whole video game idea!

He heard explosions and he walked around the block. Peter saw Glasses running down the street. He turned around when he saw the row of broken robots. And he thought Peter wasn't taking this seriously. Swinging over a building, he saw some guy with silver hair, no mouth and six arms blink in surprise. Peter waved, and one of the six arms hesitantly waved back.

Wiping out another line of web, Peter followed the sound of explosions. He turned the corner and the building he was latched to shook. Danger flashed in the back of his head, and he wiped out another line as fast as he could. He pulled himself up just as the window under him shattered. A tank marked with a three exploded from the building like an angry god, uncaring of the three story fall that was to come. Even as gravity took hold it leveled a turret at him, and way too many missiles popped out.

"Oh no you don't!"

Peter's web shooters became machine guns, webbing up the barrels. The red eye blinked, then knew no more as the missiles detonated in their casings. The explosion shot Peter into the building, and from his back he felt the spider legs catch him in his fall.

"Ugh, I don't remember that ever happening to Mario." Shaking himself off, he looked up and saw the red eyes of three Two Pointers. Every one of their tires screeched, rushing towards him like their brother before him.

"Bring it on WALL-E's!" Peter screamed.

He jumped to the ceiling, barely dodging the first of his attackers. Dropping down, he webbed the closest villain's turret to the right, forcing it to fire on its friend. He ducked just in time to avoid a hit, and an Iron Spider leg cut through his would be attacker like butter, goring it.

On instinct, he webbed the wheels of one, freezing it in place next to the window. Like a madman, he rushed forward, knocking the villain and himself out of the building. Gravity took care of that as the robot exploded in a mighty crash.

Though that had nothing on the real sound of commotion. Peter swung into what looked like the biggest clearing in the center. The remains of broken and destroyed robots littered the ground as his peers went to work breaking everything that they could see. But there was one that didn't look like he was doing to good. A small boy with what looked like grapes on his head ran for his life, a Three Pointer hot on his trail.

Its turret was raised and Peter slung towards the small kid. He slung his webbing down, grabbing the kid and pulling him to safety as he looked back, firing another rapid fire set of webs to clog up the missile vents. He slung to the ground with ease using his nanite-spider legs, easing the grape-haired kid.

"You okay?!" Peter asked.

"I had him right where I wanted him in my trap you jerk, what was that for!" The bratty kid spoke with a lisp. Peter tilted his head.

Whelp. Guess he's okay.

"Good to hear! I'm having a good day too not gonna lie! Good luck on the exam!"

"Hey come back!" Peter was already running and was swinging back to the melee. "Those points were miiiiine!" His voice was drowned out. He didn't see any traps from his initial view… so maybe he was lying? He did't mind either way, there had to be some time left for the kid to get some points. It had to be a while, ten minutes wasn't long enough to do much. He'd gotten lucky with how many robots he'd run into. Was that enough to pass? Actually did they even say how many points that you needed to have to pass?

A scream of frustration knocked him out of his thoughts. Below him, a red haired boy was wrestling with a massive Two Pointer. He was holding it back, but Peter could see the worry as a One Pointer rushed forward, spear arm ready to gank the edgy redhead.

No seriously, his arms had edges.

Peter dropped to the ground behind it and fired some webs, grabbing hold. The robot jerked to a stop. Peter heard a few beeps, and it suddenly got a lot harder to hold this thing back.

Wait, that gave him an idea.

"Hey Red!" he called, "Have a swing!"

The red boy's eyes glinted and he grinned a toothy grin. "Now that's what I call manly!" he screamed.

Gritting his teeth, the boy turned, throwing the Two Pointer over him right as Peter cut the webbing. The overzealous One Pointer went off full tilt into the tumbling Two Pointer. The two scrap heaps blew apart, leaving Peter and the redhead safe for now. The boy ran up to the costumed hero. "Bro that was radical!" He then fully looked him over. "And your costume is awesome! Your parents pros or something?"

"Doesn't even crack my top five, and my role model gave it to me." The quip came out on reflex, but the boys eyes beamed with delight.

"That's awesome man! You came prepared!"

"S-sure," A pressing concern arose over his new red headed friend, was the number of faux villains in the square. Despite the students, they were getting overwhelmed. "Gotta run! Peace!" Peter's body moved on autopilot, throwing out another line towards the growing swarm of students and robots alike. Time was precious, the exam important.

But what kind of friendly neighborhood Spider Man would he be if he didn't look out for the little guy?

(X)

"Come on come on! We're going to miss it! He's gonna ace this and I'm not gonna miss it!"

"Takeyama, it's been three minutes. And I'm sure you're not even allowed to watch."

Yu pouted, Nemuri felt the urge to smack her understudy with her whip. She was about to observe the Practical Exam to take part in Evaluations, but not even a minute in and she's already in Big Sister mode seeing her understudy and kouhai Takeyama Yu, the superheroine Mt. Lady, outside her office and begging to watch. Yu was an intern once at the female-only firm Nemuri used to be a member of and she would call her senpai if only for old time's sake. Now she's gotten mouthy and whiny and snarky and bratty and-

Really, nothing has changed about her. Aside from Yu becoming a full time pro in Musutafu. She felt proud to see that intern become a hero, albeit one that can be a bit loud and a glory hog. Her heart was in the right place... but right now, her mind was not!

She maybe alumni but she isn't faculty! Most importantly, she couldn't let Yu know of one of the teachers inside the Hall of Judgement was a far weakened All Might, who was set to join the faculty this year as a teacher. Yet Yu possessed a one track mind (a blessing and a curse in Midnight's opinion) and alumni are allowed on campus, per Nezu's policy. Giving her the entryway to go to her office and pounce on her senpai for a chance to watch the Practical.

She also dropped the bombshell of adopting a kid, who was an acquaintance of her grandparent's acquaintances that she didn't tell her senpai about for the last ten months and change until now. Oh, since she took in some American kid who was an acquaintance of her grandparents' acquaintances so he could get into U.A. using her good word as extra sauce to get in. Strangely, he couldn't get apply to the American Hero schools Manton or Xavier? Odd.

"We've missed the start of the exam!"

"Yu-chan, calm down," Namuri said, tapping her old friend on the shoulder, trying to be soft and easy on her. "You're not allowed to-"

The words died in the X-Rated Heroine's throat as the blonde grabbed her arm.

"Is get to the monitor room right now!"

With strength betraying her quirk, Yu dragged the older woman down the hall. For a second, Nemuri felt what every purse must've felt on a sale day. The two seconds of travel time felt like an hour, and only when Yu finally found the monitor room could Nemuri pry herself free. She frowned, and the black haired minx of a heroine tore a part of her skintight costume.

"Sorry Takeyama, you forced my hand." Nemuri muttered as the pink mist from her quirk, Somnambulist, seeping into the blonde. The blonde looked dizzy. "Take a nap."

"But I… wanna see… Peter…" She mumbled, eyes becoming sleepy as she slouched against the teacher. Nemuri caught her and set her down against the wall. Before long, the woman was out like a light. She patted her friend's head and strutted into the darkened room after inputting the key code.

"You're letting light in. And you're late." Muttered Aizawa Shouta, Eraserhead, from across the room with a cross look.

Nemuri shrugged. Inside, the famed 'Hall of Judgement' was in full swing. All of the teachers, sans herself, were in their assigned spots, looking over the dozens of monitors streaming the feed from the different battle centers. Cementoss glanced over from his seat, offering a kind smile. Ectoplasm and Snipe only gave a nod while the famed mousy principal kept his eye on the prize. Toshinori Yagi, All Might, sat right beside him in his skeletal form.

The final hero in the room and the only one that wasn't in his seat was the insomniac and long dark haired Aizawa. Like always, the Erasure Hero looked like he'd spent the last two days staring at paperwork.

Given the term being so close, she wouldn't put it past him.

"Got a reason for your tardiness?" His eye twitched, and Nemuri couldn't resist flashing him a smile.

"I'm here every year to check on our cute little students to be of course~"

Aizawa stared at her nonplussed, "I meant with whoever was outside. I heard voices."

"Oh that? Just Mt. Lady. She wanted to watch her ward perform buuuut, confidentiality." Nemuri made her way to her seat, eyeing Toshinori.

"How long till your friend wakes up?" The Symbol of Peace asked.

"Fifteen minutes to a half hour give or take. Girls get over my quirk faster than boys. So, what did I-"

"Look at him go!" Nemuri was cut off by Thirteen's excited gasp, and her sapphire eyes turned towards the camera feeds from Battle Center B.

The red-and-gold suited hero was slicing through robots like a knife through butter, thanks in no part to those metallic legs on his back. And he was busy using his webbing to pull students away from falling hazards or robots about to ambush examinees! "That his quirk?" She asked. Yu wasn't very specific on Peter Parker's abilities when they chatted. She only said that Peter would 'ace it' and that she wanted to witness it.  
Guess she was not exaggerating.

"Doesn't look like it, it sprouts in and out at a whim. Plus he fired some sort of sticking shot. Or webbing." Snipe mused.

"Has to be, see some of the shots he missed? Forms like a spider's web. Fits given the spider-symbol on his chest." Yagi concurred. "But that suit… is very well crafted. Nothing I've seen since those prototype suits the Shield Foundation would make on I-Island…"

"And it seems he's gotten an understanding of the exercise down pat." Nezu beamed, Parker using his webbing to keep a lamp post from falling on them before slinging through the battlefield. "Speed. Power. Utility. Able to act on instinct and without hesitation. Gather information from the high ground. He is showing loads of promise. He's already at forty points Villain Poin-! Oh, actually make that forty-five now."

"And that's not even counting the possible Rescue Points he is accumulating once we go over the tape in closer detail!" Thirteen said with an impressed air.

"Parker certainly is talented," Cementoss mused from his chair, scratching his… flat chin. "Although I feel we may have to put in some limitations on equipment going into next year…"

"Talented doesn't cut it," Ectoplasm commented, "Look at the way he maneuvers his webbing, his acrobatics, and the way he pulls himself to his target and destination with blinding speed. Only one who has him beat in speed is the Iida kid on the ground. You don't learn those moves on the playground."

"It certainly speaks to his skill." Nezu leaned back in his chair, beady eyes examining Parker's footage. "When you consider his power, it does remind me of something." He turned towards Yagi, he looked back, but his eyes were on monitors regarding Battle Center's A and B.

"Yeah, makes you wonder where he got that experience…" Aizawa grumbled. "What do we know of this Parker's background? Aside from that one vigilante report in Musutafu."

"Apparently he is from New York, family members all deceased." Ectoplasm looked over the electronic file. "Takeyama Yu, hero name Mt. Lady, is his guardian here in Japan." Nemuri could spot Aizawa's eyes narrowing down at her.

"Peter is talented! I mean, if we're going by that vigilante report he committed ten months ago-" Nemuri spoke in Parker's defense.

"You don't have to worry about his report," Cementoss said, "If ignorance is a crime then I'm afraid all of us need to be put away. We all committed that once or twice as youngsters." She let out a sigh of relief. "Besides, they're more lax on it in America than here in Japan. Plus… I don't think we can look at a gift horse in the mouth, considering how exemplary Parker has performed thus far."

"Though this costume of his certainly gives him the edge in this test. Yu-chan wasn't kidding when she said Peter would be able to ace this no sweat." Nemuri watched as Parker now used his spider-legs to gore another robot. Now he's over fifty Villain points! She let out a whistle. "It's almost unfair."

"Not really Midnight," Snipe turned towards the minx, "The preliminary test are still a daunting task, regardless of experience or talent."

"Astute as always, Snipe," Nezu smiled, "Like the other students, he doesn't know how many villains there are in the center nor their locations, even though he has done a good job finding their location by utilizing the high ground with his acrobatics and web-slinging. With their limited time and the vast area, the challenge of accumulating points is daunting even for the most talented of our applicants. Some use information gathering to plan out assaults, while others use speed and maneuverability to get ahead of their peers."

He paused, taking note of a certain screen depicting the foreign boy winging over a building to land atop a three pointer with a diving drop kick. He then took a robot head, kicked up on his feet a few times like a hockey-sack, and kicked it at a one pointer.

He's closing in on sixty.

"He's joy-riding, thinking this is all a game." Aizawa growled, no longer leaning with his back to the wall but with his shoulder, eyes focused on the monitor where Parker is. The way he treated the robot parts as props for playing around… irked him. "At least that wild child in Battle Center A." His red eyes due to lack of sleep saw one blonde applicant tearing through robots like paper, looming over the wreckage. "Is taking this seriously."

"You sound frustrated Aizawa-san." Thirteen turned her head towards her colleague.

"If he was taking this as seriously as that blonde exploding kid." Aizawa closed his eyes. "Wouldn't surprise me if he got to your Villain Point record, All Might."

Yagi perked up, looking back. "You're… certainly right. But… Parker, has been doing other things too. He's been helping his fellow examinees in acquiring points and saving them!" He let out a soft smile. "It's going to be interesting to see the total value for the rescue points when we go over the ta-." But his face fell when he saw one monitor… one with a green haired boy just struggling to even tag a robot and get point and take part in the feeding frenzy. Nezu leaned forward in his chair.

"Though remaining calm is a huge advantage, as well as possessing raw power. The best students use a combination of all of these aspects to excel. They're the ones that rack up the highest scores. And both Peter Parker and Bakugo Katsuki are exemplifying this in spades." The monitors beside them, with the blonde haired Bakugo Katsuki roaring into battle with his hands firing explosive blasts into a throng of robots, while the armored Peter Parker fired web-shots to some robots and used his spider legs to fling himself upwards, bring them all together… right to be sliced like how an apple gets sliced in an apple-slicer appliance, then slinging out to avoid the explosion, firing a web-line to pull an examinee out of the explosive radius.

The Iida child, who was watching all of this was befuddled as Parker slung by, giving him a salute, and deposited the examinee to a safe distance before slinging off to the next. He looked back at the examinee, blinking and trying to absorb what just happened.

Parker has to be knocking on sixty-six at least now. They're almost evenly matched! Him and Bakugo! But the lead belonged to Bakugo of Battle Center A, if only by a hair. And Bakugo was focusing solely on destroying the robots. Parker was busy saving and destroying.

This was going to be one talented freshman class coming in.

However…

"Is it time?" Yagi asked.

Nezu nodded, "Yes, Ectoplasm, begin the true test."

If it weren't for his ever present grin, Nemuri would've thought that Ectoplasm was laughing. He reached forward and flicked the Yaruki Switch.

And the entire building shook.

(X)

Peter heard rumbling and saw building quake and shake and he turned. And… a robot that towered over complexes and buildings appeared, looking like some robotic mobile fortress. This…

"The Zero Pointer WALL-E!" Peter said aloud, seeing many of the examinees stop in their tracks, utterly paralyzed at the sight. The robot lifted up an arm and Peter saw it bring it down, sending a massive shockwave of dust and debris and force down the street!

He noticed countless examinees run the opposite direction, including Glasses and Red and… wait there was a kid down there! Why isn't he moving!

Peter pondered what to do. Fight the thing? He lost count of his points after thirty or so… eh should be okay right? Or flee, like how Present Mic suggested? His interior thought process was in motion until his HUD spotted someone… underneath the debris! It was a girl! She was trapped!

"Oh shit!" Peter yelled, flinging his web to a nearby building. He made up his mind, flying towards the girl and boy. "Gotta get to them!" He flung himself, getting closer to the robot.

Get them to his web? No… too far. In this case… Gotta make a diversion! Peter aimed his web shooter towards the Zero Pointer behemoth…

Only for his spine to tingle and he aimed it the other way, avoiding a human-sized bullet heading towards the robot! Peter landed on the side of a building as he looked up with widened eyes.

And witnessed that green haired kid in the teal jumpsuit rear back his fist…!

"SMAAAASH!"

With a roar, the kid obliterated the the face of the robot with one punch!

Does… even the Hulk had that kind of power? He heard the Hulk stopped a Chitauri Space Whale with one punch… but never obliterate it!

"Whoa…. That was awesome!" Peter yelled out, seeing the giant robot, the one that was an obstacle for all the examinees… crumble in a heap! Then he noticed…

That kid was falling!

"Oh crap baskets! I'm coming!" Peter slung down, firing webbing at the kid and bringing him with an embrace, despite the utter agony the boy seemed to be in. Peter was about to fire another web sling towards a skyscraper to fly to safety until he felt someone touch his arm… Wait, what happened to his fall? "Hmmm?" He was about to spring his Nanite legs to stop it until he saw what occurred, seeing that same girl who was pinned under the rubble, now floating atop a missile pod right beside him, many feet above the ground! Cute round face, chocolate brown hair in a work out jacket and normal T-shirt. Very cute too!

Wait. Floating? "Whoa… I'm floating! Like I'm in space or something!" Peter exclaimed in English as he floated downward… then tapped the floor with his feet as the pod came down with a crash. She muttered "Release" weakly in Japanese too…

"Hey, you ok-" Peter asked in Japanese before pausing, seeing the girl look… really ill. Then she proceeded to barf and the boy looked away. "Oof… uhhh… well… you're unharmed right?" She gave something of a thumbs up. He then looked at the boy in his arms, the green haired youth looking up at him with wide eyes.

And freckles.

Hold the phone.

"Wait. You…" Peter murmured.

"Aren't you that hero from… that giant villain…" Green hair muttered, before seizing up and stifling his moans. He was in massive amounts of pain it seemed.

"You're that kid!" Peter exclaimed. No way! This kid… was the one he had a "Hi Bye" moment when he got here! He looked like that same kid he would jog by sometimes and-

He **was** that kid! They were one on the same and-Oh crap he's hurt! "Whoa whoa what's wrong!"

"Let me go! Let me go!" Green uttered, writhing and squirming to get out of Peter's arms, even if the act made him howl in pain. Peter held him with both of his arms, but his hand gripping Green's right shoulder only made it worse. He writhed out of Peter's grasp and was crawling on the ground.

"Dude serious what is-" then Peter saw his bloodied, bruised, and mangled legs, and reverted from Japanese to English. " _Oh my god your legs_! Medic! We need a doctor in the house! Anybody! Oh Jesus Christ!" He covered his face. "Aaaagh thats Gordon Hayward and J.J. Watt combined but worse! Fuck!" He exclaimed, backing off as his nanites slid down his face, feeling his stomach turn in knots.

Seeing the girl look nauseous staring at him. the pain expressions from Green combined with his legs and-oh fuck his arm is the same. No limb should be at that angle.

…

Not a good idea to have cerea-

Peter turned around, going behind a piece of debris and hurling. The brunette continued to puke, as if sympathetically this time. And Green continued to mutter "Need points! Need points! Just one!"

"Time's!" Called out Present Mic's voice over the loudspeakers. "Up!"

Green's paused, snot and tears dribbling down his face as he looked to be utterly crushed. As if someone just took out his heart. Brunette stopped, resting on top of the pod and Peter finished excising his breakfast as he took deep breaths.

"Hey Green", Peter mentioned, calling him 'Midori', making the boy turn his head around, as if that was his name and Peter paused. He… looked destroyed. His eyes…

Were the same as his own, many months ago.

"We-" He paused. "Gotta get you to a doctor. Stat."

(X)

"Good lord… did you see that kid in Battle Center B?" Juzo said with his arms crossed. "He took out the gimmick with one punch!"

"But at a price," Momo pointed at the green haired boy who had his face in the dirt, even though the red-gold armored boy, now possessing brown hair and fair distinct caucasian features, was by his side, talking to him. "That quirk he has… has some serious backlash it seems."

"Yeah, but jeez! Talk about power! Could sink an entire cruise ship or rip a plane in two with a single punch!" Setsuna exclaimed as she sipped some water. "Still, how the heck can that kid even be a hero? Personally, the foreign boy talking to him? Now that's hero stuff right there!"

"Are you referring to his combat abilities? He seemed to be on par with that berserker in Battle Center A." The elegant brunette stated, as the wavy haired girl beamed.

"Yeah, but like, did you see how Spider-guy was just flying around tagging and saving others? Heck, I saw him help other students get points when it was a straight competition!" Setsuna grinned. "Seems like if he was focusing on just robot killing he may have outdone angry blondie there.

"Spider guy?" Momo said aloud with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, emblem on his chest. It's that of a spider!"

"Well that's not very heroic. Spider's are usually ugly and creepy crawly." The wavy haired brunette didn't seem to care about her pony-tailed counterpart.

"Well he's making them look mighty cool if he ask me. How many points did he get? I mean, he got a lot by the five minute mark, had to have been like, dozens right?"

"He has a lot, like, I lost count after thirty-five or so. Maybe he was doing it out of charity?" Juzo wondered. The lipless-boy turned towards the bi-color haired boy who was quiet, glaring at the screens. "What do you think? Todoroki?"

Todoroki Shoto was silent, eyes on Spider Guy. That suit… it just fell over like sand all over his face. The spider legs that sprouted and shrank with no storage compartment in sight. Was it his Quirk? No… Explain the web from his wrists? Or his incredible power and speed and agility. Or how he avoided the green haired kid as if… he knew he was coming.

How did someone this talented not get a recommendation. This is absurd.

"That kid, the foreigner." Shoto said aloud. "He fell through the cracks."

"Why he didn't get recommended you mean?" Setsuna asked. The dark green haired girl shrugged. "Well, it happens. I mean, some of the best heroes come from nowhere."

"Still… the way he fought and handled the situation… whenever he wasn't acting like a fool and playing around." The heterochromic eyed youth growled. "Looked like a pro. He has to have had experience."

"Do we know the name of this kid?" Juzo asked.

"Nope, but I can't wait to meet this Spider Guy!"

"Spider Guy…" Momo muttered off to the top of her lips, seeing the boy call out for help for the green haired one. "The way he went about fighting… saving and helping…."

Shoto remained silent, gripping his hands. His aim is to become the next All Might… without using… the old man's quirk. The blonde haired berserker looked easy to read, given his mannerisms during the battle. But this Spider Guy…

Might prove to be a very troublesome rival indeed.

But, today certainly was not boring at least.

(X)

Iida Tenya was befuddled as he sucked in oxygen, gazing at the scene of that American he scolded from before trying to bring some comfort to the green haired mumbler from the written exam.

How… And why.

It was utterly astonishing when he noticed a red-gold armored individual flying and flipping amongst the buildings and landing in the melees. And using a combination of some metallic out-of-nowhere legs, kicks and punches and… spider webs, he was trashing U.A. finest practice robots. Was this the best U.A. had to offer for applicants to attend their academy? Or was it simply the American's sheer and raw power? His quirk puzzled him. Was it the suit, the legs, the web, the feats…

But he also noticed the American… was having fun. He heard him hooting and hollering and sounding as if he was treating this as some sort of recreational activity, and it irked the blue haired heir to no end, motivating him to push harder.

Yet while Tenya was busy kicking robots into scrap, he noticed the American… saving others from falling debris, robots about to ambush or overwhelm applicants, or other hazards. He even helped some acquire points!

And on top of that, he rushed in to save that girl from the Zero Pointer, when it was in everyone's best interest to run and avoid it in the closing minute of the exam. And it wasn't just him… but the mumbler too.

Neither of them hesitated to save her.

Tenya blushed. Of course, if this wasn't a test he would have too! He was just caught up in the heat of the exam is all! Perhaps…

Did those two saw something beyond the point-accumulation of robot slaying? Some… deeper meaning? The judges had to have seen them act. And U.A. was a school for heroes….

"Very nice very nice," A kind old voice snapped Tenya out of his thoughts. He turned and like with the rest of the examinees noticed the famed U.A. nurse Recovery Girl. Everyone was happy, but Tenya barely noticed the American look up from the green haired boy, still trying to console him before he noticed the old woman's presence.

"Hey are you a doctor! This guy needs help! His arms and legs are pointing in different directions!" Recovery Girl frowned, and slowly made her way over. The American got out of her way, sweating and nervously glancing at the boy below. "He hurt himself pretty badly when he took out the Zero Pointer WALL-E, can you help him?"

Recovery Girl smiled at him, "Oh course, that's why I'm here. Here, have some candy young man. And your Japanese is quite good, if I do say so myself, even with your American accent I can tell you speak fluently."

The foreign boy gingerly accepted the offered candy.

"Um thanks but the kid…"

"I'm on it, don't worry." Recovery Girl finally looked down at the boy, "Oh my, were you hurt this badly by your own quirk sonny?"

She puckered her lips and gave him a big fat kiss. Tenya felt himself blanch, and the American outright dropped his candy with his jaw dropped. Then her quirk started to work. Before everyone's eyes the boy's broken arm and legs slowly mended themselves back into the proper places. The American let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank you. He had me worried there for a second… Like, he looked like Gordon Hayward mixed with Marshon Lattimore and-"

"No thanks necessary sonny, just doing my job. Are you hurt as well?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, thanks."

"Well get yourself cleaned up. Wouldn't want you to go home smelling like sweat and dirt now would we."

"I'll ah, get right on that." The American boy nodded.

Recovery girl beamed a small smile and glanced around "If anyone else needs healing just say the word. If not, you youngsters should all head home, you've done enough for today. You'll know your results within the week."

Tenya nodded. Of course, the exam was over, and the judges needed time to review all that transpired. He joined the crowd of students that didn't need healing in walking towards the exit. The American however, started walking in the opposite direction. Where on earth was he going? Did he hit his head during the exam and not remember where he came from? "What's he up to?" Tenya mused to himself aloud.

"Where are you going young man?" Recovery Girl called out, seeing the boy walk into the city. "The exit is that way!"

"Oh, i'm gonna check the rest of the city." The American said, as if it was matter of fact. The old woman raised an eyebrow.

"If you're trying to score extra credit, I'm afraid there's none here." Recovery Girl shook her head, only for the foreign boy to look confused.

"Extra credit?" Now it was Tenya and Recovery Girl's turn to be perplexed.

"Isn't that what you're going for?"

"I was going to try and find anyone I could and help clean up. The city here is a mess anyway." The boy mused, hands on his hips as he looked over the battleground of ruined robots.

Clean up? Half of the city is destroyed, and it was a practice city at that. It was U.A.'s jurisdiction to do with it however it wished. Did he not understand that?

Tenya's eyes widened. Wait, it's part of U.A. That made it school property. This site was a Practical Exam. Does that mean this is just another classroom? It's possible, U.A. is the best and its resources need to match it. Clearly he misjudged this Ameri-this kid if he was able to look this far ahead. Cleaning up the classroom after an exam, of course! How could he have been so dense! He truly is more observant than he had thought! Recovery Girl laughed heartily, patting the boy on the leg.

"Oh that's sweet of you, but U.A. has drones already out and cleaning up this mess. As for helping everyone else," she paused as drone came down the street with a medical stretcher and an injured applicant, "We've got that covered too. Just leave it to us."

"Alright," the American said with a nod. "If you insist."

Recovery Girl smiled and reluctantly, the American joined the crowd. Like sand, his suit overtook his head, returning it to the mask that Tenya had seen through the exam. He noticed him standing there and he waved.

"Hey Glasses, do good on the exam?"

"I…. Hope so."

"Well, did you feel good about it?" He asked, walking past.

"I-Of course. I felt like I did my best."

"Sweet! Congrats, and best of luck to ya!" He then trotted off, leaving Tenya alone.

What a strange boy with an even stranger suit. He must have had professional help and backers to have a suit of that caliber. Other examinees parted and made way for the foreigner, whispering in hushed tones, all in awe.

(X)

That was it.

The test was over, but the work had just begun. Aizawa Shouta would have the names on his desk within the hour. All Might had already left to go prepare for film evaluations. Principal Nezu worked in strange ways, but he'd worked with the mouse long enough to know how he thought. He'd throw both Bakugo and Parker into his class, no doubt about it. The rest were up in the air, but those two were set. The berserker genius, given his 100 on the written exam, and the foreign enigma, who got a 70 in his written… but aced the Practical with flying colors; both in his room for him to observe and mentor.

Oh joy.

He was too tired for this. Also who the hell was banging on the door?

"Guess she's up," Nemuri mused.

Oh, right, Mt. Lady. Aizawa opened the door and tilted his head to avoid an overzealous fist hitting his shoulder. The young heroine, right now dressed in casual, yelped in surprise and embarrassment, and Aizawa already felt a stab of annoyance. "Quiet down, this is the hallway, not the locker room."

"Sorry," she said, hanging her head. "I just wanted to see how Peter performs is all…"

"You can be apologize by answering something for me." Mt. Lady perked her head up, "What's Parker's quirk?"

Yu blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know?" Her eyes brightened a second later. "Did he do well?"

"I-"

"Of course he did, he'll never let me down!" Yu squealed even as Aizawa felt his eye twitch.

"Am under no obligation to tell you." he finished through gritted teeth, "Parker's results are official U.A. information and are under strict confidentiality. Regardless of you being an alum I can't just say-"

"That he did great Yu-chan!"

Aizawa groaned and turned around and glared. God damnit Midnight. Ever heard loose lips sink ships? Never open Pandora's Box? At her friend's answer, Yu went from excited to beaming with pride. "Really?!"

"Yep, he'll be somewhere in the top ten at least once we get everything settled down."

"Midnight you're not helping," Aizawa groaned.

"Oh lighten up Eraser," Nemuri gave her fellow teacher a good natured pat on the back, "Yu-chan knows not to let anything slip. Right?"

"Hehe, yeah, totally."

"That didn't sound very sincere." Nemuri smirked, and the blonde waved her arms.

"I won't tell! I promise! Please don't put me asleep again."

"Please put her to sleep again," Aizawa droned. Two sentences and he was already ready to clock out of this conversation. Unfortunately, he still had questions. "Takeyama-san, his showings say he's got a lot more experience than just one vigilante report would suggest," the black haired man stated with crossed arms "You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?"

"Well y-you see-"

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Aizawa," Nemuri said, waving the comment aside, "It's not like the kid couldn't have a teacher before now. Probably had one with his family before they passed away or something."

"Y-Yeah, that's it. He did have a mentor in America!" Mt. Lady added, "Speaking of Peter, I should probably go find him."

"Aww, but we just started," Nemuri pouts.

"I'll tell you everything next time you're in Musutafu, drinks are on me," Mt. Lady promised.

"Who is his mentor? Who gave him his suit? Answer me!" Eraser demanded, but Yu had already untangled herself from her friend and rushed down the hall as fast as her legs could take her. Aizawa narrowed his eyes, only for Nemuri to scoff next to him.

"He's not the worst we've had. Relax."

"The records don't add up." Aizawa growled to which Nemuri shrugged.

"So what if they don't? He's not the first with a shady background that we've let in, and he won't be the last. He's a hero in the making, you know that, don't you?"

"Hm." Aizawa huffed. Despite his grievances, the kid did spend most of his time saving people instead of rushing villains, largely because he was able to destroy the robots so fast and with such efficiency. But that didn't stop him from wondering and his inquisitive nature to ask the big questions. Too many facts didn't add up. This kid just happened to have a vigilante report during Mt. Lady's debut? He just so happened to be a friend of the family to get him guardianship? He just so happened to have tech worthy of a professional hero? The report came from the Musutafu Police Department, same one that cooperates with Mt. Lady's hero firm…

One unknown he could let slide, two would get his attention, three was begging him to question it. Four was a bright neon sign inviting him in.

And he would. After all, Shouta would have all year to get what he needed. Both from Peter, and other outside sources.

(X)

Peter had changed out of his costume and back into his street clothes when he got on the bus heading back to the U.A. campus. Everyone was muttering and whispering at him, eyes wide and Peter couldn't help but blush a little. So this is what it's like to have your identity on display huh. Well… if Mr. Stark and the Avengers can handle some publicity, so can he. He would have to, since he no longer has to live a double life. He can be both Spider Man and Peter Parker.

Once he graduates that is.

Although no one is willing to sit beside him on the bus. He even spotted Glasses sitting up front, deep in thought and sometimes giving him a look, not hostile but rather musing, deep in thought. Peter let it slide though. He looked out the window, seeing the buildings of U.A.'s main campus until he heard a voice.

"Um, hello?" He perked up, looking over and it was the same brown haired girl from the Practical Exam who floated him and Green. She was out of her Practical Exam clothes and in her school's uniform, with a heavy jacket due to the February weather and a skirt.

Speaking of, he didn't see Green at all. Maybe he was on a different bus? Peter did come onto the bus first after all. Pony must be on a different bus too, as there was multiple buses for Battle Center B.

"Oh, hey. You're the float girl from earlier. Thanks for the save." Peter smiled. "Need a seat?" Not like he needed the save, since he would have used his web or spider legs to break his fall, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

"Oh, sure! And you're welcome." The girl placed her things in her lap and took her place beside him.

"I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Parker."

"Uraraka Ochako. It's nice to meet you, Parker-san." Ochako bowed lightly.

"Likewise." He turned back as the last of the kids filed in, and they were off, the bus moving down the road. And there was silence between them, with Ochako looking down.

"So… That green haired kid…" Peter mused. "He really saved your bacon, didn't he."

"Yeah! He did, when we get to the main campus, I am going to find Present Mic-san and ask him if I can hand over some of my points." The brunette stated, looking resolute. Peter perked up.

"That's right… he said he needed points…" Peter remembered, cupping his chin. He looked back at the girl who was looking ahead as they moved along the bus. "Wanna go together?"

"Eh?" Ochako turned in confusion. "You're going to hand over some of your points too?"

"Sure! I mean, the Zero Pointer robot may have cost, like, zero. But he saved you." Peter closed his eyes. "And this is a hero school. Green's quirk may be out of control, but he just needs tutelage and guidance. If a hero school doesn't let someone like him in, then that's just screwed up, don't you think?"

"Say… you're right!" Ochako stated, before beaming. "Maybe if we give some of our points together, he can pass! I don't recall him having found a robot to destroy while I was busy floating them up and crashing them and helping others. And he did save my life!"

Wow, she was cute when she smiled. A country-homely style of cute. Peter nodded. "It's a deal then. So, does your quirk make you float things?" He asked, sitting in his chair as he began to talk and socialize with Ochako.

So apparently Ochako's quirk is Zero Gravity, her Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity upon touching solid things with the pads on her fingers. The targets then become weightless. She is able to activate or cancel her ability's effects by closing her fingers together, and saying 'Release'. But if she floats herself or exceeds her weight limit of three tons, she becomes nauseous, hence her losing her lunch after she saved him and Green.

"Wow… that's so coooool." Peter said in utter awe. Ochako blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "That must make things super easy around the house for ya."

"Oh it's not all that. I did catch you flying around the city earlier. You're super cool yourself. So, what's your Quirk like?" Ochako asked with intrigue.

"Well…" Peter scratched his chin. "How do I put this…" He crossed his arms and began to think hard. He couldn't just say it's his suit, or his strength or agility… Wait… don't Spiders themselves have super strength? "You know how Spiders have like, super strength?"

Ochako blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "I mean," Peter caught himself, remembering his vocabulary. "For their size? Relative to their size?" He said the last sentence in English, and the brunette perked up.

"Ohhhhhh, that explains your strength and agility! Like, ants themselves can handle up to many times their bodyweight relative to their size, and it's the same for you, but with spiders?"

"Yeah!" Peter snapped. "Like that. I don't really have a name for it so… Spider Feats?" He grinned awkwardly, and the girl laughed, making Peter blanch up. A qurik with a picture of a cute spider running with with cute footsies and bootsies instead of their tensile clawed legs. That painted a not-so-heroic picture.

"I'm sure you'll come up with a cool name in time. Then how does that explain the spider legs from your back and those zip lines you were using?"

"Oh those? That's from my super suit. My… mentor gave it to me." The American boy said as he rested in his chair, looking out as he held the bag containing his normal suit and the Iron Spider module. "Helped me enhance my abilities and use them to my very best."

"No kidding… You looked like a pro out there." Ochako felt the bus come to a stop, and looked out the window as she perked up. "Oh look! There's Present Mic-san. Let's go to him now!" The kids began to file out of the bus one at time, Peter standing behind (and being taller than) the brown haired girl. When they finally got off, the two of them ran towards the faculty building and entered the lobby in which the blonde haired DJ was talking with some staff members. The Voice Hero turned around, beaming as he noticed the duo.

"Hey hey hey it's my audience from the Written Exam!" He stated with a wide grin, pointing at Peter. "What can I do for you two? The Exams are over, so your parents will come along to pick ya up soon!"

The two stood side by side as Peter looked at Ochako. "Excuse me… but…" She paused, trying to find the words. "That curly haired boy, with the freckles… You know, the super plain looking one?"

"He also had green hair and took out the Zero Pointer with one punch?" Peter added. "I was hoping if we could give him some of our points?"

"Oh~?" Mic quirked an eyebrow, intrigued and amused giving his rising smirk.

"Yeah, at the end he was saying that he needed points. Just one point! That means he didn't get any points during the Exam right?" Ochako surmised. "At least… Can we give him some of our points? I think I got in the twenties or something?"

"Yeah and I lost count after thirty five or so." Peter waved a hand. "I got some points to spare, I would be more than happy to give him some."

"Exactly, he saved my life!" Ochako declared, and Mic's grin was enough to split his face in two.

"And he took out a robot that could have been a major danger to everyone. Like, if this was real life, that robot would have caused a lot of damage and would have been a danger to heroes and civilians alike." Peter exclaimed. "The fact he was able to take out that robot, saving potentially others and definitely saving Uraraka-san here, means that Green there is a hero through and through." Ochako quirked an eye. Midori?

"Green?"

"I dunno his name so…" Peter shrugged.

Mic offered a closed mouth grin, patting Ochako on the head. "Well, I'm afraid we can't just take and give some points, dear Listeners, but, you two don't need to worry about a thing." He said with a snap. "After all, what is a Hero Course that rejects those who saves others? That's anything but a Hero Course." He winked. Ochako and Peter perked up.

"So… he'll pass, right?" Ochako asked, hopeful. Peter remained silent, on the edge of his seat.

Mic snapped his fingers. "We'll go over the film, but… I doubt there is anything to really comb over. Your lil friend there gave it his all in the act of saving others, since there is a hidden bonus system to the test." He then showed a toothy grin. "As for how much your friend will earn, well, you'll see next spring~" Ochako and Peter perked up.

"So we both passed too?"

"Oh I bet, but as for how much points you both get from the Villain Point and the hidden bonus system? You'll just have to see." Mic snapped his fingers. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got some work to do, so two go on home and rest up. Asta la vista babes!"

"Oh! Oh! I know that movie!" Peter jumped, speaking in English. He began snapping his fingers and trying to guess the movie. "What is the name? Grrr it's at the tip of my tongue! Was it the one with the robotpeople or the masked alien guys?!"

"Right! Thank you very much, Present Mic-san!" Ochako bowed deeply. Peter did so, but not as deep as he was recovering overh is. The blonde hero laughed and waved his arm.

"Go beat the traffic kiddos!" Peter and Ochako rose up and looked at each other, beaming.

"He's going to pass! I'm so glad!" She chirped as the two walked out of the faculty building. Peter laughed and offered his hand to high five, which the young girl gladly accepted.

"I know, I'm happy for the kid. I… actually kinda know him."

"Eh? You do?"

"Yeah, lives around my neighborhood, or at least in Musutafu." The brown haired boy elaborated. "Seen him a couple times, but never had the chance to talk to him." They were walking back to towards the parking lot and line of cars, where other students were meeting up with their parents or awaiting pick up to go to the train station. "I'll definitely talk to him when I can though."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see you back here Parker-san!" Ochako smiled. "Let's do our best to become great heroes!"

"Absolutely." Peter nodded, hands in his pockets as he heard someone call out for Ochako. He spotted a man waving at her in an old and dingy looking truck.

"Oh, that's my dad. I'll see you later!"

"Bye Uraraka-san!" Peter waved, and the girl trotted with a skip to her step towards her parent. The boy from Queens smiled and leaned against a tree, looking at his phone until he got a text. Yu was in the school looking for him and will meet him by her car.

He trotted out to the parking lot, ready to go on home.

(X)

The evening was a blur of enjoyment, with Peter and Yu going out for teppan again as they went over their day. Apparently Yu tried to crash the party at the faculty observing the practical exam, but she was unable to gain entry even though her senpai, Kayama Nemuri AKA Midnight, was one of the faculty members. The fact that she was amongst the teaching staff made Peter raise an eyebrow.

And gained a twisted fascination in hoping that the X-Rated Heroine may be his teacher.

But their dinner was enjoyable, him relaying what he went through during both tests. He felt confident in both the Written and Practical portions, and Yu confirmed that she has a good hunch he will pass. They finished dinner and went on home to their apartment.

With Yu being at her firm for a while, she got a raise and was able to get a new flat, albeit in the same complex. Peter no longer has to sleep on the couch or web-hammocks. He has his own bed, his own room. They got home, they took their showers and were turning in for the night. "So… I'll get my acceptance letter within the week?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's tomorrow. Sometime it is a week." The blonde shrugged. "Just be patient, tomorrow we got to get you school supplies. You start in March after all, and that's only a few days off." The brown haired boy nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna hit the hay." Peter waved, going to his room. He closed the door, hearing Yu call out 'Good night'.

He took a deep breath, content and happy to realize that he's going to become a hero. Peter looked at his bed.

Sleep should be a welcome reprieve.

Not for him.

He shed his clothes, plopping down on the bed. He's making his big step into becoming a professional hero. His dream to help others. Become a Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man.

Peter closed his eyes and turned over, gripping the sheets.

…

He hasn't told Yu. He hasn't told a soul. His physiology hid it well.

The terrors he sees in his dreams. The nightmares.

His comrades and loved ones turning to dust.

Being choked by the Mad Titan.

Rushing into Mr. Stark's arms… before Peter turned to ash.

The numbness as his body crumples like burnt char.

The cold void of death.

Peter curled up, letting out a sigh as he tried to force himself to sleep.

Tomorrow is another day.

(X)

A week later, it finally came. Peter was on the couch fiddling with some old computer parts that he managed to salvage from the local dumpster. Yu had been mortified when he brought it in, but he couldn't just leave it. Quality parts like this didn't fall out of the sky and it kept his hands busy.

The bell rang, and Peter heard a single letter fall through the mail slot. His hands froze, and in the kitchen, Yu dropped something. As one, they leaned over to see what had come through. On that plain white envelope was a single stamp marked with the UA symbol.

"It's here!" Yu screamed in delight.

Peter walked over and picked it up, bracing himself right before Yu slammed into his back, hugging him/trying to get the letter. "Open it open it!"

"Easy!" Peter quickly ripped the seal free from the letter. Inside was a small handwritten note and what looked like a tiny arc reactor. Except without the energy or the glowing parts. Yu plucked the disk before Peter could ask and threw it on the counter. It clicked as it landed, and a large screen projected came into view.

"Behold! For I am here… as a projection!" The voice of All Might, the Symbol of Peace and Justice, dressed in a nice yellow pinstripe suit, boomed out of the speakers. Peter flinched, he was expecting something, but a booming picture of the Number One Hero exploding into the living room was not it.

"All Might? What is he doing in a U.A. letter?" Yu wondered aloud.

"I know what you must be thinking. Why am I here? Well it's to congratulate you on your exemplary performance in the practical exam a week ago, Young Peter Parker."

"Huh, that's new," Yu said, picking up her drink, "Since when did the Number One hero help with U.A. admissions?"

"For you see, you're not only looking at the Number One Hero, you're looking at the newest U.A. faculty member!"

Peter ducked just in time to avoid his guardian's spit take. "Say what?! Nemuri-chan hid that from me!?" Peter ignored Yu's rant and couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Even though the speakers, he could feel it. The raw charisma of the Number One Hero, the strength, it all poured out of All Might like a waterfall.

"And as a faculty member, I heard about you and Young Uraraka's request to give away your points."

"Wait what!?" Yu screamed before looking at Peter as if he destroyed a ceremonial urn. "What for?!"

"A kid I met saved a girl but he had no points, what was I supposed to do?" Peter asked.

"Truly admirable, both of you, but there is no need to worry! Like you might have guessed, the practical exam wasn't graded on Villain Points alone! After all, what kind of hero course would turn away someone willing to save others, regardless of the consequences to themselves? That's what heroism is all about, so there are Rescue Points!"

The screen flashed, and Peter's eyes bulged at the sight.

It was a name next to number eight.

"To Midoriya Izuku, 60 Rescue Points!"

The camera panned up to fourth place.

"To Uraraka Ochako, 45 Rescue Points!"

Another flash, and Peter felt his jaw drop to the floor. Cause right there, right next to the first place, number one, was his name.

"And to you, Peter Parker, 70 Rescue Points and 69 Villain Points, nearly catching my own record, you have passed at the pinnacle of the first year rankings!" All Might then took out a napkin, dabbing his forehead, ever present smile on his visage. "I'm going to be honest, you had me sweating there! But, this is not nervousness, no, but anxiety and excitement! And I'm sure you must be feeling the same too, Young Parker!"

He… he did pass, but at first place? Peter began to laugh in disbelief. He had a feeling he passed… but get to number one like that! Yu grabbed his shoulders and giggled, but he couldn't hear her. All Might's grin widened as he reached out to the screen.

"I know you've trained hard to get to this spot, so allow me be the first to say it."

All Might eyed the screen once more, and across the city, two boys heard the Symbol of Peace say the same words.

"Welcome, to your Hero Academia."

The projection shut off, and in a small apartment, a green haired boy couldn't stop the tears from flowing. In another, a boy not of this world smiled bright, getting watery eyed as Yu cackled, jumping up and down for joy.

He… he did it, didn't he?

Did you see that Mr. Stark?

Uncle Ben?

One step closer… One step closer to being the friendly neighborhood Spider Man he dreams to be.

Hopefully the dreams will be worth it at this point.

* * *

Past two chapters took like, 2-3 days. This took 5 days. Sorry for the wait! Had to cover a lot, and next chapter will be the same. But I gotta go help Juubi-k on his things, and I could use a tiny break. So my writing speed will be slow and dependant on IKN, as it will be my turn to start off the next chapter.

So, we tackled the Practical Exam! Next time, going into Class A! Hope this didn't disappoint. Hope ya'll got the movie references and the sports ones too. For the injury ones... look up JJ Watt bruised legs and Gordon Hayward. In fact, don't look at Gordon Hayward or Marshon Lattimore. Once was one time too many and limbs do not need to look like that thank you.

Big thanks to nitewind for beta'ing so fast.

Hope ya'll enjoy! So, what do you think of what is to come?

Also my older stories(before Nothing is Eternal began) are up for adoption, if anyone wants to have a go at Words or CMM. Or even Darkmask. Be my guest!


	6. Chapter 6

The cold airs of winter gave way into spring. Over the weeks, Peter had tinkered with the computer parts he found in trash heaps and his room was like a work bench where he was busy working late into the night... And that hologram projector he got from U.A. in the acceptance letter was his focus as he used his tools and moved with precision.

"Okay..." He muttered, eyeing the suit in his hand, feeling the small compartment where the mainframe lied. Where Karen was stored. Peter bit his lip and tried to poke a hole with a needle... but it wouldn't go. Just like with scissors. Bolt cutters. Sharpened knives. And now something as light and small as needle, he couldn't penetrate it.

He looked at the motherboard he made from the hologram projector, with its various hook ups. Peter grabbed the suit and flung it at the wall behind him before collapsing on his chair, hands in his face. "Fuck!" He yelled, muffled by his hands.

So much for that. He can't access Karen. Not with the tools this world has, or with the computers they have. It's not as sophisticated as the Stark laptops he and Ned would run. And he has no access to any resources that can puncture the suit, especially the region closest to the compartment by the spider emblem. It was like working with technology from the era of E.T. and the Goonies, yet had some impressive stuff like holograms. It just baffled him...

His shoulders shuddered as he sobbed a little. He needs to clean this up when he can. He needs to focus on getting ready for his first day at U.A. Academy tomorrow. Sort out his school clothes for the week, make some new web fluid to insert into the suit.

Maybe Pony is in his class. Or Midori or Uraraka. Even Edgy too. Think of nicer things.

He got up and walked over, grabbing his suit and holding it in his hand. "Sorry Karen... I'll have to wait till I get some high tech stuff to access you. And sorry for...throwing you against a wall. I'm just..." Peter paused, taking a deep breath and sitting back down as he looked at his messy desk, letting out a deep exhale. He needed to clean up. "I'll get to you soon. Okay?"

No response. He went over to his closet and hung up his suit, where he had his weekly arrangement of his school uniform hung up. He had Yu order five shirts and pants so he wouldn't use the same one every day. He'd just use Monday's uniform on the half day on Saturday.

He'll never get over half school on Saturdays.

(X)

"Kick some ass Peter!" Yu yelled from her car as Peter opened it, looking back at the blonde as he carried his backpack. He was in his trousers, jacket, and short sleeve shirt with his tie a little loose... and he gave a thumbs up.

And thus, Peter's High School career begins! Again.

Peter walked up the pathway form the parking lot, as other students came filing in from the public transit stop as well. Peter had his hands in his pockets as he gazed at the towers of U.A.'s main academic campus and through the front gate. The brown haired boy wondered what his classmates will be... maybe Pony will be there? Or Glasses? Hopefully Uraraka-san got in. He looked down at his phone, seeing that he was in Class 1-A. Or simply, Class A.

"Okay... 1-A should be on the first floor? Wait, check the map." Peter corrected himself, seeing a map of the school right inside the doors leading into the facility. He looked over the map, detailing the layout of each floor, other students doing the same. Some gave him a second glance, obviously due to the fact that he was a foreigner. "Let's see... Support... second Years... Genera Educati-there! Hero Course! Room 1-A!"

Peter beamed, standing up straight as he walked down the hall. He had time before class began. He noticed a spiky red haired boy walking forward, muttering to himself as he looked at his phone as he navigated the hallway. "Stairs is that way... elevator is closer, might as well take that." Wait, his voice sounded familiar.

"Edgy?" Peter asked, and the kid perked up, turning around. He had the same red eyes and a tough but charming demeanor about him, and his hair, no longer long and black, but spiky and scarlet! Yeah, it was him! From the Practical?

"Wait..." The kid pointed at him. "You that armored spider-guy?"

"Yeah!" Edgy had a toothy grin as he went up and shook Peter's hand.

"So you were the guy going around taking out robots left and right! You were the talk on my bus when we finished. Name's Kirishima Eijirou! What's yours?"

"Peter, Peter Parker. I'm from America."

"I can tell, your Japanese is good!" He grinned. "So, you in the Hero Course too?"

"Yeah, was just heading there myself. Class A."

"Same here! Lead the way! So, where in America you from? What brings ya here to Japan?" Eijirou asked with a wide and beaming grin.

"Well... I heard U.A. was among the best of the best schools so... I wanted to go there!" Peter said with a scratch of his cheek. Not like he has a choice in the matter, might as well stick with that as his cover story, that he and Yu would go over as to why he was in Japan. Not like he can leave anyways. "All Might came from U.A. right? So, I wanna follow in his footsteps! Oh, and I'm from New York City as well. Specifically Queens." There, that should help. Everything seemed to revolve around All Might anyway.

"Smart move. I'm aiming to be like my idol, Crimson Riot myself, hence why I dyed my hair after the Practical. He may have not gone to U.A., but I wanna be just like him someday!" Eijirou pointing a thumb at his chest. "That's a man's man right there! And I've always wanted to go New York someday. Maybe when we become Pros we can go there together and you give me a tour! So... do you know who our teacher is? I know All Might just began teaching at U.A. and all..."

"No clue." Eijirou had his hands behind his back at Peter's response as they walked into an elevator and pressed the button the floor U.A. was going to be in... except the door didn't close all the way as a hand stopped it.

And it was the angry-looking red eyed blond kid from the Written Exam entering, scowl on his face. "This going up to the floor where Class 1-A is?" He asked, his eyes settled on Peter, narrowing a little before going back to Eijirou.

"Yeah, you in there too?" Blondie smirked.

"Of course. I aced both tests after all. Getting in here was a breeze." He said confidently, hands in pockets as he leaned against the wall. "Might have been a little rough for you extras I bet."

"Extras?" Peter asked in Japanese, earning Blondie's attention.

"Yeah, I'm going to be Number One around here. The top hero, like All Might." He smirked darkly as the elevator came to a stop. "So if you don't wanna die or anything, just don't get in my way."

Die?! What was he on about?

"Excuse me?" Peter asked following Blondie as Eijirou followed suit. Up ahead Peter could see that six armed dude from before entering a classroom, followed by some plain looking girl with short hair and-what's with those long ear lobes? Blondie looked over his shoulder with a scowl.

"Did I stutter, foreinger?" He sneered. "I said." Blondie spoke in English. Eligible, but accented. "I'm going to be Number One. The strongest hero, like All Might. And you, are a redshirt. An extra. A stepping stone."

Peter frowned and his eye twitched. So, blondie's one of those kind of guys huh?

"Yeah, whatever man. Let's just get to class. I'm not here to start anything okay." Peter rebuked in English. Eijirou looked confused.

"Whoa, you know English too?" He asked in Japanese.

"What, think I wouldn't?" Blondie asked as if he was insulted, glaring at the redhead. He stormed off, walking ahead at a faster pace.

"Jerk." Peter muttered. Eijirou offered a slight smile.

"Maybe he's just nervous." He mused as Peter kept his eyes on the sulking blonde as they entered the class. Whoa, the doorway's tall.

"Guess it's fitting, if they get tall students or teachers..." Peter mused as he entered the classroom. Everyone was filing in, and some were busy socializing. He looked around, and the brown haired boy began to take stock of who his future classmates would be.

He can see... an invisible floating shirt and gloves talking with some blonde guy with... a very thick tail. Some dude with the head of a crow looked like he was sleeping, eyes closed. Some blonde haired dude was talking with a plain looking guy with black hair, and that same ear-lobe girl from before was talking with them too. There was some big looking boys, one who looked like one of those dinosaur-people from that Dinosaur sitcom and the other was built like a Mac-truck with big lips.

"Yooo! Kirishima-kun! You made it! Thought you might have gotten lost for a minute there." Said a female voice as Peter saw someone run up to them. Pink hair, pink skin, small antenna, golden eyes with pitch black sclera, and with a bright disposition. Eijirou blushed a little.

"T-Thanks Ashido-san. Anytime..." Gone was the confident and boisterous young man and in his place a shy and bashful boy. Girls can do that, Peter knows. The pinkette stepped aside as Blondie sauntered over and got to a seat, plopping down, leaning back and resting his feet on it. Seriously, he acted like he owned the damn place. "What Center were you in?" The redhead asked the pinkette.

"I was in Battle Center D. But I got enough to pass!" She turned her attention onto Peter. "Made a friend? Ohhhh a foreign student too! I'm Ashido Mina!" She held out a hand, grinning ear to ear. "Nice tameetcha!"

Peter was taken aback. Sure she's seen a lot of strange people... but Mina seemed so... normal despite the pink... everything. And reminded him of Mantis, with those short antenna of her's.

"Peter. Peter Parker." The brown haired boy took her hand and shook it. "The pleasure is mine. I met Kirishima-san here during our Practical Exam too. Helped him take out a robot or two."

"Help? We did a tag team move that's what!" Eijirou grinned. "He used his webbing and armor to sling up some faux villains and he swung him towards me and I grabbed mine and we crunched them together!" Mina let out an "Ohhhh~"

"Raaad." She cheesed. "Well, it's nice finally meet ya Parker-kun! Could use some more cuties like you in class. Americans do add a certain spice to things~" She added with a wink. Both Eijirou and Peter blanched up, pink on their cheeks. Peter was speechless while Eijirou was blubbering while Mina chortled. "I'm joking, I'm joking! We're here to be Pro Heroes after all." She waved her hand. "I can't wait to hear what stories you had back in America, your Japanese is really good!"

"Yeah... you're right. Heh. Thanks." Peter smiled awkwardly. Well... when you look past the fact that Mina has pink hair and skin and eyes that... honestly do look _very_ exotic now he can look closer... she definitely was a looker in her own right.

Goodness those are beautiful eyes.

"Ah! It's you!" Said a voice, and Peter turned around, and at the door was Glasses, standing tall and in his uniform. Peter raised a hand.

"Oh. Hey Glasses." The tall boy perked up, before adjusting his spectacles and walking towards the American, and then bowing deeply. Eijirou and Mina were talking but had their eyes on Glasses.

"Let me first say... that I apologize for my conduct to you during the Written Exam. I..." He put a hand to his chest, looking away. "I clearly misjudged you. You clearly saw some deeper meaning during the Practical Exam didn't you, as you went about assisting others with their scores and saving those less skilled or fortunate. That...that was the true test of what makes a hero! Helping others when it was about a point competition!" He bit his lower lip. "I... on the other hand, did not realize that until after the exam was finished. If they had told us of the Rescue Point System it would have made the act of saving others feel disingenuous and fraudulent to boot! A clever way to evaluate those with a heroic spirit, one in which I did not measure! As much as I hate to admit it, but you are truly a superior and exemplary student than me! U.A. is more than honored to have you!"

Peter was silent, blinking. "I...ummm... thanks. Apology accepted. I... apologize for my, misconduct as well. You know, nerves can sometimes get the best of us. Were you nervous before the Practical? The Written Exam was a bit tricky."

"I will not lie, I was nervous, considering this was Japan's finest hero institution and those tests were quite important. You were calm all throughout, aiming to share that air of relief to others, and I even had other base discriminatory bias towards you and did not see the message you were trying to convey. As a hero-in-training I must learn to overcome those biases and learn from others in order to become not just a better hero but a better person!" Glasses finished his rant as he noticed Peter offering his hand. Good lord how does he breathe talking for so long.

"It's cool man, we all get that way. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Peter Parker. What's yours? I doubt me calling you Glasses is something you prefer for the long run." Peter offered with a grin. The boy blinked, before returning his content expression as he shook it. His blue eyes softened as he gave the American a firm shake.

"And I am Iida Tenya. It is a pleasure to meet you and have you as a fellow peer here at U.A. Academy, Parker-san."

"Can all ya'll shaddup and get a room, I'm trying to relax before the teacher gets here." Blondie growled out, looking lazily at Tenya and Peter. The blue haired youth noticed Blondie's feet on the desk and puffed his chest out in righteous indignation. The other students were busy getting into their seats.

"Take that foot off your desk right now!" He demanded, Blondie only smirked, as if welcoming it.

"Huh~?"

"You're disrespecting school property like that you cretin!" Blondie only scoffed, enjoying the banter.

"Like I care of the opinion of an extra. Where you from?"

"Somei Private High, why does that matter?" The red eyed boy smirked, sneering up at Tenya..

"Somei huh? You must think you're better than me!" He grinned. "Gonna be fun blowing ya to bits and knocking ya down a peg, elite!"

"B-Blowing me to bits!" Tenya acted as if he had been slapped. "You're trying to become a hero aren't you? How awful!" Blondie kept that devil's grin on him while Peter put a hand on Tenya's shoulder.

"Iida-san, let's not get riled up." He felt Blondie's eyes on him. "We should get ready for class and-

"Huh~?" He cut him off. "Not get riled up? What, you from some hotshot American Elite School too?" He smirked. "Go on American." Blondie goaded in English. "Where are you from?"

Peter looked at him, took a deep breath, opening his eyes and was about to reply...

And there at the doorway was Green, standing like a deer in headlights as everyone turned towards him.

"Oh hey Green!" Peter waved, calling him 'Midori', walking casually over to Green as Tenya... marched. "I'm glad to see you passed!"

(X)

Midoriya Izuku didn't know what to think. When he got there, he saw that tall boy, Iida Tenya, talking with Kaachan before Kaachan stared daggers at the American boy for walking away from him, before settling his eyes on him and the anger dyed down to a simmering glare.

O-Onto nicer things!

The American. Parker. Peter Parker.

The same boy apparently was at the Musutafu incident with that giant villain that correlated with Mt. Lady's debut, wearing gear and possessing the skills of a pro.

Who looked like the same boy he would run to clean up the beach park early in the morning during his ten months of training.

And was the same one who saved him from a deadly fall after defeating the Zero Pointer. Who was about to fight that thing to save the girl he talked to (which he didn't) on that day.

And they both were the ones who wanted to give him some of his points.

He was a boy who just wanted to help. Someone with the skills, gear, and abilities of a Pro, with almost as much power as Kaachan, wanted to help him. An absolute nobody, a quirkless failure to most. A quirkless ant to Kaachan's eyes. Even after seeing One for All mess up his body, he still spent the last few seconds trying to get him a doctor.

And now, he walked up and gave Izuku a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. Though the green haired boy couldn't do much to answer him when Tenya marched towards him.

"Greetings! I'm Iida Tenya from the Somei Priva-"

"I already heard you!" Izuku cut him off.

Parker chuckled a little as Iida composed himself. This is the part when he introduces himself? Yeah, that's what he should do! "I'm Midoriya Izuku, it's nice to meet you Iida-san, and you too P-Parker-san." He bowed deeply in reverence.

Parker scratched his head in embarrassment. "I don't think I need to have a san, Midoriya-san. Call me Peter or Parker, I guess."

"Yeah," Izuku grumbled, "All you did was save me..." ' _And you're using honorifics for others when you yourself don't want any…_ '

"What was that?" Parker asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"NOTHING!" Izuku shouted with a clammed up expression. Parker blinked and still had that confused expression, and Iida cleared his throat.

"Midoriya, allow me to apologize for my actions." Parker scratched his head nervously, someone like him could get nervous?

"Is this about the whole misjudging thing? It's cool you don't need to man. Like, you apologized-"

"I only apologized to you!" Iida pointed out, waving his hand, "But I need to atone for my actions against both of you!"

"Uhh sure you… do you?" Parker offered. "Didn't you already apologize to me?"

Izuku on the other hand darted his gaze between the two boys. What on earth were they talking about? Iida turned to the green haired boy and bowed? Why is he bowing!? What did he do to deserve this? Parker gave Izuku an sympathetic look and slowly stepped back. Izuku panicked, no don't leave! He needed to tell him something!

"Midoriya," Oh gosh Iida talking! And he looks so serious, "I must say, when I first saw you, you were dishonoring the other students during the written exam with your mutterings." Izuku flushed, averting his gaze, because it's not like he could stop himself. Present Mic had come on stage, and he couldn't stop his geeking out. "But I see now, that your mutterings were simply a sign of your observational abilities!" Parker blinked, and was looking back and forth between the two. "You and Parker-san both perceived the true nature of the practical exam," Iida continued, Parker raising his hand to interject when he was called 'san' but stopped. "I on the other hand was too focused on the surface level details. I must confess, even if I don't like it, but you two are the superior students!"

"Said the exact same thing, only different." Parker muttered a little with a blank face. "It's cool man. Relax."

Izuku… didn't know how to react to this? What was he supposed to say? Iida was so serious, but the green haired boy didn't perceive anything. He just reacted on instinct. Being honest, he's lucky he got through on his Rescue Points.

"Nevertheless, receive my humblest apologies!" Iida declared. "To you both!"

He bowed, and as one, Parker and Izuku leaned back. They shared an awkward look, even as Iida grit his teeth in some unknown frustration.

Geeze, is everyone in this class but the American weird?

"Oh I know that curly hair! The plain looking boy!"

Izuku jolted upright while the brown haired boy grinned. He turned and felt his face heat up. It was the nice girl, Uraraka Ochako, and she looked really cute in that uniform!

Wait, she and Parker were in his class? What were the odds? Astronomical, but Izuku couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. This was the perfect opportunity to thank them for trying to help him! All he had to do was tell them-

"Yo, Uraraka-san," Peter calls from behind him. Izuku froze up.

Wait, they knew each other-Oh yeah, they were in the video.

Uraraka beamed jumping to the side and giving the American a kind smile.

"Heya Parker-kun! Guess you made it!"

"I'm glad you made it too. And we're in the same class to boot!" Parker gave a thumbs up, and Uraraka's grin could split her face in two. Wait, he's talking to a girl!? And he's acting so confidently about it too!

"Oh don't be so humble, you were great with all the amazing swinging and spider legs and stuff! Almost as cool as Midoriya's awesome punch!" She gave off mock punching to emphasize her words.

"Yeah, That was pretty cool," Parker agreed, turning towards Izuku with an approving smile.

Both of them were looking at him. Were they… were they calling him amazing? They were the ones that saved him! He just did what All Might told him to do. Wait, he has their attention, this is his chance! Izuku stammered and had his hands around his head as he tried to figure out a proper response.

"I-I g-guess I should be thanking you two for trying to g-give me points." Both brown haired youth's perked up.

"Huh, how did you know about that?" Uraraka asked with a tilt of her head.

Wait, she didn't know she was being recorded? A quick look revealed that Parker was just as shocked as her. Oh gosh, he probably wasn't supposed to say that!

"I uhh mean, ah, what?"

Did that work?

"Did All Might tell you?" Parker asked. "Over the holoprojector-thingy."

It didn't! Behind him, Uraraka looked at the American questionably.

"All Might, why would he talk to Midoriya-san?" She caught what she had said, immediately became flushed and threw out her hands, "Not that you're not awesome or anything I'm just saying that he's the Number One hero and you're so ordinary."

That didn't make him feel any better. Izuku shoulders slumped, deflating like a balloon, while the tall Iida adjusted his glasses.

"I believe Parker-san is correct when of our acceptance holo-projectiors. They explained our placement as well as our total points." Iida crossed his arms. "I got Cementoss congratulating me, so you two receiving praise from All Might while being accepted... truly U.A. is honored to have you in its halls."

"You said the same thing again." Peter muttered a little.

That's right, his video put him at eighth place. Where did Parker get? While Izuku was busy trying to tag one robot, he could see Parker zipping around sling shoting and taking robots down as if they were paper!

"That?" Uraraka then laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about that, I guess I was so excited that I forgot about it."

"I don't see how considering it tells our practical rankings." Iida pointed out with some hand gestures.

Parker bit his lower lip and he slowly moved back.

"Yeah, those uhhh. P-pretty cool stuff right? Silly me for bringing that up. Hehehe."

"Yeah! Made my parents real proud coming in fourth, what about you guys?" Uraraka beamed, looking back between the boys.

"I managed to secure the seventh place," Iida said turning to Parker who was a lot further away that Midoriya remembered, "What about you? Where did you place?"

Parker swallowed something in his throat and muttered something.

"I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Izuku asked. He had to have had a high score right. Top Three maybe?

Parker took a deep breath. "I got in First." He admitted, looking pale.

First.

That one word dropped a bomb in the classroom, where everyone had been paying attention to Iida's antics and the Gimmick-killer in Izuku. Uraraka's jaw dropped, Iida eye's were like plates. And that was nothing compared to what the class' reaction. Eyes that were on him immediately shifted to Peter. Some of them were curious, like the sparkling blond boy in the front. Others were analyzing, like the piercing gaze of the bird headed boy. Other's not as surprised, like the pig-tailed girl in the back, or the red-white haired boy sitting close to her with very narrow eyes. Others in astonishment like the blonde kid talking to the earlobes girl.

And then there was Kaachan.

Izuku paled as he saw the smoldering aura from the blonde. He saw that when Kaachan demanded to know how Izuku passed that day back at Aldera Junior High. But this...

His crimson eyes were burning holes in the American's head. His teeth were barred as he let out a soft, but audible growl. He was gripping the seat so hard that he might start cracking along with a mini explosion popping in his hands.

Reactions might have been missed, but Midoriya heard the collective thought.

This American, out of everyone trying to get into U.A. Academy, out of everyone in this class, in the Hero Course, got first in the Practical Exam.

Peter Parker, out of every first year, was the closest to being a pro, and everyone knew it.

(X)

 _'Way to go Peter, not even the first day of school and you've already put a bullseye on your back. Least it only took a couple of weeks before Flash pegged me and Ned.'_ It just came out, it's not like he was trying to brag. He was answering a question during a conversation. Heck with his Villain total, he should've gotten second. He only got that far with help from the Iron Spider suit. If he didn't have that, who knows where he would've gotten. Maybe around Tenya's score? Or more? He didn't know.

Didn't't stop the rest of the class from looking at him like a hunk of meat or a circus act.

Okay, not the best metaphor, but Peter never worked as the center of attention. All these eyes on him, some of them coming from normal looking students to the blonde guy and wait a second?

In the back, there was that drop dead gorgeous girl from in front of the recommendation section. Her eyes were narrowing, and Peter could imagine a thousand of those calculations going through her head and he just noticed that she was sitting behind him! She glanced down to his chest, and Peter couldn't help but follow her gaze. Did he have something on his shirt? He patted around it, and the girl noticed, then looked away.

A few rows back, a multiarm guy raised his eyebrows at him.. Why was the floating girl clothes blushing, with those pink marks where the head would be? "Woooow... he got first?" He can hear the voice as the clothes leaned towards a black haired kid.

"I-It has to be a joke, right?"

Peter bit his lip and took a deep breath. He looked out of the corner of his eye, the angry-blonde gripping his desk as if he was ready to pounce. Just steer clear of him and-

"If you're going to waste time talking about points then you should leave."

Dead silence filled the room. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It was… a scruffy, tired-looking long-shaggy black haired man in a yellow full body sleeping bag? Ochako jumped back in fright, seeking refuge behind Midoriya. The man stared at all of them, nonplussed before scrambling for something in his bag.

"Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course…" he muttered tiredly. Sleeping Bag brought his hand out holding a full bag of squeezable applesauce. One suck drained the entire thing, slurping loudly and not giving a single fuck. Peter blanched, as did the rest of his peers. What is with this guy? He'd seen some weird guys, sure, but Star Lord not knowing that Missouri was on Earth was completely different from this fellow.

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down," Baggy Eyes said as he crawled out of the bag, dressed in a weird black outfit with a utility belt around his waist and a long scarf tied around his neck. Has he combed that head of his like, ever? His black hair was so long and unkempt! "Time is precious. You lot could do me a favor and be rational about it. If do so, I'd appreciate it." A tired eye made its way to Peter, who was standing near the bank.

"You're not supposed to be up there, that's my spot. Get to your seat please."

Peter looked around and sure enough, he was at the front of the class. "Gah! S-Sorry!" He backed away.

With tired eyes he groaned as he entered the classroom, "Hello, I'm Aizawa Shouta, your teacher. Nice to meet you all." His delivery was so bored and devoid of emotion that Peter joined the rest of the class in surprise. This guy was the homeroom teacher of a hero academy? He looked ready to drop dead from exhaustion, not teach a class.

Clearly no one told him that everyone needs sleep, because he set his eyes on Peter again.

"You're not in your seat, in fact, most of you aren't."

Peter and the other doorway companions didn't need to be told twice. They quickly made their way to their seats, either the ones that they marked or had to sit in. In Peter's case, he was lucky enough to return to his backpack. But as he approached, he felt something tingle in the back of his head. He looked to the side, and saw a student next to the cute girl was glaring at him. His red and white hair shadowed his eyes, and gave the burn scar over his left eye an almost malicious light.

The look he was giving him, Peter recognized it. It was the same look some of the heroes gave him back in Germany. They weren't nearly as scary looking but it was the same look. Captain America's gaze was filled with concern and curiosity, and the Soldier and Falcon were more surprised with his showings to look at him any differently.

This guy though he looked… expectant?

What was his deal?

He took his seat in time to see Mr. Aizawa reach into his bag and pull out a blue with white-trim gym uniform.

"Right, put these on as quick as you can and head outside."

"W-Where to?" Peter asked.

"The Training Grounds."

Training grounds, didn't they need to get to orientation? As if his quirk was hearing the unspoken question, Aizawa frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked, "Do _heroes_ stand around when they've received an order? Get to it."

"Yes sir!" came the reply of most of the class.

Peter didn't know, but he did what he was told. What were they going to do on the training grounds, and on the first day?

(X)

"A Quirk Apprehension Test?!" The students all said as one. Shouta was irritated but kept his composure. Uraraka came up to him.

"What about orientation? We're gonna miss it!" Boy this girl didn't get it.

"If you want to become Heroes, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Shouta stated as he looked back at the crowd of youths. "U.A. is known for it's freestyle educational system. That applies to us teachers as well, so I can run my class as I see fit." The entire class just looked confused.

"Alright." He turned towards the group. "Ball Throw. Standing Long Jump. Fifty Meter Dash. Endurance Training. Grip Strength. Side to side stepping. Upper body training. And seated Toe touch. You did all of these in middle school during your Standard Non-Quirk Gym Tests." Shouta took a deep breath. Time to vent a little and educate. "Japan still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records as to give those with less power more of a chance. It's not rational. The Department of Education is just procrastinating and wasting time for those who should be ahead of the pack." He turned towards the crowd, his tired eyes settling on the seething berserker genius.

"Bakugo." He perked up. "How far can you throw in middle school without using your Quirk?"

"Sixty-seven meters, give or take." Bakugo said resolutely. Shouta reached into a bucket beside him and tossed him a U.A. Quirk Test softball.

"Great. Now try it with your Quirk. Anything goes. Just don't leave the circle." He stepped back, grabbing the work phone that will track all the results of the test. "Give it all you got."

Bakugo stretched his limbs, walking into the circle. "Alright then here goes..." He got into position, and wound up his arm.

And followed through all his might, an explosive blast leaving his hand. "DIE!" Bakugo roared. Shouta could hear the confused mutterings from the rest of the class.

Well, he did whatever he needed to. The ball landed faraway, and Shouta looked down at the result. "Knowing the limits of your abilities is crucial." He showed the phone. 705.2 meters. Not a surprise, in his estimation. Bakugo was a wild horse, but his potential was oozing off him like water from a sponge. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." The entire class was in awe, giving praise to the blonde who seemed to smirk.

Genius Berserker, and loves to preen like a peacock when given praise. Lovely.

Midoriya seemed nervous, looking around as the class socialized and talked about how they're gonna use their Quirks. Parker looked at it all and was impressed judging by how he looked at Bakugo, before looking at his own hands.

But here are these brats going on and on on how the Hero Course was _fun_ and _awesome_.

Oh how wrong they are.

" _Awesome_ , you say?" Shouta asked, before leering at the teens. "You're hoping to become Pro Heroes in three years time, and you think it's gonna be all _fun and games_?" That made the crowd shut up. And the man put forth his most intimidating smirk, combined with his hair, he was looking like something out of a horror movie. Good. "Idiots... We will be taking eight physical tests. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless, without any potential… and will be expelled on the spot."

"Whaaaaat?!" A lot of the students air was deflated, and Shouta couldn't contain his smirk as he lifted up his hair, showing his eyes, despite the tired look and bags under them, showed focus and that he was not playing around. Time to put some fear into these brats and give them the kick in the ass they need!

"Your fate is in your hands. Now show me what you got!"

"The one with the lowest score will be expelled?! It's only the first day! I mean... I even..." Uraraka was lost for words. "That isn't fair!"

"And natural disasters are?" Shouta retorted on the spot. "Highway accidents and Villain Incidents? Calamity is always lurking around the corner. The world isn't fair, and it is a hero's job to correct that and make it fair. For the next three years, U.A. will be throwing constant adversity upon your shoulders to ensure you go beyond your limits. To surpass them and ascend to new heights." He had a smirk, gesturing to them to come. "That is Plus Ultra. Use the powers given to you to overcome that adversity, and you'll thrive here. So bring your A-Game." He pocketed his hands, gesturing to the students. "Now then, we've done enough talking. It's time we begin."

And this is where the fun begins.

(X)

The First Test. Fifty Meter Dash.

Iida Tenya did well, no surprise. 3.04 seconds using his quirk, Engine. Will have to see how he does in other events, Shouta made a mental note. Asui Tsuyu got a 5.58. Considering her partner, she wasn't bad.

Uraraka Ochako got a 7.15, thanks to using her Quirk on her clothes. Creative, but she has use her quirk on her entire body to be more effective. Without getting as queasy too. Her partner, Mashirao Ojiro got a 6.91. Room for Improvement, could strengthen that tail of his.

Aoyama Yuga was a bit of a peacocky-pratter mouth, but he used his Navel Laser well enough during the dash. 5.51 seconds. And Ashido Mina is in great shape, being right on his tail and passing with a 5.40.

Testing their Quirks to their limits allows him to see their room for growth. That will always be tied to how they utilize their abilities.

Next up, Midoriya and Bakugo, students 17 and 18 on his chart. They started and-

"Turbo!" Bakugo was racing down the lane, the blasts from his hands propelling him to a 4.13. Impressive, fits with the film he watched of Battle Center A's Practical Exam. Midoriya not so much. 7.02. Well, least he was in shape.

"Last ones." Students 19 and 20. Parker and Yaoyorozu.

(X)

Peter got to the staring line after seeing Izuku look after Bakugo leave. He looked down at his jumpsuit, seeing Aizawa standing at the far end with the robots that measure their speed. Back home... he had to lag, to purposefully fail as to not draw eyes about his powers. He looked to the side, seeing the taller dark haired beauty.

Goodness... Liz may have been super cute... but Yaoyorozu Momo was so… hot. She filled out that gym un-

Wait! Don't stare! Think! Focus on the run!

Now... he no longer has to hold back. No longer having to worry about living a double life. Hiding his identity and abilities. Go Plus Ultra, as Mr. Aizawa put it. "Let's do our best, Yaoyorozu-san. Let's hit it hard and hit it fast!" Peter offered a smile, looking at as the girl turned. Yaoyorozu returned it with a small one and nodded.

"Likewise." Woman of few words. Okay. No biggie. MJ was one too... well... she was a girl of many words. Just a lot of snarky ones. He got got down onto his hands, feet propped. He then heard a loud thumping noise and beside him, he saw... a Moped?! And Yaoyorozu got on it!

Wait, is that even allowed? Did she just make it on the spot?!

Never mind that, don't hold back. He can go all out now.

"Runner's on your marks!" The robot shouted out. They got set. "Ready!" And the gun fired.

Peter raced, going as hard and as fast as he could and before he knew it, he was across with a skid. He looked back, and just saw Yaoyorozu finish behind him as she hit the brakes, looking at him with wide eyes. The robot chimed.

"4.23 seconds!" Then the second chime. "4.90 seconds!"

"Alright, next test. Let's move it people." Aizawa shouted. Peter looked at his hands. He had to fake the runs at time but now... 4.23 seconds?

He let out a laugh, smiling. This is just the Practical Exam all over again. Time to have some fun!

"You were... not joking. You are fast!" Yaoyorozu confessed as she got off the moped, and Peter perked up and blushed.

"Well... I did say let's do our best, right?" He added, and the girl chuckled. "You weren't kidding either. Did you like, conjure that scooter from another dimension or something?"

"Not really, I made it on the spot with all the parts and chemicals and electronics required. It's a part of my Quirk, Creation. You did pretty well yourself! Come on, let's move on to the next event."

"You said it." Peter offered his hand with a grin. Time to properly introduce himself rather than him learn names from the name tags on the desk. "I'm Peter. Peter Parker. I'm the guy who sits behind you, by the way." He shrugged, offering a nervous grin. Yaoyorozu blinked, and then offered a soft smile as she took it.

"Yaoyorozu Momo. It is a pleasure to meet you, Parker-san."

"The same for me." Peter replied and deep down...

He was overjoyed. He's talking to the most beautiful girl and-

"Mush people." Aizawa said, and the two teens jumped and began to jog to where the rest of the class was mingling as they made their way to the gym.

(X)

Shouta looked at the score on his phone. Iida got first, no surprise there. Then Bakugo in second... and Parker third, and Yaoyorozu fourth. But her versality and creativity... As expected of a Recommended Student. He's never gotten one in the last few years. She's a shoe in for sure. As for Parker...

' _Guess he doesn't need that suit after all. That was all physical power alone though. Nothing too special, I guess_.' He thought as he saw Peter walk with the students towards the gym.

(X)

Second Test: Grip Strength.

Peter looked down at the hand-held device. Objective was simple: Grip as hard as you can to measure it out the highest score. "Okay... here goes." He saw many other students gripping theres, that one Sato Rikido being allowed to eat some cupcakes for his quirk. He got a suger high thanks to his quirk, Sugar Dope, and went over 700 kilograms! He noticed some students gather around Shoji Mezo, with nearly 540 kilograms from his gripping. Peter bit his lip and looked at his. He gripped as hard as he could. Go all out, like what Mr. Aizawa said... He has to keep reminding himself that. This is a hero school, not like back home.

He heard a beep and looked down.

999.99 kilograms.

"Uhhhh... Mr. Ai-I mean." Peter paused, reverting back to Japanese. "Aizawa-sensei." The black haired man lazily looked over as Peter showed the device's results. He then looked down at the phone. "Is there a stronger grip-monitor or-"

"You're good. Just put it back." Aizawa stated as Peter nodded.

"Okay then... I-"

"Whoa that's a lot of Nines!" Mina exclaimed as she looked over, about to turn her's in when she saw Peter's device.

"Huh? Someone beat my mark?" The muscular Sato walked over, no longer in his sugar-induced craze. "Whoa that's cool!" He said, impressed.

"Uhh... hehe. Yeah." Peter laughed. "I... guess I did?" All this much attention? How did Mr. Stark handle all of this?

"Did you actually get nine hundred and ninety-nine kilos or did the machine break?" Mina mused. Kirishima finished his and checked the score.

"Break? I bet he went beyond that! Seriously, you did more than Sato or Shoji!" He slapped Peter's back, and the boy blushed. "Nice one!"

"T-Thanks... Just doing my best is all." The Boy from Queens replied, doing his best to avoid the simmering glare from Bakugo who was gripping his device over and over. Izuku was looking at him with awe... before looking at his own in dejection.

(X)

 _'And here I thought we wouldn't get another All Might._ ' Shouta mused as he looked at the score after Parker and the rest of the students turned in the devices. The score on his phone... was unreadable. Zeroes across the board. Yet the device read 999.99 kilograms.

His strength. His speed. His equipment from the Practical Exam.

All the devices were turned off, except Parker's and Yaoyorozu's, because he broke the damn machine by his grip alone while the girl summoned a clamp and kept applying pressure until the machine too broke, which was understandable. And on top of tha-

The feeling of being watched... Shouta turned his head, and peering from the windows high above the gym was Toshinori Yagi, in his All Might form. He noticed and slinked back out of sight.

Shouta narrowed his eyes. Parker's becoming more of an anomaly the more he showed off his skills. And All Might is snooping on him? Did he hear of his track record in failing many students during his tenure at U.A.? And yet decided to check on the one class that has someone like Parker…

Hmm.

He altered the score, adding the note saying 'Enough' to Parker's and Yaoyorozu's Zeros.

Onto the next then.

(X)

Third Test: Standing Long Jump.

Parker cleared the sandbox with ease. No surprise there. Only a few others managed to do so as well, including Iida, Bakugo, Aoyama, and Todoroki who scaled the jump using their quirks. Yaoyorozu managed to conjure a javelin and used that to get air and distance.

Very impressive crop so far.

(X)

Fourth Test: Repeated Side Steps.

Parker aced it again, going at incredible speeds without any of the long wind up that Iida has to do. Got on top, with only Bakugo behind him in time and reps.

(X)

Fifth Test: Ball Throw.

So far so good. Everyone's been taking their tests and using their quirks in predictable ways, some have shown creativity but that's par for the course. The few class geniuses who can apply these go onto thrive, as do those with unnatural talent.

Todoroki Shoto has been doing alright on his end, getting above average marks using his ice quirk. Pity he isn't using his fire ability for some reason, but his ice has carried him well enough for the events that mattered.

Bakugo Katsuki was top three easily, in utilizing his quirk to complete the exercises. His Explosion can make him fly over short distances, and the combat purposes can be applied to any scenario. Aggressive and abrasive he may be, but talented he is in spades.

Yet Peter Parker was acing this, and Shouta was beginning to become more convinced that there's more to this kid than meets the eye. He was number one, well, so far. But if he kept this up, he should tackle the rest of the tests fine.

Hell, he'd have to forsake his teaching career to fail him at this point. Then again, his logical ruse is working in ensuring these kids are busting their humps and using their heads to use their abilities in creative ways. Many of the students applied that principle with the Ball Throw, some going far, others not so much.

Thankfully this event was going by fast, and now they are at Uraraka Ochako.

Shouta saw Uraraka throw her ball and it kept going… and going… and going.

Expected, but at least she had the idea to utilize that. So there's something of a brain behind that dollish face of her's.

Phone came out as Infinite, and Shouta showed it. The entire classed yelled "Infinity!?" at once. They really shouldn't be shocked by this. All the girl did was use her head.

And then there's the dead-last, Midoriya Izuku. It was like seeing a watermelon decompose over weeks, only replace weeks with minutes and 'watermelon' with 'Midoriya's composure'.

The boy's self-destructive quirk had yet to be manifested, and he was going by on paltry physical feats alone.

Without a doubt, he's hopeless. A fish out of water. Shouta saw him try to calm down, ready to throw the softball.

And the glow of his arm.

Not happening.

Shouta didn't blink as his scarf and hair began to wave as if he was underwater, the ball plummeted a mere 46 meters. Midoriya was befuddled.

He doesn't belong here.

"I erased your quirk." He elaborated, earning Midoriya's attention as he froze, and Shouta focused his quirk, Erasure, on him solely. "That stupid Entrance Exam… should be revised and changed if it allowed someone like you on these grounds." He growled, and Midoriya didn't seem to take his stance on U.A.'s entrance exam, more focused on his goggles around his neck.

"My quirks was erased! Wait, those goggles… you're Eraserhead, the Erasure Hero!" Well, hopeless he maybe, but he knows his homework. The rest of the class didn't know about it. Which is fine, since he doesn't like the spotlight. In fact he does everything he can to avoid it. Going underground is what he does best. As for Midoriya? He'd be a smart student, but a hero?

Maybe in his wildest dreams.

"I saw it, how you can't control your Quirk. You'd just be incapacitated again if you used it." Shouta pocketed his hands. "Hoping for a helping hand?" He sneered, glaring down at him.

Midoriy shook his head. "N-No it's not like tha-" Enough. Shouta used the scarf and had it wrap around the green haired runt to pull him in closer.

"Whatever the outcome, your quirk would have made you into a liability. A deadweight to those who you are planning to save and those who you work alongside." Shouta remembered of that man who was eavesdropping them. He's going to have to talk to him to stop it with this. This is irritating. "Once upon a time, a certain hot blooded hero, saved over a thousand people during a disaster and it made him legend. You have that same reckless altruism about you as he did. But you're useless if you can only save one person and only one person alone." He narrowed his eyes. "Midoriya Izuku, with that power of yours… you cannot become a hero."

Todoroki can with some nudging to use his fire. Bakugo can be a hero, with some refinement and coaching. Parker absolutely, although he can use some common sense pointers and not be as bumbling at times.

But Midoriya?

Absolutely Hopeless.

He let out a sigh and pocketed his hands, his scarf twirling back to normal around his neck as he walked off to give the boy some space. He closed his eyes, god that feels so good. "You got your quirk back, so give it another go. Let's get this over with."

The students began muttering about themselves, all about the boy. Bakugo seemed to be like him, anticipating that the kid will fail, no matter what.

"Hey Midoriya!" Parker called out, waving his hand. "Do your best!"

Well, least he has one supporter. Shouta finished applying some eyedrops, a much needed relief for his quirk and for what little sleep he gets and stared at the green haired boy.

Either way, he doesn't belong here at this school. Not one bit.

He seems to be muttering… Midoriya is rearing back to throw.

At 100% and ruining his arm and being a deadweight for the rest of the tests, or zero percent and just flop on his face? What will he-

Wait what?

The glowing is on…. His finger!?

"SMAAAASH!"

And the ball rocketed out of his hand like a cannon, sailing high to the gasps and awe of the class. Shouta went to his phone, inspecting the score.

He didn't utilize his full power to his arm or hand… he concentrated it to his finger tip the moment the ball was about to leave!

705.3 meters!

"Sensei!" Shouta looked up, and Midoriya was grinning, even with tears in his eyes, and gripped his hand, the one with the broken index finger at that. "I… can still move!"

"This kid…!" The black haired man couldn't hold back his grin. The awe of what had transpired…

This kid has a brain! Honest to god creativity and intellect! To utilize that self-destructive power for maximum efficiency and minimum drawback. The focus to concentrate such a power to a small point for perhaps multiple uses…

He wasn't expecting surprises. And Aizawa Shouta got one. A pleasant surprise to be sure. Heck, in past prior entrance exams he's… never been this giddy before.

Well, guess he's not hopeless after all. With that head, and maybe with the right teaching and control…

He may become a hero yet.

"Awesome! That's a hero throw if I've ever seen one!" Uraraka shouted with glee.

"Holy crap that's awesome," Parker gasped in awe. "It flew out like it was fired out of a cannon!"

"Impressive but his finger appears to be swollen," Iida pointed out, adjusting his glasses. "He's hurt regardless."

"But hey, you know the saying!" Kirishima added. "No pain no gain right! Hell, he got even higher than Bakugo! He's second only to you Uraraka!"

Parker had enough sense to damp his enthusiasm and take a closer look. Midoryia's finger was red, and swollen so badly it looked like something out of a cartoon. "Oh yeah, his finger looks like it's broken." He shrugged. "It's a lot better than his arms were though. If he can power up just his finger, he could use his power a lot more. Start small, work from there."

Shouta scowled. They were missing the point. Midoriya's improvisation was impressive, but he had still managed to hurt himself, and badly enough to need medical attention. Not much, nothing Recovery Girl couldn't handle, but enough to cause trouble on a mission, or in a fight if Midoriya found a way to use up his fingers, like bullets in a pistol. But Parker was getting warmer. He has something of a brain too at least.

If Midoriya could master his new Quirk, enough so to not hurt himself, it would serve him well; very well. But he wasn't there yet. Not by a long shot.

Shouta glanced back at the class, who were staring at Midoriya in awe and surprise. But none of them looked half so surprised as Bakugo.

No. Not surprise. Not mere bewilderment, or confusion. The boy's face, already built for a permanent scowl, was set in utter, brain-frozen astonishment.

Then it was gone, replaced with something far worse, far more fitting for what Shouta had seen of Bakugo's personality.

Rage. Infernal, homicidal, carpet-chewing rage. The rage that only a shattered ego could unleash.

"What the fuck!?" Bakugo charged, his quirk blasting him along. "Explain yourself Deku! You lying snake!"

Shouta sighed. Nothing to be done. Muttering irritably to himself, he readied his capture scarf and focused on the blond. He flung out the scarf, snatching Bakugo instantly...

Only for Parker tackle Bakugo and held him, taking off right after he saw Bakugo rage towards Midoriya. He was fast. He grabbed Bakugo's arms as he held him, forcing them out and away from him, where his explosions could not reach. He would have tackled him to the ground had it not been for the scarf.

"Get off me Redshirt!" roared Bakugo, struggling under Parker's grip and the scarf. "I'll kill you!"

"What's your problem?!" demanded Parker. "All he did was throw a damn ball!"

"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about me! Fuck off!" Bakugo's hands writhed and aimed his way, but no explosions came out, much to the blonde's surprise. "What the-! My quirk! This fucking scarf!"

"That's enough." Shouta hissed as Bakugo snarled as he struggled against the scarf with Peter also in its thrall, glaring at Shouta with wrathful eyes.

"W-What? Why is your scarf so damn strong?"

"You got this, Aizawa-Sensei?" Parker asked. "Ummm, yeah... you kinda do now actually, hehe." He avoided his head to avoid a backwards headbutt from the seething blond. He let go and walked back, watching Bakugo struggle under the scarf's embrace and not Peter tackling him.

"Yes, although your contribution was unnecessary Parker. As for the scarf, it is a capture weapon," Shouta explained. "It's made of carbon fiber and a rather special metal alloy which I'm not going to tell you about. Now stand down!" The last he barked like a drill sergeant, glaring hard at Bakugo, the boy tried to glare back, snarling like a mad dog. Shouta's seen worse. "You really don't want to make me use my quirk," he added for effect. "It gives me serious dry eye, and I'm running low on eye drops." He said that last sentence low and dark.

A second passed, and the blond finally stopped struggling. Shouta called back his scarf and closed his eyes, deactivating the quirk.

"You're wasting time. Whoever's next can step up."

Midoriya took the distraction as his cue to leave. Parker hurried over to join him, as did Iida and Uraraka, and a few others. Bakugo glared after them, his gaze hot with bitter, burning hatred.

Good grief. Why did _he_ have to get the hard cases every year? Couldn't Vlad take some of them? Couldn't he have some nice, normal students for once? A class with no dark pasts, murderous rivalries, or mental cases?

He knew the reason. With a quirk like his, he was the best-qualified to handle any trouble; at least without killing or maiming anyone.

He scanned his itching eyes over the crowd of students. They were showing signs of talent, or at least some of them were. If anything, he was being lenient in only expelling one. This class could stand to lose at least five, like Hagakure, Sero, and others like Jirou or Koda. The mouse would complain, but the couches in his office were divine anyway.

Not Parker though. Shouta could see how the others were looking at him, and it was no surprise. First on the Practical, and outshining almost everyone in every category. Bakugo was his closest peer in terms of results, and even his luster was looking dull these days.

The American stood, loosening up his arm and glancing down at his hands. What was going through his head? Whatever it was, it was a distraction.

Shouta threw Parker the ball. The kid caught it without even looking. Impressive spacial awareness.

"Anytime you want to throw it Parker," Shouta called.

The boy flinched and nodded. Shouta looked down at his phone, time to see what he can do.

(X)

Katsuki Bakugo was annoyed.

No, not annoyed. Annoyed he could cope with. Annoyed he was used to. Annoyed was a daily occurrence. He was annoyed with mom. He was annoyed with riding the bus. He was annoyed at his old junior high.

He was not annoyed.

He was outraged. He was pissed.

First, fucking _Deku_ of all people made it into U.A. That alone was enough to make his blood boil. But then he somehow managed to throw the ball further than he did. He had put _everything_ into that throw! And yet Deku had had outperformed him! _Deku_!

It was wrong! It didn't make sense! It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was just _Deku_! Powerless, worthless, _Deku_! A _Quirkless Ant_!

Had he hidden it for all those years? Had he just _pretended_ to be a Quirkless? But then why? What could he gain from everyone thinking he was a total freakish loser?

Bakugo shivered as his mind ran wild. Was Deku mocking him behind his back? Had he been mocking him all this time? Was this some plot to make himself look good, and Bakugo look stupid?

That _lying little snake_! He played the long con and Katsuki fell for it hook line and sinker! Like a fool! Like a _loser_!

Bakugo clenched his fists, gritted his teeth. All those crocodile tears, all those wimpy speeches about heroism, all those offerings for 'help'. It was all just a cover for his goal, to rise to the highest level and surpass All Might! And he, Bakugo, was just a stepping stone on that road!

Worse than a liar. A goddamn _hypocrite_!

And there was Parker, that irritating, stupid-looking foreigner! The one who stumbled around like some kind of idiot, yet somehow got first on the Practical! How the _hell_ did he get in?

He had cheated. He _had_ to have cheated. If not, the judges were clearly out of line! They must have been foreigners too, letting one of their own into what was supposed to be an elite Japanese school!

That or they were blind, insane, corrupt, or smoking something during his performance. Any of those made about as much sense.

One way or another, he didn't belong there. He was a foreigner, a fish out of water, going where he had no business of being!

Aizawa threw the ball, and Bakugo almost gaped when Parker caught it without even looking up.

How the _heck_ did he manage that? It couldn't have been his peripheral vision; the angle was wrong. Was it reflexes?

And that strength. When Parker had held him down like that...

"Anytime you want to throw it Parker," Aizawa said. The extra looked away sheepishly.

"Not like Rivera… like Puig… okay." He muttered lightly in English.

Bakugo could just make it out. Rivera? Puig? The fuck are those?

Parker wound up his arm, corked his entire body…and threw it, like a baseball player throwing from outfield to home plate, putting as much torque as he could. A single blast of sound and force washed over Katsuki and the extras as the ball sailed through the air. It's trail had nothing on his, it just flew further.

And further.

And further until they could barely see it.

Aizawa turned around, and displayed the number.

921.5 meters.

 _'Are you fucking kidding me!?'_

There's… there's no way! That's impossible! How did he get that high!?

Katsuki blinked, but the number remained the same. 921 meters, a full two hundred ahead of his own score. His jaw dropped open, his eyes as wide as plates. The extras behind him cried out in surprise.

"W-wow that's strong," said that tape dude.

"That's awesome!" The invisible girl chirped.

"Well he got first in the Practical I was in, so it's not too surprising" Octopus arms added with his… arm-tentacle mouth.

"And here I thought I was going to be the strongest," Big lips and muscles mused. "U.A. really is full of surprises..."

Surprises? _Surprises_? Parker had just blown everyone else out of the water! Even gravity girl couldn't compete! He was like...like...

A mini All Might! He had a mini All Might in _his_ class!

Katsuki struggled for breath. His lungs felt like they were full of liquid concrete. There was no escape, no denying what he had seen.

The American… was stronger than him. With nothing but his own raw strength, he beat out his Explosion. His physical feats surpassing him.

Was… was that first place in the Practical not a fluke?

Katsuki clenched his fist and ground his teeth. No, that wasn't it. That _couldn't_ be it. He was nothing but dumb muscle, switching to English and fumbling through conversations when flustered. Stick to Japanese since you're in Japan you ignorant jackass!

A-And his quirk didn't have the versatility of Katsuki's! He could apply it to everything that this redshirt couldn't do and more! He could fly! He could fire explosive blasts up close and from range! All he could do was be the most watered down form of his idol. Nothing more, nothing less! He didn't even care if that rich bitch just made a bazooka to fire out the ball and double up on Parker's score. She's like gravity girl. A cheater.

' _Enjoy your time in the sun while you can_.'

His snarl became a devil's smirk. Fine. A challenge. A worthy obstacle for him to overcome in order to get to the top. All Might faced his challenges with a smile on his face. He would do the same.

' _Because when I surpass you, I'm gonna_ ** _relish_** _knocking you off that fucking ivory tower of yours! Just you wait! Peter Parker_!'

(X)

The next few tests passed without much excitement. Not that Peter was complaining. Anything beside the fiasco with Izuku's ball throw would be fine for him. The only one complaining about the seated toe touch was Izuku due to his finger.

Then came the sit ups. Passed with ease. And finally the long distance run.

It was like running through the golf course back home. No way to use his webs, and having to go on foot like everyone else. Tenya and Bakugo blasted in front of everyone else with their quirks, while Peter trailed behind them. He kept up a faster pace than he remembered ever using in gym class and once more he finished without even breaking a sweat. Tenya gave him an impressed nod, and Bakugo sneered. The latter looked drenched in sweat and exhausted, but Tenya and Peter, while sweaty, were holding up just fine.

What was his problem? First it was a glare after hearing Peter got first, now he looked ready to rip his head off just for doing well. Well, he did tackle him but he was trying to stop him from assaulting Izuku! What was he supposed to do?

And besides, why did an asshole like him want to be a hero anyway? He'd been anything but hero material that day. He'd even tried to attack Izuku, and for no good reason!

And why call him Deku like that? Pet name maybe? Insult?

"If you're done standing around, the final results are in." Mr. Aizawa called out.

Guess this is it, whoever was in last place would be kicked out. Peter looked back and saw Izuku collapsed on the floor after his run. Everyone walked around him, Peter walked over and gave him a helping hand up. Bit awkward when Izuku couldn't use his good hand, but he got him up.

"T-Thanks."

"Anytime. Keep your head up." Peter said with a grin. "I'm sure you did well! You did on that ball throw!" He said before he turned towards the results shown from the holo-projector on the teacher's phone.

1\. Peter Parker.  
2\. Yaoyorozu Momo.  
3\. Todoroki Shoto.  
4\. Bakugo Katsuki.  
5\. Iida Tenya.  
6\. Tokoyami Fumikage.  
7\. Shoji Mezo.  
8\. Ojiro Mashirao  
9\. Kirishima Eijirou  
10\. Ashido Mina.  
11\. Uraraka Ochako.  
12\. Koda Koji.  
13\. Sato Rikido.  
14\. Tsuyu Asui.  
15\. Aoyama Yuga.  
16\. Sero Hanta.  
17\. Denki Kaminari.  
18\. Jirou Kyoka.  
19\. Hagakure Tooru.  
20\. Midoriya Izuku.

Midoriya looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. Oh yeah, the expulsion rule for being dead-last...

Peter bit his lip and took a deep breath. Midoriya hadn't done well on the other tests after the ball throw, and for good reason. He hadn't had time to go to the nurse's office and get his finger fixed. He bit his lip, awaiting Aizawa's declaration and ousting of-

"Oh yeah, that part of me expelling one of you? I lied."

"Wait what!" Peter yelled in English, Aizawa's words snapping him back to reality.

"I mean, what!" He switched back to Japanese. But no one seemed to have noticed his faux-pas. The whole class looked utterly stunned. And as for Aizawa, that had to be the biggest troll grin Peter had ever seen!

"It was all a logical ruse, meant to bring out the best in all of you." He elaborated with a chuckle and a toothy grin. Everyone in the class gasped.

"Whaaaaat?!" Iida, Uraraka, and Midoriya in various shades of pale and surprise shouted out in unison. It made Peter shrink away a little. To the side, Yaoyorozu sighed.

"What, you took him seriously? It was obvious a lie if you actually thought about it." Peter blinked, looking to the side, gears turning... then like a microwave chime, he snapped his fingers.

"Ah. If we hadn't had that threat hanging over us…" Peter mused.

"I wouldn't be able to assess the best you could do." Aizawa explained as he rubbed his eyes. "Urgency brings out the best in others, showing their true colors."

"Anyways," he sighed, turning around. "We're done here. Your syllabus and documents about the Hero Course are in your classroom. Give'em a look when you can. Oh, Midoriya."

The green haired boy perked up as the dark haired man handed him a slip of paper. "Go to Recovery Girl. Tomorrow's going to be just hard if not harder after all. Be at your best, ok?"

Midoriya nodded dumbly as he took the note, and Peter smiled, walking up and patting the boy on the back.

"Hey! You did your best and you didn't get fail right! I say that's a good day."

He saw the look on the boy's face. He was still stunned.

"Still… mean trick by Aizawa-Sensei, but I can see where he's coming from... so he's gonna be my teacher." Peter didn't like his methods at first but... he can see why he did it.

(X)

He couldn't shake it.

Parker's powers weren't the big question mark, no. Speed, strength, agility, many strong heroes acquire these. Yet, the stamina he displayed when he had the students run themselves ragged? Wouldn't raise much of an eyebrow if he was just a strong individual.

It was the other factors outside the Apprehension Test.

That suit for one. The web slinging must be a part of it. The experience he displayed while fighting the faux villains.

But, specifically that suit of his. That would fall over his head like sand and form glowing blue eyes, form giant metal spider legs. It was a technology Shouta had never seen before.

Parker was a riddle, wrapped in an enigma, and served in a dorky, good-natured smile. He had mysterious and powerful technology at his disposal, and combat experience that most third years could only dream of. But he was still just a young boy.

A boy, starting here in in U.A. as a freshman. Just around the same time as-

"Aizawa, you big fat liar!"

Shouta emerged from his reverie. It was hard to think with a voice like that bellowing in his ears.

"Figured you were watching me All Might. You were peeking in around the halfway point, weren't you." Shouta droned, hands pocketed as he looked up at the muscular titan of a man. The blond Goliath laughed.

"Perceptive aren't you! And I tried my best to be as sneaky as possible! It appears I have much to learn!"

He grinned. He always grinned.

"Anyways, a 'tactical ruse?' You do know April fools was a week ago. You expelled an entire class of freshman last year!"

"Yep." Shouta replied.

"You toss aside those with zero prospects without batting an eye, and yet not go back on your word?" The Symbol of Peace snapped his finger. "Could it be that that one boy, Midoriya, you can see his promise too don't you?"

Shouta sighed. So, he brings up the dead last from the tests? Could he be dodging him preemptively?

"You like Midoriya? And here I thought you had an eye on the foreign kid." All Might perked up.

"Oh? What about Young Parker?"

"Unlike Midoriya he came here to U.A. with some of the best grade equipment I have ever seen and he came within a hair's breath of breaking your record during the Practical Exam. And his abilities…"

He turned to face All Might, and the giant flinched a little.

"...are a lot like yours… All Might."

"Wait." Yagi tilted his head. "Why are you talking about Young Parker? He has loads of promise and potential with a great heroic spirit to boot! And I would assume that he would ace your exam with flying colors. You'd have to try to fail him, considering your track record! But, back on track, what-"

Shouta let out a loud sigh of frustration He was getting cranky. Tired. And planning out the year was going to take time. He missed his sleeping bag.

"Midoriya… isn't as hopeless as I thought. That's all I can say. And as for Parker well…"

He turned back, giving All Might a light glare.

"He has potential oozing out of him. Yet he's a free spirit, with a good heart. And that equipment too. Unusual, no?"

All Might still looked confused, as if he couldn't put two and two together to make four. Or was really bad at answering direct questions.

"Eh? What do you mean? I am still confused about Young Parker..."

Fuck it, he was playing dumb.

"Fine. Forget it. We'll talk about this later." Shouta snarled, and stalked off. He had too much to think about, especially with this new class.

Endeavor's son Todoroki Shoto; enough said. Yaoyorozu Momo was looking versatile indeed, in addition to her intelligence and creativity she will be a powerhouse with enough knowledge. The Iida line was still going strong, in the form of their youngest son. Bakugo Katsuki, the finest marble Shouta had ever seen, but in need of a lot of polish; not to mention an attitude adjustment. And Midoriya Izuku…was showing a little promise, if only because he seemed to have a brain; more so than most of last year's failures. If he could use that brain, and get his quirk under proper control, he would go far.

And then there was Peter Parker.

The more Aizawa Shouta thought of him, the less he liked it. Most teachers would be appalled at the idea of investigating their own students. It was a breach of trust, not to mention professional ethics. But most teachers weren't Aizawa Shouta.

Tomorrow, Mic and All Might were in charge of the Class A kids. That would usually give him time to rest.

Not this time.

 _'I'm going to find out who you truly are Peter Parker. Your powers. Your experience. Your equipment. It's a combination I have never seen… and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.'_

His eyes darkened as he retreated to the U.A. Academy building. He'll keep this on the down low and to the side. For now, he needed to do some research and fine combing of Parker's background...

(X)

Peter had to be honest with himself; he was getting annoyed.

This world had a lot of cool stuff. The hologram projectors, the faux villain robots, and hundreds of heroes with equipment that wouldn't feel out of place in Mr. Stark's museum. and maybe even in his R&D labs.

Then he found himself in a normal locker room. Peter wasn't expecting the royal treatment, but this was U.A., the best hero academy in all of Japan! Couldn't they spare a little money for repairs?

Like the hole that lead directly to the girl's changing room?

"Uhhh girls!" he called out through the hole, not looking into it, just speaking at it. "There's a hole here! I'm gonna ask the janitors to clog it up okay! Some pervs left it here! And I'm looking away from the hole, mouth closest to the hole, but eyes not from it! So, I'm not peeking or anything!"

He could hear the gasps of a male behind him, and a few from the hole.

"I'll clog it up with some paper and notify a faculty member at once. Thank you very much Parker-san!" called a voice in reply. It was Yaoyorozu!

"Anytime!" He glanced into the hole, just in time to see it fill up. The act made him smile. To think Yaoyoro... Momo would reply back.

"How could youuuuu?!" Kaminari Denki wailed in despair. The American rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush and grow up." Peter muttered as he returned to his locker. Yeah, every world had it's pervs and weirdos, but come on, seriously?

On the plus side, Bakugo had came and left faster than anyone else. Which was cool with Peter. The further away that he was from that guy, the better. What his beef was with Izuku, Peter had no clue. But it didn't mean he could be a jerk to everyone because of it. How could someone like him become a hero? If this was back home, he would have been called out by the teachers. Then again... his quirk.

With a sigh, Peter threw on his shirt and got the feeling that someone was looking at him. He turned around to see Eijirou looking him over.

"... hi, Kirishima-san? Eijirou-san? What do you prefer" Peter offered.

The red haired boy grinned at the attention. Peter didn't know what he was talking about until Eijirou lifted up the sleeve to Peter's arm.

"You eat raw iron for breakfast or somethin'? And whatever you like to call me. You've earned it in spades!"

The boy blushed under the red eyes.

"I uh… work out?" Peter offered weakly.

Eijirou chuckled, a shit-eating grin on his face. He stepped back and left the American to finish changing. In the back of the room, Denki banged his head against the locker.

"It's not fair man! Iida's got legs, Sato's a mountain and... then there's Parker! And he destroyed a parting gift from those who came before us! Why is the world so cruel!?"

Ojiro did his best to help, patting the distraught boy with his tail. Peter… didn't know what he was watching.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked Koda. The quiet lizardish-looking boy shrugged, and Peter sighed. That's fair.

Ignoring the anguished cries of his classmate, Peter finished changing. He quickly made his way out, where he found Tenya standing looking at a wall-mounted map of the school. He had a serious air about him.

"You alright Iida?" The tall blue haired boy glanced back, grinning a welcoming smile.

"Yes Parker-san I'm quite alright. I'm only memorizing the layout of the school for future reference."

Peter tried not to look as confused as he felt. Wasn't the point of a map so that you _didn't_ need to memorize it? He had seen such maps posted all over the school. There was no way anyone could get lost.

Then again, there was no great harm in it either. He had done it himself, after a fashion, navigating through Queens and New York by the landmarks.

"Ok, I, er, good luck? See you tomorrow," Peter offered. Iida took the awkwardness in stride, waving Peter off before returning to his study of the map; hand on chin, mumbling to himself. Peter left him to it, turning down the hall.

Only to step to the side as a hand reached for his shoulder.

The American looked to see Eijirou, clad in uniform, not even blink at Peter's dodge.

"Dude do you have eyes on the back of your head?"

"Uh," Peter started, scratching the back of his head nervously, "No-"

"Cause that would be freakin sweet!" Eijirou interrupted, flashing a grin and flexing for no reason. "Talk about winning the lottery!

"I-if you say so."

"Hey don't be nervous man," Eijirou said slapping Peter on the back as the pair towards the exit. "You crushed that quirk test! First day here and you're already at the top! That's what I call staking a claim! And don't mind Kaminari. He'll get over it, maybe."

Peter didn't answer him. How could he? He wasn't trying to stake anything, he was just doing what he was told. Before, he couldn't do a thing with his power. He had to act weak, let his books fall out of his bag and stumble when someone bumped into him.

Like everyone else in his school, he had to act normal.

Here though, being super was the normal. They didn't even blink at the list of things that the spider-bite allowed him to do. Mr. Aizawa looked tired more than anything, and Bakugo was a can of worms that Peter definitely didn't want to open. Again.

Still, hearing someone as hype as Eijiro shouting his praises was weird.

"Got to say," Eijiro continued, "that was an awesome three-sixty Aizawa-Sensei pulled on us. I was on the edge for the whole test!"

He gave Peter an expectant look and Peter nodded.

"Y-yeah it was wild."

"Sure was, I was seriously thinking that Aizawa-sensei was going to kick one of us out for a second there."

"I must apologise, I guess I should've said something."

The two boys stopped in their tracks. Because while the world was filled with superheroes, there was one thing and one thing that was guaranteed to stop a highschool boy in their tracks. A pretty black haired girl that was obviously talking to them. Yaoyorozu Momo walked up to the two, a cute apologetic smile on her face, her eyes filled with gratitude as she settled upon Peter. Peter felt his face heat up.

"Oh hi Momoyozu. Ack! I mean Sorry... Yaoyorozu-san."

How can he botch saying her name! Damnit Peter! He was so calm and natural during the tests but now he's back to being the shy guy he was back home. He jerked, rubbing his arm while Eijirou sniggered. Yaoyorozu blinked, and then giggled.

"It's alright Parker-san. You truly out did yourself during the tests today. I thought you had it figured out too, no?"

"Well... I had a feeling he was only saying that to light a fire under our buts, but I thought he was serious on the explusion thing. But he seriously looked like he was ready to fail a few people so I was... worried." The black haired beauty blinked.

"I see, you were worried about the others more than yourself then?" Peter nodded, scratching his arm.

"Yeah, in a way... don't worry about that Yaoyorozu-san. It all worked out." At those words, he saw something soften in her eyes towards him.

"Huh, others over yourself. Manly indeed." Eijirou said with a nod, arms crossed.

All the same, Peter couldn't help but feel like that was just luck. Aizawa seemed like he enjoyed every second of watching Peter and the others squirm at the thought of being expelled at making the bottom of the list. Especially Izuku. The teacher looked pissed every time that the green haired boy went up to the plate during each test.

Then the ball throw happened and something happened. He could hear the disdain and disgust fade into pure joy and surprise after Izuku completed the test in third place(second technically, Ochako didn't count because she broke the test). Well either way, it was still the first day, and they all got through it.

"Worked out? I was scared to death!" Peter turned and saw Uraraka Ochako rushing towards them with a relieved look on her face. The brown haired gravity girl huffed and took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Sorry about that," Yaoyorozu said apologetically, "I probably should've said something."

"Yeah, not all of us are smart enough to work that out," Eijirou points out.

Yaoyorozu looked down, apologetically.

"But it was no big deal," Peter added quickly, nudging Eijirou in the arm a little harder than usual. "I mean, Aizawa-sensei did that for us to learn. And, we learned! That's the job of a teacher right?"

Eijiro bark out of laugh, even Uraraka hid a giggle behind her hand.

"What are you talking about, it's not like you had anything to worry about Mr. First Place."

Peter groaned, did that seriously have to be a nickname? American, Foreigner, even redshirt was better than that. Unfortunately, didn't seem like anyone there agreed.

"Yeah Parker-kun! You really kicked butt out there," Uraraka praised. "I mean, you made that ball throw out line like a cannon shot from a tank! Or when you looked like a blur in the side-step!" The American groaned lightly again, his cheeks pink. "Oh! By the way, I know Americans call each other by their first name a lot, so do you prefer Parker or Peter?"

"W-Whichever is fine by you. Whatever's comfortable." Peter bit his lip as he saw the black haired beauty again approach.

"Not the words that I would've chosen, but you performed admirably" Yaoyorozu agreed, crossing her arms. "You belong here. Without a shadow of a doubt."

Naaaah all this praaaaaaaise...

Now Peter's face was heating up for a completely different reason. He really shouldn't be getting complimented just for following directions. He took a step back, and blanched. In the distance, he saw the clock. Ten after three, he was going to miss the bus!

"Thanks guys, but hey uhhh look at the time! I-I'll see you tomorrow gotta catch the bus!" Peter called. "Peace!" he yelled in English.

With that, he turned and all but sprinted down the hall and out of the school. He pushed the door open and didn't stop running. On the first day of U.A., the students were treated to the sight of a foreign student literally sprinting out of the Hero Course. The only one who didn't was Midoriya, who was too busy in his own thoughts to hear Peter coming. The poor guy jumped out of his skin when Peter rushed passed.

"Hey Midoriya bye Midoriya!" Peter blurted out while fast.

The spider themed hero-in-training saw just enough to catch Izuku standing in place awkwardly raising a hand in a wave. As soon as he was out of the grounds, Peter was met with the bus coming to a stop. Slowing to a stop, he let out a sigh and then heard himself laugh.

World of superpowers, hero professions, and many other oddities the first thing that he's worried about upon leaving school was missing the bus back home.

Huh, guess it wasn't too different from high school after all.

He sat down inside, looking as he heard the bus clink. Looking at his phone, he got some texts from Yu saying she will be working late and...

' _Be sure to get some phone #s from your classmates okay! Always pays off to have a friend or two!'_

Phone numb-

"Ah crap I forgot to get numbers." Peter muttered to himself. Ah well. He'd get it tomorrow when he was back in class.

The brown haired wall crawler allowed himself to smile. High school may have its warts and typical negative stuff. But not having to hold back; being able to go all out and be who he truly was without hiding behind a mask. It was all so liberating.

'Did you get into your class Peter?' Came a text. It was from Pony! Peter smiled and typed back.  
  
'Yeah. Did good. You?'

'I did great! :D hopefully we can have lunch together, although I should have lunch with my Class...'

'We'll see how it goes. See ya tomorrow!'

He couldn't wait for tomorrow. 

(X)

Yeaaaah this was a long one. Sorry for the delays, but editing, re-drafting, and going over canon sources can take a bit. I sacrificed my lunch break posting this. Ya'll better be grateful!

So yeah, wanted to get the Quirk Assessment Test done and over with. Next time, the Hero v. Villain Exercise! Peter is groaining like Tina from Bobs Burgers under praise, Bakugo is an Angry Marine, and Peter is making friends as easy as Aunt May's cherry pie.

Hope you all enjoyed. Two segments here were edited by Juubi-K, so big shoutout to him. And beta by Nitewind. And co-written with IKnowNothing.

Edit: Reposted the chapter due to some errors I missed(mainly Momo's omake, which I didn't even know existed!), and fixed up the Aizawa incident.

So, what do you think! Can't wait for the next chapter no?


	7. Chapter 7

"He what!?"

Peter slinked further into his seat, hoping beyond hope that the cushions would overtake him and protect him from the angry face of his guardian. Sadly, that's not how life or physics worked, and he was left looking at Yu's wide and livid eyes. The anger died slightly as she popped another sushi roll in, but it remained.

After he got home, Yu demanded that she and Peter go out as a celebration for him having finished his first day. And when he said demanded, Yu demanded like a terrorist holding hostages.

She even glared at him when he mentioned the cost and muttered something about needing to treat himself. So when she asked him where he wanted to go, he chose the local sushi bar a few blocks from the apartment. Good food on the cheap. It was what he was used to, even after living in this new world for under a year.

Though Yu didn't look too happy about it. He had no clue why; he was saving her a good chunk of change. Trying to turn the conversation away from money, he went over the day's events. Which included the quirk assessment test, which led to this.

"He was trying to get us to go all out, he wasn't going to expel any of us," Peter said in defense of his teacher, "And it worked. You should've seen them Yu, they're powers are amazing!"

He smiled, poking at his food as he remembered all of them. A tail straight off of a monster kangaroo, a belly button laser, turning into the hulk by eating cake of all things and the raw power of Izuku's throw! Of course, there were some bad apples. Bakugo was a jerk, and that's one of the kinder words Peter could use to describe him. But at the same time, there's Mina, exotic, exuberant, creative with her acid. And Momo. Smart, cute, an awesome power, kind…

"Peter, you're blushing~."

Peter jerked up from his thought, biting his lower inner lip. Yu blinked, then something sparkled, and suddenly Peter really didn't like that look in her eyes as her smirk turned predatory.

"So…" Yu said, a wry smile spreading over her.

Panic raced through Peter faster than any bullet. He knew that look. It was the same look that Aunt May had when he so much as mentioned Liz back home. He inched back, but the booth refused to bend yet again. Yu giggled at the attempt, soaking up his embarrassment for all that it was worth.

"Meet any cute girls?"

"No!" Peter said on reflex, only to feel a pang of guilt when he remembered Momo, Ochako, and Mina. "W-well," he stammered, "There's a few in my class."

"Oooooh," Yu purred, eyes practically glowing with interest as she ate another sushi roll, "Any of them stand out?"

Peter nodded, "Well... M-Momo-san is really nice."

Yu was taken aback. She probably meant it as a joke. Teenage boys fawning over the cute girl in their class just to get some fun. Given how he was in the hero course, Peter was bound to run into someone that checked his boxes. So why with the surprise?

"... you're already on a first name basis?" Yu pressed.

A knowing smile split her face, and Peter felt his face heat up. His hand was on his chopsticks instantly.

"This is really nice sushi, can we talk about that?"

Impossibly, Yu's grin was like the Cheshire Cat now, and Peter looked on in desperation.

"Please?" Peter begged.

Yu eyed her little ward. Seconds stretched to minutes. Until finally, Yu cracked. She guffawed, eating up the teenager's embarrassment with a tear in her eye. Peter felt his shoulders slump.

"You're mean."

Yu waved him off, trying desperately to compose herself.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she stopped and took a long drink of water, "It's just," she sniggered, "you can crush robots, but no, girls are what get you. Boys, they never change!"

Peter felt the table call to him, begging him to smash his face upon its surface. It might hurt now, but it would save him from this. Yu wasn't saying anything new, after all, MJ pegged him and Ned as losers almost every day(although looking back is was almost endearing). Hearing Yu say it made him wonder what caused girls like Liz to say yes to him asking her out in the first place. And why MJ seemed to talk a lot and send playful insults, as if she was a cat.

Was she flirting with him and he didn't notice?

Was he cursed? Was that it?

"How's Pony doing?"

Peter perked up at that. Finally, a conversation that wouldn't end with him making a fool of himself.

"Oh! She's great, she got into her class, 1-B I think."

Yu frowned a little but nodded along, "Good for her," she said taking a bite of sushi, "She'll do great."

"I hope so, according to her, all their teacher did was put them through an obstacle course for training." The no expulsion caveat went unsaid.

"Yeah, that's what happens. You get the wrong homeroom teacher, and life can be hell." Yu explained. "Heard a lot of bad rumors, so she lucked out."

No surprise there, Peter thought. With his quirk and the capture weapon around his neck, Aizawa basically had the entire class under control at a literal glance. Class B probably had Quirks that didn't need a Quirk-Nullification ability on hand in case problem children went awry.

Like Bakugo. And... maybe himself? Well.. he doesn't consider himself a problem child! At least, maybe?

"But that's behind you. Just focus on studying, do your best, and you'll make it out fine and dandy. And then, you'll be a Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man slinging with me side by side daily." She took a sip of sake, downing the saucer in one sip.

Peter nodded, yeah, that's all he needed to do.

"And don't forget to get those girl's numbers."

Peter spat out his drink and snapped to Yu.

"Why?!" She let out a snort.

"So I can see that face more often," Yu snickered.

At that moment, Peter lost the battle, and let his head fall to the waiting table below to the sound of Yu's witch-like cackle filling the booth. Some patrons gave them an odd look, but Mt. Lady could give less of a hoot.

(X)

Coming back to the door's of U.A. was far less nerve-wracking the second time through. Even being a superhero school, at the end of the day, it was still just high school. The bus ride was quick and forgettable with his music in hand. Apparently, certain classical bands were the same, the old songs that Aunt May loved listening to like Lynyrd Skynyrd. So when Peter pushed open the doors, there's nothing. A small spring in his step, but a familiar one.

He's back.

No aliens, no space donuts, just him and high school. All of its simple problems, stupid homework, and silly drama. That last one was going to be a pain back home, but at the end of the day, it was safe. A few seconds of embarrassment was better, it just was. And even if it felt like it wasn't, a single fact kept the spring in his step.

He could use his powers! He still couldn't get over that. Months of hiding it, and then suddenly he's top of the food chain. How did that happen, and to him of all people? He had no clue, but he might as well get used to it. As much as the praise got to him, it was the new normal.

A better normal… and he liked the sound of that.

Well, at least normal in the day is good. At night though...

Onto better things!

The second he thought that he turned the corner, and immediately jumped out of the way of a green haired girl. Unfortunately, she wasn't nearly as fast and stumbled forward, yelping in surprise. She caught herself at the last minute as her hair seemed to move, catching her fall, but sadly, her books fell to the floor. Peter caught her sigh as she bent down.

"Hey let me get those," he said, putting his bag aside.

His hands moved on autopilot, grabbing all the books, stacking them and handing them back so fast she only got one back in her hands. Now that he could get a good look at her, Peter had to admit she was kind of cute with how her hair was branded like a hundred vines. And she had a soft face, elegant and without impurity. If Momo was the top model and Ochako the girl-next-door, then this girl was like a choir girl.

"Thank you," she said in gratitude, her voice soft and melodic.

"Hey it's kind of my fault," Peter chuckled nervously handing back the books. "I wasn't paying attention and caught you by surprise." When he was sure she had a handle on them, he smiled, "I'm Peter Parker by the way."

"Shiozaki Ibara, and I am from Class B," Shiozaki answered, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Parker-san."

Peter hid his surprise by reaching for his bag, "Eh? You know about me?"

"Yes, your friend Pony is in my class, she speaks very highly of you in what small interactions we have had, or when I am in her proximity."

That made Peter pause for a second. Oh right, she and Pony were in the same class. That made more sense. What was a little strange was what she actually said. It took a second, but it finally clocked. Pony spoke highly of him? That's really nice of her. It brought a grin to Peter as he adjusted his bag.

"Yeah, she's pretty great. Knew her when we both came here to Japan to brush up on our Japanese, or for me, learn from scratch."

"She seems rather fond of you, if I do say."

Peter blinked. "S-she's a really good friend, I wouldn't have improved on my Japanese as much if it hadn't been for her teaching me some of the harder stuff..." At this point, his head doing it's best impression of a bobblehead. However, that stopped when he felt a tingle behind him.

"Yes, best have it keep it that way, Parker-san. We don't appreciate the advances to our class since we are rivals."

Peter turned around to see a platinum blond blue eyed boy with a soft smile accompanied by yet another cute girl with flowing black-green hair and sweet little fang popping out of a big smile. Behind both of them is a massive guy with silver hair and grit that made it looked like he was flexing with every step. Thankfully, the final group was an orange haired girl that looked incredibly girl-next-door. She had a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder, something that he was blissfully unaware of. A quick tug from her made the blond stumble back a little.

"Be nice," the orangette demanded with a soft but terse tone. The blond laughed it off, shrugging and holding his hands in surrender. Seriously, what's with Peter and blond guys these days.

"My Kendo-"

The girl, Kendo apparently, pulled a little harder.

"Don't you Kendo-chan me," she said, "You don't go around speaking for all of us. Who knows, he could be a nice guy." She looked up to Peter, "You are a nice guy right?"

Peter slowly nodded.

"Well... why wouldn't I be?"

A reptilian smile spread over the girl next to her as she sniggered. She stalked towards him, eyeing every inch and sending a few thousand warning bells through Peter's head. It was like an exaggerated toe-drag step as she prowled towards him.

Why they were telling him to watch her hands, he didn't know. And he didn't want to. She stopped her impromptu search of his face, and the smirk only widened.

"Gotta say, they make them real nice where you come from don't they?"

… come again?

"What?"

Kendo and the silver guy shared his question, throwing the girl strange looks. The blonde boy looked aghast like she'd just offered to kick a puppy.

The girl ignored them all giggled at his apparent misfortune, "Shishishishi I'm just messing with ya, lighten up!" She gave him a soft elbow before offering her hand. "Tokage Setsuna," she said. "Class B. Finally got the pleasure to meetcha in person!"

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you," Peter said quickly. "I'm Peter, but... I think you already know me. Well, the American boy that is."

"Who doesn't? Rumor spread about ya quick how you got in first on the Practical." Setsuna winked and pointing to the blonde, "This bundle of envy and resentment right there-"

"Excuse you!" the blond yelled in defiance.

"Is Monoma Nieto." Setsuna finished, earning a gasp of betrayal from the blonde. "He's a decent guy, but his pride and desire to be on top can be a bit gratin'." Moving on, her finger turned towards Kendo, "As you probably guessed, his handler is Kendo Itsuka, Class B's resident Onee-san!" the orange-haired in question girl waved.

"Hello there, Peter." Itsuka said in accented English, making Peter let out a small laugh of relief.

"Big sister of the class? You just... accepting it?" He replied back in his native tongue.

"Someone's got to." Itsuka smiled, eyes closed with a bashful toothy grin. "I hope you do the same for Class A, okay? We are all here to become heroes after all."

"I picked up Class A and Become Heroes. Did I miss anything?" The steel haired guy asked. Setsuna shrugged.

"Nah, you're..." She let out a snort, giving him an elbow. "Solid." And she sniggered a ton. Itsuka puffed out her cheeks in a suppressed laugh, Neito snorted while the taller boy just looked confused. Ibara, who had been silent tilted her head.

"Is this a joke that went over my head."

Setsuna took the entire thing in stride glancing back to the final member of their party.

"And finally, the big guy is-"

"MY NAME IS TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU OF CLASS 1B! HEARD A LOT ABOUT YA PARKER! NICE TO MEET YA!"

Peter and everyone around him winced slightly at the volume. Did this guy have any idea of volume control? If he did, everyone else hadn't seen it, because they shook it off like it was nothing. Neito took the chance to step forward with a sly smile and a glint in his eye.

"As my good friend said, we are the star students of Class 1B, and we know all about you, Peter Parker. Or, Class 1A's Ace... or the First Year Phenom."

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Course he says that with Honenuki not around..." Who is that?

He stepped forward, and Peter felt like there was supposed to be dramatic music playing in the background. This guy was so... extra with his advance. On the plus side, he wasn't a massive jerk about it.

Still is... acting like a small jerk though.

"Er, Pony talked about me, I heard," Peter said. "And can tell..." She... may have to put a lid on it. So many people are knowing about him now! First all that paise yesterday and now this?

"But did you hear about what she said about you!?" Neito asked, cocky grin overtaking him as he had a hand on his head, "She said you were the top of the Practical Exam!" Itsuka rolled her eyes and looked at Neito with the deadest of deadpan stares. "Be that as it may, know this," Nieto continued, "just because you got in first, Doesn't mean that you'll remain on top forever! As the old saying goes: no king rules forever! Your position as Ace is but temporary, a spot one of your classmates, nay someone OTHER than your class not to just become ace, but the best of all First Years! Maybe even a student from Class 1B!"

"He is a ranter." Setsuna intoned.

"Does he... breathe or pause?" Peter asked with a quirked eyebrow. Where are these nicknames coming from. He gave no approval on that!

"I don't think he has a pause button inside him."

"Yes! Soon!" Neito continued, grinning like a lunatic. "A student will rise from 1B to take that spot away from you and drag you down to the rest of the mas-GAWK!"

The boy's eyes went white, and he slouched forward, falling face first in front of Peter, out like a light. He slowly looked up to see Itsuka frowning at the prone boy, lowering her hand.

"Theeere's the pause button." Setsuna snapped her finger at the orangette with a grin. And Peter felt... a jolt through him.

Why.

Why did he feel... sick at the sound of a snap?

"Note to self, catch him next time," Itsuka whispered. "Well, we'll see you around Parker-kun. Take care and excuse Monoma-kun for his theatrics. If you'll excuse me." Without a word, she threw Neito over her shoulder like a bag of flower. And if that wasn't enough, she just started walking. Setsuna snorted, and Tetsutetsu gritted his teeth.

"Damnit! One hit, and he's out again! Guys' got to work on his endurance!"

Peter felt a bead of sweat run down his neck. Again?

"Is he going to be ok?" Peter asked.

Itsuka stopped glancing at the prone form on her shoulder.

"Probably?" she guessed.

Peter raised a finger, "That's…" he started, only to drop his finger, "Not very helpful."

"Don't sweat it," Setsuna said, throwing off the hero's concerns, "He's a hero, he's got to get used to taking the L's sometime, might as well start early."

"That's not why we're here," Shiozaki said from the back. She really was a woman of few word-

Wait Ibara is still here?! He'd completely forgotten about her. She'd just stood there with her books with the most straightlaced expression that Peter had ever seen. Didn't look like anything in the past few minutes phased her. Speaking of her, what the hell is up with all the girls here? Was there a meeting that everyone had to be cute or a bombshell? Japan was filled with them so far!

With the conversation that he and Yu had last night, not that he was complaining-Nooooope he's going to stop right there!

He fought off the blush going to him. Think of anything else, don't be an idiot, make friends, don't embarrass yourself by thinking of-

"Yo Pony-chan" Itsuka smiled.

Peter choked again. He turned and saw his friend standing at the edge of the stairs. She looked just as confused at Neito and Itsuka as Peter did. Ignoring them, her face lit up when she saw Peter.

"Oh! Hey Peter!"

"H-Hey Pony, Good morning..." Peter stammered trying to get a handle on his thoughts.

Pony's own smile, however, stayed strong, beaming like a warm spring day.

"Are you excited for our first day?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded, "It's... probably going to be really interesting."

Pony beamed, "Totally, it's going to be so fucking awesome!"

Peter blanched, and Itsuka looked horrified. Neito's body convsuled, and a snort came out from his unconcious self. A snort of laughter.

"Pony-chan!" she called.

"My word, such vulgarity!" Ibara added.

Tetsutetsu just blinked. "Well... what's wrong with an awesome day that's... flipping awesome?" He asked, censoring himself.

With everyone's stares on her, Pony's smile faltered, her ears drooping. She seemingly shrunk back, her confidence shattering in an instant.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

Peter's chest lurched, she sounded so sad. Ohhhh god it feels like he just slapped a puppy. When they graduated from Language School did she pick up some bad habits or phrases?

"No no no," he said quickly in English, "It's just, we're not supposed to talk like that, we have to be super polite."

"Really?" Pony asked back in her native tongue, "I was told it was a good way to start the day though!"

Itsuka's eyes narrowed, "Who told you that?" She was able to pick up on the conversation. Setsuna stood cross armed with an amused smirk, while the gray haired boy and vine-haired girl stood looking confused.

"Neito did, he gave me some pointers on how to speak some easy slang," Pony pointed at the blond over her shoulder.

As one, four pairs of eyes locked on the prone form over Itsuka's shoulder. They all caught 'Neito' in that foreign sentence. A second passed, then two, and suddenly, Peter felt the urge to run away from the orange haired girl. She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. She let out a soft sigh.

"It's nice to meet you Parker-kun, but if you'll excuse me, Tetsutetsu-kun and I need to fix something."

The big silver haired brute blinked, scratching his head.

"We do?"

"Yes," Itsuka reinforced, making it clear it was a command and not a request. "We do."

Peter could see the gears turning in Tetsutetsu's head. Then, like a lightbulb went off, everything fell into place.

"Oh, yeah, alright," he said. "Sure."

"Excellent," Itsuka added with a bright grin.

And with that, she walked off, her assistant right behind her. "If you'll excuse me. Have a good day at school Parker-san, and thank you for the assistance." Ibara bowed lightly and followed. The dark green haired lizard eyed girl turned towards Peter and walked around him.

"Welp, that's enough for one day. See you around cutey," Setsuna winked. Pony's eyebrows rose up and her mouth dropped. Before she can say anything, the lizard-eyed girl reached out and grabbed the Texan blonde before she could object. Poor girl nearly tripped in her grip and quickly managed to turn and wave down the hall.

"I'll see you at lunch Peter!" Pony called with a wave.

And just like that, Peter was alone in the hallway with absolutely no idea what the heck just happened. He shook his head, it's nothing special. It was only one thing. He needed to focus on class and everything that comes with it.

He opened the door and-

"Get your feet off the desk!"

"Oh fuck off!"

-this is what met him.

Peter tried not to sigh. Yep, just like high school.

Good.

And he felt all eyes on him as he entered. Bakugo glowered and glared, while Tenya raised a hand.

"Ah! Good morning Parker!"

"Morning Iida." Peter walked past with a light nod as he eyed his desk. Time to settle in. He-

Noticed a lot of people looking his way, and he did his best to ignore them as he sat behind Momo. "Morning Yaoyorozu."

"Good morning, Parker-san." Momo stated with a nod as the rest of the students began to file in for the day. Peter looked out to his class, seeing them mingle a little before the day began. Someone from here must have leaked out how he got first in the Practical. He doubted Neito saw him and Ochako and the camera when he tried to give Izuku points after the Practical, so that must mean someone must have told another and then that person told another and like a virus it began to circulate. He took a deep breath and looked at his school supplies.

Just... make it through. At his prior high school he lied under the radar, now the spotlight was on him, all for having fun at that.

Mr. Stark was always in the spotlight, got to adapt and-

"Yo Parker-kun!" Mina bounded over. "Or do you prefer Peter? I know in America you get called by your first name a lot instead of surname, so, what do you feel most comfortable with?"

"Oh uh." Well that is sudden. "Peter's fine. Do you like Mina or Ashido?" Mina offered a big grin.

"Call me Mina!"

"Getting awfully cozy with others lately, haven't you?" Smirked Eijirou who sat close by. "Then again, that's how you've always been I guess. And you can call me whatever ya want." He pointed his thumb at his chest. "A guy like you deserves it after all."

"Well uhh... thanks for the accommodations, I guess. Ummm..." Peter looked down at the syllabus. "So... we have Homeroom to start to basically prepare us for the day, then English, Math, Japanese, Lunch and then Hero Classes." Really is a school, guess they want to make sure a kid is educated here first in case the Hero profession doesn't work out.

"Yeaaah... it sucks." Mina pouted. "I wanted to do more hero training, but that's only for after lunch."

"I understand how you feel," Momo elaborated behind Peter. "But, U.A. is only doing it's job in ensuring we are educated in matters outside of heroism. Who knows, there can be some skills we can learn, as English is a viable asset to learn."

"Yeah, but our Ace here can handle a-okay." Eijirou smirked. "He is from America, English might be so boring you might pass out!" Again with the Ace thing... first Class B was calling him something like that, now this.

"Sharp minds enable great cunning." Tokoyami cut in, arms crossed and... brooding as usual. He must have been agreeing with Momo.

Peter laughed, looking up. "Well... Like, I know English just fine, but the pronouns and adjectives and all that complex stuff can be a bit complicated..." That's his worst subject after all. Math and Science are like second nature to him. Sentence structure and verbs and all that junk? He and Ned had a rough time with it back home.

"Ahhh so it's like Advanced Japanese for us then? And how to write in differing characters and dialects?" Oh god the Katakana-Hiragana stuff. He and Pony crammed hard on this back in Foreign Exchange Class... Peter nodded at Mina's assertion, making the pinkette give an affirmative "Hmm".

"Well, if you need any help, I would be happy to assist and correct you." Momo stated as Peter looked back. "I'm sure you will handle a lot of English to start, but if you need assistance on any of the nuances and complexities I can help as best as I can." The brown haired boy felt his cheeks warm up and looked away.

"Y-Yeah, thanks. I'll do my best to help too if you guys need any help with English and speaking it." Eijirou offered a big grin and a thumbs up. Peter saw a bouncing shirt walk across.

"Oh oh! I could use the help in English! I wasn't very good at it back in Middle School!" Hagakure chirped as her gloves were fisted up, but in excitement as she seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"I could use some pointers as well, if only to improve." The bird headed boy stated as he looked over at Peter. He looked cross and menacing, but he didn't sound like it. Only brooding. And he felt eyes on him... and on Momo too due to the English advice.

"Uhhhh... it's a dat-I mean, plan then." He looked over at Momo. "We could help together?" The black haired girl seemed to beam at the prospect of helping.

"Of course! Me and Peter-san would be happy to help and-Oh!" her face turned bright red as she caught herself. "I mean, uh, Parker-san, would be glad to assist, if you wish of course." Suddenly Peter felt nostalgic while Mina barked out a laugh and Hagakure emitted an "Oooh~" in a teasing nature. He could only nod dumbly as Eijirou scoffed out a smirk.

"Totally sweet!" He said in English, heavily accented. "Now, we should head back to our desks." The red head stated back in Japanese. "Class is about to start any minute now."

And everyone got back to their seats, and Peter looked to the window, seeing Momo's eyes there. And then they met.

And back to their desks their eyesights were locked, Peter rolling his pencil up and down his desk as he did his best to calm down his heartbeat.

Todoroki gazing at him a ton didn't help either. Just say something dude. You're looking creepy.

(X)

And class began, with Aizawa not present and Present Mic taking over and going over the day, which was elaborated in the syllabus. First was English, in which he playfulled called on Peter a lot to state out sentences for everyone to repeat at first, and then others were called upon.

Izuku was surprisingly fluent, with Bakugo being decent when he spoke in the tongue of America. Tokoyami, Sato, and Mina had rougher times, with the latter muttering 'song lyrics were easier'. The best were surprisingly Aoyama and Jirou, with Todoroki being very eligible.

Listening to Momo, Mina, and Ochako talk in English was a sliding scale of down-right angelic to darn cute. Although Peter can sense an aura of boredom descending upon the classroom.

(X)

Classes continued. Math was a breeze, Japanese was rough but Momo made it incredibly bearable with her assistance, and lunch came around. Apparently U.A. hired a... cooking hero to make some of the finest cuisine. Or at least be in charge. Although his face looked... super mechanical, Lunch Rush seemed super friendly. He even had a photo of his wife and four children by the register!

Well... Good for him!

Before Peter had to spend food for the cheap for, well, cheap food, now he can get the best in town? Talk about a deal.

And lunch was a fun affair, eating with Eijirou, Mina, and Denki who seemed to have moved on from the locker room despair fest. Must have went through the five stages of... was it grief or death? Peter wasn't sure. Kaminari Denki did seem friendly, even if a bit envious as Pony joined them for eating, eating plenty of cooked greens as she is a vegetarian. And here Peter thought there was no vegetarians from Texas but... she is part horse.

When Peter would go for seconds, Setsuna would be prowling around grinning at him with playful eyes, but not of the friends-to-all-things aura that Mina had or the social butterfly Hagakure was. Rather... she seemed to gaze on him like a cat does with a mouse. Wanting to... play around. Yet observant too. Kinda of like MJ minus the stone face snark. He always had the feeling he was being watched while he had lunch with the others, but he chalked that up to the fact that the First Year Phenom rumors were going about. Oh, and that he was an American at a Japanese Hero High School.

Well... Setsuna was friendly at least. Pony speaks very highly of her, Ibara, Itsuka, and some Honenuki Juzo guy and a Kanbara dude. Maybe he should hang with her more. She has a unique vibe about her considering her lizard-like eyes.

Alas, all good things come to an end, with lunch ending and Peter satisfied for the coming hours ahead. Because now... was Hero Training!

(X)

"I have coooooome!" Yelled a boisterous, mighty voice that made the entire class perk up at the sight. He heard Izuku glean down in front of him. "He's heeere!" he whispered.

"Through the door totally normal!" Declared All Might as he arrived to the door, dressed in his Silver Age red body costume with a blue cape. Everyone in the class was excited. Peter let out a laugh of awe.

What he knew of All Might was only from the news, the articles written about him. How he saved hundreds if not thousands of lives during many disasters not just in Japan, but all over the world in safety and relief. He who was responsible for Japan's gigantic plunge in crime rate. The one who helped negotiate peace treaties and agreements between many countries as a mediator and arbitrator. And he did it all with a smile on his face, as if it was glued on.

The Symbol of Peace: All Might.

Peter's smile was wide. "Oh my god it's really him." He knew he was teaching here, what with his holo projector but still... this was amazing!

"He really is teaching here at U.A.! This is gonna be rad!" Eijirou pumped his fist.

"Hero Basic Training, also called Heroing 101! That will be the class that will define you into the heroes you wish to be!" The blonde haired titan of a man posed, reaching into... something. "Be prepared, for today we will be going into a crucial element of Hero training!" And he pulled out a card with the words 'battle' being inscribed on there. "Battle Training!"

"Battle...!" Peter heard Bakugo mutter that out, almost in utter glee and excitement. Izuku was... not as enthusiastic. "Training?" He finished.

"Indeed! and for that, you'll need these!" And to the wall beside him, compartments began to open up with numbers as all the students was chatting and twittering with joy and glee. "The Support Department created these in accordance to your requests and to the Quirk Registry Forms you signed before applying here to U.A.! You will need to wear these!"

"Costumes alright!" Mina yelled, and everyone was shouting in agreement and with exuberation. All Might seemed to revel in it as all the students got up one at a time. Peter couldn't contain his grin as he saw them all stand up and get in line towards the numbered compartments to get their costumes.

All Might twirled his cape as he prepared to depart. "Prepare to change into these and meet me in Battle Center B! I'll see you the-"

"Mr. All Might!" The blond man stopped, seeing Tenya, who was standing in line as Mina and Aoyama got their belongings, raising his hand. "I see contents within each box of the twenty compartments for our seatins, but yet, for Compartment 19 I do not see anything! I fear the Support Department must have forgotten about one of my fellow peers!"

"Oh, Box 19? No need young Iida, though your concern and observational skills are noted!" All Might waved his hand. "Young Peter Parker's equipment was already cleared and he already has it on his person!" Peter felt eyes on him. He... was the only one in his seat after all.

"Wait, Parker has equipment?" Sato asked.

"It can't be homemade, U.A. has some of the best costume making services around right?" Asui mused with a big finger to her chin.

"Oh he has one alright! And it's super cool!" Ochako beamed out. Peter stood up in his chair, feeling nervous as he knew what was coming.

"Uhhh, Ochako-san? I-"

"He can fire webbing and sprout like, totally rad metal legs from his back! It fits his spider-motif too! He rocked it when he went into the Practical Exam with me, Deku-kun, and Iida-kun!" Ochako looked at him, and Peter blanched as again he felt all eyes on him.

"He has his own gear?" Bakugo growled as he looked at him.

"Of course... how silly of me, I forgot." Tenya uttered.

Todoroki remained silent, but he didn't look surprised.

"I wonder who made his gear..." Hanta mused.

"But the Support Department gave it the a-okay, so in any case, I'll see you all at the Battle Center! So long!" And All Might as gone, leaving Peter to fidget around with his backpack.

"Yeah." He stated, smiling awkwardly as he shrugged, seeing his classmates get their boxes. "I... am already good so... no need to worry about me!" The brown haired wall crawler got up and shouldered his backpack and walked outside. Anything to get away from the stares! He remembered the location of the Battle Center and he decided to go there first... but he didn't want to leave his friends behind.

Peter waited, taking a big sigh. "Mr. Stark was always looked at... be like him. Be better than him." He muttered to himself lightly. Easier said than done...

(X)

So... that must have been how he got first on the Practical.

Katsuki grinned. He only got through due to his toys. His power was noteworthy, but at the end of the day it was just dumb and speed, nothing his raw power of Explosion and its versatility can't match.

Shoot webbing? Spider legs? Could be a threat, but if he gets a chance to fight him... with his requested gear.

A devil's grin split his face in two as he got his box. The best outcome is to take down the American down a several dozen pegs... or to blast that _snake_ in the face for making him look like a fool for all these years. He gave Deku a glare as he stormed past the line.

To finally stomp that ant under his boot, or defeat the strongest person in his class, and reaffirm his footing as top dog like back in his Junior High days.

Ohhhhh hohohoho today is going to be a good day. Katsuki just knows it.

(X)

And a good day it is. The sun was out as all the students began to file down the tunnel in their equipment. All Might grinned at the sight. Today was their first foray into heroism! Well... most of them, as Young Midoriya has a glimmer of experience already. And Young Parker has a vigilante report to his credit.

"Keep an eye on him," Aizawa had said to him before taking the day off to do, whatever, "He's got too many tricks up his sleeve."

His dedication to discovering his classes strengths was commendable, but All Might couldn't bring himself to agree with it. Even if Young Midoriya and Parker are in this class, he had to treat them and grade them like he would any other student, just like his teacher did before him.

Without all the scary parts of course.

Besides, Parker was instinctively saving others from hazards during the Practical Exam! It reminded him a lot of himself back when he first started here at U.A. decades ago. Aizawa is just overthinking on things as usual. Young Parker was a hero through and through!

All Might reflexively clenched a fist. Get it together Toshinori. You handle paparazzi on a daily basis. Kids should be a piece of cake! Time to teach! Go Plus Ultra!

"Looking good is important ladies and gentleman! As they say, clothes make the pros ladies and gentlemen! And behold you are the proof! Take this to heart, because from now on, you're all heroes in training!"

And the students came out, all dressed in their custom costumes. Some looked somewhat normal or plain, like Tokoyami Fumikage's dark cloak, Jirou Kyoka's punk get up with her special boots, all the way to Aoyama Yuga's armor and cape, Iida Tenya's custom armor with engine divots by his legs, and Bakugo Katsuki's combat attire with grenade gauntlets, combat boots, and dark mask.

Yet the most complex, covering himself head to toe in his costume was without a doubt Peter Parker as he came out, and everyone in the class gave him impressed looks, some even gave 'Whoa's and ahhh's at him walking past. Red with gold and blue, glowing blue eyes and lights on his palm with a bright spider insignia on his chest.

The mysterious suit. Yagi had no mind for science. He had what everyone else had. Eyes. Anyone could see that it was leagues better than anything even he could get his hands on, since he didn't file an equipment request to the Support Department, saying that he already had gear. If David could get his hands on it, he'd probably die of excitement right then and there.

Speaking of excitement, Young Parker's young peers swarmed the poor boy.

"Wow, that's Parker!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I couldn't tell. Jeez, it looks like he's covered in metal!" Jirou added.

"He truly is shining! Tres bien, Parker!" Aoyama declared as he inspected and gazed all over Parker like an artist would a sculpture. Parker's blue eyes only quirked in confusion.

"He had some bright red body suit when I saw him enter his changing room." Tokoyami mused. "Maybe it changes color when put on?"

"Does leave little for the imagination." Asui commented, and Ashido who was busy looking over him heard the comment and brightened up, her cheeks darkening.

"I mean... it is pretty form fitting, but who else isn't? Mine is!" Sato declared.

"How did he even get it on? It's like Jirou says, he's wearing metal or something!" The invisible Hagakure said-wait invisible? That means she's-

Oh.

W-Well all fine additions! Even if he can hear Young Parker's groaning from afar. Bakugo was giving the American a sideways sneer, while Todoroki didn't seem to care, as if he already knew.

"Shall we begin, you bunch of zygotes?!" Yagi declared proudly, saving himself and Young Parker from some strange thoughts. "It's time to begin our Battle Trials! And-" He paused, as he set his eyes on his successor, the one who has inherited One for All from him. Midoriya Izuku's costume...

Green, with a utility belt, a mask with...a wide toothy smile and...

Oh god was he copying his hairstyle with those horn-ears?! Yagi didn't know if he should cringe or if he should laugh. Heck, probably both. "You're so obvious!" He muttered to himself as he sniggered in his hand. Composing himself, Yagi cleared his throat, "Now that everyone's here, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir!" Young Iida's hand shot up. The boy went for the traditional armored style of his family line. He filled the shoes well. "This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

Oh thank goodness for an easy question.

Yagi flashed a peace sign, "Not quite! We're moving two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights that you see in the news take place outdoors," and didn't he know it, barely took a few minutes before someone with a camera caught him and suddenly his face was all over the news while he was in the middle of a fight! "However, statistically speaking run-ins with the craftiest evildoers take place indoors."

Young Midoriya nods, however, Parker flinched. A subtle thing, a small switch of his fingers, but definitely a reaction. Did the boy have more experience outside of the report? Maybe Aizawa's search could have some merit. Whenever he's done with it.

But conspiracy thoughts are for later! Parker is a hero! Not a villain! There's a class to teach!

"Think about it, backroom deals, home invasions, secret layers. Truly clever villains stick to the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of heroes and villains and fight two on two indoor battles!"

From the front row, the green-bodysuit wearing Asui tilted her head, "Isn't this a little advanced?"

Oh boy another easy question! Yagi was on a roll today!

"The best training comes from the greatest teacher: Experience."

That adage was never truer in Hero work. Take away all the quirks and flashy moves, and when you get down to it, the one with the more experience comes out on top more times than not. The number of times where he rushed in thinking that his strength would be enough bit Yagi in the ass more times than he'd care to admit. Part of him wanted to say that, but these students needed to come to their own conclusions else the lessons would never stick.

They will fail, but he will be there to pick them up!

However, there's one point that needed to be addressed.

"But remember," Yagi continued, "you can't just punch a robot this time, you're dealing with actual people now!"

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" Yaoyorozu inquired.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo asked, his eye twitching towards Parker.

"Do we need to worry about someone being expelled like yesterday?" Ochako asked worriedly.

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?" Iida asked.

"Isn't this cape fantastic?"

Oh god too many questions! He's on a time limit here people!

"Grk, I wasn't finished talking," Yagi moaned.

Not to worry, he could work with this. After all he came prepared! He reached in and grabbed his Specially Calculated Reflexive Incident Preparation Tool.

"A notebook?" Parker tilted his head in confusion.

Moving on! Where was he? Oh yes.

"Listen up! The situation is as follows, the villains have hidden a nuclear missile in their hideout, the heroes must foil their plans. To do that, the heroes must either catch the villains or recover the weapon. Likewise, the villains win if they capture the heroes or protect their payload!"

That was a good explanation, right? An action movie set up with a simple yet productive plan perfect for the first day of Hero Training! Yagi glanced around nodding heads and calculating gazes. They're getting it, excellent!

"Time's limited, and we'll decide teams by drawing lots!" Yagi declared holding up the lot box.

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked.

"Think about it, pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's why we're doing it here," Midoriya said matter of fact.

"Plus at the end of the day we're out there helping people, so it doesn't matter who you work with so long as you help," Parker added. "Can't just pick and choose sadly." He finished with a shrug. "Gotta work with the cards dealt to ya..."

"I see, life is a random series of events. Excuse my rudeness." Iida apologized with a bow. Parker seemed to be looking to the side, deep in thought... but back to Iida!

… yes! That's the reason! Yagi totally didn't run out of paper in his notes. He shook it off, keeping up his signature grin.

"No sweat, let's draw!" he declared.

One by one the students came up to the lato box.

Team A: Uraraka and Midoriya.

Team B: Todoroki and Shoji.

Team C: Parker and Yaoyorozu.

Team D: Bakugo and Iida.

Team E: Aoyama and Ashido.

Team F: Sato and Koda.

Team G: Kaminari and Jirou.

Team H: Tokoyami and Asui.

Team I: Ojiro and Hagakure.

Team J: Kirishima and Sero.

Yes, the odds were in his favor. The balance of power and skill seemed evenly distributed... for the most part. How did Parker and Yaoyorozu get matched up on the same team? Must have been the algorithm. Though Young Midoriya and Parker look like they're frozen in place from their partners.

Ah, nerves of excitement for the upcoming trials!

Throwing the balls in the hero and villain boxes and giving them a good shake, Yagi pulled the balls declaring, "The first teams to be fighting are these guys!" he announced.

Teams D and A for the villains and heroes respectfully. The surprise on Young Bakugo and Midoriya's face was palpable. One looked ready to tear down the entire building while the other wanted to jump in a hole he was so despondent.

Oh dear.

"Alright, everyone knows their roles. The two teams stay here. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch. The Villain Team has five minutes of preparatory time in their building."

"Yes sir," the class chorused.

With their orders, the heroes in training left the two teams were they stood. As he went by, Parker tapped Midoriya on the shoulder.

"Good luck," he said before walking off.

Midoriya didn't acknowledge it. His gaze was firmly on Bakugo. The explosive genius glared daggers at his middle school friend, only to jump as Midoriya held his ground. And it only served to make the blond even angrier. Yagi's successor had a look in his eyes that the Hero remembered seeing on the beach.

Determination.

(X)

"You think they're going to be okay?" Peter asked, to no one in particular. Around him, his classmates had crowded into the command centre, staring past him at the drama to come.

"Who?" Eijirou asked over his shoulder.

"Bakugo and Izuku," Peter explained, "You guys remember how Bakugo reacted to Izuku's throw, the guy flipped out."

"Didn't you try to stop Bakugo back then?" the frog-girl Asui asked.

Peter shrugged, "I did, but I can't do anything up here."

Before him stood an array of monitors, each one connected to a camera inside the building, covering the interior from every concievable angle. They showed only hallways and rooms, empty byt for the enormous fake bomb that was the focal point of the exercise.

At least, Peter hoped it was fake. This was a school that counted building-sized mecha among its training tools. He could not assume too much of its restraint, or sanity.

On one monitor, connected to the sole outside camera, they could see All Might giving instructions to the two teams.

"So taking all bets! Who's gonna win?" Denki called out. He grinned. No one else did.

"I don't think we should be betting on something like this," Momo said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Come on!" pleaded Denki, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Well my money's on Bakugo," Eijirou declared, ignoring the conversation and jumping in with a flex, "That guy's quirk packs a real punch, and Midoriya and Ochako can't do much about that."

"The difference in power is staggering," Tokoyami agreed, "That is until you remember Midoriya's quirk."

Sero's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, all he's got to do is punch once, and it's all over."

"I don't know…" Peter murmured.

"Huh, you got something to say, Ace?" Eijirou asked.

As one, the class turned to look at Peter. Thankfully his face was hidden behind the Iron Spider, so they could not see his grimace. That nickname, it was going to stick now, wasn't it? First Neito called him a First Year Phenom, now Eijirou called him Ace?

"Well I probably shouldn't say…"

"No, please continue Parker-san," Momo placates, offering a gentle, expectant look. "I'm sure we'd all like to hear whatever insight you have."

Sure enough, he had everyone's attention. Even Todoroki was looking at him with something other than smoldering resentment as he leaned against the wall arms crossed.

Okay... how to phrase this...

"I'm just saying...don't get me wrong...Izuku's strong. I was there when he took out the Zero Pointer. He blew that thing's head off with just one punch."

"So what's the problem?" Ojiro asked, "If I remember correctly you outclassed him in everything during the tests."

"Yeah but I don't think I could blast the robot with one punch. If it was me...I probably would have used webbing to stall it or slow it down. There was Ochako to consider."

He looked back on screen, seeing the brunette talk to the green hero-trainee. When Bakugo had been chasing Izuku, he looked like he was out for blood. Now they were on opposite sides.

Peter was really starting to worry.

"But the difference is that your quirk don't hurt you like Izuku's does," Asui cut in.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, his arms and legs were beyond messed up. Sure Izuku can blow them away, but if they block it, or just jump out of the way, he's down an arm or a finger, and they're no worse for wear. It's too big a trade-off."

"You say that, but Bakugo and Iida have to get lucky upwards of ten times," Shoji said from one of his creepy mouth arms, "Midoriya only needs to be lucky once."

"Like a defensive boxer versus a knock-out artist in boxing. But he could bring the building down." Sato shrugs.

The floating set of gloves that was Hagakure gasped, "Do you think that'll happen?!"

The sugar giant shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past someone like Bakugo."

It was sad, but Peter couldn't bring himself to disagree with him. Bakugo was a loose cannon, and this entire lesson was going to give him an excuse to go all out against Izuku. They were on entirely different levels as far as power went, but Shoji was right. Izuku needed only one shot, but Bakugo could fire as many times as he liked; and even one of those was a force to be reckoned with.

Being indoors would be more of a hindrance to Izuku than Bakugo. The blonde brute was a jerk and the only one of the two that could launch an attack without breaking down a wall. From what he could see, neither of them had a tech advantage either. Unless there was something to those grenade-gauntlets that he had missed.

"You're sure taking this seriously."

"Well, it is a class," Peter said.

Jiro glanced up at him and shrugged, "If you say so, Mr. Ace." The last she said in accented english.

Peter groaned and looked at the ceiling, and he caught her smirk in the corner of his eye.

"Listen, don't sweat it. You belong here just like the rest of us." She gave a thumbs up.

"I AM HERE!"

Behind them, the door burst open, revealing the Number One hero with an actual trail of smoke behind him. How fast was he going?

"Ah Young Parker, getting the best seat in the house I see!" bellowed All Might.

"Just trying to watch."

At the order, the Iron Spider peeled his mask away. The feeling of sand washing over his face that came with the mask was replaced with heat of the climate controlled room as oohs and awws echoed through the room.

"Wow, that's so cool," Mina cooed. "It slinked back like... like... a cobra's hood!"

"Fascinating," mused Tokoyami.

"Did all of that just slink to that thingy at the back of his neck?" Asui mused aloud.

"Dude, you gotta tell me where and how you got your gear!" Denki exclaimed.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' Peter tried to hide his embarrassment by focusing on the screens, but that stopped with a single gruff laugh from All Might.

"Shying away from the limelight Young Parker?"

"... is it that obvious?" he asked. "I've... never been so... noticeable before."

All Might nodded, confirming Peter's fears. The fact alone was almost as embarrassing as hearing the praises to begin with. A few calls of appreciation shouldn't affect him, but they did. And he's getting them in an avalanche. He wasn't Mr. Stark. He didn't deserve their cheers, their praise.

He hadn't done anything to earn it anyway. He was just having fun in the Practical Exam and Quirk Test. He hasn't busted his hump like his peers had! He doesn't deserve it!

Peter flinched as a massive hand placed itself gently on his shoulder. The Number One hero was smiling down at him, but his smile was smaller more understanding.

"Take heart Peter Parker," The blond giant spoke softly and warmly in English. It was perfect, as if he had spoken it his whole life. "Whether you think you did or not, you've earned your spot here. That is something that objectively true. And you are hero material, just like me."

Peter… had no words. Could he hear his thoughts? The titan laughed, clapping him on the back playfully. Peter smiled back; he didn't know why hearing it from All Might made it feel... okay.

He looked back, seeing the class all smile at him... except for Todoroki, who only seemed to narrow his eyes more. Baaaack to focusing on the screens!

"Alright," All Might called into the speaker, speaking in Japanese. "Let's begin the indoor combat training. Team A, Team D, the clock starts now!"

Stepping away from the mic, All Might brought out a small notebook in pen. The goofy sight didn't do a thing to Peter's respect as the man turned back, "Pay attention students, think about what you would do in this situation."

What he would do… Peter began to think.

Well, to start, if he was a hero(which he is), Peter would do his best to find out where the bomb was being kept. If this were real, that would be the villains only real chip they could be playing unless they had hostages. Finding it would take the most time, so he'd probably swing around the building and see if he could get in through the windows using stealth and not busting a wall in to make noise. Unless they were stupid enough to put the bomb in a room with an open window, Peter would have to chance it by finding a window where he could enter the building safely. Least, that's his thinking.

On screen, Izuku shared his thought, forgoing the front door and jumping through the ground floor window with Ochako hot on his heels. The two heroes made slow going down the hallways, an issue Peter didn't see himself having with that danger feeling of his. Without it, Izuku took point, checking behind the corners for any attack.

Even so, Bakugo seemingly appeared behind one, rushing the two with a glowing fist that put a hole in the wall. Peter gasped, did Izuku and Ochako get out of the way? That blast looked like it was going to hurt!

"Sneak attacks Bakugo? What kind of man pulls cheap shit like that?" Eijirou asked through gritted teeth.

"Vile as it might seem it's a viable strategy. He's playing the part and acting like a villain." All Might confirmed.

A role that Bakugo seemed far too comfortable with in Peter's opinion. The only thing that distracted him was the sight of Izuku and Ochako standing somewhat uninjured in the smoke. The two boys rushed one another, and Peter saw some jaws hit the floor as Izuku grabbed Bakugo's arm, twisted like a dancer and slammed the explosive jerk into the floor.

"Damn Midoriya got some moves," Denki whistled.

He sure did, and the sight of them was enough to keep Bakugo from going at it again. Then he started talking to someone. There was no sound from the screen, so Peter was at a loss.

"Hey what gives, who's Bakugo talking to?" Eijirou asked, "Can we get some sound with these screens?"

"He's talking to his partner through a radio," All Might explained pointing out a small blue piece in the kids ear, "I gave it to him before the match started, as well as a floor plan of the building and some capture tape!" he declared, withdrawing a roll from the stand in front of him, "Once you've wrapped this around your opponent, you've captured them."

"Within the fifteen minute timelinie," Momo said.

"Correct!"

Mina frowned, "Then the heroes are at a huge disadvantage."

"Aren't we always?" Peter asked.

Mina cocked an eyebrow at him, and she was only the first. Suddenly he was back as the center of attention.

Don't worry, be like Mr. Stark, and it's like All Might said. He had earned his place. He took a deep breath.

"I mean uhh... well, we're reacting to whatever the villains have planned beforehand right? They're always sneaking around, planning something so they're, um, not noticed. Then ... uhhh... how do I say that... they'll always have the time to make a plan, or set up a trap in case they get caught. As for, well, us? We've got to go in blind, think on the spot and do what we can with, well, what we have. They don't have to play fair, but uhhhh..." Gosh, all these eyes on him as they listened to him. He looked to the side, bashfully. "We're the ones that are being trusted to do something, and that's saving lives. That's what heroes do."

The botched-speech earned him wide-eyed stares. Eijirou grinned while Momo flashed an appreciative smile. Peter quickly looked away, but in doing so, he saw a look different from the rest. Todoroki's eyes, on the other hand, was narrowed into slits and... was he thinking on something or just really hating his guts for some reason? What did Peter do now? All Might guffawed.

"Well said! ! Even if the odds aren't in our favor, we fight nonetheless!"

The heroes declaration was met with a chorus of smiles all around. All Might raised a fist in the air, "All together now, let's hear a Plus Ultra!"

Noise exploded into the room as everyone joined in the mantra of the school. Peter joined in as best he could, but his arm dropped.

"He's moving," he called.

All Might turn around just in time to see Bakugo rush with an explosive kick. Izuku held his own, blocking and screaming something that makes Ochako rush down the hall. The green-suited hero-in-training wrapped Bakugo's ankle in capture tape, but he abandoned that the second that Bakugo slammed an explosive fist into the wall where Izuku was. He jumped back and held his own for a second before taking off down the hallway.

That gave Peter pause. Why wasn't he using his quirk? In a hallway like that, he could end it with one punch. Peter remembered the way that the Zero Pointer went down, how ungodly amounts of force was slammed into it from one point. One punch here at the very edge of the building wouldn't bring it down, and Bakugo would be hard pressed to dodge something that powerful.

Then it clicked.

Izuku didn't want to hurt Bakugo. He wanted to win without his quirk or hurting him. Might be something else, but considering how Izuku turned tail and ran off, Peter couldn't help but think he was right even if only a little bit. Without an opponent in front of him, Bakugo roared and for the first time, Peter was thankful there wasn't any sound from the feed.

"That guy's got some serious anger issues, it's kind of scary" Sero said.

No kidding. The jerk looked like he could start giving the Hulk a run for his money in the angry screaming department. Hopefully, it didn't get too bad.

And the fight raged. Izuku dodged, but Bakugo adapted to Izuku's counter attacks, closing the gap. Peter became transfixed on the scene. Even if he was planning something, Izuku was in a bad situation.

Meanwhile, Ochako had reached the bomb room. And...she was laughing.

"Ooookay." Peter stated, taking in Tenya's posing. Momo sighed.

"I think Tenya is taking the role of 'villain' too seriously here, she mused, crossing her arms.

Bakugo had reached Izuku, and forced him to turn and fight. His face was a mask of murderous rage, and Izuku was little different. Just what had passed between them? What could Izuku have said or done to enrage Bakugo so?

"All Might he's raising his gauntlet." He pointed out. "I have a bad feeling about this."

All Might perked up.

"Wait Young Bakugo! Stop! Are you trying to kill him!?"

Peter could see the bloodthirsty grin on his face, teeth bared as he pulled in pin...and read his lips. He felt his blood go cold.

 _"He'll survive, as long he dodges!"_

He pulled, and a fiery blast erupted out down the hallway! As one the class gasped. Peter clenched his fists. All Might called out to Izuku.

The past dissipated. Izulu had indeed dodgd. Peter heard All Might barked into the radio, threatening to stop the exercise if Bakugo did that again, while Eijirou asked for it to be stopped regardless.

And this kid wanted to be a hero.

That... that... jerk!

No...

He's not a jerk. He's... despicable.

Peter gritted his teeth and balled his fists, glaring darkly at the screen.

"You...thug" Peter growled in English. He felt his classmates staring at him, doubtless wondering what venomous curse he had just snarled, for the tone could be nothing else. He paid them no mind. To do such a thing, even when pretending to be a villain, it was too much.

Bakugo continued to attack Izuku, blasting him with well-aimed counters, and using his quirk to boost his speed, tossing Izuku around like a ragdoll. Ochako was trying to secure the weapon, despite Tenya running around with it. The students, from Todoroki to Momo, were complimenting Bakugo on his strategy.

But Peter could not. He could not stop thinking about that face, that fury in his red eyes. Even Captain America and his group back in Germany had not looked at him so hatefully.

Izuku and Bakugo charged, bringing their fists back. Closer and closer they came, and at the last moment Izuku dodged, taking the blast to his face, and fired his glowing arm upwards in a punch.

The cameras shook, as did the building. and the feed in the bomb room showed a massive gaping hole, gale force winds whipping around it. Ochako swung a broken column like a baseball bat, firing the debris at Tenya. Tenya dodged, and Ochako leapt across, snatching the bomb from him.

"They won!" Mina yelled. All Might's smile got a bit wider...

"The Hero Team... wins!" he yelled. The class cheered and whooped their approval.

On the feed, Izuku collapsed, his left arm mangled and red, his whole body looking as if it had been used as a punching bag. Bakugo stared in horrified disbelief, slumping to his knees.

"The Losing team is nearly unscathed, while the winning team has been put through the wringer." Tokoyami mused. "They may have lost the battle, but they won the war."

"Even so it's not right." Peter hissed, speaking to the ground and at the Monitor. "He almost killed Midoriya! What's the deal? Why didn't you stop the fight when Bakugo used his grenade-blast thingy! That could have killed..."

But All Might wasn't there.

"...him?" he finished, bewildered. And then he saw that All Might was in the same room as Bakugo! Talking to him, and... comforting him!

He-He's a teacher yeah, so... talking to his students was par for the job... But...

That doesn't change what just happened. What had occured during this exercise.

Even if Bakugo looked like as if he saw his dog get run over in front of him... that's no excuse. None of this was. This was a school for pete's sake. There was no reason to go in with the intention to kill, even if imitating villainly. That weapon would have killed Izuku if not turned him into char had he not dodged. He gripped his fists and glared at the screen.

Bakugo wanted to surpass All Might, to be better than him.

 _"Yeah, I'm going to be Number One around here. The top hero, like All Might." He smirked darkly as the elevator came to a stop. "So if you don't wanna die or anything, just don't get in my way."  
_  
Peter wanted to be better than Mr. Stark. By being smarter. Stronger. Being a better hero. He would never forget that talk on the rooftop over the bay, the Statue of Liberty in the background after he helped Peter save that ferry. Mr. Stark wanted Peter to be better than him as a hero.

But this... kid... was no hero.

He was Heinous. Murderous.

Bakugo Katsuki. Hero-in- _goddamn_ -training.

The idea made him sick to his stomach.

"He doesn't deserve the right." He glowered in his native tongue, low and darkly, taking a deep breath as he pondered how the hell this school for heroes would let some thug into their ranks.

He ignored the look Asui Tsuyu was giving him.

(X)

Shoto noticed Parker's countenance darken even from behind all the students.

Was he close to Midoriya? Or did he have a grudge against Bakugo? He didn't seem very confrontational, and had tried to dispel all manner of conflict from before. The one exception was when he stopped Bakugo after the Ball Throw, only for Aizawa to interfere.

On the screen, medical bots were carrying Izuku away, and All Might was escorting the other three students. Uraraka looked exhausted, Bakugo looked miserable, and Lida looked depressed.

That is, until he was told that he was the MVP of the battle. Peter was still getting used to the idea that a human chin could actually hit the floor.

"I wonder why? Would anyone like to answer?" All Might asked.

Shoto rolled his eyes. Uraraka was clearly the MVP. She saw an opportunity and took it, and won the day. Iida was acting like a loon and couldn't work with Bakugo, who clearly was a lone wolf motivated by a grudge.

"It was because Uraraka's attack was dangerous," Yaoyorozu piped in. "Her flying debris might have hit the bomb and detonated it."

She had a point, Shoto supposed.

"Still." Parker cut in, "Bakugo should have been defending the bomb. If Iida had gone down on offense, his speed and power would have made it nigh impossible for Uraraka and Midoriya to counter-attack." He crossed his arms.

"A fine point indeed Parker-san," Yaoyorozu concluded with a nod, hands on her hips. "We have to work from the bottom up and support each other, otherwise we will never be top heroes!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Parker finished as he took a deep breath. "So, Mr. All Might, we gonna continue or what? And Izuku's gonna be okay right?"

"Rest assured Young Parker, he is being looked at in the infirmary as we speak. Ah yes!" The Number One Hero jogged over and grabbed the hero and villain ball boxes. "Let us move onto the next trial! The next battle will be in another building."

At his words, the camera feeds changed to a whole new location. "And next up is..." He muttered, rummaging around, pulling out two balls.

Hero Ball B. And Villain Ball C.

"Team B will be the Heroes! And Team C the villains!" All Might declared.

Shoto narrowed his eyes as Parker perked up, gazing at Yaoyorozu who glanced back at him.

"Woooow! Recommended on Recommended violence!" Kaminari whooped.

"It's more than that, this is a clash of the top ten! Yaoyorozu and Parker are literally one and two, with Todoroki on their heels and Shoji is no slouch!" added Kirishima. "Can't wait to see how ya perform Ace!"

"A Clash of the Titans... Of the Elites." Tokoyami muttered darkly.

"Anyone get the feeling we may lose another building?" Jirou asked aloud.

"Hey, we're gonna be working together." Shoji Mezo walked towards him, one of his arms speaking. "So, we're against the top two of the class eh?"

"That we are..." Shoto finished, glancing at Parker as he talked with his teammate. The dark air that hung over him was gone, and his old awkwardness had returned as he and Yaoyorozu discussed strategy.

He and her had their Recommended Exams in private rooms, os his only knowledge of her Quirk is from the Aizawa's Test. But... he knows what Parker can do. He only showed his ice ability during that test, but he's seen Parker in action, along with his suit.

Peter Parker might well be the strongest amongst them. Maybe even the fastest in reflexes. And his gear better than anything he's seen.

Nonetheless, he was another tower to climb, a trial to overcome, if Shoto was to become a hero like the beaming Symbol of Peace. He's overcome using only his ice. He will do so again.

"Let's go and plan. We'll finish his quick." Shoto turned towards his taller comrade, who nodded and they followed. He ignored the cheers and excited chittering of his peers.

 _'You may have me beat in many ways... but I will defeat you to become the top hero.'_ Todoroki Shoto thought as he remembered his oath. ' _And this is just another step for me to take... using only my ice. You will be that stepping stone... Peter Parker'._

* * *

It's finally out! Sorry for the wait, had to copy and paste a ton of stuff on phone. When I get home from work will fix over stuff. And I'm in my new job which is more blue collar than white collar sadly.

The peter segment in the last half of the chapter was edited by Juubi-K, so big thanks to him. And nitewind for beta.

So yeah, Peter has more interactions with Class A and B. And we see him finally cement his opinion on the likes of Bakugo. That maybe the big talking point for everyone here.

So yeah, what does everyone think? Hope I provided some good Omake fuel.

Made some edits to the chapter from the initial release on SB and SV to help it flow more smoothly. Big thanks to LD 1449 for making suggestions of what I should fix.


	8. Chapter 8

Five minutes of preparation. Not even close to the amount of time that Momo would've wanted to have against someone like Todoroki Shoto. While lower than her in terms of the recommendation scores, his quirk was on a wholly different level compared to hers. What it lacked in clear versatility, it had significant speed and range from what she has witnessed. A formidable combination, to say nothing of the skill that he displayed during the quirk assessment test. So five minutes to make materials wouldn't be too much, but she could make it work. Parker-san seemingly had the same thought, leading the way out of the monitor room towards their destination, their opponents following close behind.

Shoji Mezo kept his pace brisk but respectful as he followed Todoroki. The monochrome boy gazed unblinkingly at Parker. Possibly gauging threats and planning to counter their abilities. He would only know her own quirk by association to what she showed in the assessment. Barely a fraction of what it was capable of, but enough to make reasonable deductions. The same could not be said for knowing the capabilities of Parker.

Both of them had the opportunity to witness his prowess during the Practical Exam. Powerful, but not insurmountable.

She can see Parker looking away a couple of times, but would pause. Taking a look behind her, she can see why as they walked. Todoroki and Shoji were walking behind them, the former with a serious expression and the latter... being readless. Parker must want to talk, but can't due to their presence.

In the corner of her eye, Shoji perked up whenever Parker was seen making a gesture, and Todoroki's gaze sharpened. Parker paused, wisely stopping before he could say anything that could wreak havoc on any future plans. She shook her head. Not here, not yet.

The rest of the trip was done in silence, Momo and Parker stopping before the front entrance. Todoroki took a position against the closest wall, folding his arms but remaining vigilant with Shoji next to him.

Parker glanced to her, "... uh, now what?"

A query that Momo didn't have an answer for. Fortunately, that was unnecessary as Parker's gazed snapped to the street.

"I AM HERE!" All Might declared, little more than a red blur before sliding to a stop.

"Oh geez!" Parker gasped, jumping back.

"Fret not young Parker! For I am here to give you these!"

The Symbol of Peace handed over a box, one that Momo quickly opened. Inside was a detailed map of the building with a floor-plan, as well as matching short range radios.

"These are yours to use as you see fit," All Might explained, "Embody villainy, and think from the perspective of an evildoer."

Parker flinched, his fist clenching which gave All Might sensei pause. He grinned his famous grin, raising a placating hand.

"Worry not, I know what you four are capable of, but remember," All Might declared sternly, "The point of the exercise is only to simulate villainy for the sake of your classmates. If you so much as attempt the level of destruction that young Bakugo caused, I will intervene."

Momo nodded, a fair compromise considering the devastation that the previous match caused. Parker however, tilted his head mild confusion evident even through his mask. If their teacher noticed, he didn't give any tells, waving to the four of them.

"Your five minutes begins when you set foot into the building! Good luck!"

And with that, the Symbol of Peace rocketed down the street, no doubt returning to the monitor chamber. Parker's shoulders fell and Momo took hold of one of the radios and fixed it in her ear.

"Parker-san," Momo said, causing the American to turn to her. She handed the second radio, starting on a brisk pace, "We need to set up."

"Yeah, right, five minutes prep and all that," Parker said, his mask falling away long enough for him to put in his radio as he followed her into the building. Their five minutes start now.

With the map in hand, Momo started down the long hallways, careful not to say a thing until she was positive that she could speak without being overheard. One couldn't take any chances when discussing intel, especially with minimal time to plan. And with Shoji's Dupli-Arms and how versatile that Quirk can be.

First: recognize the terrain, battles are won and lost on the advantages that can be utilized.

"Parker-san, according to these plans, the first two floors are labyrinths, multiple corners and blank rooms to confuse our opponents."

Case and point, they passed an open door leading to an empty room. Parker looked in, "Think we should booby trap them on the early floors?"

An interesting thought, but Momo shook her head.

"We don't have the time. With our time limit, it would be more advantageous to defend our objective. Let Todoroki and Shoji waste their time learning the layout. Every second that we have to prepare gives us another advantage."

"Also gives them time to plan too," Parker points out.

"Fair assumption, but neither of them have quirks that will benefit from the extra time." She said, going up the first flight of stairs, "So long as we can stop them from getting a hand on the weapon, we can win."

That particular statement made Parker perk up.

"They've got to touch the bomb?" he asked.

Momo nodded, and she got the feeling that Peter was smiling.

"How about I web up the bomb? If it's covered in web, they can't 'secure' it," Parker said with air quotes.

That was a good idea. Momo remembered what the substance holding back the faux villains. Holding up a fake weapon was well within its capabilities. She nodded and showed the floor plan.

"Alright, take this and make sure the webbing is thick enough so they can't touch anything."

"Got it," Parker said, taking the offered plan, "What about you?"

Momo allowed a small smirk in response.

"Don't worry, I've already memorized the layout. I have a trick or two."

"You… okay, well, see you soon," he wiped his hand out allowing the pull of the webbing to rocket him away.

Soon enough he was out of sight, and Momo wasted no time, taking off full tilt along the path she remembered. First right, second left, up the stairs then fourth right and she would arrive. She began to make her traps, and proceeded to head up to the next floor.

As expected, her sense of directions didn't lead her astray. At the designated turn, she arrived to the sight of Parker hoisting the bomb upwards with three lines of webbing far enough that even Shoji wouldn't be able to reach it without assistance. With practiced precision, her foreign peer then swung around the weapon, covering every available inch in the white substance. A few moments later, the weapon resembled a rather large hanging egg. Cutting the line, Parker landed on the ground, glancing back at her.

"All done," he said, jerking a thumb at the completed project, "Now what?"

Momo looked around, several pillars that could be used for cover, but not much else beyond the weapon itself. It will have to do.

"I suggest we fortify this position." Momo said, "The door can be barricaded, I even placed some booby traps on the lower floor."

"Want me to web it up?" the young American asked and raising, but Momo held up a hand.

"That's unnecessary, save your ammunition for later and let me. No doubt you lost a great deal coating the weapon."

"I still got a good chunk left," Parker said, only for the eyes of his mask to blink, "Wait, ammunition?"

"Your…" she paused, "Web launches run on a limited supply, correct?"

Parker nodded, "Yeah, but how'd you figure that out?"

"It was during the quirk assessment," Momo said, "During the test, you never used your webs. There were plenty of chances, but you didn't while you used them regularly during the practical. So, the webs are a tool associated with your suit." She notched an eyebrow, "Is it that surprising to figure out?"

"Kinda yeah," Parker admitted, "Most people think it's part of my quirk, since, you know, my quirk being 'Spider'."

Reasonable. He does have the physiological traits of one, including strength and agility relative to their size. Momo had the advantage of seeing him with and without his suit, so the deduction came relatively easily. It would be a stretch to say anyone who didn't have those two pieces would figure it out. But moving onward, there was more that needed to be done.

Todoroki could freeze anything they put up, so any electrical grids would be useless. Basic reinforcements wouldn't do much, but it would have to do.

"Okay, we bar the door, how do we do that?" Parker asked, somehow, the mask looked like it was raising a non existent eyebrow.

Momo felt a smirk spread across her lips as she focused on her quirk. Iron and carbon for the base, coated with zinc for environmental protection. An inch thick for durability, 820 mm in length, and exactly a ¼ meter tall for efficanty. With the base set, the rainbow lights danced across her arm as the first of many rods came out.

"Whoa!" Parker called out. Momo ignored his surprise, focus on making each of the renforcement slides. They'll need to break off the doorknob, but the design would accommodate stacking with interlocking tops and bases. When all of them were out, Momo ignored the pang of tiredness that started to form in her stomach.

"How do you do that?" Parker asked. "I mean, I remember you making like, a moped, clamps, a pole, and a bazooka during the quirk test but uhh, do you have like, a pocket dimension where you store things to use on a whim?"

Momo blinked.

"Not... that fantastical I am afraid. My quirk allows me to recreate anything so long as it's non living and that I understand its molecular composition. I just need lipids and calories as fuel in order to create the materials."

Peter was speechless, "Anything?" he breathed. "That's even cooler! So you had to make like, the sulfur needed for that bazooka and the oil for the moped and... jeez, you're a genius!"

The surprise from him was palpable. And the praise from him, someone of his skill and technique was something to hear. However, it was nothing new. Her parents called her a genius when her quirk manifested. A prodigy, a straight shot to the top and so much more. The potential was limitless they said, so long as she remained diligent.

"Kind words, but we need to stay focused."

The eyes on Parker's mask went wide.

"Right, yeah," He jumped away as she hefted the first reinforcement, setting it up against the base of the only door. With a click, the first fell into place. Second it was done, she quickly made the others needed to fully cover the door. Behind her, she caught Parker grabbing the map from a nearby box.

"Hmm, they only got one way in, and they're gonna have to bust it down." he hummed contemplatively, "Oh, I got it! I think got something, you ever see that old movie Home Alone?"

Momo stopped and glanced back, tilting her head. "Is that an American film?" Parker paused.

"... it's a... an old classic, but we can work with that. You just need to make a mixture of..." His looked off, thinking, then he cupped his hands and whispered... chemical ingredients? Salicylic acid, touline, methanol, and more, all with differing amounts. Parker knows his chemistry!

He stopped, his mask dissolving away from his face so he could quirk an eyebrow.

"You get all that?"

Momo repeated the list back in her head along with the amounts he provided. What kind of compound was that? From what she could tell it would just be a liquid that would react rather poorly to air.

"Yes, but what does that help us-"

The timer sounded off, their prep time finished. Parker grimaced, "Ok, no need to panic, we can work with this."

"Yes, start putting the reinforcements in, I'll start making your compound. Does it need to be in a sealed container?"

Parker nodded, "Keep it pressurized. Could make for a good bomb. If Todoroki freezes it, he'll risk trapping himself." he said, clicking the reinforcements into place.

Another good idea, so with instructions, Momo combined the necessary compounds. The list of compounds made the creation slow, but the fruits of her labor came through in the shape of a globe. The container would shatter, spreading the compound in a burst of webbing.

"Uh, Yaoyorozu-san…" Parker says.

His voice trailed off and he looked at the door. Momo saw her breath in the air, but how? Then, a layer of frost erupted out covering the wall and spreading like a plague. Momo gasped, but Peter reacted. He jumped with more power than you would expect from someone of his frame. The instant he was close, the metal legs sprouted out of his back, pinning him to the ceiling and slicing away at the ice. In the same moment, a line of web grabbed Momo's hand and hoisted her up. She yelped as the wave of ice just missed her feet as he pulled her up, and one of the spider legs went down to cradle her. She held onto the glass globe in her ams too.

"You alright?" Parker called.

A moment passed and she suddenly realized she hadn't answered. Momo turned pink... with those metallic legs and webbing holding her up... she was very close to him! His chest was inches from her's!

"Y-yes I'm fine."

"That's good," Parker said, looking around as he descended, plopping Momo down on the floor as his legs slinked back into his back. Where, Momo couldn't find. "Wow, Todoroki doesn't mess around," he whistled. He didn't seem fazed in the act of saving her.

"He was probably hoping to take us out with that attack."

"But he didn't," The American said, tone evident of him smirking.

His eyes flash, and Momo could see the gears turning, "You want to use that."

"As best we can, he doesn't know that we're free, at least not immobilized or hampered" Momo said, holding up one of the makeshift grenades, "I can rig these to detonate when they breach the door. Does that movie you were talking about have anything else?"

Even through the mask, Momo knew that Parker was smiling. "Well, before I tell ya what the movie is about..."

(X)

"Jeez, you don't hold back do you." Shoji Mezo commented as he looked in from the outside. The entire building was encased in ice and frost, and inside the dual-haired boy looked back.

"It's nothing." he said.

Shoto felt a twinge of pride inside bloom forth. Parker may have all the gear and natural ability. But against a unique power with conviction attached, even he would falter. The minimal display that Shoto had shown so far would pay off here. They would never have guessed that he was capable of this. It wouldn't immobilize them, not with Parker's strength and Yaoyorozu's quirk at play, but it would give them pause. Perhaps even to immobilize Yaoyorozu completely and leave Parker alone in a two on one fight, or for him to fight Parker and let Shoji get to the bomb. Even so, he couldn't be cocky. Going in alone would be suicide. He gestured for Shoji to enter, and they walked into the icebox of a building, footsteps crunching under the ice below.

"Wait." Shoji called out, and Shoto whirled back on him with a raised eye. "I'm picking movement."

Shoto nodded, he was right, Parker wasn't frozen. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling.

"How many?"

"Two. Again."

Yaoyorozu broke free?! The girl either had some kind of gear planned... but he made sure his ice would even sink through the soles of shoes to their feet!

So much for expecting a two for one. They'll have to fight them on equal terms then, even if Yaoyorozu is injured.

"Want me to go outside again? You give this another instant-freeze?" Shoji asked from one of his mouth-arms. The Todoroki heir shook his head.

"We're wasting enough time as is. Relay their position. Once we find them we'll fight them head to head. We have to get to the bomb, or make sure those two are captured." Shoto warmed up his body to counteract the biting cold, his breath evident as he took an exhale.

"Got it." Shoji said.

The two of them made it to the second floor, but no sign of the bomb as they combed it, running about and stopping in order to get a clue on what the villain team was doing. Shoto wouldn't put it past the villain team to going go against the grain and not have the weapon on the highest floor. Wouldn't hurt to skim each floor just in case.

"Movement," Shoji called out again, his arm-ears perking up as Shoto stopped, his ice at the ready.

The ear's twerk once before one morphs to a mouth, "Several floors above us... One of them is in boots... the other is... not in soles?"

"Elaborate?" Shoto asked, turning around. The one in boots has to be Yaoyorozu trying to cover her wounded feet. Has to be, right?

"As if someone is digging into the ice and the wall with like, a mining tool." The red-white haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"Where?"

Another twerk, then a grimace. "The one in the boots is running around... they're climbing up the stairs, my guess to the top most floor. The second one is hard to pin down, it's high enough not be on the floor..." His ears throbbed. Shoji was trying his hardest to pin point it, given his human head had narrowed eyes in intense focus. "Maybe... not on the ceiling?"

' _Those legs_.' Shoto growled mentally. He began to think out loud. "Parker must be planning to ambush us from the floor below. His strength can be used to bust through from a lower floor, while Yaoyorozu has the top most floor littered with whatever she is creating. She could be protecting the bomb, or she's using those movements along with Parker's as a feint to fool us into thinking the bomb is on the fourth floor."

"We can know where they are, but the moment they stop moving I lose them." Shoji replied. "And they can hear us coming." He stepped on the ice, hearing the crunching to emphasize his point. "We move at the same time, the noise makes it hard to track. We stay still I can pinpoint them, but we lose time."

The dual haired boy grit his teeth. "The fact that there is movement on the top most floors means they moved the bomb to the fourth or fifth floor. Let's ignore the third floor and go right there." He began to jog towards the next stair way.

"Right."

(X)

"You about ready?" Peter asked through his earpiece as he called off his mask, finger pressing to his ear.

"Just about. I made the items you suggested, along with some others. It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah. Get ready..." Peter's mask slinked on as he carefully crawled across the ceiling, his spider legs digging into the ice and crawling across as he got into a blind spot. This was the room beside the stair way... he was busy slinging and crawling to the wall and utilizing Momo's gadgets... now he has to wait... and then spring the trap!

At first it was quiet... and then he can hear the crunching of footsteps, and Peter could hear his heartbeat.

He made sure to keep his metal legs still, his hands however had a hard time clinging to the icy wall, so his best bet was to remain was still as possible.

If they check the fourth floor... he will be right on top of them. If they go to the fifth and ignore the fourth, he will only have a few seconds before he can climb up and get the drop.

Win win. What would a villain do.

No.

What would Mr. Toomes do. He began to think...

Adrian Toomes was a clever and crafty guy, not a talker. Let his actions speak for him and played to his strengths whenever he could. When he did talk, it was more to the side...

Todoroki can freeze things. Shoji is strong and has multiple arms with mouths and eyes that can grow on them.

He remembered Mr. Toomes gunning for him hard back on Mr. Stark's plane, considering how they both knew each other's circumstances. Shoji is strong... but he can be handled. He's no Mr. Toomes.

Todoroki has to go down first, or take down Shoji fast and within seconds and then focus entirely on the Ice User. And Momo must have thought that through by now too.

Ice crunching. Peter held his breath. Here they come...

"Should we check the fourth floor?" Shoji's voice came out.

"Check for movement." It was Todoroki, and Peter remained still, holding his breath..

"I got a little bit of movement in the top level... nothing here. Should we split up to check? You on the Fourth and me on the Fifth?"

Peter bit his tongue. If he fought Todoroki head to head, he could handle him somehow. But if he went upstairs to fight Momo... she would have a hard time. Shoji is tough, but it would take time to stop him before helping Momo.

Come on... Stick together...

"No, change of plans. The previous team split up and look what happened there. We stick together."

Yes!

He heard the crunching of footsteps, waiting until he can hear them climb the stairs. Ice breaking again and again...

"Using a Flashbang grenade. Come at them now." Momo whispered into his earpiece. That was his cue.

He then heard one of them shout, and then a bang. Momo's flashbang!

He fell down softly on all fours, slinking back his legs as the ice cracked up top. He fired his web, slinging towards the wall and then in mid-flight, firing upwards through the stairwell.

He pulled himself up with a strong tug and he arrived at a view...

Right down the hallway was Momo, shield on her arm and... a baseball launcher by her side. And several meters in front of him, within the hallway and heading towards her was Todoroki first, then Shoji second. Both of whom were stunned by the flashbang grenade Momo.

In that split second, Peter fired his webbing at Shoji's back. "Now!" He yelled.

The eyes on Shoji's arms flashed towards him, wide in shock. Todoroki turned spun, ice at the ready.

Then Momo flipped the switch on her detonator.

The floor below Todoroki gave out, and with a yell, the dual haired boy fell to the fourth floor below courtesy of the depth charges that were insulated and Peter pulled Shoji in, catching him off guard... but he used his arms to stop his pull towards the wall crawler, latching onto the hallway edges and stopping at the doorway.

Peter used that momentum to deliver a mighty dive kick, striking the tall boy in the back and sending him past the open hole and skidding along the icy hallway, Peter right behind the stunned Shoji. He saw Momo sprint towards the open hole, conjuring a massive steel plate right out of her stomach and slammed it on top of the hole. That will buy time against Todoroki, at least a little.

The brown haired boy skidded along the ice, sliding and almost tripping before his spider-legs sprouted to catch his fall. Shoji was up on all... his arms and legs and turned towards him. His eyes angled towards Momo who turned to the baseball launcher.

"No sir!" Peter fired some webbing, grabbing Shoji before he could dive into a sideways room and bringing him in. He used his spider legs to both support him and to bind him as Shoji grunted. He struggled, but Peter held tight, his spider legs tightening around him like an anaconda. Tried as he might, he wasn't getting out. So it came as a shock when Peter kicked him away, sending him stumbling over the ice. Right into Momo's line of fire.

"Fire!" Peter called.

With a clear shot, Momo fired the baseball launcher. Shoji grunted and yelled as he was pelted, but instead of baseballs it was... giant balls of white goo that was splattering all over him, hitting his legs and arms. Peter then tackled him, grabbing the capture tape he had around his neck and wrapping it around Shoji's waist... it only made the boy struggle more as he let out more yelps of pain before being brought to his knees from the onslaught of baseball-sized paintballs...

Filled of the webbing formula he gave. Peter gave it a tug, wrapping the tape around him and he turned his head.

Just in time to hear the sound of destroyed debris from the floor below. Todoroki was coming!

"Shoji captured! Parker-san, keep Todoroki busy while I finish setting up," Momo said through the earpiece.

She couldn't see it, but Peter nodded, firing some webbing and slung himself towards the stairwell, latching onto the wall...

He felt his goosebumps and head tingle, and he pressed his whole body against the wall. He felt the surging pillar of ice behind him as he punched the entire wall out. And not a moment too soon, as the spot he occupied was covered in ice.

Unfortunately, that led outside. Gravity took hold, dragging Peter down, forcing him to land on a crouch in the waiting ally. He looked up and blanched. This… this didn't could as excessive damage did it? Well, All Might hadn't said anything so it's good.

Yeah, totally good.

Peter fired another line, pulling himself up. His feet stuck to the wall effortlessly, letting him sprint up the wall and across the building. One last line to anchor himself, Peter jumped and used the line to sling himself straight through the boarded window on the other side of the building. It shattered against his suit, skidding on the fresh coat of ice on the floor stopping right at the end of the hallway.

And at the other end of the hall near the stairway, was a glaring Todoroki Shoto.

"Lets go popsicle!" Peter called out in English. Ack! Mr. Toomes wouldn't have said tha- "Oh shit!" Peter dived to the room he came from, avoiding a surging torrent of ice as it smashed against the wall before it began to travel inside!

Peter used his metal legs to spring himself towards the next wall, busting it with his fist as he did his best to avoid the incoming surge of ice behind him. Punch. Kick. Hole in the wall. He'll reach the end of all this ice before long! He'll get Todoroki soon!

Turns out, sooner than he thought. Peter skidded into the last room, seeing Todoroki on the other end with a wide eye. Peter aimed his arm, but the dual haired boy was on the move, using his ice to go down the wall as Peter latched onto the opposing room and slung, escaping the room-filling frost. Peter skidded, turning his head and seeing Todoroki look back at him, peeking from the edge of the door.

And a surge of ice exploded towards him again!

"Shazbot!" Peter yelled as he fired web at the wall and pulled, taking off and destroying it, jumping through another one or those annoying (but awesome) ice blasts. He rolled and glanced around. Good news, he wasn't frozen. Bad news, another wall was gone and Todoroki was moving... gliding on his ice as he gestured with his arms to target him! "Okay careful!" Another rush, and other wall destroyed, "We're gonna!" Peter charged forward, jumping up and latching to the ceiling and taking off before Todoroki could get too far. "Wreck the building!" And again, with Todoroki aiming with his arms, ice pillars shot out "Like the last one!" Peter jumped, narrowly avoiding getting trapped in another trashed room. "So can you please stop!"

Ohhh so much for being like Mr. Toomes! And this was the last room! No choice, time to go at him!

"Parker-san! I'm coming down to assist!" Momo shouted in his ear.

Good, he just has to buy his attention!

Peter pivoted towards Todoroki, and he used his spider legs to steady himself and then launch towards the gamut of ice, reared back his fist, and delivered a massive punch.

The blow caused the ice torrent to crack and crumble like a very crispy deep fried corn tortilla, and Todoroki's eyes widened as Peter closed the gap...

But he backed off, using a backwards ice surge and riding with it back down the hallway. He fired another pillar of ice...

And Peter jumped to the ceiling, latching on with his spider legs and looking at Todoroki as the ice surge missed him. The red haired boy was half-covered in ice, and his non-ice covered side looked super frosty to boot. He angled his spider legs and his limbs, and Peter took off towards him. Todoroki's eyes widened as he back off, sliding with his ice to avoid a dive kick before sending another surge.

Peter took to the ceiling inside, using the precious instants before the ice spread up from the walls. He crawled for all he was worth, and then slinked into the room.

"Come and get me hero! That all you got!" Peter shouted, adrenaline fueling him as he heard Todoroki move again on his ice, appearing through one of the ruined holes in the wall from another room. His face was a vicious glare of frustration and focus as Peter avoided an ice spire, launching and punching the ceiling-to-floor ice surge.

Got to keep buying time!

Peter used his web to sling himself into another room he caused via truck-sized hole, landed and saw Todoroki trying to recover. Is... is he slowing down?

(X)

His fingers twitched, but he couldn't feel them. Shoto gritted his teeth, desperately blocking out the pain from the few parts of his left side that haven't gone numb. A few streams were all he could manage before he had to even out again.

But that would take time, and right now, time wasn't a resource that Shoto had to much of.

Everytime that Shoto thought he could get a clear shot, Parker would dip dive through the air and even on and sometimes through the damn walls to avoid everything. He never stopped moving. When his hands couldn't latch on to something, his webs would pull him away. If ice so much as touched him, his legs would sprout out, slicing away any ice that came close. Or he'd punch or kick his way through the walls, weakened by his instant-freeze.

It was like trying to hold down the breeze from a hurricane. Faster than anything had the right to be, and far stronger than you could ever imagine.

Shoto clenched his fist, no. He was only psyching himself out letting the thoughts get to him. All he needed was one clear shot, and when he was trapped, no amount of strength would help him. With no leverage, physics wouldn't allow him to escape. Yaoyorozu would be far easier to deal with.

There was a chance, he hadn't lost yet.

Parker's red head popped out of the hole that he made. Not good, he was still recovering. Shoto glanced back, the stairs were behind him, perfect. He possessed the advantage in position for now. Frost spread across his left side with renewed vigor as he sent a massive stream of ice. With only his head in the wall, he wouldn't grab Parker.

But he wasn't trying to.

"Holy!" Parker called, wisely jumping back from the literal wall that Shoto summoned forth.

Within seconds, the entire room was filled with ice. A giant rectangular block, sealing Peter in the previous room and giving Shoto some breathing room for the floor above. Even if Yaoyorozu had more charges above, there was nothing to drop down to. Parker would be able to break through. He needed to move.

"OKAY I heard about chilling out but this is ridiculous!" Parker screamed from the other end.

Despite himself, Shoto felt his shoulders slump and gritted his teeth in annoyance. Did the American _ever_ stop talking?

Even if he did, he didn't have time. Shoto's foot crunched on the ice and he bolted up the stairs. The air burned, freezing his lungs even as he drew upon the tiniest section of his left side to mitigate the effects, heating up as much as he could to try and fire more surges. He got to the top flight, and was met with Yaoyorozu coming down the far stairwell, a window to her back. She had a black visor over her eyes, as well as a paintball gun, a belt of white balls-in-plastic containers on her back no doubted created with all the free time that she was given.

They reacted as one.

She raised her weapon, Shoto slapped his right hand against the wall. The flash freeze that followed made Yaoyorozu gasp in surprise. She reached to her belt and threw-

A blast ripped through the wall, cutting off the stream as Shoto staggered back, his eyes burning and his ears ringing.

Another flash bang?

It was one way of stopping a ranged attack. Shoto couldn't see a thing. He dropped low, and forced a protective wall of ice in front of himself. Something splattered against it in rapid fire. He blinked through the haze and saw that she was prone against the floor. No, not prone, in a sniper position! She eyed down the sights of... some kind of sniper scope on the paintball gun! He ducked behind his makeshift barrier. Smart move, keeping him at a distance while buying time. He could barely hear a thing with his ears still ringing, and no doubt Parker heard the blast as well. He'd be coming straight for them, and from behind too. A two on one would be the end of him. With his agility, Shoto had seconds, maybe moments before Parker came in. She was on the upper floor, hand on her weapon and a fresh grenade next to her. The glasses protected her from the flash, but he didn't see any ear plugs. Maybe she didn't have any, but Shoto didn't think the girl was capable of making a mistake so obivous.

She was good.

But Shoto had to be better. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

He had to get in close and risk it anyway. If he freezed this hallway, he'd block off the only way up and have to go outside. That wasn't even an option. Outside with the open space, he could go all out, but Parker would be even more of a nuisance with more room to manuever. But he has time. Five minutes is an eternity while in combat. Shoto didn't have the stamina to fire off more ice thanks to the building-level flash freeze less he feel the aftereffects of frostbite. He could fire two, maybe three more streams before needing his fire inside him to recharge. It would be enough. Hopefully.

Shoto lept over his barrier, and willed another surge to carry him, sliding across the room weaving through shots, closing the distance. If he went for the bomb, he'd be walking into another death trap. Got to neutralize her, make an ice wall, than flash freeze the bomb room and get to the bomb. He'll have seconds left, but he can still win this. Yaoyorozu reached behind her and awkwardly pulled the pin at another flashbang. She threw it, but Shoto was ready.

He shot another wave, sending it up the wall and catching the flashbang in a prison of ice, smothering it before it could go off. Yaoyorozu yelped in surprise and Shoto had the advantage. His left side burned with frost, but it was worth it.

One more, and he was too close for her to use any other tricks.

Shoto screeched to a halt and aimed his arm. Yaoyorozu tried to push herself up, but she wouldn't be fast enough.

"I win." He uttered, getting ready to fire...

Which is when the window behind her shattered, Parker busting through like a runaway train, arms out stretched, along with the spider legs.

His hand whipped out, webbing pulling Yaoyorozu to safety before sliding down the hallway on the ice. Shit, Shoto only had one more stream left before he would suffer the effects of frostbite. Parker was closing in, Yaoyorozu was getting up.

He had to get them both, now or never!

Shoto stepped forward, forcing his stream to angle Parker to his right, only for the spider to jump to Shoto's left. He slide across the wall, five meters, three, and then lept at him, a fist raised to end it.

But just his fist. No spiderlegs, no webs, just him. Time seemed to slow down...

Shoto could hit him, he knows he can! He raises his hand, and for a second, a river of fire rages just beneath the skin. It melts the ice, sparks dance on his fingers, the frost on his right side hisses...

 _The hiss of steam…._

 _The eyes of madness. One maddened by abuse and neglect, at wits end. The other obsessed with desire, burning with disdain._

 _The hiss grew even sharper. Louder._

And Shoto stopped, the sparks winking out.

And then Parker's fist met his stomach. He gasped for air, the hit sending him sprawling back. A kick to his ribs sent him stumbling into the wall. His head hit hard, throwing stars into his vision. And he couldn't breathe either.

What hit him? Shoto fought to keep his eyes open. He tried to move his hand, but it wouldn't obey him. It was stuck to the floor. When did that happen? His vision refocused looked down, and saw that the rest of his body was pinned to the floor with globs of the white substance. His one arm that was free was being held down by Parker. His fire-arm. Yaoyorozu lowered her weapon and Parker stared at him through that mask of his, holding out his hand as the black haired girl handed him something. He moved to the side and wrapped something around his hand. Shoto was struggling to breathe trying to get air in him, along with the pain his stomach was experiencing was making him lose focus.

The capture tape.

Did… did he lose?

"Villain team… WINS!" All Might's voice screamed at the edge of clarity.

Huh… guess that's that.

"Hoo man!" Parker sighed, "Not gonna lie, this was getting a bit crazy, even for me. That was intense!"

If he was expecting a laugh, Shoto didn't have it in him. Yaoyorozu didn't either. Between two stares, the American deflated but recovered fast. On his back one of the legs came out. It was a scary sight, not being able to move as a spider leg looked ready to run him through.

"Let's get you out of that stuff, so chill out."

The mask morphed underneath, no doubt smiling at the disbelieving looks of the two recommended students in the room. Yaoyorozu sighed, muttering something.

Shoto… had no words.

He lost… to this? This...easy going bumbling foreigner?

The leg flashed down, cutting the webbing and Shoto felt his other arm come free.

"Yeah that stuff is going to dissolve in about an hour." Parker said. "Sorry about that." He shrugged as he went about cutting and tearing the webbing from the floor using his spider legs as if they were surgical tools. "You know, gotta think like a villain and all. Tried to but... you really gave me a scare."

"It's fine," Shoto said iritibly, putting his left hand against the wall as he helped himself up, ignoring Parker's hand to help him up.

"Er, if you say so man. You fought great by the way. Thought I was gonna lose and get captured for a couple of times there."

"You were exemplary yourself." Shoto glanced back at the American shrugging from the look that Yaoyorozu had given them. Ignoring them, he brought the dregs of fire that he dared, keeping it within his body to warm himself. The ice hissed, making his eye burn in a phantom pain as the ice around his vicinity melted away.

"WOAH!" Parker screamed, "You can use heat too!? That's awesome! So like, your Quirk is Fire and Ice? That's so cool!"

Shoto stared at his hand as it defrosted, voice low. "Yes. Yes it is."

No.

 _The hiss of the steam._

No it isn't.

(X)

"Haaa hahaha! A job well done students!" All Might declared, hands on his hips as he looked over the four students who returned from the building. The entirety of Class A was muttering and in hubub watching the fight take fold, and what a spectacle it was! Tactics and powers on full display! Truly and incredible performance from both parties! "You carried out your roles well! Take heart Young Todoroki, Young Shoji." He saw the taller boy and the dual-haired boy perk up. "While you suffered a defeat, in the end this is a lesson, and the point of it all is to learn from your experiences. Win or lose, you'll learn something. Now then class!" He declared, turning towards the mass of students. Young Midoriya hasn't returned yet. Must be resting due to Recovery Girl's Quirk.

If this keeps up, she's going to start lashing at him. Yagi knows it. "Who do you think amongst the Hero and Villain teams is the MVP?" Some of the boys in the class were hooting and hollering during the fight as if they were watching a sports event. Ahh the enthusiasm of youth! "Feel free to contribute!"

"Well... Parker's strength and speed was the biggest reason they wound up winning in the end right?" Kaminari stated. "Like, did you see how he moved using his web, legs and ability! Jeez, like, he is the closest here to being a pro than any of us!"

Young Bakugo, who only seemed to grow more despondent before going into pure panic and shock throughout the fight only seemed to keep deflating. A strong ego is usually one that is very fragile... he will need to console him after the Battle Training when he gets the chance.

"Well yeah, but Yaoyorozu was only saved by Parker because he somehow knew the ice was coming! Like, if it was anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to move!" Hagakure waved her gloves. "Plus Todoroki was able to fight effectively without, well, totally ruining the building. Well... he kinda did, but not to the level of destroying the weapon or the villain hideout!"

"Yeah, how about when Parker and Todoroki finally clashed! The Ace versus the Son of Endeavor! That was a fight worthy of a hero and villain clash! Real men in a no holds barred brawl!" Kirishima pumped his fists. Todoroki's eye twitched a little.

"I thought Parker was simply majestique with his acrobatic skills~" Aoyama said with a pose.

"Wait, but Shoji was doing a decent job scouting them beforehand... his Quirk would be super useful in hideout raiding." Sato mused. Throughout all this, Parker was biting his lip and looking sheepishly away from all the praise. Todoroki seemed neutral while reading Shoji was like reading a brick wall.

"I think the MVP is Yaoyorozu." Asui said with a raised hand, a wide finger on her chin. Yaoyorozu, who has been silent, perked up.

"Yeah... I'm inclined to agree too." Jirou added, the punk girl snapping her finger. "Like, sure Parker was able to react and save her from Todoroki's ice and he was able to get the drop on them when they got to the top floors... but most of him and Yaoyorozu's team winning was due to luck. Parker managed to bust himself out of the building he was going too fast."

Young Parker chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh? Anything else? Young Asui? Young Jirou?" All Might beamed, and the two black haired girls perked up.

"Plus, Yaoyorozu set up all those traps and tools. The depth charges. The Baseball launcher. The flashbang grenades. And that wierd white webbing too. All non-lethal, doesn't cause too much damage to the hideout, and it was those items that wound up being the different in the Villain Team getting the win." Jirou crossed her arms, taking a slow time processing it all as she said it. "That about right?"

"I think if Yaoyorozu wasn't involved, Parker may not have gotten the win against Todoroki either because of that too." Asui added. "Those depths charges knocked Shoji out of the fight, leaving Todoroki to fend for himself against Parker and Yaoyorozu."

"You are indeed correct you two! Both teams had integral functions and roles in their teams, and they performed them admirably!" Yagi stated with a hearty laugh. "Sometimes in battle, luck can determine the outcome, even with a match as close as Young Parker and Todoroki's!"

"Plus throughout the fight both of them were trying to hit each other and not be hit." Young Uraraka exclaimed. "practically a 180 when Deku fought Bakugo..."

"Deku?" Parker asked curiously, looking at the brown haired girl who laughed.

"Oh, it's the nickname Midoriya chose for himself! In fact he wanted it to be his hero name! Deku, the name of a hero!" Bakugo looked like he wanted to slink into a corner. "Plus I think it's super cute if you ask me!"

"Okay then... Well, Izuku could be read as Deku... Anyway, back on topic..." Parker rubbed the back of his head. "I knew if I got caught by the ice I was probably done for so... yeah. I was trying to tag Todoroki before he can tag me." He shrugged. Todoroki rubbed his middle, grimacing. He'd have some bruising, but there was no lasting damage. The crow-headed boy, Tokoyami Fumikage nodded.

"First strike wins..."

"Precisely! Sometimes even the most tense of encounters can be defined by whoever lands the first blow! And take heart to those who are on the Hero Teams, as young Parker stated earlier, we Heroes are at a disadvantage when it comes to fighting villains in their lairs, as they have time and preparation to thwart those who try to stop their evil-doing ways!" All Might beamed, looking at the four students. "You four aced this exercise in flying colors. Well done."

Shoji Mezo stood at attention. Todoroki Shoto perked up. While Yaoyorozu Momo and Peter Parker beamed as the Symbol of Peace praised them.

"Alright then. Let's get onto the next battle!"

(X)

"We did great, Yaoyorozu." Parker said as they watched the rest of the battles on the screen. Momo perked up, turning around and saw the brown haired boy looking her way. The girl nodded.

"Well, like how All Might-sensei said, we had time to prepare. Those depth charges we had basically set the outcome of the fight, that and your web fluid I used for the normal and giant paintballs." Momo smiled lightly. "I can see why you're fond of such a formula. It has so many practical uses!" Parker had a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Well, yeah... I guess it does. My suit does have-I mean." He caught himself, looking down a little. "Used to be able to other things with my webbing. Like, fire web grenades or have them be electromagnetically charged to essentially be a tazer."

"How come it only is used to?" Momo inquired. Parker's suit was like nothing she had ever seen. And he says there are limits to it?

"Well, let's just say..." He reached around and grabbed his arm. "It got damaged a little in the past due to a dumb mistake I made and I lost..." Parker looked down, as if looking at his chest. "Something vital to me because of it."

"I see... well, maybe you can have your suit be inspected by the Support Department? I'm sure they would be able to look over your costume." The boy turned towards the brunette.

"Really? Think they would help?" He asked, and the girl couldn't help but nod.

"U.A. has some of the best facilities in the world, and their Support Department did design many of our hero costumes and equipment. I'm sure they can do something about your suit to improve or repair anything."

Parker seemed to brighten up. "I'll have to stop by them then after school. Thanks alot!" He looked up, seeing the screens and the battles unfold. "You, umm... were awesome out there too."

Momo blushed, looking aside. "Well, like I said... we won only because we had time to prepare and we had the necessary items. Without you I doubt we would have stopped Todoroki and the raw power he had. So we won because of you Parker-san, you don't have to be so modest. Plus you were able to keep up with Todoroki's attacks and be able to stun Shoji and eventually Todoroki in turn to get us the victory." And the boy took a deep breath, biting his lip and looking pink in the cheeks too.

"I mean, uhhh...looking at the rest of Class A," He saw Tokoyami and Asui glide and hop down the hall using their quirks as they engaged their opposing team. "I don't think I would not have been able to stop Todoroki on my own. Like, um, sure, I'm good but you're…" The two teens were looking away, unsure of what to make of their praise of each other. Peter then let out a soft laugh. "Tell you what... how about we, uh, both admit we did a great job. Equal credit all around? Fifty-fifty?"

"A-Agreed! I definitely concur! Now, we should pay attention to our classmates, Peter-san. After all, we do need to support each other and cheer each other on."

"If we want to be top heroes." Peter finished, and the two looked at each other...

Before focusing back on screen, the boy again biting his lip and Momo crossing her arms.

...

Did she just call him by his first name?

Oh goodness she did!

She was thankful she was in front of the class. Her face was becoming as red as her revealing blouse! And all of this was happening within the first few days of school too!

She didn't notice Peter sometimes... on occasion, would look over with his eyes at her crossed arms at her full chest, for just a moment before focusing back on the screens, and looking around scratching his head.

(X)

Finally… the day was fucking over.

Katsuki got out of that stupid classroom the second the bells tolled. Some of the extras in his class tried to stop him, to talk to him and socialize, but he didn't let them. He didn't even know who said what, and even only a few steps out of the hallway did he forget what they even tried to say.

Whatever, it wasn't anything important, Katsuki just needed to go. The sooner he could get away from today, the better. No one was around to stop him, and that was perfectly fine. All he needed was him to get home, do homework, put up with that old cow, kill the germs in his teeth and dirt in his hair with a shower, then get some nice sleep.

Away from this place. His first… _loss_.

Damnit, even thinking that word was enough to piss him off. He shook it off, it didn't mean anything. It was just a flook. He even won on a goddamn technicality.

 _Just like that redshirt getting in first place. That redshirt that won his match against…._

He gritted his teeth, but even so, he could still see it. The ice coating the walls in an instant. The foreign bastard smashing through the walls and the ice like they were nothing.

And Katsuki? He looked down at his hand, the arm that couldn't stop _Deku_ of all people. With a point-blank blast. It was still as stone, strong, ready to unleash an explosion at any second.

But it wasn't enough.

He clenched it. It was because he didn't know. All these years, all this time, Deku could do it. He could punch his way through a building. He could stand up for himself. His Quirk had so much raw power.

At least, he thought he could.

He thought he could…. Win.

"Tch." Katsuki thew his hand into his pocket. He couldn't even look at it anymore. What the fuck was he thinking? Of course he could win! His quirk could do more than any of these damn extras! The redshirt had power, but he had nothing on his blasts! Ice guy looked like he was slowing down around the end of the fight!

Except, the American threw further than him during the test.

Endeavor's brat had an ability that could have neutralized him from opening tap. He didn't have the foreigner's sixth sense somehow. His feet would have gotten stuck.

T-that didn't matter! He could still do more with a little thinking! Like that rich bitch, who thought up a way to beat that ice guy even when everything froze over.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter! It was irrelevant! Katsuki wouldn't lose to those freaks! All Might has never lost! And he plans to surpass him and be the greatest hero in the history of mankind! The man who never loses!

But he lost to-

He clenched his fist, smothering an explosion before it could blast away this stupid fucking entrance. It was one thing to see something like that, to know that he couldn't beat them.

The ice.

The speed.

He shivered, what…. What was he supposed to do? It so fucked up!

Why?

Why did-

"Kaachan!" a voice called.

 _'Oh for fucks sake.'_

He kept on walking, he didn't need to hear anything from that little _snake_.

"Wait up!"

Katsuki stopped, he didn't know why. Did some fucked up part of him want to listen to Deku, his hanger on from days past? No, the little bastard was just going to keep running after him, screaming in his ear until he got what he wanted.

"What?" The blond boy demanded.

Deku slowed to a stop, that stupid fear in his eyes still wrapped in his stupid wrecked excuse of a suit. Was it homemade because it sure as hell looked like it. His lip trembled, why the fuck did he do that? Why does he have to act scared with a power like his? He should be proud and confident! And yet all he did was act like a meek loser. A quirkless ant.

Easy, just so Deku can laugh behind his back for making Katsuki look like a fool for the better part of a _fucking decade._ Was his lame looking mom in on it too? Did she help with this long con he pulled off at Katsuki's expense?

What more did he gain, looking down at him like this?

"I have to tell you something." Deku said, "Maybe then, you'll understand what's been going on."

Katsuki kept his face flat, but inside the urge to explode started to build. ' _Going on? You've been lying to my face for years, what else is there to understand?'_

"I wasn't hiding my quirk from you."

Katsuki gripped the inside pant leg. _'Oh you shut up. I never lied about my quirk once in my goddamn life you don't have that fucking excuse!'_

"It was given to me by someone else. Recently."

The blond perked up. What was that? He was given a quirk? That's impossible, you can't just give someone a quirk. If a power like that existed, the internet would be all over it. Deku shrank under his stare, going deeper into his little act.

"But I can't tell you who I got it from so don't ask. I know, it's like something out of a comic book, only this time it's real."

Katsuki felt his teeth grit together. Deku was really going this far to sell his act? Just cut the crap! In fact, quit being a hero and be an actor! He'd finally be good for once!

"The thing is, I don't really have control over this power yet. I haven't figured out how to make it my own, but I'm trying."

The explosion raged just beneath the surface. Is Deku… was he seriously trying to feed him this crap!? Out of all the stupid lies he could've fed him, this is what he came up with? More fucking lies? Not one ounce of truth?

"That's why I didn't want to use it against you in the exercize. But it was the only way I had a chance at winning."

Katsuki was trembling now. A chance at winning, stop it.

"I've still got a lot to learn. I know that. "

Just stop, Katsuki didn't want to hear it! From anyone else he could ignore it, but coming out of... goddamn Deku, he couldn't.

This... stupid apology.

"You'll see, I'll work until I have control over this borrowed quirk. And I'll finally beat you with my own power!"

For a second, Katsuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just stared at the ruined victor in front of him. Deku, the quirkless kid that played hero when he couldn't even protect himself. The kid that followed him around for years because he was envious of the power that he had.

The kid that had more power than he did was serious, more serious than he remembered him being in years.

And he said, that he was going to use a borrowed quirk to beat him?

He said that, to his fucking face!

 _Snake!_

"How dumb do you think I am?" Katsuki seethed, startling the little bastard," Borrowed power?" he repeated, the words tasting like shit on his tongue, "Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot."

He gripped his pant leg tighter, but the trembling remained. He didn't want to hear it! Not from him.

 _'Deku...'_

"You already made a fool out of me," Katsuki admitted.

 _'Don't you dare...'_

"Did you come here to rub it in? I LOST! And to make it worse it was to you! I fell for your fucking lie like a loser too!"  
 _  
'Give me pity!'_

"And that's not all!" Katsuki screamed, "I couldn't get first, I could just watch! When I was watching that Ice guy and that damned redshirt." Tears gathered in his eyes. "I realized I couldn't beat either of them in a straight fight!" he screamed. "I would have been trashed by them both!"

He didn't give a shit who heard him, it was the truth! Every word burned, but he couldn't stop them!

He remembered how it felt, standing there in that monitoring room as the redshift fought the ice guy.

He never felt so powerless in his life, so stupid.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

Bakugo forced himself to look at him, the person who beat him with tears in his eyes. Deku jerked back. Yeah, go on, he could laugh it up. He got to see Bakugo cry.

 _'Is that what you wanted Deku? Satisfied you lying little shit?'_

"Enjoy your victory Deku! You won't get another! I'm just getting started! Got that? I'm gonna be the number one hero, and there's no one that's going to stand in my way! Not you, not that ice guy or even that fucking redshirt! No one!" he declared.

And Deku, stared right back at him with wide eyes.

With that, Katsuki turned away, wiping the stupid tears out of his eyes.

"You'll never beat me again you bastard. D-Don't even try." Fuck now even his voice was cracking. Don't fucking cry... just don't.

Just how low could he get today?

"THERE YOU ARE! BA-KU-GO I found you!" The number one hero declared, putting his stupid hands on Katsuki's shoulders. God damnit what did All Might want? "Listen well my boy, Pride is a valuable asset to have, but there's plenty more that you need-"

"Let go of me All Might. Right now."

The symbol of peace glanced down, stupid confusion on his face. What did he need to know? Katsuki didn't need anything and certainly nothing from him! He's getting pity from that fucking snake. Last thing he needs his consolation from his idol.

"I'm gunna be even more famous than you, so back off."

Finally, the older hero took his hands off him and let him leave. Katsuki stormed out of the gate.

Finally, the day was fucking over.

(X)

Well that was a time and a half. 10k words and what? A week and change later? New chapter! We get some legitimate action and see how well Peter and Momo mesh as a team, and as they bond as friends. Also going deeper into Katsuki's psyche.

Big thanks to LD 1449 for pre screening this. We followed everything ya said. About 98% of the time. I kept a few things in because I wanna have fuuuuuun.

Thanks to Nitewind for beta and IKN for closing out the chapter. I'll see on getting started on the next one this weekend. Gotta plan and outline what it will entail.

So yeah, your thoughts on this folks? Lemme hear it!


	9. Chapter 9

After class got out, Peter was happy to get away from all the hubbub and mobbing his classmates were giving him. Eijirou wanted to do a friendly spar, Sato wanted to arm wrestle, Hagakure Tooru wanted to see his Iron Spider again, as did Aoyama, but it was too much for him. He remembered Momo's words and managed to duck out of class when the bell sounded. He said goodbyes towards his classmates and to Momo and jogged on out.

"Let's see... Support Department... Development Studio." Peter murmured as he looked over a map. It was in that part of campus, okay then. He looked in his backpack where his folded up suit was located and remembered his conversation with Momo.

 _"U.A. has some of the best facilities in the world, and their Support Department did design many of our hero costumes and equipment. I'm sure they can do something about your suit to improve or repair anything."_

Those were her words. If they can find a way to do what he has failed to do in the last year to free Karen... who knows what he can do. But now that he's a student, he has more access to resources he didn't have prior. No longer can he simply use homemade stuff with parts and tools from the garbage. Now he can get top of the line tools needed to access her.

But the suit... he remembered how complex it was when he first utilized it. How it had multiple wirings and intricate connections that he was only able to access thanks to having Stark Industry-brand tools. That and his own know-how.

He texted Yu. 'Will be late heading home. Doing an errand.' Send. Peter pocketed his phone and walked towards the building that contained U.A. Academy's Support Department. Before long, he came upon a massive metal door with the words DEVELOPMENT STUDIO written at the top. "Okay... here-"

And he heard the sound of machinery activate from within, along with...cackling laughter. "MWAAAHAHAHA! YES! LIFT OFF MY DARLINGS! TAKE FLIGHT AND BE FREE AS A BIIIIRD~!" Peter sidestepped the door, and the metal doors flew open as someone came sprawling out onto the floor. The voice was female, and she was wearing something large and clumsy looking on her feet that was whirring and smoking.

"Dangit Hatsume!" Yelled a voice from within. "You better not have caused any damage in the hallway ya hear!"

"Gyahaha! Rest assured Power Loader Sensei!" The prone person, Hatsume gave a thumbs up even with her voice muffled by the floor. She was in baggy cargo points as she was on her knees, bottom sticking out. Peter was wide eyed at this exchange. "Nothing damaged! Just my dead skin on the rug for the janitorial bots to clean!"

Okay now thats just going too specific.

"Honestly, you develop something as complex as this in day two and I'm contemplating putting a child-leash on ya." The older-sounding male voice tsked as Peter saw him walk out. He was a short and skinny man wearing nothing but jeans, boots, fingerless gloves and a rectangular excavator claw for a helmet for sorts. He can see some orange hair sticking out from the back. "But if you damage things up, I'm gonna have to kick you out for good!"

"Okay Sensei!" The girl was up on her feet, wobbling a bit thanks to her very complex metal boots and Peter noticed her pink hair. Very very pink yet all natural. Kind of like Mina. He saw her turn and Peter noticed a wide grin on her visage combined with bright yellow eyes that... lookd like targets? Bullseyes? "Oh hi there!"

"eh? Who's-oh, it's you." Power Loader said with crossed arms. "You must be Peter Parker right?"

"Oh-Uh, hello there Power Loader Sensei!" Peter bowed. "Y-Yeah, that's me."

"You're in the hero course right? What are you doing around here? Class is out for the day."

"Peter Parker?" Hatsume spoke out, and Peter saw her stomp towards him, eyes wide as Peter stepped back, until he found himself against the wall. Here it comes... more silly unwanted praise. "Never heard of ya!"

Wait, what?

"Hatsume, down. Please." Power Loader rolled his eyes as he stepped forward. "Get back inside the studio and take off your boots. You're making more of a mess in the hallway!"

"Okay!" Hatsume pressed something on her belt, and Peter noticed some wires conencted to her boots as she... floated, whirring as she hopped up and down. He can hear her giggle as Peter saw her go.

She... doesn't know about him? How? Was she pulling his leg?

"I apologize for my student's forward nature, turns out she's like that all time." Power Loader focused his attention on Peter. "And doesn't have volume control too..."

"I can tell...Oh, and to answer your question, well..." Peter unshouldered his backpack and held it in his arms. "Is it possible for you to maybe give a look at my costume? I... I need your help." He felt his heart tigthen. It's now or never.

"Oh? What for? Of all the students of Class 1-A you didn't submit a Costume Request, saying you already had one." He crossed his arms. Peter couldn't read his face given how it was hidden behind the mask. "Did you get it damaged during the Battle Training today or somethin'?"

"Oh no not that, I... it happened before and-"

"Is a costume damaged!" Hatsume came jogging out, her chest...bouncing up and down in her charcoal grey blouse which made Peter pucker his lips at the sight and moved his eyes away. "Can I fix it! Please please please?!"

"I never gave ya persmission! And you just finished your first piece of equipment! You need a break Hatsume."

"Breaks are for the weak!" She declared, face and tone of constant joy and enthusasiam not changing. "I wanna have a looksie at equipment! Tech! Anything!" She stood in front of Peter, beaming. "I am Hatsume Mei of the Support Course! First year! Now gimme your suit!"

Peter held onto his backpack a little, and Power Loader put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the issue? Come on inside." He gestured Peter to follow, and the boy did just that. This... Hatsume was weird, as she kept walking with him, smile seemingly glued onto her face like All Might as her yellow eyes was...

Oh god was she looking him over!

Maybe coming here was a mist-

No... do it for Karen. He has to ask. He has to try!

The inside of the Development Studio was like a complex first class engineering room... And it made Peter gasp at all the tools stacked on the various shelves. The computers. The 3-D Printers. The machines needed to make parts and circuitry board makers. The countless measuring machines and deburring devices. The assembly lines. A room to the side with the words BAR STOCK being labed. The metalic saws. The workbenches. The blueprints.

Oh gosh... was... was this...

Heaven?

"Uhhh Parker?" Power Loader waved a hand in front of his face. "You're drooling."

"You are an inventor too! I know those eyes of yours!" Peter felt someone take his hand and he clammed up. How come he didn't sense it coming! Mei took Peter's hand into her own, and Peter can feel all the oil and grime and calouses on her fingers.

Has she been doing this all her life? Hatsume tilted her head. "The look of your eyes as you inspected the Kanban Mk. 4 3-D Printers, or the Kilgore Diamond-Edged Saws, and the state of the art computer modules! I know it, you!" She held it up, smiling with unbridled joy and hugging his arm. "Are like me~. Someone who absolutely adore and lives for the art of making so...so many..."

"Babies." She said, almost... huskily. But still loud.

Wait... making babi-

Oh god his arm was in her cleavage! Those eyes looking at him like meat!

Oh god he was being hit on!

Somebody heeeelp! He can't mooooove!

"Hatsume, let'em go and speak. Seriously, he's turning as a red as a tomato, you mad witch." Power Loader cut in and the girl let go of Peter, but she had her hands behind her back as she gave the American space. Didn't stop those bullseye-eyes of hers to keep roving over him like a weaponsight. "So, you need help with your gear? What is it then?"

"Oh ummm..." Peter took a deep breath. Focus on the Pro Hero Teacher before him and the objective at hand. Not the pink haired grease girl who was softer than he had originally thought thanks to her embrace and sudden declaration. "Well... it is kind of a long story... see, I got my gear." He remembered his cover story and took a deep breath. "From my role model back in America. He handed me two pieces of equipment. The Spider Suit and the Iron Spider Module, which acts as a reinforcment piece of gear for the Spider suit." There, step one complete. "But... sometime in the past I... I made a mistake and ummm..." Peter looked at the floor, his shoulders deflating.

If only he didn't take his mask off when on the Space Donut like an idiot.

Karen could have helped back on Titan. She could have offered a different plan. Maybe turn the tide against Thanos.

And the fact that his suit was still functioning and able to receive web fluid injections manually proves that she is still active. But he can't see her. Nor talk to her. Nor hear her.

She was alive. Trapped. And he had to do something. The resources he had back home at Yu's was inadequate. But here in U.A.? It maybe possible to free her!

"I lost something very vital and important to this costume. It's... how do I say this." Peter bit his lip, seeing how Power Loader and Hatsume was giving him their full attention. He took a deep breath. "Would you... believe me if I told you that this suit had a... unique function to it?"

"All hero costumes are unique kid. It comes with the business. Some maybe similar, but just like with Quirks, no one costume is the same unless it's intentional." Power Loader elaborated. "What is it? Going by the look on your face, ya seem to have a connection with this suit."

"Well yeah, and.. well... it happened months ago, before I came to Japan and... I wouldn't be troubling you about it if I could handle it or fix it on my own and-"

"So you do invent things?" Power Loader inquired, his tone belaying a raised eye.

"Well. Yeah, I do and uhhh-" He saw Power Loader raise a hand, towards Hatsume who seemed ready to pounce. The girl seemed to be busy unhooking her complex hoverboots. "This suit I tried to fix myself in my own time while learning the lanaguage here, but I can't. Tools I had on me were no good."

"So how come your role model can't fix it?" Hatsume asked.

Peter felt his heart clamp up, and he looked away. The girl's question was blunt yet sharp like an arrow. He let out an exhale.

"Because he... he's gone." He heard Hatsume yelp when he noticed out of the corner of his eye Power Loader swat her upside the head. Hatsume's smile turned a little upside down.

"oh... Uhh... Sorry, didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Her voice was a bit low.

"We won't ask how he passed. We won't pry Parker." Power Loader toned. "So, you lost your access to your mentor's resources when he died I assume? That suit and your Iron Spider module must be his last mementos to you."

"you...can say that."

"And you want us to fix the suit? And not the module?"

"Yeah but... there's a lot mroe to the suit. Very very complex stuff."

"Like what?"

Here goes. Time to drop the bomb.

"Would you believe if I told you my hero costume has an Artificial Intelligence attached to it but I can no longer access it due to a dumb mistake I made and lost my one and only way of communicating with said AI in my hero costume, that also has an unlimited power source?"

Hatsume's jaw dropped, eyes wide.

Power Loader stood there, still as stone. He might've blinked behind his helmet, but Peter couldn't tell. A second later, the teacher clicks his tongue and held up a finger.

"Say that again, I don't think I heard ya right."

Peter tried not to chuckle, not too far off from what he expected. At least they didn't laugh.

"There's an AI," Peter paused for a second, "In the suit. It controls the main functions, gives me advice, and is… a friend."

Hatsume's bottom lip trembled, her smile which was coming back after she unintentionally brought up Mr. Stark faltering yet again. Power Loader's face was a thin line. After a few seconds he jerked his head towards a machine in the back.

"Put her on the X-Ray, we'll get things sorted out."

"You believe me?" Peter asked, perking up,

"Not in the slightest," Power Loader admitted, putting a placating hand before Peter could say anything, "Don't get me wrong, I've seen some pretty nifty stuff come out of this here lab. Built the holo-projectors myself during my second year, but ya gotta understand where I'm comin from."

"Where's there to come from?!" Hatsume screeched with her hands in the air, "Peter's friend is trapped! We have to rescue them!"

"Her name is Karen." Peter added.

Power Loader's mouth quirked into one of surprise, and Hatsume's eyes looked like they were going to bust out of her head and he could hear her whine in anticipation. She snapped back to Power Loader so fast that Peter wouldn't be surprised if she got whiplash.

"You see! This is nothing short of a rescue operation! We need to act now before-"

"I get it! Will you let me finish!?" Power Loader screamed, pushing the young girl back, "I'm just saying, I've got a pretty fine source of intel coming out of every major tech outlet this side of the world, and every one of em says the same thing: Artificial Intelligence is at least twenty years away at the earliest estimates. Then you throw on infinite power source on top of it? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, I've gotta say how it is and what is it is too good to be true."

"It's just in my suit!" Peter said, "You don't have to worry about any robot going crazy or anything. Oh! Like uhhh, liek the bad guys from those robot people movies, the one with the glowing red eyes and from a bad future and uhh... but yeah! Karen's harmless!"

"And how many villians wouldn't kill to get that from yah?" Power Loader shot, looking back with what Peter had to guess to be a mild glare.

Peter froze, even Hatsume seemed shocked by the seriousness in her teacher's tone. The support hero leaned against the nearby desk, barely managing it from the bulk strapped to his back.

"I saw your suit on display during the Practical Exam. Best damn tech that I've ever seen in a while, pushin into the best gear most pros walk out with. And a workin complex AI? Son, you're asking for a target on your back, and as a teacher, your teacher since you're a student here, I can't let yah do that to yourself without looking into it. Normally I could call you crazy and leave my studio, but considering your suit and how it performed, there is some benefit of the doubt here. And this is very dangerous waters we're about to tread, going into tech we aren't even ready for."

Peter… couldn't argue with him. Mr. Stark had god knows how many people try to get their hands on his suit, what could they do if they had access to the Iron Spider or Karen? He bit his lip as he looked down. Wow he... he's gotten by nicely.

"Course, that's what I'm supposed to say to ya," Power Loader continued.

Peter perked up, what was that?

The teacher smirked, "But I can't really call myself a hero if I keep someone from helping their friend now can I?" Peter brightened up like the sun, letting out a laugh.

This… this was great. No, better than great, this was everything that Peter had hoped for. A hopeful smile split his face, and the loud cheer of Hatsume next to him only made it grow.

"Alright!" Hatsume cheered.

"Thank you so much," Peter bowed, taking a deep breath to stymy the overflow of emotion inside him.

"Don't sweat it kid," Power Loader waving off the praise, "but I gotta say this stays between us, which means you gotta keep your trap shut Hatsume." He said, turning towards the pinkette.

"Why are you only telling me?" Hatsume asked with an oblivious grin.

"You know why," Power Loader deadpanned.

The girl tilted her head. Power Loader looked like he needed a stiff drink as he sighed. Moving away from the enthusiastic inventor, he headed over to the machine that Peter guessed was the residential X-Ray machine. With the teacher behind the controls, Peter unzipped his bag and pulled out his suit.

The first gift that Mr. Stark had given him, the thing that he gave back when he showed he was something without it.

Peter's first suit.

"Ooooo! A fiber optic interface with a centralized vacuum seal!" Hatsume squeeled behind him, eyes gazing down at it. "Only the best space suits have that kind of make up!" Peter jerked back, holding the suit and the girl back at arm's length. "Gimme gimme!"

"Hatsume! Down!" Power Loader yelled, "Making me feel my age." the hero muttered. "Not even thirty-two yet..."

"Sorry~" Hatsume said in a singsong.

The girl casually hummed a tune, looking over Power Loaders work with fake interest. Her eyes never left the suit, not that Peter could blame her. Clearly she was… really into machines. Poor girl would've flipped if she saw Mr. Stark's suit. And... are her eyes zeroing in, like a camera zoom? Those bullseyes looked more intense...

In front of him, the machine wirled to life, a scanning pad lighting up in the center that Power Loader pointed at.

"Right on there."

Peter nodded, placing the suit down. The pad lit up, a line of light tracing the suit before the monitor at the end of the lad lit up with an outline of the suit. Peter remembered the lining of the suit from the Homecoming fiasco, but seeing just how much wiring there was in the suit was still a sight to behold. It was like looking at the circulation map of the human body. Dozens of circuits spreading out from a central hub located just over the spider symbol. In the center of it all, a bright light that eclipsed everything else sat, ready and waiting.

The greatest technological marvel in the world, created in a cave nonetheless, the Arc Reactor.

Peter remembered reading about it growing up, an essentially unlimited pool of clean energy to power anything given the resources capable of handling the charge. Before the Battle of New York, Mr. Stark was planning on powering the entire city with the energy stemming from the hub at the base of what would become the Avengers Tower. He still was, although politicians blocked him from time to time, so other cities and towns got it instead. It was slow and gradual, but it would have brought a clean world without the use of fossil fuels.

"It's… it's…. Beautiful," Hatsume drooled, her eyes sparkling over the X-Ray blueprint. It was as if she was gazing at something she had never seen before, something so mesmerizing to the eyes it would make most men weep. Heck even her eyes looked a bit wet!

"Well now, I'll be damned," Power Loader swore, taking a deep breath to soak in the new information. "That's some power. You know it's output?" He reached for his pocket, grabbing a canteen and drinking some water, or tea, the American couldn't tell.

"Don't know exactly," Peter admitted, "but if my math is correct," and most of the time it was, "About 2.6 gigajoules a second."

Power Loader spat out his water and began to cough, turning away.

"2.6 gigajoules?!" Hatsume screamed, "That's amazing! How does it work?" she asked, getting far, far too close for comfort. "What's its function? Running time? Does it need a charge? Is it solar powered!"

Peter could barely lean back far enough to avoid… those from touching him. She was... just below Momo...mayb- Mind out of the gutter! Out out out!

"It cycles an assigned input around a palladium core and feeds the excess through the suit, and it has small solar fibers inbedded to let it recharge out in daylight."

"Avoiding overload by keeping the energy contained and providing a continuous stream of energy in case of system failure." Power Loader finished, hand on chin. "Combined with a backup of power to help recharge it..."

Peter nodded and Power Loader whistled, and let out a laugh of disbelief.

"And here I thought the toys out in I-Island are neat, you're sitting on a technological marvel here Parker. Like..." He lifted a hand. "Your mentor could have sold this for a fortune, hell, he would have set up five generations for life if he sold this. And knowing you, you want to honor his legacy... Wow..."

"Maybe," Peter admitted with a blush, "But the problem is that Karen is right in the center of… all that. Near the Arc Reactor."

"Arc Reactor? That's the power source?" Power Loader asked.

"Yeah."

He pointed at the center mass of circuits surrounding the miniature Arc Reactor. An AI chip the size of a penny right beside it, in the center of the most intricate system that any engineer could ever hope to build in this world. And Mr. Stark built the first model in a cave!

"Then we sure got a pickle on our hands," Power Loader admitted, "But I don't think that it'll be a problem."

"Your really think so!?" Peter asked, loud and surprised.

"Yep," Power Loader said pointing to Hatsume, "Little witch over there might be a pain, but her eyes have got the best focus this side of a atomic scope with steady hands to boot. Only two days and she's been killing it and has a ton of promise. So long as she's willing to-"

"I can start right now!" Hatsume declared, holding a scalpel high, a printed out X-Ray blueprint and pens and others measuring tools in her arms "Let me at those sweet circuits! I'll have Parker-san's adopted baby out in no time!"

That's… not what Karen was, but this was great! Momo was right, this really was the perfect place to get what he needed. Peter beamed from ear to ear.

"At least let me get a better scan of the suit before you get your greedy hands on it," Power Loader scowled, "And don't you have homework you need to finish? You need to make your second piece of viable equipment, those hover boots may be incredible for someone on their second day, but that still only counts as one item."

"Oh that's nothing," Hatsume waved off, "I'll have it done in ten hours or so~." She giggled with a toothy girn.

Peter checked the clock and blanched, "Isn't that… three in the morning?"

"Yep," Hatsume said, popping the 'p'.

"What about, you know, sleep? Parents? Eating?"

Hatsume blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes, "Sleep is for those who can't see that there are babies that need to be saved! And my parents don't mind! They love the fact I'm not around much, they snooze they lose!"

"Scan first!" Power loader screamed, before muttering something about doing one nice thing for first years. "Can't believe I'm gonna have to sleep in my office... That should take the rest of the night, by the way," the hero continued, "Can't be too careful with something like this. I'll help supervise. You, Parker, should head on home. Only students with permsission from their teachers are allowed on campus after hours."

Peter nodded, "Alright, when should I come in?" It was getting a bit late anyway.

"How about lunch?" Hatsume offered, "You won't have to miss out on your big important hero classes and we can have plenty of time looking over this…" the girl looked at the scream, foaming at the mouth as she stared at the suit, "Beautiful _baby_ ~." She spoke that out almost low, bed-like.

Peter… didn't know what to think. Weird? Definitely. Helpful?

Peter couldn't thank them enough.

For the first time since he got here, the idea of talking to Karen wasn't a dream anymore, and it was all because of these two.

"Thank you." He said softly, and both the pinkette and the armored hero looked back with matching grins.

"Don't mention, we're just doing our jobs. Besides, I wanna have a hand at this too whenever I can. You should head on home, leave it to us." And Peter felt at ease, leaving the suit with the two as he left campus for home.

(X)

Aizawa Shouta turned off the window of the last Battle Trial that All Might had going earlier today. Today he took a day off to prepare some curriculum for the semester ahead, as well as make a pitch to some hero firms out there that were willing to do a summer based internship for the entire class. He sent out some emails, hoping for a bite and got back a couple, but they were all on a 'play by ear' basis considering their work as pros. The closest one, an hour and half drive to the mainland of Honshu was the national park where the Wild Wild Pussycats, who specialize in forest and mountain rescue missions, were located. He may have to stick with them, but even then the internship camp is something he'll have to toss by the Principal.

Heroes have little if any days off. It is something Class A will have to learn. So far it's only a bud, an idea. Hopefully the mouse will approve and the Pussycats aren't tangled up in any rescue operations.

Along with that, and getting much needed sleep for nearly eight hours, the black haired man looked out to the city of Korozan, the neighboring ward next to Musutafu polluting the night sky with its many lights, and sighed as he sipped some coffee and turned around in his chair. Being a hero who specialized in the underground meant zero endorsement deals... but the government pay was twice, if not triple the normal rate. After all, Shouta had to deal with the most heinous of villains who didn't show out in daylight. Being a teacher at U.A. was a decent change of pace, and a much safer salary, but the man still had that itch... The thirst to know. To investigate.

Before him on a small bulletin board was a fledging case bulletin board.

PETER PARKER. In bright red English letters.

And below that, lines connecting several facts based on the info in U.A.'s database and his observations.

BORN: QUEENS BORROUGH, NEW YORK USA.  
NO KNOWN RELATIVES, ALL DECEASED ACCORDING TO APPLICATION.  
LEGAL GUARDIAN: TAKEYAMA YU, AKA MT. LADY.

He had a photo of Mt. Lady beside it.

QUIRK: 'SPIDER'. POSSESSES THE STRENGTH, SPEED, AND REFLEXES OF A SPIDER RELATIVE TO HIS SIZE.  
 _-Could possess spatial awareness or some measure of precognition. Able to foresee danger or anyone coming when not in his line of sight.  
-Could fire webbing from wrist or other locations? Need to learn more._  
HERO COSTUME: UNKNOWN, BUILT BY AN UNKNOWN MANUFACTURER, CLAIMS TO BE DECEASED ACCORDING TO APPLICATION.

A picture of Parker in his metalic-red and gold costume flying around in Battle Center B was beside it, and Shouta crossed his arms. He even had a photo of a quirk test softball beside it.

TAKEYAMA'S RELATION: 'FRIEND OF A RELATIVE'.  
 _-All relatives deceased. Did he have no where to go?  
-If so, why didn't the US put him in foster care? Why come to Japan?_

EXPERIENCE: ONE VIGILANTE REPORT IN THE MUSUTAFU WARD DEALING WITH A GIANT VILLAIN. MT. LADY, KAMUI WOODS, AND MUSUTAFU POLICE DEPARTMENT WERE INVOLVED. NOTHING ELSE MENTIONED.

Many photos beside this factoid, with the villain getting drop kicked by the giantess, with Parker... colliding into her big rump in midflight like a fly to a windshield.

It was the only good picture he can find of that incident. The search engines had nothing but ass shots.

And in that same photo, Parker was in the same uniform as the one he used in the Practical exam.

"Alright..." Shouta muttered aloud, blinking in the sanctuary of his luxury high rise flat. "Let's see..."

Parker is in Japan, based on a story where all of his relatives were deceased, Mt. Lady happened to be a close friend of one of them, and took him in, despite being a professional hero and a relative newcomer wanting to make her mark in the competitive hero business.

Top it all off with a costume most pros would salivate over, combined with experience of one, at least one as experienced as Mt. Lady going over the video clips of the giant villain incident and the Practical Exam.

All of this... sounds so unrealistic. Did Parker's family have no other friends to take in the poor child? Was foster care that ineffective in America to take in a kid as talented as this? No body? Were his family recluses? Then how does that explain the suit? Were they inventors? The legs that come from nowhere. The webs. The durability and power.

He narrowed his eyes. All of this... just isn't adding up. At all. And it was wracking at his brain. His experience investigating underground villains, crime rings, and deadly serial killers was telling him that all of this, did not make any sense. Shouta had to get to the bottom of it. Leaving any stone unturned can leave a deadly spider to sink its fangs into some innocent. His mentor said it best:

 _"Seek the truth, for truth will forever bring peace of mind. It may not be you, but it may be others."_

There was no doubting Parker's personality. He was a bit bumbling. Nice to others. Tries to avoid confrontation, and is altruistic given his gang rush of Bakugo during the Quirk Test to save Midoriya and his actions during the Practical. Unnecessary given his carbon scarf's reaction time, but a noteworthy observation nonetheless.

He scanned over the board, looking for an angle. A starting line for his little side investigation.

No relatives. Moved from New York to Japan just last year. Vigilante report occured right after as Parker moved to help Mt. Lady with a villain.

Did... he have no knowledge on Quirk Laws, something that was instilled into all children as to not interfere with hero and villain business without being certified? Was his family former heroes? Where did he get his gear? Why would an American prodigy, perhaps the best student Shouta may have had in his class ever with his work ethic, smarts, Quirk, potential, everything checked out. He had the makings of a model student.

But his gear... the pro gear that shredded robots like paper. His experience in fighting them... and it only doubled down too after seeing his fight with Todoroki and Shoji. He is not an inexperienced first year. Not even close. He reminds him more of Togota Mirio, the exemplary third year who was in Class 1-B two years back, and had been one of the most progidigal U.A. students to date.

It just is not adding up. Where to begin... where...

"The best start is..." His eyes scanned over his fledging board, and his brain racked. His mentor said that locations were key. They are the backdrop of all incidents and people will remember the location of whenever an incident occured.

Shouta's eyes grabbed a dart. In what free time he had not spent sleeping, he would enjoy a good scotch and play some darts in a local bar to take some stress out before heading back to his flat for, well, sleeping. It helped him even blend in whenever he was in a seedy establishment too, playing with thugs in order to overhear deals, transactions, or wait till a suspect arrived for him to tail.

"There."

He flung it, and it hit the POLICE in MUSUTAFU POLICE DEPARTMENT.

(X)

"What's it like having All Might as a teacher?"

"Can you tell us anything about the hero course now that he's teaching?"

"How do you think he's doing as a teacher?"

"How are you enjoying Japan so far?"

Peter groaned externally, could he just get to class? What is with all these reporters? The second he got off the bus the hoard of reporters had hounded him the instant they saw him in the U.A. uniform. Next thing he knew cameras, phones, mics you name it and they were being thrown in his face before he could do anything. Midoriya looked as mortified as he did, but his green haired classmate had enough sense to leave with an excuse about needing to get to the nurse's office before it got to bad for him.

"Tell us, the people of Japan need to know!" demanded a particularly pushy reporter.

"He… smiles a lot?" Peter offered. "He's big and strong, jumps over a building in a single leap, blazes trails when he runs. I don't know, this is only day three for me here at U.A."

The reporter gave him a flat look and Peter tried to move back. This is what Mr. Stark dealt with daily? Geeze there was praise and then there was this. A whole nother level of crazy.

"Sorry," Peter said gently pushing the mic away, "I got to get to class."

"Wait!" The reporter called. "I have a couple more-ack!"

Peter scooted back, but the poor man was already in the center of a group. Didn't give much room to move your legs. His foot hitched against another reporter's leg, and from there, gravity did its magic. The man toppled forward, and Peter winced at a crunch. The man picked himself up and glanced down. The mic… was toast. At least several hundred thousand yen of recording equipment destroyed beyond repair.

The reporter slowly looked back up at Peter, pure rage in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Peter apologized in English out of habit, but it only seemed to ignite the rage even further.

"You little menace!" The reporter bellowed, "Mark my words, I'll have your-"

"You'll have nothing."

The man stopped, and Peter's head snapped to see Mr. Aizawa lazily shuffle over to the horde, hands in pockets. His droopy eyes glanced his way, "Get to class Parker. I'll handle this."

"Yes sir," Peter said, grateful for the save. "Thank you."

"Hnn."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Peter made it about halfway to the door before a boom stopped him in his tracks. He turned around, and-wait? Does this school have blast doors on the gate? Geez, combined with the robots, the teachers... what was wrong with this school?

He made it to class, walking through the halls with a renewed step in his vigor. Eh, it was an accident. The reporter will probably bill it to his newspaper company as such. Can't charge a kid after all.

Then Peter noticed more looks his way as he made his way to class, and he can guess why. The rumors are still going on through out school. He slumped in his jacket, biting his lip as he kept his eyes to the ground.

No, gotta be like Mr. Stark! He can't help it when he does so good that people know! This is a hero school! Be proud! Show it! Flaunt it!

...

Okay that didn't last long. Peter groaned again as he can hear whispers from other first year students. He climbed up the stairs fast, and he saw Pony approaching from the hallway!

"Hey Peter!" Pony called out with a friendly wave, walking towards him with a bright expression. Peter relaxed, waving back. "So, I was wondering, do you wanna hang out for lunch today?" She asked in English. Close by, Peter saw some other students mingling, one of them being Setsuna, some chubby kid and a girl with very long and wide brown hair covering her eyes, making her head look almost like a mushroom in a way.

"Oh, hey Pony ummm." Peter paused, taking a deep breath. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna be busy during lunch. Working on a project." The blond texan girl blinked, and he saw her shoulders fall a bit. "And it's super important, has to relate to my costume and all."

"Oh!" She perked up, and Peter didn't feel as guilty. Gosh Pony has the best, and the worst puppy eyes. "Did your costume get damaged in your Battle Trials? We had ours in the morning, and I was paired with Kinoko over there!" She pointed over to the group towards the mushroom-looking girl who perked up. She offered a light wave, and the chubby kid turned, noticing Peter and Pony talking before whispering with her.

"No not really... in a sense. It's just getting a good look over and I'm needed there is all." Peter offered an apologetic smile. "Maybe tomorrow or after school? I saw a great ice-cream and taiyaki shop close by we can hit up whenever." Pony's ears perked up and her tail swished.

"That's amazing! I'll see how our class is like, since Mr. Vlad teaches us a lot and helps us refine our abilities. I gotta get to class, so we'll see how our homework is like and go from there!"

He saw Setsuna throw in a wave after as Pony went to join her classmates.

"Sounds like a plan Pony. Later!" Peter turned towards the Class 1-A door and entered, taking his seat behind Momo. "Morning, Yaoyorozu-san." He greeted in English.

"Good morning Parker-san. Did you sleep well?" She replied back softly as Peter went to grab his notebooks. He replied with a "Mmhmm". He can hear the other students mingle and socialize with each other, and Peter was silently glad they got all their mobbing of him after his clash with Todoroki out of their system. He saw Shoji nod his head, or an arm-head, in his direction, almost out of acknowledgement. He looked around, seeing Todoroki in his desk.

"Morning Todoroki-san."

"Good morning." He replied back neutrally and curt. Peter opened his mouth in hopes of starting a conversation, but paused when he looked at how Todoroki... didn't seem to be in much of a mood. Then again, as long as he's known him, he never is.

Bakugo up in front only gave Peter a glare before looking back in front.

"Alright, quiet down." Everyone in class stopped their talking when they saw Mr. Aizawa enter the classroom. "Good, instant response. Let's start up some homeroom." He reached down, pulling out some paper. "I looked over all of your grades and evaluations from yesterday's Battle Training. Good work, all of you." His gaze went to Peter's side of the room.

"Bakugo," Peter saw the blond perk up and Peter looked away, scowling. He almost forgot about him. And they're in the same row too. He may not be barking loud and proud, but that doesn't excuse what he did prior. "Grow up and stop sulking like a child. You're talented, don't let one loss be the end of the world." He can hear the frustration in Bakugo's sigh as he looked down.

"Yeah, whatever..."

"And it looks like Midoriya ended the day with another broken arm," Izuku perked up, and while Peter couldn't see his face, his body language was obvious. He wasn't happy with himself. "Get your quirk under control, we can't keep having you be broken after every exercise. Trying ain't gonna cut it. You have the potential to overcome this with hard work. Get to work on it, and show some urgency. You can do it."

"Right!" Izuku replied, his tone bright. Peter felt Aizawa's eyes on him and Momo.

"Parker and Yaoyorozu got top marks, although if I had to critique you two I suggest trying to keep damage to your base to a minimal next time, but given your opponent and their abilities with the environment it was necessary, so I am not going to rag too much on that. Good work communicating with each other and formulating a plan to counter your opponents. You aced it."

"Thank you sensei." Momo said with a bow.

"Y-Yeah, thank's sir." Peter stammered. Not everyday he expected his long haired shaggy teacher to give out praise like this. He could hear Eijirou give a chuckle and give him a sideways smirk. Up past Izuku, the American can see Bakugo's shoulders slump just a little.

"Todoroki. Shoji. Be more diligent next time when in the villain's lair. Showing such discipline can mean the difference between victory and defeat, otherwise you two did good despite your setback. Learn from it and keep your heads up. You'll get'em next time."

"Yes sir." Shoji replied, and Todoroki gave a nod.

"Now then, our first order of business will decide this class' fate." Aizawa said sternly, and everyone in class was on edge. Was it another Qurik Test? Could it be another pass or expel exercise?!

"You all need to pick a Class Representative."

There was a massive sigh of relief amongst the students. Finally, normal school stuff!

And Peter groaned as he heard everyone in class yelled and gave their pitches. It was as loud as a dang sportsbar. Everyone from Eijirou to Jirou Kyouka, Mina and Aoyama, even Bakugo got into the race as they spoke over each other on wanting to be the one to represent Class A. Back home, Peter never sought to be elected or lead like that. He just wanted to do his job and the tasks necessary to get through life. That and his duty to be a friendly neighborhood Spider Man would have clashed with class politics.

Would Mr. Stark want to be the leader? Well, he was the leader of his company, but everyone knew Captain America lead the Avengers. Mr. Stark was mainly his number two. But... he still led his company.

Peter sighed. He's dealt with enough people looking his way and praising him. He already had enough as is, he'll sit this out.

"Please quiet everyone!" Showed Tenya whom Peter looked over behind the mob of students with their hands raised. Everyone in class settled down, turning towards the blue haired young man. "The duty of Class Representative is a great responsibility to bear, but ambition does not equal merit or ability! The position requires that the Class Representative in question earn the trust and respect of all the constituents within its classroom. Therefore, the most logical objective to find our Class Representative is through a democratic election, and leave it to a vote!"

Tenya said all of this, with his hand raised in the air, and he seemed to know it too, considering he was shaking in shame. Everyone had the same thought: _you just want all of us to vote for you._

"You sure this is gonna work?" Denki had his eyebrows raised.

"We've only known each other for a few days, how do we know who to trust?" Asui asked,

"Yeah, and everyone will just vote for themselves right?" the red haired boy added.

"And that is precisely why anyone who manages to acquire multiple votes, will be best suited for the job! They will have earned the trust and respect of their fellow man to lead them in our class going forward! Sensei, is this alright by you! The voting that is!" Tenya inquired. Aizawa seemed sleepy, getting into his sleeping bag.

"Don't care, just make sure it's done by the time my nap's done." And then he fell to the floor with a flop.

"Alright! Everyone take a piece of paper and put their name on it, and then pass it forward! I will do a voting count and list all nominees on the board!" Tenya had finished writing down on a piece of paper, folding it and placing it in a pile on the front desk as Aizawa... slithered his way to a corner to get out of the way and closed his eyes.

"Okay... Who to vote..." Peter murmured as he began to go over the class. Class President... who is best suited... He looked behind him, and saw Momo handing him a piece of paper. She had a soft look on her face as he took it and passed it forward. Everyone in the class was muttering to themselves...

And he felt several eyes on him. Some students were staring his and her way.

 _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ He took a deep breath, looking down...

He made his choice, wrote it down and passed it forward to Izuku.

Five minutes later, the votes were tallied and the results were posted on the chalkboard. Like Eijirou said, a lot of people just voted for themselves, earning at least a spot on the board.

The results though… weren't what Peter was expecting.

"I got four votes?" he asked.

He blinked, sure he was seeing something, but the results remained. Sure it was nothing compared to Momo's five, but still!

"Ok you idiots!" Bakugo screamed, jumping from his desk in a blind rage, "Who the fuck voted for the redshirt!?"

"What did you think someone was going to vote for you?" Sero asked with a snarky smirk.

The boy with tape coming out of his arms quickly held up his hands in surrender as the blond bomber turned on him. Peter on the other hand… didn't know what to make of this. Why the heck would someone vote for him? He barely talked to anyone in 1A, he wasn't the social butterfly like Mina was; he talked to Pony more than some.

But his name was there, so he had to be the deputy.

He sighed, slumping in his chair. When he thought that he should be more like Mr. Stark, he didn't mean so soon.

"Zero votes..." Peter winced, yeah this definitely hurt Tenya more than it did him. The tall and broad boy was downtrodden, barely hanging on as he fought with the urge to break down right then and there. "I thought this might happen, but I can't argue with the system that I created." He uttered, lower lip shaking. "This is the bed I made... I must lie in it!"

He turned to look at the victors, Peter smiling nervously.

"S-Sorry man, it just worked out like this."

The American wanted to cheer the guy up, he wasn't good with social cues but it was probably pretty obvious where he stood. Instead, Tenya's head only dipped further. On the plus side, Izuku looked relieved. At least one of them is coming out of this relaxed.

"If you're all finished, come up to the front of the class," Mr. Aizawa called from his corner groggily.

Wait they had to go up front? Oh why did this happen? Peter felt a tap on his shoulder, Momo gesturing to the front. ' _Why did it have to be me?'_ Peter thought solemnly taking a spot next to her up front. He groaned lightly as he followed her up.

"Alright the Class Rep is Yaoyorozu, and the Deputy is Parker." Aizawa said.

Was that man ever going to come out of his sleeping bag? Next to him, Momo sighed, "Not what I had in mind..." Guess she didn't vote for herself. She wasn't a part of the big hullabaloo of students making pitches, and neither was he. And yet, here they were.

"Right there with you," Peter whispered.

Good, at least Momo was with him in not wanting this. Didn't really matter because everyone else looked ecstatic with only two big no's. Bakugo looked ready to blow him through a wall, even halfway across the room Peter felt his hair stand on end. Tenya looked ready to find a shovel and dig a hole to lie in. Todoroki looked as stoic as ever.

"You know, this might be pretty good," Asui said from the front row, finger to her chin.

"Yeah, now that I think about it..." Mina mused as she narrowed her eyes and began to think. "I think we really got the best possible candidates!"

"Yeah I'm down with the smartest girl and strongest guy leading the charge," Eijirou added. "Only makes sense for our elites to take charge."

"Yaoyorozu was on top of our training results, plus Parker is our Ace!" Denki added.

"The elites on top..." Tokoyami uttered.

If anything, that made Bakugo even angrier, growling louder in frustration. Peter and Momo shared a look as Aizawa went over the schedule on the day, the black haired beauty offering an apologetic smile.

Didn't help, but it was better than nothing. And Peter couldn't help but return it.

(X)

Ah the media. What good little vultures, picking and scrapping at every little piece of fame that they could get their hands on. Stupid pesky things trying in vain to share in the spotlight, trapped in the spur of the moment.

Completely forgetting about the entire point.

Chasing their heroes, groveling at their feet and worshiping them like gods. Not the new gods, the first, those little eyesores that no one likes to talk about. The ones that came down with lightning and fire the second they didn't get their way, destroying everything that they didn't agree with. They brought order and justice by their rules. Their merit made them kings.

As was their right.

But these new gods? They were nothing. Cheap action figures playing at greatness, breaking and implementing justice when it suited them.

Puppets, tangled in strings at the bottom of a chest, waiting for the real players to come around.

Cause that's all this was. A big game between those who had their eyes opened wide enough to see the pieces. To see who controlled who.

One player looked out, over the crowd of vultures as they pecked at the castle of his final boss. So close, but out of reach like all pesky invisible walls or rainbow bridges.

He'd have to get rid of it, and go straight for the prize.

And why shouldn't he? Why waste so many hours of gameplay fighting the mooks and throw away NPC's that won't matter. All that mattered, was getting to the final boss.

Though, taking out some NPC's along the way sounded pretty fun.

What's stopping him from doing that? He was the player, why shouldn't he play? In fact, he was the only player. The main protagonist of his story, his game of righteous retribution to bring down the society that ruined his life.

First move of the day… start the main quest.

(X)

Math was a bore, more so than usual. When you're seventeen years of age posing as a sixteen year old, and your birthday was this August, it made for the fact that Peter redoing similar math he did back in his world, it was like being held back due to failure, yet he didn't fail his classes. He failed- Forget it move on. This class made him think because it was such a breeze. That was totally fine with Peter, any time that he could spend thinking was a good thing.

Wait, not good thing, a bad thing, very very bad thing. Thinking would let his mind travel places. Sometimes when Mr. Snipe would hear a correct answer, Peter would shiver and feel cold at the sound of him on occasion, snapping. He didn't know why.

And now he has more duties... because now? He was the Deputy Rep.

What was he supposed to do!? He didn't even know what the Class Rep and the Deputy were supposed to do. No one ever voted for him back home, and he made it intentionally so as to not let it get in the way of his hero work, plus he had no idea how to even lead. Not that Peter ever put himself out there to get the votes, but that's besides the point. What was the point was that Peter had no clue what he was supposed to do. Did he have to organize things? He could probably do that so long as he knew what the heck he was doing. He needed guidance.

Did he have to speak for the class? Oh god the thought alone made him groan lightly. Public speaking was always a hit or miss, but for an entire class of future superheroes? Count him out! Maybe easy for Mr. Stark but he has like, three decades on him! How can he?!

The bell chimes and Mr Snipe left the room, a mass of sighs following in his wake. Peter on the other hand jerked forward from the slap on his back.

"Look whose thinkin' like Aristotle!" Eijirou said, his shark grin flashing in the light, "Already putting yourself to work there aren't ya Ace."

Peter wanted to die. First that nickname and now this!

"I didn't ask for this," Peter mumbled, looking at his desk with a slump to his shoulders.

"Whether you asked for it or not." Tenya said from the side, walking over. "It is your duty to uphold your station to the best of your ability."

"I… ugh," peter groaned, letting his head fall to his desk. "I dunno how..."

"Hey don't sweat it!" Eijiro said, barely managing to make peter twitch with another hard pat on the back, "You've busted up robots this stuff should be a piece of cake! Just do you and adapt! You'll be fine!"

"You have no idea what Class Rep's do do you?" Tokoyomi commented, his normal glare looking his way, but Peter can sense no malice from him. He always seemed to glare, but he seemed...well... affable enough?

The wall crawler's face just went blank, answering the question for everyone.

"I don't either," Peter admitted. "This... is my first time ever being elected by a vote." He looked away, unable to look at his peers.

"Really?" Tenya asked, surprise clear in his tone, "I would've thought you were familiar with such a position. "

Peter looked up from his seat, blinking the spots from his eyes.

"Really?"

Tenya nodded, "You really must stop selling yourself short Parker-San. You've shown to be extremely observant, thoughtful and resourceful." He stated with hand gestures. "Only you and Midoriya were capable of seeing through the Practical Exam's true hidden purpose, and even went a step beyond in helping the less fortunate in their struggles. Combine that with your humble nature, quick thinking on your feet and affable personality, and you were an obvious choice." He gulped, biting his lip. "Even I must admit that, as much as I dislike it, but the facts are the facts."

Peter blinked again, and noticed a good chunk of the class had also listened in to Tenya's little spiel. Momo was nodding her encouragement, same with Midoriya. Shoto… couldn't care less.

Bakugo wanted to kill him, nothing new there.

So it was just him?

Huh, Peter didn't know how to take this. He scratched the back of his head, offering a small smile.

"Umm... Thanks man... I'll do my best not to let all of you down."

"No worries Parker-san." Tenya adjusted his glasses.

"He brings up some excellent points," Momo adds on softly "Besides, this job is going to be draining," Momo admits, "But after yesterday, it's nothing we can't handle, as long as we support each other and put our minds to it." She then smiled a bit wider.

That put Peter at ease. After her reaction, he would've thought that Momo would be having second thoughts. Of course she was getting over this faster than him. She probably had to deal with this more than he did, considering her intelligence and stature and good lucks she must have been elected a lot in her junior high! Girl was a mini Mr. Stark with how smart she was.

Top it all off, she was going to be dealing with more than he could ever handle. The least he could do was support her the best he can. He's been voted by his peers and friends. It's now his responsibility.

Eijirou whistled, "Damn you really are confident aren't yah?"

Momo shook her head, shocking the brawler, "Not at all, there's simply no reason to complain about it. Everyone votes for one reason or another."

Eijirou shrugged "I just figured the best should be doing that kinda stuff from jump, hence my vote for him."

"What did you say!?" Bakugo screamed.

The boy seemingly flew over to their side of the classroom, over a horrified Midoriya and a confused Sero.

"You voted for him!?"

The red headed boy just shrugged as Bakugo's rage went straight over his head. "What of it? Use your head man, I mean, it was down to those two, since Tenya was clearly thirsty for it, so I went with a coin flip on those two."

"Got some nerve saying that with a straight face about that redshirt! And you!" Bakugo rounded on Peter. "You don't deserve it one bit, even with all your power you never belonged here!"

It could have been a HIM as the Class Rep and he did it by a coin flip?! Peter could see the steam exiting the blond bomber's ears.

Just one more class and it would be lunch. Then finally he would be safe, just a little bit longer. He sighed in frustration, looking off.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you damnit!" Peter moved his hand, seeing the blond slam his hand on his desk, his red eyes boring down at him. Those same murderous red eyes that... almost tried to kill Izuku with that gauntlet blast. The brown haired American gritted his teeth, glaring back.

"Back off." He said quietly. "You're on my desk." Bakugo sneered, baring his teeth.

" _Make me, American_." He hissed back in English, hand gripping the side of Peter's desk.

"H-Hang on Kacchan, n-no need for violence!" Izuku waved his arms, and he got a full on glare from the blond. He shrinked back behind his chair.

"Fuck off Deku, this has nothing to do with you!"

"Kacchan?" Peter asked aloud, looking at Izuku and then at Bakugo. His name is Bakugo Katsuki, and the chan suffix is usually reserved for those with a great deal of affection. It also kinda sounded like a more formal term for mother. So...

His anger faded, replaced with confusion.

"Cease your bickering Bakugo!" Tenya shouted, "You're disturbing the rest of the class!"

"Piss off four eyes!"

"Geez some guys have no chill," Denki said from his seat, leaning back and resting his feet atop of it.

"Hey, look at it like this, we get a show before lunch bell," Mina smiled, amused by the theatrics.

"I wouldn't call this a show." Shoji deadpanned from one of his mouth-arms.

"More of an annoyance," Tokoyami chimed. The silent and shy Koda seemed to nod with the bird-headed boy.

"I heard that bird brain!"

The blond shifted away from Peter, his new target known. As one Peter heard him and Izuku sigh. He glanced at him and gave a wry smile.

Looks like both of them wanted lunch to get here sooner.

"So... uh..." He saw Bakugo stomp over and rant at Tokoyami, but the shadow-using boy simply closed his eyes and replied back in simple retorts. "Kaa-chan? You know him?" Peter asked, and Izuku perked up. "That name and stuff..."

"Oh! Well, me and Kaa-chan were childhood friends actually." Izuku answered, fiddling his fingers. "We live in the same neighborhood too. And I've known him since forever!"

"So like..." Peter tilted his head. "You two exchange nicknames and he..." He heard Bakugo pause, turning around from Tokoyami. "Uhhh... how do I say this..." Izuku blinked, and then he paled as if he knew what was coming. "Bullies you? This an inside joke you two have as friends? I'm lost here."

Izuku looked as white as a ghost as he waved his arms, while Bakugo was back by him now, blushing and angry. Sero and Denki were guffawing in their seats while Mina was sniggering. Even Tokoyami had a ghost of a smile on his beak. "N-n-n-n-n-no at at all! It's not like that at all! We were just f-f-friends!"

"That doesn't explain anything," Ochako said from her side of the room..

"Yeah, what's the deal? He pissed you beat him or something?"

Peter didn't think that Izuku could get any paler, but that's what happened. Kid looked like Peter just stepped onto sacred ground.

Different note, why did he feel like he needed to duck?

Peter's head snapped down right as a mini pop crashed over him.

"The fuck did you just say ya bastard?!" Well he sure was acting defensive! Way to go Peter, first day as Deputy and you question you're starting this. Crapbaskets.

"Hey man don't take it personally, everyone loses!"

"I don't think-!"

And finally the lunch bell rang out, and Peter got out of his seat, and he walked past a seething Bakugo with his bags. He sidestepped a hand and walked out, pinching the bridge of his nose. He ignored Bakugo's shouts for him to come back.

Faster he gets to the studio to work on Karen, the better. He even planned ahead and brought a homemade lunch.

Maybe Hatsume likes sushi?

(X)

Peter didn't know what to think when he arrived at the support lab. Power Loader and Hatsume were here just like they said they would be. Only Power Loader looked ready to face palm and Hatsume was…

"So beautiful~."

...drooling.

On the main monitor, the first true Spider-suit was displayed in all its glory. Where once was nothing but a mess of circuits and veins was a detailed map, each layer describing a different set of circuits in the intricate system. The teacher even went a step further, creating a small table that stretched out the suit. The initial layer was off, something Peter couldn't do back at the apartment with the tools he had, revealing the mass underneath. A crazy mess that Peter remembered fiddling with back during Homecoming, but the table was set up to highlight the map of the circuits as lights underneath the suit. All in all, it looked like a really expensive, really fancy game of operation.

A game of operation that probably costs a few billion yen, but that's a thought for another day.

What needed to be thought about was the fact that Hatsume looked ready to snuggle with the suit. She didn't even notice when he came in.

"Is she gonna be ok?" he asked.

Power Loader glanced at the girl, "Probably not."

Peter tried not to frown, the teacher didn't sound too worried about that. Moving on, he put a hand on Hatsume. She didn't flinch. He gave her a quick shake, "Hey Hatsume-"

"Parker! Good morning!" Hatsume screamed, her head snapping back to him so fast she had to have given herself whiplash.

"It's ah, afternoon Hatsume."

"Is it?" Hatsume glanced at a clock and shrugged, "Didn't notice."

She reached over and took a long swig of something in a thermos. Peter didn't know what was in it, but he could make a pretty good guess.

"Did you… sleep?"

"Nope." she and Power Loader said simultaneously.

That… couldn't be good.

"Don't bother," Power Loader grumbled, "Been there, wasted the time, and no, it wasn't worth it."

Okay then.

"So…" Peter trailed off, stepping around Hatsume to look over the suit, "Do you have any idea how to start?"

"We were waiting for you actually," Power Loader admitted.

His large metal hand pointed at the mini Arc Reactor in the center of the chest.

"See the biggest problem that we'll have to deal with is this little beauty. Damn things sittin' right on top of what we think is the housing component of your little AI friend."

He turned to the monitor and the layers peeled away until just the circuits connected directly to the arc reactor remained. That included one particular wire connected to something no bigger than a flash drive under it.

"Hooked that thing up to the breaker and nearly blasted every piece of tech by overload in this here room," Power Loader explained.

"Can't you take it out?"

"I was getting to that," Power Loader said, "First step that you kids will have to do is reroute the power from this… battery?"

"Arc Reactor." Peter corrected.

"So cool~." Hatsume cooed. Power Loader gave his student a sideways looks, shaking it off.

"Anyways, this here Arc Reactor is providing the power to this whole deal as you know." Power Loader explained, "You can get to individual blocks in the programing, but this little drive has more wires sticking out of it than All Might has reporters. Removing it from the connection could cause overloads in other areas, short circuiting the entire suit, and if that happens you can kiss your friend goodbye. And maybe your entire suit all together, since your webshooters are a part of it."

Peter blanched, that definitely wasn't something that needed to happen.

"So we gotta keep everything cycling while removing it?" Peter guessed.

Power Loader nodded, "That's the idea. Not right now though. You've got your hero courses that need your suit, and I still haven't gotten a full scan of this thing. We will need to do it in spurts. Give you back the suit, you do your exercises, then your return the suit here and we can get back to work, make some degree of progress whenever we can, then give it back to you whenever you do more hero training."

Peter blinked, what was the monitor for then? Power Loader chuckled, "That's only around half. I haven't even gotten to the internal circuitry of the Arc Reactor and who knows what'll happen if we mess with that. And I doubt I wanna go into the details if we get that power source messed up."

Peter's shoulders slumped. So long story short, they were still a long way from getting Karen out. But, at least... finally, after nearly a year of adjusting to a brand new world, a brand new culture and language, it was happening. Power Loader looked the boy over and smiled.

"Don't worry kid. Just let my make a few calls, I can get this entire thing a project for Hatsume and I'll be able to work as much magic that I can. I'll need her eyes in order to surgically remove the wires without damaging the thing, but it'll take time. In the meantime," his smile fell off his face, a frown surging to replace it, "You can keep that little witch off the suit!"

Peter turned and... what was Hatsume doing? She was all over the suit, running her finger along the circuitry. She has letting out a soft sigh and... blushing.

"For god sake Hatsume! No touching until the scan is finished!"

"Oops," the mechanic said, not even bothering to look guilty.

Peter heard the old hero groan and shoo the boy away.

"Start working on that redirection issue. Keep you and the mad genius busy for now."

"A-alright," Peter said, "Do you have any old computers?"

The older hero frowned, "What you need those for?"

Peter chuckled nervously, "Well, the Arc Reactor is giving out a lot of power. Whatever we're building is going to have to have plenty of copper wiring to handle the power surge."

Power Loader stood there for a second before nodding his head.

"Yer right, you got a brain between your shoulders after all." He smirked under his helmet. "As expected of the rumored 'First Year Phenom'."

"Uh… thanks?"

"Nothing against you, but more than one hero course student has gotten out of this school not knowing the difference between a wrench and a crowbar," Power Loader jokes, "All of our scrapped stuff is in the other room, Hatsume knows where."

With that, the older hero went back to his station, which left Peter to talk to Hatsume. Who was at least wasn't touching the suit anymore. She was so close that she could probably smell his deodorant off of it, but Peter will take what he can get.

"Hey Hatsume."

The girl glanced up, target eyes shining, "Batteries." she said.

Peter blinked, "What?"

"If your little guess on the power output of your suit is right, we're going to need something that'll hold all that power and there's only a few batteries that I know can withstand that kind of wattage."

Peter nodded, "Okay, where are they."

"No where, I just haven't made it yet! Will soon though!"

That… honestly, Peter didn't know what he was expecting.

"So where should we start."

The girl paused.

"We're going to need supplies."

"A lot of copper?" Peter offered.

The mechanic beamed.

(X)

As Parker and Hatsume talked over electronics and engineering to themselves, locking themselves within the scrap room, the pro hero teacher Maijima Higari, also known as Power Loader, couldn't help but shake his head and smile. He had very little sleep, having to sleep in his office chair and giving Hatsume a stern warning on if she broke anything while he was asleep she would get kicked out, for good. For real too, since he's not around to watch.

Hatsume Mei was a first year student in his few years of teaching he'd never thought he would get. A mad genius whose ambition and passion to create her 'babies' was so strong her own parents were nearly at wits end trying to get their daughter from ruining their garage. Thankfully they sent her to U.A., and she aced the Support Department Entrance Exam with near-perfect marks. And Higari knew he had a prodigy on his hands, one he had to let grow and flourish and evolve to new heights. While this may seem unfair to other Support Course students, in his mind, fair was a place that judges pigs. You judge heroes by their merit. By that same token, the ones who support the heroes should be evaluated in a similar light and given just as affordable privleges. He did create the reward for whoever got top marks in his course to get access to his studio while his Teacher Assistants helped with the majority of the students in the Support Course. And Hatsume earned it with her hard work and natural talent. A rare combination that the orange haired bachelor couldn't afford to hold such a talent back.

She grated his nerves, and she was mad. Yet the old saying 'as mad as a fox' existed. Combined with her quirk Zoom, she can create parts and equipment with pinpoint accuracy and best of all, isn't afraid of failure. Hell, she laughs at it when she made a nearly functional set of hover boots on day one. Many in the Support Course would whisper about how Peter Parker was doing from rumors spreading about, but soon many within U.A.'s halls will know the name of Hatsume Mei.

It made Higari grin with pride. He'll give her the warnings just enough for her not to abuse the rules, and last night showed she was willing to toe the line and displayed an altruistic spirit befitting of those who want to be heroes. Parker's suit was out of this world, stuff he's only seen at I-Island. And that Iron Spider Module of his was but an asset to this suit, one that made it even better.

"If only I could meet his mentor and shake his hand." He talked to himself as he looked at the clock. It was lunch time, and Hatsume would usually just eat protein bars on the go between work stations for nourishment. Now he can finally get to work and eat something of sustenance. He walked over to his personal fridge and opened it, licking his chops at the sight of his personal homemade bento. He reached in-

The warning claxons broke his personal reverie, and Power Loader perked up, hearing the alarms outside the hallway. Those alarms... someone infiltrated the school and broke through the blast doors?!

SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN. ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE EVACULATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION.

"Mr. Power Loader!" Parker's head poked out of the scrap shed. "What's going on?!"

The Studio was too far away for an evacuation site, and during lunch hour the hallways will be packed, and the students may be panicking too. This wasn't a drill. Higari turned towards him.

"Stay in that room and hide." Power Loader pointed. "Don't come out until the coast is clear or I come back. This is an order." He ran over to a bookshelf, pulling a book out and finding a keypad inbedded in. He tapped his password, 4L13N, and out came his special mech suit. He got inside, strapping in and hooking up.

"W-What do we do? What's Level 3?"

"Just stay in there! I'll tell you everything when I get back. And lock the door. And tell Hatsume if she breaks this I won't just kick her out for good I'll expel her!" No time to play around. A villain had attacked the campus. Genius or no, the threat of expulsion should set her straight to follow his orders.

Parker nodded, closing the door as Higari let out a sigh of relief. The suit activated, he began to slide downwards and then down a hall and then upwards, leaving the studio and his personal hangar bay to a launch funnel which sent him out into one of the courtyards on campus.

The Pro Hero, Power Loader, was locked and loaded. He heard his comm crackle in his helmet.

"What's the situation? Where's the villains?!" He yelled.

"It's okay Loader." It was Thirteen. "The press mob outside the school is inside."

Wait... no villains? The media was here?!

"How the hell they get past the blast doors?!" He barked as he looked around, unsure of if he should head to the front. "A villain could have snuck in right? I mean, for them to do so they have had to destroy the blast doors?!"

"Only one was destroyed, and don't worry, Eraser and Mic are handling it as best they can." Thirteen replied. "But, Nezu wants all the teachers to try and calm the students. From the camera feeds, it's utter bedlam over in the cafeteria!"

"No kidding, always hated that place. Way too crowded." Higari muttered under his breath. "Well, we should remain careful. I'll tell my students it's just a false alarm. Does Nezu wants us to convene soon?"

"Read my mind. He's already called the police, they should handle the media mob soon enough. I'm gonna calm down my students. Thirteen, out."

"Got it." Higari sighed, slumping in his mechsuit. "Press corp huh... damn vultures... Did they bring a bomb to the blast door? Those things were designed to withstand friggin cannon fire, I designed'em myself..."

It had to be a Quirk, and Higari gritted his teeth. Someone had to have destroyed the blast door and let the media inside.

Still, nothing he can do about it. He had to tell his TAs everything is fine and assure his students. He was a teacher after all. He piloted his suit back to his hangar and jumped down.

In ten minutes time he disembarked, called in his TAs giving the all clear and returned to his studio. He walked over to the scrap room and knocked on the door.

"Parker, Hatsume, coast is clear." He said. He waited, and Higari heard the door unlock and out came Parker.

"What happened? Was the villain caught? Anyone hurt?"

"Don't worry, it was just the press corps." He held up his hands. "Nothing to worry about." He lied a little at the end. Some students had to have gotten some bruises during the frarackus in the cafeteria. Those hallways couldn't handle hundreds of students at once running for their lives. Say...

"Where's Hatsume?" He asked, looking around.

"Oh yeah, she's-" Parker stepped aside, moving away from a fallen scrap computer brain. "Up there." And he stepped to the side. "And there."

"Hatsume you're gonna cause a concussion! Stop tossing them like they're hot potatoes!" Higari shook his fist.

"We just need the copper from the PC units Sensei! Nothing more nothing less, and time is of the essence!" She called out from the top most shelf of the many scrap shelves within the gym-sized scrap room. He looked down, and the usually clear front area was litered with busted and tossed computers.

"Did... she not even hear the alarm?"

"I told her, but it didn't register." Parker shrugged, seeing another PC unit fall out and break into pieces.

In one ear and out the other... Higari couldn't help but laugh.

She was mad alright. As mad as a fox.

"Alright. Lunch should be ending soon thanks to that premature alarm. Parker, you should head back to your hero class. Depending on how things go after we deal with those vultures." Power Loader tossed a thumb over his shoulder. "We may have to do a thorough investigation of the school. I'll have Mei re-calibrate your suit back to normal for you to take home. While the press may have got on campus, they may have had help..."

"From what?" Parker asked, biting his lip.

"A villain."

(X)

A villain.

It had to be. Shouta glared at the ruined blast door in front of him. He had to place his hero course in study hall so he and his colleagues could investigate the damage. The blast door, a part of the U.A. Barrier System, strong enough to withstand a ramming car, tank shells, four layers deep of the toughest steel money could buy and Power Loader can refine, reduced to dust.

Parker returned last to his class after the students got the all clear from the security system, ending lunch early. He said he was having lunch at the Support Department, to which a quick text to Maijima confirmed. They finished up some remaining homeroom activities, with Parker apologizing for not being there to help in the chaos. Yaoyorozu handled it well too. The two may have not appreciated getting their new positions, but accountability was important, and the class accepted their apologies, even if Yaoyorozu was not to blame, and Parker was on the other side of the school, there was nothing he could do. It was just mass mania and scared children being scared children. Midoriya suggested that Iida could have a position as an assistant to the Class Rep and her deputy in the form of a Class Secretary. Parker took that idea and morphed it around into a Chief of Staff, to which many of the class voiced their approval. The second oldest son of the Iida clan looked almost ready to cry on the spot before accepting the position and vowing his utmost to help.

Iida has a good head on his shoulders and was as by-the-book as any, if a bit too strict with himself. He'll be a good hero worthy of his family's name, and the fact for Parker and Yaoyorozu to listen to the class for a suggestion to better it and for their future was a good sign for them to delegate their authority.

All well and good, but damn did they take too long.

"No ordinary reporter did this." Principal Nezu, the short mouse-dog-bear said darkly with his hands behind his back, surveying the damage. "This was the work of a villain... did they infiltrate our campus..."

Infiltration of the campus... This was not the start of the year Shouta wanted. He gripped his fists. It had to be because of All Might's presence. And someone was smart enough not to engage in a direct fight and assault, since they would have been defeated within minutes from the heroes defending their institution, to say nothing of All Might rushing in, even if he was off-campus on a day off.

Parker's investigation will have to wait. This was more pressing. And this...

"Or was this a declaration of war?"

* * *

And here I thought we were gonna have a short chapter. Insetad its a super long one. Whelp.

Anyways, next up is the USJ. We have some Mei fun, Power Loader intro, and a nice monologue of Shiggy. Hope you all enjoy.

To everyone who wants to see Omakes: check out the FFESS thread on Spacebattles.


	10. Chapter 10

Yu snapped awake, leaping out of bed as an almighty crash reverberated through the walls.

She was not a light sleeper by any standard. Even after going through a hero course, heavy sleeping was never a habit that she ever shook off. Which is why she invested far too much Yen into an alarm clock guaranteed to wake even her up. Hero work was exhausting after all, and some days, she hit the hay harder than her old classmates hit the bar.

Nevertheless, the day before was a good day. No major outbreaks and the only thing to tire her out was Shinji's ranting over… something, she forgot.

Maybe that's why the sound of something shattering against the living room wall shot her straight out of bed. Was it a burglar? In her apartment? Home invasions weren't uncommon, but there was nothing she had that was worth-

"PETER!" She cried.

Adrenaline woke her up faster than any coffee could have managed. She was out of her room in a flash, slamming on the lights, eyes darting straight to the door, the window.

Nothing. Nothing was open, no one had gotten in.

But there was Peter, on his knees, the shattered remains of his dingy little alarm clock cracking the drywall. He gasped for air, cold sweat dripping down his face.

Then he saw Yu.

Whatever color was left in him vanished, his eyes wide and red.

"Y-Yu, I-I'm s-so,"

He stopped as Yu swooped down upon him, wrapping him in her arms. Peter flinched in surprise, but as the moments passed, he relaxed into her embrace.

"Sorry for waking you," Peter whispered in English.

Yu shook her head, "Hey hey hey... It's alright."

She pulled away, holding the boy at arm's length, smiling tremulously. She tried to smile, hiding her disquiet. His clothes were clammy with sweat. What had happened to him?

Peter shivered, eyes dropping to the floor and Yu forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked, forcing the smile back.

Fragile as the offer was, it snapped Peter into looking at her. And Peter, ever the kind boy, waved his hands nervously, "Y-you don't have to do that."

"But you're still cold," he wasn't, he felt like he was on fire. But Yu didn't let that show, "You're getting tea."

"But-"

"No buts," Yu said, her voice filled with an authority that she didn't know she had.

If Peter's wide eyes were anything to go by, he was just as surprised. Knowing better than to argue, he picked himself off the floor and followed Yu to the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen counter as Yu got to work on the teapot. He didn't say anything, his usual quippy mouth dry for what had to be a long time.

Problem? Definitely, but what was she supposed to say?

She's supposed to ask what's going on, right? Or did that just make it worse? She tapped the edge of the pot nervously, stealing glances at Peter. He ran a hand through his hair, staring at the table. No, couldn't get much worse than this. She shook her head, what was she thinking? All Might talked and smiled all the time. She just needed to do that and it'll all be better.

Right?

"So…" Yu started, her commanding manner gone. "How's school?"

A beat passed before he answered.

"It's ah... fine."

Yu nodded, "That's good, that's good."

She tapped the pot, and when she glanced back, Peter still hadn't looked up. Okay… so what now? Was she doing this wrong?

What was she saying, of course she was. Just be like All Might? Fat chance. If just smiling and talking was all that she needed to do, she'd be the number one hero by now.

God why didn't she pay attention in class? They had to have something on talking to people in distress. A big smile wouldn't do everything, but that's all she had. She gripped the handle of the pot till her knuckles went white.

' _Get a grip Yu, you can do this, you said you could do this._ '

The words only made her shoulders slump, something that she was grateful that Peter didn't notice. Silly thought. He'd seen her walk into the apartment drained of everything she had, flopping on her couch looking like a wreck. He'd seen her mess up on making eggs in the morning.

And looking unsupportive worried her.

The pot steamed, and Yu nearly jumped out her skin. She stifled a yelp and did her best to finish up the drink while Peter kept staring down at the dingy counter. He only looked up when she finally sat down, tea mugs in hand. He gingerly took his drink when Yu offered, and sipped at it, cringing a little at the taste.

The blonde tried not to feel too offended, this was her best tea after all.

"Still not a tea drinker?" Yu asked with a slight smile.

Peter shook his head, chuckling nervously, "Not really a tea guy I guess."

"You'll grow into it," Yu waved it off.

Peter snorted, giving her a wry look, "Trying to convert me?"

"Japan is trying to convert you," Yu corrected, "I'm just her humble servant in a noble quest~."

Peter pursed his lips, "You're ah… gonna be here a while then."

"I can wait," she said. For anything.

Peter nodded, a little bit of that light coming back to him.

"Sorry about the clock. Freaked out..."

"About what?" Yu asked on reflex.

Peter recoiled, sinking into his chair, that little light snuffed out. Yu wanted to punch herself. Why did she have to be here? Anyone would've been better! Shinji could handle this better!

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she said quickly, "I mean, everyone's got their secrets. I mean, this one time I-"

"Yu..." Peter whispered.

She could barely hear him, but that one word stopped her dead. He looked up, a sad smile that didn't belong on his face, but was there regardless. It looked too old for someone like him, and the sight of it almost brought Yu to tears.

"This… isn't the first time I've woken up like this," he admitted.

Yu gripped her cup, shifting once again. "C-Can I help?" she asked.

Peter looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and looking down.

"I don't think you can."

A knife twisted in Yu's chest. She steeled herself and leaned in, causing the boy to blink in mute surprise.

"I can try," she promised.

She reached over, taking one of his hands in hers. She gave it a soft squeeze and waited. He stared down at the hand. Something flashed through his mind, and he wiped something out of his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

Peter didn't meet her gaze. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. Just… before I… got to Japan, I was in a fight," he stopped, and a bark of mirthless laughter escaped him, "And I couldn't do anything."

He pulled away, and ran a hand through his hair again. Yu bit her inner cheek... she remembered back at the station, eavesdropping in and listening through the interview Botan was having with Peter. Spaceships. Quirkless worlds yet had technology that put this world to shame. Wizards. Aliens. Magical rocks formed from the Big Bang. It was still impossible to comprehend, even now nearly a year later.

"We could've won, we were so close. We had everything: Dr. Strange, Mr. Stark, the Guardians, we were holding him back. Everytime he pulled something we came right back, and we almost won, but then everything fell apart," he said cryptically, "I put my all into it, I did everything I could, and then I…. I…"

He shook, and when he looked up, Yu gasped at the tears on his face.

"I can still feel him winning. Choking me and..."

Yu was petrified. What on earth had he been through? Who were these people he described? And who or what had they been fighting?

She jumped out of her chair and stalked over. She gripped both her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Peter, listen to me, whatever it is, he won't come. And even if he did, we'll deal with him. "

He clearly didn't believe her. His eyes were old, burned-out, their light drowned by a horror he could not describe. She gripped a little harder, hiding her doubts, forcing her voice not to crack.

"You're here, and whatever he is, we'll deal with him. Every pro will stop him from coming back. Me, Kamui Woods, your teachers, All Might, everyone."

She forward, pulling him into the tightest hug she'd ever given him.

"No one is going to hurt you, I promise."

Peter stiffened in her grasp, and for a second, he didn't move only to nod resolutely into her shoulder. She patted once and jerked her head back to the couch.

"Get some sleep, okay?"

...

"Alright... thanks Yu."

"Don't mention it buddy..."

Peter shrugged but followed her advice. He wobbled over to the couch and threw the covers over himself. Yu cleaned the cups and went straight to her own bed. She dropped and sighed for all she was worth.

Now she felt so much older. She was going to be a mess when she woke up. An extra cup of coffee would have to do. This was worth it.

All the while, Peter lay awake, gripping his pillow, trying not to remember that last battle, and that face.

 _Little Insect._

* * *

Peter left early the next morning, yawning like it was going out of style. Another bad night, another hard morning. Except this one hit.. maybe the hardest he's ever had.

He ate some MgRonalds en route to the bus stop along with sipping some coffee. Once aboard, he stared out of the window, barely noticing the city beyond. The coffee didn't help like before. Not even close.

He saw his reflection, with the red, bleary eyes. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, giving himself a quick slap to wake up. It lasted a second before the urge to yawn came right back.

The bus came to a complete stop, and the students began to file out. Peter followed on, using the bars to pull himself up as he got off. The world was blurry, unfocused, as Peter took long deep breaths through his nose.

Time to take the stairs. Oh. He's already inside. That was fast.

He took step by step, looking down as he gripped the stair rail. Why was he feeling so drained? Why couldn't he get any sleep?

It was those nightmares, of course. They had been getting worse and worse, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without sleep. He'd hoped not to bother Yu at least, but that ship had sailed, and she had seen a side of him he had hoped to keep hidden for months.

He hated that. She had enough on her plate being a pro hero without his issues.

Peter tripped, missing a step and stumbling before catching himself. He shook his head. This was getting beyond a joke.

"Peter!"

Peter jumped, eyes wide as he looked around. There behind him was a the blonde and blue eyed Pony, pouting in evident annoyance.

"I was calling for you for over a minute!" she complained in English. "What was-oh jeez, are you okay?" Her annoyance turned to worry as she saw the state he was in.

"I'm fine. Just... didn't sleep well, last night." More like over the last year.

"I can tell, you're looking a little like that scary Mr. Aizawa."

"Hey he's not that scary," Peter said, then he grimaced remembering the Quirk Tests, and Pony raised an accusing eyebrow. ".. okay, he's a little scary."

"Little scary? Have you heard the rumors?" Pony was incredulous. "They say he's a secret ninja that stalks his targets, learning everything about them before bam! He strikes!"

Peter stared at his friend's… enthusiasm. Mr. Aizawa, a secret ninja? Mr. Aizawa, who only got out of his sleeping bag when he absolutely had to?

His eyes fluttered shut, forcing him to bite his cheek to stay awake. Geeze, just thinking about a nap made him tired.

"Wow, you're really are tired. You wanna... go out sometime another day? Maybe on Sunday?"

"Oh uhhh, the taiyaki, right?" Peter shook his head a little. "I think I could do it, yeah. Maybe they can have... maybe coffee or an expresso ice cream, or something. I dunno."

"You sure you wanna go after school?" She tilted her head.

"Maybe we can bring some friends... if that works" Peter offered.

"Like me?" said a new voice in accented English. Both Pony and Peter looked up the stairs to see a smirking Setsuna leaning against the rail. "Yo, Parker. Pony." She reverted back to her native tongue. Pony puffed her cheeks.

"You can't just invite yourself Tokage." The horned girl reprimanded, the lizard-eyed girl didn't seem to mind as she focused on Peter.

"Must have been cramming for last night or something, Parker?" She asked, picking up on his haggard eyes.

"Uhhh... yeah." Peter lied. "Worked on calligraphy. Still gotta brush up on characters."

"Tell me about it. But, I can see on roping in some other students in Class 1-B in and maybe we can make this a nice social outing." She put her hands on her hips. "Vlad-Sensei wants us to compete with Class 1-A to outdo, since last semester 1-B's freshman didn't do so hot. But nothing wrong with being friends with competition." She put her arm around Pony, smiling widely. "Riiight?" Pony's ears fluffed up and she looked away.

"I guess... I have a feeling you'll just come along anyway." The greenette giggled, poking Pony on the nose.

"Only a few days and ya know me well Tsunotori. And Parker, I recommend getting some scented candles or listening to music or sounds of the ocean. That helps lure me to sleep." She waved her hand. "In any case, we should head to class Pony, we're doing hero courses early."

"Oh yeah that's right, we're doing the thing!" Pony perked up. "Well, we'll catch each other later Peter? My schedule is a bit off since we're doing hero courses first and then all of our normal classes later."

"Yeah, Class A usually has its hero class after lunch," replied Peter as the two climbed to the top of the stairs and walked down the hallway towards their rooms. "We'll be busy all day, all of us."

"Can't wait to get some redbean taiyaki. Heck I can go for some right now!" Setsuna chirped, and the blonde Texan girl looked back at the boy from Queens and smiled.

"I can go for some vanilla myself." Pony sighed. Then the morning bell sounded, and Setsuna clicked her tongue.

"Whelp, see ya around Parker. Vlad-Sensei likes us being punctual. We gotta surpass Class A after all." She winked. Pony gave her a glare before softening on Peter.

"I'll see you around Pony. I'll treat for the taiyaki, if we get around to it." He waved, and the girl beamed, trotting back to class with a skip in her step. Peter had a soft smile, taking a deep breath... and felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him as he looked at the Class A door.

Whelp! Time to get on with the day.

* * *

Nothing.

No light, no screams, not even a wind.

But there was a hand. It reached forward. The skinny hand turned... massive, golden, with jewels on its knuckles. Thumb and finger came together, and...

 _Snap_

Peter jerked up with a gasp. His hand snapped out in reflex, grabbing at the hand, trying to...

"Holy crap that was fast! Ah... and hard too... Ow..."

Peter blinked away the black spots and looked around, taking deep breaths. A few of his classmates were looking back at him, or more specifically, his hand which was wrapped around Eijirou's hand in a vice-like grip. Peter slinked his hand back, letting the red haired boy shake it out.

"Sorry about that. Spooked me. You okay?"

"Hey don't sweat it, I was seein' if you were really out like a light." Ejirou rubbed his wrist a little, "Man, math really took it out of you."

Math? Oh, right, Math class. Boring, very boring. From the look everyone was giving him, he missed the entire thing and since everyone was here…

"Did I sleep through lunch?"

"Yes," Tokoyami muttered from the side, arms crossed.

Peter sighed, damnit, he missed his chance to work on Karen. Well, he'd find a way, text Hatsume that he was late. Wait, he didn't have her number. Crapbaskets.

"Parker-san, I have a spare bento if you're hungry." Momo said behind him as he looked back, her face softening with worry.

"Thanks, but I've got my own." Peter grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Still though, I hadn't pegged you for a sleeper," Sato said, the ever quite Koda nodding next to him.

"Indeed, such actions wouldn't be deplorable, but as you are the Deputy Representative I must stress that these actions are inexcusable!" Tenya declared with moving arms.

"Sorry... had trouble sleeping." Peter… couldn't argue with that. He was the Deputy, he probably had to keep up appearances and such. The door opened up and Mr. Aizawa slunk in.

"Settle down, it's time for class."

"Yes sir!' Tenya shouted, all but jumping back into his seat.

The sleepy teacher sighed at the enthusiasm and cleared his throat.

"Alright, today's training is going to be a little different. You're going to be having three instructors. Myself, All Might, and another hero will be keeping tabs on you."

A wave of surprise swept through the class. Three heros for their class? Seemed a bit overkill to Peter, but there was that break in.

"Sir," Sero says, raising a hand, "What kind of training are we doing today?"

Yeah, that was the big question wasn't it? Aizawa took out a card from his pocket and displayed it to the class.

"Rescue. Natural disasters, shipwrecks, and stuff like that."

Rescue? Excited murmurs filled the class, but Peter couldn't join them. He was still groggy, drained.

"Guys settle down, I'm not finished," Aizawa muttered, annoyance lacing every word.

He barely raised his voice, but immediately the talking stopped.

"What you wear in this exercise is up to you. Anything you can bring to the table is allowed," his gaze paused on Peter for a second before looking at Bakugo, "I know you like your costumes, but keep in mind you haven't gotten used to them yet and they might hamper your growth, in the end though it's up to you on that front."

At that, everyone glanced at Peter, they weren't even subtle about it. Aizawa rolled his eyes, pulling out a remote and causing the numbed storage vaults to come out, the nineteen box filled. He blinked, did Power Loader finish that scan he was talking about? He can see his own box, labeled 19, come out and have his suit and the Iron Spider Module. He must have put the suit back together in time for him.

"The facility is off campus, so meet out front for the bus dressed up. We leave in fifteen minutes, dismissed."

* * *

Small miracles, Peter loved them.

With there being a ride to the facility, Peter had plenty of time to chow down on his premade lunch. Aizawa gave him a tired look but didn't say anything about it.

Peter saw one look at the inside of the bus and just climbed aboard, much to Tenya's dismay. The guy had a whistle and a seating chart planned already. What did the guy do in his spare time?

With everyone piling in, at the front of the bus were himself, Denki, Mina, and Tenya on one of the larger couches while Aoyama, Asui, Izuku, and Eijiro took the other seat. Everyone else piled into the booths leading into the back. Bakugo glared at Peter as he came in, scoffing at the American's lunch as he went by. Todoroki on the other hand didn't even look his way. Eventually, everyone got in, and the bus was underway. Being the last one in, the Tenya slumped in his seat next to Peter and Mina.

"The busses open layout ruined my boarding strategy," he sulked.

"Iida you really need to loosen up," Mina said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Well if we're pointing out the obvious, I've got something to say," Asui said, only to look at Izuku, "About you Midoriya."

The green haired boy shared his surprise, eyes shooting open and scooting back a little.

"Me? What do you mean Asui?"

"Call me Tsu," Asui deadpanned, causing the boy to deflate. "Your quirk, it's a little like All Mights."

"What? Really? You think so huh?" Izuku said, turning away nervously, "I guess I never thought about it. I guess it's similar."

"Wait a second," Eijirou jumped in, "You're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself Asui."

Izuku sighed in relief. Peter had his eyes half-lidded as he looked at the passing forestry outside.

"Still," Eijirou continued, "I bet it's cool to have flashy quirk, you could do some pretty cool stuff with it. Mine is pretty strong, but it's got nothing on guys like you and Parker."

Peter just put away his lunch when he heard that, "What do you mean?"

"Dude, with those moves and that costume you've got flash to spare!" Eijirou declared.

"My navel laser is the flashiest quirk here I do say~" Aoyama beamed, chin resting on his hands.

"But it doesn't do too good when it hurts your stomach sweety." Mina cheekily added. The flashy blonde flinched.

"Well if anyone here's got the loudest quirks, all we got to look at Todoroki and Bakugo." Ejirou pointed at the two mentioned in boys in the back rows. A few seats down, Bakugo simmered, glaring out the window while Todoroki was looking out the window, not paying attention to the conversation.

"True, but Todoroki is too stoic," Asui said. "And besides, Bakugo is always too angry so I don't think he'll ever be popular."

Bakugo's eyes went white and he all but jumped out of his seat.

"What did you say? I'll kick your ass!"

Asui, having more guts than Peter thought she would have just pointed at the boy, "You see?"

Peter opened his eyes now. Man he was loud.

"You know we basically just met you, so it's kind of telling that we all know your personality is basically a flaming pile of shit." Denki teased with a smirk.

Bakugo turned on him, his face a mask of rage. Peter scowled. He really wasn't in the mood for this. God he was so loud. His head was hurting. Aching.

"You're going to regret the day that you applied to this school asshole!"

"Just shut up." Peter sniped harshly under his breath.

And everyone went quiet. So much for under his breath.

He heard stomping and Peter looked up, seeing a furious Bakugo look down at him, teeth barred.

"Back off," Peter muttered, gritting his teeth in a scowl. God he was so damn tired. He didn't want to deal with this. Much less with _him_.

"Bakugo, Parker, enough." Aizawa growled, eyes set squarely on the two, his arms crossed. The American did just that, looking away from Bakugo.

"Tch." Bakugo stomped back to his seat. "Loser." He muttered under his breath. Peter glared back under his eyes.

 _'You don't deserve to be here you **thug**.' _Peter thought darkly before looking back out to enjoy the scenery and close his eyes.

"Heh, jeez. Man of few words aren't ya Ace?" Eijirou commented. Great, he had an audience.

"Just tired. Sorry for being cranky and causing trouble." Peter uttered, rubbing his eyes again.

"I can tell... you look like you haven't slept a wink." Eijirou mused.

"Look alive people, we're here." Aizawa stated.

The bus pulled up to a massive dome which looked to be larger than any sports stadium he's seen. Maybe Jerry World in Dallas was as big? No, this was far bigger.

The dome's exterior was impressive enough. But it was nothing compared to the inside. As the students filed into the stadium behind their teacher, they saw it for themselves.

The interior was divided into six different sections; each one unique. A giant dome with fire artwork. A similar looking one with rain drops. A massive pool with a boat and slide. Another being a hill emulating a landslide. A mountainous section to round it off.

Peter was taking in everything, but had a hard time listening as the Astronaut-looking Pro Hero Thirteen began to drag on and on... it was getting harder to pay attention he... just wants to sleep. So bad.

"You sure you want to take part in this assignment Parker-san?"

Peter turned his head, and Momo was there, looking worried.

"You've been looking exhausted all day now. Could you talk to Aizawa-sensei perhaps to talk over things?"

"Oh ummm... I'll be fine Yaoyorozu-san." Peter rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry about me one bit."

"But you don't look like you're at one hundred percent."

"I am! I got some sleep okay? I did!"

For an hour. Or two hours. Peter sighed, hand over his face as he realize he didn't have the Iron Spider mask on. Feeling the metal slink over him woke him up a little.

"Sorry... snapped again..."

"It's alright, I'm just worried about you. I am Class 1-A's Rep, and you're my Deputy. It comes with the position."

"I know I know..." Peter rubbed his eyes. "I'll get a full day's sleep when I get home today." He sighed, opening them again as he heard Thirteen mention something about a 'USJ'. "Isn't that Universal Studios Japan?"

"It's... Unforeseen Simulation Joint." Momo elaborated as Peter stood up straight. Focus... Focus...

Now Thirteen was talking to Aizawa for some reason. Why were they whispering to each other?

"So I guess we're gonna be doing rescue work here?"

"Seems so. Let's partner up again." Momo smiled lightly. "You did a lot in carrying the weight back in the Battle Trials. It's only fair I return the favor."

"This again?" Peter smiled back. "I told ya, we got equal credit. Still..." He focused back on the teachers as Thirteen began to talk again.

"Okay first I need to go over some points... one... two... maybe four? Five?" The entire class seemed to roll their eyes before the Astronaut looking hero held out her hand, starting with her first point. "As some of you know, my Quirk is called Black Hole... and it can suck in anything and turn it into dust."

Peter gasped sharply, feeling his heart seize up.

"Parker-san?" Momo asked. He was breathing too hard. She would notice!

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Peter shook his head. He can feel some students turn their heads his way. He heard Thirteen mention how their Quirks could be so dangerous if handled incorrectly. "I'm fine... I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine and you didn't look fine on the bus. You looked ready to pass out, and you sound like it too." Momo sternly commended, and she put her hand on his shoulder. "When Aizawa-sensei is done with Thirteen-sensei we're going to talk to them. You're not acting yourself and you may get hurt during an exercise!"

"I'm alright!" Peter said under his breath, "I'll be..." He paused, looking down at the floor, sighing and deflating like a balloon. "Just let me get through the day."

"Is there something you'd like to share, Parker?" Thirteen asked, cutting through and Peter perked up. Now everyone's eyes were on him, and he gripped his fists. Bakugo seemed to scoff in amusement, while Aizawa just flatly stared at him. Momo looked worried.

He noticed All Might wasn't there. Wasn't he supposed to be here as Mr. Aizawa said? Odd.

"N-Nothing. I'm alright. sorry for interrupting." Peter muttered, looking down and bowing lightly. Momo sighed. "Just not, um. Having a good day, it'll get better from here," he whispered, as Thirteen elaborated how the class would be doing exercises to open new perspective on saving others. He patted his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"It's... alright." She said softly. "You don't seem like the kind of person to stay up all night all the time, so I'm sure you had a good reason for having a hard time sleeping. But you and I are Class Reps now. We have a standard to uphold, and we need to be at our best to support each other."

"I know, I know." He wished he didn't have to stay up. But it was the only way to stave _them_ off.

He gripped his arm tightly and heard the sound of applause, with Thirteen bowing. Ah, she must have finished going through her points. He'd need to get a refresher from Eijirou.

"All right then Class." The tingly feeling racing down his spine. "First off-"

The lights went out in the dome.

Peter perked up, his fatigue vanishing as a cold thrill ran through his entire body. Goosebumps. He had felt this once before... when the Space Donut appeared over New York!

Aizawa paused, and turned around as Peter rushed to his side to get a look. Down in the central plaza of the USJ by the fountain was a black vortex, spinning and growing. A hand appeared and from it, gripping the portal...

Unkept shaggy teal hair. The face covered by what looked like a severed human hand, and a single, blood-red eye. Two golden lights appeared from the black-purple mass above the figure as they stepped out. More and more of them; all vaguely human, but no two alike. Some clutched weapons. Some _were_ weapons.

"Stick together now and don't move!" Aizawa barked. "Thirteen! Protect the students!"

"What is that?" Eijirou asked in confusion. "I thought this was a rescue exercise?"

Peter didn't need to know. The look in that man's eye, clearly visible through his mask, was proof enough.

These guys... were villains.

"Parker get back with the students now!" Aizawa yelled, putting on his yellow goggles. "This is real, those are villains!"

Besides the hands-man, a massive black beaked titan walked out beside him. He wore nothing but cargo-pants, and his brain was... exposed.

"But Mr. Aizawa-"

"Get back there now! You're exhausted! Follow my orders, now!" Aizawa barked in English. Peter nodded, backing away. The rest of the class stared in stunned disbelief.

"Villains! That can't be!"

"What villains would be dumb enough to sneak into U.A.?!"

"Sensei!" Momo turned towards Aizawa and Thirteen. "Why aren't the intruder sensors going off?"

"They are! The systems aren't lying! They're all green" Thirteen confirmed, looking at her watch. "Which means..."

"Someone's jamming the signal," Todoroki stepped up, looking down at the mob of thugs down by the central plaza. "A quirk, or some kind of device."

"We're far from the main campus, there's only two adults here, so they came in here with a plan." Peter added. "They had to."

"Bit over the top for us, isn't it?" Eijirou asked.

"Be that as it may," Momo said, "This too coordinated to be an ordinary sneak-attack."

"She's right, something's up." Izuku murmured.

Whatever it was, Aizawa didn't care. He stepped forward only stopping to turn to his fellow teacher.

"Thirteen, evacuate the students now, and try calling the school outside the facility!" he said, his hands moving to scarf. "One of these villains has to be using some kind of signal-jamming quirk. Kaminari!" Denki perked up. "Try using your quirk to either throw it off or call for help. I'm counting on you."

"R-Right!" The blond electric user stammered, nervous.

"But sensei, you can't fight them alone!" Izuku yelled out.

He was right. There were too many of them. His quirk only could only work if he kept his eyes open, and that's way to many for just him. He looked down, seeing the mob march towards them... they were heading closer to the stairs.

He looked at Aizawa, who was focusing solely on the villain mob.

"No hero is one trick pony..." He muttered, and he flung his scarf out. Peter felt nostalgic as the shaggy-haired man leapt into the melee.

Wow! He was amazing! None of them could even get close, and any that did got punched or kicked into next week or got caught in his scarf. But already they were surrounding him. Dozens. Maybe over fifty. Sixty!

Peter gripped his fists, and felt Momo's hand on his shoulder. "Peter-san we have to go now!"

"But-"

"Aizawa-sensei can handle himself." Momo said, "We need to go, you too Midoriya."

The green-haired boy snapped out of his stupor, almost just noticing that he was still there. He nodded his agreement and Peter… couldn't argue with her. He was a pro, and he could handle himself long enough until help arrived.

"Ok, let's go," Peter said, taking off, the sounds of battle fading behind him.

Unfortunately for everyone there, even the entrance to the USJ was long. It was two hundred meters to the door. Peter managed to get to the main group before he felt his hairs stand on end.

"Something's coming!" he warned.

Todoroki cast him a questioning glance, only to stop as another black portal appeared in front of them. Thirteen stopped dead, eyes wide as the black miasma spewed out of the ground. It grew and spread with twin glowing golden eyes staring down at them. Peter jumped forward, his spider legs at the ready. Next to him, Todoroki clenched his fist, ice spreading across his arm while the rest of the class also dropped into whatever stances they could manage.

"There is no escape," The mass spoke, a deep rumbling sound the sent a shiver down Peter's spine, "But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the League of Villains. My apologies for inviting ourselves to your little gathering unannounced."

Geeze, and people say that Peter liked to talk. Fine by him, his hud was already alight with scanners looking over this guy. Everything that could be seen was gas, but, wait a second, there was something else….

"You see, we just had to say hello, and see this famed training ground of Justice for ourselves. A fitting place for All Might to take his last breath, wouldn't you agree?"

Peter's eyes narrowed, so that's what they were here for, a chance at the number one hero. He remembered Aizawa saying that All Might was supposed to be here. A flash, and his hud centered it's pieces around something in the black mass. A set of metal plates connected to the gas, hidden from normal sight by a thick layer of whatever he was made of.

"Though I must say that I find myself deeply disappointed," the black mass mused. "The schedule said that he was supposed to be here, but there's no sign of him."

It huffed, spreading out it's thick essence like tentacles towards them.

"Ah, well, it matters not, I still have a role to play."

Next to him, Peter heard a click. Thirteen raised his hand, only to stop when Bakugo and Eijirou jumped forwards like madmen. Battle cries split the air, right before an explosion tore at the space around the black mass. Peter held up a hand to shield himself from the dust, barely catching the outlines of the two boys.

"Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear up the place?" Eijiro asked, his voice filled with a confidence that Peter wished he shared.

But as the smoke cleared, even that faded away. The black mass was fine, save for a clear view on the metal brace on his neck. There, its gotta be the weak point. He wiped his hand forward, shooting a line of webbing that hit the solid bracer. A grunt of frustration echoed out of the mass. It seemed to pull away, but Peter wasn't going to let go.

"Eijiro, Bakugo, go for the bracer!" Peter shouted. "In the center!"

The two looked shocked, but both of them grinned.

"Nice eyes Ace!" Eijirou shouted.

"Out of the way meathead!" Bakugo screamed.

"Both of you, get out of the way!" Thirteen ordered.

The two paused in their charge stopped to glance back at the Astronaut hero. Peter grunted out of frustration at Thirteen. They had it under control! They-

"Ah, as expected of your school," the mass complimented.

And then the living miasma exploded, spreading the mass and covering everyone. He heard a scream, and saw Momo standing close to Jirou.

"Momo-san!" Peter yelled, jumping at them as the black miasma surged forth.

"I believe it would be best to let you meet my comrades, and your demise... now..." Black filled his vision, and Peter felt a tingling sensation rush down his spine, ordering him to run. No... he had to get to Momo and Jirou! They were closest! He got to them both, embracing them and hearing surprised gasps from the two girls. He saw nothing but darkness, but he felt the girls. They weren't dead!

"Parker?!"

"Peter-san?!"

"BEGONE!"

Peter felt the webbing go slack, and the next thing he knew, he was somewhere else. First thing that came to him was the fact he wasn't alone. Next to him, Momo blinked in confusion and Jirou was the same way as they were on their knees. They were in a rocky expanse, specially made for some sort of mountain simulation.

"What the hell?" Jirou asked, looking around.

"You guys ok?" Peter asked, his mask sliding off.

"I'm fine," Momo admitted, but she looked nervous. "You didn't have to rescue us, but I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you."

"Been better," Jirou said, "Where are we?"

"Looks like the mountain zone," Momo mused.

He scanned the boulders, only to freeze as someone started to move. One became two, two became four, and soon a ring of villains started crawling out of the woodwork. Peter's mask slid back into place, and on instinct he moved back to back with his companions. Almost all of the villains laughed maliciously as they approached, relishing the slaughter to come. Even the ones without weapons were scary in their own right, wrapped in mummy wrappings or looking like something out of Friday the Thirteenth.

A particularly big guy advanced on Peter, cracking his knuckles. Some of them licked their chops. Peter dropped low, ready to attack the second this guy got close. Momo pulled a shield out one arm, and a sword out of the other. She handed the sword to a grateful Jirou Kyoka before making another.

"How many are there?" Momo asked.

Peter looked around, his hud marking everyone in a short haze of red.

"My visor says thirty-seven."

Jirou grimaced, "This isn't going to be good."

"Stay close, we'll make it through this." Momo promised, but Peter caught the fear in her eyes. And in Jirou's.

He'll protect them both.

He willed his spider legs to spring out, "Here they come."

At that, the villains charged.

* * *

Big thanks to Juubi-k for checking over this with refining, Nitewind for beta, and LD 1449 for pre-screening as always. And IKN providing some qualitiy segments.

So yeah, the introductory part of the USJ attack. Next chapter may end up being our longest. And it may take weeks to make givne how LD will pre-screen it and rip it to shreds to tell us to do again. I'm telling you he's Ego from Rattatouile(?) But yeah, hope this gives you all enough to chew on.

Peter's physiology couldn't keep up with his nightmares, and now his body shutting down has popped up at the wrong possible time. Also note this was foreshadowed before, as a FYI.

Hope you all enjoy! Lemme know how you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter flung himself into the fray, unleashing his webs to pin the first foe. Trapped, they could not evade his lariat, his legs striking their necks and knocking them to the ground. He leapt up, firing off yet more webbing at the throng of thugs charging towards him.

"Die!" shrieked an obese woman, a cleaver held high over her head as she bore down upon him. Peter side-stepped, moving like water as the cleaver slashed through empty air, then kicked her in the face. The woman fell, crashing straight into the throng of villains behind her, toppling them like ninepins.

A tingle, down his spine.

"Parker! Move!"

It was Jirou. Peter jumped to the side, a loud bass sound pushing away the loose stones before the invisible force of Earphone Jack slammed into the mob. They clutched their ears, howling in agony.

"Thanks for the heads up!" he yelled, ducking a pipe and driving his fist into an unsuspecting hooligan's face. He jumped and spun, his leg catching a bandanna-covered villain and hurling him away.

Another thug came on, this one with a giant boulder, a boulder that was actually his hand, held high overhead.

"Oh boy!" Peter dodged the downward swing and let loose with both webbers; wrapping his opponent in thick white silk, binding him fast. He yanked his arms, and the villain tottered and fell towards him.

"Time to rock your world!"

He spun like a dancer and kicked, his foot catching the trapped villain and sending him flying. Parker landed, and could have sworn he could hear teeth popping as his target crashed into yet more of his fellows.

He glanced about, trying to follow the battle, to make sense of the furious melee. There was Momo with her paintball gun, downing thugs with well-aimed shots; some in the face, some in the hands, best of all in the legs, the paint trapping them much as his webbing did. Jirou was at her back, the punk girl firing shockwaves at anyone who drew to close. Short range and long range, fighting back to back, a fine time working on the fly.

"Jirou, take this!" Momo handed her the paintball gun. "Just toss it when you're out!"

"Heh! Appreciate it!"

Jirou grinned as she took aim, and the villains scattered to avoid her sights. "Let's make some noise!"

She clicked her ear-jacks to her boots, unleashing another shockwave to immobilise her targets. Momo flung out some iron spiked tacks, and then a capture net. The net caught a group of hooligans as they tried to outflank her, slowing them long enough for Peter to add his web bullets, putting them out of the fight.

"Whoa, cool Momo-san! Seriously, you can make anything!" Peter called out with a thumbs up. He sidestepped, a dagger whistling through empty air, then drove a quick spider leg into the owner's kidney.

"I can pin all these villains down, Peter-san, I need a higher vantage point!" Momo called out. "If you can send me to that higher ledge…!" She swung her staff, knocking away a pipe, and tripping the skull-faced thug right into a vat of white goo behind her calf, "…I can handle this."

"Oh! Got a plan?"

"Yes! Jirou-san, if you can stun them long enough in front of us the plan can work!"

"Whatever you say Class Rep! Any plan is a good one!" Jirou avoided a snake-faced villain. "Gah! He almost bit me!"

"I'll do a lot more than tha-GAH!" He was silenced as Peter landed on him, knocking him flat.

"Okay, so, Jirou stuns!" He whipped around, firing some webbing at their feet. "You do the thingy, and what do I do?" Momo smirked.

"Just get me up there, then pick off any we don't get."

"You're going down bug boy!" yelled the hockey-mask villain.

"How are these brats so strong!? They're only kids!"

"Just rush em!"

Peter smiled back, and shot her a thumbs-up.

"Leave it to me!"

He grabbed Momo in his arms and leapt up, carrying her like a bride on her wedding day. With a mighty leap, Peter reached the higher outcropping and set her gently down.

"Okay, you do your thing, I'll do my thing!"

He turned towards the mob, and flung himself into the melee.

"Hey buddy, I'm not a bug! I'm an arachnid!"

He loosed two lines of webbing, then curled up with his spider legs and pulled himself towards them , crashing into them like a bowling ball.

"Striiiike!" Peter whooped, leaping to his feet and blinding them with webbing.

"Gah!"

"Can't see! The fuck is this white shit!?"

"Is this guy a pro?!"

Peter landed, and lashed out at his enemies. His spine continued to tingle.

"Parker! Keep them busy a little more!"

"'Kay!" Peter fired some webbing, pulling himself out of the way for another soundwave. Those enemies not already unconscious reeled in agony, clutching their ears. Some, the strongest, forced themselves to go on, approaching Jirou and Momo. But Momo had fashioned herself a baseball gun, and was tormenting her attackers with balls of white goo.

"Oh jeez!" she griped, as she saw the tattered state of her skimpy red skirt.

Peter ducked as massive fist, and dodged a swinging club. He hopped over a low kick, the attacker's bladed spurs hissing through the air. He lashed out with fist and foot, knocking his enemies flying.

He saw her hand glow with the rainbow as she put her hand on top of the glass tube, baseball sized pellets going down the hatch. She flipped the switch, Peter jumped out of the way.

A barrage of web-filled paintballs erupted onto the villain horde. They yelped and howled as white goo splattered all over them, some of them even sticking together. Some tried to make for cover behind boulders or their fallen comrades, but it didn't do much good.

"Jirou! Give them an earful!" Momo called out.

"Leave it..." Jirou gritted her teeth, a bead of sweat running down her brow "…to me!"

She unleashed another soundblast, louder and more terrible than any before. Peter had to clasp his hands to his ears, wincing at the pain of its passage. All that heard it fell over in ear-rending agony, rendered helpless by the sound.

All but a few, who forced themselves onward.

Peter waved his hand, and the punk girl noticed, ending the onslaught. Peter fired two web-lines, throwing himself onto the handful who remained. With kicks and blows he downed them, weakened and drained as they were, until only one remained.

"There we go." He dropped the bad guy like a sack of potatoes, hands on his hips as the villain writhed and squirmed. "You ain't going nowhere."

"Gaaah... fuck you, ya damn brat!" snarled the thug. Peter could hear the last remaining villain stagger upward, and he looked back.

He flung a web line and caught the thug before he could retreat, bringing the rat-faced bad guy down with a crash. But the villain's feet caught his eye, more like the talons of a bird than a human's legs. Peter webbed them tight as Momo and Jirou approached.

"Okay baddie, how did this happen?" Peter asked, arms crossed.

"Ngggghn..., I ain't telling you nothing!" the rat villain cursed, spitting up at Peter. Thankfully his mask was on and he rolled his eyes. "You can take out my finger nails, pluck my whiskers or send me back to the slammer! I ain't sayin' squat!"

"Huh, funny, considering his mutation quirk" commented Jirou, hands rubbing her ear-jacks. Momo appeared beside her, her red top in tatters.

"Ummm, you gonna change clothes or what? You're barely modest right now!" added Jirou hastily, her cheeks pink.

"I can just make some patches or make a new top, it's fine" replied Momo, smiling as her arm glowed, her ravaged top remaking itself under the touch of her quirk. "So, he's not going to talk?"

"Guess not. But…"

Momo brought her hand out, the rainbow lights flittering, and in it was a pair of metal pliers with a ring inside. Peter cocked his head, trying to work out what it was for, and then saw Jirou's jaw hit the floor.

"I suppose there are other ways."

Ratface was as pale as a sheet as she advanced on him. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa time out time out! Spider Guy, you gotta help another brother here! Your teammate is insane man! Insane!"

"What are you talking about?" Momo simply clenched the pliers, and some... metal blade appeared through the ring and-

Oh.

Oh dear.

"Ummm, Momo-san? Isn't this going a wee bit too far?" He then turned towards Ratface, or whatever his name was. "You better start talking man, for your own good." ' _Note to self, never make Momo-san mad...'_

"I never knew you had it in you..." Jirou muttered with widened eyes. Momo bit her lip, blushing stepping to avoid the rat's vision as she glared at Peter and nudged at the... cow tool.

Ohhhh, so that's it. Peter looked back down at the shivering rat.

"Yeah man, better start singing if I were you. Otherwise…" Peter held out his index finger, then with his other hand, made a scissor motion and an audible "Snip" on the outstretched finger. Ratface screamed like a little girl as his thighs clenched together.

"Okay okay okay fine just, don't do that to me! Please!"

"Will you tell us anything?" Jirou asked, her earphone jacks coiling like snakes as she glared down at him, arms crossed. She must have caught it.

"Everything! Just please, not that! You want my name? Social security? Where I buried a couple thousand yen for a rainy day? You can have it!"

"We..." Momo paused, blinking. "Just want to know how you got in here..."

"Oh, that's it? Well, we were just a small gang, just crash some ATMs and steal some purses, just to get by from our shitty lives, well, most of us were till the Hands-guy said _'hey, wanna kill the Symbol of Peace and some dumb hero-kids? Partner with us'_. Well, I'm just paraphrasing here." The rat shook his head. "We just wanted to get rid of that stupid paragon you kids put on a pedestal and…"

Momo clenched the tool, it making an audible 'Snip' sound and his growing bravado wilted like a flower before a blizzard.

"Please don't use that thing on me please please pleaaaase..." he sobbed, his aggression turning to despair as he blubbered out and wept.

Gosh this... was fitting, considering his quirk. But... Peter couldn't blame him.

"So all these guys were recruited by Hands-guy." Peter murmured. "And if I had to guess, the black mist dude warped them all here for you all to hide?"

"Kurogiri? Yeah, that's his name, how did you know that?"

Kurogiri? Oh, black mist. "That's the warp guy's name? What about Hands-guy?"

"I don't know his name? He said, _'follow me and I can kill All Might_ '. We were friggin' homeless man, we had nowhere to go and…"

He paused, and for good reason as both Peter, Momo, and Jirou turned towards the flood zone. A giant lightshow of electric sparks cascaded around the massive pool.

"That must be Kaminari!" Jirou yelled.

"We don't know that. Could be a villain with a quirk that's similar." Momo cut in as she looked out beyond it. "But, it wouldn't hurt to investigate."

"Lemme see..." Peter zoomed in with his mask, looking around the water and found... a lot of bodies rising to the surface, eyes rolled over and gargling foam.  
And there by the boat was a floating Kaminari Denki, looking stupid and thrusting his thumbs out.

The villains were twitching and spasming, so he could not have killed them.

Well, maybe. He looked over to the boat...

And there was Izuku and Asui! They were safe!

"We're good, that's Kaminari. Midoriya and Asui are with him." Jirou sighed in relief.

"Alright, least we know some of us are okay. Guess him going full stupid has its benefits." The purple haired girl looked to the side. "Unlike last time. Still Parker, your costume is the best. Like seriously, how did you get that designed before you even got to U.A.?"

"It's... a long story. I'll tell you about it when we get out of this alive. Maybe we can talk over Taiyaki and ice cream? Me and a friend or two are going already so..."

"I appreciate the socializing Peter-san, Jirou-san, but we have more pressing matters to attend to." Momo cut in, and both teens perked up. "The fact they sent him to a zone filled with water means you guys had no clue of our quirks then, don't you agree?" It made sense. Denki was a toaster, and he got tossed into a literal bath tub which had to be filled with villains with aquatic quirks. Hopefully his group hadn't been frazzled _too_ badly.

"We just came in here to kill the Symbol of Peace and, well, scare you guys. Well, at least me. I know some of these guys were straight up killers, but not me! I just wanted to see All Might die up close!"

Peter sighed. "We're wasting time. If Kaminari and his group is finished up, we should go down to the central plaza and back up Aizawa-sensei. He won't hold out for long."

"He's right." Momo turned towards the rat villain. "You've been cooperative with us, and you have our thanks. When the heroes come, I'll put in a good word for you. Hopefully you won't be punished too harshly because of it."

Momo turned to leave, then noticed the bridge was down. "Darn... we're trapped up here."

"I can get us both across." Peter gestured. "But I'll uh, have to carry you both."

The black haired beauty turned, blushing lightly.

"Really?"

"Well, one of your will have to go on my back, the other I'll have to carry with one hand." Peter turned towards Ratface. "Hey thanks for the info. The webbing will dissolve in an hour or so, but hey, pro's will be here by then. So, I guess chill and relax?"

"On a rock face? Yeah, thanks buddy." Ratface Canaryleg rolled his eyes and sighed, looking up and resigning himself to his fate.

"You weren't really gonna... do it weren't you?" Peter asked in a whisper, unable to contain himself. Momo blanched.

"Heavens no! My gesture to you made it obvious!"

"Okay, just double checking." Peter decided not to press the matter further. "Now, we should get going to the Central Plaza." He bent down. "First come first serve."  
Momo was the first, wrapping her arms around his neck... and he felt her large breasts squish against his back.

Peter took a deep breath. There'd been those times he'd look at Liz and wonder, and she's more slimmer than Momo. But.. nothing like this. Why was she so big and soft and smart and…

"Oi, Parker. You zooming in on something again?" Jirou asked, waving in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. Come in." He wrapped an arm around Momo to support her, trying desperately not to grab her butt, then picked up Jirou bridal-style. It was an awkward arrangement, and Parker felt even more awkward when Momo wrapped her legs around his waist. With his free hand, he had Jirou secured, with Momo wrapping his arms around his neck and her bare legs around his waist.

He didn't move. Oh lord if Yu saw him now...

"Uhhh, Parker? You're not moving," said Jirou. "Is this okay? I hope it's not any trouble."

"Nope!" Peter yelped. "None at all!"

He couldn't use his webbing, and his spider legs were covered by Momo's…Momo's…

"Leave it to me!"

He took a running start, Momo tightening her arms and legs, and he leapt over the expanse, clearing it in a single leap. He landed at a run, accelerating into a sprint.

"We're not too heavy I hope?" Momo asked.

"None at all! This will get us faster too!" Peter called back as he sprinted down the trail. He made mighty leaps, landing across boulders and rocks until he made it to the entrance of the mountain zone. Once on solid ground, he let Jirou down, and felt Momo let go.

"You two okay?"

"I'm alright. Gotta say, that was fast." Jirou looked back up at the mountain zone. "Good move Parker."

"Don't mention it, hehe." Peter rubbed the back of his head as he turned towards Momo, who had a little pink on her cheeks.

"Okay." He looked into her eyes, and saw her gaze meet his before they both looked away. He patted his cheeks.

"Game face Peter, game face. Villains are everywhere and Mr. Aizawa is in danger."

He turned, running towards the trees, Momo and Jirou in hot pursuit.

Peter got to the edge of the central plaza, looking out over the huge open space that was the center of a brawl. A second later, Peter's visor lit up, highlighting everyone he could see. At the pool, he could see Izuku and Asui carrying a dumbfounded Denki standing next to… someone. It was the teal haired Hand-man. He turned and Peter felt his blood freeze. Because there, near the edge of the stairway, was Mr. Aizawa, face down next to bloody and broken goggles.

That was nothing on the monster standing over him.

A towering obsidian mass of muscle and scars that dwarfed Aizawa. It barely needed one hand to hold him down, a finger driving his face into the dirt.

Even from the other end of the clearing, Peter heard something snap.

"Parker," Jirou whispered, "Why are you just… standing there…"

Her voice faded away, her blood draining from her face as the sight of Aizawa came to her.

"Oh god." Momo breathed behind him, hands over her mouth in shock.

She took the words right out of Peter's mouth. Aizawa was a pro, a professional hero who was supposed to teach them how to be heroes themselves. Now he was face down, in a pool of his own blood.

The monstrosity turned, revealing a beak filled with razor-sharp teeth, its bloodshot eyes fixing on Izuku and the others. Peter tensed. He had to do something. They had to act. The others would be dead if they didn't!

The second Peter finished the thought, Izuku launched out of the water, his arm glowing with barely restrained power.

"Get away from him!" he roared.

Peter felt that tingle on the back of his neck. Quick as he could, he grabbed hold of Jirou and Momo again as his Spider legs anchored themselves into the earth.

"Hold on!" he shouted.

Whatever they said next was drowned out when Izuku's first struck home, and the clearing erupted with all the power of a tornado.

(X)

 _Moments earlier..._

"Divide and conquer?" Shoto mused, "Forgive me, but you thugs don't have the quirks to threaten All Might."

He stepped forward, his foot cracking against the icy expanse that he had created. It was instinct more than anything that compelled him. One moment he was watching Parker point out a weakness in the fog villain and the next thing he knew he was stuck in a landslide with a few dozen thugs in front of him.

Naturally, he froze them in place before they could so much as think. A bumbling fool he might be, but the American gave Shoto sound experience. Freeze everything before it could be a problem. A few of them stared at him, horror coming through what little sense they had left.

"W-what is this kid!?" they screamed.

Kid? He didn't classify.

Nevertheless, if anything it showed just how low level these guys were. According to the fog villain, they came here to kill All Might. At first, Shoto thought that these guys might actually have the power to back up that claim. They went through the trouble of getting them here, so they had to have something.

Then all of these guys were caught in his first attack.

Low level cannon fodder trying to overwhelm him and his peers with numbers. A small silver lining, Shoto supposed. If this was indicative of their quality, everyone else should be fine.

Then again, there was that obsidian brute next to the leader.

Shoto frowned. He was starting to hate unknowns.

"Hey," he said, causing the closest villain to flinch within his icy prison, "If you stay in there any longer, you skin will rot away from frostbite, but luckily for you, I'm trying to be a hero. If you tell me what makes you think you can kill All Might, then I'll let you out."

The villain, a lizard looking heteromorphic growled as Shoto got closer.

"Nice try kid, but no one's going to talk that easily-"

Wrong answer.

Shoto rested his left finger against the villains forehead and started to turn up the heat. The ice melted away, and the blazing heat touched his skin.

"AH! STOP STOP I'LL TALK I'LL TALK!"

Right answer.

True to his word, Shoto pulled his finger back, tapping the same spot with his right side, cooling off what little damage was made. It left a pit in his stomach to use such tactics, but he didn't have the luxury of time, not when everyone else was in danger.  
"Well? What is it?" Shoto asked.

"H-hey don't expect too much, we're only street guys so don't go…"

"Skip the preamble," Shoto demanded, "Plan, now."

"There wasn't one!" the villain admitted.

Shoto narrowed his eyes and the villain shivered from something other than the cold.

"It's the truth! That hand kid, Shigaraki, said he had something that could kill All Might and then that black thing tore up our gang until we agreed to help him!"

"So you really are nothing but cannon fodder," Shoto muttered. "So much for information."

"Hey I'm right here ya shitty brat!"

He kept going, screaming something obscene, but Shoto ignored him. It looked as if he was giving them a little too much credit about thinking this through. Overwhelm the most talented hero prospects in all of Japan through numbers alone? Shoto could commend them for their efforts if the effort wasn't completely wasted.

However, the thought didn't bring him any comfort. Because if they didn't have much of a plan, but still came here confident that they could take down All Might.

That was something to worry about.

A loud _crack_ reverberated through the chamber, like a bomb going off. Shoto's head snapped around, and he saw the waters of the artificial lake roiling as if in a tempest, a gust of hot wind passing over him.

What the hell was that?

(X)

Peter could barely keep his eyes open as the hot wind buffeted him. As it stopped, he let out a breath he didn't remember holding in.

As the dust cleared, that black thing was in front of Izuku, no worse for wear, arms spread. Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing. Izuku's punch made the Hulk's look tame, and this thing didn't even budge! It just stood there, holding Aizawa in one of its massive hands like a ragdoll, staring down at the green haired boy with those crazed eyes.

"That was quite the special attack you just pulled off, lotta force too," Hand-man said, his voice a dry rasp like something out of a slasher movie. "You trying to be All Might, brat?"

He let out a sickening laugh, shrugging at Izuku's efforts as the black thing clamped down on the boy's arm.

"Well, whatever." he said. "Time to die."

He reached towards a stunned Asui. Peter was moving before he knew what he was doing, jumping for all he was worth, spider-legs propelling him like a rocket. He jumped, clearing half the plaza, launching a line of webbing straight at Hand-man. But Handy was quick, and dodged the white silk at the last moment, eyeing Peter from behind his mask.

Peter came down, driving his foot into the obsidian titan's chest. But the monster didn't even flinch, and Peter bounced off its bare chest, his leg a mass of pain. He landed on his palm, ignoring the pain in his leg as he flipped and landed on his feet, narrowing his blue eyes at the duo.

"Oh, and who's this?" mused Hand-man, regarding him with mild interest.

"Someone who saw you guys having a party, decided to crash it!" Peter yelled. He readied his web launchers; he could blind them at least.

"Noumu," Handy commanded, and the beaked monstrosity, Noumu, moved. It let out a roar and stepped in front of Handy, Peter's two strands splattering over its raised forearm. Seeing her chance, Asui leapt out of the water, a still-chuckling Denki over her shoulder. She shot out her tongue, wrapping it around Izuku and pulling him free of Noumu's grip. Handy let out a bark, and started shaking in what could only be frustration and rage.

"Now look at what you did," Handy hissed glaring his red eyes at Peter, "Rather rude of you, sticking your nose into other people's business."

"That's the thing with party crashers, we come in unannounced!" retorted Peter. Gritting his teeth, he pulled.

And the Noumu thing didn't even budge.

Oh come on! Even Captain America had to pull back when he threw down with Peter! What was with this thing?

"Parker-san!" Momo called. Peter glanced as the two ladies rushed up behind him. Hand-man groaned, scratching his neck.

"Oh joy, more kids," he griped.

"Parker-san! Cut your webbing!" Izuku shouted, clutching his finger. He stood in front of Asui and Denki, looking like he was holding back a grimace.

"In the middle of something Midoriya!" Peter grunted, putting his back into the pull.

Still nothing. Holy crap this thing just wouldn't move! Peter gritted his teeth. Please, just give him _something_.

"No you don't understand!" Izuku screamed, "This thing, they made it to kill All Might!"

Peter's mind went blank. How could this be true? He knew they had come to kill All Might as part of some sick plan, but a part of him just couldn't accept it. He was All Might, the symbol of peace, the best hero in the world!

Peter's head turned slowly to the monster in front of him. It smiled with a mouth full of daggers, its eyes crazed and inhuman, its form a monolith of muscle and scars, in its fist his unconscious teacher.

And it had taken Izuku's blow, his skyscraper-robot-busting punch, without so much as flinching.

A sick laugh nearly made him jump out of his skin. The handed villain's eyes curved up, revealing him smiling a sick ear to ear grin.

"Oh yes. You see, this Noumu here was specially made to kill the Symbol of Peace. His quirk, Shock Absorption, can take anything the great Number One Hero could dish out, and just as strong, with raw physical power power to match. A big old punching bag that hits you back, with speed to boot!"

He cackled some more. Peter felt his hair stand on end, and a voice in the back of his head screamed.

 _'Run.'_

The great mass looked almost confused as it played with the webbing in its hand, dropping Aizawa like a piece of trash. It didn't even look down when the teacher landed on his bad arm.

"Parker-san," Momo whispered behind him, "We need to escape."

"I'm open to ideas," Peter hissed back.

Momo grimaced as she looked around. "We have numbers, we need to use that to get in and get Aizawa-sensei out of here."

"All for it Rep," Jirou murmured loudly, "But did you miss the part where crazy over there said the big guy was supposed to take down All Might? What can we do?!"

Momo nodded and the worry on her face tripled as she looked to Peter. The American blinked and grimaced.

"Oh," he said, at a loss.

"I know, but you're the only one here that has a chance." she said, her breath hitching as Hand-man started to move forward, his eyes blood red. "You're the most agile out of all of us besides Asui and with your suit you can do something with your webs. Just…" she stopped, a bead of sweat running down her face as Hands wiggled his fingers, "Give us as much time as you can."

Peter gulped, but he nodded. Dread it as he might, he was their best bet. He clenched his fist, trying in vain to stop his hands from shaking.

"Whatever it takes" he agreed.

"Jirou," Momo continued, her skin alight with her quirk, "Keep the other one away with your sound."

"Got it." the punk girl said, ear-jacks plugging in. She swallowed something and gave Peter a worried look.

"Good luck Peter," she said in English.

"You too," Peter breathed back in his native tongue.

He lowered his stance and glared. Noumu stood in front of him, ready and waiting and not having moved an inch forward. Jirou said something that made Midoriya and Asui get into fighting stances of their own, but Peter couldn't let himself hear it.

He could do this, he could do this.

It hadn't said a thing beyond giving a soft grunt, and that growl of challenge when Handy was threatened. Moreover, it didn't even move until Handy said something. Did that mean it was nothing but a crazed attack dog?

Peter didn't know if that made him feel better or worse.

He shook his head, and swallowed his fear. It didn't matter what he thought he had to do this. He tensed, and his hair stood on end.

"Noumu," Handy narrowed his eyes, and pointed with his finger. "Sic'em."

The beast perked up, and took a step towards him... Then it charged, a bullet train of muscle heading right towards Peter. The American tensed, waiting for the chance to get out of the way. He saw Izuku and Asui get Aizawa, trying to lift him to get him out of the battlefield. Good, get him out of there and…

"Hold on! Noumu, get them!" Handy ordered, pointing at them!

Peter's heart clenched up as the beast paused, and its head whipped towards the two kids by the pool. Against all laws of reason, Noumu somehow switched direction, sprinting towards Izuku and Asui.

"No you don't!" Peter shouted, firing his webbing from both wrists, sticking the fluid onto Noumu's ankles and tugging as hard as he could.

The massive beast lurched and stumbled, struggling to move towards its designated targets as Peter pulled and strained, struggling to hold the thing back. The spider legs carved trenches into the ground, scraping and scratching at the plaza pavement as he dug them in harder. It was like trying to pull back a runaway train.

Asui and Izuku, to their credit, didn't freeze in panic, though he could see the fear on their faces they held tight to Aizawa and moved fast to get out of danger.

A shiver ran down Peter's spine, his senses warning him a split second before it happened.

Maybe if he'd been more attentive, maybe if he hadn't lost sleep the outcome would have changed, he would have reacted faster.

Noumu moved, as though suddenly realizing what was wrong, it grabbed onto the webbing ripping the two strands in a single, massive fist and pulling. Hard.

Peter's own strength, amplified through the suit, and the dug-in spider legs gave a second of resistance before Noumu's strength ripped him clear off the ground, tearing the arachnid appendages out of the asphalt like the roots off a tree, sending Peter flying headlong towards the obsidian monster.

He curled himself into a ball, spider legs coiling in front of him to form a protective shell, blocking out his vision as he saw Noumu chamber its massive black fist.

The blow that landed shattered the spider legs like fine metal glass, then slammed into Peter. Spider-web cracks spread over the surface of his suit, nano-bots glimmering like particles of dust as they tumbled away.

Peter felt the wind rush from his chest, his head crashing back against his spine and then forward again as the blow hurled him back, away. His limbs went limp, his mind a blank, as he bounced away like a ragdoll. Only by instinct, by some flicker of muscle memory, did he manage to control the tumble, and steady himself.

"Parker!"

"Peter-san!" He heard Momo yelp.

Peter breathed hard, sucking down greedy lungfuls of air as he saw the nanomachines flow over the broken armor like liquid mercury, Mr. Stark's tech desperately trying to repair itself.

"Noumu, get those two brats with Eraserhead now!" The voice was like a jumpstart to Peter's foggy brain. And he remembered his classmates, Aizawa, the danger they were in.

All at once, before he could think, before he could grasp the pain he should be in, he leapt to his feet. His arms came up, firing lines of webbing at the obsidian monstrosity, catching the beast at the nape of its neck and yanking as hard as he could. The monster let out a screech of surprise, stumbling as it lost balance, taken by surprise.

Peter let go as it clawed at the webbing, lest it pull him again. He released a breath, one he hadn't realized he had been holding.

And then the beast was on top of him. In the blink of an eye it had moved twenty feet. It was all Peter could do to raise his arms in a cross-guard before Noumu's foot, nearly the size of his torso, smashed into his chest.

He coughed, feeling metal at the back of his throat. Warning symbols flashed across his HUD as the kick flung him back, telling of systems damage and injuries.  
He hit the ground in a backwards roll, reaching his feet in a motion that looked smoother than he felt, stumbling at the last step before his spider senses warned him again.

He tried to move.

Too slow.

He saw the monster's massive, open palm grab onto him, a single fist nearly wrapping all the way around his torso before its twin wrapped around the other side.

The pressure was immense, and Peter struggled and writhed, trying to pry open its tight grip.

He tried to summon the spider legs, the suits warnings flashing red.

Noumu held him up, and Peter felt his legs dangling off the ground. He thrust out his hands, firing two web lines at the ground behind Noumu, pulling.

For all his effort, the monster stepped back, stumbling off balance for a moment before it caught itself.

He felt the grip get tighter.

Peter tried to suck down a breath. It was hard, and getting harder. The pressure on his ribs was becoming unbearable. His arms shook as he forced them to make fists, slamming his arms down over Noumu's wrists, trying to make it give. His spider legs tried to pry himself loose, but no go.

He looked up, finding the titan's leering eyes and grinning sharp-tooth beak staring back at him.

Peter fired off a web line onto the monster's exposed brain. But Noumu, with a sped he had not hitherto shown, dodged the shot with a flick of his neck.

The suit splintered, cracked and collapsed. He could feel the metal digging into his skin, every breath felt like it was being sucked through a straw.

Then he heard and felt something crack in his chest, sharp pain lancing like fire across his lungs. He arched his back, he tried to scream.

But he didn't have the air to do it.

(X)

"Parker-san!" Izuku yelled, face etched in horror.

They had managed to get Aizawa-sensei over to a giggling " _Whey_ "ing Kaminari by some bushes. But when they had come back to help, the fight was already over. The fight had lasted only seconds, with both Noumu and Peter moving faster than he could imagine. It was just like when that Hand-guy rushed them!  
And now Peter was trapped in Noumu's grasp, being slowly crushed to death.

"Ribbit..." Tsuyu whimpered, fearful and despairing.

The teal-haired youth leapt back, dodging a sound blast and a paintball volley from Jirou and Yaoyorozu. He landed by Noumu, cackling with evident delight at his evil handiwork.

"Not so smart, are you brats!" He yelled. "Ya should have listened to Eraserhead's advice and ran when ya had the chance. Instead, all you did was trade a battered old man for a kid who's gonna be paraplegic soon! Tisk tisk tisk..."

Izuku gritted his teeth. That… _damn villain_!

"Let him go!" Yaoyorozu yelled. She had her paintball rifle at the ready, and Jirou did likewise with her amp-boots.

' _Think... think! What do I do?!_ ' Izuku wracked his brain, trying to think of something. He _had_ to think of something.

Suddenly, the air crackled and rumbled, and Izuku paused. The black miasma formed, two golden eyes forming menacingly as the teal haired psychopath turned his head in acknowledgment.

"Shigaraki Tomura."

"Ah, Kurogiri... is Thirteen dead?"

As if he couldn't feel the pit in his stomach get even deeper. No... Not Thirteen!

"Oh no..." Tsu uttered, thinking the same thing as Izuku, eyes wide in horror.

"Thirteen is incapacitated for the time being. However, some students were able to evade my mass warp... and subsequently, one of them escaped the facility."

Wait... someone escaped?! Who! Who could have escaped that! The only ones who could outrun the sudden teleportation would be Parker, Kacchan and-

Iida...

It had to have been Iida!

"Oh?" Shigaraki, the black wearing hands-wraped villain tilted his head. "Oh...ohhh...ohhhhhhhhhgggnnn..." His hand began to scratch at his neck... harder and harder as he twitched and groaned loader. "Kurogiriiiii... You're so lucky you're my ride out of here, or you'd be so dead... god-fucking-dammit..."

Iida escaped... so help was on the way!

"All Might and the teachers will be coming!" Tsuyu chirped, and Izuku felt his heart soar. All Might may have been late for whatever reason, but he would save the day! He knew it!

Shigaraki let out a sigh, his arms out in mock defeat. "Well shit. Game Over... we don't stand a chance against an army of Pros... We should leave now buuuuut..."

His head tilted, and Izuku could see his cheekbones rise and his eyes curve with a sick smirk. "This little Spider is to blame for holding us up with his little tricks. Those bitches and that one All Might wannabe would be splattered across the floor by now otherwise. Noumu."

The beast's eyes rose up, paying attention to its master.

"Kill him. _Slowly_."

"No!" Izuku gasped, and the beasts hands gripped Peter's abdomen even tighter. Parker struggled, but could not escape as Noumu squeezed tighter, and tighter.  
Then slammed him against the ground, so hard that the ground cratered beneath him.

Noumu let out a sound, something between a growl and a hiss, slamming Peter into the dirt as the muscles along its arms bulged and bunched. Parker writhed in his grip, hands scrabbling for the Monster's fingers. Izuku was close enough to hear him trying to suck down a breath through the mask, the sound like half-choked wheezing and clicks.

"Let him go!" He saw Jirou fire a soundblast, and Yaoyorozu fired another volley. Only for them to vanish into a black void, as another appeared right in front of him.

"Midoriya-chan!" Tsuyu grabbed him with her tongue and leapt, avoiding the onslaught of paintballs. But no sound came.

So Kurogiri could nullify Jirou's Earphone Jack! And negate any ranged attack!

They landed back into the central plaza, away from the bushes and trees where Aizawa and Kaminari were lying. Thankfully the paintballs didn't hit anywhere near them.

The suit was groaning, bending and cracking as Noumu crushed the armor like a tin can, a broken stump of a spider leg twitched and scraped along the dirt over Peter's shoulder. Shigaraki laughed.

"How does it feel? Dying as if under a metal press! If there's anyone to blame, blame All Might! He wasn't here to protect you all. He was supposed to be here, teaching his students, and yet he's absent, letting a poor innocent child die a hero while he's out being a glory-seeking fool and smiling for the cameras! Any blood shed today... is on the hands of the Symbol of Peace! Ain't that ironic or what! Hyahahahahaha!" Shigaraki ranted and raved before laughing as Izuku clenched his fist. He had never felt so useless! Parker was dying before him, and he could do nothing! How could he be the world's greatest hero if he couldn't even save…

"DIE!"

The cry was familiar. Two of the villains were sent flying as Bakugo Katsuki leapt into the fray, explosions erupting all around him. He landed, and aimed both of his grenade gauntlets at Shigaraki and Kurogiri, his face a mask of battle-rage.

Kurogiri grunted, unimpressed. Noumu did not seem to notice. Only Shigaraki dodged the blasts.

"Eat this!" Kirishima Eijrou rushed in with his jagged arms, swinging at Shigaraki. The masked youth dodged his strikes before reaching out with his hands. Then a paintball struck him in the shoulder, making him yelp in pain and surprise.

"Insolent children!" Kurogiri hissed as he expanded himself, only for a giant mass of ice spikes to drive into the black mass and stun the black mist villain, making him grunt and warp away before the ice could freeze over.

"Sorry for the wait!" Todoroki Shoto called he ran from the bushes, standing between Izuku's retreating team and Momo's group. They had effectively surrounded the League of Villains!

Now they could counter attack!

(X)

Peter was dying.

She was no fool. She was not so naïve as to take his silence for endurance, that he could not feel the pain.

He did not scream, because his lungs had no air to scream with. His torso was being crushed slowly, squeezed between Noumu's fists. Ribs were surely broken, and more and more would break, until his lungs were punctured, and his heart pierced.

Think Momo, _think!_

Noumu. Quirk: Shock Absorption. Super Strength, Super Speed. Obeys commands. Great reflexes. All Might Counter.

Shigaraki Tomura. Quirk: Unknown. Has to involve his hands, as he tried to leap in and grab her and Jirou.

Kurogiri. Quirk: some kind of warping/teleportation vortex ability. Can transport individuals and mass groups of peoples. Can even transfer objects and cancel sound. If he was able to defeat Thirteen, he must have used Black Hole against the Pro Hero.

Think Momo think!

He was dying. Peter Parker was dying! Because she put him in that situation!

THINK MOMO THINK!

Todoroki's ice lanced out, grabbing Noumu's legs. Kurogiri was trying to warp Kirishima and Bakugo, but Bakugo pulled the pin on his Grenade Gauntlet, and with a roar, fired at the giant mass with an explosive fireball. She heard the villain cry out in agony and drop them, slinking away. Shigaraki leapt away, and Kirishima's eyes focussed on Noumu.

"Parker!" he yelled.

"Don't go in! That black guy is as strong as All Might!" Jirou yelled. "You won't put a scratch on him!"

"Seriously!? What the fuck do we do!"

"We blast their faces off! That's what!"

Bakugo race after Kurogiri, using his Turbo Boost blasts to chase after the warping villain. Todoroki summoned a segment of ice spires, only for Shigaraki to dodge, and with a touch... disintegrated them!

Think Momo... think...

She saw Noumu move its legs, tearing his limb free from Todoroki's glacier. It did not so much as grunt, though Momo could see exposed muscles under torn, bleeding flesh. Her gut churned at the sight, and then the flesh reformed over the horrid wounds.

High Speed Regeneration too?

Think... think... what could defeat such a creature? All Might Counter... with Regeneration added. How can a person... no, that monster have multiple quirks!

Parker wasn't moving. But he was still alive, for the moment. He _had_ to be alive! He _couldn't_ die! He _couldn't!_

Think Momo think! Think Momo think! Think Momo think!

Think! What was the best possible situation here!

Think...

That's it!

"Everyone! I have a plan!"

Everyone's eyes were on her, good. Even Bakugo had an eye on her. Apparently even _he_ was in the mood to listen…for once.

"Todoroki," she said, getting the monochrome haired boy's attention, "Use your ice, everything you have to slow that monster down. Go for his feet, force him to drop Peter-san. Anything."

Shoto nodded, letting out a breath of chilled air as he focused on his target.

"Bakugo-!"

"Don't tell me what to do richgirl!" he shrieked, unleashing another wave of explosions into Kurogiri, the black mass warping it away. But the villain was occupied, at least for the moment.

"Keep doing what you're doing then! Kirishima, get ready to jump in and grab Peter-san when you find an opening."

The red headed boy didn't even hesitate, nodding and spreading his hardening all over his body, his eyes taking on a serious sheen. "Got it."

"Jirou," Momo called, flinching as another glacier shattered like glass against Noumu's backhanded blows, the still form of Peter still tight in its grip.

"What do you nee-?" Jirou stopped and gritted her teeth, dodging a swipe from the teal-haired psycho before sending another blast of sound at Shigaraki, forcing him to jump back.

"Keep Shigaraki from giving it orders! Deafen it! Make sure it can't hear me!"

The punk-girl's eyes almost shot out of their sockets.

"Are you insane? That thing will-"

"Peter-san's dead if I don't!" Momo glared at her comrade, daring her to deny it, or to offer some better plan.

Jirou did not. They didn't have time. Momo could see the fear in her eyes, and she understood it only too well. It had to be the craziest idea she had ever come up with.

But they were heroes-in-training, doing crazy things to save people came with the territory. Jirou gritted her teeth and aimed. "All right! Eat this ya freaks!"

Jirou focused everything she had on Noumu and Shigaraki, the bass soundwave washing over them. Momo dashed to the side, her heart pounding in her chest, her skin bubbling with her quirk. She saw Jirou dodge Shigaraki's lunging swipe, Bakugo blasting away, Kurogiri dodging effortlessly.

Momo shook her head, she couldn't get distracted. She had to make this quick or else-

The ground shook, almost sending Momo into a tumble. She spared a second to look at what happened, and wished she hadn't. She was behind it, so she got a full view of the awesome power on display. Noumu, the monster, ripping its legs free from Todoroki's ice as it held Parker in his grasp.

Without a second thought, it slammed its fist down, ripping a fissure in the earth. With its new leverage, the obsidian titan started ripping chunks out of the ground. The bloodshot eyes of the beaked fiend snapped to Jirou and the rest, and then threw the chunk of debris like a softball pitch. Jirou tried to jump back, but Kirishima dove in front of her, and with a roar, threw his shoulder into the debris and took the hit, the chunk shattering as it impacted.

"You okay Jirou!"

"Thanks for the save! I'm fine!"

"Less talking more Bass Blasting!"

Jirou followed through on Kirishima's quip, and with a hop, slammed her boots into the ground as her Earphone Jacks fired another soundwave at Noumu.

Momo could barely keep it out, pulling out the results of her quirk; a large wrapped bag about the size of a mason jar. The lid was primed with a fuse, and the underside was coated in the webbing formula.

No better adhesive around. Thank you Peter-san.

Momo's skin bubbled with goosebumps, the temperature plummeting with Todoroki's newest ice surge. The beast darted to the right, dodging the river of ice and winding up for another shot. It threw, and Todoroki threw up his hand, ice rising in a wall to guard him. The chunk struck the ice, shattering it like glass, and sending Todoroki flying, rolling across the ground before Asui's tongue scooped him up.

Seeing her chance, Momo sprinted straight at Noumu. Kirishima saw her, and he charged too, straight at Noumu's front. She saw Jirou ready her boots, and conjured ear muffs to cover her ears; just in time as the sound wave crashed over her, her eardrums ringing.

"Not so fast!" Shigaraki caught on, and, charged straight at Noumu. The brute turned at the sight of its master, ignoring Momo as she approached. "Noumu!"

"Full blast!" Jirou roared. Blood oozed from Noumu's ears as the wave struck, sending Shigaraki to the ground, clutching his head in agony as he howled.

She jumped as high as she could, her arms barely managing to stick the object against the back of the titan's neck. She kicked off its back, and then flung herself out of reach. The monster jerked, surprised.

And Peter fell from its grip, hitting the ground with a thump.

"I got you!" Kirishima leapt in, grabbing Peter and dashing away, his friend over his shoulder like a sack. Shigaraki paused, and glanced up at Noumu with wide eyes.

And he chuckled at the sight of the box.

"What did you think you're gonna do…"

He stopped, noticing the fuse in her hand. He was so close Momo could hear his gasp, and see the moment of understanding in his eyes. "Noumu! Take that thin..."

Momo pulled the fuse.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the air around Noumu went from 23 Celcius to 2500 in the blink of an eye. A miniature sun blossomed on the back of the monster's neck. Momo twisted her head away, blinded by the light, the heat searing her skin.

A Thermite charge. The standard reaction was five times hotter than most fire or heat quirks in general. She had made a point to shape it, channelling all the explosive energy straight into Noumu's neck, while adding enough chemicals to bring down a skyscraper. Nothing less would have worked.

The charge burned through Noumu's upper spine, its chest glowing as the blast reached its core, burning down and up as it's head was incincerated. Its legs buckled, and the dreadful _thing_ flopped forward like a dead fish, the fiery glow spreading up through its pectorals, and burning open the skin.

She could see its insides, its charred and burning lung tissue, the fluttering, beating heart trying desperately to keep blood pumping even as the blood around it boiled and hissed. Then the heart was charred.

The monster hit the ground and did not move, only it's legs remaining. The stench of burned meat hung it he air, making Momo want to throw up.

For a moment, no one moved.

Then several things happened at once.

"Impossible!" Kurogiri yelled in utter shock.

"You're open!" Bakugo roared, his hands weaving through and blasting the Warp User by his metal brace. The villain shouted in pain and fell to the ground with a crash, Bakugo right on top of him.

Shigaraki shrieked, like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, and charged straight for Kirishima and Peter!

"Peter-san! Kirishima!" Momo yelled. She began to create a paintball rifle... but she couldn't make it in time! She needed time!

"No you don't!" Kirishima yelled, swiping at him. But Shigaraki ducked under the swing and lashed out like a viper, his hand grabbing ahold of his shoulder pads. "Gah!" The pads faded to dust, and Kirishima jumped back on reflex. Shigaraki's hand swiped at him, before Asui's tongue wrapped around Kirishima's arm and pulled the red haired boy away.

Leaving Peter on the ground, helpless before Shigaraki's murderous rage. Momo's heart froze.

"Oh shit!" cried Kirishima, as he realised his mistake. Shigaraki grabbed Peter's face, and held him up for all to see, his forefinger hovering over Peter's forehead. Peter hung there, seemingly unconscious. Momo let out a cry and dropped her half-made gun, pulling out a metal staff and charging at Shigaraki. But the psychotic was too fast, leaping away from her.

"Parker!" Jirou screamed.

"Let him go!" Kirishima shouted, almost weeping with shame. Bakugo glanced from Kurogiri to Parker, suddenly indecisive. Todoroki landed nearby, as did Asui, eyes wide with dread as they surrounded the villain.

"Alright you brats!" bellowed Shigaraki, brandishing Peter's hanging form. "Nobody move or this little spider bites the dust!"

Momo felt her blood freeze. There was nothing she could do.

"All I need to do is put my index finger down, just a twitch and he's dust. Ya hear me!" he spat through gritted teeth. He taps his middle finger against Peter's head, but kept his index finger from touching the metal.

"Peter-san...!"

(X)

How did this happen? How the goddamn hell did this happen?! This was so fucking unfair!

This… this wasn't how it was supposed to go!

Teacher gave him such a nice toy, one to counter everything All Might had. Kurogiri helped as he gathered his own legion of cannon fodder to help take down All Might and whoever was around.

Instead… these fucking bastard kids killed Noumu, captured Kurogiri and forced him to use the little spider as a meatshield. It was cool when Eraserhead was doing his best. Watching the pro get stomped and his bones and face crushed was better than beating any boss on hard mode.

Then this little spider decided he wanted to play hero.

Give the kid a little credit, he lasted longer than Eraserhead did against his Noumu.

But when Noumu crushed him, suddenly all these fucking kids decide to turn up the difficulty and started using cheat codes, as if taking out the spider activated some Nightmare Mode or trigger. Did they all get kissy kissy kumbaya in only a few days time?! What makes a bug worth ruining all of his fun?

Now, Shigaraki Tomura wasn't like Teacher. He couldn't predict every little thing that could come up. Not that he didn't have the power to dust any problems that came his way, but he wasn't an idiot. These kids had delayed them long enough. Kurogiri said one of them got out, so any second now the Pros were going to bust down the door for their precious indoctrinated soldiers.

He needed to get out of there. Teacher was going to be _so_ disappointed in him, but that was better than letting himself get caught!

Except he couldn't, not unless he made grenade brat with the stupid hair let go of Kurogiri. That dumbass bartender better fucking be smart enough to know they had to go, like _now_!

Damn shame too. He'd love to kill that fat titty slut for killing Noumu, but escaping took priority. It was Game Over.

Time was ticking away, so thankfully, he got himself the best key item he could ask for.

"You, blonde brat," he said, pointing at the grenade asshole, "Let Kurogiri go, and I'll let your friend go. Equal trade."

"Fuck that!" the brat screamed, "We're not gonna take orders from psychopaths like you!"

"Yeah who do you think we are?!" the redhead roared. "You'd just kill Parker the moment we let your mist friend go!"

Kid put on a brave face, but Tomura could see the fear in his eyes, in all of their eyes, especially in that skimpy whore. These kids were only playing heroes when one of their own was on the line. They didn't have the resolve to hit him where it counted. All they needed was a little push and they would be nothing. Like scared little children.

Like Teacher said: _destroy your enemy's hope, and they will crumble around you._

"You know, my quirk is pretty great," Tomura spoke with a smirk, ignoring the confused looks of the brats, "It's called Decay. Everything I wrap all my five fingers around fades to dust. Metal, rocks, ice, whatever it is, it turns to ash." He pauses, letting a funny grin spread over his face as he let out a dark chuckle. "But what gets really interesting is when I grab hold of soft, tender, _flesh_." Yeah... twist the knife. Push it in deeper. Make them pause even longer. Just enough for Kurogiri to find an opening. Any opening.

The redhead flinched back, and even the ice user brat hesitated.

"I learned a long time ago you see, My quirk doesn't work as fast as any of you think, in fact it goes much slower than you'd expect. At least, to the poor S.O.B. that it's being used on. You see, it has to go through everything to finish it off. Layer by layer, skin and muscle turn to ash, but not fast enough to stop your nerves from screaming every excruciating inch of flesh falls away. Ask Eraserhead."

Tomura took a steap forward from his kneeling, hand still on the armored brat's head, and all of the kids save for the blonde stepped back.

They were scared, perfect. They were like sheep before the wolf.

"I wonder what your friend will feel? My fingers so close to his head. Do you think he'll feel his face falling away? His skull crumbling, his brain screaming as he's eaten away inch by inch until there's nothing left? It'll be quick from your perspective." He lifted his hand, snapping his fingers. "Quick as a snap, and he'll fade away. But for him? It'd feel like an eternity of crumbling away into a pile of powdered bone and ash. And you know what?"

He stops, cheekbones rising and eyes curving as he couldn't contain his ear-to-ear grin.

"I really don't know. I've honestly never used my quirk on someone's head like this before. I know! How about we see what it's like together! As the old saying goes, you learn something new every day right!"

Yes yes yes. The fear in their faces, the color draining from their skin!

"And isn't this a school right! Why don't we learn something _new_ together!"

Tomura couldn't help himself at the sight, the utter hopelessness in their eyes, it was fucking hilarious! He didn't stop the wonderful laughter that slipped through his lips. "Kyahahaha! You should see the looks on your faces!" Tomura cackled loudly and proudly, guffawing. Yes! He has these pathetic brats by the balls! This power! This feeling of authority! He's never felt a high like this in his life! No wonder Teacher was so good at this! He savored the sound for a second, sighing and calming down before looking at the explosive kid, who was looking on in morbid horror with clenched teeth.

Heroism; always good for a laugh!

"So… anytime you want to let Kurogiri go, the sooner you can fix your broken Spider Man here." Tomura cooed. "Don't you wanna save him or what~? His breathing doesn't sound too healthy right now. Might need to get him some help real fast, lest he drown in his blood."

The blond flinched but kept his palms firmly on Kurogiri. "You think I'm an idiot!" the kid screamed, "Why would you let him go!? He's just trash to you! Second this guy's free, you'll kill him!"

Tomura narrowed his eyes. Kid was right. This bug was too much trouble to keep around. If he matures, he'd be trouble down the road too. Plus, he pissed him off! He didn't deserve to breath for the crap that he put Tomura through!

The leader of the League of Villains forced a shrug.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, "I'm only trying to get away from you horrible heroes after all."

He looked around, taking in the broken Central Plaza and shattered remains of the mini-glacier. The charred remains of Noumu.

"After all, if this is what the heroes of tomorrow will do to cities and its naer'do'wells." Tomura spat out the word, gritting his teeth as he glared hard at the kids, and he remembered... the old days. "What the fuck has this world come to?"

The blonde grit his teeth, a line of sweat running down his brow. Tomura stared him down, his index finger moving ever closer to the bug's neck.

If he killed him now... their shock might give them enough time for Kurogiri to make a mass warp, getting the brats far away from here, then he and the bartender could escape. He has no idea if those thugs had killed any more of the students but...

His index finger began to fall. He felt the armored spider brat below him vibrate and shake harder, and he can see their mouths opening as time slowed down. Tomura's eye curved in a sick glee.

 _'I **win**.'_

Only to stop when the door to the building exploded, sending shockwaves through the USJ.

Everyone turned to the door as a mountainous figure stepped out of the smoke, standing at the top of the stairs overlooking the plaza. The great Symbol of Peace, gritting his teeth, not a smile in sight.

Tomura felt his hope plummet. His blood ran as cold as the Artic Sea.

He had to get out of there, he had to! Maybe if he sprinted towards the blonde now he-

Then something exploded behind him as he realized there was one brat unaccounted for.

(X)

The last thing Peter saw before the suit went dark was Todoroki's ice swallow up the Noumu's legs and waist.

Then there was nothing he could see. Nothing he could do.

He couldn't scream. Couldn't breathe. He felt blood in his mouth, it felt sticky on his chin and neck. Fire burned through his chest. Every breath was agony as he felt yet another crunch rattle through his diaphragm, increasing the agony tenfold.

The suit's warning signs flashed red in front of his eyes; diagrams and blueprints highlighting the damage. His eyes swam in his skull as he tried to read the data feeling shards of metal slicing up his stomach, sides and back, digging into him as the monster kept tightening its grip.

What did Noumu do? What system did it break? Power converter? Motor control? Neural uplink?

Then the suit was disabled. His HUD going dark.

Peter's brain was fogged, vision blurry, the words too small for him to read as dark crept at the edge of his eyes.

He couldn't move. He couldn't move. He was trapped in a dark metal coffin and he couldn't move.

Before it was like a python tightening its grip around his spine and lungs... now it was like a demolishing press, and even if he could move he doubted he'd have the strength to fight back.

He tried to wiggle. To move. Anything. But... the beast only pressed down harder... Pain was all he knew. He couldn't hear a thing. He couldn't move. He couldn't scream.

He had to escape...

But he couldn't escape the fact that he was dying. Again.

No.

No.

Not again.

He felt the pinpricks before back then...

It was happening again. Again, he couldn't do a thing. Again, all he knew was endless torture, trapped in Mr. Stark's suit. The suit he wore when being made an Avenger.

 _'I don't wanna die.'_

Again _._

 _'Save me.'_

Someone _._

 _'Help me.'_

Please _!_

 _'Anybody!'_ Peter thought, words not forming as he coughed lightly again, trying his utmost to move before he felt himself be lifted off the ground and swayed around like a ragdoll in the beast's grasp. It was like being on a one-person wild ride at an amusement park, but blindfolded and with perforated lungs.  
He couldn't make out the voices, the pain was too much...

Was... were his classmates fighting? Were they fighting to save him?

Peter couldn't breathe as he heard the sound of a heavy bass wash over him, the suit muffling out the heavy soundwave. He coughed again, more blood caking his mouth and nose.

Was... was he going to drown in his own blood?

Then he felt himself free, the Noumu letting go before someone else's hands caught him. It made Peter wince and he would have howled in discomfort, had he been able to speak and not have the taste of metal in his mouth.

"I got you!" That voice. It was muffled but, through the pain, Peter recognized it!

' _Eijirou_...'

He felt him move as he was draped over Eijirou's back, then he stopped. He tried to move, lift an arm but his suit couldn't, and even if he did he felt his ribs contract and he coughed more again. The redhead was now standing still... and the goosebumps faded.

Before it came roaring back, and Eijirou was wildly moving again, as if he was trying to dodge. Who. Who was it?

He hit the floor, head cracking against the ground as Peter's eyes widened as white hot pain seared through his body like a fire poker was jammed through this spine. And the voice in the back of his head was telling to him. _'You can run!'_

But he can't. He was too weak. Too tired. Too hurt.

As he laid on the ground, Peter felt fingers on his crown and the goosebumps were erect and on all ends. This... this feeling.

Only back on Titan. Before he died.

His heart stopped, and he froze.

He was... able to make out noises. He can just hear Momo and Jirou and Eijirou... He closed his eyes... and Peter did his best to listen, as hard and as acute as he could.

"You, blonde..." It was light, but raspy. It sounded like Handy. "Let Kurogiri go, and I'll let your friend go..."

Blonde... Bakugo... he had the mist villain then...

"Fuck that!"

...

He felt his heart drop, a coiling, insidious fear wrapping around his chest.

He was going to die...

He was going to die again.

Peter felt a pressure at the forehead of his mask, a single finger pressing down. "You know, my quirk is pretty great... It's called Decay. Everything fades to dust. Metal, rocks, ice, whatever it is, it turns to ash."

All of a sudden.

Peter couldn't breathe. Not because he tried... but because his entire body was locked.

No.

No.

No no no….

His heart stopped. His body froze. Yet the tingling feeling only increased, no longer was it goosebumps... it was mixing in with the pain of his abdomen.

Please no.

"... turn to ash..."

 _'Help me .'_

"...Do you think he'll feel his face falling away... His skull crumbling, his brain screaming as he's eaten away inch by inch until there's nothing left?"

 _'Yu...'_

"It'll be quick from your perspective..."

 _'Aunt May...'_

A snap of a finger.

"...and he'll fade away... into a pile of powdered bone and ash. And you know what?"

 _'Mr. Stark...'_

Peter can't breathe. The goosebumps has become like the needles digging into each square centimeter of his skin. The fingers on his head.

He was doing to die.

 _'I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go.'_

No one was going to save him. No one was going to help him. Momo and the others couldn't move due to the hostage situation.

Bakugo said no.

He was going die.

 _'I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go.'_

Help.

Please.

 ** _'IdontwannagoIdontwannagoIdontwannagoIdontwannagoIdontwannagoIdontwannago. I DON'T WANNA GO!'_**

Peter felt the hairs on his body go ramrod, as he can sense, as if awakening something, his entire body in the darkness... he can see himself. The four fingers attached, the arm... the body... and the sick demented, dry and chapped grin of Handy as the index finger was falling down. Time began to slow. He could see every outline of his face, his eyes leering in evil delight as the finger came down.

He remembered the dark orange sky. Mr. Stark's arms wrapped around him. The cold dead ground.

Yu. Chief Fukuda. Pony. Eijirou. Mina. Ibarra. Setsuna. Tenya. Denki. Shoji. Mr. Aizawa. Midoriya. Mr. All Might. Jirou. Momo...

 _'I'm sorry...'_

Then the entire picture in his mind, of the sonar-like vision of Handy became frazzled. He saw him turn, face no longer in sick demented glee, but in pure despair and horror, mouth open wide, as were his eyes.

"DETROIT!"

He heard a voice, piercing the darkness, like a beacon, loud and almost shrill.

Midoriya Izuku.

" **SMAAAAASH**!"

(X)

HOLY CHRIST THAT TOOK FOREVER.

Well, it's not 20k words as we once thought. We got to 12k or so instead. Anyways, this has been remade and redrafted countless times thanks to LD. So thank him. Juubi came through with refinement today while I was out at Disneyland enjoying the Food and Wine Festival, and nitewind is as punctual as always. IKN wrote some great stuff in here, that's for sure. Credit these fellows I do say.

So yeah, maaaajor differentiation from canon here. All Might isn't pushed over his limit. He's on fumes but he has some gas in the tank to not lower his power. Instead, the UA students came together as a team and took down an enemy all thought was invincible.

Much like how I feel Endgame should play out. Hopefully with Carol taking Peter's place in being utterly dunked on.

In addition to Momo using the webbing in her fighting style, she's not gonna have her confidence get rattled. It'll only grow from here.

So please, let me know how you feel. And this better get the Tropes page updated. I don't know what will at this point! :O

Hehe. So, thoughts? How this will affect Peter down the road because he experienced another setback ala Berserk's Guts from the Eclipse?


	12. Chapter 12

Toshinori Yagi felt his rare temper start to boil.

Young Iida explained the situation as well as he could. The poor boy looked like he had run for his life, and looking out among the field of the former training center, he had. In the Central Plaza, the Number One Hero saw the dozens of downed villains and a few scattered about, staying clear from the fight. In the distance, a cracked and shattered battlefield of broken ice and fissured floors. Thirteen was surrounded by her students, her back ripped open from something, possibly her own quirk. He saw Young Uraraka and Young Ashido escort an incapacitated Kaminari up the stairs by the time he arrived.

He felt the eyes of the children upon him, tears of relief fell freely from their faces, screaming his arrival.

It made his fist clench. This wasn't a training compound, this was a warzone.

These villains did this to his students.

Because he didn't take Tsukauchi's advice on hiring a personal driver to take him to work to reserve his time limit. Because he wouldn't have faith in the local hero firms in handling criminals that he had to step in. Because he was stubborn and wanted to do everything himself, just as Sorahiko said years ago.

He couldn't be here because of all of that.

What kind of hero was he, letting Aizawa and Thirteen fight this alone? And the children… he knew what it was like to see this kind of despair. To fight against an enemy they had no reasonable way to beat but fighting all the same. He was in their shoes once before, and it cost him dearly.

But they were younger than he was.

Too young.

"Don't worry students, it will be all right!"

He ripped his tie off, his teeth bared as his temper seethed to the surface.

"Because I am here!"

As the cries of relief from his students were drowned out, a blast that could only come from One for All echoed throughout the clearing. Yagi was moving before Young Uraraka could even turn her head. He was at the bottom of the stairwell in an instant, fists ready to deliver a smash to the first villain that presented themselves.

Only, he was too late.

A villian, at least, Yagi hoped so, skipped along the floor of the plaza like a stone on a pond. Literal hands fell from him, and blood poured free from a smashed and broken face.

"Shigaraki!" Came a deep voice, and the black mass that was under a distracted Young Bakugo got out, and disappeared.

Wait, he warped! Then-

A mesama of black mist caught the ailing Shigaraki, holding the limp body within its tendrils. From the mass, a set of yellow eyes widened as they looked at Yagi. The black mist pulled the villian in.

The warp user that Young Iida mentioned!

"No you don't!"

He rushed forward, throwing a Texas Smash towards the duo, but the warp villain was ready. Like a draining sink it pulled both the smash with a frontal vortex and conjured a larger warp behind it.

"No!" Yagi bolted, gusts of wind following in his wake as he tried to catch them. Alas, in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Yagi felt his teeth grind together.

"All Might!"

Yagi's eyes snapped over, and the knife in his chest twisted as his dark and blue eyes widened. He rushed over to his broken and mangled successor, but the boy shook his head.

"P-Parker-san..." He stammered, doing his best to hold back the pain.

Yagi followed the boy's gaze. He thought he couldn't feel worse; he was wrong. Immediately, he went over to the group of Young Todoroki, Young Yaoyorozu, and Young Kirishima who were kneeling in front of the unmoving form of Peter Parker. His once marvelous red and gold suit was peeling like a shell to reveal torn clothes and barely visible bruising. Todoroki saw him arrive and motioned for Yaoyorozu to move to the side. The young woman was shaking, but she allowed All Might space as he approached. Now closer, he could see that the light that used to shine over the eyes was gone. Even the rest of the color in the suit was muted like some kind of sick joke.

"He hasn't moved," Young Todoroki explained, "But he's breathing, if barely. We need to get him out. Now! "

"Don't worry, I am here, he's going to be fine." Yaoyorozu had skin that's peeling around her... Burns? Must have been close to a rather intense source of heat. Kirishima was the same, as he rubbed his arms and was silent, eyes filled with concern.

His words had the desired effect, as Yagi felt a will of steel harden his resolve as he went to work. Yagi pressed his fingers against the metal, at the open bits and began to peel it away, tearing off the scraps. The only thing that seemingly held it together was prayers and the gentleness of his peers. He can hear Young Jirou approach with Young Asui. He ripped the remains of his mask, and as soon as he did, he heard young Yaoyorozu gasp.

The boy's eyes were half lidded, and mouth and chin caked red with blood. His breath horse and ragged. His ribs must be broken and his lungs feeling the pressure.

"Ah...haaaah..." He groaned out weakly. Parker's eyes looked up, closing again due to the glare from the light. "Ev...Ever..." He coughed, blood dripping down his lip.

"Don't talk, just breathe Young Parker. I am here." He assured the boy as he put a hand to cup his cheek. He turned towards the other students. "What happened to him?" Yagi asked.

Yaoyorozu remained silent, looking away with her closed eyes. Kirishima was staring at the floor, hoping for it to bury him. Todoroki's eyes hardened and he looked at the still burning legs sitting there on the ground.

"He fought against that," Todoroki said, gerking his head to the remains, "The villains called it a Noumu. According to them, it was a monster designed by the villains to fight you and kill you." Todoroki's gaze softened at Parker as All Might turned over the wounded American, his hands going over to continue taking off the armor around his chest and arms. "Parker was the one to stall it."

Against him? They really went this far just for a shot at him? He grit his teeth, fading into a visage of fury as the students slinked at the sight.

Those monsters.

And Young Parker paid the price for his altruism.

Young Bakugo finally walked over, joining the group as All Might continued to scrape away the thin armor, seeing Parker's bruised chest.

"Bastard got the crap beaten out of him, that's what happened" Young Bakugo stated.

Todoroki came with a sideways glance, eyes narrowing. Jirou bared her teeth, ready to snap before All Might spoke out.

"Whatever the case, it doesn't matter," Yagi said, bringing everyone's attention back to him and diverting a finger-pointer fest, "Young Parker and Midoriya need medical attention, and your peers need assistance. Yaoyorozu, can you create a stretcher for the two of them?"

"R-Right," Yaoyorozu spoke for the first time.

"Kirishima," Yagi continued, the redhead perked up at the mention of his name, "You and Young Bakugo need to carry them to the entrance. Rendezvous with your classmates there and wait for the teachers and first responders. I'll insure your the rest of your classmates are safe."

"Yes sir," the students, minus Bakugo echoed.

The young blaster was still looking down at Parker, his face a picture of indifference. But his hands, he has to clench them to stop them from shaking. The boy was scared, just unwilling to show it. His eyes narrowed, face contorting into one of concern, self loathing, and anger, biting his lower lip before taking a deep breath as Yagi saw Asui gently pick up Midoriya and carry him over. Next to him, Young Yaoyorozu was finished. As gently as he could, Yagi tenderly picked up Peter and placed him on the stretcher.

"Keep them steady," Yagi instructed, "No quick movements, it will only make things worse. Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, use everything you can to mitigate their injuries until the ambulances arrive."

"Yes sir," they said, each of them taking a different end of Parker's stretcher.

"Bakugo," Yagi started.

"Yeah yeah I'll keep an eye on them for you," Bakugo growled, taking the front end of Midoryia's stretcher. Todoroki took the other end.

"You're gonna be okay man, just hang tough, just look at me okay!" Kirishima yelled, holding Parker's stretcher as he and Momo carried the wounded American. Todoroki helped with his end, remaining silent.  
"Don't go to sleep, just look at us Peter-san. Please, please hang on!" She said in a hurried tone, ignoring her peeling skin and the pain that was causing.

Without a word, the group set off with their respective passengers, taking Yagi's words to heart and slowly ascending the stairs.

Yagi on the other hand swept his gaze throughout the plaza. The other small villains had dispersed, obviously trying to hide from him.

He clenched a fist. To hell with only having a few more minutes left, he had work to do.

(X)

 _A moment earlier._

In the dark was peace and comfort. He felt at ease. Calm as he can hear the drip fo the IV pouring into him. He couldn't see the screens before him, but he can sense everything around him for dozens of meters. The faint twitches of his and the good doctor's creations within their tanks. The whirring of the machinery.

He had the radios on in the background, ears perked and ready to receive any sort of news or tidbit.

He heard the air crack. He's heard this before. His scarred hand pushed on the button for the seat to climb up, and he can see the miasma forming and cracking.

And then a thud, and the Symbol of Evil sprung to his feet as the smell of blood was in the air.

Kurogiri had explicit instructions on only to warp to his private domicile in case of an emergency. The fact that he is here-

"Tomura." All for One muttered as he got out of his throne, still dressed in a hospital gown as he walked with his IV fluid rack. He can see him. "Oh Tomura..." He can see the outline. Tomura twitching, gasping in sheer agony as his nose was pointing the other way as if Pinocchio had his long nose pointing ninety-degrees. Most of his top row of teeth were either gone or shattered, blood oozing from his lips. He got down to his knees, placing a hand on Tomura's shoulder.

Then came a cranky old voice. "What's going on! My sensors are-"

"Enough Doctor, this matter doesn't concern you." All for One spoke, and the doctor remained silent over the intercom. He turned towards his faithful servant as he picked up the whimpering and ailing youth and placed him on the bed, feeling his IV remove itself in the process. The bald and scarred King of Crime saw his black massed comrade float to the other side, his golden eyes low and nearly closed in regret.

"Teeeeeee...T-Teach...Teeaaaac..." Tomura uttered, hand outreached.

All for One took it, and on reflex, Tomura's thumb went out, as their hands interclasped.

"Don't talk Tomura. Save your strength." He said calmly and soothingly. He lifted a hand, and the black-and-red prongs of his Quirk went down, piercing the teal haired youth's face painlessly as he got to work. All for One took a deep breath, and he focused his blind gaze upon Kurogiri.

If Tomura was here in this state, then...

"I assume by your silence, the mission was a failure." He said rhetorically. Tomura was trained well to keep up with the most agile of Pros. He had no experience, but his floor was far higher than any child attending U.A. Academy.

"Yes, sir." Kurogiri replied as the black and red lines from All for One's fingers glowed in the dark, alongside the computer screens behind the tall man.

He let out a sigh. "All Might, always the thorn at my side it seems."

"Sir, if I may..." Kurogiri hesitated. "We followed the schedule that we acquired from your intelligence sources. We even jammed the facility and its communications. But..." His golden eyes looked down. "All Might... was not present."

All for One opened his mouth with a click, then closed it, then looked down at Tomura, whose eyes was becoming half lidded. The side effect of Morphine Touch, Regeneration, Bone Regrowth, and all other sorts of quirks. He'll be sleeping like a baby for the next couple of days.

"I see... So, the hundred plus thugs you and Tomura recruited failed, as did the Noumu I designed to hold down All Might?"

"Yes sir. I... I am sorry sir. The students at U.A. were more trouble than even we had anticipated. Some of them were able to defeat the ruffians we coerced and came upon me, Tomura, and the Noumu."

"Tea...thher..." Tomura uttered, slurring under the Morphine and the stamina drain from the healing. "I... hailed... I... I huldnt hill All Hight..." He can see his eyes water up. Those same eyes of shame, self-loathing, and despair. The same he saw when he was a scared little boy.

With his free hand, All for One petted Tomura's crown, and he offered a soft and warm expression. "It is alright Tomura. I'm not angry or disappointed. I am only glad that you and Kurogiri are alive and not captured. Please, just rest. Know that you are in safe hands."

"Will he be staying here?" The Mist Villain asked.

"The healing will take time, as it will consume his stamina. I will have the Doctor hook him to an IV to help with the process. My quirks are doing their job. So." All for One turned towards his minion. "How did my Noumu get killed? The good doctor won't be pleased. He put in a lot of effort into creating that." He let out a sigh. "Such a shame." Kurogiri didn't have shoulders, but the Symbol of Evil could see his body... mist-language? Mist-language give off a similar slumping air.

"The students concocted a plan. At first they were only half a dozen, then reinforcements came as they joined the fight. Their Quirks were quite troublesome indeed." His golden eyes narrowed as a black tendril rubbed his metal brace. "Very troublesome."

"They have to be in order to pin you down, along with killing the Noumu. I don't recall any student of Class 1-A having a Quirk that could do realistic damage to Noumu outside of the electric user or Endeavor's son."

"It was neither, although Todoroki Shoto had a hand in delaying me and Noumu. At first, an armored student stalled Noumu for a time, but it allowed the others to intervene. Students with explosion quirks. Frog-like abilities. There was even a girl with a Quirk that appeared to bring forth any item. Might be a storage related ability or based in chemistry."

"Oh?" All for One smirked. Well now. Something just piqued his interest. "Like?"

"She was able to kill Noumu with a Thermite Charge that she had created from her body. Right on the nape of the neck, incinerated the brain and the heart."

"To say nothing of the spine going out too simultaneously." The scarred blind man let out a chuckle. "Hm. Seems the heroes of tomorrow are becoming quite ruthless it seems."

"Ih has hhem... hose...hreeeeeee..." Tomura slurred, his teeth almost regrowing as his eyes focused on them. As All for One looked down, he can see it, within those red eyes, even through all the morphine... hate burned like hellfire. And he couldn't hold back his smirk. He'll be knocked out before long. The poor boy needs a rant.

"And who are those three? Name them Tomura. Name them so you can etch them into your mind. So that you may seek vengeance for your failure. Learn from it Tomura, and become better. Stronger for it."

Besides, he needs a helpful push.

"he hitch... ah heard... hames henthioned... haaa... haaa... Ha'm gonna hhccccchcuk her up..." The youth slurred, his fists clenching as his teeth regrew. "Hen... the one... who attacked mheeeee... he Hall hight 'annabe...c-couldn't catch his name...hut hai'll yemember his thupid phucking face... hat... hexploding thithead... Hendva's kid... and then... and then then then theeeeeeeeeeen... heee... the whone who halled Nhoumu... the hirst dominoooooooogngnggrrrrhhhh" He growled, even under the influence, eyes widening in hate.

He growled, his new teeth together, able to enunciate a little better. "Those kids.. I... I...I...Iiiiiiiiii~!" And his eyes lit up with one last burst of energy as he roared at the top of his lungs. And All for One couldn't hold back his toothy grin.

 _'Yes child. Let hate be your guide. Vengeance is a powerful motivator. It will drive your to your goal. Let it fester. Let it grow like a wildfire Tomura. I started the downfall of this Hero Society.'_

"I WILL KILL THEM ALL!"

 _'And you will finish...'_

"EVERY LAST **FUCKING ONE** OF THEM!"

 _'What I started.'_

(X)

Izuku winced as he felt Recovery Girl's lips upon him after he had been kissed. He was now being carried out as he looked over at Parker. He had been kissed first by the Head Nurse. She hadn't said a word, acting fast as she smooched the American, and the nurses began to lift him up. Izuku felt himself be carried up, and he saw the ambulance to the side as the first responders began to swarm the facility, talking to his classmates.

Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen were being looked at by Recovery Girl now, the diminutive woman giving no time to give Izuku any lectures on his quirk, although he had a feeling that would come later.

He can feel the stamina drain hit him as he saw Iida and Uraraka close in on him.

"We'll come by Deku! I promise!" Uraraka said.

The green haired boy let out a sigh and a thumbs up with his good hand before he felt himself be raised into an ambulance, and he drifted off the moment he heard the van's sirens scream.

(X)

Yagi couldn't help but sigh at the clock in front of him.

Three hours, is that how long it's been? Just a measly three hours and so much had happened.

Word got out about the attack on the USJ, not that Yagi was surprised. An entire class of students ends up being attacked by a group of villains, an organized group of villains no less, it was only a matter of time before the story got out to the general public.

Then it became a national story.

Principal Nezu was putting his genius to good work. The mouse hadn't left the briefing room since the children had been taken home. He talked to police, news outlets, fellow heroes and worst of all, concerned citizens. An official press conference will be released within the week, but an official statement of how they are evaluating and checking on the well being of their students came first, along with putting a plan into motion on how to improve security. These were made from social media, with Nezu only providing a few soundbites. He wanted time to prepare.

The media sure as hell wasn't giving it to him. Hotels were booked all over Musutafu as news outlets from all over Japan were camped outside of U.A. Academy grilling any faculty member or student leaving campus after hours for comments. Nezu had the school go on a 'break' so they can give the students time to heal, effectively cancelling school until it was safe to return. The teachers would give the students online assignments, although the Hero Courses were being thoroughly vetted, Class 1-A especially.

Yagi had to stomach not confronting the media. This was stirring within the media on why All Might wasn't available for comment, and Nezu's response via social media was curt, in which answers to many questions will be made at the press conference. Yagi made a social post in hopes that it would quiet down the buzzards.

"As a U.A. faculty member, I am not at liberty to discuss the school's position at this time. We will discuss the unfortunate incident very soon."

If he had given them the truth... the board of directors would have thrown him and his boss the book. All Might was late due to being given a lecture due to him being tardy and burning up his time limit, that was the truth. Nezu has had a face of iron during the last day or so, but Yagi can tell he felt just as guilty as he.

First order of business was to interview all of the students, the priority being the ones involved in the Central Plaza first before going to the other students. Once they have vetted the Central Plaza students, then Yagi and Nezu can deliver a general press conference, and pray that would be enough to sate the media's hunger.

He stifled a building groan. God, this was all his fault. He allowed children to fight killers, thieves, thugs, a sociopathic Decay-user, a warp user, and a biological monstrosity designed just to kill him. No hero should have had their first time in combat at this age. There shouldn't even have been a first time. This was a school. Not a hero firm.

Yagi slammed his hand down on the counter in front of him, his skeletal fingers shaking from the impact.

All For One was laughing out there, he just knew it. All Might, the oh so great Symbol of Peace and Justice, late to save his own students from what he was training them to fight.

Protecting them was supposed to be the one part of this teaching job that he could get right. Yet...

He looked down at the stack of paperwork in front of him, curriculum for before and after the U.A. Sports Festival. They were pretty bare bones if he was being frank. Simple stuff to make sure that he didn't go over his time, to give him more time to spend as Symbol of Peace outside the walls of the school.

Help the city as best he could, while his students trudged along and his co workers put in the heavy lifting around the school.

The thought made Yagi sigh. All and all, it wasn't the worst way to phrase 'try to ignore your problems and let us handle it' he'd heard, but it was up there.

Gods, what would Nana do in this situation?

He glanced down at the student information. Names, quirks, addresses…

His eyes stopped at the last line, reading off the street names and zip codes.

"A TEXT IS HERE!" Came his phone, and Yagi looked at it.

'Midoriya is awake. Want to see him?' It was from Suzenji Chiyo, Recovery Girl.

Well, might as well start close. He got out of his office and walked through U.A.'s vacant halls. The sun shined through the wall to wall windows leading out to empty front lot. A good thing, the less people he had to talk to outside of his All Might form the better. Even so, in his skinny body his footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

Geeze, when was the last time the school was this quiet? Yagi couldn't remember any time during his tenor that the school needed to be canceled for anything. Yet they bucked that trend within a week of classes. He rolled his eyes as he descended the last set of stairs getting him to the first floor.

At this point he was on autopilot, his feet walking the rest of him down the hall while his mind continued to wonder. What the heck else could he do with the time that he had? He could barely teach the class with the time he had, and anything beyond that felt like a pipe dream. Midoriya was the only student that he could teach in his skeletal form, but that would just be neglectful for everyone else.

Yagi stopped in front of the door and felt his shoulders slump. His sensei made this look so much easier, why couldn't he?

Opening the door, Yagi caught a glimpse of Young Midoriya in closest to the window. In the bed adjacent... Young Parker was still out like a light, IVs hooked him as monitors beeped.

That's odd.

"All Might!" Midoriya chirped up, and the blonde skeletal man waved.

"Hey."

Yagi spoke back weakly with a smile. He noticed Chiyo's closed eye gaze, her frown deepening. Oh boy, here it comes. "So, how you doing?" he asked.

"Well, still a bit tired and weak. But I'm okay otherwise."

"I'm letting him stay until I know for sure he can walk safely on his own. The entire school is swamped with police and media." Chiyo muttered as she looked out the window, seeing the morass of vans, buses, and other vehicles. "He's already gone and got himself hurt," She opened an eye, staring hard at All Might. "Thanks in large part to no teaching and refinement."

"Ergh." Yagi grunted. "I-I know... I need to be on the ball next time." His gaze went towards Young Parker. He was in a gown, but the blond man can see numerous wraps and bandages around his chest. His heart clenched at the sight, but the gears in his head were turning. Peter Parker was one of the strongest and most able students in Class 1-A. Why isn't he healing?

"How come Young Parker isn't awake yet? You did heal him yes?" Yagi turned towards Recovery Girl, who let out a sigh.

"Parker is healing yes, but it's going at a snail's pace. Remember, my quirk needs stamina to use as fuel to help with the healing of the body. Parker... has none. He's practically running on fumes. When I noticed this, I had my staff do an MRI on him. His muscle and bone structure are fine, outside of his broken ribs and stressed lungs, but it was his brain All Might." Chiyo took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes. "His brain looked exhausted, activity flaring to simply ensure the body would keep up. I've only seen this in extreme insomniacs."

"Excuse me but... " Midoriya spoke out. "P-Parker-san did look rather sleepy today."

"Did he look like this any time prior?" Chiyo asked as she turned towards his successor. Midoriya bit his lip.

"No... Not at all. He was always active and fine... until today. It was like, he did an all nighter for some reason."

"He crashed, if I had to guess." Chiyo frowned. "I informed his guardian of his status over the phone, so she will be here soon." She crossed her arms. "I'll give her a piece of my mind then. The boy has the brain of someone who has stayed up far too long with too little sleep!"

"But that doesn't make sense! I've never seen him have any energy drinks, well, from what I can see." Midoriya added. "It, there has to be a reason."

"The boy hasn't had sleep, but was able to brush it off because of his physiology. His muscle structures going from the MRI alone... were incredible. He has the body of a hero in their prime." Chiyo turned in her chair, bringing up an X-ray on her computer. "This maybe due to his Spider quirk, if I had to guess."

Yagi sighed. "Poor kid..." He turned towards Midoriya next. "Midoriya, I'm sorry I wasn't here on time to save you and the other students." He frowned. "I... I did something idiotic, and I was delayed because of it." he said.

He couldn't even keep his head up, the shame forcing his gaze down. "I burnt most of my time in my hero form doing heroic deeds on my commute."

Midoriya bit his lip.

"I... I see." the boy said slowly, shifting in his seats. He tried to crack a grin, "W-Well, i-it's okay All Might. I'm sure you meant no harm and-"

"It's on me regardless," Yagi interrupted, his voice low, "Because I didn't realize my own limits and didn't put my faith in my contemporaries you all suffered. No child should have gone what you, Parker, or anyone else in your class had to go through!" Yagi stated, eyes closed. "It was all my fault..."

"Hmmm..." Chiyo hummed. "I know the old mouse gave you a good talk, but I felt it wasn't enough to get the point home, even if you're new here." Yagi flinched, gripping his fists for the verbal lashing that was to come. The old lady sighed. "But... I can see it in your eyes and your body language. Me piling on wouldn't help your confidence and self-esteem now... You just have to build yourself up." She turned back towards her computer. "Be better All Might. We don't know if there will be a next time."

"R-Right, yes ma'am." Yagi stood at attention. She really hasn't changed back from the old days. He can feel Midoriya's gaze on him, and Yagi pulled a chair and sat next to him.

"So... Midoriya." He leaned forward, arms resting on his knees. "How are you holding up?" Yagi did his best to offer a toothy grin. Izuku bit his lip and looked down.

"Well... you see I... I know I'll be okay but... I'm worried for Parker-san, mostly." Yagi had a rueful chuckle.

'You haven't changed. Always worrying for others over yourself.' "How so? I mean, you were placed in a dangerous situation."

"Well, to be fair I have experience already! W-What with the sludge villain and... to be honest, I didn't do much. All I did was throw two punches, one of them failed against that Noumu... oh yeah! When I punched him All Might I... I didn't have backlash!"

"Hmm?" Chiyo turned, and All Might perked up.

"You didn't get hurt when you hit him?"

In any other context that probably would've made Yagi's day. Now however, he could only watch as Midoriya thought, his fingers moving like he was writing in an invisible notebook.

"Yeah, but I don't know why..." Izuku held out his hand, clenching it as he looked at its scars. Yagi felt a pinprick puncture his heart. "Maybe something was different since all I wanted was for them to be blown away. To get them away from my classmates... Maybe, from that I unconsciously managed to prevent the egg in the microwave from explodin-"

Yagi coughed out blood and laughed. God he can't stop laughing over such an analogy. It was still so boring and bland... but unique! So fitting of Young Midoriya! "Sorry sorry, please continue!"

"Well uhh…" the boy said, flushing in embarrassment, "I-it's just a theory cause when I struck Shigaraki." Midoriya clenched his fist. "I still felt my arm go, but.. it wasn't as bad as that time I fought Kacchan or the Zero Pointer Robot... if those times I was at one hundred percent, maybe I was at... fifty? Forty maybe?"

Yagi honestly didn't know what to think. To think that Midoriya had gotten this much better with his Quirk this fast. A live fire situation was the last thing he could have done to Midoriya, but in the end his successor thrived and grew from it, in his own way.

"Maybe," Yagi admitted, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Although I'd wager it was far less given how that villain's head wasn't an exploding melon. I guess in his case, his head really was the egg and you were the microwave!" Yagi said with a smile and a pointed finger.

"A bit morbid of an analogy there, Toshinori." Chiyo muttered. All Might perked up and slumped up. Wow. That was morbid...

"Sorry..." He rubbed the back of his head. "So anyway Midori-"

"Where is he! Where is Peter!" Called out a female voice, and Yagi's blood froze. On instinct he jumped to his feet just as the door to the nurses office exploded.

(X)

This day couldn't get any worse, Mt. Lady thought.

At home, she burned her tongue with a cup of coffee that was too hot. At work, she got Shinji riding her for getting a friggin scan upside down on a scanner. On patrol, she dropped her guard, being unable to transform due to some muscle-dickhead of a villain holding a family hostage after a bank robbery. Just when she thought the rest of the day would be a breeze, even if there was not many thugs around to bag and tag... She got the phone call from the Nurses Office while just returning to the agency with some ramen from a local Korean Fusion joint.

Two-thousand yen gone to waste when she dropped the bowl, but she didn't care. Takeyama Yu sped from downtown to U.A., trying to call Nemuri-senpai but Midnight hadn't replied. She stopped bothering after she made it to the parking lot and sprinted towards U.A.'s front gate, which was closed off courtesy of blast doors. She took advantage of her being a pro to avoid the media packs and she noticed Chief Fukuda Botan at the entrance to the U.A. Campus guiding his force like a maestro performing Beethoven at the London Philharmonic.

She's never seen an opera, but considering how much chaos there was, Fukuda was excelling and when they locked eyes, she noticed how his face went pale. He said something and the iron doors opened up.

The blonde sprinted through the offered opening, giving a single thank you on her way past. For once she ignored the calls from the media, running for all that she was worth. The front doors of U.A barely even slowed her down, neither did her pivot as she turned down the hall, memory guiding her to where the Nurse's Office was. She kept up the pace for as long as she could, her legs and lungs were burning, but she saw the door!

"Where is he! Where's Peter!" She yelled, getting to the door and slamming it open. Her normally conditioned and smooth platinum blonde hair a mess as she panted, looking around.

"Ah, Takeyama. You came much faster than I anticipated!" Recovery Girl said from her desk.

Yu's eyes looked past her, past the skinny man standing in front of the other cot and her heart became like ice as she ran towards him.

Peter was in bed in a gown, needles and IVs strapped to him as his gown no doubt covered the worst of the damage, even then he had a breathing mask over his face, his eyes closed. She stood at his side, taking his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"I-I'll be outside," the skinny man said.

Yu heard the door open and close, but her eyes never left Peter, her ward. The ward she told, she 'promised' that nothing bad was gonna happen to him.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice shaky as she turned towards Recovery Girl. Chiyo closed her eyes.

"I know Parker got hurt in an attack but..." It didn't make sense. How did Peter end up like this. How? With his abilities and gear... this was the last thing she expected.

"The Unforeseen Simulation Joint was attacked by a group calling themselves 'The League of Villains', who were planning to kill All Might." Recovery Girl stated. "Parker protected his friends from the villains and..." She sighed, and Yu understood. "Don't worry, the fact is, Takeyama, he's going to make it." She got out of her chair and walked towards the taller woman with her cane. "But I have questions for you."

"What do you need?"

"Just some answers," Recovery girl said, "You're Parker's guardian, so can you tell my why it he's been sleep deprived?"

Yu stiffened as the nurse turned towards her computer, the MRIs on display. Yu wasn't the best at the medical side of her job, but even she could tell that something was wrong with the scan.

"Did you notice anything strange about his behavior before today?"

Yu's mind flash back to the night before, "Y-yes, and I'm sorry I just found out-"

"You didn't notice until today too?" Came a voice, and Yu perked up seeing the green haired kid lying in the bed across from Peter. She was so focused on her charge she didn't notice the super plain kid.

She nodded, "We talked last night. He's been having nightmares."

"Nightmares... That explains a little." Chiyo muttered. "His brain is overworked. Taxed with stress and trying to keep up. Nightmares can do that to a person." She sighed.

Yu opened and closed her mouth, a hand resting against the pole at the end of Peter's bed for support. "I... I didn't know he... he was always fine. Then last night..." Her voice trailed off. The talk was burned into her memory, and the implications that came with it. "Peter," Yu started, gently caressing his hair, "What he went through to get to Japan, I barely know half the story, but he..."

She stopped, barely managing to speak through the lump in her throat. She knew he lost a fight, coming over from an entirely different world. By default, he has lost some of his family from his old world right?

"He... lost a lot in his life. He..." Yu bit her lip. She... didn't know much. But he had to have lost something. Someone. "Lost a villain after a fight in the U.S. And it... was the reason he had to live with me. He has no one left. I was an acquaintance of his family so... here we are."

Yu heard the plain boy gasp, and saw Chiyo shuffling over to her side. The small woman said nothing, simply looking at the boy with new understanding.

"I… thought I helped by giving him support, but-" Yu stopped when she felt Chiyo take her free hand in hers. Chiyo offered her a warm smile, even though Yu's red eyes were getting redder with tears.

"He'll be alright Takeyama." She promised.

Yu whipped her eyes, "I know, I just."

"You've done enough, Takeyama," Chiyo consoled, "Despite what you think, you did well to look after him."

"I still didn't notice," Yu whispered dejectedly. "I'm his guardian, his parent basically, and I-"

"Don't blame yourself, you weren't the only one. The faculty didn't notice until it was too late." Chiyo said, "All we can do, is learn from our past mistakes. And more forward."

Yu nodded, and she hugged Chiyo. "Thank you Auntie..." She uttered with a sob, remembering Recovery Girl's preferred nickname for them in private when she used to be an assistant nurse under her at U.A. for extra credit. And here she was, taking care of Yu years after she left these halls. In a way, she was the closest thing she had to an Auntie. Not like her family did much for her then...

Chiyo smiled warmly, her eyes and aura full of maternal love, embracing her hug as her frail hand caressed the back of Yu's head. "There there..." Yu sniffled, biting her lip as she rose to her full height. "I may not have children... but considering all the young ones who walk through these halls, they might as well be considered my own, even those who have graduated and started family's of their own. Now... " Chiyo said, breaking the hug, "I want you to know that Parker will be up and running in a few days. He needs rest, and after what he's been through, the young man deserves it." Recovery Girl stated as she picked up her cane. "If anything comes up, you'll be the first to know. I know the best hospital director here in Musutafu myself. He'll let you in, and the moment he's better, just sign some paperwork and he's out. My quirk will have him as good as new."

"Yes...yes.. I..." She looked back at Peter, seeing him unconscious as she leaned down. "I'll check in every day until you wake up. Then... we're getting ya hotpot." She whispered, before kissing the crown of his head and rising back up. She got to the door, giving Peter one last look.

 _'I'll visit you tomorrow... Promise.'_ She closed the door and walked through U.A.'s empty halls, her thoughts and the sounds of her footsteps the only things reverberating through her mind.

(X)

For the first time in his life, Yagi was thankful for his skeletal form.

The heroine, Mt Lady if he remembered correctly didn't even give him a second glance before walking to the exit. He waited a few seconds before sighing and pushing open the door, letting him hear young Midoriya let out a similar cry of relief from above.

"That was scary for a second there," Midoriya breathed.

"You don't have to tell me, thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest."

"No need to be dramatic All Might," Chiyo reprimanded, "You would've been fine. I'm actually glad you acted normal rather than hide under a bed or something. She probably thought you were Midoriya's parent or something."

Yagi shook his head, "Recovery Girl, we've been over this."

"Oh I know," Chiyo cuts in, turning back to her desk, "The symbol of peace needs to keep everything a secret for the greater good."

Yagi felt his shoulders slump, this conversation again. No, it could happen later. For now, he needed to discuss.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about, Young Midoriya."

The young boy blinked, his eyes lighting up with realization.

"Oh, right, the percentages!"

"Keep it down will yah?" Yagi said, finger over lips, the free hand pointing at Parker.

"Sorry!" the young hero said, all but jumping out of bed.

"That's not… anyway, what I was going to say was from what I've seen, it's around fifty percent if you're lucky. My guess, you're only good for about five percent for total control."

"ONLY FIVE PER-"

"SHHH!" Both Yagi and Chiyo silenced.

The teacher's eyes darted to the resting Parker, and Midoriya immediately flushed with shame.

"Y-you really think that I can only manage five percent?"

"Well," Yagi said, feeling a bead of sweat run down his neck, "It's a guess on my part. To tell you the truth, I really didn't have this kinda trouble when I got One for All." Yagi played at the distraught look that Midoriya was giving him, "Not that you're not doing an amazing job! You're going Plus Ultra on everything and I couldn't be more proud!"

The despondent look lessened somewhat, but only because a questioning look slowly came forth to replace it.

"Then, what should I do?"

Chiyo stopped what she was doing and shot Yagi a scathing look.

"J-just focus on recovering," Yagi stammered out, "Once you're back on your feet, I'll get you all the help you need, and all the time that you deserve."

Young Midoriya's eyes practically swelled with tears. Geez this kid and his tear ducts.

"Don't start crying, it's a bad look for you."

Midoriya sniffled, wiping away his tears and giving a resolute nod.

"S-sorry."

"And stop apologizing," Yagi reprimanded, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Just get better. Can't be a hero without resting up can you?"

Midoryia nodded once more, this time with determination shining in his young eyes instead of tears. God, Yagi's successor was a handful, but he was a good kid just trying to do his best.

And so was he honestly.

He was no Nana, but this was a decent start. An overabundance of concern and worry, and no small amount of pride when looking at him.

Truly, this is how teaching should feel.

"Finally, a good idea coming out of that mouth of yours." Yagi actually felt like dying.

"Chiyo… did yah have to ruin the moment?"

(X)

 _The next day..._

"Thank you all for coming. I know that you have questions, and as the Principal of U.A I swear to answer each and every one of them."

And with that one sentence, the floodgates opened.

Dozens of reporters clambered to be called on, each one of them chomping at the bit for no doubt a piece of what had already been declared the story of the year, all here within U.A.'s auditorium.

At least, within the bounds of his school. If he was being completely honest, this was the biggest public stain on U.A since he was appointed Headmaster. A few events came close, but none ever got out like this. Despite giving him sanctuary, U.A was not All Might. With too many witnesses, not even someone with his charisma would be able to negate a blow like this.

And even if he could, the days on which he could were dwindling.

Nezu kept his face completely neutral even as his eyes darted between the different reporters. He recognized most of them, top of their fields in one way or another. Any that he didn't recognize were in the back, the novice and young ready to watch the masters.

Next to him, Vlad tensed. Aizawa would have joined him, but he was still in the hospital with Parker. And All Might was doing his interviews as per their plan. The rest of the teaching staff was focused on their jobs.

Seemed like he understood the trial in front of them as well. Nezu allowed a small nod, and Vlad let out a long breath and pointed at a reporter in the middle at random. The reporter was a young man, stress making lines across his face. Even so, he zeroed in on the mousy principal.

The entire room went quiet, save the click of cameras and the flipping of pages. Many of them got their recorders and phones out.

"Kirigaya Yoshikazu, Hosu Tribune. Principal Nezu, U.A. prides itself on it's alma mata, giving students the best institution to become the next generation of heroes. Yet, despite your schools impressive record, how did villains manage to infiltrate the campus, despite the numerous security features on record throughout U.A?"

Nezu leaned in to the mic and cleared his throat. "The villains possessed several quirks that worked in conjunction with one another to circumvent the previous security. I have already signed off on renovations to the school grounds with additional security features to deter any further attempts."

Kirigaya's eyes narrowed, "Be that as it may, as much as we would like to take you at your word, the villains already, as you said, circumvented your security already. Despite these new additions, how can you be so sure that they will be enough to protect the students within your school?"

"Because now we know what we're dealing with," Nezu answered, the brawny man's face totally neutral despite the tense grip he had on his hands, "Thanks to the efforts of our fellow heroes, we've ascertained the name and abilities of most of the so called, League of Villain members. Next question."

The reporter's eyes narrowed further, but he sat back down, allowing a dozen other hands to pop up.

Nezu pointed his paw at another reporter, a woman he recognized for covering on sight attacks.

"Professor, you said that it was thanks to the efforts of your fellow heroes that you were allowed to capture and detain the 'League of Villains' correct?"

Vlad's grip went tighter, and Nezu had to fight to keep his face neutral.

"Yes I did."

The edges of the reporters mouth curled up. "You said that, but according to the police reports, most of the information comes from the testimonies from the students, not the heroes, correct?"

Vlad winced, he knew what was coming. He shot Nezu a pleading glance, no doubt hoping for an answer.

"Yes."

"Well, despite the wealth of information, the fact of the matter remains that the reports were gained through actual confrontation with the villains. Students, who have yet to complete a single month within your halls were put against villains. Not only that, but there were two names on the list of students that bare repeating. Izuku Midoriya, and Peter Parker."

Nezu stopped the gasp from escaping his lips, but he could only sit there and hear the horror rush across some of the reporters here. He'd been waiting for this question, he honestly didn't expect it to be asked so soon. If he had to guess, they were paying close attention to the gossip mill amongst students in social media. Someone from the Hero Course must have split the beans by accident. Interrogation from the villains all caught and rounded up was another option, but it was far too soon, and he trusted Fukuda to keep a tight lid on such things.

"We're not denying that students were injured in the attack," Vlad cut in, taking the mic. "As you pointed out, the students were had little time to prepare."

"Then why was All Might not present to save the students." The reporter glowered, trying to match Class 1-B's teacher in masculine prowess. The white haired teacher narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Nezu closed his. He took the mic.

 _'Forgive me Toshinori, but it must be done.'_

"Simply because the students weren't the target," Nezu explained, "As you no doubt have read, the League of Villains main objective was to eliminate All Might. Everything in their objective is simply a means to that end."

"But All Might wasn't on sight until the end of the attack," the reporter pointed out.

"Because he was dealing with crime elsewhere in the city. While the class takes priority, the Symbol of Peace felt that it was right to defend every citizen that calls this city home while on his commute. Make no mistake, this was coordinated, it was ruthless, but it was unexceptable," Nezu said.

He leaned in, his beady eyes darting to every single reporter, capturing their attention with a fire that they rarely got to see from him. Time to wrap this up in a bow.

"As such, going beyond the upgrades to U.A. security and infrastructure, I have reached out to several local hero agencies for their assistance in apprehending these criminals. To seek villainy is inexcusable, to bring children into the line of fire even more so. The protection of these students remains our top priority, but make no mistake. All Might won't simply take this attack lightly. Even now he works tirelessly to apprehend these criminals while maintaining the security of our students even when they're not the grounds, as are the local hero agencies who are willing to assist the school in placing several heroes here on campus to act as additional security, boots on the ground. Let it be known, the League of Villains has demanded the attention of All Might, and they have received the attention of every hero within the Musutafu Ward. I'm announcing now, that the U.A Sports Festival will be a testament to this promise. They will not stop us from giving these students the best education into the hero field possible. We will not be deterred, nor will we falter. We will go beyond." He leaned in, cupping the mic.

The reporters jumped out of their seats just like he knew they would. Humans, while impressive and capable of many great things, were predictable in some aspects. Give them an inch in one direction, and they'll scurry along the mile to find out what it was.

"Plus Ultra. Thank you for your time."

Nezu allowed himself a small smile as he and Vlad stood up, ignoring the camera lights and demands for more questions. Don't answer all of them. Be clear, and give them a resounding answer. Both to the media, and to the League of Villains.

(X)

 _That day..._

The day was the faculty having a half day at school, with Nezu imploring all students to remain in their homes and not come back to class yet, using this time to heal and to catch up on any studying. All Might and Nezu then took the time to interview Bakugo Katsuki and Todoroki Shoto. All Might had wrapped up getting a general overview of some of the students who were by the entrance. Not much to glen on until they got to the blonde bomber and the Todoroki scion.

Young Bakugo's interview was quick and curt. He and Young Kirishima were warped to the Urban Zone, defeated the thugs that tried to ambush them, then joined the Plaza Battle. Bakugo was able to handle the 'miasma fucker', or Kurogiri as Midoriya relayed to him during their interview and from the facts given to them by police from the arrested thugs. He even said how he didn't wish to barter with the psycho Hand guy, Shigaraki Tomura. Don't negotiate with villains. Give them an inch, and they'd take a mile, he said.

He didn't blame him... but again, he was... curt. Blunt as a hammer when a scalpel was all that was needed. Bakugo was silent in regards to Parker... before saying how he 'screwed' up before leaving the interview.

He wasn't referring to himself, of course.

Curt. Way way too curt despite all his talent.

With Young Todoroki it was short, again. The son of Endeavor provided a more in depth insight into the villain's plans, given how he admitted he interrogated one using his ice. Not the most... heroic thing to do, but desperate times. He saw the Plaza Battle and came as fast as he could, working in conjunction with Young Yaoyorozu and the group as they stalled the Noumu and Shigaraki. He felt guilty for not doing anything to save Parker, but he understood where Bakugo was coming from. Young Todoroki even admitted he would have gone about it a different way, but seeing how it played out... perhaps the best outcome was achieved, even if he didn't liked it and couldn't save a classmate.

And All Might had to power down for the day, and he couldn't go out hero'ing or make a public appearance given his time limit.

What a shitty day.

Toshinori and Nezu wrapped up the interviews nicely, throughout the day inspecting and overlooking every aspect of U.A. campus and their cyber securtiy to learn how the villains attacked, and the Symbol of Peace slept on the couch in his office so he can remain within U.A. grounds and prevent any further incident.

"Oh, hey Toshinori," A voice called.

The skeletal man glanced up from the couch, seeing a tired Kayama Nemuri step into the room. Woman looked like she's went through the wringer, emotionally speaking at least. The bags under her eyes barely stuck out of her eyeshadow, but they were there.

"Kayama, thought you'd be out of here by now," Yagi commented. "Burning the midnight oil?" He then blinked. "Um, no pun intended."

The R rated heroine shook her head, the motion almost making her stumble as she rubbed a headache. She must have understood what he meant, as she shrugged at his unintentional pun. It was night after all, only a day since the USJ attack.

"Truth be told I'm just getting started."

Toshinori winced, "Like?" He had a feeling of what was coming...

"Friend trouble," Kayama corrected, taking a seat on the couch as Yagi sat up to give her room, "She's been beside herself worrying about one of your students."

"Which one?"

There were plenty to be worried about, but one stood out.

"Parker."

Yagi's gut twisted, that makes a lot of sense.

"She's a hero herself, she knows the risks, but it's…a little too close to home. She's been texting me every hour. She came yesterday right?"

"I can imagine," Yagi said solemnly. "And she did, but Recovery Girl sent her off after an hour or so. She hasn't come back but is checking in via phone means she has to be throwing herself in her work to distract herself."

"Yeah, but he's in good hands, as I keep telling her for the twentieth time. Recovery Girl's people will work their magic and he'll be back up and running before anyone knows it." Kayama tried with a smile, but it faltered. "If he does wake up that is. I've never seen a people sleep longer than a day when under Recovery Girl's quirk. Sleep deprivation? Yu-chan has been adamant that he doesn't stay up late on his phone or playing games. And the only time I've seen him passing out was the day of the incident." She rubbed her forehead. "This is all just one big disaster."

"You can say that again." Yagi felt himself nod along, completely unable to throw in the smile of his own. He kept heading down to the directory, only to stop once more on the addresses.

"Kayama, could you do me a favor and give my plans to Vlad?"

"Sure," the heroine said, picking up the stack of papers, "Heading home to bed?"

"Yeah," Yagi said, sifting through the directory, "Something like that. School's out tomorrow, and I'm going to make some personal stops." He picked up the directory and carried it, grabbing his jacket. "You can rest on the couch if you want."

"Appreciate it, get some sleep Toshinori."

"You too, Kayama."

(X)

 _The next day..._

Yagi double checked the address to the home in front of him on his little notebook, ignoring the stares and gasps of surprise from passersby. It was definitely the place. Yagi steeled himself as best he could, and gently knocked on the front door. A few seconds later, Young Kirishima walked out, dressed in work out attire and drenched in sweat. Boy's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets when he saw Yagi standing there.

"Woah All Might-sensei!"

"Greeting's Young Kirishima!" All Might called, throwing on his trademarked smile and a wave, "For I am here! It seems you're doing rather well! Working out?"

Indeed, the young man had a thin line of sweat running down his brow.

"Y-Yeah," Kirishima says, flashing a toothy grin, "I've been hitting the old punching bag. Not much else to do with classes being suspended and all."

"Yes," All Might said, "About that… could I come in?"

Kirishima's grin faltered at Yagi's change of tone. Nevertheless, the boy nodded and stepped to the side letting the hero, dressed in his yellow pinstripe suit, pass through. The inner house wasn't much to talk about. Standard living room with a connecting kitchen center around a large tv and a set of framed pictures of the young man and his family.

"Bit weird for you to show up unannounced, sensei," Kirishima said. "Would have showered and gotten dressed if so."

"I've already contacted your parents, they know I've come to talk to you."

"Huh, alright must have forgotten then, then you want some tea or anything, sensei?" Kirishima offered, heading straight for the kitchen.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you though. Please, have a seat. I don't wish to take up as much of your time."

The red-headed brawler shrugged, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So what brings you here?" He asked almost rhetorically.

Here it comes. The Number One hero felt another pang of guilt wash over him. This wouldn't be the first time he did this talk. Many a hero came to him for advice and he would always do his best.

But this…. They were kids. Dealing with trauma caused by his mistake.

"I was," Yagi paused, clearing his throat and ridding himself of some nerves, "Hoping I could… talk to you about the League of Villains attack."

The young hero-to-be froze, the water dripping off the side of his face. For a second, he looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yagi took a deep breath, this is where it was going to start being difficult.

 _'Don't worry Yagi, you can handle this. Just do your best, and don't beat around the bush.'_

He waited maybe three more seconds before Kirishima noticed his current predicament. He whipped off his face and forced a lighthearted chuckle. He gave the most wide and fake smile All Might has seen. "Oh, that beat down we gave those villains?"

"It was quite the harrowing experience," Yagi leaned forward, elbows on his knees and fingers interclasped, "You must've been scared."

Kirishima rolled his eyes, flashing a confident grin, one that no doubt would fool most scared civilians. "Pfft. Scared? Man sensei do you know who you're talking about? Those mooks weren't enough to shake this man right here."

"I'm not disputing that," Yagi said quickly, smile still present but tone stern. "I'm simply here to ask you how you've been handling it."

The boy took another swig of his water, but slower this time.

"I've been handling it fine!" Kirishima shouts, "If anything it's just making me ready for the next chance to deck those bastards for messing up our school."

"I'm sure you are," Yagi nodded along, "However, I doubt that's all of it."

Kirishima shot him a confused look, only for his eyes to light up, "Oh yeah, I'm pretty worried for Parker, guy went through a lot." He paused, concern flashing through the smile, "Is he doing alright? Haven't heard from him."

All Might relaxed in his chair. "He's with Recovery Girl, I've no doubt that he'll be back on his feet before you know it."

Kirishima let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing for the first time since they started talking.

"Oh that's good, but yeah, you don't have to worry about me teach," Kirishima said, posing with a flex of his bicep, "This man is as solid as stone and ready to give those villains a good thrashing!" His smile was wide, ear to ear. Almost cringely.

His hand holding his water...

Yagi shook his head, he couldn't't let this continue. "I know that, but I'm sorry, I can't believe you."

Kirishima blinked, "What, you think I'm not telling the truth or somethin?"

"No I'm sure you are," Yagi answered. Although his dark and blue eyes were hidden in shadow, his smile was on his face, but it gave a sad aura. The red haired student looked surprised before gritting his teeth and leaning forward in defiance.

"Then what's the matter!?"

"What's the matter is that you haven't stopped shaking since I mentioned the attack and Young Parker."

The pro pointed at the bottle in Kirishima's hand, the water revealing the tremble in his hand that his smile tried to hide. The redhead noticed, and slowly, his smile fell off his face, his red eyes growing wider. All Might stayed still, resolute even with his smile on his visage.

"I'm not going to say anything that you don't want me to. Everything here is just between us. I am not here as the Symbol of Peace, but as your teacher, and your friend."

Kirishima nodded, the action almost robotic as the brawler slump down onto one of the kitchen seats. He stared at his water bottle, waiting for something to come to him. He let out a mirthful laugh, biting his lip.

"It's just…" He paused, biting his lip. He closed his eyes and letting out a heartbroken sigh. "I was right there man." Kirishima smiling ruefully now, eyes looking down, "Bakugo and I got in there, we were so sure that we could take those guys out. All of us, like, there was no way we can lose. We're heroes. The good guys." He shook his head, sucking his lips in. "Then when we got there… and Ace was banged up. After watching his match against Todoroki, I thought that guy could jump away from anything. Can handle anything thrown his way but…. there he was, in that Noumu things grip." He took a deep breath. "And not moving..."

Yagi nodded, "I read Young Yaoyorozu's testimony. According to her, Young Parker volunteered to go along with a plan that put him against Noumu to get Aizawa to safety. According to her, he was the only reason it didn't charge after Young Asui, Midoriya, and Kaminari; with its level of power they would not have lasted. I've no doubt that they owe him their lives."

Kirishima cracked a grin, but one devoid of mirth, "Yeah, that's our Ace for you, always the best." He gripped his fists, his hands shaking as he looked away, out towards the window and taking deep breaths through his nose.

Yagi stared at the boy for a second, then it clicked.

"Not everything can be solved with your fists, Young Kirishima. The odds were stacked against you, you can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Really?" Kirishima asked, staring hard at the blonde superhero, "Cause that's what it feels like. I felt... I felt hopeless!"

"Don't sell yourself short," Yagi said, "From what I know, you caught Young Parker and protected him from the thermite charge, you even had some minor burns." Chiyo got to them before they would leave permanent damage.

"Only to drop him and let him get captured!" Kirishima shouted, jumping to his feet, his eyes looking moist. "I mean what kinda hero does that? Yaoyorozu was riding on me to get Parker out of there, and all I did was let that handy guy grab him!" He gripped his fists, and he roared. "I dropped the ball! Literally! And Parker could have died because of my.. of me..." He bit his lip, breathing in hard in his nose as he fell back on the couch, hands to his face. "Oh god... Ohh..." He was doing his best to hold back the tears. He hasn't confided this with his parents... Yagi took a small sigh, although Kirishima didn't notice.

"And if you weren't there, what would they have done? Young Yaoyorozu and the others?"

Kirishima looked away, running a hand through his hair, "I-I don't know, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki would've come up with something. They're smarter than me after all. I'm just... muscle. They could have handled it better than I could have, screw up I was."

"Against a monster that had super regeneration, shock absorption, and strength rivaling my own?" Yagi asked. "Your classmates Quirks are impressive, but I doubt they would have lasted long without your help."

Kirishima had no words. The boy slumped back deeper in his chair, and he let out light closed mouth sobs as he closed his eyes, tears being shed. Small whimpers came out before a whine and the tears began to flow. Toshinori got up and put a hand on the young heroes shoulder, firm but gentle.

"A hero isn't measured by how quickly they can take down the villain or how hard they can hit or if they have fallen. They are measured by the people they save... and if they get back up on their feet. There were heroes long before me who were willing to throw themselves into danger to protect their friends and others."

Kirishima shook, not meeting Yagi's gaze. "It's all my... if I hadn't dropped him I-"

"Look at me." All Might ordered, and the redhead looked up, chin going up and down rapid fire as he held back the tears of self loathing, but he saw the Symbol of Peace's dark and blue eyes, and found comfort. "If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I wasn't there when you needed me. I failed as your teacher, and you and your peers paid the price for it. But you? No matter what you say, you were there, you helped, you did your best, and you saved your friend, do you understand?"

Kirishima nodded his head and whipped the tears from his eyes. When he looked back up. Yagi could see that old confidence shining through.

He smiled, one much smaller than the large and fake one before... but it was sincere, and All Might returned it with a gusto.

But he knew that he wasn't finished.

(X)

"Thank you for stopping by, but it's unnecessary," The broad and built Mr. Asui spoke, sitting with his daughter and wife. Well, least he knew where she got her frog quirk from... Both of her parents were frogs! Tsuyu was silent as her father spoke, the trio sitting on the couch as the Symbol of Peace sat in a chair across from a coffee table.

The frog-like girl squatted on her chair, looking at the textbook in front of her more than the teacher. Yagi honestly felt pretty out of place. He waited for a sigh, a little tick like Young Kirishima to indicate anything eating at the girl.

Instead, he found… nothing. Even the parents were easier to read.

"You're taking this well, Young Asui" All Might asked nervously.

"If you're wondering if I don't know how serious it was, don't worry, I'm aware." Her wide eyes looked back at him. "Chances are that we would've died if things had gone even a little bit differently. If Parker hadn't saved me and Midoriya-chan, I'd probably be in the morgue right now." Mrs. Asui took a deep breath, biting her lip and looking to the side.

Yagi blanched at the girl's bluntness and somehow found the strength to nod, "Y-yes, I'm sorry for that." He can feel Mrs. Asui narrow her eyes a bit at him, and All Might felt fine with the nonverbal blame, but he saw Young Asui give her mother a nudge, not happy to see her mother blame her teacher.

"Don't worry about it," the frog girl said casually, "It was the worst kind of situation, but thankfully we all got out of it. As much as it might seem weird to say, there's not really too much point in worrying what might've happened when it didn't. They showed up, we did our best, we got out and we'll train to make sure that it doesn't happen again, ribbit."

Yagi gulped."That's… very mature of you."

"Thank you, ribbit," Tsuyu admitted, "And if you don't mind me saying Sensei, I appreciate the visit."

Yagi perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, it feels good knowing that U.A is willing to go this far to check up on us."

"Indeed. Me and Tsu-chan talked a lot over the past day or so." Mr. Asui spoke. "But our girl is strong and she's handled this better than I could have."

"You better make sure to thank this Parker-san." Mrs. Asui turned to her daughter. "He is your hero you know."

"Obivously, but he hasn't gotten out of bed yet. No word yet, ribbit." Tsuyu responded to her parents. "Got a get well soon card and Z's Candy for him too. Everybody likes chocolate after all. Well, except maybe dogs. And health freaks. Ashido-chan is getting everyone together to make a scrapbook."

Yagi launched to his feet, "Hahaha! Of course! You're the heroes of tomorrow after all! No one in U.A is more important than you!" He coughed into his hand seeing Mrs. Asui roll her eyes, even though Tsuyu smiled lightly at him showing off his charisma.

"But if you're fine, then I shall leave you to your studies! I am off to visit your other classmates! Take care Young Asui, and." He paused, bowing deep in respect to the parents. "Thank you for accepting me into your household, Mr. and Mrs. Asui."

"Don't mention. You maybe the Symbol of Peace." Mr. Asui spoke with a gravely voice, which made sense since he was a toad. "But you're only human in the end. We all make mistakes."

"Just don't do it again." Mrs. Asui added sternly as she stood up, storming off to the kitchen despite the look from her daughter. Tsuyu looked back, feeling offended.

"Don't mind Mom. She was worried sick. Like, she broke out into hives when I got home after she heard the news." Yagi nodded. Well... that is one worrywort of a mama-bear... or mama-frog in this case.

"I can understand Young Asui. If you need anything." He reached into his pocket, giving to her what he gave Kirishima, Todoroki, and Bakugo. "Don't be afraid to call this line if there is anything weighing on your mind in regards to this incident." All Might gave a friendly wave. "And now, I am off!" He took off, leaving the Asui residence to his car, then he shrank down to his skeletal form, letting out a deep sigh and spotted the next address in his handy dandy notebook.

The wealthy uptown neighborhood of Nyabu Heights. Yaoyorozu's estate. That's next.

Ten down... Ten to go.

(X)

She was quiet, eerily so.

Yagi couldn't pretend that he had a perfect grasp on all of his students personalities, but from what he remember, Young Yaoyorozu was no stranger to conversation. With how effortlessly she deconstructed the Hero vs Villains exercise, he wouldn't be surprised if her grades were the top of the class despite her peers possessing no shortage of tactical skills themselves.

Yet her appearance made his blood chill. He had minimal interaction, but he had seen her to be one who cared for her appearance. Looking as professional as can be despite her skimpy attire.

She wasn't now. Dressed in pajamas and a bath robe as if she spent the last two days in bed. Her long obsidian hair long and scraggly in knots. Small bags under her eyes.

Even so, her eyes were downcast, barely looking at All Might even as she served him a cup of tea, her hand minutely shaking.

"I hope you like green," she croaked lightly, taking a seat on the comfortable chair behind her. All Might did his best to keep his smile up. He thought Kirishima was the worst. He was wrong.

"It has been a while," Yagi admitted, "But I do remember enjoying a good cup every now and then."

He kept up his smile, even though the cup barely fit in his massive hands. Yaoyorozu took her own and sipped once. Twice.

The trembling of her hands was visible now, little ripples and jumps in the tea she held in her hand.

She set the cup down on the table, fisting her hands over her lap.

"I'm sure you've no doubt figured out why I've come." Had to get to the point, as Yagi focused on the young girl.

Momo nodded, not taking her eyes off the tea on the table between them.

"Most students only get their first taste of live combat in their internships," Yagi said, "But you were unfortunately in the rare group who has to contend with it early. I suspect you need to speak of it."

She didn't move.

Yagi shifted in his seat, "I understand if you feel like you don't want to talk... but, as your teacher I cannot emphasize enough how important it is that you do." He gripped at his knees lightly.

Yaoyorozu's head snapped up, "Oh no no I want to it's just that," she set her cup down, and averted her eyes in something resembling shame. She coughed, and her voice became more clearer. "I don't know what to say."

"Anything you want to say," All Might confirmed, leaning forward, "I'm here to listen and help. If you want, this conversation doesn't need to reach your parents. Are, they doing well I hope?" Surely they must have heard the news.

Yaoyorozu blinked as if the thought never occurred to her.

"Oh, yes, that would be best, wouldn't it. And yes they... they called me when I came home. They're at a conference in Dubai right now." All Might perked up. Dubai?

Why that's where-!

"I-Island is there right now is it? Touring the world?" All Might spoke. He did recall that her parents had connections there. Father was an investor of sorts, while the mother had ties to security groups across the world. For the first time he saw Momo's eyes lit up.

"Yes, they were on holiday touring the Middle East. Since my dad has work tied with I-Island, they figured to schedule it when I-Island came to Dubai for an expo. They're going to fly back tomorrow though." Yaoyorozu shook her head as the light faded. "I made them worry."

"Don't be ashamed. Your parents are only doing their jobs." All Might reassured. "Now..." He rested his elbows on his knees, inter clasping his hands. "Something's weighing on your mind, isn't it?"

Yaoyorozu gripped her arm and nodded. "I just, I can't stop thinking about it. That monst-Noumu thing… what was it?"

Yagi shrugged, "According to the reports? Something made to hold several quirks and fight me. You were courageous to take it on to rescue Aizawa."

"Yes, I... I had to. After all, I am a hero in training." Momo muttered, looking at the table. All Might relaxed a little.

"Do you have any questions about, well, 'it'." Yaoyorozu bit her lip.

"I had-I had no choice. I, whatever situation I thought of that... that didn't end with that, everyone would have-"

"Do you regret killing the Noumu?" All Might asked, and the black haired girl gripped at her robe, shaking.

"There was no other way... it was made to kill you and... if I didn't do what I did... I don't even know if it was being brainwashed or made from a laboratory or it was a plain sociopath." The girl shook her head. "I... I killed... I killed... oh god..." She looked up, eyes wet. "All Might-san have you... you've killed before in the past... yes?"

All Might was silent, as still as a statue.

"No. I have not." He said. "But I recognize _that_ is a luxury I have because of my abilities. I know of many fine, exemplary Heroes who don't share it." He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he drew closer to the distraught girl. "Our profession is a dangerous one Young Yaoyorozu. The fact you are saying these things, contemplating them, is good. One can't be a hero if they care nothing in regards to taking a life, even a villainous and heinous one." All Might said assuringly. "Killing isn't something we heroes should do. Should ever want to do. Unfortunately, sometimes there is a situation that is so impossible to overcome that in order to save lives, one must be lost in the process." He rubbed his forehead a little, reaching forward and taking a sip of tea. "As I said, I've never had to. But, if I have no choice, if the choice is between an innocent, or a friend, or a fellow Hero... then I won't regret my choice, even if it means I do not like it. We heroes don't really have a say when a crisis gets out of control. All we can do is handle it as best we can." All Might leaned forward, resting his elbows on his mighty knees as Yaoyorozu looked back with wide eyes.

"Killing should only come as a last resort, Yaoyorozu." His voice was stern, but not harsh. It was lecturing, but not condescending. "As you said in your testimony to the police, you thought of the best possible situation to save yourself and your classmates. Had you not have concocted your plan," He looked at her with his dark and blue eyes. "it would have been worse. That was your last resort."

"And because of it Peter-san-!" She burst out, before pausing, eyes watering as she put her hands to her face. "Forgive me... I shouldn't shout..."

Yagi jumped at the sudden volume. Even Yaoyorozu seemed stunned by the outburst. She bowed her head. All Might raised a hand up. This was feeling a little familiar, sadly but thankfully.

"Don't apologize, it's quite understandable."

The girl froze at Yagi's words. She took several deep breaths, but it didn't stop the shiver from running through her.

"I've been thinking... about that moment in the plaza," she whispered, "I keep running through the variables over and over in my head. Asui, Midoriya, and Kaminari were in danger, Mr. Aizawa was a hostage. We had to give a distraction for the three of them to escape the leader, and occupy Noumu so we could get Aizawa-sensei."

She grips her head, her fingers digging into her scalp.

"I-I try to think of s-something but there's nothing. I didn't have all the information, I couldn't make anything that would help that wouldn't put Aizawa in danger. Maybe if Todoroki arrived sooner, maybe if we kept the leader talking long enough for you to arrive things would've been different, but, it didn't. All I could think of was sending Parker to fight it, and what I had to do to get him out of it." She shook her head, letting out a sob. "I tried to think of me creating new items. New strategies but... they ended up in worse scenarios than the one we had and Peter-san..." Yaoyorozu looked away, biting her lower lip. She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, and Yagi felt a nostalgic pit in his stomach form.

He was in those shoes, or slippers in Yaoyorozu's case, decades ago. Following that day in that dark sea when he failed to save the closest thing he had to a mother.

Her breath hitched, and she trembled at the mere memory. "I don't know... how we could have been better... I tried and tried to think of the best scenario with what we got and." Yaoyorozu let out a bitter sigh. "And because of it, Peter-san hasn't woken up..."

"You can't blame yourself," Yagi said as soft as he could, his usual All Might-form bombast absent, "I've had countless what if's in my time, some of them even keep me up to this day."

Young Yaoyorozu didn't need to have those kind of thoughts now. In a perfect world, she'd never have them again.

Give what had happened though...

"The actions you took were the best possible scenario, as you yourself stated back when you were questioned. Never killing a villain is one thing. But not doing so and resulting in a comrade perishing is an entirely different matter. You must accept your action, and that it was the one winning strategy. No matter what happens, as Heroes we have to keep going, living with the consequences of our actions and how they affect those we serve," Yagi stood up, his voice higher in pitch so both of them could hear those words, "And at the end of the day, if you ask Parker, I don't think he will ever blame you for your plan. He knew the risks, and while I know that's a small comfort, it's something that you shouldn't ignore."

Yaoyorozu stiffly whipped a tear out of her eye and shook her head.

"How can you be sure? Peter-san... I don't know how he'll react..."

The question gave Yagi pause, then the answer came to him.

"Someone like him, willing to throw himself against impossible odds for saving his peers and classmates," Yagi stated, "His suit might be broken, but Parker is a rare breed of young hero. When he wakes up, I'm sure he won't regret a thing."

The young girl didn't nod, but she finally looked him in the eye. All Might smiled widely, and flashed a thumbs up.

"Take heart young Yaoyorozu. Your journey as heroes is just beginning. This is but one part, a small bump in the road in front of your starting line. Learn from it, and no matter what you've lost, let it help you to face the challenges ahead."

This time, she did move. A single resolute nod.

"I got a text from Ashido-san this... morning, she was getting some of Peter's classmates together. We were going to visit him in the hospital tomorrow."

"I'm sure he will appreciate it," he promised. And Yong Yaoyorozu smiled for the first time in what he gathered was several days.

"Thank you."

(X)

 _'You can be anything you want Pete, but you gotta remember, when you have power, you alone bear the mantle…'_

 _'You're different.'_

 _'You got heart kid.'_

 _'I wanted you to be better.'_

 _'You're an Avenger now.'_

(X)

 _A day later._

The first thing that Peter felt was relief. The plush of the covers over him, the bed below him. It was divine. Peter felt himself sink deeper and deeper into the mattress.

Sweet jesus he missed this.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to last. Despite the feeling of bliss, the tiredness that had been sinking into him for what felt like the entire year was gone. So with an ease he hadn't felt in a long time, Peter opened his eyes to see a light staring down at him. An IV machine pulsed next to him, and a small desk filled with a nice vase of flowers.

But what really surprised him were the cards.

They piled on the table, almost overflowing off the edges. The only thing stopping them was a book, it's pages blocky and uneven with pieces of paper sticking out of it at odd intervals. Peter reached out, his finger barely managing to get far enough to touch it. He felt that old sticking sensation and he pulled the book back.

Get well, said the title, with glitter and stars stickered onto the top.

It was a nice sight, but pulling the book back started spilling the letters onto the floor. From behind an opening door, there came a gasping sound

Midoriya is there. He's in casual clothing, but whatever problem he was dealing with is overshadowed by big grin and watery eyes.

"You're awake! Hey-"

"This is a hospital! Quiet!" Came a nurse from outside door, and the green haired boy suddenly looked sheepish and his volume of voice dropped.

"Sorry!" Midoriya fiddled with his fingers as he walked inside. Then he noticed the book in his hands and a smile emerged on his freckled face. "I see you've found your little gift."

Peter looked down at the book, running a finger down the cover.

"Yeah, who made it?"

"It was Ashido-san's idea."

"Mina?"

"Yeah when you didn't wake up on time she…" Midoriya's enthusiasm petered out as the words out of his mouth caught up to him.

"On time?" Peter repeated, "How long have I been out?" He looked around and out the window. This wasn't U.A., but a hospital. He must have been transported.

Izuku rubbed his arm, looking to the side. "About three days, give or take."

Three days?

Peter didn't know what to think. He'd seen Recovery Girl fix Midoriya's arms and legs in seconds back at the entrance exam. Was he so beaten up that it took Recovery Girl that long to fix him up?

 _Two pairs of bloodshot eyes. One having razor sharp teeth, the other with patched dry skin with the devil's grin..._

He grabbed his wrist as the phantom shock jolted through him. Peter took a deep exhale through his nose.

"You don't have to worry about classes too," Izuku continued, "They were canceled after the USJ incident. In fact, we have a few days left. Oh, and Recovery Girl told me to tell that you should have healthy meals and at least ten hours of sleep a night. Only, ummm, paraphrasing of course."

Peter nodded, rest, that would be the best thing to do coming out of this. "Yeah... right. Rest. Got it." The two became silent, and Izuku was looking back and forth as Peter looked down.

He... he was here. He didn't feel any lingering pain in his chest but-

"I know that you've been having nightmares."

Peter winced, looking up at Izuku with wide eyes. "Ummm, I was there when Recovery Girl talked to your guardian, Mt. Lady-san. They had a big talk about it too and she looked worried sick.

Yu showed up? A pit started to form in Peter's stomach. God this is like the time that Aunt May freaked out after she found him with the spider suit on. The American bit his lip and sighed, looking away. The green haired boy took a seat close by. "Do you... wanna talk about it? Recovery Girl said that your brain scans weren't good, least from what I know."

"It's… difficult," Peter admitted, closing his eyes. How can one tell of seeing their comrades turn to dust, have the implication that their only family and few loved ones joined them, and leaving their one and only idol and hero alone on a dead alien planet.

That's not even getting to the part of literally _dying_.

"And that I'm here to help you, whenever you want." Peter opened them, seeing Izuku look back at him resolutely. "I... I don't know how I can help but... if there is anything I can do, anything at all..."

A tense silence followed. Peter stared down at the sheets below him. He knew what he was saying. He was grateful, happy to see Izuku open an ear to him.

But… it's not that simple.

What was he supposed to say? That he came from a completely different universe?

That he fought aliens alongside heroes and wizards?

That he got his 'quirk' from a spider bite? That he's seen technology that was little more than magic to everyone here?

That he died?

Where he does even begin. Who can even believe him. Peter looked down, then back up as his chocolate eyes met Izuku's emerald orbs. those same eyes wanting, pleading to help him.

He won't believe him. No one will. They'd take him for a fool. He would have to go with the cover story Yu and him went over months back. A veiled version of the truth...

"I-"

"HE'S AWAKE!"

Peter jerked back, and Midoriya almost fell out of his best as Mina all but exploded through the doorway. The pinkete had a bundle of fresh flowers in her hands, but they were quickly forgotten, thrust into the hands of a surprised Tenya who barely managed to catch them while she came through.

"Ace is awake!? HEY ACE!" Eijirou called, barreling through the door and getting right up to Peter's bedside like Mina, almost knocking Tenya over as he went by. The flowers in his hands fell, and Tenya slowly looked up at the brawler.

"Uh… sorry there." Eijirou admitted squirily.

The studious boy adjusted his glasses, frowning at Kirishima, "Kirishima, your enthusiasm is commendable, but this is a-!"

"Quiet!" Came a roving nurse, poking in at the kids as they blanched.

"This is a hospital!" Tenya whispered very very loudly. "Be courteous!" He said, blushing deeply over yelling.

Mina and Eijirou had the decency to look a little embarrassed about their behavior too.

"You're all here?" Peter asked aloud, eyes wide. The door opened again, and in came Ochako, Momo, and Asui.

"Sorry about that," Ochako said with an indoor voice. "Was grabbing something to snack on with Asui." Speaking of, the frog girl waved her hand.

"Heya Parker."

"H-Hey Asui-san."

"No need to be formal, just call me Tsu." Asu-Tsuyu said with her long lips forming a light grin. Peter looked over to Momo, who was dressed in a black blouse and form fitting jeans.

Momo flinched when she caught Peter's gaze.

"I might've gotten a little excited when I saw Parker," Mina admitted, rubbing the back of her head as she giggled.

"Y-yeah, you know how it is," Eijirou added nervously.

"I'm surprised that door is still on its hinges! I swear no one knows how to properly enter an office anymore!" Tenya whispered loudly, again. Everyone looked at him funny.

 _'You were shouting too you know.'_ Everyone thought in unison.

Peter barked out a laugh, he honestly couldn't believe it.

They were ok.

Beyond Midoriya getting hurt, nothing had happened. They were unharmed. He let out a longest sigh of relief, smiling.

Thank god.

"When did you wake up, Parker? Ribbit." Asui said, going around the bed as everyone started to gather.

"Just a little bit ago," Peter answered.

Mina's eyes light up at the sight of the book in front of him. "Yes~!" She squeed in her indoor, "You found your book!"

"S-sure did, thanks for making it. I was just about to read it too."

"No sweat!" Mina cheered with a thumbs up.

"After what you've done for us, it was the least that we could do," Tenya said. The American held up the book, finally taking it in...

The English words "Fight! Get Well Soon!" were on the front page, with red, gold, and blue highlights as he turned the page, finding the first of many get-well cards he will need to read. But man...

So much glitter!

"It's really…" Peter paused, struggling to find the right word, "Sparkly?"

Mina and Ochako shared a look and nervously coughed into their hands, "Yeah well, you see, Aoyama wanted to help out as well and he kinda…" Ochako trailed off and Peter knew exactly where she was going. Mina couldn't help but snicker.

"Guess I've been giving people a hard time," Peter's shoulders slumped a little.

"Not really," Asui said, "With classes canceled, it was getting rather boring all things considered. Just some online stuff and us being cooped up at home."

"I know right?" Eijirou asked, "I haven't done anything except punching the old bag and all..." His red eyes trailed, looking at the pony-tailed heiress who was fidgeting with whatever she was holding. "Hey Yaoyorozu, you doing all right?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes," Tenya said, adjusting his glasses, "You've been rather quiet this entire time."

The girl stiffened under the attention. She looked down at the floor, and Peter could practically see the dread form in her eyes. They had small bags under them. Was she not getting enough sleep?

"Momo-san?"

She jerks back. For a second, it looks like she wanted to run. Then her shoulders slump.

And the edge of her eyes start to water.

"Parker-san… I'm sor-."

"Were you hurt at all during the attack?"

Momo paused, eyes widened as she looked at Peter.

"E-Eh?"

"Are you you okay? Did those villains hurt you?"

"I... n-no. No they didn't I... I got a few burns but nothing major. Recovery Girl healed them in no time."

"That's good. I'm just happy." Peter gave her a warm smile. "That you're all okay. The plan worked, we all got out of there. That... that's good enough by me."

Momo remained quiet, pink rising to her cheeks as she stood still. She smiled lightly, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. T-That's right. That's all that matters." The pony tailed girl said with relief in her eyes.

"Well, the Sports Festival will still take place." Tenya stated. "It will occur in a week's time, according to the press conference Principal Nezu gave a couple of days ago. You sure you want to participate?" Oh yeah! The thing in the syllabus! With it being on TV and being able to show off his abilities for heroes to scout!

"Why not. I mean, I am your Deputy Rep. I gotta step up and-" His stomach growled, loud, and Peter let out a sigh. "And I need to get something in me. I'm starving."

"I'll get something from the cafeteria!" Mina declared. "Oi, Eijirou-kun, mush!" She tugged on the red haired boy's arm, tugging him along.

"Okay okay easy!"

"I'll come with you! Parker, what would you like to eat?"

"Well... anything."

"Anything coming right-"

"QUIET!" Came the nurse, roaring as Mina shrinked, letting out a squeak as the rest of the class slinked away.

"Up..."

(X)

The next hour or so went by fast. Peter and his friends ate food in his room, making sure to keep quiet outside of some laughter. A doctor came by for a quick check up, and Peter was as good as new thanks to Recovery Girl. He had signed some papers, and thanks to U.A.'s Head Nurse's quirk, he was free to go! For Peter, he was only glad to see his friends socialize and banter. Thankfully there was no nurses snarking at them, and so far the topic switched to what was in the immediate future.

The Sports Festival, a competition hosted by U.A. that is broadcasted across the country. The first day would be all about the First Year Students, and the following days on the Second and Third Years. The events change every year, and Peter understood. That would be within the week, and he would need time to prepare, given how many hero agencies would be in attendance.

Looking at all of his friends talk, with Ochako and Izuku chatting with Tenya, and Mina and Eijirou gossiping with Tsuyu cutting in. To see that there wasn't a scratch on them. Relief flooded him.

"Peter!" Came a voice and Peter perked up from his seat and saw Yu in her hero costume running over and her arms were outstretched for a hug, embracing him with his head on her shoulder. The blonde hugged him tight, and the boy couldn't help but return it.

"Whoaaaa, It's Mt. Lady!" Ochako said with a squeal. "You were right Deku!"

"Wait, she's your guardian?" Momo inquired with raised eyebrows. Peter let go and turned towards the pony tailed girl and nodded.

"Yeah, she-"

"You're up and at'em buddy, you doing okay Peter?" Yu asked in English, and Peter looked up, letting out a soft laugh.

"I'm alright Yu." He replied in his native tongue, smiling back as the blonde's red eyes.

"You sure? You hungry at all? Wanna go to a hotpot at all? Got an email saying that you're given the all clear from the medical staff." She then noticed the group of students in the room and the mass array of trays and food. "Or... wanna put a, what do you Americans call it? A 'rain check', on that?" She asked.

"What is she saying? I heard hotpot mentioned." Eijirou whispered in Japanese to Tsuyu.

"Beats me, English is the one subject I have trouble with." The frog girl replied back.

"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow or on the weekend. I'm gonna have a lot of work to do going forward."  
"You aren't doing any work, you need relaxation and sleep." Yu said sternly. "I-" She paused, looking at the onlooking kids. She sighed. "We'll talk in the car. I don't wanna make a scene in front of your friends."

"You got it." The brown haired boy turned towards the group, beaming down as he collected the scrapbook full of cards. He has plenty of reading to do, and thank you notes to write. "Guys," Peter spoke in Japanese. "Thanks for checking in on me over the last day or so. I appreciate it."

"You'd do the same for us man. We're just happy you're up and walking." Eijioru waved his hand, grinning. Ochako beamed while Tsuyu waved her wide hand.

"School is out in two more days, that's more than enough time for you to catch up on sleep I bet!" Mina beamed with her arms behind her head. Peter turned towards Izuku.

The boy who saved him, and he held out his hand.

"Hey, Midoriya." Izuku perked up as he stood up, the shorter green haired boy looking up at the taller brown haired youth. "Thank you, for saving me." Izuku blinked, and then blushed.

"W-Well uh, I mean, I was only!" He paused, taking the time to regain his composure as he took a deep breath. Then he opened them, his green eyes staring back as he took Peter's hand and shook it. "It's not a problem. I mean, we are all heroes in training. Like how Kirishima said, you'd do the same for all of us."

Peter looked towards Momo after shaking his hand. "And thank you all, you all had a hand in saving the class." His gaze focused from Tenya, Eijirou, Ochako, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Mina, and finally Momo and Izuku.

 _'And me.'_ He finished mentally.

Peter let out a soft smile, nodding. "We should all keep in touch more often."

"Sounds like a plan. I suggest we have a group chat!" Mina raised her hand, eyes closed with a beaming toothy grin.

"I wouldn't mind that." Tsuyu added with a slight smile of her own, waving.

"Yeah, we can all be study buddies in this case. Help each other improve!" Ochako had her closed fist meet her open hand.

"A wise idea. A way to help us better ourselves as students as well as strengthen camaraderie... I approve!" Tenya stated with a raised hand of his own, rising it higher than even the pink-skinned pinkette.

"I could use it. My written scores wasn't something to write home about." Eijirou laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of his head as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh! That's right I don't have my phone on me, but I'd be happy to exchange my number." Peter said as his friends got out their mobiles. "Hey, if anyone has Jirou's or Todoroki's number, maybe they can join too?"

"I don't have Jirou-san's number, but I'll be sure to ask her the next time I see. Same with Todoroki-san." Momo had her phone out.

Eijioru stood up, grabbing his mobile. "Here, tell it."

"Hang on let me get mine!" Mina rummaged through her purse.

So Peter gave his number to them all. "I'll reply to your texts when I have it and it's charged up." He gave a big wide smile. "So, I'll see you all on... Friday I think? It's Wednesday right now so..."

"Yeah, one day of school and a half day, the next week the Sports Festival." Tsuyu covered for him.

"If you need to call on anything, if ya need to talk, I'm a ringaway Ace." Eijirou pointed at his chest with a gusto.

"I would be happy to assist in Class duties and what to offer as suggestions going forward! I am your Class Secretary after all!" Tenya waved his arms again.

"Are you... available for call any time, outside of school hours, Parker-san?" Momo asked lightly. "If you want to, well, talk that is." Her obsidian pearl-like eyes stared back into his.

"Well, ummm, I'm gonna be busy with stuff before the Festival." He looked back, seeing Yu cross her arms. "After I get enough sleep that is."

He noticed Yu standing by, looking patient, but he shouldn't keep her waiting.

"Okay you all." Came a doctor who looked like a giraffe, poking his long head inside. "Parker-san, you're free to go. I hope all of you follow suit as well. Got a nurse who was up in my case about loud kids." Mina bit her lip, while Eijirou looked away sheepishly.

"We will depart at once, thank you for taking care of our friend." Tenya stated with a bow.

"Just doing our jobs." The doctor's head then left the room and everyone got up and began walking towards the front courtyard, leaving the facility.

"Okay everybody... I'll see you on Friday! Oh, and Uraraka." Peter turned towards the brunette, who perked up.

"Yeah?"

"You called Izuku 'Deku' several times, from what I heard back during Battle Trials. Why do you call him that?" It does mean worthless, from what he can recall.

"Oh! Sure thing." The bubbly brunette stepped forth, standing beside the green haired boy who suddenly became as stiff as a statue thanks to being the topic of discussion. "I thought it was super cute when I heard it!" Ochako added with a beaming grin. "He even declared how it was the name of a hero too during the Battle Trial. Two birds with one stone I say!"

"IT TOTALLY IS!" Izuku yelled, grinning stupidly and making Mina and Tenya wince.

"Not so loud! You'll attract that nurse!" Mina whispered. "She could be anywhere..."

"Okay, well, if you like, you can call me Peter. Or Parker, whichever makes ya comfy." Peter came up, patting Izuku on the shoulder. "I owe ya. For now though, let's focus on being the best heroes we can be."

Izuku's flustered nature faded, and Momo stepped forward.

"Yes, let's. For all of us." She declared softly. The setting sun was pouring in from the windows, rays of light shining on them all.

"Alright, see ya guys soon. And I'll hear from ya'll too." Peter waved. "I have a lot of people to catch up with when my phone is charged, like Pony and Hatsume. So I apologize in advance if I don't get back to ya."

"Just an emoji is okay." Mina gave an okay sign, beaming. Peter nodded and turned towards Yu.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. You ready?" He asked. The blonde didn't look the least bit annoyed, smiling.

"I'm happy you're okay... and I'm happy you've made some great friends Peter. Come on, let's go." Peter grabbed his belongings and walked off, hearing the chattering of his friends behind him as he and Yu walked down the lane leading to the parking structure, covered in shade from the trees lining both sides.

He looked back, seeing his classmates talk in the courtyard, ready to their separate ways as they looked illuminated by the grace of the sun.

They were unharmed. They won. They were safe. They won.

They won... but he...

He lost. Again.

He couldn't do a thing. He felt powerless in that monster's grip, in that man's grasp. Peter looked down, the shade of the trees pouring in becoming darker as he and Yu walked through the empty hospital, getting farther away from the light filled cafeteria.

He felt like... like...

A weak, meek, pathetic, _**insect**_.

Peter looked up, teeth clenched and eyes becoming sharp. His hands balled tighter into fists.

He remained silent, as he and Yu walked towards the dark and empty parking structure...

(X)

Finally, after so many redrafts, wacks upside the head from LD 1449, and edits. It's out. The fallout of the USJ arc and it's conclusion. I said there will be lots of talking. And this was gonna be the longest chapter. And so it is.

Next up, the sports festival. Whatever that entails, well you're gonna have to see. I originally had Momo bring the ruined Iron Spider module, but LD felt that would be the equivalent of your cat being run over when you're in a car accident and the other driver brings you it's bloody limp corpse. It wouldn't fit.

I hope you all enjoy never the less. I hope the Porch OST theme at the end help set a tone for the end of the arc. Bittersweet to say the least.

As for my thoughts on endgame, well, I loved a good 80% of it. But some characters either got shafted or were disrespected a ton. But some had a good send off and had a surprising amount of good screentime. Even made me appreciate them more. Carol however was unnecessary. Wish her movie was replaced with Black Widow's film covering the world post-Snap.

Can't speak of spoilers yet. Hasn't been a week and change left... I'm sure we can talk on it in the coming days though.

So let the discourse... commence! Only this time there will be no DQs, like in the recent Kentucky Derby. Wew boy.


	13. Chapter 13

_One day prior..._

The day he got out of the hospital, Aizawa Shouta had work to do. The work of a hero is never truly over, as the old saying goes. Vlad was busy with Class B, and U.A. didn't have much of a substitute for his class. Besides, he was able to walk and use an arm. That was good enough in his book to do his job. Even from his hospital room he could speak into a speech to text machine to get a head start with lesson plans. With the Sports Festival drawing near, he didn't have time to waste with needless pleasantries like simply waiting for the chance to go back to his office.

Damaged as he was, Shouta was a pro, and he needed to hold himself to a standard. Even so, his stubbornness could only get him so far. He wouldn't have gotten as far as he did without cashing in on a few favors that Vlad owed him, and even then he wouldn't be able to do much more than give opening statements in homeroom for the next week, and that's if he was lucky. Snipe was kind enough to offer to take over the grunt work with the grading, and Midnight had offered more than once to take over if Shouta didn't feel up to it for a day.

He declined. Out of everything, he needed to be in class tomorrow for the announcement of the festival. Midnight might be a wonderful teacher, but Shouta couldn't trust her to properly convey the gravitas of the situation to his class. Foolish? More than likely, but All Might wasn't the only stubborn man in UA.

So Shouta was released, but he'd have to rest when not teaching. He was also given a prescription of painkillers to deal with the aches of his body healing over time. He was thankful for Present Mic for picking him up and dropping him off at his flat. Not so thankful for the crappy singing and blaring radio. Made him wish for the silence of the hospital. He was going in and out of consciousness throughout his stay, as he hadn't had much time to ponder. The moment he got to his home he got a proper shower, dressed up as best as he could, and then it was back to UA, despite his long time friend's concerns.

After all, they had a meeting to attend. Special Cases Detective Tsukauichi Naomasa, who was also representing the interests of the Musutafu PD, had been holding a briefing in UA with all faculty members present, including All Might in his thin form.

As he did his best to edit the curriculum to Class 1-A's syllabus with one hand in his office, Shouta remembered the details. The ones called Kurogiri and Shigaraki Tomura were easy, since the latter was the one of the reasons his elbow was a giant red patchy mess. It was the All Might-counter villain, Noumu, and what had happened that made him feel on edge.

His students, who had been separated by Kurogiri's mass warp, had joined the fray to save not only him, but also Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu, and Kaminari Denki. Most of them got out unscathed. Yaoyorozu Momo had flash burns, as did Kirishima Eijirou, but nothing Recovery Girl and a good night's sleep couldn't fix. Midoriya used his quirk, again. And Peter Parker got the worst of it, given the injuries he sustained saving Midoriya and his group from the obsidian beast. Yet it was those three, in addition to Todoroki Shoto and Bakugo Katsuki that helped turn the tide, with Yaoyorozu killing the Noumu and Midoriya breaking his body saving Parker from Shigaraki. Thirteen was up on her feet too, but she was given the day off to rest at home.

This wasn't what Shouta had wanted, to throw his students into livefire combat in a simulation facility where the point was to rescue others. So the best he could do was levy the pros and cons.

He reached for some eye drops, plucking them into his dry eyelids. The sleep and recovery did his eyes some good, but Recovery Girl could only do so much given the damage to his skull. Catastrophic damage to his eye sockets.

Great, and here he thought his dry eye was bad. He'd have to test how long he could keep his quirk active once all this blew over.

Face fractures aside, there were some pros to this. His students got experience that only a few third years could claim, experience that would help them grow into becoming heroes. From what he has heard, they also fought incredibly well as a team, Yaoyorozu proving herself to be an exceptional on-the-fly tactician and leader. Even Bakugo was able to be receptive, albeit from Todoroki's testimony his role was 'blast the warp bastard'. Plus, they all got out alive to live another day.

The cons? Midoriya kept up the habit of breaking his body in order to save one person, making him useless had his strike missed Shigaraki. Yaoyorozu was forced to kill. Parker was injured and was in the hospital for more than a day despite Chiyo's quirk. The trauma many of the students had suffered potentially could be severe, had to be for the few that tried to save him from Shigaraki. Lastly, the media shitstorm that came down while he was away was something he groaned at. UA will be under a microscope going forward. Thankfully Nezu's press conference did its job, and All Might was busy with interviewing the students one by one to reassure them. That should help, in some form.

Shouta sighed. Yes, the first kill. Every hero who had been alive enough and involved in combat situations. Facing a villain who wouldn't yield. Where lives were on the line.

Shouta made a mental note to talk to Yaoyorozu on the side. From what Toshinori had texted him, he was going to her estate next after visiting Kirishima and Asui. Still, she would need some form of assurance from her teacher.

As would Peter Parker, who had lost his gear to the Noumu. That fancy metallic costume had to be scrapped by All Might in order to treat him, and was with Power Loader. Still, Parker was alive.

A miracle in it of itself, given how he threw himself against the Noumu, agreeing to Yaoyorozu's plan...

"As if one self destructive fool wasn't enough for this class." Shouta said to himself as he continued typing with his good arm, altering the dates on the syllabus. The three days off would throw things, and would cut into his students training for the Sports Festival which would be in a week and a half once classes were back in session. But heroes adapt. They have to in order to do their duty to society.

As he looked at the syllabus of exams and various training dates, he glanced at the summer section. If he sent a few emails, he could pitch for a summer camp of some kind, depending on how well his class was performing. Although he would need a better grasp of them once he sees them in action at the Sports Festival, feedback from their internships, and then Final Exams.

He typed in 'To be Determined'. Something to table for now.

With a few more edits, Shouta finished the updated syllabus. Now to tackle the schedule and calendar for the Sports Festival. He looked at the docket, mainly the order of events for the First Year students.

Preliminary Obstacle Course Race, Random Event, and then Battle Tournament. Under the random events were a selection of games and events the students would partake in, the ones who got the top places in the race. Calvary Battle, Labyrinth Hunt, Kingdom on the Hill among so many others. There was a box for a suggested event that the teachers can offer, but would have to explain the rules.

Narrowing his eyes, Shouta began to think. Calvary Battle was a four-man team free for all for the headbands of enemy teams. Labyrinth Hunt was Tag on Steroids within a giant moving maze, courtesy of Cementoss and Power Loader with a point-system similar to the Practical Exam. Finally, Kingdom on the Hill was a four man team of whoever was the four people on top of a position, and had to kick off whoever was coming onto said position.

Small team games, or individual free for alls.

...

There.

That can be an event for the First Years to tackle. Shouta began to type, fingers tacking on the keyboard.

(X)

 _Current Day..._

Katsuki grunted as he pulled up on his pull bar in his bedroom, sweat dripping from his brow as he narrowed his eyes and gripped the bar hard. The last three days had made him stir crazy. Nothing has happened save for All Might coming by his place and talking to him about the USJ. That and online coursework, which was a breeze. His dad was a being a literal hen in how much he was asking if he was okay.

Least mom got the idea. He was fine. Katsuki was fine physically and mentally.

And yet... he felt cheated.

He glowered as he dropped down, finishing his rep as he went over, sipping on some protein shake and wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.

The blond looked at his hands, remembering how they had that warp bastard pinned... then the second he was distracted and saw his idol combined with Deku giving Handjob a haymaker, Warpfuck got out of dodge with him. It was so fast he...!

Katsuki scoffed, tossing the rag to the side as he departed from his bedroom, content with his private exercises as he walked down the stairs and through the living room where Dad was vacuuming. He'd been doing that all morning!

"Aren't you done yet?" Katsuki asked as he walked past the brown haired man. His father perked up, blinking.

"Oh well, not really. It is spring and I have to do spring cleaning after all. Plus, the office gave me some time off in light of the USJ incident, since I did say you were accepted and all into it's hero course" He said with a goofy smile. Katsuki narrowed his eyes and looked around. All Might was here a few days ago.

He twitched. Did All Might notice that he and his family let the house go unkept for a bit! How did he not! Damnit all how could he have not noticed himself!

"Need help?" Katsuki growled, going over to the cabinet and pulling out an apron. Dad looked surprised.

"You aren't going to practice your Quirk in the garage?"

"All Might was here, and things have been a tornado for us with you getting that promotion and Mom not being especially good doing this." Katsuki grabbed some paper towels and spray. He took a deep breath, eyeing the window sills and he bared his teeth.

"DIE DUST BUNNIES!" He yelled, spraying and wiping the window boards with a furor. ' _How dare you jackasses show yourself when All Might was here! Go to hell! Be purged! Die!_ ' He roared mentally as he glared smoldering daggers at the window boards as if they owed him lunch money.

"So vigorous, just like your mother." Dad laughed kindly, and Katsuki's eye twitched as he continued to wipe the window sills, going around and scrubbing and cleaning with a fervor. "This is the first sign of life I have seen from you lately too. Mom was getting a little worried and all, but she told me to give you some space."

"Broken clock's right twice a day then." Katsuki uttered, finishing the window sills before going to the floorboards against the wall.

"Is the upcoming Sports Festival making you any nervous? You can talk to me you know." Dad offered, and Katsuki turned, red eyes glaring.

"Of course not, you think I'm an idiot!?" He turned around. "I've been looking forward to it ever since I got here. It's the fact that Parker ended up losing."

"Parker?" His father uttered before he snapped his fingers. "Oh right! Peter Parker, his name was through the news. He was hurt during the attack wasn't he?"

"Got the crap beaten out of him, and lost something too." His costume. That fancy powerful suit of his that allowed him to go toe-to-toe with Icy Hot. Even with that he didn't stand a chance against that monster. Katsuki looked down at his hands, the source of his powerful god-blessed quirk, Explosion.

He had that warp bastard on the ropes. He would have sent Handjob flying even more so than that damn Deku did...

But Katsuki knew, he couldn't have beaten that Noumu thing with his power. Not as he is now.

"I see... I am sorry to hear that. You know, you usually labeled your classmates with labels, like 'richgirl' or 'four eyes'." Dad mused, cupping his chin. "For you to actually label one of them by name means he's quite important to you isn't he!" He snapped his fingers and offered a big stupid grin.

The blond flinched, glowering before getting on his knees and spraying the white floorboards and using hard elbow grease. "Parker is one of the strongest kids in class. That's all to it really. But he won't be that way for long."

"Ah, you plan on surpassing him then? You always say you want to surpass All Might as the world's most famous and richest hero." Katsuki felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, and Bakugo Masaru looked down with warm eyes. "The fact you're taking this one step at a time is good son. You're shooting for the stars at first, but it is always wise to shoot for the hilltop, and then work your way up a mountain no?"

"Babysteps huh?" Katsuki muttered, eyes looking off in thought before looking back at the floorboard. "Whatever. Let's focus on cleaning up all this. You're a lot better at cleaning than Mom is."

"Now now your mother is a woman of many talents. Just like you." Dad kindly scolded him before going back to the vacuum, turning it back on. Katsuki looked back with a glare, softening his gaze a bit before focusing back on the floorboards, scowling with abandon.

He couldn't beat Parker or Icy-Hot with gear. He couldn't defeat that Noumu with gear. The Sports Festival will be held without gear.

That is where he will surpass him, and show that Parker where he stood on the totem pole.

No villains getting in the way. No gear letting anyone cheat.

No flukes, just the truth of what would happen. Katsuki grinned darkly at the prospect...

But first things first...

"WHY WON'T THIS MARK GO! FUCK YOU! DIE!"

"Be careful! You might tear a ligament in your elbow, and language! Your mother-"

"What did I hear you say Katsuki?!" Came a shrill voice from the garage, and Masaru's shoulder slumped. Katsuki growled out a sigh of frustration.

"May be home..."

(X)

Alright, the final interview.

If Yagi Toshinori was being perfectly honest, he'd been dreading this since he got the news of Young Parkers awakening. According to Midoriya, the boy awoke and had a healthy conversation with his peers. It warmed Toshinori's heart to hear that, the boy deserved some goodness after what he been through.

Only for the details of said conversation to come to him from Recovery Girl.

Parker lost his family, his mentor, to a villian. The same mentor that gave him the suit that he so proudly wore in his first exercise. The suit that now lay shattered into a million pieces in Power Loaders office.

He didn't know much about technology, David would attest to that any day of the week.

However, the feeling of losing a mentor to a villian. A villian that even with every drop of blood shed from you and your allies, still remained standing. A gruesome burden to bare.

Toshinori could relate, but then again, he was older when his tragedy came. He had Gran Torino, a mentor level headed and who knew the truth to confide in. Peter only had his guardian. A hero in her own right, but far too fresh to deal with something like this.

She'd grow, but not quickly enough to help.

And that had to be its own hell.

Regardless of what it was, Toshinori only got a voicemail when he called, apparently his guardian, was on patrol. Not the situation he wanted to have this conversation in, but Toshinori would make do. Dragging up the steps of the apartment complex in his skeletal form, he gave a quick glance down the hall, insuring the coast is clear before enlarging. Smile etched into his face, Toshinori knocked against the fated door.

And it opens to reveal Parker with a rag over his shoulder and a spray bottle in his hand.

"Oh, ah, hey All Might," Parker greets, pulling headphones free from his ears.

"Morning to you Young Parker! I wanted to see how you've been fairing, so that is why..." All Might declared with a friendly wave, and then posed. "I am here!"

Parker blinked, then his eyes go wide with realization.

"Oh yeah the interviews, come on in," Parker says.

The young hero steps out of the doorway, allowing Toshinori to look out over a living room that was… something.

If Toshinori wanted to be nice, he would call it a perfect example of a cleaned up flat, save for what looks like boxes filled with scrap parts leading off into a bedroom to the side. There was papers with blueprints on the coffee table as well, being made from graph paper.

"Sorry about the mess," Parker says, pushing a box into his room "I've just been keeping my hands busy. My room's a bit chaotic right now."

"I can imagine, with all that you've been through," Toshinori laments as he takes a seat.

Parker nodded in agreement, "Yeah." He finished with a shrug. "Would you like any tea?"

"It's alright, I won't be here for long. I can tell you are busy, given what's going on in your bedroom at a glance." He paused, taking a seat by the couch as Parker took a seat close by.

An uneasy silence fell upon them as the Number One Hero scratched his neck. "So… How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine." Parker looked at him confused, "You alright All Might?"

"Me? Oh, er, yes! Everything's fine! Perfectly Plus Ultra here," Toshinori said, forcing out a chuckle as he offered a thumbs up, "I came to ask to see if you were doing alright, considering what happened and all."

"I mean, I am," Parker confirmed with him looking to his room and then back again.

Toshinori blinked. There was something wrong. Parker wasn't looking at him much as his other students had. He has to be in another place mentally. Using this work as a way of distraction.

Or maybe Toshinori didn't know what he was thinking when it came to teenagers again and was thinking too much into it. Geez it's like Young Asui's interview all over again. But he has to get the crux of why he is here!

"Anyways, I'm sure you know why I am here." All Might leaned forward, gazing at Parker. "I'm sure your friends told you?"

"Yeah, Midoriya and Ashido texted me how you were coming around asking if we were okay. And sir," Parker took a deep breath, then smiled. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You seem to be working quite hard."

"It's more of a hobby. Before I met my mentor, I tended to tinker around with things like this." Parker shook his head. "Besides, I get to improve within the comfort of my own home."

"Still, the ordeal you went through back at the USJ… It must have been frightening." Toshinori stated. Parker bit the inside of his mouth.

"Well, yeah. Obviously."

"Were you scared?"

"Scared? Course I was. But, who else could have stopped that… that thing." Parker bit his lower lip before taking a sigh. "But, I'm just happy no one else got hurt." He then smiled. "If anyone did on my watch… I don't know what I could have done with myself."

Toshinori paused, and a silence fell between the two. "Besides," Parker continued. "I agreed to the plan Momo-san made. We knew what was at stake if we didn't intervene. No one died after all." He then gave a big grin. "So, big win for the good guys!"

"Even so, you're talking in a general sense. I am here asking about you." All Might reiterated.

"And I am fine. Sensei, you… you don't have to worry. I…" Parker paused, as if he was about to reassure Toshinori. Then he looked to the side. "I am coping, if that's what you're wondering. I'm talking with my friends every day so… I'm not gonna let this slow me down." He laughed. "Gotta be a friendly neighborhood Spider Man!"

"Spider Man?" All Might quirked his eyebrow. "I see you came up with your hero name?"

"Yeah, have had it, um, in my head, for a while. You know." He made some hand gestures. "Spider is my quirk? I can do whatever a Spider can? Makes perfect sense!"

Toshinori nodded along, the boy put up a good front, but Toshinori knew an act when he saw one. The boy was keeping his mind focused, distancing himself from the simple reality of the situation. There was a chance that he was telling the truth, that Toshinori was worrying over nothing, but he couldn't take that risk. Parker was his student, and he deserved better management than simple hope. Toshinori made a mental note to text Aizawa when he was finished, even as he kept his his face neutral watching Parker pick up his supplies.

"Still… I need to improve my skills." Parker looked at the blueprint. "I made these with the mindset of what stuff I can get my hands on, but something is missing. I just don't know what."

"No reason to sound so discouraged! Judging by the look!" Toshinori quickly declared, gesturing at the blueprints, "You look like you're making plenty of progress on…" Toshinori awkwardly scratched his face, "W-whatever it is you're doing." What is he doing? This looks like the complex stuff Power Loader does!

Peter lit up, "It's really cool, I'm trying to get the holo projector to hook to an internal feedback loop so the speakers can output any sound that comes out of the programing, and hoping I can connect it to a central mainframe. But I need to make to make a program that can receive this so I can access it on a computer so it can function properly. That way it can receive voice commands and- I'm boring you aren't I?"

"Oh! Oh not at all! Sounds exciting!" All Might said out loud, offering a big thumbs up. "Technology of this level is beyond my pay grade, but judging by your vocabulary describing your processes and goals, it sounds like you have everything under control."

Parker lit up, bashfully looking over his work.

"I want to make it as good as I can."

"To match the work of your mentor?"

Peter barks out a laugh, "What? N-no. His tech is just… even Power Loader is stumped, and I don't think I'm ever going to get that good."

Toshinori watched as the boy gasined a far away look in his eyes. There was a lot to take in. Admiration, reverence, a hint of regret, but most of all, respect.

Whoever they were, Toshinori had to admit, they must've done something great to have Parker remember them like this.

"Take heart young Parker," All Might declared with a hand on the American's shoulder, speaking in English. "While it might seem like a fools dream, it is the greatest honor for a mentor to see their protegee surpass them."

Parker looked back up at him, his full attention set. "Well, I was more hoping to be a better hero than him more then be smarter than him, if you know what I mean. Doesn't mean I can't try though."

"That's the mindset of a hero right there!" The Symbol of Peace declared with a muscular pose. "You can do it!"

Parker looked respectful, but doubtful as well. Not that Toshinori could blame him. Even for him, after becoming the Number One Hero, recognized the world over, he felt little more than a pale imitation of Nana. A hero who could see something in a idealistic fool she barely knew and trusted him with a the greatest gift that she could give. He may have impacted the world… she impacted him.

Toshinori had only just started to get that part down.

"And remember, just because you think you can't surpass him, it doesn't matter."

Parker blinked, his face scrunching trying to follow All Might's train of thought.

"Why doesn't it matter?"

Toshinori smiled down at him, his dark and blue eyes radiating the warmth of a sun into Peter's own brown orbs.

"Because he believed that you could before you even tried. I may not know this man, but I am sure he had that same mindset the moment he chose you."

The young man stiffened under his touch. For a second, the boy didn't even breath. Then, the corner of his eyes began to water.

"No matter what comes, I promise as your teacher to do everything that I can to let you flourish. I will help you achieve your dreams. If you need any help." All Might put a fist to his broad bicep. "Know that I am here. And by the time that you step out of the halls of U.A, you'll be a hero worthy of creating that same admiration in someone else. As he did for you, you will do for them." He grinned. "It happened for me after all, and it will for you Spider Man, the friendly neighborhood hero."

Peter looked down at the blueprints, then back up at All Might, smile wide as his chocolate eyes beamed. "Thanks…"

(X)

 _That night..._

All Might had left jovially, and Peter had the flat to himself as Yu got home from a long day of work. They made dinner as Peter cleaned up his mess in his room, then he went about in touching up the rest of the apartment. After some showers and dishes, it was time to turn in.

"You better get your sleep Peter." Yu stated as she embraced her ward. The American hugged back, his head on her shoulder as she parked back. "I'll be up at six, but you better be in bed and asleep."

"Yeah, sure." Peter replied with a smile as the two went into their individual bedrooms. He's going to stick with his bed, no longer the couch. The lights were off and Casa Takeyama went dark.

While Yu dozed off peacefully, the American was still awake, a hand reaching out towards the ceiling.

He imagined the cool second skin of the Iron Spider Suit washing over him… Then he remembered how it became locked, and the black ceiling overhead… He can see scars and razor sharp teeth.

Peter turned over in bed, clutching his sheets as he took deep breaths. He closed his eyes, and he urged himself to sleep, counting down from one hundred.

…

He woke up, earlier than he would like as Peter sat up, looking at his alarm clock.

Two in the morning, despite him getting a good five hours sleep. He sat back down, taking deep breaths. "One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-ei…" He paused, exhaling sharply through his nose as he got up and tip toed around. He put on his casual clothing, his eyes darting to the mass of blue prints and boxes of spare parts by his desk. He tip-toed through his room and to the living room. He can hear the snoring from Yu's bedroom as he got his keys and phone, and silently exited his apartment. In his pockets were the folded blueprints.

He's used to this. He did this a ton over the summer when he first acquired his powers back home. Aunt May was none the wiser.

Peter exited the complex, hands in jacket and hood up as he walked amongst the streets under the night sky. Very few people up and about, with the streets being scarce save for the occaisional truck or taxi. As he walked, his eyes were to the ground.

He let it… He let it get broken.

His last gift from Mr. Stark.

Peter closed his eyes, feeling them water up as he made his way to U.A. He pulled out his phone, checking his email to see the one sent from Power Loader. The head of the Support Department gave him an electronic key to let him access onto U.A.'s campus after hours along with entry into his development studio, as a form of a gift in his get-well card he sent electronically.

"I gotta fix it." How can he be an amazing friendly neighborhood Spider Man without that suit. The suit that let him become the ace. That let him do so many things people can't do.

"I gotta fix it..." He stepped aside someone walking past, almost bumping into them. Looking down at the puddle, the person had dark hair and dark blemish-like markings on his face. Peter didn't tell, he was looking down at the ground.

"I gotta fix it." Peter uttered again as he pocketed his phone, making his way down the boulevard. In the distance, the U.A. Academy stood atop of a hill under the moon.

(X)

The man paused, looking back at the English speaker. His blue-green eyes showed a bit of curiosity before he shrugged.

No matter. Probably some dumb kid looking to meet a dealer. He felt his phone vibrate.

'Gonna talk business with ya soon. Meet me at this bar.'

Giran.

The man typed back.

'OK'. And man known as Dabi got back on his walk, emerald eyes peering as he turned into a dark alleyway, his daily commute within the underbelly of superhuman society.

(X)

It wasn't uncommon for Mei to wake up in the lab. Power Loader always had a conniption when he found her on the couch, work table, or on the floor or amongst the scrap in the spare parts room, so she'd taken to hiding in the air conditioning vents sometimes. Besides, her babies needed her. They slept better that way. She slept better knowing they were so close!

What was uncommon however was for her to wake up to the sound of someone else in the lab. Someone who wasn't supposed to be here, judging by the sound of how they were rifling through Homura's toolbox. (Yes, she could tell who's toolbox by sound, she'd done it enough to have them memorized)

Never one for shyness or caution, the pinkette wiggled and shimmied herself along the air vent peering through the slits to find- Oh!

She pushed the vent open with a laugh. "Oh! Parker!"

The web head didn't even look up or flinch from his work, staring down at cracked, broken mask of his Iron Spider suit, laying on the workstation.

Mei would be the first to admit, she wasn't the best with people, but even she could tell something was wrong when someone was standing in the lab at... three in the morning, were staring at a broken piece of equipment and hadn't reacted to someone hanging from an air-vent.

That's the kind of thing that she did. Only she did it with a smile.

Parker was not smiling.

She dangled from the vent, squinting her peculiar eyes and zooming her vision to see him up close. She used her custom grappling hook and lowered herself down, hair dangling as she looked at the American upside down.

"Hellooooo." She reached down, ready to snap her fingers over his head. "Anybody ho-"

His hand struck straight up, too fast for her to see and caught her fingers before she could complete the motion.

His grip, for a second hurt, but the moment he recognized her she could feel all the tension leave his grip, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"O-Oh! Hatsume? What are you doing here?" He croaked. His voice sounded raspy, dry.

She could see his face now, and there was a redness to his eyes that told even her socially innept self that he'd probably been crying. Or maybe not sleeping?

"I was sleeping." She answered, bringing her smile back to her face as she reached down to poke him on the nose. "The question is, what are you doin here Parker! You a night owl, or an early bird?"

His hand reached up, brushing his nose and she could see when his brain seemed to reset looking away from her and back down towards the broken mask.

"I just... I gotta fix it." He muttered, narrowing his eyes.

The bridge of Mei's nose crinkled.

For her, this would be perfectly normal. Good even.

For other people though...

"Didn't you just get out of the hospital? Like... yesterday? Or was it the day before... No It was yesterday! I remember!"

"I've gotta fix it." He repeated. Not even looking up at her as he leaned over the workbench, grabbing micropiters and magnifying glasses, along with grabbing some pens and graph paper.

"I thought you didn't know ho-" Peter rounded on her, eyes burning in fury.

"I have to **fix it**!" He shouted this time, shrieking the last two words, and it made her jump where she hung upside down, nearly losing her 'footing' on the vent and her grip on her hook

There was a silence between them. The anger left him as fast as it came. Mei's yellow eyes softened.

"H-hey. Parker. You okay?"

"Sorry for the yell but… I... I just gotta fix it." His voice was soft now.

"Why?"

"I need this suit."

"Not this badly right?" She hedged, and she saw his shoulders tense and bunch up. "I mean…" She tilted her head, her thick pink locks brushing against her face. "The suit doesn't make the hero."

He sucked down a sharp breath, and stiffened, looking up at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"What?"

"The suit doesn't make the hero?" She repeated, blinking stupidly down at him as he blinked stupidly up at her. "I mean... The support gear's nice to have but the Support gear needs a hero, a Hero doesn't need the support gear. You don't support the gear, the gear supports you!"

He stared up at her, and she could see in his eyes the moment something at the back of his gaze... clicked with him. All of a sudden his body relaxed, and a tension she hadn't even known had been rushing through him seemed to bleed out as he smiled, letting out a breathless laugh as his fingers brushed over the crown of the helmet.

"I... yeah. You're right Hatsume."

He stepped away moving towards one of the chairs and seemingly collapsing on it. Like the weight of the whole world suddenly crumbled off of his shoulders.

His smile... it was so relieved Mei had to wonder just what she'd said. She looked puzzled, tilting her head again as the American looked up at the ceiling as if he had a Eureka moment, or remembered something vital.

After almost a minute of him sitting and her hanging (honestly the blood was rushing to her head. It gave her that familiar fuzzy feeling like when she was fixing the underside of heavy machinery too long) he looked up at her, realizing that the mad inventor was upside down.

"What are you doing in the vents?"

"Sleeping!" She repeated. "What else do you do in vents!?"

He blinked and stared at her like she was the weirdo in this conversation.

"You want some breakfast?" He finally asked, standing up and walking over, the two's faces. "I know of a place close by that's open, well, twenty four seven."

Her smile came back twofold. "Best idea you've had all day!" He sniffed, then scrunched his face.

"Ehh… After you take a shower first."

"Ohhhh okay. You're treating though!"

(X)

Peter finished making tune ups and leaving the blueprints in the studio as he took a cleaner Hatsume to the local diner, and the two got breakfast and filled their bellies. Hatsume had to get back to get a few more Zzzs before Power Loader checked in at six, while Peter bid his farewell and returned back to the apartment, sneaking in around five. He got into bed, took a refreshed nap and before long he heard Yu lumbering about for coffee like a zombie. After a shower and grooming, Peter was off to school, with his charge none the wiser of his little nightly outing.

Walking through the halls of U.A. felt… strange. It was weird to think that, but experiencing it was something else. Hard to believe that in only two days Peter's view could be changed so much. Going from happiness, to anxiety all the way to calming is a mood whiplash no matter how anyone sliced it.

Then again, this wasn't just an ordinary week for him.

Even for him, the kid that went from helping people cross the street to fighting Captain America halfway across the world, it was too much.

But even so, walking up to the doors of Class-1A made his shoulders relax. He didn't notice it at first, but after walking through the doors, he saw the reason. Todoroki was staring down at a paper on his desk, Bakugo was brooding as always, and Midoriya was mumbling to himself, his hands blurs over his notebook. The way Eijiro, Mina, and Ochako all chatted away around the red heads desk, the only one missing was...

Momo did nothing but smile warmly and wave. Peter waved back, but as he stood there, a certain brawler noticed him.

"Hey hey! There he is!" Eijiro declared, "Ace is back!"

One by one, the rest of the class turned to him. Smiles and welcome backs flooded from the classroom. The four armed Shoji gave a silent wave, Denki threw a thumbs up his way. Todoroki gave him a slight nod from his desk, though he didn't look like he was trying to burn a hole in his head anymore. From what Peter remembered, his card was a simple "Get well soon."

"Welcome back man!" Sato declared with a fist to his chest.

"Now we're all back together again!" Mina pumped her fist up.

"March of victors…" Tokoyami muttered, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Glad to see ya back on your feet man. Looked pretty roughed up but hey, you are our class Ace!" Sero patted him on the back with a wide grin.

"Thanks guys. And thanks for the get well booklet too. It was fun to read." He looked over to Aoyama who was sitting at his desk smiling, chin resting on his hands. "A bit overkill on the glitter though. Hehe."

"Nothing can ever be overkill when it comes to shining and twinkling! There can be no limit to such things." Aoyama responded looking back.

"Trust me, this is coming from me. Ya kinda went overboard…" Mina added, and the French-Japanese boy flinched and looked away.

Peter laughed a bit but felt a tingle run down his back as he turned his head, and his eyes locked with the source.

Bakugo Katsuki. The one person in the class who didn't send a card. Thug looked ready to light Peter on fire with his narrowed gaze alone. Guy looked angry, then again he always looked angry, but this was more so than usual, not as hot and wild, but cold and sharp. He wasn't baring teeth as he looked away.

Huh? What did he want?

Whatever it was, it was nothing compared to Eijiro who wrapped an arm around Peter's neck.

"Welcome back man!"

"Oh! It's good to be back Eijiro," Peter said, an smile effortlessly spreading across his face.

"As wonderful as it is to see you again, we need to sit down," Tenya screamed, waving his hands, "It's almost homeroom! Take your seats!"

"You're not in your seat either dude," Sero commented as he got to his seat.

The bi-speckled boy paled and bolted for his seat, even as Peter disengaged from Eijiro and plopped down on his seat, behind Midoriya and in front of Momo.

"Welcome back, Parker-san." Came Momo's voice as he looked back, and he saw those relieved and warm obsidian pearls.

"Yeah, feels good to be back."

He meant it too. He saw Momo smile warmly back, and he felt at peace just looking back at her.

But even as he thought of homeroom, Peter couldn't help but wonder...

"Hey Midoriya," Peter called to the boy in front of him, "Who's teaching our class for today?"

"I…" the boy's voice trailed off as the realization hit him, "I couldn't say. I don't know anything about substitutes."

"Oh yeah, Aizawa-sensei got pretty bangged up didn't he?" Sero said.

"Guess we'll just have to see," Momo added.

Peter sank into his seat. Guess she was right, they couldn't exactly make a guess of what would happen. A sub seemed like the best option.

Peter shrugged, "Or Mr. Aizawa could just walk in and say-"

"Morning," Aizawa said, walking through the door covered head to toe in bandages, one arm in a cast-and-sling. The other had a cast but the fingers were visible.

As one, a dozen heads snapped to Peter to see the American as pale as a ghost holding his hands in surrender.

"I swear I was kidding. I can't look into the future."

"Regardless of the reactions, I'm glad to see that you're doing well sensei!" Tenya declared.

"I wouldn't call that doing well," Ochako said, voicing everyone's reaction. "He looks like a mummy." She added with a whisper, to which Mina nodded.

"No matter what you think, my welfare isn't important. Don't worry about it. If I can walk and talk, then I can teach." Aizawa grumbled, taking his spot in front of the class.

Then he looked up, and all traces of tiredness were wiped away, replaced with stone cold seriousness.

"Because your fight is just beginning."

Peter tilted his head, Midoriya shivered in front of him, and even Bakugo leaned forward.

"Our fight?" Bakugo questioned.

"Don't tell me..." Midoriya muttered.

"That's right, the U.A Sports festival is right around the corner."

…

"THAT'S JUST A NORMAL SCHOOL THING!" the class erupted.

Peter felt the urge to bang his head against the desk. So serious, and it was just the festival? Geeze he thought it was going to be villians for a second.

"Hey what's going on?" Eijiro called out, "Should we really be doing this? I mean, sure it's listed in the syllabus but we just had a villian attack. Shouldn't we, I don't know, wait for it to blow over or something?"

Aizawa sighed. "If I'm being completely honest, it is in rather poor taste, so we're in the same boat," he said, and Peter felt an awkward air descend across the class, "However, after the press conference, Principal Nezu is insisting that it go forward. Despite the timing, or, more likely, because of the timing, it's the perfect opportunity to show how effective UA's crisis management protocols are and that everything is fine. At least, that's the mindset."

Peter nodded, it made sense. The Sports Festival was huge, even when he first came to this world. He remembered Yu asking the day off specifically so the two of them could watch it.

"And the principal is pulling out all the stops for this," Aizawa continued, "Compared to the past years, there'll be five times the police presence, and to top it all off, Nezu pulled in some favors. Among the heroes attending the event, Gang Orca, Endeavor, Edge Shot, and Mirko will be in attendance both to scout and to provide security. And that's not counting the local hero agencies and other firms in neighboring wards wanting to help pitch in. And All Might himself of course."

"Mirko is here! The number one female hero!" Mina excitedly declared. "That's awesome!"

"And the number two hero in all of Japan too! Man, we get to see Todoroki's dad in person!" Denki added.

Peter heard someone whistle, and he couldn't blame them. From what he remembered, those were three of the top ten heroes in the country. Though, he did get a tingly feeling at the mention of Todoroki Enji, the Flame Hero Endeavor. He turned his head around, noticing Todoroki looking out the window, glaring.

"With the aftermath of the attack being at the forefront of the news, the number of heroes that will be watching this event will skyrocket, not just here in Japan, but a few other foreign firms will be attending as well. This is the greatest opportunity for you first years that you'll get, maybe the best any Class has had. You were the class that fought the villains, you saw action before almost anyone else has. They'll be watching you, so this isn't something that can just be cancelled over a few villains." Peter raised his hand, and he felt Aizawa's gaze upon him. "Parker?"

"So this is one big job interview?" Peter asked. It sure did sound like it.

"In a sense Parker-san, the festival is designed to test students in a variety of different ways." Momo explained. "See how we adapt and what not."

"The perfect battleground to show your worth," Tokoyami commented with crossed arms.

"Yeah, they'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate!" Denki said excitedly.

"And a lot of those sidekicks never make it big, kinda like you Kaminari," Kyoka added cheekily.

The blond clenched his chest. "Really…?"

"Yaoyorozu got in one, so there's your answer. Comments aside, if you manage to get picked up by a big named hero, you'll gain valuable experience, however," Aizawa stressed, "Your time is limited. This opportunity only comes along three times in your entire school tenor, if you don't give it your all, you'll be overlooked and never made it as a pro. So show the pros what you're made of, and make a future for yourselves. You got three shots, make it count. Am I clear?"

"Yes sensei!" the class corrused.

Even as his voice echoed with the others, the tips of Peter's fingers pulled against the edge of his desk. The perfect opportunity in front of the entire world.

There was no better chance to make good on his promise.

"Alright, that's all for homeroom, class dismissed."

(X)

Kudos to LD for making the Mei segment. And IKN for the Peter interview and the closing bit of Aizawa's announcement. I decided to add that bit of with Dabi in the 11th hour since I love him and I wouldn't mind writing bits of the VAS members down the road. Even have one perfectly in mind for next chapter too.

Anyways here is chapter 12. Much shorter than our usual but is a good bridge chapter of sorts. We will get to the final stages of preparing for the Sports Festival next chapter.

Work has been busy on both of us, IKN has had finals, and game of thrones wet the bed again. Just another day I suppose.

Anyways Let me know what you think so far.


	14. Chapter 14

Lunchtime.

Free from the horrors that came with Vlad-sensei's classes, Neito ranted about being better than 1A while Tetsutetsu kept screaming.

Ok, maybe Pony was over-exaggerating a little, but she couldn't help it! She hadn't stopped shaking since the announcement. The Sports Festival was just around the corner, and everyone was abuzz. Normal casual conversations around the lunch hall had been replaced with harsh whispers and talks of training. There was a focus on everyone that she hadn't seen before.

Well, almost everyone.

"You know," Peter said through bites of rice, "I thought the obsession with rice was a bit weird when I first came here, but this is really good."

"Glad to see our tastes are rubbing off on you, Parker," Setsuna commented with a wry smile.

"Still won't drink tea," Peter shot back, "Not going to get me there."

The greenette just shrugged, popping a dumpling into her mouth, "I can wait. You'll turn."

Peter rolled his eyes, and Pony noticed his gaze dart to her.

"You ok there Pony?"

The horse girl heard herself yip, almost dropping her burger. She tried to compose herself while giving him a thumbs-up, "Who me? Yeah, I'm all right."

"Nervous?" Setsuna asked. "You know, about the Festival."

Pony tried to keep a straight face, but she just couldn't. She let her shoulders slump.

"Yeah."

"I'm a bit nervous too Pony, I'm sure everyone is." Peter spoke as he dabbed his mouth. "I mean, everyone in our grade range that is. We're all in the same boat."

"Yeah but, all of Japan will be watching us! So many cameras pointed at us…" Pony scratched at one of her horns. "Guess I'm just a bit stage-shy."

"You'll do great. Don't worry about it. Just do you." Peter smiled, waving it off. "Speaking of, what's been going on in your classes?"

"Just Quirk refinement for the most part. I had to lift up multiple objects in order to enhance my strength." Setsuna waved with a hand nonchalantly, leaning back. "So I didn't make as much progress as Pony here." Peter perked up. "Oh yeah," The lizard girl grinned, knowing she had the American's attention. "Pony got a real gameface the last couple of hero lessons before and after classes were suspended. She busted her hump, lemme tell ya. Last training session, she figured out how to fly with her horns!"

Peter nearly dropped his fork while looking at Pony in surprise, joy in his eyes.

"Hold on, you can fly?"

"Ah…" Pony blushed, looking away. "I mean, we had to get better in order to catch up. I mean, as Vlad-sensei said, Class A last semester outdid Class B, so we had to pick up the slack! I just trained some more is all!"

"Pony, you can _fly_." Peter beamed, grinning. "That is awesome!" Setsuna chuckled like the Cheshire Cat. "How many pros have that sort of ability? And hey, you can get a better shot in America too since you're bilingual! That's always a selling point on resumes."

The Texan girl couldn't help but cup her cheeks. "Well…"

"Look, just take what we have been taught into the Festival." Setsuna leaned forward, looking at her blue eyed friend with her own slitted ones. "You'll do great. You need to make a certain someone proud huuuuh~" She winked, to which Peter quirked his eyebrow as he fiddled with his chopsticks again.

"Who? Her parents?" Pony fumed, and elbowed Setsuna in the arm.

"Yeah! Parents will be watching via livestream! Don't want to let Ma and Pa down! Haha!" She laughed overly loud, nudging her green haired peer with her knee. Setsuna only giggled at her trolling. Please please please don't notice Peter!

"You know, we never did have that taiyaki date," Peter commented, tossing his tray on top of the allotted tray-slot near the disposal.

Date?!

Pony perked up, almost choking before she composed herself, and Peter glanced her way, "After all, everyone needs a study break right?"

Behind Pony, she heard Setsuna choke on something. Peter looked at her with concern, but that only made the girl wave him off, stifling a laugh behind her hand.

"Uh, ok?" Peter replied awkwardly, "Later I guess," Peter said while waving goodbye.

Pony could barely bring herself to wave back as her friend walked into mass of students. She didn't even flinch when Setsuna snaked her arm around her neck.

"So… taiyaki?" she repeated, her grin clearly serpentine as she looked at her fellow classmate. Pony nodded, the motion was almost robotic at this point. "Can I come?"

Pony gave her friend the flattest look she could muster.

"Do you _have_ to?"

"No," Setsuna admitted.

Pony couldn't stop herself from sighing, "But you want to?" she guessed.

"Atta girl Pony!" Setsuna declared as she slapped Pony on the back, "You're learning!"

"You would just barge in even if I said no anyway…"

"And what, deny the opportunity for friends bonding? Heavens no!" Pony rolled her eyes at the lizard girl's laughter.

Still, being together with Peter after what he has been through. Spending time with him again was the least she could do. She was thankful to Ashido of Class A for informing her of the booklet they were making.

As she saw Peter walk off, her mind went to the Sports Festival. This would be her chance to show how far she'd come while in Class B. To make her parents proud, to show how she was that much closer to achieving her dream as a hero.

(X)

 _'You need to go out there, and tell the world that I AM HERE! And whatever you do, don't forget that drive you felt when you were cleaning the beach.'_

Midoriya Izuku felt his shoulders slump as he made his way back to homeroom. Geez, All Might really didn't do anything halfway huh? Izuku could barely walk out of that office, much less find an answer to his idol's lesson.

Sure, the difference between those who aimed for the top and those that didn't was slight at his level, but how can that little difference make the big waves in society like All Might said? Izuku could understand it giving people more drive, but it seemed like there was a deeper meaning behind it somewhere.

And the fact that he reminded Izuku of his trials at the beach. Was it the willingness to go Plus Ultra on everything? Even the little things? Of course, Izuku could also just be overthinking this. There might not even be an answer, it could just be a way to get him mentally prepared for all the training he had to do for the festival.

Loathe as he is to admit it, he wasn't nearly good enough to stand out in his current state. Kaachan, Todoroki, and Parker were leagues ahead of him in terms of power and versatility with their quirks. Since he couldn't control his own quirk, he'd have to build his base which meant good meals and an increased training regiment if he hoped to gain anything substantial in the time before the festival.

His thoughts were cut off as he bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Hey man, it's fine."

Izuku looked up and saw Parker standing in front of a vending machine, inserting some coins for a random treat. Izuku saw the machine whirl… but the chosen cookie didn't pop out! It was stuck.

"Happens to me all the time," Parker sighed as he slapped the side of the vending machine, causing the cookie to fall down. "What's up Midori?" Parker was looking over at him quizzically.

"Oh ah Parker-san, nothing much just thinking," Izuku said, nervously scratching his cheek.

"No surprise, heard you muttering up a storm for a second there."

"Y-you heard that?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Yeah, my senses have been dialed up to eleven from my quirk, get a lot of input."

Well that was… embarrassing for Izuku. The young successor deflated, looking away from the American, "Oh, I didn't know that." Parker shrugged before he reached down and got his snack from the machine. He tore open the wrapper and offered it to Izuku. Not wanting to be rude, Izuku took a chunk of the offered cookie and took a bite at the same time as the American.

"You're good man, chill," Parker waved a hand as he grinned lightly.

"I know," Izuku said, even as he straightened up and put on his serious face, "I'm just trying to focus. I've got a long way to go to control my quirk before I'm ready to call myself a hero." He looked down at his hand, seeing the scars on it.

"Do you need help with that?"

Izuku nearly tripped.

"W-what?" he asked, looking at Parker questioningly.

"Well, more of your control thing," Parker admitted, "You went through a lot there, but that was the big one. Plus, with the Sports Festival around the corner you gotta get that quirk of yours under control."

"Y-you heard all that?" Izuku asked, feeling his embarrassment grow. Oh no, was he mumbling out loud to himself again?

"Uhhh…" Parker looked away, confirming Izuku's worst fears. He was!

But, there was a silver lining. Parker was willing to help. The foreign student always seemed to have an idea ready, even in the worst situation. Maybe he had some insight that Izuku just didn't see?

Yes, that's got to be it!

"But, you think you know a way to help me with my control?" Izuku asked.

The American hummed for a second, the focus in his eyes leaving as he no doubt pictured the perfect strategy to help Izuku take one step closer on his path to being a-

"Nope. I've got nothing."

And just like that, all of Izuku's hopes died.

"Oh."

"B-but I'm sure we can come up with something," Parker said quickly, "How about… training partners?"

Izuku straightened slightly.

"Y-yeah, sure, what should we start with?"

Parker didn't meet his gaze.

"I was kinda hoping you had an idea," the American admitted. "I mean, it's your quirk, not mine."

Izuku… had no words, except for one.

"...oh."

Parker chuckled nervously. "... think of something later?" he offered. "Gives us both time to think on it."

"S-sure."

Not the best plan but… it was a start. Parker's phone vibrated as he went into an empty classroom on the side and took it out. "Hello? Oh, hey Momo-san!" Izuku perked up. Yaoyorozu was on the phone? Oh gosh, he was talking to her so casually too! "You want to get together to study a bit and plan for the Festival?" A brief pause ensued before Peter nodded, "Don't worry about breaks, I'm actually going out to do that with a few friends of mine." Parker looked off as he paced around, Izuku watching his call.

Oh, how he wished he could talk to a girl over the phone so easily.

"They're from Class B. You wanna come with? Okay cool, meet me by that Taiyaki place outside of school." Parker nodded. "It's called Somi Somi. Yeah. Okay, see ya then Momo-san." He hung up and looked at Izuku before looking confused. "Um, Midori? Is there," He pointed at his face. "Something on my face?"

Ack! He was staring too long!

"N-Nothing! Sorry, I should get going! C-Can I message you about when we should get together soon?" Izuku spoke in a higher octave, pink rushing to his cheeks.

"Yeah, no worries. See ya then, Midoriya." He smiled, patting Izuku on the back as he walked off. Izuku blinked.

The boy could only blush and shake his head. He had study hall to do! Got to catch up on math!

(X)

 _After school..._

Pony didn't think that this could get any worse. However, she'd forgotten how nice Peter was.

"I'd like a nutella, custard, and red bean taiyaki please!" Peter ordered at the front counter in front of Somi Somi, the local taiyaki joint near U.A.'s campus. "What do you girls want?"

Yaoyorozu Momo stood calmly with a pleased look on her face, while Pony looked perturbed. Setsuna on the other hand…

"Huh, guess Parker-san really is a player." She smirked under her breath, taking in the sight of her standing by her fellow peer in Class B. Her fellow recommended peer in the black haired heiress had to come with it seemed, with Peter having introduced Momo to her when they arrived. Peter looked confused.

"Hey," Peter said getting everyone's attention again, "Like I said, you girls want anything?"

"I'll have what you're having, Parker-san." Momo offered her debit card. "And I'll pay. Don't worry."

Pony's ears seemed to droop further. Setsuna took it upon herself to pat her friend on the back.

"Don't worry, we're amongst friends. Yaomomo isn't a bad dude. She's nothing like that Bakugo guy Tetsutetsu mentioned in the group text." The American girl sighed. Yes, their overly loud classmate was on caps lock cruise control when he came in on the mob right next door in front of Class 1-A's room. He did say that the blonde boy was a jerk, but he doesn't represent all of Class A, as much as Neito tries his damndes to portray him as. Sadly, he maybe right, considering how some General Ed students seemed to talk about and gossip about it on the few social media sites Pony tends to lurk on.

"I wanted it to be just us." Pony muttered as Momo and Peter got their fish-shaped waffle pastries and were talking about… chemical formulas. Yeah, that was beyond her paygrade.

"You'll get him next time." Setsuna winked, "You just gotta be more forward, you know, like how most Americans like you and Parker are!"

"It's not like that." Pony whispered harshly. "It's easier said than do-"

"Pony? Tokage?" Peter asked. "Something up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing! Come on, let's make our order." Setsuna dragged her blonde friend along, who seemed to only move at the serpentine girl's behest.

Pony made a note to approach Peter in the future and ask for an outing. Alone.

(X)

 _That night..._

The underground flat was dim and dark as Dabi approached its front door. Well, more like backdoor, given how the only entrance inside was through the back alleys of the dark residential district of Camino Ward. He looked at his watch. Two in the morning.

He knocked three times, paused, then knocked two times in quick succession. The door opened, and the dark haired man saw his business partner.

"Evening Dabi." Giran said with a tip of his cap.

"Giran."

"Come on in, it's humid out there and I don't wanna burn AC." The underworld middleman stated as Dabi walked inside the dimly lit apartment. "So, get the job done?"

Dabi reached into his coat, and pulled out a plastic bag, setting it down on the kitchen table. To the side he heard a… loud slurping noise. Giran took the baggie, bringing it up to his eyes to inspect its contents. He let out a whistle.

"Jeez, guy's finger looks like an overcooked sausage, or a burnt marshmallow. He give ya any trouble?"

"He didn't pay up, so he paid another way." Dabi stated as a matter of fact. "As you said in the email."

He heard the sound of slurping, he turned, seeing the source of the noise coming from behind a couch.

"Don't mind her, she's one of my newest partners." Giran waved a hand as Dabi stood up, walking over.

And he caught the smell of blood as he saw a blonde haired girl in a school uniform… suck out blood from someone's neck through a metal straw or needle. The man's face was unrecognizable thanks to the countless stab wounds that would have made Dabi in his earlier days vomit, his attire that of a typical salaryman. The girl's hair was in two buns, wild and unkempt. Her eyes were on the verge of rolling into her skull, blood leaking from her lips as she let out slurping sucking sounds, her legs shivering in… delight? She even moaned, giggling and shuddering as she rocked back and forth as she moved aside the straw, now biting into the corpse's neck. Dabi noticed sharp vampiric-like canines as the girl went to town.

The fact he still looked warm meant he had just been killed within the last few minutes. And judging by his bulging eyes and the knife wounds all over his face and chest… this girl had gone wild.

Dabi had seen many things in his time in the underworld. She must be a real freak.

"Partner?" Dabi said aloud, looking back to his associate.

"She's very... _enthusiastic_. Poor sap owed a lot of people money. When he didn't pay up, well…" He brought a finger to his neck, letting out a "Grrrrhk" sound. "I'll take whatever he has left to pawn off for collateral, but, that's one less creditor to worry about."

"Pretty risky to bring a kill to your place. Especially one so fresh."

"I know of some proper cleaners, don't worry." Giran patted him on the back as he guided the taller Cremation-user away away from the blood-sucking blonde. "Anyways, here it is," he reached into his pocket, and handed Dabi a fat wad of bills. "Your payment."

"Pleasure doing business with you." He took them, pocketing them. Giran was a bit slimy, but he wasn't as bad as those psychotic Yakuza thugs. And he had connections in high places, and high places meant connections to those with cold hard cash.

"Likewise. So," Giran clicked his tongue. "I got word that I may be getting a big score soon. And I want you to be in on it." Dabi looked at him.

"Like what?"

"Well, nothing's really set in stone, but stay on the downlow for now. In three weeks or so, I'll have more information. It's gonna be quite profitable too." Giran grinned, showing off his grills as his eyes seemed to be shine with Yen and dollar signs.

Dabi didn't care less. HE just needed money, and if he could get rid of some scummy dishonest people doing it? Well, all the better. "You know how to find me then." He looked over, seeing the corpse's feet behind the couch slink further as he heard more bestial gasps and sighs from the schoolgirl. She sounded like she was playing with herself, but the slurping suggested otherwise.

Yep. Definitely a freak.

"I won't keep ya waiting. I got another job, but it's for the missus here." Giran patted him on the back as he escorted him to the entrance. "We'll keep in touch?"

Dabi got to the door, his blue-green eyes looking back at his shorter shady confidant. "We shall." And he closed the door. Sooner he got away from that bloodsucker, the better.

(X)

 _The next day..._

It was early morning on Dagoba Beach, with Parker gazing down at his watch. The stars were still out, but the dawn was approaching soon. Better to work out early than later, he suggested over a text message. He suppressed a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he stood on the sand.

Izuku waved as he jogged towards the American. Mom knew of his early morning workout routine, and she was fine with it for the most part. "Hey Parker-san!" Parker perked up, turning towards the sight of the shorter green haired boy running towards him. Like him, he was also in workout fatigues. Those same light green ones from before, back in the Practical Exam.

"Yo." Parker waved, and Izuku arrived with a light sheen of sweat on his brow. "Ready to go for a run? Heard running on sand helps better build stamina." He was barefoot which Izuku took note of.

"Sure!" He said, getting down to remove his shoes and socks. "I've never really worked out with someone of my own age group. Most I have had is just, well, a trainer."

"A trainer huh? Well, no worries. Now we can talk while we run." Parker had his hands on his hips. "Sleep well, I hope?"

"Yeah! I've gotten better at training over the last year while I prepared to go to U.A." Deku replied as he got up and shifted into a jog. The American followed suit.

"I see. Another thing from your trainer?" He asked, the two now trotting through the sand, Musutafu to their right and the sea to their left.

"You could say that." Deku beamed with a wide grin. Parker couldn't help but smile back as they ran down the beach.

"Nice job recommending this place too man." Parker panted a little. "Thought this place was supposed to be messy, it's so clean!" Izuku blushed under the praise.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I had a hand in cleaning it!" Wait, now he sounded cocky! "I mean, not to boast or anything! It was, just, a part of my training routine is all…"

"It's fine," Parker looked back. "You did good cleaning this up. I'm surprised... that the city..." He took deep breaths. "...hasn't cleaned this up sooner." They ran past an empty lifeguard tower.

"Well, trash has to go somewhere, sadly." Deku replied, wiping his brow. Before long, the two made it to another tower, then another, and over a dozen towers passed before they stopped to take a breather before starting their next set.

"Okay." Parker took a seat by the tower. "Let's talk ideas." He saw Izuku reach for his water bottle, taking a swig before capping it.

"About my quirk?" Deku asked, to which the American nodded.

"Yeah. Let's start with what your Quirk is." Izuku seemed to pale, biting his lower lip at Parker's inquiry. He couldn't tell Parker his secret. He had already somewhat told Kaachan already… And All Might was fine with it, but Parker might catch on quicker than his childhood friend could. He was thankful that Kaachan hadn't figured it out despite his intelligence.

"Well, umm… how do I say this…" Izuku fiddled with his fingers a bit. "Well… it's… a bit complicated."

"How so?" The American quirked an eyebrow. Izuku panicked. Don't give it away!

"Well, uhhh," Izuku looked to the side, trying to find the words. "I haven't had a chance to use my, um, quirk all my life due to it's recoil effect, as you saw back at the Entrance Exam against that giant robot."

"Oh yeah." Parker blanched. "I remember."

"It's sort of a double-edged sword for me right now. Like… I can only use two modes of my power." Izuku looked down at his fist, flexing it slowly. "Either at zero percent or at max power, one hundred percent." He frowned lightly. "But… I had something happen to me lately. Or rather, something I noticed about my quirk." He looked back at Peter. "Parker-san, um, don't mind if I talk about the…" Izuku stopped, his voice trailing off.

Parker blinked and crossed his arms.

"About the what?" he asked, and Izuku looked to the side since he was unable to look him in the eye.

"The USJ." Izuku said quickly.

His Deputy Representative stared back and sighed.

"Feel free man. Don't let what happened to me get you down." Peter rubbed the back of his head as he got up and stretched his arms. "I knew going in that I had to save Aizawa from that beast. I told Yaoyorozu whatever it takes, and I meant it. Besides," He knelt down, stretching his legs. "You did save me from Shigaraki." Peter looked back up with sincere eyes. "That counts for something, and thanks for that, by the way. Sorry if it's a repeat, but I wanted to tell you that in person."

The sky was beginning to turn orange as Izuku stood frozen, and then he blushed. "Oh, well! It's nothing! I mean, you would have done the same for me if you were in my shoes!" He waved his arms, looking to the side. "I couldn't just stand there…" He paused, looking back at Parker.

Peter smiled back softly, and the two boys were silent. "So don't let what happened to me result in you walking on eggshells. What about the USJ?"

"Well… when I first struck the Noumu, I had originally intended on trying to save Asui, I mean Tsuyu-san from Shigaraki." Izuku recollected, remembering his appearance by the shore, leaping up to strike the teal haired psychopath to just get him away from her. "And I punched with all I had and yet… My body didn't suffer any recoil at all!" He looked down at his hands. "My body didn't break. Granted I got the Noumu instead because it rushed to his defense, but I was still able to move afterward."

"And that's when me, Momo-san, and Jirou-san came in." Peter mused. "So that tornado came from you. Not surprising, what you were able to do against the Zero Pointer and in the Battle Trial." The American mused as he got up, now performing standing-toe-touches. "So… You said that you could only use your power at max or none at all. Did you use max power when you got..." He rose back up and then squatted before going back up and then doing another toe touch. "Out of the water to defend Tsuyu?"

"Max power…" Izuku mused, the words resounding in his mind as he looked back in those precious few moments. When he tried to save her from Shigaraki's hands, all he wanted was to get him away from her. His body moved on its own. But…

He never used max power. Not until he had to use his legs to fling himself towards Shigaraki when the man had Peter hostage. And again when he used his arm…

Because he was about to use an ability that could level building-sized robots and bust through ceilings like paper…

"I held back then." Izuku said aloud. "I didn't want to kill them, just to get them away."

"You're not the only one with super strength." Peter suggested as he took a seat. "So you held back subconsciously, I can get that. But, from the moment you leapt from the water to the ground." He pointed. "Did you use your power then?"

"I mean, it was so fast I…" Izuku looked away. "I don't remember much but… maybe I did." He then remembered his conversation with All Might back in the hospital room, how he guessed that Izuku could only use five percent of his power.

"Well, you had to. I mean, getting from the water to ground level without climbing has to be exhausting," Peter commented. "The other times that I saw you use your quirk you focused the power into your arms, legs, or your finger that one time during the Quirk Test."

Izuku deflated where he stood, "Don't remind me, I still hear Mr. Aizawa lecturing me about my control when I go to sleep."

"That's… not healthy," Parker commented, which only made Izuku slump further. "Hey, but it's a place to start." The American quickly recovered, "How are you controlling it now?"

"Oh," Izuku said perking up, "It's sort of like a feeling of whoosh! And capow! Like an egg exploding in a microwave!"

The American stared at him blankly, and Izuku felt like jumping into a hole right then and there. All Might at least understood the reference and the cheesiness. Parker was gonna think that he's a superdork now! Izuku wrapped his arms around his head, trying to look away.

"I-I know it's really lame-"

"It's like the radiation is overtaking you and you're on the verge of bursting!" Parker explained, clapping his hands. "That's perfect!" Huh… That's a more scientific/comic book-like analogy. Better than an egg in a microwave.

"Y-yeah," Izuku said nervously, "I thought so too."

Parker turned away, his eyes taking on a faraway look, "Hmm, if that's what we're working with, maybe you should start thinking like a pressure cooker on overdrive!"

"G-good idea, but the pressure sounds like it could blow my arm off," Izuku said.

Parker grimaced, "Yeah don't want that. I don't know maybe you should set it to something like… boil?"

The image of Izuku's arm lighting on fire filled his mind. He shook his head at the sight.

"Yeah no."

"Oven," the American offered. Izuku's arm being roasted alive in a rotisserie didn't paint a pleasant picture...

"Not much better." The brown haired boy seethed and shrugged.

"Then I got nothing," Parker said, slumping with exasperation.

"It's ok, I wasn't expecting anything big."

"Yeah, I'm not much of a master chef," Parker admitted, "I just cook things through and hope for the best."

Cook things through…

…

Izuku's eyes widened as he looked down. "That's it!"

"Huh?" Peter mused aloud. Izuku looked down at his hands, grinning as he gripped his fists.

 _'I had it all wrong! I was only using One for All in my arms and legs at max power! But when I used it in another way, through my whole body, I managed to get the proper image of the egg not exploding in the microwave!'_ Izuku thought, smiling as he conjured his ability. He felt the heat of his inherited Quirk surge through his body. He gritted his teeth, the red lines surging through his body.

 _'Five percent… Don't concentrate it all into one or two places… let it spread…'_ And the rainbow lights surged from one to another. Parker stood up, eyes wide as Izuku's body glowed.

 _'Throughout! Cook it through_!' Izuku focused, and the red lines faded, and green lightning surged from his body as the American blinked.

"Did… something big just happen?" Parker asked, pointing at Izuku. Izuku grinned as he looked back.

"Parker-san! Thank you… you helped me realize something very important about my ability just now!" Izuku felt the heat cover his entire body, but it wasn't as intense as those times from before. It was like a warm feeling surging through all of his pores now. This… this was One for All!

He was one step closer to being just like All Might!

"Well." Peter looked to the side before clasping his hands. Then he saw the joy and revelation within the green haired boy's eyes and he couldn't help but grin with him. "I'm glad that I could help, man!" He laughed, going up to him. "Is this light you're emitting, the lightning around you, your power under control?"

Izuku released a breath, and the light faded as he sighed. So… that was how it felt to let One for All surge through his body at five percent… it was incredible! He raised his head, and he smiled back at Peter.

"Yeah. My power was a bit rough to figure out, but I had to imagine an egg in the microwave in order for me to control it. But your analogy helped me get to that picture faster!" He looked at his hands. He had to tell All Might about this in class! Heck, he had to text him ASAP! Maybe he could come to the beach today, or Izuku could show him at U.A.!

"Glad I could help," Peter offered his hand.

"Yeah." Izuku walked up, and as the rising sun rose over the town, the two boys shook hands. "Parker-san. Let's do our best at the Sports Festival!" He grinned, and Peter couldn't help but smile back as the sun's light overtook them.

"You got it."

(X)

 _Later that day..._

It had taken him six years, but Toshinori had finally found something more painful than his injury.

Paperwork.

God, was it always this bad? Even hero work didn't have this mountain of paper perpetually poised to ambush him. Granted it was a mountain that he'd made, but he was above complaining about that as well.

With the lessons being so minimal, Toshinori took it upon himself to diversify the plans going forward. Nezu wanted him resting and planning with the police, but with his three hours already spent for the day, his skeletal form came with an abundance of free time. Which left him with few options to pass the time. Normally he'd grab a bite to eat before heading home to watch the news.

And he tried that, until he learned that it was all nothing but preparations for the Sports Festival. Who would be serving food, who was on groundskeeping duty during off-hours, who would be there as security, the whole nine yards.

Try as he might, Toshinori really couldn't bring himself to listen to things that he already knew. The only thing that he took from the news was that Nezu was really pulling out all the stops. Information on villain activity was practically nonexistent on the main channels. Now Toshinori would never say that it was a bad thing, but it still surprised him that the Principal was able to get this much done, if it was him at all.

So he turned to the schoolwork that he'd just been accepting. Nezu was kind enough to give him the basics, but after the interviews, Toshinori couldn't just sit back and let this be done for him. He needed to make his own mark on the lessons, give them the practical edge that Nezu as a principal just didn't have.

But that unleashed the mountain.

Because dear god Nezu was thorough. Did all teachers have it this rough when designing their own curriculum? U.A. was rather laissez-faire with its method of delivering education, but the bare bones to get to that point were intense!

Every single student was accounted for, but in his opinion the lessons were too broad. Some refinement would be necessary, like specific exercises with certain students acting in critical roles. Rescues was out for now, the less that the children had to even think about USJ, the better. Though that did leave open the option of open city combat. Many of the students in Class A had perfect Quirks designed for combat.

Though, he better make a note for ground rules, wouldn't want to have another Bakugo situation.

The Symbol of Peace stopped in his musings as his phone rang out, "A PHONE CALL IS HERE!" Thank goodness no one was around.

Midoriya!

Toshinori picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hey kid, how goes training?" He asked, absentmindedly glancing at the clock. Quarter to ten, geez he'd been working a while.

Then a thought hit him. What on earth did the kid need him for at ten at night?

"A-actually," Midoriya stuttered, "that's what I wanted to call you about."

Toshinori stopped leafing through the papers.

"What is it?" He asked, the conversation receiving his full attention, "Caught a snag with One for All?"

Even through the phone, Toshinori could hear the nervous shake in the kid's voice.

"No not at all, everything's fine!" He said. "I just, ah, wanted to show you something. You said that I should call you whenever I had a question about One for All, and I was hoping that you could give me some advice. Unless of course you're solving a crime in which case it's really not important-"

"Pump the breaks kid, it's all right." Toshinori said, holding back a little chuckle, "I'm sitting here, bored out of my mind. Frankly you're giving me a break from all this school work and Sports Festival planning."

"O-oh, I'm glad that I could help then!"

"Yeah yeah," Toshinori said throwing on a jacket, "Head to the beach, I'll see you there."

"I-I'll be there in a jiffy!" The kid said before the line cut off.

Toshinori rolled his eyes. Geez, kid must've found something if he wanted to show him of all people. Granted most kids liked showing off to their idols, but All Might didn't think that's what this was about.

Kid took his job as All Might's successor too seriously. His willingness to train himself into the ground was proof of that. The memory made Toshinori go pale.

Oh crap, did he pull something stupid and get himself hurt again? Recovery Girl was going to kill him at this rate! Toshinori moved with a speed that he didn't quite associate with his skeletal form and jumped into his truck.

The drive down to the beach was quiet, eerily so. Not that his new neighborhood was bad, hell it was probably the safest end of the city. Had to be, the less people hiding in alleys ready to see him change forms, the better. It also didn't hurt that he made a point to end his routes around here when he had the chance. Having All Might be known to hang around an area didn't exactly give an open invitation to criminals. No, it was more like the whole city was holding its breath for the festival tomorrow. The best and brightest showing their stuff.

And Midoriya had something to show him the night before such as event.

He didn't know if he should feel worried or proud. Proud felt more appropriate. Showed that the kid was making progress despite the attack. Good for him, he didn't need something like that holding him back.

Toshinori pulled into the beachfront, the sands still as clear as they were when young Midoriya finished both his training and cleaning the mountain of trash. Even from the parking lot, Toshinori could see the kid, dressed in casual attire, pacing in the sands below. Climbing out, he saw that the kid was already in mutter mode.

"Got to imagine the egg getting cooked all over or else I could risk-"

"Working hard kid?" Toshinori asked. He was making word-salad heaps to himself all over again...

Young Midoriya nearly jumped out of his skin at Toshinori's arrival.

"HI ALL-!"

Toshinori's hand snapped over Midoriya's mouth.

"Not so loud kid!" Toshinori shushed, finger to his lips "We've been over this!"

"Swory," Midoriya mumbled, eyes wide.

Toshinori held in a sigh, this was going to be his whole night, wasn't it?

"So what was so important? You sounded like you wanted to tell something big.."

"Oh right," Midoriya said, "I-I think I've got something with One for All."

Toshinori raised an eyebrow; so it was a breakthrough. That was good, but what was it? He focused, giving the green haired boy his full attention.

Then Midoriya lowered into a stance.

And he started to glow.

Not figuratively either. Lines of raw power arched across his skin, highlighting his arms and legs, with two lines framing his face. The air around him crackled with energy, and Toshinori could feel the barely restrained power of One For All begging to be let loose. But it wasn't like the times during the Entrance Exam and the Battle Trial when Midoriya's arm was glowing like the sun, this was… under control. Harnessed.

Toshinori never felt more proud of anything else in his life as a wide grin began to spread across his skeletal face.

He wondered, did Nana feel like this? Looking at him?

"Are you ok All Might?" Young Midoriya asked.

Toshinori blinked, when had the kid stopped using his power? Well, whatever, shaking his head, Toshinori let out a small chuckle and cracked a smile.

"Oh yeah don't worry about me, just an old man letting his mind wander."

Midoriya's shoulders slumped, "You're not that old, All Might."

"We can trade lies all day," Toshinori snorted, "But I got to say, that's some progress that you've made, looks like you're finally getting the hang of it. When did you figure this out?"

"J-just today, I was brainstorming with Parker early this morning and it just clicked."

Huh, well, good for him.

"Well, guess miracles do happen," Toshinori comments, "Could you try it again?"

Midoriya nodded and got back to powering up. It was quicker this time, showing a degree of control that wasn't there before, and right when he needed it too. Lucky him.

Oh, who was he kidding? Getting a hang of One for All before when he really needed it was a godsend. Though, with his current limit he probably couldn't do a whole lot.

Speaking of which, why hadn't he moved?

Toshinori glanced over, and sure enough, Young Midoriya was still clenched in concentration.

"Ah, you doing alright there Midoriya?" Toshinori asked in concern.

A pain-filled nod came out of Midoriya.

"J-just trying to get used to it."

Toshinori nodded and waited, but nothing came of it.

"Can you… move?"

Midoriya looked up but it looked like it cost him his soul.

"I-I think so."

Toshinori nodded again, "So ah, you gonna… do that?"

"Yes I'll-!" Midoriya declared.

Only for a sound like a rubber band snapping occur and for him to fall over in a huff. Toshinori winced, sand didn't look like the best benchmark.

"Or I'll just die." Midoriya said from the ground.

"Hey hey hey," Toshinori said, putting a hand on his student's shoulder, "No need to go that far. It's a good start, and it shows how far that you've come. You're looking more and more like my successor everyday."

Midoriya looked up with watering eyes. Geez this kid and his tear ducts.

"Oh god stop crying kid, you're gonna ruin the moment. Now if I were you, I'd start training with your body under this control-state you got going. You've got over a week." Toshinori then grinned wide. "Then you can announce 'I Am Here' to the world."

His successor wiped away his tears, gave a determined smile and nodded.

(X)

 _The day before the Sports Festival..._

Peter's phone buzzed as he looked over the 3D Printer in the studio as he and Mei were at work. Grabbing it, he checked it out. A new email! Mei was busy with her new 'babies' that she was planning for the Festival, while Peter was working on creating new gadgets to use on the side. He wasn't going to risk the suit he used back in Germany out in the field. Not until they got Karen out.

'Dear Peter Parker,

According to the specifications listed in the email you provided, along with the ability of the support gear in question, it has been evaluated by the committee overlooking the U.A. Sports Festival. We have given you the clear to utilize the 'Web Shooters' for the event. You may only use this piece of equipment, as it befits your 'Spider' Quirk.

If you have any questions, do not be afraid to contact us.

U.A. Sports Festival Evaluation Committee'

Peter beamed. He saw that the 3D Printer was finished as it came churning out. A refined and sleeker model of his homemade web shooters. He grabbed them and began to place them on a workbench as he began assembling the gadgets. The parts he had, combined with the studio's tools allowed him to work on it much faster than he could at home, even if back then he had Stark-brand tools.

He grabbed a vial of his web formula and inserted it into the device. Putting the vial aside, Peter slapped the device onto his wrist as it slinked across, latching on and creating the spigot, trigger, cartridge, and light showing the web fluid's stock. He aimed and gently activated the gadget, causing a line of web to shoot out and latch onto his thermus near the fridge. He pulled back, catching his thermos before taking a sip of water.

"Ohh!" Hatsume perked up, pausing to sip on a drink as she lifted up her goggles. She ran over, bending down to look at Peter's wrist. "This is one of your babies isn't it?"

"You could say that. Petition came through too, so I can use this at the Sports Festival." He looked back up at the pinkette and grinned back at the mad inventor. "Hope your 'babies' put on a good show too!"

"Hehe~" Hatsume chuckled, hand to her bosom as she posed. "My babies will make all the rich investors and companies go coocoo for Cocoa Puffs! You can rest easy there!"

"Can I see them?" She wagged her finger, grinning like a fox.

"Ah ah ah, not until the Festival. It would be a spoiler for you to see. Hehe~" The girl skipped back to her work station, welding together some boots after putting on a protective mask. Peter grinned and looked at his web shooter on his wrist. They needed a few more tweaks, getting the right PSI in the barrels, but they were almost done.

They were almost ready, and it was almost time.

(X)

 _That night..._

Sweat dripped like a river off his brow. He could barely see the training post in front of him. But still, he thrust, he kicked, he lashed out against the unmoving wood. Sad as he was to say, there was little to no technique in it. With his right side alone, the skillset of his opponents almost didn't even matter. Yet he needed the speed and the sudden surprising burst of movement to direct his quirk at any opportunity.

Then the alarm sounded, and Shoto Todoroki dropped to the ground, only to force himself back up to his feet as fast as he could. The second he straightened, he stopped for a moment before dropping again. His arms burned, and his legs screamed for relief, but he gave no quarter.

After all, he couldn't finish yet, he hadn't even started training.

The alarm sounded, and Shoto thrust his right side against the dummy, flash-freezing it down to the core. He pulled his hand back, looked down to his left side and held back a scoff of disgust at the shivering present there.

Glancing down his family training dojo, he resigned himself to the number of dummies that stood frozen. Ten concentrated lines of ice before he began to feel the effects.

He would need more.

With the time that he had left, tonight would be the last time to truly push his limits.

And with another dozen posts, there was no time like the present.

He trotted over to the next post and reset the timer on his phone.

"Shoto?" his sister called.

Shoto held back a sigh, glancing to the edge of the field where his sister had seemingly popped out of the woodwork.

"Did you need something, Fuyumi?"

His older sister scratched her cheek nervously, hesitantly glancing back.

"It's just… father's returned from work."

Shoto's narrowed. He turned his attention back to the dummy and started the countdown.

"So?" he asked, striking at the top of the dummy.

"H-he wanted to speak to y-" Fuyumi jumped as the dummy was all but encased in ice.

Shoto slowly turned to her, his left side shaking from something other than the cold.

"So?" he repeated.

Fuyumi wilted under his gaze, and a twinge of guilt wormed its way into his chest. He turned around, stopping the timer on his phone before it could interrupt them.

"H-he's adamant."

"He has legs," Shoto said bitterly, "If he wants to talk, he can walk here himself."

"I also have ears, as much as I'm sure it pains you to hear."

It took a herculean effort not to crush his phone or freeze it at the sound of _that_ man's voice. Turning around, he almost didn't recognize the man that stood at the door of the dojo, as much of a blessing as that would be. The old man was still in his hero uniform, but without his mask and his flaming beard.

The two things that didn't change were that flat look, and that judging glare.

As if he had the right to judge Shoto for anything.

"Fuyumi, get dinner finished, and have your brother help. Don't wait for Shoto and I, we clearly have a lot to talk about," Endeavor said, and Shoto felt a rare spark come from his left side.

He didn't even look at her as he spoke. The older hero must've seen the growing resentment, yet he simply waltzed into the dojo, experienced eyes looking over the training posts. He walked up to one, and with a single backhanded strike, shattered it into a million pieces. Shoto didn't even let himself blink at the impact, he didn't even move.

"Down to the core," Enji stated, and if he were anyone else, Shoto might've thought he was impressed. "If you continue this foolishness, you'll only diminish the usefulness of your fire."

Shoto huffed, and what a shame that would be. Unfortunately, the old man noticed.

"Is there a particular reason why you're insisting on this little rebellion of yours?"

"I already told you why," Shoto all but growled.

"Oh yes," Enji drawled, "You've made yourself quite clear. You'll be a hero only using your right side." The old hero barked out a harsh laugh, but there was no levity in his eyes. "Grow up. You're not a child anymore, and all you're doing is disgracing me and your family. Besides," the old man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper, "According to your records, your mother's quirk isn't worth the respect you're giving it."

The ground under Shoto froze, only stopping short of the man in front of him, the number two hero flaring his own quirk, melting the ice in an instant. His eyes burned with a heat revealing that fire, but his smarmy smile gave it a disgusting smugness that made Shoto, who glared venomously, want to vomit.

"What are you talking about?" The youngest Todoroki demanded.

Enji waved the piece of paper in his hands, "Your records from U.A, they reveal quite a different story than what you're telling."

Shoto's clenched his fist, how the hell did he get those? The records weren't supposed to be released until after the festival at the earliest.

"Don't look so surprised," Enji said, "Being the number two hero allows me many privileges, on top of being an alumni. After the USJ attack, I thought it prudent to check in with how you're doing, given your testimony."

"How considerate of you."

"Of course," Enji scowled, "Despite what you feel, I am still your father, I have all the right to request to see the progress of my greatest creation."

Shoto _seethed_ , baring his teeth. That title. That little moniker that had been hanging over Shoto's head for as long as he could remember. The thing that made this man raise him, barely knowing he had siblings.

The thing that made his mother…

Shoto's eye burned, phantom memories searing through him. But even so, he didn't give the man in front of him the satisfaction of thinking that he reacted to his words.

"I'm in the top five for all of my classes," Shoto pointed out.

"Not good enough when it comes to your quirk assessment," Enji countered, "Nor in your mock battles. As my son, being number one is _expected_."

"It's the beginning of the year," Shoto said, but even he knew that was a weak argument.

"That's no excuse and you know it!" Endeavor barked, "What the hell is this?!" He asked waving the print in his hands, "Losing to a heteromorphic quirk, to a mere 'spider' one, and a foreigner to boot! Is your rebellion really worth losing to an insect quirk? Losing to a nobody? This… _Peter Parker_?" He spat out the name like a curse.

Shoto counted to five in his head, closing his eyes.

It helped. Barely.

"Whatever report you got, it had to have had mentioned how I was without my partner, who was neutralized first, and I was against that spider and his partner by myself-"

" **Excuses**!" The 'hero' roared, "As a Todoroki, my son, an entire army is fair odds when it comes to battle! All of your teachers have commented on your refusal to use your left side! You may have been getting by using your right, but you will meet a brick wall sooner or later, as your confrontation with that foreigner classmate of yours in the Battle Trial showed."

"They haven't mentioned it to me," Shoto bit back, gritting his teeth.

Enji huffed, "Bunch of cowards, you're their student, and if you're doing something so stupid that even they notice they should inform you. At least your homeroom teacher has enough sense. According to him, your rebellion is hindering your growth in all areas. If you used it, there's no reason you shouldn't be at the top of all of your classes, if not your entire grade."

Enji crushed the report into ash, letting the flakes fall to the ground, all the while keeping his stare sorely focused on Shoto.

For a long moment, neither of them said a word. Shoto didn't blink under the gaze, despite the power that his father held, this was nothing. Just a tired, bitter old man who couldn't achieve the rank of number one projecting onto a child that didn't choose to be here.

And what was worse, it was at moments like these that he actually looked like he was proud of Shoto. The fact that he could meet his gaze without backing down anymore, that of all things brought some pride to Enji's eyes. That his son had a spine.

"However, with the festival coming up, you have an opportunity to make up for your mistakes."

Shoto rolled his eyes, turning back to the posts.

"I don't need you to tell me to win. I was going to do that regardless."

"And I expect nothing less," The old man said, "Looking through your competition, there should be little standing in your way. However, the events of the festival are designed to hinder and challenge all quirks, even one like yours. So for now," Shoto glanced around, and was met with another stack of paper, "You have homework."

Shoto gave the paper a half glance, only to level a flat look at the hero in front of him.

"And this is?"

"The previous events for the festival," Enji explained, "Worthless competition or not, you would do best to familiarize yourself with what could occur. To prepare for what may come."

"I thought you wanted me to win by myself?" Shoto asked, his voice a tone that he didn't feel.

"I said I expect nothing less than victory from you," The old man clarified with a huff, "But even I don't go into a situation blind. To do so is foolishness."

Shoto's eyes narrowed and Enji only smirked.

"Consider this a gift, one of many that I've given you."

There was a moment of complete calm as Shoto reaches out and took the offered stack of paper with his left side. He saw the cover of the paper, dating the events from when Enji himself was going through U.A. as a student.

A gift he had called it.

Then Shoto stared right at him before willing his left side to burn the papers to ash. Enji's smoldering glare intensified, the minute pride that he had in Shoto's resolve gone like the wind.

"I don't need your gifts," Shoto declared, shaking his hand as he tossed away the cinders. "Just like how I don't need _you_."

"So you squander it just like all the others," Enji sneered, his voice a barely restrained calm as his green eyes burned with a silent rage.

He turned around, his massive grip burning his fingers into the door, "The festival is the last time that you'll be allowed to continue this little rebellion of yours, do I make myself clear? If you continue this… You will not want to see the consequences."

Shoto didn't answer, but then again, they both knew that he wouldn't. So the so-called hero left, leaving Shoto alone with a slam of the sliding door. He heard Endeavor's heavy footfalls as he left this wing of the compound, not even bothering to say goodbye to his own daughter. So much for a family dinner.

Good riddance.

He was calm for a second, then he lashed out with a grunt, a smoking hand smashing through the closest straw dummy.

Weak ice, it needed to be denser, it needed to be better. It had to be. He couldn't prove that man right.

His ice would be sufficient, Shoto promised that. He was going to win the festival, no matter who stood in his way or who had the eye of the greater hero.

And he would do it all without that quirk.

He didn't need him. Shoto would show Endeavor that he didn't need to be present in his life. Shoto would manage on his own.

Just so he could show just how worthless the old man's little desire was to him.

If he had to trample over his fellow students to do it…

"So be it." Shoto hissed, and he fired an ice spear, piercing several dummies as he about-faced, visage locked in a scowl as he prepared to turn in for the night.

If anyone saw him go, they would noticed how the look in his eyes was just like Endeavor's, simmering with self-destructive fury.

(X)

Here is the chapter. Big shout out to Vandenbz for beta'ing this as fast and effective as he did. Amazing work my man.

We are just there to the Sports Festival! Peter and Deku got some much needed bonding, we introduce our favorite vampiric psycho slasher, and a very big change from canon thanks to Peter's involvement.

Bet none of ya thought Izuku would figure out Full Cowl at this stage didja.

Anyways, thanks to LD 1449 for helping us(me and IKN) redraft. Set ups are being made in these last two chapters, and the pay offs will come in the festival. Already Chapter 14 is about... 1/5 of the way done. I have a feeling I will handle most of that chapter myself, for obvious reasons

So yeah, let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

_That morning_

Within the confines of his bedroom, Izuku stood in bed and took a deep breath. He conjured forth One for All, feeling the surge of power rush through him as he pictured the image in his head. He has done this ritual over the past week ever since that early morning run with Parker. Every morning, everyday after school, and every night he would conjure One for All at five percent, do workouts, and throw punches and kicks in the center of his room or in a bathroom stall at U.A. He didn't want to use the Battle Centers for practice, as he wanted to use the Sports Festival as an opportunity to surprise his peers.

He began to do simple workouts, like pushups and pull ups, noticing how much easier it was now as he glowed green. After a few sets, Izuku plopped down and got dressed in his running fatigues. School was starting a bit later than usual since today was the big day of the Sports Festival. The event was to begin at noon, with the First Year class of U.A. set to arrive on campus at nine. It was five now, which meant he had a good hour before he had to eat breakfast and get dressed.

Izuku left his apartment quietly and made it to the beach, taking a deep breath as he walked along Dagoba Beach's sands. He saw the many lifeguard towers and got into a running position. He felt his power wash over him like a shroud, the red lines surging then fading as green lightning crackled over him.

One step closer to becoming like All Might!

He can do this!

"One for All… Five Percent!" He took off in a run, sand kicking out under him like an explosion. He's got it! He can run and move!

But… "Too fast!"

He tripped on some sand, and fell, rolling in a heap. Izuku's head popped out of the dune, and he spat out sand and coughed.

"Okay…" He stood up, groaning as he patted himself, getting the sand off of him. The boy took a deep breath and channeled his power.

It's like learning how to ride a bike. Just got to get used to it.

(X)

"What do you mean I have to be outside security!?" Yu shrieked.

The rookie heroine winced, her gaze gingerly going to the door of her room. Two inches of wood wasn't much to block the sound, and she just promised Peter that she was going to be quite so he could finish his speech.

Which meant Peter got to throw out an awesome opening statement for the world to hear!

And Shinji thought that Peter wasn't going anywhere until he was at least a second year. HA!

Speaking of her wood-using colleague, Yu heard a groan from the other end of the line.

"We've been over this Yu," Shinji sighed, "These are direct orders from the U.A faculty and the chief of police. The decision has been made."

"Oh I know a decision has been made, but since it's a stupid decision I'm calling you to correct it! Put Fukuda on the line! I know him." Yu huffed.

There was a bang on the other end of the line, no doubt Shinji finally giving into Yu's demands!

"No."

Or not.

Yu pouted, even though the man couldn't see it.

"Can I at least have a break when Peter comes on?"

"I don't know, maybe," Shinji said, "You'll have to take it up with Death Arms, he's the one in charge of your unit."

Yu hummed, "So you're saying there's a chance."

"... goodbye Takeyama."

"No wait!" Yu shrieked, but the line cut off.

Yu glared at the phone in her hand. That jerk! Just one small favor, was that too much to ask? Oh well, it's not all lost. There was still Death Arms.

Who she's never really gotten the chance to talk to… oh boy.

Well, Yu will deal with that when she gets to the arena. Speaking of that, she'd better get moving. Last thing she needed to be was late, even if it was the worst job there.

"Peter," Yu called, "Are you all set?"

There was a pause, and Yu could've swore she heard something fall from the other room.

"Y-Yeah!"

Yu frowned, that didn't sound to confident.

"You have your uniform?" She asked, slipping her mask over her eyes.

"I'm wearing it," Peter replied, wearing his red, white and blue U.A. PE suit.

Smartass.

"Your web shooters?" Yu pushed, even as she checked her makeup in the mirror. She'd need to get new eyeliner soon, this fade was not working for her anymore.

"I'm getting those at the arena!"

Yu blinked, "Why?"

"Something about no last minute changes," Peter replied with a shrug.

Huh, makes sense. Taking one last look, Yu figured she was at least passable if not above average for the reporters there. Even if everyone's attention should be on the kids, a little shot here and there wouldn't be too much to ask.

"Well you should finish up we're about to…" her voice trailed off as she actually got a look at Peter.

The boy was nose deep in a script that had been sitting on the kitchen table for days now.

Peter's speech. They got a call a few days ago from Aizawa saying that, as the student with the highest score on the practical, Peter was obligated to represent the first years in the opening ceremony of the festival.

Initially, Yu winced at the news. Peter never struck her as the speech giving type, and in front of pretty much every able bodied person in Japan watching, it would only make it worse.

Instead he seemed… oddly okay with it. Sure he was shaking up a storm when he got the news, but after the initial shock wore off, he started writing.

Apparently he had some idea what he should say, cause Yu has no clue.

All she knew was that Peter looked ready to burn a hole in that paper with how hard he was staring at it.

"You okay Peter?" She asked.

The boy glanced up, his free hand gripping the table for support.

"I'm good, I'm good," Peter said, "Just… trying to get the words down."

"Nervous?" Yu asked.

Peter nodded, his head shaking like a bobble head.

"Yeah but it's not like it'll be that bad. I mess up I'm just messing up in front of… everyone… oh boy," Peter started to pale at the thought.

"Don't worry about it!" Yu said quickly, "Just ah, take a deep breath before you start! Yeah, deep breath."

Peter glanced up giving her a questioning look that made the heroine wilt.

"I don't know," she admitted, "They didn't have speech class when I was in school ok."

"They didn't have it when I was going through either," Peter pointed out.

Yu felt her smile dip, "But you're fine."

Peter chuckled nervously, but he clearly didn't believe her. Pouting a little, she walked up and gave his hair a quick rough shake. He reacted instantly, almost before her hand even touched his hair. Yu smirked,and attacked with her other hand, forcing Peter to go on the defensive. He could've shoved her back, she knew that, but Peter just tried to swat her hands aside, barely containing a stupid laugh as he did so.

"Knock it off," Peter chuckled lightly.

"Only when you stop being a sour puss," Yu responded, reaching for his head once more.

She couldn't get it, and when she finally stopped, she winked at him.

"It's just a little speech. Barely take a minute, and hey, you can just imagine you're All Might."

"All Might?" Peter repeated.

"Yeah, you know, all smiles, puffed up chest, just look confident and you'll make it work," Yu said.

She jerked her head, "Now come on, I gotta be there early for security so your heading over soon too."

"Ok ok I'm coming," Peter grumbled, but even as he rolled his eyes, he couldn't stop the smirk spreading across his face.

And that's what Yu was hoping for. A big old smile from the best in class 1a. That's what Peter needed to be today.

It's what he was going to be.

"Just remember to knock em dead Peter," Yu reminded.

"I ah, don't think I should."

"Well, not with that attitude."

(X)

Everyone within the locker room was on edge. Peter could sense it as he walked in after changing into his U.A. Gym Uniform. His web shooters, approved by the Evaluation Committee, waited for him as he saw his fellow peers socializing and talking amongst themselves. Tenya was trying to get everyone ready, which was… a challenge. Enjiro and Ojiro were busy stretching for the trials to come. Izuku in particular let the comments slide over his head, muttering up a storm and flipping through a notebook.

As much as Peter felt sorry for Tenya, he still had to get ready himself. Now, where was that locker? He scanned the walls till he found locker number 19. Opening up, Peter couldn't help but smile at the box waiting for him, and that grin only grew when he saw the twin set of launchers underneath.

Clasping them over his wrist, Peter flicked the activation, sending a few test shots of webbing into the locker. So far so good.

"Ready for the big show there Ace?"

Peter rolled his eyes for show, grinning at the brawler as he approached with Mina by his side.

"Ah… sort of," Peter said, holding up a hand.

Eijiro high fived him before Mina could even get a word in. The pinkete pouted for a moment before brightening up.

"I can't wait! This is going to be the best day ever!" Mina declared, gripping her fists and almost bouncing on her feet.

Peter laughed nervously, what he wouldn't give to have her confidence.

"It certainly will be memorable," Momo said. She looked pretty shaken herself, but she kept up a small grin to boost her confidence.

"Yeah, let's do our best, right Midoriya?" Eijiro asked, blinking when he saw the state of the poor boy.

His eyes scanned through the pages of his notebook, flipping through the pages at an increasingly fast rate. He was still mumbling to himself too...

"Does he even stop to breath?" Peter asked, watching the stream of mumbles coming out of the green haired boy.

"Uh, Midoriya," Ejiro said, shaking him.

Izuku shrieked, nearly dropping his notebook.

"Oh, Kirishima," Izuku chirped, fumbling his notebook behind him.

"You okay man?" Peter asked.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like Parker," Mina said.

Said American blinked, "Wait, what do I look like?"

Mina thought for a moment, snapping when the thought came to her.

"You look like you're going to be tardy to Mr. Aizawa's class you're shaking so much," Mina said, a megawatt grin spreading across her face and a thumbs up thrown Peter's way.

If it was meant as a joke, the brown haired boy could only let his shoulders slump at the attempt, "I didn't think I was that bad," Peter grumbles.

"You're not," Momo pointed out, "This is a stressful situation for everyone."

"Y-yeah," Peter said, "Just listen to Momo, Midoriya, you're not the only-"

"Midoriya."

Peter stopped, watching as Todoroki glared down the green haired student. All conversation seemingly died off as the monochrome student barged his way into the small group. He shot Peter a scathing look, which only made the American blink.

What did he do?

"What is it Todoroki?"

Todoroki focused back on Izuku, causing the boy to shrink under his gaze.

"Objectively speaking, I'm better than you."

Peter blinked, and he glanced at Momo who was similarly looking just as confused. Where was this coming from?

"However," Todoroki stressed, "All Might's got his eye on you. I don't know why, but I don't care. Doesn't matter that you have his attention," he stopped, his stare switching to Peter for a second, "Or whatever bumbling fool is distracting everyone else, because I will beat you."

The room went silent, everyone staring at Todoroki in varying degrees of disbelief. Denki was the first to break the silence.

"Holy crap, we throwing out declarations of war!?"

"Hey man, what's the big deal?" Eijiro said, putting a hand on the ice-user's shoulder, "We're about to go on, why you picking a figh-"

Todoroki shrugged him off, throwing the brawler a glare for even trying to touch him. "I don't care," he said, his words as cold as his quirk, "I'm here to be the best, not to make friends."

"You feel like that all you want man," Peter said, "But you think you could spread your quirk and chill out a little?"

Next to him, Mina stifled a laugh, and Momo sighed. The monochrome haired boy narrowed his eyes as he focused on Peter.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Parker, " Todoroki bit back, "But this is serious."

Peter took a step back, hands up in surrender, an uneasy smile spreading over him, "Sorry, I have a bad habit of making jokes in tense situations." The ice-user lightly rolled his eyes.

"Todoroki," Izuku said, speaking up. That got the Son of Endeavor's attention as he turned towards Izuku, as did the rest of the class.

His hands were shaking, and his eyes were glued to the floor.

"I don't know why you felt the need to say that. You're clearly better than me, and I can't really be compared to most people here."

His eyes darted upwards, taking nervous glances at Todoroki, Bakugo sitting in the background, even Peter who blinked.

"But, I'm not going to just stand here and let you take the top," Izuku declared, looking up and staring down one of the strongest in their class. He wasn't shaking. "I'm not gonna hold back. I'm going for the top too."

Todoroki eyes narrowed, but he begrudgingly nodded, "... right."

The two boys stared one another down, an air of competition so thick that Peter had to swallow the block of ice that found its way into his throat.

"This is getting really intense," Peter whispered.

Next to him, Momo shifted, but she nodded her agreement.

"No kidding, and it's almost time to go out," Mina whispered, leaning in awkwardly.

Peter grimaced slightly at the reminder and looked down at his speech that he had folded up in his hand. He rewrote it on the car ride to U.A. with Yu, going over his personal beliefs and what he thought meant becoming a great hero means in the end.

"Okay everyone, let's look alive! Let's act as professional and hero-like as can be!" Tenya shouted as he waved his arms, relieving the tension in the locker room.

Peter stood up, pocketing his speech and walking over to Momo. "You ready?" The black haired girl nodded and turned towards the class.

"Everyone remember the walkthrough this morning. We line up based on our seating chart. The world is watching us, let's put our best foot forward!" Momo stated, hands on her hips. She gave a light smile.

"Alright, just breath easy, smile and wave to the crowd." Peter laughed, shaking his shoulders. "Helps when dealing with lots of people looking at you." He would know, as he would do that back in Queens when doing Spider-Man things. Now? Doesn't have the mask. He gestured with his hand, and he and Momo began walking towards the door.

"Taking charge? As expected of our Class Reps!" Grinned Eijiro as he and the rest of the class followed suit, leaving their lockers and following the American out of the room. Momo and Izuku walked by his side. Tenya marched to the left, while Bakugo and Todoroki were in the rear with the rest of the students following behind the two leaders. They walked out of the locker room, everyone silent as they began to prepare for the roar of the audience within the massive stadium.

"You ready?" Peter asked under his breath in English, looking towards Momo. The girl noticed and the boy blushed. "Sorry, fell into English."

"It's alright, I'm a little nervous too but…" She paused, in English no less as Peter's eyes rose up. Momo began looking to the side, trying to find the words, eyes looking conflicted, as if she couldn't speak them. She turned back, smiling lightly. "Let's do our best to support each other and win."

The American blinked and grinned a little back. "Yeah. You said it." He felt a tapping on his shoulder, seeing Izuku behind him. He wasn't eavesdropping was he. "Yeah Midori?" Peter asked in Japanese.

"Parker-san..." Izuku replied. "Thank you again for helping. I truly mean it... but... " He had a daredevil smile pop up. "If we are meant to go against each other, I'm not gonna hold back, even if you did help get my power under control. I meant what I said back there."

Momo smiled back, confidence bouncing off her as Peter turned towards her. "You helped him?" She asked in English. Peter shrugged with a wry smile.

"When you got a friend in need…" He mused off in his native tongue before turning back towards Izuku. "If you say that, then I guess I won't pull my punches either." Peter winked. Izuku grinned, nodding.

They got into the tunnel, the roar of the crowd dulled by the concrete and steel, and the bright light of the stadium floor dead ahead. The ex-Avenger took a deep breath.

"Alright." Peter patted his cheeks, "Let's do this."

And they walked out into the stadium first, the roaring of the crowd deafening.

"WELCOME EVERYONE ONE AND ALL TO THE U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL, WHERE ONCE A YEAR YOU GET TO SEE OUR HEROES IN TRAINING DUKE IT OUT FOR FAME, GLORY, AND A CHANCE TO IMPRESS THE BEST OF THE REST!" Shouted Present Mic from the loudspeaker. Peter looked around and gulped lightly, biting his tongue. Good lord… there was so many people! Even when doing Spider-Man stuff in Manhattan he'd seen a lot of people congested together. But never all this much looking in one direction! This has to be what superstar athletes feel like.

"Be cool… act like LeBron... Be chill like Steph…" Peter muttered to himself in English. Momo quirked an eyebrow over his way.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" She asked. The brown haired boy perked up and laughed.

"Oh! Just some role models I know back home. Hehe." Peter rubbed the back of his head before coughing into his hand. "Okay, gameface now."

"FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ME I AM YOUR HOST AND MC OF THE FIRST YEAR CIRCUIT, PRESENT MIC! JOINING ME FOR COLOR COMMENTARY IS MUMMYZAWA! ALSO KNOWN AS ERASERHEAD!"

"Why am I here…" Muttered the voice of Aizawa. Peter looked back, and he saw Denki, Mina, and Sero corpsing and stifling their laughter.

"THIS YEAR'S FIRST YEAR CROP OF HERO PROSPECTS MIGHT BE THE BEST AND THE MOST CONTROVERSIAL IN A LONG WHILE! THE FIRST GROUP WALKING TO THE CENTER OF THE ARENA, YOU KNOW'EM IN THE NEWS FOR SURVIVING AND THWARTING THE RECENT VILLAIN ATTACK ON OUR CAMPUS! GIVE IT UP!" The crowd seemed to roar and cheer louder. "FOR THE HERO COURSE'S CLASS 1-A!"

The promoting made the dam break, lifting the collective cheers to a near deafening cry that made Peter nearly wince. He remembered sports stadiums being loud back home but this was ridiculous.

"Man, talk about Mic-sensei being a hype man." Denki stated, looking off bashfully. Peter nodded, this was getting a bit overboard for his liking.

Though, Todoroki didn't seem to mind it, and Eijiro grinned confidently. "I'm getting pumped up now!" the brawler declared.

"To think all these people and news outlets are more interested in us for what we went through. It's kind of messed up…" Ojiro said awkwardly.

"It's like with being in a rock band, the more controversy, the more eyeballs." Kyoka answered as she had her head on a swivel, inspecting the crowds.

"So many people…" Izuku stammered, biting his lip as he waved. Peter took a deep breath, focusing dead ahead. He had to look strong and cool for his classmates.

"Don't worry about it Midoriya, Ace here is taking it in stride." Eijiro patted the green haired boy on the back, pointing at Peter. Peter looked back, waving as he let out a nervous smile.

"Or he's just as nervous as the rest of us." Kyoka muttered plainly. Peter closed his eyes and turned forward.

Dangit! So much for acting like a cool and chill NBA Superstar! He felt Momo pat him on the shoulder in assurance.

"AND HERE ARE THE REST OF THE FIRST YEAR CLASSES! FROM THE HERO COURSE, CLASS B!" Peter turned, seeing many other tunnels and students walking forward. The closest one had Class 1-B to which Peter saw Pony. The girl seemed too busy looking around in awe like a deer in headlights. Setsuna was grinning and noticed, waving back at him; he returned the favor. He saw Kendo and Tetsutetsu lead with Monoma as well, who seemed to give him a sly sideways glance.

"FOLLOWING UP ARE CLASSES C, D, AND E FROM GENERAL EDUCATION!" Peter saw the larger group of students walking forth, and from the crowd he spotted that purple haired boy who made his declaration of war the other day. It didn't help matters that Bakugo seemed to throw gasoline into the fire, but Bakugo…

Is beyond helping at this point.

"NEXT FROM THE SUPPORT COURSE, ARE CLASSES F, G, AND H!" From the other throng of students, Peter can just barely make out Hatsume walking out in her gear and he couldn't help but grin. He can't wait to see her gadgets in action! He tuned out the rest of the Business Course as he got to the allotted station for Class A, all the students forming up based on seating chart. He stood by Izuku, Momo, Todoroki, and Bakugo.

(X)

From the above the seats, standing by one of the tunnels leading onto the stadium concourse, the Flame Hero Endeavor looked down as he saw the foreign brat lead Class 1-A. He narrowed his eyes.

"So that's him. The Spider." He muttered, arms crossed. Shoto better surpass him and use his gift.

This was his first shot. To declare to the world that the Son of Endeavor was to be the pinnacle of this grade class, no, the peak of this generation. To be the one who will surpass All Might and knock him from his mountain as Number One. No king rules forever, as the old saying goes.

Shoto has had some setbacks, but he better focus and realize how precious his gifts were before he squanders them away all for the matter of foolish pride. He has spine. He has brains. He can utilize his ice in unique ways. If he can only use his fire to such an affect… third years with work-study experience wouldn't hold a candle!

Granted, the other recommended student had a hand too, but the Yaoyorozu girl was only for support! Not in straight combat, as the report he got said in fine detail on how one strike from Parker sent Shoto to the ground and that was the end of it.

Yet still, for some… no name nobody from nowhere to beat his son...

Enji shook his head. No need for bad memories. His youngest son has only been fighting so far with one hand behind his back. On purpose.

He'll learn, and if this Sports Festival doesn't send the message through that skull of his…

Enji's crossed arms tightened as he focused his glare on his son. He could see Shoto look towards the audience, trying to find him until he saw his head turn his way, walking with his class.

He has this day. This day his rebellion must end. If he won't do it for himself, then not doing for others truly is the sign of insanity.

The Todoroki Family has no room for fools who were only deluding themselves.

(X)

"Alright, are we nice and comfy boys and girls!" Midnight declared as she swung her pom-pom… whip… thingy around. The R-Rated Hero beamed under the lights as many students, mostly those of the unfair sex, gawked in awe.

Among… other emotions.

"Why's Midnight still in her hero costume..." Peter stated with pink on his cheeks, biting his lower lip, the way she strutted… she bounced quite a bit! He turned, seeing Momo looking at him. "Sorry it's-" She then broke out into a light chuckle.

"It's alright. That's our confident sensei." Did… Momo not get it? Or was she viewing this from a different angle. Peter blinked, throwing a shrug in there for good measure. Kayama Nemuri is a good friend of Yu's, as he's heard his guardian state how she helped her through school outside of class and was an intern under her. What she did at Midnight's firm… Yu didn't elaborate. Maybe some things are best left unsaid.

She was a good Art teacher though. A bit too… teasing for one. Sero had a hard time focusing in that class.

"Last year it was Snipe, guess they change it up…" Izuku nodded awkwardly.

"Is it even okay for a teacher to wear that in a school event, let alone an event that is nationally broadcasted?" Tokoyami said, for the first time breaking his brooding self in evident surprise plus no small amount of concern. Midnight seemed to have heard him and cracked the whip.

"Silence!" She demanded, the crowd of students who stood in line going ramrod straight at the prompt. "Now, the Grade Representative to give the Student Pledge for the First Years is Peter Parker! Come on up!"

Peter took a deep breath, exhaling deeply as he felt his heart clench. His speech was in his pocket? He patted it. Good, still there.

"Wait how did the Red Shirt get the pledge?!" Bakugo barked.

"Parker got first on the Entrance Exam in total score in our grade." Todoroki stated, looking over at the blonde. "So he is our rep." Bakugo scoffed, looking to the side and fuming.

Peter walked up the steps, and time seemed to slow down as he remembered his speech. How he got here to this point.

What had to happened to get here…

He felt his heart calm itself, the beats slowing down as he took deep slow exhale as he walked to the center of the stage. Midnight offered him the mic as he took out his paper slip.

"Go on ahead." She stated, offering him a warm smile as she stepped aside. Peter took center stage, the stadium and arena seemed to focus entirely on him. Envious, disillusioned stares rained down from General Education Department. His Hero Course peers gazing in excitement save for a few. The Support Course eager to hear from the 'Mad Witch's' bestie.

Peter looked down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"All right, here we go…" He spoke in Japanese, doing his best to think through on every word. The world was watching. This was his introduction to the wide open world at large.

Like Mr. Aizawa said, make this opportunity count.

"So, where do we begin?" Peter asked. He took a breath, looking down, remembering everything that led him here. The good times with Yu, all his new friends…

Yet he came here because of how he died.

There is so much attention because he was in an incident where he almost died. Again. He reopened his eyes.

"There have been a lot of rumors about our year out there from the news, from within U.A." Peter said, his voice ringing with a confidence he barely felt. He was just trying to remember the speech, remember the next word.

"Whatever you heard, the truth is that we're not here just for us. Every one of us has a mentor that they look up to, a parent or friend that they owe to have the chance to stand here. We're here to make them proud, and show that it wasn't just favors that got us here."

The entire stadium went quiet, eager to listen.

Deep breath, and say it. He had this.

"U.A has given us the chance to help everyone we can, to serve our communities and save others from danger and misfortune, and we're not going to let any of you down. It's our responsibility, our duty, to ensure that we rise to the occasion and surpass those who came before us. At least, that's how many of us see it." His tone became somber.

"Because for those of us to have gotten to this point, to this stage in our lives, sacrifices had to been made." Peter paused, looking out to the crowd. "Reality… is not what we want most of the time." He turned his speech over, seeing how a silence has fallen over the crowd. Peter had their complete attention.

"It is easy to sail when winds and waters are kind. Life isn't fair most of the time though. Sometimes the waters are uncontrollable. Sometimes the winds too hard, or none come at all and you're stuck. The only thing you can do, is adapt, move forward, and survive." He pocketed his speech.

"We all have a responsibility to those who came before us, the ones who we admire." He paused. "We owe to them for helping us get here, and to not give it our all in living up to their ideals would be an insult. That is what we must do in these rough times. Live up to the ideals of our idols and surpass them, become better. And move ahead and beyond their limits. " Peter leaned into the microphone. "May the best thrive. Go beyond, Plus Ultra." He stepper back and bowed in respect. "Thank you very much." Peter let out a sigh.

Quiet. Did… did he do bad?

He heard the first sound of clapping, coming from within his student body, and then it spread across like a wildfire. Soon the whole arena was giving him an applause, mostly even keeled, as was the audience at large. He had given a speech worthy of respect, and they were returning that respect in kind.

Peter felt, calm. Composed. Focused. He had to get his game face on as he bowed slightly in respect back again.

Next to him, Midnight gave a polite clap and gestured towards the grounds. "Well said Parker." She spoke with sincerity. Peter stepped off the stage to the awaiting claps of his peers. He offered a small smile as he got to his spot.

(X)

Well now, that's certainly something.

Shouta focused in on Peter the moment he said his speech. That one of the most laid back students in his class was very serious during his speech, and he sat up in his chair.

"He might actually take this seriously." He muttered to himself, away from the mic as Hizashi gave Parker praise.

"WHAT A WAY TO KICKSTART THIS SPORTS FESTIVAL! AS EXPECTED OF THE FIRST YEAR PHENOM WHO HAS TURNED HEADS HERE! WAY TO GO PARKER!"

Shouta sighed, giving Hizashi a look. He wished he had a volume button he can just adjust.

But no mistake about it…

Parker was different. He wasn't nervous. Or cracking jokes like before in the Battle Trials. He was intending on taking this matter as serious as possible. Dedicating himself to the degree his other students do.

He leaned forward in his seat.

(X)

"That… sounded a little more somber than I thought." Shinji said with his arms crossed, walking around the outside of the stadium with Death Arms and Mt. Lady. He turned towards his blonde haired colleague, her looking up at the screen as she munched on some dango she finagled from a nearby vendor.

Then again, her ward was in the hospital. It must have given him some form of perspective.

"You gonna be alright Takeyama?" Shinji asked, and Takeyama perked up.

"Oh, uh, I'll be fine. Just, Peter's doing his best for his peers is all!" She said with a wide smile.

"Whatever you say. Finish that up. We got a job to focus on." The light concern that was in the woman's face was gone as she rolled her eyes and finished her dango sticks.

"Fine fine… oh! A Meatbun stand! And the server is…" Shinji followed her eyes, seeing some college kid serving meat buns and his hand met his helmet.

"Yoohoo! Are those meat buns you serving handsome~" Hearing her giggle savicously, getting the kid's attention with a pose, the wood user groaned.

(X)

"Hnn, that was Peter Parker huh?" Shinso Hitoshi mused aloud as he finished clapping, standing amongst his fellow students in the General Education Department. His peers were skeptical on Class 1-A and the attention they brought, and Parker was an enigma to many in his class. He saw the foreigner walk back to his Class A cohorts and got back in line, hands in pockets as he seemed to be focused.

Well, sounds like he's taking this seriously. Taking his spot in the Hero Course maybe out of the question, especially considering how throughout his grade Parker is considered one of the top students not to get in via recommendations.

…

Maybe gunning for that meek green haired looking kid may be his best shot of getting in.

Parker seemed nice enough. Decent speech too. He wasn't that blond asshat or the green haired dweeb. He did give a good speech. Adapting. Sacrifice. And thriving.

Well, it's high time to make his reality how he wants it.

Hitoshi made a mental note and began to scope out his class, recalling some of the more belligerent boys he has heard from gossip and hearsay.

One little insult and they'll blow their top, and it's smooth sailing. The purple haired boy couldn't help but grin.

(X)

As Parker walked past, Izuku saw him take his place. That didn't sound like the happy Peter Parker who helped him on the beach, or the one who encouraged him. He said some serious words to help motivate the class, but for some reason, Parker was looking at the ground. His eyes were… off. As if he was looking off into a far off place, not here at this loud stadium.

He almost looked forlorn, as if he spoke at a funeral.

What could be going through his head?

Izuku gripped his fists, taking a deep breath and focusing forward at Midnight-sensei. As much as he would like to talk to Parker on a good speech he gave and how he came up with it (as someone who aspires to be like All Might, speech-giving must be something learned!), he had to concentrate on the first event of the Sports Festival.

He took a deep breath, looking up to the suites on high, trying to make out All Might's yellow pinstripe suit.

It was close. It was almost time for him to make his declaration to the world, that Midoriya Izuku is here!

(X)

"Alright then! With that being said, we can proceed with the first event!" Midnight declared as Peter looked back up at the scantily clad beauty as she waved her whip. Behind her, a massive Holographic screen appeared her. The big words PRELIMINARY EVENT was at the top, and like a slot machine, the center of the screen began to spin. "The first event is what weeds out the pretenders from the contenders, so, what could it be?" She smirked, playing it up to the audience as the screen continued spinning.

Peter patted his pockets. Web shooters were still in there. Good.

"Now then, our Preliminary Event of the First Year Grade Sports Festiva; is!" Midnight posed, pointing towards the screen as it stopped. "This!"

OBSTACLE RACE.

Self-explanatory. A race involving an obstacle course. Peter took a deep breath, and he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"That was a good speech Parker." Momo murmured in English. "You ready?" She asked in slight concern. Peter gave a soft chuckle, giving a light smile.

"I'm fine. No worries." The speech brought up some memories. He didn't need to let his friends know about them.

"Now then!" Midnight's voice made the two Class Reps pause. "As the title implies, you will be taking part in a race involving all the classes within your grade! The race is four kilometers long, taking you around the stadium outside of the vendor grounds on a special track! You'll find many obstacles which you must overcome! Anything goes as long as long as you remain inside the race track!" The black haired vixen declared with a confident grin. "And no lethal moves, which goes without saying. If you get knocked off the course, you're disqualified! Students, take your places by the front gate!" She pointed over to the side of the field where a massive gate was, complete with a tunnel leading out of the stadium. The gate had three bright red lights, and all the students began to conglomerate to it. Peter was hearing the ambiance of the crowd die down as he felt his fingers on his web shooters.

"Alright then my little ones, on your marks!" She yelled, and the first red light faded. Two left.

Many heroes were watching. His class was here. He was their deputy rep.

He had a duty to fulfill.

One light left. "Get set!"

He didn't hear anything as he bent down, hand on the ground as he got into a sprinter position, all the students had passed him to try and get as close to the front line as possible.

He took a deep breath.

Green light.

"GO!"

All the students charged forth like a mad mob, yelling as they ran into the tunnel.

But Peter jumped, flying over the crowd with one mighty leap. He aimed his hands and fired.

He felt his web lines lace out, hitting the walls and with one pull, he propelled himself over the mob and through the tunnel.

Peter hit the ground. He was running before he could blink.

He can hear the yelling of the students getting wedged into the tunnel via bottleneck fade, pumping his arms as fast as he could, breathing out of his nose hard. He could feel a light cold gust.

Todoroki was gunning for him. With a tingle down his spine, he swerved to the left, aiming to hug the corner of the dirt track as he avoided a straight line ice surge. He heard yelling and explosions behind him.

Bakugo...

He growled, exhaling as he kicked it up a gear, dust forming behind him as he sprinted ahead.

Peter saw movement in the forest to both sides and ahead of him him. Before him was an open area on the track, to either side was the edge of the race as he sprinted. He saw movements burst forth from the foliage.

"TARGET ACQUIRED. DESTROY." Toned a One Pointer Robot as a swarm of One, Two, and Three Pointer Robots began to roll in when the track spread out.

Peter let out an exhale, dropping low, ducking under a One Pointer's swipe. With Todoroki and Bakugo gaining fast, he didn't have a moment to lose.

He jumped over a pair of incoming missles from a Three Pointer, leaping on top of it. With it under him, using it as a springboard to propel himself forward was child's play. His legs were like a blur as he raced through the slowly growing robot platoon.

He saw platforms ascend but Peter didn't pay them any heed, even as the sound and size of them indicated them being massive in size.

He saw one platform form ahead, and a giant Zero Pointer Robot appeared, its many red irises focusing in on Peter. Peter grit his teeth, launching his web at the head as the beast began to move. He saw the behemoth coming down upon him with a punch.

He heard Present Mic yell something, but Peter didn't pay any attention as he soared towards the behemoth. He spun in air, feet on the back of the robot's RV-sized head. Like before with the Three Pointer tank, Peter used the back of the Zero Pointer's head, launching, soaring through the air.

Peter let out an exhale, aimed his webbing far ahead and fell due to gravity. He felt the web latch on…

He pulled. He zoomed in towards the track, like a missile. With the wind in his ears, Peter blinked, time slowing down in his mindseye. He can feel the air whizzing by, the sensation of defying gravity almost intoxicating. The chaos of the race behind him, with the sound of explosions and forming glaciers fading into the sights and sounds of New York City.

Peter inhaled, opening his eyes to find himself zooming in on the track.

He did a tumble, landing on his feet, but he didn't stop there.

"LOOK AT HIM GO! PARKER HAS CLEARED THE ROBO INFERNO IN THE TIME IT TOOK THE MOST OF HIS PEERS TO CLEAR THE ENTRY GATE! HE'S LIKE A CHEETAH OUT THERE! WATCH OUT THERE! TODOROKI IS IN HOT PURSUIT, AS IS A SELECT FEW WHO ESCAPED TODOROKI'S ICE SALVO! OH MAN! LOOK OUT BELOOOOW! A BRILLIANT AND CUNNING MOVE FROM TODOROKI!" Present Mic yelled, as Peter finally listened to him slightly as he continued to run, veering towards the left edge of the track and running on it. It was like those times watching the horse races with Aunt May. Hug the wall, cut off anyone behind you.

He heard cannon fire as he continued to sprint, taking breaths.

"DOWN GOES SOME MEGA ROBOTS! SOME OF CLASS 1-A AND 1-B ARE SEPARATING FROM THE PACK, BUT PARKER IS AHEAD BY MANY LENGTHS, WITH TODOROKI, BAKUGO, TOKOYAMI, TSUNOTORI AND EHHHH! MIDORIYA IS GANGING ON THEM! PARKER ISN'T SLOWING DOWN THOUGH!"

Peter let out an exhale, inhale as he continued to jet it. Can't focus on what's behind. Focus on what's ahead.

"BUT BE CAREFUL! THE NEXT OBSTACLE FOR PARKER IS THE FAAAALL! YOU HIT ROCK BOTTOM, YOU'RE OUT!" Present Mic broadcasted as Peter saw the trees part. Before him, a massive ravine filled with spires and connecting cords filled his vision.

But he didn't stop. He let out a calm exhale as he continued to run, not stopping.

"HE'S STILL GOING! IS HE GONNA JUMP!?"

Peter launched, dust and dirt exploding behind him as he made a mighty leap, flying over the many spires from the force of his jump alone. His legs together, arms outstretched as if he was an Olympic diver, or like that one blonde kid from that rescue mouse movie he saw as a kid with the eagles and big game hunters, as he felt the wind race through his ears. Closing his eyes, Peter could see it. Him falling from some of the highest buildings in whenever he went into Manhattan. Time slowing down as the dark recesses of the ravine were betwixt with the bright skyscrapers, the rush of air in his ears as he fell.

"HE DIIIIIIID!" Mic howled.

He aimed with his arm as gravity began to take him. Peter saw a path, a clear line between the spires. Time to thread the needle.

The web launched from his wrist, latching on as he fell, letting him swing forward at high speed. He took a deep breath, nearly hitting the spires when he saw the bottom that was laced with a thick blue jelly of some kind. With red lasers on top to detect the students no doubt.

He avoided the bottom, the momentum of his swing took him upward, and Peter felt nostalgic joy rush through him. He only got this feeling when swinging on the Brooklyn Bridge or through Manhattan, just barely brushing the water or the ground level. The force of his fall propelled him back up, physics pushing him upward, above and beyond over two thirds of the ravine. He flipped in air, arms outstretched.

This feeling of flying, swinging through the air. Peter… has never felt such a rush like this in a long time. Not even back at the Practical Exam.

For this moment, he was Spider-Man.

Oh how he's missed this. He couldn't hold back his wide smile.

"HE'S BACK OUUUUUUT! THE SPIDER OF U.A. IS ON A TEAR! BAKUGO IS PUSHING AWAY TOKOYAMI AS HE TRAILS TODOROKI AND YAOYORZU! MIDORIYA IS NIPPING AT THE BLONDE BOMBER'S HEELS! OHHHH HE DOESN'T LOOK HAPPY! OH, THERE COMES IIDA NOW! NOW CLASS 1-B'S TSUNOTORI IS ZOOMING IN!"

Peter let out an exhale, calmly. He fired with his web shooters towards the trees towards the end of the gorge. With one mighty pull, he launched towards the other end of the ravine, landing in a tumble before getting on his feet, going back in a run, not bothering to get any dust or dirt out of his head. He can hear the sound of more glaciers and blasts behind him.

He inhaled, seeing him round the track in one massive curve. This felt like the last leg of the race. Two obstacles? No, three since the entry gate was one…

Exhale, he can see the trees clear up as he veered from the left edge of the track to the middle as he saw the next obstacle.

"PARKER IS APPROACHING THE MINEFIELD! HE ISN'T STOPPING AGAIN! WHAT WILL HE DO NOW?! WILL HE BE ABLE TO SEE THE MINES! OR BE SENT FLYING OUT OF THE RACE?!"

So that's why there's an open dirt field.

Peter felt his spine tingle and he took a massive leap. He looked down, barely making out some darker cover patches and spots on the ground. to the sides, billboards with skulls could be seen. He can't make out Present Mic's voice with all the adrenaline rushing in his veins as he inhaled, tuning out his teacher.

To think that the school would implement a minefield. Has to be a nonlethal one but a troublesome one for any student or quirk user.

Then again, same school employs building sized robots. This shouldn't surprise him anymore.

Peter landed on the ground, exhaling, spine no longer tingling as he took off in a run.

He cleared the field in one giant leap. He can see the roaring stadium dead ahead, inhaling as he focused.

Peter can see the tunnel ahead.

"INCREDIBLE! PETER PARKER OF CLASS 1-A HAS BLOWN THIS RACE A UP LIKE A LEDECKY! NO ONE HAS EVEN TOUCHED THE FALL YE-AH, THERE IS SOME WHO JUST GOT THERE!" Peter raced through, a cloud of dust behind him as he blazed through the tunnel, and into the amazed cheers of the crowds as he returned to the stadium. Made it.

"AND PARKER HAS WON THE RACE! WHAT A FINISH! NOT SINCE ALL MIGHT HAS WALKED U.A. HAVE WE SEEN SUCH A FEAT IN TERMS OF SPEED AND TECHNIQUE! HE RAN LIKE A FORMULA RACE CAR. HE TOOK OFF LIKE A JET! I DON'T KNOW HOW HE DID IT BUT HE DID! WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT YOUR STUDENT ERASER?" Mic hyped up as Peter skidded to a stop, panting as he put his hands on his hips.

"He won this race to the best of his ability." Aizawa said lightly over the speakers, matter of fact.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FROM MUMMYZAWA FOLKS!"

"Don't call me that."

"Phew…" Peter wiped his brow as he looked around, the crowd on their feet as they howled in joy. He let out a light laugh, waving back to them.

He stood there for a moment, just smiling , looking, waving.

"What an amazing performance! Come on over here Parker-kun to refuel!" Midnight waved, standing over by a table with loads of water bottle and gatorade cases to the side, and…

"Oh! Orange slices!" Peter chirped, trotting over as he felt sweat glean down his brow. The sexy-looking teacher winked down at him as he took some cutie oranges, munching down on a well earned meal.

He turned, looking up at the videoboards around the stadium. How were his peers doing…

Peter felt at ease as he saw the screen, seeing the first group of students hit The Fall. Todoroki leapt onto a cord and began to slide using his ice. Yaoyorozu discarded her moped and went with… a conjured grappling hook?! Tokoyami was pushing Dark Shadow ahead and pulling ahead.

There was Pony, using her horns like a flying skateboard as she flew on in. "Atta girl." Peter muttered, beaming as he crammed some cutie oranges in his mouth. Right behind her…

Izuku was avoiding blasts from a frothing and _livid_ Bakugo, the green haired boy glowing green as he did his best to avoid Bakugo.

He smiled as he took a water bottle, opening it up. He was rooting for them.

Well, most of them.

* * *

There you have it. The first stage of the Sports Festival! This one took a little longer due to some IRL problems, but we got it out. Thanks to LD for consultation and Nitewind for beta'ing

Next chapter wil be interesting to write. I don't read a lot of MHA fics, so I 've never read an intepreation of how Deku with FC would do in the Sports Fest, but ti will be fun to see.

As you can see, this race is more or less timed with JET SET RUN. Listening to that, and Peter's progression is what sped me along this chapter. Such an underused song...

Hope you all liked it. IKN is working on the next one as we speak. I did most of this one, so the next one will be done mostly by IKN, maybe

Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! How could this happen!? A single fucking second out of the gate and Parker was already in the lead? And if that wasn't bad enough, Icy-Hot couldn't even freeze the ground fast enough to stop the rest of the extras.

Katsuki grit his teeth, unleashing an explosion that propelled him to the front of the gate.

"I ain't letting you off that easy, Icy-Hot!"

But even as he said that he wasn't the only one taking the chance. The blonde saw Horn Girl take flight of all things over the little flash-freeze that Icy-Hot had started. The Red Blockhead jumped straight through and even the rich girl got ahead using a pole to propel herself forward. Even Elbow Guy, Fancy Pants, and the Bird even managed to avoid the crowd.

Huh, guess he gave Icy-Hot's little trick a little too much credit if almost every extra from his class got out of it.

The Bird and the Horn Girl from the other class flew over the stunned mob of students, and they were behind the ice user. Katsuki grinned, he could handle this. Just blast them aside, get to the emo, blast him sky-high, and then gun towards Parker!

Then he would wi-

A green blur flashed past him, kicking off the wall next to him and getting ahead at a sprint. It hung in the air for a moment before it landed in front of him and took off after Icy-Hot.

Unmistakably, a mop of green hair signaled it's arrival, green lightning trailing behind him.

 _No._

Katsuki almost tripped, eyes as wide as plates.

A pit formed in his stomach, his blood chilling as he saw Bird and Horn Girl zoom past him. What the hell was that? Where did that ability come from? A few weeks ago all Deku could do was break his stupid arm like glass in a single shot. Now his quirk... was doing this for him!? It didn't make any sense, you couldn't just upgrade your quirk on the fly! Not that fast! It was impossible! You had to figure it out, to practice with it! He couldn't push himself like this with that recoil!

Of all the people to overtake... It had to be him.

Yet Deku could just pull this shit out of his ass like he'd…

Was he holding back again back then!? Put up all that to mock him!?

ON NATIONAL TV TOO!?

 _NONONONONONONO!_

Katsuki clenched his fist so hard that it felt like his explosive quirk would set off a warhead in his hand. Is this what he was going for? Every single event, when he thought it would be a good time to show off, he would just reveal another facet of his power that he'd just been hiding? Just to rub it in his face again?

That slimy, little Deku.

That fucking _snake!_

"HEY!" Katsuki roared, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, DEKU!? _**YOU FUCKEEEER!"**_

He let loose another explosion behind him, rocketing the boy closer to the front, past the extras and to his true targets.

He landed with his legs already in motion, pushing off like a sprinter just as he always practiced, arms behind him firing at Turbo Speed. The tell-all sound of machinery moving caused him to look away from those two, and onto the little display that the U.A. staff tried to pass off as an obstacle.

Even the old Zero Pointers wouldn't be a threat. But as Katsuki got closer, he could already see they were occupied with something else. Icy-Hot unleashed a wave of ice, turning a Zero Pointer into a popsicle. The metal creaked, a few of the extras yelling in excitement at the new opening that Icy-Hot ran towards.

Idiots, it was a false opening, one that would crush them the second that gravity took hold. Even so, Katsuki grit his teeth. These extras... Declaring wars? Getting ahead of him? Preaching bullshit of serving and mentors like some weakling! _Lying about quirks._ _Wanting to be a hero_ _._ _ **Hiding behind croc tears and a wimpy demeanor for over a goddamn decade to make him look like a dumbass! AGAIN AND AGAIN!**_

" _ **Who the fuck do you think you are!?"**_ Katsuki roared, red eyes blazing in fury.

He launched himself forward, through the dust cloud and the stupid Zero Pointer that dared to get in his way. Its red eyes blinked at him as he smashed into it. Katsuki put his palms flat against the machine's head, and his explosions tore through the pathetic piece of tin like it was made of wet cardboard. With barely a discernible effort, he rode the scrap pile to the ground, pushing himself forward with another blast when another explosion echoed throughout the clearing. He looked back, seeing some of the Zero Pointers get stunned and their heads smoking.

That sounded like a fucking cannon?! Who had a quirk that could do-

He shook his head, Katsuki needed to focus. He was in front, he could see Icy-Hot ahead, Deku behind him with Horn Girl...

This wasn't over, not by a long shot!

"Did you think those were going to stop me!?" he roared, the wind screaming in his ears.

The finish line already in his mind's eye, Katsuki flew onward, using his blasts to propel him after the quartet who were ahead of him, and the prize he aimed to take. Parker's spot in the totem pole.

(X)

Well, that was certainly something.

Shoto certainly expected such feats out of some of his class, they'd already proven themselves worthwhile in combat, but the stream of students that followed him after his opening salvo was somewhat disappointing. He didn't want to put on the ice too thick, speed was the goal in this scenario, but clearly, he needed to put more power in such a move next time. He didn't hold anything back when faced with the Zero Pointers. Couldn't afford to. Besides, they slowed a lot of the herd back there when he froze one with a glacier on purpose.

The obstacles that had bored him even so far back as the Recommendation Exam made him long for a test that was a little more threatening. Though, for his complaints, it did give him a chance to set an example for the old man.

In the back of his mind, the traitorous part of his brain commented on how he could simply jet over the mechs, setting himself down with his fire. Or use the fire to melt the robots to slow down the students behind him and focus entirely on Parker.

He dismissed those thoughts as quickly as they came.

Not a chance. Not here, especially not in front of all these people.

Not in front of the old man. He would rather die than give him the satisfaction.

For now, there was another problem that awaited him. He figured Parker to be someone who stuck to the rest of the group, cracking jokes, and bumbling like a fool to trip everyone up. Clearly, he was mistaken on more than one front. Shoto always assumed that the American's suit was what gave him such a notable increase in his abilities. Yes, the application test had him physically at the top, but Shoto didn't think the margin between them was this wide.

He growled to himself. He'd underestimated Parker, _again._

Damnit, the old man was watching, and this was the showing he was giving? Glancing behind him, the rest of his peers were putting on a far better showing than him. Yaoyorozu was laying down support fire with a bazooka, bringing down another Zero Pointer. The main threats were little more than speedbumps to his fellow students.

Spectacular.

Shoto leaped as high as he could over a downed Three-Pointer, summoning an ice slide underneath himself. He could see Parker ahead, the dust evident of his speed. If he could get close, he could simply freeze his webbing or leg and bring him down.

Shoto felt his hair stand on end as he could feel someone gaining on him. He turned his head slightly, and saw that Midoriya was right behind him! Shoto's eyes widened. When did he get this fast?!

"DEKUUUU!" Bakugo came roaring in, firing off explosive blasts to catch the green haired boy off guard. Midoriya jumped away with a yelp, trying to avoid the explosions.

"BUT BE CAREFUL! THE NEXT OBSTACLE FOR PARKER IS THE FAAAALL! YOU HIT ROCK BOTTOM, YOU'RE OUT!" Came Present Mic's voice, and Shoto perked up as he focused on his run.

"He's already at the next obstacle!" Shoto thought aloud, and he conjured his ice, allowing him to surge down the path. The dust cloud was gone and the heterochromatic-eyed boy bared his teeth in frustration.

He couldn't afford to lose. Not like this!

(X)

"There," Momo kicked aside her howitzer as she felt a thud land behind her. "Done." She grabbed her motor-powered skateboard as the other students ran around the wreckage of the robots. Momo kicked herself mentally for getting caught in that mob, but seeing Peter jump through the entry gate was a masterstroke. He'd inspired her and her peers to leap on through!

She threw the skateboard to the ground and got on, speeding off as she felt the clamps tighten around her feet and sped through some surprised students who made way to avoid getting run over. "Make way!"

"Hey, what the hell!"

"Where did she get that?!"

"Is she in Support?!"

"That's cheating!" Momo smirked a little as she went on ahead.

"Hahahaha! I got you now, you Class-A thot!" Chortled some… purple haired ball kid who looked super short, zooming in as he pulled out… some purple balls from his head. "I'll just hitch a ride to the good life and take your spot! Only fair that you repay us all," He monologued. "Since all you and your stupid class have done is bring trouble on our school you-"

"TARGET ACQUIRED. DESTROY."

And a One Pointer Robot came from nowhere from the side and swung, hitting the kid.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" The punch from the robot sent the shorty flying. Momo had to duck as the loudmouth's tiny form soared out into the track. Guess he's not out ye-

"Eat this you creep!" A General Ed student who looked like a beige-coated red eyed cat girl spun around, bashing him with two flaming tails. He was launched once again into the air.

"That's for being in the girls' locker room!" Yelled another, the dark haired girl swatted at him with long and black fingernails, apparently having elongated like spears.

"Oooora!" A green haired girl fired out her arm, string attached to her from the forearm to elbow as it connected to the purple haired boy's cheek, sending him flying out of the track, into a tree and down to the ground.

"MINETA MINORU. RETIRE!" Said a Camera bot as Momo raced past some of her peers. She could hear the General Education students jeer at her and see… some girls give a thumbs-up.

"What a strange student…" Momo mused before her train of thought was cut off by Present Mic.

"HE'S STILL GOING! IS HE GONNA JUMP!?"

Momo perked up. "Peter-san?" Oh right, he was still far ahead. She had to catch up! The black haired beauty put more pressure on the gas and floored it.

(X)

Mineta Minoru twitched as he landed in the bushes, eyes downcast as he realized that he was the first one to be kicked out of the race. He raised his head...

Maybe Mom was right…

"I should have been a dentist…"

Or dad may have some internship openings… His newspaper was looking to hire new people…

Maybe he could get girls that way...

"HE DIIIIIIID!" Minoru's face met the dirt as he sighed upon hearing Present Mic's voice.

Damn that Class 1-A.

Just damn them.

(X)

The tires of her skateboard screeched as Momo maintained her momentum, the other contestants up ahead as she turned. Those few days practicing in that horse race track had definitely paid off! Todoroki was leading the pack, with Tokoyami and Tsunotori making fast progress, but behind them… Midoriya was dodging a rampaging Bakugo!

"Kacchan! We have a race to finish!"

"Go to hell, you snake! I'm making sure that you lose first!" Bakugo barked, swiping as he ran, Midoriya avoiding a blast. "After all this shit you've pulled, your word to me is dead! Dead!" Momo continued to drive, thinking over her options. Smirking, she began to put her quirk to work, her stomach glowing as the canister of a paintball gun emerged.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yelled a voice as Momo ducked a swipe, yelping as she maintained control on her motor-powered board. The black haired beauty looked behind her as she began to overtake the bickering Midoriya and Bakugo. Tokoyami's gaze was in her direction, sprinting as Dark Shadow was out, its glowing gold eyes on her as it sped forth.

"I won't let you stop us!" Tokoyami declared. "Dark Shadow, don't let her make anything!"

"Roger!" The Shadow Construct obeyed, and while Tokoyami lagged behind, the beast was able to pull Tokoyami up in big mighty leaps. While in the air, the fast shadow he had created zoomed in on Momo.

The girl growled, swerving to the side to avoid a strike as she managed to overtake them both. She put the pedal to the metal, gaining on Todoroki as she slowed down, reaching to her stomach to bring forth her conjured paintball gun with web-balls in the ammo container.

She aimed, but Todoroki seemed to notice as he stopped his ice surge forward, running as before as he looked back. He growled, and with a swipe of his arm, summoned a massive surge of ice. She fired a few shots, but she had to bail out now!

"Crap!" Momo had to toss the gun as she abandoned her trusty skateboard, but she was ready for this!

She conjured a bodyboard from her back, causing her shirt to be torn from the back and she was left in her sports bra. Momo grabbed it and turned, using it to skid off the ground to soften her landing. Momo yelped as she hung on, bouncing and skidding. She got up on her feet, staggering a little before breaking out into a run. She was behind Todoroki still, going around his ice wall. No time to pick up the paintball rifle, had to focus on the race!

"Back off birdbrain!" Yelled Bakugo behind her as she heard more explosions, looking back to see the blonde bomber stun Dark Shadow as he had overtaken him. He then went into Turbo Speed, blasting forth. "And stay in your lane, rich girl!" He roared, gaining on her before Midoriya sprinted past, brushing aside Bakugo. His red eyes surged with fury as he roared, going after the green haired boy who seemed as intent on catching up as he was.

Momo bit her inner cheek. Think. Conjuring another skateboard may take too much-

"HE'S BACK OUUUUUUT! THE SPIDER OF U.A. IS ON A TEAR! BAKUGO IS PUSHING AWAY TOKOYAMI AS HE TRAILS TODOROKI AND YAOYOROZU! MIDORIYA IS NIPPING AT THE BLONDE BOMBER'S HEELS! OHHHH HE DOESN'T LOOK HAPPY! OH, THERE COMES IIDA NOW! NOW CLASS 1-B'S TSUNOTORI IS ZOOMING IN!"

Momo's eyes widened as she glanced back. Sure enough, the dust cloud that was Iida was coming up quickly. She needed to slow him down. In raw speed, Iida would outpace anything that she could make. And behind him, Tsunotori was gaining as well, hugging the left side of the track like a racehorse while flying on her horns like a skateboard.

She was in her sports bra and pants, but this wouldn't get to her. Be like Midnight. Be proud and don't be ashamed of revealing too much. Her quirk needed as much skin as possible to be exposed anyway!

Momo conjured two flashbangs in her arms, catching them as she grabbed them. Earbuds formed in her ears. As she did, she sensed Midoriya and Bakugo to her right, fighting amongst themselves (well, one of them was). Tokoyami right behind her, given how Dark Shadow's...shadow... was obscuring the ground. And Tenya was about to pass her by on the left.

"PARKER IS APPROACHING THE MINEFIELD! HE ISN'T STOPPING AGAIN! WHAT WILL HE DO NOW?! WILL HE BE ABLE TO SEE THE MINES? OR BE SENT FLYING OUT OF THE RACE?!"

The reactions of her classmates upon hearing that Peter had gotten to the next obstacle made them perk up. That was her opening!

"How about this!"

She threw them up in the air and closed her eyes as the twin flashbangs detonated, stunning all involved as she went on ahead. The force of the twin flash grenades made her stagger, but it didn't stop her run. Dead ahead, she saw the obstacle that Present Mic spoke of earlier. The Fall.

"INCREDIBLE! PETER PARKER OF CLASS 1-A HAS BLOWN THIS RACE UP LIKE A LEDECKY! NO ONE HAS EVEN TOUCHED THE FALL YE-AH, THERE ARE SOME WHO JUST GOT THERE!

Todoroki had paused before jumping onto a cord, zooming down it with his ice. Momo felt a pit in her gut. This was gonna slow her down big time! Take the cords? No… Peter got across this obstacle no sweat. And he was approaching the end too! "Got to catch up!"

Which meant that he used his web shooters. A line to swing across! The black beauty began to get to work, her midsection glowing as she got to creating a new handy-dandy item.

(X)

"Damn, I need to get across!" Izuku said aloud as he jumped to the side, avoiding a blast from Kacchan. His childhood friend was frothing with anger as he aimed and swung at him, using his Turbo Speed to propel himself ahead of his old friend at every opportunity. Izuku bit his cheek, whenever he had a chance to pass Kacchan, he blocked him off like a race car.

He couldn't afford to lose here! Parker was already so far ahead! He knew that his friend was strong…

He never knew the divide between him and the American student was so wide! He needed to tell the world 'I Am Here'. As grateful as he was to Parker for helping him get one step closer to mastering One for All, he'd told Todoroki that he wasn't gonna hold back.

Then again… neither did Peter. Maybe that's what Izuku got for poking the bear.

They got to the edge of the Fall as Todoroki got to the next spire, running across the platform and riding his ice along a cord.

"AND PARKER HAS WON THE RACE! WHAT A FINISH! NOT SINCE ALL MIGHT HAS WALKED U.A.'s HALLS HAVE WE SEEN SUCH A FEAT IN TERMS OF SPEED AND TECHNIQUE! HE RAN LIKE A FORMULA RACE CAR. HE TOOK OFF LIKE A JET! I DON'T KNOW HOW HE DID IT BUT HE DID! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT YOUR STUDENT, ERASER?"

"He's already won?!" Izuku gasped. So there was only one more obstacle after this, the minefield!

"Goddamniiiiiit!" Kacchan roared as he blasted off, flying over the ravine. "I'll get you next time Deku! You hear me?!" He looked back as Izuku looked at the cords and gulped.

The spires were a good distance away. Maybe one leap while using One For All could work? No, he couldn't risk it. If he missed, he would fall and be out of the race!

"Slow and steady as Mom says." Izuku muttered, going to a cord and hanging from it as he began to make his way across. His muscles and lungs burned from the running, but this wasn't as bad as his training while cleaning up the beach. His training had paid off, and using One For All, his body glowed as he began to move faster.

"Here I go!" Tsunotori whooped as she flew across with her horns above him. He saw Dark Shadow extend across the abyss and pull Tokoyami to a spire. Izuku gritted his teeth, and he began to go down the cord faster, finally reaching the spire. He got up, taking a breather as he looked around. Todoroki was several spires ahead, and Kacchan was using his Explosion to launch himself forward, but the two seemed to be neck and neck.

"I see that you're copying me Midoriya-chan!" Yelled a voice as Izuku looked across to another platform as he got down to get across to the next platform. Tsuyu was there smiling as she walked the tightrope using her hands and feet. Unlike Izuku who had to hang upside down, she was still upright!

"Well, gotta make sure I make it across!" Izuku yelled back with a light grin. "You holding up? Asu-I mean, Tsuyu-san-whoa!" Izuku lost his grip before reclaiming it. He clammed up, hanging onto the tightrope.

"Good catch. And I'm doing good. You look great yourself! Hurry it up though! Others are getting to the beginning and will catch up!" She encouraged as she pitter-pattered across the tightrope. Izuku took a deep breath, body glowing with One For All as he began to skitter to the next platform. He got there and looked up, Tokoyami was ahead of him, and Todoroki and Kacchan were near the end!

"My older brother is watching me! I must look as proper as a member of the Iida Family!" Iida yelled as Izuku turned, seeing the Class Secretary use his Engine to skid across the rope to the next spire. Arms out wide, and he… Was he T-Posing?

"HE LOOKS SO LAME!" Present Mic hollered and Izuku turned…

Other platforms were close by. If he could time it right… He'd get across with a leap! Izuku focused, conjuring his power as heat gathered in his body. He dashed forward and with one mighty leap, Izuku yelled as he landed on the next platform.

"Phew! Okay… That was faster than tightroping." Izuku turned ahead, seeing that Todoroki and Kacchan-

Were at the end!

"Here we go!" Izuku yelled as he ran, green lightning emitting from his body as he took a great leap, landing on a nearby platform. He grinned.

"I can do this!" He backed off, ready to jump before he noticed some mad cackling.

"WATCH OUT WORLD! BEHOLD YE MIGHTY AND DESPAIR WHILE GAZING UPON MY BABIES!" Yelled a female voice as a pink haired girl reeled herself from one spire to the next using her own Support Gear, hookshots attached to some vest and… were those hoverboots?! She was laughing like a madwoman too! Right behind her, a massive tangle of green vines was on the move, moving from one spire to another like a slinky going down some stairs. What kind of quirk was that!? "NOTICE ME COMPANIEEEEES!"

"I made it throuuuuugh!" Yelled a voice as Izuku jumped to the next spire, and she saw a very flustered and scared Yaoyorozu swinging up by courtesy of a grappling hook! She had another one too in her free arm as she aimed, firing it at the end of The Fall?!

No time to get distracted. Time to catch up!

(X)

"WOOOHOOO! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Mt. Lady shrieked, pumping her arms.

Close by in the stands, Kamui Woods had to cover his ears. His fellow hero had her eyes glued to the screen along the stadium's vendor area, practically pushing civilians aside to see the boy, Parker, complete his race. Her excitement had been tame at first, a glance or two while they went on their patrols, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Just let her go," Death Arms said in resignation, "I don't think she'll be listening to us."

"She could at least take her job seriously," Shinji muttered.

Death Arms shrugged, "Sure, but think about it this way, she can't exactly wiggle out of anything else today now that you've got this to bring up."

Shinji perked up. The older hero had a point there. However, there was still something bugging him.

"That kid, Parker, his name ring a bell to you?"

"Sure does," Death Arms confirmed, "He was the vigilante that showed up during Mt. Lady's debut."

"The spider kid?" Shinji asked, befuddled. That kid swung right into an active villain takedown, crashing into Mt. Lady if he recalled things correctly. That wasn't all either. Shinji remembered personally bringing him to the police after he got knocked out. He also remembered putting Yu on guard duty for her little stunt that very same day.

"How'd he get into U.A?" Shinji asked.

Death Arms shrugged, "Don't know. Transfer from America from what I remember reading. The report was an oversight, you know how American heroes operate, 'jump in first' kinda mentality."

Shinji raised an eyebrow at the casualness of the comment, but he didn't argue. He simply watched as his partner continued to gush over, apparently, her ward's success.

"Still, kid's got a future ahead of him."

Shinji chuckled, "You might as well say that about all those Hero Course kids. See any that catch your eye?"

Death Arms nodded, pointing at the camera as it showed a blonde that was throwing explosions at his peers, knocking them back before they could overtake him.

"Kid looks like he's got some power."

"I'd worry more about the screaming," Shinji pointed out.

Again the large hero shrugged, "Can't win them all, and it gives us a place to start. What about you?"

Shinji hummed as the camera drifted over the students. The bird-headed student with his shadow was expertly dodging attacks as well as creating openings for himself. The kid that looked like a carbon copy of Ingenium looked like he had a smart head on his shoulders. If he was being perfectly honest, he could pick out something for each of them.

That being said…

"I'll wait till the second event to tell you."

Death Arms nodded, "All yours, but anyway we should be-" the big man stopped, glaring at the sight in front of him, "Mt. Lady, for the last time you can't take free samples!"

"But they're so good~!" she complained, bag full of pocky. "I forgot to eat breakfaaaaaast~"

Shinji rubbed his now aching forehead. This day couldn't end fast enough.

(X)

Incredible.

That was a word Aizawa tossed about in his head as Present Mic yelled color commentary to the crowd. Todoroki and Bakugo were neck and neck as they fired ice surges and explosive blasts at each other as they approached the minefield.

The USJ incident, while traumatic and something he would not wish upon anyone, had tempered his students in a crucible.

Midoriya, by hook or by crook, got that self-destructive quirk under control. He was able to keep pace with Bakugo and the others in his class at the start of the race, and even took out some robots. He could now save people, and with that head of his, he'd have a good and long hero career ahead of him.

Yaoyorozu's confidence and skill on the fly was nothing short of outstanding. Using her gear not to slow down her opponents but focusing on the race at hand allowed her to get ahead to the top ten spots, and she got to the other side courtesy of two grappling hookshots and a comfy medicine ball to land on to resume her chase. Aizawa had no words.

All of his students were doing well. Ashido was emulating Iida in sliding across the cords. Asui, Ojiro, Shoji, Tokoyami, and even Aoyama were traversing The Fall no problem. Uraraka was taking it slow and steady using her gravity jump.

And there were many in Vlad's class that were excelling, and Aizawa made note of two. The one that Parker was apparently friends with before getting to U.A, and the catholic girl.

"BAKUGO AND TODOROKI HAVE MADE IT TO THE MINEFIELD! TSUNOTORI AND IIDA ARE HOT ON THEIR TAILS! AHHH! MIDORIYA MADE IT ACROSS, PASSING OVER YAOYOROZU AND NOW HE'S GAINING ON THEM QUICK, FAST, AND IN A HURRY! YOUR STUDENTS HAVE BEEN KILLING IT TODAY, MUMMYZAWA!"

Aizawa groaned.

"Don't call me that. Anyways, the ones in front have undergone a baptism by fire. They came prepared for this" Aizawa replied.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN! HECK, YOU MAY JUST HAVE THE NEXT ALL MIGHT IN YOUR CLASS!" Aizawa's eyes went from the screens to the arena, seeing Parker cheering his fellow students on as he looked up at the screens.

A kind boy, reverting back to the bumbling joker the second that the danger was over.

His eyes panned over to the teachers' box, seeing Yagi in his thin form watching with some of the other teachers and they narrowed. Mic's words…

Once the Festival and his classes' internships were over, he was getting back to his investigation ASAP. Because if it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, acts like a duck…

It ain't a damn mongoose.

His eyes went back to the screens, and Aizawa saw Bakugo and Todoroki making slow progress across the minefield, but it was Bakugo who was pulling ahead whenever Todoroki didn't fire any ice surges at him.

Parker's curbstomp victory had lit a fire under them, and now they were doing their damndest to fight for second place. The look on their faces, cold rage in Todoroki's, and white hot fury in the blonde's was evident. They were mad at the circumstances, and at themselves.

Parker was on top, and they were definitely gunning for him.

"HERE COMES TSUNOTORI NOW! SHE'S FLYING OVER THE MINEFIELD NO SWEAT!"

(X)

"I can do this!" Pony muttered as she flew down low, head aching as she had used her horns from the very beginning of the race. Seeing Peter jump over the stuck crowd got her the idea and it had definitely helped, as her using some General Ed students to hop over Todoroki's ice freeze paid handsome dividends. Shiozaki was doing really good, essentially making herself into a massive ball of vines and rolling across the track like an Indiana Jones boulder with a mind of its own.

She had to get past the explosive obstacles, then she could book it in a run. She was approaching Todoroki and Bakugo, who were fighting with each other for second place as Todoroki paid extra care to not step on any landmines while Bakugo simply used his blasts to keep him aloft as he swiped at the bicolor-haired boy. They were bickering too, and she could barely make out the words "war" and "me" in their tussle of words.

Present Mic's commentary made the two turn their heads, and Pony felt two pairs of eyes, one icy green and the other fiery red turn on her, making her blood freeze. Both of their teeth were bared.

"Get lost!/DIE!" They yelled, firing a combined explosive blast and ice surge right at her!

"Gah!" Pony mustered the willpower to veer to the side, head aching as she avoided their mutual assault. She was on two horns, that was her limit right now. She could use one of the horns on her head to retaliate… but that would make her teeter towards the ground.

"Fine… you wanna play rough…" Pony muttered in English. "I'll play ya!" She roared as she zoomed forth, rising high above on her two horns. She could see the racers behind her slow down. She saw the green haired kid, Yaoyorozu, Shiozaki, the crow-head boy approach the minefield.

Right now, to beat that exploding jerk and Endeavor's kid, she had to go beyond!

' _Watch me! Ma, Pa, Peter!'_

"Plus Ultra Texas Style!" And she kicked off her horns, using her hooves to aim them downwards, right in front of the two fighting boys.

The horns struck the darker mine patches, and the pink explosion engulfed them all, the force pushing her back as two more horns popped up on her head. "Alright!" She got back down, landing on her two new horns, and began to zoom towards the minefield exit.

"WHAT A MOVE BY CLASS 1-B'S PONY TSUNOTORI! SHE TOOK OUT TODOROKI AND BAKUGO FROM CLASS 1-A WITH TWO WELL-AIMED HORN STRIKES AND IS ABOUT TO LOCK UP SECOND PLACE! OH WAIT, HERE COMES THE CALVARY!" Present Mic yelled over the speakers, making the blonde perk up. Who was coming in fast over the minefield?

"Huh?!"

"Reciproooo Burst!" Pony looked back, seeing the Iida boy take long strides, face contorted in concentration as he did his utmost to get through the minefield, pink explosions going off behind him. From the other side of the track, a cacophony of explosions occurred as Ibara rolled towards her!

Pony gasped, and got closer to the exit, only for a massive explosion to ring out from the beginning of the minefield!

"WHAT'S THIS?! SOMEONE'S SETTING OFF THE MINES ON PURPOSE-" Pony's heart fell the moment she saw the person gaining on her using the explosion.

Yaoyorozu had a face full of determination as she came in flying across the field, another motor-powered skateboard screaming as it rolled over the mines one by one, pink explosions behind her as if she was in an action movie with those pants and sports bra of her's. Anyone that was close enough got a face full of detonations, knocking them aside as the black haired beauty pushed for the lead. She was also using the path having been tread by Bakugo and Todoroki, one that now featured fewer mines thanks to their combined efforts.

"YAOYOROZU IS GUNNING FOR FIRST IN THIS RACE!" Pony saw her pass by below her! "SCRATCH THAT! SHE'S TAKEN THE LEAD!" Pony grit her teeth, eyes alit in anger.

"No you don't!" ' _This is my moment! Not yours!'_ The blonde growled as she conjured a horn, and sent it flying at the black haired girl. Pony had come this far. She wouldn't let her get another win!

Pony was flying forward as her control on her horns made her stagger, and as she got to the edge of the minefield she was teetering close to the ground as her third horn was aimed for the incoming Yaoyorozu. Beside her, the massive vine boulder of Ibara was rolling in, and to the side, Iida was charging forth, both of them utilizing the new road created by Yaoyorozu. Behind her, she could see Todoroki and Bakugo sprinting forth as they no longer cared about fighting each other…

"Sorry everyone!" Yaoyorozu saw her horn coming in, she propped herself up on the seat…

"I'm gonna win!" She roared, and twisted her feet on the seat as she kicked it down to the ground and she sprung forward.

And her new skateboard exploded like a primed grenade as it collided against a mine!

Pony yelled as the pink dust overtook her, sending her flying through the opening in Ibara's vine boulder and into the girl herself. Ibara quickly lost control of her quirk and they rolled in a tumble.

Yaoyorozu was in front!

"YAOYOROZU HAS TAKEN THE LEAD! SHE'S IN THE HOME STRETCH NOW!"

(X)

Momo's lungs burned hotter than she ever thought they could.

Every step felt like a mile with her stomach churning in displeasure, the results of her quirk dragging her down. Her arms pumped, but she didn't let herself slow down. The end was so close, just a final push into the tunnel and out again and she'd be across the finish line!

Just a few more steps. Please, please let this work!

Without looking back, she threw her last creation, a single container of Parker's web fluid. It wasn't much, but she had nothing left. Maybe if she was lucky…

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

Her luck held. For a second, she had the strength to smile.

Momo dug in her heels, putting just a little more into this final push. It was so close, she could see the light at the end of the tunnel!

But the sound of thundering footsteps echoed in her ears. She closed her eyes. No, she was so close, but she pressed on, gunning it..

But it wasn't enough.

Momo felt herself tilt forward, and everything she had left went into one last jump, arms outstretched. One last chance to make it though! Time seemed to slow. She opened her eyes, hoping, pleading for nothing to be close.

Only to see the edge of a blonde horn edge forward from her left, and a roaring class secretary coming up fast on the right.

Time returned to normal, and Momo fell to the ground in a heap. On the plus side, she heard two other people hit the ground close to her. The three of them were close, too close. Pony was on her side on the ground, having lept cross using her horns, groaning while Iida was panting hard, hands on his knees.

Was it enough? Did she get close enough to take it?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, WE HAVE A PHOTO FINISH FOR THE AGES!" Present Mic's voice roared from one of no doubt dozens of speakers all around the stadium, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO GOT ACROSS I COULDN'T TELL BUT LET'S LOOK TO THE JUMBOTRON FOR THAT SWEET FRAME BY FRAME ACTION!"

Momo forced her neck to crane up. She had to see, she couldn't deal with anything less than concrete proof. Up there, on the mighty screen above, a picture-perfect recreation of the entrance streamed for all to see. She could see herself, drenched in sweat desperately trying to edge forward as much as she could.

Only, Pony's horns were just a little bit further than her fingers could reach.

Momo's face fell down to the unforgiving dirt. She clenched her hands, she hadn't fast enough.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTS! AFTER THE CLOSEST SECOND PLACE RUN IN SPORTS FESTIVAL HISTORY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AFTER AN AMAZING COMEBACK PONY TSUNOTORI EDGES OUT FOR SECOND PLACE FOLLOWED BY YAOYOROZU MOMO AND IIDA TENYA! I'M ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT, WILL THIS MADNESS EVER END!?" Present Mic howled as the crowd roared in approval, entertained and cheering for the prospects.

"Yeah, that's the point of a finish line," said Aizawa's drawl as it came through.

Momo could barely move. It took all she had left to look back up, feeling a shadow loom over her.

Where Parker was standing over her, a bottle of water in one hand and an orange in the other.

"Cutie?" he offered, grin on his face.

And despite herself, Momo could help but laugh, "I'd love one," she said.

"Well you're in luck, they've got a ton of them over by the stands," Parker said, handing over the offered food and helping her to her feet before turning to the lump of blonde hair close by.

"Pony, your horns can blow up too!?" he asked, helping his fellow american to her feet as well.

The blonde blushed a little at the proximity, something she tried to play off by scratching her head awkwardly.

"Ummm, not really… just aimed them towards a mine is all."

"Still, that was so awesome!" Parker finished, "How-how do you make them fly? Honestly Pony, your horns don't obey the laws of physics. Your power is so cool, you were flying in as if you were on a flying skateboard!" He turned back towards Momo. "And you were fantastic too, Momo! You got across The Fall using my move!"

Momo blushed, laughing a bit. "That so? Well… I had to get across as fast as possible somehow. The grappling hooks were my best option."

"Yeah and…" Peter looked down, seeing that Momo had lost her shirt and… was in her pants and shoes and sports bra. Dirt and dust covered her, along with a hot sheen of sweat. Parker bit his lip and looked away. "You gonna be alright being so-"

"GOOOOOOODDDDDAAAAAMMMIIIITTTT!"

Momo, who was about to reassure Peter that her lack of a shirt was fine, turned around just in time to see a massive explosion rock the finish line. A frothing, livid Bakugo was staring at Midoriya who was panting in the area in front of him, hands on his knees. Todoroki came in right after with an ice surge, landing in a tumble as he panted, steam coming off of him as he defrosted. The bomber's bloodshot eyes snapped to Parker, who seemingly knew when Bakugo was going to look at him as he glanced back at the perfect time. Bakugo bore a hole in Parker's head with his sight, but Peter simply took a bite of an orange. The blonde tisked and moved away, frustrated and angry.

"He looks angry."

"That is quite the obvious statement Parker," Tokoyami pointed out, casually taking his place as he arrived.

"Parker-san!" Came Iida who marched over, hand clutching water bottle. "You did an exemplary job! For you to jump over the crowd and not to engage with the robots in the first obstacle, your judgement is truly admirable. As your Class Secretary I am proud to have you as my Representative, but I must admonish myself for not seeing such a thing sooner! For the teachers have-"

"He's gonna ramble for a while, ain't he?" Par… Peter muttered over towards Momo, to which the dark haired girl could only chuckle as a great mass of vines came surging in while Iida continued to toss out word salad.

"You can say that again. Let's wait for the others and cheer them on!" Peter beamed, nodding.

"You got it, let's try and help Midori up first though. Guy looks like he ran a marathon. Well, he technically did, sooo…" The two walked over together towards the panting boy.

Momo could see the simmering glare that Todoroki was sending there way as the boy was still crouching on the ground, slamming a fist into it before getting back up and storming towards the water bottle and orange tables.

(X)

Yagi Toshinori thought he would see a lot of things today. The Sports Festival was the perfect opportunity to strut your stuff as it were. He said as much to Young Midoriya before he started training and there was no doubt in his mind that everyone was showing their best.

Still, the American casually eating oranges in the middle of the field, sitting down and watching the other students was getting to be a bit much. He… didn't expect Parker to clear this event so fast.

He told Midoriya to tell the world that 'he was here'. Instead, he was lumped in the pack with the top ten finishers. But still…

He managed to properly utilize One for All in the field, even using it to avoid an angry Bakugo and use it to jump great distances. This was a far cry from where he was two weeks ago, where a single usage of One For All meant a visit with Recovery Girl.

Midoriya didn't shoot for the stars, but he landed on the moon. That was a great starting point, and Toshinori felt pride blossom inside him.

Still… Midoriya's path to become the next All Might. The next Symbol of Peace and Justice had hit a roadblock. An American brown haired one who was good friends with Midoriya as he was busy talking with him and his peers. Present Mic said it best, no one in U.A. history had finished the Obstacle Race faster than All Might. The next one to come close? Off by twenty seconds? Was Peter Parker.

The trek to climb got tougher, no doubt about it. Still… He didn't expect this from Parker. At all.

"I'll be damned," Toshinori muttered.

Next to him, Thirteen and Snipe nodded their agreement.

"Honestly, good for him," Snipe commented, "Aizawa's apparently been having trouble getting him to take something seriously."

"I guess," Toshinori shrugged.

The domed head of Thirteen glanced his way.

"Not happy with the first place winner there, Yagi?" the space-themed hero asked.

Toshinori grimaced, waving his hands placatingly, "No no no, I'm happy for him. He's my student after all."

Though, even as he said that, he had been hoping for a different result. The starting event could've been step one on Young Midoriya's quest forward. He was a good kid, so much so that he deserved the title as his successor, but he was a hero that wanted to save others. That core desire went completely against what the Sports Festival was about, in a competition sense at least. Bad as he was to admit his part in it, heroes nowadays depended on popular opinion to stay afloat and relevant in their new profession. It had gotten to the point that in events like this, those that sought to beat everyone else no matter the cost were the ones who normally succeeded.

Not the best though, but if it kept producing quality heroes, Toshinori wouldn't cry home about it.

"Doesn't look like he has to," Snipe commented, the gunslinger hero craning his neck upward, "Looks like Endeavor's hogging the disappointment all to himself."

Toshinori and Thirteen shifted their gaze to where the gunslinger was looking. Sure enough, Endeavor was seething, his fiery beard growing white hot to the point that the civilians around him were starting to get out of their seats, sweat pouring out of them just from being near him. He was biting his lip, and Toshinori could see red dripping from it. The guardrail that served as the Number Two hero's support actually melted in his hands as he pushed off, stalking away, leaving charred footprints in his wake.

"And I thought he was a hothead before," Thirteen muttered.

Understatement of the century where Toshinori was concerned. Endeavor looked like a man who had things he wanted to say and while Toshinori couldn't even dream of Endeavor hurting pedestrians and his students, there was nothing stopping him from having some choice words for the students participating. The hidden Number One hero glanced back at the finish line and spotted a certain head of red and white hair. The young hero in question was drenched in sweat from his sprint, but he still eyed the sidelines of the stands.

Toshinori felt an inkling of disappointment rise in him as well. Despite what Endeavor felt about the results, this was an important moment for his son that he should see.

"I'll talk to him in a minute," Toshinori promised.

"You sure you wanna wait?" Snipe asked, "No time like the present."

"Don't worry, it'll have my undivided attention in a moment. Gotta do something first."

He felt both the heroes next to him quirk up their eyebrows, but Toshinori paid them no mind. He simply stared at the finish line, where a green head of hair laced in lightning had come through shortly before Endeavor's son. His protege was standing up, panting, yet he looked around until he found Toshinori sitting there in the teacher's box, grinning.

And Toshinori met his stare with a bony smile and a thumbs-up.

His successor returned a shaky thumbs-up himself, only to get distracted as his peers began to talk to him, Iida and Parker specifically.

"Got a soft spot for Midoriya there, Yagi?" Snipe asked.

"Something like that, tell me the highlights when I get back."

"Will do," Thirteen said.

Toshinori waved the two heroes farewell, walking as casually as he could to the nearest bathroom. Not the best place to transform, but options were limited in an event as televised and populated as the Sports Festival. Protected by the stalls, the Number One hero powered up and immediately made his way to the stairwell. It wasn't hard to pick up Endeavor's trail, no one else was raising the temperature by forty degrees Celsius around him..

He caught him right at the edge of the third floor, and All Might put on his best smile.

"Hey there, Endeavor!" Toshinori declared.

The fire hero actually crushed the guardrail at his side. And if looks could kill, Toshinori would be having some tea with Nana right now.

"Not enjoying the festival?"

Enji huffed, "Got that through that thick skull of yours? Do me a favor and find some talkshow to waste your time on."

He turned away, but Toshinori wasn't going to let him go. He leaped in front of him, forcing the hero to stop as he leaned against the wall amicably. His former classmate didn't look amused, licking the cut on his lip, green eyes wanting to bore right through him.

"Oh come now Endeavor, don't be like that. It's been such a long time that I thought we could at least say hello."

Endeavor flinched at that. Guess he could still surprise the fiery hero after all these years.

"You actually have something to say then?"

"Speaking truthfully, I was hoping that I could ask you what's gotten you so hot under the collar. Never knew you for one to cause distractions during events like this, even if a professional like yourself takes your job seriously doing security. I was wondering if I could help. Is it family problems? Eat something that didn't agree with you?"

Enji stared at Toshinori for a long moment, the fire on his fist going white hot and making All Might internally beg for a swift breeze. His eye was twitching in barely constrained anger.

" _That's_ what you're on about?"

"W-well," Toshinori said, hands up in surrender, "If it's nothing, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Now you're sorry?" Endeavor scoffed, "That's a first, as if making that _copy_ of yours and bringing him here wasn't enough."

Toshinori flinched, was he talking about Young Midoriya? Wait, did he know?!

The fiery hero turned back, and there was a challenge in the Number Two's eyes.

"I don't care what you've given that boy, but it doesn't matter if he has everything that you had or whatever advantages or favors you pulled in,. I'll mold Shoto into a hero who surpasses you, regardless of what obstacles you put in the way. That's the only reason that I created him! My creation will surpass yours! You won't beat me again All Might! _Do you hear me_!?" Todoroki Enji roared, and some people far off who were walking the concourse hurried back into their suites and/or bathrooms as the Number Two hero glared down the Number One.

Creation? What in the world did he mean?!

Toshinori felt his hand start to clench, but he let the hero go. This particular stairway was going to the breakroom for the rest of the security staff. Even so, it would probably be best for Young Midoriya and the rest if he watched from their waiting areas.

"Wait, hold on Endeavor!" He got to the bottom of the stairway, seeing the black and red hero sulk off.

"Get lost! I have a job to do!" He roared back, not even turning to face him as Toshinori recoiled a little. Endeavor marched away down the hallway.

"Oh dear, whatever pickle did I get myself into… still…" He began to walk up the stairs to use the restroom to change back.

Young Todoroki was already damaged. If his father had all that in mind…

What could he do?

He perked up at the sound of the fireworks. The race was over?

(X)

With a crack of her whip, Midnight swung her tool around as all the students were in the stadium. "It's finally over, let's check out the results! For the next event, the ones who will advance are the top 32! And they are!"

As one, the stadium looked to the jumbotron as the list began to file in, starting from the first place down. Shoto narrowed his eyes as he gripped his fists, biting his lower lip. The pictures panned over the top 32.

1: Peter Parker

2: Pony Tsunotori

3: Yaoyorozu Momo

4: Iida Tenya

5: Midoriya Izuku

6: Bakugo Katsuki

7: Todoroki Shoto

8: Shiozaki Ibara

9: Honenuki Juzo

10: Tokoyami Fumikage

11: Sero Hanta

12: Tokage Setsuna

13: Kirishima Eijiro

14: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

15: Ojiro Mashirao

16: Awase Yousei

17: Asui Tsuyu

18: Shoji Mezo

19: Sato Rikido

20: Uraraka Ochako

21: Ashido Mina

22: Hatsume Mei

23: Jirou Kyoka

24: Shinso Hitoshi

25: Shishida Jurota

26: Kuroiro Shihai

27: Kendo Itsuka

28: Monoma Neito

29: Kaminari Denki

29: Kaibara Sen

30: Kamakiri Togaru

31: Rin Hiryu

32: Hagakure Tooru

Parker was socializing with Yaoyorozu, Iida and Kirishima without a care in the world, and Tsunotori herself was getting swamped by her Class B peers for doing so well. Tokage in particular seemed overjoyed.

"The top 32 from this qualifying round will move on!" Midnight declared, "But if you didn't make it, don't worry, we've got another way for you to show your stuff. But for now, the main section really begins, the press is going to be jumping out of their seats with what we've got!"

The R-rated heroine gestured to the screen, where a dozen names and events flashed by faster than anyone could see. "Now then, whatever will our next event be? What could possibly top such an amazing photo _climax_ ~ and such a _dominating_ performance from our First Year Phenom~" She teased, smirking widely.

Parker bit his lower lip, while Yaoyorozu looked nonplussed. She didn't seem fazed. Midoriya's face was beet-red though.

"We're on television, seriously?" Tokoyami sternly reminded her. Kaminari was grinning dumbly, as was Sero who laughed. Jirou rolled her eyes.

Shoto saw the screen pass by as he sipped on some water. Get on with it already.

The screen then slowed down, panning over Kingdom on a Hill… then Cavalry Battle…

Before settling on…

" _New Event_?" Shoto said aloud, and he wasn't alone as his fellow peers who weren't downtrodden over the results of what had happened began to discuss amongst themselves. Except for Bakugo, who looked ready to have an aneurysm.

"New Event?" Kamakiri muttered. "What gives? There's no title."

"Could it be a ruse?" Asui mused with a finger to her chin.

"Sensei!" Iida raised his hand, gaining Midnight's and subsequently the teacher's attention. "I must-"

"Silence!" Midnight cracked the whip, making the Class Secretary yelp. "Now, I'm sure you and the audience are wondering..." She smirked, licking her lips. "Whatever could this mean? What is ' _New Event'_? Well, it is a first for U.A. as well, for this event will be..." She held her hand out, blue eyes wide with hype. "The first to be held here at the Sports Festival! You all should be honored to take part!"

"Wait, this event is a first? Made this year?" Sero said aloud.

"That's so cool!" Kirishima added. Shoto narrowed his eyes.

What new event? Could they be throwing off people who had observed past Sports Festivals? If so, well… not like the old man's homework would have done any good, if he even bothered looking at it before he burned it in front of his face.

Man, that was such a good feeling.

"But first!" Midnight pointed at the student body. "I must ask for the students who finished outside the top 32 to return to their designated seating areas in the stadium! You all performed well out there, and your time to shine will come after the Top 32 engage in the next event!" Shoto saw many of his grade, mostly the General Education and Support Course students take their leave, the General Ed classes giving the top 32 dirty looks as they left.

"It'll be okay Aoyama, you'll get 'em next year!" Ashido patted the back of her blonde foreign friend, who walked off, hands on his stomach and in dire need of the bathroom. "Koda-kun!" The dejected-looking dino boy perked up at the pinkette. "Can you help Aoyama here to the bathroom? I don't think he can get there on his own." The mute gentle giant nodded, and with purpose helped the Half-French out of the stadium. "And he's ready to blow too!" Koda looked mortified, and began to trot, practically picking up Aoyama and running towards the tunnels.

"I shouldn't have lasered myself over the minefield… oh lala…" He groaned as Koda assisted him. Shoto focused back on his fellow students, eyes on Parker.

Midoriya had gotten that quirk of his under control, but that wasn't all that had happened. It was Parker's… dominance.

He didn't need his gear. He was strong on his own.

He clenched his fist and bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He had intended to succeed with flying covers and show that old man that he didn't need his fire.

Yet Shoto didn't even finish in the top five. How could he be like All Might, his idol, if he wasn't the creme de la creme?

Damn it all…

He could feel the heat come off of Bakugo to the side, whose eyes were white with rage as he glared over at Parker and Midoriya, who were now talking with Uraraka and Asui too.

…

He shouldn't have called out Midoriya. He was a fool for focusing on him when the real obstacle in his path to the top was that damn joking clown.

Shoto took a deep breath and calmed himself. Don't be like Bakugo, he mentally repeated to himself.

This was only the first event, he would get back on top in the next one. Even with All Might having his eyes on Midoriya, after that performance, the Symbol of Peace would have to be blind to not notice Parker's potential.

"Alright then! Since we have calmed down, the first stage of the second event is…" Midnight licked her lips, everyone on the edge of their seats.

"Is…?" Shoto said aloud.

"An intermission with ice cream!" She yelled with the biggest grin, and the entire stadium gasped and groaned.

"What the hell, lady! Get on with it!" Bakugo roared at a higher octave then usual.

"Nooooo, she's into blue balls!" Sero wailed in despair.

"We need a break here, we just ran a marathon like our lives depended on it!" Hagakure jumped up and down. "Seriously… I thought I was gonna die back there… but Shiozaki-san cleared a huge path for me, as did Iida-kun!"

"Oh? I helped in assisting you?" The vine haired girl spoke out, hands interclasped. "I am pleased to be of service miss, for doing good deeds is what is expected of a hero, and I am fortunate that you were able to succeed.." Her voice was melodic and soft while Shoto focused back on Midnight as he saw the invisible girl and Shiozaki talk amongst themselves, some Class B students joining in. Hagakure was bouncy as usual, while Shiozaki seemed grounded.

"Now then," several robots began to roll out of the tunnels, carrying several large crates of sorts. "We will take a fifteen minute break, in that time be sure to use our concessions and the restroom. Oh, and one more thing top 32." Midnight had the entire group of students' attention, Shoto perking up.

"Keep the Ice Cream sticks and don't destroy them. For they are pivotal for the next event!"

The Ice Cream Sticks? What for? This new event was setting up to be an odd one.

He could hear commercials playing on the jumbotron on top, with highlights of the race taking place. Most of them Parker's, with shades of Tsunotori, Yaoyorozu, the support girl, and bits and pieces of himself and Bakugo.

Mostly Parker, with the headline 'Most dominant performance since All Might'.

Inhale, exhale. Don't break the stick.

Shoto did his best to keep a calm face, keeping the boiling frustration within.

(X)

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Katsuki cursed under his breath as he gnashed at his ice cream, munching and chewing hard as his fist shook in rage.

He'd lost. He lost the race not only to Deku… but to some no-name foreigner Horn Girl, Four Eyes, Rich Bitch, and… fucking Parker!

If it hadn't been for Icy-Hot getting in his way, he would have blasted Parker skyhigh, or at least to the bottom of that goddamn ravine and out of the race.

His teeth grinded as he ate fast, ignoring his brain freeze as he sulked on his own, no other student coming near him as he fumed. Heads would roll, Bakugo Katsuki would make sure of that!

The next event better pit him against Deku though, just so he can blast that lying hypocrite's head off.

First Deku, no explanation needed.

Then Icy-Hot for being the annoying fucker that he is. He would have gotten second if not for him, and that still made Katsuki livid at the thought.

Then Rich Bitch. That skateboard of her's was what stunned him. Then that god damn white goo of her's made slow down!

And finally Parker, to finish off the walls in his way and cement his place at the top. Thinking back to that speech by Parker… They would be his sacrifices for that goal. He calmed, smirking as his red eyes simmered in a controlled malice.

He looked down, noticing something odd about his ice cream stick. "The hell is this?"

(X)

"Huh, free ice cream." Peter mused as the robots came in by him, Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, Momo, Mina, and Eijirou. The lids opened up, revealing ice cream bars galore! "Oh! I know these kinds, they have these at Walmart!" There was Cookies & Cream and Strawberry Shortcake!

"There's 32 in all, so one for each contestant!" The assistant robot chimed as everyone grabbed a bar and tore off the wrapper.

"I could use the food. All that creation probably took a good deal out of me." Momo mused as she began to munch on the bar. "The oranges and gatorade helped, but ice cream goes a long way for me too in regaining my lipids."

"Eat girl! You were going wild on those cuties earlier." Peter grinned ear to ear, and Momo seemed to bounce in joy at the praise.

"You're lucky! You get to eat whatever you want and not get fat!" The black eyed pinkette pouted as she munched on her's. "Not fair… Wish my acid used lipids too…"

"I wonder why the next event involves Ice Cream Sticks…" Ochako muttered as she began to eat at a fast pace.

"Well, it says it is new, so I'm sure we will know sooner than later." Eijoru answered before turning towards Peter. "Gotta say Ace! You killed it today!"

"Well, I did my best." Peter shrugged, laughing lightly. Izuku bit his lip.

"Yeah, no kidding... " He looked down at the ground. "I did so well too…"

"Your best is being modest. Didja hear what Present Mic said? Parker-kun had the best performance in the Obstacle Race since All Might!" Mina cheered, her black and gold eyes shining on Peter. "That's some crazy good company!" Peter blushed a bit. All he did was his best and…

Enjoyed himself a lot more than he had in awhile. A long while.

Izuku's shoulders seemed to slump some more as he ate at his ice cream bar.

"Cheer up Deku!" Ochako chirped. "You were so fast out of the gate too, bouncing on the walls like that!" She took one last bite of her ice cream bar, finishing it in a hurry. "You were like a ninja and-Agh!" She hung onto her head, face contorting in discomfort. "Brain freeeeeze…"

"Pacing oneself when indulging in ice cream is important." Momo stated, eating her's with her pinky outstretched. Mina stifled a giggle. The group seemed to laugh before Izuku pointed at Ochako's ice cream stick.

"Hey Uraraka… that ice cream stick of yours, it has a blue tip!" He pointed out, and the cute brunette perked up as everyone seemed to notice.

"Hey, why's mine red?" Said a voice and the group turned, seeing Kamikiri Togaru holding his up. His ice cream tip was red!

"You know the drill my precious kittens~" Midnight cooed, swaying her arm. "Finish your treats and let us see those cute sticks of yours!"

"This is getting really out of hand here! There's children watching!" Yelled Tokoyami's voice from afar. The black haired minx didn't look amused.

"Silence, Puritan!"

Peter didn't care much, even if Midnight was facing away and her back was towards him an- Just finish the bar! 'You looked at Momo-san enough today as it is!' He thought to himself as he took a bite from his ice cream bar at the top. He swallowed his bit after chewing. His stick was red!

"I'm red!"

"Same here!" Izuku said aloud.

"I'm blue!" Eijiro shouted.

"Me too!" Mina joined in.

"I'm blue as well…" Tenya muttered, staring down at his stick as he looked at Momo, as did Peter.

Her stick was red.

"Alright! It seems everyone has finished their treats! A heartfelt thank you to those who had brain freeze to get the results faster." Midnight declared. "Now, to all who have red sticks, gather to my right. For blue, to my left! For the stage as been set…" She grinned darkly as all the students looked at their sticks, and then at each other.

"For the War of the Flags is about to begin!"

(X)

There you have it, the finish of the Obstacle Race and the new event replacing the Calvary Battle has come. The War of the Flags. What it will entail? Well, you'll have to wait next chapter. This will require a lot of time to prep.

Been on fire lately, so I'll go on a break of sorts to plan out this 'War' of sorts.

Anyways, time to do a Q&A since people, including numpties, can't figure it out.

Q: Can Aizawa erase Peter's quirk

A: No. Irradiated Spider Venom=/=Quirk.

Q: Will Peter get to Karen soon?

A: That'll be spoilers.

Q: Will Peter return for Endgame?

A: No in all likelihood. Peter is here for good.

Q: Will there be other MCU characters coming over?

A: As of now? No, but it's not set in stone. Can be subject to change.

Q: Your update speed is amazing! Keep going

A: Only for certain parts. I'm only human

For the people, join spacebattles and join the discourse. Plus you hear updates from me regularly.

Anyways, a big thanks to Vandebz and LD for going over this. Hope you all enjoyed, and I cannot wait to get started on the next one.


	17. Chapter 17

"War… of the Flags?" Izuku muttered to himself. Along with his peers and the stadium, gossip began to emerge on what such a title meant.

"Oh! Must be like Capture the Flag! I played that game back in Junior High!" Mina waved her hand, jumping on her feet.

"Hey I remember playing that game, but only on some online games myself." Sero stated as he looked around his group of peers.

"Likewise." Tokoyami muttered, looking down at his stick. "And it seems that those ice creams we ate determined our positioning."

"Most of you are correct, yes!" Midnight exclaimed as she pointed up to the board. "But, this is no ordinary Capture the Flag. It is a war between you all. The Red Kingdom versus the Blue Kingdom!" Some of the students were hyped at the statement, but Peter could see how some weren't as eager.

"Isn't it just easier to say teams?" Kirishima asked to himself. "Still, she's so active in her movements…" The brawler blushed, looking uneasy.

"Oh no, let her keep going." Denki elbowed the redhead as he grinned up at the stage.

"Now then! We will now explain the rules, but first, our cameras have located all of the contestants who will be on their respective teams!" The board split into two, with the bright words RED and BLUE on the right and left sides respectively. Sixteen squares appeared under each one, and the pictures were quickly filled in.

Peter glanced at his stick before checking out his peers. It was a perfect split of fifty/fifty. Then he looked up at the board and felt a smile spread over his face.

For the RED Team.

Peter Parker, Pony Tsunotori, Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku, Honenuki Juzo, Tokoyami Fumikage, Ojiro Mashirao, Awase Yousei, Asui Tsuyu, Shoji Mezo, Sato Rikido, Jirou Kyoka, Shinso Hitoshi, Shishida Jurota, Sen Kaibara, and Kamakiri Togaru.  


"Looks like I'm with you guys," He looked at Momo and Izuku, then towards the nearby Tokoyami, before gazing afar at the Class B crowd. Pony was staring right back at him.

"And I'm with everyone else." Ochako pointed at the screen, specifically at the BLUE side, and Peter began to bite his lower lip.

Iida Tenya, Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki Shoto, Shiozaki Ibara, Sero Hanta, Tokage Setsuna, Kirishima Eijirou, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Uraraka Ochako, Ashido Mina, Hatsume Mei, Kuroiro Shihai, Kendo Itsuka, Monoma Neito, Kaminari Denki, and Hagakure Tooru.  


"Holy crap, look at our team!" Mina exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I'm with him?!" Yelled Kirishima, and Peter heard a similar phrase from afar as he and the redhead turned towards the mass of Class B students, seeing Tetsutetsu look right back with widened eyes.

"So this is the makeup of our team... " Tenya mused, cupping his chin. Peter saw Izuku's head turn, and saw the reason why.

Bakugo was staring them down, having the biggest smirk on his face as his red eyes bore into them both. Todoroki was close by, eyes narrowed at them… or was it at Bakugo? They were close by and from their vantage point Todoroki was behind the blond bomber.

"Now then!" Midnight's voice cut through the gossip. "I must ask for all students, specifically in your assigned factions to gather and talk amongst each other! After that, proceed to the west and east tunnels please to leave the stadium floor!"

"Huh? Why's that?" Denki asked before Midnight cracked her whip.

"Silence and obey my commands!" She barked, and the blonde yelped out a "Yes Ma'am!" before going over to his team as they began to gather. Todoroki and Bakugo were walking with their hands in their pockets, the former expressionless, the latter with the devil's grin.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye for now." Tenya stated as he looked over at Peter and Izuku. "Midoriya, Parker. I am honored to have you both as my peers but…" He paused, looking at them both with a determined expression. "I must live up to the expectations of my family and make my older brother proud. As the youngest of the Iida sons, it is my duty to do so. So I will aim to win, even if I must go through you both."

"Bring it on, Iida." Peter grinned, giving a fist. "May the best man win." Tenya blinked.

"What is this fist you're offering?"

"Man, you really are lacking in knowing about the bro-code." Kirishima rolled his eyes as he walked over, bumping Peter's fist. "I like ya tons Ace, but I ain't holding back!"

"Good luck to ya both!" Peter said before he turned his head, seeing Ochako stand before Izuku.

"Deku… I… I consider you to be a good friend, a great one even." The brunette girl paused, taking a deep breath as she stood before the nervous-looking green haired boy. She opened her eyes, now possessing a face similar to Iida's. She wasn't going to pull her punches. "But I have to win this for my family. I have to go beyond and ensure that they don't have to work another hard day in their lives. So I'm going for it with all I've got." She gulped, biting her lip. "So do the same, Deku!"

"U-Uh right!" Izuku coughed, regaining his composure. "I, I understand what you're going through and all." He noticed his fellow red teammates start to walk past him towards the tunnel. "But I won't give up either. We have dreams we need to fulfill after all." The girl gave him a determined smile, nodding as she walked off, Kirishima, Tenya, and Mina close behind.

"And then there was four…" Tokoyami uttered darkly.

"Enough dawdling, let's go to the other side and wait for Midnight-sensei's instructions." Momo patted Peter's shoulder, and the American nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's go." He began to walk across the stadium into the tunnel, Izuku, Momo and Tokoyami at his back as he joined his new teammates. Many familiar faces made him feel at ease as he got to the tunnel's entrance. Yet he felt many eyes on him as Pony walked up to him with a smile on her visage.

"Hey Peter." Peter returned her enthusiasm with a nod.

"Pony." He saw other students from Class B arrive. "And hello to you guys too!" There was Kamakiri in all his reptile glory, Shishida growling with his trademark beastial fury, and finally Honenuki Juzo with his lipless face and wide-slitted eyes.

Lots of heteromorphs here...

"Alright!" The R-Rated Hero's voice cut through the arena before they had a chance to say hi. "Before you all have a chance to confer with your fellow teammates, it's time that we change the field!" Midnight snapped her fingers.

Peter shivered, and over the roar of the crowd the stadium began to shake.

"What the hell is that?!" Shishida yelled.

"Is it an earthquake?!" Sato was looking around, panicking.

"No it's not. It's too… controlled!" Jirou had her earphone jacks in a wall as she listened in. "Shoji, you hear it too?"

The tall multi-armed boy shifted his arms into ears. "Yeah, it's only on here too. Which means…"

"Hey guys look!" Yelled Sen Kaibara, pointing into the field as everyone turned, gasping.

Way ahead of them, the grass field began to split in two, and then four before it began to sink deeper into the earth! It continued to rumble and shake, the platform Midnight was on slinking back towards the stadium wall and no longer being in the center. Then, from before the group a massive column of spires began to rise up in conjunction with giant boulders. The boulders and rocks were auburn and red, and far ahead, near the blue team's tunnel, were blue and steel gray buildings and warehouses!

"This is incredible! They even changed up the stadium!" Sato yelled.

"No kidding here!" Kamakiri added, in awe of the change of scenery.

"Now then!" A holographic projection appeared in front of the group as they stood by the tunnel's entrance, and a pair of robots rolled over while carrying a crate, one that was similar to the one that contained the ice cream from before. Midnight stood next to the projection. "I am addressing the Red and Blue Kingdoms now, and to the audience, I will now relay to you all the rules of this new event, The War of the Flags!

"As you may have surmised, the War of the Flags is essentially a far more complex version of Capture the Flag!" A map displaying the stadium appeared, with two halves on each side. One blue with the letter B in it, the other red with the letter R. "Two teams must collect points via one of two methods in order to attain victory!" Sixteen circles appeared within each half of the circle. "The first method is to obtain the 'Silver Flags'!" The robots in front of the group opened the crate, within were… five silver armbands with red highlights. And above them, a golden armband with a red highlight. "Each Silver Flag is worth twenty points!" A gauge appeared above the stadium circle, with the numbers going from Zero to 100 appearing, with increments of 20 rising. "You must capture the opposing team's Silver Flags and bring them back to the King's Ring!" Within each of the halves, a golden light popped up, with the various dots in the halves going back and forth. "Do so, and your team gets 20 points! The first team to 100 points," Some blue dots had blinking white lights after clashing in the red half, returning to the blue side and into the golden ring. "Wins the war!"

"So we have to wear an armband then?" Juzo mused. "And prevent the enemies from getting it, while protecting our own. Sounds simple enough!" The lipless boy grinned, then again, with no lips he looked like he was always grinning.

"There is a second method, keep listening." Tokoyami mused with crossed arms.

"The second method, involves the Gold Flag!" Several Red dots encroached into blue territory, assaulting the golden ring, and one dot was glowing gold as it retreated back to the red half of the field. "Players can choose to attack the King's Ring and take the King's Flag to return to their own King's Ring. Do so..." And the gauge, which had shrunk down, went from zero to 100 the moment the gold dot hit the red-gold circle. "And your team gets an automatic victory!"

"Wait, so what's stopping players from just ganging up on the golden ring? They could just rush us!" Yousei exclaimed.

"Not entirely." Momo mused, hand on her chin. "This is a war, meaning that we must employ battle tactics, whether they be for offense, or defense."

"Of course, no war last forever! And there will be a fifteen minute time limit for the contestants to muster as many points as possible! If the time limit expires and no team has reached 100, the team with the highest score wins!" Midnight explained some more, waving her whip-baton. "Of course, in case we have a tie…" She licked her lips, biting her lips in anticipation. "Then it is up to the Kings to stand proud, and fight for their kingdom's honor in a sudden deathmatch!"

"Can't you just say one-on-one and leave out the dramatics?" Juzo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course, I mean more a match in tournament format." Midnight began to strut around, the two golden dots on each side coming forth as they met in the center of the split ring, duking it out. "It would follow tournament rules. The match will go on until a combatant is unable to continue or suffers a ringout, falls unconscious, or is disqualified. There, that explains the basic rules of this game. But wait, there's more!"

"Come on! Let's get on with it already! See blue flag, get flag, and protect our own! We get it!" Shishida complained, growling.

"Yeah, let us go at that ice punk for freezing my shoes!" Kamakiri hissed, his fingers elongating and sharpening into blades. "And that exploding asshole too who got me in the face back at the entry gate! I need to pay them back tenfold!"

"Now now little darlings~" Midnight cooed, finger to her lips, winking. "We're not even to the foreplay yet and you're all so eager. Patience please~"

"Graaaaaaaagh~!" Tokoyami roared in frustration.

"Now, as you can see, there are six total flags you must protect. Depending on placement in your races will determine who bears the silver flags and the King's Flags. Now then! Behold our rankings!" Midnight pointed upwards, as the two divided teams became one with the same ranking as before, but each member of the Top 32 had a red or blue outline. Peter perked up, seeing that he was at the top. The next closest Blue Team member was…

"The King of the Red Team will be Class 1-A's Peter Parker! While the King of the Blue Team is Class 1-A's Iida Tenya!" Both Peter and Tenya's icons became golden with either a red or a blue background.

"He gets to be king huh?" Kamakiri sneered, and Peter turned, seeing the lizard boy glower at him.

"He got first in the race, Togaru-san." Pony stepped in. "He deserves it." The taller bladed lizard didn't seem too pleased with his peer speaking up for Peter as he took a step forward, only for Izuku, Momo, Jirou and Tokoyami to stand at Peter's flanks. Shishida, Awase, and Sen backed up Togaru.

"Everyone calm down!" Juzo stepped up between the two groups. "I know we are in different classes, and Vlad-sensei wants us to be rivals with Class 1-A." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Lord knows how far Monoma has taken that mindset… But we can't afford to be at each other's throats. This is a team event!"

"You're siding with our foes, Honenuki?" Kamakiri hissed, before his slittered eyes settled on Momo. "Or is it that you Recommended's have some sort of boys' club I don't know about?"

"Quit it you guys, we're here to go onto the next event, not fight amongst ourselves." Asui stated as she walked up beside Juzo, the dark-greenette glancing between her peers. She didn't seem at all perturbed by the lizard boy's glare. "Besides, at the end of the day, we all want to be heroes, right?"

"That's correct, and even with all this, I have a feeling that our chemistry is probably better." Shoji said as he got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Why's that?" Sen asked, and one of Shoji's arms pointed across the stadium.

Where the group heard an explosive blast, and cursing galore. "They have a Bakugo."

"W-Well, Kacchan is really strong though… very strong." Izuku mused, biting his lower lip.

"Now then," Midnight's voice cut off the conversation. "I will go on to the assessment of the Silver Knights, bearers of these Flags! We determined those by ranking of Prime Numbers, so for those who aren't math-savvy, here are your silver knights on each team!" She waved her whip, and the icons representing the contestants began to glow. Peter immediately thought of the Prime Numbers in his head.

1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23 and 29.

"That means!" Peter looked at his classmates, and then at the holographic screen.

Red Team Silver Knights:

Pony Tsunotaori, Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu, and Sato Rikido.

"I'm a Silver Knight?!" Izuku yelped.

"Whoa, me too!" Sato added, eyes wide as he looked at the screen, skin not as pale white as Izuku's.

"How come Class 1-A gets more Silver-bearers?" Shishida grumbled.

"It's because of our placement." Momo explained, looking back at the disgruntled and beastial-looking young man. "Pony got second, myself third. Midoriya fifth. Asui seventeenth, and Sato nineteenth."

"Hey, look at the Blue Silver Knights!" Asui said, and the group turned, seeing several of the blue team members' names glow with silver hues.

Blue Team Silver Knights:

Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki Shoto, Sero Hanta, Kirishima Eijiro and Kaminari Denki.

"Hang on a second!" Ojiro raised his hand. "Bakugo got fourth, that's divisible by more than one!" Midnight, even hundreds of meters away seemed to have heard him as more muttering picked up amongst the crowd.

"Bakugo is a unique exception, as the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 5th spots are all occupied by either Kings or Silver Knights. As Parker has the Number One spot and the golden flag, along with Jirou Kyoka and Kamikiri Togaru being on the red team courtesy of the ice cream sticks of fate, we opted that Bakugo be a fill-in for the number one slot needed to round out the Silver Knights." The R-Rated Hero explained as she went over the details. The holographic screen changed, with two halves shown. One in red, the other in blue. Peter and Tenya were the Kings, and their respective Silver Knights below them.

"So we gotta aim for the Silvers, get the armbands or risk going straight for the king," Momo went over to the crate, taking her armband and wrapping it around her arm. "While protecting ours."

"Which means it's better if the Silver Knights hang back in their respective zones." Jirou added in. "Leave the flag-taking to us."

"I noticed something." Spoke up a voice for the first time, and Shinso Hitoshi, the kid from General Ed walked forward, hands in his pockets. "Is it me, or are the Silver Knights and Kings… mainly the most destructive and mobile quirk users?" He drawled in a bored tone. Everyone perked up, and even Peter's head got to work.

Yeah… It was! Bakugo, Todoroki, himself, Izuku and Sato were very destructive, and Momo could be too depending on her creations. While Tsuyu, Pony, Sero, himself, Izuku, and even Bakugo were highly mobile!

"Say…" Izuku snapped his fingers, and Peter took a sharp intake of breath, feeling a chill run down his spine as he looked over at the green haired boy, biting his tongue. "You're right!"

"Indeed, our team makeups are so unique and diverse… oh the variety! So much to choose from~" Midnight swooned, hugging herself and pressing her arms against her breasts. Man… what a sight. Peter could hear Kaminari and Sero cheering far across the stadium. But the immediate sound of Tokoyami banging his head against the wall with an even angrier Dark Shadow was more prominent.

"Tch." Jirou scoffed. "Pervs."

"Now then! For the major rules!" Midnight waved her arm. "One last time. Anything goes in the arena, so long as you do not use lethal force or disobey a referee's commands! Joining me for this event and monitoring the War will be two of Class 1-A's faculty!" She waved her whip, and to either side of her rose platforms containing their two teachers. Cementoss stood to the right, while Ectoplasm was on her left. "Utilizing lethal force or disobedience of a command will result in immediate disqualification! And, one more thing." She smirked, licking her lips. "In the wars of fantasy and myth, they say the kings fight on the front lines in order to inspire the troops, well, this is no war of magic and wonder! This is a war for keeps! The Kings must stay behind their frontlines and place their faith in their soldiers!"

Peter felt a pit form in his gut. As Midnight had explained the event in detail, he felt confident that he could go around swinging and jumping while getting the armbands from the enemy team, or save any armbands for his own squad.

"For you see, the King of each team must remain within the King's Ring! If a King moves out of the ring via his own free will and not by an enemy, the entire team is disqualified!" Peter felt everyone's eyes on him as he bit his lip.

"Shit." He uttered, shaking his head.

"Well, there goes that option." Jirou rolled her eyes.

"We'll just have to do it ourselves." Sato's fist met his open palm.

"Don't be so hasty." Shoji corrected his muscular peer. "You're a Silver Knight, you have to remain here and hide from the enemy team."

"That's right, if Peter can't move beyond his ring, neither can Iida!" Pony spoke out. "That works for us too! You all saw how fast HE was!"

"Doesn't do anything about Todoroki and Bakugo though. They may be Silver Knights, but they're incredibly powerful, not to mention the fact that they may be out for blood." Asui pointed out. She turned towards the group of Izuku, Pony, Peter and Momo. Before Izuku could break out in a cold sweat, Pony stepped up.

"No matter, bring them on." The blonde girl said, her blue eyes alight with a fire. "I'll kick their butts again for sure."

"That's the spirit, Pony!" Shishida roared proudly. Tokoyami winced at the sudden outburst.

"However," Midnight's voice cut in again, and she smirked before the screen. "If a King's armband is taken by the enemy team, then the enemy foes hath awoken a sleeping giant, for a King in the War of the Flags is no slovenly idiot King, but a King of merit and power! The King will be able to reclaim their armband and, in addition, be able to fight with their troops in the battlefield to retrieve the enemy flags! Of course, to cover that problem, if a Silver Knight loses their armband but has it be recovered by an ally, that ally becomes the new Silver Knight and must protect their armband! But don't be fooled, it's not just the Knights that you have to worry about! Each of you will be graded according to your performance! Each act of heroism, cunning, and strategy will gain you favor in the eyes of the masses. Everyone has a chance to advance, win or lose. After all, heroes come from every corner of the world, but be warned, any act that could be considered villainous will only diminish your role. That means no backstabbing or excessive violence against your teammates! " The black haired woman sighed, wiping her brow. "Now that, was a mouthful. Quite... a mouthful." Midnight cooed, giggling seductively and biting her lip.

"Lalalalalalala!" Tokoyami had his ears covered and Dark Shadow was raving as his eye twitched.

"Oh, grow up and grow a pair already you wuss!" Kamakiri barked, glaring at him.

"Now, most hero situations call for sudden and random team-ups. Since the selection of field was decided at random," Midnight crossed her arms. "You will be allowed to enter your field of play and assess the battlefield. Points to defend. Ambush. Vital chokepoints and routes. Or even places to hide! You have ten minutes to form a plan of attack against the enemy team. The enemy has peers from your classes, as your allies have people you have never met or talked to in the hallways even!" She waved her baton as Peter looked back at his teammates, no, his comrades for his event as they looked to him. Momo, Izuku, Asui, and Sato had finished putting on their armbands. Peter walked over to the crate containing his golden armband. He took it, wrapping it around his arm and tightening the velcro.

"But now is the chance to forge camaraderie! The foes of yesterday become the allies of today! Your ten minutes," The robots containing the crates rolled away, and Cementoss and Ectoplasm stepped down into the divided field. "Start now! Prepare!" Above her, a timer began to count down from 10:00.

"Alright then everyone." Peter said, as he walked forth, his Silver Knights trailing behind him. Momo and Izuku to his right, Pony with Sato on his left, Tsuyu in their wake. "Let's do this!" The rest of his team, the ones who had the best chance to go into the opposing team's side and capture any flags, strode on forth.

The War of the Flags was about to begin.

(X)

For the first time in a while, Shouta wondered if the universe had it out for him. Because when he had proposed a change to the original strategy, he figured that Nezu would pull some strings and make it a more team-focused event than just a bunch of trainees slapping each other with their powers.

Leave it to the producers and the Board of Directors of this whole headache to turn it into a reality TV show.

Next to him, Present Mic was going over the events again for the radio listeners as well as spew hot air while the investors no doubt got their mandatory airtime shilling out whatever product chain supported the major heroes nowadays. He would get some flak later, but for now, the problem in front of him was far more interesting.

He could forgive the average viewer for thinking that the win would probably go to the Blue Team. Out of the two teams, they had the most raw firepower and straightforward fighters. Todoroki and Bakugo in particular were two of the most talented and highly destructive combatants in the entire school. Todoroki's ice quirk needed a few members of the Red Team on constant standby if they wanted to even move with the recommended student capable of simply freezing the entire enemy team's side with barely a touch of his hand, or coating the battlefield in ice. Anyone that wasn't caught was left vulnerable to Bakugo's blasts. For all the hot air that the boy was spouting, he was no pushover in terms of tactical flexibility. The boy had shown remarkable skill in close-quarters combat, and his range of destructive capability spoke for itself.

Then you wouldn't be mistaken for looking at the two brawlers next. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, two boys with quirks so similar that many would be forgiven for thinking they were related in some way. Shouta didn't know the extent of their durability, but the two of them were the easy choices for a win as far as brawling was concerned.

And that wasn't even getting into the range of tactical options up their sleeves. Kaminari was a walking bomb, only needing to get close to an enemy group before taking out at least a few of the red team, though his position as a Knight limited him in that aspect. One max discharge and he'd be incapacitated. But in terms of stealth, the Blue Team had the overwhelming advantage. Kuroiro and Hagakure's quirks were practically made for situations like this. Plenty of dark corners and alleyways for them to use in surprising their opponents.

However, pretty much everything that he said, with the exception of the stealth category, could go to the Red Team as well. Midoriya finally got his head on straight and found a way to use his quirk that wasn't just shattering his limbs for single strikes. The mummified hero searched through the stands, but couldn't find one particularly irresponsible Symbol of Peace. Either way, Aizawa didn't know what Midoriya could do with his new powers, but given how the race turned out, he was at least as mobile and durable as his supposed-childhood friend.

The more he thought about it, every advantage that either team had over the other was simply negated. Bakugo and Todoroki were powerful and widely destructive, but plenty of students on the red team had shown the capability to break out of the ice or at least hold off Bakugo long enough to get a numbers advantage. If anyone wanted to talk about mobility, Shouta would simply point out that the two most mobile of the teams, Parker and Iida, were confined in their king rings. Tsunotori and Sero were the exceptions, but Tokoyami was no slouch in his ability to utilize his quirk for rapid movement as well. And as for stealth, both Shoji and Jirou had their ways to detect invisible targets, and that wasn't even getting started on Parker's seemingly precognitive reaction times. He and Sato could easily keep up with Kirishima and Tetsutetsu in a brawl as well. Hell, they would outright win with Parker's ability alone.

Even the support was countered, at least marginally. That Hatsume girl was getting quite the praise from Power Loader in his off time. The girl had a knack for creating a variety of support tools even with her seemingly simple quirk. She would at the very least have something to support the backlines just like Yaoyorozu would bolster hers.

To top it all off, anyone he hadn't thought about could simply turn the tables with a single good placement or a surprise use of their quirks. That General Ed boy… he would be a player in this, even if most would write him off and focus on the bigger threats like the two big guns of his class or the resident loudmouth of class 1-B. Monoma... that boy would thrive here with so many quirks to copy.

It would come down to how well they could plan within the time they got, and if they could keep certain personalities in check.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE'RE ABOUT TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED! THE BIGGEST NAMES FOR THE FIRST YEAR CLASS ARE ABOUT TO GO HEAD TO HEAD IN THE BIGGEST SLOBBERKNOCKER THIS SIDE OF JAPAN!"

"Is slobberknocker even a word?" Shouta grumbled.

But of course, Hizashi ignored him, "BUT THE VIEWERS HAVE TO KNOW, MY MAN AIZAWA, WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO TAKE THIS? WHERE DOES THE NINJA MAN STAND?"

"Don't know, could go either way." Shouta said with a shrug.

"OH COME ON! YOU GOTTA HAVE SOMETHING FOR THE WONDERFUL VIEWERS AT HOME!" Mic complained, "COME ON, WHAT DO YOU GOT!?"

Aizawa glanced at the two sides of the arena, the rocky landscape and the sprawling city. Too many variables, too many limitations.

Even so…

"I'll just say that if you're thinking this is going to be easy for one team, you've got another thing coming. Any hero worth their salt can tell that many of the quirks used by the contestants here can cancel each other out."

"HOW OMINOUS! BUT THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, WE'VE GOT AN EVEN SPLIT FROM THE ERASER HERO HIMSELF! PERSONALLY I'M MORE OF A RED GUY BUT DON'T FORGET TO POST YOUR GUESSES ON OUR PAGE AND WE'LL GET RIGHT BACK TO YOU…"

Present Mic kept going on about the news site that was hosting this entire thing, so he ignored him and focused back on the two teams. There was another factor that he didn't mention. Class 1-A had previously used their powers in a live-fire situation, and as such among other factors, the relationship with Class 1-B was strenuous at best. There were exceptions, but that just proved the rule.

The team's biggest obstacles, would be one another, he was sure of it. It was the perfect opportunity for them to get over it though.

Huh, wonder if Vlad had a hand in that one?

"AND DON'T FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE!"

Shouta sighed, of course they had a subscription page. What other useless thing would they have next? T-shirts?

(X)

"So… how do you guys want to play this?" Peter asked his fellow armband-wearing peers. They made their way to the King Ring within their allotted space. Thankfully, it was marked with some pretty shiny gold paint. The space itself was limited, about fifteen square yards, around the size and circumference of a house, then again they were on the roof of one of the buildings that Mr. Cementoss had made. Beside him was a giant bath-sized bowl of sorts with lasers inside. They must be for holding the captured flags. Thankfully, he was on top of a building, one of many that dotted the arena along with boulders and cliff faces down below on ground level.

What he wouldn't give to trade spaces with Momo. She would lock down this place with so many traps that he probably couldn't think of all the ways. Bomb every door and bunker down there or something like that. Sato was checking his remaining cubes of sugar, counting them out and grimacing at the number he ended up with. Asui simply leaped between the makeshift light-poles, her frog eyes glancing around every once in a while. Momo was the same, the looking around portion at least, not the leaping part. Finally, Midoriya was muttering up a storm as per normal, only breaking out of it when Peter asked his question.

"I think we should form a defence around the building and below us," Midoriya muttered, "Parker's band is the most valuable, so protecting that is our best bet."

"Won't work, Ribbit," Asui said from her pole, "I've got money on Todoroki and Bakugo rushing this place the second that the buzzer sounds. We can build things up as best we can, but you saw what Todoroki did to that Zero Pointer in the race, chances are he's going to make his first battle test feat look like nothing in comparison. He'd just make a big glacier and wreck the building."

Midoryia blanched, and the fellow knights nodded their heads in understanding. Except for Peter.

"I uh, actually don't know what he did," Peter admitted.

The five around him blinked.

"Oh right, you were way ahead," Sato explained as he turned towards his shorter classmate, "Basically, he turned the Zero Pointer into a snow-cone faster you could blink. Then made it fall down on top of Kirishima and a Class B guy."

Peter blinked once, then twice, "... Okay. Midoriya, I liked your plan at first, but now I don't, no offense."

"N-none taken," Midoriya stuttered.

"But what do we do now?" Pony asked, her peers from Class B behind her. "If we're not defending Peter here, are we just running around like chickens with our heads cut off?"

"Not the analogy that I would use," Momo muttered under her breath before she spoke up. "Regardless, I think it would be best if we spread out our flags as much as possible."

"Wouldn't that just leave us as easy pickings for the other team when they come through?" Sato points out.

"If they come through," Momo stressed, "I doubt that our teammates will simply let them pass when the judges will be evaluating their progress. The event is more than simply taking the bands after all."

Peter nodded, crossing his arms, "Then are we cool with everyone splitting up?"

"Not splitting up," Midoriya jumped in, looking between his teammates. "Teams."

Everyone glanced at the green haired boy, who broke out in a nervous sweat as he glanced down at the floor.

"Just hear me out, Yaoyorozu, do you have a-"

He was cut off as she handed him a permanent marker and a piece of paper.

"Thanks, now, this is what I'm thinking. Right now, with the luck of the placements, we have a good balance of mobility and power," he said, drawing on the paper.

After a few seconds, he got a makeshift drawing of the two sides of the arena, as well as the marked king circles. "With our quirks, I say we set up in four groups. Parker-san and Yaoyorozu-san stay within the king's circle, making as much as she can with her quirk." Izuku

"We've been over this Midoriya, Todoroki is just going to freeze everything," Asui said.

"Not if she's prepared," Izuku countered, "You two fought Todoroki before, all you have to do is avoid the initial ice salvo and you can counterattack! Then Yaoyorozu can retreat into the building to stall for time if need be."

"I can also make communicators," Momo offers, her skin already bubbling, revealing a set of walkie-talkies, "That way if I'm ambushed I can call for help." She began to distribute them, even Class B's group taking them.

"As another group we can protect Pony." Kamakiri stated, looking back at Sen, Shishida, and Awase. "She's our ace right now, and we have experience working together as classmates." He looked over to Juzo. "You gonna join in too, Honenuki?"

"I'm better off going for the flags. My quirk lets me swim in the earth after all." He pointed at himself. "And I can hinder any and all who get in my way."

"So you're on offense then." Peter stated, grabbing a walkie-talkie and handing it to the ash-blonde. "It's better that we all communicate." The lipless boy had a ghost of a grin as he pocketed the device.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So we all can call for help," Asui said, grabbing one of the walkie-talkies with her tongue.

"That's good for the two reps, but what about the rest of us?" Sato asked.

"I was getting to that," Midoriya said, drawing two other circles, one on each side of the King's Circle, "We hide out in these areas around here, close enough to assist if needed, but far enough away that we can serve as distractions to anyone looking to take Parker-san's band. Right now, I think I should be with Asui while Pony-san and Sato-san team up. That way, if any of us are found or need assistance, there's someone there that can make a quick escape."

Peter blinked. That was… really good. It was like a big game of tag, but with human lifelines instead of a safe zone.

"That's right, Asui and Pony are both super mobile, and you two are bruisers!" Juzo stated, clapping his hands. "Gotta say, you're smarter than you look!"

"That doesn't sound bad at all, let's do it!" Sato grinned, offering a thumbs-up.

Upon hearing such praise, Izuku jerked back, a nervous line of sweat running down his face.

"I just uh, thought of it while I was a kid. I threw a lot of ideas into my hero journals and city combat came up a lot so I-I remembered an idea I had," Midoriya stammered, "You guys don't have to agree to it!" he shouted, flailing his arms, "If you don't like it just say so! I understand."

Pony hummed a bit before she glanced at Sato who stared right back.

"How heavy are you?" she asked, matter of fact and sternly.

"Around 90 kg," Sato admitted.

Both Peter and Pony stared blankly at him.

"About 200 pounds," Momo clarified.

The Americans shot her a thankful look but Pony looked hesitant.

"I can work with it, so long as he doesn't move around too much," Pony commented.

"We'll still protect ya! Besides, we can't leave ya alone with this lumux!" Kamakiri declared. Sato looked offended.

"What did I do?!"

"Hang on, while I understand your feelings in wanting to help defend a Knight." Momo interjected. "It may be best if you take part in the attack."

"Huh? I get to be on offense?" Kamakiri asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Obviously." Shinso drawled, walking up to them. "Honenuki there may be a Recommended Student, but I doubt he can do all the heavy lifting. He'll need backup." Midoriya looked over a the purple haired boy.

"Wow… impressive. So we have various teams protecting our flags," Izuku looked at Pony and Sato, then at Asui. "A team to help with defense of the King's Ring." He turned towards Yaoyorozu, Shoji and Jirou. "And our attack squad." A group of Kamakiri, Shishida, Awase, Sen, Ojiro, and Tokoyami stood proud, with Juzo in front.

"Going by our capabilities, I think Tokoyami and Honenuki have the best chances as flag returners." Ojiro stated as he looked over his team. "They are the fastest ones outside of our knights." The ash-blonde nodded.

"Good eye," he turned towards the raven haired boy. "Let's do our best out there." Tokoyami nodded.

"Indeed. Let us revel in the darkness." Juzo blinked, looking back at Kamakiri and the others.

"Tch… he's like Kuroiro ain't he…" Sen muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of, Shihai might be able to counter him too…" Shishida whispered, causing the shadow user to perk up.

"What is this Kuroiro Shihai's quirk and how can he counter my ability?"

Momo finished making the walkie-talkies and passed them out as the Attack Squad got to work, talking strategy. Peter walked over to his fellow Knights.

"Guess this is the part where we say good luck?" Peter offered.

"Luck? Who says we need it?" Sato said confidently, flexing with a grin.

"Yeah, we all know, let's move Midoriya," Asui began leaping away.

"Yeah, we better…" Izuku started, only for his voice to trail off as he noticed Asui's tongue wrap around his waist. The boy looked at his classmates in surprise before being yanked away by a tongue that probably could lift a car, Izuku yelping as Asui began to hop with Izuku off the building and into the rocks and warehouses below. Peter added that to another thing around here that didn't obey the laws of physics to see Pony get on all fours, gesturing at Sato to get on.

Sato worriedly looked back at him, and Peter shrugged. The sugar giant tentatively took a seat on her back. To her credit, she didn't even buckle, only staring back at Peter after Sato got himself situated. Kamakiri and Shishida glared holes into Sato's head, making the muscular boy gulp.

"Call the second you're in trouble." Pony stated, patting her pocket where her communicator was.

Peter held up his walkie-talkie, "You'll be the first to know." He replied in his native tongue.

The girl smiled tentatively before taking a few careful steps.

"So, do I just sit back?" Sato asked as they prepared to leave.

"Kick me and I drop you." She growled, not happy to be in such a position as they leapt off the building to a nearby warehouse, using her horns to levitate downward, one horn on her hand, the other on her knee to float downward.

Peter's shoulders slumped as his friend carried the big man away. He saw Momo pour something over the drawing, covering it up only to look at the building to her left.

"Call when you need me," Peter offered again, waiting only for her to smile back before she trotted down the stairwell, the Attack Squad behind her.

"Parker." Shinso's voice spoke out, and Peter turned, seeing that the only remaining resident on the rooftop was the purple haired General Ed student. The fact that he made it here was incredible. "I'll handle getting a flag or two myself. Green over there didn't seem to delegate a role to me so…" He shrugged. Peter blushed.

"Oh, well, sorry… I don't know your abilities and you weren't in the Hero Course and, not that that's a bad thing and all-"

"Relax." Shinso said, "I have my own methods for grabbing a flag. All I need is to sneak in the other side unnoticed, and I have a feeling that I'll have a good chance." His eyes turned and Peter followed his gaze, seeing small explosions flare up in the distance, presumably where the other team had gathered. Bakugo must be arguing with his teammates. "They have a lot of power, but seems like fate rewarded me with a team possessing some brains."

"You sure that you can handle getting a flag solo? If you wanna be on defense or attack you can." Peter assured him, but Shinso shook his head.

"It's alright, I need to stand out in my own way. Not that many guys of the team seemed to notice me, and that in of itself is an advantage." Shinso walked towards the stairwell leading downward. "Do me a favor and don't get taken out" He smirked, looking back. "I've got some plans for this event, so do your best Peter Parker." And the baggy-eyed kid left, Peter quirking an eye. He knew Shinso that wanted to be in the Hero Course, so that maybe what he was going for.

"Uh… Good luck then!" Peter called out.

He didn't get an answer back, so he walked towards the edge of the building, sitting down on it as he felt the wind pass by, hearing the ambiance of the crowd and the overhead sounds of the jumbotron's commercials.

He felt a tick on the back of his neck, and he looked up to see a hovering robot with a camera in the center focus in on him. The crowd roared their approval, and Peter checked out the jumbotron.

There, for everyone to see was him, perched at the edge of a building. He threw out a peace sign and smiled.

The crowd promptly went wild.

It made him laugh. Every single voice looking out and cheering just for him sitting and for lack of a better word, posing on the edge of a building. It was all a little silly.

But before Peter could dwell on it, a blast echoed throughout the stadium. He squinted his eyes, and he swore he could see a small pillar of smoke erupt from the enemy side.

Looked like the Blue Team was getting along as well as it could with Bakugo on their team. He prayed that such discord would continue.

(X)

Shoto stared down at the armband in his hand. A rather simple thing, but he guessed that was the point. Wouldn't be too hard to take it off anyone, again, probably the point. Wrapping the band around his upper arm on his right side, he saw that Bakugo was doing much the same. The blonde had been smiling ever since the teams were announced. His look was disturbing to say the least, but Shoto paid it no mind.

A single target in the center of an enclosed space that he couldn't leave unless his band was taken. Parker was practically sitting there, waiting for an attack, daring him. Considering that Yaoyorozu was nearby, they would probably hold out in one of the buildings like they did in the training exercise.

They'd beaten him back then, but things would be different this time. He wouldn't just flash-freeze the building… he would destroy it with one giant glacier.

With his old man watching, there was no point in holding back. If someone got caught… it didn't matter. Even with the judges, only the knights truly mattered. If anyone wanted to take his, they were welcome to try. Shoto pulled the armband tight, rotating his shoulder a few times to make sure he had ease of movement.

"Alright everyone, let's bring our heads together."

Shoto glanced up at the speaker. Kendo Itsuka, the class representative of 1-B if he remembered correctly.

"Indeed Kendo-san," Iida said, adjusting his glasses, "I suggest forming a defensive perimeter. When the Red Team comes to attack us, we can utilize superior terrain and catch them-"

"FUCK THAT!"

Uraraka eeped as Bakugo blasted the rock he was sitting under to smithereens. His eyes had a bloodshot madness to them that Shoto knew all too well. The eyes of someone so frustrated that all logic was thrown out the window for a single, obsessive goal.

"I'm not waiting! That fucking Redshirt has sat too pretty for too long! His ass is mine, and I'm not waiting for anyone to come to me before I blast that brat to kingdom come." He gritted his teeth, baring them.

Shoto rolled his eyes, of course he would have his reasons for going after Parker, petty as they were. Not that he was in any state to throw stones. At the very least, Bakugo would serve as a good distraction.

"So you're just going to throw yourself against a dozen of our classmates and what? Walk out of there with all the armbands?" Kendo asked incredulously, crossing her arms.

"And what if I do?" Bakugo asked, turning to the orange haired girl. "I betcha I can." He smirked darkly at her.

To her credit, the rep of class 1-B didn't even flinch.

"And what if you get your ass laid flat on the concrete because you couldn't see a punch coming?" Kendo countered, "They get an armband, and we lose one of our knights and are down 20 points."

"I'd pay good money to see that," The lizard-like girl grumbled on the side, sitting on a rock with her chin cupped in her hands.

"What did you say!?" Bakugo roared at the girl. She only seemed to grin widely, knowing that she had struck a nerve.

His hand popped with explosions, but Tetsutetsu immediately stepped in between them. He crossed his arms, and his skin turned to metal as he puffed up his chest and stared Bakugo down.

"She said exactly what she wanted to say, got that?" Tetsutetsu growled, looking down at the blonde.

Bakugo's hands twitched, letting out another, far louder pop.

"You got something to say, you metal freak?" The metallic boy snarled and was about to retort before a voice cut him to the punch.

"No, but I'm sure I can speak for him."

Every head turned to the source of the interruption. The other blond boy with well-kept hair, all but strutting to the center of their little group. Bakugo glared at him, leading to the two blonds to stare one another down, one with a sneer and the other with a cocky little smirk.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing much," the other blonde mentioned.

"Neito-kun," Kendo pressed, "This isn't the time. Planning. Now."

"Really?" the blonde named Neito asked, "I believe this is the perfect time. After all, we're trusting one of the most important things in this little tournament to him. And frankly, I don't trust him."

Bakugo gerked, "You think I'm gonna get taken out by a bunch of extras?" He growled, fists quivering.

"Yes, actually I do," Neito said, his smirk widening, "You intend to go straight for the King, Parker, right?"

The edges of Bakugo's mouth twitched, "Yes, did yah not hear what I said a few fucking seconds ago?"

Neito casually shrugged, a move that came as a surprise to Uraraka and the floating uniform that was Hagakure. He didn't show any fear or irritation at Bakugo's attitude and aggressiveness. He almost seemed to welcome it even.

"I understand, except that I heard through the grapevine that that particular king, Parker-san, he has you beaten in every category, hasn't he?"

Uraraka and Kirishima gasped at the declaration. Even Hatsume looked up from her project to give the conversation a once-over. Sero winced, and even Kendo looked at Neito like he was insane.

Bakugo… was deathly still, eyebrow twitching.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Easy now guys, we gotta plan here…" Kirishima tried to calm them down, feeling the temperature rise up in the clearing.

"Uhhh Monoma, I know you hate 1-A but… is this going a bit too far?" Setsuna asked. "We're supposed to be on a team here. You know, enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that?"

"That won't work here, Setsuna." Kurorio muttered, correcting her. "Not with him."

"What? It's a fact, isn't it?" Neito asked innocently. "I mean, you heard the people right? First Year Phenom? The Golden Boy?" His eyes flicked over to Kirishima. "Ace? And what of you? For someone who seems to be quite so angry at him, I bet you want to be the best. To aim for the top but the fact of the matter is..." His smirk broke out into a smug grin. "You couldn't even break into the top five!"

"Enough." Shoto hissed, standing up and conjuring an ice wall to come between the seething Bakugo and a surprised Monoma Neito. HE walked up, eyes glaring into them both. "Midnight said that this competition is more than just win or lose, and us yelling at each other won't do us any favors. I suggest you keep whatever superiority complexes you have to yourselves." He glowered before walking away.

"Todoroki-kun! Where are you going?" Uraraka called out, Shoto leaving with his hands in his pockets.

"I already have a plan. I'll end this game within a few minutes." He had his eyes on the target building, specifically at the top. There, where the Red Team's King was. Shoto looked back, seeing Tenya stand in his own Ring that was surrounded by a clearing of rocks and boulders with the laser bowl.

"You ain't gonna take his armband! I am, Icy-Hot!" Bakugo barked, departing after him despite the cries from Kendo and his other peers. Before long they were walking side by side, eyes forward.

"Unlike you I have fought him before, so if you don't want your flag to be taken like a fool..." Shoto turned his head, his grey eye boring a hole into Bakugo's head. "I suggest you help with finding and attacking the other Silver Knights, or at the very least help with defense."

"Go to hell, you two-faced bastard." Bakugo sneered. "I'll win my own way. Not yours, use that cute ice sculpting skill of yours and make a wall."

"That makes two of us." And with that said the two glowering teens continued to march through the hodgepodge mix of buildings and boulders, eyes set on the tower far ahead.

(X)

"Those two… I can't believe this!" Itsuka yelled, sighing before turning to Neito, her Deputy Representative and resident headache. "What is your problem!? Those are two of our Silver Knights and you made them go right into the frontlines when the bell starts!"

"Come on Kendo-chan, we both know that those two are better on offense than defense." Neito responded, smirking all the while. "They'll throw themselves against the enemy while our team collects the flags and and holds out." He turned towards Setsuna who waved. "I trust that you'll help with matters?"

"Oh yeah, leave it to me." She smirked. Kendo looked at the greenette who noticed her gaze and winked. True… Setsuna was very good at stealth, along with Hagakure they could infiltrate any part of the Blue Kingdom and find a Silver Knight. "Me and Hagakure-san can sneak around and find any flags. After that we can make a ruckus and those two hotheads will come running I bet."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, leaving those two alone? They may get overwhelmed!" Hagakure waved her glove in concern. "Besides, if we get Parker-kun's flag, he gets involved in the battle!"

"As would I!" Iida declared. "Don't forget about me now!"

"I'm pretty sure that those two," Kuroiro muttered lightly. "Will be fine on their own. Monoma's right. Those two have a lot of power, but I doubt they can be reigned in."

"Still… I'm a bit concerned. They have Yaoyorozu on their team, and-" Uraraka was abruptly shoved to the side by Hatsume.

"HAVE NO FEAR MY TEAMMATES, BEHOLD!" She looked like she had just run a marathon, lugging a cart of sorts. "I MADE SOME EXTRA BABIES FOR JUST THIS OCCASION!" She opened the lid, revealing an assortment of devices and gadgets inside. "IN CASE I WAS ABLE TO MAKE IT THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROUND, I SPENT AN ALL NIGHTER ON THESE THE OTHER DAY, NYEHEHE~!" Sero flinched while Ashido stepped forward, inspecting some of the gear. Gloves, boots, vests and goggles galore!

"Did you get any sleep at all?" He asked, unsure of what to make of the Support Course girl who had run into the locker room to get her gear. As a member of the Support Course, she was able to use any gadgets she made during the Sports Festival in order to catch up with the Hero Course students. And there wasn't anything in the rules against dispersion of said gear in case of a team exercise…

"Nope!" Hatsume declared, showing off an assortment of gear. "Now put them on! I'll explain their functions and then we can get to work!"

"I'll explain our plan here, since Bakugo and Todoroki clearly want no part of this." Itsuka rolled her eyes. "We need to assault Parker's stronghold, at least enough to act as a diversion. Parker-san cannot leave his King's Ring at the top of the tower. That means we need a strike team in order to have his attention and their team's other defenders."

"Leave it to me! I wanna have a go at Ace myself." Kirishima raised his hand, as did Tetsutetsu. "Huh, why are you coming with?!"

"What, you think I'd let you hog that guy to yourself? Parker's an okay guy but I gotta beat him. He's in Class A!"

"I should go with him." Ashido patted Itsuka on the back, and the orangette was glad that the pinkette had a semblance of a brain. "I've known Kirishima-kun for a long time. Chemistry may go a long way for us!"

"I agree." Shihai uttered, standing up from his perch. "Kendo-san, let me stick to defense. The sun is getting higher in the sky." He looked up, eyes narrowed. "It'll be hard for me to use my shadows on offense. Plus we've worked together on those obstacle courses Vlad-sensei made for us."

"A smart ploy Shihai-kun." Neito drawled. "Then I'll assist with the offense as well. With any luck, Bakugo and Todoroki should be close enough for me to use my quirk."

"Is it just me though, or do we have little room for defense? We have a stealth team, a small group for attackers and defenders, and then we have Todoroki and Bakugo. We're gonna be stretched a little thin here." Sero said aloud in concern before Itsuka turned, her green eyes twinkling. She looked over at Uraraka, Ibara, and Kaminari.

"Our numbers are few, but I have a feeling that our defense is pretty stout. Uraraka, if you can use your Gravity quirk on the boulders to help block the various chokepoints or flank areas that would be helpful. Ibara-san." The vine haired girl who had remained silent and stoic perked up, ignorant of the way Kaminari was blushing near her. "Can I have you patrol the perimeter of the boulders around the King's Ring?"

"I am appalled at the idea of inflicting harm to another in the name of sport, but if I am to become a hero, I must do what is needed and not what I want," Ibara declared, hands interlocked. "I only hope that this game is not as combative as a war. War is truly a heinous and sad thing to witness, as our Lord must be grieving for us high in heaven. But if I must aid in the defense of our ring, then I will."

Kaminari and Sero sighed. "Wow… her voice is so…"

"Angelic…" The tape user finished, and Itsuka chuckled.

"Sero-kun, Kaminari-kun, you two are our remaining knights, what with Kirishima-kun leading the attack on Red Team's fortress." Itsuka put on a pair of hover soles that Hatsume provided. "We need you to hang back here in our zone, most importantly near the King's Ring so that myself, Ibara-san, Uraraka and Hatsume-san can come rescue you. Can you do that?"

"Wait, hang on." Kaminari looked at his black haired friend, grinning. "Are we in the care of three girls?"

"Two cute ones at that." Sero nodded, arms crossed and grinning. Kendo quirked an eyebrow, smirking in amusement. Setsuna seemed to share her enthusiasm.

"And who is the other? Chopped liver?" Uraraka didn't seem to care, and Kendo was glad that she didn't lose her temper like most girls in the various rom-com manga that she read from time to time.

Speaking of which, this week she was gonna binge-read that new manga by Hyu Araki! But first, gotta focus on the Festival...

" _Heck no_!" Kaminari roared, before waving his hands and bowing. "For it is she… and her divine grace and baritones blessed by the gods on high… Long may she reign~" He spoke in a lower, fragile and subdued tone. Kendi could just about see the light of heaven shining upon him.

Ibara could only tilt her head in confusion. "Hmm? There is only one God, I do not know what you speak of, Kaminari-san."

"I am not worthy~!" The blond electric user covered his eyes, being overly dramatic with an arm draped over his sight. Sero didn't seem all too affected.

"I like her too dude, but you miiiight be pushing it too hard." The long-armed tape user laughed.

"Nah, let the guy dream." Setsuna added. "Anyways, Hagakure-chan, let's get ready. Wanna go as a team?"

"Ah! Sure thing!" Hagakure waved, and the invisible girl began to walk away with Setsuna.

"We'll be back with some flags, we're going to hide somewhere close to the half-line." Setsuna waved. Itsuka turned towards her defense team as Tenya stood calmly in his Ring.

Uraraka, Ibara, Sero, Kaminari, Hatsume and Kuroiro.

She could work with this.

"Alright then." She turned, looking out towards the building that Peter Parker was sitting on. She thought that Parker was a decent guy, one she kinda wished was in her class. She could use a cooler head as a Deputy Representative. Neito-kun could be charismatic… whenever he wasn't making a fool of himself.

"Let's go show the pros what we've got! Iida-kun, leave the defense to us and have a seat!" Itsuka grinned.

"Very well, I am in your care!"

"One minute until the War begins!" And the Timer began to count down from 59 seconds as the orange haired martial artist licked her lips.

(X)

Why was there always a countdown? There weren't countdowns in real life. If heroes didn't show up in time, everything would go to hell, and Lord knows how many lives would be ruined. On second thought, considering the members of the Hero Course, it wasn't too far out there to expect that of them.

Shinso Hitoshi had a lot of thoughts on the current resident members of the hero course; and all of them boiled down to one word.

Special.

Every single one of them was seemingly born with a quirk perfectly suited to some kind of facet of mainline hero work. Big flashy powers that packed a punch, fast powers that would let them run straight into danger, even silent quirks that were perfect for getting in and out with every secret an enemy would want to hold on to.

He had to prove to the world that he was special too. How else could he make his dream of being a hero come true? If it meant ousting one of Parker's classmates to do so, so be it.

Or maybe a spot in Class B. He'd be fine with that too.

Not that he could complain about his current team. For all of the ego rumored to pour out of the Hero Course, the current team was workable. He was honestly expecting Parker to stick him on defense, or just tell him to hide. Instead, he let him go to the frontlines without even knowing his quirk. Pretty stupid when Hitoshi thought about it, way too trusting. But again, he could work with that. If he had enough faith in a General Ed kid like him to have come this far, what else could he do but to prove himself worthy? "Only fair I repay that faith in kind." He muttered under his breath as he exited the building. He made his way to the far edge of the arena, hugging whatever cover he could find until he could see the rocky edge of the blue team's field.

Except, he didn't stop there. There were plenty of boulders to serve as cover on the other side, options that he exploited instantly. After all, the ref never said anything about going over into enemy territory before the countdown started, it was just implied. Cunning and Strategy earned people recognition, right?

So who cares if someone got a little head start? Heroes were supposed to get everything they had on a villain before circumstances went from bad to worse. The crowd roared their approval, and Hitoshi glanced up to see Parker posing on the edge of his ring. The bigshot of the Hero Course gave a peace sign before the display turned back to its timer. He kept going, walking a bit further till he heard the faint sounds of voices. He peeked out of his corner as much as he dared, and saw a head of blonde and black hair nervously looking at the countdown.

Hitoshi couldn't help but grin. This was going to be way too easy.

(X)

As the final ten seconds counted down, the entire stadium seemed to hold its breath. No one moved, everyone stood ready. Kirishima clenched his fist, preemptively hardening himself as the final seconds ticked down. Next to him, Tetsutetsu of Class 1-B bared his teeth and entered his metal form. On his other side, Bakugo's eyes had a focus that most men would dream of having. His finger twitched, an explosion popping off. Behind him, Todoroki said nothing, his eyes twitching towards the stands for one reason or another.

Then the timer hit zero, Midnight's voice booming out. The alarm blared, with the crowd roaring as it did so.

"Let the War begin!"

And before she was even finished, Eijiro, Tetsutetsu, Todoroki and Bakugo were already moving. Bakugo took point, sprinting forward, but why was he holding back on the explosions?

"Why are you not blasting off there, Bakugo?" Eijiro asked.

"You think I'm an idiot?!" Bakugo screamed back as the team passed into the enemy field, "I'm only here to teach Redshirt a lesson, I'm not wasting any time fighting extras, that's what you're here for!"

Eijiro swore he heard Todoroki huff, and next to him, he noticed Tetsutetsu grit his teeth, "You know, if we weren't on the same team I'd kick your ass!"

"You'd try," Bakugo called back, his gaze firmly focused on the road ahead.

"How about we give it a try first!"

All four of them looked up just as two members of the Red Team leapt down from the buildings above. The green haired heteromorphic kid grinned as he came down right on top of Eijiro, his hand extending out into a sword. Eijiro threw his hands up, and saw sparks erupt on his hardened skin. Kamakiri Togaru snarled as he pushed Kirishima away and the redhead was on the defensive. Bursting through the wall of a building like some parody of the Kool-Aid Man, Sen thrust his drill hands straight at Tetsutetsu, forcing the boy to dodge or get pummeled.

"Sen! What the hell are-!"

"Dark Shadow!"

Bakugo stopped mid-motion, his eyes darting to the corner as the shadowy bird of Tokoyami's quirk reared out. He rushed forward to strike, but Todoroki threw an ice wall in front of him, forcing the bird construct to slam into it.

He screamed something else to Todoroki, but Kirishima couldn't tell what it was. Kamakiri's sword swept at his hair, probably trying to get him to dodge to the left. But Kirishima's quirk was made for situations like this!

He willed the hardening over his fingers and grasped the swords in each hand.

"Sorry bud, but you're not cutting this guy," Eijiro grinned, but it still used almost everything he had to keep the swords in place.

"Yeah, you're not half bad!" Kamakiri screamed, grinning back, a blade forming out of his forehead as he went in for a headbutt.

One that Kirishima met with his own. The two boys grappled in a deadlock, neither of them willing to give ground. The two never looked away, the battles of those around them irrelevant to their struggle. Only, Kamakiri wasn't as strong as he hoped. With the surprise over, Kirishima slowly bent the swords back, pushing against the reptilian blade user. He grinned when Kamakiri grit his teeth, trying and failing to hold his opponent back. Reeling back, Kirishima threw an enhanced headbutt, shattering the sword on the boy's head and sending him stumbling back, giving Kirishima plenty of space to throw a clean right hook at the boy's face.

"Grrraaaaaaaoooor!" Shishida Jurota charged forth, bursting through Todoroki's ice and jumping into the melee as Tetsutetsu parried blows from his classmate.

"Now this is real low!" Tetsutetsu yelled before backing off. Shishida pounded the ground he was on a moment ago before charging on all fours. A spray of acid onto the ground coated his hands, making him bark in pain and lose his footing, rolling to the ground in a heap.

"Take this!" Mina swung her hands, acid splashing out as she aimed. Eijiro and Kamakiri's deadlock was broken as the lizard boy had to fall back. Kirishima saw some acid leak and burn the ground!

"Mina, be careful!" He yelled, the pinkette blushing in mortification.

"Sorry! I'll aim b-"

"You're open!" Tokoyami came in, Dark Shadow striking Mina and sending her sprawling to the ground. Kirishima grit his teeth and charged against the raven headed boy, yelling as he leapt up. Tokoyami looked back, nonplussed.

"Look out copycat!" Yelled Tetsutetsu before Kirishima felt a punch impact his arm. The boy grunted as he was sent flying, Shishida recovering as he decked the redhead. Kirishima recovered, landing near Mina and helping her up.

"Shaaaaaaa~!" Kamakiri charged, swinging his blade hands until Tetsutetsu got in the way, parrying them with his steel arms and ducking a strike before the silverette punched his lizard peer in the face, launching him off his feet.

"You okay copycat?!" Tetsutetsu yelled, hands raised in a boxer's stance. Kirishima sharpened his skin as he saw Sen and Shishida approach. Mina was at his back.

"I'm fine! Hey, where's Bakugo and Todo-whoa!" Eijiro felt himself sinking! The ground felt like thick mud, yet it was consuming him like quicksand! Mina gasped beside him.

"WHAT A START! THE RED AND BLUE TEAMS HAVE BEGUN THEIR CLASH NEAR THE HALFWAY POINT! AND BLUE TEAM'S ADVANCE PARTY SEEMED TO HAVE SPLIT UP!" Present Mic yelled. Kirishima perked up.

"Bakugo, you jeeeeerk!" Eijiro yelled. Of course he would dump them and go off on his own. So where in the hell was Todoroki?! He saw a shadow loom overhead, and he looked up to see that Dark Shadow was gunning for his arm! Where his armband was! Kirishima swatted at the dark construct, but the monster simply held onto his arms and extended its neck, grabbing his armband by its beak!

"Return!" Tokoyami commanded as Dark Shadow reeled in its target and Kirishima felt his blood chill.

"Shit!"

"Oh no!" Mina exclaimed.

"Damnit… that's a dirty play Honenunki!" Tetsutetsu cursed.

"Get up to the ring now!" Kamakiri yelled as Tokoyami retreated, taking the armband into his hands as Dark Shadow helped him scale the building quickly.

"WHAT A MOVE BY THE REDS! THE ATTACKERS HAD A SILVER KNIGHT WITH THEM, AND THEY'RE PAYING THE PRICE! TOKOYAMI IS HEADING TOWARDS HIS RING WITH A FLAG!"

(X)

Juzo swam under the arena, holding his breath as he kept going forward. Using his Softening Quirk, he was able to neutralize the Blue assault group long enough for his Red teammates to get an opening. Kendo was foolish to have a Silver Knight not named Todoroki or Bakugo be a part of the strike force.

He came up for air, looking around to get a clue on his position. The ash-blonde saw some buildings and boulders around him. Juzo quickly glanced back, seeing his teammate Tokoyami climb up the building towards the King's Ring where Parker was.

He saw an exploding dart chasing after him, or more specifically where Parker was on the building!

He grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Guys, Bakugo's converging on Parker! He's ignoring Tokoyami! No sign of Todoroki anywhere either!" He whispered.

"Leave him to me!" It was Yaoyorozu's voice. "The counter measure is ready. Peter-san, I'll toss one up, you need to get to the center of the circle!"

"Right." Parker replied, sounding calm despite the rampaging Silver Knight gunning for him. Juzo smirked.

"Damn, wish I had ya in my class." He muttered before taking a deep breath, going back under. He has a job to do, and that was to win.

(X)

Shoto departed from the main group, wanting to get in position to assault Parker without getting caught up in the melee. They had the Red Team's attention, now he could commence his assault. He bent down, ice gathering below as it ruptured the earth.

He looked up, seeing Parker looking down from the ledge.

A shadow being cast over him made the Silver Knight pause, and charging down with a dive kick was Midoriya Izuku, covering in green lightning. Shoto jumped out of the way, seeing Midoriya strike the earth. His arm went to his band as he covered it in ice.

Right on time too, Asui's tongue smacked it and sent Shoto flying back a couple of meters. He landed on his feet, seeing Asui atop a lamppost. He narrowed his eyes, bending down and conjuring an ice pillar to push him away from a charging Midoriya. The poor boy jumped away, green lightning arcing out and licking against the wall of ice. He skidded to a stop on the ground, wincing from the impact. Shoto readied another blast, only to jump back as Asui flung a rock the size of his entire body straight at him. It cracked the ground in the space that he had been standing in just a moment ago. When he finally got his bearings, both of the enemy Silver Knights were rushing towards him. He glanced towards the tower, Shoto's gray and green eyes were alight with cold fury. He was fortunate that Midoriya was in his line of fire as he saw Parker looking down at the melee and the incoming Bakugo.

"Sorry…" Shoto hissed as ice surged all around him, and he could see the fear in Midoriya's eyes mid-charge. Asui's tongue lashed out, wrapping around him.

He let loose the torrent, and everything froze.

(X)

"There you are!" Bakugo roared as Peter looked up from the center of the King ring. He jumped back, avoiding the exploding berserker's flying kick and landing near the edge of the ring.

"Dumb move not going for Tokoyami." Peter stated, his hands shooting to his pockets as Bakugo landed while grinning darkly at the target of his ire.

"Who cares if your team gets some points?" Bakugo snarled. "We all know why I'm here for you Redshirt." He approached, hands outstretched as he took a step closer to the golden ring's center. "All alone, you and me." He grinned, aiming his hands at Peter. "I will be the one at the top!"

He stepped forward and blasted off, readying an explosion with one free hand!

"YOU GOT THAT!?"

Bakugo closed the distance faster than he'd ever flown before. But somehow, Peter bent back like he was in a limbo game, letting Bakugo sail over him. Fine for him, Bakugo just threw his palm in Peter's face, another explosion already erupting. Then Peter twisted, his hand a blur coming out of his pockets. Bakugo heard a click some something in the american's hand, then a white mass of powder covered him as he had his arms out to defend. Bakugo kept going, throwing out a hand to blast Parker.

But nothing happened.

"What the fuUUUUUUU-!" he screamed, the floor under him exploding. Peter blinked, smiling. Looks like it worked.

"I'm sorry, what was that you were saying?" Peter asked to no one in particular. Tokoyami finally emerged over the building's ledge, landing on his feet as he handed the silver armband to Dark Shadow. The beast flew in, and deposited the band into the bowl.

"WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS! BAKUGO MADE IT TO THE KING'S RING OF THE RED TEAM BUT FELL INTO A TRAP! TOKOYAMI HAS DEPOSITED A SILVER FLAG! THAT'S NOW 20 LOVE RED TEAAAM!" Present Mic yelled, and on the jumbotron the Red Team's bar went up by 20 points. Peter smirked as he looked over at Tokoyami.

"Mind getting Bakugo's flag? Can't really move from my circle here." He pointed into the hole below. "Momo can use some backup."

"With pleasure." Tokoyami nodded. "Dark Shadow, let's go."

"Aye aye!"

(X)

Wind rushed in Bakugo's ears. Goddamnit! He let his guard down and let that cocky bastard land a sneak attack on him.

Bakugo twisted in mid-air, tucking into a defensive roll in a... sandbox? White filled his vision as he coughed, standing up. It stung like a bitch, but he could still move. Bakugo felt gravity take him before he landed hard on his ass.

"Godfuckingdamnit!" Katsuki roared as he got up. He had landed in some white powdery sand in a sandbox for some dumb reason. It was the same stuff that Parker had thrown at him! He looked around, seeing a vacant space before him with only the stairwells and supports surrounding him. No windows or light were pouring in. Standing twenty feet away was Richgirl, paintball rifle in her arms.

That's right… she did that same trick to Icy-Hot during the Battle Trials! Fuck, he should have just stayed airborne!

"You'll pay for that!" Katsuki roared, glaring down the defiant girl as she aimed. He could close the distance but he-

Wasn't exploding. His red eyes widened as he looked down at his hands that were covered in white powder as he aimed behind him again. "What the?! That smell!"

Baby powder!

He felt a shot from Richgirl's weapon hit his shoulder and Katsuki yelped in pain, gritting his teeth as he ran for it, trying to get the white substance off of him. He dragged his palm against the wall jumping behind a pillar for some semblance of cover.

"There you are!" Dark Shadow's voice became deeper and more violent as Tokoyami landed in his previous position. This floor was partially cut off from the sunlight outside, and Katsuki felt fear grip his heart. He jumped, avoiding the shadow beast's claw strike. The Dark Shadow from before was the size of a large dog. Now it was as big as a horse, one with golden eyes that were even more demonic and features just as frightening. Katsuki raised his hands up in defense.

Only to get a projectile to his hand, making Katsuki yell in pain as he broke out in a run. He could hear the shadow beast give chase as he panted.

He had to get this white stuff off of him and get a better angle on these assholes! He kept running behind pillars, sprinting as much as possible while Dark Shadow gave chase and Richgirl fired when the opportunity presented itself. Katsuki could hear the whizzing of her pellets and he looked down, seeing a welt on his hand under the white powder that stopped him from utilizing his quirk.

Katuski gritted his teeth and kicked himself. Parker had fooled him! He'd lured him into a trap and he fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

How could he have been so-

The entire building shook as both occupants in the room looked up.

"What was that!?" Bird yelled, his larger and more aggressive Dark Shadow growling beside him. The windows off to the side burst as ice spears surged forth, the force of the wind making all three jump away from the sudden danger. The entire side of the building was now covered in ice!

"It's Todoroki!" Richgirl yelled as Katsuki rolled across the ground, eyeing the stairwell. He scoffed and broke out into a sprint. If he could get there, he'd be able to rub this shit off, get to Parker, get his gold flag and fly back to Four-Eyes!

He had to win this!

(X)

Peter jumped back from the ledge as he looked back at the side of the building. The entire north side of the building was in the process of being consumed by a mountain-sized glacier. The entire arena and especially the audience was slack-jawed at the incredible display of power. There was no commentary even from Present Mic or Aizawa!

"Holy shit." He uttered as he saw Todoroki appear on top of the glacier.

Peter checked his web shooters and leapt back to the center of his ring, carefully avoiding the hole that Bakugo had fallen through. Midoriya and Asui were on that side of their field, with Pony and Sato on the south side. He took a deep breath.

He had to stay on the roof that was the extent of the King's Ring. If he moved out of bounds by accident, his team lost. If Todoroki pushed him out or took his golden armband, it was fine. But Bakugo was still below him, and them giving up the Gold Flag was something Peter didn't want to deal with, even if it meant he could join the battle.

He needed to attain victory as he heard the crunching and cracking of ice.

Todoroki began to slide down, pushing himself forth in a charge.

(X)

And here is our next event replacing the Calvary Battle, the War of the Flags. Hope ya'll liked it. Also a Q&A

Q: Is Peter coming back for Endgame, and is anyone else coming over.

A: No, and maybe, but leaning towards no.

Q: Is Spider Verse characters coming over.

A: No that series is fine on its own. Stop asking.

Q: Ship Peter with X

A: That would be spoileers. Stop asking. There's 3 contenders, maybe 4 down the line. Use your head you ham sandwiches

Q: Do people think Peter is All Might's son.

A: Kinda sorta. Connection is there, but son is a far logicial leap.

Thanks to LD, Vande and IKN for all of this. Also, I suggest ya'll join either Spacebattles or Sufficient Velocity. You'll hear more from me, get to see cool anime stills, hear OSTs, and read omakes of this story.

So let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed. Till next time.


	18. Chapter 18

There was a moment, a tiny, fleeting moment of pride standing atop the mountain of ice. Shoto felt like he could hear a pin drop in the silence of the stadium. The crowd didn't seem to breathe, even the commentators were speechless.

Best of all, his father was surely watching Parker staring up at him with more surprise than he'd ever shown in front of him. Back in their initial encounter, he doubted that Parker would've thought Shoto capable of this. The full power of his right side, the only side he needed to use to become a hero. All that he needed to do was win this game and then everyone would know it.

All that was left was to take his opponent's band and-

"Holy shit dude! Do you make snow cones?" Shoto's lip twitched, followed by his eye.

….

… five minutes.

That was all he wanted.

Couldn't he have five minutes of silence against Peter Parker?

Did he not know that there wasn't supposed to be this much talking in the middle of a fight? Whatever. He needed to finish this before the other Silver Knights got any ideas and intercepted him. With an annoyed glare, he leapt from the summit of his creation. He slammed his foot down upon landing on the glacier's slope, willing another stream to break off of the glacier and wash over Parker's ring. The wave covered the entire rooftop of the tower, consuming the ring, leaving him nowhere to run. Yet even still, he jumped high and over the wave, coming down alongside his opponent, aiming his webline towards him. Shoto jumped to the side, avoiding Parker's dive kick as it cracked the ice like a hammer.

Unfortunately for him, Shoto had made the top of the glacier unstable.

A literal ton of ice fell down, crashing into the roof of the ring and breaking it like an egg. And it didn't stop there. The pull launched Parker into the air, and Shoto noticed a line of webbing bring a fresh piece of rubble with him.

"Hey man!" Parker called from the air, "Chill!"

Shoto growled at the pun, his attention momentarily stolen away from the rocking coming right towards him. No, not towards him, near him! Shoto jumped forward, creating another stream to sliding down to and rushing forward with renewed vigor, ignoring the cold burning his right side as the ice began to cake his limbs. Parker landed on the wall of his ring, or what was left of it. Shoto launched another stream of ice, but Parker simply jumped to the side. He didn't let up, firing two streams at once, one directly at Parker, and the other towards the only known-broken part of the rooftop.

Only for Parker to pirouette in midair, using one of his previous streams as a foothold to launch himself straight at the enemy Silver Knight. On instinct, Shoto willed a wall of ice to form in defense.

His left side screamed from the cold, and the wall of ice in front of him shattered like glass from a mighty punch. Next thing he knew, a twirling Parker's foot cracked against his jaw. The world spun around the son of Endeavor as the momentum of the hit sent him spinning off balance right off the roof, yelled in pain. He recovered after a debilitating moment, twisting as he conjured more ice to form a slide. He took it, sliding down at an angle as his body got nicked and battered from his own ice. He curved downwards from his massive ice slide, and angled down into an alleyway. Shoto yelped upon exiting the ice ramp, rolling across the ground, hands wrapped around his head as he finally came to a stop.

"WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS!" Present Mic yelled. "TODOROKI SUMMONED A MOUNTAIN OF ICE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE AND FOUGHT AGAINST RED KING PARKER! BUT THE FIRST YEAR PHENOM SHOWED HIM WHO'S BOSS, AND HE'S OUT OF THE RING AND BACK ON THE GROUND! "

Shoto panted, resting on his back while taking deep breaths as he looked up. He saw that his glacier mountain dwarfed the tower complex and yet… Parker was still in his ring, or what was left of it near a shack that was presumably the stairs. And as for Shoto himself, no golden armband to show for it.

Biting his lip, he slammed his fist into the ground, letting out a yell as he willed himself up. Again… he couldn't even touch Parker. First in the Battle Trial, then in the race, and now this. Shoto felt the scab from before break, blood running down his lip.

"Twelve minutes remain in the war!" Declared Midnight over the loudspeaker. Shoto narrowed his eyes and looked around, seeing himself in a warehouse area with plenty of sheds, boulders, and rocks.

Asui and Midoriya were in this area just ahead, and he didn't know if they'd been incapacitated by the formation of his glacier.

No matter. Shoto saw some side paths that led to the other side of the tower. If he couldn't get the King's band, he'd settle for the other two Silver Knights, Sato and Tsunotori. They had to be roaming around on the other side of the tower if Midoriya and Asui had been patrolling the south side.

He brushed himself off, took a deep breath, and broke out into a run. His eyes looked to the tower and they narrowed.

He'd get Parker next time.

(X)

"There's no escape!" Dark Shadow roared as he burst through a column, Bakugo avoiding the charge from the shadow beast as it grew in size. Tokoyami was doing a good job harassing him. Momo could see the silhouette of Ectoplasm in a dark corner of the room, one of his many clones observing the proceedings of this fight to ensure no foul play. The camera on his shoulder helped too.

Bakugo was looking frantic, eyes wide with frustration as he kept sprinting, doing his best to avoid Tokoyami's slowly growing shadow monster as well as her paintball pellets. No explosions were coming out of his hands, only mere sparks. The baby powder was holding firm.

He seemed to hide behind a column and take a breather whenever he could before Dark Shadow would be on him again, Tokoyami in hot pursuit while she was positioned nicely by the stairwell. There was nowhere for Bakugo to run.

Mom took aim, firing a couple more shots that grazed their intended targets. Bakugo's shirt and arms were covered in webbing and welts, plus his pants were covered in filth too, but not enough to immobilize-

Time seemed to slow as she took notice of a critical oversight. His hands weren't as caked with baby powder anymore. He was using the pillars to rub it off!

"Dark Shadow! Take his band off his arm!" Tokoyami yelled, continuing his pursuit. The monster looked back, its golden eyes searing as it saw the blond run towards some crates.

"I'll do what I want!" The beast roared before punching his target's would-be cover. Bakugo leapt away, rolling to the ground before breaking into a run. There was more white on the floor!

Momo aimed in front of Bakugo and held down the rifle's trigger, unloading it at full auto. The blonde dodged as best he could in the darkness to avoid the webbing, yelling as he felt his leg get splattered. His U.A. gym uniform was nearly covered in white by this point, both from the baby powder and Momo's projectiles. Dark Shadow crashing down made him stumble for a moment, unfortunately he remained on his feet.

"I need a flashlight!" Tokoyami yelled. "Dark Shadow is more aggressive and powerful when in the darkness, but he's not as obedient!" He turned towards Momo, hand out. Momo's hand was already aglow as she lowered her rifle.

She saw Bakugo's burning red eyes turn towards her as he aimed his hands. There was still some powder, but not nearly enough to stop his next attack.

"GO TO HELL!" He roared, his hands lighting up as Momo jumped to the side.

The explosion surged out, brightening up the room as fire and fury lashed out. Momo was caught in the shockwave and the black haired beauty yelped as she rolled on the floor, her ears ringing. That was no normal explosion! It was almost like his gauntlet blast!

She got up, seeing Bakugo escape up the stairs while using his hands to Turbo Boost, roaring in… pain? A much smaller Dark Shadow slammed into the stone wall by the stairs, but its hand reached out and grabbed Bakugo's silver armband, tearing it off of his arm. Bakugo didn't care, explosions popping out of his hands as Dark Shadow whined at the light from the explosions, and the blonde bomber continued gunning up the stairs.

"After him! He's going for Peter-san!" Momo yelled as Tokoyami was already running, Dark Shadow pulling him towards the stairs as she got out her walkie-talkie. He was going up to the roof!

"Peter!" She said in English. "Bakugo incoming!"

"Thanks Momo-Whoa! Hey! That's mine!" Peter yelled over the channel and Momo's heart skipped a beat. What just happened?

(X)

These boys were just so scary. All this power being thrown around made her glad that no one could see her face. After all, no one could see your panicked expression if there was no expression to be seen! Perfect disguise aside, this was getting a little ridiculous. Toru remembered seeing Todoroki in action before. He was so strong, casually freezing villains at the USJ like a total badass.

This though, this was getting ridiculous!

There should be a rule against ANYONE having power like this! At least look before you freeze everything! She was walking out here barefoot after all.

"Quite the destructive bunch, your classmates."

Toru fumed, glancing back at her… partner? Unwanted stealth buddy? She didn't know what to call Monoma, other than that he was there. He had approached her as she was getting ready to sneak into enemy territory. His quirk apparently allowed him to copy other quirks.

She had half a mind to say that it was normally just Bakugo to his face just a few meters behind her. At least, she hoped that's where his face was. Oh geez, is this was what it was like for someone talking to her? She shook her head, moving on, she and the floating set of pants next to her continued to sneak around the rear of the Red Team's area. The more people they could avoid the better, especially Shoji. All those ears on them might tip them off. Jirou could also use those earphone jacks of hers, given how she and Kaminari used them before in her exercise.

As well as, you know, the floating pair of pants!

"Well, at least they're using everything they've got," Toru reasoned, "But you're going to give us away with those pants."

"Hmm? Would you rather I end up stark-naked in the middle of the field when I take another quirk?" Monoma asked, his tone belying his smirk, and Toru rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't hold my breath for the cameras," Toru admitted.

She turned around, not wanting to imagine that smug jerk's face as they kept going, even if she could hear him chuckle behind her. A sound that, on reflection, was a million times better than the falling piece of ice coming straight for her!

Toru dove forward, dodging the block of ice that was as big as her. Todoroki had sent an entire glacier into this tower, all they could do was barely avoid the spikes and random chunks of ice that came through and she got a massive chill because of it, both from the ice and the general temperature taking a nosedive. Monoma didn't seem to mind, but she did hear light teeth-chattering that wasn't hers.

"You alright?" Monoma called, his voice barely a stage whisper.

"I'm fine," Toru said, pulling herself back up.

"It's getting rather intense up there," Monoma commented, "Perfect chance to take the bands, right?"

If you wanted to get crushed or frozen, but that was the problem with stealth. Always in the firing line, even if some people didn't notice. She glanced around, finding the one door into the Red Team's base that hopefully had a staircase leading up. Luckily enough, it did. The duo were dead-silent as they ascended the stairs, noticing how neither Jirou or Shoji were close by. They must be with their Attack Squad! What luck!

They ramped up the pace, and Toru was glad that Monoma knew when to take things seriously. They climbed up the last two floors, arriving to a warzone.

Toru had to clamp her hands over her mouth as she saw Bakugo running away from a massive and monstrous Dark Shadow, and Yaoyorozu was shooting at him with a webbing paintball rifle too!

"Now. We need to advance." Monoma whispered as he felt her touch her shoulder.

"No time to waste, let's go!" She whispered as they progressed onward, finding an opening as Bakugo was running to the other side of the building, avoiding Dark Shadow and Yaoyorozu's aim behind pillars and crates. She heard the roof vibrate above the combatants, debris falling down periodically.

Probably Todoroki and Parker, what on earth were those two getting up to? They sprinted up the stairs, thankful for Bakugo's distraction as they got to the top. A few seconds later, she saw it. Parker danced around Todoroki's ice before kicking him off the roof's edge through an ice wall. He leaned over, making a show of looking down at his fallen enemy. On his arm, the golden band seemed to glow in the sunlight as he took a breather.

Now it was her chance to shine! She kept her mouth shut, barely trusting herself to breathe as she made her way through the frozen rubble from the class Ace's most recent fight. Monoma was quiet too, thank goodness. She didn't see him behind her, maybe he was staying back or taking a different route. Either way, Parker was still focused on Todoroki. She walked slowly and silently over the ice, shivering with each step. She was thankful for the roar of the crowd and the continuing skirmish throughout the battlefield below as the racket covered up the noise of their approach… but god that ice was cold!

Just a little closer and she could pull it off his arm. A walkie-talkie buzzed in his pocket and he picked it up.

"Peter!" Came Yaoyorozu's voice through the tiny speakers in English, "Bakugo incoming."

Toru smiled. Perfect, a big gun to distract Parker while she made her escape. She reached out, the American none the wiser.

"Thanks Momo!" He replied back in kind.

She touched the edge of her target, and Parker's hand latched around her wrist.

"Whoa! Hey! That's mine!" He squealed in Japanese.

What? How did he notice her?!

"What the heck? Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?!" Toru yelped.

"OH WHAT'S THIS! IT SEEMS THE RED KING'S RING HAS BEEN INFILTRATED BY HAGAKURE TORU OF THE BLUE TEAM! WE'RE ON CLASS A-ON-CLASS A VIOLENCE EVERYBODY!"

"That just sounds weird." Aizawa added after Present Mic's commentary.

"What? No…" the American trailed off, glancing at the space between his fingers, "This is your hand, right?"

Toru tried not to think of the implications of that question.

"Yes it's my hand, like this is! Hiyah!" She threw a punch, but Peter's head dipped to the side, dodging the invisible attack. He blinked and Toru puffed out her cheeks.

"Ok, this is unfair! Are you cheating?!"

"Nope," Parker said, dodging another punch from the invisible girl ,"I just… wait if you're here without gloves then-oh." He bit his lip, blushing and puckering her lips as his eyes looked down and up.

Toru swiped at his head with another punch, only for Parker to dodge.

"Gimme your armband Pervert!

"Can I take five on that?" Parker squeaked out, his eyes drifting down to the supposedly empty space in front of him.

"NO just gimme!" Toru fumed as she swiped at him again. She yelped as she felt a push to her back and she collided with Parker. Parker had his hands on her shoulders, but his face looked as red as a tomato. Her bare chest was against his clothed one!

"I didn't grab anything!" Parker squaked out but his band got ripped off, and a bare hand pulled away as if it had touched him, and he turned his head to see a floating band!

"Hey!" The American said, letting loose a line that stuck on the band. A quick tug and it came right back, with a weight connected to it.

Parker grabbed hold of the band, kept his arm out, and something close lined his arm as someone moved fast and shoulder tackled Parker, not making the boy so much as budge. When he heard a grunt, he winced. Then Monoma appeared in front of him, bewildered as his fist as in Parker arm, and he himself was naked.

"You okay-"

"But ho-" Monoma asked, staring at his hand as the audience groaned and laughed.

"DIE!" Parker jumped towards the invisible girl and Monoma, grabbing them both to avoid a fireball of a blast, letting go of his Golden armband in the process. The force of the blast and shockwave pushed the trio on the icy floor, sliding on the ice as Parker hung onto the two as they went over ledge. Toru screamed as she closed her eyes and felt them all weightless, ready to fall.

"I got you!" She felt something latch onto her back and arm, and she dangled from the side of the building, Parker swinging down beside her. Weblines connected them both. Beside her, Monoma also came swinging in the buff, face utterly shallow.

"You two okay?" Parker landed beside her, seeing some dust in her hair. They looked up, seeing Bakugo place Parker's stolen armband between his teeth before blasting away.

"Y-yeah," Toru replied shakily as she nodded. Parker was looking back, but being so close she could see his body tense up. The temperature promptly dropped, and not from the ice mountain nearby.

"THE RED KING'S BAND HAS BEEN TAKEN! THE KING HAS ENTERED THE FRAY!" Midnight yelled over the loudspeaker. Many in the audience were groaning or laughing, Toru couldn't tell which was more prevalent.

"Just hang tight." Parker looked back, his face filled with concern as he turned around, and she could hear him exhale in anger. He fired his weblines, pulling himself towards a giant boulder before he took off like a missle. Toru looked up at the Jumbotron, seeing her invisible form hanging from the weblines… and a naked Monoma with U.A.'s logo over his privates.

Too bad the audience couldn't get it out of their minds. Or have a censor logo either given their collective groans or laughter.

"WHAT A SIGHT FOR OUR LIVE AUDIENCE HERE IN THE ARENA! THANKFULLY FOR OUR ONLINE AND TV LISTENERS YOU ARE GIVEN THE SATISFACTION OF CENSORSHIP! BUT PARKER SAVED TWO ENEMIES FROM FALLING DESPITE ECTOPLASM STANDING BY! WHAT A GUY I TELL YA!" Toru looked down, and true to Present Mic's word, several clones of Ectoplasm were at ground level looking up, ready to catch the naked teens should they fall.

"How… I…" Monoma muttered, eyes lost. "So… his quirk can't be stol… _how_?" Toru sighed. When she wanted to stand out, she didn't want it to be like this!

"Bakugo has Parker's band!" Yaoyorozu yelled from above them. "Someone intercept him!" There was a familiar pinging sound right after.

"Bakugo's band has been turned in!" Midnight yelled and Toru looked above. "Red Team leads 40 love!"

(X)

Oh crud oh crud! This was worse than getting caught in costume by Ned! All he had to do then was fix up a Death Star, but now he was going to let everyone down! It wasn't so bad, just that everyone was going to hate him for messing up. Hopefully not, maybe, who knows but now he was panicking.

Don't panic, look on the bright side, he was swinging around and Bakugo was right in front of him. He fired a line right at the blonde bomber, tugging on his back. The blonde bomber came back, but Peter cut his other line as Bakugo twisted in mid air and aimed.

Peter heard a pop, and an explosion ripped into existence right at him. The shockwave hit him, throwing him to the side and making his line on Bakugo go slack. Peter landed on the side of a building, the blast made his ears ring a little. Blinking away the stars, he saw Bakugo continuing on his path, flying and yelling out muffled roars of pain.

"Bakugo is going straight for the enemy side!" Peter called, grabbing hold of his walkie-talkie mid-swing, pulling himself forward even faster.

"Anyone have eyes on him?" Momo asked.

"Negative," Tokoyami commented, "His trail is cold, as bitter as that might be to say."

"Asui and I see him!" Izuku replied over the channel, "We'll cut him off till you catch up!"

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Midoriya, you're a lifesaver!" Peter called back with a grin, "I owe you like, ten solids." Atta boy, Midoriya!

"What's a solid?"

"Not important," Peter quickly said, "Keep him company and I'll be right ov-"

His sentence trailed off as a shiver ran down his spine. Peter pulled like his life depended on it, leaping off the side of a nearby building, but he hadn't bothered. A few streets over, he could see another ice sheet overtake a warehouse on the north side.

That had to be Shoto, but what was he doing all the way over there? Peter took out his walkie, "Is everyone al-"

"Peter!"

Peter's eyes widened.

"Pony! What's wrong?" he asked in English, flipping over one more building, throwing out another line an instant before he hit the ground.

"Todoroki," came Sato's struggled gasp in Japanese, "We're stuck in a few feet of ice, and everytime I smash out it just keeps coming, gah here comes more!"

A grunt was uttered, followed by the sound of shattering ice. Peter stole a glance down the street, Bakugo leaping ever closer to enemy territory, he was at the halfline now! At the same time, the frozen street was getting further and further away.

"Midoriya, You sure you want this?"

"We'll do our best," came Midoriya's voice.

"You sure, Midoriya-san?" asked Momo.

"It'll only be for a few moments," Midoriya reasoned, his once shaky voice firming up. "I know what's at stake."

"Get him on the ground and start destroying things, I'll find you from there and back you up." Juzo called out. The American felt at ease as he smiled.

"Alright, good luck," Peter called. Then he fired a new line, and he shot towards the icy street. "I got a date with No-Chill here." He took off, flying towards the north side.

(X)

His arms burned from the inside, but Katsuki grit his teeth and bore it. One negative about his quirk, for all the versatility and power it could bring him, overuse hurt like a bitch. He remembered one time when he went a little overboard showing some extra on the basketball court the difference between them, and the overuse made his wrist sting for a week. The explosive blast he had conjured up at the rooftop aiming for Parker would have been much stronger and far faster had it not been for the few remnants of baby powder on his palms that he couldn't rub off. He was exerting more effort than normal and he was descending as he crossed the halfway line. Now to just get it to Four-Eyes and their bowl, and the Blue Team would win. The band in his teeth was helping him bite down as hard as possible in an effort to dull the pain of the constant explosions he was using to keep him aloft. That being said, a pair of aching wrists hadn't stopped Katsuki from doing anything he needed to do before, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it stop him now. He stole a glance behind him, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

He actually had to stop and hover for a moment to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Parker, was he… just letting him go? After their midair tussle he's just leaving? Katsuki grit his teeth. The _nerve._

"WHAT'S THIS?! PARKER IS AVERTING HIS CHASE OF HIS FELLOW CLASSMATE BAKUGO AND IS GOING OFF IN ANOTHER DIRECTION! WHATEVER COULD HE BE UP TO!"

"You'll find out with the switching camera feeds, stop yelling."

"WE ARE SWITCHING FEEDS NOW, AND TODOROKI HAS THE NORTH SIDE OF THE TOWER ENVELOPED IN A WINTER APOCALYPSE! BOY DOES HE HAVE NO CHILL!"

"I don't think that pun even works for Todoroki…"

So that's how he wanted to play it, huh? Was he not worth the time to take down personally? Was that it? Icy-Hot was more worthy? "Fuck you." He hissed under his breath. Screw him and whatever stupid shit stopped him from taking this seriously. Honestly, that was really starting to piss him off! People just kept talking about Parker when they thought he did something amazing, or that he was the best in class 1-A. Present Mic sucking up to him over and over…

Again, it all came back to Parker. That damn _clown_ with so much power. So much ability. He who stopped that… villain who was made to kill All Might for a time before getting overwhelmed.

That clown who was being increasingly compared to All-

' _Well you know what, screw them too!'_ Parker didn't have the spine to stay the course. All Might never ran from anything! Parker was no All Might! Besides, who cared if Icy-Hot was messing up the north side of the Red Team's tower, all Katsuki needed to do was get this band to Four-Eyes and he'd win. No matter what crap the American pulled, he wasn't getting through to the next round sitting on his butt while waiting for someone to try taking the band from him. He was level with some of the surrounding buildings and he could see the collection of boulders and vines dead ahead, about a hundred yards away.

The win was as good as his, but barely a second later, something flew overhead. A patchwork of green laced with lightning sparks. It spun badly on the rooftop that Bakugo was about to land on and rebounded as Katsuki's eyes widened.

"Smaaaash!" Deku yelled, and Katsuki's face knew pain as Deku's fist met his jaw and the blonde yelled, skidding across the rooftop and through a concrete wall. He yelled as he fell before he regained his composure, firing explosive blasts to slow his descent before landing, ignoring dust and debris falling around him.

He'd been hit.

 _Deku had fucking hit his face!_

His blood boiled, and the sight of Four-Eyes' base faded as he focused on that fucking snake, looking down at him with lightning arcing over his body. Deku leapt down, lowering himself into an amateur fighting stance. It almost hurt to look at. Even from across the street, Bakugo could see that his stance was too wide. Deku's guard was too open, a swift breeze would knock him flat on his ass. But the lightning around him made him pause.

That power-up that he pulled out of his ass at the race. Loath as he was to admit it, that little special effect show Deku was putting on wasn't anything to scoff at.

"Give that armband back, Kacchan." Deku declared, staring with hard determination. One shot to his face and now he… he dared to talk as if he was some equal of Bakugo Katsuki?!

That's not enough to wipe away a decade of lies you motherfucker!

"DIE! YOU BASTAAARD!" Katsuki roared as best he could with the golden band in his teeth. He fired his aching arms as he charged at Deku, closing the distance in the blink of an eye.

Deku looked almost like a blur as he also rushed forward. Katsuki raised his good hand, an explosion popping into existence before he even finished raising it. Fire and sound lashed out, forcing Deku to drop low and slide to the side.

But the blast also pushed Katsuki back. Deku realized that fact the second Katsuki brought his fist down into his guard. He blocked with one arm, while his other hand reached for the armband in his opponent's teeth.

Like hell Katsuki was going to let that happen.

"Fuck you!" The bomber screamed with clenched teeth, forgoing any further quirk usage as he smashed Deku's fingers between his forearm and head, grabbing as hard as he could, fingernails digging deep and drawing blood. The damn nerd winced in pain, but Bakugo wasn't finished. He grabbed Deku by the collar of his shirt and tossed him with everything he had, pivoting and throwing a little heat into the pitch to get him as far away as he could. Right into the wall back-first.

Katsuki looked down and tsked, the stupid powder still hadn't worn off completely. Deku would have crashed through the concrete otherwise. Deku was getting up, arms raised and lightning crackling as he charged.

"COME ONNN!" Bakugo roared in a muffled fashion as he boosted himself with his explosions, his speed surging forth as he and Deku closed fast. Just like before at the Battle Trial… aim for his arms! He had this… Fire one mo-

The pain in his forearms was too great, making him close his eyes as he fired a concussive blast towards the other knights. He reopened them, only for him to see Deku falling back with his arms raised in a guard position, arms singed with burns.

Ha! Take that! "I Win!" Katsuki shouted at the top of his lungs, the golden band in his mouth dropping slightly…

And then a person rose up from the ground, fist-first, and Katsuki eyes widened…

Before said fist met his jaw, and the blonde was sent into the air from an uppercut. The bomber saw stars as he was in the air, vision blurry and teeth aching from the strike to his chin. The golden armband floated in the air for a moment, Bakugo's adrenaline high being too much for him to hear Present Mic's commentary.

No… had to get it! Bakugo reached his hand out…

And a tongue from nowhere grabbed it and curled over it! Katsuki's eyes turned towards the source, seeing the Frog take his golden prize…

And swallow it before leaping away!

Bakugo felt a pit in his stomach form again.

"Go Asui! Return back to our side!" Lipless yelled as he dived back under the ground, as if the ground was made of water!

Frog was hopping from lamppost to lamppost before getting to the top of a building.

How…

No…

They had lured him in like this.

They'd played him for a fool, luring him into their trap!

"I'm going to win, Kacchan!" Deku's voice came out as Katsuki turned, feeling the adrenaline beginning to fade and the biting pain of his forearms returning. The green haired snake looked sad… for whatever the fuck reason.

Win?

"You…" Bakugo whispered as he staggered to his feet. The pain in his arms was ignored as he swiped them one last time. All that was left…

Was an insidious rage as his red eyes bored right through Deku. "DON'T DESERVE TO WIN YOU SNAAAKE!" He blasted off, charging at Deku.

He countered, and jabbed as Katsuki veered to the side with a sudden blast. Hate and anger were good motivators, and Katsuki's focus sharpened, time slowing down.

He saw Deku's Silver Knight armband.

Oh, how he wanted to blast the idiots head off.

To kill him for lying to him for all these years. Trying to save him despite never being asked for help, treating Bakugo Katsuki like he was some kind of weakling.

Not today.

Katsuki's hand lashed out like a viper, grabbing the band as Deku's head turned, eyes widening as the blonde tore off of Deku and threw it behind him. He clapped his hands together in a cone, aiming it towards Deku as he tried to pivot and punch.

"STUN GRENADE!" Katsuki's yelled, and the ensuing explosion was channeled forth into blinding heated light. He heard Deku yell in shock.

"Too bright!"

"TAKE THIS!" Katsuki used his hands to make him spin around at a high speed, and after a few revolutions, got the stunned green haired fuck in the head with a spinning kick. He sent his enemy flying into a building and through the nearest window.

The pain was becoming unbearable as Katsuki winced. He was looking towards the ground… when he saw the solid stone dip down and become soft. His eyes widened as he aimed his hands downward. If he landed in that quicksand, he'd be no better than the blockhead and the others! Lipless had been biding his time!

The pain was incredible, like nothing Katsuki had ever experienced before, not even when he trained himself to his limits during his Junior High days, the days leading up to the U.A. Entrance Exam, during the period after the USJ Attack… He saw the Deku's band flutter down towards the quicksand.

"All Might… Watch me…" Bakugo grit out, his foot ready to hit the ground as fingers pierced the quicksand. "Go… beyond!" He opened them, and his red eyes burned with focus and determination. He would… win this!

"PLUS!" He fired his strongest Turbo Boost with enough force as a gauntlet-less full blast, sending him flying towards the silver band as he bit down, grabbing it with his teeth. His arms were creaking, but through the tears Katsuki surged forth, zooming down the street like a missile as he left Lipless and Deku behind in the dust, fire, and sulfur. His cheeks flapped in the wind from his flight, arms exploding in agony as he could barely keep his eyes open.

"ULTRAAAAAAAAAA~!" Katsuki roared with gritted teeth, the band in his mouth as he approached the Blue King's Ring, Catholic's vines parting like the Red Sea as he flew right in, rolling in a heap as he finally stopped, panting and on his back. The armband flopped out of his mouth as he saw the others come over to him.

"Bakugo! You alright? You look like you're covered in webbing!" Orange asked as she and Dollface approached. Even Four-Eyes loomed over him. He appreciated the shade but… ' _Don't look down on me, damnit_!' Katsuki thought as he panted, not wanting to move his arms with all the aching inside.

"Take it…" He heaved for oxygen, wincing as the adrenaline from his last big burst faded. Orange grabbed the band and took it out of sight.

"Well done, Bakugo! You got us a band!" Four-Eyes exclaimed.

"That was so cool! You came down that street like a missile!" Dollface pumped her arms.

"Blue Team is on the board!" Midnight exclaimed. "They trail the Red Kingdom 40-20! Six minutes remain in the war!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes as he closed them. Shut up, he didn't get the gold, he had to settle…

For silver.

The idea burned in his soul, but the pain was like fire-pokers goring his very bones as did his best to not yell in agony.

If he had just hung onto Parker's band, they would have won. HE would have beaten them both! Him and Deku, but they had bushwhacked him… and he couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Umm, Bakugo? You alright?" Dollface asked.

"He's clearly in distress, his arms are shaking." Catholic spoke out, walking over despite the giant mass of vines behind her head. Katsuki's eyes bore holes in them all.

He didn't need their pity, damnit! "Just focus on defense and the win! Ignore me! I…" He scoffed, looking down as he seethed, suppressing a yell of agony. "Need a minute."

Or two.

"Incoming!" Came a voice. It sounded like Blackface.

"We're under attack! Positions everyone!" Orange yelled as Katsuki lied on the ground, but he felt a floating sensation as he was lifted and… Dollface was now holding him!

"Let go of me, I can walk!" He barked, Katsuki infuriated at the idea as Dollface bridal-carried him, even Four-Eyes coming over to lift him behind a boulder.

"Those explosions must have put a great deal of strain on your arms. Just hide behind here for now and recover." Four-Eyes assured as he and Dollface set him down. Katsuki seethed as his forearms touched the ground. "How much longer do you need?" The blonde glared at the stern looking blue haired elite. Four-Eyes wasn't backing down. "We can buy you time, then you can join us in the defense and get back in the field."

…

"Two minutes…" Bakugo uttered as he rested against the boulder, panting as he caught his breath and waited for the throbbing in his forearms to subside.

"We'll give you more. You may not like us, and I don't like you." Dollface reprimanded, the two of them standing tall as they heard yelling. "But we're a team, so let's act like one. In two minutes, you can blast these guys to kingdom come." She tapped on her… new metal boots and hopped to the upper edge of the boulders.

Katsuki panted and closed his eyes, feeling Four-Eyes walk away to hide as he heard the yelling intensify, roaring mixed in.

Two minutes. Then, he could go wild.

And find that damn frog and make her vomit up that armband. By any means necessary.

(X)

"There's a large group huddled around the King's Ring."

"How many?" That sounded like Shishida-kun!

"Eight of them, no, seven, no, nine."

"Can someone please tell me the right number before I walk into an ambush? I don't like the idea of walking into an ambush." Sounded like Kamakiri-kun to Itsuka.

"Nobody does, but this isn't an exact science. A lot of things are exploding and it's making hearing things rather difficult."

From within the Blue King's Ring, Itsuka smirked. It was getting hard to hear everything, but Hatsume's tech was working like a charm. Calling it a godsend was an understatement, it was a dream come true. The hidden comm units were working.

Though, the implications of what she was hearing didn't exactly paint a nice picture. The Red Team was clearly ahead in the communications department. As good as she was, even Hatsume couldn't pull a set of mics and receivers out of her arm like class 1-A's rep could. But like her father always said, make do with what you have.

And what Itsuka had was a set of fortifications that would make Jericho proud. At least, up till the noise hit. Quickly pushing away the bad thoughts, the orangette snuck a peak at Shiozaki. The girl hadn't moved since she started growing her vines throughout the area, taking advantage of the rocky terrain and tunneling through to get across as much ground as possible.

"What's the verdict, Kendo-san?" Iida asked.

"They've got a way to figure out how many we have, but I don't recognize the voices outside of Kamakiri-kun and Shishida-kun."

The Blue King nodded, racking his brain for an answer as he cupped his chin.

"I would suspect Jirou-san and Shoji-san, both of their quirks seemed adept at location and reconnaissance during our initial exercise." Iida mused. "I do wonder if Honenuki will attack at some point?"

"That won't happen." Shiozaki stated, with both Itsuka and Iida looking towards the praying vine-haired girl. "My vines are going underground. If Honenuki wishes to invade this sacred place, he will have to go through my vines. I do hope he doesn't." The girl muttered in sadness. "The pain must be too much for a person to bear. I wouldn't wish anyone to intrude here, for the vines may be too much!"

"She likes to ramble as much you do, Iida-kun." Uraraka teased.

"Ramble? I don't ramble!" Iida squawked in defense, eyes wide. Itsuka giggled.

"Well, either way, it gives us faces to the voices, so I'm not complaining. How's everyone doing over there, Hatsume-san?"

A few steps forward, the girl that seemingly had supplied the Blue Team a chance at defense was staring off into the distance, Uraraka jumping from boulder to boulder, tapping one at the ready. Her quirk combined with Hatsume's hover soles was quite convenient.

According to Hatsume, she could see for two kilometers, meaning she could scan the battlefield from their highest point near said ring, atop of a giant spire of sorts.

That being said, she was going to ask why the girl was drooling whenever she looked off towards the Red Team's side.

"Hatsume!" The orange haired girl pressed, causing the girl's head to snap around, "What's going on?"

The girl tilted her head before exploding into a megawatt grin, "Oh, you mean the enemy!"

Itsuka wanted to facepalm, "Yes, the enemy, what's happening?"

"Well," Hatsume said, leaning back down and refocusing her goggles on something in the distance.

"The king is going to an ice building and... hello!"

"What?" Kendo asked.

"It looks like we've got some company trying to come in from the right." Came Setsuna's mouth to her side. Itsuka turned, seeing Setsuna's floating head that was missing a section of her skull, mainly where her right eye was. She was combing the battlefield and was their eyes and ears in the sky as her body was sitting down close by the recovering Bakugo.

Itsuka took a deep breath, this was it.

"Alright everyone!" She screamed, "Get ready, we've got company coming in!"

(X)

This was getting tricky, Kyoka mused as she looked at the twenty yard wall of giant boulders and coiling writhing vines. That Shiozaki girl was being put to use, and judging by the placement of those boulders, Uraraka must have moved them around given the craters formed under them.

Even worse, Shiozaki's constantly moving vines were producing something close to white noise, she couldn't make out how many people there were over there!

"Well, how many are inside there besides Iida and Shiozaki?" The mantis boy, Kamakiri asked as Shishida, Sen, and Awase stood by. By her side, Ojiro and Shoji loomed. She pulled her earphone jacks out of the ground.

"Can't tell, but considering we heard from Asui that Bakugo retreated back to the Ring with Midoriya's band, and that the boulders here were moved and they don't have a strongman like Shishida or Shoji here." Kyoka stood up, her lobejacks coiling back to their normal length. "We can only assume that Uraraka is inside too, so at the very least, four."

"We haven't seen Kendo yet, and knowing our Class Rep she must be leading the defense." Sen added as he looked towards the giant vine mass. "Shiozaki… you're something else." He whistled.

"Any word from Honenuki?" Awase asked, only to feel a portion of earth beside him turn muddy and Honenuki in question popped his head out.

"Speak of the devil," Shoji commented.

"I tried prodding around." Honenuki grunted as he got up to his feet as if he was climbing out of a pool, covered in quicksand and mud as he patted himself down. He showed his hands, showing several cuts. "Couldn't get underneath."

"As expected of our Class Rep! Only Kendo would think of such a counter!" Shishida growled out.

"What do we do then?" Ojiro spoke out, earning Kyoka's attention as they looked up at the vine wall. "We're all being judged right now. Me, Jirou, Shoji and Awase hung back when you guys met Kirishima's team just in case someone got through on foot." The blond looked dejected. "Then again, Bakugo's approach made sense but Todoroki's…"

"Now's not the time to dwell." Shoji's tentacle hand spoke out. "We gotta make an impact in this war."

Kyoka narrowed her eyes and looked down at her amp boots. "I have an idea." She said, standing forward. "Let's try a little siege then." She smirked, her lobes going down and plugging in.

"A siege? But none of us except you have ranged quirks!" Kamakiri yelled. "They do, I mean it's only a matter of time before their Silver Knights come here. I mean, they need to do something too other than hide!" The mantis boy suggested and Kyoka perked up.

"Say… where are the other Silver Knights?" Kyoka asked and she went over them in her head. Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima, Sero and…

"Shoji! Is there anyone close-" Kyoka was cut off when she saw a bright light to the north. It looked like, a full discharge! Like Kaminari's Stupid Million Volts!

"Hey look!" Shoji said, pointing upwards and far above the ring was… a floating head!

"That's Tokage!" Kamakiri hissed, turning towards the area where the light show came from. Suddenly, body parts came flying out, followed by a girl… with a vest, hookshots and boots! Kyoka perked up, she saw the pink haired Support girl in that mess but…

There was Kendo Itsuka! She was flying to the warehouse, being propelled by her hookshot-vest and landing on and… floating! And the floating mass of body parts were just ahead of her!

"Kaminari is in battle!" Kyoka yelled, going to her walkie-talkie. "Honenuki, you can get there faster! Same with you Ojiro!"

"On it!" Honenuki ran, diving into the ground. Ojiro began to sprint right after him, going in the direction Kendo and Tokage were flying towards. Kyoka turned towards the fortress.

"Kendo is your guys' Class Rep right?" Kyoka asked, turning towards the Class B boys. Kamakiri nodded, eyes narrowed.

"What of it?" The punk girl smirked.

"Well, we don't have to deal with their queen. So let's..." Kyoka lifted up a foot. "...rock this castle's world!" And brought it down, her soundwaves surging out and meeting the vine defense. "Shoji, you can glide in right?" She yelled, and the taller monstrous boy nodded. The black haired girl pointed at a warehouse. "Think you can get in and cause some mayhem?"

"On it." He began running, heading towards a fire escape.

"Kamakiri, Sen!" Jirou yelled, turning towards the Class B boys. "Hack and slash at the vines, aim for the parts that don't have a boulder underneath!"

"I'm gonna feel guilty attacking Shiozaki's hair like this…" Sen muttered lightly.

"But we have to win." Kamakiri growled, nodding towards Kyoka. "Alright, leave it to us!" Blades came out of his arm as he grinned. "Let's trim this garden down to size! Shaaaaaaa!" He leapt in, arms aflurry as he began to hack and slash at the vines. Sen was beside him, arms twisting like drills as he began to shear away. Those drills of his were coming in handy as they attacked from the right of Jirou's soundwave. She felt the amp blast soften as she readied herself for another shot. She saw the vines coil and move about…

They were moving to replace the ones being destroyed by Sen and Kamakiri! Which meant…

"Shishida, Awase!" Kyoka yelled. But the two were ahead of her, running towards the edge of the boulders as more vines began to retreat.

"We're on it. Let's go big guy!" Shishida roared at Awase's agreement as they prepared to flank and Kyoka grinned. She saw Shoji at the edge of the warehouse on top, ready to get a running start.

Now this was a siege!

(X)

"I'm coming!" Peter yelled as he arrived at the frozen-over warehouse, twisting in midair and delivering a spinning dive kick. He broke through the ice and steel like it was nothing, landing on the frozen ground. He looked up, and his spine tingled as he used his weblines to avoid an ice surge.

Sato and Pony were both knee-deep in ice, but Pony's two horns were at work harassing Todoroki, making him dodge and sidestep. He could see some cuts on their opponent's uniform as he sent out another surge towards Peter.

Peter jumped from the wall and towards Todoroki. The red-white haired boy growled, conjuring another surge and avoiding Peter's punch. The brown haired boy's head turned, seeing Todoroki eye to eye before the Ice user surged forward towards Pony!

"You won't get our bands so easily!" Pony yelled, firing another set of horns from her head and Peter was able to see… blood dripping from her head! That's right, Pony did mention in passing that making too many horns too soon would cause her scalp to bleed.

Peter aimed his weblines towards the other wall, right near an Ectoplasm clone who sidestepped the webline. He tugged hard, zooming towards Todoroki as he surged towards the immobilized Pony and Sato. As he got closer, he began to take aim with his other hand as he got closer to Todoroki. With one strike he could end this, break the ice around his arm and get his band!

Todoroki looked back, eyes widening in fear and desperation as Peter's arm was aiming for his head. Peter's fingers came down on the trigger as time slowed down for the two fighters within the frozen dark warehouse.

Peter felt a tingle in his spine, avoid the front! He began to rear his arm back, and just in time too as Todoroki's left side swiped back at him.

And a small gout of flame came forth. Wait, did it come out of his arm!?

"Is that...!" Sato yelled.

"Fire!" Pony finished. "That's Endeavor's power!"

Peter felt a chill as he saw Todoroki's eyes bulge in rage, looking almost like Bakugo's as he roared. He slammed his hands to the ground, and the entire warehouse shook as ice surged like a flood. Peter felt like he was bare-naked in a Nor'Easter as he was slammed to the wall, unable to avoid the ice attack at point-blank range. Ice caked him all over save for his hands, feet and head as he looked over the fresh icing that the warehouse had gotten.

There was white mist everywhere, with a new Ectoplasm in the rafters and the one on the ground fading into blue goo. Peter's heart clenched when he saw Sato and Pony now chest-high in ice! They looked pale as sheets, teeth chattering.

And a limping Todoroki came through, horns stuck in his legs as steam was boiling off of him as he melted whatever ice was in his way. The white frost that caked him was turning to steam as well. He was panting too, heaving for oxygen as he took the stunned and freezing Silver Knights' armbands. Peter struggled, feeling the ice crack. Todoroki looked back up and the two looked eye to eye yet again.

The rage. But not an all omnicidal rage like Bakugo's. Rather he seemed… frustrated. More angry at himself.

Todoroki roared, sounding more like an angry animal than a human, conjuring an ice spire to burst open the warehouse as the frost that used to cake him was beginning to come back. He began to run, conjuring an ice surge to ride on.

Peter got an arm out, then another before he punched near his legs and got his limbs out. "Jeez, that's cold!" He yelled, landing in the ice rink as he sprinted over to Sato and Pony.

"Get our bands!" Sato yelled, teeth chattering. "D-Don't mind us!"

"H-He's getting away, Peter! G-g-go!" Pony added in English, shame written all over her face. Peter glanced back.

"Yeah but…" Peter came down with a strong punch, cracking the ice all over.

"Should help you out, once you're out, rest up and join the group attacking Iida's castle." He turned around and began to sprint, firing weblines towards some buildings and flying up.

"We will!" Pony yelled as Peter swung farther and farther away, a thought racing through his mind.

Todoroki… could use fire too?

Why hadn't he used it this whole time? Peter mused as he fired another line.

Only for his webline to snap after something hot and sticky splattered on top of it! Peter yelped as he fell to the ground, landing on all fours.

He looked up, and saw the charging forms of both Eijiro and Tetsutetsu, with Mina from the rear.

"We got you now Ace! No hard feelings!" Eijiro declared, arms hardening up as the steel haired boy became as hard as steel!

"Dude, you can turn to metal!? I knew a guy that had a metal arm but that is so awesome!" Peter said while dancing through the jabs.

"Hey! My quirk's cool too!" Eijiro said.

"It is but one second," Peter jumped back, giving him enough space to grab his walkie, "Guys, Todoroki has Sato and Pony's bands!" Peter yelled into his comm before avoiding a punch from Eijiro, and then a jab from Tetsutetsu.

"We're too far off!" Midoriya spoke over the comm unit.

"So that's how you guys have been able to move so fast!" Tetsutetsu sneered as he swung another blow, only for Peter to dodge that and another punch from Eijiro.

"Well back home we do like our phones" The American sidestepped a drop kick from Eijiro, and had to leap back from a surge of Mina's acid. He fired his web shooters, Kirishima dodging. Tetsutetsu wasn't so lucky, getting a web to the face. Peter ducked a blow from Eijiro and delivered a backhand to the other boy, sending him sprawling back.

"Stop jumping around and fight like a man Ace!" Eijiro roared, getting frustrated as Peter saw Mina aiming.

"Could I convince you to fight like a spider?" Peter asked, ducking under a blow from Eijiro and pushed him to the ground with a mule kick before he sprinted forth towards Mina. The pinkette yelped in surprise as she aimed with her hands, but Peter was faster, firing several web shots at her hands and then mouth. Staggering, he pushed her to the ground and fired a webline at her hand again, binding her to the ground.

"Sorry for the pushing!" Peter shook his head as he threw out another line.

"Oh no you don't!"

Peter looked back, cutting the line on instinct and twisting to dodge a wild haymaker from Eijiro. The American rolled into his fall, popping up in a familiar low pose. Ejiro grit his teeth and stood in a battle stance.

"Come on Ace, let's go, right here, right now!"

"Eijiro, any other time I would love to-" Peter trailed off when Eijiro let out a war cry, rushing forward with his entire body taking on the rough texture of his hardening.

"BUT," Peter screams, dodging a punch to his head.

"THIS IS A," he jumped, avoiding a kick and lashing out with a quick hit to Eijiro's shoulder causing the boy to spin, which he only turned into an excuse to put more momentum into a big hit.

"BAD TIME!" Peter screamed, reaching out and catching the boy's fist with one hand. There was a little give, but Peter saw the surprise in Eijiro's eyes. He threw the blow aside, and kicked him hard in the chest. The boy was lifted into the air with the hit, and Peter silently apologized for what he was about to do next. He threw out a line of webbing, catching Eijiro's chest. Peter spun him around, cutting the line and throwing him at Tetsutetsu who had gotten up from the ground only to have a flying hardened Ejiro smash into his head.

Dusting his hands off, Peter looked back to the real reason he was down the road in the first place. He saw Todoroki's massive ice surge stop past the halfline and Peter saw he was… running!

"Honenuki! Get Todoroki now!" Peter yelled in his comm mid-swing.

"It's no use! I tried reaching him, but Ojiro said he's underground!" Momo replied over his unit. "He and Ojiro are going after Kaminari and Sero!"

Peter could see the sights of battle down the road where Iida's castle lied, time to go on the offensive.

He saw Todoroki stop as he continued to swing, gaining on the sprinting boy as he turned around, crouching towards the ground. Ice began to emerge from the ground, caking it and making the soil and concrete patches crack.

' _Run_.'

Peter was wise to veer to the side, firing his weblines and pulling as hard as he could, as another giant glacier surged forth where he just was in the main road, the glacier consuming any buildings or boulders in its way. Peter flew through the air before he landed on a building, rolling in a tumble before landing on his feet. He looked about, ready to zip on through the buildings before he gasped.

The cluster of warehouses and buildings were all lined with tape! He saw Sero down there, grinning and waving as he fired more tape. With all that tape… he couldn't web-swing to flank the Blue King's Ring!

Damn, he was going to get in, tape or no tape!

(X)

For the first time in a long time, Shoto felt a surge of something other than cold rush through him. He pushed his legs, forcing one in front of the other, sneaking a look at his left side.

He'd used it, that fire...

The sudden attack made him act on instinct, and it was the wrong side. Twice before he was attacked on his left side, and lost to Parker in one single blow both times. If it had been his right side, Parker would be frozen and out of the picture by now. Damn, one minute, and things got so much worse. Shoto could imagine his old man screaming his delight at the sight of the fire. He grit his teeth, he was definitely watching this and laughing. He had to.

Shoto can hear the hiss of steam in the back of his mind. The nostalgic aches of those long, painful sparring lessons.

He fought back tears, and directing his self-loathing towards finishing his goal.

That thought spurred him forward ever faster. Once this was done, he was evening out his sides away from anyone who could see him. All he needed to do was get the bands in the bowl and they would be in the lead.

But what on earth was that noise?

It only got louder and louder as he got closer to the blue ring, where he remembered the rest of his 'team' had set up their defences around Iida. Jirou no doubt, hoping to take down the team by blowing out their eardrums no doubt. A decent strategy, with the king not being able to leave his circle after all. However, there was no way that any of their members would be able to get in to attack. Plus, the vines and boulders Shiozaki and Uraraka had utilized should nullify some of the sound. It would drop soon, and when that happened, all they needed to do was wait out the timer.

Shoto snuck a peek at the jumbotron. Barely six minutes, painful, but doable. Same with his ice, loath as he was to admit it, activating his left side melted most of the frost from his skin. A minor recharge, but enough for him to do this.

He jumped forward, willing a stream of ice to carry him upward, dropping him into a swift slide towards the line. The noise made his ears ring, and behind a layer of boulders, Uraraka had her hands over her ears, desperately trying to shield herself from the noise. With her down, Sen rushed forward towards the line, piercing through the noise with no fear. Shoto commended the man, even though it was foolish to attack this early. Shiozaki's vines had an opening for the tailed boy to enter the clearing, and he was only meters away before hitting the King's Ring.

Neither Kendo or Tokage were present. But why? Shoto narrowed his eyes. No matter, time to improvise.

The drill boy got a little further, he jumped, launching himself back. An explosion shook the entire area, drowning out the sound and sending smoke and rock flying in all directions. From the smoke, the Support girl flew out, grinning like a madwoman and spreading her mechanical arms out and latching onto several boulders. They moved as easily as baseballs, Uraraka's prep work no doubt.

From a long shadow, Kuroiro popped up and tripped Shishida to the ground. Iida was busy dodging blade strikes from Kamakiri, kicking away Sen but getting grazed by his drill hands in the process. Shoto sighed, frost emitting from his mouth as he knelt down. Time to put an end to his bedlam in his kingdom.

"Everyone! Jump!" Iida yelled, having spotted him and jumped onto a boulder that was within his Ring. Uraraka was on top of some boulders, Shiozaki joining her by pushing herself up courtesy of her vines. Hatsume was already with the gravity user. He heard Jirou's amp increase, and Shoto winced. Shiozaki's vines were lessening the more she lifted herself off the ground.

Good, no one on his team would get caught.

Everyone on the Red Attack Squad turned their heads back to him, and time was up. Shoto's flash-freeze got them by their boots. "Now we finish this." Shoto muttered, seeing a shadow loom and Shoji gliding down using his arms. His eyes widened at what he was dealing with. The twin haired boy pivoted, and thrust his arm out, summoning a miniature glacier that pushed Shoji out of the King's ring, the slope pushing back the other Red Attackers as they too were trapped within the ice. All except for Jirou who was outside the ring.

A roar, and rocks scattered. Bakugo roared out, landing with ice latched to his boots and pants. His red eyes glared towards the ice user.

"The hell was that for, Icy-Hot!" He barked. Shoto shrugged.

"Apologies," Shoto meant it. "I didn't know you were behind that rock." Bakugo marched up to him, sizing him up and growling as he shook off his hands, pops going off as he got rid of any ice. He was baring his teeth before he closed his mouth, glare still present as he scoffed.

"Whatever. We need to get more bands, we're trailing and-"

"Already got it handled." Shoto muttered, walking past Bakugo. The bomber perked up, turning his head at the boy as Iida and the others came down from their perches. Shoto had his bands in hand, and deposited them in the bowl without issue.

"INCREDIBLE! IN A STUNNING TURN OF EVENTS, THE BLUE TEAM HAVE SURGED INTO THE LEAD WITH ONLY FOUR MINUTES REMAINING! WILL THE RED TEAM BE ABLE TO TAKE THIS BACK OR IS THIS IT FOR THE SECOND ROUND!?"

"We need to get you a mute button."

"Wow Todoroki! That was awesome!" Uraraka exclaimed, joining her comrade with Hatsume and Kuroiro. "We're up 60-40! With four minutes left!" She looked at the struggling and shivering Red Attackers as they tried to chip away at the ice. "Will… they be okay?"

"I'll defrost the glacier when the time runs out."

"Haha! Fate rewarded me with the winning Team! Now those support companies will pay more attention to me and my babies!" Hatsume's arms pumped in victory.

"Huh, to think we're gonna win after all." Kuroiro muttered. That comment earned Bakugo's ire.

"What, did you think we wouldn't!?" He barked, but the white haired dark skinned boy shrugged.

"With how everything started? Kinda."

"Doesn't matter." Shoto spoke up, seeing Iida approach. "We have the lead with just over three minutes remaining. I say we bunker down our defenses and call back Sero and Kaminari." He patted his arm where his frost-covered band was.

"About that, Todoroki," Iida tapped his shoulder. "We saw a light show were Kaminari was stationed. We can only assume that he's either been attacked-"

"Or been made stupid!" It was Tokage, floating in. Or at least her head was, minus an eye and an ear. "Me and Kendo-chan found him on the ground with his thumbs up acting like an idiot! Someone got him!"

"Hold on, then that means…" Kuroiro paused, eyes widened.

"Whoever got that idiot's band is returning to the Red Tower." Bakugo sneered, pointing across the field. "Hey Patchwork." He glared up at the floating head. "Any word from Elbows?"

"I'm going over there now. Kendo-chan is returning to the central boulevard. We need to conduct a full assault on the Red Tower now to prevent whoever has Kaminari's armband from scoring!" Tokage yelled. "I'm going to go find Sero. You guys do your thing and attack the Tower." The green haired head floated off and Shoto felt a pair of eyes on him. They belonged to Bakugo. Was he about to suggest they work together and attack the Tower as one?

"Hey, Icy-Hot." He growled, walking away. "You attack the Tower and stop the idiot from advancing and turning in those points. I'm gonna go after Deku and Frog and get her band, and if we're lucky, the Golden band too, assuming Elbow's lost his." Shoto rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Do you even have a plan of attack?" Shoto mused.

"Yeah." Bakugo growled, arms out. "Attack." And he took off, firing off to a building before running across the rooftops. The ice user turned back towards the defenders as Shiozaki came down from her vine mound.

"Keep our King safe. I'll go regroup with Kirishima and the others." Shoto turned and began walking out of the Ring. "Then, I'll freeze that entire tower top to bottom."

"You got it!" Uraraka waved. "Do your best, Todoroki!"

"We are rooting for your success!" Iida yelled as Kuroiro, Shiozaki, and Hatsume stood by.

Their king's band wouldn't be taken. But Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, and whoever else was in the Red Tower were still a possible concern. Shoto began to run, running past the cursing Class B Red Attackers. He noticed that Jirou was no longer rooted in her spot, her boots still in the ice.

No matter. Three minutes left. Get to the Tower, and stall them.

He'd made a mistake once. He lost too much since coming to this school. It won't happen again.

"Three minutes remain in the war!" Midnight roared over the loudspeaker, and Shoto took off on his ice.

Time to end this.

* * *

Well there's the next chapter. Now stop asking when the next one is. Hate being rushed.

Anyways, war is in the climax. Who will win! Find out next time.

Was a lot of fun writing this up. And LD didn't go bananasa on it, so I guess he was happy. Showcasing everyone's skill is super fun.

That and I think Horikoshi didn't have Class B's quirks planned out during the Sports Fest. The Calvary Battle was super useless in show casing Class B's general abilities. The only notable riders were Monoma, Kendo, Kamakiri, Tetsutetsu, and Hiryu(I think). Shiozaki would have been a much better rider than Kamakiri, even if she was pacifistic.

Now, I reiterate: join spacebattles and find my thread so you can join the discourse and read the oodles of omakes. Plus you can find soundtracks and manga/anime stills to see while reading. It's a lot more fun.

Also I got a TV Tropes page. Always lookin' for more add ons so, woohoo.

Well, till next time.


	19. Chapter 19

Out of all the ways this could've gone down, this was probably one of the worst. Midoriya and Tokoyami looked confident, but Tsuyu knew that Yaoyorozu had an idea of what they were in for. This was going to turn into a free-for-all before either side could come up with a plan, a small advantage, given that their side didn't need to do much to tie things up while the Blue Team needed to pull double duty defending against and delaying them.

The radio at her side buzzed, "Guys. Todoroki and Bakugo are rushing the central boulevard," came Jirou's voice. "The Red attack group can't move, Todoroki got them in ice." Midoriya paled while Tokoyami's eyes narrowed. Yaoyorozu didn't so much as react as Tsu had her walkie talkie up.

"Did they see you?" Tsu asked.

"No. They were in a hurry too, heard Uraraka yelling about trying to get to the Red Tower"

Why they were advancing towards the Red Tower was confusing. They're up by one score, so why risk it, with Todoroki with his band still on no less? Asui glanced back, watching as Yaoyorozu paced along the top of the red tower, other knights by her side. Herself, Yaoyoruzu, Izuku, Tokoyami to name a few. A sizable fighting force.

So for a Silver Knight to lead the charge with Bakugo, Uraraka and Kuroiro at minimum...

"It has to be because they noticed that they're down a flag." Yaoyorozu mused as the group stood at the foot of the skyscraper. "Either Sero or Kaminari had theirs taken. Jirou, can you get back to our side?"

"Not without having everyone noticing me." Jirou responded via walkie-talkie. "I was able to get out by getting rid of my boots, but I'm useless now… sorry." Her tone somber and bitter.

"Don't be, just run overwatch for us." Yaoyorozu assured her friend. "So you see Uraraka and Kurorio trailing Todoroki?" There was panting on the other end.

"Yeah, they have to be going to back him up… In an alleyway seeing them on the move. And if you miss Bakugo… get your hearing checked." Jirou responded with a whisper.

"Asui Tsuyu." A deep and frightening voice cut in, but the students turned and from the shadows of the building stepped forth an Ectoplasm clone, or Ectoplasm himself. Tsu perked up. "We had a call from the Rules Committee that it is against the rules for a band to be hidden in a person's place that cannot be retrieved from. In this case, eating said band." The green haired girl blanched. She knew eating the golden band was technically putting it on her person, and by placing it in her stomach she hoped she could simply hold out and not give the Blue Team an instant win option.

"But Midnight didn't mention it in the rules prior." Tokoyami spoke out, staring at the trenchcoat wearing teacher.

"We didn't consider the possibility of someone stowing away a band in a manner that is unfair to the enemy team. We didn't give you a point penalty as we did not state it in the rules ourselves, but I'm going to have to ask you find a way to release your band from your stomach." The teacher's stone faced grin did not move. "Less we remove you from the match and put in a substitute gold and silver bands on one of your teammates if you cannot vomit it out. You wouldn't be disqualified from the Sports Festival, just excused from this particular event."

"I-I understand, ribbit." Asui glances around, fidgeting at the curious glances she was getting.

"Just look away for a second, it'll be a moment." A few members of her team blinked in surprise, but obeyed her wishes and turned around just before Tsuyu's throat bulged. She forced her tongue downward, felt around and grabbed the band. She coughed a little as her thick tongue got its prize. "Sorry…" Tsu said, throwing out her tongue, gold band on it and lathered in bile and saliva as she coughed lightly, the wet item in her hand. So embarrassing..

"It is alright. This is our first time hosting this event too. We will put that in the rules next time. Heroes and teachers we maybe, but even we are not infallible." Ectoplasm stepped back, nodding slightly. "Now, carry on."

"Alright, resuming our discussion." Tokoyami mused as Dark Shadow picked up the slobbery golden armband, much to the shadow construct's disgust. "I suppose one of us will have to wear it."

"I'll do it." Yaoyorozu conjured a rag and took the band from a very eager Dark Shadow. She cleaned it up before taping it around her arm. "I still have a few bottles of Parker-san's webbing, if anyone gets close, I'll have the chance to stick them down."

"Or you'll get taken out," Tokoyami mused. "They don't have enough time to go back and score if they take your band though."

Yaoyorozu gave a sad smile, "Well, hopefully that won't happen and you'll have enough time getting back to base while they're attacking me. Beyond that, I'll provide covering fire from the upper floor. For now, we must clear a road for whoever has that flag if Todoroki and the others are coming here to stop them."

"Who has the band? Parker-san do you have the band?" Midoriya mused as he talked into the walkie-talkie.

"Wish I did, but Sero blocked me off and he still has his band!" Parker yelled.

"Peter-san, we need you back here!" Yaoyorozu barked as she lifted up the baseball launcher she had made over to the open window. "Todoroki, Bakugo and others are coming here for a final assault! Someone has one of their flags!"

"That would be me." Cut in a dull voice, and everyone perked up.

"That voice… is that the…" Midoriya mused with widened eyes.

"The General Ed kid from the other day?" Tokoyami added in surprise.

"Shinso Hitsohi?" Tsu asked. "You have a flag?!"

"Yes, on the north side and-damnit!" Shinso's voice picked up in pitch as she heard panting. "I got spotted by Tokage! She's turning around to relay where I am!"

"He has Kaminari's flag." Tokoyami glared out to the boulevard. "Half of our team is on the other side frozen…"

"Where are you Shinso! I'll pick you up!" It was Tsunotori on the other end of the comm and Tsuyi felt relief wash over her.

"About… two hundred meters from the Red Tower, give or take. If Todoroki and Bakugo get word-"

"I'll help stall them!" Parker responded. "Pony, help Shinso out. He's our ace in the hole right now in order to tie this up!"

"On it!"

"We'll stall Kacchan and Todoroki together Parker-san!" Midoriya stated as he looked at his teammates. "Everyone else take a support role!"

"Asui, you go to the north side of the building and be ready to help Tsunotori and Shinso!" Yaoyorozu barked, and Asui was already hoping along, silver and gold band on her arms. "Tokoyami, with me in the building! Dark Shadow is more effective here."

"I'll protect you with all I have." Tokoyami muttered.

"Honenuki! Sato! Ojiro! Status!" Yaoyorozu got into position as Asui began to hop up and climb the building and she looked back, giving one big hop to the ceiling of a warehouse.

"Ribbit…" Her wide eyes scanned the battlefield, looking for any sign. "Tsunotori, where are you?"

"Flying now. See me?" She spoke fast, reverting to English as Tsuyu saw Pony lift off past some boulders and huts. Tsuyu primed up her legs and got hopping.

(X)

"Oi Kendo! Found it!" Setsuna yelled as her head flew down the alleyway as she chased the sprinting Shinso. She smirked as she can feel her other body parts flying across the battlefield over to her. That should be a sign for Kendo to rendevous on her position.

She can hear the purple haired boy pant as the silver band was flailing in his hand. Her floating eye which surveyed the battlefield by her position could see Kendo taking hook shot jumps closer and closer, having seen the swarm of body parts.

"You ain't going nowhere Normie!" Setsuna jeered, grinning as she picked up in speed. The green haired girl saw the General Ed kid turn around, glowering back up at her. "Now, hand me your band thief!"

"How about no and run your mouth elsewhere." The dull looking boy responded as he turned, facing directly at her and Setsuna grit her teeth. Oh, he's throwing puns out here now?

"Oh yeah? Well you-"

Her mind went blank.

"Go the other way."

Setsuna's head began to fly off, going the other way, away from the fuzzy looking kid faded further from her peripheral as she floated aimlessly down the way she came, her body parts following suit.

(X)

Itsuka ran across a warehouse in her big hover boots, taking big long strides as she panted. Doing those hook shots by arm and not by vest was tiring on her arms, and she was amongst the best in her class when it came to strength. Hatsume was insistent she keep her vest in case of emergency however. The orangette was following the swarm of body parts from Tokage until she saw them… about face?

"So our thief is going the other way huh? Right then!" Itsuka made a giant leap, going from a warehouse rooftop to a small plateau and sprinted after the body part swarm. Although…

Why were they moving slower than usual?

(X)

This was it.

Down to the wire, everyone on the edge of their seats, ready to see him take the crown. All Hanta needed to do was swing in, take the King's Band, and it would be him that won the match for their team. Not Bakugo or Todoroki, him, the little guy that everyone forgot about till this moment. Jumping towards the buildings, he shot out a line of tape, reeling the line back in, shooting forwards like a certain other member of his class.

Which was totally his idea, he'd been doing this for years. Totally original, the other guy just got an animal motif to go along with it. Another thing that was completely unfair, but that was all going to change. People might not think too much of him, but he knew an easy win when he saw one. Bakugo and Todoroki, for all their power were the biggest targets in the entire game. Big bang every time you moved? Giant ice river? Real subtle, guys. If you wanted to make a difference in the speed game, you needed to have the mobility and the technique to get around without getting noticed like Sero Hanta.

Heck, he even managed to block out the entire flank of the Blue Enclosure thanks to his tape. No way Parker could get through to get Iida, or anyone without him knowing! A perfect spider web! To block a dude whose Quirk is named 'Spider'! Ha! Genius!

It even deterred Parker of all people! Come on, face Sero Hanta mano-e-mano! Sure he wasn't as strong, but with his quirk and the environment he had prepared, he could take down even-

Wait, was Parker leaving!?

Hanta stumbled to a stop, barely edging out as Peter came swinging in on his (copycat) web shooters away from his morass of taped-up boulders and huts. He had to be heading towards his home base. Hanta narrowed his eyes, squinting as he saw Parker yell into his hand, no something IN his hand!

Was that a walkie-talkie? Something was up! Wait, did Todoroki or Kaminari get their band taken and was Parker going back to help!?

To be fair… objectively speaking, Sero knew he didn't have a chance against the Ace of Class 1-A. Sero remembered what Parker did during his fight against Todoroki, smashing the ice apart like it was nothing. His tape wasn't going to do anything to a guy like that.

Right?

… but if Hanta took out Parker, was that the same as getting the gold armband? Right, he was the big gun of the other team, so he had to be the Red Team's best chance. Todoroki and Bakugo rolled over everyone else, and Hanta took down the guy that could stop them. With so many scouts watching him, even deterring who Present Mic is calling 'the next All Might' will get him plenty of offers! Maybe some from some hot heroines too~!

"Yeah, this was it! Look out world! Sero Hanta is coming in hot!" Hanta hyped himself up as he got to a running start. "Where you think you're going, Parker!?" He screamed, lashing out with a line of tape the moment Parker extended his arm.

The white tape hit the stream of webbing mid-flight, but Parker had eyes in the back of his head because he dropped the line before it even hit! Hanta frowned, twisting and sending out another line with his other elbow, willing the line to reel in, to help him catch up to the American. They swung from building to building, Parker swinging up in the air while Hanta propelled himself at a slightly lower altitude.

"Hey Sero! I'm trying to get to midtown! Know any shortcuts?"

"How about you stop swinging and just sit the last minute out?" Hanta offered, his smile growing larger as he aimed again. Even though he missed, he got to a boulder and pulled. All that training in the Battle Center every day after school was paying off! He could do this all day!

"I'll pass, thanks!" Parker said as he fired a webline towards the central spire where Cementoss sat overseeing the War, and with a single pull, shot off like a rocket, going past it.

"Huh?!" Hanta gawked. Parker was nearly three buildings away from him! Was he just coasting with him and having a chat when he could have… done that from the first jump?! "Oh no you don't!" Webbing had nothing on his tape and Hanta was going to prove it. He thrust his elbows forward, and willed forth more tape than he ever thought he would need. He sped towards Parker as he was talking again in his walkie-talkie and Hanta grinned. He fired a stream, and it wrapped around Parker's leg. Hanta reeled it in as quick as he could. "Gotcha!"

Parker suddenly pulled on his webbing a little too hard, causing him to be stuck between Sero's tape and his own line. All that showing off at the start of the festival, and he was stuck in the middle of the air as Sero fired another stream as it snaked around Parker and tightened up! Yes! He'd got him!

All part of the plan!

"Dude, what is this made out of!?" Parker asked, gawking at the tape around his leg as he landed upright on the building somehow, and Hanta landed only meters away.

"I don't know man, it's tape! I don't question it!"

"But it comes out of your elbow, dude! You can't tell me that's not weird!" the American argued. "I've been meaning to ask you about it since the Practical but man, you got elbow tape! Of course that deserves questions!" Questions? How does that deserve questions!? That's his Quirk!

"That's… I-I don't kno-!" Hanta gawked as a white blob impacted his face, followed by a barrage of other white wet web bullets as Parker fired multiple shots at his arm and leg, each strike causing him to stagger backward and get stuck even further. He fired out his tape, but Parker was faster as he skipped to the side and… burst out his tape hold!?

How strong was he?!

"Ow! Jeeez it's like ripping your hair off, is this what waxing is like? Why do people want to do this?" Parker winced, patting his reddened arms as he ran over to the immobilized Hanta with web to his arms and legs keeping him rooted to the floor of the rooftop. He got Sero's band and tugged at it.

"OW!" Hanta roared from under the web, as the band couldn't be taken off thanks to his tape inside it. Parker winced and blanched as he stepped back in mild horror.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He spoke in English before he returned to Japanese, hand reaching out to grab the flag for good. The black haired boy's eyes widened. "But I need to get it so-"

"Not so fast!" Came a cackling voice, and Parker dodged as a massive net came down where he stood, and got Hanta in the process!

"'What the hell?!'" Hanta mentally and Parker physically said at the same time, turning to see Hanta being dragged off in a net. He yelled as he skidded across the rooftop, and Hatsume Mei reeled him in with her Harpoon Launcher!

"How about that! A pivotal save utilizing my newest baby conceived just last night! My Harpoon Net Launcher!" Hatsume yelled, the girl laughing as she fled off with her hover boots, firing her vest jacket and cackling as her large rocket launcher-tube she carried dragged poor Hanta like a sack of potatoes. "See ya Parker!"

'What about me!? I'm still in here you mad woman!' Hanta yelled through his muffled mouth. He looked back, seeing Parker ready to give chase.

"ONE MINUTE REMAINING IN THE WAR!" Midnight roared over the loudspeaker. Parker turned around looked back at the Red Tower… and he saw another miniature glacier rise up, smashing into it like the one Todoroki used around the beginning of the war.

They landed in the road and Hanta groaned as he skidded across the icy road inside the net, hands around his head as best as he could as the poor boy went over some potholes and bumps. Ouch! Ooof! Gah that was gonna leave a bruise!

"Hehe sorry about that! It's good for capturing villains, not so much for saving heroes or civilians. I'll make a note on that for improvements," Hatsume looked back and laughed, seeing Hanta glare up at her, and the black haired boy rolled his eyes. Bruised, skidding along the road, with web in his mouth and arms and-

Yuck that's gross! Why did he stick his tongue out like that?!

(X)

Two things of note were running through Izuku's head. Well, more than two things, but they were the most important. Firstly, the more he used his new abilities, his skin tingled from the aftershock of the power being coursed through him, the fully cooked nature of his metaphor coming far to literally for his comfort. Secondly, that this amount of frozen ground should be illegal in a competition.

Which is why Izuku and others avoided Todoroki's opening assault, a much smaller glacier than the ice mountain that was to the Red Tower's south side. Tokoyami's part of the floor was destroyed as he fell down, but Dark Shadow cushioned his fall, much to the shadow constructs discomfort. He and Tokoyami dodged it and leapt out of the windows to the side and ran towards Todoroki. Now it was two on one. His arm still had the band covered in frost-

Not so much actually, was it thawing?

Todoroki had a hand swipe over it, and more frozen chunks rose to take its place as Izuku charged, glowing green. Todoroki noticed, gritting his teeth as he was ready to conjure more ice.

"Deku!" Izuku looked up, seeing Kacchan leaping and veering towards him. "Get lost!"

Izuku avoided his swipe and explosion, skipping to the side and raised his arms in a fighting position. Kacchan sneered before looking back at Todoroki who summoned a wall to defend against Dark Shadow.

"Icy-Hot! Freeze the entire tower! What are you doing firing that small thing off?!" He roared, and Izuku noticed that Todoroki was caked with more frost than usual. He was panting too, giving Kacchan a harsh sideways glare.

Was he… getting tired? Firing off all that ice had to be taking its toll on him.

'Now's my chance!' Izuku leapt forward, arm reared back towards his childhood friend.

Kacchan was smarter, dodging his punch and pivoting to the side.

"I'm not falling for your shit again, Deku!" He sneered and lashed out with his arm, and Izuku did his best to avoid an explosion by raising his arms, but got a good hard blast with fire as he was sent flying. "Gnnh shit!" He hissed in discomfort. "But I got bigger fish to fry!" Izuku rolled on the ground, hearing Kacchan lift off before he yelled, and Izuku heard the sound of splattering as he opened his eyes.

Kacchan was now against the wall, a barrage of web pellets the size of baseballs hitting him as he roared in pain at the salvo, but none had managed to stick him to said wall.

Izuku suddenly noticed a shadow overtake him. He looked up and gasped, dodging to the side as rocks and trash cans came down, the rocks being the size of golf balls. He rolled, seeing Uraraka standing on a plateau ledge with her hands touching. He was bathed in the shadow of the plateau.

"Sorry Deku! I need to win this! Now!" Uraraka shouted and Izuku looked, wondering why the heck she was calling for help.

Only for a kick to come out of the wall's shade! Izuku yelped as he took the kick to the chin, rolling across the ground while seeing stars.

"Get in there!" Izuku heard Uraraka take cover as web pellets impacted nearby. He rubbed his jaw, seeing the pitch black member of 1B rush inside. "Tokoyami!" He yelled, head on a swivel as he spotted his Bird comrade yell, and the crunching of ice.

Izuku's heart dropped when he saw that Tokoyami was caught in a small glacier, half of his body submerged as a panting and kneeling Todoroki held his arms out.

"Damnit… They're defenseless!" Tokoyami uttered. "Midoriya! Stop him now!" He roared, shivering as Izuku conjured up One for All.

"I got Shinso! Taking him for a lift!" Pony yelled over the walkie talkie.

"I see you! Give him here!" Tsu added. "Ribbit! Hot him!" She yelled, her tongue making her slur her words.

Kacchan is in the building… he'll go right for Shinso or Asui if they see him!

He needs to stop him now!

"Those voices… so that's how you've been moving about so effectively. And Kaminari's flag..." Todoroki hissed, glaring as he spotted Izuku's communicator, and the green haired boy's blood went cold. He turned towards the tower, the temperature dropping as he panted, almost dangerously as ice began to spread.

"FORTY FIVE SECONDS!"

Izuku launched himself forward. "I won't let you!" He was on his opponent in the blink of an eye. Todoroki dodged his initial kick, his ice surge interrupted. The boy was covered in frost as he lashed his hand out, Izuku feeling the chill.

The green haired boy dodged to the side, avoiding a much smaller and slower surge of ice pillars as Izuku heard explosions a bright light came from above, and disorienting shake from a flashbang.

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" His childhood friend roared in anger and… pain? Was he hurt from his own quirk?! "YOU'RE DEAD, RICH BIIIITCH!" Kacchan roared at the top of his lungs... before fire made the windows shatter from the sound, and Izuku felt his heart drop.

He grit his teeth and jumped for all he was worth towards the heaving powerhouse. He landed in front of Todoroki, throwing a punch that just missed it's target's head, but the successor wasn't finished. Izuku followed up with a spinning backhand, getting Todoroki in the arm as he lifted them to defend himself. His fist struck, and Todoroki was lifted off his feet and rolled to the ground. Izuku focused again, green lightning erupting from him as he charged with a reared back fist. "Take this!"

This should do it! A Five percent One for All punch and Todoroki Shoto is out like a light! Todoroki was pinned, but as he lifted his head, his eyes widened in fear and desperation. Izuku felt the temperature heat up.

He grazed Todoroki's right arm, but a gout of flame erupted forth, singing the green haired boy's forearm. "Gaaah!" Izuku yelped, seething from the burn as he recoiled in pain.

Todoroki pushed Izuku, trying to take advantage of his distraction. Izuku tried to step back, find some purchase and steady himself, but Todoroki wasn't giving him an inch. Desperation caused Izuku to grit his teeth and slamming his foot back and stopping himself right before a pillar of ice was about to slam against his head. Izuku had to lean back as far as he could, off balancing him, and giving him a clear view of Todoroki's chilling right side. Izuku's eyes widened, and a single thought rushed through him as Todoroki was upon him, eyes full of desparation, hate and fury.

"Sorry Midoriya."

He lost…

"I win."

And the ice surged…

Only for Izuku to be tackled out of the way and he rolled, feeling muscle all over his back as the green haired boy looked up.

"You alright?" Sato Rikido asked as they got up and turned, facing the ice user as Izuku regained his composure, shaking the cobwebs. "Time for payback, Todoroki!" The muscular boy yelled. The twin haired boy hissed, barring his teeth as steam came off of him.

"Like bugs from the woodwork!" He muttered.

"Sato-san! Thank you!" The muscular boy put up his dukes and grinned as he reached into his pocket for a sugar cube, chomping on it, his muscles bulging.

"Hell yeah! Now let's get him!" Sato charged. Izuku turned back, green lightning emitting out of him as he charged side by side with the larger boy.

"You're all… annoying!" Todoroki roared as ice surged out, forcing Izuku to dodge. Sato meanwhile, with his enhanced power up from Sugar Rush, gave a roar and a punch, destroying the ice spires, much to Todoroki's shock and fear.

"You ain't catchin' me twice! Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Sato bellowed as he charged, Izuku rushing from the side as Todoroki stepped back, eyes wide as the two powerhouses sped towards him.

Sato gave a mighty swing of his fist, Todoroki ducking the blow before Izuku was on him, and the fear was evident in his eyes as he covered his band-wearing side with ice… and got a kick to the arm, making the ice shatter as he yelled in pain, rolling across the concrete. He was on his back, Sato leaping up into the air.

Todoroki rolled out of the way, avoiding the sugar-rushed boy's ground-pound as he got up…

And got a fist to the face from Izuku, and Izuku yelled as he followed through, sending Todoroki flying and back on the ground. The Son of Endeavor yelled, coughing spit as he rolled across the ground before recovering.

He then roared at the top of his lungs, slamming his hands into the ground as ice spires surged out and Izuku gave a spinning backhand while Sato punched a spire, the ice shattering under their firsts. The rage and frustration was all over Todoroki's face, teeth bared, eyes wide and blood dripping down his crown. Sato and Izuku charged again.

'We can win this!' Izuku eyed Todoroki's ice covered band as he zero'ed in on that.

"Just fall already!" Todoroki yelled, frustration taking over, and a thick layer of frost surged from the floor, caking the concrete and dirt as Izuku and Sato lost their footing and slipped, sliding as if on an ice rink. Their forward momentum made them slam into a boulder and a dumpster respectively.

"Now then!" His voice was bestial, guttural and low as he staggered to his feet, facing the tower. "With only my left side! This end's no-Gaah!" He was interrupted with a sudden grunt and yell, and Izuku lifted his head as he shook the cobwebs out.

And there was Todoroki, sliding on the ice and slamming into a wall, hard before he slumped, writhing and coughing in pain. In his former spot, Ojiro Mashirao's tail was whipping back and forth as the blonde hard martial artist was in a pose.

"Shouldn't monologue when dealing a finishing blow." Ojiro mused, standing up, proud and tall. "Least you leave yourself open."

(X)

"Kuroiro and Uraraka are inside!" Momo yelled in her walkie-talkie. "Get to the bowl now! Fourth Floor!" She opened her paintball rifle's cartridge and poured more web balls into it as she panted lightly. She was feeling faint. Just had to hold out….

She had to take cover from a stunned and berserker-enraged Bakugo's massive explosion. They weren't as big as his gauntlet blast, but they still packed a punch. She turned around, seeing Bakugo on his knees, panting hard and gasping in pain as his arms spasmed.

Momo aimed.

Then Bakugo exploded, surging forward with Turbo Speed, and Momo gasped before she could fire. Bakugo's eyes were disoriented, bloodshot, and tears were surging forth, but the barred teeth and determined roar he was giving off was like that of a cornered animal, thriving on instinct alone. The berserker avoided her first shot, even as he was covered in web and welts, and twisted in mid-air as he torqued his body and gave a kick to Momo's arm, knocking away her rifle. The black haired beauty yelped. His boots were steel tipped!

"You're mine! Yaoyo-!" He yelled and Momo stepped back as she saw his hand spark up...

"No you!" Bakugo's eyes widened before a foot to the face smashed against his cheek. In came Peter Parker with a high-jump kick, knocking Bakugo off his feet and rolling to the floor as the blond yelled in pain, skidding across the ground and smacking into the wall. "Momo! Baby powder! Uraraka's behind you!" He yelled in English, aiming his web shooters as Momo ducked. She heard a yelp, assuming Uraraka got hit with webbing getting her feet as Momo conjured up two bottles of baby powder from her arms, panting.

Bakugo recovered, but Momo was behind Peter's back as she threw the opened bottle of baby powder at him. He dodged, jumping and surging towards her and Peter.

Only to get the second unopened bottle to the head, white baby powder mixed with soap, caking his face and getting in his eyes. "Gaah!" He yelled. "Damnit!"

"Peter!" Momo spoke in English as she pivoted, Peter doing the same, as she saw Uraraka running towards the stairs barefoot in the darkened room, her hover boots latched to the ground by Peter's web shots. She readied her hand, calling something before a dark arm appeared from the wall beside her. Kurorio's fist cracks against her chin, and Momo saw stars. She was vaguely aware of Peter jumping over her and calling her name, rushing forward and kicking something but missing when she heard the American nervously laugh.

"Oh that's cool, kinda cheating though," Peter said, his eyes darting around even as his hands went to the walkie talkie "Asui, Pony, you might be getting some shadow dude com-"

Another black fist rushed out, and Peter's head moved an instant before he met the same fate. "Never mind he's here!" Momo shook herself back up, years of recycling information rushing back only to make a messily pole to defend herself with. She charged, sprinting after the brunette in a war cry. She swung wildly at her approaching classmate, a blow that Uraraka tried to touch, but Momo pulled it back for fear of it becoming weightless.

"I can't lose here! Not with my family on the line!" Uraraka clasped her hands together, and avoided Momo's pipe swing as she jumped over the black haired girl, making herself weightless and acquiring better jumping power and out of Momo's reach. Momo felt her heart stop. She was going to get up the stairs!

Only for Uraraka to get pelted by web bullets, going into the wall before several more got her hands and legs.

"Gaaah! Dangit! This is so sticky!" Uraraka whined.

Then Momo heard cursing as she saw Bakugo get pinned by pinpoint webshots due to being temporarily blinded. A panting Peter tagged his mouth with another projectile and sighed.

"There, no more potty mouth from you." He said as Bakugo raged and thrashed, explosions in his hands destroying the webbing and tearing off the web on his mouth. He reached down, only for Peter to shoot him up once again, his arms and legs pinned to the floor. Momo could see Bakugo's forearms twitching violently as he yelled and roared in anger and pain, red eyes alight with tears and murderous fury at the two. Heaves of oxygen came out of his mouth as he panted at them.

"I'll fucking kill you-" He got another web bolt to the mouth. More angry mumbles came out as Peter kept pelting him with web bullets.

"Language Katsuki." Peter admonished. "Chill." That comment got an even bigger enraged reaction. Momo could just barely make out 'mother' in Bakugo's muffled diatribe.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" Came Midnight's voice. That's right… Kuroiro's not here! That means-

"Asui! Shinso!" Momo remembered. "What's your-!" she paused, hearing a familiar scoring ping. She turned towards the stairs, hearing footsteps as the struggling Bakugo and Uraraka looked up, their faces alight from the cracks in the wall

From the stairs, Pony Tsunotori was smiling as she looked up, and Asui Tsuyu hopped beside her, Kurorio Shihai dejected and struggling as he was wrapped around her tongue. Shinso Hitsohi appeared, a great smirk on his visage with his hands in his pockets.

"Already handled." Shinso turned towards Peter as he came up to the busty black haired beauty's side. "Thank you for placing your trust in me, Peter Parker."

"You're welcome," Peter said simply, as if stating the weather smiled while looking at Momo. He could see the stunned faces of Bakugo and Uraraka around him.

"You're that kid from Gen Ed!" The brunette finished with widened eyes.

Bakugo roared in his mouth webbing, tears going down his cheeks as his arms still shook, his body wrapped up in webbing as he writhed like a freshly made cocoon, eyes wide as plate. Yet he was still enraged, saying something at the purple haired boy who smirked his way. Kurorio didn't see to respond, eyes looking blank.

"Hello yourself." Shinso smirked down as he gazed at the astonished Blue Teamers, and the closing siren rang out. "And hello world."

"THE SCORE IS TIED!" Midnight yelled. "That concludes the War of the Flags, with a score of 60-60!" The audience outside the tower roared and Momo let out a sigh of relief, resting against the wall.

"WHAT A PHOTO FINISH FROM OUR ECTOPLASM CAMS! SHINSO OF GENERAL ED CAME THROUGH WITH THE CLUTCH TYING SCORE WITH ASSISTS FROM TSUNOTORI AND ASUI FROM THE HERO COURSE! WHAT A GREAT PERFORMANCE FROM ALL CONTESTANTS INVOLVED!" Present Mic roared over the crowd. "YOU CAN BET ONCE WE HAVE THIS ALL ON OUR DVDS YOU'LL BE ABLE TO CATCH ALL THE ACTION FROM THE VARIOUS CAMERAS WE HAD FROM OUR ECTOPLASM CLONES AND OUR MANY CAMERA ROBOTS!"

"Can you quiet down?"

"WE'LL GO OVER POST-GAME COVERAGE IN THE AFTERMATH OF THE TIEBREAKER MATCH! FOR NOW, LET'S REGROUP, CLEAN UP, AND GET READY FOR THE SUDDEN DEATH TIEBREAKER MATCH! YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THIS FOLKS!"

It was over. They'd gotten away with a tie.

Shinso, the General Education student, walked out to the window and looked out to the stadium seats, humming at the cheers being sent his way. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked back at his team's astonished faces. Casually bringing out his walkie-talkie, he tossed it to Momo, who barely managed to catch it.

"Thanks for this, would have been in deep trouble had it not been for this." Shinso nodded lightly before turning to the Hero Course students. The Ectoplasm clones began to help up the Blue Teamers with Medical Bots on stretchers. Some of them even had first aid kits!

"We would have lost without Momo-san, Hey man, you do you!" Peter said, "You're the one that got us out of this!"

Shinso's eyebrow rose a few notches, "Yeah, your point? I still find it confusing though, Parker."

"I mean, you got us the win! What's got you confused anyway?" Peter asked with a tilt of his head.

"I said I was going to do my own thing and get the flag, yet I only cooperated with you all when I was being chased by Tokage and needed help scaling the tower." He turned towards Pony and Asui. "Thanks for the lift by the way. Wouldn't have gotten up that fast."

"Hey, you were one who got us points. No biggie." Pony beamed, smiling proudly. Asui nodded with a "Ribbit".

"Yet still, you placed your trust in me, without knowing my quirk." Shinso's eyebrow tilted. "Or the scope of my abilities. I'm a General Education student, not a member of the Hero Course." He stared down Peter. "You gambled on me, not even sending back up my way until the moment I called. Why is that?" Momo turned towards her fellow Class Rep, and she agreed with Shinso. Peter did just let Shinso do his own thing. He didn't even inquire of his abilities or what he could do! Granted, he had some kind of power that let him finish in the top 32 of the Obstacle Race, but Shinso Hitsohi was an enigma. For Peter to just trust him on a whim…

"Well… it's because you're a teammate. I trusted you." Peter stated, giving a smile as he walked up to the now stunned boy. "Plus you had this confidence about you and this drive to succeed. Like, you were in it to win badly. Like, I'm sure everyone here does but…" Shinso blinked at him, still silent as Peter realized he was fumbling over his own words. "I trusted my gut…"

"Your trusted your gut." Shinso reiterated. "On me." He said with widened eyes, one of them quirked up in disbelief.

"Yeah so, I let you be you. And in case you needed help." He lifted up his walkie talkie. "You know who to call, which you did and thanks to that. I mean, you made into the war in the first place! You got some super cool power to use! And besides," The American beamed, clapping his hands. "We tied!" He was silent, with Momo quirking an eyebrow. "Okay that sounded a bit lame… But still, you did something cool to let you get Kaminari's flag. You got us the win Shinso!"

"With us to help?" Pony smirked. "I told Asui about Kuroiro's ability when we came in, and Asui's tongue did the rest in grabbing Kuroiro's arm reaching for Mr. Clutch here!" She patted Shinso on the back, and the purple haired boy looked away, cheeks pink.

"How is a tongue that fast?" Kurorio uttered in disbelief, looking at Asui.

"'Huz H'm a Frog. Ribbit" Asui replied matter of fact. "Thanks a ton Shinso-chan." The boy looked as unsure under all of this praise, and Peter suddenly felt a bit nostalgic looking at him. As if looking at a reflection of himself.

Shinso was silent, but he was blushing lightly. "W-Well… I appreciate you all had faith in me. I intended to reward that faith in kind and I did. Still, this doesn't change anything though." He focused his stare back at Peter and Momo as he walked up to them, hands still in pockets. "We're all being judged here, and your fight, Peter Parker, is gonna begin real soon." His eyes were on Peter who nodded.

"I'll take care of it. Thanks for being my Miami-Ray Allen buddy." Peter patted his shoulder, and the purple haired boy almost flinched.

"Ray… Allen? Clutch? Tch, you Hero Course kids..." He muttered in confusion as Peter turned towards Momo.

"You really just trusted him on a whim?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest. Peter shrugged.

"Well, yeah. It turned out for the best right?"

"Maybe we should have asked about all of our teammates quirks back during our prep," Asui suggested with a finger to her chin.

"Well we got the tie." Pony looked back, seeing Uraraka and Kurorio up to their feet and being escorted down the stairs with their shoulders slumped. Bakugo was nowhere to be seen. Then again, the blonde probably was raging in a stretcher, given how the medical bots had one close to him.

And his arms were shaking badly! Hopefully he didn't hurt himself too much!

"So, everyone ok?" Peter asked as Ectoplasm walked up to them.

"If you would all be so kind as to gather in the tunnel to let the arena change. Parker." He focused his gaze on the American. "Your tiebreaker bout with Iida will begin soon. Prepare yourself." Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay," He turned towards his comrades, grinning. "Well team, we survived. I'll make sure we advance. Great job. We wouldn't have done it without any one of you."

Pony giggled, grinning. Asui nodded enthusiastically. Shinso was facing away from the group, looking out to the crowd, but the jumbotron showed him offer a small smile as the crowd gave a respectful swell. Momo smiled back at her fellow Deputy as they began to walk out of the ruined ice-glacier'ed smothered building.

"We couldn't have done it without you either, Peter-san." Momo murmured softly under her breath.

Pony's eyes shifted on her, but the Texan said nothing.

(X)

Quite curious.

A redundant choice of words when describing the U.A Sports Festival, Kamihara Shinya, the Ninja Hero Edgeshot, admitted, but they were the words that best described this event nonetheless. Throughout his years as a pro hero, he never once found himself working the security of the Festival, he'd never had that honor. He always found himself working a job tailored to his skill, tracking a target or defending a part of his home district over doing something as menial as security. However, Edgeshot had made a habit of watching the U.A. Sports Festival whenever it was on. Watching the next generation of heroes was his duty as a Top Ten national ranked hero. Unwritten as it might be, the pressure of watching for the next great hero to fill the ranks of the Top Ten was especially severe.

Those apprenticed to the Top Ten were the targets of everyone from villains to their peers. The pressure of an already heavy load would increase exponentially if the Ten chose poorly. So, even as Edgeshot made his rounds, he always had an eye on the screen. For now though, he found himself sitting alone in the break room. With the scheduled break, most of the other heroes were on patrol, he being one of the few 'lucky' ones allowed to view the recaps of the festival.

An interesting bunch, even though U.A. kids always were, but this year especially. Talent was all but dripping off most of them. Impressive use of their quirks, tactical thinking, and even battlefield awareness. Most kept a cool head and made the most of the situations they found themselves in. Others utilized defense mechanisms.

One in particular.

The American foreign transfer student boy, Peter Parker according to the rolling bottom scroll. Every second that he was on screen he was cracking jokes and jumping around during the new War of the Flag's event. Currently, the monitor showed him facing off against three of his peers, two of which obviously excelled in close combat due to their hardening quirks and another provided support with acid if the melting concrete was any indication. Yet the boy handled all three of them with precision and excellence. The boy clearly paid more attention to his surroundings than his joking nature would have you believe. His movements were almost simultaneous with the motions of his attacker without seemingly any input from him.

Hmmm, curious, the monitor said that he was a heteromorphic type possessing the abilities of a spider.

Edgeshot didn't know any spider that could instantly react to attacks from it's blind spots, but perhaps it was simple talent? It would take him far, if he could get his priorities under control.

Maybe it was the nature of the exercise, but he let the boy Bakugo away far too easily. Yes he was relying on his teammates to take him out for him, but from what Edgeshot had seen, he was the fastest of his team, and his maneuverability spoke for itself. Had he engaged Bakugo and taken back his armband, they wouldn't have needed to risk such an act and leave it to chance. Granted, he seemed to have deferred to his teammates, but that sort of margin of error is not something pro heroes in the field will tolerate. It may have helped in the long run of this game, but the fact of the matter was that they were seconds away from losing the match entirely, and in the real world, such a mistake would inevitably cost more than a simple loss in a school game.

Nevertheless, Parker had abilities that was perfect for his agency. Shinya got his phone, sending an email to his recruiting agents to get confirmation from U.A. in order to send a formal email for an internship.

Plus, it helped having what social media and the Pro Heroes message board was calling possibly the next great talent to come from U.A. that was getting comparisons to All Might. Having such a young prodigy will bolster the credibility of his firm and will bring the community that Shinya serves at ease. Who wouldn't want to be immortalized as the mentor of this generational prodigy.

Behind him, the door creaked, and Edgeshot caught the hulking form of the Number 10 hero as he finished sending his email.

"Ah, Gang Orca, already finished with your rounds?"

"For the moment but I have to take my leave," the black behemoth's grovely voice echoed through the room, "My last report went longer than expected."

Edgeshot tensed despite himself, and Sakamata Kuga noticed, his menacing red eyes, while hard, sending a message towards his colleague not to worry himself.

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Orca said, "A case back home that will require my attention. Focus on your shift after your break."

Edgeshot felt his muscles relax, "Then I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you." Sakamata replied as he walked over to his locker to collect his belongings. He looked solemn. Shinya made a note to ask around the sister agencies in Hosu, Orca's constituency, on what was going on.

"But moving on to a lighter topic," Edgeshot looked back at the screen, "How do you think the kids did?" He saw Orca look up at the TV, seeing Endeavor's son fire a massive glacier into the tower, followed by highlights of the various students engaging in battle in the streets.

"Hnn. For the most part? Passable."

Edgeshot raised an eyebrow, "Catch something you didn't like?" Sakamata was a man of few words when amongst friends and colleagues. He only went into detail when something of note intrigued him.

"Many things," Orca admitted with closed his eyes, "By all rights, with the quirks available to them, the Blue Team should have taken this in a landslide, even with the Americans contributions."

"Parker or Tsunotori? They're both American."

"Both." Curt as always Sakamata.

"And here I thought it was pretty even throughout the match, even before it started." Shinya stated, gazing up at the screen as he got his thermus out and began to sip on some tea, pulling down his mask.

"Kamihara, you're giving them both too much credit. The Blue Team was the objective favorites, and they ended up tying," the aquatic-themed hero said, taking a chair, causing the metal to groan under his weight. "The Bakugo boy has a powerful quirk, but he was hyper-focused. He charged in with only a handful of backup as if he expected to steamroll the entire team by himself. The Red Team had more chemistry as the war progressed, with that Yaoyorozu girl making those comm units. To charge in blindly…" Orca narrowed his eyes. Shinya didn' feel intimidated, but he can see why his colleague was voted in the magazines as a top candidate for "Most Villainous Looking Hero."

It was a title Sakamata loathed to the core.

"Is foolishness of the highest order."

"I can think of a few times All Might did the same thing," Edgeshot argued with a shrug.

Orca begrudgingly shrugged, "Hnn. Be that as it may, the tactic was more suited to the son of Endeavor than him. He at the very least is capable of overextending his quirk without harming himself, if what I've seen is any indication."

"By the end Endeavor's kid didn't fire his ice as fast as in the beginning, and he still didn't seem to use his father's fire. Still," Edgeshot started, watching the purple haired boy that tied the match sneak around the rocky areas of the enemy side. "The rest of the teams performed admirably." To do so without a stealthy quirk in particular… He will need to tell his scouting departmenting about that General Ed kid. This Shinso Hitoshi.

Parker took precedence. He was just that good.

"The pressure of protecting the bands and appearing valuable to the judges hindered some," Orca said bluntly, "With the support girl's quirk, they should've seen any possible assaults coming from fields away. The Red Team were too cautious. Abrasive as Bakugo and Todoroki might be, an all-out assault from the Blue Team might've proven effective had they done something to prepare with the time that they did. They could have sent more capable attackers, even if it meant risking their Silver Knights."

"Nothing ventured nothing gained huh?" Shinya mused.

"Being a hero is a risky job in of itself." Sakamata got out his phone, looking down. "You can't complete your goals or serve your community without making gambles. The Blue Team was too chaotic, and the Red Team too cautious and tentative, even with their comm units."

Edgeshot nodded, the Blue Team looked more than a little on edge during the initial stages of the war. There was no audio, but the visuals painted a good enough picture of what planning with certain members must've been like. Bakugo roaring at the Monoma kid who turned out naked being the highlight as the other students looked flummoxed.

"Yet, even with the advantage of communication, the Red Team couldn't keep their bands protected." Highlights of Todoroki defeating Tsunotori and Sato played, along with Bakugo being able to thwart Midoriya and Honenuki at the cost of giving up the red Golden Band.

"A clever use of the Yaoyorozu's quirk, but inefficient." Orca growled as he pocketed his phone. "Had she made counters to her members' weaknesses or additional escape options instead of focusing on traps in her building and that paintball arsenal of her's the Red Team's groups might've been able to keep all of their bands. I know of several tactics they could use."

"I seem to remember her utilizing powder to stop Bakugo," Edgeshot pointed out. "Plus they are children. Not pros."

"A smart trap and ploy yes, but she didn't trap the stairs leading to the Red King. That's on her." Orca countered, "Even when the Silver Knights were arguably more important than the King's band. Parker's abilities meant taking his band meant unleashing him on the battlefield. The Blue Team should have focused entirely on the Silver Knights and wittle them down, leaving their King helpless."

"Death by a thousand cuts over a one sure kill?" Shinya mused with a raised eyebrow as he took one more sip of his tea, capping his thermus.

"You saw what happened when Parker was unleashed. If that boy took the game more seriously, he would have been able to maybe get Todoroki's band and get the winning score." Sakamata closed his locker. "I doubt he would have matched well with the Blue Team. Their king had a straight line from their fortress to the Red Tower. Unleashing him would have been as bad as Parker." Orca's voice lowered, his eyes looking to the ground as he removed his security badge.

Edgeshot shrugged, it was fair enough reasoning. However, there was another, more interesting question that was eating at the ninja-themed hero.

"Any of them catch your eye? Before you go?"

The huge man hummed, a black finger scratching his chin, red eyes looking to the side in thought.

"Many have potential, the two members of the Red Team who spent the majority relaying the positions of the Blue Team seemed competent enough, Yaoyorozu and Jirou that is. Parker goes without saying. Midoriya and Honenuki seem decent. Although they should've played a more active role far sooner than they decided to. Yourself?"

Edgeshot hummed for a moment, "The general studies boy that tied the match, and the invisible girl were capable of getting through the enemy camps without being detected rather well."

"You're recruiting Parker too aren't you."

Edgeshot's head snapped to Orca. The Killer Whale Hero gave a soft chuckle.

"Well… how can I not!"

"You and everyone else who is going to flood U.A.'s email inboxes."

Orca nodded, gesturing to the screen showing the purplette. Sure enough, the information had him listed as just a member of the general education division of U.A with a brainwashing quirk. How did he slip through the cracks?

"A shame for that Shinso, he might've done well in the Hero Course," Orca said "He might still if they have any sense and replace any fools." He adjusted his tie. "In any case, I need to get going."

Edgeshot shrugged, "Does Nezu know?"

"Already informed him that I'm going to Hosu on my way back to Kureito…" He looked up at the screen, red eyes softening at the sight of Iida Tenya as he was talking with some of his Blue comrades. "Take care Kamihara." The massive pro lumbered out of the break room, closing the door as Edgeshot looked up at the screen, seeing the arena being cleaned up.

All of the students were treated for and in the west and east tunnels, and the giant field of buildings and boulders began to sink into the earth as the stadium rumbled. The arena faded into darkness dozens of meters underground, and rising up was a new concrete square of sorts.

(X)

Out on the field, Cementoss was at work; shaping streams of liquid concrete into a pristine new arena. On the field around it, the last of the contestants were being freed from Todoroki's ice, or carried away on stretchers. Soon, all would be ready for the next round.

But what would that involve?

"All right! Listen up!" It was Midnight, once again taking centre-stage. Clearly the organisers were in no mood to waste time. "Our tie-breaker event will be a Sudden Deathmatch between the two Kings: Peter Parker and Iida Tenya"

Peter gulped, and glanced at Tenya. The other boy did not look back, his eyes fixed on Midnight, and the screen behind her. The faces of both Peter and Tenya appeared on screen, with a big VS. sign in between.

"Here is a refresher for this tie-breaker event! The rules of this deathmatch are nice and simple!" Midnight went on. "If you cannot continue, or get knocked unconscious, or step outside the arena, it's over!"

Simple indeed. Peter might have been grateful, if he wasn't so worried over having to fight Tenya. He liked his Class Secretary, and even if he hadn't, Iida had proven himself both capable and tenacious during the race. This wouldn't be easy, since the Iidas come from a long line of heroes. Combat must be second nature to them.

"And a little something else!" Midnight shot them a rather unsettling smirk. "Whichever King wins, his team gets bonus points! So cheer for your King, all you middle-ranking contestants! Your chance to advance lies with him!"

Great. Just great.

Peter almost wilted as he saw - no, felt - his teammates' eyes upon him. Some of them were glowing.

"You can do it Peter!" Pony bounced on her hooves, flashing him a bright smile.

"Yes..." growled Juzo, his seemingly pleasant smile ruined by the look in his eyes. "He will bring us bonus points...if he knows what's good for him."

"Quit that right now," Tokoyami interjected. "Fix your own problems before you complain. I didn't see much of you during this war."

"Same goes for you buddy." Honenuki Juzo's slitted eyes glared back at Tokoyami. "You just stayed back in the Red Tower acting all cozy while I had to do the dirty work! " He showed his cut up hands as proof.

"From your own classmate no less." Tokoyami rolled his eyes. Izuku stepped in between the two, seeing a majority of the Red Attack Team in stretchers with blankets on them.

"Guy's that's enough. Let's focus on cheering on Parker-san." He said, and his eyes were back on the American boy.

"He's right," Momo cut in. She turned to Peter and shot him a reserved, but pleasant smile. "Give it your all, Parker-san."

Peter looked over towards the arena. Cementoss had finished, and Tenya was on his way up there, his teammates shouting encouragement as they headed for the nearest tunnel.

"Thanks. I will."

He gave Momo and awkward thumbs up, then strode towards the arena. As he reached the floor, the concrete still warm under his feet, Iida was waiting there; his face grim.

"I will act as ringside referee, both myself and Midnight will oversee the match and we will intervene if it gets too far." Cementoss raised a hand, looking at the two students. "Do you have any questions?"

"None." Tenya stated.

"Likewise, thanks teach." Peter nodded, and the block-looking Hero nodded back in turn, walking back to his chair by ringside, leaving the two in the arena.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! LET ME HEAR YA SAY HEEEEY!" Present Mic shouted over the stadium, and the audience roared in approval and anticipation. "NOW THAT'S AN AUDIENCE! NOW, WE BEGIN WITH WHAT IS THE OUTCOME OF MANY AMAZING FIGHTS TO COME IN THE TOURNAMENT! INTRODUCING FROM THE BLUE TEAM, FROM HERO CLASS 1-A AS CLASS SECRETARY, HE COMES FROM A LONG LINE OF HEROES! YOU ALMOST HAS TO ASK, WHO 'ISN'T' A HERO AND BEARS THE IIDA NAME! THE ALWAYS SERIOUS, STUDIOUS AND PROTOCOLICIOUS! IIDA TENYA!"

Tenya didn't flinch during Present Mic's hype up.

"AAANND INTRODUCING FROM THE RED TEAM! COMING FROM WAY OF QUEENS, NEW YORK CITY, US OF A! HE IS A FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT WHO TOOK U.A. BY STORM! HE IS THE TALK OF THE SCHOOL, YET LOOKS LIKE HE'S SO HUMBLE, NERDY, AND BASHFUL LIKE THAT BOY NEXT DOOR! HE HAS TAKEN THIS SPORTS FESTIVAL BY THE HORNS, PUTTING UP NUMBERS NOT SEEN SINCE OUR GREAT ALL MIGHT HIMSELF HAS WALKED IN THESE HALLS! IF YOU DON'T KNOW HIM, YOU'LL KNOW HIM SOON ENOUGH FOLKS! HE'S THE WEB SLINGING, WALL CRAWLING, SPIDER MAN'NING CLASS REPRESENTATIVE OF HERO COURSE CLASS 1-A! PETER PARKEEEEER!" The audience roared, and Peter waved, letting out a light laugh. Did Present Mic have to go… that far?

Good god… all these eyes on him. IT was different back in class but… he felt more at ease in the race and the war when it was more chaotic. Now, with this being so organized? It felt so… suffocating.

Think… Mr. Stark would just smile and wave. Yeah! Just do that! And maybe invest in a pair of sunglasses… Mr. Stark always had extra copies.

He turned towards Tenya, taking a deep breath. "Well, guess we have to fight, huh," Peter mused awkwardly.

To be fair, he really didn't want to have to do this. He had known all along that he might have to fight a friend, but not so soon as this! He wasn't ready! He hadn't had time to prepare himself!

"Yes, it is so," replied Tenya. "I cannot deny my teammates a better chance at the finals. Nor can I embarrass the Iida name by losing so soon. Know, Parker-san, that I will fight you to the best of my ability. Much like with Midoriya, ever since we have met I have always lost to you. That is why… I will win, and make my family proud."

He looked Peter straight in the eye. Peter realised that he wasn't half as intimidated as he thought he would be. Tenya didn't look at him with the hateful eyes of Bakugo or the coldness of Todoroki or the smug arrogance of Monoma. It was with respect.

"I won't hold back either," he said. "My teammates are depending on me too. And...I can't let them down, not now."

For a moment he saw something in Iida's eye; something like surprise, or curiosity. Then it was gone.

"Then let us act in the way of honor, and behave like true heroes." Tenya drew himself up. "Peter Parker, show me the noble strength that brought you this far!"

At first, Peter felt silly. Who actually said things like that?

But of course, in a world like this, one should say things like that.

"Fine!" he declared. "I will!" He got his hands up, and legs spread.

Tenya knelt down, hands to the ground in a sprinter's position, eyes focused keen on the American.

"Our contestants are ready!" Midnight raised her whip. "Let this climax of the War of the Flags come to a close! King's Deathmatch!" She brought it down, and the flames erupted behind Peter and Tenya at the corners of the ring.

"Begin!"

(X)

Tenya knew from the beginning, when he entered this arena… that from pure skill and talent, in conjunction with power, Peter Parker was his better in all but a straight forward sprint. Power. Flexibility under pressure. Reflexes. He saw it in action back in the Battle Trial and while watching the Jumbotron during the war.

He will not last in a long fight. By long, Tenya knew in ten seconds, Parker could beat him. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were only able to last longer than a single punch in part due to the nature of their quirks. Todoroki however, whenever he was struck by Parker, that would end the fight between them. In every engagement he has seen.

In order to win… he needs to win it in an instant! To go Plus Ultra from the start! To catch him off guard!

"Recipro Burst!" His engines fired like rockets behind him.

Tenya went off, charging towards him and closing the distance within the blink of an eye. Peter's eyes widened as he brought up his arms to defend but even his reactions were to slow in the face of the IIda family legacy.

Yes! This was it!

He tackled Peter, and charged forward towards the edge of the arena, Peter in his arms. Now to throw him out! Just one more second.

'Watch me Brother! I will claim victory!'

Tenya roared his determination, using everything he had. Every step sped him faster and faster, and right before he had to stop, he threw Parker with all he had just as his engines stalled. The negative effect of using his family's Quirk-based technique. Recipro Burst gave him breakneck speed to cross hundred meter distances in a flash, but it made the engines in his ankles peter out, forcing him to rest in order to recover.

However, that only mattered if the match could be decided in an instant. The longest Tenya could manage in a single go was around ten seconds. Pushing himself further, he could shorten the time to increase the overall speed. A risky maneuver, one he could barely keep track of. Yet there were heights that he needed to climb, and Parker wouldn't be beaten with anything else.

With the increase in speed, Parker looked like he received a hit from a bullet train. Tenya could see the surprise and the pain flash across the american's face. He saw him grit hit teeth and midair fire a line of webbing. The arena ledge was meters away!

Then Peter pulled.

His momentum from Tenya's throw dropped to nothing and gravity took hold. But not before his action pulled Tenya off the arena. The legacy of IIda hit the ground right as Parker did, and both boys could hear everyone catch their breath as they skidded on the ground before coming to a stop.

They all looked to the jumbotron, a frame by frame video playing for the world to see. Inch by inch, the webbing pulled him forward.

And there, right at the end, Tenya hit the ground, a single frame before Parker.

He lost.

"Iida Tenya was the first out of bounds!" Midnight declared. "The winner by Ring Out, is the Red King: Peter Parker!" She raised her whip, and red fireworks blossomed across the stadium.

"WHOOOOOOA! NOW THAT WAS FAST! LIKE A DUEL BETWEEN MASTER SAMURAI THE FIGHT IS OVER IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE! HOPE NO ONE HAD TO GO GET SOME REFRESHMENTS! IIDA ALMOST HAD A RING OUT BUT PARKER TURNED THE ROPES ON HIM AND PEGGED HIM WITH WEBBING! HELL, YOU MIGHT HAVE MISSED ALL OF THIS IF YOU EVEN SNEEZED!"

"I doubt a sneeze would cause you to miss that much."

Tenya gasped and growled as he struggled, before sighing as the realization dawned on him. Even with Recipro Burst and even catching Parker by surprise… it wasn't enough. He closed his eyes… his team has lost. He looked like a fool in front of his famil-

"Hey man, okay?" Parker spoke, his body blocking out the sun giving the Class Secretary shade. He knelt down, checking in on the blue haired boy.

"I-I'm fine Parker-san, thank you."

Parker shrugged, holding out a hand.

"But dude that was so awesome! You like zoomed off and all the sudden I'm being tackled like a running back! Thought throwing a web line was worth a try but man!" He laughed. "I didn't even know your legs could do that at that power output! Couldn't even see a thing! Why didn't you tell me you had a built in hyperdrive!?"

Tenya looked at his chest, and couldn't help but give a rueful chuckle as he took it, and the shorter American boy helped him to his feet. His calves were killing him, but the pain will subside when he gets some rest and ice to cool down his motors. Standing side by side, Peter took his hand and raised it… above his own head! The crowd seemed to roar and applause rang out at the show of good sportsmanship.

"With any luck we'll see each other in the next round Iida." Parker grinned, patting his shoulder. Tenya had a soft smile as he nodded.

"Yes, you're right. But the next time we meet, I won't lose again!" Parker chuckled, and shook Tenya's hand as the fireworks continued to launch.

"Bring it on buddy." The two peers smiled as their grips tightened under the sun, respect blossoming like the fireworks overhead.

(X)

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, THE RESULTS ARE IN, THE KINGS HAVE CLASHED AND THE RED TEAM HAS WON THE DAY!" Mic screamed at the top of his lungs.

Shouta didn't know how his eardrums managed to remain intact being so close to his colleague. He made a note to check with Recovery Girl later just in case there was any lasting damage. Going back to his job, his tired eyes watched Parker as he helped Tenya to his feet, much to the appreciation of the crowd. The two boys were living in the moment, smiling and waving, playing the crowd and their peers as they should. Knowing how to interact with the public was half the battle, and from what he'd shown so far, Parker was probably going to crash the U.A servers with his offers. God help the Teacher Aide's who checked the email if the boy got any further in the tournament. God help him if he had to listen to another one of the boys quips, to which he said loads during the war…

The tired eyed teacher glanced at the schedule for the festival. With the "Random" events finished, all that was left was the tournament. A simple one on one fight for the entertainment of the masses. Shouta never really understood it himself, but there was something about a fight that brought people together to watch. Maybe it was the primal part of our brains that loved to see one guy hit another, but it was basically the biggest reason that Heroes and civilians alike watched this show. As impressive as the obstacle course is, and how demanding the second event might be, it was the tournament that gave people the clearest picture of what the students could do. The other two events, everything was flying around, distracting them.

Now? There was nothing on the stage but two students and their quirks.

During his tenure at U.A, Shouta always remembered opting out of this portion, if ever he managed to get this far. He was better suited to underground quirks, so broadcasting his quirk to the world would've only made problems for him back then. Gave him an edge that he needed for the first couple of years, then word got around and things became difficult. Then again, most heroes have to live with that reality and it gave villains an edge for sure.

He was thankful that the man that recruited him back when he was a first year noticed Shouta's decision and actions in the prior two events. He probably wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him.

Back to the event of his making, The War of the Flags, he insisted that the tiebreaker for the War of Flags had to be a mock battle. Both kings got through to the final round, after showing all of their peers exactly what they were bringing to the table come the rounds. If they were smart, the students were already thinking of contingency plans for the former kings. Off the top of his head, he could see Midoryia already going through that notebook of his. Yaoyorozu probably started making a laundry list of things to counter the two. Bakugo however, he'd be thinking of ways to give him distance. For all his bluster, kid was smart. If he knew his stuff, he'd use his blast to knock either of the two out of the ring before they could close the distance.

He began to think and reminisce on the war itself…

The Red Team had the best chemistry, had communication all across the field, yet were only able to tie thanks to luck and mistakes made by the Blue Team. Peter should never have been on the ledge to expose himself to the enemy like that, as within the center of his King's Ring atop of the seven story building was his best chance of defense. When Bakugo freed him and was unable to get his band, Parker was a battlefield changer, able to sling across with amazing speed and mobility. To say nothing of his power when it came to shattering Todoroki's ice like plaster. Yet he still bumbled, joked, and quipped with both the enemy and his allies alike, and it infuriated Shouta to his core.

He was so serious during the Race. He showed the ceiling of what he could be if he focused, blocked all outside noise. Someone who can be the pinnacle of this generation for heroes.

Yet during the war, he ran around like damn headless chicken. All that potential and promise, yet Parker displayed so much flaws and indecisiveness there that became evident when he fought Iida in the tiebreaker.

Yaoyorozu was instrumental, providing defense and utility. Asui was the sole reason why the Red Team didn't get eliminated. Midoriya was decent in running point. Although their contributions were late, Sato and Tsunotori did a good job in giving the Red Team life in the closing minute: Sato with his assault on Todoroki with Midoriya and Ojiro, and Tsunotori for helping Shinso up the Red Tower towards Asui with the tying band.

Jirou herself stood out amongst the Red Attackers however. The Class B boys were pretty mindless and straight forward, acting in accordance to the plans but doing little of value. The Blue Attackers minus Bakugo and Todoroki would have been handled by Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami if they had infiltrated the tower. Shoji did decent in recon, but he was foolish to join the Attack Squad when he would have been more valuable with defense and support like Honenuki.

With the Blue Team, Shouta had a feeling that Vlad was going to be over the moon. Along with amazing showings from Tsunotori in the Red Team, Kendo and Shiozaki were extraordinary, as was Tokage. The fact that Kendo managed to salvage her team to make an incredible fortress using Uraraka and Shiozaki's quirk, combined with her and Tokage running communication with Hatsume's limited comm units, she did a great job in managing the personalities. It was a shame she was lured by Tokage who fell victim to Shinso's quirk, otherwise she could have been an X-Factor in the final push by the Blue Team to stop the General Ed student. Hell, she could have gotten the game changing defense with her adapting to Hatsume's support gear like fish to water. Shiozaki herself excelled in her role as defender, although the girl may need some coaxing out of her pacifistic shell.

Sero and Kaminari were idiots. Sero's move in cutting off a flank of the Blue Team was good in principal, but it was a useless time waster. He would have been key in helping with the defense of the Blue King's Ring or acting in a utility or support role. Better yet, he should have stuck with Kaminari to prevent Kaminari's band from being taken. All he did was almost costing his team a victory instead of a tie. Snatching defeat from the jaws of victory. Thankfully Hatsume pulled his ass from the fire. Sero's quirk and mobility had promise, and he showed his skills and how his practicing at the Battle Centers had paid off, but the boy will need to sharpen his mind when in the field.

Kirishima was foolhardy, rushing in the Blue Attackers when he was a Silver Knight. While Aizawa knew that being a Silver Knight meant that the most mobile and powerful quirks were limited, and that some had to take the initiative, none on the Red Team so much as crossed the halfway line unless out of necessity: case in point, Midoriya and Asui stopping Bakugo and retrieving the Gold band at the cost of Midoriya's silver. But in the front from the beginning and leaving himself exposed, trapped, and eventually beaten multiple times? He will need to learn strategy over the summer. As will Ashido, who seems to follow his lead too often.

And then there is Bakugo and Todoroki, and it made Shouta sigh in frustration.

Those two alone would have won this war for the Blue Team if they put aside their egos and worked as a team in order to win, but it was clear they had grudges to sate. To take down the Ace of Class 1-A.

This war was meant to show a sign of competitive and cooperative spirit, not degrade down to a dick measuring contest. Which was as infuriating as Parker's personality given how powerful Todoroki and Bakugo were and how instrumental they were to the Blue Team. They were the only point scorers, and had they done the smartest thing and go over the Red Team's Silver Knights and not unleash Parker, the Blue Team would have won this handily.

Still, this war gave him plenty of clues of how he improve his students. He felt proud in the efforts they gave, but they all needed to improve aside from a few. As a teacher, he felt content but was left wanting more. Then again, these are First Years and he has room to work with.

Course that was only a possibility if they came to blows. He heard a ding, and glanced down at the center icon with Hizashi.

The judge's results. Nezu and the others got done fast it seems.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS, BUT WAIT NO MORE! DEAR LISTENERS MARK YOUR HISTORY BOOKS CAUSE THESE ARE THE COMPETITORS ADVANCING TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

"You could've just said the names," Shouta drawled.

"EACH CONTESTANT WAS RANKED ON SHOWINGS, HELPFULNESS OF THE TEAM, IMPACT TO THE WAR, AND FINALLY THEIR HEROIC ACTS! LETS TAKE A LOOK AT THE CHARTS AND SEE OUR COMPETITORS!"

Shouta and seemingly a thousand people all turned to the jumbotron. The massive screen cycled through the names for way to long. Playing the crowd no doubt, and wasting time while doing it. But alas, Shouta wasn't allowed to many decisions when it came to the theatrics of the festival. Something about not being able to set the mood, whatever that meant.

Anyway, the images on screen finally slowed to stop, displaying the names of the competitors as well as their positions in seemingly random order.

Peter Parker.

Iida Tenya.

Bakugo Katsuki.

Todoroki Shoto.

Yaoyorozu Momo.

Midoriya Izuku.

Kendo Itsuka.

Shiozaki Ibara.

Pony Tsunotori.

Asui Tsuyu.

Jirou Kyoka.

Tokoyami Fumikage .

Tokage Setsuna.

Hatsume Mei.

Sato Rikido.

Shinso Hitoshi.

The sight of the names were enough to send the crowd into a roaring cheer. Far, far too loud as normal, but Shouta slumped in his seat and bore with it.

Cause it was only going to get worse.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! OUR WONDERFUL 16 COMPETITORS THAT WILL TAKE THIS FESTIVAL STRAIGHT INTO PLUS ULTRA! BUT THOSE WHO DIDN'T MAKE IT, DON'T YOU FRET WE'VE GOT A SPECIAL EVENT PLANNED FOR EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! PLEASE HEAD IN FOR THE BREAK AND WHEN WE RETURN, OUR RUFF AND ROARING COMPETITORS WILL DRAW LOTS AND GET THIS PARTY STARTED BUT UNTIL THEN A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS! AND A ONE HOUR LUNCH BREAK BEFORE OUR SPECIAL EVENT, AND THEN THE TOURNAMENT!"

"I don't think they heard you." Shouta muttered.

Hizashi came back with another radio friendly remark, but Shouta turned him out, as he always did a lot back since their high school days. He had better things to do than listen to him go off, like taking a look at the list for example. At first glance, he didn't have any many complaints about who was allowed into the final round. Their showings in the war as well as the obstacle course spoke for themselves. Still, he was surprised that Honenuki got left out while Sato got in. Perhaps the judges saw Honenuki's body language towards Parker afterward while they took into account Sato had defended Pony when Todoroki attacked them, along with Sato being the difference between the Blue Team tying and the Red Tower being smothered again in a giant mountain-sized glacier.

Some would probably be hoping for the luck of the draw, have the powerhouses take eachother down and leave them tired for the next round. Endurance was always a challenge for most heroes, fights could go on for hours, or even days sometimes.

That being said, they couldn't just hope for the best when chances were high that they would be going against the powerhouses of the year. Bakugo, Todoroki, Parker. Those three are going to be nightmares no matter who they fought even if they fought one another. Hopefully whatever reservations the students had about fighting more powerful foes was kicked out of them back at the USJ. Horrible as it was, some of them needed to know that they can't just run from those more powerful than them.

Shouta reached instinctively for his sleeping bag with his good hand.

"Hey Eraser, you gonna get some food?" Hizashi asked with a big grin. Shouta was already in his super comfortable sleeping bag. He noticed Todoroki, sullen and grim faced approaching Midoriya. Curious…

But for now.

"Too bad. Taking a nap." Shouta let himself fall down, his sleeping bag cushioning his fall. Thank god for Detnerat for making these. He didn't feel a jolt of pain through his body as he landed like a pillow. He closed his eyes, and tuned out Hizashi's whining as he let sleep take him.

Maybe instead of War of the Flags, next year it will be Battle of the Bands, more he thought of it...

(X)

Heading back into the arena from the stands, Izuku couldn't stop shaking. He'd made it. The boy who a year ago didn't even have a quirk was competing with the best of the best and making it all the way to the final round. Just like All Might told him to do, he was telling the world that he was here!

Though his heart went out to those that didn't make it. The greatest stage that a young hero could ask for, and the best chance to show what they could do was denied from them. They were probably devastated.

"Aw man, I was really looking forward to showing off. Yaomomo got me good..."

Izuku blinked once, twice at Uraraka's almost lazyfair reaction to not being chosen.

"U-Uraraka, you're okay with this?" he meekly asked.

The round faced girl shrugged, "I mean yeah I'm upset." She then straighted up, beaming. "But hey, there's always next year! Besides, I'd like to think I did a good job," she said, smiling confidently. "I'll have to work extra harder in the Non-Finals event!"

"Yeah it's a bit of a bummer." A new voice said.

The two of them glanced over to find Kirishima lazily walking towards them, resting his arms behind his head. He then grinned. "But hey, you gotta admit, this is going to be an awesome tournament! You kicked ass out there Midoriya."

Izuku shrank from the praise. "W-well I only did my best."

"You shouldn't be so down, Midoryia-chan," Asui added, coming up from behind, "You clearly did well if the judges thought you deserved to go forward so you did."

"Honestly I'm kinda mad! Iida-kun was hiding that secret move from us for so long!" Uraraka said, mimicking the boys running form, albeit quite poorly.

"Aren't you supposed to keep those things a secret though?" Sato questioned, Kaminari dumbly nodding his head from his overcharge.

"Midoriya."

Izuku stopped immediately. He, along with a few others glanced around them to see Todoroki leaning against the wall. The duel quirk boy ignored everyone there, his gaze solely on the secret successor, arms crossed. Izuku bit his lip.

"T-Todoroki, did you need something?" he asked.

"Yes, a word. We have something we need to talk about. Have a minute?"

(X)

It was just them now. Standing in a hallway deep in the stadium leading to the outside. Before him, leaning against the wall was a stoic Todoroki Shoto.

Izuku bit the inside of his cheek in nervousness. Todoroki asked him if he wanted to talk, and he obliged. After all, this was all just a game in the end, and the hostility Todoroki had before during the War was gone.

"So, you wanted a minute? You got it." Izuku asked, willing to hear his classmate out. He was silent, eyes boring into him. "Ummm… we should hurry it up. Like, the kiosks and vendors will be getting huge lines before long and-"

Todoroki's brown and green eyes hardened into a glare, and Izuku clammed up. His eyes were the same, if not worse than back during the War. Yet it wasn't annoyance as it was anger… yet the anger wasn't directly at him, as Kacchan's normal daily rantings and fury seemed to be filled of.

Kacchan's anger was like a raging bonfire. Todoroki a biting blizzard.

"You fought well. You and Parker… you overwhelmed me." Todoroki spoke, hands in pockets. "You both were so strong… you made me break my vow." Izuku perked up, first heart skipping at the praise but then his logical side picked up how Todoroki had… a vow?

That's right… Todoroki never used his left side during the war willingly. That would have made him even more powerful had he used it, but he didn't…

In fact, he's never seen him used it.

From what the green haired boy saw in the highlights leaving the stadium and on the TVs in the hallways, Parker forced Todoroki to use his left side as a defensive measure when he was taking Sato and Tsunotori's flags.

"You've heard it too, don't you?" Todoroki asked, looking at his left hand. "How the people in the stands were comparing Parker to All Might." Izuku gulped, ignoring the suddenly growing pit in his stomach.

How could he not. The one who helped him control his quirk. Someone who called him cool and was willing to help him and even give him points to get into U.A. Someone who he was more than happy to call a friend was the closest to being All Might, more than he, Midoriya Izuku. All Might's true successor. Parker didn't even have One For All or a flashy and noticeable quirk and yet… he was able to do so many incredible things! All while joking around too!

"When we faced off before the Red Tower… the same threat and pressure I felt from Parker, I felt it from you as well." Todoroki looked back at Izuku. "So, I have to ask you a question."

A question? What kind of question? Izuku's mind ran rampant? What could he be wanting to ask? Oh no… did he figure it out?! He's only told Kacchan and even then Kacchan didn't believe him! Did Todoroki overhear back then?! Oh no what has he done!

"Have you been training with Parker, and under All Might as well with him?"

Wait….

That's it?! Izuku was floored. Well… he's not half wrong! Well, more like a quarter wrong! Izuku stammered as he waved his hands.

"W-Well to be truthful me and Parker-san have trained a little bit! H-He helped me control my Quirk!" Izuku declared, trying to calm himself as Todoroki's eyes narrowed. "And for the second part… no n-not at all! I mean, All Might is an amazing hero! I'm sure he doesn't have the time to waste on me!" God he sounded so lame! Lying is not his strong suit!

He's… never asked why All Might decided to teach in U.A. His original answer was so that he can find a successor. Was…

Izuku's eyes widened. Was Parker his intended successor before he met him? No, that wouldn't make sense. Parker is incredible as a hero in training. Yet… he also had taken part in a vigilante incident during Mt. Lady's debut.

His eyes looked to the side, the gears in his head moving as he had a hand to his chin in thought. "You see it then?" Todoroki asked, picking up. "I'm not saying he's All Might's bastard child, but there is a connection. The Symbol of Peace is getting up there in years… so what better than to train a successor at the place he first began to be a hero." He asked, eyes staring directly into the green haired boy..

Izuku looked back, doing his utmost not to look nervous. Which was looking terrible given how the red-white haired boy rolled his eyes. "Still, even if All Might trained Parker, I will beat him, as I will beat you Midoriya. I can tell you've spoken some matter of truth, but I have the feeling you're still hiding something from me." He leaned back against the wall. "You know of my old man right? Endeavor?"

"How could I not. He's the Number Two Hero in Japan. The Flame Hero." Izuku could tell that Todoroki bristled by the movement of his lip.

"Top ten worldwide." Todoroki added. "But, let's stick to national rankings. The fact that you and Parker may have connections to the Number One Hero, and me to the Number Two. Well." He shrugged. "All the more reason to defeat you." He looked to the side, eyes narrowed. "My old man has gone all out to make a name for himself as a Hero. Fame. Wealth. Status. He has all of this, gunning for the top spot but All Might's denied him time and again. Then he had an epiphany you see. That he can't beat the Number One Hero on his own, so he came up with a plan." He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hand.

"What plan?" Izuku asked. "Why are you telling me all of this Todoroki?" This was all so out of the blue… Connections to Parker and speaking of his father… What was his endgame here? The Ice user exhaled.

"You've heard of Quirk Marriages? Right?" Todoroki asked and Izuku perked up.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded, face looking grim. "During the second generation of the age of Quirks, they were springing up like crazy. Strong people would force a partner into a marriage whether they liked it or not, all for the purpose of…" He paused, trailing off as he put the picture together. Todoroki has Ice powers and Fire powers. Which means…

"Making stronger offspring from the combined Quirks of the parents. Like me." Todoroki muttered darkly. "My mother's family was chained in gambling debts. My grandpa on that side wasn't exactly the smartest tool in the shed, and low and behold like a knight in shining armor." He sneered. "Dear old dad comes in with a deal." He spoke that term like a curse. "Marry a certain daughter, and he pays off the debts and gives them luxury and wealth enough to last a generation and change." He glared at the ground. "They jumped on it, throwing their daughter to an unloving marriage all for familial piety and to get out from their own mistakes." Todoroki looked back up at Izuku. "All that trouble, just to get his hands on my mother's quirk." He bared his teeth, looking back to the ground as he had a hand go up to his scarred face. "He raised me to be a hero to surpass and beat All Might, all because he couldn't he tries to do so by using me.

"I hate it!" The white-red haired youth ranted. "I'm not his son! I'm only his tool for his damn ambitions!" He calmed down, taking a deep breath. "I… I still remember her. Mom's crying…" Izuku's heart clenched, his blood going cold the more he's heard Todoroki vent to him. Has… has he had no one to vent this to? No adults? No siblings? "She said… 'That left side of yours… I can't stand it'..." He removed his hand, showing his burned scar making on his face. "Before dumping scalding water on my face."

Izuku's jaw dropped. How… how awful…

"In short, the plan was for me to never use my left side. To be a hero using only my right, to spite that monster who calls me his father." Todoroki Shoto looked up, eyes burning with a controlled and focused rage. "I will deny him the pleasure of trying to live through me, and I will get to the top using only my Ice. And yet, both you and Peter Parker made me break that vow out of instinct." He scoffed. "I bet he's laughing right now… but no more. Those times were just aberrations." He focused his glare on the boy.

Izuku almost wilted under the glare, but more than that the story Todoroki had just laid over him.

That kind of mentality, that toxicity... it wasn't right.

"Todoroki." Izuku spoke out, and the ice user paused. Izuku was shaking, biting his lip.

The words he spoke, along with the manner...

A part of him understood, yet he couldn't fathom what it must have been like. The second most popular hero in all of Japan, doing something like that to his own family, just to see All Might taken off the Number One spot.

But this... none of it was right.

The sound of Present Mic's voice filtered through the hallways, the cheers of the crowd roaring in approval following it, cutting in before Izuku had anything to say as the green haired boy couldn't find the words. Todoroki finally looked away from the real Successor.

"It sounds like they've cleared the field." He finally said before turning back to him, eyes as hard as steel as he bore into the green haired boy. "Midoriya Izuku. You're strong. You keep getting stronger too, I admit that." Izuku eyes widened, heart skipping. "That's why I want to beat you… and beat the best in this class. Peter Parker. I will surpass you both. Don't you forget that."

With those chilling words the boy started to wander off, leaving a silent Izuku in the stadium hallway.

* * *

This took forever to write, and this would be the third update this month. I will admit I slacked on this one as I needed a little breather, but I'm glad we got this done.

Credit to Juubi-k for writing the snippet with Peter and Tenya getting ready to face off!

So yeah, the War of the Flags(or Battle of the Bands if Aizawa has anythign to say going forward) is over and to the surprise of many(or not) it's a tie! I hope I was able to showcase the abilities of all parties involved. Next chapter we go to the Finals! To which I ask you this question.

Who do YOU Think got left out in o the tournament round? Who is your bracket of the Sweet Sixteen after we draw slots! Who will be fighting who! Any snubs or surprises?

Anyways, 700 reviews holy crap. Guess everything I have done prior has been leading up to this. Thank you all for your support! But please do leave more reviews of substance please. Also we have a TV tropes page up as well!

And if you want to see any memes, Omakes, or informational stuff, go onto Spacebattles and find my thread.


	20. Chapter 20

Until now, Iida Tenya had never truly understood the metaphor of 'calm before the storm'. Obviously, it referred to the phenomena of differing thermodynamic pressures that signaled the coming of high winds and rains, but he never really saw it happen within the human context as well as he did now.

Despite getting full reign of whatever food they wished from the cafeteria, the only one seemingly willing to dig in so to speak was Yaoyorozu, understandable given her quirk. Everyone ate their lunch normally or kept it within moderation. Nothing stopped them. In fact, it felt encouraging since fifteen of his peers had made it into the tournament. However, Midoriya and Todoroki had yet to return from whatever talk that Todoroki insisted they speak about, and the support girl Hatsume had wandered off while muttering something about babies and hadn't returned. Shiozaki never showed, and he didn't know the girl well enough to hazard a guess of what she was doing. Bakugo came back from something, but when asked he'd just said "bathroom" in a grouchy manner and went about his business of eating.

Now, Tenya would never stoop so low as to think that any of his fellow combatants were engaging in anything that would damage their chances going forward, but limiting themselves by going without nourishment before the main event was foolish.

Tenya himself was busy ingesting ample amounts of Orange Juice for his Engines. Facing off against Parker in the interim match, as well as the obstacle course had drained him far more than he expected. If he wished to perform at his peak, he would most likely have to pull off similar feats against his opponents as he did against Parker. Though, it hadn't been as effective as the boy had hoped.

Even so, his opponents would most likely assume that he would repeat such a maneuver against them. If they focused on a frontal defense, it would simply leave them open to flanking maneuvers. Not going all out from the beginning may be the best plan of attack.

Going forward, the Sweet Sixteen, as Professor Mic so loudly declared from the booth had been given a special room and cafeteria to sit at during the lunch break, and close by were their locker rooms. Everyone seemingly sat down randomly. Nevertheless, the table was quiet, everyone waiting in silence for the time where they would go out again to choose their opponents.

With one notable exception.

"Anyone ever wonder why gummy worms are bigger than gummy bears?"

Next, to him, his fellow American Tsunotori glanced at Parker quizzically, "No, why would anyone think that?"

"I'm just saying," Parker shrugged, throwing a bear into his mouth, "You'd think it'd be the other way around."

"As interesting a topic as it might be, there are more important things to focus on," Tenya said, throwing his perspective into the pool, hopefully stopping his vice-representative from distracting everyone from their train of thoughts. At first glance, it was rude for Peter to talk like that. Or it could simply be his way of reducing his stress? Thoughts aside, Parker notched an eyebrow upwards.

"Like what?"

"How about the fact that we're about to beat the crap out of each other over national TV?" Tokage offered with a coy smirk.

"I'm planning on saving what few cubes I have left," Sato commented, "Gonna be a good way to improve afterward." He grinned, flexing an arm. "Not that I'll need much to beat you guys."

A good-natured chuckle rang throughout the table, most of the sound coming from Parker.

"Didn't Todoroki freeze you? Ribbit," Asui inquired.

The large boy flinched, flustered.

"I-I got out!"

"I helped," Tsunotori added.

"There were many brave team efforts all around, what we need to focus on is what's ahead," Tokoyami muttered, and Jirou pointed at him with a thumb.

"What he said, except without making it sound all ominous."

The bird-headed boy closed his eyes. "It is simply the truth."

Sato laughed nervously, "It was a joke, relax."

"Wasn't the best one, dude," Parker said apologetically.

Jirou rolled her eyes, "Coming from the quip master himself, that's low."

"What?" Peter said, flabbergasted, "I don't quip."

As one, with the exception of Bakugo, nearly half the table raised an eyebrow, causing the American to pout. The only ones who didn't notice much were the girls from Class 1-B.

"Okay you got me, I do." Peter shrugged.

"Well... it is better than screaming 'Die' all the time if you ask me." Asui added.

"What was that, Frogface?!" A slam came from the other end of the table as Bakugo's red eyes glared at Peter and Asui. He stood up, finishing his burger in a few harsh bites.

"Stating facts. Like Tokoyami-chan I'm just saying the truth." Bakugo snarled at Asui's jab. Peter raised his hands.

"Easy easy guys, let's not get at each other now. We can do it in the ring!" The intervention allowed Bakugo to turn towards Parker, growling as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh we will, _Parker_. We will." The blonde hissed at the brown-haired American with the force of a hundred nuclear bombs. Asui's eyebrow quirked up curiously. "The best heroes don't hold back! They take every confrontation fucking seriously! When we get into that ring, no more faking. You better bring your A-Game, or else!" Bakugo growled as he opened the door. "...like you should!" And slammed it upon exiting.

A tense silence filled the room. Tenya nodded his head sagely. Clearly, the tension between his fellow students was boiling over.

"Taking a fucking chill pill why don't you?" Parker muttered under his breath in English, almost bitterly as he ate the last of his desert.

"I don't think he ever will, Peter-san." Yaoyorozu added as she scarfed down a rice ball.

"Is it me, or was that… the first time Bakugo called someone by name?" Asui mentioned, finger to her chin.

"He doesn't call his fellow classmates by name?" Kendo asked, speaking up for the first time as she sat next to Tokage and Pony.

"Well, he calls me Frog or Frogface, Iida-chan Four Eyes, and Midoriya-chan Deku for some reason." Asui answered. "Before he called him Redshirt or American. This is the first time he's called someone by their real name."

"Wait, really?" Parker asked. Tenya perked up.

"I suppose you are right… Perhaps in his own way, Bakugo is coming around?" He mused, cupping his chin in thought. True enough, the bomber was very temperamental and confrontational, never giving anyone aside from the teachers their names.

"Well, if he's looking to be friends in his own way, ask Midoriya." Peter mused bitterly. "Heard they were childhood friends. I wouldn't want that guy as my friend." He took a sip from his drink, looking up to the TV. "Oh! There goes Mina on the relay race! It's starting!"

Tenya took a deep breath, but he couldn't stop himself from sighing. Parker looked around sheepishly.

"What? Just trying to change the subject." More silence from Parker's end of the table as he sighed. "Ain't working, is it?"

"Yeah, it's not." Jirou answered. "I mean, this is big. Bakugo just said someone's name who isn't a teacher."

"Still, Bakugo is our classmate, however rude he is." Yaoyorozu spoke diligently. "It is in our best interest to help him come around as best as we can." The American picked at his meal a bit before plopping a slice into his mouth, eyes rolling.

"Yeah, sure."

"ALRIGHT DEAR LISTENERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE MINIGAMES! YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE OUT, BUT HERE COME YOUR RUNNER-UPS FROM THE WAR OF FLAGS!" Present Mic declared from the stands.

Next to him, Parker and Jirou winced at the volume.

"Guy really knows how to keep it subtle," the punk girl commented, rubbing her sore ear.

"Think those stereos on his neck have a mute button?" Sato asked, curiously, looking up at the TV screen in the cafeteria as all the other students who didn't make it to the Finals came out to the field.

"Sato-san, he's our professor," Yaoyorozu chided.

"I know, but..." the muscular boy shrugged, looking around, "You can't say you're not curious."

"We shouldn't be discussing this," The black-haired girl deflected quickly.

"Think there's a button behind it?" Pony asked.

"But there are buttons on the front," Parker pointed out. He noticed a pause. "Of that neck-thingy he wears."

Yaoyorozu's eyes looked to the side as Tenya can see the wheels in her head turning.

"I suppose… but that device of his which helps amplify his voice, should have adjustment settings to the side to make it easier for his hands… could it?" Yaoyorozu mused.

"It's possible. All the basses and amps I deal with have their buttons in the back or the side." Jirou stated. "Mostly the back, but in Mic-sensei's case, I can see why it would be on the side."

"You know you can just ask him, rabbit," Asui said, casually.

Parker blinked, eyeing everyone at the table. The American drummed his fingers before throwing his hands up.

"Not it!"

Tenya sighed, "Parker, I understand your wish to relax before the event, but this is inexcusable. We are talking about our teacher-"

"Guess Tenya's asking him." Kendo spoke up for the first time as she sat with her fellow Class 1-B peers. Tokage was grinning per usual, while Tsunotori was more neutral-faced.

The Iida made a sound not unlike what came out of his Engines after they ran out of steam.

"Excuse me!?" Tenya asked.

Then, he saw everyone in the table, all of whom had their hands up. Even a sheepish Yaoyorozu and a mildly blushing Shinso who has kept quiet this whole time.

"Sorry bro, those are the rules," Parker said.

Tenya was floored. R-Rules? W-Was this some kind of game they were playing? Had he missed out on the signs? When did the game start? How foolish could he be?

"B-But I-"

"Nope," Parker said with a grin that matched Tokage's, "That's how it works, dude."

"Tell us over the group chat how it goes down," Sato waved his hand.

"I'm sure he'll be nice to answer ya, Ribbit." Asui reassured with a pat on the blue-haired boy's shoulder.

Tenya sputtered, "Wait, what do you mean? Are you not coming with me?"

No one met his gaze. Asui blushed, looking to the side.

And at that moment, Tenya felt like he'd failed every Iida that came before him.

"Alright… then as Class Secretary I must stand up to the task!" He stood up in pride, cup of OJ in hand, and about-faced. "I will return once I get confirmation from Mic-sensei about his equipment!" The boy left the room, and he broke into a light jog. Better ask Mic-sensei fast and then head back to fill up with more fuel.

(X)

Before long, all the students in the cafeteria went to the locker room to make final preparations. Iida hasn't returned yet, much to the surprise of many on Class 1-A's side. Todoroki and Midoriya came back together as well, but...

"Think Iida will be back soon?" Midoriya wondered aloud, looking out in concern as he was stretching, eyes watching the TV. Before it, the Minigames were still going on.

The stadium was more or less organized chaos from Pony's eyes. According to Mic who was calling it, they were doing an assortment of various games utilizing their intelligence and quirks. She saw that Uraraka girl ace a giant Tic-Tac-Toe game tournament watched over by Thirteen. The redheaded Tetsutetsu clone was in an arm-wrestling competition against Shishida, with others watching on. Lastly, many other students were finding and collecting various items, even going into the stands for a Scavenger Hunt of sorts. Peter, Midoriya, Sero and others were watching and rooting as if they were spectators, calling out some classmates like Uraraka, Kirishima, and some of her own peers in Class 1-B like Awase and Manga.

The blonde Texan sat on her bench, firing two horns from her head as she commanded them to float around. She felt her horns grow back, and Pony remembered her lessons under Mr. Vlad as they underwent their training and refinement exercises. She was able to get two under control a-okay. Any more and they would falter and fall to the ground. She could fire them in rapid succession, although only one or two at a time. If she really focused, she could pull off do three. She was improving, but controlling them as finely as she could with two would take time. Four was asking for the impossible.

Pony let out an audible sigh. "Still got lots to learn…" She muttered in English.

"I think Iida may be lost." Peter answered Midoriya as he dug through his locker, taking white vials of something and slotting them into his web shooters. He must have had extra in reserve. Considering how much he had used in the race and during the War, he would have ran out of web fluid during the tournament.

"If he doesn't hurry back soon..." Yaoyorozu looked up at the clock and Pony did so too. Eight minutes until their lunch break was over and they would be called out to begin fighting.

"I am back!" The door swung open violently, and Bakugo had to move quickly to avoid Iida's entrance.

"Watch it Four Eyes, you almost got me!" Bakugo barked, holding a thermos in hand as he went back to drinking its contents. The blue haired kid looked apologetic.

"Apologies, but I found Mic-sensei when he was going to the restroom during a commercial break!" Iida smiled.

"Oh? What'd ya find out? So where's the button for his voice?" Jirou inquired with crossed arms. Pony was attentive too. After all, she had Mic-sensei as well and that neck device on his person looked intriguing. Maybe she could find a device to help her with control of her horns? Something to hand down to the Support Department when she got a chance…

"I have confirmation." Iida beamed, puffing out his chest, adjusting his glasses, and placing his hands on his hips. "Mr. Mic has his Amp Device controls on the right side via holographic configuration to his fingerprints! It was a commissioned piece from I-Island as he told me! I hope this information has sated the curiosity of my opponents and fellow heroes and-"

"We get it! Now shut up and get ready!" Bakugo snarled. "This ain't a damn walk in the park." He said, shoving his thermos and ice packs that were around his arms in the locker. He stood back up before he marched to the door, walking past Iida before he stopped and turned. Pony followed his gaze. First to Peter, then to Midoriya as his lips twitched in annoyance, and finally Todoroki before he closed the door and left.

"Such a bad sport. I hope everyone is satisfied." Iida turned back towards the others.

"Nah, you're good. Thought you'd get lost." Parker waved before the blue-haired boy adjusted his glasses and smirked proudly.

"Thankfully the walls had maps for me to find my way! When it comes to a sense of direction I am unparalleled!" Iida declared as Peter laughed.

"Sure thing buddy. You're better than me in that regard. I can only get by with memory and landmarks." Pony focused her eyes on Peter and her big blue orbs softened.

To think that nearly two weeks ago he was fighting for his life against villains, and he was now acting as if nothing had happened.

She saw Todoroki stand up and walk towards the door. "See you in the tunnel." He stated towards Yaoyorozu, then he looked back at them group, prominently in Midoriya and Parker's direction before he departed too. Pony looked at the clock. Seven more minutes. She saw the Minigames wind down to a close and the blonde took a deep breath.

 _'Have courage, Pony. You're just gonna talk to him and thank him…'_ Pony thought to herself as she stood up and walked across the locker room, hooves clacking along the floor as Peter strapped his web slingers onto his wrists. She saw Yaoyorozu reading a book several lockers down and she narrowed her eyes.

 _'Don't bother. Just talk to him.'_

"Hey Peter." Pony said in English, hands behind her back as she smiled down at him. Peter looked up and grinned.

"Sup Pony? Nervous for the Tournament?" The brown-haired boy asked back in his native tongue and Pony felt pink rush to her cheeks. She could feel various eyes on him and her but she didn't care.

"Sort of. Performing in front of so many people can be a bit nerve-wracking." She replied before taking a seat beside him. A nice distance away of course! Can't be too bold with a shy boy like Peter after all! He was like a delicate horse, not a wild stallion. "But I'm doing my best to get used to it! After all, as heroes we'll be in the spotlight the whole time!"

"Yeah. You're taking it better than me." Peter laughed, grinning as he looked at the floor. "I'm a nervous wreck when talking to so many people on a stage. Like, I needed that speech of mine or else I'd just be falling over myself!"

"You sounded confident to me, and when people were looking at you during the War." Pony had her hands on her lap, and she scooted… juuust half an inch closer. Peter didn't notice. Perfect!

"Well, I just smiled and waved is all. I'm trying to do my best out there, thinking of what certain people would do in my shoes." The boy's eyes were looking off in the distance, as if he wasn't here. "And try to emulate them I suppose."

"Well, I say you're doing a great job Peter… I mean, you heard what the audience and Mr. Mic said. Even the social media feeds agree. Look!" Pony pointed at the screen and Peter followed, seeing the students clear the field upon completion of the Minigames. Peter bit his lip, seeing the social media comments feed in.

This Parker kid is intense!\- NobleSixer11

Yooo this boy be closer to All Might than anyone in UA right now and it aint even close #UASportsFest\- Everyman

Is this guy a pro in disguise or something :O \- FatcatMcg33

Gaijin boys are totes adotes olala~ -RealUtsushimi

U.A. TRULY IS THE BEST SCHOOL! WE MUST WORK HARDER TO SURPASS THEM! DO YOUR BEST, FELLOW HEROES! -Yorashi_Inasa

This Sports Fest is a wash wwwwwwwww Parker Might rolling this thing \- Katagara

"Apparently…" Peter muttered. "Strange really… back home, if the public found out if I was this kind of superhero… I don't know what I would do…. Back home." He had his hands interlocked, elbows on his knees as he looked deep in thought, taking a deep sigh.

"What makes ya think that?" Pony asked curiously, tilting her head. Peter perked up, eyes wide.

"Well, uh..." He stammered, scratching his arm. "Just umm, didn't want to attract too much attention because I… didn't know what to do with it, hehe." He laughed awkwardly. "Still trying to get used to it and stuff, even if it is commonplace for most heroes nowadays."

"Well, you got me to help!" Pony chirped, making the boy of her dreams look up at her, his chocolate orbs meeting her sapphire ones. "You made me… you made me better so… I wanna do the same for you too." Her voice softened as she fiddled with her sun-kissed locks. "Only fair I repay ya back. We girls down in Texas never leave a debt unpaid after all."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Pony." Peter grinned, the depression from before evaporating. "But, I appreciate the thought. This entire Sports Festival has been so much fun." He sat back, looking around as everyone was getting ready and filing out of the room towards the tunnel. "Where we can just use our abilities and cut loose and have a good time…"

"You were having a good time." Pony giggled. "Most of us were clawing and scraping like hogs in a pen trying to catch up!"

"Do pigs have claws and can scrap?" Peter inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, they have cleft feet. Could be claws. Could be hooves." Pony corrected, and the two of them laughed, earning them the gazes of several others.

"Peter…" She spoke, "I…" She paused, biting her lip as she tried to bring the words out. Just say it… Say it. But a lump formed in her throat, her cheeks burning up, as Pony took a deep inhale. "I really want to say that-"

"Would all contestants please report to the Tunnel for the Seeding." Said a voice over the intercom, and Pony looked up as she saw Peter stand up.

"Okay, time to be the Deputy Rep." Peter muttered in Japanese. He looked down at Pony. "we gotta go, Pony. We can talk later, sound good?"

…

"Umm, yes. Of course. N-No worries. Not like, haha, the sky is falling or nothing." Pony laughed loudly, even though she was cussing like a rancher inside of herself. _'Damnit girl! Get a grip! Be more confident!'_ "Let's go. And Peter… let's do our best." She added with a soft and sad smile.

"You got it." Peter whispered back with a nod. "Alright guys, let's move it."

"Everyone please follow me, Kendo-san and Parker-san!" Yaoyorozu called out as she and Kendo got to the door, opening it for them.

"May the best man win, Midori." Peter patted Midoriya's shoulder with a grin as he joined his fellow Class Reps. Midoriya nodded, smiling back. Pony allowed some of the others to walk past her, and she followed suit.

She saw Yaoyorozu and Peter talking again as they walked in soft and hushed tones. They talked to each other so easily…

Pony gripped her fists and her eyes bored lightly into the Creation girl.

 _'Allies yesterday, enemies today_.' Pony thought, and deep down, she prayed for the chance to fight the black-haired beauty herself.

Up ahead, Todoroki, Bakugo, Tokoyami and Shiozaki waited patiently. Bakugo scoffed and joined the group, while Todoroki was neutral, but he and Midoriya locked eyes before they set their gazes on the students leading the group. Her eyes were with them. The people she would need to surpass.

 _'Momo Yaoyorozu... if we fight… I will beat you!'_ Pony declared mentally, and the group exited the tunnel and walked onto the field of the approving and roaring audience.

(X)

"AND HERE THEY ARE! GIVE THEM A HAND LADIES AND GENTS, YOUR SWEET SIXTEEN!"

Mic's little speech whipped the crowd into yet another frenzy. They really couldn't get enough of those students, which was nice, it would serve them well when the recommendations came in. Could go without the bleeding eardrums. Shouta was already on Recovery Girl's checkup list, pretty sure adding hearing loss would end with him staying in these bandages for the rest of time.

Threats of acting like some cheap movie villain aside, Shouta did his best to keep track of the students as they came out. Most of them sold the image of confidence rather well. Bakugo kept his eyes on the center stage, taking point in the little group followed closely by Todoroki. The dual-colored boy was so stiff that you could use his back as a ruler. If Shouta had to hazard a guess, he was trying to put on the image of silent strength along with Bakugo. No smiles, no waving, two permanent scowls that somehow accumulated into an act capable of challenging Endeavor. The second they went out, it was like flipping a switch. Class 1-B's representative, Kendo Itsuka, took her time near the front, waving at the crowd and smiling calmly. Next to her, the other American in Vlad's class exaggerated her waves, but she didn't smile. She kept looking at her soon to be competition.

And the crowd went into a crescendo as the rest of the winning team came out. Parker, Iida, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu walked out like conquering kings and queens if the noise level was anything to go by. Parker was tentative, barely managing to wave at the roaring crowd and keep up his smile. The other three and everyone else kept their cool, laser-focused on the end goal like they should be doing. Even the general education kid Shinso was doing a good job keeping focus.

Thankfully they remembered to take this seriously.

One by one they lined up before the main stage.

"Alright then! To decide the seeding of the finals, we will draw lots numbered one through sixteen at random! To those unfamiliar with seeding, it goes from One versus Sixteen, Two versus Fifteen and so on! Now then, one at a time please." She gestured to the box in front of her, and the students got into a line and walked up, reaching in and pulling out a ball the size of a golf ball.

Rather pointless, but there was something to be said about the luck of the draw. In hero work, you could only prepare so much before a threat busted down a wall and forced you to fight it.

With every ball that was taken, the number displayed itself on the jumbotron. "We have our selections! Now, here is the seeding!" More importantly, the order in which they were fighting. One by one, the names come on, with several brackets appearing, four in each column.

Kendo Itsuka(1) vs. Pony Tsunotori(16)

Bakugo Katsuki(8) vs. Tokoyami Fumikage(9)

Midoriya Izuku(5) vs. Iida Tenya(12)

Todoroki Shoto(4) vs. Tokage Setsuna(13)

Peter Parker(6) vs. Hatsume Mei(11)

Shinso Hitoshi(3) vs. Rikido Sato(14)

Yaoyorozu Momo(7) vs. Shiozaki Ibara(10)

Jirou Kyoka (2) vs. Asui Tsuyu(15)

"THERE THEY ARE, DEAR LISTENERS AND VIEWERS ALIKE WE HAVE OUR FIRST ROUND MATCHES! IN A FEW SHORT MINUTES, OUR VERY OWN STUDENTS WILL SHOW US THEIR STUFF AND PULL NO PUNCHES! IT'S GONNA BE BIG, IT'S GONNA BE LOUD, IT'S GONNA BE PLUS ULTRA SO DON'T CHANGE THAT CHANNEL AS WE'VE GOT THE NEXT GENERATION OF HEROES RIGHT HERE FOR YOU TO SEE!"

"Pretty sure they'll hear you too," Shouta grumbled.

Thankfully, the radio hero didn't comment on his muttering, instead thanking the dozens of sponsors that apparently gave the money required to host this broadcast. All but two went back, and the two girls from Vlad's class assumed positions on opposite sides of the arena. Midnight took her spot and Cementoss gave the rundown to the two opponents.

The entire field quieted down, eagerness forcing each of them to watch and wait for the proverbial gun to go off.

"SO AIZAWA-"

"I don't know who's going to win," Shouta drawled, " So stop asking and just watch."

But if he thought about it…

(X)

Three matches.

That's how long Endeavor had to wait until Shoto decided if he wanted to keep up his little rebellion. First round was a wash, as he could beat that lizard-looking girl easily with his ice, but that made it the perfect opportunity to use his fire. Make the first opponent a sacrifice, and the weak would know how much better off they'd be to forfeit than try and face him. Anyone with a brain would do that.

Except his son that is. He'd use his ice until he ran into a brick wall. Thankfully, that brick wall seemed to be on his side of the bracket. A few notable students among the crop of first years.

They wouldn't see Shoto's first match as a sacrifice, they'd see it as an opportunity. An opponent so great that they couldn't ignore him, and that would force them to use everything to overcome him. Looking at most of them, there were a fair number that would try to overcome Shoto on pride alone. Commendable admiration, but it only served to give Shoto enough opponents to push him further.

Closer to the mountain of Number One.

If he didn't, the boy had no excuse. After all, he'd already called upon his flame twice now out of desperation. Deep down he knew he couldn't beat the best with just that woman's Quirk alone. Fire and Ice must be used to ascend to the pinnacle. In some ways… he was even thankful to that American brat and that green-haired kid for forcing Shoto into a corner. A good start, but it wasn't nearly enough. He should be filling the arena with heat like Endeavor's own Hellflame, nothing less would be acceptable for his son.

Until his matches, there were only one worth paying attention to. That annoying upstart American, Peter Parker. The cocky brat made him grit his teeth. At first, he thought Parker's supposed showings in the classroom were flukes.

Then the obstacle course happened, and the war. Those were no Fluke. He was talented. He was skilled... He was everything Shoto needed to surpass, yet time and again he was a brick wall standing in his way.

Just like...

If Shoto lost to Parker yet again in front of a national audience...

Enji's blood went cold as he felt a dark nostalgic chill flow through his spine. No, it couldn't happen again. Fate denied him once, it would _not_ happen again!

After all, Enji didn't put all of his ambition into having another of American descent crush his dream to be the best there ever was. Once was a slight, twice… there were no words to describe the kind of insult that would be.

Enji took a deep breath, feeling the tell-tale signs of Hellfire overheating the area around him. A few melted railings wouldn't be too much to replace, but he didn't need to be burdened with the useless paperwork that the payment would bring if he melted more. He and his subordinates had better things to do.

For now, he turned his gaze to the head of ash-blonde hair in the stands, the only other challenge that might prove worthy. Bakugo Katsuki, according to the reports, the boy was registered as someone with an Explosion Quirk and was talented, and he showed it. Although now, it seemed his time at U.A. had given him the tools needed to harness his ability to go even beyond, even when hampered by baby powder which neutralized his Quirk. Another surprise in the grand scheme of things, but nothing that couldn't be dealt with. Perhaps, the boy would be an adequate warmup for the rest of the finals, considering he and that green-haired brat were in Shoto's bracket.

Looking over the brackets, Enji couldn't help but smile. Most of the impressive students were in Shoto's bracket, Parker being an exception. They would wear Shoto down if he kept using his mother's quirk, forcing him to call upon his fire just to survive. He might want to spite his father, but the fact of the matter was that he wanted to win just as much as every other student wished to, and that was one thing Enji was happy about. His son had inherited his competitive spirit. That hunger for victory. His drive would overpower his promise, and he would call upon his fire. He would see that he couldn't reach the top with just one quirk, and the taste of where he could go with both quirks would prove intoxicating.

Shoto was, after all, his son.

Yet a thought nagged at the back of his mind, if Shoto managed to not use his fire. If he lost without using it… Or worse, made it to the Finals and got upstaged by Parker without using his Fire once…

His entire plan would be a wash. The world would be praising…

Enji's eyes looked up at the social media feed, seeing the common rabble blather on how they were seeing…

The All Might of this generation. That was the common denominator the sheep were spouting.

Another one to block his childhood dream that he had carried into adulthood, fatherhood, and beyond.

He gritted his teeth, feeling the temperature ramp up around him.

Shoto must learn that his actions had consequences.

He cooled down, seeing the sponsors' side-scroll, one of them being a divorce attorney firm.

Enji shook his head, it was a dark, heinous thought, and he gripped his arms. No, even through it all, he wouldn't do that to her. He was a Hero after all. Not a villain. Not even to motivate his son. He reopened his green eyes at Class 1-A's suite.

"Use your ability not for yourself, but for others… or else." His glare was focused on Shoto as he and the Class 1-A students were sitting in their press box now. "You don't _deserve_ to be a hero, much less deserve my name."

(X)

If there was one thing that Itsuka knew she was at least decent at, it was reading people. Whether her classmates wanted to call her the big sister and throw her into the representative position, she always found herself capable of reading the situation.

And right in front of her, Pony was being an open book.

Itsuka couldn't remember any time that she'd seen the cute foreign exchange student this focused on anything. Though, she did have a habit of glancing at the stands, more specifically, towards a certain other American. Itsuka sighed. Honestly the open secret that was Pony's admiration towards Parker was, while cute, kind of a hassle. Hero work didn't exactly leave much time for the thing that most people call a family life. Also Parker was as awkward as they came. Nice guy, but you'd have better luck hitting him with a sign that spelt out your intentions.

However, Itsuka was wise enough to know how long Pony had trained her horns during the last two weeks. She stayed longer after school to practice with her horns. Seeing how far she had come from the shy foreign exchange student to becoming more confident and capable… It had to be because of Parker. The USJ incident hit U.A. and Class 1-B hard, even Monoma didn't go on a tangent until a while after classes resumed. Pony however was focused, and Itsuka, in the times she used the gym, could see Pony in the Training Centers, practicing her flying and her horns.

Seeing it all bear fruit during the Obstacle Race and the War… It made Kendo Itsuka proud and happy for her.

Still, sweet as she was, Pony displayed ferocity and vigor during the race when she was able to take out Todoroki and Bakugo to win the race by a horn, literally. Still… all of this for a boy, when hero work made family life tough?

She hoped he wasn't the only reason Pony was so serious though. There was more to hero life than boys.

"The rules are simple, the round is done if a fighter is knocked out of the ring, or they are deemed unfit to continue," Cementoss explained, "If there is any violation, I will stop the match immediately, understand?"

"Crystal clear professor," Kendo said, waving a hand.

The stone man looked to Pony. She kept her gaze squarely on Kendo, but nodded. Kendo winced, geez this girl was intense right now.

"And remember, this is your chance to show the world what you can do, do your best," Cementoss said with a grin, walking to the edge of the arena and making a high-rise seat for himself to watch over the match. Kendo stretched her arms, Pony put her hands to her head, aiming her sights at Itsuka. Sheesh, not even any pre-fight banter?

"I'm not gonna let you win because of him, Pony-chan. I have my reasons too. May the best girl win!" Itsuka grinned, getting into position. Pony exhaled through her nose, and her feet dug into the floor, like a bull ready to charge. No words.

Oh yeah, she's been this focused once when Tokage trolled her about Parker during their own private races.

On the jumbotron, the words 'BEGIN' flashed across the screen.

"AND BEGIN!" Professor Midnight declared, cracking the bullwhip.

Pony fired off her horns the second that the heroine was finished and the crowd roared. They rocketed towards Itsuka, but they weren't going to do a thing. Barely a thought, and Kendo's giant hands swatted the projectiles out of the way. She winced, but nothing a few nicks on her hands could do to stop her. The little things cracked the ground where they hit, shattered and useless, but Pony could always grow more. In fact, two more fired off. Itsuka burst into motion, sprinting across the distance while her giant hands pushed against the ground with a motion akin to a monkey. The orangette saw Pony's eyes go wide for a second before she hopped on her two detached horns and did the one thing that Itsuka really hoped she wouldn't do.

Fly off.

It was what Itsuka would've done in her position, however, it really didn't help. She had a brain after all.

Another horn flew at the orangette, and Kendo batted it aside as easily as another came zooming in. "She can use three for real now?" Itsuka muttered, green eyes going up to the air. Pony scowled, no doubt focused on doing damage, but Itsuka saw the horns on her feet wobble lightly. So she could…

But not for long! The strain would be too much and she'd fall unless she was really good at balancing on one horn, and her wide hooves wouldn't allow that!

"AND TSUNOTORI HAS TAKEN TO THE SKIES! AERIAL SUPERIORITY IS HERS!"

 _'Thanks Sensei, play by play is really working out for us.'_ Stopping her musings, she half-smirked at her floating classmate. With an enlarged hand and a grunt, Kendo smashed the ground in front of her, breaking the cement tile into a dozen different chunks. Or as Itsuka would like to call it; ammo.

Pony immediately went on the offensive, firing off several horns one at a time like a rotating crossbow as she began to circle Itsuka. They were nowhere near as fast, thanks to her focusing on the two supporting her. At her current speed, Kendo could keep track of them as well as pick up a handful of rocks. One hand to defend, the other to use the tile fragments to strike at her opponent.

One horn went straight for her, and Kendo put up her hand to defend, but Kendo didn't feel it connect with her giant hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Itsuka saw it flanking around her shoulder. She bent down, twisting as far as she could to dodge and throw her payload. It was a lazy throw, but the chucks were sizable enough that they forced Pony to dip out of the way.

A second of breathing room, and enough time to understand that this was either going to end with Pony falling off her horns from the effort of her firing multiple salvos while airborne, or getting a lucky shot. Itsuka couldn't just keep throwing rocks, but thankfully, she didn't need to. Sweet as she was and she had gotten better since the year began, all people had limits in regards to their quirks. Using it constantly hurt Pony's head, and she'd already put in enough work in the obstacle course and the war. She'd eventually run out of gas, even with the one hour break to let her recover. Time was on Itsuka's side, if she kept her guard up.

Another horn came her way, and one swipe was all it took to eliminate it. She saw Tsunotori descend to the ground as she put her hooves on one horn and aimed with her head, the other horn that was keeping her aloft flying towards her. "Too easy!" Itsuka declared, batting aside the one horn... only for Pony to be right in front of her in mid-charge!

"What?!" Itsuka threw her hand out like a shield, and felt Pony smash into her hand, head and shoulder first. "Gah!" One of her horns was in her hand now. She reached around to grab Pony, but the girl kicked off and Itsuka seethed at being kicked by her hooves. In her stumbling backward, she felt two objects slam against her stomach and shoulder.

And the horns started to push.

The twin impacts of the horns was enough to make Itsuka cough. They flew beyond the many broken and useless horns around the arena, taking her with them as their unwilling passenger. Itsuka struggled, but the horns seemed to move whenever she did, her shoes skidding amongst the ground, which only flipped her around so that two more horns could pierce either side of her jacket. Pony was focused on her opponent, moving her horns whenever Itsuka tried to grab them across her body, even with blood dripping down her temple.

Pony's forehead was bleeding as she arched her back and yelled. The horns pushed Itsuka off her feet, making the girl yelp as she was forced off the ground. She grunted and coughed as she winced in pain, rolling off the ground as she's been pushed. She rose to her feet, ready to continue, but she heard the bell. "Eh?" She looked down…

And saw that her foot was on the grass. Out of bounds. Her head fell, and Itsuka felt like a deflating balloon.

"HOLY MOLY! TSUNOTORI TOOK TO THE SKY AND LITERALLY FLEW HER OPPONENT OUT OF THE RING! OUR FIRST ROUND WINNER, IS PONY TSUNOTORI!"

Kendo rubbed her forehead, seeing her hand marked with countless pricks and scrapes as the crowd gave their applause. "Man, she got me good." Itsuka couldn't help but laugh. She'd lost but… the American from Texas had gotten the better of her fair and square. Blinking the remaining stars out of her eyes, she saw Pony walking towards her. Her focus was gone, and those blue eyes were back to being sweet.

"You okay Kendo-san? I hope I didn't rough up your hands too bad." She said, and Itsuka grinned.

"I'm alright Pony-chan. Not happy I lost, but..." She shrugged. "Sun will come out tomorrow. Great tactics by the way. Ummm." Itsuka pointed at Pony's forehead. "You gonna be okay yourself? You're bleeding." The blond shook her head.

"I'll live." Her eyes went to the Class 1-A suite, and Peter was whooping and hollering. Pony beamed as bright as the sun, and she skipped past Itsuka, excited as could be.

Itsuka sighed, well, good luck to her. She needed something to boost that confidence of hers. As for Kendo, she needed an ice pack, and something to drink. She may have lost… but she lost to a friend, and she was on her way to being a better hero.

If she could do that in her own way, then it was her duty as a 'big sister' to help.

(X)

"That was awesome!" Peter exclaimed, beaming as he sat back down in his seat.

"You were at the edge of your seat the whole time. Me and Koda here had to move aside." Sato said with a wry grin, Koda giving a shy wave in the process. Peter blinked before he blushed.

"Sorry, was I causing a fuss?"

"You were rooting for your friend, ain't nothing wrong with that, other than maybe you should tone it down a bit." Kyoka smirked. Peter laughed bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You sure were cheering loud in English. I think you were the only English-yelling person in the stadium!" Mina stated from behind him, sitting above with her fellow classmates.

"Yeah, could you reel it back, thought you were gonna lose your voice there." Sero winced, rubbing his ears as he sat next to Mina. Way to lay it on, buuut holding back may help.

"Okay, indoor voice going forward. Sorry, Pony's a good friend. You'd do the same for your buddy too, right?" Peter looked back at Sero, hands on his hips with an expectant look.

"Well yeah of course, but at the end of the day, you may end up fighting her if you go all the way to the Final Match." Sero pointed up to the jumbotron, seeing Pony's icon advance to the next round. In which she would face the winner of…

"About time we head on down." Tokoyami stated, rising from his seat and looking at Bakugo who also rose up. Their red eyes met each other. "I'm not going to hold back." He allowed Bakugo to pass, the ash-blonde walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Neither am I." Bakugo growled as he went into the tunnel. Tokoyami watched him go.

"Hey Tokoyami! Do your best buddy!" Peter waved, grinning as he earned the attention of the bird-headed boy.

"Yeah, you got this! Saw how you had him on the ropes back in the War from the Highlights! Man, you don't mess around!" Eijiro flexed, showing a toothy smile of his own.

"Be careful, ok? Bakugo may have a temper, but he has a motor like a fighter jet." Asui added. Tokoyami smiled softly.

"Your support is appreciated. I fought him before in the darkness, but if I am to be a hero, I must brave the light and overcome it." The shadow user then went into the tunnel, and Peter could hear the mutterings of Izuku sitting by his side.

"Kacchan and Tokoyami are both very fierce fighters but Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is faster but weaker in day, can it get weakened with additional light sources? What if Tokoyami knows this and uses Dark Shadow's speed, but Kacchan is no slouch in that department either. What if it's like Iida-kun and Parker-san's match where it's over in the blink of an eye or…"

"He's in a mumblestorm right now it seems." Peter waved his hand, Midoriya too focused on going over the upcoming match in his head. Behind him, he felt Uraraka kneel down.

"Hey hey Deku-kun, you're doing the thing again." She grinned, going up to the distracted green-haired boy and holding out her hand-

 _Snap_.

Peter inhaled sharply, looking away as he felt his heart race a little. He could hear Midoriya talking with a laughing Uraraka as Peter focused on breathing.

"Peter-san?" Peter turned towards the voice, seeing a concerned Momo. "Are you alright?"

The American exhaled and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He spoke in English."I mean," He reverted back to Japanese. "I'll be okay. Just got, g-goosebumps is all." He forced out a laugh, smiling widely for the black-haired beauty. She was in a new U.A. shirt now, having replaced her tattered one from the War. "You doing good?"

"I'm doing fine. I needed that lunch lest I faint." She patted her midsection. "I'm recovering on lipids now, so I should be alright going forward in the tournament. You looked fine until just now." Her black eyes softened. "You looked like you've seen a ghost. Was it the noise?"

Peter bit his lower lip lightly. A snap… "Yeah, j-just the noise. Might be the uhhh, acoustics of this arena. Spiders have heightened hearing so… yeah.." He leaned back in his seat, smiling as he saw Midoriya stammering at Uraraka's teasing.

"The match is starting everyone, look!" Tenya declared, and Peter turned to the field, seeing Tokoyami and Bakugo walk onto the arena, Bakugo taking the far side as the crowd roared. He turned towards Momo.

"So, who do you think is gonna win?" He asked. Momo looked out to the field as the two fighters got into position.

"As much as it pains me to say it but I fee-"

"Iida Tenya." A deep voice cut in, and the students turned, seeing their trenchcoat-wearing teacher over by the tunnel leering down at them. The blue haired boy perked up.

"Yes, Ectoplasm-sensei?" The boy stood up at attention in front of the much taller hero.

"Please, come with me." Tenya opened his mouth, then closed it as he got up and walked out of the seating area.

"Well, if you insist. I'll go down to the tunnel and wait for you Midoriya, as our match is after Bakugo's." Tenya followed the teacher, whose face remained static and unchanging, but Peter could see that the Pro looked... almost somber.

"Sure thing, Iida-kun! See you there!" He waved before Tenya went into the tunnel, and Peter focused on the field.

"Let the second match for the first round..." Midnight raised her bullwhip. "Begin!"

(X)

Katsuki gritted his teeth, swiping at Dark Shadow and firing off a blast. "Die, you annoying loser!" He roared, the Shadowy construct taking the blast and whining like a little bitch because of it.

That's right, his Explosions back during the War had stalled his opponent. Now, no more Yaoyorozu. No more backup. Just him and Birdbrain under the sun! Man to man!

"That bloodlust!" Birdbrain muttered, and the shadow beast veered towards Katsuki as he landed. The blonde swiped again, firing another blast and stunning the crying beast. He began to advance, Dark Shadow retreating further as Birdbrain stepped back.

"Your Quirk is only good in dark areas like the Tower!" Katsuki yelled, satisfied with himself for figuring it out. "But out in the daytime it might as well be a weak puppy! Raaah!" He fired another explosion, stunning Dark Shadow again as he backed off.

"Grab him!" Birdbrain commanded, and Katsuki smirked. Vocal commands? Too easy and too noticeable, dunce! If that thing was a part of Birdbrain, he should train it to have it respond to mental commands to not give the enemy an edge.

Oh well, his loss, Bakugo Katsuki's gain! He used his quirk to dart over Birdbrain, avoiding the shadow beast's lunge. The monster roared as it charged, but Katsuki got his hands together and fired.

"Stun Grenade!" Before him was nothing but light, catching Dark Shadow right in front of it as Birdbrain yelped. Bakugo charged forth, tackling the bird-headed boy to the ground as his hand was a flurry with sparks, right in front of a whimpering and weakened Dark Shadow who looked to be no bigger than a puppy. The other grabbed his beak, hard.

"I had a feeling… that you had figured me out." Birdbrain muttered ruefully as he was pinned under Bakugo, and the blond bomber grinned darkly.

"This was payback for what you did back in the War, Birdbrain. Besides, it was just a bad matchup." He leered. "For you that is." The shadow-wielding student closed his eyes.

"I yield… I cannot fight now." He admitted, and Katsuki let go of his beak before he stood up.

"Tokoyami has surrendered the match! The Winner is Bakugo!" Midnight declared, and the crowd roared in approval and praise. Haaaa… now this was more like it. Things were going back to normal as Katsuki dusted his hands off and pocketed them. Too easy.

"So my next opponent…" He looked to the jumbotron, seeing his icon advance, and his next stepping stone… Katsuki turned towards the Class 1-B suite next to the Class 1-A's, and he narrowed his eyes at the Hafu sitting there with her peers. "Horngirl…"

"THAT WAS QUICK! TOKOYAMI DID AMAZING IN THE WAR, BUT TALK ABOUT BAD LUCK! HIS QUIRK JUST WASN'T GOOD AGAINST INTENSE LIGHT SOURCES!" Mic-sensei stated as Katsuki walked back to the tunnel, eyes locked on 1-B's box.

Yet Horngirl didn't yield, only glaring back. Huh, must have a spine under there.

Fine. Birdbrain was a warmup. Horngirl didn't look all that tough in her match against Orange. Still, she could fly while using her horns as projectiles before growing them back.

"She won't stand a chance." Katsuki's hand sparked as he walked deeper into the tunnel. For now, making a plan on how to beat Horngirl in decisive fashion. After all, he'd paid back Birdbrain for the War… he needed to get even with the Hafu for the minefield during the race. And Bakugo Katsuki always got even.

(X)

"Man, poor Tokoyami…" Mina muttered sadly. "He didn't land a single hit."

"Damn, and he was so good in the war too." Sato said somberly. "Like, he made the Red Tower impenetrable save for Todoroki's ice barrages."

"It's like how Mic-sensei said, it was just bad luck." Asui mused, her eyes on her raven-headed peer. "With all that light coming from Bakugo's explosions in addition to being out in the sun, Dark Shadow wasn't going to last very long regardless."

"The shadow's pretty manly, but I can't say that Bakugo wasn't ready for it." Kirishima said with crossed arms.

"Yeah, Kacchan and Tokoyami are strong… But not taking advantage of someone's weakness in battle would be foolish, especially when you're fighting villains. It's as Asui said, just bad luck." Izuku added, seeing Tokoyami recover and walk back into the tunnel, although now far more dejected. He stood up. "Alright, I got my match next."

"Good luck Midori," Parker said looking up at Izuku. "Iida's Recipro Burst is a straightforward move. If you can dodge side to side with your Quirk, you should be able to take advantage of it." His tone was level as he bit his lip.

"Thank you Parker-san, I'll keep that in mind." Izuku began to walk out of the aisle.

"Do your best, Deku-kun! I'll cheer both you and Iida-kun on!" Uraraka cheered with a wave and a bright smile.

"Ya go give 'em hell, Midoriya!" Kirishima added with a flexed arm. Parker gave a thumbs up. Todoroki meanwhile was silent, but his eyes were on Izuku, eyes full of expectation.

 _'That's right, I win this fight and if Todoroki wins his… I'll be fighting him._ ' Izuku clenched his fists and nodded, entering the concourse and taking the private elevator route down ten yards away. He got inside, going over his strategies in his head.

Iida's Engine allowed him to move at extreme speeds, so he would be potent offensively and may try to push Izuku out of the ring. To prevent that, going on the attack was his best option. Using Five Percent One for All, he could match Iida's speed! Well, in dodging and quick movements. In terms of straight-up speed he doubted he could keep up. Or would Iida try to end the fight as soon as it started like he tried with Parker?

 _'My best angle is to grapple him, maybe try to go for submission moves to slow him down. Or maybe use Iida's speed against him and try and go out of bounds by force?'_ Izuku looked at his hands. He knew he could only use zero to five percent right now, and then max power. No, it was too early to consider using One Hundred Percent. The elevator door opened and Izuku walked out, hand cupping his chin. He walked through the corridor and turned left, ready to advance to the tunnel, when he saw Mr. Snipe standing there!

"Ah, Midoriya." He put away his phone. Had he been talking to someone? "Did you just come down here?" He asked. Izuku looked around. No sign of Iida anywhere.

"Yes I did. Where is Iida? Our match is about to start!" Izuku clenched his hands. Where was he?!

"Iida… had to be pulled away due to a family matter. We were about to inform you, but you had already left your suite." Snipe shook his head. Izuku felt his blood run cold. A family matter?

"D-Did something happen?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Yes, but now is not the time Midoriya. Head back to your suite with your classmates. Everything is under control." Izuku's heart fell.

He had been planning on fighting Iida, one of his best friends in an honorable fight, to show the world that they were here. And now…

"Our apologies but there has been an unforeseen complication with one of our contestants." Midnight's voice echoed through the tunnel. "Due to this development, Iida Tenya has forfeited the match. Henceforth, Midoriya Izuku advances by default!"

Izuku could hear the crowd groan and boo out there as he turned around. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Snipe squeezing it firmly but softly.

"Don't worry about it. You just focus on your next match. I'm sure Iida wouldn't want you to feel bad for his sake." They got to the elevator and the Cowboy Hero pressed the button back up to the Suite level. Izuku took a deep breath, looking down at the ground.

So much for showing his talents even further...

"Yeah, sure." The door closed.

(X)

Shouta was already leaving the announcer's box as Present Mic did his best to salvage the situation with his upbeat self, calling out the next fight between Tokage and Todoroki. With his good hand he pulled out his phone and called Nezu. The mouse answered after just one ring.

"Aizawa."

"What happened to Iida?"

"We were about to inform you, actually." Nezu replied back as he leaned against the wall. "I'm afraid there's been a family emergency." Shouta narrowed his eyes. Iida Tenya was always very punctual, followed the rules and was honorable. Sometimes to a fault, but he was an Iida through and through and had great control over his Quirk. Not being able to showcase it to more hero firms and have the opportunity to grow pained the dark haired man inside, and he was feeling for his student.

"What kind of emergency?" Shouta asked with narrowed eyes.

"His brother, Iida Tensei, the Pro Hero Ingenium, is in the ER in Hosu." Nezu elaborated, and Shouta's eyes widened. Tensei was in Class B when Shouta and Hizashi were starting at U.A. all those years ago. He had been a model student, Class B's Class Representative for all three years of his academic tenure, and from what he had learned, an upstanding hero to his community. "He's fighting for his life."

"I see…" Shouta swallowed, forcing a swallow down past the lump in his throat. God, one of his own peers? Even if this was a competition to showcase one's talents to hero firms, this was just a series of games in the end. Tenya would rebound and have a chance to showcase his talents again, if not that then some hero firm would recruit him on the Iida name alone. He was exceptional during the obstacle race after all... "Is he with his parents?"

"They are leaving U.A. now for the next bullet train to Hosu." Nezu replied. "Will you talk to him?"

"Of course I will, I'm his teacher." Shouta replied in a heartbeat. "What happened to Ingenium?" He took a deep breath, going to his phone and checking the Pro Heroes website for any news. His eyes widened when he saw one of the threads.

HERO KILLER STRIKES AGAIN IN HOSU

"Son of a bitch…" Shouta muttered under his breath, cursing.

"You've seen the thread, yes? According to Tensei-kun's agency, he was hunting for the Hero Killer to bring him to Justice... " Nezu sadly mused.

"Hunter made hunted." Shouta exhaled out his nose. "I'll call him now."

"We're keeping this information suppressed. We don't need the Iida family to get harassed on social media, and most of the faculty save for Toshinori and Hizashi know of this." Nezu said further. "I trust you understand this and will keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, understood." Shouta hung up the phone and went to his contacts, getting his student's phone number and calling. "Pick up, pick up…"

No response. The black-haired man sighed and pocketed his phone. He would have to call Tenya later.

He opened the door, seeing Present Mic turn back to see him.

"Ah, welcome back! I was about to start up the pre-fight hype train, Mummyzawa! Hop on in!" Shouta rolled his eyes, limping back to his seat and sitting down. "Still, odd for Iida to resign like that. Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah," Shouta replied back. "Sure is." He looked out to the two students on the field, Tokage Setsuna standing on one end of the arena, and Todoroki Shoto on the other.

"AND NOW! WITH THIS NEXT FIGHT, IT IS A DUEL OF THE RECOMMENDED'S FROM RIVAL CLASSES! FROM CLASS 1-A, YOU HAVE THE FIRE AND ICE-USING WUNDERKIND! THE SON OF ENDEAVOR AND AN ACE IN HIS OWN RIGHT, TODOROKI SHOTO!" The black-haired man used his good hand to rub his ears. He wants to gag Hizashi so badly.

Nah, no need to.

"AND IN THE OTHER CORNER, FROM CLASS 1-B WITH A VERY PECULIAR QUIRK! SHE CAME FROM PARTS UNKNOWN AND PUT ON AN IMPRESSIVE AND STEADY SHOWING IN BOTH THE RACE AND THE WAR OF THE FLAGS! SHE IS LITERALLY THE CONCEPT OF E PLURIBUS UNUM! GIVE IT UP, FOR TOKAGEEEEEE SETSUNA!"

This was gonna end quickly.

(X)

Shoto ignored the noise. The constant, raging wall of sound that threatened to make his ears burst open. What was everyone expecting? A long, drawn out match between equals full of ups and downs?

He stepped up to the ring, and he was vaguely aware of Midnight talking about the rules. His opponent was tensing on the other end of the stage, but he didn't look at her. Shoto's eyes scanned the crowd, till he found three people. A vibrant blaze of hair, and a patchwork of green sitting next to a seemingly unimpressive block of quips and noise. Thinking about Midoriya, Shoto found himself glad that he wouldn't have to be worn down when they fought. He would be in top form.

For now, a demonstration was in order.

"AND LET THE THIRD MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT!" Midnight screamed.

His opponent readied her quirk, arms and limbs separating.

It wouldn't do a thing.

"BEGIN!"

The bullwhip came down, his opponent's eyes and mouth detached from their body, and Shoto made the arena _freeze._

The entire arena was filled with ice. Not a skyscraper-sized glacier, but the entire floor was smothered in ice, and in Tokage's general direction, snow and ice overcame her, like a tidal wave of frost all coming from Shoto.

For a moment, no one moved or even breathed. A thousand people around him, and he could hear a pin drop. He took a long breath, letting the steam rush off him as his body equalized. On the other end of the arena, his opponent stood in frozen shock, her body completely frozen with her detached parts being at the edge of the ice.

"Tokage," A half-frozen Midnight said, "Can you move?" Whoops, got his teacher by mistake.

"N-no," the green haired girl bit out through chattering teeth. The whip cracked again.

"Tokage is unable to c-continue! Todoroki Shoto advances!" The R-Rated Hero declared as she raised her non-frozen arm.

Shoto placed his left hand against the wall of ice. He let out stream of heat, enough to start thawing the ice, but not enough to ignite.

Inch by inch the ice melted away, freeing his opponent and the ice was enough to spread to his teacher, enough for her to break out with her own strength. A brief glance told him that she would be fine, might catch a cold, but nothing a hot drink and a few blankets wouldn't fix.

Shoto turned his gaze back to the stands with his peers. None of them could hide their shock. Why were they surprised when he had conjured a glacier during the war? Then again, that exertion of his quirk needed time to channel. His latest attack was instantaneous. Well, this would dissuade them. He saw Midoryia and Parker, the two peers that seemingly never stopped talking(mumbling in the former's case) were speechless.

Good, they knew what they were up against.

Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw that fire. His left side ached, threatening to overtake him and light a spark, but he kept it down. Instead, he focused everything he had on that man. For all of his stupid dreams and delusions, he was still the Number Two Hero. There was intelligence, cunning, and common sense burning beneath all that bravado and ego.

All three of those had to be screaming how impressive Shoto's right side was. Endeavor's eyes simmered in anger at that fact.

Shoto hoped that the man could see Shoto's eyes. He hoped he could see both sides of what he had created, and realize that his half wasn't needed.

Turning to the stands, he saw his icon rise up. His next opponent? Midoriya Izuku.

Sooner than he expected, but he wasn't complaining. He went back to the tunnel, hands in pockets.

"One step closer." He said to himself, proceeding into the darkness.

(X)

For the first time in a while as he walked to the locker room to get his gear, Peter found himself reevaluating a single truth. Whatever force of nature allowed quirks to operate, it didn't care for the laws of conservation at all. The amount of energy required to create that much ice had to be staggering, astronomical even. Thoughts of the frightening implications of that kind of power, Peter pondered a single question; how would anyone beat that?

There was a bit of buildup before the mountain back at the War exploded, maybe getting in close would work? This was more like dunes of ice, so it was faster. Or it could get you frozen, and last he checked, spiders didn't do well in the cold. Thinking about himself, his own strength, while impressive compared to most other quirks, wouldn't do a thing in the cold. The amount of ice made leverage an impossibility if he was frozen in a bad position, and considering the speed of the ice, it was the most likely outcome. On an open field, the advantages he had during the war and the villains exercise were out, so what was left?

Peter tapped his hand against the locker room table as he walked inside, his eyes wandering around the empty space. It was a small room, locked from the inside so that the contestants could be alone before their matches. Peter was pretty sure that he was supposed to be psyching himself up for his next match against Mei. Throw on that web shooter and get ready for a fight! That's how athletes got ready for a big match, right?

Whatever, he needed to think. Hatsume had all her… 'babies' and most of it was pretty cool tech. Nothing like Mr. Stark's, but cooler than anything that Peter had built before. He remembered a few of her babies. That net-gun she used. Those hover boots. A motion detection rig that reacted to any movement and worked to move the user out of the way of incoming attacks. Kinda like that little tingle that he got whenever something flew at him.

Now that he thought about it, he should probably name that. Something like… Petercognition? The Peter Tingle?

… okay, never thinking those again.

Peter flinched, the Peter Tingle going on overdrive. He kicked the table over, using the steel surface as a shield before the door to his room literally blew open! Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but the lock on the door did fly off to the other end of the room. From the other end, came a beaming Hatsume Mei.

"Parker, I need your help!" Hatsume declared, marching forward towards him.

"And I need context," Peter said, hesitantly looking over his table shield as he stood up.

Hatsume's eyes practically sparkled at the invitation and Peter leaned back on reflex as she got closer.

"Fantastic," Hatsume said, casually taking a seat in the only chair not flipped over, "Now, how much do you know about support corporations?"

Peter's mind immediately flashed back to Stark Industries. All of the tech, the suits, the good that it did after Mr. Stark changed.

"Not too much. I know some companies like Detenrat and Ygidolp Inc. exist," Peter admitted, frowning a second later, "Wait, back up, aren't we supposed to be fighting each other in like…" he glanced at the clock, "Ten minutes?"

"Not important," Hatsume waved off, and Peter felt his shoulders slump in disbelief, "What is important that, as one of the Sweet Sixteen, all the Support Companies are going to be looking right at these matches for Hero prospects to advertise for their new gear! Or, if someone from the Support Course made it this far…" She hinted, letting the American figure it out.

Peter nodded slowly, he remembered Mr. Aizawa talking about how this was a good chance for each of the students to get a sponsorship from a Pro. Guess big companies were what the support people were shooting to impress for employment opportunities.

"Yeah?" he said, but Hatsume was already looking away, her eyes clouded over in bliss.

"Just think, all those companies, all those CEOs and R&D Directors, all of them looking at my babies~!"

"Might need a different name if you're gonna market them," Peter muttered, but Hatsume didn't hear him.

She spun on a dime so fast that Peter started to wonder how she didn't get whiplash, walking towards him as Peter retreated backwards on instinct.

"Which means I'm going to need your help!"

Peter blinked once, twice, "Uhhh okay... how do I help?"

"Simple!" Mei stepped forward again, and Peter could see the outline of her chest get closer as he stopped moving, his back against his locker. "You're going to be outfitted with all of my babies so that every inch of you is covered in them for protection!" Hatsume declared, leaning forward and clearly forgetting that talk that Power Loader had with her about personal space. Her bosom was up against Peter's chest. Oh god why is she so close again!

Peter blinked, and it was at that moment that he noticed someone standing in the doorway. Pony, jaw ajar noting the two of them in the room. Her body pressed against her's.

"... I can explain." Peter said, raising a hand and pointing a finger. He bit his lip as he noted that his heart wanted to escape his chest like that one alien worm thing from the Alien movies.

"He's just helping me get my babies adopted!" Hatsume said. Pony's eyebrows soared upward.

"... I can explain better," Peter corrected shakily.

"Later!" Hatsume said, grabbing his hands, "We need to get you some protection! Oh, and lubricated up too! Gotta make sure it fits!"

Pony's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"P-protection!?" She shrieked in English as Hatsume dragged the other American out of the room via the other door, leaving Pony as pale as a ghost.

"It's not what you think! I swear!" Peter yowled back too in English.

"TO THE BABIES!~"

"MEI! CONTEEEEXT!"

(X)

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE NEXT MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE BREAKS, FOLKS! WE ARE AT THE HALFWAY POINT OF THE FIRST ROUND!" Present Mic roared as the crowd gave its approval, cheering in eager anticipation for the chance to see the star of the First Years again. "AND NOW, WE HAVE OUR CONTESTANTS!"

Peter bit his lip as he stood in the Arena, looking silly and blushing like a lunatic as he was in his normal hero outfit, no web shooters given how Mei tugged him out of the room without a single objection, and he had numerous pieces of equipment on him. So the 'lubricant' was just padding and a vest to separate the gear from the skin…

"FROM THE HERO COURSE! HE'S BEEN HIGH FLYING ALL OVER THE SPORTS FESTIVAL SINCE THE OPENING BELL! HE HAS THE SECOND BEST TIME IN THE OBSTACLE RACE EVENT SINCE ALL MIGHT, AND HIS FEATS DURING THE WAR OF THE FLAGS AND THE TIEBREAKER MATCH WERE NOTHING SHORT OF SPECTACULAR AND AMAZING! FOR SOMEONE WHOSE QUIRK IS 'SPIDER', HE SURE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A SPIDER DOES HE? LET ME HEAR IT FOR CLASS 1-A'S PETER! PARKEEEEEEEER!" Mic bellowed and the crowd roared, and Peter can hear the chants too. The social media feed on the jumbotron seemed to go by like lightning.

He rubbed his ears, feeling uncomfortable.

"ALTHOUGH I GOTTA SAY, HE'S WEARING A LOT OF STUFF ON HIS PERSON ISN'T, HE?!" Mic mused, and Peter looked at Mei, puckering his lips as the pinkette waved towards a confused Midnight.

"Hey hey Midnight-Sensei! That's not his gear, it's mine!" Mei elaborated, grinning as she had her own gear. "I wanted to have a fair fight so to speak, so I lent him my gear to give him an equal advantage! There was nothing in the rules saying that an opponent can't give someone a piece of gear if it doesn't give them a disadvantage, right?" She stated. "It's a-okay by me!"

"Well… that IS true, there's nothing in the rules saying that you can't if both parties consent… Seeing how Parker is wearing your equipment and not his own, I can assume he agreed?" The raven-haired heroine asked, to which Mei nodded furiously. The teacher then shrugged. "Well, if both contestants are fine with this arrangement, then I will allow it! So willing to even things out, as much as I love for a dominant force, but equal terms is naive and adorable in it's own way!" Midnight grinned, cracking her whip. "Resume on MC!"

"WELL, DON'T MIND IF I DO!"

"Okay… odd." Aizawa added and Peter wanted to disappear. He could only imagine how he looked in front of the whole world right now. But… if this was to help Mei, so be it.

"NOW THEN! FOR HIS OPPONENT! SHE'S BEEN CALLED THE MAD WITCH BY HER PEERS AND EVEN HER PROFESSOR, SHE HAS COME LOCKED AND LOADED AND READY FOR ANY OCCASION, ENOUGH TO BE THE FIRST SUPPORT STUDENT TO MAKE IT TO THE FINALS IN A WHILE! YOU WILL NEVER FIND HER WITHOUT HER SUPPORT ITEMS! FROM THE SUPPORT DEPARTMENT, IT'S HATSUME MEI!" Mic finished up as Peter tugged at his straps, then tapped his boots.

Then something dawned on him. As he got dressed in all of this… he never asked Mei about how all of this worked!

"Just run towards me! It'll figure things out all by itself!" Mei yelled, waving as if the pinkette was reading his mind. Peter looked back up and nodded. Normally he would look back at the suite where his class was at…

But his dignity couldn't bear what they would think of him. Momo and the others must think that he was a clown now. Has Pony even come back from the locker room? Why was she even down there in the first place? Did she forget something?

Peter smacked his cheeks. "Okay, gotta focus. Here I come Hatsume!" He got into position, seeing Hatsume lift up a… mic and she began to chuckle.

Peter Tingle going off mildly now.

"BEGIN!" Peter ran towards her. All he had to do was get her to ring out. He didn't want to hurt her too badly after-

"Come on Parker-san! Show me your legs and speed!" Hatsume spoke, and her voice boomed… from the stadium speakers?! Did she hack into them?! Or was she wearing speakers? Peter couldn't tell with all this ambiance! "You feel it, right?"

"Feel wha-whoa!" Peter looked down, feeling how… lighter he was! The leg braces around his legs were doing something! "I do!"

"Exactly! My custom leg braces are flexible and are able to keep up with the user's speed, allowing them to feel lighter, induce less wear and tear, and make you even faster!" Peter was ready to push her until…

"But with my Hydraulic Attachment Bars, I can dodge in any direction thanks to my motion-laser sensors!" Her bars stuck out, and Peter had to jump over them, yelping as he turned.

"Those things were super fast, Mei!" Peter yelled in English. "If I was any slower I would have been punctured!" He chased after again, only for Mei to dodge to the side again. "Oiiiiiiii!" He barked in frustration.

(X)

"Uhhh… what's going on?" Hizashi asked as Shouta facepalmed with his good hand, his nose and cheekbones screaming in pain. Yet it was nothing compared to the cringe he was experiencing. He had gotten word from Power Loader that his best First Year, Hatsume, was a friend of Parker's and they solicited a lot in his studio right before the match… but this?

"She's turning the Sports Festival into a commercial...and Parker got played."

If Parker didn't have the talent, smarts, and heroic instincts to be the best student Aizawa had ever had, he would have expelled him on the spot. But… God…

This was just _embarrassing_.

(X)

"But wait there's more!" Mei tripped Peter again, the American boy stumbling as he fell forward, until the metal rods on his shoulder got him back up right when his arms lashed out to stop his fall. He stumbled and lost his balance a little. "With my Auto Balancers, also with laser-motion sensors, anyone who may fall down can get right back up on their feet! It has Hero and Civilian applications!"

"Stop messing around, Hatsumeeeee!" Peter shouted in Japanese before the rods turned, his words and yelling having a doppler effect, and he began to spin! Oh god, everything was going too fast! "Get me off this wiiiiiild riiiiiide!" He shouted in doppler-English before the spinning stopped courtesy of the rods, and he stammered, seeing the world go topsy-turvy, stumbling around like a drunk. He focused on Mei and growled. "Come here you!" Oh how he wished he had his web shooters right now!

He charged, but Hatsume jumped, high, and Peter looked up. "Whaaa?! I thought only Uraraka could do that!" He exclaimed, before noticing how her boots weren't like the big clunky ones Uraraka wore during the war.

"Oh, but she can't my friend!" Mei grinned like a madwoman, which what she is now. "My sleek Jumpboots use electromagnetic inductors on the soles to allow for fast and easy motion! You can jump to heights never before reached, and land softly with its soft recoil cushions based on the soles too! The perfect Parkour Attire!"

"That ain't Parkour attire and you know it!" Peter yelled as he shook his fist, chasing after her where she landed. "It's more sleeker and trimmer for faster motion and to ensure nothing gets in the way! Not like your big ugs!" Mei turned, eyes still wide and smile still plastered on her face, not even flinching of caring how her baby got compared to another form of footwear.

"Ohhhh, a good point! I'll have to jot that down as an improvement! But first!" Mei tapped her wrist and Peter felt his Peter Tingle again. Intense. That backpack she gave him started to fire up.

"Oh Crimeny Christ-MAASSSSSSSS!" Peter howled as the jetpack took off, and he began to fly around! Oh wow, this must be how Mr. Stark and Mr. Star Lord felt when flying!

This was the worst, get him down now! He hates flying! Flying suuuuuucks! "I can't control this thi-Whoa!" Peter veered left, and he was skimming the surface of the arena wall as the audience gasped at the sight.

"Even better! My Auto-Balancers combined with my jetpack allow for controlled movement to give you aerial superiority! Even those with non-flying Quirks can keep up with those who make the sky their domain!" Mei grinned as she tapped her wrist again, and Peter veered off, flying towards the stadium arena and had his arms and legs ready to soften his fall, before the Auto Balancers deployed again, and he flipped up, landing on his feet as the boy stumbled around.

Only for the Peter Tingle to act up and Peter avoided a large wide net. "Can't catch me like how did Ser-Oh!" Only for a smaller net to enclose around him and tighten up as he fell to the ground. "Oh come onnnn!" He reverted back to English, struggling clumsily as he tried to get out, but all the equipment on his person was clumsy as hell! It was getting tighter too! "Are you kidding me!?"

"As you can see, my Net Bazooka from the prior event is slower but allows for an efficient capture and can reel in like a fishing pole! But my Net Pistol is all for the quick apprehension and take down, with binders inside the netting that increase the more the villain struggles! In other words, the more they squirm, the tighter the netting for easier capture!" Mei declared as her Net Bazooka from the War of the Flags was at her feet, and her Net Pistol in her hand as Peter writhed inside.

"Oooh, kinky I love it~!" Midnight added.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Tokoyami's voice was cut off, as from out of Peter's eye, he could see that Koda and Sato had their hands over his mouth as he continued to squirm. Oh god… He really was looking foolish! In front of the whole world!

She said she only had a few gadgets she wanted to show, that's all!

"And who made these amazing items, you may ask!" Mei turned, yellow eyes focusing in on the luxurious suite boxes filled with rich businessmen. "Why say no more, Support Companies, for you're looking at her! Hatsume Mei! But wait!" She grinned, eyes twinkling dangerously as she leered at Peter, licking her lips.

Peter Tingle, Intensifying!

"There's mooooore!"

"THERE'S MOOOORE?!" The audience plus Peter shouted as one.

(X)

Todoroki's eyes were twitching. Bakugo was snarling. Both of their lips quivering and the latter's teeth grinding at the sight of Parker being played around like a puppet and yowling like a baby.

This….

 _'This is the guy I need to surpass!?'_ They all thought simultaneously, angry at their rival for being such a clown, and angry at themselves for being weaker than him.

(X)

"Holy crap… Hatsume has Parker-san on the ropes! There's nothing he can do!" Izuku said with his pen a flurry in his notebook. "Even her movements are faster than even I anticipated! How on Earth can she do this?! The Support Department must have some real monsters in there!"

"Is… Is Peter-san going to be alright?" Yaoyorozu asked with wide eyes.

Peter was now yelling as he was traveling across the arena on vest-attached hookshots after he escaped from Mei's bondage, the pinkette laughing it up and explaining the details of her device.

"Outlook not so good…" Jirou murmured, looking on sheepishly.

"Gahahahahahaha! Wow! THAT is the Ace of Class 1-A?!" Guffawed a voice. Everyone in the class turned their heads, seeing Monoma Neito laughing with a smug and wide grin as he leaned over the wall, standing from the Class 1-B suite right next door. "Wow, boy does he look foolish or what! He's like a puppet on strings out there! Next All Might? Yeah right! If this is the best Class 1-A has, then Class 1-B will surel-guh!" His face went blue and he slinked down, hand twitching as he let out a whimpering gasp. Two horns rose up, and the cross stormy blue eyes of Pony Tsunotori looked back at them.

"Sorry for the trouble." She growled. Izuku could swear he heard Kendo say "Whoa" over there. "Did you have to aim there?!" Shouted Tetsutetsu before Class 1-B's box went silent.

 _'So scary!'_ Most of the boys in Class 1-A thought as one, before their attention was turned to Peter now skating across the arena with those metal boots of his!

"Oh dear…" Yaoyorozu put a hand to her mouth as Jirou bit her lip.

"I know he's trusting and all and that's how we won the war but damn… pays being a cynic." The punk girl said to herself as she looked over, seeing Izuku continue his writing.

"Parker-san was able to maintain balance even after moving at such high speeds. When being a hero having balance while going fast is crucial. What kind of practice can help with that I wonder? Beam standing? Standing on moving trucks?" He muttered up a storm as Uraraka smiled while most of the class looked at him awkwardly. "I wonder…"

"Same ole Deku, mutter machine extraordinaire." She giggled.

(X)

 _Ten Minutes later…_

Peter groaned facedown on the arena ground, twitching as if he's fought twelve rounds against Mike Tyson. The collection of support gear clinging to his body snapped open and fell off as their batteries lost their limited power so it wouldn't weigh down the user.

She'd thought of everything.

He peeled his face off the arena floor, glaring with annoyance at Mei's back as she continued promoting the 'products' and their collective... 'utilities' and functions.

There was a part of him that felt like he'd been tricked.

There was another part of him that reminded him that he knew better than most exactly who he'd been tricked by and that he kinda deserved it for falling for it.

The first part was currently in the process of brutally smothering the latter in it's sleep and feeling a sense of vindictive satisfaction in the act.

Maybe, just maybe, Peter felt a bit petty right now.

Maybe just maybe he wanted Mei to feel what it was like to be unexpectedly yanked to the side across the arena floor by a piece of machinery that was strong enough to pull even him when he tried to dig in his heels a bit to stop the madness. (Had she calibrated the devices to overpower his strength?)

Maybe just maybe he still had a grapple hook with a little bit of juice left clasped on his arm.

And maybe just maybe he knew how to _operate_ the damn thing (unlike 90% of the gear he'd been strapped to)

And so, with a vindictive little smile tugging at his lips from his place on the ground, Peter took aim at Mei, fully entrusting her auto-sensors and evasion inventions to work like she'd demonstrated about a dozen times (with him as the test dummy) over the last fifteen minutes.

What Peter did not know, he couldn't have known.

It wasn't something as mundane as the devices malfunctioning, or something as simple as Mei having shut them off or them being out of battery.

No. The devices were fully functional, fully operational and giving their readouts as normal.

What actually happened was that Mei, as was typical for someone like her, got an idea in the middle of her speech.

Even she couldn't really say what brought on the idea, it hit her like a lightning bolt and blanked out almost every other thought in an instant, whitewashing her brain and making her completely forget about where she was and what she was doing.

And so, when the warning lights flashed Mei's smile spread from ear to ear, a sparkle emerging behind her eye as she turned and headed in Peter's direction, beaming smile on display.

"I'VE GOT A-OOF!"

And right then and there, with the machines unable to override her active, conscious motion lest they cause injury themselves, the Grapple Hook smacked dead center in her chest with a rather hard **_*clang*_** of steel striking steel. Mei's body lurched right back and hit the grass in a spread-eagle position, staring up at the sky as Peter gaped in concern, landing outside the ring.

"Oh shit!" Scrambling to his feet, Peter rushed towards his downed friend while hearing the confused and bewildered Midnight call out beside him.

"Err... Hatsume Mei is out of bounds? Peter Parker advances to the next round!"

Peter jumped off the arena, already berating himself internally with a stream of apologies on his lips. "Sorry, sorry, I thought you'd dodge it with your gear and I'm so sorry I didn't actually-"

Mei's hands shot straight up, palms and fingers smacking over his cheeks as she cradled his face and sat straight at a perfect 90 degrees, almost like a cartoon character as she beamed like a loon. She was… really close to his face! Their noses were almost touching!

Peter could faintly hear the sound of gasping in the crowd.

"I GOT AN IDEA!" She screamed ecstatically. "THANK YOU PETER!" She cheered lastly in accented English,

Peter blinked, thoroughly confused, but before he could ask anything the girl scrambled to her feet whooping in joy at the top of her lungs and all but skipping out of the fighting arena, cackling like a mad witch.

It was, by far, the strangest match the U.A. Sports Festival had ever seen.

(X)

Finally, there you have it. Halfway through the first round! Next chapter should wrap up the first round and we go into the second, the Elite Eight! So, who do you think will win and advance with this new bracket?

I'm in a good mood of sorts, so after a couple day break, I'll get to writing again soon enough!

Lots of developments happening! So, what do you all think?

LD's responsible for the Mei section at the very end. After she had Peter under her thumb. After all, Parker has(or would have) his fair share of trouble against tech-minded opponents...

Anyone able to catch some unique shoutouts in there I wonder~?

Edit: our team and I apologize for missing Shinso. He's been added in now.


	21. Chapter 21

There were times that Kurogiri regretted not being able to make many facial expressions.

This was not one of them. This was one of those times where he was better off as he was; standing behind the bar, polishing the glasses, letting him curse at the TV to his heart's content.

Aside from the low squeak of his cloth against glass, and the muted sound of the TV, the only other sound in the bar was a low tap-tap on the bartop.

The noise was coming from the lean, almost skeletal figure seated at the bar. Shigaraki Tomura, clad in his usual black shirt and trousers, his arms and shoulders covered with the disembodied hands that were his trademark.

"Tch. What a loser."

Kurogiri glanced at the TV. A young American kid with brown hair was capering around the arena, while a young pink-haired girl was yelling into a microphone.

He recognized the young man's name on the TV scroll. Peter Parker. He had been at the USJ not so long ago, being beaten to a pulp by the Noumu that the Master had provided; the one that subsequently got blown up. The fact that he was up on his feet after being crushed by the Anti-All Might beast was surprising, but then again, Recovery Girl was amongst U.A.'s faculty. They probably got him to the medics immediately after he took the broken Tomura to the Master's domicile.

"So annoying. The goddamn wannabe isn't fighting. Can't even see his goddamn face get kicked in like in that race or war game again."

Kurogiri looked again at Tomura. He knew the reason for the younger man's anger. The mere fact that he could see his face was proof enough of what was wrong. The hand that had once covered it was gone, destroyed in that same battle. His face, wrinkled, parched and with a noticeable tear on his lower lip. Tomura had never been the same since he came to from All for One's healing.

"Perhaps that stupid American isn't all he's cracked up to be. Media and their darlings. Building them up just to tear'em down." he mused, setting down the crystal-clear glass and selecting another. "Peter Parker, the next All Might… what a joke." His red eyes went back up to the screen. "I'll kill him, after Midoriya and Yaoyorozu that is..." Tomura hissed, bloodshot eyes fixed on the TV. Surrounded by wrinkled, yellow skin, his new gleaming white teeth were clenched hard.

"He's rather pathetic," Kurogiri went on, wondering why he was bothering to say anything. "You could always savour his humiliation, like you did before."

Parker was flying around the stadium, courtesy of a jetpack that was seemingly not under his control.

"Before I got my face nearly caved in by that green brat? I don't care about humiliation." Tomura began scratching at his neck with the forefinger of his other hand. "I don't care about laughs, or stupid comedy. I want _him_ , no, I want _them_ to suffer. I want them all to _die, slowly_ , and _painfully_ , and knowing all the while that as they perish, and how there wasn't a single stupid thing they could do about it." His ruby orbs burned with fury as he said those words. "No one to save the day. No one to give them hope."

"I understand, Tomura," replied Kurogiri, in as gentle a tone as he could manage. "I understand completely. You know I do." The Master had told him that Shigaraki would be in a tough spot after the USJ fiasco. The shame of losing a Mid-End Noumu crafted to kill All Might, slain by mere children, was hitting the youth hard.

A crack reverberated throughout the bar, so loud and sudden that Kurogiri almost dropped the glass he was polishing. Tomura had slammed his fist down on the bar, his nearest eye turning to regard him with inhuman malice as he breathed hard.

" _Bullshit_. You don't understand me Kurogiri. Don't pretend that you do."

Tomura turned away from the TV, regarding him with both of those eyes; the eyes that would have terrified him if he was capable of normal human emotional responses. Having a gaseous form had more than a few advantages. The TV showed highlights of the prior events in detail, one being footage of Midoriya Izuku fighting Bakugo Katsuki in the war along with that frog girl, Asui Tsuyu.

"Midoriya took Father from me." Tomura jabbed an accusing finger at his bare face, where that particular hand should have been. "He destroyed Father's hand. Where the hell am I supposed to get another Father's hand? He only had two to begin with. They don't grow on fucking trees." He pointed at the last hand, currently behind his head.

The finger scraping at his neck scratched harder and faster.

"I will never remember him again," Tomura went on, his eyes losing focus. "Without his hand on my face, I'll forget what he looked like, what he felt like. His hand on my face, squeezing my face...that has a lot of meaning for me, Kurogiri… My memories are in tatters, you know that."

Kurogiri knew about that, of course. Tomura may not know this, but All for One had filled the black mist villain in the moment that he took the youth into his care.

Tomura's father was a wealthy man, but an abusive fiend, hating all heroes and punishing his family if they so much as praised them; his young son especially considering he looked up to All Might as a young child. Kurogiri would normally have considered taking care of a manchild with severe daddy issues to be intellectually beneath him. Nevertheless, Tomura was his job. His duty given to him by All for One. To help his Master's protege grow.

"We'll get them, Tomura," he said mildly. "When the time is right."

"Oh, we'll get them alright..." Tomura turned back to the TV, muttering to himself as he glared. "That fucking bug...the slut...Midoriya... that blast psycho...that pesky frog… the noisy cunt...And Endeavor's brat..." He offered his hand, and Kurogiri reached down, pulling a glass and pouring some bourbon to slide over to the buzzed youth as he began to drink it down.

He began tittering to himself, groaning as he again began to scratch his neck.

'Let him wallow and fester in his defeat, Kurogiri. It will make him all the more stronger the next time we make our move'. All for One had told him.

"Every last one of'em… I'll kill'em all."

Kurogiri took Shigaraki's empty glasses and returned to his normal spot, cleaning the bar's surface as the teal-haired youth cursed under his breath when Parker's match came to an end.

(X)

Yu had no words as she walked through the grounds of the Festival with Kamui and Death Arms. Her mouth was ajar as Kamui waved a hand in front of her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Shinji asked, turning towards his colleague.

"Considering how Parker looked and how much she was yelling… maybe she needs to take five." The more muscular hero murmured under his breath as he saw Yu stagger in front of him.

"I'm fine…" Yu uttered in monotone. "Just… fine… I-" Before her face split, and she began to crack, guffawing out loud. "Oh man! Peter's face was hysterical, hahaaaaa heheheheeh! Oh I need to find some screencaps to show him later!" Oh, that would be a sight to remember as he wailed. She had taken him on the big time roller coasters back in Universal Studios Japan and Peter didn't even so much as look flustered. He enjoyed it, but she did want to see some terror on his face, just to sate her satisfaction a little.

"Not so loud, you're causing a scene." Shinji sternly commanded. Yu's shoulders slumped.

"Still, this should also be an important lesson for him going forward. I need to tell him not to believe everything your friends say…" The blonde muttered under her breath before she looked up, before she grinned ear to ear. A-ha! Another cute college boy making taiyaki! She deserved some sweets for her hard work.

"Takeyama. No." Kamui commanded, before Yu looked back, grinning and giggling impishly before turning back towards the glasses-wearing taiyaki cashier.

"Oh yoohoooo~!" She jumped over, putting just enough skip to make her girls bounce. "Taiyaki-saaaaan~!" The boy perked up, eyebrows rising.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Kamui groaned, hand to his wooden mask.

Got him! Hook line and sinker! "Can I have two Ah-Bong's pleeeease~? One Milk and Strawberry and the other Macha and Chocolate pleaaaase~? With custard filling too?"

"Ummm, sure t-that would come to about fifteen hundred yen though, M-Mt. Lady-san." He was blushing as Yu had a hand grab her other arm, and her forearm pushed up against her veeery supple chest and she wiggled that moneymaker that has earned her all her hardcore fans. Seeing his eyesbrows light up made her giddy on the inside.

"Oh I'm so sorry," She cooed softly, batting her eyelashes. "I recognize your label right? Somi Somi~? Can I start a tab and pay you back later~?" She swayed a little side to side, seeing his eyes trail down to her hips, cheeks pink..

"I uhhh…"

Theeeere we go. Time to reel him in. "My costume doesn't leave much for me to carry a wallet. You won't let a Pro faint from lack of strength on the job now, won't youuuu~?""

"It's on the house!" He exclaimed loudly, grinning dumbly. Haha! Boys will be boys!

"Greatly appreciated!" The blonde's seductive tone was gone, impish grin back in full force.

"Stop extorting the sponsors here, Takayama!" Shinji shook his fist as Yu looked back, pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out as the boy got to work in a jiffy.

Ahhh, it was great being a hero.

(X)

Peter groaned as he walked back to his suite. He had to deliver the gear Hatsume gave him back in a box in the locker room that was labeled "HATSUME'S BABIES" when he was done, as the pink haired girl stated, and one of the Support Teacher's Aides took the gear for her. The brown-haired boy could see the TVs in the hallways and the highlights of his match.

"I brought this on myself… Whelp, least one of us had fun." He uttered, shrugging as he climbed the stairs back to the Class 1-A suite. Peter had been hoping to have a nice fun match with Hatsume and help show off her babies. But no, she used him as a guinea pig while she played spokesperson for ten whole minutes, putting his body through the wringer.

It took longer than expected returning to his suite. Ah. Yeah. He was taking the long way and the stairs instead of the elevator.

All of the eyes of his fellow members of Class 1-A were upon him, their looks judging, shocked, and amused. Peter shrugged.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. I walked into that one." Peter waved his hand, sighing as he heard Sero and Mina giggle up a storm.

"Gotta say Ace, that was really unmanly of that girl to use you like that!" Kirishima stated as Peter walked down his row, ignoring the burning glare from the blond bomber and the annoyed stare from Todoroki.

"Yeah, I-I was surprised you accepted her offer so easily. You gonna be okay though, Parker-kun?" Uraraka asked. "Your hair is a bit messy…" Peter looked up, hand patting his crown as he felt his brown hair all messy.

"Dang, should have brought a comb." He muttered, before he felt something in his hand, seeing Momo hand him said comb. "Oh, thanks." Peter laughed a little, taking his seat.

"Well, you did end up winning in the end! T-that's all that matters at the end of the day, right?" Izuku asked, trying his best to reassure the slumping American as he combed his hair.

"He is right, although your performance was…" Momo blushed, biting her lower lip as Peter winced. Oh god she laughed too! "Unique… you still wound up advancing and caught your opponent by surprise in the end. So, you still earned your victory!" She said with an awkward smile.

"Well, that's a positive way to put it." Peter uttered as he leaned forward in his seat. "I'm making sure her babies aren't life-threatening next time. Oy vey..." He groaned, stretching lightly.

"You going to be alright though? You look like you went through a washing machine." Kyoka asked with an amused smirk. "Gotta say… the way you were screaming…" She stifled a giggle, and Peter tilted his head and frowned. Et tu, Jirou Kyoka? "I'm sorry, but man it was so dorkish for you!"

"Finally, I'm not the only dork in this class!" Denki declared with relief. The punk-haired girl lazily looked back at the blonde.

"True, but you're the head dork." Kyoka stated flatly, causing Denki to gasp.

"How rude!"

"To be fair though, we have a lot of dorks in this class. It's kinda funny that way!" Mina giggled, hands behind her back as she grinned from ear to ear. "Like Midoriya, Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima, and now Parker can join them now!"

"Hey, I'm not a dork! I'm manly!" Kirishima objected, pointing at his chest. The pinkette giggled impishly while Peter sighed. Midoriya shrunk a little at the mention of his name.

"I cannot be a dork. I am too shiny to be considered a fool." Aoyama added with his constant grin. Mina craned her head back to look at the French-Japanese boy.

"I dunno, you can be considered, what's the french word… 'Le Matto'? With that silly pose and stuff!" Mino murmured before giggling, finger to her chin in thought. Aoyama blanched lightly.

"It is pronounced ' _Le Mat_ ' _mon cherie_..."

"Keep your head up, Peter-san." Momo murmured, offering a small smile of sympathy. "I mean, it was… amusing but in the end, you did win. That's what matters most. Although…" She bit her lip in anxiousness. "What is your history with that girl anyway? She seemed very close to your face and all…"

"Yeah! You seeing a girl on us, Parker!?" Denki accused with a pointing finger, and Peter blanched.

"Wait, you mean me and Hatsume?! It's not like that at all!" He waved his hands in denial as he felt many eyes on him. "She's… very enthusiastic about her babies and… doesn't know the concept of personal space. She is a friend though." He finished, uttering as he scratched his cheek a little.

"I did find it odd how she called her gadgets 'babies'." Momo mused, hand to her chin. "I heard rumors of a girl in the Support Course who was crazy but a very good inventor. Going by that, um..." she coughed, noticing Peter biting his lower lip. "...demonstration, she must have built quite a lot of Support Equipment. Odd to call her gadgets babies..."

"Still, the Sports Festival is a way for one to sell themselves to the Pros for internships." Izuku looked up from his notebook. "I guess for those in the Support Course, instead of Pro Heroes she was looking at companies. I heard her say such things during the Race."

"Same here, she went on and on about how the big companies should be looking at her babies when we fought together during the War." Uraraka waved her hand, eyes looking off in the distance. "Guess everyone has to be recognized in their own way." She let out a sigh. "Still, would have been nice to advance to the tournament… hopefully there's some firms out there for me."

"Yeah, I guess so. And don't worry about it, Uraraka-san. I'm sure you'll get invites." Peter continued to comb his hair, patting down the brown locks to make for easier combing.

"Says Mr. Popular over here?" Sero teased with a cheeky grin. "Going by how social media sites have been going bananas over you, good luck managing your inbox." Peter looked up, seeing the social media and he puckered his lips.

He saw his name there, with plenty of laugh emojis and 'www's, which was Japanese for 'lol' apparently in text speak.

"Don't remind me." Peter rolled his eyes. "Was just having fun is all…" He muttered under his breath in English as he could hear good-natured laughter behind him.

In some ways, hearing some of the class laugh at him felt… a bit familiar. Like being at home. He looked back, seeing his classmates go back to socializing or keeping to themselves, most of them that is. Yet when some of them turned, they just smiled back. Not in jest or annoyance as it was back home in his world, but it was something else. In some ways, seeing some of their eyes reminded him of Ned when he looked at him.

He smiled lightly, hands behind his head. Whelp, it was as Momo said. Sure he made a fool of himself, but this was a Festival after all! Mei had some fun, he was back on his feet at 100% and he had advanced to fight his next opponent. Just let it wash over him. Water under the bridge!

"Oh! Next match is about to start!" Peter perked up, as he saw the jumbotron.

"ALRIIIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS, FOR THIS NEXT MATCH IT COULDN'T GET ANY MORE DIFFERENT IN TERMS OF STYLES!" Present Mic declared as the two contestants walked into the ring. Peter noticed how Sato walked to the stadium, face stoic as he did his best to hide his nervousness from being in front of so many people. Beside him, hands in pockets, Shinso Hitoshi sauntered on in.

"FROM THE HERO COURSE, YOU CAN TELL THIS KID IS BONAFIDE HERO MATERIAL! WITH THOSE MUSCLES YOU WOULD BE SURPRISED TO HEAR HOW MUCH OF A SWEET TOOTH HE HAS WITH THAT ROCK-HARD PHYSIQUE! WHEN IT COMES TO OVERWHELMING FORCE, FEW CAN MATCH HIM WHEN HE'S ON A SUGAR HIGH! GIVE IT UP FOR SATO RIKIDO!" The tall boy waved, patting his belt as he took his side of the field.

"That's where he keeps his sugar, right?" Peter inquired. From what he remembered of the Battle Trials, Sato kept his Sugar cubes in a utility belt for him to munch on. His Quirk, Sugar Rush, allowed him to gain an incredible boost in power and speed when consuming sugar, at the cost of his intelligence depending on the amount.

"Looks like the same utility belt. Shinso's Quirk is unknown at this point, and it's something we didn't see during the War or Obstacle Race." Midoriya mumbled as he wrote in his notebook. "It has to be a Stealth-related Quirk of some kind, or maybe some quick strike one. Yet how did he end up in General Studies? I don't understand but it has to be something. Sato is fighting blind, but he has the edge in speed and power, but Shinso surely has to have the edge when it comes to…" He rattled off as Peter leaned away from his green-haired friend as he looked up to Uraraka and Kirishima. The mumbles coming out of him was like a broken dam... The redheaded brawler shrugged, glancing at an annoyed Bakugo.

"Hey, Bakugo." He got the blonde's attention by his angry red eyes turning his way. He said nothing, but he had his attention. Peter jerked a thumb at Midoriya, "Does he do this oft-"

"All the time. Now shut up and focus on the match." Bakugo growled, eyes focusing back on the field. Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"AND THIS STUDENT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! FROM GENERAL STUDIES, HE IS THE ULTIMATE ENIGMA! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG WHILE THAT A GENERAL STUDIES STUDENT HAS MADE IT THIS FAR!" Present Mic hyped up. "WE WILL FINALLY GET TO SEE HIM IN ACTION! GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR SHINSO HITOSHIIII!"

"Sato!" Peter yelled. "Shinso! Break a leg out there!" He cheered, cupping his hands.

"Not rooting just for our class Ace?" Eijirou asked with a smirk.

"Shinso was a teammate of ours. Plus he's cool in his own way!" The American elaborated.

"Yeah well, he did something to me that made me go at max charge!" Denki wailed, waving his hand. "Like I talked to him and my mind went blank! Before I knew it, I had discharged all over the place and I lost my band!" The blonde electric user pouted.

Did he just say that? Peter looked back, eyebrow quirked.

There was silence at first. Then Kyoka snorted, as did Sero and Mina as they sniggered to themselves. Bakugo rolled his eyes before Denki realized his error. "I didn't mean to say it like that! I meant go-"

"Stupid?" Kyoka finished for him before the majority of the class all had a laugh. Koda patted the poor boy's shoulder in assurance as he slumped to the ground.

"Wait, so Shinso's quirk has to do with you talking to him? Weird." Peter murmured, turning his attention towards the match in particular.

"Are you sure it's related to sound?" Midoryia inquired, "For all we know, you could have locked eyes or something."

"Well, we are about to find out…" Momo added as Cementoss explained to them the rules and went back to his chair.

(X)

The stars were aligning, and Hitoshi was feeling blessed. He sauntered into the arena, staring at the big-lipped muscular brute of a boy standing across from him, hand on his utility belt as Cementoss walked back to his seat. He smirked, looking at the jumbotron.

All he had to do was have Sato reply once, and it'd be game over. Then his next opponent would be Parker, and from what he had seen the boy seemed like a chatterbox. Couldn't keep silent. That would put him into the Final Four of the Tournament.

He would finally get a spot in the Hero Course for sure! The faculty would be fools to not demote an undeserving student for one as worthy as he. This dumb muscular fool will be his first sacrifice towards that goal!

"Gotta say, did you inherit your lips from your mom? They can be seen from space." Hitoshi smirked as Midnight lifted her bullwhip.

"BEGIN!"

Now come on, talk bac-

Sato didn't, reaching into his belt, pulling out some sugar cubes and placing them in his mouth, swallowing them. His muscles bulged, eyes whiting out as he yelled in masculine fury.

"And that hair, good god and I thought I had bed hea-" He paused, as Sato was charging. Hitoshi's heart stopped, his blood chilling.

"Raaaaaaaaugh!" Sato roared, grabbing the purple haired boy and still running towards the other end of the arena! What the hell?!

"Put me down, you lumox! Let me go!" He hit and bashed the brown-haired hunk of muscle as Sato continued to roar like some dumb animal and he leapt up in the air, going spread eagle as Hitoshi was under him!

"Sato Slaaaaaam!" He yelled, wait, with his position! He was gonna touch the ground first, not this sugar-addicted buffoon!

"Shiiiiiiit!" Hitoshi wailed, and Sato came down hard, using Shinso as a buffer between him and the ground. He felt all the air exit his lungs as Hitoshi gasped and yelled in pain, his bones creaking as Sato leapt to his feet.

"Puny Gen Ed." Sato slurred, walking away. Hitoshi groaned as he did his best to get air back in his lungs.

"Um, that was fast." Midnight uttered. "Well, Shinso touched the ground first. The winner by ring-out is Sato Rikido!"

Sato walked back to the tunnel, and Hitoshi just tried to focus on breathing, even as Medical Bots came to place him on a stretcher.

Okay… maybe he wasn't ready for the Hero Course just yet…

(X)

"Well, that was quick." Peter uttered, blinking before smiling. "Way to go Sato! Woooo!" He waved.

"But how… How did Sato not go blank like I did?" Denki asked, face in utter bewilderment.

"Well, Sato just went Plus Ultra in his own way." Asui mused, looking back at the blonde who wanted answers for his latest humiliation. "He went straight to the point and just got down to business."

"First strike victories seem to be a recurring theme this year." Tokoyami muttered for the first time, arms crossed as his head hung low.

"You're not wrong." Todoroki replied, focusing back on the jumbotron as Sato's icon advanced to the Elite Eight. Peter turned back as well, seeing that his future opponent was Sato!

"Oh, I'll be facing him in the next round…" He saw Momo climb to her feet, face set in determination as the jumbotron screen pivoted to the next match.

Yaoyorozu Momo vs. Shiozaki Ibara

"I'm going to get ready. Wish me luck everyone." She said, face focused as Peter gave a thumbs-up.

"You can do it Momo-san!" He beamed, the girl's eyes softening a bit as she smiled.

"Do your best, Class Rep!" Asui waved giddily.

"Good luck down there." Kyoka added as she leaned back, seeing Momo walk out of the suite. As he turned back to face the stadium, he noticed Mina frowning lightly.

"Something up, Mina-san?" He inquired, and the pinkette focused on him with her dark and gold eyes.

"I worked with Shiozaki during the War of the Flags, and we didn't see her fight but her Quirk…" She bit her lip in concern, eyes looking to the side.

"What about it?" Izuku asked, reaching down to sip on his drink.

"Yaoyorozu's gonna lose. Simple as that." Bakugo broke in, and everyone's eyes were on him. Midoriya on the other hand spat out his drink, head whipping around as if his childhood friend had grown an extra head and was in a tutu.

"You don't know that." Peter replied, voice becoming sterner as his chocolate eyes were locked in by the blonde bomber's ruby-red ones.

"Just watch Parker. You'll see." The American narrowed his eyes, the two of them silent as Peter focused back on the arena.

"Kacchan called Yaoyorozu-san by her name... " Midoryia spoke to himself.

"And Parker as well." Tokoyami added, eyes closed as he continued to relax. Midoriya's eyes widened, going from the raven-headed boy to Peter. The American felt his gaze upon him.

"Something up Midori?" Peter asked, seeing those green eyes of his searching. For what, he didn't know.

"It's… it's nothing." Izuku slumped in his seat, grabbing his notebook and his pen as he began to write, looking down for whatever reason.

(X)

Options.

The one thing that her quirk excelled at was giving her options. The creation of whatever non-living object that she wished was near the most versatile quirk ever recorded. In her case, the one limit was that Momo needed to know the inner workings of whatever she wanted to create. Amazingly, that kind of barrier was almost effortless to climb over. All she needed was to conduct research, study, and memorize whatever item she needed to create.

From a young age, her parents and her peers praised her. Called her things like prodigy, genius, and a dozen other variations. It went so far as her father seemingly pulling a recommendation to U.A out of thin air. Though she had no doubt that the Yaoyoruzu name carried much weight with the staff of U.A, the fact that they allowed her in at all astounded her. After all, compared to her peers, despite all the versatility that her quirk allowed, didn't compare to those around her. No matter what she came up with, she couldn't dable in their worlds nearly as fast.

How many could break down walls? Stop falling buildings? Unleash elements or maneuver themselves at superhuman levels better than she could? A name and face appeared to answer each question, with a few notable ones filling up her own class roster. Yet, in the case of her opponent, Momo couldn't be sure.

From what she remembered, Shiozaki was capable of utilizing vines in some minor sort of chlorokinesis. She'd seen the vines completely cover the giant boulders Uraraka set up around the Blue King Ring of the enemy faction on the jumbotron which no doubt proved difficult to infiltrate for those that had to go up against it. Since Honenuki couldn't slink in from underneath, it meant that Shiozaki had also strengthened her vines to the point of piercing topsoil at the very least.

Fire seemed like the best and most immediate choice to combat the first volley. If Momo could burn the vines faster than her opponent could replace them, then she would have a chance to ring her out with a concussive shot or incapacitating her with Parker's web fluid.

Another option was producing a chainsaw, but again, an item like that would need time to create. At the most, ten seconds. Shiozaki wasn't stupid.

That being said, that was a rather large if. Momo wasn't allowed to make anything until the match started, leaving her without precious time to create anything with her quirk. Her opponent? She had no such limitations.

She needed to think, find the one thing that could give her time. Her mind raced with formulas and devices that she'd memorized years ago, trying to find something that would give her an advantage even as her legs brought her closer and closer to the arena.

"OH BOY! I HOPE YOU'RE READY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BECAUSE WE'VE GOT OUR FIRST TASTE OF CLASS A VS CLASS B AMONGST THE FIRST YEARS COMING RIGHT UP! AND TRUST ME, THERE IS A BIG TIME RIVALRY HERE." Present Mic declared as Momo took her spot in her corner. Her opponent stared into the distance from the other side, not even looking at Momo before folding her hands in some sort of prayer.

"IN THE EAST, SHE'S THE BRAINS OF CLASS 1-A, THE REPRESENTATIVE WITH EVERYTHING AND THE KITCHEN SINK READY TO BE SHOT OUT OF HER FINGERTIPS, FROM THE HERO COURSE, YAOYOROZU MOMO!"

At the roar of the crowd, Momo couldn't help but feel a tiny bit embarrassed at the noise. Most of it was probably for courtesy, same as the rest of her classmates, but she did smile a bit. However, the second that the sound reached it's high points, her opponent stopped her silent prayer, opening her eyes.

"AND IN THE WEST! THE GUARDIAN ANGEL OF THE HERO COURSE'S CLASS 1-B, SHE'S THE GREEN THUMB THAT WILL RAISE YOU UP AND BRING YOU DOWN, FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S SHIOZAKI IBARA!"

Another wave of excitement, and Cementoss lowered himself from his self-made judge's chair to convey to the two girls the standard rules of engagement, nothing extreme or else they would risk dequalification. A rebellious part of her mind wondered if it was to support the atmosphere of the competition, play the crowd and create a greater show for the investing heroes. Momo silenced the thought, putting everything that she had in the few remaining seconds.

There had to be a limit on Shiozaki's vines, but what it was Momo could only guess. It could be enough to cover a house, or as large as filling the entire stadium with greenery. Quirks allowed for any level of power to be possible so Momo could only hope that she had a small limit. In that case, she would need something like a napalm charge, blanketing the area in enough flames to keep the vines at bay.

However, a defense like that was liable to be thrown back in her face. Even if she could get it out, there was no guarantee that she wouldn't get the burning liquid on her, or even if she would be able to function afterwards from the heat. Even in the best case scenario, napalm or a similar substance thrown around her would deter the vines easily enough, but again, the speed of her Creation versus the speed of Shiozaki's Quirk. How fast were the vines? She could make a machete for starting defence, that wouldn't take much more than a thought to conjure. The charge? Longer, but in the meantime she could cut what came close while trying to close the distance if all else failed.

No… the best and safest option would be a machete. Kamakiri and Kaibara were able to cause some damage against Shiozaki during the war with their bladed Quirks. Machete for defense, then web paintball rifle to finish her off the second she got close.

Momo tensed her legs, mentally running through the ratios for steel and picturing the design of a blade. Cementoss looked at her, and she nodded in confirmation and Shiozaki did the same from her end, arms still held together. Convinced, the proctor went back to his chair as Miss Midnight came forward. Momo took a deep breath, calming her nerves, watching every flick of Midnight's bullwhip as it went up, while doing everything she could to see her opponent. Shiozaki was staring right back at her, or more accurately, her feet. Momo would take off running first then, fight against whatever plan that Ibara might be concocting on her end to give herself a little more time.

The bullwhip was held at arm's length.

"Let the seventh match," then it came down, "BEGIN!"

Momo took off in a sprint, zigzagging and staying on the balls of her feet as the machete popped out of her arm in a multicolored aura. She took hold of the handle right before the first few vines surged at her. Momo swiped with the blade, cutting through the green tendrils with ease. But with each one that she cut, four more took their place. The Class Rep found herself all but flailing her arm at the oncoming horde as Shiozaki didn't even budge from her spot, face set in stone. During another precious second, Momo ran through the schematics to build another machete.

Then the vine-haired girl raised her hand, and the ground underneath Momo split open. It was too surreal to explain. One moment she was on solid ground, the next something pushed from underneath her like some unearthly seismic event, making her yell out. From the broken cement, vines, dozens more than what came at her originally shot out and wrapped around Momo. She was jerked into the air, her temporary weapon clattering to the ground, her arms bound against her and held there by thick green tendrils.

Not even a second later, the vines moved her to the side, throwing her how one would lazily toss a ball. Momo barely managed to catch herself when she hit the ground, rolling into a heap as she grunted.

The ground, a good two meters outside of the arena. In her corner, Ibara breathed a sigh of relief and Momo heard the words she was dreading as she hung her head.

"Yaoyorozu is out of bounds, Shiozaki advances to the second round!"

For what felt like the thousandth time today, the crowd explodes in a chorus of shouts. Momo felt a million times heavier picking herself back up. The outcome… It was…. Understandable, there were too many variables that had presented themselves and Shiozaki's Quirk was overwhelming. She would've needed more time to conjure up something more substantial. No matter the variable, it all came back to that.

(X)

"And there you have it," Katsuki drawled, leaning back against his seat as he saw Frog and Punk girl get up and head out of the suite.

Next to him, a few of the extras in his class were still in a state of disbelief. The blond bomber let out a scoff.

"Tch." Amateurs.

What did they think was going to happen? That Yaoyorozu was just going to pull out a bomb and force the vine chick to surrender? No, Katsuki never interacted with her during the War, but he had eyes like everyone else and used them. Vine Girl had Four Eyes surrounded in so many vines on top of the boulders Dollface moved around that the King Ring might as well have been a bunker. Yaoyorozu was good, one of the worst people to fight if she had time to prepare. He knew that firsthand.

But you don't pull out a swiss army knife against a bulldozer. From the highlights of the race, that was exactly what Vine Girl was too.

Yaoyorozu lasted longer than Katsuki expected, had to give her a little credit for that. The rich girl should've made some defensive item of sorts for her feet first instead of trying to rush in. Though she'd need time for that, something that the vine chick wouldn't give her. All and all, it was a lose-lose situation no matter what she did. In a way, Katsuki saw himself in the Vine Girl and Birdbrain in Yaoyorozu. Bad matchups, not much in the way of warmups.

Looking over, Parker caught his glare. Guy was wrestling with his hands. If he was trying to act like the guy that always believed in his friends for no other reason than they were friends or some other crap than he was being a dumbass about it. Anyone with eyes could tell that he had come to the same conclusion that Bakugo did, as much as he hated to admit.

"Man, kinda feel sorry for Yaoyoruzu, she didn't even get anything cool out," Edgehair said.

"It was going to be hard," Dollface said, "It was a bad matchup from the start, but I really thought she could pull it off. Guess even our Class Rep isn't infallible huh."

Parker looked down, even Icy-Hot sighed in admittance.

Two of them admitted it, but…

"Yaoyorozu-san is impressive but Shiozaki is a strong opponent who placed fourth in the entrance exam. But vines, huh, I wonder if it's like Kamui Wood's quirk." Oh, goddamnit Deku. "The range capability seemed to be larger than the arena, allowing for at least 30 meters of range. Binding types are really strong, and they would need impressive strength or tools to break out so I doubt many will be able to do it. Wait, but in order to do that, she would have to go for your head first. You'd need to get in close enough, fast enough that she couldn't bind you." Katsuki gritted his teeth. He didn't need Deku's mumblestorm coming down on him like hail when he had to think of a strategy to counter Horngirl! Fucking nerd!

"Oh wow, he's… passionate," Pink commented.

"Yeah that's cool, but how does he breathe?" Parker asked, "He talked nonstop for like half a minute."

"He's still muttering," Birdbrain corrected.

"Wow Deku, I didn't know you were so invested in quirks," Dollface stated.

Thankfully, cause Deku somehow had less self respect around girls than anything else that came his way, the comment knocked him out of it.

"O-Oh yeah, it's nothing but a hobby."

"Hey man, don't worry about it," Parker said, slapping that snake on the back and nearly causing the damn nerd to drop that stupid book of his. "Pretty sure no one is going to rag on you for geeking about superpowers."

"It sounds more like counter strategies to me," Dollface stated for the class. "Deku is smart that way, always planning ahead!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"I-it's nothing, I've got a ton of notes on the rest of Class 1-A, I've even got-"

Aaand that's all that Katsuki was going to deal with. Deku and Dollface could go on and on about the useless crap while Bakugo got some shuteye. His next round was against Horngirl.

Had to focus on that, prepare counters. Remember her movements back during the race(which made Katsuki sick to his stomach) and the match against Orange. Hmmm…

(X)

The entire stadium sounded like a full on rock concert. Strange as it was for most people to think about, it actually helped Kyoka out. All of the sound, the roaring, it reminded her of all those music festivals that her parents took her to when she was a kid. Wasn't much, but anything to stop that annoying twitch of nerves was a godsend right now.

Though, given how easily Asui was climbing the stairs to the arena, the atmosphere wasn't really getting her down too much. Or it was. Kyoka could never read her classmate very well anyway. She was pretty neutral even at the worst of times. Girl went through the USJ without even blinking from what Kyoka could see or remember, most of the time.

However, Kyoka's thoughts were cut off as the static of her english teacher exploded through the speakers for the millionth time today.

She hoped that Mr. Aizawa had invested in some really good earplugs.

"ALRIGHT DEAR LISTENERS, WE'VE GOT ONE MORE MATCH FOR THE FIRST ROUND. ARE YOU READY!?" Present Mic asked, and through the jumbo-tron, Jirou could see him beckon the crowd with a wave of his hands, doing his best to put that radio show DJ gig of his to good use.

And of course, like all successful DJ's the crowd ate it up, and Jirou had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Yeah it was for the show, but the people knew what they were getting into. Across the arena, Asui rolled her eyes, sharing Kyoka's annoyance. That response made the violet-haired girl smirk a little, at least they thought alike, if only for something as mundane as this.

"IN THE RED CORNER WE'VE GOT THE ROCK AND ROLL JAMMING BASE-BRINGING GIRL THAT KNOWS THE POWER OF SOUND LIKE YOUR'S TRULY, FROM THE HERO COURSE IT'S JIROU KYOKA!"

"You're not supposed to be biased," Mr. Aizawa grumbled, his voice somehow making it through the chorus of the crowd.

Jirou rolled her eyes. That hype was like, five out of ten at best. He did have to make those up on the spot, but come on man, her parents were watching.

"AND IN THE BLUE CORNER! A HOP SKIP AND A JUMP STRAIGHT TO VICTORY, THE WIDE-EYED STUDENT WITH THE FLIPPERS TO SWIM THROUGH IT ALL, FROM THE HERO COURSE, ASUI TSUYU!"

Across from her, Asui blinked once, accepted whatever the heck that was and loosened her arms with a quick shudder of his shoulders.

"Alright," Mr Cementoss started, "Standard tournament rules apply, are there any questions on the rules from either side?"

"Got one," Jirou said while raising her hands, "Are my boots still good to go?" she asked, tapping the thick soles with her jacks.

Cementoss didn't answer, referring to Midnight with a quick glance. The heroine snapped a pose with her whip, because of course she had to, and smiled a grin that probably got her plenty of modeling opportunities back in the day. Could've been yesterday for all Kyoka knew, but right now she was starting to see what Tokoyami was getting on about.

"Yes! You've filled out the required paperwork so anything you bring is yours to command! Do give a show~."

"Isn't that the point of this festival?" Kyoka asked, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Oh, just play for the cameras," Midnight grumbled with a wave of her bullwhip.

"Like the one right there?" Asui asked, pointing at the jumbotron.

"You girls ready to fight or not?" Midnight asked, arms crossing over her bust in annoyance.

Kyoka's smirk fell off her face, the seriousness of the situation effortlessly taking over. She immediately put her jacks into her boots, prepping the bass drop. Asui dropped to all fours, wide eyes focused on her. Both of these actions were enough of a signal.

"The final match of the first round, begins!"

The air was filled with the sound of the cracking whip, only for every decibel of that sound to get drowned out by Kyoka's soundwaves. Ripping sound shook the air in front of her like a directional heat haze. Now, Asui was fast, but sound itself was a barrier that she would probably never be able to break no matter how much hopping power her quirk gave her. Having said that, she didn't need to do that, hopping to the right and away from the directional charge. Kyoka adjusted the shot, funneling all the bass she could at her classmate, but Asui was already jumping away.

Right at Kyoka.

"Ribbit!" The frog girl's tongue flew out of her mouth like a bullet, but one of Kyoka's jacks rose up to meet it, electricity sparking off the tips. Asui pulled her tongue back and the punk girl leapt to the side for all that she was worth, avoiding her opponent's tackle.

Plugging her jacks back into her boots, Kyoka turned and fired, but Asui was always the most nimble in their class outside of Parker, Midoriya as of today, Ashido, and Bakugo. The frog girl turned on a dime, whipping out her tongue, latching it onto a tile and pulling herself away so only a second of the blast hit her.

It was honestly amazing to see Asui zip over the field, bouncing off the arena the instant her tongue ran out of length. Kyoka snapped her head skyward just in time to see Asui's tongue hit a few feet behind her, just out of reach of her jacks.

With a pull that turned gravity into a weapon, Asui came down like a frog meteor. Kyoka dove to the right for all she was worth yet again, Asui's webbed feet passing an inch over her head. The punk girl hit the ground hard, but she grit her teeth and forced herself to watch her classmate. This close, Asui's leg reared back for a kick, but Jirou lashed out with her jacks.

Asui dodged back with her good leg, avoiding the swipe with plenty of room to spare. Damnit, if only she was closer. A good shock on Asui's tongue had to be enough to finish this. But the girl didn't even let Kyoka breathe.

Asui bent down on all fours and hopped, blurring across the top of the arena. Jirou blasted the arena with sound. It had to be doing something, just a long enough blast hitting her had to slow her down! Yet Asui didn't stop.

Jumping around, to the side, behind her, circling her with a speed that Kyoka didn't know she could reach. One second she was on Kyoka's left, then her right. The punk girl could only blast in the small area she could to dissuade the girl from trying to get close and wearing her down.

Then, suddenly, Asui launched herself straight at her. Kyoka went to the side, as far as she could, and her jacks tried to hit the girl's flank but only hit open air where she'd been.

There was a tug, and out of the corner of her eye, Kyoka saw Asui trailing her tongue behind her as she shot past. It had latched onto her leg! "Tch!" Kyoka threw both jacks at the appendage, but Asui pulled and the punk girl's legs went out from under her. She had maybe half a second before stars filled her vision, hitting her head against her arm in a vain attempt to minimize damage.

Her head beat like a snare drum, but nothing could disguise the feeling of surprise from something dragging her back. Kyoka launched her jacks into the ground, but that only carved two lines in the concrete as she was pulled along. A quick jerk pulled her off the ground, into the air, and the next thing Kyoka knew, she was sprawling through the grass on the outside of the ring.

"Owww..." She's gonna feel that for the rest of the day.

"Jirou is out of bounds! Asui Tsuyu is heading to the next round!" Midnight declared.

Again, the blast of noise came down, but it didn't help this time. Dragging herself up, Kyoka couldn't help but wince. Her jacks burned and her ears felt like they had nearly been torn off. Glancing back, the punk girl saw her classmate gaze at her jacks with concern. Putting on her best face, Kyoka gave her a thumbs-up and a congratulatory smile.

There was a little part of her that was bitter that she couldn't get further. But on the plus side, no possibility of fighting Shiozaki or Parker. Plus she did put on a good show in the War, hopefully.

She'd take a good show over that any day of the week.

(X)

"AND THERE WE HAVE IT, FOLKS! THE FIRST ROUND IS IN THE BOOKS!" Present Mic declared as the jumbotron displayed Tsuyu advancing. "HERE IS YOUR ELIIIIITE EIGHT!"

Bakugo Katsuki(8) vs. Pony Tsunotori(16)

Midoriya Izuku(5) vs. Todoroki Shoto(4)

Peter Parker(6) vs. Rikido Sato(14)

Asui Tsuyu(15)vs. Shiozaki Ibara(10)

"So… that is the next round." Midoriya stated, gazing at the brackets. "Todoroki… and possibly Kacchan in the Semi Final…"

Peter said nothing, taking a deep breath as he looked back, already seeing Bakugo walk off with his hands in his pockets. He saw his red eyes look down, and Peter stared back.

Bakugo glared, and Peter found himself returning the glare back as Bakugo left the aisle and entered the tunnel. Peter found himself exhaling and standing up, walking past Momo and Midoriya over to the wall Monoma leered over from. Gazing out over the ledge, he heard cheers and calls of support for Pony from the Class 1-B suite. He looked over, seeing Pony walk off, head turned as she marched out. He could see some of the students from Class 1-B like Kamakiri and Kuroiro turn back, with Kendo having not turned around her body at all, staring right at him. Peter went back down, taking his seat and inhaling a deep breath as he felt a knot form in his chest.

In the time he had known Bakugo, the impression he'd gained painted Midoriya's childhood bully as a jerk, at least until Bakugo's image evolved into a straight-up thug. All Might was a great hero, a good person… yet the fact remained that no one had brought up the Battle Trial's results from back then... _irked_ him.

Mr. Stark would have stripped everything from him and never give it back to him if he pulled such a stunt and nothing short of helping against Mr. Toomes a thousand times over would change things. And Peter knew that Tony Stark wasn't a saint. Before he became Iron Man, he was…. He wasn't that good of a guy. Heck, the man even said it himself back on the rooftop on the day of the ferry.

But still, even he, at his lowest point, wouldn't let something like that happen.

Except, he wasn't here. All Might was here.

And Peter could only watch as his friend was hyped up by Present Mic before the next match as highlights of the two competitors were being shown on the jumbotron.

His nerves were on fire, he couldn't stop tapping his foot. Bakugo was good, there was no denying that, but Pony had come so far from the time he'd met her back in language classes a year ago. His first friend in this new world. "Win, Pony." He muttered, closing his eyes. "He doesn't deserve it. You do." He whispered in English.

"Peter-san?" Momo asked as Peter leaned back. He turned back, offering a smile.

"Hey, so… you excited for the big match?" Midoriya heard his question to Momo and turned towards Peter.

"Yeah, it will be an interesting fight." He exclaimed with a smile, grabbing his pen as he began another mumblestorm. "Tsunotori-san can fly and use her horns as projectiles, she also has good mobility on the ground too what with her horse or bull-like characteristics as we saw in her fight against Kendo. But the question is…" Peter tuned him out, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach as he looked around.

This was a Festival, meant for the students to have a good time and have fun while getting some recruitment offers from hero agencies in the process.

Bakugo didn't seem like the guy who would have a good time. Here's here to win. Take no prisoners. Hell, even Flash knew how to do that, and the times when he rubbed his assumed superiority in everyone's faces could be funny. Plus he tended to suffer from the effects of bad karma, like that time back when he and Ned were kids. Flash had boasted about his science project volcano that had the best materials money could buy. It had ended up exploding, smothering him and his butler in baking soda. He and Aunt May got second place that day.

Bakugo seems like...

Peter shook his head, pushing the image of that piss ant for the memory of his loved ones.

He let out a sigh. As much as this world has given him…

"I miss them." He muttered in English, ignoring the concerned look that Momo was giving him as he looked down at the arena, anxious for the upcoming fight and the void in his heart aching.

* * *

Oops, no music. Couldn't really find a place for that.

Next chapter is the big Bakugo v. Pony fight. How will it go down? You'll have to wait and see. We covered a lot of fights fast, but rest assured, the fights going forward will g oby much faster. This next chapter will be a big one, hopefully one me and IKN can get all done in one big chapter.

Agree with the fight results? Like our Elite 8( I find Best 8 silly, so I'm going with NCAA tournament terms here)? How do you see the rest of the tournament panning out now hmmm?

Big thanks to LD 1449 and Vandebz for refining. And That Shigaraki segment was provided by Juubi-k! I do recommend checking out his work on Sufficient Velocity and on He and I have been friends for over 10 years now.

In any case, time to slacc till the weekend. Then we begin the writing for the big fights of the Sports Festival Tournament.

Also please do make an effort in reviews. Please.

And 845 reviews holy cow. Guess Im officially with the big boys now. I've come a long way since my cringy past work.


	22. Chapter 22

Katsuki stretched in front of his locker, doing some last-minute Pilates and exercises. He calmed himself, hoping the mic teacher would just announce the fight and get this over with. They had five more minutes until the next match, given that some of the arena got damaged by Punk Chick during her fight with Frog. The blonde bomber looked back as he stretched his arms, seeing Horngirl doing some leg work. She performed some rapid squats up and down before taking a swig of water and closing her locker. Her blue eyes turned, and sky blue met ruby.

Huh, Horngirl really thought she had a shot against him. Fat chance, but she got this far, and rushing in half cocked already gave one more win to Deku than he deserved. This far into the festival, Katsuki couldn't afford to make that kind of mistake.

He remembered during the race, how fast she was riding her horns over the minefield. If he remembered right, she'd probably take to the skies, try and get some advantage over his explosion. From there, Katsuki could only guess, but it would leave her without a set of horns to defend against him for the first few seconds.

Above him, sirens blared, the loud mouth teacher getting the crowd ready for the next fight. He scoffed at Horngirl's glare as he shut his locker and walked out the door, giving only a single glance back to confirm that she was coming out.

All that mattered right now was to win. Katsuki saw the TVs on the ceiling showing highlights, bottom scrolls, and social media feeds of the Sports Festival.

Once he beat her, he'd be one step closer to facing Parker, if he didn't fuck up against Vinegirl. Although… Katsuki couldn't contain a soft chuckle and a smirk. The prospect of either besting Icy-Hot or blasting Deku to the moon in the next round was incredibly tantalizing. He felt his quirk pop and simmer under the surface as his expression shifted back to a stoic visage.

The roar of the crowd came forth as the two walked out together into the stadium, the hype of the start of the Second Round boiling over.

"ALL RIGHT AND WE ARE BACK! WE HAVE A BIG CONTRAST IN STYLES AND POWER, BUT THIS MATCH MAY PROVE TO BE ONE OF THE MORE INTERESTING ONES YET TO START OFF OUR SECOND ROUND SLATE!" Present Mic boomed as the two walked up to the arena.

"IT IS ALSO OUR SECOND IN HERO COURSE CLASS CLASHES! CLASS 1-A VERSUS 1-B!" Katsuki took his side of the field, as Horngirl took hers. He glared, narrowing her eyes. Most people tended to falter or wilt with his intimidation. Always useful for getting an edge.

All Horngirl did was glare back, hands at her sides as her blue eyes focused on him. They turned to the side, and Katsuki followed her gaze. In the Class 1-A box, Parker was cheering, and he could make out her name being called.

The blond rolled his eyes and focused on his opponent as Present Mic finished his little hype speech.

Katsuki knelt down, both hands behind him and ready to Turbo Rush her. A quick and fast ring-out and-

Horngirl got down on all fours in a sprinter's position, her horns vibrating as she looked up at him.

Katsuki could feel a rush down his spine. Anticipation. The thrill of battle coursing through his veins. Birdbrain was nothing but a walk in the park.

This would be his real warmup. In preparation for Deku or Icy-Hot as the real challenge. From there, come what may, he was standing on that podium with a number one around his neck. In all likelihood, either Parker or Vinegirl will be his last obstacle.

' _I will be the one closest to All Might when all is said and done. No one else.'_ His gaze went to the stands, narrowing at a certain American. ' _And certainly not you.'_

"Both fighters are ready and set!" Midnight declared from her perch, Katsuki's gaze of steel meeting Horngirl's iron glare. "BEGIN!"

Katsuki took off, explosions blasting off behind him while Horngirl's horns detached as she ran. She got onto her horns and Katsuki saw his target.

Take out the horns. Remove her aerial capabilities. He lashed his hand out, grunting as he blasted, only for Horngirl to leap over his blast, sacrificing her horns. Katsuki didn't bother looking back, employing Turbo again and avoiding two horns clattering off the ground where he once stood. He pivoted on the spot and blasted off as he saw the girl land on a new set of horns, new ones taking their place.

She could fly, yet in terms of breakneck speed over short distances, explosions were unrivaled! Katsuki bared his teeth, leading with his right hand. Horngirl gaped in surprise at his speed as he released, firing an explosive blast point-blank.

Before he could feel comfortable, he felt two horns slam their flat edges against him and push him back! The same move she used against Orange! Katsuki yelled, twisting and contorting his body and speeding up his corkscrew motion with his Explosion, destroying the horns in the process.

' _Not all that tough, they're more like hardened fingernails than ivory, but they have mass_ ,' Katsuki thought as he landed, seeing the smoke fade as Horngirl stood standing, singed and her U.A. uniform in tatters, but nonetheless undaunted. She lowered her head, and fired another duo of horns.

Katsuki blasted off, glaring at her as he remained silent, charging for her as he reared back his right hand, destroying the projectiles and continuing his Turbo rush towards her. He made it through the smoke, swiping with his left hand at the spot where Horngirl was.

His explosive blast caught nothing but air. "Huh?" Katsuki uttered before he felt his stomach get slammed by something hard. The boy gasped and coughed as he was knocked off his feet by a double hoof-kick, grunting as he landed and skidded on the ground. He got back on his feet using his Explosion to propel him up. Right on time too, as two horns zoomed past where he was lying down. He landed, glaring hard at the girl as she regrew another pair, her hooves patting against the ground akin to an enraged bull. All she did was glare back, nostrils flaring.

' _She got me with that_.' He rubbed his stomach, wincing in pain. That shot would definitely leave a bruise. After a moment, the crowd erupted in a jubilant roar. Katsuki narrowed his eyes. ' _For all flying her horns give her, she's got some pretty shit maneuverability_.' He aimed his hands, avoiding another pair of horns as he dashed to the side. ' _She can only use two, that's her max before she starts losing it. And one good hit on her, and she's done!'_

Horngirl looked at him, eyes hard and set as Katsuki gritted his teeth. She wasn't backing down. Perhaps her style wasn't well matched against Icy-Hot and more against someone like him, huh? Was that idea going through her head, giving her confidence?

Time to show her where she belonged on the totem pole.

"Come and get me, Hafu," Katsuki uttered, and Horngirl fired two horns at him, making him dodge to the right. He looked down, seeing her land on another set of horns as he narrowed his eyes, not grinning even though he felt satisfaction rush through his being.

She'd taken the bait.

(X)

This was going to end poorly.

Shouta watched as the two students circled one another, both of them probing the capabilities of the other with long-range shots. Surprisingly Bakugo was the one on the defensive, using explosive bursts to defend against Tsunotori's horn missiles.

He'd been keeping his quirk toned down, limiting his shots until the right moment. Bakugo was looking towards the other potential fights, yet every bit of his attention was focused on his opponent. The first opponent that had given her the attention that she deserved.

Present Mic barely talked about her contributions in the war during the break's rundown, but she had still earned second place in the Obstacle Course. No matter what people thought she looked like she was no china doll, she'd earned her place here.

And unlike her class representative, Bakugo would have no reservations against using his all if she forced his hand. Right now, it seemed to Shouta that Bakugo was only using as much as he thought he needed. It could cost him later, but it gave him an advantage if he needed to ramp up. The second of surprise that would come with seeing Bakugo's true capacity would be more than enough to earn the berserker a victory.

However, watching Bakugo's blast hit a little too close for Mic's liking if his wince was anything to go by. Combining the nature of his quirk with the stubbornness that the girl has been showing since the finals started….

He turned his gaze to the stands, where a certain loudmouth student was literally on the edge of his seat.

Shouta turned back to Bakugo. The boy knew what was at stake, he was paying attention when Shouta explained the importance of the Festival. But, even if Bakugo was giving his opponent the respect she deserved, the black haired man remembered the first Battle Trial e when he fought Midoriya.

He would stop this match, faster than the refs could if he needed to.

(X)

It was strange. Running around, firing her horns under the sun, the heat biting at her skin. It almost felt like home.

Except, the ranch never had this many people visit.

And the heat came from the fiery explosions, not the sun.

Pony dug her hooves into the ground, but a blast lit up her vision. Heat and air sent her tumbling back. Blinking the stars out of her eyes, Pony dragged herself to her feet, her horns at the ready.

Only for another blast to snipe her horns out from over her head. Superheated air slammed into her face, throwing her back to the ground. Her vision swirled as her head hit the concrete. Her arms felt sluggish, but they managed to find the ground beneath her and push her back up.

"If you're just gonna lay there, you can hurry up and die!"

Instinct flared through her, her hooves finding purchase and flinging her to the side. Pony felt her right side light up with the heat, and she barely managed to stop herself from going over the arena's edge. She looked up, the great flaming torch greeting her as her eyes focused. Ignoring the pain, she dragged herself back to all fours, glaring back at her opponent. Despite that early hit, Bakugo didn't even look winded as he threw those bombs her way.

He probably could do a whole lot better, he'd turned that zero pointer's head to nothing earlier today. Even so…

"I'm not done yet."

Bakugo scoffed, "Good, 'cause crying uncle at this point wouldn't do you any good."

She launched a horn at him, only for him to blast it away with one hand and fling an explosive wave her way with the other. Pony launched herself into the air, catching herself with her horns, Bakugo's glare followed her every inch as she ascended.

"I know, but heroes don't back down. I'm not, and Peter-"

Bakugo's eyes narrowed, "Oh give me a break!"

He brought his hands together, and unleashed a ball of fire that went under her? Pony barely had time to wonder why before the shot went critical on the concrete below her, pelting her with rocks and hot air, causing her to fall the small distance to the ground. It was only about six feet, but she hit hard, scraping her side and making her arm burn against the ground. She seethed, groaning in pain.

"Parker this and Parker that, is everyone part of his fucking fanclub or something? The foreigner gets a cool suit, which he then loses for being weak, throws a few pathetic one-liners, treats this entire Sports Festival like a goddamn joke, and I'm just supposed to accept that his joking ass is supposed to be Number One? The closest one to All Might!? I refuse that!"

Pony winced as she tried to move her arm, but she could deal with it. Rising once again, Pony found herself the target of Bakugo's burning glare.

Only, it was even angrier as he marched towards her.

"Wake the _fuck_ up. He's not the one fighting here, so quit thinking of him and fucking focus on what you're here for." He snarled. "You're strong and capable! So get back up and fight for yourself and no one else, you stupid cow!"

Pony's eyes narrowed, her teeth bared. They were standing in the middle of the arena now… She charged.

' _Just get him a little closer, and I got'im_!' She thought to herself as she darted forward, low to the ground, horns still in her head and at the ready. Bakugo shifted into a stance as he reared back his right hand.

She got in close and sidestepped left, firing only to get a quick blast to the face for her troubles. Pony yelled, rolling across the ground before recovering, ignoring the pain in her body. ' _Not yet_!' She regrew her horns and charged again, Pony focusing on the smoke and debris. She saw a hand, and she fired.

A horn missed, but she heard Bakugo grunt from getting nicked. "Die!" And Pony's world spun with the force of another blast. She skidded across the hard floor, getting back up onto all fours. Her blonde hair was in tatters, burns and bruises all across her body as she yelled like a berserker. She wasn't going to lose like this!

Bakugo saw her approach as he swung his arm, getting rid of the dust and debris that she charged straight through.

Fast as she could, she conjured two horns, and they spun around her back, another set sprouting out of her head. Bakugo aimed his hands and Pony fired, going right. Two thunderous blasts rang out, destroying the horns and Pony covered her face as the heat and dust made her ears ring, but she charged regardless.

He hadn't moved!

Pony pounced, leading with her head as Bakugo sidestepped her charge. Her horns grazed his shirt, tearing it as she ducked a potential right-handed swipe. She kicked upwards, the blond avoiding a thrusting hoof.

"Just die already!" Bakugo roared, Pony saw him aim down as she smirked.

With a crackling ember, a flaming horn that had been hiding behind the brazier to the corner of the arena slammed into Bakugo's back, catching him completely off guard and missing his right-handed strike. Bakugo yelled in pain at the searing hot projectile, twirling around to destroy the horn…

Only to get a double-hoof kick to the head for his troubles as Pony pushed up with her arms, her horns firing into the ground to give her extra propulsion, saliva and sweat blasting off his head like a boxer getting sucker-punched. Bakugo staggered, eyes unfocused as Pony regrouped and charged. He raised his right hand to stop her advance out of instinct...

The other burning horn slammed into his hand, redirecting it as he howled in agony from the searing hot strike, before being tackled by the Texan in the gut. They tumbled to the ground as Pony got behind him. She brought her arms to his neck, bringing him to a rear-naked chokehold as she squeezed, her muscular horse-like legs pinning Bakugo's down.

She didn't hear the gasp of the audience, or the cry of Present Mic. All she focused on was the win, baring her teeth as she pulled on her arm around Bakugo's neck. Just needed to make him pass out or tap out. Papa had done this with pigs and villains many a time back home after all!

Bakugo gasped, his fingers clawing and scraping at her arm that betrayed just how muscular she was under her seemingly cute and delicate frame. Pony tugged tighter. ' _Pass out, damnit_!' He grabbed her arm and fired off Explosions like firecrackers. The blonde girl screamed in pain, only making her squeeze harder. She heard the blond bomber struggle and writhe as they tussled on the ground, the concrete scraping her and making her bleed as blood poured down her head.

Bakugo brought his hands down beside him, and with the gasping roar of an animal being crushed under jaws of a predator, Pony yelped as he fired a full blast Gauntlet-less Explosion at her sides, causing a violent eruption in the center of the arena.

(X)

"Pony!" Parker yelled, hands on the suite's rail, stood up with widened eyes as he saw Kacchan set off a detonation akin to those ones he used during the War. So close to the ground and so close to her…

"Amazing… she had Kacchan beat and…" Izuku's jaw was on the floor, not even writing as his eyes were transfixed on the fight while the smoke and dust cleared. Even the Class 1-B suite which had been cheering went silent.

"Does Class 1-B have that strong of a student?" Asui asked in utter bewilderment.

"How the hell do you Americans get so strong?" Eijiro asked with wide eyes, looking back to Peter before his gaze returned to the arena.

The dust began to clear.

Kacchan had always been a symbol of victory in his life. There was nothing Kacchan couldn't overcome or excel at from what Izuku had seen. From fighting off bullies when they were super young (before he turned on Izuku when he was Quirkless) and not even shedding a tear, to becoming the honor student at Alderna with perfect marks across the board, Kacchan hadn't been challenged and yet…

Here at U.A., he'd never seen his childhood friend pushed to the brink like this. Izuku was bewildered. He'd looked like he was about to lose before he used a Gauntlet-less blast on the ground beside him to escape Tsunotori's hold!

Looking over, he saw Peter gripping the rail, eyes wide and face filled with dread as his hands were… twisting the rail.

(X)

Nemuri's jaw was slack, her hand gripping her bullwhip as she saw the fight before her. In terms of power, Bakugo was superior… yet the most fundamental lesson of being a Hero wasn't always about the most powerful Quirk. It was in how it was used and by god did Tsunotori use her horns and her bovine/equine physiology to the fullest extent of her abilities.

Before them, Tsunotori was on all fours, in her sports bra as her blue U.A. shirt was in utter tatters and shreds, hair hanging from her locks as she panted, arms and legs shaking to hold her up as she was on her feet and hands. Before her, Bakugo was on his knees, but gasping and breathing hard, his blue U.A. shirt likewise in tatters as he was covered in burns and bruises. The price to pay to get out of the American's submission chokehold. Cementoss as on the edge of his seat, hands gripping the armrests to call the fight if need be.

The two stared long at each other, blood running down their crowns as they panted. Bakugo rose first, wincing and seething as Tsunotori did the same… Nemuri saw her look to the stands, towards her suite… or at least the general area, and the Pro Heroine could see Tsunotori's eyes moisten up… She said something, Nemuri couldn't catch it.

Tsunotori lost her footing, collapsing onto the ground in a heap as Bakugo stood up, panting even as he was drenched in sweat and blood, bruised and battered as his arms shook in pain.

Cementoss took to the field, going to her as he sprinted and checked Pony's fallen form. The audience gasped and muttered. He knelt down, putting a hand to her neck and nodding, giving her a thumbs-up as he waved his arms for the medical bots. Alright then…

"Tsunotori is unable to continue." She raised her bullwhip. "Bakugo wins!"

The crowd roared, cheers erupting as Bakugo just stood there, panting with wide eyes as the medical bots took her. He walked over, seeing her being placed on a stretcher as he gazed at her, almost in awe before he wiped his head of blood. His stoic visage came back as he exhaled as he put his hands in his pockets, walking back to the tunnel.

"WOOOOOOW! WHAT A MATCH! THAT WAS THE MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT RIGHT HERE! WHAT A WAY TO START THE SECOND ROUND! PONY TSUNOTORI THREW EVERYTHING AND THE KITCHEN SINK AT BAKUGO KATSUKI, BUT CAME UP JUST SHORT! WE ARE GOING TO BE REMEMBERING THAT FIGHT FOR A LONG TIME!"

"Yes, those two will make fine Pros someday, if they can get there that is." Aizawa added, and Nemuri couldn't help but agree. Even if Tsunotori had lost the fight, gazing up to the stands and seeing many a Pro Hero in attendance whispering to themselves alongside the talent scouts… she and Bakugo had certainly left an impression.

She was concerned at first, since Tsunotori was a sweet girl, but the Sports Festival paved a way to a Tsunotori she did not know or expect, with her performance during the Race and now this. And Bakugo himself did well showing restraint only until he was pushed. Yet not too much to insult her either. He'd taken her seriously for a time, but Pony was able to get the drop on him, forcing him into a corner. He suffered burns and bruises galore from using his own Quirk on himself, but it helped him get out of that chokehold lest he pass out.

Nemuri knew a thing or two about asphyxiation after all. Bakugo had been close too, and that Tsunotori girl knew her stuff.

Seeing Bakugo march off to the tunnel, Nemuri allowed herself a soft smile. Surly and harsh he may be, but the boy wasn't joking when he said he wanted to be the best.

It was as Aizawa said. Those two are going to become fine Pros indeed.

(X)

 _A Pro Hero in Training._

Bakugo Katsuki.

Those words made Peter sick as he stood ramrod straight, his hands on the railing, clenching his jaw as he watched his classmate walk back to the tunnel

Pony deserved to win. She should have gotten the win. She was so… so close!

Bakugo is here to win, just like everyone but yet… to fire Explosions of that ferocity, even damaging himself? How far would he go for victory? Even against a peer.

Actually, that last one shouldn't even be a surprise the more Peter realized it. Not with the Battle Trial. Not with the USJ.

"Peter-san?" He turned, Momo gazing up at him in concern. "I'm sorry that your friend didn't win. Are you oka-"

"I'm good," he said quickly, "Just frustrated is all."

Momo nodded slowly, though she didn't exactly look okay with the match either. Between him, and watching Pony get wheeled away, everyone seemed uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, he jerked his head towards the door.

"I need to use the restroom." He uttered softly under his breath, tense as he walked past as the other students who pulled in their legs to give Peter a way out.

"Parker-san, are you s-" Peter rounded, seeing Midoriya standing up in concern, trailing off as Peter stared back, staring into those green orbs. He could see Midoriya's eyes widen, but right now? Peter didn't care.

"Restroom." He hissed before finally leaving the suite.

Pro Hero in Training. Bakugo Katsuki.

No one should ever have to pull that kind of stunt in an arena. Cementoss should have called the fight. Not that Pony didn't hold her own, she did amazing. Just… there was a limit. He walked through the halls, with only his thoughts to himself as he went to the locker room. He heard footsteps behind him, seeing Todoroki following him, with Midoriya close behind. That's right, their match was up next.

He needed time to himself. And to check on his first friend.

Peter continued to walk through those halls, meandering as the words and sight of the fight replayed in his head, eventually finding the infirmary. He knocked, taking a deep breath.

"Come in." Recovery Girl said from within. Peter walked inside, seeing Pony in one of the beds and breathing softly. Several Medical Bots were close by, as were some TA nurses busy cleaning and dabbing Pony's injuries. "Is there something you need? Parker-san?" She asked, looking up as Peter walked in. He glanced at the healer before returning his gaze to Pony, idly noting that another bed had canvas wrapped around it off to the side.

"How is she?" He asked, the anger dissipating as Pony groaned. She was covered in medical patches and had two IVs in her..

"She'll be alright. The girl has a lot of vigor to her, so the healing will be done within the hour." The old nurse stated. "She will need to rest and fill up on fluids, of course."

"Pe...ter?" Groaned out the blonde as Peter took his place beside her, pulling up a chair. He allowed a smile to come forth.

"Hey… Pony." The brown-haired boy tried smiling, seeing the girl open her eyes and look back at him, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Pony closed her eyes.

"Sorry… I couldn't win." She groaned, and Peter shook his head.

"I-It's okay Pony! I mean, you kicked so much ass!" Peter said in English, grinning wide. "I mean, wow. You were so strong out there! You were kicking his ass! Left and right!" He felt his heart clench, but it was true. Pony gave it her all out there, even outsmarting that… that thug and she had almost claimed a well-deserved victory in her hands!

"I know…" Pony took a deep breath. "I still lost though… I… I wanted to win so badly…" She closed her mouth, biting her lip as she fought back tears.

"Hey, easy." Peter patted her head, and Pony's eyes widened. "You'll get him next year, ok? We'll both get stronger." The blonde's jaw was ajar as she closed her eyes, before she finally smiled.

"Yeah… we will. Together."

"Is that all? Tsunotori needs her rest." Recovery Girl stated from her chair, walking over as the TA nurses stepped aside. Peter looked back and nodded.

"Okay." He stood back up. "Thank you."

"Just doing my duty. Do you wish to speak to your classmate as well?"

The temperature dropped as Peter focused his gaze on the canvas'd bed. From the corner, he could see Bakugo looking out from an open slot in the canvas.

Red eyes met brown as they glared back before Peter walked to the door, seeing Pony drift to sleep after Recovery Girl gave her a big smooch..

"He'll live." He uttered, closing the door and marching down the hallway sternly.

Peter saw All Might marching past in his gaudy-looking yellow pinstripe suit. "Ah! Young Parker! How do you do…?" He trailed off, seeing the demeanor that the American was emitting, eyes as hard as steel.

"Fine." Peter uttered, walking past and not giving the Number One Hero a second glance. He would always be thankful for his words after the USJ incident. He'd been an upstanding, great hero. He is the Symbol of Peace for all in this world.

Peter's eyes hardened as he walked down the lonely hallway. This Sports Festival… was supposed to be a game. Guess he was wrong.

…

Bakugo has always been an asshole ever since they met in that elevator a month ago.

Then the USJ…

Now this.

Peter breathed hard through his nose, nothing but the empty hallway to stew in his thoughts.

(X)

Izuku was still trying to process it all as he walked out of the suite Hopefully he doesn't encounter Parker, given that look in his eyes… He was somber back during the speech… After Tsunotori's fight, he looked like he was hiding his anger, albeit barely.

Still, to think that Kacchan was pushed to such a limit… Never in his entire life has he seen him come so close to losing. Yet in the end, Kacchan managed to win out by force of will. Even though Tsunotori got in some really good hits that probably even caught his childhood friend by surprise, those Explosions took its toll on her. She was only human after all, yet so was Kacchan as well.

' _Everyone's trying their best, going Plus Ultra… Tsunotori has been doing so all day with her performance at the race.'_ Izuku looked down at his hands, seeing the scars of his long hard year of training along with the times he saved others using All for One at 100%. ' _Parker. Shiozaki. Tsunotori. Kacchan. All of them have stood out as amongst the best of the best. I've got my quirk under control but… Have I really stated 'I am Here' to the world?'_ Izuku thought, gripping his fist. 'I have to make an impact… here and now.' He raised his head, looking dead ahead. 'I need to win, to make my declaration. All Might is expecting me and-'

"Hey kid." Came a gruff voice, and Izuku jumped, suddenly feeling very warm as he turned. He was greeted with the imposing and towering form of the Number Two Hero in the country. The Flame Hero Endeavor.

Oh gos the Number Two hero! He's right there! Izuku's jaw gaped as he sqwaked out his name. "E-Endeav-"

"I found you. Getting ready for your match?" Endeavor asked, his green eyes boring down at him. It was like being close to a bonfire Izuku was beginning to sweat. He gulped lightly, gazing up at him. He's only seen him on TV but…

He's so intimidating up close! "E-Endeavor sir, I-I know you're working security… on a r-round?" Izuku squeaked out. The Flame Hero crossed his arms.

"In a way. I have to say, that Quirk of yours… it reminds me of All Might's in a way, albeit far weaker." Endeavor spoke aloud, and Izuku's heart clenched. "However, that Hafu girl who fought that Bakugo kid had a plain quirk, yet she was able to go beyond and push him to brink of defeat. But, going by the power and speed you displayed during the Race and that War of the Flags…" Endeavor pointed down at him, and Izuku never felt so small.

"You have talent and a head on your shoulders. So I admit you have potential to be good someday soon, and going by that ' _Smash'_ you yelled during the War, you must be quite the fan of All Might aren't you?" He asked, and the green haired boy's blood went cold. He didn't tell anyone! Wait, did Todoroki tell- No, he and Todoroki aren't on good terms. He wants to spite him, so why the comparison?! What was he getting at?

Izuku shook his head. No! He can't focus on such things! He'll bring it up with All Might after the fight with Todoroki! For now, one match at a time!

"I-I appreciate your time t-talking to me sir, but my match is-" Izuku saw an arm pressed against the wall, and Endeavor loomed over him. In his way.

"My son, Shoto. He is your opponent in the next fight. He has a very valuable responsibility placed upon him, bestowed by me." He growled, leering down as Izuku as his emerald eyes burned like embers. "And that is to surpass All Might in every way. This fight will prove to be most valuable." Endeavor oiled before a chuckle came out. "Besides, the boy's true potential can only be brought out with adversity. You and your classmate did so before after all." Izuku stopped, feeling the flame hero pat his shoulder. "I saw his actions in the last minutes of the war. You also drew out the fire within him…" He can tell that the older man was smirking down like a cat preying upon a mouse. Izuku's brain worked, remembering the highlights…

That's right, Todoroki used a bit of fire to repel Parker.

"Do put on a good show and give it all you got." He smirked. "Make him struggle and test him. Only you and Parker have the potential to make him grow out of his stupid rebellious phase." He even chuckled lightly. "Hell, if you put on a good showing, I may even extend you an invitation to intern my firm young man."

Izuku was frozen on the spot as Endeavor pulled back his hand, finally realizing after meeting Todoroki's father… just how callous and cold he was despite the heat and fire he emitted.

" _In short, the plan was for me to never use my left side. To be a hero using only my right, to spite that monster who calls himself my father." Todoroki Shoto looked up, eyes burning with a controlled and focused rage. "I will deny him the pleasure of trying to live through me, and I will get to the top using only my Ice. And yet, both you and Peter Parker made me break that vow out of instinct." He scoffed. "I bet he's laughing right now… but no more. Those times were just aberrations."_

 _"Midoriya Izuku. You're strong. You keep getting stronger too, I admit that." Izuku eyes widened, heart skipping. "That's why I want to beat you… and beat the best in this class. Peter Parker. I will surpass you both. Don't you forget that."_

Those eyes Todoroki had… they were so angry. So clouded.

In a way… they were just like Endeavor's. Driven by ambition and desire for a goal, even if it forsakes others or even themselves, in a path towards self-destruction. Endeavor failed to surpass All Might, now he is living through Todoroki to accomplish what he could not.

"I apologize for my bluntness, I thank you for hearing me out." Endeavor walked past the green haired boy, his footsteps in echoing the hall.

"Mr. Endeavor, sir." He spoke out, and he heard the Pro Hero stop in his tracks. "I… I am not All Might."

"Well, obviously." Endeavor replied with a roll of his eyes judging by his tone. "You're-"

"And neither is Parker-san… he's not All Might either. None of us are our mentors and role models, a-as much as aspire to be like them. And…" He gripped his fists and looked back, green meeting green. "Todoroki is not you! You're not him!"

Endeavor stared back with wide eyes as the two stood in the hallway.

Izuku stood his ground, even as the shock passed, and the temperature ramped up as he saw Endeavor glaring at him hard before huffing, marching down and away. Izuku turned back, looking at the hallway that lead to the tunnel.

Todoroki… he's trapped on that path because of Endeavor. Because of everything in his life, forcing him to deny his full potential out of spite for that man. To never become the best hero that he can be.

To get a possible internship with the Number Two Hero though if he fought well… No… He's not going to fight Todoroki harder just for that.

The successor to the Symbol of Peace strode on, no longer aiming to just say 'I am Here'. Izuku has something else to do.

(X)

His left side itched.

It was a problem that started when Shoto made his commitment to using his right side. All that ice, freezing his left side to the point it burned and only using the miniscule sparks from his left side to thaw himself out only made the feeling even worse.

And when he let out the heat, when he tapped into that power, the feeling left with it.

' _You disgrace me, Shoto'_

Those words made the dual-haired boy grit his teeth. What right did he have to say that to him? He'd gotten this far, made it the Elite Eight, allowed his team to dominate the War of the Flags for as long as they did, all without using the old man's quirk. He was _dominant_.

With only two exceptions.

Knowing that man, he was probably getting back to his spot at the top, readying himself to watch Shoto fight one of those exceptions. His mother's quirk would be enough though, even with Midoriya's power, Shoto only needed to tire him out and then freeze over him as he did Tokage. Midoriya broke the ice with Sato's help. On his own? He doubts it. The only surefire way Midoriya can shatter his ice is to unleash that kind of raw strength that broke his body during the Entrance Exam, Battle Trial, and during the USJ incident.

But in doing so, it would be like facing down one of All Might's punches. Even the galeforce winds that come from Midoriya's all-or-nothing strikes can shatter stone like wet paper.

' _Remember, your duty is to surpass All Might.'_

Still with one punch, no matter how big, his glacier would shatter like glass.

But he has two shots. After that, he's dead in the water. One quick freeze up and it's victory.

No matter the speed of his mother's quirk, there was the chance that Midoryia could go faster.

And if that happens….

' _You'll reach your limit, soon enough. You did so twice after all. You're falling into a pattern. You_ need _me. You_ need _my gift. Because you are just like me in the fact that you despise losing, maybe even more than you hate me.'_

Shoto bit his lip till he tasted copper, seething at the memory of the old man talking to him before he came out to the arena. That man was _wrong_. Number Two Hero or not, he was nothing more than an overgrown child who couldn't make it to number one on his own. He would sit there in the stands, he would fume with those flames of his.

And he would watch one of the exceptions get swept aside by a quirk that wasn't his. The quirk that belonged to a family he took advantage of and made their daughter their sacrificial lamb to cover for their mistakes.

Hero. Endeavor is anything _but_.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway, but they were drowned out as the alarm blared. Surprisingly, Midoryia was quiet as the two met the crowd, marching forward with his face set in stone. Shoto ignored them all, finding that man sitting exactly where he thought he would be.

Shoto glared, even if he wasn't able to see it.

"AND HEADING RIGHT INTO THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND, WE'RE BRINGING YOU ONE BASS BLASTING POWER SHOW! CAUSE IN THE RED CORNER, HE'S GOT TWO COLORS, HE'S GOT THE FAMILY, IT'S THE POWERHOUSE AMONG POWERHOUSES, TODOROKI SHOTO FROM CLASS 1-A!"

Another roar, these people never stopped screaming about useless things.

"AND IN THE BLUE CORNER, ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A, WHILE SUPER PLAIN WITH A MOP OF GREEN HAIR, HE'S BEEN A BLAST OF LIGHTNING! WILL HE KEEP THIS STREAK UP IN HIS FIRST TRUE FIGHT IN THIS TOURNAMENT? GIVE IT UP FOR MIDORIYA IZUKU!"

Midoriya swallowed the praise but recouped, focusing on him as his green eyes were hard. They were like before in the war. Determined.

Good, he won't hold back.

Next to them, Midnight didn't bother with the introduction. The second she raised her bullwhip, the crowd went quiet and Shoto took a deep breath.

He took on last glance at the old man.

' _You better watch old man.'_

Midnight glanced at him, Shoto nodded, and reached for the cold of his right side, visible warm air exiting from his nostrils.

' _Because you should know after this.'_

She looked to Midoryia, and he nodded, and Shoto could already see the small sparks of lightning that was about to arc across his skin. They shuffled their feet, eyes focused on each other.

' _I'm not your tool!_ _ **And I never will be**_ _!'_

"Begin!"

(X)

well this is the shortest chapter outside the prologue.

lemme know what you think. In exhausted and im going to bed.


	23. Chapter 23 Guest Interlude: The Call

The bell sounded, the crowd roared, and Izuku charged, lightning crackling around him as he zero'ed in on his opponent.

Todoroki unleashed a surge of ice. Izuku leapt to the right, and charged once again upon landing. Todoroki snarled, and launched another surge at him. Izuku leapt over him, his whole body glowing green.

A pillar of ice erupted from the ground. Izuku grit his teeth and dodged to the side, avoiding the pillar. He landed amid the storm, and saw Todoroki standing there, not ten yards away. He broke into a run, but Todoroki was already moving, sliding easily away on a glittering wave of frost.

Todoroki turned to face him, and thrust out his hand. The ice erupted, forcing Izuku to dodge. He landed in a kneeling pose, and looked for his opponent. The green haired boy kept the attack, charging at Todoroki as he sidestepped another surge of ice spikes. The true successor to the Symbol of Peace lept, roaring as he did a spinning kick. He caught nothing but shattered ice as the dual haired boy slid away once more.

There was Todoroki his breath coming out in puffs of white steam as he stood some twenty yards away.

' _He's getting slower_ ,' Izuku thought. ' _The ice is slowing him down, slowly but surely, like before during the War! I have to keep the pressure on!'_

He broke into a run, his fist crackling with light-green lightning. Todoroki's whole body was steaming, trying to thaw the ice. His lip curled, and he thrust out his left hand. Izuku sidestepped the surge… only to see another come his way!

He grunted, jumping high once more, feeling the cold in his feet as the ice flashed past. Izuku landed, and only then noticed that there were two walls of ice; one on each side of his body.

His heart clenched as he realised his predicament, and saw Todoroki on his knees, teeth bared in a snarl of fury. Another storm of ice roared towards him, and Izuku knew that he was trapped! The walls were too high for him to jump!

So he began jumping up the walls, going from wall to wall as he used One for All to enhance his fingertips and his feet to dig into the ice, avoiding it. He then pulled upwards, avoiding the ice spikes as he leapt over the frost hallway. He looked around, and saw Todoroki backing away, his body wreathed in clouds of steam. He charged once more.

The crowd roared at the display.

"WHAT AN OPENING! MIDORIYA's GOT TODOROKI ON THE BACK FOOT!"

Todoroki took a deep breath, and Izuku charged once more. He thrust out his hand, the air in front of him turning to ice in an instant. A great wall of ice erupted out in front of him, spikes and jagged edges slashing out as it barrelled forward.

The green haired boy glanced around, trying to think. To his left was the arena's edge, to his right the ice wall he just escaped from. The wall was too big to punch through, unless he wanted to shatter his arm.

Izuku jumped to the left, landing just inches from the edge. He looked up, and saw an opening, a path to Todoroki as the dual-haired boy was thawing.

And then Todoroki aimed his hand again, but no ice spikes came surging out. Instead a flash freeze of frost came out, going faster and covering the ground as if it turned into an ice rink. He saw the ice forming around his boots.

His blood ran cold. If he jumped onto the ice wall to his right, Todoroki would trap him for sure. If he goes to the left, he will be out of bounds.

"TODOROKI IS FIRING HIS SALVO! WITH NOWHERE TO RUN, IS THIS THE END OF THE ROAD FOR MIDORIYA?!"

Todoroki glared at him, and released one last surge. Izuku clenched his teeth as the ice came towards him.

And readied himself to take it straight on.

(X)

' _Go ahead Midoriya_ ,' Shoto thought darkly. ' _Will you lose here gracefully? Or will you sacrifice your arm?'_

He thought back to the Entrance Exam, and at the U.S.J., when Midoriya had smashed Shigaraki's face in. That Shigaraki was not a puddle of gore proved that Midoriya had some restraint, as did his progress in getting his power under control. But with this much ice surging his way, he would have no choice.

Midoriya had two shots. Shoto had plenty, so long as he could thaw himself.

 _'_ _End of the line, Midoriya!'_

The surge was upon him. Shoto saw him raise his hands…

"SMAAAASH!"

The ice was destroyed, wind whipping round Izuku's hand as the wall was blasted into splinters. Shoto grunted as the blast hit him, throwing him backwards into one of his previous ice walls. He closed his eyes against the wind, forcing his mind to focus.

He opened his eyes, and gasped.

Midoriya was standing there, unhurt. His striking arm should have been swollen, misshapen, its skin an ugly red. Instead it was as strong and healthy as a moment ago.

Except for the middle finger.

 _'_ _The ball throw!'_

Shoto gritted his teeth as he remembered. Midoriya had passed that silly test by focusing his power into one finger. It had been so long ago that he had forgotten!

 _'_ _Calm down! He only has nine more fingers!'_

The look on Midoriya's face told the whole story. He was fighting back tears, biting back the agony that was surely tormenting him.

 _'_ _If he's in a corner, he'll destroy himself to get out. I need only to keep attacking, and I'll win!'_

A simple enough strategy, but sometimes simple was best.

Ignoring the pain in his left side, Shoto aimed his hand; just as Midoriya charged again.

"Too slow!" Shoto barked, swinging underhand as icicles erupted from the ground. Midoriya leapt to dodge them. He didn't hear the gasp of the audience as he looked up, right into the sun. Shoto closed his eyes, blinded by the glare…

Midoriya's foot caught him in the face, sending him flying across the arena. His body skipped like a stone on a pond, frost cracking at his skin with every impact, making him yell with pain.

He managed to stop, and rolled onto his feet. He rose, eyes wide with anger, as Midoriya charged again, teeth bared. Shoto conjured ice beneath his feet, the wave carrying him away, and around the unfrozen part of the arena in a semicircle. He landed, and with a snarl of rage slammed his fist into the arena floor. Splinters of ice the size of houses erupted from the ground, surrounding him.

Shoto shivered. The last time he's had this much trouble was back during the Battle Trial. He gritted his teeth, the fire within him burning hot, thawing his cold body.

It felt good, for all that he hated that power. Just a few more seconds…

He sensed a shadow over him, and Shoto rolled out of the way, barely avoiding a diving strike from Midoriya who came down, arms outstretched and coming down on one leg. The boy leapt to his feet, his green eyes meeting Shoto's own. He raised his right hand, index finger curled to flick, glowing white-hot.

Shoto conjured ice behind him, only to see Midoriya charge at him, rearing back with his left. A feint!

Shoto roared, conjuring an ice pillar and slamming it into Midoriya… right when his fist caught his jaw. Both boys flew backward from the cross counter, Shoto staggering a bit while Midoriya landed hard as he rolled across the arena floor. Shoto ran at him, his body steaming as the frost melted. Time to finish this!

Wind slammed into him, sending him flying. Instinct conjured ice walls behind him, his back slamming into and through them, one after another. Finally he stopped, slumping to the ground, and looking up at his foe.

Midoriya was standing there, shaking, his right index finger broken.

"You're insane, you know that." Shoto hissed. Midoriya's eyes flickered in surprise, and anger.

"You're… one to talk!" he barked back, baring his teeth. Shoto cocked an eyebrow.

"Really now? You're the one who's destroying his own body!" he barked, slamming his right foot down and sending an ice surge his opponent's way. Midoriya dodged, and then charged at him, green lighting arcing around him.

Shoto charged in turn, ducking and sliding to avoid a left-handed lariat. He turned mid-slide, raising his right arm. But Midoriya kicked at him like a horse, his left foot catching Shoto's arm, making him yelp in pain. Midoriya pivoted on the spot, lightning flashing around him as he kicked out again. The kick caught Shoto in his gut, hurling him up into the air.

Midoriya lashed out as he rose, cracking Shoto on the jaw with his right fist. Shoto was sent flying, hitting an ice wall and landing in a heap. He pulled himself back up, stars flashing at the corners of his eyes, and had to throw up his arms as Midoriya kicked him again, sending him crashing back through the wall.

(X)

"WOOOOW! MIDORIYA HAS TODOROKI IN A CORNER! THIS FIGHT LOOKED LIKE TODOROKI'S, BUT NOW MIDORIYA HAS TURNED THE TABLES! AND WITH BROKEN FINGERS TOO!"

Shouta narrowed his eyes, focusing on the battle before him.

Midoriya had come a long way, no doubt about it. He had expected the fight to be over in the first minute with Todoroki's victory, most likely less. But Midoriya had not only managed to avoid being frozen in place, he had even laid blows on Todoroki himself.

 _"_ _Sensei!" Shouta looked up, and Midoriya was grinning, even with tears in his eyes. He gripped his hand, the one with the broken index finger. "I… can still move!"_

' _So you can'_. He thought, feeling a touch of pride. Midoriya had started at the bottom of the barrel in terms of students he'd let past. Yet over the course of this Sports Festival, he had surprised Shouta again and again. Still, it was disheartening to see Midoriya relapse into destroying his body again. Granted, considering his opponent he might not have had a choice. Although even if Midoriya won this, fighting Bakugo would be too much of a tall order in his condition.

 _'_ _Those movements though… particularly that jumping motion whenever he leaps up to do a diving kick…'_

Ahh. Of course. Parker at the Jump Test.

' _Picking and choosing aren't you? Smart.'_ Shouta thought to himself, before he narrowed his eyes, a question nagging within him.

Why… why wasn't Midoriya going for the kill? Todoroki was struggling to get to his feet, and clearly hurt.

' _We'll need to build up your durability_ ,' Shouta mused, putting on his teacher's cap. ' _Then again, none of this would be an issue and could have been resolved quickly if you had used your fire_.'

He looked across the stadium, and saw Endeavor standing by himself at the top of one of the stair aisles. His flames were burning bright. Yet despite his son struggling… He was smirking in smug satisfaction.

(X)

"Get up!" Izuku yelled, panting hard. His two broken fingers on his right hand seared like hot irons, yet he forced himself to focus on Todoroki as he staggered to his feet. The dual-haired boy coughed before he turned his attention to the green-haired boy, glaring venomously.

He had to know. He had to know!

"What is a hero!?" Izuku yelled. For a moment, the other boy looked bewildered.

"The hell are you on about?" Todoroki hissed back, anger replacing his confusion.

"Answer me!"

"Why should I?" Todoroki let off another ice surge. But Izuku dodged it easily.

"Why are you here!? At U.A. Academy!?" Izuku demanded, charging once again.

The glaring dual haired boy's answer was a slam of his right foot, and took off to the side, a small pillar thwarting Izuku's advance as he circled around and raised his hand.

Only for Izuku to pivot and jump towards him, arms outstretched as he leapt over a wall.

Parker jumped like that. Arms spread wide to give him balance whenever he came down, one leg out, one leg in.

"You're here to be a Hero right!? So what's a hero Todoroki!?" Izuku twirled in mid-air, striking at the ice wave as the dual haired boy was sliding on with a spinning left-handed punch. The ice shattered, sending the ice user crashing to the ground. Izuku winced, his hand aching under the strike.

Todoroki growled between his teeth, snarling in fury as he rose from the hard concrete of the arena floor, digging into the scratches on his hands as he pushed himself upwards. "Are you a hero or a damn preacher?!" He hissed back.

"A hero... Is someone that does everything he can to save people." yelled Izuku, raising his fist towards him, eyes glimmering with tears that didn't seem to be from broken fingers. "Everything Todoroki! Not just what he thinks is convenient!"

"Go to hell!" he roared. Ice surged from his body, forcing Izuku to jump high or be caught. Below him, the ice spread across the arena floor, until only a little was left uncovered.

He landed amid the broken ice walls, gritting his teeth against the pain in his fingers.

"If you want to be a hero, you have to give everything to that!" Izuku ran at Todoroki again, the lightning from One for All searing the ground around him, drawing back his fist to strike. Todoroki's eyes widened, and Izuku's fist plunged into his gut, hurling him back.

But in that instant, Todoroki touched him. Ice surged from him, surrounding and encasing Izuku. Before he knew it, he could not move; his right half imprisoned by the ice, frozen to the floor.

Todoroki rolled across the floor before hitting an ice wall. He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, staggering as he stood up. Izuku's eyes were wide with the biting cold submerging his broken right arm and functioning right leg. But he forced himself not to scream.

"You're shivering…" Shoto croaked. "Guess your best…isn't good enough…to beat me…"

He glanced to the side, up at where Endeavor stood; high up in the stadium, glaring down at him as people began to move away from the simmering titan of a man.

"Still…with this I can give it to the old man. I'm grateful...for your effort. But now…"

He focused on Izuku. The air itself felt as cold as winter.

Izuku glared hard, and focused his quirk into his right ring and pinky fingers…

" **Wrong**."

The ice exploded, sending a gust of wind at Todoroki. Izuku stumbled forward, free from the ice prison as he bit his lip, muffling a scream. All of his fingers save for his thumb were busted now. Four shots left!

"You're the one who's shivering… Todoroki." Izuku growled. "Quirks like ours have limits. You've been using your left side to thaw yourself out, but it's been getting slower and slower the more you use your ice… I can see it now."

Todoroki's eyes widened, clearly surprised.

"Everyone's been giving it their all…but you're not," Izuku went on as he panted. "You're holding back."

Tears of pain and frustration welled in his eyes.

"Your Quirk is Half-Hot Half-Cold right? Well, you're half-assing it right now!" Todoroki's eyes widened, and for a moment, Izuku saw nothing but blind irrational fury.

"Fuck you!" Todoroki's eyes burned with rage. He fired more ice, but Izuku side-stepped it easily. There was no force in it, no speed, not like before.

"Do you think you can half-ass being a hero?" he yelled, the adrenaline doing its job in blocking out the pain from his broken fingers.

"I will be the greatest hero in the world, I told you that!" Todoroki snapped back, finally pulling himself to his feet. "Now shut the he-"

His voice was cut off as Izuku reached him, grabbing him by the scruff of his U.A. uniform before twisting and slamming the surprised ice-user against the concrete. The air rushed out of the ice user's lungs, his opponent leaning over him. Izuku was breathing hard, as was the boy with the heterochromatic eyes staring up at him.

"If you don't give it your all Todoroki." Izuku panted. "Then bad things happen. People get hurt. Like at U.S.J., even when everyone was in danger and even when Parker could have died you never once thought to use it, even when it could have helped." He grit his teeth, eyes moist. "That's why… that's why you have to give it your all, every time... because people need Heroes to do that when they're in trouble. If we can't do that, then we don't deserve to be heroes!"

(X)

Shoto froze. Around him, he did not hear the ambiance of the stadium, too engrossed in the fight. The words… echoed inside him as his eyes widened. He felt as if water from the arctic washed over him, striking him to the core.

The words made the memories return, and he did, indeed remember. He remembered helping Kirishima and Yaoyorozu to carry Parker's stretcher. He remembered the glazed eyes, bruised flesh, broken bones, and the blood. He remembered the looks in their eyes, their despair and fear. He remembered how they had spoken to Parker, to keep him from closing his eyes, lest he never open them again.

But he couldn't remember ever considering using his fire.

Not once. Not even after when he wondered what he could have done differently.

Midoriya... was right.

The green haired boy had stepped away from him, allowing him time and space to get up. He heard Present Mic shout something, but he couldn't tell what.

He moved to get to his feet, noting his hands as he moved. They were shaking. They never shook normally, not from the cold of his Quirk.

"Do you wanna be a hero or not? Todoroki!" Midoriya wiped at his eyes. Ironic considering he was staring with a steel gaze, one wouldn't think he had given his tears.

Midoriya stepped forward. Shoto felt his heart sink, a terrible, sick coldness wrapping around it as he stepped back.

"But…I told you!" he yelled back, his cry almost a wail of despair. He trembled as he said it, voice choking up with emotion. Midoriya… he was right but… But! "I can't! I can't give him that! Not after what he did!"

He couldn't! He just couldn't! For all those years he had been condemned to be that man's son. To live under his roof, to eat his food, to carry his name, to be beholden to his 'generosity'. This was his only revenge, the only way he could strike back. This was all he had!

And yet…his revenge had nearly killed Parker…

"So what!" Midoriya yelled back. "He's not here! And he wasn't there Todoroki! You are!"

"MIDORIYA SEEMS TO BE TALKING TO TODOROKI!" bellowed Present Mic. "WE CAN'T HEAR A THING, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S SEEN A GHOST!"

Midoriya was moving. In the blink of an eye he was there, right in front of him. "Get away from me!" Shoto tried to conjure his ice, but it wouldn't come, not in time.

Midoriya's fist hit him in the shoulder, sending him sprawling to the floor. He gasped and grunted, trying to force himself up. Damn it! No.. he can't lose! Not here!

"How can you be a hero if you don't do your best?" ranted Midoriya, eyes pleading. "What if he had died because of your grudge!? Please Todoroki! Go all out!"

All those times he has lost ever since coming here...

Deep inside Shoto, something snapped.

"You're wrong!" he shrieked, his eyes bulging with despair and anger. "He didn't die! I'll do it all without that monster's fire! And that includes… defeating you!"

Icicles erupted from the ground around him. But they were too slow. Midoriya leapt past and landed in front of him, striking him on the chin once again with a kick, and Todoroki crashed through an ice wall and rolled across the ground. Everything… hurt. Ached so much… His vision was getting blurry.

"Are you just going to get through your life holding back, Todoroki?!" Midoriya yelled. "Look at you! You're ready to fall over, and I can do this all day!" He held out his broken hand and bared his teeth, challenging. "So come at me with everything you got!" And clenched said hand into a solid fist.

 **"** **I've had it with youuuu!** " Shoto let out a roar, and thrust out his hand. But it was numb, unfeeling. "Agh-!" He tried to conjure more ice, but his Quirk would not obey him. He coughed, and fell to the floor.

"TODOROKI IS DOWN! IS THIS THE END OF THE LINE FOR THE SON OF THE NUMBER TWO HERO?! IS THIS OUR FIRST MAJOR UPSET OF THIS TOURNAMENT?!"

He had to thaw. He needed to thaw! His body had gotten too cold. Already he could feel the pain of frostburn, his fingers and hands going numb, the cold spreading up his arms. If this went on, he'll start suffering from frostbite.

"No…not like this!" He fought back the tears, the pain. "I have to win! I have to beat him! I have to! I NEED TO!" He wailed.

"Todoroki!" Midoriya yelled as Shoto felt feeling return to his arm, even with the tips of his fingers feeling numb as he did his utmost to combat the frostbite. He rose his head, seeing Midoriya standing there.

For a moment, he felt strangely…soft. Those eyes, that look on his face. Why did he look so…sad?

Shoto raged. It erupted within him like a volcano. How dare he pity him!? How dare he look upon him with sorrow!? After everything he said!

He remembered...

 _"_ _I don't wanna be like him… I don't wanna be someone who scares Mommy…"_

 _"It's all right Shoto… You want to be a hero right?"_

 _"Ignore your siblings. They are irrelevant and beneath you, Shoto."_

 _A hiss. A hiss of steam._

 _"I can't stand it mother… his left side… it's hideous… he is looking more and more like him by the day…!"_

 _"Mommy..?"_

 _The hiss shrieked, and Shoto burned._

"Is your dad in your pocket!? Is he in your head?!" Midoriya declared as he panted, wincing as he gripped his right wrist.

"Stop asking these fucking stupid questions!" Shoto roared at the top of his lungs, getting to his feet, feeling the fire boil within him. Midoriya… looked on the verge of tears.

 _'_ _Stop giving me pity you son of-'_

"Then it's your power!" Midoriya wailed, almost as if he was begging. "Not his! It's yours!"

Shoto paused, the words ringing inside his head. Words, mere words. Words of a kind he had not heard in many years, not since that day. Mere words, that should have had no power over him.

And yet…

 _"Well Shoto, you don't have to be like your father…"_

Shoto opened his mouth, and he felt his eyes brim with tears.

He remembered. All of it.

Parker in the stretcher. The looks on his classmates after the U.S.J… Midoriya standing before him.

Mom embracing him that day when they watched All Might's interview.

The pain of the ice and frostbite around him faded, and he remembered her words. He felt warmth...

 _"Promise me, that you'll be the hero… that **you** want to be."_

Shoto roared at the top of his lungs, and the center of the arena became an inferno.

"WHOAAAA! WHAT'S THIIIS?!"

The ice melted, and his body never felt so relieved.

"You're insane, Midoriya!" said Shoto in a wry tone, as the flames danced around him. "You could have crushed me! You could have won this easily. But you couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you? Fine then! Then I won't stop!"

He would never make sense of this. He would never understand him. Midoriya Izuku, the bright-eyed mumbling fool with a head full of heroic dreams, and a Quirk he could barely control. Midoriya Izuku, who could have finished him with a single blow, but instead talked himself out of the victory he deserved.

But amid those dancing flames, amid the glorious inferno of his rebirth, he saw Midoriya standing there, unfazed by the deadly heat.

He was smiling. No, grinning. It was that big, stupid, toothy grin, the one on his mask, the one that reminded him of…

He was not what he was. The old Todoroki Shoto was dead, consumed in the empyrean fire that his pain and hate had imprisoned for so long. His flame was free, and it was his.

His flame. His fire.

"Because I… I wanna be a hero too!"

(X)

"WHOAAAA! WHAT'S THIIIS?!"

The whole stadium stared as the arena erupted in a firestorm. Even the robots trying to repair the mics retreated from the steam, and the heat.

From his vantage point far up in the stadium, Toshinori watched in wonderment. He had felt such pride in Young Midoriya; actually gaining the upper hand against someone like Todoroki. And he had been confused, bewildered, when instead of going in for the proverbial kill, Midoriya had started ranting and raving, cursing his opponent.

Todoroki had vowed never to use his fire. Endeavor had said it was just a phase, just teenage rebellion. So then why was Midoriya doing this?

 _'No way…'_ Toshinori put it together in his head. _'You made him use his left side! Midoriya, are you saving Young Todoroki... from himself?'_

He could see that grin on Young Midoriya's face, and felt a twinge of mingled pride and embarrassment. Still so utterly obvious. But even more wondrous was the look on Young Todoroki's face. That beatific, almost serene smile, as if he had looked upon the face of God, tears rolling down his face. As if he hadn't smiled in years.

"SHOOTOOOO!"

It was Endeavor, marching down the steps, eyes bright with joy and pride as flames danced around him. The cameras had mics trained on him.

"That's my boy! It took you long enough, but better late than never!" Endeavor ranted, his face split in a devilish grin. "This is your starting line! Your beginning! Now with my power in your hands, you will succeed where I failed and reach the pinnacle!"

He got to the bottom of the staircase, eyes burning with obsession.

"And you will make my dream come true!" He finished, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Toshinori stared down at him.

'Endeavor. All that...for this.'

"Endeavor is cheering for his son." Present Mic spoke in a plain tone. "What a loving father."

(X)

Shoto stood by, still wreathed in fire, as Midoriya managed to stand up.

"You could have finished me, Midoriya!" he called out, triumph raising his voice. "I'll make you regret it!"

"Never!" Midoriya called back, eyes bright with wonder, still wet with joyous tears. "I'll never regret this, no matter what!"

No, there were no words. Except maybe one.

"Midoriya. You'll be a hero!" he called out, readying the power erupting from within him. From his right, ice spikes surged behind him. From his leg, fire blazed out like an afterburner. "But not before I beat you!"

"Fine!" Midoriya bent down, rearing his left arm back as green lightning surged out and cracked the ground as if he was a Tesla coil. "Bring it on! No holding back!"

Around him, the ice evaporated into superheated steam. He heard Cementoss and Midnight yell out, but he didn't care. He owed it to his classmate. No holding back. The flames vanished, and Shoto unleashed a wall of ice at Midoriya. It erupted across the arena like a thunderbolt, growing like a glacier, spikes erupting from all sides.

The ice slammed into giant cement walls, crushing them as they speared past. And the fire speared through, melting the cement into molten slag.

Shoto let out a breath, his arms falling down. He saw the smoke and debris shift by his side… and there was Midoriya on the ground, maybe ten meters away, covered in bruises, his right leg mangled and distorted…

Yet his left arm was raised and glowing.

 _'Ah… so he didn't meet it head on…'_

He had dodged it. And rolled across the ground, to be beside him.

He would have lifted his arms, but his strength was gone. He saw Midoriya lift his left arm, one finger still glowing.

He got him. But still…

 _'Midoriya… thank you.'_

He barely felt the blow, or the impact as he crashed through the ice wall behind him; his last ice wall. Nor did he feel the grass as he landed outside the ring.

He sighed in exhaustion as the world seemed to whisper away like ash on the wind. He was so very tired.

Fuyumi always did a great job making his futon back home. He should thank her more often for that.

He couldn't wait to get back into it as he closed his eyes.

"Ack… Wait… he's inbounds!?" Midnight spoke, flustered. "Okay…Todoroki is out of bounds! The winner by ring-out, is Midoriya!"

Blessed peace.

Then silence.

(X)

Holy shit.

There were a hundred things that Shouta wanted to do right now.

First and foremost, he would beat the everloving tar out of his two stupidest students (an achievement that seemed quite impressive at this moment) for ignoring the fact that the refs were two seconds from calling the match, and they blasted through anyway. Not even Cementoss' walls could withstand Todoroki's salvo. Going full force, clashing against a villain was a surefire way to get yourself killed or have the area get blown apart, or both if the world wanted to be particularly vindictive at that moment.

Second, he would tell them right then and there that a fight against classmates was not the place to throw around the full power of their quirks. Midoriya for all the progress that he'd made no doubt was only scratching the surface of his abilities despite relapsing every now and then, and Todoroki had a literal legacy hero to show how powerful his flames could get, combined with his ice abilities made for an effective combination. Left unused they might have been, the potential for clashing super moves might not have ended as well as it did. One misstep, and that force could've fried Midoriya like a chicken or if Todoroki hadn't braced himself, he could've become the first person on planet Earth to know how it feels to have their head smash through fully formed ice and concrete in the same instant.

Shouta silently cursed his eyes. Fat lot of good his promises as a teacher were. He had been ready to stop a fight before, now the worst was this close to coming true right in front of him and he couldn't even find it in himself to look. He needed to see Recovery Girl as soon as possible, if only to make sure that this kind of battle didn't happen with the students during training, or god forbid against a villain.

Although with the two students being carted away on stretchers, the cheers of the audience and the blur of social media indicated how much they had loved this spectacle. All Midoriya and Todoroki needed was polishing. Refinement, knowing when to hold back and when not to.

And those two could easily become the greatest heroes of this generation. Perhaps greater than the previous one.

Of course, the potential of two students being permanently crippled didn't stop a certain someone.

"IT WAS BIG, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH DEAR LISTENERS! WE JUST SAW HEROIC HISTORY! THE BIG BLAST, THE TRUE CLASH! THE-"

"They get it," Shouta grumbled, "Big boom, had to see it."

"OH, DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" Mic said, posing for a camera that only he could see, "THAT WILL GIVE US FOOTAGE FOR A THOUSAND HIGHLIGHT REELS!"

"Fantastic," Shouta said, rolling his eyes.

Mic proceeded to wax lyrical about how this year had the biggest group of prodigies or guaranteed pro heroes, his own subtle push to help the students get some internship invitations in their inbox. Ignoring it, Shouta Aizawa focused on two figures.

The first was Midoriya, the winner of the match. What on earth was he thinking, letting Todoroki unleash his fire like that? Considering the strategy that the boy had been employing, Midoriya would've ended up with the win due to Todoroki's stubborn insistence on using only half of his quirk.

Except, it wasn't an insistence anymore, he had used it. Microphones weren't allowed on the field, plenty of phrases would get through the censors if that was allowed, so Shouta could only guess at what the two of them were talking about. Whatever it was, it was enough to get Todoroki to do what Shouta was hoping that he would do since he started attending U.A. Accomplishment or not, it was akin to telling your opponent that they had a gun at their belt that they hadn't used yet. A psychological attack at best and the single stupidest thing you could do in the middle of a fight ninety-nine percent of the time. Midoriya was smart enough to know that getting Todoroki to use his fire would do nothing but put him at a disadvantage.

So why?

The second was the Number Two Hero. Endeavor was at the edge of the arena, his massive frame towering over the guardrail to the point that it looked like he was going to crush it with a single twitch. From up here, the flame hero looked conflicted, halfway between pride and sullen understanding with a twinge of acceptance in it.

A rare look on most people, incredible to see on Endeavor's features. He watched as the medical robots wheeled Todoroki away on a stretcher. Despite putting up a good effort at the end of his fight, he was out like a light, and Endeavor moved after him, jumping down to follow his son. The more serious injuries were still on Midoriya, whose medical team was helping him off the mat and leading him towards a no doubt livid Recovery Girl.

Curious, but nothing too out of the ordinary. Estranged as he might be, a father still deserved to talk to his son.

(X)

Wow.

Like holy shit quirks were strong. Peter slumped against the wall, he'd spent the last match all but transfixed on the match on the monitor in front of him. It was like watching those old videos of Thor and the Hulk with Ned. The old Norse god bringing down enough power to shatter the campus of a college with a single swing. The green rage monster punching an alien space whale and stopping it in its tracks. Smashing… whatever physics allows Midori to summon hurricane winds from his finger against Todoroki's fire must've at least caused him to flinch.

Though, from what Ned figured, it probably would've only made him blink.

Still, that was awesome. Not the craziest thing that the young boy from Queens had seen in his tenure as Spider-man, but then again, not much could top what he had gone through.

After you become the stabilizers to a falling jet, things start appearing a little less crazy.

Peter grimaced, knock on wood and all that, because the last time he thought something like that, a space donut came out of nowhere and then…

He shook his head, he needed to be anywhere but here. Now, which way was it back to the stands again? He followed the signs till a tingle went down his spine. Peter froze at the corner of the hallway, right before the flame hero himself walked through, not noticing the American.

And if Peter could say it, what the heck did the Number Two Hero eat because he was almost as tall as All Might. Did powerful quirks just make you taller or something? Cause the height to power correlations around here frankly made no sense. Still, what was he doing here?

Peter nearly smacked himself in the head. Right, Todoroki was his son. Or weren't they both Todoroki because that was their family name? Was it… Enji and Shoto right? Stupid questions for later, Peter glanced down the hallway, watching as Endeaver took a spot next to the open entrance. A second later, he could hear the medical bots wheeling in Shoto.

Which was definitely Peter's cue to leave. This was probably one of those deep and meaningful conversations that comic books discussed, one would be remembered for years or something.

Maybe… he can stay for a minute.

"You shouldn't unleash so much power at once," Endeavor said calmly, "Your control over the flame is still too dangerous for you to use it all instantaneously. Much like using too much of your ice can give you frostbite and slow you down, using too much of your fire can leave you both dehydrated and give you burns."

There was a beat of silence, and Peter heard the older hero chuckle a little bit.

"What? You're not going to ask ' _why are you so happy, I lost didn't I_ ' were you?" Endeavor guessed coyly, "Well, that might be true, but you showed the world what your fire combined with your ice is capable of. A good first step, and it'll be the last time that you'll ever lose. You may have lost this battle, but you will win the war in the end. In time, I'll show you exactly how to walk a conqueror's path!" Peter heard a tired Todoroki sigh.

"Honestly, even if I did win, I don't think it would've mattered. I could've won, but there's no way that things could flip around so easily," Todoroki said cryptically.

"Even so… you accepted my gifts. I am grateful that you came around to see reason." Endeavor smirked, given his tone. Accept his gifts? What was Todoroki Enji on about?

"Your gifts?" Shoto asked. "No… it's my power alone. And it is a great and terrible one. I realize that now… and with it..." Peter craned his head out, peeking lightly as he saw Shoto on the stretcher looking up at a hand, the back of Endeavor before him. "Is a great and terrible responsibility." Peter felt his heart skip several beats. The tone of his voice, his expression.

It was, in a way, looking into a foggy looking mirror.

"But I will perfect it. After all… I wanna be a hero too. Not the one you want me to be, but the one… I wanna be." Todoroki finished, bringing his hand down upon his chest. The massive flaming hulk of a hero shrugged.

"Hmm. Of course, whatever you say. Now, get patched up and go parking lot B. Sasaki will drive you home and you can recover there."

"No thanks. I'll stay here…" Shoto said softly. "With my classmates. During the fight, in that moment, when Midoriya was rushing forward. I forgot about you..."

"Hnn." Endeavor huffed lightly.

Forgot about him? What the heck happened between those two? Peter's mind ran wild with stupid ideas, all of them coming back to a different Star Wars reference. The American just started walking, he glanced back just in time to see the medical bots bring Shoto around the corner. The dual-haired student met his gaze and for the first time since the two met, there was nothing but calm. No rage, no fire, no sheer icy coldness, just Todoroki looking at Peter like he was just another guy on the street. Though, he did look confused after a second, maybe wondering why Peter was here. Peter puckered his lips, feeling awkward at not walking away… even though listening in on this was, intriguing, he felt a bit dirty about it.

Although Todoroki didn't seem all that offended, just staring at Peter blankly.  
 _  
'Say something man! You're creeping me out!'_ Gotta break the ice then. The American chuckled, pointing up at the monitor at the edge of the hallway.

"Caught your match man, pretty sweet stuff."

Todoroki blinked once, nodding his head, "Thanks."

"Uh, sorry you lost?" Peter spoke in an sympathetic-yet-awkward tone.

The boy shrugged, complete indifference overtaking him.

Peter figited, "I'm ah, sure you tried your best. With your dad cheering you on."

Todoroki looked down, flexing his left hand before his eyes turned towards Peter. "How much did you hear?" Ack. No helping about it now.

Peter flinched, blushing as Todoroki blinked. "Ummm… enough…? Sorry for eavesdropping like that. I didn't wanna like, get in the way of your dad and stuff."

"He's like that." Todoroki mused with a shrug, looking down as he yawned. Guess he didn't seem to mind.

"So, you not heading home? Gonna watch the rest of the matches?"

"Yes. I am." Todoroki replied, the boy now looking up at Peter as his eyes softened, almost as if he was ashamed.

"If I am keepin' ya from the doctor's don't let me hold you." Peter raised his hands, stepping back. "Just get yourself patched up and join the class, maybe get yourself some ice cream or something when you're healed." He smiled warmly. "Deputy Rep's orders!" Peter grinned with a point of his finger. Todoroki blinked before he let out a soft chuckle and a light smile.

"Whatever you say, Deputy Representative."

With that, the robots somehow sensed the conversation was over and started wheeling him off again. Peter watched him go, more confused and curious than anything else. But… he felt happy for him. Warm inside at whatever conclusion Todoroki came to when he and Midori talked in the ring. He remembered as he looked down at his hand, at feeling the warm hand on his shoulder. A hand he so wished he could clasp again.

Peter doubled back to the stairs, that tingle running through him yet again. He better get ready for his next match, although it probably wasn't going to be right away.

Kind of needed an arena for a match.

That's right… Todoroki and Midoriya were destroying each other, and ruined the arena. All for a Sports Festival.

Just like with Bakugo and Pony.

He took a deep breath, gritting his teeth as he passed by a TV monitor showing highlights of the fights. Midoriya glowing green with lightning, ready to take on the fiery yet freezing Todoroki. And Bakugo and Pony exchanging staggering explosive strikes and hoof blows.

A Sports Festival.

He tightened his fist, focusing in on Bakugo's monitor and the upcoming match of him versus Sato Rikido. He didn't dislike Sato. He seemed like a nice guy but..

Bakugo was on the other side of the bracket.

He goes for those sugar cubes in his belt… he could web them up and end this in seconds…

No, this was not just a Festival, but an interview. Momo said it best in class a week and a half ago. Sato is his peer, his classmate. Least he can do is offer him a good showing.

(X)

"You know, when I said not to make this a habit, I wasn't expecting you two to treat it like a challenge!"

Toshinori's shoulders slumped at Recovery Girl's outburst. The shrunken hero and his successor were both trying their best to avoid the nurse's outrage, standing still wasn't the best idea, but it was the only thing they could do in the small medical room. It was only the four of them there, Young Bakugo had left earlier after the start of the last match to watch Midoriya vs. Todoroki, and Young Tsunotori was sound asleep thanks to her quirk.

"I'm sorry, but it turned out alright," Toshinori tried to play it off while flashing a smile. "I mean, he only used five total fingers. And a leg."

It didn't work, and Recovery Girl's eye twitched.

"The fact that his injuries could've been so much worse is not helping."

Toshinori paled as the nurse's eyes shifted to a rather large needle on the desk. On the bed, Young Midoriya chuckled, awkwardly scratching his cheek.

"S-sorry."

Recovery Girl turned around, her anger vanishing instantly at the sight of the teenager, sparing Toshinori from her wrath for the moment. Truly, his successor was closer to being a true hero than he thought.

"It's nothing you can be blamed for, given who your teacher is," Chiyo grumbled the last half of the sentence.

"I'm right here you know," Toshinori said, now feeling slightly miffed.

Recovery Girl ignored him, gesturing for Midoriya to lean forward so she could wrap some bandages around his fingers. The boy winced, but didn't move far within Recovery Girl's grip.

Toshinori on the other hand, gave the green-haired boy a onceover. His left leg was fine, as was his arm, but his fingers and right leg left much to be desired before Chiyo used her quirk. His fingers were being bandaged up, and Young Midoriya would be given a cane for the day. After tomorrow, he'd be good as new.

"Is this really all you can do for him?" Toshinori asked.

Recovery Girl nodded, not looking away from her work.

"Yes. With this, he'll be healed after a full night's sleep, but he's out of the Sports Festival now. He is in no shape to fight with no stamina." Midoriya's shoulders slumped.

"I guess I did bring it on myself but… I couldn't just stand by and let Todoroki anchor himself like that. I… I needed to do something." Chiyo and Toshinori gazed at him before they looked at each other.

"Honestly, you two are so alike it's frightening." Midoriya laughed lightly, as did the skeletal man.

"Figured you would want him to stand down if it's that big a deal," Toshinori commented.

"Which is why I said normally, but I'm getting soft in my old age so I'll do what I can to keep you kids going. Tomorrow you'll be good as new."

Midoriya's eyes widened, and he beamed a thankful smile at the nurse.

"T-thank you so much!"

Recovery Girl flashed him a smile.

"You and the blonde lug back there-"

"I have a name."

"Might drive me up the wall!" Recovery Girl screeched, her free hand grabbing hold of the needle. At that moment, the Number One Hero found himself in front of a foe he could not defeat. The nurse's eyes narrowed behind her visor. She sighed, "But even as thick headed as you are, this festival is one of the few chances you get to show your stuff. I might not like it, but you did your best out there. Hold your head high, young man. Your showings in the race and the War showed your potential as a hero. You'll get internship offers aplenty, I'm sure."

She pulls the last bandage tight, letting Midoriya give his hand an experimental squeeze. He barely flinched, a marked improvement from the start.

"However!" Recovery Girl screeched, rapping her cane off Midoriya's head. "Ouch!" He uttered. "That doesn't mean I'm letting you go off hurting yourself like you do. If you start flicking those fingers of yours again, they might fracture to the point that you won't be able to move them anymore, no matter what I do! That goes for your arms and legs too by the way!"

Midoriya paled slightly, looking down at his hand. Toshinori could see a hundred thoughts rush through the young man's mind, and no doubt he would start up another creepy mumble-storm if left unchecked.

The blond man cleared his throat, cutting Midoriya off before that could start. He offered an assuring smile.

"I wouldn't worry too much, you've come a long way with One for All already. Just have to get stronger is all. With the internships and my training, you'll do just fine."

Midoriya's lips started to quirk up, only to stop as his gaze clouded over.

"Even so… did I say _'I am Here_ ' All Might?" He asked, and Toshinori offered a face-splitting grin.

"Beating the son of the Number Two Hero, along with your Race and War performances? You did splendidly Midoriya and hey," He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. "You didn't make it to the top now. You'll get there someday." The young boy smiled back, nodding.

"You're right… still, I was looking forward to my next match if I won…"

"With young Bakugo," Toshinori finished. The old hero put a hand to his chin, remembering the blonde's last match. Rather barbaric but when your opponent forced your hand, there wasn't much one could do other than roll with the punches, sometimes literally in his case.

"Due to the circumstances regarding the previous match, and with reports from the infirmary," stated Midnight over the loudspeaker as Cementoss finished fixing the arena on the TV screen in the nurse's office. All occupants save for a sleeping Pony looked up. "Although he won in his match, Midoriya Izuku is unfit to continue due to the severity of his injuries." The bracket showing Midoriya facing against a smirking Bakugo appeared, with the blonde taking up the screen. "Bakugo Katsuki will advance to the Finals by default!"

"Kacchan is in the finals now…" Midoriya looked over to the other side of the bracket. Peter Parker was about to face Sato Rikido, and afterwards it would be Asui Tsuyu clashing against the sole remaining member of Class 1-B, Shiozaki Ibara.

"Don't worry about that now." Toshinori sat beside the green-haired boy, elbows on his knees. "For now, focus on your recovery and join your classmates. I'm sure you'll want to see the rest of the tournament."

Though now, all those memories were far away, what mattered now was Midoriya's drive. For all the book-smarts hidden away in that head of his, he was as reckless as Toshinori was in his early days. Going above and beyond what was needed, no matter the consequences to himself. A mark of a hero, willing to give everything and more. With that last battle, if push came to shove, Midoriya would hurt himself again, no question about it.

Toshinori tried not to sigh, because that was probably his fault. His insistence of using this as his pupil's first big showing had backfired. Not that he wasn't proud, words couldn't describe the growth that Midoriya had shown.

But as a teacher, he couldn't bring himself to ignore the possibility that things could progress too far. The memory of Bakugo going above and beyond to achieve victory against Midoriya were all too clear. And if he needed another reminder of what Midoriya might do, he only needed to look at the bandaged fingers and the cane by his bedside.

And to Tsunotori who slept behind the curtains.

Yet, as his mentor, Toshinori couldn't bring himself to stop him from his first big moment. There was no better stage than the Sports Festival, not with so many heroes watching for the next Number One Hero.

Jesus, if only Nana was here, she'd know what to say. He was sure this was easier when Sorahiko trained him.

But the old hero wasn't here and for now…

Midoriya was a good listener and kept his word, outside of that slip-up telling Bakugo about his power. A warning not to go too far should suffice, along with showing his unwavering support to his student when he needed him.

' _Heh, what do you know? I'm starting to get the hang of this teaching thing._ ' Toshinori thought to himself.

"H-hey check it out, the next match is starting, you don't want to miss that."

Recovery Girl's eyes narrowed to slits, but she glanced back just long enough to notice that Toshinori wasn't just trying to save his own skin. Present Mic was announcing the next match, and from the looks of it, one side was far more focused than the other.

(X)

"AND NOW WE HAVE RIKIDO SATO VS. PETER PARKER! A CLASS 1-A SLUGFEST! PARKER DIDN'T HAVE MUCH OF A GOOD SHOWING IN THE LAST MATCH! PERHAPS THIS IS WHERE HE BEGINS A SLIDE?" Present Mic said aloud. "WE ALREADY HAD ONE UPSET, SO ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!"

Peter stood, hands in his pockets. Across from him, Sato let his fist fly in a practice jab. His breath was racing in his ears and his heart beat like a drum. Guy looked like he was getting ready for a big boxing match, like Mike Tyson bracing himself for the fight of his life.

It was a bit too much for a sporting event, wasn't it?

Oh, who was he kidding at this point? Peter sighed lightly.

Sato actually went as far as to crack his knuckles, shifting his feet like a football player about to take off.

"You're really into this, aren't you Sato-san?" Peter inquired.

The big man nodded, "Always wanted a crack at you since the quirk assessment tests, all that really showed how far I needed to go with Sugar Rush." He smiled. "You're a good dude Parker, but I ain't gonna be holding back! I gotta make my mark too!"

Peter let out a sigh. "Alrighty then. Let's do it."

Peter glanced over to Midnight, the heroine winking at him but offering no assistance despite his pleading gaze. What was that look for?

"Are both sides ready~?" Midnight cued.

"Yep," Sato said, doing his best impression of a bobblehead.

Peter gave a thumbs-up.

"Then let the match," Midnight raised her whip, "begin!"

Sato's left hand flew to his pouch, going straight for his sugar cubes before plopping them in his mouth. His eyes whited out as he charged, roaring. Peter raised his dukes, and saw him throw a barrage of punches, yelling out. Peter blocked and parried each one, and whichever got through his guard, he dodged with his head. He was like a blur, as was the muscular taller boy before him.

"LOOK AT THAT! SATO IS ON THE ATTACK, BUT PARKER IS DEFENDING AND DODGING BY A HAIR!"

Sato reared back a big right, and Peter dodged.

"Jeez, I know about sugar highs but you're on cloud nine or something! Is this with just sugar or all sweets!" Peter asked. Man he was fast, but Sato drooling… didn't help in his cool factor.

"Raaaaagh! Hold stiiiiill!" Sato lashed out with a kick, to which Peter hopped up and over him, avoiding his hands as he yelled. He saw the bulging brute pivot and charge, lashing out with a punch as it crashed into the concrete, wrecking it.

"Excuse me! My face is up here!" Peter blurted out, standing up as he kept on the balls on his feet. His opponent pulled his fist out, shaking out the dust and debris and ignoring the burises on his hands.

"Groaaaaaah!" Sato led with a shoulder charge, dust kicking out behind him from the sudden burst of speed, and Peter got low and under him. His hands reached up, grabbing his shirt as he used his force against him and judo flipped him out. His momentum was carrying him towards the wall and too fast!

"I gotcha!" The brown haired boy aimed and fired two web bullets, plucking the tunnel with web as a spider's web formed.

And Sato landed in it, wobbling and bouncing like a big bug.

The entire arena was flabbergasted.

"HOLY SMOKES! THAT WAS A QUICK ONE! PARKER WINS WITH A RING-OUT!"

"Oh come on! I didn't even land a hit!" Sato yelled, his eyes lucid as he came down from Sugar Rush, struggling in the webbing as Peter walked over, hands once again in his pockets as he removed his web shooters. He went over, tugging and removing the web strands from the wall as he helped the muscular boy down.

"It'll dissolve in an hour, or just use some heat and it'll melt." Peter assured. Sato was frowning, looking down at the ground as he climbed back to his feet.

The crowd roared their approval, and Peter tried throwing out his best smile again, waving to the crowd. Which only made his nerves worse because they just got louder.

They really loved this fighting stuff. Guess this what it was like in Rome then.

Still, one more fight down… He looked across the arena back in his suite, seeing a certain blonde sitting with his chin on his closed fist. His brown eyes met his sharp ruby red.

One more to go.

"And you're _mine_." Peter muttered darkly under his breath, walking back into the tunnel.

(X)

"HELL YEAH YOU SEE THAT!? THAT'S THE FUTURE NUMBER ONE, BABY!"

"Can you at least pretend that you're on duty right now!?"

Yu winced at the sound of Shinji's voice. Peeking behind her, the wooden hero seemed ready to throttle her with his vines and by the looks of things, Death Arms wanted to help him. A bunch of other civilians were also giving her some looks, and not the kind that she appreciated for business. She laughed it off, waving at the civilians and dropping back in step with her companions on their route.

"What am I going to do with you?" Shinji asked in exasperation.

"Sorry," Yu chirped.

Shinji gave her a flat look, his eye twitching.

"Sure you are."

Yu tried not to look too embarrassed but it still showed.

"Oh, don't be like that, Shinji-"

"No," The wooden hero said, instantly taking the wind out of Yu's sails, "You've been stopping at every monitor and jumbotron to watch Parker and frankly… I don't care anymore."

Yu tilted her head as Shinji's shoulders slumped, even Death Arms gave him a concerned glance. Eventually the hero known as Kamui Woods straightened up and shook his head.

"Yu, I hate to say this, but we're not taking the kid."

Yu felt her eyes bulge out of her head as she rounded on her co-worker.

"What do ya mean!?" Yu screamed, "He'd be a great fit! He's nice, local, smart, strong-"

"And I have eyes, ears, and a WiFi connection," Shinji said, cutting her off and producing his phone for show.

"The hero boards have been going crazy over your kid, as well as Endeavor's kid and that Midoriya guy. All three of them have gotten the interest of some in the top ten," The wooden hero explained. "If you know what's best for Parker, you'll let him grow under one of them. Not one of us. Trust me, I want him too, but we're better developing someone on the lower end. If you want your Ward to be a better hero, the Top Ten will nurture Parker."

Yu started to say something but Shinji showed her the screen. Every pixel was dedicated to the live feed of discussion between the pros. Several accounts stood out, marked with their large top ten monikers.

"I… see your point," Yu said, deflating.

"Look on the bright side," Death Arms said, "At least the Top Ten are interested in this year's crop."

"Indeed we are."

Yu shrieked, nearly jumping out of her skin and into Shinji's arms at the sound. From the stands, several civilians muttered as the ninja hero Edgeshot came into view from behind the stands.

Shinji gave the elder hero a polite bow, and jabbed Yu with an elbow in an effort to get her to do the same. She pouted for a second before settling on a kind wave and a smile.

"My apologies for interrupting your conversation," the ninja said, "I couldn't help but overhear."

"It's fine. Not like we were discussing classified stuff," Death Arms said with a shrug.

"Though I believe who you're interested in sending internship applications is?" Shinji guessed, straightening up again.

Edgeshot chuckled good-naturedly.

"Hardly, the information will be public as soon as the Festival finishes. Though considering the feats of this year's group, I wouldn't put it past a few heroes to have already sent their applications out."

"Have you?" Yu asked out of reflex.

She wilted under her companions' glares but Edgeshot actually nodded.

"I've had several sent out so far," Edgeshot admitted, "Yourselves?"

Yu beamed, "We were-"

"Going to wait till the end of the festival," Shinji interrupted. "On the clock and all that. Aren't you on the clock too?" He asked with crossed arms.

"A wise choice, but being in the Top Ten has its privileges" Edgeshot said. Glancing up, the ninja hero took notice of the Jumbotron. Yu and the others looked as well, and the finished arena filled the screen.

And two young ladies stepped up to the field.

(X)

She wasn't going to win this.

"AND THE LAST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND! CLASS 1-B'S SHIOZAKI IBARA VERSUS CLASS 1-A'S ASUI TSUYU! TALK ABOUT A MATCH OF CONTRASTING STYLES!"

Avoid and possibly knock her opponent out of bounds? Maybe, but chances are that Asui wouldn't be able to match Ibara in anything other than maneuverability. One vine might be enough to hold her down, and if Asui tried to use her tongue, it would simply serve as an appendage for the vines to latch onto.

Her stomach fluids wouldn't hurt her, Ibara didn't need to move to win this. A combination of her acid as well as a roundabout kick would be Asui's best bet.

"Are both contestants ready?"

"Yep," Asui said.

"Quite."

"Then let the last match of the quarterfinals begin!"

Midnight-Sensei brought her bullwhip down and Asui bolted to the right. She hopped along the edge, and a literal wave of vines came from Ibara's left side to meet the frog girl. Asui leapt into the air, and the vines followed her like locusts. Asui spat out her tongue, latching it to the ground. She pulled, landing on her feet and bounding straight toward Ibara the second her feet touched the ground.

Ibara looked surprised at the speed but the other half of her hair came up to defend her. Asui dipped under it, the greenery barely managing to miss her. And suddenly, she was right there.

Asui lashed out with a kick that would net her the win.

Only for a vine to sprout out of the ground and catch her foot in midair. The world twisted as Asui felt weightless for a moment only for a vine to wrap itself around her mouth. She caught sight of Ibara giving her one last glance before dropping Asui out of bounds.

"Asui is out of bounds! Shiozaki Ibara moves on!"

Huh, guess that was it. "Good match." Asui stated with a shrug. Well… she seems to be taking it well. With a quick wipe-off of her tongue, Asui bounded for the stands, not even bothering with the stairs and leaping up to her classmates' seats. Kirishima and Sero clearly didn't expect it, flailing in their seats as Asui soared overhead.

"Hey." Asui said, settling in a seat on the edge of the stands.

"Hey Asui," Uraraka patted her peer's shoulder, a sad smile on her face, "Sorry you didn't win."

"Eh, it Happens." Asui replied with a shrug. "Not like I could have done much. Hopefully I gave the scouts enough to work with."

Uraraka jerked back, clearly not expecting that. From the way everyone else was looking at her, no one else did either. Well, at least she had gotten this far. More than likely it would be enough to land her an internship position.

In relation to thinking about the future, what was the next match going to end up like? Hopefully without destroying the arena but knowing the contestants, she couldn't be sure.

"AND NOW WE ARE IN THE SEMI-FINALS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Present Mic declared with glee. "WHILE MOST YEARS HAVE A FINAL FOUR, WE HAVE ESSENTIALLY A PLAY IN TO THE FINALS! DUE TO MIDORIYA'S INJURIES AND BEING UNABLE TO CONTINUE, BAKUGO ADVANCED AS ALLUDED TO EARLIER! SO, OUR NEXT NEXT MATCH, AFTER A LITTLE PATCH-UP..." Ibara looked down at the ground. Oh yes, she'd used her vines under the concrete. She looked back up, seeing Peter Parker stand up from his suite and jump down to the arena floor, much to the sudden shock of his fellow classmates. He landed, unhurt as he stood up.

His face was set in stone. "...IS SHIOZAKI IBARA, THE STOIC BEAUTIFUL ASSASSIN OF CLASS 1-B! VERSUS! THE ACE OF CLASS 1-A! PETER PARKER! THE REWARD? ONE TRIP TO THE FINALS AGAINST THE BLONDE BOMBER BERSERKER, BAKUGO KATSUKIIII!" Parker was walking forward, although his eyes shifted to the jumbotron as he narrowed his eyes. Ibara followed his gaze.

And saw Bakugo's smirking disposition. He was the one who had defeated Tsunotori, her friend and classmate. Parker was a friend of hers, and thus he too was a friend.

Still, for her teacher to call her an assassin. How uncouth.

They got up close, the sun beaming down as the vine-haired girl looked at the stoic American boy.

"Hey Shiozaki." He stated, hands in his pockets.

"Parker." Shiozaki nodded, stepping away as Cementoss stepped forward to patch and smooth the arena over. "Forgive me but I will be blunt. You wish to avenge my classmate, yes?"

"Let's say I owe someone a knuckle sandwich, as the American saying goes." Parker replied, taking a deep breath and pulling one of his hands out. "You want a piece of him too, huh?"

"Revenge is a heinous thought to carry, but…" Ibara mused, taking his hand and shaking it. "I do wish to fight for my class' honor and for her. Tsunotori did remarkably well, her growth evident over my tenure here. I had hoped to match my strength against her in the Finals." His grip was strong and firm.

"Me too." Parker replied. He saw Shiozaki bow, and he returned it in kind.

"As the American saying goes…." Ibara brought out her English pocketbook. "Let ze besto man win." She uttered, and Parker smirked lightly.

"Yeah." They stepped back. "I'm not gonna hold back, word of warning."

"Neither am I." The green haired girl did her best to focus. Parker has been the best showing of the Festival by far objectively. She will have to pull out all the stops to triumph, and deliver righteous retribution to his berserker of a classmate.

"Alright, the arena is fixed up. Don't go as far as Midoriya and Todoroki did, or I am stopping this fight, alright?" Cementoss stated, standing up as the two students looked over to him, both nodding.

"WHAT A SHOW OF SPORTSMANSHIP! EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE FROM RIVAL CLASSES, PARKER AND SHIOZAKI SHOOK HANDS! I THINK WE ARE IN FOR A BIG ONE, FOLKS!" Present Mic yelled as Parker and Shiozaki took their places on the arena floor. Ibara looked up, seeing her class cheering and hollering for her to win. Peter saw Class 1-A cheering too, save for Bakugo who was leaning forward with scrutinizing eyes. Todoroki was watching impassively, while Yaoyorozu looked… almost concerned.

Parker has always been someone who looked cheery and bright, with a nice joke at the ready too as Tsunotori always described him. His attitude during the War from the highlights she had seen confirmed that.

Yet he looked focused, dead-set on winning. Serious. His brown eyes darker.

Well, Ibara wasn't planning on losing either, returning her gaze with one of equal intensity. They were both friends of Pony. And they had to pay it back to that brute a hundredfold.

"Both contestants are ready!" Ibara brought her hands up in prayer, while Parker slapped his web shooters on, bending down with his hand to the ground and legs spread wide. Getting ready to jump towards her eh? The vines in her crown moved, coiling like snakes.

"Let the Finals play-in match...!" Midnight brought her whip up, and cracked it.

"Begin!"

(X)

 _ **AN: And now for something special. A special canon guest omake! I liked this one so much on Spacebattles I added it in as a bonus. For when it takes place, well, whenever Pony wakes up(not this chapter of course). Could be the next one! Or the one after.**_

(X)

 **Written by QAI521**

The Call

Recovery Girl's Quirk was the best Quirk _ever._

At the very least, that was what Pony thought.

Her muscles still burned from exhaustion, the burns still stung, and her head felt like a herd of buffalo had trampled over it. But compared to the agony that it had been before she had used her Quirk, it felt a lot better. That hadn't meant the woman had let her off the hook though, the aging hero having given her a stern lecture about not pushing herself too far anymore.

She was also told on no uncertain terms that she wouldn't be getting out of the cot anytime soon, something that had grated on the Texan's nerves. As much as the humiliation of defeat stung, she didn't want to miss out on Peter's matches. Not after he had taken the time to come down here and offer his sympathies for her loss.

A luminescent blush spread across the blonde's face at the memory of Peter patting her head, and the warm smile that had seemed to engulf her entire world. She supposed she was fortunate that the experience had left her tongue-tied – otherwise she might have blurted out her feelings for him right then and there.

But despite his condolences and her words about how well she had done, she had still lost.

Bitterness clung to heart even as she tried to shrug it off. Peter wouldn't have been bitter if he had lost to someone ( _not that she thought he would_ ) he would laugh it off with a smile and congratulate the victor. He was just that sort of person who could find a chance to be kind even to someone that was considered his opponent.

 _"You'll get him next year, ok? We'll both get stronger."_

 _"Yeah… we will. Together."_

Those had been the words they had exchanged, and part of Pony hoped that he would recognize the meaning behind her statement…but she doubted that she had that kind of luck.

With a sigh, Pony pressed her head against her pillow as she stared at the monitor screen. A concession to those who had lost, a chance to watch the other matches if they were too injured to carry on. She appreciated the chance to watch Peter, but it wasn't the same was being there in person to cheer him on like he had done for her both times.

 _Ring._

Pony pulled her eyes away from the screen to glance towards her cellphone and the caller I.D.

 _MOM_

"Hello?" She asked as she answered the call.

 _"Sweetie!"_ Came her mother's voice, the warmth, and pride evident even over the line. _"We saw your matches and are so proud of you! I swear your father was shedding a few tears – yes you were – he was so impressed with your performance."_

"Thank you," she managed to get out even as the tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. The doubts of how well she had done in that last much clung to her thoughts, but Dad was a Pro. If he was impressed, that meant she had to be doing a good job right? Assuming he wasn't just saying that because she was his little girl.

 _"Are you okay sweetie? That last explosion looked like it hurt."_

"It did, but Recovery Girl helped a lot, I'm feeling better," Pony said. She hoped that would be enough to ease Mom's concerns, she tended to go into extremes when she thought something bad had happened. "I'm still bummed that I lost though."

 _"I know sweetie, but you should be proud of what you've accomplished in such a short time. You're standing as one of the strongest students in your year right now, and you're only going to get better."_

"Really!" She squeaked out. Since when was she considered one of the strongest?

 _"You haven't checked out social media yet, have you?"_ Came the amused question. _"It's been blowing up about you over here, a lot of people are impressed to see an American as one of the top students of U.A."_

The fear that she would be treated differently because of her nationality had always been a fear of Pony. More than one person during the course of her stay in Japan had told her off and stepped on her dream, and on the really bad nights, she had almost believed it. Peter had been the one to convince her that she was still worthy of being a hero and had pushed her to greater heights than she thought possible. To now hear that she was being _praised_ …it was something she was going to need to see for herself.

 _"So…who is it?"_

"I'm sorry?" Pony asked, not quite understanding the question.

 _"The boy."_

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," came the hurried response even as her cheeks heated up. This…she knew that her crush on Peter was pretty much an open secret among her classmates, but this really wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with Mom. Not without a few days to prep herself at least.

 _"Hmmm."_

"I don't!" She protested.

 _"Hmmmmmm."_

The bead of sweat that rolled down her forehead had nothing to do with her exhaustion. "I mean…maybe there's a boy?"

 _"Is it Parker? I remember you talking about him all the time while you were getting ready for the entrance exam. And quite a bit after that too."_ She could almost hear the triumphant smile in her mother's voice, and it took everything she had to not groan. _"He certainly looks like a nice boy, but your father is going to want to threaten him before you start doing anything ser…"_

"It's not like that!" She said, lowering her voice a little at the glare Recovery Girl gave her. In hindsight, she doubted talking on the phone counted as resting, but it wasn't like this was _her_ fault. "I…I haven't even told him how I feel yet."

 _"Why not?"_

It seemed such a simple question. As though the butterflies and nervousness that racked her like nothing ever had before ( _not even the entrance exam_ ) weren't important. As though all she needed to do was walk up to him and confess her feelings for him. "I…I wanted to impress him. He's one of the best students in our year and he's done so much to help me, I…I wanted to show him how good of a hero I was."

 _"Sweetie."_ The compassion in her mother's voice was evident. " _If he's anything like what I've seen of him so far, you didn't need to do that. And if you did, well then that's a sign you should be looking for someone else."_

"I know…but after everything that happened I just…" The words caught in her throat. They had been in class when Vlad had been called out, and once she had heard what had happened, that Peter had almost been _killed_ …

"I wanted to do something for him."

 _"…you've got it bad, sweetie."_

She…really didn't have an answer for that.

And not just because she was blushing so much she couldn't answer!

 _"Pony, if you really like this boy, tell him how you feel. I know it will be hard, it took your father two years to work up the courage to ask me out, but you'll feel a lot better afterwards."_

"What…what if he doesn't say yes?"

 _"It will be awkward, and you'll be sad,"_ came the answer without hesitation or embarrassment. _"But I don't think he's the type to end a friendship because of something like that. Your father had to ask me out twice before I said yes. But whatever happens, it's not the end of the world. So stay strong and tell that boy how you feel about him."_

"Okay," The blonde Texan said as she wiped away the tears.

 _Just make sure you think things through, as much as I want grandchildren I—"_

"MOM!"

(X)

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and our take on the Deku v. Shoto fight. Peter is gunning for Bakugo, but will he get there? You'll have to wait and see.

If you want to see this story with omakes and OST and gifs and pics, go to spacebattles and find my thread there. You can find the link on the TV Tropes page(which is always in need of updates so if anyone wants to...)

Big thanks to LD 1449 and Juubi-k and Vandebz. Thanks Refinement team!

Also I am so close to 1000 reviews. Holy smokes. Although, I will ask for more effort to make them enjoyable to read. Please? Looking back, never thought I would have a 1000 review story. Wewboy.


	24. Chapter 24

Right out of the gate, Peter let his hands fly, streams of webbing soaring over the arena at Shiozaki and her weird vine hair. The fights she'd had with Momo and Asui were fresh in his mind. Weird, confusing, and a living contradiction to every law about mass out there.

But, like all really cool superpowers, you probably still needed to see in order to use them.

So Peter went straight for the eyes, and Shiozaki's vines promptly erected a wall between her and the webs, lashing out like snakes to protect her face. Splotches of webbing connected the vines, but that did nothing as the entire conglomerate rushed towards the American, more vines surging out behind the white tangled mess. He leaped into the air, flipping to the side and letting the great green arm miss his head by mere inches just so both wrists could continue their assault on her eyesight.

Another vine swatted his projectiles out of the sky and joined its brothers in the assault, Shiozaki standing still and clasping her hands together in apparent prayer. Peter dropped low the second his hands hit the pavement. That tingly feeling screamed, and he twisted like a breakdancer. Vines struck from the sides and above, but Peter let his body move. Sliding to the side under one strike before leaping over another, all the while throwing in shots of webbing whenever he saw an opening.

Which was getting him nowhere fast. It was like every piece of her hair was a different, self-controlled entity. The kind of mental gymnastics to move all of them at once must be insane!

Peter's eyes widened just in time for him to feel the need to flip back. A line of vines sprouted from the concrete like an angry hand, which only made the feeling all the more intense as more kept coming from the ground, rupturing concrete all the while. His feet and hands left the tremors moments before they struck, cracking the ground around him. With a great push off the ground, Peter slung a line of webbing attached to a large chunk of stone broken off by the vines. Turning as much as physics would allow, the baseball-sized chunk flew at his opponent.

Shiozaki's eyes retained their calm temperance as a dozen vines sprouted up to defend her.

Peter avoided the vine onslaught, sliding away far enough before instinctually stopping himself. Not two inches away was the arena's boundary line.

One vine took the chance to strike like a cobra. Peter grabbed hold of it and pulled with all his might. It quickly snapped, nearly sending him over the edge from the recoil. Righting himself, Peter watched as the concrete started cracking around him.

Good news, the vines weren't indestructible, so that was a bonus.

Bad news, he kinda needed the ground to walk on if he didn't want to get tangled and Shiozaki was still as adamant at turtling in her corner.

His options were running out by the second, he needed a plan before-

Tingle. He ducked, avoiding a vine that would have cracked him upside the head hard enough to make him see stars. Instinct alone stopped him from getting grabbed by others, his body launching off his outstretched hand and quickly skidding to a stop. Right in time to see vines curling and reeling back across the arena...

A flurry of chunks of concrete were thrown by the vines. Peter ducked, twirling and twisting in a way that reminded him of that dude in the Matrix. Basketball-sized chunks rained down on him, and he ran for all he was worth. Jumping over vines, avoiding debris bullets as he jumped and twisted, he fired web shots that only met her wall of vines. Shiozaki's green hair was sinking into the arena and spreading like a massive weed.

And his world spun when one found its mark on his chest. One the size of a car and as thick as a couch

His chest burned as every bit of air was forced from his lungs. By some miracle, he hit a brazier instead of being knocked out of bounds, but the impact still snapped his head back.

Peter's chest burned, and his head rang as he fell to the floor, barely recognizing the pain of his knees hitting the concrete.

That tingling sensation was roaring right now, and he was running out of options.

(X)

Shoto tried not to frown upon once again feeling the brace around his back. His injuries had been treated by Recovery Girl, but the nurse insisted that extra precautions were necessary given the extent that the combatants were willing to go in their matches.

He didn't blame her, his own match did nothing to dissuade the notion in the slightest. Still, Shoto found himself coming out of the hallway to the section designated to his class holding back a grimace. No-one turned to look at him as he approached, so absorbed in the match in front of them. Parker was dancing in-between the tide of vines that the class 1-B student was throwing at him. One vine came very close, and he heard Kirishima and Yaoyorozu breathe sighs of relief when he managed to stay out of harm's way. Stepping up to the front row, he saw that the first seat next to Yaoyorozu was open.

He cleared his throat, "Is this seat taken?"

Yaoyorozu flinched, not expecting his voice, but graced him with that professional smile that she seemed to have at every waking moment.

"Oh yes Todoroki-san, please."

Shoto nodded, dropping into the offered seat and letting himself be absorbed by the fight like his peers. Speaking truthfully, the son of the Number Two Hero never really saw the student, Ibara according to the jumbotron, like anything worth writing home about. Yet here, in front of everyone, she was giving the supposed ace more trouble than his last two fights by a wide margin.

His webbing shot off in rapid-fire, trying to pierce the defenses of his opponent. A rather base approach, but he had little options given the nature of his opponent's quirk.

"Parker's out of his element."

Shoto looked over at Bakugo of all people being the one to make the distinction. The man didn't even blink as he observed the fight. Reasonable, given that the victor would face him in the next round. He had several patches and bandages strewn around his form.

"Oh come on, Ace is just trying to get his footing is all," Kirishima argued, looking over to the frowning blonde.

"Idiot," Bakugo grumbled, "Since when have you ever seen that guy stand his ground in a fight? He's like Frog-Face, always jumping around and dodging, sticking to walls and crap to get a better angle. Open spaces with nowhere to climb, no overhang for him to swing, and the vine chick is just eating up anything that's left."

The rest of their peers tried to voice an argument, but even through the momentary silence of the crowd, there was nothing. Kirishima bit his lip, looking back at the arena with a worried expression.

"So is Ace gunna lose here?"

"He might," Bakugo shrugged.

"The guy is playing the world's hardest game of keep-away from all sides," Jirou grumbled from her seat, "Don't see you doing that."

"Whatever you wanna say, doesn't stop me from being right."

The punk girl looked ready to point a certain finger at Bakugo, but she stopped as a crash echoed through the stadium. Parker was… ripping the arena apart?

(X)

Okay, Shiozaki was giving him no other choice. If she wanted to tear apart the arena, then two can play at that game.

He ducked to avoid more vine surges and leapt into the air, twisting as he aimed a web line back at the ground and pulled as hard as he could. He flew down, fist reared back, and Peter crashed down into the arena. He struck the already damaged ground with a mighty impact, forcing a massive cloud of debris and dust into the air as if a missile had struck there. The winds from the resulting shockwave made the onslaught of vines pause. Peter hopped into his own self-made crater, finding a perfect spot to grab. A vine lashed out from under him, but he pulled down, cutting off the attack before he started to lift.

In his hands, the giant slab of jagged stone from the ruined concrete rose as the audience gasped and awed at the sight. He saw even Shiozaki's eyes widen and with a roar, Peter chucked it, sending the giant slab of concrete careening towards the green-haired girl. He jumped up, tingle roaring as he felt vines underground sprout out from where he once was.

She grit her teeth, and like a wave, green vines surged out from around the arena to wrap around the giant chunk of stone. Even vines that were positioned around her person were used to defend her.

Peter dashed forward, dust exploding behind him as he leapt through her stymied defenses, and Shiozaki's eyes widened even further as he appeared before her, practically in an instant.

"Sorry." He muttered, rearing his left hand back… and his fist caught her cheek as the vines were too late to intervene.

The girl flew off her feet, the vines following suit as she rolled on her mass of green, barely avoiding falling out of bounds herself. Then like a giant sea of serpents, the vines coiled around her body.

Peter's eyes widened as he stood on what little concrete was left on his side of the arena, and the vines were quickly formed into a giant sphere.

"And now I need my fedora." Peter mused, seeing the similar shape in how she got in the top ten during the first event. Yet she needed to see, right? The vines were wrapped around it, looking like those rubber band balls…

Tingle. Green serpents surged out in a frontal direction as Peter jumped, dust kicking off as the plants formed an impenetrable wall of green. The sphere of vines was coiling and writhing as Peter landed. He turned around, eyes scanning the massive sphere…

No openings.

Then the vines from behind surged in his direction like a massive horde of snakes! Peter took off in a sprint, and the mass of serpents gave chase. He could even see the vines from that frontal surge retreating…

And the ball looked weaker! So she has to use vines for the frontal assault, sacrificing defense for offence?

He skidded, and felt tremors again before he jumped high, avoiding the mass of vines that erupted beneath him. As he flipped in the air, he saw the plants from his previous side of the arena converge to form a massive tendril. The sphere began to move, the giant tendril moving as one as it began to swing around the arena.

And Peter was in its path! He fired a web line to the ground, pulling down and avoiding the oversized yet ironic weedwacker. He panted upon seeing the giant tendril come back for another pass as the sphere that contained Shiozaki was moving…

Another tingle again and Peter cursed as he leapt, avoiding the ground being torn asunder as another massive tendril made the arena crack and shatter. Now she had TWO massive RV-sized tendril arms, one going high in a turn, the other sweeping low.

Peter had his arms up, blocking the strike from the mass of vines as he was sent to the ground with a thud. He coughed, not fazed before the next tendril swiped at him, hurling him across the arena like how a hand would shove dust off of a tabletop. Peter rolled and yelled, unable to escape as the vines wrapped around his legs and arms as he struggled and writhed. Then he saw an incoming chunk of raised debris and brought his hands up.

He went through the giant car-sized piece of debris… and got slammed by a mass of tendrils from on high, causing debris and dust to fly into the air.

(X)

Deep within her sphere, Ibara panted as she braced herself on her knees, rubbing her jaw carefully. That strike Parker had landed was pretty good… His speed was unreal, as if he had copied Iida's technique he used against Parker in the tiebreaker fight. It had made her dizzy, forcing her to utilize all of her vines to form the boulder from before, and draw on more sunlight with her countless holes from the outside. Holes and slits were formed and quickly vanished thanks to her constant concentration in order to keep her vine barrier up.

She was unable to hear or see him, but she could feel his movements via the vines she had coursing under the concrete. She climbed to her feet, a slit in her giant sphere opening so she could see where her two tendrils had converged on.

"Did I get him?" She pondered aloud… before she felt slashing going around in her vines! Her eyes widened as her tendrils shook and moved aside. To the delight of a surprised crowd, Peter Parker emerged and jumped high in the air with his shirt and pants in tatters, bruises and cuts evident.

In his hands was an iron bar that had been pulled from the grid underneath the arena, and further slowing him down was a giant piece of rubble in his other hand! Parker twirled in mid-air, firing the rubble like a shot-put.

Shiozaki raised her arms, vines converging to block it as the jagged piece of rubble tore through them but losing its speed in the process. She immediately felt more of her long vine hair get cut off. She winced, opening a direct hole from above to let the high-rising sun in.

The more sunlight she had, the longer she could keep her onslaught coming. She could focus on drinking plenty of water after the fight.

(X)

Peter ran, charging with his iron rod as vines surged out. He was twirling, firing web bullets whenever possible to tie them together as he swung hard.

He landed on the dirt and debris of the destroyed arena. His weapon was blunt, so to compensate, he had to put more power and speed into his swings.

Peter jumped and side-stepped, lashing out at vines as he leapt, backhand-slashing and cutting another sect of the green tendrils.

"I AM AT A LOSS FOR WORDS! THIS FIGHT IS GOING AS PLUS ULTRA AS IT CAN GO! SHIOZAKI LOOKED K. BY PARKER, ONLY FOR HER TO COUNTERATTACK AND IS RAVAGING THE ENTIRE ARENA IN DOING SO! AND WE THOUGHT TODOROKI GAVE CEMENTOSS A HARD TIME, WE MAY NEED A NEW ARENA BY THE TIME THIS IS OVER!"

Peter brought down an overhead swing, chlorophyll and green mulch spraying out.

He saw the vines only gather and get faster as he ran amongst the debris and raised stone, avoiding vine surges as he leapt, twirled, and backflipped away from each strike. He got to the top of a raised part of the arena, and saw those two massive vine tendrils recoup and rear back.

He fired a web line at the sphere and pulled, plunging in as he spun around, yelling as he did so and hacking and twirling like a human weedwacker.

The giant vine arms met, and got slashed and hacked through as Peter came out of that quagmire, rolling around on the ground covered in green gunk and near the giant vine sphere. He spat out plant matter and roared, cutting into the nearby vine sphere as the metal around his hand started to warp around his fingers. Chunks flew out of the ball, but no matter how much Peter carved out, more vines kept appearing to replace or defend the ones that were left.

It was like trying to empty a pool with a big bucket. He got some out, but nowhere near enough to make any major headway.

"Alright. I know this is really rich coming from me. But your powers aren't fair!" Peter screamed, swiping at an incoming vine and backpedaling as far as he could. He jumped, firing a web line.

Vines lashed out in all directions. He contorted his body to dodge them, but some the tendrils closed in on his legs and the line. Three of them wrapped around his limbs and webbing before pulling sharply, snapping the line and nearly causing Peter to fall face-first. His feet stuck to the ground, giving him all the traction he needed to yank them free and sprint like a madman in the other direction. He saw the vines retract, and the giant vine sphere… began to move and roll towards him! Walls of green came in from both sides as Shiozaki had giant tendrils slam down beside him. He dodged left and right and began running around the arena. Not even debris was spared as it was grabbed and tossed out of the way. The huge ball of green that he couldn't stop coming in from behind him and only the brazier in front of him were left.

A stupid idea formed in his brain, and he prayed that it would work. He jumped, trusting the soles of his feet to stick on the edge of the arena near the brazier as he about-faced, ran up said brazier, and jumped over the incoming vine boulder. He flipped through the air, over the ball, and as he shot overhead, he saw an opening! Shiozaki was in the middle of a non-moving patch of vines and on her knees, eyes widening in shock but she wasn't fast enough to prevent Peter from firing one good web shot in.

It hit the side of her face, but even as Peter landed on the other side, skipping over the patches of concrete in the vine ocean, he knew it wasn't enough. He had only taken out her depth perception, and after that little stunt, only about a fifth of the arena's concrete was left. Ironically, said stone formed the portion of the arena that Shiozaki had started off on.

A quick flick of his wrists, and Peter winced as he saw his remaining ammunition. Almost out of fluid, one or two big lines were all that he had left.

None would be left for _him_.

But options, what did he have? Plenty of rocks to throw, not much space left to run in. He still had the metal bar, but attacking head-on would only drain him if he didn't have a good way to capitalize on it.

Come on, what was left, what was left?

He blinked, and an idea hit him harder than any of those vines could. Peter dropped the metal rod, throwing out the last two lines of webbing that his shooters could grant him, sticking them to the tops of the two nearest braziers.

"HERE COMES SHIOZAKI! AND OHHHH?! WHAT'S PARKER DOING NOW? SHIOZAKI IS ROLLING IN!"

Shiozaki's bus-sized ball turned around with her vines now coming towards him in all directions. Peter pulled hard with a mighty grunt of effort, using every ounce of superhuman muscle he had to give him a chance at victory. The concrete cracked under his feet, and then everyone in the stadium heard the crack.

Shiozaki's ball slowed and the stadium was speechless as with a roar, Peter brought the brazier towers down from the corners of the arena closest to the American. The arena shook as both towers collapsed onto the ground on either side of him. Gas systems continued to do their job, letting the huge bowls of fire light up the stadium and the arena. And like a pair of giant twin flails used by Greek warriors of old, he slammed the giant braziers to the ground near Shiozaki's vine boulder, it and the tower it was connected to setting parts of the arena aflame.

And every piece of green with it.

Dozens of vines caught fire, and Peter could see Shiozaki even sacrificing the ones that formed her ball to keep the flames at bay, many of them retracting. So removing those vines by force didn't hurt much, yet burning did! Or was she averse to it? Peter didn't know. A huge mass of vines formed up in an effort to smother one of the fires, but Peter grabbed hold of a concrete chunk and threw it like he was practicing his fastball.

And he didn't stop at one.

Vines were cut or pummelled into nonexistence as Peter did everything he could. His hands grabbed and threw, he even kicked like a soccer player with anything that could stick to his feet. Foot by foot, throw by throw, more vines got pelted and the massive ball was getting more and more torn apart as the flames spread. Even debris that got destroyed by his kicks pelted the boulder like buckshot from a shotgun or medieval cannon.

"Now!" Peter charged in a sprint, avoiding the vines on the ground as he took a mighty leap, his arms wide and one leg curled back as he saw the larger hole at the top of the boulder. He managed to land inside the giant vine sphere, right behind a standing Shiozaki who turned, utterly stunned. She threw out her hand, and Peter slid along the ground, vines passing overhead.

He kicked off the ground as another vine tried to grab him from below. Peter flipped over Shiozaki and swing the pipe that he had reclaimed after ceasing his projectile assault, cutting straight through Ibara's hair that was forming the giant vine and was the metaphorical head to this thousand-head hydra. She yelled in surprise and a bit of pain as her long green locks were torn, and the giant vine ball crumpled without her control. He put a hand on the back of her shirt, picking her up and throwing her like some odd football. She burst through a weakened part of her vines, yelling as she landed on the ground and rolled to a stop. The greenette got back to her knees when she turned, face set in dire determination.

His arms felt like a lead weight, and there was barely any power in them. As her hair began to grow back, vines coiling like a gorgon's hair, Peter fell to his knees, and he heard the crack of a whip and the sound of the horn. Shiozaki gasped and looked behind her, seeing that her foot was out of bounds on the grass.

"Shiozaki Ibara has gone out of bounds! The victor is Peter Parker of Class 1-A!" Midnight declared.

The arena erupted in a cacophony of noise that nearly deafened Peter. He tried to wave, but he was too tired, and the heat from the fires was starting to get to him. He heard a crash, and saw that giant hands of concrete were rising up to smother the flames thanks to Cementoss.

"THIS SPORTS FESTIVAL JUST KEEPS ONE-UPPING ITSELF! WHAT AN AMAZING FIGHT! GUESS WE NEEDED A NEW ARENA AFTER ALL! BOTH PARKER AND SHIOZAKI THREW EVERYTHING AND THE KITCHEN SINK AT EACH OTHER! MARK MY WORDS FOLKS, THIS PLAY-IN MATCH WILL BE TALKED ABOUT FOR A LONG TIME!" Present Mic raved over the cheer of the crowd. "MUMMYZAWA! YOUR THOUGHTS?"

"Shiozaki did an outstanding job with crowd control and defense, and her overwhelming firepower with her Quirk was nothing short of impressive. However, no suit of armor is invincible, and sadly for her, Parker found the weak spot, considering how Shiozaki needs sunlight in order to make the most of her quirk." Aizawa mused. "For Parker, well, what else needs to be said at this point?"

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, it was over, thank god. He grunted as he got to his feet, his shirt and pants darkened by the chlorophyll from Shiozaki's hair-vines.

Yet Shiozaki Ibara herself, for all her angelic beauty, only had a few scratches on her. He panted as he walked up to her, seeing her sigh.

"Hey…" He breathed, offering his hand to her. The girl perked up upon seeing it. Then Peter bowed in respect. He raised his head, and saw Shiozaki return it in kind. They rose back up, and they shook hands. "You kicked my ass out there." He laughed, smiling a bit.

"I was only doing my best to defeat you as painlessly as possible, although it is unfortunate I los-oh!" Shiozaki perked up as Peter raised her hand over his head, and the crowd roared. The greenette offered a soft smile in return. "And it seems you've gained quite an audience in our duel, Parker." She commented, pointing up at the jumbotron as Peter turned. The social media feed was scrolling so fast that he couldn't keep track of the names. In addition, there were the chants.

" _Parker! Parker! Parker! Parker_!" Over and over the audience cheered, and Peter let out a soft laugh. Everyone cheering for his name like this… it felt nice. Rejuvenating. Just.. soak it in.

It was what Mr. Stark would do after all. Or any Avenger as he smiled confidently.

That's right, he was an Avenger.

The Last Avenger.

Peter looked to the ground at that thought, frowning.

"A fine match you two, albeit a bit rough, don't you think?" Cementoss broke the moment as he approached. "One I will certainly remember for a time. However, I must repair the arena, and it will take a while."

"Sorry Mr. Cementoss," Peter grinned widely, putting aside the gnawing in his chest. "Guess we did go a bit far, right Shiozaki?"

"This is All Might's Alma Mater of U.A." She replied taciturnly. "We only went Plus Ultra after all."

"Umm, yeah!" Peter thrust his hand in the air. "Plus Ultra! Haha-"

The crowd erupted in a "Plus Ultra!" roar and it caught Peter off guard as if he felt goosebumps. Chuckles rang out from the audience, and even the cement-man had a wide grin.

"Ahhh, the vitality of youth. Go take a shower and recover in the Locker Room, Parker. You'll find a new set of clothes to wear for your final bout. Shiozaki?" He turned towards her, and the vine-haired girl bowed lightly, and Peter could see her hair growing back to normal.

"I will rejoin my classmates, Sensei." She let out a sigh. "After I hydrate." She began to walk through the debris and jagged concrete as Peter followed. "Parker." She murmured. Her eyes, Peter suppressing a wince as one was still covered by his webbing, turning towards him as he stepped up by her side. She looked to the side towards her suite. Her class was cheering and waving, mostly as Peter followed her gaze.

Pony was there as well, but with bandages and patches as she waved and cheered. Peter grinned widely.

"Sorry for, well, cutting off your hair. Had to win and what-not. You weren't hurting too much, were you?" He asked, to which Shiozaki shook her head.

"Cutting off my vines caused me no discomfort, as long as I have sunlight and water I can regrow my hair just fine. Although I could sense the fire." Shiozaki looked over at the ruined braziers with a frown. "Clever stratagem I must say…"

"Yeah well, you were super strong Shiozaki, heck, stronger than me! Didn't have much a choice!" Peter mused as they began to walk out of the arena.

"You're too gracious." Shiozaki closed her eyes, smiling lightly. "I can see why Pony looks up to you, and for that I thank you."

"H-How so? I mean, care to elaborate?" Peter asked, scratching his cheek lightly as his arms throbbed lightly.

"Pony has been training hard ever since coming here to U.A.," the green-haired girl explained. "Always asking Vlad-sensei for access to the training grounds. She only doubled down after the USJ incident. And it motivated some of us in our class. I had to train hard over the past week to get my vines to the level of control I have now." The angel-like girl turned towards him. "You beat me fair and square and with honor, and for that I wish you good luck… So I trust you'll know what's coming next." She added, Peter seeing the waves from his own group's suite. Todoroki was back, sitting close to Momo and Kyoka. Midoriya was back too, with a crutch and sporting a few bandages.

Bakugo was in his seat, and Peter's brown eyes could see the hard simmering ruby gaze the blonde was giving him.

"Thanks." Peter's face hardened as he looked up at the jumbotron. "And yeah, I know." He spoke in a low tone. Shiozaki made no comment. The two walked into the tunnel, going their separate ways.

(X)

"Would you look at that!" Kirishima declared, "You had me worried about nothing, Bakugo!"

The redheaded brawler clapped the blonde on the back, making Bakugo's eye twitch, but he said nothing.

' _Huh, normally Bakugo would be all over something like that. Looks like he's really focused on his next match_.' Whatever it was, Kyoka couldn't make a good guess. Guy might be a raging maniac sometimes, but there was no one more focused on the match in front of them than he was. Aside from Momo that is.

"He was going to lose," Asui pointed out, "If the braziers weren't there, he wouldn't have been able to slow down the vines long enough to get into that ball of hers."

"Oh come on! Didn't you guys see that jump of his? I don't think anyone else could've pulled that off!" Kirshima says, flashing a toothy grin.

"I'm just worried about his inbox," Shoji said from one of his arm mouths sitting behind most of the group, "The top two always get the most recruitment offers, and Parker had already made a showing before that match."

A few seats over, Bakugo scoffed.

"You extras are acting like he's the only one in this tournament."

"Oh don't worry, I don't think anyone could forget you," Kaminari smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't think that's possible since we have ears," Sero added with a cheeky grin.

"What does that supposed to mean!?" Bakugo roared, baring his teeth.

The two dunderheads laughed their asses off as Bakugo tried to force his way past a nervous Kirishima. Jirou rolled her eyes, why in the world couldn't people just chill for two seconds? Those two weren't even in the tournament anymore. And Bakugo…

"Hey Bakugo," Kyoka said, and blinked as Bakugo actually stopped his assault on the jokers to glance her way, "Shouldn't you be in the locker room or something?"

The blonde bomber's eyes narrowed, only to drift to the now empty and ruined arena as Cementoss got to work.

"Fine," he grumbled, pushing Kirishima away and walking into the tunnels of the arena.

"Grumpy guy," Uraraka commented with a light laugh.

"He's about to fight in the finals of the festival. Like many great warriors, much weighs on his mind," Tokoyami brooded with crossed arms.

Kyoka notched an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the statement. Tokoyami always had a bit of a… strange taste in discripters. More importantly though, Kyoka glanced at her two classmates right beside her. Neither Todoroki or Momo gave any comment.

Hell, neither of them had looked away from the arena since the dual-quirk boy showed up.

"You two doing alright?"

The question snapped Momo out of her little stupor. The rich girl nodded, "Y-yes, I was just… observing."

"So was everyone else, but not everyone's packing binoculars," Kyoka said with a smirk.

Momo glanced down at the offending pair of spectacles, sheepishly setting them down. Shoto on the other hand…

"I'm thinking."

The girls shared a look.

"About what, Todoroki-san?" Momo asked.

A single, mismatched eye darted her way.

"If it was any different for him back then."

Okay that was… cryptic, but Kyoka let it slide. The intense thoughts of the Number Two Hero's son were beyond her and she would be glad if they stayed that way. For now, she flipped through the student forums on her phone, noticing that yet again, the page about the festival had blown up.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, plenty of people look interested in you Todoroki," Kyoka said, showing her phone as proof at the social media and forum feeds.

The scion of the second greatest hero looked at the phone with as much interest as a coma patient.

"They're probably because of my father."

Kyoka rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, could it kill you to think that, I don't know, maybe you put on a good show and they'd like to take you under their wing?"

"I'd say it's been a rather productive day for all of us," Tokoyami said with crossed arms and closed eyes.

"Speak for yourself, I didn't even get in the tournament!" Sero groaned.

Behind him, Sato shrugged, "Eh, it's not all that it was hyped up to be."

"Don't taunt me!" Sero lamented, pointing at the muscular boy, "You at least showed off what you could do! And got a win!"

"I didn't even get a shot in my second match." Sato replied looking down.

"Oh it wasn't that bad Sato," Uraraka said.

"I thought you did pretty good," Asui said. "All things considered."

The huge boy blinked, nervously scratching his cheek, "Oh, thanks guys. Yeah, now that you think about it, I got a few good licks in."

"Can't say the same for others though," Kirshima commented, glancing regretfully over to Momo and Asui.

The frog girl shrugged without a care in the world, while the class representative didn't even look bashful, her eyes clouded over. Kyoka had to jab her with her elbow just to get a reaction. A small shriek emerged that made Torodoki give her a sideways glance, but little else.

"Y-yes, Jirou-san?"

"Just wondering if you're doing okay after your match," the punk girl asked.

Momo blinked before waving it off.

"O-oh, that was nothing!" She laughed before settling down, sighing. Why the Class Rep wasn't as talkative now was odd.

Eh, probably just her losing her match.

(X)

Peter exited the shower, free of the slime of the dead plants that had soaked him before. He looked around the bathroom, finding his towel and beginning to dry off. Letting out a sigh he set aside the towel and found his spare clothes that the arena's staff had provided him prior to entering the showers. He finished getting dressed and walked into the normal locker room, exiting the men's bathroom and showers. Peter looked up to the TV, seeing Cementoss still working on creating a new arena.

Sighing, he went over to his locker and looked at his web shooters. The fluid cartridges were dry, so that would mean he would be fighting Bakugo without one of his preferred tools.

"Oh well." He shut the locker before going over to a table and sitting down. Peter looked at his interlocked hands, thinking on what he had to do next.

Bakugo Katsuki was someone who had a lot of firepower with his explosions, but they only seemed to form from his hands. Without his webbing, he couldn't fight from a distance. Looking at the TV, he saw the highlights of his bout with Shiozaki. Sipping some water from his thermos, he watched how he ran, jumped, hacked, and slashed away at the thousands of vines going his way.

The fact that Shiozaki had successfully pushed him into a corner was something else. He hadn't expected her to do that and… hmmm…

The slam of a door broke his train of thought as he turned, and low and behold, a confused Bakugo Katsuki was in the doorway, boot raised after kicking the door open.

Peter clenched his jaw, breathing through his nostrils. "Door has a handle you know." He muttered, picking up his water bottle and sipping.

"Huh?! Why are you here…?" He looked at the door. "Wait a minute, crap this is Room Two!"

"Can't even read now?" Peter muttered under his breath. He felt his tingle act up as he lifted his bottle to sip.

"I can understand you, Parker!" Bakugo barked in English, slamming his hand against the wall as a pop came out and Peter looked up, glaring at the snarling blonde. Ah, he must have spoken in English.

"Don't you need to prepare or something?" Peter asked in Japanese as he continued to sit, facing Bakugo as the two boys were by themselves in the room.

"I've had more than enough. And you," he hissed, red eyes blazing. "I can't _stand_ you."

"The feeling is mutual." Peter spoke low as he looked up at him. "You're an _eyesore_ , and for the life of me I can't figure something out."

"What exactly?" Bakugo asked, willing to indulge him.

"For starters, for someone as thuggish as you, why the hell does Midoriya still look to you as a friend with his little pet name?" The American asked, sipping his water as Bakugo raised an eyebrow… Then he began to look angry. A very pained angry, as he bared his teeth.

"Who cares about that fucking nerd!" He snapped, getting closer with every stomp of his boots. Peter rose to his feet, realizing that he had Bakugo by an inch or two. "Deku has nothing to do with this! And-"

"And secondly." Peter spoke, low. "Tell me." He looked back at Bakugo. "You want to be a hero, so you can be like All Might, correct? Nothing else?" He remembered, back on that elevator. Bakugo wanted to be Number One. Like All Might.

No matter who was in his way.

"Of course. That's my endgame goal." Bakugo sneered. "All of us here want to be like All Might. To go Plus Ultra. You?" He pointed, jabbing a finger at the brown-haired boy's chest. "All you care about is some stupid ass speech and sacrifices and making stupid cornball jokes when you should be taking this seriously. A hero who wins is the only thing that matters." He swung his arm to the side. "Everything else is shit on the roadside. Real heroes don't lose, or else they're just trash!" He shouted before turning and marching out of the room and towards his own, not before slamming the door on his way out.

…

Peter felt himself go perfectly still.

Everything that Bakugo had said was just more of the stupid bullshit. More of his own over-inflated opinion of his own goddamn importance that meant nothing. Jack. Shit. _Nothing_.

But those last words... It was like a gunshot going off in his brain, an unbelievably deafening roar that made colors dance behind his eyes and a flood of memories pour through the bleeding wound. His hands twitched.

"Real heroes don't lose?" he muttered slowly in Japanese. "You say..." Feeling the breath huff out of his nostrils as his fist slowly clenched, opened and clenched again.

So Pony, Midori, Momo, the Guardians, Dr. Strange...

Mr. Stark…

Uncle Ben…

So they weren't ' _heroes_ ' to this... **thug**. They didn't pass his ' _standards_ ' huh?

It shouldn't matter... he shouldn't care. Bakugo was an ass and his opinion wasn't worth a damn to begin with...

And yet.

The thought sickened him. Right down to his core.

A Hero in training. Bakugo Katsuki.

All he wanted was victory. No matter the cost.

That was all he cared about, all that mattered to him.

Peter sat down in his locker room, trying desperately to calm down as the words bounced around his skull, his anger mounting all the while. The sound of a crunching water bottle, which was the thermos in his hand, permeated throughout the silent locker room.

(X)

"WE ARE HERE AT LAST! THE CREME DE LA CREME OF U.A.'S FRESHMEN WILL BE DECIDED!" Present Mic shouted as Parker and Katsuki walked side by side to the arena. Parker's face was like a rock, set and unmoving.

Katsuki? He couldn't wait for the opening bell, his grin filled with devilish delight.

Finally… after so damn long. He and Parker, head to head. No suit. No gear. As equal as it gets. He would be the one to show the world that he was the one closest to becoming Number One. Not this quipping clown!

"THE FINAL MATCH! PETER PARKER AND BAKUGO KATSUKI OF CLASS 1-A! THESE TWO GOT THE TOP TWO SCORES IN THE ENTRANCE EXAM TO APPLY HERE! YOU CAN SAY THAT FATE HAD THESE TWO CLASHING FROM THE VERY START! NUMBER ONE VERSUS NUMBER TWO!"

 _'_ _I'm not gonna be Number Two for long, not any more!'_ Katsuki thought to himself. His red eyes were wide with excitement. ' _Everyone will be singing_ MY _praises. Not yours_!'

Parker took his spot in the arena, and Katsuki his, and it was then the blonde noticed that Parker's wrists were bare. "What? Did your toys break while fighting Vinegirl?" He asked with a smirk.

Parker was silent. The blonde's eye twitched.

"Silent treatment?" Katsuki smirked. "Heh. Good mindset then, not that it'll do you any good in our fight. What? Too angry to even speak?" He then switched to English. "Cat got your tongue?"

Parker's lip twitched as he glared, unblinkingly, and Katsuki felt… a chill as he looked at him with disgust. No, it was anger.

"So, what is it?" Katsuki laughed, baring his teeth as tiny pops exited his hands, still in English. "When was it that we hated each other? Or when you finally paid me attention?" Katsuki's mind rummaged through his observations of the many extras. As he saw the highlights of the prior matches, he saw his clash against Horngirl. Tsuno...tari was it? Or was it Tori. He didn't pay attention. The way Parker was glaring at him, not focusing on those extras back in their suite or the chanting crowd. He could even hear the 'Parker' chants again, and Katsuki's blood began to boil.

The masses would be cheering for him before long.

"So, you're mad because I beat up your friend? Is it?" Katsuki asked in Japanse. Parker stretched his arm, breathing hard through his nose as he stayed silent. "Well let me say it right here and now. You're not giving her the respect she deserves."

"Come again." The American's eyes were like steel as he cracked his knuckles, his words low as he answered. Ohhh yes. He is mad. But now, Katsuki felt… slighted.

"Horngirl nearly beat me in the fight. Hell, she's the closest one I've ever fought who came close to beating me. And you, you probably think she's some precious little doll for you to protect? Well get your eyes checked and your brain examined you fucking idiot." Katsuki snarled. "You're looking down on her by thinking she's fragile. Well," He stretched his neck out. "She's not. So if you're gonna come at me, then go ahead, white knight," He added that in English. "And fight for yourself. Don't fight to avenge her. To avenge a loser."

Parker's eyes widened, and the blonde felt a chill through his spine as Parker… began to scratch the side of his head, as if he had a slowly growing itch. Katsuki gulped in anticipation, licking his lips before the devil's grin came forth. ' _That's it Parker…_ hate _me_.' He thought darkly to himself. ' _Hate me with everything you've got! You've always been the one ahead of me! The strongest of us in our Generation! I understand that! But, I will be the one to overtake you! Come at me with all of your hate, then I know you'll be fighting me without holding back! And when I win..._ ' He thought. _'_ _I'll be Number One! Undisputed! Without any doubt! Just like the old days back in Alderna! Back before this stupid school year began! Everything will be brought back to normal, with me at the top!'_ "Because the one who will win here, when all is said and done." Katsuki dropped his grin, growing a scowl "Will be me."

"No." Parker stopped his scratching of his crown, looking at him with a dismissive scowl as he spoke in his native tongue. "You won't."

Too angry to even speak Japanese? Katsuki scoffed. _'_ _Now then…'_

"Are both fighters ready?" Midnight called out. Katsuki bent down, arms bent and hands ready to unleash Turbo Speed as he went over his strategies on how to best Parker going off of his previous fights. His hands crackled with red pops.

Parker bent down low as well, one hand to the ground and legs wide as he supported himself from the balls of his feet and his fingertips. Katsuki did his best to calm the explosions in his palms, ready to launch forward like a fighter jet.

' _Finally_ …' Katsuki felt like a kid on Christmas morning as he focused, shedding his smile for a glare to return towards Parker.

' _This is…'_

One on one. Versus Peter Parker, and the road to the top was through him. It was time to toss him from that Ivory Tower.

 ** _'_** ** _The moment I've been waiting for!'_**

They lifted their heads, dark steel-brown into burning ruby-red as Katsuki found himself unable to hear the roar of the crowd.

Parker didn't either. And Katsuki knew that gaze, for it mirrored his own.

They had one goal, and they had the power to act on it.

Victory.

"BEGIN!"

(X)

CLiffhanger once more.

Next one up will be the big one.

So yeah, lots of editing around in the last bit. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it regardless.

I'm gonna get started writing soon. Try and wrap up this arc since I've gottens some complaints of this dragging, or have you all been enjoying this.

Big thanks to the Refinement team, to IKN, to LD.

So, what did you all think! And keep at it with the TV tropes additions. And for Fanart-people, can I talk with ya and see if I can end ya anime stills of varous scenes you could trace for certain fight scenes and moments?


	25. Chapter 25

He was the Hero that smiled.

That's what they'd called him in the years before he became known throughout the world as the Symbol of Peace.

Because a smile brought hope in this world. Those who smiled in the face of adversity, were the ones who were the strongest.

Nana had told him that, and he'd lived by those words.

But he knew that sometimes, even he, could lose the smile. That even he had his limits.

And when he reached those limits, he was dangerous.

So it was, when he saw his two students making their way to the arena... he knew something was wrong.

To others they would perhaps see little more than steely determination. Perhaps the drive to win.

That wasn't what he saw.

Bakugo had drive. Bakugo wanted to win.

Parker wanted something else.

"Stop the match."

His words were quiet, almost quiet enough that he hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud until Snipe turned his head, looking at him.

"What was that?"

Yagi remained still in his seat, staring at the camera feed with a closeup to the arena.

"Stop the match," He repeated.

Snipe looked towards Vlad, both teachers looking at each other as though Yagi had lost his mind.

"Any particular reason?"

"This won't end well." He answered, with a calm he didn't wholly feel. "Give whatever reason you have to, just call the match."

"You know we can't do that."

He was right. They couldn't.

Not yet…

(X)

The opening bell sounded, and the two fighters charged. Katsuki with his Turbo Speed firing a massive blast behind him, and Parker kicking up dust and debris from his low leap forward. Their eyes were locked, and Katsuki reared back his right hand, as did Parker.

Just need to get in a good lick up close, beat Parker at his own game and send him flying! That'll teach him!

"Die!" Katsuki roared, seeing Parker's followthrough… and on instinct, tilted his head to the side as he thrust his right hand towards Parker's face.

Parker's fist flew through where his head had been located only a moment before. Katsuki's palm snaked past Parker's head as an Explosion rocked behind him while a small jetstream surged past the blonde's hair.

' _This power… it's just like…!'_ He remembered, back at the Battle Trial. It wasn't as powerful as Deku's arm-shattering uppercut.

But it was dangerous nonetheless. It was then that Bakugo remembered Birdbrain's words back at that battle trial.

 _"First strike wins..."_

For Parker that is.

His own blast roared past the American, whose stone face flinched as the underside of his right arm got singed and burnt.

Okay, scratch going in close for an Explosion. Too risky. Katsuki backed off.

Right in time as he used Turbo to retreat and successfully avoided a left hook, using his blasts to stun Parker's head as he ducked under the strike. His left arm lashed out like a snake and he blasted forward, catching the American as he was rearing a leg back to kick. He saw Parker yell out before landing, getting back up near-instantaneously with an animalistic growl and charging forth towards the retreating Katsuki. The blonde roared as he activated his quirk again to continue creating space, the brown-haired boy relentless as he yelled through the Explosion…

He landed low, hands raised as the smoke cleared, finally creating some room. Parker stood there, singed and bruised, but his teeth bared in discomfort as he breathed, staggering lightly as his cold glare became hot. With a yell like an animal, he charged forward with a leap. ' _Here he comes_!'

Parker came down with a spinning punch to the ground that Katsuki sidestepped while raising both hands. The punch cracked the cement beneath their feet, cratering it while also causing dust and debris to erupt into the air like a missile had landed instead of a fist. With a yell, the blonde fired, but Parker sidestepped the explosion and came in on a backfoot leap, back turned as he lunged with a backhand of an… iron pipe!? With cement attached like some kind of axe?! ' _Give me some damn room_!' The blonde bomber ducked, feeling Parker's pipe catch his hair as Katsuki came in with a blast from his left. He needed to create space. He was barely dodging by the skin of his teeth!

He caught Parker dead in the chest and blasted him, landing twenty meters away due to the detonation. With an angry grunt, he got back up, seeing Parker who stumbled several meters, his shirt burnt. He twirled back to his feet, hand to the ground and pipe behind him with his free hand the moment Katsuki got to his feet, hands raised. Parker was seething, nostrils flaring.

Katsuki finally exhaled, and the crowd roared due to the eight second display of opening combat. ' _Good, that had to hurt_ '. He thought to himself.

Parker took off with a yell, dust flying behind him as Katsuki gritted his teeth and brought his hands together before he fired. "Stun Grenade!" The bright flash was right in Parker's path and Katsuki went low, avoiding a diving slash.

' _Idiot_!' Katsuki, with his back to the ground raised his hands and aimed. Parker was right overhead even if he was close to the ground, one full Gauntlet-level blast… and he could ring him out!

He roared, firing and was promptly blasted backwards along the concrete, using smaller explosions to bring him to his feet. The adrenaline did its job in blocking out the pain in his forearms, Parker had been caught! So he wi-

Katsuki saw him land where he once was and gasped, seeing a distorted and superheated iron pipe land out of bounds. He had used it to propel himself over his Explosion?! Parker rose up, shirt and pants in tatters, skin singed and peeling…

Parker roared like a berserker and reared back his fist, charging once more. The blonde felt his heart skip a beat and instinct willed him to dodge, his body going sideways and avoiding the giant cratering punch that impacted the arena as if a grenade had detonated there. The Explosion user landed a good deal away near the Arena's edge. On instinct, Katsuki took to the skies with his Explosions, and he avoided something thrown. After flying thirty meters into the air, his head turned to glance behind him and he saw the thrown metal pipe crumpled against a stone wall. He turned back towards Parker who stood in the arena, gazing up at him with a glare, panting as his arms returned back to a neutral position from his throwing motion.

"WHAT AN INCREDIBLE HALF A MINUTE OF OPENING ACTION! BAKUGO HAS TAKEN TO THE SKIES! LOOKS LIKE PARKER IS WITHOUT THOSE WEB SHOOTERS FROM THE PREVIOUS ROUND! WHAT WILL HE DO NOW, FOLKS? HE ISN'T LOOKING SO HOT RIGHT NOW!"

Katsuki finally let out a breath of relief. Now…

 _'I need to do my best to dodge if I ever get close, but for now I need to rely on my Explosions. Getting in close is a death sentence._ ' Katsuki thought as he glared down at Parker, who leapt backwards, backflipping and landing near the crater he had created with the previous punch.

' _I need to use the arena, get into a favorable spot… then blast him with everything I've got! He may be tough, but…'_ Katsuki grinned. _'I can go Plus Ultra_! _He won't be able to survive a Gauntlet-level blast! I will be greater than All Might! You're strong Parker! Stronger than anyone in my class, but my will to win, is better than yours!_ ' "Can't reach me without your toys, huh?" He goaded. "Those blasts had to hurt too!"

Parker remained stoic, before a small smirk formed on his features through his pained breathing, He began to brush off his shoulder to get some scraps of clothing and debris off. Once. Twice.

' _Oh you **fucker**._' Katsuki hissed mentally as he bared his teeth, explosions popping as he narrowed his eyes. Parker thought he could mock his amazing Quirk and be able to walk for a week!? Fuck no! ' _No, he's taunting me! I just need to hold up here, wait for him to lose patience! He's been yelling like an animal here! Without those web line launchers of his, he can't get me unless he jumps. And with my view of the arena..._ ' He thought, seeing how Peter was on one side of the arena, and him on the other. ' _All I have to do is pull off a quick dodge, and fire another Gauntlet-level blast towards the wall, and I win!_ '

Parker continued to stare at him, eyes set as he continued to breathe hard and Katsuki couldn't help but smirk lightly. Seems like the fight with Vinegirl may be starting to take its toll.

He saw his eyes move around, and he remembered the previous match as he saw Parker eye one of the remaining brazier's that he didn't destroy earlier. Then he sprinted towards it.

"I don't think so!" Katsuki flew off in pursuit. All he had to do was keep a healthy distance and try to fire a full power blast. And prevent him from having a giant flaming bowl to throw.

Except Parker stopped in his sprint towards the brazier, backflipping towards one of the craters he'd made in the arena as Katsuki averted his flightpath towards the brazier. He saw his opponent get low, hand go under the crater, and with a roar… lifted up a giant concrete tile with his forward scooping motion. Grabbing onto it, he twirled it and threw the SUV-sized chunk right at him!

All he had to do was dodge to the side, avoid the projectile, and-

The sound of cracking rock filled the air. By instinct alone, Katsuki yelled as he brought his hands to the side and fired an explosive blast to veer out of the way as he twirled in the air, avoiding the first giant jagged rock piece.

And he saw Parker kicking other smalling chunks his way like a football forward practicing shots on goal. Right his way as the rocks were destroyed upon contact… and sprays of debris surged out.

He felt many a pebble surge past him, destroyed rock chunks flying out like buckshot. He felt his ear get nicked and Katsuki felt a clang on one of the soles of his iron-toed boots.

If he hadn't dodged…

"You're mine!" He yelled, shaking the morbid thought, flying fast and around as he did his best to circle his opponent. Parker kept an eye on him as he brought up another chunk of concrete like a hacky-sack and kicked, buckshot spraying out as Katsuki aimed upward, avoiding the giant chunk and some debris.

Full power blasts to get a ring out. That was his only option now! Although a Stun Grenade to surprise him may be his opening. Twirling in the air after dodging another chunk of cement tossed from Parker like a shot-put, the blonde brought his hands together. "Stun Grenade!" He flashed, bathing the arena in light as he surged forward a little, throwing both hands into Turbo. Katsuki then twirled his body into a corkscrew as he began to use his Explosions to propel his movement. Faster, stronger, his arms began to mildly ache but he didn't care.

Time to end this!

"HOWIZTEEER!" The world was like a blur as fire and fury laced around Katsuki.

"IMPAAACT!"

With a roar, he landed again as fire and brimstone lanced out onto Parker's position, the blast as large as a house. Katsuki gritted his bared teeth… yet his smile never left him, even through all the pain in his forearms and his bleeding ear.

He saw movement in the smoke, and close too! That Explosion hadn't finished him off?!

Fine! Time to go Plus Ultra!

"Again!" He fired, a house-sized explosion departing from his arms as he felt wind and heat wash over him by the time he landed on the ground. "Again!" Katsuki fired once more, the fire and fury surging forward.

He finally exhaled, falling to his knees and panting as he winced. God… it fucking hurt. But this was the pinnacle, the final battle. As the old saying goes, no pain no gain!

Smoke covered the other side of the stone arena, and Katsuki could make out that Cementoss was on the edge of his seat. No need to worry, this fight was ov-

Movement in the smoke.

Parker emerged, without his shirt, pants in tatters as he waved his arm sideways and hard. The black smoke cloud parted like the Red Sea as the blonde felt his stomach fall out under him and his red eyes widened. Parker was panting, bare chest heaving, arms peeling, as was his face… but that glare was still there.

But how!? He'd been so close to the arena's edge! He should be out of-

Beside Parker's position was raised cement, stone, and a large depression in the floor. That sound from before!

He'd punched the arena to make a foxhole, and made an arena tile lift up to make a makeshift shield!

Parker let out an exhale and in Katsuki's world, that step of his foot sounded like a thunderclap as he took a step forward, body coiled as if ready to charge right at him. His muscles tensed for one giant leap, right at him.

Katsuki roared at the top of his lungs, eyes wide with fear and desperation as he fired again, conjuring an even larger Explosion, one larger than the one he'd used on the other American girl when he was down on the ground, far larger, as fire and wind gusted forth.

He panted, arms screaming.

"DIE!" He yelled, more fire and fury lacing out as his arms screamed. "DIE!" Another, and another! "PLUUUUUS!" Another explosion. "ULLTRRRAAAA!" Fall Parker! Fall damn you! "DAMNIT! GOD-FUCKING!" And again! "DAMNIIIIIIT!"

More explosions surged out, and the entire side of the arena that Parker was on was covered in smoke and debris.

Katsuki coughed, seething as he got back to his feet. No foxhole would have been able to handle that barrage! And at that distance, even if grabbing on for dear life and suffering through the burns and heat, any man would have been sent flying. "He has to be… out of the ring by now…" He panted as he walked forward. His chest heaved, his adrenaline trying its utmost to stifle the pain even as it almost consumed his senses.

Yet it didn't compare to the rampant jubilee as Katsuki rose up to his full height amongst the dust and smoke.

"There… I'm the one… who is the one closest to All Might!" He exclaimed, smiling bright and proudly. "Not you! You lost before! Back then when you got yourself caught! You brought trouble for everyone back then! Deku fucked up his body! Yaoyorozu got blood on her hands! Redhair became a fucking wimp! But me?! I've only lost by some stupid rules back against Deku in that stupid battle! People got in my damn way during the race and you all ganged up on me during the War!" Katsuki raved, furious as he grinned like the devil. "But now! Everyone knows that I will be the greatest! The strongest! I'm going to be the Ace here! Not you!" He turned to his right, towards where Cementoss was sitting on the edge of his throne. "Teach! Call it!"

Yet his eyes were...

He caught movement in his peripheral vision. Bakugo felt his heart stutter in his chest as he snapped his head to the side, lightning-quick only for an upwards sledgehammer to land solidly in his midsection, directly under the ribs.

His air exploded from his lungs, he could taste copper at the back of his throat as his whole body was lifted off the ground, pain exploded across his body as sparks flew from his hands in reflexive bursts.

Parker was there, leg extended in the form of a kick as he caught Katsuki straight in the gut, eyes wide and filled with a pure unbridled hate, teeth bared in a silent snarl.

He could feel the vertigo, the inertia, the force of the kick and Bakugo struggled to keep his head on straight, struggled to figure out how to halt his body's momentum with blasts before he fell out of bounds.

But before he'd even started to think on how to do that Parker's hand snaked out, in a blur of motion too fast for him to fully see. He only felt the brutal, bone-crushing grip on his wrist and the red-hot pain of something snapping.

All his momentum ceased in an instant, and the full weight of his body was jerked forward with a grinding crunch of a dislocated shoulder. All while he still didn't have the air to scream in pain from the initial kick.

His vision swam and lurched as Parker tossed him towards the center of the arena, broken wrist and injured arm scraping along the ground, sending barbed wire between the sinews of muscle there as Katsuki howled and yelled in agony.

But still, he could think, even now piecing it together... replaying the fight in his mind and determining where it went wrong.

He'd blinded himself.

His blasts were so large that he couldn't see...

So Parker just jumped over the blasts... high enough and at the right angle and speed to avoid the shockwaves… so high and so strong that his explosions didn't even faze him.

Just like… Deku against Icy-Hot...

The whole time... the whole time he could have moved like this... done this...

He'd been playing him… from the opening bell.

 _'I never… Stood a chance…'_

No...

 **NO**!

He grit his teeth, forcing himself onto his knees through the mind-flaying pain that lit his whole side on fire. He could sense Parker's footsteps as he looked up, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Real heroes... don't lose." He wheezed.

In an instant, he saw Parker's face twist, a rictus of pure, absolute fury, teeth bared, before he let out a bestial avenging roar, his blazing eyes covered by his brown locks. Then, he shot forward like a bullet as he shattered the concrete under the force of his foot, leaving dust and debris in his wake.

And then all Katsuki saw was yellow a second before he heard a sound like two cars crashing together. Wind rushed over him and the now silent arena as all the dust and debris moved thanks to the speed and power of the two figures before him.

"Ha-ha! I understand that you want to go Plus Ultra and win Young Parker, but I believe Young Bakugo is too injured to continue!"

 _What_.

Katsuki felt his eyes widen, red irises trailing upwards to see the unmistakable form of All Might in his yellow pinstripe suit standing directly in front of him, right in front of a rabid and seething Parker.

The Symbol of Peace turned his head to smile kindly over his shoulder. "It's alright now Young Bakugo. You did your best."

He felt sick. His stomach heaved and he felt the strength literally drain from his body.

He...

He hadn't lost…

He'd needed to be rescued! Just like…

Back then… at the creek with fucking Deku so many years ago…

He'd needed to be rescued! **_AGAIN_**!

(X)

It was a delicate balance he was attempting to strike here, Toshinori knew.

The world could not know of this. They could not realize how close this had come to tragedy as he saw it play out in his mind's eye on what would have occurred if he was a second too late.

Parker would have been ruined, as would U.A. and all involved would remember this day with great regret and sadness. The U.S.J. was bad enough. A student maimed on National TV would have destroyed this institution.

He did not know how the situation had deteriorated so much between these two so quickly... that was his failing and he would accept responsibility for that.

But he could see it in Parker's eyes, in his face as the blinding fury left him and he fully realized the implications of what he'd almost done. The rage left him as he looked hollow, deflating like a balloon.

The blow was strong. Strong enough that even _he_ felt it when he caught it. Even if it wouldn't have killed Bakugo... it would have injured him severely. Permanently maybe.

Toshinori looked down at Parker, brown eyes meeting dark blue. He held the boy's clenched fist firmly, but as gently as he could, still smiling towards him.

Not for the crowd, not for the cameras around them.

He smiled directly at the boy, with something that was pleading, understanding and warning all at once.

He felt and saw as the fight drained out of the prospective hero. Midnight smiled as she raised her flag, calling the victor, though the tension in her body and how Cementoss eased himself slowly back into his chair from his half-raised position told him they both recognized the strength behind that blow and how they'd both nearly fallen asleep on it.

"B-Bakugo is unable to continue! The winner is… Parker!" Midnight stammered out.

He heard the crowd roar in approval. Oblivious to all that had just transpired as Present Mic began to hype up how Peter Parker was now the Champion of the First Year Group of the U.A. Sports Festival.

All Might's hand landed on the American's shoulder, turning him towards Cementoss and Midnight where the victory podium was rising under the stadium. He would need to talk to him after the ceremony, catch him in the locker room.

"Come on Young Parker, let's get ready for the ceremony. You'll need to check in with Recovery Girl, what with those burns and all," All Might said, smile still on his face, but his heart felt disturbed as he looked back.

Bakugo was on the stretcher, an arm over his face as his chest wheezed. All Might could make out the tears coming down from his eyes, a hand stifling the screams and yells of agony and despair. Recovery Girl was at the mouth of the tunnel, ready to smooch him to start his recovery.

"Sure." Parker replied, his tone hollow as they walked together towards the diminutive nurse, the chants of "All Might!" and "Parker!" continuing to fill the air.

(X)

 _Holy **shit**_.

There were no two words that better described what went on down there, Shouta's jaw unhinged as he couldn't so much as offer one bit of commentary. What could have happened down there? Mic was pulling a speech out of his ass for how good the match was, and thankfully, the crowd was eating it up like they always did.

Shouta couldn't see everything from within the commentators booth, but he could see enough. He saw Bakugo, one of the strongest students in his class be defeated by an opponent that in one match solidified his so-called nickname as the next All Might.

The motions were acrobatic, the blows flashy for the camera.

But those were the ones that didn't matter.

The ones that did…

Shouta knew that Peter was strong, there was no denying that. His ball pitch spoke for itself, as did his other showings during the physical examination. Except, they were exactly what he expected after witnessing the Battle Trial, the race, and the War of the Flags.

The tip of the iceberg, and for once, Shouta wished he'd seen the signs before now.

That final blow, the one that All Might blocked, caused the larger hero to flinch. It was slight, but Shouta could see it. Years of experience ruled out any other possibility. He hoped that no one else other than Midnight and Cementoss noticed. The audience seemed too distracted by All Might's sudden appearance to make the connection.

Parker had moved him, the man that Shouta had seen shrugging off buildings falling on top of him and bombs detonating in his face.

And that wasn't the worst of it.

No quips, no jokes or clown antics.

For five minutes, he saw Peter Parker more focused than he'd ever been in homeroom or any of the lessons the school employed. It was a dream come true for Shouta in any other situation, seeing his best student give it one hundred percent.

Yet in those five minutes, Parker dodged. He roared, and when the timing seemed right, he dismantled Bakugo in two moves.

From the angle, the blonde bomber's shoulder was no doubt dislocated, and the blow to his side more than likely cracked ribs if the force was anything similar to the final blow. Both were moves that, on their own, would've secured Parker the win if Bakugo wasn't such a prideful fool. Except, Bakugo was who he was, and whatever happened before this match and after the Shiozaki fight put Parker on a warpath.

Hell, he was even yelling and roaring like Bakugo at times during his bout, while it was Bakugo who talked the most. As if the two were emulating each other unintentionally.

Nevertheless the American wasn't going to stop with that blow to the side, the dislocated shoulder only happened because Parker wanted to keep his opponent in the ring. One hit with that kind of strength against All Might was all that was needed to secure the win. Instead, he held himself back like he usually did.

But instead of wanting to make sure he subdued someone as quickly as possible, Parker had wanted this fight to last.

He'd wanted to make a point.

What that point was, Shouta could only guess. The two students had butted heads against one another since they arrived in his class. At first, it was standard from what Shouta could see. Parker ignored Bakugo, and Bakugo pushed himself harder because of it. It was standard practice for U.A. to allow rivalries to form because some students required that kind of drive to become the best heroes they could be. Admittedly, it was one-sided, but still, it begged the question.

What turned it into this?

Questions would have to wait, for now, Shouta had to make some calls. The event had been broadcasted live, but Shouta had to make sure that only certain moments went into the highlight reel. All Might's interference could be chalked up to him being him, anything else the school could handle with ease.

For now, the footage was the priority, if his students were to continue. If all went well, he could destroy that minute of footage.

(X)

There were a lot of things that Shinji, Kamui Woods, could get used to. The constant grind of patrolling, the mountains of paperwork that came with being in a hero agency, and Takeyama gushing about her ward every second that she had the chance. So when the break came and everyone was cheering and hollering as the champion of the festival was crowned, Shinji couldn't help but notice one voice not adding to the chorus.

Mount Lady had barely moved since the start of the match, her face still a sheen of scared surprise throughout every action. As the minutes dragged on, she only became even more reserved until she didn't even notice that Shinji had stopped next to her.

As the highlight reels rolled and the break table exploded into commotion as dozens of heroes pulled out their phones to call their agencies in response to the last match, Shinji elbowed Takeyama in the side, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Oh, Kamui, what's up?"

"You haven't said a thing in five minutes," Shinji pointed out, "Was wondering if you were okay."

"Me?" Takeyama asked before giving off a light laugh. "How could I not be fine? Did you see Peter out there?!"

Deflection, standard tactic. One that she played off with her carefree grin and exaggerated hand motions. Might have worked, if Shinji hadn't seen it before.

Even so, he played along.

"I did, so did every other hero in the country."

A fact that couldn't be more true. The hero sites crashed halfway through the fight with all the traffic going through them. By the time that the sites were back up, chances were the Top Ten would have their pick of the finalists while the rest of them had to do their best with those they could mentor.

"Yeah, he's got to have like, a hundred different emails filling up his mailbox."

"I'm sure he does," Shinji said.

"He's come so far. I mean, did you see how he jumped over those explosions? Anyone else would've been knocked out, but not him. Then there was those hits I mean, one and bang-and-the-boom kid is down!"

And there she goes, her mouth going a mile a minute, saying so much without going into anything meaningful.

Truth be told, he'd have enough.

"Takeyama," Shinji said, cutting her off, "What's wrong?"

Mount Lady stopped her spiel, and her smile faltered. It became sadder, concerned as she turned back to the highlight reel.

"I just… I've never seen him like that."

Shinji crossed his arms and quirked his eye, "Focused? Determined?"

"No... angry."

(X)

"Now then, onto the Awards Ceremony!" Midnight declared with a raised hand as she gestured to the podium.

Momo however, couldn't get that image out of her head.

The blinding fury Peter had on his face, and that roar as he came forth with all the speed and power of a missile. The rest of the crowd was singing his praises and the social media feed was ablaze.

Yet… they didn't notice how their Champion was truly feeling.

"Yaoyorozu-san…" Spoke Todoroki as she turned, seeing the bandaged boy looking at her with concern. "You've said nothing during the match… and... "

"Yes… I was too engrossed." She replied as the cameras panned to the victory podium, where two spots were currently filled.

"OUR THIRD PLACE WINNERS ARE SHIOZAKI IBARA OF CLASS 1-B AND MIDORIYA IZUKU OF CLASS 1-A! EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR THE BEAUTIFUL AND DEADLY MOTHER OF NATURE AND THE GREEN LIGHTNING FLASH HIMSELF!" Mic-sensei hyped up as the green-haired girl stood on the number three platform, looking rather bashful and waving. Right beside her, a bandaged Midoriya waved with his good non-broken hand.

"I'm so happy for Deku! He's made it so far!" Uraraka asked, smiling at her green haired friend.

"To be fair he only fought one fight though, and that was against Todoroki here." Kirishima pointed out. "Not that I'm making light of your abilities though, Todoroki! Just saying that... well-"

"It's fine. He deserved it." Todoroki cut him off, focusing on the stadium before him. "He beat me fair and square."

"Well, coming from you that's saying a lot." Kaminari stated. "Right, Koda?" He asked, looking up towards the dinosaur-esque boy who perked up but smiled softly, nodding.

"Still, Midoriya did get to you because he didn't get to fight against Iida. Where is he anyway?" Jirou mused as she sat beside Momo.

"Yeah, we never saw him come back, and he isn't answering his calls either." Kaminari added with a wave of his phone. "What's up with that I wonder?"

"AND DUE TO HIS CURRENT STATUS AND BEING TREATED FOR INJURIES, SECOND PLACE WINNER BAKUGO KATSUKI WILL NOT BE ATTENDING THE CEREMONY! BUT NOOOW! WE HAVE OUR FIRST PLACE WINNER!" Yet Momo knew all of that was secondary as she gazed out at her Deputy. "PETER PARKEEEEER!"

Peter was standing at the top, healed yet looking absolutely drained. He was smiling but even Momo can tell that it was a bad smile, one that was incredibly forced.

After Pony's defeat at Bakugo's hand, Peter's attitude had become a bit more curt than usual… He'd displayed a ferocity in battle against Shiozaki that she had never seen in him.

And then he one-upped himself in the fight against Bakugo. Peter usually talked a lot when engaging in some form of combat. She knew that firsthand.

He quipped a little during the Shiozaki fight yet against Bakugo…

He was quiet, save for the yells and roars he had unleashed. Hell, with the look on his face and his yelling, it was like he was emulating Bakugo himself.

That last moment though…

She looked back up at Midoriya, as he too looked uneasy and worried as he turned towards his friend on the higher podium and towards the empty second place platform. Was it for Parker or for Bakugo? He and Bakugo were apparently friends back in middle school, at least that was what she had heard. The blonde bomber did nothing to back up those claims with his attitude towards the green-haired boy on the other hand.

Her arm rubbed her own as she saw All Might wave to the crowd, laughing as the robot came forth with the medals.

"Congratulations Young Shiozaki! Your performance throughout the festival was nothing short of sensational!" He beamed, the vine-haired beauty lowering her head to let him place the bronze medal around her neck. "However, relying on just your quirk alone isn't enough to overcome a bad situation. Focus on your innate strength young lady, and the sky is your limit." The Symbol of Peace declared to the mics present on the stage.

"Thank you very kindly, All Might sir. I'll take that advice to heart." She said with a bow, looking at her medal, but Momo could see on the feed that her eyes were looking towards her past opponent.

The Number One Hero then turned towards a beaming and smiling Midoriya, who also bowed to take the bronze medal.

"You did well, Young Midoriya. You've come a long way from when the school year started." All Might rose to his full height, grinning down at him. "You have surprised many people here, helping them as you progressed, and I know that without a doubt your path towards herodom will be a bright one." Midoriya wanted to cry in joy, the waterworks brimming.

"You are truly Plus Ultra, and you have truly declared to the whole world." He waved his hand out to the crowd who roared. "That you are here."

And the tears came like geysers as the green-haired boy wept in utter delight. The crowd laughed good-naturedly, as did All Might who stepped back, shaking his head but smiling wryly.

"Well, someone's happy to be up there." Sero jested with crossed arms.

"You can say that again." Sato added.

"Alright, time for the Ace and his reward!" Kirishima beamed, and Momo looked to Peter, who still smiled… but his eyes just looked far off.

All Might took his steps towards the sullen-looking Peter, his hands in his pockets as he looked to be deep in thought. "Young Parker." He stated with pride as the American boy raised his head, and the gold medal came down. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He uttered, his voice tired and hoarse.

"The feats you accomplished today were nothing short of spectacular." He said, with his hands on his hips. "You are at a level that perhaps not even myself was at when I walked on these grounds at your age." All Might placed a hand on his shoulder. Midoriya bit his lip, looking away at that statement. "I hope you can take pride, as you lived up to your opening speech of going further beyond."

"Yeah. I did." Peter sighed, "Didn't I…"

Momo couldn't see much, but she did see All Might bring him in for a short hug, much to the crowd's approval and Shiozaki clapping her hands. Yet why did Peter look… so sad? He did the best of any student here! This was supposed to be a Sports Festival! Where everyone was doing their best and putting their best feet forward!

Midoriya himself frowned, gazing at Peter who continued to smile and wave besides the Symbol of Peace.

"Now then!" All Might turned, letting go of Peter and standing before the crowd. "Everyone here today has the potential to reach the top, as you all witnessed!" He shouted, hands on his hips. "It is through competition and encouragement that helps us thrive! To reach bigger and better heights! For the seedlings you have seen today," his hand was outstretched, as if offering it to the world. "Will grow into great mighty oaks of tomorrow, heroes that will go above and beyond! Now then, in that spirit!" He reeled his hand back in. "One final cheer! Everyone with me! One, two!"

The entire crowd along with many homes in Japan and out on the streets, save for the Class 1-A suite, a dark domicile above a seedy bar, and a young heroine patrolling the empty vendor grounds.

"PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!" The chants of it were palpable as All Might had his fist in the air, the yelling deafening. "Plus Ultra! Plus Ultra! Plus Ultra!"

Yet all Momo could think about was the boy who helped her get this far not say a word, gazing down at the medal with all the countenance of someone who was in a car accident, unfazed by the constant cheers. Her friend had helped her ever since they first met at that race track on the first day. In more ways than one.

It was her duty as Class Representative to help her Depu- No, this wasn't about her position.

She had to talk to him. Soon.

(X)

"How could the situation have deteriorated to this point?"

Principal Nezu's voice was soft, and still largely placid as the teachers spoke in the athletes' hallway, his paws behind his back.

"This is an extremely recent development, probably as recent as the fight Bakugo had with the American girl or even sooner. While the dislike has always been there, it was never this bad, certainly not on Parker's end." Aizawa's voice answered dryly. "The drive Bakugo feels to surpass Parker did benefit his training but... regardless, I've clearly let this escalate much too far." The dark-haired mummy bowed, eyes closed. "I take full responsibility."

"Tossing blame around will get us nowhere." The mouse-bear Principal shook his head. "Even in the conflict in the War of the Flags I did not observe this kind of deep animosity, so I suspect your hypothesis to be somewhat correct, what we need to focus on now is where we go from here."

"Disciplinary action should be taken. Quietly" Aizawa stated. "He didn't succeed in his attempt due to All Might's presence and... acute observations. Nevertheless, we can't let this action go unpunished."

"I find myself forced to agree but we all lack enough data to determine how severe this punishment should be on Mr. Parker wh-"

"Wait."

All Might's voice echoed through the halls for the first time since the conversation began.

The two turned to see the massive Number One Hero bow at the waist towards Principal Nezu.

"As the teacher who stopped the attack, I ask that you grant me a favor. Allow me to speak to Young Parker, and then be the one to determine his punishment."

"Whilst he did stop that attack, I have to disagree. No offense to you All Might, but you're hardly a disciplinarian at heart." Aizawa rebutted calmly with narrowed eyes. "I'm his Homeroom Teacher, and I admit that I let Bakugo and Parker's distaste for each other fester so that they can push each other. It's on me. Not you."

The Number One hero stood back to his full height, looking towards the Eraser Hero with a gleaming dark-blue eye. "He is my student too, Aizawa."

"I'll allow it." Nezu said, bringing both teachers' attention back to him, Aizawa's expression being neutral. "But I have a condition of my own, whatever you discuss and whatever punishment you decide on must be discussed and subsequently cleared with me first. We avoided a bullet that would have destroyed U.A. I'd rather not be laissez-faire about this. Do you understand?"

The Symbol of Peace offered a single, firm nod before turning away from his colleagues and marching towards the locker rooms.

Toshinori stood in front of the door, steeling his nerves with a slow, deep breath before reaching forward and opening it with a creak of its hinges.

Parker was sitting on a bench in one of the locker rooms, and Toshinori could see that the youth's eyes were puffy and red from crying, still wet tear tracks on his cheeks, nose red. He didn't turn his head, even as his chest was heaving up and down.

"I really messed up huh?" He asked in English, too distraught to speak Japanese.

"You did at that, Young Parker." All Might responded back in kind, his English as crisp as a native American speaker. He didn't mince words, now wasn't the time for it. And the young man in front of him was smart enough to know he'd have been lying if he said any different.

All Might closed the door behind him, marching forward to sit beside the youth on the bench, the titanic hero next to a slimmer and much shorter hero in training. It would have been an amusing sight if not for the situation.

There was silence between them for a time.

Finally, All Might broke it.

"What happened Par-Peter. Why such anger? I… I don't recall ever seeing such rage from you." Toshinori spoke, turning towards the American boy.

Peter raised his head to the ceiling, blinking away the tears as he took a deep breath and let out a rattling exhale. "He just... we talked, before the match and he just…" He paused, puffing his lips before seething. "He said something... and I..." He closed his eyes, lowering his head. "Doesn't matter... no matter what he said, I took it too far. And if you hadn't stopped me I... I'm not sure I'd have stopped."

All Might nodded once, hands clasped together as he leaned his elbows on his knees. "It's good that you recognize that... but you haven't answered my question. Why? What made you so angry?"

"The reason doesn't matter. No matter what he said, it's just…" Peter glared at the ground. " _fucking_ words from a jackass." He spat out in a curse.

"I think it does matter." He argued calmly, but firmly. He would let him vent. He needed it.

They descended into silence again, it dragged on for a good, long while before, finally, Parker seemed to gather the strength to speak.

"Do you know how I got here... All Might?"

"You're an exchange student Pe-"

"I got here by _losing_ All Might." He whispered, staring straight at him as he turned towards him, right in the eye. "I lost _everything_. My aunt, my best friends, my classmates, the girl I liked, Mr. Stark. I lost _everything_. We lost. We tried so hard but we still lost. They're all gone and I couldn't do a fucking thing. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

All Might's face turned to stone as his heart skipped a beat. Those eyes of his…

He knew them. He remembered seeing them in the mirror every day in the days following that one fateful day. He remembered that time clearly.

" _Now... it's your turn."_ The exhausted yet energetic words of the woman who was both his mentor and mother resounded in his head.

"I got here because I lost everything and everyone I ever loved. And then _he_ ," Peter's face turned into bitter anger as snarled. " _fucking_ comes in here and says that ' _Real heroes don't lose_ '" He said that in Japanese. "That the people who lose can't be called heroes and I just..." The young man shrugged, returning back to his native tongue. "Then he said it again, even after I proved a point and broke his arm to the point of the match almost being ready to be called and… and…" Peter gasped, closing his eyes and shuddering as the tears started up again. "I just saw red. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make that little shitface motherfucker _suffer_. I wanted him to feel that kind of moment." Peter paused, breathing hard, speaking as slow as he can, and he's never looked so hollow. "For him to feel so desperately that he was right, only to lose, all the same. Just…" He gulped, wiping his eyes with a towel. "Like me."

Toshinori tried to place himself in the young man's shoes. Tried to think as to how he would have reacted if someone like Endeavor had said something similar so soon after Nana's death.

He would not have reacted well.

"Young Bakugo's ideas-" He began "-are flawed bu-"

"He isn't a Hero, All Might." Parker sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with everyone, why everyone just keeps... looking the other way but the guy's a thug... he doesn't deserve to be a Hero and neither do I apparently."

"And why is that?"

" ** _Because I messed up_**!" Peter snapped, head in his hands. "I was this close to being a murderer! And I…" He broke down, letting out a strangled sob.

Toshinori shook his head, placing a hand on the shuddering boy's shoulder. "Young Parker. If every hero simply ceased to be upon the first mistake... this world would be very short indeed on heroes."

He turned, looking to the boy, allowing his smile to return a bit to his face as Peter faced him.

"Bakugo's ideas are flawed. Heroes do fail. They fail every day." Toshinori spoke in English, as slow as possible. "They fail to save someone, they fail to stop someone, perhaps they fail to make time for the loved ones that mean the most to them. But failure or success is not the mark of a hero, it's their willingness to keep trying even after they fail. If one keeps trying, then one has not given up." His hand gave Peter's shoulder a soft squeeze. "And what determines the strength of a Hero is his inability to give up. You have made a mistake, a grave one, and Young Bakugo's ideas are flawed and destructive, but you cannot give up on yourself, in the same manner we should not give up on him." Toshinori kept his dark-blue gaze locked in on Peter, as he remembered that fateful day over a year ago, that started on a rooftop, and ended on that one day in the street before the sunset. "Because I nearly did make that mistake once. I nearly gave up, and told someone who has proven me wrong time and time again that he could not be a Hero. I failed that young man that day. But I keep trying to do better by his example. Now, I ask you to ask yourself. What would that mentor of yours do, what would your Hero say to you? You know in your heart of hearts that it would not be to simply give up." All Might gave a bright and wide smile, remembering Nana's creed to always smile for those in distress. "After all, this Mr. Stark you talk about seems like quite the hero to you."

Parker's eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment, gazing into a spot on the floor.

Toshinori heard his words, whispered as they were.

"I wanted you to be better." Parker sniffed, reaching up to wipe at his eyes again. "Wh-where do we go from here, All Might?"

The Symbol of Peace stood, moving to stand in front of the boy as he placed his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"I will not lie to you young Parker, your actions were grave, and must be handled appropriately. But... You _can_ become a Hero. You've only fallen down, but here you can stand back up, knowing your mistake. And for every step of the way," he looked down at him as Peter gazed up at him, eyes wide as he looked like he had found God. "Know that, I will be there to help you become the best hero you can be."

Peter bit his lip, and he lept up, embracing the titanic hero, burying his head in his chest as he squeezed. He continued to sob, nodding. "Thank you… I...I'll accept anything… my way…"

All Might nodded, hands allowing him to let it all out. Besides, he had countless yellow pinstripe suits. Tears didn't usually stain. "That's good. Just let it all out. Whenever you're ready, I will tell you of your punishment, alright?"

The American nodded his head, letting out a "Mhmm" as he continued to embrace him, letting out the last sobs out.

(X)

"Haaaa, what a Sports Festival! That sure was exciting!" An old man stated as he got off his sofa in his nice cozy house, walking over as he grabbed his cane. "Still… that American boy is a strong one, if he was able to make Toshinori flinch like that." He got to the fridge, opening it and jumping up, higher than his small height to grab one of the dozens of Taiyaki pastry boxes. "Time for dinner!"

Sorahiko got out his frozen custard fish-waffles and placed them in the microwave as he began to wait for them to cook and thaw. In his head, he began to ponder if he would take in an intern this year.

Peter Parker was the dazzling star that the media were gushing over, if his experience watching prior Sports Festivals at U.A. was of any indication. The attention this time was on the Freshmen, especially on the group who survived the villain attack on the campus and seeing how they would react under the bright lights. Safe to say, Sorahiko could tell that a good many of that Class 1-A group would someday become exceptional Pros. Even a scant few from Class 1-B had a darn good showing, the vine and horse-looking girl in particular. That war game they'd had was super fun too!

"Heh, makes me wish they had that back in my day." The Pro Hero known as Gran Torino chortled to himself as he swayed in his seat, watching the seconds go by on the microwave. He looked out the window, seeing that the sun was beginning to set. For heroes to form teams at random and to respond to a given situation with planning, it was no wonder that the Red Team was able to force a tie using lesser quirks against superior firepower.

However, as much as Sorahiko would love to think about how the media's silly comparisons of Parker to Toshinori were, he had his eye on one student. Toshi's successor: Midoriya Izuku.

' _Toshi said that Midoriya didn't have much control last we spoke. Guess the brat got it handled_.' He heard the microwave ping. ' _Still, he seemed to be on the verge of winning his sole fight against Endeavor's boy. Why did he push him to use his fire, I wonder? Either way, he can use some of Toshi's full power in certain limbs, but at a cost. If he trains with me, we'll need to have him strengthen his core and overall muscle_ ' Once a teacher, always a teacher. He got up and collected the hot plate of nice warmed-up Taiyaki, taking it to the table as he blew on it to help it cool. He was grateful that his gloves also acted as oven mitts. They allowed him to grab his treats whenever they were done! Now they would cool faster on a cool dinner sur-

His phone began to ring and Sorahiko blinked. "Hmmm? Who could that be?" His phone was usually reserved for a select few government agents, Toshinori and his liaison. He walked over to the coffee table near the couch and grabbed his smartphone, answering it while also putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hello? Gran Torino-san?" It was Tsukauichi Naomasa!

"Ahh Tsukauichi! Good evening! How are you?" He asked, grinning.

"Gran Torino-san, I… I have important news."

"Hmmm? What could be important that you have to call me? You got that dummy Toshinori," he reached for a Taiyaki on his plate, getting ready to bite. "To call and-"

"It's about Shimura Nana, sir."

The sound of broken china resounded in the room, along with several flopping Taiyaki onto the floor. Sorahiko froze, his eyes turning towards the phone.

He clenched his jaw, breathing hard through his nose. Tsukauichi has never messed around from the times he'd known him. There was a reason he was Toshi's best friend and most loyal confidant. "What about?" His cheery tone was gone.

"Gran Torino-san, let me give you the background on how this connects to Yagi's predecessor." The dwarf didn't plop onto his couch, crossing his arms as he glared at the phone, his attention undivided. "Me and my team finished up with forensics at the U.S.J. over a week ago, combing the entire facility to ensure that no stone was left unturned. One major thing of note was a certain item worn by the leader of the so-called League of Villains: Shigaraki Tomura."

"Toshi told me. They crafted some monster who was designed to kill him in combat." Sorahiko mused.

"Yes, but this is not about the Noumu, although the fact that we found multiple blood types and how each finger on the beast was different could be a link to _him_. To your's and All Might's nemesis." Tsukauichi replied.

"How is all that connected to Nana? Get to the point." Sorahiko asked, remembering those old days. God, it must be a lifetime ago that he remembered her and her smile. Her cheery disposition. He breathed softly, doing his best to push back the nostalgia and regrets.

"Well, the item was… a hand. It was used as a mask, and according to eyewitness reports from the other students…" Sorahiko's blood became cold as his eyes widened, fearing and wishing that the direction Tsukauichi was going for was a farce. "The villain had hands all around his arms, neck and hands. Shigaraki was thwarted in a hostage rescue courtesy of All Might's student, Midoriya Izuku. He destroyed the mask that was on Shigaraki's face when he saved Peter Parker, then the hostage. We collected the remnants of the mask, finding most of the hand destroyed… except for the fingerprints.

"Sorahiko… we ran tests and prints from past files of missing persons. The hand that was on the face of Shigaraki Tomura… belonged to Shimura Kotarou, Nana's son."

Sorahiko walked away, hands on his face as he breathed, doing his best to calm down his heart as this revelation dawned on him.

"How. How do you know of this?" He hissed, bearing down at the phone as if it was an eyesore. "You could be mistaken for all you know."

"Gran Torino-san, the fact of the matter is that Shimura Kotarou was killed fifteen years ago, along with his entire family."

Sorahiko fell onto his backside, and suddenly the usually pepper and chipper Pro Hero… felt old. So very old.

" _What_."

"I found Shimura's file in a cold case, sir. He was murdered fifteen years ago, along with his wife, her parents, and his children at his house. The police at the time dubbed it a homicide, and the media around Kashiki Ward was in a frenzy upon thinking that a brutal serial killer was on the loose. There was bodies but… they were hunks of meat and flesh, sir." Tsukauichi spoke, his tone haunting. "Scalps and flesh and bones everywhere. We only had identification via dental records to fall back on."

The old Pro held his face in his hands, covering it up as he did his utmost to stop the tears.

Nana…

Her wish after the death of her husband was to put her son Kotarou in the foster care system and distance herself from him. She was a great hero then, one with many allies… and twice as many enemies back then. There were too many villains back when All for One was Japan's shadow king. All she wanted was to protect him…

And he was… murdered! With his family! His wife! His children too! Nana's grandchildren! Her family! Murdered!

"Dear god…" Sorahiko muttered, looking to the floor. "Nana…"

"Sir? Are you there?"

"Yes yes I'm here." He waved, coughing as he grabbed a nearby washcloth and dabbed his face. "So… do we know who did it?"

"We don't know. The file states how his house was destroyed, along with the deaths of his family. But, there is something of note here. The file wrote off the youngest child as murdered or kidnapped, but there was no body for the former."

"What do you mean, Tsukauichi?"

"The Kashiki PD wrote off Shimura Tenko, a five year old at the time, as a potential kidnapped child, and he's been in the system since then but there's been no sign. We can only assume that he was murdered either at the scene and his body was taken, or he was kidnapped and… god knows whatever else."

Shimura Tenko not amongst the confirmed dead. Sorahiko breathed hard, not wanting to dwell on the ramifications of a kidnapped child, just barely a toddler too.

"So… Why tell me and not All Might this?" Sorahiko asked, crossing his arms as he did his best to remain as calm as possible.

"I fear All Might's reaction… if he learned of this, I don't know what he would do… You seem more evenly keeled, Gran Torino-san. The fact is, Shigaraki Tomura has some connection with Shimura Kotarou, who in turn has a connection with a monster who has multiple Quirks."

As Tsukauichi spelled it out for him, Sorahiko narrowed his eyes, the gears turning in his head. Yes. He could see what his student would assume, who he would think was responsible for the grisly murder of his Master's child and his family.

"You think All for One is involved?"

"It is possible. All Might seems so… relieved to be teaching. Happy to have found his successor. If I told him this, All Might may drop being a teacher and focus entirely on finding the League of Villains, who haven't made a peep since the U.S.J. attack." Tsukauichi stated. "He tends to lead with emotion more often than not. You think more with your head, sir."

"Hnnn, you got a good head on your shoulders." Sorahiko rubbed his eyes. "So, need me to help with your investigation then? If you need anything, just ask."

"I appreciate it sir, but me and the team have it under control. We'll continue combing through the evidence. I just wanted to let you know, Gran Torino-san... "

"Thanks." Sorahiko's eyes looked to the floor, seeing his spilt taiyaki and shattered plate. "Take care."

"You too sir." The phone hung up and the old pro sauntered over to behind his fridge, collecting his personal broom and dustpan as he walked back over and began to clean up his mess, tears dropping to the floor past his beard.

"Nana… I'm sorry…" Gran Torino shook his head as he continued to clean. "I'm so… so sorry…"

" _And with that, the Sports Festival for U.A.'s freshmen is over! Our coverage of the U.A.'s prestigious event will go on into the night along with your nightly news!"_ The TV news anchor droned in the background of the sullen-looking residence. _"Back to you, Toyotomi!"_

 _(_ X)

And so wraps up the Sports Festival arc. Is it a darker end than canon? Maybe. I dunno. You decide!

And now we move ahead with the Internships/Stain Arc. Got some interesting stuff planned for that.

ME and LD 1449 fought a lot over how this fight would go, but in the end we found a decent compromise, and he came up with the best way to break Bakugo. And he handled PEter and All Might's talk as well, so give him lots of love.

So, got an idea of Peter's punishment will be? Lemme know. My sister's wedding is at the beginning fo the month so don't expect an update till like, September 15th at the earliest maybe.

And I'll see you all next time


	26. Chapter 26

HELL YEAH!

Suck it heroes and parents of Japan, Yu's little ward blew all the other kids out of the water! Take notes everyone, Spider-Man is coming through!

Well, that's what she should have been screaming.

But Peter hadn't said a thing since he got in the car. Not that Yu was surprised, not after that final match. From what she saw on the news, Peter hadn't done much talking before she could get off her shift. All she knew was that he had texted her, asking to get out of there as fast as he could. The champion of the Sports Festival had bypassed all the heroes that he could make connections with or the people that he could talk to just so he could jump into Yu's car the second that her shift ended. So for the first time in a long time, the two sat in silence, as Yu tried to navigate the post-Festival traffic in town.

Yu was used to the streets being full on the normal commute, but this was ridiculous. Right now, there was a small part of her that envied villains, they didn't have to follow stupid traffic laws! Hell, if she just transformed she could just carry Peter home and be there in minutes!

Thoughts of villainous acts aside, Peter shifted in his seat, and the blonde woman cleared her throat.

"So… your medal's cool," Yu said, holding up the golden circle and displaying a shaky smile, checking out the fine craftsmanship.

"Yeah it is," Peter murmured, grinning lightly as he continued to look down at the floor.

"I knew you were going to kick ass. Shinji thought that you weren't going to do so well but I never stopped having faith in ya."

"Thanks,"Peter shrugged, letting the silence come back in.

Yu tapped the wheel before handing over the medal.

"It's terrible, the traffic." Yu tried, watching Peter pocket his medal before resting his head on the window a second later.

"Yeah, traffic is bad," Peter agreed, knowing full well that they hadn't moved for the last few minutes.

The statement sparked another bout of silence from the normally energetic teen, and Yu once again felt the desire to smash her head against something. Be it the steering wheel or her hand, she didn't care.

What the hell was she supposed to do here? There was nothing other than the festival to really talk about and traffic back home was getting nowhere.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Yu asked, "I'm thinking Thai, you know, to celebrate."

"Thai would be great." Peter replied, his tone low. Uncaring.

Welp, that settled that. Turning off the road, Yu drove as fast as the speed limit would allow into the central district. The festival made traffic annoying here as well, but it was nothing compared to the roads back home. Yu found a little Thai place outside of downtown and U.A. and the two got to work sitting down and ordering their meals.

Yu made a point to act cool. After all, no hero outfit, no masks, just the two of them trying to have an easy time so this could blow over. Which wasn't helped by all the whispering that they were getting. Yu could see it; every now and then, someone would glance at their booth. They pointed at Peter, but at least it was subtle, keeping to themselves. Well, outside of some kids and other teens, whispering in loud hushes.

Then the cute waiter came over with some water for the two of them. He even had cute little puppy-dog ears too!

"Hello and welcome to… hold on, are you Peter Parker?" He asked, eyes widening.

Yu's ward nodded, and smiled as best he could.

"Y-yeah, that's me."

"I saw you at the Festival, man you were amazing. How did you learn to fight like that?" He asked, eager to learn more.

Peter's smile shook, and he looked away.

"I-ah..."

"Sorry to say, but can we order?" Yu asked, "Not that he doesn't deserve a little praise, but it's been a long day, being the champ and all." She added with a pat on Peter's back, and the waiter gawked, blushing.

"Right, I'm sorry." He bowed.

"You're fine," Peter said, waving away the concern.

He took their order, and Yu sighed. The moment was over, but Peter still flicked the straw of his drink.

"We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to," Yu said softly.

"...did I make you worried?" Peter asked, exhaling through his nose.

Yu bit her lip. There was a part of her that told her to lie, to try and play things off. But, no one appreciated a lie like that.

"Not really… I was cheering for ya while I was on my shift. It was, well… at the end and-"

"I still made you worried, sorry." He uttered under his breath, looking at the table's surface.

Yu shook her head, "Oh Peter, I don't know what happened. Look at me, please."

Reluctantly, the American teen glanced up, and Yu shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Ten years from now you'll look back on this as… just a bump in the road."

Peter snorted, "I think it's a little bit more than that."

"Only 'cause you let it," Yu pointed out, "Has anyone at U.A. talked to you about it?"

Peter nodded, "All Might did. He and Mr. Aizawa are going to decide my punishment."

"Are you going to go through with it?"

Peter blinked, taken aback by the question.

"What? O-of course. I deserve it."

"Then you're fine," Yu said casually, "They know what they're doing, and they'll sort things out with you. And the fact that you're willing will make it all the more easier."

Or at least they better, or Yu and Nermuri were going to have words. Peter nodded again, but the action looked almost robotic at this point. Yu felt like she was at her wit's end, but she kept herself calm.

"Peter, I know you don't like it, but look on the bright side. No matter what happens, you still won the U.A Sports Festival, you deserve to celebrate a little."

Peter shrugged in an 'I guess' fashion.

"Come on Peter, work with me, your internship is coming up soon, aren't you excited?"

At that, a little bit of life started to return to Peter's eyes.

"Yeah, I ah, don't know who I'm supposed to go with." He smiled sadly, looking to the side. "Haven't checked my emails yet and all that…" The blonde woman cheekily grinned.

"Anyone that you think will help you the most?" Yu said, "U.A filters a few requests to certain students to give them an edge after all, you'll have plenty to choose from."

"Does that mean you're offering?"

A little part of Yu's heart squealed at the question. But she couldn't say that, not after what Shinji told her. Her shoulders slumped a little.

"That's on Kamui Woods," she clarified while doing her best to keep his hopes up, "But I'm pretty sure that you'll have a lot more to choose from than our little firm."

"It's not that little," Peter commented, leaning back as the food got to their table, "I mean, they did have to redecorate after you kinda destroyed the roo-"

"That was an accident! I didn't want to do it! I just got caught up in the moment," Yu cried, finding comfort in her drink as she began to pour herself another cup of hot sake.

Peter chuckled at that, which was always a good thing. But his expression turned thoughtful almost a second later.

"Who did you intern under?"

The Pro Hero known as Mt. Lady paled, and Peter blinked, shocked.

"Uhhh, Yu?"

"N-No one important," Yu waved off quickly, "It was just a gig with Nemuri-chan."

Peter stopped and pondered the name for a moment.

"Nemuri-chan…" His eyes widened. "Wait, isn't that Ms. Mid-"

"Oh hey, let's eat!" Yu declared, clacking her chopsticks, "Don't want the food getting cold!"

Peter watched in complete disbelief as Yu wolfed down her meal, but a quick glare made all of his questions fly away. Soon enough, he was digging into his own meal, and for a second, no one glanced their way.

It was just the two of them, eating like normal, and that was something that Peter desperately needed.

A buzz from a phone came around the end of their meal, and the blonde looked to the side, seeing Peter check it.

"Momo…?" He mused aloud.

"Oh?" Yu perked up. "Who's that?"

"F-Friend of mine." He pocketed his phone. "Nothing to worry about."

"Wait… Yaoyorozu Momo?" Yu asked, and a predatory smirk began to form as Peter bit his lower lip. That girl who rode on that skateboard in the race and acted as a sharpshooter during the water firing those web pellets, huh. Only Peter knew the formula to that stuff. Which meant…

"Yu, not now…"

"First Pony, and now Yaoyorozu." She rested her chin on her fist, grinning widely.

"She's a friend and I'm her Deputy Representative. It was just business is all." Peter huffed, puffing his cheeks out.

Yu giggled, patting her ward on the back. "Whateeever you say. A girl who you shared your web formula with who is also your class associate, who also looks absolutely stunning mind you, wanting to get together with the big-time Champion of the Sports-"

"It's not like that." Peter cut her off, sipping his water. "Man that's spicy… but, me and her just… have to talk at some point. It's about business with my class so…"

"Sure thing, I won't try and play matchmaker or stalk ya or get in the way. Okay that second part is a maybe buuuut," the blonde smirked at her brown-haired charge, seeing that the TV was focused once again on the news. "Doesn't mean I can't have fun knowing that I'm watching over 'The Next All Might'." She gestured to the TV and Peter looked up.

Him and All Might standing side by side on the victory podium, with the words "Second Coming" brazenly displayed next to the subtitles.

Second Coming! U.A.'s top prospect Peter Parker dominates! Is the Next Symbol of Peace on the way?

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. "Lovely." He uttered, finishing up his plate. "But, I'll deal with it."

"Hey, you got me supporting ya. And everyone at my office is going to be pulling for ya." Yu put a hand on his shoulder. "I've been with ya for a year now, and you're not the type of guy who seems to like the spotlight, as much as the spotlight seems to adore you."

"Tell me about it." He laughed wryly.

"But, we had a Symbol of Peace before and didn't have a plan. Now that there is, we got a blueprint, and hey, Peter." Yu offered a warm smile. "You don't have to be like All Might. You wanna be like Mr. Stark, don't you?"

Peter blinked before smiling as he put his hand on hers. "Yeah. I wanna be better. That's all."

The two sat in silence before Yu finished up her food. She paid the bill and felt the buzz from the sake leave her as they got back into the car.

"Sooooo, any other girls in clas-"

"Yu please."

"Kihihihihi~"

(X)

Midoriya Izuku smiled like a madman in his train seat, he couldn't help himself. In his hands, the bronze medal of the Sports Festival seemed to sparkle.

He couldn't believe that it was real. Whenever he touched it, there was a small part of him that was scared, believing it would simply disappear if he closed his eyes.

But he blinked, and it was still there.

He did it.

Ten months of hell, a few tough weeks, and he got third place in the event that almost everyone in Japan watched. And the best part, there were professional heroes that were watching.

It wasn't the first place that he was fighting for, but it was enough.

Standing on that podium, he showed the world that he was there, and he wasn't going anywhere.

But was it enough?

He did his best, right? Even with using One for All at five percent, he still had to resort to breaking his fingers against Todoroki. Izuku knew quite well that his broken fingers didn't paint the picture of a well-adjusted hero. As powerful as One for All was, the backlash left his fingers in grotesque shape. Maybe third place would be enough, but there was an equal or greater chance that the sight of the backlash would deter some pro heroes.

Izuku mentally made a note to come up with a name for Five Percent Mode.

Back on the topic at hand, if that deterrence happened, all his work would be for nothing! He'd let down All Might, disappointing everyone that helped him get here! Mom, All Might, Uraraka, Parker, and his fellow classmates!

Settling back in his seat, Izuku fought to keep his eyes open. After all the treatment that Recovery Girl had given him, he was exhausted. It felt like he was going to fall asleep at any second, with the adrenaline from standing on the victory podium fading. He looked around, trying to find something to focus on, eventually finding the TV mounted on the wall. It flashed the news, a muted piece about the results of the Festival.

Highlights scrolled across the screen. Todoroki's attack on the base during the War of the Flags. His own match against Todoroki. Watching the video, Izuku could barely believe that it was him rushing across the arena while dodging surges of ice. It was so surreal.

Next came the medal ceremony, where he got his medal, but the highlights stayed on Parker. The American exchange student got the majority of the screen time, his picture with his gold medal in the corner as a highlight reel of his matches played on the screen. His fight against Kacchan got the most attention, the serious look on his face, the way that he weaved through the explosions to get in close.

But they didn't play the finishing blow, and personally, Izuku couldn't be happier that they didn't.

He remembered sitting there, watching Kacchan try and get up to keep fighting. Izuku didn't know why he was surprised at the time. Kacchan's drive to win was the only thing greater than his quirk and how he used it in battle. But, even that only delayed the inevitable.

Izuku knew he shouldn't, but... he felt bad for Kacchan. His old friend got so close to being Number One. All his life his old friend had been his idea of victory… and for him to lose like that… He couldn't imagine what his childhood friend was going through.

He didn't get a chance to talk to him. He was still with Recovery Girl, asleep. But the look on Kacchan's face when he was carried out on a stretcher…

It was… similar. Like looking in a mirror. Or in this case, a computer screen ten years ago when he found out about that awful truth. That he was Quirkless.

He was… in that moment, just like Izuku. Hitting rock-bottom with no one to support him.

Hopefully he healed well. He could imagine Kacchan returning after the break, more determined than ever to beat Parker and go on to be a great hero.

Least, that was what would normally happen with Kacchan.

Izuku's thoughts were cut off as a breaking news report flashed on screen. He didn't know what the news anchor was saying, but he could at least read the captions.

 _ **Hero Killer Stain Strikes Again**_

Hero killer? There was a hero killer?

By the sound of him, he was a dangerous villain, and that thought was only reinforced as a list of those attacked so far scrolled on screen.

Highwater. Beatback. Sound-Off. Ingenium.

Izuku's blood went cold. "That's Iida's brother!" His thoughts assumed the worst, but thankfully, the report described the hero as only being in critical condition. Not much better, but he was still alive, and that was more than some of the other heroes could ask for. The other three were confirmed fatalities...

The thought did little to make him feel better, and he couldn't even begin to imagine what Iida was going through. Izuku didn't know what he was going to say when he saw Iida again.

Whatever the case, Izuku's inner thoughts were cut off as the train slid into the station. It was his stop. Struggling to get his backpack over his shoulder with his sling impeding him, Izuku did his best to trek through the crowded station streets.

Walking home was a quiet affair, mostly because Izuku took the quick route home. The faster that he could get home and sleep, the better. He got home, flipped open the door, and let his bag fall to the ground.

"I'm home!" He called.

"Welcome home! Can you come to the kitchen?"

"No problem," he said, glancing down at his sling. His injuries probably wouldn't go over so well. But Todoroki needed to hear his words, so he had no regrets.

A thought that wasn't helped by the fact that his mom would be worried about his broken hand, and that was the last thing Izuku wanted.

So with heavy steps he went to the kitchen.

"Mom, sorry about this but…"

His voice trailed off as he saw his mother standing behind the kitchen table, a candlelit cake waiting there. It was a simple thing, one candle with the number three drawn on the top with frosting. There was nothing but happiness in his mother's eyes.

"I'm so proud of you... Izukuuuuu!"

She was on the verge of tears, and Izuku wasn't too far behind as his short and plump mother walked forward, embracing him tightly. She made sure not to hug him too hard around his arm. He didn't know what to say, but neither of them did as she wept in joy, and he patted her back. They just sat down and his mom cut the cake.

From the first bite, it was the best cake that Izuku had ever tasted.

"Thanks Mom."

"You deserve it," his mom said, "You've trained so hard, you got into U.A., and you just keep making me prouder. Although…"

Her eyes drifted over to the sling and Izuku wilted, his hand going to his upper arm.

"S-sorry."

"Does it hurt?"

"Oh no no no not at all," Izuku said quickly, "Recovery Girl gave me something so I'm alright. She focused on healing my leg first, but I'll be going by tomorrow for additional treatment..."

"Well, tomorrow is the Second Year Festival, so you should get there early."

"It's alright. Mr. Aizawa is calling all of us in for Homeroom for a meeting, then from there we can go to the Second Year Festival."

The two of them ate in silence for a moment before Izuku spoke again.

"Do you think I'll get an internship?"

His mother stopped, smiling softly.

"I don't know as much about heroes as you do, but they saw what happened out there. They saw my boy and he got third place in the Sports Festival. You'll be fine, I believe in you."

Izuku felt tears start to swell in his eyes.

"Th-Thanks Mom."

(X)

The brace slung around his shoulder.

Katsuki barely noticed, his eyes never leaving the floor since he woke up. It was dark out now, late at night. All he remembered, was the form of All Might standing between him and Parker. After that, everything was a blur. There was the medical ward, he'd woken up with a medal next to him and a brace on his arm. All of his stamina was used by Recovery Girl to fix his chest.

Three broken ribs at the very least, and that wasn't even the worst of it. He would have to spend the next day in this brace, but another checkup with Recovery Girl tomorrow would heal him to one hundred percent for sure.

He didn't say a word on his entire trip to the parking lot, walking through the lit but empty halls of U.A's main campus. His parents were in the car waiting at the curb by the entrance to U.A. but could not enter due to it being a quarter past eleven-at-night and the upgraded security the school had in place due to the USJ incident and the Sports Festival. They weren't taking any chances.

Recovery Girl noticed Katsuki's silence, but she stopped asking questions after the first few minutes. She knew a hopeless battle when she saw one.

Like he should've.

Katsuki glanced down, rubbing his wrist and giving his arm a lazy roll. He winced a little. His chest was fine, but his arm would stay like this till tomorrow.

He remembered Recovery Girl as she healed him then. He didn't look up, but he could imagine her face. She was doing her job, being concerned for him.

Pitying him.

She asked something else, but Katsuki didn't hear what it was back then. He just let his fingers curl in and out of his palm. He took a deep breath, and waited.

Nothing, no sound, no anything. He just nodded dumbly when she asked him questions. Everything he did was focused on his good arm, watching his palm.

In the center, a single bead of sweat waited, but it did nothing.

He shook in his seat, an action so subtle that he could barely hide it.

Come on, a sound, a spark.

Nothing…

And he remembered the look in the nurse's eyes. And… and then All Might coming to save him.

More pity. Pitying a loser. Trash.

That wasn't what he was! He was Bakugo Katsuki, he was going to be the next All Might! He had the best quirk in the entire fucking school, no one should ever pity him!

So why?

Why did it feel like even making a spark wouldn't be worth it?

Without any fanfare, he gently opened the door leading into the main building of U.A., thankful for the empty hallways save for the security and janitorial drones. He kept walking, putting one foot in front of the other, and thankfully, he could still do that right. Even so, he walked with his hand close to his face. A small bead of sweat rested in his palm. It could go off at any second.

Just one thought, one little push without anyone coming in to-

"Young Bakugo."

Save him.

The blonde bomber let his hand fall to the side, looking at the towering figure of the Symbol of Peace staring down at him from the end of the hallway. A small part of him wanted to sulk and look away, blow off the larger man, but he didn't. All Might wanted to talk to him, it was going to happen no matter what. He was up late it seemed...

"Yeah?" Katsuki asked, his voice hoarse.

"I was just coming by to see how you've been coping," All Might explained.

Coping, good word.

The blonde shifted his bag, "I'm fine."

He turned around, only to freeze as a massive hand was placed on his shoulder. He glanced back, and the Symbol of Peace's smile was smaller, more personal. Katsuki didn't recognize the smile, full of concern, but more than anything else, there was understanding in it.

He gave a light scoff. How on earth could he understand anything? He was All Might, the Number One Hero. Everything in the world fell to one punch from him.

All Might never stopped winning.

"You did the best you could, Young Bakugo. There is no shame in how it concluded."

"I lost" He hissed out in response, baring his teeth.

He tried to push the hand off his shoulder. All Might let him go, but not before stepping closer so as to make it clear he still wished to talk, and then the Symbol of Peace sighed. "Defeat is true of all Heroes, young Bakugo. We've all experienced i-"

" _ **You've never lost!"**_ He snapped, interrupting the Number One Hero and moving to leave. He didn't need this. Didn't want this. Of all the people he didn't need All Might coddling him. Pitying him.

"You're wrong."

The words stopped him cold in his tracks, eyes widening.

"I have lost before, Young Bakugo. I failed to save someone once before and her death still follows me to this day. That was my failure."

The Symbol of Peace invaded his vision, standing in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder once again.

"I remember saying to you, that pride is a valuable thing to have, but so is understanding. I'll tell you this now, you have more of both than I did at your age. Back then, I thought that everything could be decided with a punch. That if I simply swung hard enough, that every problem in front of me would disappear. I learned very quickly that such a belief wasn't the case."

' _Stop. Don't say anymore. Just shut up. You're the Symbol of Peace.'_ Katsuki pleaded mentally, biting his lower lip.

"I found myself pitted against an opponent that I couldn't beat by using only my fists."

' _You're not supposed to lose. So just stop talking and-_

"Take it only as a lesson, Young Bakugo. Failure shines a light on our faults, and allows us to move forward into the-"

" _ **Shut up, you liar**_."

The Symbol of Peace stopped, surprise overtaking him at the sound of the growl coming out of the blonde's throat. Katsuki was a little surprised as well, but he didn't care.

"What the fuck do you think you're talking about?" he asked, gritting his teeth, "Do you think I don't know that? That's the same crap that a school teacher spouts out! And now you're just like that fucking snake, Deku! Lying through your teeth just like he did for ten fucking years!"

All Might flinched back, "Young Bakugo-"

"I DIDN'T LOSE!" Bakugo screamed, tears burning in his eyes. "That wasn't a fight." he said, his throat feeling hoarse.

Because he could see it.

The look in Parker's eyes when he finally stopped playing around. His side burned with a phantom pain at the single hit that took him out. The utter demonic rage that took over the American throughout the fight… and the look in his eyes when he kicked him, and then when he charged with all the speed and force of a missile, yelling like a wounded animal.

A hit that, as the last few seconds proved, could've happened at _any_ time.

" _I didn't stand a chance_ ," Katsuki whispered, his hands shaking as he looked down at them, feeling his heart sink. For so many years, the source of his powerful almighty Quirk. Defeated in only two blows. "I wasn't his opponent, I had so little chance that you had to stop him!"

He stared up at the man that the world called Number One.

"I didn't ask to be rescued!" he screamed. "I didn't _want_ to be rescued! And I didn't want to be told anything about you!"

He held up his hand, glaring at the single bead of sweat that refused to combust.

"You see this!? This is the best quirk in this school! It's what was going to make me Number One! Rich! Famous! My family and future generations wouldn't have to work a day in their lives again! But now look at it! I got saved _**again**_ because I was weak! _**Trash**_! In front of the whole fucking world too!" The blonde bellowed, spittle flying from his lips. "You… you shouldn't have come down there! I didn't ask to be fucking saved by you!" Katsuki roared, eyes red as he did his best to swallow his self-doubt. To fight back the flood. "You should have-!" He gasped… panting as his eyes widened with the acknowledgment of his words. "You should have…" The anger and self-loathing deflated out of him, and his hair covered his eyes.

His arm fell to his side. And he felt his phone vibrate again.

"I-I…" he sniffled, him! Barely being able to force the words out of his mouth, "I need to go…"

He turned around, and the only weight on his shoulder was his backpack.

"Young Baku-"

"Leave me alone!" And he dashed for the stairwell, slamming open the door. He was thankful that it was isolated. It was getting too fucking misty in the hallway.

If he couldn't win a single meaningful fight here at this school… If he wasn't at the top, like everyone around him said he would be...

He shook his head, he just wanted to get home. He went down the stairs, out the exit and made his way to the parking lot in the humid night. Ahead, he could see his parents call and his father come out, running toward him. Mom stayed in the car.

He didn't hear his father's words, or how he embraced him.

He just wanted to go to bed.

Maybe this was all some kind of bad dream.

(X)

Ah, the festival, how he loved to hear the sound of the highlights as they rang from his monitor. It was so lovely to hear the champions peacock themselves before the masses. A performance so elaborate, to dazzle and confuse the people of Japan that their heroes could spend their time pretending that the evils of the world weren't knocking on their door. After his apprentice's attack, it was close to the only option available to them.

Even so, no matter how admirable the goal, it was one that was easily exploited.

Had he been in his prime, he would have sent Gigantomachia to the outskirts in order to wreak havoc. A loud, purposefully boastful statement to show just how pathetic the attempt at portraying peace really was. Except, he was not the one meant to lead the hoards. Tomura must be the one to make such a statement, one with more grace than the previous plan. In years past, there was none who would dare to challenge him. The mere act of pretending that he wasn't supreme was enough to draw his ire.

At first vexing were these days that he had to sulk in his chair, only finding relief within his quirks and the good Doctor's machines. Now, patience had given its reward in the form of Tomura Shigaraki.

The grandson of the last great wielder of his little brother's legacy had been silent since the second event of the great distraction started. According to the good Doctor, the young villain hadn't so much as blinked as he watched. Good, something had drawn his attention, and even if it was little more than watching the participant of his vengeance, it was still observing.

Now, a simple test.

"Now, Tomura, what did you see?" He'd had a few hours to absorb it all.

"A bunch of fucking brats," came the response, every word dripping with barely-contained wrath. And a bit slurred. Kurogiri must have been giving him some bourbon.

Good, for a start.

"However true that may be, these are the prospects that will grow to oppose you in the future. So I ask again, what did you see?"

A pause, the silence filled only by the crackle of static.

"They're all pathetic. None of them went for the kill when they should've, except those two."

All For One raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"The brat from Endeavor, he showed his enemy their place. And the spider when he went against the blonde… he had the right idea."

"A rather interesting development," Kurogiri commented, "From what I have witnessed, the aggression he showed during the Festival was non-existent till that point. Not even in his fight against the Noumu did he show such ferocity and power."

"A fleeting fancy in the heat of battle," All for One dismissed the previous observation, "No matter how civilized these heroes act, all succumb to their base desires when pressed. Although, given the media coverage of this… Peter Parker, he is someone to keep an eye on. After all, we failed to snuff him out then." He heard Tomura snarl over the line at that. "He may grow to be a dangerous adversary."

Kurogiri, wisely, kept any additional comments to himself. If questioned, All For One had the perfect counter to whatever idealistic thought that could be brought forward. For all he smiled, all he pretended to be the savior the world needed, even All Might gave into his rage when the time came. That beast, raging towards him, his fist burying itself in All For One's head even as his guts fell out of his body.

As the so-called 'Next All Might', a fitting moment of rage was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, from the report that the good Doctor had transcribed for him, each of the young students of All Might were progressing within expected bounds save for this American. A single outlier was nothing to focus on. Well, aside from the Spider and this 'Midoriya' child, who seemed to have shown a great deal of control since the USJ according to his intelligence sources.

The true focus must be on the advantage that this time brings.

"He needs to die," Tomura hissed. "Him, that green shrimp, that whore, all of them. Kurogiri, another." The tap of a glass against the counter was heard.

"And they will," All For One drawled, "You must remember your goal, Tomura."

"It'll just be a quick trip. One search, a car drive, and a touch is all it would take." He growled. "Them, and their precious little _families_ too for good measure _."_ Oh, he's going that route is he?

"Now now Tomura." All for One's voice got a bit stern. "It's one thing to plan revenge, but you're thinking too lofty, too early."

"They took a piece of Father away from me!" The youth barked. "So I'm gonna take at least a piece from them! No, fuck that! I'll take _everything_ from them! Because that's I want!" He hissed from his communicator, followed by the sound of breaking glass. The Symbol of Evil sighed.

"And if you do that Tomura, think. What happens next? The media darlings that survived your attack and you finish the job, where said darlings are also All Might's young charges." His voice sounded out within his domicile, and he could hear the teal-haired youth scratch his neck on his end.

"The heroes would come, wouldn't they…" he spoke, dejected.

"With all the rage and fury of angry gods. We will dismantle this society and destroy our enemies, but not yet. It is too soon and we are too few in number. That is a threshold we cannot cross. Not yet." All for One rested his chin on his fist, taking a deep breath as he felt the Doctor attach a new IV drip.

"Few in number… so we can kill those fucking brats if we had… party members, right?" Ah yes, video game analogies. Well, whatever helped his protege understand.

"Yes." All for One smiled. "You must form a party. Gather allies. Earn their respect. Find common ground. And once you're strong enough, then whatever you desire will come true."

The older villain could hear his protege chuckle darkly before he paused, then let out a gasp. Must have taken a swig from another glass his minion provided him.

"But, where do I start?"

All For One was surprised, but he didn't show it. Were he a lesser man, he might have flinched at the question, along with the tiny but noticeable growth in sensibility that the question implied.

"You need not stress over the details. No matter the situation, you will have allies that will offer their services. Even now, everyone within your current group has their own prerogatives and walks through their own circles. Never be afraid to ask, or demand information from those who might have it. To start, Kurogiri," he said, and he was sure that the misty bartender stiffened slightly at the mention of his name, "Tell me, in your opinion, what villains have been making the rounds that would suit Tomura's ambition?"

"Not many I'm afraid," Kurigiri admitted, earning an annoyed grunt from Tomura.

But it was a good answer. Tomura would need subordinates that were more interested in telling the truth of the situation than lie and lead him into a false sense of security.

"After the attack of the USJ, most villains have gone underground for fear of All Might coming down upon them. However, there is one that does not care for the havoc that he has caused." The Warp Villain stated.

"Oh?" All For One asked, feigning surprise, he'd already discussed this potential recruit with the Doctor beforehand. Kurigiri knowing of him simply made the conversation easier to suggest to Tomura.

"There have been reports of a villain moving around the greater Tokyo area, killing and leaving before reinforcements have arrived. He goes by the moniker Stain, and already the media have dubbed him the Hero Killer."

A grandiose title, held by many in All For One's day, but it was good to hear that it had found a new master.

"One that strikes at the heroes from the shadows, and continues his crusade alone. He would be quite the... party member... would he not?" All For One asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah," Tomura admitted, his tone evident of him grinning darkly, "Don't know the guy, but he sounds like my type of villain."

And at that, All For One couldn't help but smile back at the young man who shared his name.

(X)

Toshinori sighed, deflating into his skeletal form as he saw the Bakugo family's car leave the grounds and he walked down the halls, hands behind his back.

The boy clearly shouldn't be left alone… yet he couldn't chase after him. He… might only make it worse. Perhaps a good night's sleep would do him good.

Still, to call him a liar… that stung. To call Midoriya one as well? "It must be how he rationalizes how Young Midoriya started having a Quirk." The blond man mused to himself as he walked down U.A.'s empty silent halls. He could remember running through here without a care in the world. Back then when Sorahiko was his homeroom teacher, and the hero who took him in was Nana.

Even when he fell, he got back up thanks to his own efforts, but also from Nana and Sorahiko's encouragement. He wouldn't be here if not for them.

He reached down to his phone, pulling it out and tapping on a special App made just for him.

TIMER: 2 HOURS 43 MINUTES 43 SECONDS.

"So my three hour limit still stands… I was getting a bit weak there." He mused to himself. He could have hung onto his form for another twenty minutes, but the less taxing on his body the better. Toshinori turned his eyes out to the Musutafu skyline, wondering, pondering.

Someone out there may be in trouble, and he couldn't help them. Sure, there were agencies that specialized in herodom during the night, but if he could just help any civilian…

No. That mindset of not trusting his contemporaries to pull their weight resulted in the USJ. He had promised Nezu in private to focus solely on being a teacher save for villain cases of dire importance. A promise of such weight had to be kept.

Speaking of…

He opened the door to the Principal's office, seeing the bear-mouse headmaster of East Asia's finest hero school at work on his console, phone to the side.

"Ah, Yagi. Glad to see you've come." The white bear-mouse gestured to the couch. The slimmer Symbol of Peace obliged, walking over and sitting on the couch. "I'd normally ask if you'd like any tea or coffee, but I feel given the time of day that such an offer is out of the question."

"Yeah. So, our plan for Bakugo and Parker." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "We were going to choose who they were going to internship with, right?"

"Not exactly." Nezu leaned back in his seat. "The words I would choose are 'strongly suggest'." The Principal stated. "If we choose their internships ourselves and strip them of their choice, and if something goes wrong, we'd be in quite the pickle."

"True, we would be liable if things go south." Not something to add onto their plate with critics still on U.A.'s case due to the insistence on still hosting the Sports Festival in light of the USJ attack. Toshinori looked to the side. "So, do I just double up on Young Parker's punishment then?"

"Not entirely. I got an email from Aizawa saying that he has an additional method as well, for both Bakugo and Parker. Something that can help them both in the long run, and it got me thinking." Nezu closed his eyes. "Those two have the chance to be at the top of the next generation of heroes with their powers, work ethic, talent, and many other attributes. While it is true that we must punish Parker accordingly and ensure that Bakugo's behavior going forward will not be tolerated, we must find a fine balance for our discipline. One that is fair and that will help the two grow." He then got out of his chair with a grunt, hands behind his back. "So I've been thinking all day after the Festival on who to call to offer internships to both Parker and Bakugo. Ironically," He smiled, looking back at the pinstriped skeletal man with a beady-eyed smile. "Both heroes I called never bothered sending offers to those two."

"Really?" Toshinori quirked an eyebrow. He figured that both Bakugo and Parker would dominate the field in terms of offers, alongside Endeavor's son and Shiozaki. "Shouldn't they be at the top?"

"Oh no, Parker is indeed at the top. His inbox was flooded with heroes from Hokkaido all the way down to Okinawa." Nezu laughed. "Bakugo had quite the reception as well, although he lags behind a few more of our students as well. I just find it funny that the two I called didn't even send offers to the two!" He closed his eyes with a grin. "Amusing how things turn out, no?"

"I suppose." Toshinori mused as he sat up straight. "So, what can I do to help? Should I make the call to both heroes?"

"I did it myself, and I got through to one." Nezu walked over to Toshinori, handing him his phone. The blond took it and saw who the mouse-bear called, as well as the history and length of the phone calls.

"Huh. Odd choices… I see he talked with you for a while."

"We had a nice chat, and in the end we came to a consensus after he learned of my plan. He is more than willing to take in Bakugo, should the boy accept." Nezu nodded. All Might looked at the second call… which took about thirty seconds?

"What happened with-"

"Oh yes. That one, had three choice words when I offered them the chance to have Parker as an intern." Nezu coughed. "The answer was, and I quote, 'Go fuck yourself'". He kept his smile on, not being fazed.

Toshinori's eyes widened, well, considering who Nezu was calling…

But, he had an ace in the hole.

"Well in that case, leave it to me!" Toshinori bulked up, and All Might showed off his pearly grin. "For I am here! And I know exactly what to say!" Nezu had a slight smile on his face, almost as if he already knew.

"That so?"

"Yeah." Toshinori slimmed down, sighing and coughing a bit as he took out his kerchief. A tiny speck of red was now visible on it. Maybe not do it so instantaneous next time… "Let's just say that said hero owes me a favor, on top of other things..." He gave a bony grin.

"Then make the call, once you do, we can all get a good night's sleep." Nezu sighed, getting back onto his chair and slumping. For a creature who was the first animal to have a Quirk, and being one of the most intelligent creatures in the world, he looked so very human. "I think we all need it at this point." He looked over as Toshinori bulked up, calling the number again.

"Good evening! For I am here! In Principal Nezu's office!" All Might declared with a pose, and Nezu chuckled, closing his eyes as he saw the Symbol of Peace get to work.

The only way those two would grow was if they stepped out of their comfort zone… That would be how Peter Parker and Bakugo Katsuki ascended to the top.

(X)

"Alright class," Shouta muttered as he walked into homeroom. Today wasn't a typical class day, as today was the Second Year Sports Festival, but after yesterday when everyone went home he sent them all an email to return the next day. "Settle down." His eyes scanned over his students, taking note in the main group of interest sitting by the window.

In the back, Yaoyorozu Momo was sullen, her eyes forward but sometimes glancing at the boy in front of her. She looked deep in thought as well.

Peter Parker was neutral-faced, giving Aizawa his full attention, frowning. He'd have to talk to him once he wrapped things up regarding him and Yagi.

Midoriya Izuku did not look like a boy who was happy winning third place in the Sports Festival, instead looking down at his desk and at times glancing ahead to the boy in front of him. And at the empty desk across the room where Iida would normally sit.

Bakugo Katsuki… was pale. Red-eyed. His head was resting on his arms as he looked like he was looking someplace far away, even with his eyes looking downwards. It looked like he hadn't slept a wink. Ironic considering his own typical state.

"I understand a great many of you are exhausted from yesterday's events, so I'll make this as brief as possible. Those of you who need to see Recovery Girl can do so after class, as she is going to be tied up with the Second Year Sports Festival all day and she won't do the Third Years tomorrow until the afternoon. After our Homeroom meeting you are also welcome to attend the Second Year Festival as well at your own leisure, or if you feel that you can use this time to catch up on your studies use the library. Do whichever you like. Now," Shouta scratched his light beard. His face was healed, but his arm was still in a sling. "I should get this out of the way. Congratulations to you all for your first Sports Festival yesterday. You all performed to the best of your ability out there, some more than others, but nevertheless, you left everything you could muster on the table." Shouta's eyes noticed Sato frown lightly, looking to the ground.

"Sato." He spoke out, earning the muscular boy's attention. "Keep your head up. Despite your last impression, you were solid in all other areas. Refine your strengths, and train harder." The boy sat up straight, nodding.

"Right."

Shouta's tired eyes went over to Yaoyorozu. "Yaoyorozu," He had the girl's focus. "You had a bad match up in your tournament round, but you shined in the previous events. Don't let it get you down. Hone in on your weaknesses and seek to improve." The girl, while frowning, nodded.

"Thank you sensei." Somehow her depressed mood didn't seem to be more towards the Sports Festival. His eyes turned towards Asui, who raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Sensei. I'll just train harder is all." Girl was sharp, and seemed to have an understanding of her own weaknesses, even if he could see her eyes shift towards Parker.

"Good, saved me time." He turned towards Jirou. "Jirou, you did well utilizing your Quirk in the War, although your physical attributes could use improvement if you ever want to defeat close-range opponents. Focus on improving your hand-to-hand combat, understood?" The punk girl's attention was also focused on her friend, Yaoyorozu.

"Got it."

"Todoroki," He spoke towards the dual-haired boy. "You overcame a high hurdle, but now you'll need to focus on controlling your left side." Todoroki closed his eyes, nodding. "You've gotten great control of your ice, so I know you can do it."

"Understood." Todoroki went back to looking at his desk, deep in thought.

"Midoriya." The boy perked up. "You've come far. Farther than any student I've had in this class." The green-haired teen gulped, biting his lower lip. "I'm proud of your accomplishments, but you can't keep relying on using your Quirk at maximum power. Keep on training and refining it." Midoriya nodded, although his eyes were on the almost zombie-like Bakugo.

"Alright, we'll wrap up now. You're all getting a four day weekend as well." Many of his students perked up, some overjoyed and eager. The window aisle didn't so much as flinch at the news of a very rare break. "Today is the Second Year Sports Festival, and tomorrow after the Third Years followed by striking down the festivities over the next two days. Use this time to heal up, recover, and study. The scouting reports and your internship offers from the pros will be back when you return from break." He saw a hand be raised. "Yes Midoriya?"

"Mr. Aizawa… Iida hasn't come back yet." Midoriya looked up, looking worried. "Is… there something wrong?" He asked, almost as if he knew.

The ever-so-observant Midoriya. Shouta sighed. "There's been a family emergency. Iida is alright, but give him space. When the time is right, be sure to offer your support. This goes to everyone here in class, okay?" He asked, leaning forward on his desk. Midoriya seemed to almost slump, as if he had come to a realization. Must have figured it out. He saw nods and "Yes's" from the class. Content, Shouta nodded. "Alright, class dismissed. Have a good four day weekend and enjoy the Second Year Sports Festival. Just use your school IDs and you'll get free admission and refreshments around the stadium." He saw the entire class shift, ready to move and enjoy the weekend as many of them eyed Parker, as if ready to pounce in an effort to talk to him. "Parker." He had the American's attention as he gestured with his head. "A minute."

The rest of the class seemed to understand the cue, with Bakugo leaving first, walking fast with his eyes to the floor. The shaggy-haired teacher stepped aside, seeing Midoriya trot after him. "Kacchan wait!"

"No running in the halls." Shouta sternly called to his students as they filed out.

"Wonder what Mr. Aizawa and Parker are gonna talk about?" Hagakure mused as she spoke to Ojiro.

"Beats me. Maybe it has something to do with getting first place?" The tailed boy pondered.

"Heh, knowing Ace, Sensei's gonna teach him all the ropes I bet." Kirishima smirked. "I mean, he is the Next All Might after all." He threw his American friend a smirk and a thumbs-up. Parker weakly waved back at the recognition.

Soon all of the students departed, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu being last as they each gave a look towards Parker who remained in his seat, eyes to his desk. Shouta saw the girl stand by the door for a moment before she noticed his staring and left.

Shouta sighed, his one good hand in his pocket as he turned towards the American. "So, did All Might talk to you yesterday?"

"Yes. He did." Parker responded, looking back at his homeroom teacher.

"Alright, in that case..." Shouta leaned against the wall. "What did he tell you, and what are you going to be doing going forward?" Time to learn of All Might's discipline.

The American sighed. "Well, Principal Nezu, with help from All Might, will be working together to try and find the best fit for me. He said I can still choose my own hero, but they feel that the hero they are choosing will be best to help me improve. Lastly, I'll have to do community service at a local center. Two hundred hours total, and this will be on top of my schoolwork under you." His voice seemed slightly hoarse, and going by the look on his face both after the fight and during the ceremony he seemed genuinely guilty.

This was what Shouta had wanted. For Peter Parker to be as serious as possible, and it almost resulted in the possible dissolvement of U.A. Talk about a monkey's paw.

Shouta closed his eyes, nodding. "Alright. In that case, I won't get in the way. Your fight with Bakugo was out of the ordinary, so I can only assume he said some choice words that drove you that far."

"Yeah, he did… and I shouldn't have let them get to me like that." Parker's eyes were to the ground.

"Someone with your level of physical strength can't afford to lose his temper so easily. I had thought you understood that."

"I do." Peter muttered, eyes to the table.

"Recent events say otherwise."

He was twisting the knife, he knew, and judging by the way Parker cringed he was hitting it right on the pommel to boot.

The homeroom teacher of 1-A reached inside his desk, pulling free a file and placing it in front of Parker.

The young man opened it.

It was his file, the one Shouta had made shortly after the Quirk Assessment test, circled in bright red marker was a single number titled:

Estimated Physical strength: 2,874 lbs.

"I have a strong feeling that this initial figure was lowballing it by quite a lot." Aizawa said lowly, hand once again in his pocket. "But even that would have been too damn dangerous to lose control of. If All Might had been a second too late, hell, if he hadn't been as observant as he was while still looking for it because he saw something wrong, how much damage would you have caused, Parker?"

"A lot I know!" He yelled, eyes closed as the inner turmoil raged inside him.

Shouta looked at the young man for a long time. "I hope that's true. You're a smart kid, but sticks and stones Parker. You've done a good job limiting yourself, and this one time cou-"

"I know, okay!?" Parker barked, panting while slumping in his chair.

Leaning against his desk, the teacher decided that enough had been said on the subject for the time being. "Anyways, before you go to the Second Year Festival, I should tell you that the winner of the Sports Festival also receives invitations to I-Island, specifically to attend the I-Expo: a science expose to show the latest in technology and support gear-"

KABOOM!

The door was suddenly, completely and utterly destroyed, shattering into a million splinters as Shouta was thrown off his feet, landing on his backside. He stifled a yell, his broken arm lighting up in pain. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled before coughing.

Through the cloud of destroyed splinters that used to be a door, Shouta caught sight of the pink-haired Hatsume Mei, covered in motor oil and grease, with a manic grin on her face as she floated forward on her hoverboots.

"HAHA! I FOUND YA!" She hollered, at a decibel level just shy of deafening. He saw Parker leap to his feet in utter bewilderment.

"H-Hatsume! What the hell are you doing here!?"

With a speed that should have been impossible even with that equipment of hers, the Support Course student closed the distance on a still very confused Peter, shoving the helmet onto his head.

"PUT THIS ON!"

"O-ow! Hatsume, what the hell?! This thing barely fi- ow! Is that a wire digging into my head?"

"Oh yeah, a quick modification so it'd stop exploding."

"Wait wha-"

She pressed a very big, prominent red button. The helmet turned on as Parker glanced to and fro. "What the- what's with all of these bright screens?"

"Baby Number 43, a Neuro-link Hacker Helmet that makes you able to access any and all devices in a twenty meter radius! We're gonna need it for what comes next! Maybe!" The mad witch of a student declared. "Can you see anything?"

"You destroyed my door and used an explosive in the hallway!" Shouta barked, but Hatsume turned, grin still on her face as she didn't look at all fazed by the glaring teacher.

"Just bill it to Mr. Power Loader. Now come on Parker!" She floated up, grabbing the American by the hand. Shouta had Erasure activated, his eyes glowing and bandages coiling like snakes. "Not a moment to lose!" And she sped off, avoiding Shouta's bandages as they smacked into desks, and Peter wailed as he hung onto her and was flailing like a flag in a hurricane. "Whaaaaaaaaa~!" Or more precisely, a flag on the back of a speeding sports car.

"Tallyhoooo!" She exclaimed as she whooped down the hallway, ignorant of Parker's cries for help as Shouta coughed at the smoke. He followed, seeing a trail of smoke down the hallway…

And an utterly bewildered and stunned Pony Tsunotori standing by the stairwell, gobsmacked at the display. Why she was standing there, the Erasure Hero didn't know.

Shouta sighed, good hand going to his face. "Majima, if you don't strangle your student for this…" He turned, seeing the splintered door and the mess in his classroom. "I will. Ow…" He winced, holding his arm. "Chiyo is going to chew my ear off."

(X)

He had to talk to him. "Kacchan!" Izuku called out as the slumping Kacchan walked away. He finally caught up to him, his hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Fuck off!" The blonde lashed out with an arm, and the green-haired boy stepped back, avoiding it as he got a better look at his childhood friend face to face.

His red eyes were filled with self-loathing, his teeth bared as he breathed hard through his nose.

"Kacchan, you don't look so well…" Izuku gulped. Seeing him in such a state… It made his heart twist. This… this was unnatural.

"I'm going to see Recovery Girl one last time." He showed off his bad arm, it was still in a sling. "Then I'll be out for a little while to heal, so get the fuck out of my way." He hissed in a dark tone, turning around. Izuku blushed a bit, rubbing behind his head.

"Well… I need to go to her as well. Hand and all that." He flexed his hand that had bandages and splints in them.

Kacchan didn't respond or cared, still walking forward, entering a stairwell. Izuku walked faster to keep up with him, entering the isolated area. What to do… Well, Kacchan lost for the first time in a full on fight. Izuku has had loads of those in his day!"Listen, Kacchan I… I know what-"

"No you don't, so stop right now Deku." Kacchan growled, turning around, and Izuku gasped lightly. It looked like… he was about to break down into tears! "You'll never understand, so don't fucking bother."

"But-"

"But nothing!" He barked, loud. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?! I saw the highlights! I saw the ceremony!" Kacchan raved as Izuku stepped back. "How All Might hugged you! How you've looked so smug and proud of yourself!" He gritted his teeth, shuddering. "For lying to me for all these years! Just to get to this point!"

Izuku bit his lip. Was he still on that!? Deep down he cursed himself. He and his big mouth, but he couldn't just keep it inside him like that. He had to tell him. It was only natural!

"And on top of that, your Quirk is just like All Might's! Just like… like _him_!" Kacchan burst out, his shoulders shaking. "And you've always wanted to be like All Might too you know, well you and him are closer than ever the way you two were so buddy-buddy, being fucking liars!"

"What?" Izuku asked. All Might lied to Kacchan? About what?

"All Might… never loses! At all! And you, why is it… that a fucking lying snake like you, who's gotten this far…" He shuddered, pausing as if he was ready to crack. "Winning again and again, while I've gotten here on my own goddamn merit! I've busted my ass to get to the school of my dreams! I've studied hard! I worked and trained harder than anyone! And all I've done since coming here… is lose!" His red eyes were looking wet as the despair poured forth. "This place has become a fucking nightmare! And it's all because of..." Kacchan yelled, and Izuku could see other students who were outside opening the door, some cracking it to peek in. "Because of...!"

Izuku waited, and deep down, all he wanted to tell Kacchan was the truth. That he had inherited All Might's power… if… if that could bring his friend any sort of peace, he would. Even with all the hypocritical things he said…

But he couldn't.

"Kacchan, please stop." Izuku pleaded, feeling his chest ache. He… Kacchan was his Symbol of Victory. He wasn't supposed to act like this. "It's ok-"

"It's not! I wasn't supposed to lose!" Kacchan stood up, and Izuku can see it, his face contorted into an expression of pure sorrow and despair, tears streaming down. "Not in front of the whole world! Not to that clo… Not to Parker… He… he could have ended it all immediately! But he played with me like I was a toy! I was… I was helpless! I had be saved again, like… like some useless piece of tra-!" He wailed, chest shuddering as he paused, gasping as he heaved, unable to finish his sentence..

Izuku bit his lip, and he reached forward.

"Get away from me!" The blonde barked, almost fearful. Izuku on instinct moved away from Kacchan's slap when he got in close, the two backing off as Kacchan seethed as his bad arm hit the window behind him. He saw the blonde boy that for so long has been his idea of victory, of overcoming any obstacle, just slump against the wall. Exhausted.

Defeated.

"Deku…" Kacchan spoke, his voice hoarse as he got his bearings, his hand over his slinged arm and Izuku felt sick. His action in trying to give his childhood friend comfort… only caused him pain! "Just.. leave me alone." He lifted his head, his eyes hollow, lifeless. The eyes of a man who had lost his dream. It made Izuku's blood turn to ice, his eyes widening. "Please…" He pleaded, and Izuku saw tears coming down.

And he walked off, and the current carrier of One for All could do nothing but watch his friend go, shambling like a zombie as he went down the stairs. Izuku has achieved so much since coming here he's lost count. Friends. Acknowledgement. Support. Steps needed to achieve his dream.

Yet… was Kacchan going to wind up being the cost? The green haired boy stood silent, unsure of what to do as he gripped his fists, shoulders shuddering.

' _What should I do..._ ' Izuku thought to himself. ' _What…_ can _I do…'_

(X)

"Hatsume, lemme go!" Peter yelled, hanging on via one arm as the girl sped through the hallways. The pinkette ignored him, grinning widely as they made sharp turns that caused Peter to yell and gasp as if he was on a roller coaster.

"Heeeeere we are!" And she stopped, twirling as the two's momentum made them spin like a top before they fell. "Weeeheheehee! So that's it on max speed! Guess I gotta make some adjustments to the speed output!" Peter heard Hatsume's musings as he was sprawled on the ground, seeing the lights overhead spin in circles.

He looked down, seeing Hatsume on top of him, her black tanktop-clad chest squishing against his own stomach.

And he got a veeeery nice view...

"Oh hey, I see lots of ya. Heya Parkeeeer~" Hatsume giggled, her tone implicit that she was too dizzy to notice or care that her cleavage was prominent.

Peter scrambled to his feet, cheeks beet-red as he stumbled a bit, standing ramrod-straight. "Can't you just… bring me over to the studio like a normal human being? Uggh." Loosening up, he had a hand to his face as he offered his own, and he felt the mad witch take it.

"Normies schlomires! Besides, this was very important!" Hatsume declared with wide arms, beaming brightly. "I had to come and getcha in person!"

"Hatsume, did you go speeding through the hallway again!?" Power Loader yelled from inside the Support Studio. Wait, again? "And did you blow up another door too!?" Seriously?!

"Yep! Did it to get Parker!" The yellow-eyed girl waved her arm as Peter turned, shaking his head to try and regain his composure.

"Keep this up, and I'm putting you on a leash. Eraserhead called me a moment ago to chew me out." The armored teacher pocketed his phone. "But, I see you brought the man of the hour."

"Man of the hour?" Peter thought aloud. He sighed, looking down. "Look, I appreciate you trying to celebrate for me winning the Sports Festival. I do but-"

"Celebrate? We're not here to party, you silly!" Hatsume trotted inside as she tossed her hoverboots onto a pile of other gadgets and equipment. She turned, arms wide. "We're close to doing it! We're close to saving her!"

…

Saving her.

Peter's jaw dropped, and his heart skipped many beats.

"What?" He asked in English.

"In the middle of your fights, Hatsume had an epiphany. Didn't even bother watching the rest of the Festival." Power Loader explained. "She went right to work on your suit, and when I came back from the Stadium, I saw her making massive strides." He stepped aside, and on one of the holographic screens was a display. A display of his Spider-Man suit minus the mask, with the bright glowing blue core in the middle under the Spider Insignia.

That's right… his drone.

"I was trying to get at the AI Chip next to the Reactor!" Hatsume stated. "All this time, we were trying to access the Chip and trying to mold the microscopic connectors which would have taken us months! All we had to do was use the big insignia that was attached, which has some kind of function of sorts given the wiring and CPUs within, and hook up to that! The ports there were much easier!"

"Basically, ' _return to sender'_." Power Loader defined. "She tapped on the Spider logo and it popped out. She did some experimenting and inserted it back in, finding out that it managed to connect to the chip."

…

They were going to do it. "Here and now?" Peter asked rhetorically, a smile about to erupt on his face. Forget the Second Year Festival, he had to be right here!

"That's right, we're gonna connect not with the chip, but with this Spider doohickey, and through that, gain access to the Chip. And with that-" Power Loader was cut off as Hatsume jumped in front of him.

"We can save Karen!"

Peter staggered, blinking before letting out short laughs as he fell back onto a chair. "F... " He shook his head. "Shit!" He laughed in English as he held his face in his hands. "Ohhhh, I can't believe I forgot about that after all this time. Hooooly god I'm so dumb." Peter muttered in his native tongue as his shoulders sagged.

"I caught that, don't swear in English." The teacher said in Japanese. "But forgot what?"

"That doohickey thing is a drone." Peter's hands traveled down his face as he spotted Hatsu-Mei, standing there.

"Wait, it's a drone and you didn't tell us this why?" Power Loader asked, his tone indicating quirked eyebrows.

"I… forgot," Peter admitted bashfully, blushing. "All this time I was looking at it all through the wrong angle…" He shook his head, beaming at the curvy pinkette before him. "I owe you big time, Mei."

She smiled.

"Wait-" He blinked. "Is this why you left the Festival all of a sudden?"

"Well... duh."

"But, your inventions, the sponsors. All that meant so much to you."

"Yeah, but your friendship was more important, silly! Besides they can just contact me la-Oh!"

Peter almost felt like crying before he nearly lunged at the girl to catch her in a hug, clearly surprising her.

He didn't care that she smelt like machine oil and had grease on her arms. The girl still had that wild smile and tilted her head as he hugged tighter.

"If you two are finished, I think we have some work to do." The teacher smirked as he walked over to his console. Peter let go of the girl, not even caring of the stains on his shirt.

"Let's go get her." Peter grinned ear to ear, his smile matching Mei's. The girl nodded vigorously.

"Let's gooooo!"

The trio got to work, Peter's fatigue from yesterday fading with exuberance and urgency as he worked alongside Mei, the two of them standing over the Spider-Man Suit. Like a surgeon, Mei used a laser cutter to deftly cut open an incision on the abdomen and then the thorax of the insignia. Peter helped provide tools, his knowledge on Stark Technology helping her get the right measurement and length for the laser cutter as to not penetrate the precious circuitry within.

"Okay… easy…" Peter murmured, he and Mei close as they finished making a rectangular cutout in both units. The metal plate was peeled back with a suction pen courtesy of the American, and the glowing circuitry of the drone's interior parts was displayed.

"Alright, now to make the right components… Oh yes!" Mei stated. "The ports here are much bigger than the chip port!" She grinned. "This will be a cinch! Sensei! Get me those copper and rubber pieces, please!"

"Right right right, hold your horses." The Head of the Support Department walked over to the bench, handing over the materials as Mei applied a tweezer-sized tool to a box-like component.

"So this is the brain of our little drone… meaning that when it docks in your suit, it connects to the Arc Reactor and the AI Core…" Mei muttered.

"So if we can set up a link with the drone's CPU, we now have a bridge." Peter finished, shaking his head. "I can't believe I didn't think of this."

"I always look at my Babies via different angles. If something doesn't work, just flip it around to see it from a unique perspective!" The pinkette stated. "You always tend to find solutions when looking at something from a different angle."

"I'll keep that in mind." Peter smiled at her. "First, we need to make sure that we don't make it too big or too small. It's got to be the perfect shape, size, and the right nodes needed to go inside." Mei used the tool and brought it to a cord. "That should carry the automation functions for the drone. All we need is for it to be unhooked, then we can add in our own port."

"Got it…" Mei brought the tweezer to the cord, slowly tugging. "Steady…" She was slow, her golden-target eyes unblinking as she stayed still. Peter could even see her irises zoom in!

Then the cord was pulled, no damage inflicted as she set it gently to the side. Peter and Mei sighed, looking at each other. Mei still had that wide grin, while Peter laughed lightly.

"Now, for the port." They went over to the workbench, mixing the copper and rubber components before they proceeded to their consoles. Power Loader, who was observing from the side, laughed lightly.

He kept an eye on the X-Ray of the Suit, seeing the glow of the Arc Reactor circulating within. Amazing… One whole year and this piece of technology had never needed to recharge. "Time to create the file and server for her…"

He began to shed his armor, ready to help before he saw the two working together as they shouted out measurements. "Okay, bring it in within a couple one-thousandths!" Peter stated.

"Has to be over a dozen one-thousandths. Can't go in too deep." Mei replied, hands at work as she manipulated the tools, the robotic arms obeying her commands as they began to create a new cord filled with the right components needed to establish a connection.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Can you get to work on making that USB Adaptor? Use the 3D Printer and get the right stuff from the junk heap." Mei replied. "I'll get this baby made in minutes!"

Peter got up from his bench, going over to the next table as he got to work on the Holoscreen. Even if it was in Japanese, the American seemed to get the jist as he muttered words and commands to himself. He used the keyboard to find the recipe for making a USB Adaptor. "Got it…"

Peter ran over to the shelf, returning with the necessary 'ingredients' as he made measurements with a micrometer and ruler, getting the right dimensions as his hands flew like a piano maestro.

He got the necessary metals, the right rubber and polymer components and got to work, letting the machine begin it's surgical process in cutting down the metals to the right dimensions, use giant Three-Dimensional buffers to remove burrs, followed by laser cutter knives. Then oil and solvent was applied to cool the metal. Next, cutting and crafting the rubber cords, infusing polymer in order to bind it. Then the copper and wires were slowly added via gloves as Peter got up close and personal, adding them into the rubber and polymer one at a time. He connected them to the USB port, and he turned back towards Mei who was busy on her cord.

"Hey Mei, Can I get the dimensions of the-" Peter was cut off as a paper airplane hit his head, making him wince as he looked down. He knelt down, picking up the paper and unfolding it. Numbers were written within… He looked back up, and Mei waved. "You read my mind." He smiled, looking over the numbers and he began to input the correct numbers and measurements, and the laser printer got to work, crafting the right port to connect to Mei's cord.

The machine worked, and Peter saw the rubber and polymer fold in, enclosing around the wires and copper within. A laser welder came in per Peter's instructions as he guided it along with a steady hand, sealing it as the USB Adaptor was completed. Cooling fluid came in, followed by air blowers as Peter walked along the car-sized machine and came over to the end. And sliding out into a slot, was his Adaptor.

"Done." He turned, seeing Mei rise up, lifting up her goggles.

"Just finished!"

"Got the backup servers made. Had to delete some failing grade blueprints and oodles of stuff from my predecessor, but I don't think I'll need'em." Power Loader got up from his desk, walking over as the two teens stood with their crafted gadgets in hand.

Peter looked down, willing his heart to calm down despite the frenzied beating. "We just… connect these and…"

"It may work." Mei said, taking his hand as the two walked over to the bench where the Suit waited. A computer was set up several feet away, connected to many robotic arms and an assembly line used for creating bigger pieces of gear.

Peter took a deep breath, inputting the USB into the computer. He turned, seeing Mei hand him her crafted cord.

"Here, this is Baby number sixty-six." Peter took it from her gloved hands. "Since Karen is your adopted Baby, I want you to be the one to do it."

Peter bit his lip, nodding. "'Kay…" He connected his cord with Mei's in the right area… "Calm down, you got this." It was just sticking a cord into something. He turned towards the suit. The first thing Mr. Stark had ever given him. Biting his lower lip, he brought the cord over to the suit, taking an eyeglass as he looked over the drone attached to the insignia. He got the right angle of the cord, bending over to slowly input it in. He was slow, but his hands shook… He was so close. So close!

He felt a hand on his own, seeing Mei look down at him, even with her bosom close to his head. "Easy. Just breathe." She spoke, no longer loud, but soft. It was… nice.

"Breathe." Peter closed his eyes. "Just. Breathe." He spoke in English, reopening his eyes as he got his eyeglass back up. He could hear Power Loader walking over, looming over them and seeing them with his eyes. He had removed his constructor shovel-like helmet.

Peter spotted the CPU of the drone, his eyesight sharpening as he zoomed in on the tiny port. He brought the cord slowly over to it… and slowly pushed it in.

Click.

The entire drone's insides glowed blue, the Suit with it as Peter could see the glow of the Arc Reactor inside.

He heard a pinging sound on the computer. The entire Support Studio was dead silent as he walked over, clicking on the prompt to allow this device to have access.

Confirmed. 

Peter then saw a big black popup screen…

And within, a big blue A with an arrow in the middle appeared for a moment, then a flat line. His heart stopped.

Peter didn't know that the computer had a built-in mic and camera, his eyes glued onto the screen.

"K-Karen?" He asked lightly in English. "Are you there?"

He paused… waiting. He could only hear the room's air conditioning, his breathing and his heartbeat.

"Hello Peter, I'm here." The line moved, and the sound of Karen's fine English voice echoed throughout the studio.

Peter's face lit up like fireworks, beaming as he yelled in laughter and glee. Mei and Power Loader backed off, jumping at the sudden noise.

"It's me! Karen it's me!" He stared into the screen, hands on both sides of the monitor, feeling his eyes water and his heart soar. He saw motion, and noticed the camera zoom in.

"Peter, I can see you." She responded, and Peter couldn't contain himself, and hugged the monitor, shoulders shuddering as he finally let it all out. "Now I cannot."

Peter didn't care, all that mattered was that she was back. She… she had reunited with him. "You're okay… I'm sorry Karen… I'm so sorry…" He sobbed as he kept his eyes closed, hugging the monitor.

"Sorry for what? And you seem to be hugging my audio receptor, and are in great distress." Karen responded, and on command, the lights within the Studio flickered.

As Peter wept, he heard the whirring of machinery, and he felt the mechanical arms of the nearby robotic arms turnover and their clamps open, lightly enclosing around him. "I do not have the soft arms of a human, but I heard that 'hugs' help relieve those in emotional discomfort."

Peter shook his head, grinning ear to ear as he let out a laugh, before crying and yelling and sobbing as loud as possible. Finally… she was back. She was finally back with him.

Behind him, Mei stood, jaw dropped alongside Power Loader. "How is she… For that level of control she must have accessed the system within… a blink of an eye. I had firewalls installed and-" Power Loader paused, turning as he saw his pink-haired prodigy gazing at her brown-haired friend, gobsmacked…

Wait, was she about to-

"Hatsume, are you-" The girl perked up, wiping her face with her arm.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Mei laughed, grinning as she looked up at her teacher. "I'm just… happy. We saved Parker's Baby… His beautiful adoptive baby."

"Yeah, we sure did." He sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder as Peter continued to cry, the robotic arms still embracing him.

"Peter, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" Karen asked before she trailed off as Peter began to calm down, breathing hard and hoarse as she spoke in relative calm. "I'm detecting multiple new systems with manufacturers that don't appear in my database. Peter, are we on another planet?"

"I wouldn't call Japan another planet," Power Loader grumbled, "We're not _that_ different from America."

Peter looked up, blinking as he wiped away his tears. Only for a robotic arm to appear close to his head, it's clamp carrying a rag. He let out a light laugh, taking it and rubbing his face.

"Another planet… about that." Peter muttered, licking his lips as he ran his answer through his head. "Karen, It's a long story… But, first, I want you to meet the ones who helped me break you out of the Suit." He sat down on the chair, feeling exhausted, but overjoyed as he gestured over with his arm. "Karen, meet… my friends." He spoke in Japanese. "Hatsume Mei, a peer of mine here at U.A. Academy, and the Pro Hero Power Loader, a teacher."

"H-Hiya!" Mei composed herself, waving. "It's so nice to meet you! I can't believe it, a talking and interactive Baby!"

"Hello there." Power Loader waved, a wide grin on his face. "AI-san."

"Hmmm… Let's see…" The computer that contained Karen whirred, a separate window appearing and going through millions of lines of code in the blink of an eye. "My records don't indicate you ever learning Japanese Peter," Karen stated in a surprised tone. "And you look older as well. Peter, do you mind elaborating on the situation?"

Peter started to say something, only to stop himself. It didn't feel right, lying to Karen, but what else could he do? Waking up on another planet a hundred years in the future with nothing but his suit? It was… unbelievable, but Karen deserved to hear it.

For now, he just needed to roll with the story that he'd always had.

Maybe she'd-

Peter flinched as his phone vibrated. He looked down, seeing a text from an unknown number.

I'll follow your lead.

"Who's that?" Mei asked.

"J-just Yu," Peter said, pocketing his phone, "Anyway, Karen, what's the last thing that you remember?"

"Due to extreme circumstances, you removed your mask, and our primary form of communication as you attempted to enact a rescue mission to save the captured Doctor."

"Y-yeah, you could say that," Peter agreed.

Riding a space donut into the upper atmosphere certainly could count as extreme circumstances. He'd panicked then… He doubted that he would ever not stop kicking himself for such a mistake.

"After that, my records indicate that the chassis of the Mark II spider suit was merged with the project seventeen, codenamed 'Iron Spider'. From there, I was only able to access your vitals. I've recorded several seismic events as well as damage calculations of a battle, but soon all my connections to the various servers had been shut down."

Peter nodded, that was the story, in a nutshell.

"Yeah, Karen it's been… almost a year since then," he said bluntly.

If it was possible, Peter could swear that the flash across the monitor was a blink.

"For a boy that has ridden on the wing of a crashing plane fighting an Arms Dealer armed with alien weaponry, you have a talent for exceeding predictions Peter."

"Hold up," Power Loader said, "Alien weaponry? Riding on the wing of a crashing-"

"Shhhh," Mei quieted, literally putting her arm over the teacher's helmet, "They're still going."

Peter chuckled as well as he could, "Ah, thanks Mei."

The mechanic flashed a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Well, Karen, after the…" his voice trailed off, remembering that planet. He frowned, biting his lip. "Fight. We lost. He…" Peter took a moment to pause, looking away as he couldn't bring himself to say it again. Not twice in a day.

The monitor was silent for a moment.

"Is he really gone?" Karen asked.

That question. The question that had kept Peter from falling asleep when he first arrived. The question that he didn't let himself ask for months.

He did answer it, eventually, and here, Peter felt a trickle of a tear run down his face.

"Yeah, he's gone."

The entire room fell silent once again. Peter tried to take a breath, but it was shaky. He'd thought that he had come to terms with this a long time ago. Saying it to Karen, it just brought everything back.

"Peter, I'm so sorry that I left you alone with this."

Peter shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I-It wasn't all bad, I got some friends, they helped me out. Power Loader-sensei has been a big help in bringing you back, and Mei has done more than I ever thought she could."

"Aww, you're welcome," Mei said, flashing a smile.

"And I wasn't completely alone," Peter continued, "I moved in with a family friend, Yu, she's been taking good care of me. She gave me the chance to get to U.A. and it's been an adventure here."

"A fun one, right?" Mei asked, stepping beside him.

"A really fun one, worth everything," Peter agreed.

"Then I'll gladly continue to help you along," Karen said, and if she was really here, Peter could imagine her smiling.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright, alright, as much as I like the moment, we still have some work to do," Power Loader said, "We've got a massive AI that needs a containment unit because I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to spend another day in that suit."

"I can display several transference options, if you require them," Karen offered. "For the moment, I can also transfer into Peter's smartphone, although I will need a direct connection to create a suitable home."

Mei's eyes beam, "Oh oh show them, show me the options, I need them for my babies!"

Peter snorted at his friend's enthusiasm, and at Power Loader keeping the girl back from snapping up everything Karen had to offer. A second later, another text hit Peter's phone.

We'll talk more later.

And that was perfectly fine, as far as Peter was concerned, he had all the time in the world. He'd get to Momo's texts later.

(X)

Thirty minutes later, Power Loader completed creating a server for Karen to inhabit.

To be fair, it was less that the teacher built a server and more following instructions from the AI. Afterwards, with a handy USB cord, Peter's smartphone had a new App on it with the Stark Logo on it for him to contact Karen and to access her files and memory which would be connected via cloud set up by Power Loader within U.A.

"A word of advice, we can't keep Karen here forever, which is what I would usually say. But, given how complex she is combined with whatever technology your mentor had along with your gear, I feel it's best to have her stay within the parameters of U.A.'s firewalls for now. If villains or any… shady tech support companies get any ideas, you would be putting yourself and your family through a lot of danger. Trust in me, and I'll keep Karen safe on this end." The words of Power Loader rang through Peter's mind as he walked through U.A.'s halls, looking down at his phone.

"So… we are in an entirely new dimension of sorts, given the different timestamp and the lack of historical events that coincide with my prior records." Karen spoke into Peter's earpiece. He tapped it, thanking Mei for finding a functional one to use. It was small, and fit like a glove in his ear. He connected it via bluetooth connection created by the AI, one that was restricted to only his phone and to whatever device Karen so chose, so long as Peter gave her the go-ahead.

"Yeah. I wound up here, after… we lost and I've been trying to get you out as best as I could and-"

"I know you have. Because I know you're not one to give up so easily." Karen reassured her partner as he exited the building, taking a deep breath and gazing up at the blue sky. There were some nice clouds going overhead.

"I tried everything, but I didn't have the tools… but you have to thank Mei. I wouldn't have gotten you out if not for her."

"Then I'll have to thank her again." The AI said smoothly.

Peter took a deep breath, and jumped high and fast, landing on the side of a building. He crawled up it fast, and got to the rooftop of U.A. Sighing, he laid down on the ground, his phone by his side as he gazed up at the clouds.

"You want to talk to your friend 'Yaoyorozu Momo'?" Karen inquired, making Peter perk up.

"Looking through my texts huh?" He asked wryly.

"Do you wish for me not to?"

"Nah, it's fine. I may forget something and you can relay it back to me just in case. But..." Peter put his hands behind his head as he felt the breeze wash over him. He sighed, this was the life. On top of the tallest building on the tallest hill in Musutafu. Reminded him of back home when he can stargaze at the top of high rises back in Queens. He always wanted to go to the top of Manhattan and stargaze too, but long distance and doing his duty around the neighborhood. "I do need to talk to her."

"She sounded concerned too. And going by your Group Chat history, you two seem to be good friends." Peter smiled at her inquiry.

"Ok, permission to use Group Chat… but, yeah." He beamed, looking up into the clouds. "Momo's like, the smartest girl I've ever known. And she's super gorgeous too! Like, the way she fills out her uniform and the way her hero outfit looks…" He blushed, biting his lip. "Sorry, I guess, never really had a chance to vent like this and… I kinda sound like a creep."

"You spoke similarity complementary things to Liz back then. I never saw it as creepy at all, Peter. Only you being a teenage boy having a hormonal and intellectual attraction towards a young lady." Peter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Well… Momo makes Liz look... average no offense. And she and I are the Class Reps in our class and…" He opened them again, sighing as he looked at the clouds overhead. He could hear fireworks go off in the distance. The Second Year Sports Festival must have begun. "She saved my life a while back. Her and Midori."

"Are you referring to 'Midoriya Izuku'?"

"Yeah, he's a nervous kid but he can mutter up a storm. And cry one too!" Peter laughed, remembering the podium a little. "But… he's a nice guy. Great one too when you get to know him. He never gives up, even when his body gets ruined from overloading his own Quirk. It's a... superpower." He smiled a bit. "But, he's gotten it under control! Just had to give him the right tips and pointers."

"I know what a Quirk is, Peter." Karen replied. "When you brought me back online, I scanned over the many historical documentations I can access through millions of websites and their contents. Quirks. Quirk Law. Hero and Villain listings. Movies in the making, I know a lot of subjects here now."

"Oh, sorry." He laughed a bit at himself.

"Don't be. If anything, I should be the one apologizing," the AI said, "Emergency functions once I lost my communication unit contained me to the CPU, but I could still monitor your vitals. I tried to send a message, but there was no function I could access. Only you have access to initiate certain commands for me to take action."

"Why is that?" Peter inquired.

"Tony created an Ultron Safeguard. AI's such as myself couldn't act as independently as before thanks to that." Peter's jaw clamped shut. Ah yes. The Ultron Offensive. Destroyed an entire nation the size of Rhode Island thanks to his special defense AI going rogue…

"Well, that makes sense. Nothing you could do about it, Karen. I should have been better, period."

"It looks like you have been, given my search of the internet. You're trending on most social media sites here in Japan, even further considering how you're being connected to All Might." Peter sighed, hand going to his forehead.

"Yeah, forgot about that. I won the Sports Festival." Peter breathed in and out. "Just gotta smile and wave, be like Mr. Stark."

"I'll be there to help, even if my experience handling media and paparazzi is limited. I will go through multiple e-books and scan for anything relevant if you give me the greenlight, Peter." Karen suggested, and Peter laughed.

"I-It's fine. I mean, I'm sure Mr. Stark never got to be as confident as he is thanks to some book. I just gotta… roll with the punches." Peter clasped his hands over his chest. "Learn on the fly. That's all."

"Then I'll be there in your corner. Changing subjects," The AI mused. "I have to say Peter, the quirks of this world exceed most of my parameters," Karen said, "Even in your own class, the abilities shown by your peers have me disregarding all but Avenger-level contingencies."

Peter nodded, it made sense. Everyone here was so amazing, being born with powers unique to themselves. And it had all started with just a glowing baby in a hospital. But hey, strange things had started from less-

Wait, hold up, what did she just say?

"Avenger-level contingencies?"

"Tony's label for any power that could match one or multiple members of the Avengers." the AI explained, "The only established counter to the Avengers is Project Veronica."

"You mean the Hulkbuster?" Peter asked, remembering the many newsclips of that giant suit going toe-to-toe with the Incredible Hulk.

"No," Karen said firmly, "Project Veronica, created by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to personally contain the Hulk if the Black Widow, real name Natasha Romanov, and Thor were unavailable for combat."

"Yeah it's called that," Peter said, "But Hulkbuster is cooler. Media was all over it."

"That's not its name."

"It kinda is," Peter argued, quirking his eyebrow. "It earned that nickname."

"This isn't up for debate."

"Then what have we been doing for the past half a minute and change now?"

"Explaining why I'm right, can I continue?" Karen asks, a little more forcefully than before.

Peter nodded, but trying not to laugh was costing him his soul. Thankfully, Karen didn't know that, so she continued on.

"All Might has equaled the projected strength outputs for Thor, if not exceeded them. Frankly his theoretical capabilities have been destroying every law of physics that I can reference. He may be even stronger than Thor going by the information I am acquiring."

Peter… couldn't argue against that. The idea that Quirks were weird sank in pretty soon for him, so the idea of seeing All Might change the weather with a punch didn't hit quite as hard as it should. Now that he was thinking about it, the possibility made him question how a super strength quirk allowed him to do something like that. Even if it wasn't super strength, there was no combination of powers that explained the Symbol of Peace.

"That's quirks for you," Peter said, laying back down, staring once again up at the sky, "They get weirder. Did you know there's a Top Ten hero here in Japan who's just a living washing machine?"

"Yes."

How-oh right, superbrain AI.

"However, I think the term weird doesn't best describe the quirks of the Top Ten or even your peers. The most apt description I would say is practical."

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, they're all amazing."

"Seven hundred and forty three group messages would agree with that statement to a degree. Speaking of friends, you have another message from Yaoyorozu Momo, with an unread message sent from yesterday, would you like me to read it out for you?" Peter sighed, kicking himself mentally.

"Crap, I forgot to get in touch with her. I got it," Peter said, sticking the phone to the back of his foot and flicking it over to his hands.

A quick swipe opened the message, time to read it.

Peter, are you doing okay? Sent yesterday,

Would you like to talk at all? Sent just now.

Oh geez, he really went and made her worried didn't he? He quickly typed out a reply.

Yeah I'm good. Better than ever now. Got talking to an old friend.

"Old friend?" Karen asked.

"I mean, I can't exactly say that you're an AI right away," Peter said, shrugging, "Plus, if I just blurt out that you were trapped in my clothes for ten months, things are only going to get weirder."

"Says the boy who graffitied the walls of a storehouse with his webbing." The American boy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I was bored," Peter said in meek defence.

He was saved as his phone vibrated again, another message displaying on the screen.

Oh, good to hear. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call.

Got it.

Peter set his phone down, sighing as he stared back up at the sky. He never really was a stargazer, couldn't with all the light pollution in New York. The same was true here, but there was a nice similarity to the skylines at least. Big buildings, huge logos, and jumbo screens that made movie theaters look small. And Musutafu wasn't as bad some nights, being in the outer edge near the coast of the greater Tokyo Area.

"Your group chat has updated." Karen said.

"Oh really? What's everyone talking about?"

"Currently, discussions on possible internships are the main focus. But Midoryia Izuku seems to be having trouble contacting Iida Tenya."

Peter frowned, casting his phone a confused glance.

"Really? What's wrong with Iida?"

"Searching through the records, there was a news article about his brother. The Hero Ingenium, name Iida Tensei, was attacked by the Hero Killer, a serial killer Villain, and suffered critical injury."

Peter shot up faster than most could blink, "What?!" Iida was Ingenium's name. Which meant…

Karen didn't even flinch, or rather, didn't stop, "To clarify matters, he was working on his patrol route when he was ambushed by the so-called Hero Killer. He's stable for now, and the Iida family has requested that no questions be asked. Ironically, his firm released information that Ingenium was on the prowl for the Hero Killer after several heroes were found murdered or maimed in the Hosu Ward, thirty-five miles away from here."

Peter nodded, and lazily let himself fall on his back again. Damn, Peter didn't exactly have the closest relationship with Iida, but he couldn't say that his heart didn't go out to him. Losing a family member, whether it be a brother or an uncle, that was something that no one deserved to go through. At least Ingenium had survived.

He hoped Iida's brother made it through. For now, it was getting late in the morning. Peter dragged himself up from the floor and felt a small tingle. He glanced to the side and….

There was a face in the floor. A smiling face with bright blue eyes.

...What?

Peter just stared at the face. "Good afternoon!" The voice declared, showing a mature but youthful exuberance. The American's jaw dropped a little.

"Uhhh, g-good afternoon." Peter responded slowly in Japanese. "Can I… help you?"

"Well, I saw ya climbing up the walls super fast, and I figured I could come see ya! Looked like you were deep in conversation with someone on your phone too." Peter paled. Was he being watched this whole time!? He didn't even notice! "So I didn't wanna interrupt and went behind the wall. When I heard you stop talking, I poked my head on through!" The face laughed a little. "Hope I didn't startle ya or anything."

"Y-You're fine." Peter grabbed his phone and pocketed it, grateful for Karen's silence. "So uhhh… If I remember from the maps… topmost floors are the Third Years, right? If I distracted you with my climbing up here I apologize. I guess I… just wanted to get up here faster." He rubbed his arm a bit, feeling bashful. Man, he may get in some trouble now!

"Well you're not wrong, the top floors is where the Third Years like myself have class, but most of us are prepping for the Sports Festival using the gyms and Battle Centers." He closed his eyes, having a wry grin. "I gotta make up my Math class so I'm taking a quick test! Gotta make sure I pass and all that! Wouldn't wanna disappoint the ones who helped me get this far, ya know." He then opened his eyes, and Peter sensed… something solid and firm in those bright blue orbs of his. "Heard your speech the other day too, First Year Phenom. Great job delivering it, along with your performance. Guess all the talk about you is for real and not just hype."

Peter felt proud knowing that his written speech struck a positive chord, but again with the name. He closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you're welcome. Just based it on some past experiences is all. And… Thanks for your, um, encouragement." He bowed lightly. Be respectful. That was the Japanese way, after all.

"No problem, Parker! Now, my bathroom timer is just about up, so I need to head back to class. You should join your classmates at the Second Year Sports Festival when you can!" He grinned, eyes of joyful determination shining through. "The more experience you young tadpoles can get, the better the heroes you'll be, even if it is just from what you can see. With that said, see ya around! I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again super soon too! Keep an eye on your emails!" A hand came through and waved, and Peter waved back. The face plunged back into the wall and Peter finally exhaled.

"Wait hang on, I never got his name!" Peter got back up, running towards the shed that led down into the main building. He opened the stairwell door… but there was no one there. "He's gone…"

"Who was that, Peter?" Karen asked in his earpiece. The brown-haired boy scratched his head. "I heard a voice, so it couldn't have been your imagination."

"Some weird guy… Seems nice though." Peter looked over to the stadium and then down at his phone, seeing Momo's message.

Should he talk to her? The fact that she sent it yesterday after the Festival…

He shook his head. He shouldn't trouble her. He'd already troubled All Might enough. For now, he needed to focus on other things.

"You're getting Group Chat messages asking for your attendance at the Festival, will you like to attend?" Peter looked across the building, seeing the other tower of U.A., and he saw his reflection.

Karen was finally back. He hadn't fixed his Iron Spider Suit yet…

But he had his Spider-Man Suit regardless, minus an important feature. And he needed to choose a place to do community service at for the two hundred hours.

He got out his phone, and he took the stairs down. There was work to be done. "Gonna have to take a rain check on the Festival sadly. Hey Karen, can you find the closest community centers?"

"Sure thing Peter." The American boy paused on the steps.

"Hey Karen?"

"Yes Peter?"

"It's so good to have you back." He smiled as he patted his phone.

"The feeling is mutual, Peter." The American couldn't have been happier as he walked down those steps.

* * *

Finally got this done. Phew was this a doozy or what. Anyways, Sports Festival is wrapped up, and the Internship arc is upon us.

And Karen is finally back! Woohoo! Happiest of days is here! And we get a nice early appearance from Mirio, and whoever will Peter be interning with I wonder~?

Big thanks to Vande, LD, IKN, and Juubi-k. Until then, I'll see you guys next time.


	27. Chapter 27

Let it be known, that Yu was ready for a lot of things.

Well, at least she thought she was ready for a lot of things. When she took it upon herself on taking in a ward, she was concerned. Yeah, she wasn't an idiot, it was going to be hard, but at the end of the day, it could be boiled down to simple stuff.

School trouble, girl trouble, and a few other things and the rest she could throw Peter to Shinji if he really wanted answers.

What she was not ready for, was for her ward to walk in one night, say that he'd gotten his AI friend out of his suit, and reveal that said AI was currently running through everything with an internet connection in the apartment complex. And was looking out via face-cam on Peter's laptop, combined with a window of an A symbol with an arrow across it, and a line that moved whenever this 'Karen' talked.

Creepy, invasive, but on a completely unrelated note, the WiFi has never been faster.

"So…" Yu started, running her finger along the edge of her water glass, "You're an artificial intelligence named Karen."

"Correct," the synthetic voice said from the tv speakers, speaking in crystal clear Japanese.

"You came from one of Peter's suits, which was given to him by his mentor, who I can guess was a very smart and intelligent Pro Hero."

"Correct."

"You're a super AI capable of what… taking over the world?"

"Such actions are not compatible with my programming," the voice said, "It would also be too easy with this nation's pitiful levels of security."

Yu froze, her glass halfway to her lips.

"That was a joke."

"N-no I knew, totally knew, haha."

Yu could practically feel the AI judging her behind the laugh.

Then Peter looked up from his supper and Yu wished her power was shrinking instead of growing.

Peter hasn't stopped grinning like a kid on Christmas morning since he got home. Looking back, Yu hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. The only thing that came close was his acceptance letter into U.A, and that was still leagues behind. Putting his tools down, Peter joined Yu at the kitchen table.

They were having leftovers, mostly cause Yu didn't want to cook, and Peter was too busy to even think about cooking.

"But anyway, what's this about service hours?" Yu asked, "Shouldn't you be focusing on your internship and hero studies? This is a bit out of the blue..."

Peter shrugged, digging into the Tai food.

"Well… I figured I get a jumpstart on being a hero in helping the community. It's what I did back home before I came to Japan. Plus it gets me out of the house and doing things, and outside of Japanese which I can learn with Karen and English just because," Peter paused as he sipped some water. "School is relatively easy. Plus, I still have a few days to kill before we actually focusing on internships, so might as well get out of the house and help people to pass the time he stopped, eyeing her with a nervous glint in his eye, "Though I've got to get registered at the service office. Mind giving me a ride before your shift tomorrow? I can walk back home once I'm done."

"Oh, ah Sure," Yu said, course that would mean waking up earlier than normal.

Goodbye a full night of beauty sleep, Yu knew thee well.

"I can calculate the fastest route to ensure that you get to work on time Mrs. Takeyama."

Yu's eye twitched, "Thanks, but could you not call me Mrs. Takeyama? It makes me feel old."

"I never meant to insinuate anything."

Yu blinked, was that sarcasm? From a machine? What the hell was happening right now?

"However, statistically speaking," it continued, "Considering your profession as a hero, you would fall under the category of-"

"In my golden years," Yu interrupted, a sickeningly sweet smile creeping over her features.

"I see, forgive me, my visual sensors must have glitched."

Yu couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was getting sassed by a computer program. A program that could probably destroy her reputation within one or two seconds, but that wasn't the point here! Yu slumped in her seat, trying not to look to annoyed as she ate.

Peter awkwardly hid behind his glass.

"So… you guys are getting along?"

Yu perked up, "Oh I'm fine, just… processing everything. You really know how to throw everything and the kitchen sink at a girl don't you?" She said with her hands on her hips.

Peter took a long drink after that. Aww, poor kid was embarrassed. Finishing up, Yu's eyes drifted over to the bundled mess that was the notes for Peter's new mask.

"How about you clean up your work, I'll get the kitchen tonight."

"Oh, ah, sure," Peter said, pushing out his chair and grabbing his laptop, and going back to his room to organize his personal workbench.

Yu watched him for a few steps before sighing. She hated cleaning, of any kind, but at least it was only leftover night. Throwing the dishes in the sink, she reached around for that elusive soap bottle-

"You've done rather well."

It was only the experience of being a hero that stopped Yu from shrieking like a little girl at the sudden voice. Her hand snapped to her phone, where a glowing blue circle with a diamond in the center flashed up at her.

"Karen?" Yu asked. "How did you-"

"I am here," the AI said, the logo on Yu's phone flashing as she did so. That same A Symbol...

"Did you break into my phone?"

"I do apologize for the intrusion into your personal space, but I felt it prudent to talk with you face to face as it were."

Yu narrowed her eyes at the phone, "Why?"

"For a little bit of girl talk."

Yu blinked, then she had to hide a snort behind her hand. That was honestly the last thing that she'd expected. Gently placing the phone next to the sink, Yu got to work, even as she heard more papers rustling across the hall as Peter came back to collect his notes.

"Alrighty then, how do you want to start this… girl talk?"

"I would prefer to go over your actions regarding Peter."

Yu stopped washing and glared down at her phone.

"Hey I'm trying my best here."

"And I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"Oh… thanks," Yu said awkwardly.

"No thanks needed," the AI said, and going by the tone Yu assumed that she was smiling, if AIs could ever smile. "The core of my programing is to ensure that Peter is given the best assistance on his mission to become a hero, as well as provide whatever services that are expected of me as an assistant. Having been stuck within the confines of the Spider Suit Mk. 1, I was neglecting my primary function."

"It wasn't your fault," Yu said in her defence. From what she could gather, Peter was forced to do what he did to quote un quote 'Trap' Karen within the suit. It was no ones fault, it just sort of happened. An accident going how Peter removed the prior mask to get in fresh air.

"Be that as it may, what should have been my duty was taken up by you."

Yu shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a hero, it's what we do."

"A hero who used to bounce around Foster Homes, three acounts of property damage and two cases of illegal quirk usage ending in two cases of reckless endangerment."

A plate fell from Yu's hands. A second later, it clattered into the sink below and somehow didn't shatter, and Peter poked his head in the kitchen.

"You okay there Yu?"

Yu quickly shoved her hands back in the sink, "Y-yeah Peter, just being a little clumsy." She laughed awkwardly, getting ready to put it back in the dishwasher. "Don't worry one bit, hehe."

Peter gave her a warily look, but shrugged and went back to what he was doing. "Okay then." The second he was gone Yu was back glaring daggers at her phone.

"Where the hell did you find that out?" she hissed.

"I found it among your personal records," the AI said without a shred of regret.

"And you were looking through those because?"

"My core programing is to help Peter in any way that I can, that includes threat assessments of anyone that he interacts with. You were one of fifty three background checks that I've compiled."

Yu's eyebrow twitched, "Well goooood for you. Threat assessment… Please." She scoffed. She would never hurt Peter.

"I apologize if it seems like I was invading your privacy. I was only-"

"Seems?" Yu asked, "You hacked into the building, my home network, my phone and you just said that you went through my personal record. How on earth could you assume that you're doing anything but invading my privacy? Pretty sure that's illegal."

"There are no laws indicating Artificial Intelligences can be tried as a person. Therefore, everything I do, should it be by my own volition for the safety of another so long as it does not breach my Ultron Safeguard, is legal."

"Making it really easy to list reasons to keep you out of this house," Yu grumbled, putting the dishes away. And what's an Ultron Safeguard? The heck does that mean?

"I will comply with whatever wish you and Peter agree upon. As for your question, it is a restraining firewall that restricts me from accessing Military mainframes and servers, in addition to ensure that whatever I do on my own must be in Peter's interest. Hence, doing a background check."

That statement gave Yu some pause. Peter she could understand. He was the one she was programed to follow after all. Her though?

"Okay then, considering Peter is in charge of you, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But, why would you care about anything that I have to say?"

"You are Peter's guardian," the AI said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about doing anything that you need to do to protect him?" Yu asked, folding her arms.

"I am programmed to assist him, you are the one willing to protect him. Due to my Safeguard, there is only so much I can do to protect him from a physical threat."

Yu felt the urge to crush something. This machine was making it really hard to stay angry at her! "So if I told you to never speak through the speakers again? You would?"

"If you want it, at least to you or whenever you are around. I will still commune with Peter in any fashion he so chooses. But as you are his Guardian. His parent. If you wish for me not to access your devices, say the word." the AI replied.

So she could? She's offering her a lot of rope.

Yu let out a little sigh "Karen."

The moniker in the middle of the phone stopped spinning.

"Whatever you did, it's fine, just keep helping him okay? I've never seen him so happy in the time I have known him… but be a bit more discreet when you do your 'background checks' okay? I don't want you two to get into any trouble."

"Understood." Anything that Karen needed to do, it would be worth it, if they could keep Peter smiling like that.

(X)

With that, the end of another Sports Festival has come to a close. Thankfully Shouta didn't need to do much, considering he is the Homeroom Teacher for the First Years. After the festivities, the man took it upon himself to check over his to-do list.

Right now, he seems to be caught up. All that's left is to plan for this Semester's Final Exam with Principal Nezu and to continue his little side project. His Summer Curriculum can be put on the back burner until after the Internships so he can get a proper gauge on his students after their first foray into the Professional Hero business.

His little side project? His investigation in Peter Parker.

So far, Musutafu hasn't been returning his calls, and for whatever reason it had to be because of Fukuda. He and the Police Chief go back nearly a decade since Shouta became a full fledged Underground Hero. He's given him countless tips and hints, information to many a crime ring and villain gang from his forays into the underworld. Hell, the shaggy haired man can even be a bit proud in helping Fukuda ascend to position of Police Chief of the district which housed U.A. Academy. He helped a fellow Detective get ahead in life, even if he is Quirkless.

Yet the man couldn't even return a phone call when asked about a Vigilante Report during Mt. Lady's debut.

If dancing around the subject over the phone wouldn't do it, then face to face will have to suffice. Fukuda has to know something.

Shouta parked in a public structure in his black podunk SUV with many a dent. Normally he would drive his top of the line yellow convertible to U.A., but this old piece of junk that belonged to his late mom was the perfect 'work' car in not drawing attention.

He exited the steel building and saw the Musutafu Police Department down the street, and before long, Shouta arrived, entering the building as the sun had already set.

The Police Station was alive with activity and phone calls, and Shouta took note of some deputies taking a chained up thug into the cells. He walked up to the secretary's desk, who perked up.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" She asked. Shouta noticed that the girl was a cyclops of sort, mainly in that she had one eye above her nose and small cute horns coming out of her head.

"Good evening, I was hoping to talk to Chief Fukuda, if he's around," Shouta asked as he reached into his wallet. "And before you tell me the same old story of he's busy." And he showed her his Hero License. "Say that Eraserhead would like to talk over coffee."

The cyclopic girl perked up at the sight of his License, before biting her lip. Shouta has seen enough tells to see that Fukuda must have told her about him beforehand, and he can hear the warning sirens sound off in his head.

"Well… Fukuda-san is here." She replied. "He is in the middle of a meeting at the moment tho-."

"Then I'll wait outside his office." Shouta asked as he pocketed his license and walked forward.

"B-But Eraser-sa-"

"I know my way around thank you." Shouta bowed lightly and walked towards his office. Looking into a painting behind her from his periphery, he could see an Instant Message Window on her screen.

He picked up the pace, walking through the Station as other senior Officers and detectives nodded their heads his way. Huh, Osaka's all grown up? Wedding ring? Good for her. And Tachibana is still a donut hound as always, what with those boxes by his elephant sized chair.

Which made sense, considering he IS an Elephant.

Shouta got to the door, not even bothering to knock as he opened it, seeing Fukuda at his desk looking at his computer. Fukuda Botan was tight lipped before smiling.

"Eraserhead-san. Good evening."

"Evening Chief Fukuda." Shouta drawled, walking forward as he closed the door and sat down at his guest chair, noticing the lack of people in his office. "Teleconference?"

"Just wrapping up thankfully. My family is coming over for now. Been here since five in the morning coordinating security at the Festival." Fukuda replied as he leaned back in his chair. "It's only at the establishment across the street."

"Fine, I don't need to pry into your family matters." Shouta nodded. "Then lets not beat around the bush."

"About?" He asked, with a tone as if he knows what's coming.

"Well, how about not returning my calls regarding one of my students? I've sent eight phone messages since the beginning of April." Shouta narrowed his eyes. "And no responses regarding that subject, which I find curious considering Musutafu is usually on top of responding back to me when it comes to cases and investigations."

"Is that so." Fukuda shrugged. "Well, nothing much we can do there. I apologize for our inaction." He reached down under his desk, and the sound of rummaging through a plastic water bottle case sounded out as he pulled out a water bottle. "You mentioned a student. Let me guess." He began to turn the cap, the black-haired man's eyes dead set on the Erasure Hero. "Peter Parker."

"Bingo _."_ Shouta groused. The chief breathed through his nostrils as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Is there something the matter? He is your student. I trust he's not acting up or anything." ' _You don't even know_.' Shouta mentally replied to that inquiry.

"Far from it, he's been a model student. He might be one of the best I've ever had aside from him acting like a fool during most exercises. Hell, outside of Togata Mirio, he's the closest one out of anyone in U.A. or the Pro Field to succeed All Might. He's that good, I admit it." ' _When he's not trying to commit murder in a blind rage_.' Shouta added mentally at the end. Fukuda chuckled, smilingly lightly as if he had a feeling that would be the case.

"I don't see why you would come to a Police Station to talk about him."

"Because he has more red flags than a Soviet Union Roleplaying Session." Shouta narrowed his eyes. "Almost everyone in my class has a past and a background that is traced and easy to understand, with no wild conveniences to speak of. Almost everyone in my class does not have access to I-Island level Support Gear combined with combat experience. Almost everyone in my class is not American and arriving at the same semester that All Might decided to teach at U.A., who also has a very similar power set and spent a lot of time in America, enough time to build connections. Relationships." He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and fingers interlocked as his dark eyes bore into his acquaintance.

The man blinked a bit before he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he turned in his chair. "I wished Parker wouldn't have had a teacher like you. You're too paranoid."

"Blame Parker for doing too well on his Entrance Exam. Someone like him _had_ to be paired with me." Shouta retorted. "Besides, if it weren't for my paranoia, I wouldn't even be alive, and you wouldn't be in that chair I reckon." Fukuda opened an eye, looking back at the Erasure Hero.

"Maybe." He nodded with a shrug. "But why am I entitled to tell you?"

"Because you know that I won't stop until I know for a certainty that Peter Parker is clean."

"He is, Aizawa." Fukuda retorted, his voice becoming stern and sharp.

"You want me to take your word for it, when you've been dodging me left and right with you not answering my calls. Cut the bullshit because I'm tired of it Fukuda." Shouta sat up in his chair. "You know something of Parker that isn't in the vigilante report."

"I figured you couldn't grill his guardian for it, she'd tell you to fuck right off and you wouldn't have the legal grounds" Fukuda drawled, adding a soft smirk. The Erasure Hero was starting to get a little peeved at how observant his acquaintance can be times.

"And you're absolutely right." Shouta took a deep breath. "I see the background Parker has, his power, his experience, his tech, and it does not match up with ' _Living with a family friend in Japan, who has no connection by family and he has no known family in the States'_. Not one bit." He narrowed his eyes as Fukuda seemed to glare back at him. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he reached for his eyedrops. "You're fond of him, aren't you." As is everyone that Parker meets. He's like a damn magnet for people.

"You're not wrong. Plus, Parker won me up to a hundred thousand yen." Fukuda smirked and shrugged as the shaggy-haired man applied his eyedrops.

"Had a Pool for the Festival huh?"

"Everyone betted on Endeavor's kid. No one had Parker coming out on top. Except me."

"Hnnn. Still, you're not answering my question fully." Shouta blinked and pocketed his eyedrops. "What do you know of Peter Parker, and you better not give me the same crap in the Vigilante Report." He narrowed his eyes.

Fukuda took a deep breath before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He's going to be a Hero. Not a vill-"

"I don't care if he's a fucking Martian. You know as well as I that everyone's past comes back in some way or other." Shouta glared, his eyes boring into Fukuda's own."So I can't let this go untouched. Not until I know."

"Always with the knowing. Always wanting to be the one who holds all the cards." Fukuda droned. "I can understand why Nezu made you in charge of Class 1-A."

"That and my Quirk can humble any troublemaker or walking WMD in an instant."

"That too," Fukuda perked up as he tilted his head, seeing something behind Aizawa. The man turned, and he spotted a woman with fox like features at the secretary's desk with two children, both of them had fox tails. Must be Fukuda's wife.

"You're not going to stop on this are you, even if I tell you I don't have to say a damn word to you," Fukuda mentioned as he grabbed his phone and his wallet.

"I'm not, no," Shouta stood up, standing just below the taller well shaven man. "And here I thought we had a good relationship of give and take after all these years. Guess that amounts to nothing then?"

"Well, I don't have to say a word, forgive me Aizawa-san." He then patted the Erasure Hero's shoulder. "Try reading some manga though. Open up your horizons. Maybe that will give you some peace of mind." The Police Chief gave a sigh as he stood up.

"What?" Shouta thought aloud as the man walked past him as he gave him a sideways glance before turning his attention to his children, laughing as he hugged and embraced his laughing and giggling son and daughter.

Eraserhead was confused. Read manga? Why the hell would a man as astute and smart as Fukuda ever sugg-

"A clue." He thought aloud as he exited the office, walking through the Station and giving light nods towards bowing Officers. Shouta opened the Station doors, the sky slowly transitioning into night as the gears in his head turned.

When he was undercover, Shouta would receive vague hints mentioned out of the blue from other undercover cops. When he was trailing a drug ring, he would get random tips like 'Go for a walk on the pier' or 'Check out the newest horror film'. All code for drug dens taking place in a harbor or in close proximity of a local cinema.

But… reading manga? Shouta cupped his chin in thought as he leaned against a lightpost, people walking past. Was Parker's history tied to… a bookstore? He spotted a bookstore down the street.

The man arrived at the bookstore, as Shouta ignored the stares. He got to the manga section and he crossed his arms.

' _Read some Manga, open your horizons_?' He repeated Fukuda's saying in his head, glaring at the selection of Monthly and Weekly Manga Magazines trapped in their plastic casing. He wouldn't just say that for no reason, Fukuda isn't like that. Worse of all, he can't just simply read the Magazine's table of contents for a quick read unless he bought the book.

The clue has to be in a manga, a currently running one. Fukuda wouldn't leave him with that little of a bread trail, small as it already is. But what exactly?

"Hey, mister." Shouta perked up, his eyes turning and seeing a bald kid, a white looking dog-boy, and a living blanket kid standing beside him, the corner hand of his inside… what appeared to be his mouth? "Are you contemplating what manga to buy mister?"

"It's obviously overwhelming him. I don't think he's seen or read any before." Blanket responded to Baldy. The older man rolled his eyes while the kid with the dog-like face snickered.

"I have once or twice." Screw it, he'll buy each volume. He went down, picking out each Weekly and Monthly Magazine of the current week and month. Shounen Rocket. Seinen Leap. Shoujo Run. Mecha Monthly. Horror Tome. He will need to check out the contents of each to find that clue.

"Wow! Where are you going to find the time to read all of that?" The blanket asked as Shouta had to steady the collection of books with his chin as he breathed out sharply through his nose. He has the money to spend on these, but to read through all of this...

But if it can help him solve the mystery of Peter Parker, so be it.

"A question for the ages," Shouta replied dryly and walked to the counter ready to pay as the trio of kids got to selecting their Magazines.

"I can't wait for Locke and Nietzche! Those two always make me laugh with their adventures, like them always boating out on the lake or when the lion tackles him when he gets home! Always makes me laugh!" Baldy said aloud excitedly.

"More of the Mecha Monthly! I wanna see Blue Ragoon beat the Line Pirates!" Blanket replied. "Oh! You're gonna pick Seinen Suneki-kun? I heard Arachno-"

Shouta was too far away to pick their rapid fire conversation, and he didn't care. The sooner he'd read these, the better he can get on with his life as a teacher and bringing the mystery of Peter Parker to a close.

(X)

Momo tapped her pen against her desk, the sound almost echoing in the utterly silent room. It was a silence that Momo was used to, but that didn't mean that she liked it. She always found a little bit of noise helped her concentration, even the sound of the rain pattering against her window would be a welcome distraction. However, her parents spared no expense when giving her room the proper upgrades to insure that her study time was free of distraction.

The entire room was sound proofed, activated with a single press of a button. At Momo's discretion, it could be taken off, but the routine was ingrained too deep. Silent study from the end of school till supper. Only two breaks were allowed each session, and those could only be if she had to go to the bathroom. Any other reason beyond requesting a drink was considered time wasted.

From the outside looking in, it probably seemed spartan, but it allowed her to maintain her grades to the best of her ability. Anything less would put her recommendation into U.A into question, and that would cause problems for the family, as her mother would say. Today was chemistry review, the compounds that made up standard military equipment being the main focus.

After her fight with Shiozaki, Momo needed to increase the range of her available arsenal. It also served as a refresher course for the upcoming tests. All Might was going to test them on what goes into a good suit for the chance at upgrades to the classes current designs.

Although, some of Momo's peers didn't need upgrades to their suits. What they had right now had the chance to remain what they got till they became pros. Not necessarily a bad thing, All Might proved that simple could be effective if your quirk was enough to make up for it.

Then there were those like her. After everything that's happened, needing time that she didn't have to have a chance against Shiozaki, or even distract the Noumu long enough to make something, Momo needed something more. Her encyclopedia fit on her back, but the rest of her belt didn't offer that much space. She needed, for lack of a better term, pockets on her utility belt.

A few prepared defences would go a long way. Several flashbangs, a carton of web formula…

Her pen stopped tapping.

Peter, she still needed to talk to him. He texted back that he was okay, but…

Momo quickly slapped her face. No distractions, just keep focusing. Even beyond friends, she still had to maintain her position in the class. As it's representative, she couldn't afford to do anything less.

If her Mother knew she would have forsaken time spent studying to talk to a 'boy' then...

Her pen flew across her notebook, the equations appearing on the page, memorized seconds after Momo finishes writing them.

Then, there's a bell.

Momo's hand froze, and she glances up to Tohno Gozoburo. The butler of the household stood in the doorway, as dignified as ever.

Momo glanced at the clock, 7:30.

"Supper?"

"Indeed, I am here to escort you to the dinning halls."

Momo felt a practiced smile run over her lips.

"I'm fine Tohno-san, I'll have it here."

She could eat quickly and then get back to studying.

"I'm afraid your mother insists with eating in the dining room tonight."

Momo perked up instantly.

"Mother wants to…" her voice trailed off, and she tried to ignore the slight shiver of nervousness that ran down her back. It was times like these she enjoyed having the manor to herself whenever Mother and Father were out on their business trips.

If Tohno saw it, he didn't react. Then again, he was paid not to react to pretty much anything. Quickly straightening her hair, Momo gave herself a quick look over in the mirror. Her mother wouldn't appreciate the few seconds of tardiness, but she would appreciate her looking like a fool even less. Seeing nothing, Momo quickly followed Tohno through the halls of her family mansion.

The Yaoyoruzu family had been in possession of the house since its inception. House records indicate it was one of the few families that was able to take advantage of the emergence of Quirks. An investment family that put most of its headings into technology and architecture.

So when the quirk boom nearly two centuries ago hit, the families finances exploded as everyone from support teams to building planners used the funds that the Yaoyoruzu family provided to rebuild.

An opportunity her ancestors called it, one of many that had to be taken if the family was to continue to prosper.

That kind of mentality lent itself to hero work more than most would expect.

Momo found herself stopping in front of the dining room, and Tohno opened the door as Momo entered.

Father was on his laptop, no doubt going over some work. He looked up, his long dark hair down to his shoulders and green eyes softened when he saw his daughter. He was the one who made the first call to her back after the U.S.J.

Mother was there at the table, her chestnut-colored hair short but her black obsidian eyes, sharp as she turned towards her as she remained dressed in sharp casual.

"How was your studies." She asked as a maid, Fujimaru-san, came in with a trey for their dinner. The fact that she didn't mention her tardiness or lack thereof was a good sign.

"Good. Was going over various military items and their chemical make ups." Momo replied as she took her seat at the table across from her mother.

"Name one." Mother replied as the maid began to deliver their appetizers. The Yaoyorozu Matriarch had her own small salad, while Momo had her family sized as Father stowed away his laptop and took his seat at the head of the table, with Mother to his right and Momo his left.

Momo began to rattle off the compounds, steel, tungsten,rubber all the way to the necessary chemicals needed to make napalm for a flamethrower as she paused to take some water.

"Good. A pity you didn't think of this a week before hand," She commented with closed eyes, eating from her salad slowly. Momo winced.

"I didn't think I would need to use a flamethrower during a Festival Mother." Yaoyorozu Maiya, Momo's mother, opened her eyes at her retort.

"And where did that unpreparedness get you. A lacking lasting impression in one of the most notable televised events in the country." Each word made the pony tailed girl's heart ache, like a needle being jabbed each time. "You showed great ability during that race and during the War when you helped others, but in a one on one fight you floundered like a fish out of water."

"Honey, to be fair her opponent finished Third." Father spoke as Momo took the time to eat from her salad. "Did you see how she fought against that Parker boy? She was the only one capable of giving him any noticeable challenge. You don't see Heroes complaining that they can't beat All Might, do you?"

"I'm aware, but that is still no excuse Shiki." Now Maiya turned her gaze towards Father, and while he didn't so much as wilt, he did become silent. "Do you think when our daughter is fighting villains she will get a second chance? If so, then that is one generous villain, or cruel depending on who you're asking."

"I am working hard to get better." Momo said, hoping to end this conversation as she sipped her water.

"You better during your internships." Maiya sneered. "Because if you cannot handle yourself in a solo fight, then how can you call yourself a hero. Even the famed Rescue Hero Thirteen, your teacher, can put fights down with ease."

"Thirteen has Black Holes in her index fingers." The teenage girl dapped her mouth with a napkin.

"And you can make anything so long as you put your mind to it," The matriarch's eyes were like steel as Momo frowned. "I'm not expecting you to be All Might, that's asking too much. But you should have done better."

"It was a bad match-" Shiki's defense was cut off when Maiya rounded on him, glaring daggers.

"I _married_ into this family Shiki," She spoke slowly, glaring daggers as the man sighed, rubbing his forehead. Momo looked away. "You of all people should know how excuses almost ruined this family. The fact you're not understanding of that is astounding."

"But-"

"But nothing." Maiya hissed, before turning her attention towards her daughter. "How can you become a Hero people can rely on, when you, with Creation at your disposal, have to rely on others to make up for _your_ shortcomings. You were exposed, and the masses will take notice in time, and will not seek the help from one who is _vulnerable_. _Weak_. Did I raise my child to become a great Hero worthy of praise from the masses and the popularity polls, or a piece of furniture intended to prop others up at the cost of herself." Momo bit her lip…

Yet couldn't find an answer. Unable to even answer such a query with her wide eyes. A pit forming in her stomach, both cursing her own weakness, and angry with her mother.

"Can we have a nice dinner please?" He sternly said. "Look, Momo." He reached over, and the teenage girl felt more at ease at his hand on her's. "We were so proud of what you did during the Sports Festival. You looked like out of an action movie during the Race, and during that War of the Flags… what was that mysterious compound you used? Was it some kind of chemical you've been developing?"

"Oh yes!" Momo beamed. "It was something I learned from my classmate."

"I was curious about that myself." Maiya mused as she sipped some tea. "You used it during the race, to stop that Bakugo boy."

"Well, it was a…" Momo paused, and realized how her father was looking with bated breath, and her mother with anticipation.

Yaoyorozu Shiki was her father and born into the family, knowing very well of the business practices and knew how to make relationships in the business world. Ironically, he was more laid back and relaxed.

Her mother, Maiya, used to be a former mercenary before she settled down with Shiki. After they got married they… had some issues. In terms of personality, the two were day and night. Nevertheless, they loved one another and has heard no complaints from them, or see them in any noticeable fights. As a team working together in the Yaoyorozu business, they were the best to making deals and wise investments. Shiki knew how talk to people, while Maiya was the enforcer and the intimidator.

But, both of them were cutthroat and would seek to gain any advantage whatsoever. Peter made that web fluid himself. She cannot just oust him and say the formula. It would create patent and legal problems down the road. Plus having help from another classmate would only infuriate Mother, given her 'furniture' comment.

Note to Momo: find a good patent attorney and set them up with her Deputy.

"A what?" Maiya asked, picking up on Momo's hesitance.

"A quick acting polymer that goes from liquid to solid when exposed to oxygen." Momo responded, sipping her tea. "So, you never told me how your trip to Dubai was." She leaned forward, smiling and happy to move on.

"Oh it was great! We got some good deals through and…" Shiki began to trail off, talking on business while Maiya remained silent, usually agreeing with what her husband said.

"But that's enough of business talk for now," Shiki said with a bashful smile, "Have you decided who you're going to internship with? You must've gotten some offers already."

"A few," Momo admitted, tapping her salad with her fork.

"Any that catch your eye?" Shiki asked, trying to continue the conversation.

In her seat, Maiya also glanced over, paying attention to the conversation once more.

"Again, a few, but there isn't any one hero that's given me an internship opportunity that fits all the criteria that I'm looking for. I still have to go through the emails."

"Never knew you to be a picky chooser," Her father mused aloud. "Must be a lot I reckon!" He beamed with a wide grin, turning towards the closed eyes of her mother, who nodded.

"She's evaluating her options," Maiya pointed out, "Good. It's a bit too early for you to have parsed through all of the prose and cons of every offer. Restraining yourself was the correct choice Momo." She sipped her tea as their main course for dinner arrived. "This is an important step, so take your time over your days off to mull on which hero to choose."

Momo blinked, it was rare for her mother to compliment almost anything that she did. She figured it would be common sense to go through everyone before choosing. Then again, the idea of interning underneath one of the top tens would draw some of her peers astray.

"Yes Mother."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find the right one, you're a smart girl," Shiki said, pushing his food away and going right back to work on his laptop.

He probably lost a stock or two just from the time that it took to eat dinner.

"Hnn." Maiya stood up after she had finished her small portion and walked around the table, and the teenage girl remained focused on her steak, not wanting to look up to her. She saw her father look up at her with a cross look on his face and she heard her mother sigh. Then she felt her mother's soft hands on her shoulders, and her lips to the top of her head.

"Love you too." Momo murmured back, and her chestnut haired mother departed from the dining room. Probably off to her study to herself. She sighed, relaxing back in her seat after several moments from hearing her mother walked out.

"I know," her father spoke from across the table as he worked on his business. "Your mother can be overbearing, and doesn't really emote her true feelings all the time, but trust me, but you know she means well." He looked up over his laptop, offering a supportive smile.

"I know…" Momo sighed. "Could she at least be, well, sympathetic? Not be so… mean?" She thought aloud, wanting to vent a little.

"Your mother before we married always destroyed things during her time at Blackwood PMC." Shiki stated. "I was always the one who built things. And after your siblings and all…" He paused, and Momo felt her heart ache a little.

Four siblings. All of them older, yet she never knew them, only knowing their names from their headstones in the backyard. She was their fifth child, and the only one alive at birth. There was a reason Mother was always so invested in Momo. It was also why Mother never had another child. She couldn't risk the heartbreak of losing another...

"I know… she wants to make ME count." Momo cut up her steak bites. "I just wonder if…"

"If what?" Her father asked, eyes never leaving his laptop and the heiress paused. She closed her eyes as she resumed eating.

"It's nothing."

She cannot ask for their advice on how to help her Deputy. Mother would probably rage at the thought of her thinking on a boy.

Still…

To support others is being called furniture? Is that what Mother calls helping others? That's the first defining aspect of heroism. The fact she could only see the Polls and approval of the masses...

Momo scoffed to herself, finishing her dinner and before embracing her father and kissing him on the head as she walked off to her room to go over emails.

(X)

Hollow.

Tenya didn't know what else to feel over the four day weekend other than an emptiness inside his chest. When he came home the night of seeing Tensei, he didn't get to sleep until way into the night.

Mother stayed with him for the whole day. Father had his hero work to do. Couldn't afford to combe by outside of the day off, leaving Tenya all alone in his home during that four day weekend.

He spent it running. Running as hard as he could. Anything to give him a distraction from the sight of his older brother.

Covered in bandages, tubes in his stomach, and shaved.

Muscles cut under the legs, numerous stab wounds, and a shuriken to the side of the head. The fact that Tensei is still alive was nothing short of a miracle. Nevertheless, his career as a hero, as the Hero Ingenium, was over. He could not come back with those injuries, restrained only to his house. If he can walk again, it would be a miracle.

As the rain poured down from outside the bus, he wondered if the Gods were weeping for him, as he felt like he had nothing left to cry for, not since he felt like he ran out of tears back in Hosu General Hospital.

He had gotten so many texts and responses in the Group Chat. Tenya… felt sick about it.

Everyone was now concerned. Worried. He had caused them trouble when they have enough to carry in their everyday lives. Many of them did well in the Sports Festival. They shouldn't concern themselves with his affair.

He felt the people beside him shuffle out, and Tenya adjusted his raincoat and departed the bus. It was the day of a thunderstorm, a humid summer rain as the deluge was pouring down.

And Tenya broke out into a run. Better to be early for class. He remembered the email Mr. Aizawa sent out the next day in regards to the schedule going into this week, mainly on them preparing for their internships.

As he ran, he prayed. Prayed for the chance for a Hero Firm in Hosu to offer him. He hasn't checked his emails yet, so he will when he gets in class.

After all, the Hero Killer hasn't struck since mutilating his brother.

The fact he was attacked all because Tensei was hunting a _monster_ in human skin...

It made his blood boil.

Surely he is hiding in that vicinit-

Oh! It's Midoriya!

"Good morning Midoriya! No time for to dawdling! We'll be late!" Tenya spoke as he jogged past, trying to blur the image of his brother out of his mind.

"Oh! Smart decision with the poncho and rainboots!" The green haired boy spoke out as he followed him. "And we have five minutes before the first bell. We won't be late!"

"As students of U.A.," Tenya replied as they got into the building, right where their personal lockers were located. "We should arrive there ten minutes early!" He got to his own, and began to open it. "And Midoriya," Better to snip this in the bud. He turned around, and offered a small smile. "You don't need to worry about my brother. He is alive and doing fine. I apologize if he or I caused you any worry." He stated, and Tenya felt relieved. There. Now Midoriya wouldn't bother asking questions.

Although he is silent. Must have gotten the message. As expected from someone as sharp as him. As Tenya began to shed off his raincoat, he felt the emptiness return.

His desire to find the Hero Killer and avenge Tensei burned within him, and he walked off to class, ignoring any and all as his mind was a morass for focus on school, thinking of his brother, worry for his mother and father...

And the burning rage to bring justice for his family.

(X)

"Summer rains, can never predict them." Peter muttered as he stowed away his umbrella in his personal locker, he sighed and stretched his arms out. The four day weekend was a welcome break when he was getting adjusted to five-and-a-half days of school. Although, he had spent that time finding a local community center and signing up as a volunteer. Thankfully, the proprietor was willing to wait until after his internships were over before he began. If the syllabus was anything to go by, after the two week period of Internships will be a two week normal school period, with exams on the horizon. In other words, after internships, it was time to study for the students.

After signing up with the center, Peter got in touch with Mei and Power Loader as the three worked through the weekend inside the Studio. With Karen's help they should be able to have a functioning mask for the Mark 1 finished by the end of the week. One that can connect with Karen's core in his Suit. Once they get that handled, he will have a working functioning costume to use in the interim.

"So, you're all back in school now." Karen spoke in his ear in English, using his bluetooth earpiece.

"Yeah, got my internships coming up so I gotta focus on those. And after that, got exams to tackle."

"Going by your grades it seems Japanese and History are what you need to improve upon. You are currently competing for top placement in most other subjects."

Peter sighed.

"Okay Karen, I appreciate you giving me a rundown of my grades, but with you inside U.A.'s servers, just don't do anything too rash okay?" He asked as he began to walk to class.

"Power Loader has me in the system. Most of my runtime is hidden beneath the standard virus sweep. As far as the general student body and most of the faculty is concerned, I don't exist."

"Still.."

"I'll make sure to be more discreet from now on," Karen complied.

"That's all I can ask for," Peter said, closing his locker and cracking his shoulders.

Note to self, have a jacket as well as an umbrella on hand when things get sprinkling. Though, he didn't want to impose on Yu. She'd already gone a bit over budget with the amount of take out that she'd been ordering. Then again, being a pro didn't exactly leave that much time to go grocery shopping.

"Hey Karen, can you remind me to get groceries when I get back?"

"I'm not Siri Peter. But since you asked nicely, how does five minutes after the bell sound?"

Peter snorted, he'd missed Karen's little quips.

"Peter!"

The american turned around, and allowed an easy smile to come to him. Pony bounded up, her hoof like feet clopping against the ground. She looked a lot better than when Peter last saw her. Recovery Girl was a miracle worker, if he hadn't seen it, he wouldn't have known that Pony was hurt to begin with.

Peter did his best to bury the unpleasant thoughts that came with that particular memory, waving his fellow american down.

"Heya Pony, looking good."

"Thanks," the Texan replied in english.

She started to say something, only to pause as she noticed something in Peter's ear.

"Oh are you on call with someone? I can leave-"

"You're fine Pony," Peter says, giving his friend a light chuckle, "It's just a project that I've been working on."

His smile fades the second the words come out of his mouth. He coughs into his hand, rearranging his backpack as he did so.

"It's ah, why I didn't really keep in touch. Sorry about that. Lost the weekend when we should have hung out."

"Don't worry about it," Pony said easily, making Peter's shoulder's feel a million times lighter, "After the festival I was pretty busy too."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, been busy lookin' over my internships with my mom and dad over VidCall. I can tell you about it at lunch?" she asked, hopefully.

Peter grimaced, "Sorry, I've got a project that I need to work on." The Mask takes priority what with internships down the line.

"Then how about after school?" Pony asked quickly, her blue eyes hopeful. "It doesn't have to be long, it'll just take a… few minutes at least. Just talkin' on..." She paused, smiling as her cheeks turned pink. "Things."

Peter looked over his friend, noting how she was busy looking out at the rainy windows than in front of her. The two of them were getting close to his homeroom door, but Peter was busy trying to figure out what this was? He was sure Pony wanted to just catch up, but this was going about it pretty weirdly. Not like they weren't used to talking to one another.

So what's going-

"Peter," Karen said from his earpiece, "You're supposed to say sure. Your schedule is free after all."

Peter shook his head, "Oh, ah, sure."

"Great!" Pony cheered, "See you there!" she said, literally skipping ahead towards the stairs to her class.

Peter stopped, blinking at the sight in front of him. What the actual heck did he just see?

"See something that's distracting you Parker?" Said a heavily thick accented English voice.

"GAAH!" Peter jumped, just now noticing that Aizawa was on the floor in his sleeping bag, his head just poking out of the hallway corner.

The drowsy teacher lumbers to his feet, or at least, a position where he could unzip his sleeping bag without falling over himself. When he stepped out, he seemed to be back to the drowsy homeroom teacher that tested Peter the first official day at school. Without the bandages, the only thing that really looked different about him was the scars along the edges of his eyes. They looked like they hurt, but they didn't stop Aizawa from brandishing a stack of papers with a sticky note on it that made Peter's heart sink. The top was blank, but he had a pretty good guess what the writing on the post it note was. His recommended choices for internships.

"Got confirmation. These are all the heroes that we recommend you consider," Aizawa said in Japanese without a hint of enthusiasm, "We finished the list this morning."

Explained why the bags under the professors eyes looked even more pronounced than usual.

And that was saying a lot.

Peter took the stack, curiosity forcing him to look through the sheet, and then at the name. The names were recognizable from the emails he looked through.

"Thanks," Peter muttered as he grabbed the sheet.

"Don't thank me yet," Aizawa said, "It's your turn to start working. The heroes we picked are not informed of your… predicament and should you accept, I trust you can keep your mouth shut about it."

Peter sighed, that was about as much as he could hope for. "I guess I'll be in trouble if I pick another hero wouldn't I?"

"Disobeying a direct order from myself, Nezu _and_ All Might? I know you're not that stupid, plus you brought this on yourself." Peter winced as he sighed hard through his nose. "I'd save the sighing until after you've started. Take it from me, internships don't exactly treat you with kid gloves."

"Yeah," Peter said, putting the stack of papers in his bag, "I can only imagine what your internships must've been like."

"Not as exciting as you might think," Aizawa said quickly, as if to crush the very idea. "It was mostly stealth work and training. And hand to hand combat. He was pretty good with that."

"Anyone I know?"

"No, he retired years ago," Aizawa said, picking up his sleeping bag, "Chances are that our internship stories will be different in every way. Different eras, different quirks."

"And here I was hoping to follow in your footsteps," Peter said, jokingly.

Aizawa's eyebrow actually twitched. "Regardless, this internship is just as much of a chance for them as it is for you. They're taking on a big risk teaching you, so I expect that you live up to that little nickname that Kirishima's thrown on you."

Peter winced, not that he didn't mind Eijirou, but the nickname was starting to get out of hand.

"So if you're serious about making it up to everyone," Aizawa said, "I highly recommend this one," he says, tapping the sticky note. "Principal Nezu pulled some strings to get that hero to send you an offer."

Peter looked over at the name. Looks a bit familiar… "How did you and the Principal manage that?" he asked.

"He might not look it, but Nezu is the smartest creature on the planet," Aizawa said as he scratched his eyelid a little.

Peter gawked at the man. That was a big claim no matter who you were talking about. Even back home, Mr. Stark couldn't say something like that. Not with people like Doctor Banner on his own team.

"Really?"

"Believe it or not, he's doing his best to help guide you towards being a better hero, so don't look at this as discipline, and more as a rare opportunity. Guidance in a sense." the sleepy teachers eyes narrowed, "And you wouldn't want to make his efforts go to waste, would you?"

Peter felt a tingle rocket down his spine as he shook his head. So take on the hero on the sticky note. Got it.

"Good, now get to class," Aizawa said, jerking a finger down the hall. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Peter nodded, looking at the sheet of paper and the sticky note beside it with the hero All Might and Principal Nezu were recommending for him. He took the sticky note, looked over the name, and then crumbled it and put it into his pocket before folding up his sheet and pocketing it as well.

The homeroom teacher shared one last look at the American before walking down the hallway, leaving Peter to push open the door alone.

As usual, the class was alight with conversations galore as Peter walked in, and he felt all eyes on him.

"Hey Ace! Have a good weekend?" Eijirou waved as the brown haired boy nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. It was… productive." Peter toned as he looked down at his smartwatch. If he cannot use his bluetooth earbuds in class, he can use this to see whatever Karen is texting to him. "Got a lot of things done."

"Oh! Whatcha get done?" Mina asked as she craned over her shoulder. "Can't imagine what you could get done Mr. Celebrity~" She teased.

"Quite a bit, you'd be surprised." Peter laughed as he patted his pocket affectionately where his phone was. "How about you guys?"

"Well after watching the Second Year Festival I went back to using the Battle Centers for training. After our fight in the War I know I have to get stronger!" Eijirou said as he gripped his fist. "The way you fought Shiozaki and Bakugo was the stuff of manly legends!"

"Got that right." Ojiro chimed in. "With how you left during the Reward Ceremony and didn't attend the Second Year Festival the day after you must have been busy dealing with the press and the perks of being champ huh?"

Yeah… Bakugo fight… Peter rubbed the back of his head, remembering the events of the twenty four hours from the Sports Festival sounding bell all the way to bringing Karen back… Talk about a roller coaster. "Yeah, sorry for not catching up with you all after. I had commitments and goals I had to make."

"It's fine, don't sweat it Parker!" Mina waved. "I got to go down to Okinawa for a day! Haaaa… the beaches down there are so clear compared to here… I can't wait for summer break when I can go down there longer~" The pink pinkette dreamed as her dark and gold eyes looked far off.

"Better enjoy it while you can. Hero work doesn't offer much in vacation time." Shoji stated behind her from one of his mouths.

"Not rest for the righteous." Tokoyami added in a brooding manner.

"Did you go out at all? Can't imagine you getting more then twenty feet before you get hounded by journalists and fans!" Sero inquired as he stood up, walking over.

"Yeah, you were the talk of social media everywhere man!" Sato stated with a wave. "But don't let that get to your head!" He flexed his arm as he pointed at Peter, offering a competitive grin. "Next time we face off, I'm going for the win!"

"Heh, alrighty! If you wanna spar down the road I'm game!" Peter beamed as he got to his line and paused. "As for going out… Well I got around, a little." It was the truth. He did go back to U.A. and the community center. Otherwise he was spending time working on the mask with Mei and Power Loader. He began to walk over to his aisle as he laughed a little before he stopped.

Bakugo was there, sitting and facing forward, head rested on a closed fist. Peter saw his red eyes move to him, before going forward, as if he was looking in a faraway place. It looked like he had bags under his eyes too.

Peter walked past, not giving him a second glance or thought as he settled on the green haired boy sitting behind him. "Heya Midori." He waved. Izuku was facing forward, his face in thought as he turned up towards him.

"M-Morning Parker-san. I hope you had a good weekend and all!" He said as smiled, though it seemed subdued.

"It was alright. Pretty sure you overheard me and the guys." He took his seat behind Izuku and...

"Good morning Peter-san." Momo stated from behind as she set down her encyclopedia.

"Morning Momo-san." Peter nodded as he craned his head behind her. "Morning Todoroki." He waved lightly, and the dual haired boy had a neutral face as he blinked, and nodded his head.

"Good morning." He replied. Short, but none of the coldness from before. Peter smiled before he turned, looking across the room. Iida was at his desk and faced forward, silent as his hands were clasped together and Peter bit his lip.

His brother was attacked by the Hero Killer...

Maybe he should talk to him. Offer an ear-

The door opened and everyone was in their seats as Mr. Aizawa walked in. "Morning class." He droned, dressed in his dark outfit, minus the bandages.

"Good morning." The class responded as a whole in kind.

"I'm happy to see you with no bandages sensei." Asui said. The shaggy haired teacher scratched his eyes lightly.

"Recovery Girl's treatment was excessive, but it got the job done, got some decent sleep for once in a while too." He responded as he faced the class. "Today in the Syllabus is Hero Informatics Class, and a very important one at that too."

Very important? Peter knew today was the day of selecting their internship choices, given the folded piece of paper in his pocket. It had to be that right? The rest of the class waited in baited breath, as if taking a deep breath before the plunge.

"We're going to make our Hero Alias today." The moment he finished that, he winced as most of the entire class cheered.

"We get to have Superhero Names!" The class cheered as a whole as Peter winced at the sound in conjunction with his teacher.

"Quiet down," Aizawa grumbled as he stretched his arm. "Now, as I said three days ago you all had emails sent to your school email that have the offers from various Pro Hero Firms wanting you to come to their agency for two weeks starting next week. These invitations are based on what the Pros think who has the best chance to hit the ground running when they graduate, so their recruiting offers are a way to show their level of interest in you." He took a deep breath as the rest of the class has calmed down from their initial joy at a crucial moment in their hero careers. "However, these offers have a shelf life. The timespan? Their interest in you. Over the next three years, depending on your performance both here in U.A., the next two Sports Festivals, and future internships, the Hero Agencies can rescind their offers to find more promising prospects. It happens more often than you think."

"Damn, so we gotta get better or at the very least keep up to par." Sero muttered under his breath.

"If you remain at the same level as a freshman by the time you're a senior, then you stagnate. Even then I can see agencies taking away our offers for younger and shinier future hero students." Ojiro replied solemnly. "It's one or the other really."

"So in truth, if we have offers now, then we have to get better as heroes in training. No other option!" Hagakure stated as Aizawa nodded.

"Correct, now then." He got out a tablet and tapped a little as the chalkboard behind him displayed a digital screen underneath it. "Here are the various offers we have counted from your emails, so some of you may already know this if you check your inboxes."

Peter bit his lip as he felt eyes set upon him as gasps and various "Whoaaa's" rang out.

Peter Parker: 3,625

Todoroki Shoto: 2,214

Midoriya Izuku: 773

Yaoyorozu Momo: 512

Iida Tenya: 450

Bakugo Katsuki: 421

Tokoyami Fumikage: 395

Asui Tsuyu: 141

Kirishima Eijirou: 103

Rikido Sato: 93

Ojiro Mashirao: 52

Shoji Mezo: 39

Uraraka Ochako: 20

Ashido Mina: 15

Hanta Sero: 12

"As you can see, our Deputy Rep has quite the spotlight. It's a similar spread in Class 1-B as well, if not more so at the top." Aizawa murmured with a pat of the board, his eyes settling on Peter as the two met. "Usually it's more spread out and not this high in number of firms sending offers, but this year has been the exception I say."

To be fair, he's made his choice. The hero's name that was in his pocket. The other seven thousand wouldn't get a call sadly.

Then again, Peter didn't have much time to look over the emails. Mask making and all that. To learn that Shiozaki must have gotten a lot of offers made him proud too. The girl deserved it.

"The exception? Peter's ahead of us by a country mile!" Uraraka said aloud.

"Holy crap I have over a hundred offers?!" Eijioru gawked.

"Holy crap I _have_ offers!" Mina's jaw was to the floor.

"No eye for talent these days," Aoyama muttered to the side, chin resting on the palms on his hands.

"How did I get twelve! I'm in deadlast!" Sero wailed with wide eyes. "I thought my mobility counted for something!"

"At least you have offers! I got nothing!" Hagakure whined as she slumped on her desk.

Peter heard a slump in front of him as he saw Midoriya gasp in pure awe. "S-S-Seven hundred and seventy-three! Mom… All Might… I did it… hehe…"

…

All Might? Why mention him? Peter quirked his eyebrow as he felt a finger on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Momo offer him a small spray bottle, and a kanteen on her desk. "Thanks Momo-san."

"Not a problem Peter-san." And Peter sprayed Midoriya in the face with it and it seemed to have awoken the green haired boy from his stupor as he shook his head.

"Ah! I'm back! I thought that was a dreaaaaa- Seven hundred?!" Midoriya clasped his mouth in a loud whisper. "Ohhhhh my gosssssh this is reaaaaal!" He giddily grinned as Peter sat back in his chair and gave off a soft laugh. He felt his smartwatch vibrate and looked down.

This Midoriya Izuku is quite the boy isn't he.

"Can say that again." Peter said under his breath back to Karen. Before he turned back towards Todoroki. "Good job too man. Can't imagine what it's gonna be like going through those emails. Hehe." Todoroki blinked.

"Indeed, well done Todoroki." Momo added as she looked at the dual haired boy.

"I appreciate your words, but this looks more like my father's influence." He rolled his eyes lightly.

"I can't believe I got some offers! Hurray!" Uraraka cheered across the room. "Hey hey Iida-kun! You got some too!" She shook his shoulders, the bispeclted boy rocking back and forth. Iida didn't give much of a response.

"With that settled," Aizawa droned as he silenced the classroom. "Whether you have any offers or not, you will all still have a chance to work alongside Pros." There was shock and surprise from the rest of the class.

"We do! That's amazing!" Hagakure cheered. "Oh thank god!"

"That's good at least." Shoji breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped in his chair.

"It is true you have experienced a lot in your first two months here in U.A., more so than most, however, seeing what Pros do on the job and taking part yourselves will be worthwhile training regardless." More experienced than most. Peter rubbed his side unconsciously, remembering a phantom pain in his ribs. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a few other students look off in remembrance of the USJ, and their battle against the League of Villains no doubt.

"Hence us getting our Hero Names." Asui mused.

"Indeed. As you're still in High School, your names can be subject to change, so pick something appropriate for now-" And the door opened.

"Or there'll be hell to pay!" Kayama Nemuri declared as she strutted right in slowly. Most of the boys turned her way, jaws dropped and gawking. Peter had his eyes fixed… It was hard not to considering how she was swaying those hips and thrusting her chest out. "The name you pick now on your first internship, maybe what the world will call you when the day is done. It has happened to many Pros out there after all!" She giggled, as Midnight winked towards the class. Peter can hear the blissful sigh from Sero.

"Well said," Aizawa added as he reached down and… grabbed his sleeping bag. "For those of you wondering why Midnight is here, she is here to help you pick out your names. She is your filter in a sense, and we will be using Homeroom for that. I'm no good with names, but she's a good judge."

"Really now? _Her_?" Tokoyami asked incredulously. Midnight rolled her eyes.

"This was in fact my first Hero Name when I was a tadpole like you all."

"Anyways," Aizawa opened his sleeping bag, staring out to the class. "Ask this to yourselves: What is my future? The name you pick will bring closer to cementing an image of what will make you stand out amongst all other Heroes. It is a reflection of your character, in a sense. Like All Might. Now I'm gonna take a nap, you have till the end of Homeroom. Kayama." He hopped right in and sighed. "They're all yours." And he closed his eyes and flopped to the ground.

"Alrighty class!" Midnight chirped, reaching under Aizawa's desk and grabbing a big collection of small whiteboards attached with a small eraser and black marker to their side. "Let's get naming! You have fifteen minutes to mull to yourselves on what your Hero Name will be!" She went to each row, and the first student grabbed their whiteboard and passed the remainder behind them and so forth. Before long, Peter got his from Izuku and passed the rest to Momo. He looked down at the whiteboard, taking out his pen.

He took a deep breath, and Peter smiled lightly as he got to writing. He knew exactly what to write.

"That was fast." Momo commented from behind as Peter looked back, seeing Momo making notes on her board. Peter grinned as he tapped it.

"Yeah, it's been a name I've…" He paused, reminiscing of the past when he would sling around Queens and Manhattan doing his duty. "Always wanted. So, I went with it."

Before long, the fifteen minutes were up and Midnight clapped her hands. "Okay, we can start with whoever is ready!" Peter was about to raise his hand before he saw Aoyama rise up out of his seat and walked to the front of the class.

"Sheesh, so it's a formal Presentation?!" Eijirou muttered to himself.

"Gotta give Aoyama credit. He's got guts!" Sero added as Peter leaned back in his seat lightly. The blonde half-Frenchman displayed his sign.

"I cannot Stop Twinkling! The Shining Hero!" He declared, and the black haired vixen of a teacher snorted out of her nose.

"That's a whole sentence! Try shortening it up to 'Can't Stop Twinkling'. You'll get an anagram like CST before long, unless you want that." Midnight lectured, only for Aoyama to beam.

"So I see mademoiselle! I'll do just that!" and he then he brought his fingers together.

 _SNAP._

Peter flinched, feeling cold as he did his best to ignore the goosebumps. He breathed through his nose, gripping his fists. "Damnit Aoyama…" He muttered, hand over his face. Breathe.

He felt a vibration on his watch and looked down.

Your BPM increased to 115 instantly. Peter is something the matter?

Peter rested on his crossed arms on his desk and tapped on his watch. "I'm fine."

'Your heart rate is still high. I highly advise going to the nurse's office or outside for fresh air.'

"I said I'm fine." Peter hissed, glaring at his watch before burrowing his head in his arms. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." Just breathe. Close eyes, inhale, exhale. Count to four.

Izuku looked back out of the corner of his eye, while Momo's gaze softened from behind him as they noticed.

"Okay I'm next up!" Mina's voice cut through as she bounded up, and Peter craned his head up as she displayed her sign.

"I'm the Alien Queen! The Ridley Hero!" She declared with a beaming grin, and Peter's head perked right up. She likes Alien?!

"You look nothing like a Xenomorph, and I doubt anyone wants that image of that giant monster saving them! Try again Ashido!" Midnight waved her off, and Mina's shoulders slumped.

"Ah man…" She muttered as she walked back to her desk. Peter went to his phone and to the Group chat app, getting a direct line to Mina as his one hand went typing under his desk.

'You never told me you liked Aliens! Do you like the first one too?' He asked. The pinkette perked up, looking at her phone from the side before looking back to Peter and grinned back, nodding.

'We can talk later. Let's focus on our hero names! I know I got to!' was his message on his watch, to which Peter grinned as he nodded, giving her a thumbs up. The pinkette giggled before going back to her whiteboard.

"Maybe we should all have a movie night." He mused to himself. He hasn't gotten to see any movies since coming here to this world. Peter felt more, at ease now as he saw Asui went up to the front.

And in rapid fire, other students got their hero names in. Asui choosing Froppy, the Rainy Season Hero. Eijirou picking Red Riot, the Sturdy Hero. Jirou as the Hearing Hero Earphone Jack. Shoji Tentacole, the Tentacle Hero. Sero picked the Taping Hero Cellophane. Ojiro Tailman, the Martial Arts Hero. Sato selecting Sugarman, the Sweets Hero, and he saw Mina bound up to the front.

"I'm going with Pinky!" She declared, waving her arm as the name was in big and bold English letters.

"Now that's more like it!" Midnight nodded. "Keep it up class! You're all doing a good job! Next up, Kaminari!"

"Charge Bolt!" Denki stated with confidence.

"Invisible Girl!" Hagakure chirped. Peter heard Momo move out behind him as he saw the black haired beauty walk up to the front as she displayed her name.

"Creati, the Everything Hero. I hope I can do this name proud." Momo declared, to Midnight's approval as she clapped. Peter saw Todoroki walk around the room with his whiteboard.

"Very creative! I like it!" Momo walked back to her desk and Peter nodded.

"Good name choice. Fits your Quirk!" He added silently. She had a soft smile as her black eyes looked into his brown eyes.

"Thanks," She spoke that… in English as Peter perked up. The girl sat down as Todoroki got to the front and displayed his board. And even he spoke it aloud with Kayama-sensei.

"Shoto?" He and her spoke simultaneously.

"Yes."

"Why just your name?" She asked, hands on her hips. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." The dual haired boy looked in thought.

"Couldn't really… think of anything else." Really? This was a big deal! Peter puffed out his cheeks. He can't let a dude hanging like that! He got to his phone to ask if anyone had Todoroki's contact and-when did Todoroki join the group chat?! Must have overlooked it when he was working in the Studio with Mei.

'Hey Todoroki,' He typed a direct line. 'How about Frostfire? Just a suggestion.' Send. He pocketed his phone as he saw Todoroki return to his desk.

"Parker!" Peter perked up as he got his board, pocketing his phone. "You're up!" Kayama beamed as she gestured to the front.

"Oh! What's his name gonna be?" Mina whispered to herself.

"Has to be something cool, like World Wide Web!" Denki added.

"I don't see anything wrong with Ace myself!" Eijirou spoke as the class murmured to themselves.

"Well, maybe Peter Patriot?" Uraraka pondered aloud. "Oh! Power Parker!"

Peter laughed as he walked up, feeling most of the classes gaze upon. He felt his heart skip a beat as he got to the front.

"Phew… well, I've always wanted to be a hero since I was little." Peter fibbed. "So I've had this name down ever since I started training, so that is why I am going to be..." As much as Peter wants to be called 'Avenger', to be Mr. Stark's true successor, he cannot do that. Not yet. He remembered that day when he talked to All Might at home after the U.S.J. as he displayed the board.

"Spider-Man, the Friendly Neighborhood Hero." He declared, smiling peacefully, showing his name 'Spider-Man' with a little web background to the class. Most of them had wide eyes

"Spider-Man…" Eijirou muttered to himself. "Oh yeah! You said something about 'fighting like a Spider' during our fight in the War!"

"Well his Quirk is Spider." Uraraka smiled as she added in.

"And his old suit had those spider legs too!" Hagakure added as the redhead perked up.

"Oh yeaaaaah…"

"It has… a good shining ring to it, I must admit," Aoyama mused aloud.

"Shouldn't he be called Spider-Boy though?" Denki asked with a quirk eyebrow.

Peter can sense many eyes upon him. He saw Izuku and Momo's grins, and Todoroki's light nod of approval as he looked down at his phone, then back up with a raised eyebrow. Must have just check his message. Peter shrugged.

"Friendly Neighborhood Hero huh." Midnight spoke aloud. "Has a nice ring to it! The young boy aiming to prove himself to becoming a man, with his Quirk adding into his very name as well! That will make you stand out for sure!" She clapped her hands together, grinning. "Well done!"

"The more I think on it, yeah, Spider-Man is a good name!" Eijirou stated. "If anyone here is closest to being a man it is Ace!"

Peter rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "Heh, thanks." He left his whiteboard. "Just the name I've always wanted is all. Glad to know it's making a good impression." And he walked back to his desk, eyes on Izuku. "You're up soon Midori, can't wait to see your name!" He added as he got back down.

"U-Uh right! I'm still thinking on it m-myself!" Izuku looked back with an awkward grin. "B-But thanks for your support!"

Peter let out a sigh, grinning as he saw the rest of the class go, with Tokoyami and Koda stepping up as Tsukuyomi, the Jet-Black Hero and Anima, the Petting Hero, much to Midnight's approval.

"Alright, Bakugo, you're up." And Peter looked out the window, not finding within himself to care.

(X)

Izuku sat in his desk, happy to have finally chosen the name for his hero career. Seeing Parker talk up there, and reminiscing on his own life and his time here in U.A. made him think long and hard. What would make him stand out.

And then he heard Kacchan's name get called out as the blonde perked up, sitting up in his desk. "Oh." His voice rang out, hollow and hoarse as Izuku's heart began to ache. He stood up, eyes to the ground as the green haired boy saw his childhood friend saunter to the front with a… blank whiteboard.

"You didn't write anything down!" Midnight said in surprise. Kacchan blinked, his red eyes not even acknowledging.

"Oh yeah. I didn't. Sorry." Kacchan spoke, his voice monotone… That spark. That inferno of passion he once had of becoming a hero. The fire the fueled what Izuku saw as his Symbol of Victory.

Was snuffed out as he saw Kacchan write something down. "I'll go with this, I guess." He uttered. On it, was Bakugo.

"Your name like Todoroki huh? Your last name at that… then again, your name has the character for 'explosion'." Midnight mused. "I suppose it will pass for now, but I recommend changing it in the future okay? Same goes for you as well Todoroki." She said looking back to the crowd.

"Understood." The dual haired boy replied as Kacchan left his whiteboard as he walked back, and Izuku paled when he saw Kacchan's eyes.

They were just like Parker's after his speech. No.

They were truly hollow. Empty.

They didn't even see him. Nor even the American boy who Kacchan sought to overpass for so long…

He flopped to his chair, bringing his arms crossed and resting his head down between it.

Izuku looked down at his whiteboard, noticing the name he drew.

Deku.

Nothing else. The green haired boy bit his lip.

He told the world that he was here. He got to Third Place thanks to his training and everyone help. They put their hopes and aspirations into him so that he can become the Hero in training he is today.

Hopes.

He got to writing, adding a monikor as he looked up, seeing Uraraka displaying her name. 'Uravity'. Izuku smiled lightly but went down.

No too long. Got to make it short and concise. Perhaps Symbol?

No, he has to stand out. As much as his dream was to become like All Might, he cannot be a symbol.

Not yet at least.

"Alright, our last two are Iida and Midoriya." Midnight mused. "Come on up Iida." The taller blue haired boy did so, walking forward with his jaw set and face readless.

Izuku saw his eyes, hiding behind his glasses as he displayed his name.

Tenya. "You too huh?" Midnight mused. "What's it with these boys I wonder." She pouted, hands on her hips. "Ya'll need some creative spice in your life."

"Forgive me, couldn't think of anything else for the time being." Iida said as he went back to his desk. Midoriya looked down, and added the final makings.

Kacchan was in a pit of despair, and it made him think… what if there was other people out there.

Others who needed someone to look up to. Maybe not someone who emphasized peace like All Might.

But…

"Eh? You're going with that Midoriya?" Ojiro asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I am." Izuku said with a smile. "I thought about it long and hard. Originally, I hated this name but… someone helped me see it in a new light. Something good and positive. It made me happy so…" He looked to the side, blushing as he remembered Ochako's words that day. "And I want this name to represent something good to others as well. So that when they're feeling down… They can think of my name."

' _I'm no longer Can't-Do Deku. But Can Do Deku! But more than that!'_ He thought as he displayed his name.

Deku. The Hero of Hope. "As someone who can make them smile, and give them hope."

He can see Ochako beam bright like the sun. Peter grin and nod in approval. He even saw Kacchan lift his head before he looked away.

He got him to look at him.

That was enough.

(X)

"Alright! Overall, nicely done! Some of you can change their names down the road, but I like it!" Midnight declared.

"Quiet down." Aizawa-sensei grumbled as he got up from his sleeping bag. He yawned lightly. "Needed that… Anyways, your internships will begin next week." He reached under the front desk and pulled out several forms. "I will be handing out lists to who got offers from Hero Firms. From there, select the one you want to go with the most. You can look over your emails before you make your choice." He reached under again and pulled out another different sheet. "For those who didn't get any offers, this list I have contains forty different Hero Agencies who have agreed to take on any interns here from our class here at U.A. Much like with those who have offers, pick the one you feel fits best for you." He handed the forms to the black haired vixen as she began to strut around, handing out the various sheets to differing students row by row. "Note that each Hero Firm has a speciality and a region that allows them to maximize said speciality. Keep that in mind."

Peter got his sheet from the teacher who winked down at him as he looked at it. He was to fill out the name of the Hero Agency who offered him.

Well, his choice was made for him, as this was the same sheet with the Agency filled out in his pocket. He set it down as many other students got to work talking amongst themselves and bouncing ideas off one another.

"You have until the end of the day to submit your choice. Once you do, it's final. For now, feel free to go over it until Homeroom is over. Then, we will begin class as usual. If you were smart over the vacation, you would have gone over your emails or prospective hero firms across the country to get a clue on what you want to pick." Aizawa added as he leaned against the board.

"We only have today!" Sero squaked as Peter yawned lightly, then he saw some people standing up.

"I gotta know what Ace is gonna pick!" Eijirou said aloud.

"Yeah, I wanna too!" Mina waved her arm as Tokoyami followed her.

"I am rather curious." He brooded as Peter laughed as they walked on over. He even saw Uraraka walk his way, although he can see her eyes were on Izuku.

"So, Hero of Hope huh?" Peter asked, getting the green haired boy's attention. "Nice moniker there."

"Oh, well, thanks." Izuku blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I only wanted to, well, give my reasoning of wanting to be a hero. Over the weekend I looked over my offers too, and I wondered what would help me stand out." He said, looking down at his sheet.

"Hey Ace, Midoriya! Who are ya gonna pick?" Eijirou wondered aloud as the group arrived.

"Seems like a mob scene here." Peter mused to himself.

"Well, when I got my emails I got an offer that I knew I had to take!" Uraraka said as she looked down at Izuku. "Hey Deku-kun! Wanna know where I'm going?"

"Oh uhhh, where to Uraraka?" He asked, curious. The girl beamed and showed her sheet.

"I'm gonna be interning for the Wild Wild Pussycats! They must have saw my performance during the race and the War and was really impressed!" She beamed as she pumped her fist out. "I know I have to get stronger, but I also want to save people too! Since they specialize in Mountain and Forest Rescue Operations, I think I can train my quirk for the outdoors there! It'd be good training too!"

"Wow! That's so cool Uraraka!" Izuku seemed genuinely overjoyed. "The fact you're working with a Hero Team no less is amazing!" The girl closed her eyes and grinned ear to ear from the praise.

"For me, my best offer is from Fourth Kind! From my research on him he seems like a real man's man!" Eijirou flexed. "So, how about you two? You finished amongst the top after all!"

"Well ummm," Izuku paused as he looked at the paper her finished writing on. "I put a lot of thought into it honestly." He then cupped his chin, and Peter felt a little tingle behind his neck. "I mean, how else can I figure to improve upon my abilities as Hero? Should I focus on rescue or combat or a mix of both? Maybe a detective or information finding agency? I had so many options and choices I didn't know what to choose. But I wondered if it was possible I could maybe intern with them in the future-"

"Midori, you're rambling again." Peter pointed out as he broke Izuku's railway on his train of thought. Ochako giggled.

"Same old Deku-kun. He's gotten so much stronger, but he'll always be our mumblemaster!"

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Tokoyami uttered darkly with crossed arms.

"So who did ya pick anyway?" Mina asked, leaning over as Izuku recoiled. Then her eyes widened. "EHHHHHH?! HIIIM?!" She gawked, getting some of the attention of the class as Peter rubbed his ears.

"I was surprised too." Izuku stated as he blushed and showed off his paper. Ochako, Eijiro, Tokoyami and Peter craned their heads down. Even Peter felt someone brush beside him to look.

"Whoaaaa!" Ochako gasped.

"You're going to a Top Ten?!" Eijirou exclaimed with eyes as big as plates.

"Edgeshot…!" Tokoyami stated, eyes equally as wide.

"Impressive Midoriya!" Momo said as Peter looked up, seeing her look with a similar gaze as Eijirou, but she was smiling. Izuku's face was as red as a tomato as he held his hands around his head.

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess I went with the e-e-easiest choice huh. I mean, Top Ten, strong and fast and smart a-a-and a U.A. alumni. Hehehe…" Izuku looked away, looking clammy under all that praise. "Plus… his email was quite curt and to the point, saying h-he will explain his reasoning for offering me in p-person, s-s-so I couldn't turn E-Edgeshot-san down!"

"I mean, that's a good choice either way Midori. You get to work under the Ninja Hero!" Peter grinned as he grabbed Izuku's shoulders and gave him a soft massage. "Atta boy!"

"Waaaaaah~" Izuku cupped his hands around his face and groaned, unable to take the adulation as he was lightly rocking back and forth from Peter's shoulder rubbing. "I-I still can't believe one of the Top Ten p-picked me too…"

As Peter was proud of his friend, he saw Momo raise her hand, as if waiting to speak. Turning his head, he saw Eijirou and the others do so as well.

"Well… it seems you're not alone Midoriya, I too got a Top Ten offer as well." She admitted bashfully, getting another range of reactions.

"Ohhhh! Nice Yaoyorozu-san!" Uraraka cheered. Mina had a toothy grin as she waved her arms.

"That's our Yaomomo! Who invited ya girl!" The pinkette asked, the boys were waiting in bated breath.

"Well… I figured since I needed to improve my combat capabilities in conjunction with my Quirk," Momo took a deep breath. "I myself will be learning under Yoroi Musha."

Now the boys gawked.

"You mean the Equip Hero! Man he was my dream offer but I never got his! Damn!" Eijirou exclaimed with wide eyes. "You're working under a real man there! Lemme tell ya!"

"His motiff is that of a Samurai, but also he himself has a Quirk that revolves around weaponry, does it not?" Tokoyami mused aloud.

"Yes he does!" Izuku chirped, beaming as he raised a finger up. "His Quirk allows him to turn anything carbon-based he touches into a weapon or piece of armor! He's been among the top heroes since All Might's prime too! That's awesome Yaoyorozu-san!"

"I don't know much about him, but the idea of turning something like a tea cup into a weapon sounds great Momo-san! I'm so happy for you." Peter beamed. The black haired girl perked up, looking away lightly as a blush crept onto her cheeks. The American chuckled cheekily as he turned towards the crossed arm-closed eyed Tokoyami. "Hey Tokoyami, who are you interning under?"

He opened an eye at him. "Well, it seems like I wasn't the only one to have gotten a Top Ten offer." The raven-headed boy said as he revealed his sheet, smirking lightly. Izuku, Mina, and Eijirou leaned in as Peter had to loom over.

"Hey lemme see, come on!" Peter complained as he felt Momo stand beside him to gaze over. He saw even Todoroki stand up, standing beside Momo. Peter turned with a quizzical eye towards the dual haired boy.

"Am I not allowed to listen in?" Todoroki asked with a tilt of his head. Peter perked up.

"Oh no not a-" Peter Tingle, and Peter stepped back as he avoided Izuku's rockert-head that would have gotten his chin.

"You're working with Hawks?!" The green haired boy yelled.

"Whoaaaaa~!" Uraraka gasped with awe.

"That was close." Peter muttered slightly. Tokoyami winced under the volume.

"Eh? Whose working under him?" Sato asked across the room as he was talking with Shoji and Hagakure.

"Someone got Hawks? Lucky! He's such a hottie!" Hagakure waved her arms as they began to conglomerate over to the group. Tokoyami blanched as more of the class began to offer their compliments and other comments.

"This much attention… I should have kept my mouth shut… Curses." Tokoyami muttered under his breath. Peter could do nothing but pat him on the shoulder.

"Congrats dude. Man, everyone is doing so well! This Sports Festival was so great for all of us!" Peter declared.

"Hey, hang on! We never learned about you Ace!" Eijirou pointed a finger at Peter, who perked up. "You haven't told us who you're going to work under!"

"Yeah that's right! Who are you interning for! Tell us tell us!" Hagakure chirped as she was pumping her fists.

"Yeah, who is the Next All Might going to grace his presence with?" Denki drawled with a lazy smirk.

"It's not like he's royalty or anything. He's anything but." Kyoka said to her blonde friend as Mina joined Hagakure in on the 'Tell us! Tell us!' chant.

Peter had his lips puckered as he saw Tokoyami look back, smirking. "Indeed, I do wonder what our Deputy Rep is going to be interning under. I believe I am not the only one here who is curious."

"Yeah Parker-san," Izuku stared up to the taller boy. "I mean, you did win the Festival. I'm sure you're working under someone amazing!"

"Well…" Peter reached to his sheet, looking at the name he had written down of whom he will be learning and interning under for two weeks starting next weekend. "I didn't check many emails since, well, there was so many. But… one stood out." He fibbed as he took a deep breath. "So I will be working under-"

(X)

 _Later that day._

"Haaaaa… nothing beats a nice end of shift than some sake!" Mt. Lady declared as she sat in her favorite bar, the Wanobi Hive, by the counter top. Yu was still dressed in her hero costume of the beige bodysuit with purple highlights, domino mask and horns. She set the saucer down and grinned, waving her arm. "Hey barkeep! Another sake bottle please!"

"Please tell me you're at least going to eat to ensure you're not going to be stumbling home drunk Yuchan." Kayama Nemuri mused as she sat beside her blonde haired kouhai, out of her Midnight hero costume and in casual clothing. In direct contrast to her rather seductive outfit, her normal attire was a navy blue turtleneck with a purple workout shirt underneath to go along with some form fitting blue jeans. She's looking quite modest!

"Oh relax Nemu-chaaaan~" Yu waved her hand. "I'll order some bar grub for sure! Let a girl celebrate her little brother being the best of da beeeeeheeeest~!" She spun around in her chair, cackling like a witch as Nemuri couldn't help but giggle at her friend's behavior. She was off the clock, so the older woman didn't object. "Hey hey, tell me." She grinned, red eyes a bit half lidded as the bartender took away the sake bottle and replaced it with a full one. "How's Peter doing?"

"As I've been saying, he's doing fine. Top marks outside of Japanese and History." Nemuri shrugged as she sipped from her more modest glass of chardonnay. "We did go over Hero Names today though, as well as the students picking out who they will be going for their internships next weekend."

"Ooohh!" The blonde leaned forward, grinning wide. "Tell me! Who's Peter gonna work under?" Nemuri's sapphire eyes looked back with an expaserated look.

"You could just ask Peter yourself right?"

"I triiiied but he won't return my caaaalls or teeexts~!" Yu whined. "He's busy working on her hero costume right now I bet." She rested her head against her arms on the table. "Won't even give his big sister seconds to respond."

"Well, Parker has a strong work ethic." Nemuri mused. "From what I hear from Power Loader, he's been working diligently and hard on his new Hero Costume in wake of the old one being destroyed during the USJ incident. You can understand why he's working so hard what with him working under her on the horizon." The black haired beauty then perked up, realizing her error as Yu turned her head up at an unnatural angle, grinning widely.

"Haha! So he's going to be working under a woman huh! Good! Peter needs a strong lady like me or Ryukyu to guide him in life!"

"Uhhhh, Yuchan."

"Or he can learn how to better his-" She paused, pouring some sake into a cup and downing in one gulp. "Fuaaaaaw~! Better his confidence u-under Uwabami! She's a s-starlet. And with Peter and the praise all over the news and papers, it makes sense, ya knoooow~?"

"Yuchan, it's not either one." Nemuri reached into her phone as the blonde turned towards her, annoyed to cut into her rant.

"Then who?!" She demanded as Nemuri displayed a webpage from the U.A. teacher's website on which Hero Course Students will be working under.

Yu's face was unreadable at first…then as if she was struck by lightning, her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide with horror.

" ** _EHHHHHHHH?! NOT HEEEEER_**!" She screamed, deflating on the spot. Yu looked like she saw a ghost, and Nemuri had an inkling why, considering the history Yu and the heroine Peter will be working under shared. "Why… Peter… why-" And her eyes rolled up, and she fell out of her chair and onto the floor, twitching and in utter disbelief. "Not her. Anything but her!" Yu chattered her teeth, shivering.

"Uhhh, Miss?" The bartender asked as Nemuri looked towards the big Bear of a man. No, literally, he was a polar bar.

"I'll pay. I gotta get my friend home." Nemuri drank the last of her wine and stowed her phone as she went down and picked up her catatonic friend off the ground and began to guide the slurring and despairing Mt. Lady out of the Wanobi Hive.

' _It is strange… of all people, why would someone like her offer Parker? And from all the students in U.A., he was her only one... '_ Nemuri mused, still befuddled. That heroine wasn't the type to latch onto quick fads, one of those being Peter Parker being hailed by the media as All Might's successor.

Still, she was glad for Peter to work under such a strong hero. Despite that…

Nemuri didn't envy him, as working under that hellion is next to impossible.

(X)

 _Endo Ward_

Nakiri Shizune, a meek and small lady standing only four feet tall, stood outside the metal door as she was thankful for the soundproofing going on within. Her racoon tail bristled at the yells inside, and the shrieking of metal adding along with it.

Didn't help with the reverberations from the sounds of combat going inside. Her employer was making her weekly combat training session per usual, in spite of the fact that she was tardy for her response from U.A. The fact she dragged her feet for her response when she forbad Shizune to reply back to Principal Nezu showed how much she wasn't into this upcoming venture. At least at a glance.

Then again, ever since All Might and the Headmaster of U.A. called their office about making her take on an intern, she has been in a very sore mood. Good for the citizens of Endo Ward, as that meant any and all villains or criminals in her path was dealt swiftly and harshly.

Even more so than usual.

She then heard the last sound of a crash, making the tiny tanuki lady sigh as she inputted the code upon the blast door. It opened, and Shizune saw a massive robot the size of a warehouse loom over her, it's many red eyes glaring down at her. It was a similar model to the U.A. Academy's Faux Villain Robots, only purple instead of green, with it's hefty arms replaced by hives of tendrils and wires and cables. All over the massive war machine was gashed and dents and torn out circuirty and plating.

Then the red eyes turned dark as it fell to the side with a crash, the wind washing over the brown haired woman. She got a good view of the massive training ground before her.

And in the center atop a mountain of robotic corpses, was her boss, hunched over and panting.

"Miss! We got a response from U.A. a half an hour ago! They have confirmed it with Parker-san and he will be here next Monday, as per U.A.s Internship Guidelines." Shizune stated loudly with a loudspeaker she pulled out behind her.

The woman standing atop the mountain of metal looked down, her white hair hanging down past her bottom and to the back of her thighs. Her bronze skin ripped and toned with muscle as dark purple long stockings hung tightly to her lower legs. At her feet, metallic guards smoked and had oil and grime. In fact, she was covered in it, as well as metal scraps. She turned, her red eyes gazing down upon her with an unamused glance, like a child being forced to go to dinner and eating nothing but broccoli. Her tall lapine ears twitched as the Rabbit Hero Mirko stood up tall, displaying the golden crescent moon atop of her leotard.

"So, the brat's coming here soon huh? Shit. Still can't believe that All Might pulled my favor for this." Usagiyama Rumi cursed as she reached down to her temporary utility belt, grabbing a water thermos and pouring all over her face. "Being forced to watch over him. Fucking embarassment."

Shizune winced lightly as she saw Mirko hop up from atop the mountain and land beside her. "To be fair, we have his transcripts and the glowing reports from his teachers and-"

"I don't give a shit what those pencil pushers think or what book smarts translates to." Mirko growled, looking down. "Nakiri, you know as well as I do that that kid is a clown, letting his powers go to waste like that!" She raved as she stood up, stretching and making her joints creak as she began to make final exercises from her work out. "So many blown opportunities when he could have ended so many fights in an instant! One hit to the Sugar kid, he's out like a light! He allowed Endeavor's brat to get in a cheap hit when he could have taken him out like he did-"

Shizune smiled behind her wide glasses, adjusting them as she heard the bronze woman rave and rant. As the secretary for the Rabbit Hero, she's known her all of her life, and to hear the proclaimed Lone Killer Rabbit of Endo say such things when she detests working with others. Then again, she gave a similar rant when she came back from her duty bodyguarding the Sports Festival.

"Well, we will need to buy the right furniture to give him the proper accommodations, as All Might did say that he will be staying with us for two weeks."

"Don't fucking remind me." Mirko muttered as she split her legs, her muscles tensing. "I'll leave that stuff to you Nakiri. You have a better eye for home making than me after all."

"I'll do my best Mirko-san!" Shizune bowed and beamed. "Shall I order the clean up drones to begin?"

"Yeah, might as well." Rumi sighed as she stood up, stretching her arms as the slightly taller woman walked ahead of the tanuki, her bunny tail twitching in conjunction with her ears. "Of all damn times to take in a lousy brat, even if he does have promise." She then got a big demonic grin. "So, the world is calling him the second coming of All Might huh? That brat is nowhere near All Might's level as a hero! He can handle anything on his own if he put his mind it, yet Parker had to be bailed so many damn times during that Flag War or whatever, and when he fought that Shiozako girl-"

"Shiozaki Mirko-san." Shizune corrected as she followed her boss out of the stadium sized training facility, closing the blast doors and inputting commands on the keypad beside it. That should get the clean up drones working through the night.

"Whatever, either way…" Mirko grinned darkly. "I owe All Might a favor regardless, and I never leave a debt unpaid. So if he wants me to take this brat under my wing? Fine. I'll leave him in the dust." She walked down the hallway of their agency and eyed the bathrooms. "And show him what it means to be a real hero!"

"I'm sure you will Mirko-san." Shizune agreed as she allowed her boss to enter the bathroom area. With a light light, she turned… and saw many grimy and dirty footprints from Mirko's rabbit feet-gear. The tanuki woman rolled her eyes, but smiled as she got out her phone, starting up the clean up droids as Mirko started up her shower.

"Well, I better start organizing Peter Parker's room." She stated as she walked forward. "Things are going to get really interesting from here!"

(X)

And there you have it. The beginning of the Internship/Stain Arc. And who Peter is gonna intern with.

I can only hope we see more of Mirko going forward in canon, but as of now me and the gang are just going off of what we know from her limited appearance in the manga. I personally waifu the HELL out of Mirko out of most of the adult heroes, largely because she hits so many notes with me personally.

Bakugo is in a bad place, and motivates Izuku to become something more.

Likewise, we know very little of Momo's parents, other than that they're: 1. Rich. 2. have connections galore. And 3. Mom's super strict. So I hope I helped paint that picture. If you can pick out the shout outs of the Yaoyorozu mansion... hehe.

Now I can rest for the rest of the month. Which is only a couple of days. And onto planning the arc. Thankfully I have the manga volumes right beside me.


	28. Chapter 28

(Guest Interlude by QAI521. Considered canon)

"Someone's in a good mood."

Pony felt her cheeks warm as her green-haired classmate's smile grew even wider. She looked as though she was the cat that had caught the canary. The American did her best to look as innocent and inconspicuous as she could in the face of that amused gaze. From her friend's light chuckling, it didn't do much to dissuade her.

"You finally ask Bug Boy out?" Setsuna asked as she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. Pony could feel another blush rise up her neckline, and her eyes desperately flickered across the classroom, hoping and praying that everyone else had something better to do with their time. She knew that keeping her crush on Peter hidden was a lost cause (except from Peter himself, ironically).

Thankfully, the only one who seemed to be paying any attention to them was Kendo, who was giving her a slight frown that she couldn't quite decipher.

"Arachnid," she blurted out.

Setsuna blinked. "…sorry?"

"Ah…" a wave of embarrassment washed over her. "Spiders are arachnids, not bugs."

"…Right. But don't think I didn't notice how you didn't answer my question," her friend pointed out with a cheeky grin. Pony grumbled as Setsuna tightened her grip, trapping her in place.

The blonde glanced towards the clock.

It would still take five minutes for class to start, and there was no way that she would be able to hold off Setsuna's questioning for that long. She would keep on needling until she managed to dig something up.

Her friend was tenacious like that.

Though…telling Setsuna would keep her from blurting it out to the rest of the class. The young American could easily imagine her friend doing something like that to break her defiance and embarrass her. The thought of that happening made a whole new wave of anxiety pass through her. Trying to keep her question a secret from Peter when someone like Monoma was her classmate would be all but impossible.

"…not yet," she quietly admitted.

She had come close this morning – well scratch that, she had been trying since after the Sports Festival. Unfortunately, there always seemed to be something coming up between the two of them. The project that he had been working on was finally finished (she had never heard him so happy), and all the publicity that he was getting, that they were both getting, had eaten up their time.

She could have asked him over the phone…but that just felt impersonal.

The teen knew she could have tried to ask him this morning, but he had been distracted, and she didn't want the weight of a possible 'no' pushing down on her for the rest of the day. Better that it happened at the end of the day when she could go home and eat a few dozen apples to ease her pain.

Plus…she really needed to work herself up to this.

"Really?" Setsuna asked with a raised brow. "I thought that you would have been all over him by now." Pony felt a sliver of dread pass through her as Setsuna's grin turned positively predatory. "If you don't snatch him up soon, someone's going to ask out Mr. Popular. Have you seen his fan pages yet?"

Pony blanched. "D-don't remind me."

…so many fanfics.

She hadn't dared look at the ones about her.

"I'm asking him after school," she murmured. It felt silly, being so worked up about this. She was training to be a Pro Hero, to fight against villains, and save lives. She had fought on international television and hadn't felt this nervous.

Yet the thought of asking Peter out still gave her butterflies.

Peter was an amazing friend…and she didn't want to ruin that.

Whatever his answer was, it wouldn't change her opinion about him, but the fear of how it would change his opinion of her lurked in the back of her mind. Mom had been right when she said he didn't seem like someone who would let something like that get in the way of a friendship, but it was still a genuine fear.

"How are you going to ask him?"

Pony blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Setsuna's grin did little to ease her nerves. "You could just be boring and ask him out like any regular old person, oooorrrrrrr…."

"I don't think I'm going to like this."

"You could grab him by the shoulders…"

"I'm not—"

"Confess your heart out…"

"I mean—"

"And then give him a big kiss!"

"Setsuna!" Pony all but shrieked, her cheeks so red they could have been replaced by tomatoes. A few of her other classmates glanced towards her, but nobody questioned her sudden outburst. If there was one positive thing about Setsuna's teasing was that she did it to everyone. They were probably just waving it off as some joke she had made and not Pony talking about spilling her heart out to her crush. "I'm wasn't going to do that!"

"But you're thinking about it now?"

"…maybe?"

From Setsuna's surprised blink, she hadn't been expecting that answer. Pony wasn't going to lie and say that the idea wasn't appealing on some level, but it was the kind of trashy romance moved that belonged in cliché novels. Plus, the mere thought of attempting something like that left her feeling somewhat lightheaded.

She …didn't have the confidence for that.

"…you're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah," Pony said, leaning back at the uncharacteristically serious look her friend was giving her. The girl was usually all smiles and laughs, but right now, her expression might as well have been carved from stone as she searched for something. "I-I mean he's a really good friend, and I like him and—"

"Pony, lots of people like Peter. I like him because he's good eye candy and fun to tease, but I'm not really serious about asking him out. I'm not going to say no if he asked, but I'm not going to go after him while others are chasing him. That support girl likes him because he can keep up with her brain…not too sure she thinks about him any other way. But you?" Pony leaned back as her friend leaned in.

"You really have feelings for him, don't you?"

"…yes," was all she could say, her voice small and weak.

Pony…she had never had that many friends growing up. Living on the family ranch left her rather isolated from the rest of the community, and her bovine/equine quirk had gotten her bullied more than once. Coming to Japan had been even worse, trapping her in a foreign land where she barely spoke the language and often looked down on for her American heritage and cultural oddities…it had been hard.

Then Peter had shown up.

She didn't want to think about what would have happened to her if the friendly New Yorker hadn't approached her during their shared language class. She probably wouldn't have been nearly as confident in her own abilities if he hadn't been there, assuring her that she was doing well, that she wasn't screwing up. He had helped push back that self-doubt that had tripped her up so many times before and helped her simply be herself.

Peter had been friendly to her when nobody else had.

She couldn't help but admire his reasons for wanting to be a hero, for seeing every problem no matter how small of seemingly insignificant worthy of his time. Others might have called it foolish to spend so much time with mundane things when villains roamed the streets, but weren't heroes supposed to be more than just pummeling bad guys?

Weren't heroes supposed to inspire the people they defended?

…hadn't he inspired her?

"So, how are you going to ask him?" Setsuna asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Ask who what?"

Pony blinked as Kendo approached them, her questioning gaze washing over them both. A quick glance revealed that nobody else had bothered to join in, which was a relief. Besides, Kendo had been a massive help in training and a source of advice for the whole class, surely she would know something that could help!

"Pony here is going to ask out The Next All-Might," Setsuna said with a slight snicker. Pony couldn't help but groan a little. She knew how little Peter liked that nickname, no matter how deserving of it he was. Kendo's gaze sharpened, and the blonde shivered a little under the intensity of the scrutiny.

"Pony…are you sure this is something you want to do?" Her class president asked, arms crossed and face impassive. There was something about the way she asked the question that struck a nerve like she was being judged poorly for her choice.

"Yes," she intoned, with perhaps just a tad more force than necessary.

Kendo held up her hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to imply anything…but being a hero is hard work and doesn't leave much time for a relationship. I'm just thinking that you should focus on being the best you can instead of trying to impress a single boy."

"The most worthwhile things in life are the most difficult to accomplish," Pony said, borrowing a phrase that she had heard Dad use many times over the years. She knew that he had started his relationship with Mom back when he was in the prime of his career, and he had made it work. It was true that heroing might get in the way of a relationship and vice versa, but to give it up because it was a little difficult?

Heroes were supposed to face insurmountable odds and come out on top.

Why would this be any different?

"I'm going to ask him, nothing's going to change that," Pony said with as much conviction as she could muster. The blonde could feel the surprise wash over the two girls, which wasn't that shocking. She knew that she wasn't what someone would call a particularly forceful person (though Monoma had taken to flinching whenever she stepped too close), but this wasn't something she was going to back down on.

"Well…" Kendo looked almost lost, a far cry from her usual innate self-confidence. "I suppose if you're serious about this…be yourself. But make sure that you're understood on how you're asking him out, Parker's the kind of guy you need to hit over the head with a two by four to get your intentions across."

Pony wanted to defend Peter…

…but she couldn't help but flashback to the time she had tried to do things with him…

…maybe Kendo's observation wasn't unwarranted.

Kendo and Setsuna started to debate about the best methods to tell Peter about her feelings though Setsuna's were far more…raunchy than she was comfortable thinking about. Instead, she let the two voices fade into the background as she solidified her resolve.

'Okay, I just gotta tell Peter how I feel about him without choking up or getting cold feet.'

Pony glanced towards the clock.

Barely two minutes had passed since this conversation had started.

…this was going to be a long school day.

(Guest Interlude End. Onto the actual Chapter! Thanks QAI!)

* * *

"How are we looking?" Peter asked, setting down the smoldering pen.

All around him, the monitors that made up the support class office were alive. A million different calculations flashed across the screens before they all came together in the familiar round symbol.

"Rudimentary tests are correct," The AI voiced, "After final calibrations, we should be able to house my unit for the extended periods like you wished."

"Current battery life?" Peter asked, looking over the finished creation.

On the table in front of him, the wired and finished replica of his old mask stared back up at him. The circuitry was on another level than what he was used to. Half the design choices that went into this thing would've never even occurred to him.

Thankfully, Peter had a friend that was literally packed with blueprints just waiting to be used.

"I estimate that you'll be able to push the battery life for one hundred and seventy-three continuous hours, so long as you don't overcharge the displays."

"Got it." Picking up the mask, Peter gently placed it within the automated stitching unit. A big machine, made to fix up the little tears in whatever costume that the support students were looking for. Normally, you'd have to upload a schematic of what your suit looked like, the colors that made up the designs, even the stitching pattern desired.

It took forever, if you didn't have a friend that could upload all of that information in an instant. The second he pressed the start button, the arms went to work, covering up the circuitry and bringing back that familiar red and black.

"Before you ask, it'll take all night sadly. None of these are up to par with typical Stark Industries-level machinery," Karen said.

"It's not too bad," Peter replied, putting in his earpiece and hefted his bag, "A little waiting never hurt anyone."

"I can state seventeen examples of waiting that did hurt people," The AI spoke, "But before that, you received an email two minutes ago. Your train tickets to Endo have arrived."

Peter felt… mixed about that. On one hand, he was one step closer to his internship and serving out his punishment. On the other, he had absolutely no idea who Mirko was. All that he could really find from a quick search was that she was the Number Seven ranked hero in Japan, with a theme revolving around rabbits and a lot of martial arts. She was also incredibly powerful and on the go a lot.

Maybe he'd be able to catch Midori before he headed off to his internship tomorrow. After all, the green-haired boy probably had more information on Mirko than her website did.

"Also, Yu says that she'll be running late tonight so you'll have to take the train home."

Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Did she say why she was held up?"

"Hanging out with a friend," Karen admitted as Peter stepped out of the Studio, the sun beginning to set as its rays peered in from the windows.

"Hey Peter!"

The American snapped his head around, blinking as Pony bounded up to him. Oh right, they had agreed to talk. All that work must've messed something up in his head for him to forget.

"From the looks of things, you're going to be held up too."

Peter rolled his eyes. ' _Karen please.'_

"Hey Pony. Wanna have that talk? I'm free." he said in English. The blonde girl perked up.

"Uh… yes! But ah, is the support room empty?"

Peter nodded his head.

"Great, could we talk in there?" his fellow American asked, "This is…" She paused, looking to the side as she blushed lightly. "Kinda personal."

Peter blinked, "Ah, sure."

Leading the way, Peter tossed his bag on an empty seat while Pony slowly walked around, taking in the sights of the support room.

"Go get'em tiger," Karen said, and Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Peter shot a look at his phone, quickly taking out his earbud as Pony fiddled with a circuit board. Normally, this was the part where someone would say something, but the two of them quickly lapsed into silence.

Peter tapped the desk, Pony looked out the window.

Neither so much as coughed.

"So…" Peter started, "What do you want to talk about?"

Pony perked up, surprised, like she wasn't expecting the question. She took a deep breath and continued wandering around, hands clasped in front of her as her hooves clopped against the ground.

"Yeah, well, I don't really know how to say this," she admitted in English.

Peter nodded slowly, but things weren't adding up. Pony shuffled her hoof feet, had her hands behind her back and everytime that she so much as looked at him her eyes darted away.

"Say what? Talk to me."

Pony looked at him, that redness growing before she took a deep breath.

"Well, then there's only one way to say this."

Say what?

That's what Peter wanted to ask, but the words died in his throat as Pony walked up to him slamming her hands on his work desk. Peter jerked back, but Pony kept going forward until they were only a few inches apart. The blush had utterly engulfed her face, and Peter swore that even her horns were embarrassed.

"I like you."

…

What?

"A-A lot."

…

…

Peter didn't know what to say to that. Pony stared at him, waiting for an answer, but his brain was shot. A thousand calculations and stupid jokes that usually floated around were completely silent for the first time in his life.

So he didn't think, he had to work on instinct.

"Ah, thanks."

Instincts bad.

Pony blinked and Peter quickly threw his hands up.

"Okay, uhh that's not what I'm supposed to say," he stammered, "This is like, super important and deep and personal and I should be waiting for you to explain yourself because I know you and you don't just say stuff like that and I'm rambling because usually the I like you comes from me-and I should shut up shouldn't I?" Peter's shoulders deflated as he clamped his mouth shut.

"P-please," Pony said, finally turning away, "This is hard enough without all that ya know?"

"Yeah, I mean," Peter stopped, quickly clearing his throat, "You were saying?"

"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to be saying!" Pony spat out, her face somehow getting redder as she shook her head. "The point is, Peter…" She paused, ramrod stiff, taking a deep breath. "We've been friends for over a year now…" Her blue eyes shifted to the floor as she struggled to find the words. "And you've… you've been the best friend I could ever ask for. Ever since we came here, me from Texas, you from New York…" She tugged at her arm. "I'm ramblin'," She shook her head, patting her cheeks before she took a deep breath. "You have supported me through and through ever since we got here to Japan. If… I had never met you, I don't think I would be at the spot where I am today." Pony let out a soft laugh, and she looked up, beaming, her big blue eyes and how they shimmered. "I want… somethin' more, y-you know?"

…

Peter's heart was tight, a lump forming in his throat as he could only hear his own heartbeat and the dull humming of the machines and computers. Not exactly the ideal scene for a love confession.

"So… you want to be… more than friends?" Peter asked, biting his lip as Pony nodded.

"Yeah," She reached out, her hand taking his as the American boy seemed to flinch at the contact. Peter's mouth was agog as he blinked rapidly, letting out a laugh.

"I mean… Wow. Wooow." Peter smiled as he ran his hands down his face. "W-Where, I mean… dang." He took a deep breath, looking to the ceiling as the shorter horned girl stared at him with waiting eyes, his heart aflutter. "Pony, I…" The American paused, trying to find the words. There was a part of him that wanted to say yes. To accept her feelings. To embrace her and twirl her around. To give her the joy and love she wanted.

But in truth… he didn't feel that way.

He just didn't.

She was his friend.

He swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Pony, I…" How do you even say this? Just looking at her and thinking the words made him feel like an ass...

But he wouldn't want to get strung along if he were in her shoes, right? "But I…I don't feel the same way. I'm… I'm sorry."

He met Pony's gaze, and the girl visibly winced, almost as soon as she heard the word 'But' come out of his mouth. Almost wilting right in front of him.

"O-Oh…" She said, her voice weak. She looked like she'd been stabbed, and Peter felt like an ass. A colossal one.

"Pony... you're one of my best friends. I don't want to-"

"So it's a no then?"

She interrupted, and the little smile that came over her features was downright heartbreaking.

He cringed.

He was _definitely_ an ass.

They lapsed into an awkward, tense silence and Peter saw Pony's fists trembling where she stood, heard the hitch of her breath before she took a slow, deep inhale and seemed to gather herself before pulling her eyes away from the floor and looking at him again. "I can't just… ask you to forget what I just said."

"You don't have to." He answered quickly. "You aren't the problem here. If anything _I'm_ the issue. A-Anyone who says no to you is an idiot. Like, you're amazing and strong and smart and-"

That brought out a laugh, though it was a tremulous thing. Painful even.

"I-it's ok Pete. I'm a big girl." Her smile was wide. _Too_ wide. "Yeah," Pony spoke out, shaking her head. "We're heroes in trainin' after all. Honestly, lookin' back it was kind of a bad idea to ask you like this, with internships comin' up, finals. Heh, the whole kit and kaboodle!"

Peter bit his lip. "Pony-"

She reached for her bag, grabbing it and hoisting it over her shoulder before stepping towards the door, not even looking his way. "I have to go. I was in a bit of a rush to catch the bus before I came and I don't wanna be late." Her voice was soft, low.

He stood up, the words caught in his throat as he wondered if trying to keep talking would just make things worse or if he could somehow heal the hurt he'd caused. He reached a hand out.

Before he could decide, the decision was taken completely out of his hands as Pony opened the door and left, fast given the clopping of her hooves against the floor. He could hear the walking clops pick up faster in pace before they faded away.

"Considering everything, I think you handled that as best you could." Karen chimed in from the surrounding systems.

Peter sighed, leaning against the wall as he looked up.

"Calculate fastest route home." He murmured, walking out of the studio and hoping beyond hope that it wasn't as long as he remembered.

"Do you want to talk about-"

"No." Peter cut her off via her earpiece as he prepared to walk home, leaving U.A.

(X)

Yagi Toshinori took a deep breath, feeling the intake of air stretch his skinny frame as he sat in the back of the car.

The driver Tsukauchi had recommended, Nagamasa Hiro, was very professional; a fact Toshinori was grateful for right now. Not needing to focus on keeping his muscle form allowed him time to relax, physically, which left him plenty of free time to think. Upon first witnessing Toshinori's transformation into All Might, the man had gaped for a moment. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline before he composed himself, straightening out his suit and proceeding as if nothing was amiss. Normally Tsukauchi would handle the driving, but he couldn't as he was busy with an investigation of some kind.

Right now Toshinori's thoughts were orbiting around one thi-well, two things.

The internships.

Namely the internships of both his chosen successor Young Midoriya, and Young Parker, who's recent... lapse in judgement Toshinori considered to be a personal failure on his part.

He was his teacher, and he'd let that kind of poisonous resentment languish inside his student.

He should have been more observant. Should have seen the signs. Should have talked to Aizawa.

A part of him knew it was illogical. Rivalry and competition birthed out the best in all of people. Drove them to become better no matter what. So what if some kids disliked each other and pushed one another? Kids will be kids. The other part that had driven him to become the Symbol of Peace in the beginning told the first part to shut up and accept the deserved rebuke.

As for Young Midoriya, he couldn't fault the boy for accepting Edgeshot's offer, not only did the boy not know of Gran Torino's very existence but he also deserved the recognition of interning under such a prestigious and high ranked Hero. He would learn much under Kamihara. No doubt on that.

But there was a niggling feeling that he had to do a little more, go a little further. He hadn't done right by any of his students through his negligence.

The skeletal man let out a sigh as he slumped in his seat. Being a teacher was hard.

How did Nana make it look so easy?

The car pulled to a stop at an intersection, and Toshinori felt his body rock lightly with the motion. Just a few blocks now, better puff himself up so-

The Symbol of Peace was brought up short as the very person he was trying to look for stepped out of a tea house.

Surprised, Toshinori found himself pressing his skeletal face against the glass, as though proximity would deny what he was seeing. "Wha?"

Nope. Nope. That was definitely Edgeshot waving away a barista with a smoking hot tea/coffee in hand.

His body rapidly growing into the familiar form of the worldwide protector of peace and justice that was All Might, Toshinori stepped out of the car.

Unfortunately, he had failed to tell his driver of this development.

"Edgeshot!" He laughed upon stepping out, fingers gripping the door handle as the Ninja Hero turned to look at him in clear surprise. "Hello! For I-"

The car kept going.

With a wrenching crash Toshinori suddenly realized that he was left holding the car door.

Said car stopped with a quick screech of its tires as Mr. Nagamasa realized something had gone terribly wrong.

Nagamasa stepped out of the car, confused and worried.

People stared. Edgeshot stared, tilting his head.

And Toshinori could feel the blush crawling up his neck as he began to sweat nervously.

"Am here…"

(X)

After a few seconds of awkward explanation, apologies, wrenching metal into place and twisting it a bit more to make certain it _stayed_ in place until they could get it fixed at the nearest car shop, some autographs and photo moments, All Might was finally able to talk with his fellow Top Ten Hero in relative peace, standing on the sidewalk.

"Well." Edgeshot shrugged. "You clearly wanted to talk to me so, here I am."

All Might coughed. "Ahem. Yes well, as you certainly know, the U.A. internships are starting today and the student you solicited accepted your offer."

Edgeshot nodded. "Ah yes, Midoriya Izuku."

"Well..." The Symbol of Peace hesitated. How to frame this… "I have a bit of a soft spot for Young Midoriya truth be told. I was just wondering what you had planned to cover and expand on during this internship. As his teacher, I thought it would be prudent to know."

"I was planning to help him with the basics of initiating an engagement, and perhaps, if there is time, some investigative work, but mainly his quirk usage." The Ninja Hero answered as he closed his visible eye. "Actually, if you could facilitate information on how his quirk functions that would definitely speed up the process considerably." He reopened said eye, although Toshinori had a feeling that his other one hidden behind his gray hair was locked on him. "I was planning on the first day or two to break down and dissect the quirk and the way it works. Being able to go through that quickly will certainly allow him to get the most out of his two weeks with me. Then we would refine it as we go over lessons and perhaps some detective work."

All Might tried to not break out in a cold sweat.

"Ahh yes I-" The excuse of not knowing anything about Midoriya's quirk as his scrambling brain quickly realized that; A) He was his teacher so he should know. B) He had already admitted to having a soft spot for the boy so that should apply doubly so. and C) Even if he didn't know he would have access to the files soooo...

"Well..." He chewed on his words, trying to find the best way to spill the beans without tipping over the whole container. "From what we can discern Midoriya's quirk lets him store some energy. But the amount he stores is too much for his body to handle right now."

"Hence why he breaks his bones." Edgeshot finished. "Interesting. Still, his physical strength and speed is far above most of his classmates, so he must have some control on how much of that stored energy he uses. Very interesting indeed." His mouth curved into a smile under his mask as he stood up. "Thank you All Might, but I believe I should get going, Midoriya will be arriving on the morrow and I want to make sure his accommodations are set."

"W-wait." Toshinori called, his hand going forward to stop the curious Ninja Hero. "Why did you choose him? Out of all the students there. Endeavor's son. Parker. Shiozaki. Why Young Midoriya, if I may ask?"

Edgeshot stared at him for a long, interminable moment. He chuckled lightly. "Surely you didn't think you're the only one that can have a soft spot for someone who can become a hero too, All Might."

Yagi went perfectly still.

Edgeshot's revealed eye curved into a smile. "I really should get going now. And you look like you have a door to go fix."

Toshinori turned, looking at the barely held together door before he looked back and Edgeshot was already gone from the sidewalk.

(X)

As soon as they were a block or two away from the site of his conversation with Edgeshot, Yagi allowed himself to deflate with a relieved sigh, the pinstripe suit once more hanging off his skeletal frame.

Slowly, the window separating him from Nagamasa began to roll itself down and Yagi winced as he met Nagamasa's eyes through the rearview mirror.

"You owe me a door, Yagi-san."

All Might coughed into his hand as he felt the embarrassment heat up his face again. "Sorry, Nagamasa-san. My agency will cover the expenses."

"Hnn."

As if on cue the car turned a corner and struck a pothole, the movement making the metal groan and shift with a lurch that let the door dangerously rock before settling down.

With a leery eye at the door, Toshinori turned his eyes back to Nagamasa with a cringe as the man rolled the window back up.

The Number One Hero sighed. "That goes for the tires too..."

That was a good chunk of change down the drain.

Toshinori turned to look out of the window, watching the people going about their day. It was nice, seeing people at peace, it was a reminder of what he'd managed to accomplish. What he'd fought so hard for for the last few decades.

Endo Ward was several minutes away, and so Toshinori took to fiddling with his phone.

The news cycle had finally moved on from the Sports Festival by and large, but still there were pictures here and there, mainly of the third year students who were slated to graduate soon and be the latest generation of heroes to the world, many eyes were on U.A.'s "Big Three", each of whom had given outstanding performances in their own rights and ended in the top three spots in the tournament.

He wondered what the news would look like in two years with Young Midoriya about to graduate. Already he'd made a lot of strides in mastering One for All. In another two years, or even one, who knew what he'd achieve?

The Successors were always greater than their predecessors.

Scrolling through the various tabs and social media notifications, Toshinori let his mind wander as the noise of the car and even the creaky door beside him faded from his mind.

Finally, as he noted through his peripheral vision Nagamasa pulling off the exit ramp, Toshinori pried himself away from the little screen and pay attention to his surroundings again.

Finally, he could see the building coming up, just a block away.

Puffing himself up to the form of the indomitable All Might, Toshinori smiled as Nagamasa pulled up to the curb. Right before them was what looked like a warehouse in front of a giant domed stadium.

Carefully opening up the last remaining door, Toshinori stepped out of the car, walking over to Nagamasa's door and tapping on the window.

Rolling it down, he told his relatively new driver. "Ten minutes tops."

Nodding once, Nagamasa shifted the car into drive and headed off, to find a parking spot elsewhere.

Taking a breath, not entirely dissimilar to steeling his nerves when he was gonna step into a fight, Toshinori made his way into the Agency.

He opened the door. "Hello! For I am here!"

His booming voice startled the small auburn haired secretary, quite spectacularly.

She jumped in her seat, a file of some kind jumping off of her fingertips before her hands scrambled to catch it. "A-All Might!?" Her ears were perked up, and her bushy racoon-like tail was stiff and erect.

The distinct sound of weights and dumbells hitting the floor echoed through the room before he saw Mirko, at the lip of a doorway in a sports bra and sweatpants, gleaming in sweat. "The heck are you doin' here?" The Rabbit Hero asked, not even caring that the world's greatest hero as in her front lobby.

"Haha. I just came to talk to you about Young Parker!" Usagiyama's eye twitched as her ears folded.

"I already promised that I'd do it!" she said with a scowl. "I don't need you hovering over my shoulder about it like some mother hen."

His blue eyes found her red ones. "You promised you'd do it. But you never promised to do the best you could while doing it."

The dark skinned woman rolled her eyes before she marched over to him, looking cross as she placed her arms on her hips.

"If you don't trust me to do it right then why ask? I sure as hell have better things to do than explain myself in the middle of my training."

"Don't misunderstand me." He held up his hands in a placating gesture before putting them at his hips. "I know that once you promise to do something you'll see it through. That is the kind of woman you are. But you have no connection to Young Parker, and no reason to give the extra effort in something you didn't even wish to do in the first place. I would not blame you given your responsibilities. A favor to me isn't... a priority. I'm just here to ask you to give the boy a bit more of a chance, and a bit more of your time and effort than what's 'strictly necessary' and I know he will meet even your high standards." His trademark smile widened and shone brightly.

"I could just lie." She said. "Tell you what you want to hear."

He smiled. "Now that I know you wouldn't do."

For a long moment, Mirko stared at him before she huffed. "Tch. You're lucky I like you."

"Indeed." The Symbol of Peace laughed. "I've seen what you do to the people you don't like."

"Mr. All Might sir," The tanuki secretary that was a head shorter than the already short Mirko ran up with a glass of water. "Some water?"

"Why thank you young miss! Don't mind if I do!" He beamed as he bent down, taking it as he began to drink. Usagiyama crossed her arms over her full bosom and quirked an eye at him.

"So is this brat your secret American love child or something like the internet says?"

Toshinori spat out the water, thankfully the liquid arced over Mirko's head as he choked. "What!?"

Mirko shrugged. "Figured I'd ask. American boy with Super Strength and you pulling all the strings to get him into U.A. the same year you begin teachin', even coming all the way out here to Endo all but singing his praises…" She looked up at the blonde titan of a man with an inquiring eye. "Internet finally dig up something real on you or is it more tabloid BS?"

"Ahhh I... err... the latter." He could see the _logic_ for the connection but... good lord he hadn't been back in the States in almost twenty years. Sheer mathematics would make it impossible, couldn't people see that?

Then again, Parker is fifteen to sixteen years of age. He can see why people can make such a connection, at least the conspiracy minded ones.

He realized that he had stated the last part aloud when Mirko smirked. "Don't let your 'math' and logic get in the way of a good story now, All Might. Now, if you'll excuse me. I got my training to get back to." She rolled her head a little. "Going on a patrol for the next few days across Central Japan before coming back here." She then turned around, waving back as she walked towards the inside of the building.

Well, he would have to take her at her word. All Might said his goodbye to the secretary and returned to the car.

(X)

The last few days had been a blur for Bakugo Katsuki.

Go to school. Eat. Head back. Go to his room. Lie in bed. Sleep.

Repeat.

That damn Deku kept to his word, finally, and left him alone. Thank god. Right now Katsuki wanted the week to be done.

Aizawa said that in the next few days their class would be wrapping up some school stuff and preparing to go to internships. Well, most of them would be. Parker. Deku. Everyone.

He hadn't even bothered to fill out the application forms.

What was even the point anymore?

Who would want a _loser_ like him anyway?

So he ignored them.

He continued to look over his phone as he lay down in bed after a day at school. Looking over a news article on his phone made him breathe out his nose.

'The Next Generation of Heroes! The Next All Might waiting in the wings? Or 'All Mights'?' What we know so far of the Foreign Exchange Ace Freshman Student Peter Parker and the Shining Senior Superstars Togata Mirio, Amajiki Tamaki, and Hado Nejire!'

 _'Your name isn't on there. You're a fucking footnote now._ ' Katsuki thought as he closed his eyes. ' _Come on… come on…'_

Taking a deep breath he opened them again, staring at his palms and coaxing the sweat to come to the surface of his skin.

Nothing.

The sweat didn't ignite and Katsuki just stared at his open palm, eyes hollow.

Why did he pick U.A.? Why didn't he go to Shiketsu or Ketsubutsu? Why did he have to aim so high that he'd burned? He'd never be the strongest. Not with Todoroki there. Or fucking Deku. And especially Parker and his defeat in front of the whole world to see.

"Why did you save me All Might… why…!" He gritted out, gripping the sheets.

A knocking came at his door before he would wallow deeper, and Katsuki lifted his head. "I'll come down at dinner." He said sternly and loud, turning over and facing away from the door.

"Katsuki." It was Mom as she opened the door. "You have a guest. Come on."

Katsuki breathed out his nose as he looked back at the mother with whom he shared his features. The red-eyed blonde woman was frowning, but he could see those eyes of sympathy gazing at him. More pity.

"Who is it?" He reiterated dryly as he rolled out of bed, still in his school uniform.

"Doesn't matter who it is! He came just now and he wants to talk to you. So stop being rude and get downstairs" Mitsuki said with crossed arms over her bosom. "Come on, don't keep him waiting."

"I'm coming I'm coming…" Katsuki groused as he stormed out, walking past Mitsuki as his eyes remained glued to the floor. Who would bother coming here?

"Well well," Came a deep voice, a voice Katsuki didn't recognize except over the news. His head rose up as he walked down the stairs. "You really are in bad shape, aren't you?"

He was tall, massive even as he sat on the couch. Dressed in a suit and an orca-themed cape. Sakamato Kugo, Gang Orca, sat there with his father Masaru sitting across from him. The brown-haired man's eyes brightened at the sight of his only son as he gestured for Katsuki to sit beside him.

"Gang Orca?" Katsuki breathed, eyes wide. On the coffee table in front of him was his hero sheet that he had forgotten to sign.

The Killer Whale Hero gestured to the couch. "Please, have a seat."

The boy blinked, not sure how to react. After a moment his legs began to move, almost robotically if he were honest, sitting down beside his father shortly before the boy felt his mother sit next to him.

"You never filled out your Hero Internship form." Orca raised an eyebrow, whatever a whale's eyebrow could be called. "I wonder why?"

"Wait, you haven't filled that out Katsuki?" Mitsuki asked surprised, looking down at her son. The blonde wilted, looking at the floor.

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged, staring at their current guest.

He could feel his mother's whole body tense, like a bowstring being pulled taut, ready to spring and let loose.

"Alright, enough is enough with this moping bullshit!"

"Dea-"

"No! We tried it your way in giving him space!" She hollered at her husband seated across from her, who shrunk under her voice. "And he's on a goddamn-"

Somehow, Gang Orca's webbed hand reaching forwards and lifting the collection of the application forms made enough sound to cut over his mother's extremely loud voice.

Holding the stack in hand the Hero cleared his throat.

"Given that he has no protests one way or the other, if the two of you would consent, I will accept his internship application."

"W-Well." Masaru said, grateful to turn away for a moment from his wife's gritted teeth and barely held back rage as he bowed in respect. "We're grateful for this attention, and the opportunity and we'll-"

"What's the catch?" Mitsuki cut in flatly, as her husband winced. "Not everyone, much less a Pro Hero, shows up for a personal house call, especially when their email went ignored."

"Indeed they don't." Sakamoto answered with a bobbing nod of his head. "A friend asked, I answered, it's quite simple."

Katsuki scoffed, bringing the attention of the three adults right back to him.

"Tch. So you don't even want me for me. Just because somebody asked you to take on the charity case."

"Katsuki, you're not a-"

Before the words could come out of his father's mouth Gang Orca stood up from his seat, and for the first time Bakugo could appreciate just how massive the Hero was, he was taller than All Might.

" _Charity_ is for the weak and slothful, and I have neither the time nor inclination to reward either, even for friends who ask nicely." Gang Orca growled. "You aren't that worthless; you finished as the runner-up in the Sports Festival and your grades have you at the top percentile of your grade, but I will not coddle you and soothe your hurt feelings." He glared down lightly.

With a turn of his head, the Hero nodded, once to both of his parents. "The offer is on the table should you accept, if you do Bakugo-san, I expect you in my agency at eight-AM sharp Monday morning." He reached into his suit jacket, and placed down his business card. "My address is listed here. Since this is a rush job, you'll have to pay for transportation yourself down to Nagasaki, should you accept. If you do, my agency will cover for food, room, and board as you work under us. I will not call, I will not chase after your whereabouts after that time on Monday. Show up, or be relegated to where you seem to think you belong." He growled, his red eyes sharp and piercing into the blond boy.

Katsuki winced, looking away as he closed his eyes, gripping his fists. He didn't deserve it. No one should bother going out of their way… not for a loser like him! Not for-

"Bakugo." He lifted his head, red eyes looking back into red as Gang Orca looked down at him from the side. "Will you choose to lie down and fade into the shadows after one defeat?" He turned his head, eyes as hard as steel as he gave him his full attention. "Or will you get back up, fight, and become the hero you've always wanted to be?"

With his words delivered the Killer Whale Hero bowed deeply once to his mother and then to his father. "Ma'am. Sir. Thank you for your time." And it was all his father could do to get up fast enough to escort him to the door.

(X)

The next few days flew by in a flash, thankfully, and Peter arrived at Musutafu Station with the rest of Class-A, all of them now standing in the courtyard.

"Alright, everyone has their costumes right?" Aizawa asked as he inspected his students standing before him, all of them carrying their suitcases, backpacks, and their special cases containing their costumes. Peter looked down at his small one, patting it affectionately as his mask and suit were ready to roll. He did double checking on it, triple checking to ensure all systems were green. They were. "Good." He closed his eyes and shushed off the kids. "Be on your best behavior out there. You're representing U.A. you know. You'll be focusing entirely on the hero you are working with over the next two weeks. Don't let this opportunity go to waste. Get going, and do good." He turned around and walked away, hands in his pockets as Peter sighed.

"This is gonna be a blast! I can't wait!" Hagakure chirped with a wave of her hand.

"Agreed. Gotta say, couldn't sleep a wink last night in anticipation." Shoji added from one of his arms.

"I slept like a baby. Then again, helped to get a major workout in." Kirishima grinned, flexing his arm as he saw Tokoyami walking ahead of him. "Hey man, you headed to Kyushu? It's in the South side of the station. That's where Hawks is located."

"Ah, my thanks." The bird-headed boy replied.

"You excited as well?" Karen asked in his ear. Peter shrugged.

"Kind of. I mean, I've worked with heroes before in the past. But, I'd never worked with one as part of a high school curriculum. It's still kinda surreal ya know?" Peter replied as he looked up at the various screens and electronic billboards as they displayed various ads from Uwabami's fashion items to Wash's appliance advertisement. And no one batted an eye or said some snide comment on collateral damage. That's how it was back in his world with the Avengers ever since New York, and it amplified with D.C., and each incident afterward. Especially Sokovia. Now there was a Hawkeye on every street corner and a Hulk, Iron Man and Captain America in every town.

"Indeed. Commercial Superheroes, with many laws and regulations our world could have used. Either way, I am sure you will be accepted well enough if you keep this pace up, Peter."

"Appreciate it." Peter replied with a smile as he saw Momo standing in his peripheral vision, head tilted.

"You on a phone call?" She asked in Japanese and the American perked up.

"Oh! Uhh, thanks Miss Karen, I'll definitely keep that in mind!" Peter said in English with a grin, tapping his earbud. Thankfully the AI understood as he felt a vibration down low and saw a thumbs-up icon. Atta girl. "Was just having a small call with my uhhh, guidance foreign counselor. Laying out plans, all that cool stuff." He replied back in Japanese.

"A foreign guidance counselor? Hmmm… I am not privy to Exchange Students and the whole process, so you would know more than I do in that field." The black haired girl mused as she crossed her arms. "So, you're going to Endo Ward, right? That's on the other side of Tokyo."

"Yep. Gonna be a long ride on the train." Peter stretched. "Where's Yoyoi Musha at?" At that moment, Momo giggled as she placed her fingers over her mouth.

"Oh it's Yoroi Musha, Peter-san." She smiled and Peter felt dumb botching a Pro Hero's name. Mirko Mirko Mirko. "As for Musha-san, he is based in Korosanto Ward, so it is not far, thankfully. I just have to take a bus. I must say though Peter-san, when I thought about it, you selecting Mirko was a smart choice."

"Really? Ummm, I know she's a Rabbit Hero and is super strong." Peter crossed his arms, racking his brain for additional info on her. "Oh, and that she isn't around Endo a lot either. Like, she goes cross-country solving and stopping crimes as she goes. Sooo… she's like a hitchhiker?" Peter suggested, wishing he had looked up more on her. Karen kept quiet for now, since he wasn't sure how to respond to her while in the middle of a conversation.

"Really? I was considering how your power-sets are quite similar in terms of versatility. It is strange though for Mirko to send out internship offers." She cupped her chin in thought. "I don't follow heroes often, but she is a Top Ten, but she has no sidekicks in her agency given her vagabond style of heroing." She placed her hands on her hips and then smiled. "I guess given your performance that you must have really left an impression on her."

"Heh, yeah, I bet." Peter looked to the side, knowing why he had to pick her and not others. Granted, he had thousands of emails to comb through, so in a way he was grateful to Principal Nezu and All Might for helping him, but he would have liked to see what other offers he had gotten. "I heard Yoroi Musha is in the Top Ten too. What do you have planned?"

"Hopefully I can learn many things from him. Heroism tips. Combat Techniques. Quirk Refinement hints. And all that may be only the tip of the iceberg." Momo closed her eyes. "I have gotten stronger since coming to U.A., but I feel that I need to grow stronger still. After all, you have set the bar so high for everyone." She turned back to him, her obsidian eyes shining. "I need to step up my game."

"I know you can." Peter nodded as he pocketed his hands. "You're gonna do great, Momo-san. Don't feel that you need to be pressured; just, go at your own pace. Life's too short to be rushing things. You don't have to be a Top Ten or... something like that right off the bat." He shrugged, grinning as he remembered Mr. Stark's words. Well, somewhat. He's paraphrasing. "I suppose to put it simply, before I don't make any sense, just be the Everyhero Creati you wanna be!"

She blinked, before she giggled. "I appreciate your words." She looked to the ground as she looked deep in thought. "Peter." She spoke in English as Peter perked up. "I… noticed the last few days that you looked a little down." Peter looked away. Damnit, was it that obvious? "Is something wrong?"

Peter took a deep breath, scratching the back of his head. "Ummm… me and a friend had a… disagreement, on things." He couldn't just start a rumor mill like this. He already felt like an ass. At school, Pony hasn't even looked at him when they passed by each other a few times.

He couldn't blame her.

"I see, I am sorry to hear that. I hope things improve."

' _You and me both.'_ Peter thought. "It's nothing major to worry about, don't sweat over it." He looked back up at her, seeing how other students in Class A were busy socializing before their trains arrived. He saw Uraraka and Midoriya run off after Iida.

"Heya Ace!" Peter felt an arm draped around his shoulders as he looked down at the redheaded Kirishima, he grinned at him. "Talkin' about your internships?"

"Uhh, yeah, we were." The brown-haired boy replied. Momo seemed sheepish, looking away. "You excited to work under that Fourth Kind guy?"

"You bet I am, and when I get back I know that I'll be stronger than ever!" He gave Peter a challenging look as he pointed at his classmate's chest. "When we face off again, I'll be the one who gets the win!"

"You better get in line, I think Sato-kun has a claim already." Momo replied as Eijirou perked up.

"Oh yeah, you two fought in the Tournament round!" He punched his open palm with his fist. "Then I'll make a claim on his claim and defeat him man to man! Winner gets you!"

"Now that just sounds weird. Is this how rivalries work?" Peter asked.

"Still, two weeks for internships? I mean, I like the hero work, but midterms are just a week after this stuff, right?" Eijirou changed the subject, looking to the ground. "I was really hoping to get some studying in. I'm just scraping by in some of my classes."

"If it's help with studying, I'm sure we can set something up." Peter suggested, happy to talk more about normal school things rather than rivalries and fight-claims.

"Yeah! I could use some help with math, and the teachers always call on you to fix up an equation me, Kaminari, or Hagakure couldn't get!" Eijirou grinned as he bounced on his feet. "You're like a Math Wizard! As expected from Ace!"

"And I need help with normal Japanese and Calligraphy." Peter laughed. "I mean, I can speak it fine and write normally, but I have some trouble with minor stuff. And History." Boy, did History suck. The History he once knew… was literally ancient history! Like the 1812 War and the Louisiana Purchase!

"Then why don't we set up a study group?" Momo suggested, beaming. "Every day after school we can reconvene at my house and use my family's study. I would be happy to assist."

"That's awesome!" Eijirou beamed as he pumped his fist. "Man, now I can sleep easier now with that in mind!" He separated himself from Peter. "With that, we should focus on our internships for now though. Can't look too far ahead on the road, or else we'll miss the potholes!"

"Get that from a fortune cookie?" Peter asked with a grin as the redhead collected his bags.

"Nah, my dad told me that. Whelp, my train takes off in ten. We better get a move on. See ya in the chat and in two weeks!" Eijirou waved as everyone began to go their separate ways. This series of departures left Peter and Momo alone as they looked back at each other.

"So… Study Group?"

"Umm, yes." Momo nodded, hands folded in front of her stomach. "I think it would be in everyone's best interest for anyone we invite that we split roles. I will handle Japanese, Calligraphy, and History. And you can handle Math and Science."

"There are two science classes, so leave it to me." Peter grinned, offering a hand. "We are the Class Reps. We gotta look after our, well, class."

Momo beamed, and Peter felt her soft silky hand shake his own. "Well said. We'll support our classmates…" She paused, as if wanting to say something else, a bit of pink on her cheeks. "Together in the future. But for now, let's become better heroes!"

"You got it." Peter bowed lightly and turned, collecting his belongings as he saw the black-haired beauty do the same. "See ya around, Momo-san! Tell me how it's like under Musha!"

"You too!" Momo waved, and she left with a light bounce in her step as Peter collected his belongings and walked to the Central Wing of the station. There he'd get on the Train for Endo Ward.

"Seems you and that girl are quite cordial." Karen mused in his ear.

"We are Class Reps. We work together." Peter laughed ruefully.

"You'll have to tell me in detail on the train then."

"Will do."

(X)

And there we are. Not much this chapter, other than things in motion and people moving in their lives. Some they want, some not so much.

LD 1449 handled the Yagi segments, and edited the Katsuki segment a bit. He came through this chapter.

Also S4 is out. I've read the manga, but I need to find time to watch when able. Maybe I'll buy the Crunchyroll app after all...

Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see ya in the next one.


	29. Chapter 29

When Momo exited the limo in Korosanto Ward, she still couldn't believe the sight before her eyes as she gazed up at the structure. Smackdab in the middle of Tokyo in its most prolific ward outside of Shinjuku, was a castle that would look more at home in the Edo Period than in a modern city filled with skyscrapers. The black-haired beauty collected her belongings, wheeling them behind her as she made her way towards the entrance, which was a gate with walls surrounding the castle.

She had to stifle a laugh at the sight of a Starbucks right next door to it. And a donut store across from that.

She took a deep breath, calming herself as she reached the front gate. Her black pearl-like eyes spotted a camera on the side and she turned, giving a light bow.

"Yaoyorozu Momo I presume?" Asked a voice as a slot slid open in the door, and someone was gazing down from within.

"Yes. I am. I am here for my internship." She stated, bowing lightly again. The slot closed, and the sliding gate opened, revealing a bald man wearing a security suit.

"We have been expecting you." He smiled, bowing in return. "Please follow me Yaoyorozu-san. I am Niijima Tsuna. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The honor is mine." She said as she pulled her bags behind her, the security man walking towards the great castle. The courtyard had gardens possessing intricate Bonsai Trees with swathes of pebbles modeled perfectly around them to simulate the sea, with some even featuring Koi fish ponds. "My compliments to your architect. Your Agency looks remarkable." Momo said with a smile.

"Thank you for your words. Musha has a saying that clothes make the pros, and that can carry over onto the clothes of one's home or business." Niijima said with a nod as they got to the front door, which slid open like an electronic glass door. Momo took note of that saying. Then again, Yoroi Musha was around during All Might's debut. Once they got inside… it was not like the interior of a castle.

Rather it looked like an office, with people at desks, cubicles, and computers, and some sidekicks talking amongst themselves. Momo could even smell… fresh donuts?

"Of course, we're not as labyrinthine as an Edo Period Castle." Niijima said, obviously catching her surprise, with a slight smile.

"Naturally." Momo mused as they crossed a wooden bridge that curved over the expanse of desks and cubicles. She looked around, taking note of the hollow exterior that took up about three to four floors. Around the edges she could see various old-fashioned doors, with some people walking to and fro.

"Of course, it is similar to an old castle at the topmost floors, where Musha-san has his office, meditation room, guest rooms, and his own personal dojo as well. Along with some specialized rooms." Niijima guided her to the elevator. "He is on the top floor. You'll find him there waiting for you." He stepped back and bowed. "We are honored to have a fine U.A. Student as yourself intern with the Yoroi Musha firm, Yaoyorozu-san."

Momo blushed and bowed in return as she pressed the button for the top floor. "Thank you for your kind words, Niijima-san. And thank you for your help." The bald man offered a light grin and stepped back.

"Just doing my job." The elevator doors closed and Momo had the elevator to herself as it rose up.

She was going to be working and learning under a Top Ten Hero! She unleashed a big grin, letting out a laugh at the thought. Who would have thought she would have gotten to this point after everything in U.A.? All those lessons and training had paid off, and her performance at the Sports Festival had been impressive as she looked down at her hands.

Her mother's harsh words resounded in her head as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm a person, not furniture." She muttered to herself as she clenched her hands.

Momo shook her head. She was about to meet Yoroi Musha. Calm down. Focus!

The elevator stopped, and the door opened, revealing an authentic Japanese hallway with wood walls, floors, and various tables with minor decor such as vases with sakura flowers, miniature Bonsai trees, clay figurines and… a signed baseball?

The busty teen walked up to the door at the end of the hall, reaching a hand for-

"Come in." Said an old gravely voice, and the girl perked up. She slid the door open eagerly. Within was the office of Yoroi Musha, the Equip Hero.

Various suits of Samurai and Shogun armor were lined up on the left and right sides of the room, with sunlight pouring in from a glass roof up high. Before her, sitting at a desk was a broad and tall man donned in traditional white and red trim robes, with a set of Samurai armor and a Kabuto-esque helmet that featured a horn in the center hanging on a frame next to the wall. His eyes were dark, comparable to someone like Ashido, and his great white beard reached to his upper abdomen as he sat straight yet unflinchingly. His mane of white hair hung past his shoulders.

"Yaoyorozu-san. Welcome to my agency." Momo perked up, licking her lips as she bowed once again.

"It is an honor to be here and working under you, Yoroi Musha-san." She replied, doing her best to keep her voice calm. He exuded such authority and power! She looked to her sides, seeing that her suitcases were still with her. "Oh! Um, if I may? I wouldn't want to bring my luggage into your office, Musha-san."

"Your guest room is to your left. You can deposit your belongings there before we talk about your training. In your room you'll find your training haori." Musha rose up before he walked around his desk, and Momo realized he might be as tall as Shoji.

"Training haori?"

"Yes. We are going to begin your training. So once you settle your belongings, change into the haori and footwear we have provided, and meet me in the dojo opposite of your room." Musha growled as Momo stepped out of the way, allowing the Samurai to walk on through. "Bathroom is connected to your guest bedroom with a shower and bath attached." He got to the door, opening it without giving her a second glance. "I'll be waiting. When you enter here," He reached for a wooden carved figurine, and in a flash, it formed into a sword handle akin to a katana, minus the actual blade. "We will begin and I will teach you how to improve your Quirk and cover your weaknesses."

Momo perked up. She saw the old man turn around, and she could see his cheekbones rise with a smile. "I watch and record television you know." The girl turned, seeing a phrase posted above her door as well. It was in Hiragana and carved into a wood board. Followed by the english words ASK. Aku Soku Kiyomeru.

"Purge Evil Immediately?" She asked, and the man looked back at her.

"Yes. The initials, ASK, is the password." He added. Momo blinked.

"To what?"

"The wifi."

Momo blinked again, and Musha chuckled lightly.

"I'm old, not dead. Now go on." He nodded. "Get dressed."

"R-Right!" Momo blurted out, looking around as she got her suitcases inside. She was wasting one of the Top Ten's time! Mustn't keep him waiting! She spotted her white and dark blue haori, complete with shin-high socks and Japanese style sandals.

It was time to begin her training!

(X)

Izuku was nervous.

Now, this wasn't an entirely new feeling for him. He was nervous all the time really. Elevators made him nervous. Clowns terrified him, even the neighbor's far too large dog made him a little antsy when walking down the sidewalk.

But he felt relatively safe in stating that standing on the sidewalk in front of the Pro Hero Edgeshot's agency that the cold sweat he was breaking into now was a cut above his typical skittishness. The agency looked like a normal building, albeit with Japanese highlights like the rooftops and such. The train ride wasn't long from Musutafu to Kashiki Ward thankfully.

Sure he had the attention of and was the successor to All Might himself but somehow (though he'd never admit it aloud) This felt... more. Like he'd really earned it. That all the hard work and all the tears and all the pain and everything up to this point had amounted to something real, something tangible. That someone else, not just All Might, had seen his worth. The fifth highest ranked hero in the country no less. And he'd been the only one in his class to get an invitation from Edgeshot. That was absolutely amazing.

At least that's what he felt before his own self doubt started gnawing at his insides, sucking dry what little confidence he had.

Because clearly, this was a mistake. What interest would Edgeshot have in him?! Parker was the one who fought most like Edgeshot so surely the Hero had meant his sole invitation to be sent to his classmate and just got it mixed up. He was the kid that broke his bones whenever he flicked his finger too hard. Edgeshot was not only an extremely powerful hero but a master of Ninja arts and-

"The door doesn't bite." Someone said in a soft voice behind him.

"I know. I'm jus-GAH!"

His frightened scream could have awoken the dead. Whirling around he saw Edgeshot, steaming cup of either tea or coffee in hand who merely tilted his head, the crinkle of his visible eye showing a bemused amusement.

"E-ed-edgeshot-san!"

"Midoriya. Welcome to my agency." The masked hero smiled, nodding before gesturing inside. "Shall we? I'm sure you're eager to get started."

"W-wait so... it wasn't a mistake? You really want me to intern with you?"

The Shinobi hero offered an appraising eye before slowly nodding. "Of course. Come now. There is much we'll have to cover in this internship if my suspicions are correct."

The man started to move and it took a second or so for Izuku's feet to remember how to walk after him, his suitcases rolling behind him. "Suspicions?" About what? Wait... _'Don't tell me!'_

"On the workings of your quirk of course. Its usage is what we're here to refine and train after all." That's a relief. He doesn't know about him and All Might.

"Ahh but-" He stepped into the building, which he realized now was more akin to a dojo, at least on the first floor. "I-well If I may ask sir, why'd you pick me?"

The Number Five Hero reached the other end of the dojo, removing a jacket and a pair of gloves as he answered. "Frankly, when I look at you, I see potential. Your quirk can clearly throw out a great deal of raw power. But you simply don't know how to refine that power without injuring yourself. You lack either restraint or precision. And I'm guessing it's the latter, given your fight during the Festival.."

Izuku opened his mouth and then clicked it shut.

That... was pretty accurate actually.

"But..." He hesitated again. He looked down, fiddling with his fingers. "Why just me? You didn't offer your internship place to anyone else? Why not Todoroki? Or Bakugo, or Parker-san? They're all just as good if not better."

Edgeshot finished removing the excess clothing and finally turned to look at him. "They are." The Shinobi hero admitted, and Izuku winced. Then again, he is right. Parker and Kacchan did round out the top two at the Festival... "If I cared about such I'd have offered them my time easily. But I don't care for the power or the speed of a quirk. Many heroes have power and speed. Even the refinement of fighting technique and strategic skill is something valued that many heroes have. You demonstrated a bit of all four but that doesn't matter. Training can do much Midoriya, but it's the will that separates the great heroes from the common ones."

Edgeshot stepped closer, staring him down with a placid calmness that made him all the more nervous but somehow... helped.

"I saw everything in that fight you had against Todoroki Shoto, Midoriya-san." He said pointedly, his cheekbones rising to form a soft smile. "Your body was breaking, you had every reason to finish your fight with the son of Endeavor quickly yet you didn't. You could have won so much sooner, yet you didn't. You had the courage to walk down a road few would have traveled, you tried to help your enemy. To save your classmate from a self-destructive road. Even at great personal risk to yourself." Izuku glanced up, his eyes wide.

"But how do you-"

"Shinobi." The man smiled again. "Espionage is a specialty of mine. With that specialty comes perks." His one eye closed in an amused curve. "Like lip reading." The green-haired boy's jaw dropped as he let out a gasp of awe.

"Y-You were able to read our entire conversation even in that crazy battle I- that's amazing!" As expected of a Top Ten Hero! Incredible!

"Camera's playing on loop also helped." His eye closed in clear amusement as Midoriya's amazement deflated somewhat. "And recording it at home."

"O-oh." T-That makes sense.

"That's why I sent my offer to you. Of all your classmates I can see that you are the one who is closest to the ideal of a true hero. Like All Might. Not Peter Parker, who the media covets, but you." Izuku felt his heart soar as he perked up, grinning widely as he felt his eyes water. "I'd like to help you reach that ideal. Now, would you like to get started?"

Izuku felt tears gather in his eyes even as he tried to swallow them down and not thoroughly embarrass himself on his first day. "O-of course!"

"Alright." Edgeshot nodded, and clapped his hands. Izuku felt a gust of wind and looked behind him, and his suitcases were gone! "My sidekicks will place your belongings in your room, which is on the top floor, with your name attached to a sign. For now, we are going to begin our first exercise." He turned around, gesturing for the boy to follow. Izuku did so, smile beaming bright.

' _I get to train under Edgeshot! What sort of training method will he teach me? Will it involve fighting giant robotic dummy villains? Or perhaps learning how to meld into the shadows!'_ Izuku thought as he followed him through the agency, stopping at the last half of the dojo.

"We're going to see just how well you handle yourself before we move to the streets," They arrived in a garage of sorts, and before Izuku was the single biggest obstacle course that the boy had ever seen, well, outside of U.A. The garage was well illuminated, and it was bigger than even his own house. The green-haired boy could see two of the hero's sidekicks sprinting through a set of climbing rings. Someone jumped off a ledge to grab the edge of another platform with nothing but their fingertips. Some even contorted their body to move with a set of rotating pillars as they dodged and swerved to the other side.

Izuku remained silent, mouth still locked in a closed mouth grin. "Whoa."

"For now, I'll be looking at what you can do with my own eyes," Edgeshot gestured to a dark green t-shirt and basketball shorts as he tilted his head, eye curved as his cheekbones rose up, smiling. "I'm expecting much from you, Midoriya-san."

Izuku beamed bright before he wiped his eyes and smacked his cheeks. Giving a confident and determined smile, he nodded. "Right!"

(X)

"What."

Peter spoke out as he looked up at the massive building that was the address to the agency of one Usagiyama Rumi, the Rabbit Hero Mirko. The front looked like a normal small office of sorts, but right behind it was a friggin football stadium! It looked bigger than MetLife Field!

"This is the right place." Karen spoke in his ear.

"I guess so…" Peter mused. At least the view around Endo Ward was beautiful. He could make out Mt. Fuji far to the west, and there was plenty of lush forestry and greenery around the ward. It definitely had a laid back kind of feel, without the urban sprawl of Musutafu or inner Tokyo. "Well…" He took a deep breath, walking up to the door with his suitcases and opened it, walking into what appeared to be a front office. All around him were various plaques in addition to framed newspaper and magazine covers, all with the titular Mirko herself on them. There was a fancy all glass desk with a computer, and a head poked out behind it. One with auburn hair and raccoon ears?

"Hello?" Peter asked, waving meekly. The woman behind the desk beamed as she hopped out of her chair, and the very very short woman trotted up to him.

"Ah! You must be Peter Parker-san! A pleasure to meet you!" She stated as she walked up, bowing respectably. Peter quickly bowed deeply in turn. Goodness she was only up to his waist in height she was so tiny! Was she as tall as Nezu? She looked human, but had the ears of a raccoon, and the tail of one too! What was it that Japanese called them? Tanooki? Tanuki? "My name is Nakiri Shizune, I am Mirko-san's personal secretary and assistant here at the Mirko Firm!"

"A secretary huh? Well, it's nice to meet you too Nakiri-san." Peter rose back up, and offered his hand to the diminutive woman who shook it. "Is um, Mirko-san around?" He inquired as he looked around the office. He could see a long hallway behind Nakiri, presumably leading to that giant stadium.

"Oh, she should be doing her light training exercises! She's been on that ever since returning from her usual cross county patrols!" Nakiri replied as she spotted Peter's bags. "Would you like me to take your bags? We have your room set up and everything."

"Oh no it's fine, I can carry 'em myself." Peter smiled as he lugged his suitcases behind him. "I think setting my stuff down before seeing Mirko-san would be more, um, appropriate. And stuff." He added with a shrug as the tanuki girl nodded.

"Alrighty, just follow me Parker-san." Nakiri gestured with her tail wagging affectionately before she led the way down the hall. Peter followed, walking past some rooms. He could make out the signs on the doors, labeled as 'Bathroom', 'Kitchen' and 'Laundry' as he walked past. Did heroes normally live at their offices? He knew that Yu spent a lot of time there, but she had the time to return home and actually have a bed outside of work. It wasn't like she was a workaholic. Mirko must be the same then.

"So, does Mirko sleep here often?" Peter asked as they got to a room as Nakiri opened it, and the American noticed the label on the door titled 'Design Studio'.

Okay…?

"Both me and Mirko-san do, although when she's out patrolling she tends to go cross-country." Nakiri opened the door wide enough for Peter to enter and Peter's eyebrow quirked up. "When she's back here, she tends to either train, or work on her hobby, that being interior design but…" She paused, smiling awkwardly and for good reason.

Usually the bed would be as far away from the door as possible, but it was super close to the door. The desk was in the… middle of the room instead of against the wall. And the nightstand was on the far side of the room instead of right beside the bed.

"She's a very avid learner, albeit stubborn and with uhhh… room to improve." Nakiri stated with a grin, and Peter could only laugh and smile awkwardly back in turn. He had no room to operate in here!

"Okay then. I can, um, work with this. I appreciate Mirko-san g-going out of her way for me here." Peter set his bags in the corner, and made a mental note to shift around the furniture of the room. His ears perked up at the sound of a clanging noise, as did the very noticeable ears on Miss Nakiri.

"Ah! Mirko-san should be finishing up a set." Nakiri opened the door for him, and the taller boy walked towards the sound of the noise. He opened the door and his eyes widened.

Before him was a massive gym set underground like a basement, at least in terms of square feet, and all around the area were various pieces of weight lifting equipment with giant massive steel blocks, very much akin to the Quirk Gym he worked out at during his beginning days here in Japan. The bars had a number with a lowercase 't' attached and Peter recognized what that indicated.

One ton blocks, all the way up to… "Twenty tons?!" Peter gawked in English. His Quirk gym only got up to seven metric tons! The sound of the clanging was louder than ever as he winced. Feeling a tap he looked down, and saw the tanuki secretary handing him a pair of earmuffs.

"Thanks." Peter put them on and walked down the stairs with Nakiri, and he saw the source. Right under the stairs was a leg-curling machine. With two Four Ton steel slabs the size of SUVs being lifted up and down by the machinery. The powerful bronze muscular legs lifting them were attached to a white haired girl, red eyes focused as sweat gleamed all over her while she focused.

She let out a gasp, and let down the machine which fell with a clang, making the ground shake lightly. Yeah, definitely needed the earmuffs.

The woman stood up from the machine, dressed in a very tight-fitting sports bra which showed off her six pack abs. Said bra was very clingy to her modestly big chest as Peter's eyes began to roam downward towards those mighty thick muscular thighs, which were clad in basketball shorts. And in place of normal human feet were those of a white rabbit. White rabbit ears emerged from the sides of her head and poked straight up, covered by some unique kind of sock as she took a deep breath.

"Done." She muttered before she took off the sock-like cloth around her ears as they twitched. She turned, her ruby-red eyes looking back at Peter. She then smirked, showing a cocky and confident grin as she stepped down from the weight lifting machine, and Peter realized as he looked down at her…

She was short! But… man was she hot…

"So, this is Peter Parker?" The bronze-skinned woman drawled as she walked around the American as Peter took off his earmuffs, sizing him up.

"Hello there, Mirko-san." He bowed deep. "And yes, I am Peter Par-" He recoiled and stepped back, avoiding a finger flick as Peter looked at her oddly. "Excuse me?" He asked in English. What was that for?

"Don't bow too deep like that." She pointed at Peter as she held a hand out, and Nakiri trotted past her, grabbing a towel and handing it to the taller white-haired woman who spoke in Japanese. "I get that bowin' is important, you being American and all and you tryin' to fit in, but if you bow too deep you're practically brown-nosin' the other person. Give yourself some respect. You're not some salaryman, you're a hero in trainin'" She had began to wipe her face as she began to squat down, then rose back up in a manner of stretching. "So if you're gonna bow, do it modestly. I ain't gonna be teachin' a kiss-ass."

"Oh, uhh…" Peter bowed again, not as a deep ninety-degree angle he has done prior all the time, but at a forty-five degree one. "Like… this?" The Rabbit Hero rolled her eyes as she peeked over her cloth.

"...we'll work on it," Mirko said behind her towel. "Nakiri, he settled in?"

"His belongings are in his room!" She chirped as the bronze beauty walked over and bent down, her… bunny tail wagging as Peter's eyes rose up. Attached to a… big tight butt. He bit his lip, gulped, and looked away.

"Good, the bathroom has a bath and shower. We even bought some extra towels and clothes for you. They're the white ones, yellow are mine, pink are Nakiri's. We clear?" Mirko ran down as she finished drinking before she began to stretch her arms.

"Umm, yeah. Sure." Peter nodded. She was being very blunt as she turned around, her red eyes narrowed at him.

"When we're done with our first session, Nakiri's gonna give you a company credit card. You can use that to buy whatever food you want. There's a mall a block away as well as some food stores and a grocer. Or did ya not notice like most kids these days who're attached to their phones like fucking facehuggers?" Mirko mused as she walked past Peter, heading towards a weight lifting machine, this time some sort of assist squat machine. There was even a robot spotter with clamps too!

"I saw them, yes." Peter would have sighed but he perked up. She'd heard of Aliens too! "So, what's gonna be our first session? Or we going on a patrol?" She stopped, and the Rabbit Hero turned, displaying a dangerous smirk.

"Oh? So eager ain't ya?" She grinned before turning around, hands on her hips. "Let me get this clear to ya Parker. I'm not doing this for some charity, taking you in under my wing. But when I do something, I make sure to give it a hundred percent effort." She then pointed at the taller boy. "You'll be a better hero, Peter Parker. Know this, when I'm done with ya in these next few days. I'll have ya begging for mercy!"

Peter gulped, his hands going to his collared shirt as he began to unbutton. The bronze-skinned woman quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Don't I need to get undressed? Umm, I have workout clothes in my suitcase." Peter gestured up the stairs. "Are we gonna work together here? Spar?"

"Here?" Mirko gestured, before she scoffed and smirked. "Ah, _that_ stuff comes later. I know you're super strong and all that, but for now, we need to get to the brass tacks of things that'll help you improve by leaps an' bounds." She walked past the weight lifting machine, opening up a fridge, reaching in and… pulling out a carrot stick.

Peter snorted, covering his mouth. ' _This is too obvious_!' Nakiri just smiled, hands folded in front of her. "W-What brass tacks?" He asked, doing his best to contain his mirth.

"Easy." She pointed a carrot at Peter. "We're watching films."

"Oh! Oh?" Peter's excitement turned to confusion. "Like, Alien? You mentioned Alien earlier with the facehuggers and stuff." Mirko quirked an eyebrow.

"Not those movies." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "For fuck's sake you really need to improve on your Japanese." She muttered under her breath as she looked to Nakiri. "Hey, Nakiri, help a girl out?"

"Right away Mirko-san!" Nakiri chirped as she pulled out her phone, typing it in. "We will be watching a tape." She spoke in heavily accented English

"Tape? Tape of what?" Peter asked as he heard a nibbling and a quick munching noise… turning around and seeing Mirko nibbling down the carrot rapidly.

Don't laugh again, she may notice this time. Oh god why was she so hot before now she's adorable stop stop stop. Peter bit his lower lip to prevent the snorting.

"The Sports Festival." Peter felt his blood turn cold at that memory, wincing. Mirko finished her carrot, tossing the green stem behind her into the trash can. She smirked, licking her lips. "Familiarize yourself with the machines here that we will be workin' on eventually. I'm gonna take a shower." She grabbed her towel and walked past her. "Nakiri, give Parker whatever he needs. I'll be out in ten." She leapt up over the two onto the balcony, and walked back into the agency.

Peter turned down towards the tanuki woman. "Ummm, I know Mirko doesn't take sidekicks or do team ups… is she always like that?"

"You'll warm up to her. She's being very nice to ya to start!" THAT was nice?

"Oookay then." Peter buttoned up his top buttons on his shirt. "I'm gonna go familiarize myself with the place."

"Will you need anything else, Parker-san?" Nakiri asked.

"I think I'm good. Thank you again, Nakiri-san." Peter smiled, bowing lightly as the tanuki girl giggled as she went up the stairs. The American took a deep breath, looking over the weight machines. He only ever got up to around two tons or so back at that Gym. Mirko was far beyond that, and that was only her legs!

Her legs though… "Talk about never skipping leg day." He muttered to himself in English as he began to walk around the Gym, inspecting the familiar machinery and their weights.

"For a hero that can leap over buildings in a single bound effortlessly," Karen spoke in his ear. "I can say that I am not surprised."

"Can't the Hulk do that and better? And Thor?" Peter mused as he walked around, inspecting the weights. "Ten tons… Jeez." He stretched his arms. "I think I'm gonna be looking like the Hulk when I'm done with her."

"Both Hulk and Thor have never been officially measured for their maximum capacity." Karen explained. "But judging by what Mirko said about the film of the Sports Festival, she must be evaluating your performance as a whole." Peter looked down at his hand. The same hand that had torn concrete, and was one Symbol of Peace away from…

"I guess so." He muttered under his breath. He pocketed his hands and turned around, leaving the gym to get his belongings sorted in his room.

(X)

One.

Step back to guard.

Two.

Step back to guard.

Three!

Every cycle made her arms burn, but she didn't even think about stopping. Her mentor, the Equip Hero Yoroi Musha sat cross-legged at the edge of the dojo, clad in his Samurai Kabuto Armor for whatever reason. Momo didn't know if the older gentleman was asleep, or simply watching everything under the shadow of his helmet. She assumed the latter.

So she didn't stop swinging the hollow Katana sword handle, not until she couldn't feel the grip of her quirk anymore.

That was the real challenge. Everytime that she swung, her mentor wanted her to fill the space with a real blade, smaller than even a Tanto or Wakizashi. More akin to a dagger if anything. Small to start out, faster, and simpler. Since the start of her training, the inner workings of the sword had grown by a few millimeters as her speed improved.

That was the true test, to make something the length of the bokken in the time that it took her to swing the training sword down. It seemed simple at first, but then the speed at which Musha forced her to go out threw all her calculations out of the window. Normally, she had time, she had some sort of estimation of what she was working with in order to make something. But with each swing, that window got faster, then slower, then faster again when Musha commented that she needed to speed up. And so she kept moving, kept swinging till she got to the diameter that she was currently struggling against. Around her feet, the metal remains of her many, many failed attempts littered the ground.

It was getting to the point where she would have to make a broom to take them out, and avoid them from touching the bags of fast food that Musha's assistants bought for her to keep up her training.

"Enough for now," the old samurai said with a raised arm, "Restore yourself."

Momo wanted to thank him, but her lungs screamed for air. She gently set the handle down, and on wobbling feet she took a seat next to him, grabbing an unwrapped burger on her way.

"You've improving," he commented, shaded eyes looking at the messy pile of blades that she'd created.

"It's not enough," she said as she tore into the triple cheeseburger, aiming to soothe her aching hunger.

"It will be," Musha assured her as he continued to sit. "You started sloppy, but over time, you acquired a decent form. You adapt well. "

The haori-wearing brunette scarfed down her burger before reaching down for some fries to eat. "You told me this would be vital. Creating a blade from the handle in the span of a swing."

"Yes." Musha mused as he reached to his side, picking up a clay cup filled with tea. That explained the aroma. "You can create anything so long as you know its molecular structure, but such a process takes time. This training is to lessen that weakness."

"I can see your reasoning." She said, finishing with a handful of fried potatoes before going for another. "But I do not see why I have to conjure while swinging a sword. I can see the physical and mental benefits from such training, but wouldn't something like a metronome be more efficient?" She saw the taller and broader Equip Hero turn his head, his dark eyes looking down at her.

"The purpose for this is as simple as the art of Kendo itself." The older man said as he began to sip his tea. "It is repetition. Our Quirks are like muscle fibers. The more we use them, the stronger they can become, so in a way, this training covers more than two facets." Momo looked to the side as she thought on his logic.

"So the sword swinging is for physical training, me creating up the blades inside the handle and increasing their length the mental… The swing itself is the timer, while the art of me using my Quirk over and over again aims to help me paint a picture in my head faster." Musha nodded, and she could see his cheekbones rise up in a small smile underneath his great white beard.

"Correct. Ensure that your mind is clear of any and all distractions. When you swing down your handle, focus on the art. Not even why you aim to become a Hero." Musha replied, eyes hard as Momo went about finishing her fries, and then sipping on a vanilla ice cream shake. "Or fighting for others. Have your mind as clear as can be, and have it be filled in those moments, only on the motion of your blade, and the item you will create in that span."

Momo dabbed at her lips with a napkin after finishing her drink, looking up at the wise old veteran as she nodded. To have her mind be clear of all distractions…

That achievement may be tough.

"I'll try my best sir." Momo assured, and the old hero nodded before he climbed to his feet, towering over her as he walked over to a table, carrying his cup of tea. He held the cup in his hands, and then in a flash, the cup was transformed into a kitchen timer. So that was Transmute, the Quirk of the fabled Yoroi Musha...

He turned it to the sixty minute mark and set it down.

"Continue your training for the next hour. Then, clean up this room and dispose of the blades in the workshop on the basement floor. They'll appreciate having scrap to work with." Musha said as he turned for the door. "Afterwards, go to the mess hall on the first floor. My cooks will prepare for you a recovery shake. Rest for several hours, then I will return from my patrol." He turned his head towards her. "And we will resume until dinner. Understood?"

Momo stood up straight, taking a respectful bow. "Yes."

"Hnn." The door slid shut and Momo grabbed her handle, looking down at it and taking a deep breath.

To clear her mind of distractions and any thoughts.

Yet how could she ignore why she became a hero? How she got here? Who she was aiming to help and fight for in the future? Her family? Her friends? After all, Musha-san was an incredible hero himself.

"A clear mind." Momo murmured to herself, pushing some of the blunt blades to the side of the room as she returned to the center. She got back into position, handle raised over her head. She would watch her sandal-covered feet when she conjured those blades. "A clear mind…"

One.

Step back to guard.

Two.

Step back to guard.

Yet the image of her mother's harsh glare, Peter at the Festival watching the Pony vs. Bakugo fight, and his own final bout against the ash blonde were not so easy to remove from her mind.

(X)

Izuku breathed as he leaped from post to post, yelping as he did his best to maintain balance. He continued jumping on top of each wooden log, the surface only about two feet in radius as they seem to be getting smaller. He glowed, conjuring One for All as he made several more strides and leapt for the platform, hands outreached.

He got to the top, seeing the buzzer at the end as he reached out…

The timer went off, and the thirty seconds were up as Izuku reached the buzzer. But he only felt disappointment swell within him.

"Alright." Edgeshot appeared beside Izuku, making the green-haired boy look up at the Pro Hero. "You have agility and speed, but your precision and timing needs work."

"Sorry, Edgeshot-san." Izuku panted as he got up. "Third time and I couldn't make it…" He winced, rubbing his arm that he had gotten a bruise on. This was his third attempt at the obstacle course the Pro Hero had set up. The first time he fell in the first ten seconds. Second time he got to the ledge, but the third time was the same old story! He couldn't seem to keep his balance when going at 5% speed. Or at any high speed.

"It's not something to sweat over, it's time we go over another facet of training. Perhaps this method can help you better understand Precision." Edgeshot said as he folded himself into some… string-like thing and swerved through the logs and out over the other side of the pit, shifting into his human form. He was fast! Practically a blink of an eye and he covered over thirty meters!

Izuku clambered to his feet and used the ladder to climb down from the platform. He trotted out of the training room and up the stairs towards the ground floor. He grabbed a spare towel to wipe the sweat from his face as he climbed up, still in the workout scrubs Edgeshot had given him. Returning to the dojo-esque environment, he smelled something.

"Rice?" He mused. That definitely smelled like a rice cooker as he followed the scent, walking through the wooden halls as he came upon a room filled with tatami mats, and kneeling down by a table was the Ninja Hero himself, with a rice cooker beside him and two bowls on the table. To the other side of him was a small stove with a pan on it that contained… sizzling fried eggs!

"We'll be having a little brunch." He said, his visible eye closed. "I assume since you arrived early this morning you didn't eat much for breakfast?"

"Well, I had some toast and a protein bar." Izuku mused as he walked inside, making sure to remove his shoes before he took his seat on a pillow, sitting across from the Ninja Hero. He had his hands in his lap, unsure of what to do.

"Being hungry will make you lose focus." Edgeshot stated as he raised a hand. His fingers contorted and folded in, becoming small sharp tendrils as they lifted up the pan and began to flip the eggs over without a spatula! Izuku stared in awe.

"Now then," Edgeshot turned, seeing the rice cooker beep as his other hand contorted into the same tendrils, courtesy of his Quirk Foldabody. The tendrils turned off the buttons, lifted the lid and began to use the spatula-spoon to lift the helpings of white rice into the bowls. Izuku's eyes were wide as he saw the tendrils, all as thin as paper, lift the presumably heavier grains without Edgeshot so much as straining. Then the hand handling the eggs grabbed another spatula as he served the two fried eggs with their yolks undamaged onto the rice within the bowls.

Wait, wouldn't it have been easier had he just used his hands?

"You're thinking of something, aren't you?" Edgeshot mused as his hands returned to normal. As he reached for the bowl, his hand exploded into folded tendrils that lifted the bowl up to chest level. His right hand, bowl-less, morphed into more tendrils as he grabbed some chopsticks and got the sticks into position.

"Um, yes! You're using your Quirk for… cooking and eating. A-And there's nothing wrong with that! It just seems like a lot of effort for something so mundane." Izuku mused as he cupped his chin. Edgeshot let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, why don't you try it Midoriya?" Izuku froze at Edgeshot's suggestion. "After all, how else am I able to use my Quirk so effectively? It's essentially a muscle of the body, so if I use it while doing normal tasks such as eating..."

"It would result in it getting stronger and its usage being easy!" Izuku beamed.

"I was going to say that it saved going to the store for extra chopsticks," Edgeshot said before he smiled, "But the thought is sound."

"Of course… I always limited my power to the times I needed it, but I've never considered the idea of using it while doing simple things!" Izuku smiled, looking down as he reached over. "Okay, focus my power throughout…" He glowed with red lines across his skin, before green energy sparked out of him. "And then…" He reached for the chopsticks and grabbed the bowl filled with rice and egg.

"Thanks for the-" Izuku gripped the bowl and brought the chopsticks down into the rice… and the bowl cracked in his hands as the chopsticks snapped in the middle. "Meal…"

Rice and egg landed on the table as he bit his lip, looking down at the mess he'd made. He saw another bowl and a spatula placed before him, courtesy of Edgeshot's finger tendrils.

He looked up, ready to apologize when he stopped, seeing Edgeshot smiling at him.

"How much power are you using right now, Izuku?"

"Ahh, I, five percent?"

The Shinobi nodded. "Good." He reached behind him, sliding open a closet panel to reveal rows upon rows of bowls and chopsticks.

Plucking out a set of each he held them out to Izuku.

"Let's go for seven." His smile got a little wider, planting the bowl and chopsticks on the table and sliding them closer. "You can leave when you finish your serving."

Izuku picked up the bowl, understanding the lesson now as he grasped the broken bowl, doing his best to keep the majority of the rice within before he deposited it in the new one. "This is what you're gonna use to help me train my control..."

"Yup." The hero chirped, unrepentant. "If you don't break a chopstick, you won't break your bones. And every day I want you to do this while pushing past the maximum you feel safe using your Quirk, and like any part of your body, strengthen with use. So, we'll be using it. The only time you're allowed to shut off your quirk is when you sleep."

Carefully now, Izuku reached down into the bowl, not breaking it this time but snapping the chopsticks like dry twigs when he tightened his grip.

He cringed.

Then a new set was in his hand as the old one was plucked away.

He looked up to see Edgeshot sliding a tall jar full of the eating utensils to the middle of the table with an oh-so pleased smile on his face.

"Careful now. I got them in bulk, and at a discount. So they probably break easy."

...

He was kidding... right?

(X)

Peter sat in front of the biggest personal tv that he'd ever seen in his life. The massive screen stretched out till it started resembling a home theater screen.

Though, considering who he was with, he really shouldn't be surprised that no expense was spared. She had an entire stadium as part of her agency after all.

The viewing room as his 'mentor' called it, was basically a personal theater but with only a single couch and a coffee table in front of it. Coasters for drinks lined the armrests, and Peter was pretty sure the dial on the side was both a remote for the theater screen and the massage functions in the couch.

All of this stuff, in a place that probably hadn't been used seriously for more than a month.

Wow, being in the Top Ten really did pay.

It made him wonder how much All Might walked around with on a daily basis, only for his thoughts to leave him as a shiver ran down his back. His hand snapped out, catching something inches before it passed over his shoulder.

A carrot?

"Huh, what do you know, you do have eyes in the back of your head."

Mirko hopped in, vaulting over the couch and sinking into the cushion. Peter squeezed up against his side on instinct, though it didn't look like she cared or saw him move with how she started attacking her own carrot.

"Thought I was seeing things when I was watching the tournament, but what do you know, I owe Edgeshot twenty grand."

And just like that Peter was sure that this woman didn't even have a concept of modesty in regards to money. And he remembered that twenty thousand yen was something modest, being close to two hundred and fifty American dollars.

"S-sorry to make you lose money."

"Eh, it wasn't doing anything useful anyway," Mirko shrugged, chopping on her carrot and tapping the dial on her side of the couch.

Instantly, the theater screen flashed to a view of a news report that looked more like a sports announcement for the Olympics. Course, that's only what it looked like, there was no sound.

"Everyone's saying the same thing," Mirko drawled, rolling her eyes as the video feed covered the students participating in the Sports Festival, with talking heads yammering on. "These kids are going to be amazing, they're the next generation of the Top Ten, one of them will definitely surpass All Might!"

"You don't sound like you believe any of that." The bronze-skinned heroine turned over at him with a dismissive glance.

"Cause I don't," Mirko said as the news reports began to cover the U.S.J. incident.

Ouch.

"You kids got attacked once, handled yourselves pretty well from what I've heard, but you haven't gotten into the thick of it yet."

She glanced his way, the edge of her eyes shining with a sharpness that sent a shiver down Peter's back as she smirked. The carefree confidence that all but exploded out of this woman made him feel like his namesake.

"But, I'll admit there are exceptions," she conceded, "You've got a bit more experience than the average kid, that much is obvious, but you've got a ways to go. Case in point."

She gestured to the screen, where the war showed a picture of him swinging away from Bakugo.

"Does the phrase 'Go for the gold' mean something different in America?" She asked, "Cause I'm watching an American literally piss on his chances of victory. Did you take notes from Endeavor? He's turned being unable to get number one into an art form after all."

Peter winced. That wasn't what he was doing.

"I was sure that my team could deal with Bakugo."

"And how'd that work out for you?" Mirko asked with a lazy glance towards him.

She clicked a button, and the video turned to the sight of everyone stuck together in the final melee. Everyone scrambling, yelling orders, Midoriya and Sato engaged against Todoroki. He and Momo fighting Bakugo while Kuroiro and Uraraka were running through the building, desperate for the last flag before Shinso appeared to earn his team the last point that it needed to tie everything up.

"We won though," Peter pointed out.

"In a tiebreaker you almost lost. By the skin of your teeth, all your facial hair…" Mirko stopped, frowning, "Whatever water is in that guy's tear ducts."

Who is she… oh, right, Midoriya.

"So," she said, resting her hands behind her head and crossing her legs, "First question of this little internship. If this war started up again, and everything was the same, what would you change?"

"Uh…" Peter started, quickly racking his brain.

What would he do? Well, if he had all of his gear like he did before, he'd probably do a little more to slow down Bakugo, or maybe left earlier to try and stop Todoroki from getting…

He took a long breath, trying in vain not to let that particular memory cloud his thoughts. Mirko didn't even so much as twitch, happily closing her eyes and singing a song to herself while Peter thought.

"I guess, I'd go after Todoroki sooner."

"EAAAAAH!" Mirko screamed, sounding like the world's smallest most toned buzzer as Peter jumped. "Wrong!"

Peter didn't have a response to that.

Wrong? What the hell was she talking about? Yeah she was a hero, but his opinion mattered, right?

"How is me being honest wr-"

"Wrong again!" Mirko declared, holding up a finger and making Peter flinch back in the same breath.

"But I didn't-"

"Wrong."

Another finger flew up.

"I-"

"Wrong~!" She said with a wide grin. It… was reminding him of Bakugo in some respects. The fact that they had similar eyes was not lost on him.

Peter felt a burning headache swell up, but he responded as calmly as he could.

"Is there anything that I can say that isn't wrong?" Peter said.

"It wasn't wrong per say, you just took too long to come up with it."

Peter blinked.

He...what?

He looked at her, confused.

She smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Way back in the day, I had a teacher, know what he said?" The question was rhetorical as she put her hands behind her head. "He would say, a smart guy making a late decision with hesitation will always lose to an idiot making a hasty decision with confidence."

He blinked... he... kinda got that?

"You had all the options available to ya in the war kid, every single one and instead of going for a clear objective and seeing it through you tried to do everything and did a whole lotta nothing. All you did was chase your teammates."

"So me helping my teammates is bad?" Peter asked, eyebrows raised and tone sharp. Mirko sighed.

"You don't get it do you?" She tapped on the remote. ""Let's tally." She pressed a button and the playback immediately rewound to a shot of him chasing Bakugo. "So, step one. Did ya stop the guy you were chasing?"

"He was stopped."

" _Not_ by you." She sing-songed. "So no contribution there."

She slid her finger and a shot of him confronting Todoroki in the warehouse to help his trapped teammates appeared.

"You went to rescue your teammates. Were they rescued?"

He blinked. Of course they were. "I stopped Todoroki from eliminating them?"

"Were they able to contribute for the remainder of the war?"

His mouth opened and slowly closed as he saw her smirk widen. The clip of Asui carrying Shinso up the Red Tower with her tongue while Pony floated beside her confirmed her question.

"So no rescue."

A slide and another image of him circling around the perimeter fifty yards away from Shiozaki's vine barrier was featured. Sero's taped up section can be seen in the corner as Peter saw himelf taking off from there.

"So what did you do here?" She asked. "You left your teammates, you're not fighting anyone, not scouting, not threatening enough for them to divert resources and forces to you that can swing the fight."

"I took down Sero after this."

"Because that idiot chased you, not because you took the initiative." A clip of him fighting Kirishima, Tetsutetsu and Mina appeared as he subdued them. "Same with the three stooges, none of which were worth any points of their own."

She slid her finger. "And theeeen-"

Another still image of the scrambling, desperate last fight. Bakugo charging from high, Todoroki from low, with Uraraka and Kuroiro close behind them several buildings away.

"Your base is under attack and you're nowhere to be seen, and in no position to help."

"I arrived!" He protested, gritting his teeth.

"After the party was halfway done." She countered with her giving him an eyeful. "So what exactly did you contribute through this whole fight?"

It stung what little pride he had... but she had a point. He looked down, scowling at the floor as he bit into his carrot.

"A whole lot of nothing." He repeated her words.

"You're damn right." Her teeth crunched into a carrot. "So what you need to learn, more than anything else, is to make a decision, take your balls outta your purse and act on the decision. With confidence and speed. Think about it, if the second you got out of that King Ring, caught Bakugo and then rushed with the full team behind you to get at Iida and the rest of the Blue Team with Todoroki beyond the halfway point, what the hell woulda stopped you? Shiozaki? Maybe. But she woulda had a hard time stopping you, that Midoriya kid, and the frog girl, along with that other kid that could go underground. And outside of her almost nobody else could work as a water break to stop you, only Iida could have caught any of you but he's limited to the ground, all three of you had vertical mobility and it would have forced all the team's resources to double back to protect their base, rather than go after you guys whenever they wanted and at their own levels of preparedness and initiative. You didn't save the match, you almost brought down everyone because of your indecisiveness."

She was blunt, but she had a point.

Had he followed Mirko's scenario, he could have ended the war in… two? Three minutes tops?

His shoulders slumped as he ran a hand over his face. "See what I mean?" She asked, Mirko smirking lightly.

"Yeah. I… I just wanted to help my friends and teammates."

"And you would have helped 'em by winning it a lot sooner. Then you wouldn't have had to carry so many leeches on your back." Peter turned his head, glaring as Mirko looked at the TV in disinterest.

"My friends weren't leeches." He growled.

"I didn't say _all_ of them, I said many." Mirko turned her head back, eyes hard as she dared Peter to talk back. "But we're not here to talk about them. _You're_ the man of the hour." She leaned back, crossing her arms as she relaxed on her side of the couch, "You're a smart kid, so answer this, do you think All Might solves every problem in front of him?"

Peter nodded without hesitation. Mirko's response was immediate.

"Do you think he moves on to the next one without finishing what's in front of him?"

Peter rubbed his temple, and slowly shook his head.

"You got a lot of things going for you kid, got to be blind and stupid not to see it," Mirko stated, "But while the media, common sheep, and your friends are piling on the praise, the rest of us with experience see a kid that needs to figure out what to do when he's fighting."

Another shiver, and Peter's hand snapped up, catching the remains of Mirko's carrot. He looked down at it before seeing Mirko stretch her arms as the bronze-skinned woman relaxed in her seat.

"You react, instead of act. People need heroes that have the stones to act on what they think is right the second they think it. They just need to be saved, they don't need to overthink it, get me? Be proactive, not reactive." Mirko reached down by her side, and pulled out another carrot.

Peter nodded again, resisting the urge to shake his head at the answer for how simple it seemed.

"Y-Yeah, I get you."

"Now, moving on. You were focused during the race, not bullshitting at all on your way to victory. Good. During the War, well, we covered that." She looked back at him. "During the Tournament you were all over the place. You were a goof against the inventor girl. You pitied Sato-"

"I wanted him to make a good impression ok?!" Peter snapped, fed up.

"You could have ended it with just a throw for a ring out or one blow. Imagine how Sato would feel, knowing that a friend of his, his Deputy Class Rep, was lookin' down on him by toying with him." Mirko scoffed. "I wouldn't call that a friend. I'd call that an arrogant elitist."

"So me not giving him any leeway to get a good chance at an internship to help in his hero career is bad then?" Peter snarled.

"I'm sayin' that as a friend you should give it your all. Leave it all on the field." The white-haired woman responded. "Anyone will respect you for doin' that. Givin' it a hundred percent. Going Plus Ultra. You didn't give him help, you gave _pity_ , the fact he doesn't see it means he was ignorant and stupid. On that basis alone…" She turned, glaring at Peter. "he's fuckin' pathetic."

Peter gulped at her stare, taking a deep breath before he stared back, steeling himself. "I don't regret it. He got offers. He'll do well."

"He would have had offers anyway. Now, we get to more positive shit." Mirko mused as she got up from her spot on the couch. "Get dressed, we're going on a patrol." Peter turned back towards her, eyebrow quirked.

Then he blinked.

"We're going out now? Heroing?" Mirko turned around, looking up at him.

"Course we are. You're strong and have some experience, so you don't need trainin' wheels. You brought your hero gear and costume right?" She asked as she departed from the home theater, Peter following right behind her, a smile slowly growing on his features.

"Yeah, I did." He responded as they got to the main hallway and walked down it. Mirko looked back and smirked.

"Good, see ya in ten." She got to her door and went inside. Peter bit his lip, grinning as he bounced on the balls of his feet before trotting into his room. He got to his suitcase, opening it and pulling out his mask, seeing it in his hands.

Within minutes he was dressed up in his suit, placing his new mask on. The visor was clean and had a light blue tint as opposed to the clear view from before.

"I assume we are going on a patrol?"

"Yeah Karen." Peter asked as he sighed. "We are." He looked down, and his HUD came to life, showing his vital signs, a circular GPS map, and fluid amounts in his cartridges built into the suit. He saw the virtual icons come to life over his fingers and the web shooters.

"Your Web Shooter combinations are available by audible command, or would you like to make a gesture?" Karen inquired. Peter bit his lip inside his mask.

"Let's stick with audible for now. English commands."

"Understood. We can go over the selections of webbing whenever you like." Peter smiled, nodding as he let out a content sigh.

"Got it." He perked up, hearing knocking on the door. He opened it and saw Mirko in her leotard, who was wearing a belt as well. She looked a bit taller, and he looked down, seeing her special rabbit boots. She had unique feet when he saw her in the gym.

"You ready? Heard ya mumbling in English in there." Mirko mused, hands on her hips as Peter gathered himself and then he saw her ears twitch a little.

"Ah." He nodded, shrugging. "Just, um, talking to myself." He patted his cheeks. "You know, psyching myself up." He jogged in place, arms pumping. "I mean, gonna be patrolin' with the Number Seven Hero after all!"

"Don't get too riled up, just try to keep up," She grinned. "Oui! Nakiri! We'll be back by sundown! Just goin' around the block!" She yelled as she walked down the hall towards the front lobby, Peter following close behind. Wait, sundown?

"Understood Mirko-san! Have a good patrol!" The tanuki lady waved with a grin as Mirko gave a confident grin, opening the door as Peter waved back.

"Umm, be back soon!" He said as he walked outside. "So, we gonna patrol Endo Ward?"

"Endo? Here," Mirko scoffed as she waved her arm towards the skyline. "We're gonna circle all over Tokyo in a spiral. Outer Wards, then make our way to Shinjuku." She grinned as she tapped the pavement under her with her feet. Peter's eyes widened under his mask. "So, what's your hero name? You got the fancy costume and all. Is it Spider Might or somethin'?"

"Nope. It's uhh," Peter stood up straight, feeling his heart begin to swell. "Spider-Man." He smiled, while Mirko blinked.

"Huh. Plain. Eh, no matter." She grinned dangerously as she tapped the floor again. "Just try to keep up Spider-Man! What's that sayin in America? You're not in New York any more!" She spoke in accented English before taking off, dust and wind bursting out as she made a mighty leap, jumping over the nearby building.

"It's 'you're not in Kansas anymore!' Peter yelled in English. The boy beamed, and he leapt up, jumping as high as he could as he followed the same motion, running on the rooftops. Up ahead, he could see Mirko jumping up and down. He aimed his web shooters at a nearby water tower and pulled, rocketing off as he twirled in mid-air, soaring.

A roar of jubilation escaped his mouth as he flipped and fired another line of web, pulling himself towards a skyscraper as he twisted, arms out wide and legs curved. Mirko was ahead still, but he could see the giant array of high rises and buildings before him, all the Wards of Tokyo combined dwarfing anything New York City could muster. All those skyscrapers and real estate...

Spider-Man smiled.

(X)

Hit the 2 per month quota. Hurraaaay.

Anyways, here is the next chapter for FFESS. Internship coverage! Lot of fun writing these, and we're gonna get started on the next one come the weekend.

Hope you all enjoyed.

As a note: we do not know Musha's firm description, name or design, so we will stick woth Musha for now and what we got, same in regards to his Quirk: Transmute. If canon comes along and changes it, wlel, too bad I suppose.

Really want that Team Up Chapter to get translated already so we can get more Mirko coverage...

Anyways, that'll be all. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one. Check out Juubi-k and LD 1449


	30. Chapter 30

Bakugo Katsuki got off the bus, collecting his suitcases as he took in his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes, doing his best to stay awake.

He had flown in from Tokyo to Nagasaki, leaving the house with Dad driving him at three in the morning, well before traffic and gridlock of the Tokyo Morning Rush hour. After picking up his boarding pass he was on the five o'clock flight. He had landed not even thirty minutes ago, ran through the mostly empty airport to the baggage claim, and then hopped onto the first bus available at the bus lane outside. He looked at his watch as he shivered from the ocean breeze. It was just before eight o'clock. The blonde looked up at the building before him. It had the appearance of a typical office building, but the billboard of 'Gang Orca Agency' was prominent as it hung overhead.

Katsuki closed his eyes and turned, walking up to the entrance and carrying his luggage behind him as the blonde let out a sigh of relief. After a moment of contemplation, Katsuki opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked, voice low as he poked his head inside.

He was greeted to the sight of the walls being literal aquariums, filled with various marine life that Katsuki couldn't recognize. He didn't pay much attention to the Animal Channel.

"Ah, good morning!" Said a voice as an elderly woman leaned up behind her desk. She looked normal, with her graying hair done up in a bun, but she… had one big eye where most people would have two. Her cyclopic eye was behind a monocle of sorts. "How can I help you young man?"

Katsuki reached into his pocket, grabbing the card Orca gave him the other day. "I'm here for the internship." He presented it to the old lady, and she beamed.

"Ah, you must be Bakugo-kun!" She sat back down and leaned over to her phone. "Sakamoto-kun! You have a visitor!"

"Coming." Came a low voice on the other end as Katsuki licked his lips and took a deep breath. He felt uncertainty gnaw inside at his heart.

Katsuki picked up movement behind one of the aquarium walls. The door opened, and out came the hulking and towering form of Sakamoto Kuga. The Killer Whale Hero, Gang Orca.

He strode in, his red eyes narrowed as he saw the blond boy. "You came after all."

"I did." Katsuki nodded, having a hard time looking into the whale man's big red eyes.

"Did you come in by train or plane?"

"Plane. Three in the morning. Couldn't sleep really." Gang Orca let out a scoff but not a dismissive one.

"Those flights are the worst. Did you have any breakfast?" Katsuki perked up as he looked at the man.

"Well… had a ham and cheese sandwich on the fli-"

"Come." He gestured, turning around. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all." Orca growled as he turned and began walking away. Katsuki tilted his head, and the man paused as he looked back. "Well?"

"My stuff?" He said, holding out his suitcase and bag.

"We can handle it!" Came some voices as some men came striding in, all in dark diving suits and wearing masks of some kind. Katsuki reasoned that they were some of Gang Orca's sidekicks. "We'll take your belongings to your room."

"You go eat, kiddo!"

"Leave it to us!"

Katsuki stepped back as the rather… shady looking minion-esque sidekicks grabbed his luggage before dashing down the hall. Orca stood at the door, arms crossed and finger tapping his arm. The blonde took the hint and trotted up as Orca turned, both walking down the blue illuminated hallway.

"Shouldn't we cover anything for my internship first?" Katsuki asked as Orca led the way.

"We'll go over what we will be covering this internship with you while you eat." Orca opened a door, allowing the teen to walk into the eating area. There were nice tables scattered about where some people in formal business attire and others dressed in dark diving suits ate while conversing amongst themselves.

"You gonna eat anything?" Katsuki asked, looking up as the man shook his head.

"I already ate. Go on ahead, I'll wait for you." He said as he lumbered away, taking a seat at a nearby table.

"Heya boss!" Said a sidekick as he waved. "Oh hey, breaking in the new intern?"

"Obviously!" Chirped a tall giraffe-like lady.

Orca simply nodded in acknowledgement as he took his seat. Katsuki turned and walked towards the line and looked at the menu.

…

Lots of seafood options.

Then again, they were a healthier alternative to most meats. Katsuki settled for the salmon and cheese omelette with hashbrowns. Collecting some milk, he returned to Gang Orca's table and sat down with his tray.

"Good choice on the omelette. Now," Gang Orca opened his eyes as he sat there, eyes hard as his massive webbed hands rested on the table. "I am glad you took the choice to come here on your own accord."

Katsuki looked down at his plate, swallowing thickly before he moved to eat. After a moment, he spoke. "Can I ask you a question?

"You may."

"How can-"

"Oh, good morning Orca-san!" A familiar voice cut in as Katsuki paused and looked to the side before his red eyes widened.

Tsunotori Pony stood there, dressed in her orange bodysuit with various padding on her shoulders and knees. Her joyous expression remained still before she began to frown.

"Good morning Tsunotori. I was just about to bring your partner up to speed." Orca replied as Katsuki blinked.

"Partner?!" They spoke out at the same time, Katsuki in Japanese, and Pony in English.

Tsunotori was cut off when her big blue eyes widened at the sight of the ash blonde sitting in front of the Killer Whale Hero. Katsuki understood why. Gang Orca was so big that she must not have seen him. "What are you doing here!?"

"You never said anything about taking on another intern." Katsuki spoke sternly from where he sat. Orca scoffed with a roll of his red eyes.

"And where was it said that I couldn't take more than one?" He snarked back. His eyes panned over the both of them. "This will not be a problem. I am aware of how you two fought at the Festival both during the race and during the Finals, but that was then. This is now. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Orca's eyes narrowed.

Bakugo bit down a curse and Pony visibly caught herself, straightening before her bunched shoulders relaxed.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Orca's voice could have cut through stone.

"No sir." Pony caved first.

"I got it."

"I'm glad we understand each other. After breakfast, we'll begin our patrols around town. Bakugo, once you are finished, you'll go to your room and change into your costume." The blonde looked from the American girl back to the Whale man and nodded as he went about eating.

"Right."

(X)

Midoryia Izuku, once a quirkless boy, and now secret successor to All Might, felt the sweat pouring down his face. In his hand, the source of all of his pain stared back at him. Its slick, uncracked surface was strong, but only for now.

All it would take was a single flinch, and it would crack like the egg that it was.

He took a deep breath, and tossed the egg into the air.

And in the corner of his eye, an edge shot straight for his face. He rolled forward, the green lightning of One for All giving him just enough speed to avoid the pinpoint kick. Izuku's eyes flashed over, but there was no one there.

Wait, no, focus! His head snapped up and the egg fell towards the floor. Izuku jumped, throwing out his hand, and catching the egg just before it hit the ground.

"YES!" he screamed.

Then his fist closed on reflex, and the yoke splattered out of his hand.

Izuku's smile twitched before he buried his face into the ground.

"Oh don't worry," Edgeshot said, the younger hero could imagine the half smile on his face, "I've got more eggs." He said, holding up another dozen.

That sentiment didn't help much. Around him, the shattered remains of the last dozen attempts at keeping his control stared back at him. The original idea was simple. Keep fine control, even in the heat of battle. Today's breakfast… hadn't gone well, so Edgeshot gave him some protein bars to snack on instead.

Hundreds of chopsticks filled up the trash can.

So Izuku was supposed to throw the egg, catch it, and throw it up again without breaking while Edgeshot took a few potshots at him. As you'd expect of a top ten hero, all it would take was one attack, and Izuku would botch it. Actually, a few of these splattered eggs resulted when Edgeshot simply needed to hit his hand. Strikes that Izuku couldn't even see coming.

And it was only a fraction of what the hero could do.

Izuku remembered reading on his wiki that Edgeshot could attack at the speed of sound and beyond through only the refinement of his quirk alone. What he was doing here, was like a love tap in comparison to what he could do.

It brought a whole new meaning to the term 'Pro' in Izuku's head. He'd seen All Might, he'd seen the Symbol of Peace fight, but those punches were nothing but single shots. Edgeshot only needed to twitch before he knocked Izuku off balance.

It was… amazing to look at. The mountain that was a top ten hero.

"I-I'll do better!"

"I know you will," Edgeshot said, his singular eye somehow curling into a slight smile, "But I'd rather you not trip during your attempts."

Izuku felt his face heat up in embarrassment as his eyes drifted over the remains of the eggs.

"T-Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Edgeshot dismissed his apology in good humor, "You're improving, even if it doesn't seem like it."

The ninja walked over to the side of the training mat, and effortlessly dropped into a one-legged sitting position next to the small coffee table of food that one of the hero's sidekicks had prepared sometime during the test.

He helped himself to a cracker, while Izuku took only a glass of water.

"However," the ninja said, "I believe that we can definitely say how despite your quirk's ability to enhance your body physically, it does little for fine motor skills."

Izuku frowned, but nodded in agreement. It made no sense. All Might had never even so much as bent a doorknob when he was doing anything. The young hero in training had even seen the huge hero carry lunch boxes and eat without so much as bending whatever utensil sat in his oversized hands.

"But don't worry, the only difference between you and he is experience."

Izuku jumped, crushing the cup of water in his hands. Edgeshot's single visible eye notched upwards.

"H-how did-"

"You were mumbling," the hero gleamed with mischief as he spoke, the small smile hidden behind his mask.

Izuku deflated, oh thank god. For a second, he was worried that the hero had somehow figured out the connection between him and All Might.

"Though I can't say that he's a bad example to base yourself off of," the ninja said, "Your quirks are similar enough, and being the Symbol of Peace gives him more than enough experience. Have you asked him how he controls his?"

Izuku flashed back to those days on the beach, where the pro hero would talk about the feeling, the rush that One for All brings. The day that Izuku invented his egg in the microwave analogy, that was the last day that All Might had been his personal mentor. Since then, his duty to U.A. and everything else didn't exactly leave much time for personal training.

"N-not really," Izuku admitted.

The advice that the pro had graciously imparted was more on the feeling, the theory of how to control One for All and not the application. Which, when Izuku thought about it, wasn't too surprising. All Might was doing his best, but there was only so much someone could do when they did the impossible and passed on their quirk to someone with none.

"Well then, food for thought," Edgeshot said wistfully, "If you manage to catch him in his off hours, I'm sure that he'll explain it to you."

"Right," Izuku agreed.

It had been a while since he'd texted All Might, after all.

"Alternatively, you could ask your homeroom teacher."

Izuku stopped.

"What?!"

Edgeshot's eyebrow notched upwards, "Your homeroom teacher is Eraserhead, correct?" he asked, to which Izuku nodded, "Well then you could simply ask him."

"R-really?"

"Indeed," Edgeshot said, "It takes a bit to pry anything out of Eraserhead, but eventually he gives you enough information to work with if he feels it is logical."

The ninja stole a quick glance at Izuku's cup.

"He's a hard man to work with, but he means well, and with his help, I'm sure that you'll be able to match all Might one day. Or," the ninja paused, his eyes glinting in something akin to challenge, "Are you willing to go beyond him, instead of simply settling to be like him?"

The successor to one for all nodded. It was what All Might was trusting him with after all. To be the next wielder of a quirk that was passed down through the generations and protected everyone.

"Good," Edgeshot said cheerfully, "I'd hate to see the next generation without it's admiration. We'll need a new soul to take up the mantle soon enough."

Izuku felt his blood run cold as Edgeshot's lone visible eye found his. "All Might, despite his power, is not immortal." He said somberly.

Izuku could only stare as the older hero's lone eye clouded over.

"He used to have more hair for starters," he said, trying for a joke, "He's as fast and as strong as ever, but we cannot simply sit by and hope that All Might will remain effective long enough to solve all of our problems. I dread to think of a time when we will have to take to the streets without him in our corner, without his example leading us on, but it will happen, one of these days."

He stood up, dusting off some crumbs.

"Put on your suit, we're going on patrol."

"A-Already?"

"Yes," Edgeshot said without a shred of hesitation, "Your fine motor skills are still improving, but your general speed and awareness are better than you give yourself credit for. So for your final lesson today..."

The ninja shot forward, his entire body folding to a single point. A cannon blast went off in the dojo, and Izuku had to shield his eyes. Blinking away the dust, his head snapped up to Edgeshot, resting on the edge of the window.

"Keep up."

Izuku felt his legs shake, but he smiled like he was meant to.

"Right!"

(X)

Momo sipped on the special protein shake that the cooks had provided for her as she rested in her room. She was in casual attire, no longer in her sweat-soaked haori, yet her arms ached. She had followed Musha's instructions, creating more blades to fill the hollow handle until the timer had rung out. She looked to the side, seeing the slit in the handle that allowed her to fill in that spot with the blades.

Taking the time to clean up the dojo that now contained a mountain of dull blades took a minute, but it wasn't inconsequential. She had remembered doing similar exercises in her family's gym attached to her home. She was used to muscle burn like this, but her arms just felt dead.

She doubted that Musha would have her continue the sword training, as it would only work her arms beyond the pale. Overtraining was a thing and would eventually lead to muscle degradation. Contemplating what Musha would wish for her to train in made the girl think.

After she had cleaned up the dojo and showered, she got the protein shake to help with her recovery. It was large, about a pint as she was halfway done.

The fact that it was also strawberry and banana flavor helped. It was delicious.

She let out a sigh, looking at her hands and wincing. Bumps and sores were forming on the palms of her delicate hands. Calluses had begun to emerge from so many swings and grips of the sword handle.

"No pain, no gain," She murmured to herself, taking another deep sip and rolling over in bed as she now had time to herself.

The fact that Momo was working under a Top Ten Pro Hero was incredible. She'd had plenty of offers, but to know that one of Japan's best was interested in her made her giddy and filled her exhausted body with pride. She reached over for her shake, but her arms ached as she winced. Conjuring a straw, she placed it in the cup and sipped the drink from there.

Wanting to check in on the latest trends, she looked over at her phone, seeing that the Group Chat wasn't as active as before. No doubt everyone was working hard at their internships.

Looking over the news cycle her eyebrow quirked up on her social media feed.

"Mirko's sidekick?" She clicked on the thread, and her eyes rose up. The gif was of the Rabbit Hero Mirko grinning and traversing the Tokyo skyline via great leaps and bounds. And behind her, swinging and running across buildings was Peter! In his brand new costume too no less. It wasn't that metallic armor he had before during the Battle Trials and Practical Exam, looking more skintight and mesh-like combined with a blue and red color scheme instead of blue, red and gold.

It looked like they were in Kureito, Tokyo's southernmost Ward. Wasn't Mirko based in Endo to the northeast?

Then again, Mirko had been known to travel cross country, and at times did do a revolution around Tokyo.

Although, thinking about it now, she did need to ask Peter a quick question. Quick as she could, she got out her phone and sent him a message.

'Peter, if you can, can you call me? I want to talk to you about something important. It is concerning your web formula.'

Send.

Momo sighed, at ease as she closed her eyes while lying on the futon.

Only for her phone to suddenly vibrate, much to her surprise as he looked over.

'Hey Momo! What's up! Talk to me! And before you ask I-whoa seagulls! Anyways, I am on voice-to-text right now! Linked it up with my new mask and stuff so don't worry about me texting and swinging! It's a lot like-Oh wow that whale lady is huge! Whoa that cannonball! Anyway, it's a lot like that bluetooth thingy that translates your voice while you-Gah Mirko slow down! Gonna have to gun it. Ha ha ha. So yeah, what's up?'

Peter-san was web slinging and… texting? And running too by a body of water by the looks of it. His new mask had been integrated with his phone? Did he have his phone on him? She looked at the gif again, and from the angle, she couldn't see any place where he could store it…

'Well… if you are out on patrol, maybe we could talk later? I wouldn't want to distract you.'

Only for an instant response.

'It's cool. No worries! We can talk tonight or tomorrow night.' Momo's eyes lit up.

'When you have a chance, call me. I would like to talk to you about your web formula and patents. Please.' She waited, seeing the reply bubble rippling, indicating of Peter's talking. As much as she'd like to talk about the Sports Festival, that should be in person.

'Oh, patent stuff! That's important whoa! Hi harbor crane people! Sorry for the scare!' Came Peter's reply about thirty seconds later and Momo realized that he had run into a construction crane and caused a minor scare.

Momo couldn't contain her giggle as she imagined it.

'Tell you what, we can talk later tonight. Maybe set something up. Sound good Peter? :)' She asked as she stretched her aching arms.

'Yep! Gah there's more to jump from! How many boats are there here?! Jeez Mirko, give a guy a break!'

Wait, they're going to Manana Ward? Ship jumping. They're going to the Port of Tokyo now!?

Well, Peter was working hard on patrol. She smiled as she set her phone down.

Still… what did Peter mean before in regards to swinging and texting? Had he done that before in America?

Then again, their Quirk laws were far more lax than Japan's, but to do something to that extent… combined with his experience, his Iron Spider costume, and his incredible powers...

Momo's mind wandered as she began to muse more on her friend and Deputy Representative, taking the time to rest and relax her muscles as she did what most girls did and looked around social media, and-

Wait, was that Jirou now? With Death Arms no less? Then again, with the exposure of the Sports Festival and the U.S.J. attack prior, their faces were becoming more well known throughout various circles.

Her fingers began to fly as she texted her friend. 'You're patrolling on Day One?' She asked before putting her phone aside and standing up.

Momo looked down. While she understood the importance of training, hopefully Musha-san could take her out on a patrol and-

Her phone rang and the black-haired beauty looked down and took the phone, surprised to see that Jirou had responded back.

'Yeah. You at the office of Musha then?' Jirou replied.

'I am. Just relaxing after some training. It's how I found you on social media.' Jirou's response was quick.

'Oh ffs. Stalkers. Can't leave people be even when they're in school. :/ whelp, guess that's the price of fame, or notoriety.'

'How have you found the time to text while on patrol anyway?'

'On break. Death Arms has been running me ragged all over Musutafu. Thankfully I don't have to live at the office, but I gotta show up there super early to compensate. But I get to work around Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods too, so it's still cool, so far.' Momo smiled, pleased to see that her friend was doing well. Jirou was still typing.

'How about you? You oughta be doing some cool stuff under a Top Ten.'

'Well, I have been training mostly. Relaxing and recovering for now before Musha-san returns from a patrol. I am a bit envious really.'

'Well, if you have a boring hero career, something's wrong right? And besides, you're getting stronger. Can't complain on that.' Momo frowned as she took a seat on her futon.

'I know, but I would like to be out there helping others… I do think that Musha-san will take me out on a patrol at some point soon, I guess it's just me being antsy and trying to catch up to everyone. I heard Asui is working under Selkie and it's basically a pseudo-Coast Guard hero firm where he works at, while Uraraka surely must be learning the lay of the land with the Wild Wild Pussycats. And we know Peter is under Mirko and we know how she travels. And I'm just doing physical and quirk training! It's like I never even left school'

'Well patrolling and gaining experience=/=getting in practice and getting stronger. You'll do great Yaomomo. Keep your head up. Break's almost up. Let's talk later k? o/'

'Of course. Have a good patrol Jirou!' Momo put her phone to the side and got back up, walking over to the bathroom connected to her room. She made it a habit to brush her teeth three times a day if she could as she walked inside, opening her bathroom bag before pulling out toothpaste and a specialized toothbrush. She got to work on brushing first, taking about two minutes before going to flossing. Using her quirk, her finger glowed as the fine floss sped out…

Faster than usual, which made Momo blink. By the time she had a good amount, she inspected it. She knew the materials needed like the back of her hand due to practice from Mother. While making toothbrushes would be illogical since the best ones would require a more fine understanding, floss was incredibly easy to produce, and producing a quantity like this would take about two to three seconds tops to help her last through the day.

A good several feet of floss seemed to have been fired out of her finger in just under two seconds, if not one.

Looking at her hand, Momo began to understand as her obsidian eyes brightened. Beaming, she got to flossing with her creation and getting every crevice before gargling some listerine. Going back into her room, she put on a new set of workout underwear in addition to a fresh training haori stored within the linen cabinet. Walking out, she made her way to the dojo, yet she didn't have her hollow sword with her. In her hand, she conjured a stopwatch.

"Everyone's getting stronger in their own way. A break once in a while never hurts, and while I can't overwork my muscles to the point of overtraining..." Momo said as she opened up her haori over her exposed stomach, and conjured a great big howitzer cannon. She recalled how during the Race it took about ten seconds or so. Her stopwatch was on as she stepped back as the military appliance landed on the floor. She timed it, looking at her watch.

10.24 seconds. "I can still strengthen up my quirk."

She smiled as she trotted over to the intercom right outside the dojo room. She pressed the button directing it to the kitchen. "Excuse me, Matsumoto-san? Are you there?"

"I am. Is this Yaoyorozu?" Came the Culinary Chief on the other end. "How can I help you?"

"I would like more of those shakes please. The recovery ones to help with muscle growth and have calories galore." Momo said with anticipation. "And can you bring them up to the top floor near Musha-san's office by the dojo? I am going to be training and I will need those for me to practice my Quirk."

"On the way. I can change up the flavors of them if you like. Having more shakes that are vanilla flavored may make you detest vanilla forever by the time your internship is up, hehe." The playful chef chuckled.

"What flavors do you have?"

"Thirty-one."

"Perfect! Don't be shy about them and just… do one of each please!" Momo gripped her hand as she raised her elbow, readied her stopwatch, and with the timer activated, conjured a steel rod. Those usually took about three to four seconds by the time they come out of her shoulder… Time.

3.43 seconds. "After all, I plan on going Plus Ultra!" She finished as she walked back to the dojo, sat down and closed her eyes as she placed the stopwatch to the side and had her hands out in front of her. Her legs were crossed under her, forearms resting on her thighs and knees, palms facing forward. With nourishment and future lipids coming on the horizon, she wouldn't hold back.

Time to create items she knew from scratch. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did her best to get a clear mind. Ignore the light ambiance of the city outside. Or the sound of the air conditioner. Ignore her inner thoughts. Her worries for her friends. Her doubts from her family.

Focus on the steel staves. Have that picture in mind. If she could master that, she would be able to master conjuring other items in a snap.

Her hands began to glow, steel rods beginning to fire out in three second intervals over and over as they landed and clanged on the dojo mat. Hopefully Musha-san wouldn't be too upset, but these creations could serve as additional scrap for the smiths downstairs.

Focus. Create. Conjure. Breathe. Focus. Create. Conjure. Breathe.

Momo kept to this routine until she heard the first knocks on the door, with several shakes waiting for her and a floor littered with pipes.

(X)

Shouta's fingers flew across the keyboard. Two days into the internship, and Shouta had barely gotten the first draft of the final test finished. A thousand different questions swirled in his head, but somehow, through coffee and the distant sound of Hizashi's screaming, he was able to focus on the tests long enough to get a draft that he was somewhat happy with.

The written test was standard from the U.A. curriculum, but Aizawa made a point to put questions tangentially related to the experiences of the students.

Namely, the U.S.J.

Painful as it was, it was the closest reference most of them had to live combat. Any lessons that could be pulled from that situation had to be ripped out kicking and screaming if need be. The questions were tactful of course, the last thing the school needed was talk of a student having a panic attack in the middle of a written exam. The written essay questions did state that the student could choose to answer however they saw fit and truthfully. Besides, the written part of the U.A. Final only covered about a third of the total grade for the Final Exam.

The practical exam however, that was a different story, and the real meat of the Final.

Previous years had them face an assortment of sentries supplied by Power Loader. This year however… they needed something more personal, and challenging.

Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoryia, Parker, and many of their other classmates would make mincemeat of anything other than the Zero Pointers. And even then the Zero Pointers would get trashed in minutes.

And Shouta didn't even know if they had enough in the budget to get that much metal without recycling one of the practice cities. Though… thinking on it, that wouldn't be too bad of an idea. Not as if they were going to use it for anything else and with Power Loader's little madlady getting the keys to his workshop…

Jesus he needed a nap.

Pushing his laptop aside for a moment, Shouta let a long sigh escape him. A quick nap to clear his head, and then back to work. Or at least, just a break from school in general. A terrible thought, considering the work that still needed to be done, but it was one that wormed its way into Shouta's head.

Especially when he noted the stack of manga at the edge of his desk. He'd thrown the volumes there after his talk with Fukuda, obligations demanded that he not look at them afterwards.

Now… there was some time, if only to keep himself sane.

Picking up the first one, he scanned the cover while lazily reading over the several dozen different titles that were entertaining today's youth. Standard shounen and shoujo stories, most of it trying to recapture the magic that manga had before the emergence of quirks. That being said, Shouta had to give credit where it was due. Even with quirks emerging, and the news looking more and more like an anime come to life than most shows, authors had to adapt their mediums to survive. It demanded creativity, application and persistence, three traits that Shouta could appreciate.

What he couldn't appreciate was uninteresting premises.

Mortals fighting in a tournament against gods of old, pass.

Yet another guy with the intelligence of a brick surrounded by a wish fulfilment harem involving admittedly interesting looking mechs, again, pass.

A story of a robot, a sorcerer and a spider boy with a familiar design on his chest walking through the ruins of a post apocalyptic city.

Exhaustion left Shouta in a flash, and he sat perfectly straight in his seat, eyes wide.

He stared at the story, 'Arachnophobia'. It covered a metal man, a sorcerer and then the big image of the spider boy with the design on his chest in the center. In the corner, a celebratory tagline read out _'Even defeated, they move on, to avenge all that they lost!'_

It was a First Anniversary chapter, with a full color page celebrating the success of the story so far. He spotted trailing the trio was a porcupine person looking like a cowboy, his quills countless. A praying mantis girl with her eyes in a blindfold, looking similar to one of Vlad's students. And a hulk of a man riddled with tattoos and dual knives.

Which let Shouta see a familiar design of red, gold and black stare back up at him. The protagonist's armor.

Wait a second, he recognized that armor. The design matched Parker's original design point for point.

But… that would've been a copyrighted design since it was registered as part of his hero costume. No, he had to be sure.

Aizawa pulled his laptop back in front of him, and as quickly as he could, he went to the student files. Each student had a designated file, a simple summary of their abilities so possible internship choices would know what they were dealing with when the student came to them.

Aizawa opened Parker's file, and then double-clicked on the video file labeled 'Entrance Exam'. He had to be sure that his memory wasn't playing tricks.

Not two seconds in did he pause the footage of a familiar sight. A metal-plated boy swinging through the city about to crash into a faux villain with the force of a freight train, his metal spider legs spread out. With a tap he made the image zoom in on the student's chest.

He shifted his seat, and carefully put the color page of the manga magazine and the feed side to side.

It was like comparing the images in a mirror. The same Spider insignia.

"No fucking way." Shouta uttered to himself.

It had to be, there were only so many ways to draw a design for a spider emblem on a chest and make it practical to wear. Shouta's gaze went down, and he nearly dropped the manga when he read the name of the author. His heart stopped.

"Araki?"

There wasn't a hero in the underworld that didn't know of Araki Hyu, the Dream Drawer. The man's notes on how to follow through on a case were taught in police academies around the country and even beyond. He was retired, having turned to manga out of nothing but boredom. Yet the man kept working, being one of the best detectives in Japan.

Hell, even Endeavor did a work study under him back in his heyday. Some say the reason Todoroki Enji was as good of a Number Two Hero was thanks to learning under Araki.

Shouta would agree. After all, when he was a First Year in Class 1-A, his first internship was with Araki Hyu himself. Not a flashy pro hero, but a sly and cunning Detective whose quirk had a hand in dissolving countless crime rings throughout the years.

And according to rumor, he still worked as a consultant for cases, provided that the case in question gave him enough ideas for whatever manga that he was currently working on since he had seen it all. Shouta quickly accessed the public safety records that were available to the Government and Pro Heroes and did a quick search of Araki's last job.

After a second, the name flashed up. Musutafu Police Department, under the orders of Chief Fukuda, and the date… "The same day that Parker's vigilante report was made." He spoke to himself as he felt a rush through him. The kind of rush he lived for as an underground hero when he finally pieced a case together.

Shouta tossed the manga to the side instantly, giving him a free hand to dial the number to Araki's publisher. The phone rang twice, and a female voice asked.

"Seinen Leap, how-"

"This is the Pro Hero Eraserhead," Aizawa interrupted, ignoring the gasp on the other end of the line, "I have a few questions regarding Araki Hyu's manga."

"Eh? A Pro Hero? Can I-"

"Here is my ID code." Shouta stated, speaking his ID that confirmed him as a Pro Hero that could get him access to certain records when people were apprehensive. "Now, I'd like to ask some questions, hopefully to Araki-sensei himself." Shouta would have called the man himself, but Araki only ever contacted Shouta through third parties. Trying to stay on the downlow. That and he didn't have Araki's phone number after all these years.

"I-I see, well, Eraserhead-san, I would love to help you but Araki-sensei isn't in today. He only ever comes to the publisher when he turns in his manuscripts for the monthly magazine." The receptionist responded and Shouta closed his eyes.

Made sense. With a quirk like Dream Draw, Araki has made himself a target in the eyes of the dying crime organizations and some villains could aim to make a name for themselves if they saw him out too much in public.

"I take it you do not have his address either?" Shouta inquired.

"No sir, he hasn't given us a billing address. He accepts his payment only in cash." Shouta nodded as he began to write down some notes off to the side.

"I see, do you know when he will be in?" He asked, eyeing the calendar, pen ready for this week…

"It will be next month I'm afraid. He delivered this month's manuscript yesterday." The dark haired man swallowed down a curse and breathed through his nose.

"Okay then. Is it the beginning, middle, or end of the month when you guys publish your next issue?"

"Beginning, sir." Shouta looked at the calendar. Next June, first weekend.

"Does the first Saturday of June work?"

"Um, he comes in on Friday's. Does that help?"

"It does. Thank you very much. I am working on a little… project and I would like his consultation."

"Well, good luck with that, Araki-sensei is very fickle on when he chooses to consult and assist on criminal or litigation cases, sir."

"Oh, don't worry." Shouta eyed the paused video of Peter Parker crushing a Three Pointer during the Practical. "I have one that has his interest. Thanks again." He hung up and took a deep breath.

"Alright Parker… next month, I'm going to get to the bottom of you." He muttered. "No matter what." Shouta's tired eyes went to his Final Exam paperwork as he minimized the video feed.

"Gotta finish your Final, and how to truly test you…"

(X)

"Yeaaaaahahahaah!" Peter whooped as he jumped off the nose of an oil freighter, firing a webline and swinging across the water as his hand skimmed the surface. He came up at the top of the swing and flipped, landing atop a shipping freighter as he chased after the very familiar sign of Mirko. In his jubilation he had fallen behind again! He sprinted across the tops of the freight containers as he jumped before he saw her jumping silhouette. "Like Jacksepticeye would say: Hardcore Parkour!" He yelled as he jumped to the top of a freight crane and ran along the iron beam at the topmost part.

"Your endorphin levels are above normal parameters, Peter." Karen stated in his ear as he jumped off, eyeing a nearby skyscraper as he saw Mirko run through the streets. He fired a webline and swung from the skyscraper as he crossed through the other end of the Port of Tokyo. He swung and pulled, flinging himself higher as he flipped and twirled in the air.

Man, he couldn't wait until they got to Shinjuku! All those buildings to swing off of!

He twirled and landed in a tumble as he broke out in a fast sprint down the sidewalk, Mirko still running on ahead by a good fifty meters. People blurred past them as Peter could just barely make them out.

To finally just cut loose, swing and feel the air under him and run without care… It was like being back in New York all over again, and the thought of the day where he graduated and became a Pro made Peter salivate.

' _Thank you so much, Mr. Fukuda! Yu_!' He thought in his head as he jumped up to a lamp post and took off, firing a webline as he observed Mirko leap over buses and onto an office building. He saw her gesture with her hand as she looked back.

Urging him to follow. Gotcha.

He took off at the top of the swing and yelled out a "Yaaahooo!" as he twirled in midair, readjusting as Mirko on the ground waved at him.

He landed on the ground, tumbling forward to a stop before he hopped back up to his feet. Peter was grinning from ear to ear. "Ohh! That was fun!"

"I bet." Mirko said with a smirk, hands on her hips as she looked up at the taller American boy. "I heard ya hooting and hollering ever since we crossed Taikodaina Ward."

"Hehe, yeah." Peter smiled bashfully. "Just, it's been a long time since I've done this and-"

"Oh, I can tell. Your landings were a bit shaky, but this isn't your first rodeo," Mirko pointed at him. "Lemme guess, back in America you did some vigilante shit on the side, right?"

Peter perked up, blinking. "Oh ummm… yeah, I did kinda say that just now, didn't I?"

"Ya did. And relax." Mirko waved her gloved hand in front of her face as her toned caramel physique shone with a fine sheen of sweat. "I ain't gonna report it or anythin'. What you did back in the States doesn't mean much here. Well, at least to me." She pointed up and Peter followed her hand, seeing a… Beef Bowl place. Satonaka's Bowl was the name of the establishment. He could feel people pause and stare at them as many of them took photos and talked amongst themselves.

"Holy crap, it's the Number Seven Hero Mirko!"

"Ohmigosh, she's so awesome!"

"Waaaah~, she's too hot for this world~"

"Who's the spider-looking guy next to her though? Is that her date?"

"No way, is she finally taking a sidekick!?"

"Seem to be drawing a crowd." Karen texted as Peter perked up, looking at the letters read across his HUD. Why hadn't she just spoke as norma-

"Rabbits have super ears. You wouldn't want to explain me to her right?"

Peter nodded lightly.

"Just don't let Hero Critics hear about it, or they'll trip over themselves ripping into ya. Come on, let's get some lunch." Peter looked to the clock in his HUD. It was half past noon after all…

"Sure." He said with a smile as he followed the Rabbit Hero inside, ignoring some of the people who were talking to themselves as they entered. It looked like a normal hole in the wall as people looked up. Peter quirked an eyebrow at the sudden attention as he bit his lower lip under his mask. Mirko just grinned and waved at everyone as they muttered and gossiped to themselves.

"This is just an intern. Showin' him the ropes as I do a walk around the neighborhood! No sidekick or anythin'!" Mirko stated. "Now then, we're here to have some grub before we resume our rounds, so just respect our space and no one gets a toe sandwich!"

"Toe sandwich?" Peter spoke to himself as he followed her inside to the counter. A girl with short blonde hair and a cap blew a gum bubble out of her mouth as she looked on with… relative boredom at the sight of the Top Ten Hero in front of her.

"Ah. Mirko Special?" She asked plainly as she went to work behind the register.

"Ya know me too well. Is Satonaka in?"

"She's in the back, she knows what to do." The girl's brown eyes turned towards Peter. "What would ya like, sir?"

"Ummm, well…" Peter looked up at the menu and squinted his eyes.

"Order big, ya need the calories to get ya through the day." Mirko mused.

"Say, Mirko, who is this guy anyway?" Asked the register girl as Peter perked up, her tone now excited, boredom leaving her. "Wait a second, you're that American kid Peter Parker! I recognize you from the U.A. Sports Festival, you're Spider-boy, right?"

"It's-Uhhh... " He felt the register girl's eyes on him again as he patted his cheeks. "Spider-Man."

The girl simply blew a bubble out and shrugged. "Fair enough, what can I get you?"

…

Okay, he just needed to get over the fact that secret identities didn't mean jack anymore.

"Just… the XL Double Meat please." Peter ordered as she tapped it in.

"Charge it to my firm, ya know the number." Mirko waved as she walked off, motioning for Peter to follow.

She sat down at the first available booth. Peter took his seat across from her. "So… come here often? I mean, if you have a secret menu item named after ya…"

"Yep. One of my favorite hole-in-the-walls." Mirko lounged back and stretched as a man came by with cups, filling them with water. "Finally! Drink up and hydrate, Parker. When you're on patrols like this, it pays to make sure you're at full strength. Wouldn't do ya any good being hungry or dehydrated on the job."

"S-Sure." Peter lifted up the edge of mask, taking the water and sipping as Mirko chugged from her glass right across from him.

"Not taking off the mask eh?" She asked, smirking.

"Not really. Still… kinda getting used to it." Back at home, he would make sure that he was in a secluded place before he would ever think of taking off his mask. Sure, he could take half of it off in order to eat or drink something quick, but to just casually dine in his Spider-Man costume with other people even knowing his name around him? He still couldn't shake off that awkward feeling.

"Related to your vigilante stuff ya did back in the States right?"

"Kind of… had to keep my identity hidden back then." She didn't really know all the details, and what vigilante laws Peter had studied up when he arrived in this world told him that America was more lenient with Vigilantism depending on the context of things more so than Japan. It was kind of like what he remembered of gun laws. Then again, America was the birthplace of the Hero Profession since they took inspiration from comic books and stuff. "After an incident I... well, found myself here."

"Had to get away huh? Piss off the wrong people?" Peter frowned as he sighed.

"Not like I had a choice…"

"Well, it's not like you're just wilting away and dyin'. You're standing up on your own, and you made me actually put in effort." Peter looked back at the smiling white-haired woman. "Not many can keep up with me when I'm on the run."

"So… you wanted us to go on patrol throughout Tokyo so you could see if I can keep up?"

"Kinda. I knew you were fast, saw that during the Sports Festival." Mirko stretched her arms. "But you were always the one in the lead. How'd ya react when you were trailing another is what I wanted to see, and you handled it pretty well, outside of the times I heard ya mumbling to yourself and losin' focus." Peter blanched.

Yeah, talk-to-text. "Y-Yeah, just kinda talking to myself. Hehe."

"That's somethin' I noticed during the Festival as well. You really like fucking talking." Mirko leered, and she leaned forward. "Granted, you were able to back it up, but it was still a distraction. Anywa-" Her ears twitched and her body tensed up as Peter perked up at her frowning.

Outside the restaurant, a car zoomed past, breaking every conventional speeding law around. Sirens were audible in the distance as well.

Mirko got up from her seat and raced out of the restaurant, Peter close behind her as people jerked in surprise. As one, they looked down the road and watched as a van nearly crashed into oncoming traffic. Without words, Peter understood what to do as he saw police cars coming in hot.

His mentor leapt over a building, Peter keeping up with a line of web. He swung overhead, keeping the van in sight as well as he could. Miriko landed hard on a building close by, and apparently, that was the sign that the driver needed to floor it.

The van took off, and there were too many people down the road!

Peter whipped out a line of web, slingshotting himself over traffic. He grabbed hold of a streetlight, using it as a launchpad to throw himself to the sidewalk. Parallel to the ground, he threw out a line of web between the two poles, the one he launched from as well as the one he landed next to, creating a fence that stopped anyone from crossing the street.

Several people yelped in surprise, but that was better than them getting hit. The van swerved, and took off down another street than risk getting caught in a giant web.

Another swing got him back overhead, and closer to the van. A tingle ran across his back before he pulled on his webline to jerk himself higher, and he saw Mirko fly in where he once was. "Watch it!" He yelled in English.

"You have your precog! You're fine!" She yelled back as she got to the road, sprinting after the rogue vehicle in a blur. Up ahead, the van was getting to an intersection, with a dozen cars already in the lane of oncoming noon-traffic.

There wasn't enough time to get ahead of it, no time to take it out from the side without endangering anyone. So he launched twin lines of webbing that latched onto the backend of the van's frame.

"Mirko!" he screamed as she looked back, leaping back up towards him as Peter flew.

Instantly, the rabbit-themed hero was next to him. He cut the lines, and she grabbed both, connecting them to the bottom of her feet. The van was about to hit someone who had fallen over on the crosswalk!

They went taut the second the Rabbit Hero slammed against the ground, digging up asphalt. She dug a good two feet into the ground, and the leverage forced the car to jerk to a stop as it jostled and rattled. Mirko moved a bit, but the van stopped meters before the intersection, as well as the terrified individual huddled up behind his briefcase.

Peter landed next to the van's driver-side window, and saw that both passengers were out of it, slammed against their airbags and groaning. One of them looked to be made entirely of dice alongside a normal looking bald guy.

He webbed them up just in case.

"I'm gonna have to check on my boots," Miriko grumbled, walking up as she looked down at her white rabbit-based footwear, "But not half bad, not the way I would've done it, but hey," She smirked at Peter with that same old dangerous toothy smirk. "At least you're not useless."

Peter… didn't know what he had expected. "Uhh, thanks."

"What's going on here?!" A voice said as Peter turned, and in came a blonde-haired Centaur riding in, her top human half encased in a policewoman's uniform. "Ah! We got us some thugs." She said, hands on her 'hips' as she smiled, turning towards Mirko. "As expected of you, Mirko-san!"

"Don't mention it. You can thank my buddy here for tying them up." The police lady looked over to Peter, who waved back.

"I… didn't think you'd take in a sidekick like this, Mirko-san."

"Sidekick? Pffft, no." Mirko scoffed. "Just an intern for the next two weeks. Anyways, you can note me in your report. I'm going back to my lunch break." She waved as she noted the cameras on her. Peter looked around, seeing other people taking pictures or videos with their phones and cameras. He waved awkwardly before trotting back with Mirko into Satonaka's.

"Okay." Mirko reclaimed her seat, waiting on Peter to do the same. "So, notice anything?"

"Yeah, how did you know they were coming?" Peter asked, lifting up his mask a bit to expose his mouth as the two went back to sipping their drinks and conversing.

Mirko's ears twitched and flexed to and fro as Peter's eyes went up. Then his masked eyes widened. "You could hear them from here? With all these people?"

"Yeah. Rabbits have acute hearing after all." Mirko explained as she leaned back. "I trained myself to pick up certain noises back when I was your age and starting out back in U.A. If I had to act fast, I needed to ensure that I could stop any crime from taking place. Or at least prevent it from getting worse."

"You heard all of that from inside here and in town!" Mirko pointed at the open windows of the restaurant.

"This place has open windows. I can pick out the sound of blades being sharpened or prepped too. It's why I prefer going to beef bowl places. Not as much knife work in the kitchens to interfere, wit the meat being cut up with scissors or are pre-cut in the early mornings."

"Must be hard though, having super ears like that. I mean, there has to be so much background noise going on." Peter said in amazement. The fact that Mirko pulled that feat off was astonishing. Then again, she was in the Top Ten after all.

"Yeah, it can be rough but I deal with it." She shrugged. "I'll probably get tinnitus in a couple of years too 'cause of it."

"So… you're gonna lose your hearing? That doesn't make you concerned at all?"

"I won't lose all of it, I'll just have an occasional ringing sound and shit going on. Not like I'm gonna be retiring early or anything. I'll just have to consult doctors and take preventative measures. You saw me with those unique earmuffs in the gym right? I tend to wear those casually when I can so I can lessen the impact on my hearing." Mirko pointed up at her long rabbit ears. "Not all Quirks are entirely winners. Some of them have their drawbacks too, and you just have to live with it, like how any other person has a condition and shit."

Peter sipped at his water, deep in thought as he took that advice in. "That… does make sense. You did practice what you preach though, being proactive."

"Of course. Being a hero means having eyes in the back of your head and ears pointed in all directions. Naturally, I have super hearing so whenever I hear something of a crime about to be committed, I do my best to stop it, as you've seen." She pointed at Peter. "And you need to learn how you can be proactive in your own way." She smiled as her ears twitched again. Peter saw her glance to the side before focusing her ruby eyes back on him. "Not saying you copy me, but see what you have, and try to apply it in how you can prevent crimes from happening." She grinned as she looked to the side. "Ah, here we are!"

Peter saw the waiter place down his large beef bowl, filled with beef and noodles and various vegetables in front of him. Before him was a similarly-sized bowl, but with a lot more vegetables inside. No meat.

"Vegetarian?" Peter inquired.

"And proud of it." Mirko split her chopsticks up before she blinked, ear twitching. "On second thought… I'm gonna use the lou." She got up. "Can you hold down the fort for me?"

"Umm, sure!" Peter said as he brought out his chopsticks. Mirko jogged over to the side, going into a bathroom…

"Hey you!" Said an English voice as Peter perked up, looking up towards the doorway as he saw a man in a beige coat carrying a briefcase. He was pointing at him. "You're with Rumi Usagiyama, Mirko the Rabbit Hero, ain't ya?"

"Umm, yeah, I am." Peter said as he saw the man, clearly an American, approach.

"If I hadn't known any better from the footprint you were the one to web it up! That van I mean! I noticed you made some kind of fence to corner in those guys, didn't ya? Thinking on the fly! Ha! Fly! Spider! Fits I say!" He beamed, pleased with himself as Peter winced to himself. They're not related at all... "What's your name, young hero?" Said the man, who looking at him he was a Caucasian man with a buzzed head and thick moustache.

"Oh, it's uhhhh, Spider-Man. Just, Spider-Man." Peter said, shaking off any dust. "Do you need any help at all, sir?"

"Me? I'm fine. You saved my life even! Now I won't have to explain to my wife how I wound up either in a casket or an Emergency Room halfway across the globe!" The moustached man grinned as he spoke in English. "Still, to think I would meet U.A.'s Golden Boy, Peter Parker, all the way out here." He smiled, ignorant of some stares as the man and Peter spoke in English in a prominently Japanese restaurant. "This business trip is paying off in ways I couldn't even count! Still, your accent… Which borough?" Peter perked up as he tried to make sense of all that. But he did catch that last bit.

"Wait, you from New York?"

"Yep! Downtown Manhattan!"

"I'm from Queens actually!" Peter said excitedly.

"Queens eh? My wife was from there! Nice place. You lived up to that moniker of yours people have! While your deed may not be on the official record, I will make sure you will get the due credit you deserve!"

"Well uh, thank you. Just you know, doing what heroes do." Peter shrugged as the man was helped down. Mr. Manhattan patted him on the shoulder before he perked up at his smartwatch ringing.

"Alright, got a meeting to attend to. Meeting up with some bigwig journalist on a Podcast in person. Got invited to attend and both people will be speaking in English, plus I can write some pieces on Hero Society in Japan for the paper back home." Manhattan mused as he held out his hand. Peter took it.

"Well, I gotta go finish my lunch with Mirko-san, I mean, Miss Mirko. You take care of yourself Mr. Manhattan." The man beamed as he picked up his briefcase, closing his eyes warmly.

"Just call me Stanley, kid." He said as he walked out with a wave. Peter took his seat at the booth. He saw Mirko saunter over to her seat, plopping down.

"You talkin' to someone? Heard you runnin' your mouth in English." The bronze-skinned Amazon mused as Peter leaned back and grinned.

"Yeah, just that guy we saved thanking us." It felt good saving people. Doing good deeds. Sure that was a bit scary going through that mess but… the thrill of jumping and swinging through buildings. The adrenaline rush of acting fast. It was a high Peter lived for.

Mirko smiled. "Gotta say, with that webline idea… nice job Parker. You acted fast and on your feet." She complimented before she picked up her chopsticks and grabbed some stir-fry veggies and noodles. "Thanks for the meal!"

Peter also began to eat. "Thanks for… the meal."

"So, how were you able to do it?" Mirko asked. "Your precognition. When I took off that one time I knew you were gonna avoid me when I made myself thin to get past ya." She looked up as she finished slurping away at some noodles. "Do you have a name for your lil special move or ability?"

"Special Move?"

"You don't have any super hearing like me do you? And with you facing away from me and those other times at the Sports Festival, ya couldn't have seen me coming, as well as those invisible kids back during the War." Mirko grabbed more stir fry and began to stuff her face some more.

"Oh well… how to explain this…" Peter mused. "I sensed it coming. With my, um, sixth sense, I guess? Although precognition isn't… what I would call it." Peter bit his lip as he swallowed some meat.

"What would you call it then?"

"Uhhh… Haven't really decided on it. Been working with Peter Tingle in my head." Mirko stopped eating, and her red eyes went from her veggie bowl to Peter, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Peter… Tingoru?" She uttered in heavily accented English.

Peter gulped. "Yes…?"

"That's fucking retarded." Mirko spat out as she drank some water. "Your Quirk is called Spider right?" She jotted down on a finger, to which Peter nodded. "You said this was a sixth sense right?" Peter nodded again. She clapped her hands. "Spider Sense. You're welcome!" She boasted, arms wide as she leaned back into her seat.

Peter opened his mouth as Mirko went back to eating. "Peter Tingle… for fuck's sake…" She muttered under her breath as Peter puckered her lips.

…

Yeah. Spider Sense was definitely better.

"Umm, thanks. I'll work with that."

"You better. I ain't going to intern someone who makes clown super moves or ability names." Mirko added as an aside. "Let's scarf this down. We gotta cut through Musutafu then be in Shinjuku by sundown before we can head on back to the firm. Won't have dinner until we get back."

"You got it." Peter shrugged as he saw her lift up the bowl and began to slurp down the bowl as if he would with milk in a cereal bowl.

He needs to eat this fast, so he began to dig faster into his beef bowl with urgency.

(X)

The bar was simple, but that was probably the point.

Insane villains wouldn't be able to keep hidden if they at least couldn't put on a simple front. Akaguro Chizome kept his hands at his sides, inches from his weaponry as he made a show of looking around the little bar. No traps, but those could be easily hidden, even from him.

His eyes shifted back to the warp quirk user, his entire body shifting in that smoky substance. It formed around in a humanoid shape, but it could simply be a distraction. The brace might be his only means of entry, but that didn't mean that a simple nick along his shoulder wouldn't do the trick.

The real question came down to the so-called leader that the warp user brought him in to talk to.

He was a kid, but only in the physical sense. Hands dotted his body, covering his arms and the back of his head but letting his face remain open. Chapped lips and narrowed blood-red eyes studied Chizome.

The hero killer known as Stain recognized the look. A mad predator waiting for the chance to strike.

He thought that he was invincible here.

Definitely a child.

"So, what's this about a deal?" Stain asked, playing the curious customer.

"I was told that I needed someone like you in my party," the boy said.

His fingers dug into the countertop, and Stain could see four distinct lines trace themselves on the wooden surface.

He wasn't impressed.

"And is that supposed to mean something to me?" Stain asked, eyes hardening, "I don't think you understand what you're even talking about."

"Enlighten me," the boy drawled.

Stain scoffed, "No matter what you want to accomplish, it is necessary to have conviction and desire. Those without it and those who are weak will be weeded out. Looking over you, I see nothing."

He eyed the boy, waiting for even the slightest movement, the edge that showed his true self.

There was nothing. No matter, Stain had plenty more to say.

He was a waste of air.

"This society is already overgrown with fake heroes, where the word itself has lost its true meaning, and the criminals they fight are little more than children who wave around their powers like toys."

He reached for his katana, the warp gate user tensed, but he wouldn't be fast enough.

"All those like that, should be pur-"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Stain froze, instinct and confusion forcing the action. The boy finally lifted his head, his shaggy eyes looking at the hero killer. Boredom, annoyance, both emotions flashed in his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck if you've got some vendetta against every costumed piece of shit that walks down the street. All I care about…"

He gripped the table, and the wooden surface turned to ash under his fingers. This boy was dangerous, far more dangerous than he initially seemed. Stain kept on guard, watching as the villain stood up. His eyes were burning with madness, his bloodthirsty grin too wide on his chapped face.

"Is turning All Might into this, along with this entire pathetic society full of trash that worships shit like him, got it?"

Oh? So that's how he wanted to play it? A show of strength, puff up his collar like an animal trying to make itself bigger.

It wouldn't stop him, but it did make things more interesting.

Stain licked his lips in anticipation, "Yes, you've made that abundantly clear that our motives oppose one another."

The madness gave way to surprise.

"What are you talking about?" the villain asked, "We both want to tear this fucking society down, I'm just not dressing it up in all your fancy words."

Stain smirked, that statement just proved everything he needed to know and more.

"You want to do more than simply tear it down. I intend to cull the weak, the fakes that pollute the world. You? You want to bring everything down, tear down the real and fake heroes till nothing's left."

"And why shouldn't I?"

The boy tilted his head, and that smile stretched over his lips.

"What has it done to me, to you, to Kurogiri or any other fuckers that call themselves villains? It's the one that tears us down, it's the one that labels us the villains. It'll get what's coming to it, so if you can't understand that..."

His fingers twitched, and Stain brought his knife to bear.

"Then you're no use to me."

"Tomura," the warp quirk user spoke, "Please reconsider what you're saying. This man could be a valuable asset-"

"He won't be," the boy interrupted, "He's too busy looking down on us from his pedestal that lets him see real and fake heroes." The whites of his eyes were bloodshot. "I hate villains like him."

"Then that means we're done here," Stain said, sheathing his blade.

"No shit, Kurogiri, send him back," The boy drawled, going back to his seat and shoo'ing him away.

The bartender nodded, and started spreading his mist to envelope the air around Stain.

"Wait."

That one word, whispered, yet it cut through all the air. Stain swore he could hear a pin drop as the boy turned back, pointing a single, lanky finger at the Hero Killer.

"I nearly forgot to say something. If you come back here, thinking that I'm not the real deal or some shit..."

He clenched his fingers, and Stain saw drops of blood fall from his palm.

 **"I'll kill you."**

The declaration was said with the confidence of a king declaring the law. There was no hesitation, no fear, and absolutely no doubt that he would be able to carry out that kind of threat. A villain with a quirk as powerful as his, and he didn't even need to use it to make Chizome believe him.

So it was no surprise when the Hero Killer smiled.

"And I'll pay close attention to what you do," Stain declared. "If you are the _real_ deal, that is." He added the last part of his statement with a smirk. He saw a shot glass being grabbed by the snarling youth.

And then the dark fog took him away, with the glass flying through the space where his head once was.

(X)

And there's chapter 30. More progress with the internships, and Stain's introduction. Me thinks you're all gonna rage over Bakugo and Pony working together. To which I say:

Good.

Also obligatory Stan Lee cameo, since the anniversary of his passing was very recent.

If you want to follow this story more in detail, see my audience, see omakes and memes and information clarification, go onto Spacebattles and find my thread under the same title. Or find me under Zaru.

Also I won't be able to post 2 chapters a month as of now. Holidays are on the horizon and I'm working 10 hour days. OT is good, but man does it leave me drained.

I will also be trying to expand more into vidya as well, like finishing KH3 and getting other games like Sekiro. And watching good ole movies like Terminator 1 and 2 and Hitchcock movies. Since god damn new movies released nowadays are terrible.

And man, got some ideas for Nothing is Eternal and then I remembered how botched the ST was a sa whole and, whatever I guess.

Anyways, this all the ramblings from a guy who spent work from 4:30-3:00, then had to do family shit instead of do other hobby writing and mobages.

Anyways, big thanks to Vandebz and LD 1449 for helping in refinement. I am trying to find a capable MHA artist to do fan art, but ducklordEthan hasn't responded once to me. If anyone can, lemme know.

As always, I'll see you all in the next one. Probably mid-late December in all actuality.


	31. Chapter 31

It'd been three days into internships, and so far, Tsunotori Pony had been soaring while Bakugo Katsuki crashed and burned.

Tsunotori let out a yell as she lashed out with a backhand, avoiding a palm blast as an Explosion erupted out. Bakugo was knocked off his feet, landing on the ground backfirst. Again.

"Again." Sakamoto Kuga said, arms crossed as he observed his two young charges spar. Tsunotori had been civil. Professional. Taking this seriously in a manner he saw at the Sports Festival that had compelled him to send the American born girl an invitation in the first place.. She was absorbing all the knowledge that the Killer Whale Hero had to offer without a single retort or complaint. Although, there were times he would see her looking off to the side, thinking to herself. The times he saw her in the cafeteria scowling at her phone made him curious as to why. Thankfully, such occasions were rare and she didn't show any lack of focus whenever she was invited out on patrol.

For Bakugo, he was doing his best to catch up, and the first positive sign was the fact that he was finally using his Quirk. From the last phone call he made with the Guardian of Tsunotori and to Bakugo's parents, the latter's family was relieved, even saying that after the Sports Festival he hadn't used his Quirk once since his defeat on the national stage.

But while his quirk usage was still there, the fiery resolve and confidence to follow through on his tactics and techniques, combined with the determination to fight through adversity… was lacking.

Whenever he had Bakugo and Tsunotori spar with his sidekicks and even between themselves, Bakugo would more often than not end up on the losing end.

As the ash blonde got back up, he threw his arms back to charge with Turbo, rushing in a straight line as Kuga narrowed his eyes. The speed he had demonstrated back at the Sports Festival… this 'Turbo' was nowhere near as fast and explosive.

Tsunotori reacted, firing two horns at him, the sharp ends flipping over and darting forward with the blunt ends pointed at her opponent. Bakugo ducked the projectiles, twirling in mid-air… only to get a shoulder tackle from a charging American on all fours. The Japanese boy gasped and his momentum had him crash back onto the ground… only to have the two projectiles slam into him and drive his body back towards Tsunotori who was in a handstand, who acted accordingly with a two pronged hoof-kick to his sides.

Orca winced. That blow looked like it hurt.

Bakugo was sent into the air as Tsunotori pushed herself into the air with a flip, landing on her horns as they floated under her. She took aim, narrowing her eyes as she… fired a third horn! Bakugo reacted, firing an explosive blast at the projectile.

"That's new." Kuga mused under his breath, arms once again crossed. Her control had expanded beyond two horns and onto three it seems. Her practice with her Quirk was paying off. While the horns on her feet wobbled, the burnt horns clattered to the ground and from the smoke, an additional horn came through, firing with conviction and control as it flipped to its flat end and slammed into Bakugo who didn't react in time.

He yelped and rolled across the ground before stopping, arms shaking as he tried to get up.

"That's enough," Kuga raised an arm, stepping in as Tsunotori obeyed, hopping off her arms and turning towards the towering Pro Hero. "Shower up and rest. We'll go on patrol in two hours' time. If you need to visit the infirmary, do so."

"Yes, Orca-san." Tsunotori bowed respectfully, stepping away and heading towards the main dorms as she paused, looking at the panting Bakugo who was on his knees. Stoically, she turned and made her way out of the gym.

Orca walked over, his lumbering form towering over the exhausted blonde as he looked up. Kuga reached into the pocket of his massive killer whale coat and handed him a washcloth to wipe up the sweat. The boy took it, wiping his face. "You've lost your drive boy," he observed.

"It's nothing. I need to focus."

"You're going to need more than focus," Kuga replied. "Your style is completely out of sync. Your body is reacting, yet you hold back and are unable to follow through." Bakugo growled, looking away.

"I know."

"Then if you know, follow through and defeat your opponent." Orca growled, and the blonde gripped his knee with his hand.

"I'm trying."

"You were able to defeat her before. What's the problem now?" Kuga crossed his arms again, looking down at him. This time, Bakugo gave no answer, looking away as if he didn't want to answer, yet he knew.

Kuga sighed. "I'll teach you a method that will help clear your head." Bakugo looked back up finally. The towering whale man pulled out his special custom phone and tapped the screen several times. "It will be valuable as well, as we plan on covering ways of stress relief and flexibility, both of which are important for heroes like us. We will do it together tonight after our patrol. Now get cleaned up and showered. We're going to be covering the Marina tonight. The town Festival will be taking place this weekend, so we will need to know the area like the back of your hand. Well, you and Tsunotori at least."

With his piece said and with a flourish of his black and white Orca cape, Gang Orca marched away. "Gang Orca." Kuga paused, looking back with a red eye as Bakugo got to his feet. "What're we gonna be doin?"

"Yoga." Kuga said. "Rest up. You have…" He looked up at the clock again. "An hour and fifty-five minutes before I expect you to be out in the lobby in your gear. That is all."

(X)

The skyrise of Tokyo passed in a blur as a blob of green lightning zipped across the rooftops. A single step effortlessly carried Izuku from one rooftop to the next. The wind roared in his ears, his feet skipping across the roofs like he weighed nothing.

And words failed to describe how it felt.

All his life, Izuku had dreamed what it would be like to have a quirk, to have power and do what he wanted to do. Now, with One for All, that dream was a reality.

A reality that was better than he could've ever hoped for.

He leapt from the corner of a roof, latching onto the fire escape and using it like a gymnast rod to swing himself forward even farther. The power in his limbs coiled and shot out, making the world blur once more.

When it refocused again, Izuku was soaring straight over two buildings.

Only to realize mid-flight that he wouldn't make it to the last one! He'd hit pavement!

A scream built up in his lungs as he began to flail his arms and legs, only to be cut short as a thin line wrapped itself around Izuku. Like a retracting claw it carried him over to the other side of the street, setting him down next to a waiting Edgeshot.

"Remember what I said about exercising restraint?"

"Y-yes sir," Izuku stammered, "I just got-"

His apology was cut short at the sound of a gentle chuckle from the pro.

"Caught up in the moment?" Edgeshot smiled before patting him on the head. "Ahh, first time rooftop hopping. Seems like It was just yesterday that I met that unsure little boy outside of my Agency."

...

"It was three days ago." Izuku pointed out.

Edgeshot ignored him, giving an exaggerated sniffle while wiping a 'tear' from his eye. "You've grown up so much!"

"Uhhh…"

Edgeshot smiled. "Keep your head this time." He said before leaping away, body folding in on itself to make the ninja hero vanish. This time, Izuku measured his steps, taking a deep breath before every jump, just to get the control down.

"You should have seen me when I realized how to manipulate my way through the sound barrier," Edgeshot said, stretching himself over a ventilation shaft, "I was shooting off like a rocket, made my old sensei livid trying to keep up."

"I can't imagine what kind of training you went through," Izuku said, leaning a little too hard on a rooftop. His sneakers left imprints, and he felt really bad, but he had to keep up! "I mean, I've heard a lot of theories."

"Oh?" The ninja said, his visible eye quirking in surprise and amusement. Izuku beamed.

"Yeah, they said that you left society and trained with master assassins in the Kiso Mountains where they taught you the art of stealth. People say that they were grooming you to become the next heir to their assassin cult so you could send their ninja all across Japan and conquer it from within!"

Edgeshot stopped at the edge of a roof, his single eye blinking. The green haired boy blushed, clamming up.

"C-Course I don't believe them, it's just a stupid idea that people made up to try and put some story to your background so of course it doesn't make any-"

"Ah, the Cult of Control," Edgeshot said, "I was wondering when someone would piece together their whereabouts."

Izuku blinked once, twice.

Edgeshot shook his head, wistfully looking into the distance, perhaps to that same mountain range.

"Kiso, those were the days. Training began at dawn and only ended when my masters told me it was over. Brutal training, dodging the strikes of a dozen fighters while I balanced on a single spike. Swordplay on a frozen lake, where one mistake dropped me into the frigid waters below."

Izuku didn't know what to say, this was so cool! This was the backstory of the ninja hero, and he was explaining it to him! Where the heck was his notebook? He had to write this down, this was the biggest piece of lore added to Edgeshot's profile-

"Course then I would stop watching old superhero movies after a night of drinks and snacks and train at a dojo in downtown Tokyo." Izuku deflated like a balloon as he limply fell to the roof.

… it was fake, of course it was fake.

"Sorry to destroy your dreams."

"I-It's fine."

"Though, I must admit," the hero said, crossing the gap between buildings with Izuku close by, "It is rather amusing to hear what people come up with for my origin story."

"It's!" Izuku screamed, steadying himself from a less than graceful landing, "Just that everyone doesn't know very much about you. You've only taken three interviews, and all of them were from your debut. Though ..."

"Something on your mind, young Midoryia?" Edgeshot asked, stopping at the edge overlooking the town square. Below them, the bustling streets were crowded with everyday civilians trying to get to work, or school, or simply find something to do with their time as the day went by.

Izuku awkwardly took a spot next to him, letting the aura of One for All drop. The fizzle of electrical energy left him feeling like he'd just finished a marathon, but unlike other times, it felt like he was just taking off a heavy coat.

"I was wondering, why don't you take interviews?"

The ninja glanced to the side, "Why do you ask?"

"I-It's just that you're in the Top Ten, and the others average at least one every two months."

"Except for me," Edgeshot finished.

Izuku nodded.

"A fair question, truth be told I didn't enter the game aiming for the top. All Might deserved the screen time and the praise, and I realized very early on that it wasn't for me." Edgeshot said.

"S-so you didn't want to be in the Top Ten?"

"It was a dream of mine," Edgeshot admitted, "There's no student of a hero academy that graduates without hoping to earn themselves one of the coveted top ten spots. I'm simply lucky that my-" he stopped, chuckling slightly, "-mysterious persona allowed for a fanbase. I was simply filling the best role that I could; wasn't trying to gain anything, it simply worked out in my favor."

Izuku nodded, taking in every word, only to frown.

"Role? Like as a hero?"

"Precisely," Edgeshot said, single eye smiling down at his intern, "As smart and as talented of heroes that we are, there's a simple lesson that seems to go over everyone's heads."

He pointed down at the people.

"Look at them, do you think they can see us?"

Izuku squinted, watching the dozens of people go by. Yet as he watched, none of them looked up. In fact, none of them bothered to so much as look at the person next to them.

"They can't see us, but we still help where we can," Edgeshot said, "We are unnoticed, yet we can do good. As shining a beacon that he is, not every hero needs to be someone like All Might. As much as we might want to, we cannot simply hope to copy what he is for generations to come. Every one of us needs to decide how we will give everyone hope. Some heroes, like myself, work best in the shadows, watching out for the things that try to take out the symbols that people do look up to. You…"

He stopped, and Izuku got the feeling that the hero was smiling behind his mask.

"You'll know what kind of hero you'll need to be soon, I can tell."

Izuku didn't know what to say. He just stared at the ninja, no, the hero as he rose from his position.

"For now, I think it's time we returned to base. Nothing to report and that gives us plenty of time to work on your fine control the rest of the day, Deku."

Izuku shot to his feet, One for All coursing over him.

"I'll do it!"

"You better, we're running out of chopsticks. Can't imagine you liking those protein bars constantly either."

Izuku's shoulders slumped, and Edgeshot couldn't help but laugh.

(X)

"Jeez!" Peter yelped as he avoided a kick from Mirko, both now decked out in practice boxing gear. Custom-made to repel even gunshots the Pro Heroine said, but those kicks and jabs he had avoided might as well be on par if not more dangerous than bullets.

Especially the kicks!

"Come on! Counterattack!" The bronze heroine egged him on with a dangerous grin, throwing more haymakers with her gloves as Peter deftly dodged each strike by a hair, of his protective mask that is. Peter ground his teeth and threw a punch, only for the Rabbit Hero to sidestep and Peter's Spider Sense blared in warning.

He jumped back, avoiding a sweeping kick that sent a gust of wind out as he stepped backward, arms raised. Mirko got back up, bouncing on her feet as she let out an audible groan.

"I said…" And she jumped up, glaring. Then she vanished and-Spider Sense!

Peter ducked as Mirko kicked at the spot where his head was only a moment before. "Counterattack!"

They had been doing this all morning. The last two days had consisted of patrol duty after the first day and small film study. He had kept up well with her, helping snatch up some robbers and purse snatchers on their way around the greater Tokyo area. It was the most fun Peter had found yet, going through the buildings and web-slinging around. It was clear that the Rabbit Hero noticed, and took it upon herself to shake things up.

And now he was here sparing with her in padded gear, jabbing at her as fast as he could.

Only for Mirko to make herself skinny with a pivot, avoiding the punch to the abdomen as he slowed down, and Peter ducked under the slinging punch…

He felt the sense flare as he raised a hand to his face, and caught the knee that sent him off his feet and to the rubber mat of the sparring gym. He skidded back, grunting with each landing as he skipped like a thrown stone on a pond. Sheeesh, she hit hard!

"I saw that, ya slowed down!" Mirko jawed, hands on her hips as Peter rolled back to his feet and got back up, sweat glistening off of him and her. "What, afraid to hurt a Pro Hero or somethin'?"

"N-No! I mean-"

"Then what!?" She barked. "You could have gotten a good kidney shot on me but ya didn't. Why?"

Peter bit his lip and looked to the side. "I mean…"

"What, I'm not a big enough girl for ya?" She egged him on, bending over as Peter noticed her… chest bounce lightly. "That'll go over well when a villain with a pussy decides to mug a bank and shit! Imagine that, you, the 'Frienduri Neighbarhoodo Spider-Man'," She was mocking as she spoke in quotes and in a mocking voice. He regretted giving out his title when he helped that lady catch her dog off the leash now… a little. "Lets a villain get off easy because of chivalry and ya wanted to stick it in'er!"

"That's not true!" Peter yelled, indignant. Mirko smirked.

"Prove it then. We've been at this for two hours and ya still haven't laid a good hit on me!" Mirko licked her lips and grinned dangerously. "Your endless stamina ain't worth fuckin' nothin' if you can't follow through on subduin' a villain of any gender, creed, or race. Now get your ass off the mat and come at me!" She beckoned, bouncing on her feet as Peter stood up, taking a deep breath.

"So… You want me to go faster?"

"Yeah! Show me those moves ya did in the Sports Festival! That speed and power!" She patted her rib guard, face guard and gloves. "These things are made of a special alloy and leather that can even stop a high-speed car in its tracks!"

"Well, this is new to me! Haven't sparred like this in… forever!"

"Ya ain't in Kansas anymore! You're here with me! Now empty the clip!"

Peter took a deep exhale, bouncing on his feet. The way Mirko moved that time… she was going so fast he couldn't even see her move! He inhaled and focused.

"Don't cry if I leave a bruise on ya!" Peter declared, and charged. Mirko's ears twitched as she ducked a high jump kick from the brown-haired boy as he landed meters away. Sense tingling, Peter raised both arms to block a spinning axe kick from the bronze-skinned woman. He caught it and was sent to the ground, but his legs absorbed the blow as it made the gym quake. He lifted his arms and followed through, aiming a haymaker at her face. Mirko dodged to the side, and Peter's head moved to avoid a jab.

He jumped, avoiding a sweeping kick as he lashed out with a strike of his own, only for the Rabbit Hero to dodge his attack and respond with an uppercut. Peter twirled in mid-air with a punch. Yet it was caught by a raised knee, absorbing the blow as Mirko's knee guards caught the fist, and she twirled as Peter's momentum made him lose his balance from the block as he fell. He saw her pivoting again to deliver a kick to the face…

Peter's hand lashed out to the ground and pushed up, rising above the kick as he was now head to head with the white haired woman, who was smiling widely.

Peter lashed with a jab. A jab with too much speed and strength that would have caught any other opponent square in the cheek.

She was no such thing. Mirko finished her pivot and ducked as she seemed to flip, and she was about to deliver a paylay kick, her kick coming down like a tomahawk! Peter swerved to make himself skinny, using his arm to bat it aside and divert her trajectory as she launched off her feet… only for the kick to never come and Peter's Sense tingled.

A jab came at his crown as he was unable to defend, and the blow sent him into the ground. Hard. Hard enough to make the gym equipment rattle as Peter hit the mat.

"Owwwww…" Peter groaned, before he felt his Sense tingle again and he rolled, avoiding an axe kick as he kicked up to his feet, and Mirko was on him.

"Now now now! I ain't satisfied with that!" Mirko yelled, battlelust flowing through her wild ruby-red eyes as she came with a jabbing kick from her strong toned legs. Peter sidestepped and came in with a punch, and he increased the speed… Faster!

Only for Mirko to dodge, but he grazed her protective mask which made the woman's eyes widen for a moment in their close tango, drops of sweat in the air as they dodged and exchanged blows. Her grin returned in full force. Sense flaring up, Peter reacted with a roundhouse kick of his own.

And the two kicks collided, shin-guard to shin-guard. Peter grit his teeth, staring with determination at the smirking Mirko.

"You're gettin' faster. Holdin' out on me still, Parker?" She mused.

"Maybe." Peter replied, feeling his heart pump and endorphins flow.

"Then go faster!" She vanished with a kick of her leg against the mat.

For Peter the world was a blur as he responded in kind, kicking up the mats as he felt his Spider Sense tingle in his head as he saw how fast she was. They came close, exchanging jabs and dodging. His edge, his Spider Sense. Her's, experience and speed. He dodged and swerved while keeping a low balance, his Sense guiding him in avoiding blows left to right within the seconds of time flowing by. Yet it felt like an eternity for him. He rolled through her strikes, responding in kind, faster than before as he grazed her gear, but couldn't lay in a good hit.

The world continued to blur as he twirled and jumped through the air, landing on all fours and charging with a burst of speed from his legs at the woman who was still in mid-pivot. She turned, eyes widened…

Peter's sense tingled as he tried to make himself skinny with a sideways twirl, arms raised above his head…

And caught a kick to the head that sent him flying to the ceiling. He grunted as he landed backfirst against the mat-covered ceiling. Peter saw stars and the air was knocked out of him as he landed back to the ground in a heap. "Ooof!" He groaned on the ground before feeling a shadow. Rolling on his back, he took in breaths of oxygen at the panting Pro Heroine as she cast a large shadow over him.

"Even with that increased…" She said, hands on her hips. "Speed of yours… Still can't land a hit. But..." Mirko patted her gear, noticeable blemishes seen from his strikes as she smiled, nodding. "Not bad." She offered a hand, and Peter grunted, taking it as she helped him up.

"Thanks…" Peter groaned as he stretched out his muscles, shaking his head to regain his composure. "Wanna go again?"

"Later. Smell that?" Mirko said, finger pointed as Peter took in deep breaths of oxygen. He sniffed the air, catching a peculiar aroma.

"Oh! It's like a… teriyaki thingy? And… tea?"

"Lunchtime!" From the top of the stairs leading into the office, Nakiri was there and holding a tray with rice bowls and a kettle of tea! She walked down the steps as Mirko and Peter sauntered on over. "I could hear the office shake around! You two have so much energy!"

"Yeah, Parker's still holdin' back. I just gotta bring it outta him." Mirko went over and poured herself some green tea from the kettle into a cup, and brought it to her lips as the Tanuki lady set the food on a table. Peter took the rice bowls and broke up the chopsticks, eating a bit after the small secretary poured him a cup and set it beside him.

"You're super strong yourself. Fast too!" Mirko smirked under the praise.

"I ain't a Top Ten Hero for nothin'!" She jeered as she sipped her cup. "Haaaa… juuuust the stuff!" She got her rice bowl, broke up her set of chopsticks, and began to scarf it down, eating at a faster pace than the American boy. "So, why didja not hit me?" She asked with her mouth full as Peter ate from his bowl.

"Well…" He swallowed some meat as he grabbed a towel off to the side and wiped his face. "You're that good?"

"Heh, nice summation, but c'mon, try expandin' on it a little." The white-haired woman said as she sipped some tea and leaned back on her bench.

"Uhhh… you're too fast and experienced? I've only been fighting seriously like this for the past year or so. Before that it has, well, largely been a breeze and I've never fought anyone as fast as you."

"Better. You have good speed and power in your strikes, the problem is..." She pointed a pair of chopsticks at him as she clenched a piece of stir fry. "You've been fightin' crap made outta cardboard for so long that you don't know how to recognize when it's time to cut loose and by the time you realize it you're already half-tired." She swallowed it and chewed as Peter sipped some tea. He blanched a little, but he didn't want to offend her so he kept drinking. It did have a unique herbal taste. Maybe it was an acquired one?

"I can't just swing for the fences at every random guy on the street."

"No. But that doesn't mean you can't actually go showin' some initiative and find ways to train your speed and strength on your own. The bad guy that can take your punch isn't gonna announce himself in advance for you to get ready to switch gears and get yourself used to fightin' at that level again. Use it or lose it, kid."

"So… I just need to get used to fighting at that speed and strength, huh?"

"Yeah, but speed more than anythin'. Again, you don't do it so much that when you go at those speeds you're relyin' on that Spider Sense bullshit. And yeah it's useful but at your level, at those speeds you're usin' it like a crutch." She pointed her chopsticks at him again. "Be honest, that kick that sent you to the roof, you never even saw it did you?"

He rubbed his jaw, feeling the phantom pain. "Nah, I didn't."

"See what I mean?" She grinned, too pleased with herself before going back to her bowl. "You also lose your creativity when you're goin' all out. When you're breezin you do all these flips and get creative because you're comfortable, ya got time to think. When you're pressed you go back to basics, so your strikes were good, but predictable." Mirko smirked as she grabbed a towel and wiped her face and arms a bit, taking a break from eating as she unclipped her sparring gear. "Mix it up, I don't need no Spider Sense to dodge a telegraphed-to-hell-and-back right hook."

Peter took that advice in, furrowing his brow as he made sense of her words.

"Now hurry up and finish eatin'." She picked up her bowl as she got up, walking off and out of the gym. Nakiri was busy picking up the sweaty sparring gear. "We gotta do some film, then we shower!"

"Really?" Peter mused to himself as he ate.

"She likes to get things out of the way before she can reward herself with a shower." The tanuki lady said with a smile as she had a big bundle of the special Detenrat-model gear in her arms. "That's the kind of woman Usagiyama Rumi is!" She chuckled as she hummed, walking over to the side. "Oh and don't be afraid to leave your gear as well, Parker-san. I'll pick them up." Peter looked up as he had half-finished his bowl. He set it down, and followed the much shorter woman as he began to remove his gear.

"Don't worry, lemme help." Peter took off his boxing mask, arm guards and light gloves before going for his knee guards, setting them down on the table as Nakiri set them all down.

"Oh thank you! Well, better take your rice bowl up to Mirko-san!" She beamed. "I'll get to work on sanitizing these." Peter stretched out and rubbed his limbs before he looked down and nodded.

"Thank you Nakiri-san. You do so many things around here, I hope you get some semblance of a break!" He wasn't wrong. Nakiri basically waited hand and foot on Mirko, giving her food and cleaning up after herself in the gym, all while being her secretary and talking to government officials and sponsors! The woman seemed to take it in stride as well.

"Oh I do! Whenever Mirko-san is out on her country-wide patrols, I tend to use that time to have a break around here and hit the local onsen or bar hop!" Nakiri waved her hand. "So I'm not being run to the bone. I work hard, and when I get the chance, I play hard!"

"Well, you do you then." Peter rolled his neck as he leapt up the stairs and landed on the wall, sticking to it and jumping back down, all with his bowl in hand and chopsticks in his teeth. He waved, the tanuki woman waving back before she got to work and the American left the gym.

Mirko sat in the mini-theater, lounging back and the screen already on. Peter took his seat, feeling odd doing this while still sweaty. "Don't worry, we'll get through this and get our showers. For now..." She clicked on the remote, and the clip began to play of Peter's fight against Shiozaki. "We critique ya like a Picasso."

Peter watched as the fight played out, him dodging Shiozaki's mass array of vines as he fired web bullets in futility. Mirko made a sound. "Ehh, it's not a bad thing to poke a bit at a distance, although it was kind of a waste after you saw the first few shots not do anything. Save your ammo, but minor nitpick all'n'all."

"Gotta keep her honest." Peter shrugged.

"Our quirks aren't the biggest and flashiest, but what we lack in size, we make up for in power and precision when it counts. Now this is a tournament setting, so it's not like you could have gotten a head start. But, gimme your assessment on if Shiozaki was a villain doing that in say… a boulevard. Around here in Endo." Mirko asked as she paused the clip, looking over to her charge as Peter cupped his chin, thinking.

"Well… if it's on a street, I would use my webbing and the buildings to my advantage to get to her as fast as-" He was cut off from the sound of her blowing a raspberry with her tongue out. Peter puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Slow again." Mirko sighed. "Cut out the first part and stick with the second part of your answer there. Gotta stop overthinkin' this shit. You can run on walls and jump really high. The web is a tool, not the 'be all and end all' as you keep relyin' on it. You swingin' takes time to accelerate from a dead stop at ground level. Either rush'em before they can sink their teeth into the environment or get somewhere or to something you can use, don't dance so much around a problem. Tackle it."

"Well, I can't just blitz jump towards someone like that to stop them if their quirk can dig under concrete and steel." Mirko rolled her head towards him, making Peter confused on why she gave the biggest "bitch you serious" look. She raised her hand and tapped on the remote as Peter turned to the screen.

There was himself, roaring like an enraged beast and charging at Bakugo, his very push off the tile causing the stone to erupt as if a grenade erupted there. And right there in the middle, was All Might, stopping him.

Peter went perfectly still.

"You can. Dumbass."

"Different opponent" He protested quietly, lips tight.

"Same principle." She shot back. "You wanna know why I rank higher than quirks that can have people turn into dragons or move at hypersonic speeds or can summon cyclones as a fuckin' washing machine? It's because I don't give people time. Before they even realize what's goin' down I'm already right on top of them, applying maximum force in the shortest amount of time. It wins a lot of fights and gives you a leg up against a lot of crap that won't go down on the first hit. There's a lot of crap out there and your tactics need to adapt but the biggest thing is like I've been tellin you, stop hesitating. It's like you're waitin' for someone to give you an order or somethin'?" She asked, eyeing Peter hard. "It's like you're used to being told what to do, when you have the power to take the initiative and not be some bottom bitch."

Peter took a breath, listening, his eyes turned to the still frozen image of Bakugo, All Might and himself

"What. Regrettin' you turnin' that explodey brat's arm into a twizzler?" Mirko drawled.

"No. It's..." Peter trailed off, his tone low.

"So, I guess Hand Grenade did get under your skin after all. He was yappin' his gums a lot when I watched the fight... Then lemme give you a piece of advice. Don't." Mirko stated. Peter stared at the floor.

"Parker." Peter felt his sense flare up and turned, catching the remote she lazily tossed at him, yet the stern glare was on her visage. "Villains will do whatever they can to get an edge, and they will do that by talkin' to mess with your head." She pointed as highlights played of Peter and Bakugo engaging in the tango of blows and dodges being exchanged. The dodging and tanking of Explosions, the exploding blonde dodging his blows and kicked tile projectiles from the skin of his teeth...

"I know." Peter looked down at the floor, voice soft, but like steel.

Mirko was silent, blinking before looking at the screen. She held out a hand, and Peter handed the remote back to the bronze-skinned woman. The sweat was making him irritated. He wanted a shower. The clip was paused on the barred teethed, wide-eyed, battle rage'd Peter being held, his shoulder against All Might's abdomen and clenched fist lashed out towards the prone and shocked Bakugo. Seeing the look now…

Peter saw how… damn similar he looked to whenever Bakugo fought. As he thought about it more…

Bakugo talked as much as he did.

"Are we almost done?" He asked, in English as he lapsed. He wanted a fucking shower now.

"Nah." Mirko answered back in English before she returned to Japanese. "Was thinking is all. Anyway, the way you acted throughout the fight, and how you managed to lay in some blows and that last charge? You could have ended it much sooner, but given how the kid got into your head, you dragged it out. Didn't you?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded, scowling as he looked away.

"If a villain you could beat in two blows talks and talks, and you drag out the fight to say, two minutes and change just to prove a point. What could happen? Just throw darts. I'm waiting." Mirko crossed her arms, glaring at her charge with red eyes boring into him. Peter closed his own as he thought.

"Maybe he has… comrades taking part in a heist, or a hostage or-"

"Exactly." Mirko cut him off, glaring at him. "We're heroes first and foremost, and while I understand that the Sports Festival means that ya gotta put on a show, if you have the power to end fights as soon as possible, do it. Pro Heroes will notice that, even if the public doesn't. You're young and a first year, so I can get you not understandin' that. But that level of pettiness to beat up a guy who badmouthed you and the recklessness to go in and take unnecessary damage when you could have ended it sooner is fuckin' retarded."

"He badmouthed them not me!" Peter lashed out in English, breathing hard as Mirko paused. Realizing his error, he turned and took a deep breath. "Sorry…" His tone wasn't as steely and cold as before. "I won't let it happen again. This," He waved a hand, unable to look at himself in the paused clip. "I mean."

Mirko was silent, taking an inhale through her nose. "Okay then. About time we have a shower." She got up, stretching as Peter did so. "Parker." He paused in his walking out of the room, looking back. "You have a power that's damn similar to mine, so I'm only tellin' ya what I would do. And it got me to Number Seven in the charts. If you wanna go far, put that power of yours to good use." She turned off the TV and walked with him, patting the taller and younger boy on the shoulder.

Peter looked at the Pro Heroine, seeing her ruby-red eyes soften lightly as she gave a smirk and a nod, walking past. He followed soon after, happily to bathe under a shower, then relaxing to some tunes with Karen.

(X)

Shigaraki Tomura stared down at the glass of alcohol in his hands. It was supposed to calm him, to make things feel better, it was what alcohol was supposed to do. He was of age after all.

It was also supposed to make you forget things, but that wasn't happening. Every time that Tomura closed his eyes, that stupid fucking smirk from the psycho Stain was there.

"If you're the real deal that is."

What the hell did he know? He'd only been in the news for a few weeks at most. The League of Villains literally walked into the greatest hero academy in Japan, broke it's students and got away!

Though not without… injuries.

He reached up, grasping his face. It should be covered. His father should be there, holding him, making it better. His grip on him tightening. To remind him.

Yet he wasn't, all because that bitch killed his Noumu, that spider wasn't useful enough to die, and the green fucker who took his father away. They would pay, they would decay from this world inch by fucking inch! Then the rest of the world after!

Tomura stopped, and looked down. His glass was gone, the drink spilling over the countertop. Kurogiri wordlessly took a rag and wiped away the drink. Then a second later, another drink slid its way into Tomura's waiting grasp. Looked like bourbon again this time.

"Next time, tequila." The teal-haired youth growled.

"Of course." Kurogiri obliged.

Ah, yes, this was why he hadn't killed them yet. Tomura had to wait. After the nerf that he suffered in the last raid battle, he had to play it safe. Or else the heroes would come. They would act like they would go out to put a stop to him in the name of justice or some shit.

But they'd just be going after him because he hurt them, and they thought that he deserved to be punished for it.

Self-righteous hypocrites. They'd already hurt him more than he could ever hurt them.

Especially All Might.

The Symbol of Peace, making kids capable of taking away his fun, breaking his horde and ruining their lives all with that fucking smile on his face. He wouldn't be smiling when Shigaraki put his hands around the blonde mistake's throat!

Tomura turned, and on the wall, the torn poster of All Might continued to stare back at him. With a flash of movement, he threw his stool to the side and clawed for the edge. He dug his fingers into the brick as he tore the poster from the wall. Pain flared from his now bleeding fingertips, but he didn't grimace from the pain.

It tickled.

He slumped back in a chair, grabbing his glass as he sauntered by the bar and forced all the burning liquid down his throat.

It had a decent aftertaste, but he forced it down, letting his pinky come down and turn the glass to dust for no other reason than he fucking felt like making it dust! In the corner of his eye, Shigaraki knew that Kurogiri was looking at him.

Bloodshot eyes snapped to the mass of purple and yellow mist. The warp user didn't respond, only turning away, and getting ready to make something else for whatever villain that came next. Probably the tequila he commanded.

Unlike some other villain that was running around right now.

"Teacher," he growled out.

At the end of the bar, the tv station that was normally just playing static suddenly connected. Only a message of 'audio only' was on screen, but that was all that it took to make Kurogiri shiver where he was.

"Tomura, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Teacher asked in a calm and simple tone.

Normally, it was nice to hear that tone. It reminded Shigaraki that he still needed to wait, that there needed to be a plan.

Now though… he didn't fucking care.

"I wanna-no… I need to do something," Tomura hissed.

"Oh?" Teacher asked, amused, "And what would that be?" Kurogiri had brought Stain in from that ward… which meant...

"Hosu, I want it to be on fire."

There was a beat of silence from the other end of the monitor. He could hear what he thought was shifting, as Teacher no doubt adjusted his position within his healing chair.

"Hosu? Might I ask why you want that city gone? Aren't there more immediate targets for you to, as you would say, send a raid party to?"

"Yeah," Tomura admitted, "But they don't matter. He's not in other cities, he's in Hosu."

"He?" Teacher asked.

And somehow, the question seemed to be directed more towards Kurogiri than Shigaraki. Which was fine, he didn't want to talk about that prick anyway.

"As you suggested, we retrieved the Hero Killer and offered a place here within the League of Villains."

"And judging from Tomura's reaction the meeting went in… unforeseen directions."

"I wasn't ever going to work with him," Tomura growled darkly. "The preachy prick."

"I never said that I thought you were wrong to turn him away," Teacher said, again, his tone calm and smooth, "In fact, I'm impressed that you were able to gleam your compatibility within so little time. Recognizing who is worth bringing into the fold and who is worth ignoring is a skill that will serve you well." The young man felt his heart tickle a bit with pride and praise, but the drunken rage still took over.

"Why the fuck would I ignore them?" Tomura asked as he got off the chair and leaned against the bar, "If I turn them to dust for pissing me off, then there's no problem."

"Ahhhh, I believe I see the connection here." Teacher was smiling no doubt, putting it together. "You want to destroy Stain for his slight against you?"

"It's not just a slight!" Tomura roared, his fist slamming into the bar counter, "He stood there, he looked down on me, and questioned if I was the real deal. ME! There's no one else in this fucking world more ready to bring chaos and devastation to every fucking part of this broken society yet he thinks that just because he's got some fancy title, some knives, and killed some low ranking randos that he can judge if I'm the real deal or not?" He ranted, red eyes boring into the TV. "He's insulting me, he's insulting you! He's insulting every one of us that know exactly what we're going to do to rip this world up from the roots!"

The teal-haired youth stopped, panting as he struggled to fill his lungs with air once more. Kurogiri didn't move, Teacher said nothing.

Which was fan-fucking-tastic!

"Burning down Hosu will be a start, a message that no matter who you are, what you do for a living or whatever the world fucking calls you, you're still just here because the League of Villains hasn't noticed you yet. There's no team that you can hide behind, no Symbol of Peace that can run to save you when we come after you. There's just what you did, and the fucking consequences to follow!" He held a hand out. "And I wanna destroy! I wanna smell char! Blood! Burnt meat! Hear those pathetic normies of society scream in terror and despair as they die on the curbside! And this society will never be able to sleep in their beds." He grinned widely, too wide as his red eyes bulged where his hand-mask should have been. "Calmly and safely, even with the Symbol of Peace still roving about…" He leered into the TV, salivating. "They will know… that we are here…"

Teacher remained quiet behind the monitor as Tomura panted, glaring at the screen.

"You wish for Noumu, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah… an army of 'em." The youth licked his lips. "What better way to show'em fear, than showing that we have more than one Noumu!"

"You'll get your Noumu Tomura, but not an army." Tomura froze, ready to object before Teacher continued. "I will give you fifteen, and only three on a more advanced level."

"As strong as the one made to kill All Might?" Tomura leaned forward in anticipation.

"Not as advanced, but better than most of the rabble. At this stage, you want to make a statement, not a manifesto." Teacher said from his end of the feed. "I trust you'll know what to target then?"

"Yeah…" Tomura narrowed his eyes. "I got an idea. I'll be lookin' on down from the balcony seats. As much as a Splash Zone would be fun to sit in…" He scratched his neck, remembering U.A. and the phantom pain in his teeth, upper lip and nose. "I remember the last time that happened."

"Good. I will get them ready." Teacher replied, his tone evident from a pleased smirk. "Kurogiri, ready Mid-Ends Seven, Ten, and Twenty-Two. Take twelve of the common Noumu with you as well to back them up."

"As you wish sir." Kurogiri had a hand over his chest, bowing lightly in compliance. "Shigaraki." The man turned to his accomplice, and saw the black mist villain expand and consume him.

Before long, the warm ambiance of the bar was gone, and in its place was the warm humid May evening air. Tomura looked around, observing the skyline of Tokyo, and before him the mass expanse of a certain Ward. They were on top of a building, specifically on a large water tower.

"This is Hosu, huh?" He asked, arms crossed. "Looks too damn clean." His red eyes turned towards a collection of taller buildings and bundled lights.

Yeees… that will do. "And too… lively."

He could hear the light sound of Kurogiri's warp expanding as Tomura stood atop the tower. He scratched his neck as the wheels in his head spun. "Stain… he was too high and mighty. Who the fuck does he think he is? I actually attacked an installation, an institution wrought with those hero maggots, and all he does is pick off small fry." He ranted to himself.

"He's done more damage in the short term, however, you can make an argument Shigaraki, that Stain is benefitting Heroes." Tomura growled from Kurogiri's comment.

"That so?"

"Yes. All across Honshu, specifically here in the Tokyo Wards, the areas he has appeared in have seen crime drop across the board. Some theorize that it's tied to an increase in hero awareness, as if he is a wake up call for them to be better." Tomura turned, his red eyes glaring into his black-mist handler. "I am only speaking as the devil's advocate, and besides, if Stain is gone..."

"Then the heroes can be lax. And what better way to flush out an annoying wasp from the hive," Tomura crossed his arms. "Than to set the entire tree ablaze? He's more like a Hero Breeder, the fucking hypocrite." He sighed, hearing the growls and groans behind him. "If Stain wants to kill those pathetic heroes, let him." He raised his hand, eyes fixed onto the distract a mile away.

"That area!" He said, unturning towards his biomechanical monsters. "Go there, and when you do… Destroy anything and everything! Kill everyone!"

And he stood tall, feeling three massive shadows loom behind him as Tomura let out a smirk, seeing them take off with mighty leaps, and a pattering of footsteps as the man-sized Low Ends followed with their gangly arms and legs. "I'll let you fall with the very heroes you're aiming to purify! Die under my Noumu, or be arrested, locked away to await a firing squad. Pick how you choose to die, Hero Killer! That'll be the only benefit of me, the real deal, meeting you!"

(X)

As expected of his father's hero agency, the number of options available for dinner was far more than any reasonable person would need. Shoto just picked up a bento box and sat down in the enormous cafeteria. It wasn't as big as the one within his father's normal facility, but even the short notice of his father's agency arriving was little more than a slight panic attack to the Hosu Branch Office of the Endeavor Agency. Most of the work here was in accordance with training him and the other sidekicks, according to his father.

And surprisingly, only one of the sidekicks decided to sit with him. Burnins had more energy than his sister, which was a welcome development.

It distracted from the fact that he was actually doing this internship.

As uncomfortable as it was in some situations, Shoto couldn't say that the situation didn't have it's upsides. The amount of field experience that he was getting was frankly staggering. His father's reputation of having the most victories of any other hero was well-earned. The number of patrols that he took with his sidekicks put all others to shame.

Shoto had only been on half of them, the other half he was in the training room getting a hand on his left side. The choice had barely been his. After he showed off his fire in the festival, and after using it during some of the field assignments, Shoto's father had put him on mandatory training so that he didn't overuse it.

It would be heartwarming, if Shoto didn't know that his father did it mostly so Shoto wouldn't have any apprehensions of using it in the field.

It was Burnins that was assigned as his mentor for the training sessions. Her own fire quirk wasn't as destructive as his own, but her control was amazing. The golden fire-haired girl's advice had been quite the boon.

Also her loud personality made it so that she was the only one that really talked to him during his lunch and dinner breaks. Even now she sat across from him, munching on the meal of the day while talking about something or other. She did most of the talking really, Shoto answered with simple and quick answers.

He didn't know about the current subject as he had lost track of what she was talking about ten minutes ago. Something about advice, apparently she had a lot to say about it if she hadn't stopped talking.

"So if she's still talking to you, she's interested, get what I'm saying?"

Shoto looked up from his box. Should he nod here? Probably, so he did. A good choice as Burnins looked rather pleased with herself after the answer. Poking the last of his food, Shoto glanced around at the other heroes. Some of them glanced back, some waved, but most seemed to be focused on one thing or another.

"But enough of that, you on for the away?" Burnins asked.

Shoto nodded, "Father says that we're almost finished being in Hosu."

"Yeah, don't ask me why though, the big man has kept that little tidbit to himself."

The blonde heroine glanced around before leaning in slightly.

"Rumor is though, that he's trying to go after the Hero Killer."

Hero Killer. That name struck a chord with Shoto. In the back of his mind, he remembered hearing something about Iida's brother being attacked by the killer. He'd managed to escape with his life, a luxury that many other heroes targeted by the Hero Killer didn't seem to share.

Hence why the villain had gotten this title.

"How does my fa-" he stopped himself, and took a deep breath, "Endeavor, know the Hero Killer is in Hosu?"

"No clue," Burnis admitted, "Maybe a tip? Maybe he noticed a pattern. Lotta people see Boss-man as a big brute, but he's got a pretty good head on his shoulders."

Shoto declined to comment.

"However he did it, he's shooting for the big prey. Hero Killer's been getting some press lately, so it's only a matter of time before some hero takes him out."

"What makes you think it would be that simple?" Shoto asked.

Burnins shrugged, the golden fire-haired woman looking off to the side. "Just a feeling. He's been hitting some of the smaller heroes, but he's been avoiding some of the bigger fish. Chances are pretty good that he's got something up his sleeve if he's managed to get this far, but the second he bites off more than he can chew..." A wide dangerous grin appeared on her visage. "A Top Ten is going to come down on him like, well, your dad."

Shoto nodded, made sense he supposed. Throwing his chopsticks in the bento box, Shoto rose from his seat, only to freeze as an unholy alarm blared from all around.

He froze, and Burnins' smile dropped off her face.

From the exit of the station, his father blasted into the room.

"EMERGENCY LEVEL ONE! ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE'RE AT WAR HERE PEOPLE!"

War?

"You heard the man, kid!" Burnins shouted, dragging Shoto with her as she and the other heroes rushed to the exit, his father leading the charge.

It took a few steps, but Shoto fell into place with the rest of them.

His body moved on it's own, conditioned to follow and react. Even still his mind asked the burning question...

What the hell was attacking?

(X)

One minute she was doing meditation, the next sirens blared out and she was in her hero costume, getting into a helicopter. The actions were automatic, a testament to her training. Right across from her was Yoroi Musha. She clipped the seatbelts across her chest and put on the helmet with the mic attached.

"Good reaction time." Musha said as the chopper began to take off. She turned, seeing the other sidekicks, big and small pile into the helicopters and some vehicles within the hanger.

"What's going on?" She asked as the chopper began to fly, and the Castle that served as Musha's agency was before them, the hangar positioned right behind the massive structure in the concrete jungle of Korosanto.

"We have reports of villains attacking the district next door, Endeavor's agency is holdin' on with the Local ones, but these aren't ordinary villains." Said one of the sidekicks in her ear. Judging by the voice, it had to be Genjiro. She turned, seeing the monk-robe clad hero get onto a helicopter.

"Yes, even when burnt and scarred they refuse to yield. These villains, going by the look of them, may not even be human." Said the armored Samurai Hero as he inspected a tablet before handing it to Momo, the girl taking it as she saw the buildings passing by. As she looked at the still camera feeds, her eyes widened.

"How so?" Genjiro asked on the other end. Momo felt her blood turn to ice as Musha and his sidekick's conversation faded in the background.

A hulking black titan with no eyes and a pronounced lower jaw was lifting a bus over its head. A thin gangly green-skinned creature with an open shrieking mouth as it held a Pro Hero by the neck, leaning in to bite as it kept the Hero down with it's long arms. In the background of the sky, a creature with wings and a gas mask burnt into its face.

Another camera shot had another hulking man, with a mask covering most of its head, biting on some harness or bit attached to the helmet, had multiple arms with the hands replaced by chainsaws or drills.

All of their brains were exposed, and if their eyes were seen, they were bulging, bloodshot.

Just like the Noumu from the U.S.J. The one made by the League of Villains to kill All Might. The one that would've torn them apart if they were any slower.

The one she killed to save Parker...

"That look on your face." Momo gasped, looking up, seeing Musha stare directly at her. Through her. "Familiar in some way?"

Momo bit her lip, recalling those memories, how she couldn't sleep a wink after that. She took a deep breath.

"Yes. Musha-san, remember the U.S.J., and how there was a villain who was sent to kill All Might?"

"I do. Are you saying there's a connection?"

"There is, I think." Momo elaborated. "The League of Villains called the villain there a Noumu, and said that it was… 'made' to kill All Might. "

"Made?"

"Yes, as if the… monster was created in a lab, like a Frankenstein's Monster, if… I would put it lightly." Momo held her arm, looking out to the skyline of Korosanto, as she looked up, she could see a trail of smoke. "So… the group of villains attacking Hosu's downtown, are very similar to the monsters created by the League of Villains. They only obey commands from one man…" She remembered him, the youth in black covered in hands. "The leader of the League."

"Shigaraki Tomura." Musha finished, eyes narrowed. "Then defending the civilians against these creatures or finding Shigaraki are the priority. Creati." The teen perked up. "You will run support and aid in any way with evacuations." The chopper was beginning to descend as Momo's blood ran cold at the sound of screams, but she steeled her resolve. "We will do our best to apprehend and defeat them."

She was working with heroes, time to act like one! "Understood."

The trail of smoke caused by the evening winds was visible as Momo looked out through the mirrors to the side, seeing a section of Hosu Ward on fire… with several giant glaciers inbetween.

"Todoroki?" She mused to herself before movement caught her eye, seeing Musha place a hand on his helmet.

"I see." He unbuckled his straps. "Creati. Come. Change of plans." He asked as the hulking Samurai stood up. Wait, why were they leaving the helicopter now?!

"Sir?" She asked as she unbuckled her harness, walking over to the taller man as he patted his armor. His chest flowed, then transformed into a parachute backpack, designed for two people as Momo got the clue. Again, she had skydived before as a child as she went up to him, sliding her arms through the straps and tightening up.

"A distress call came in from a concerned citizen near our vicinity. We're the closest ones. We will intercept before aiding Endeavor and the local Hosu Hero firms." Musha elaborated. His eyes looked to the side as he kept his hand to his ear. "Genjiro, I have something to attend to. Possible villain attack with a Pro Hero in danger. You coordinate with Endeavor when you arrive at the fire zone, understood? I will join you when the matter is settled." The helicopter seemed to rise up into the sky, to give them room to plummet and activate his chute.

"Roger!" Came a loud confirmation from the other end of the comm. A mile or so down the road was a cacophony of destruction, screams, and Quirks being fired about. Downtown Hosu.

"Let's go." Musha leapt out of the chopper, Momo with him, strapped to his transmuted-custom parachute. His chute activated and they sailed towards the ground.

(X)

"Arrrgh!" Tenya yelled as he charged. He'd found him. He'd actually found him!

Tenya saw nothing but red as the armored intern charged the bandaged killer with a downwards axe kick. The Hero Killer dodged back, moving at an accelerated speed that Tenya couldn't fathom. Tenya hissed, eyes narrowed to slits.

Only to get a bladed kick to the shoulder, puncturing his armor and making him wince as he was sent flying right into a dumpster. The bin caved in, Tenya dazed and falling onto all fours as he tried to shake the stars out of his vision.

Then the shadow of a sword came down.

Tenya had the wherewithal to roll and avoid the slash that would have lopped his head off. He crawled back, glaring hard at the killer. "What are you doing here, kid?" The Hero Killer oiled. "A city's burning, and you come for me?"

"Shut up!" Tenya roared, tunneling in on this… monster in human skin as his thruster charged. He'd end this! In one fell swoop! Shoulder tackle him into the wall, or kick him and make him a stain on the brickwork. He might dislocate his shoulder or strain his legs… but that was a price worth paying!

"Recipro!" Just like against Parker, only this time, no web shooters! End it! NOW! "BURST!"

The world was a blur as Tenya's quirk, Engine, picked up into high gear as blue afterburner flames roared out as he charged, murder on his mind.

Yet the bandaged man pivoted, avoiding Tenya's strike as if he knew it was coming. The next thing Tenya knew was agony across his legs as the Hero Killer's sword came down, slashing through his back-leg armor and into his hamstrings.

"Graaaaaah!" He yelled as he fell like a puppet whose strings had been cut, skidding across the alleyway and landing against the wall, hard against his shoulder. Through the white-hot agony, Tenya felt something pop in his shoulder as his vision blurred. He did his best to move, barely.

"You and your brother are the same, nothing but weak frauds." The Hero Killer hissed as he sneered down at the seething and squirming youth.

"Shut up! You monster!" Tenya yelled, mustering up the power to look up at the approaching man, his blue eyes alight with a fury he never knew he'd possessed. "He's crippled for life because of you! He'll never be a hero again! He's saved… countless people!" He breathed hard, trying to crawl towards the bladed murderer. "He was an amazing leader! And an even better hero!" He thought back to all those times he and Tensei would talk whenever Tensei got off work, eating with the family. He would look so strong and capable, as if he was invincible. Always having a smile on his face. Yet always so humble and willing to give credit to others, yet always needing to work harder!

And to see him maimed like that… Crippled.

"He was the ideal hero! MY hero! My inspiration! And you ruined him, you son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

"Then if he is your ideal, follow through on it." The Hero Killer hissed as he paused, his red eyes almost looking like they're glowing in the darkness of the alleyway. Then he pointed to the bleeding Native who was slumped against the wall, yet was looking at Tenya and his assailant with widened eyes. "Save him first! Did that thought ever cross your mind? Or were you too obsessed with your own lust for vengeance?"

Tenya breathed hard, the storm raging in his head.

"Real heroes save those in need. They forsake themselves, using their god-given powers for the sake of others. And yet here you are." He looked down on Tenya as if looking at a cockroach before he lifted up his blade to his mouth. "Ranting and raving like some mad dog chasing cars, while people are in need of saving. You truly are..." He said as he licked the blade. "A pathetic fake hero."

And Tenya felt his entire body clench up, freezing on the spot as he found it hard to breathe. He couldn't move! Was… was this it? His Quirk!?

"Although, before I forget. I should purge of that fraud too." The Hero Killer muttered as he turned around, walking away from the surprised youth. The Pro Hero Native further down the alley froze up, eyes wide. The blue-haired boy's heart froze.

"Wait… hang on! Stop!" Tenya urged as he tried to move, but couldn't. The angle he was lying at had him look at the Hero Killer's back as he approached the pro. "L-Leave him alone! I sought you out!" The Hero Killer paused, looking back with judging eyes. "Don't kill him!"

The murderer scoffed. "You should have saved him, when you had the chance." The Pro Hero had his eyes on Tenya as the Hero Killer progressed onward.

"H-Hey! Kid!" The Pro Hero called out, Tenya feeling his blood turn to ice as Native looked terrified at first… before he smiled lightly. "I-It's gonna be okay. Alright?"

"NO! KILL ME! LEAVE HIM BE!" Tenya roared at the top of his lungs as the Hero Killer approached. He grabbed the adult by his hair, his feather that was around his headband coming off and fluttering to the ground. "PLEASE! STOP IT!" The black haired man brought his katana to his neck.

"I, Stain, shall excise you. May your death bring about a pure and more righteous world."

What came next was the sound of serrated steel piercing flesh, and blood bursting out of the Pro Hero's throat as it was cut.

Tenya screamed, tears flowing as he felt guilt crushing him like a car press. The Pro fell to the ground, a crimson pool growing as Stain tossed his body aside.

Stain glared hard as he walked towards the wailing and weeping Tenya. "Save your breath." He sneered as Tenya looked up at him, the blood-red moon overhead as he saw the red-eyed killer gazing down. "You'll be joining him soon enough."

"Go to hell… You fucking demon!" Tenya hissed, eyes burning with hate and sorrow, wishing he was able to move again. Stain scoffed as he approached, blade raised high to bring down.

"You first. I, Stain, shall excise you. May your death bring about a pure and more righteous wor-Gah!" His ritualistic one-liner was cut off as the Hero Killer staggered, turning about as Tenya saw a form tackle into him.

It was some… man, too pale or green-skinned to be normal, with long arms and too tight jeans, barefoot too. He was groaning as he charged Stain once more.

Stain hissed, avoiding a charge from the long-armed man and slicing its arm. There was no cry, only more groaning as they turned about and Tenya's mouth went agog.

Four eyes embedded within an exposed brain. The man… creature thing was tight with muscle.

"He looks like the villain… from the U.S.J.!" Tenya said to himself as the creature let out a surprised squawk, landing on its face. Stain came upon it, and brought his katana to the creature's brain, and rammed it through with a grunt. The groaning Noumu-lookalike's bloodshot eyes widened, then rolled as it ceased to shake and jerk. Dead.

"Now then…" Stain breathed, turning around. "Where was I?" He shouldered his Katana, glaring at Tenya as he approached him, and the blue-haired youth felt his heart plummet.

Move dammit… move!

There was the sound of armor, and Tenya saw a shadow move fast from the other end of the alleyway. Stain twirled in an about-face, red eyes wide with anger and surprise as he brought his sword to bear down.

And his blade clashed, sparks flying as it met the katana of a broad and armored Samurai, his dark and white eyes shining in the darkness.

"Yoroi Musha!?" Tenya gasped, in utter shock.

(X)

The boy was injured, bleeding from his legs, but breathing, which was a miracle in and of itself.

Yoroi Musha kept himself between the man that could be no one else other than the Hero Killer and his target. Minimal armor, lithe but toned frame, built for speed and close-quarters combat. His stance was low, hands gliding over the hilt of his serrated blade, his eyes flickering over Musha's stance, his hands on his own sword.

The Hero Killer gripped his blade, and Musha charged. He rushed forward, thrusting his own katana forward, gauging his opponent's stance. The villain dipped down, dodging the blade's clean edge by a hairsbreadth. One hand left his katana, and brought out a hunting knife to cut clean through the Pro Hero's hands. Musha retreated, and the blade met the knife. Years of training and reflexes made the Top Ten Pro's stance return, and just in time for the fast and wild slash from the Hero Killer.

His sword met Musha's own, and his knife was caught within Musha's arm guards.

"Creati, get the fallen to safety!" Musha ordered, pushing the killer back.

"Right!" Came her voice.

The second he felt Musha start to press him, he broke the bladelock, and his blade sang as it arced through the air towards Musha's neck. Musha batted it aside with his armored gauntlet and came in, sparks flying as two blades clashed. Dark-white eyes bored into rageful blood-red orbs. Musha went for the shoulder, hands, even the ankles as he pushed the Hero Killer back, blade in front as he went for thrusts, slashes, and overhead strikes. In retaliation, his opponent aimed for his eyes, his neck, the folds in his armor close to major arteries, even his fingers. Anything to land a blow.

After another clash, the Hero Killer rushed forward with an animalistic growl, bringing his katana down in an overhead slash as he sounded more like a demon than a man. Musha dipped to the side, letting the villain's strength and gravity take his blade straight into the ground. Yet he watched as the hero killer steadied himself on the ground and from his handstand kicked Musha's swordhand. Only for the bladed sole of his foot to meet the hero's arm guard.

Though, that seemed to be the point.

Twisting in a way that no man should not be able to move, the Hero Killer pivoted from his handstand, his katana's blade going straight for his now exposed footing, grinning demonically.

Only for his eyes to go wide as another kanabo appeared in Musha's offhand where there wasn't one a heartbeat before. His momentum halted, Musha gave the villain a much-needed kick to the shoulder as hard as he could.

Musha heard something crack from the force of it, and the villain landed across the ground, skidding like a stone on a pond and dropping his serrated sword. Yet, even as Musha willed his armor to give birth to another blade, he was already on his feet. His shoulder was dislocated, yet the beast of a man didn't seem to mind.

In fact, he grinned like a madman, his eyes white with battlelust as he pressed his hand against it. He grunted, and Musha heard the limb snap back into place.

His pain tolerance was certainly high if nothing else.

Stain closed the distance with a roar, and he swung his sword hard with a spinning slash as he jumped. On instinct Musha brought one blade up to block, the sparks flying out as they clashed. The light of the sparks shone on something below him.

His bladed boots.

Musha leaned back as far as he could, an action that saved his eye as the killer kicked with his hidden weapon, nicking his helmet.

(X)

Momo prayed as she got to Iida, managing to find a side-alley and sprint around as fast as she could to the whimpering teen. "Iida-san. Hang on!" She said as she bent down to him, hefting him up by his shoulders as she grunted. He was heavy with the armor and by his own muscular frame, but she could deal with that as she heard and saw the clangs of steel and sparks fly in the alleyway. Tenya was shivering, shaking as he had his hands clenched.

"I let him die… I let him die!" He uttered, tears in his eyes as he breathed hard. Momo pulled a bit of her skin-tight skimpy uniform aside, her stomach alight as she made a gurney on the go.

"Calm down. It's gonna be okay." Momo saw the look of guilt in his face as the tears flowed. She walked away from the alley, hearing the clash of swords behind her.

With a plop, the gurney was conjured and she set him down on it, guiding him out of the alley. The boy grunted as he winced. She knew that she had to treat his injuries, but for now, the farther she got him away from the Hero Killer, the better. She began to push, hearing the boy seethe and breathe before her, going into a controlled run. Her back was glowing, and she felt her uniform beginning to tear.

She'd just form another bra later. Modesty was not a virtue to uphold right now as a blanket was formed.

They got to a street and she stopped, setting the newly formed blanket on the ground as glowing lights flowed from her thigh while she helped Iida to the ground.

"I'm going to set you onto your stomach, Iida-san." She said, getting him into position as he winced and cried.

"I failed… I failed...brother… Native-san... I'm sorry!" He whimpered as Momo treated the cuts to his thighs. She conjured rags from her legs and began to clean around the area, first removing some of his leg armor. She didn't know how to stitch a wound… how could she close the cuts?

She reached down, grabbing the flare gun being formed on her stomach and lifted it up, firing into the air. That should get someone's attention. In the meantime, she held a hand to her stomach as her free hand kept putting pressure on the wound and cleaning it. Momo's brain was in overdrive as she looked at her crying friend.

She made some bandages and got to work on wrapping them around his leg, and to help, she conjured two belts and got to work as Iida repeated the same apologies.

(X)

Musha charged, feinting an overhead strike with one sword while attacking the villain's rear guard with the other. One blade was deflected, the other, now glowing, met home and smashed against his side, the katana transforming into a kanabo club.

The villain didn't stagger, he simply moved with the blow, jumping to the side and leaping off the wall to gain the overhead advantage. Blades screamed as the kanabo and katana halted the villain's own in a flurry of sparks. He pushed against Musha with all the force that his body weight and gravity could allow, but Musha's guard would not break.

He remembered the old days of heroism, the days when All Might couldn't be counted on to arrive and solve the crisis at hand. Villains back then thought that just because of their considerable strength they could simply smash through anything that could come between them and whatever victory they were trying to achieve. Some could be brought to bear to stop them head on, yet Musha hadn't tried that in years. Were he a younger hero, he might have tried such a tactic, if only to respect his opponent by playing by their rules.

Now however, there were people to defend, to save. Villains to punish before him. Someone like this, a villain that kills heroes wasn't worth respecting.

Only defeating.

So Musha angled his swords downwards, letting the Hero Killer slide by him.

And as gravity brought him to the ground, Musha swung his fist, and brass knuckles formed from his remaining gauntlet met the jaw of a filthy villain, blood spurting from his lip. For the second time tonight, he rolled across the floor of the alleyway as he yelled and coughed. In the instant that he hit, Musha allowed himself a single moment of reprieve to exhale.

He was getting old. Even with his suit and training, the Hero Killer was an animal.

Then the moment was over, and Musha had to bring his weapons together to avoid another strike from a bloodcurdling war cry.

Only to barely avoid the strike of a knife that was aimed for his eye. It scraped against the side of his helm, cutting into his visor, but holding strong.

Musha's head snapped forward, his metal helm crashing into the soft cartilage of the villain's nose. He saw the Hero Killer's eyes roll back, blood spurting from where his nose would be and his mouth as the villain staggered back, the knife left in the hero's visor. One foot slammed into the ground to steady himself, but it gave Musha just enough space to slam his Kanabo against his opponent's stomach. The sword clattered to the ground as the serial murderer grunted and coughed, now sent flying and crashing into the wall, his blade close by. The Hero Killer reached out, only to see a particular ball of white substance fly over the hero's shoulder.

It hit the blade, instantly rolling over the metal to cover every inch of it with its mass like… spider webs? The villain was just as surprised as Musha himself. He gave the barest of glances behind him, and saw Creati with what looked to be a specially-made launcher, looking like a smaller baseball launcher combined with one of those hotdog launchers they had at sporting events. Whatever it was, the substance was useful.

As far as the hero could see, the villain was completely disarmed. His trademark katana was trapped. His breathing was ragged, indicating bruised ribs, and fighting with a previously dislocated shoulder would only add to a greater toll in stamina. Musha watched as the killer's eyes narrowed, a new thought passing through that maddened mind. What once was filled only with the desire for the hunt and kill was replaced with an understanding. He looked between the hero, his intern, and the fact that there were no hostages present. Gears turned, and the Hero Killer made his choice in an instant.

He turned and ran, and Musha was right behind him.

The killer ducked into another alleyway, and Musha turned the corner, crossguard ready for a counterattack. It didn't come as Musha watched the killer climb up a fire escape. Musha brought his weapons to his hands, forming them back to his gauntlets. He then touched his hip plate armor, and from it a grapple gun was formed. He aimed upwards and fired, reeling himself up after the fleeing man. He arrived at the edge slower than he would've liked but it gave him just enough time to see the Hero Killer jump the gap of this building to the next, only to deliver a smoke bomb as Musha changed his grappling hook into a crossbow to aim. He could be going anywhere, the smoke bomb covering the entire rooftop before the Top Ten Pro could fire a bolt.

He was gone, yet Musha's team had injured him, and the Noumu's still hadn't been dealt with if he recalled. It took maybe a second for Musha to come to a decision.

"This is Yoroi Musha," he called into his communicator as he surveyed the area, eyeing the glowing red warzone of downtown Hosu with its raised glaciers and billowing dark smoke. "All Heroes, be advised, the Hero Killer is within Hosu fleeing via rooftop, about a thousand meters away from downtown."

"Where!? Where is he Musha?!" The gruff voice of Endeavor demanded. He was here hunting for him, it seemed.

"He's advancing towards the residential area of Hosu to the west, near the Taikodaina Ward. Be advised, suspect is injured, bruised ribs most likely. Relocated arm, broken nose. Is the Noumu situation handled?"

"We're wrapping them up now, troublesome bastards those monsters are! Acknowledged!" Endeavor said, then the connection cut off. Musha could see a red-hot meteor take off from downtown, jumping over buildings.

As he put his hand down, Musha almost pitied the Hero Killer. The second that Endeavor found him, he would have an even worse time than when he fought Musha. Todoroki Enji was as good of a close-range fighter as he was anything else. He wasn't the Number Two Hero in Japan for nothing. Reaching up, Musha ripped the combat knife out of his visor. He conjured a grapple gun from his hip armor, lowering himself down to the alleyway as he inspected the knife. Military-issue, but outdated by at least a decade. JDSF model?

Interesting.

"Yoroi Musha-san!"

He turned, and glanced down to see Creati tending to the armored youth. Paramedics were close by, and as Musha touched the ground, he saw a hero in blue with a fish-like theme run past, calling Iida's name. That was young Manual, wasn' it?

Iida… Wait, the armor. He recognized it. Was that Ingenium's brother?

Ahhh. Now the situation was becoming clear.

"How are the wounded?" he asked.

"A paramedic team is treating Iida-san. I did my best to help stop the bleeding and they are tending to him now." Creati replied, face hard. "I'm afraid Native-san…"

Musha sighed in relief, thanking the gods once again for small miracles. The two of them turned the corner, and the hero got a good look at the fallen hero and the student having their wounds being tended to by the paramedics, just as Creati had said. Beside him, said intern was watching them tend to the student, worry as clear as day in her eyes. He saw Manual talking to Iida, the student still weeping and wincing as the paramedics tended his back, removing this armor.

"Creati," he said, breaking the girl from her thoughts. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did well." He meant it. Tending to someone who had been injured and holding out as long as possible, managing to prevent a skilled and incredible killer from getting his katana, and following through with a clear head. "You called him Iida. If I recall, you two are in the same class. Class 1-A yes?"

"Yes, we are."

"He'll need a familiar face." His dark eyes softened. "Give him support until the paramedics take him to the hospital. Then, we tend to the people."

The girl nodded, and by her expression, thankful for the chance to help her fellow young hero. She left, and Musha looked to the still burning city.

Though the fires still raged, the sounds of battle had diminished. Perhaps, mercifully, it was over for the people.

(X)

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Those two?! Graaaah shit." Tomura cursed as he stowed his binoculars away as he settled down on the water tower, watching the carnage from miles away at downtown, and then down a certain boulevard where that speed guy and that skimpy clad slut were at with paramedics. "I wanna kill'em."

"I would advise it against it, what with Yoroi Musha being present, along with the approaching Pro Heroes." Kurogiri advised as he stood behind his charge. The teal-haired youth looked behind him, giving the black mist man a glare as he scratched his neck.

"And going by those fucking glaciers, Endeavor's brat has survived too. Goddamnit." His scratching became more erratic. "The one who warned All Might didn't die fast enough, then that fucking whore arrived with a Top Ten Pro. And Stain got away! Grrrrgh… nothing goes my way!" He hissed, irritated before he sighed. "On the bright side…" Tomura drawled, pausing as he turned, eye crinkled in amusement at the fires and smoke from downtown. "All those Noumu I sent surely resulted in casualties… and Stain is gonna get flushed out for sure. I know it."

"The death count should be on tonight's news or tomorrow, and with Stain taking to the rooftops and that fireball hopping around and away from us, I can assume that Endeavor is in hot pursuit. We should leave, Shigaraki Tomura."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Tomura shrugged before looking at the billowing tower of smoke going into the sky. As much as he'd love to kill those three, that wasn't possible with all those people around. Outgunned and manned in every sense of the word. Besides… he did what he came to Hosu to do. "Now… everyone will know that the League of Villains is alive and well." He looked down at his hand. "We ain't no flash in the pan. We're…" He could see Kurogiri expand himself in his peripheral vision. "The real deal." He clenched his fist, and Tomura turned around, towards the black abyss that was his handler's portal, hands now in his pockets.

Potential Party members would come for sure. They now knew that Tomura had the numbers with the Noumu which Teacher could create. That the League, destined to change and upend this Hero Society, would not go quietly into the night. Not be taken down by some rando kids.

Yes… those brats would die for sure. He hadn't forgotten. They'd be the first to fall. Then, he will destroy this world.

Tomura had a face-splitting grin, one befitting of a demon on his chapped and scarred features, his blood-red eyes almost glowing in the darkness.

He'd made his statement. Next time… he would send a message.

"It'll never be alright, normies." He said, turning to the burning city, victory in his eyes as Tomura had the devil's smile. "Because I am here… hehehe..."

And with a flash, the League of Villains left Hosu, blood and bodies left in their wake, and Shigaraki Tomura's fading laughter.

(X)

Finally got this done. Phew.

So yeah, Stain Arc is about halfway done or so. Higher body count. TOmura is more cray cray, and we see Musha in action and a heavy price for Ida's revenge attempt. But yeah, at least he survived! I wonder how the rest of Class-A wil lreact...

In any case, gonna take a breather up until the beginning of New Years. Then we will begin outlining the next chapter. Due to work and current situations, for now it's probably gonna be one a month. Although future arcs will have us back to the 2 a month program hopefully. I'm in this for the long haul.

Hope you all enjoyed. Got beaten on alot by LD Since I want a lot of anime/manga stuff in, but he's a major anti-weeb so... yeah :V. Next chapters shouldn't be as a bad hopefully.

We'll see ya'll in the next one. Big thanks to Vandebz too.


	32. Chapter 32

In a rundown apartment at the edge of Tokyo in a certain Ward, the Hero Killer Stain felt an unfamiliar feeling.

Ever since he had started his crusade, the role that he'd embraced was clearly defined. A hunter, the savior who purged the weak-willed heroes that would only bring down society as their existence and ideologies spread. He would lure them into a trap, and like the foolish pretenders that they were, they would fall for it.

That's how it was supposed to be, how it was meant to be until only a true hero was left.

Until All Might was all that was left. At his hand, Stain's crusade could end the way that it was meant to.

Yet here he sat, on the remains of a couch, bandaging his wounds after barely escaping with his freedom. The hero, Yoroi Musha. Even without exchanging words Stain knew what he was like, it was all in the way the old man fought.

And fought well. Had the old man been aiming for the kill, he probably wouldn't have been able to get out of that alley with his head attached. The old man had clearly intended to bring him in.

What a joke, being forced to act like prey by one that didn't hold the same conviction that Stain did.

He pulled the bandages taut with his teeth, ignoring the spike of pain as his shoulder screamed. Not the best work, but it would let him hold a blade again if it came down to it.

From a dust-covered box, he pulled out a water bottle and some wrapped protein bars. Looking at them both, they were the last supplies that he had for this particular safehouse.

He'd need to relocate, both to resupply as well as find the time to heal.

If Chizome ran into another hero like Musha, or even someone beneath him without a plan again, he wouldn't make it.

So till his wrist healed, he would need to move. Move, but not without information. Groaning, the Hero Killer walked over to the windowsill of the safehouse, and turned the receiver on a portable radio. He tuned it to the police line; it wasn't one that some of the heroes would use, but the heroes always relied on the police to narrow down their search vectors.

The radio sparked, and someone called in something about 5th Avenue for Hosu being cleared. Stain let his tired body hit the couch. He needed to rest, but not until he knew what routes he could take through to get to the next safehouse, preferably one outside of Tokyo to lay low.

(X)

Katsuki grunted as he pulled up, chin rising above the bar for the thirtieth time before he descended. Finishing his set, he let out an exhale before picking up a towel to wipe his brow. He could feel his stomach growling lightly, but this was his routine. A strenuous workout before breakfast.

Gang Orca's gym was impressive, including up-to-date gym equipment and a boxing arena. He could even see a sand arena, like a giant sandbox of sorts for testing Quirks. All in all, not bad at all.

He took a deep breath before the blond went over to the rower, wearing a tanktop, gym shorts, and his running shoes. He was up and early, with only a few others minding their own business on the treadmills and weights.

Katsuki went to the machine and got the right weights in place, and then got to work. Twenty reps and five sets should do it, then some cardio for cooldown.

Focus only on his training. It was the only way he could get better. Nothing else mattered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure walk on in clad in her workout jumpsuit before she walked over. Katsuki didn't pay much heed, counting mentally in his head as he got past fifteen.

"Hey." Tsunotori said.

He offered a grunt in response, not even looking at her.

"You doing okay?" His red eyes looked over to her in confusion, the shorter Hafu girl standing there with her arms crossed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tsunotori's blue eyes quirked in puzzlement.

"Ummm. Didn't you hear? One of your classmates was attacked last night." After twenty reps, Katsuki let the machine rest and took a breath, shaking out his arms.

One of his classmates? "Who? And how?"

He heard her scoff in disbelief. "Aren't you like, a part of a group chat? Me and my classmates are, and I heard Class A is in one too. I thought you would have known."

"Never bothered." Katsuki replied, uninterested.

"You're kidding me." Tsunotori replied, and Katsuki looked over at the blonde horned girl, her mouth agape. "Iida got slashed. He was attacked by the Hero Killer!"

Iida? "Four Eyes got cut up?" Katsuki mused aloud, then the gears in his head turned, Tsunotori looked baffled. "Say, didn't his brother get fucked up too?"

"I think so."

"Well." Katsuki placed his hands on the bars, ready to begin Set Two. "He's got his own issues. If he went revenge hunting and got burnt, that's on him."

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Tsunotori blurted out in English, face looking red as her eyes widened. "He's your classmate! You seriously don't even care?!"

"It's on him." Katsuki responded in English, eyes narrowed. "And we're in Japan. Speak Japanese. I got my own problems, why should I-"

"Because the world don't revolve around your dumb ass, that's why!" The horned girl hissed, still in English. She did have that Texan accent after all. "The least ya could do is send condolences! A text. Or a simple 'That's horrible' like any other decent human being. Nah, bottom line is all about you. Fuck anyone else." She scoffed.

"You don't know a damn thing about me," Katsuki growled. The horned girl gave a scoff.

"Please. Get over yourself. You ain't that fucking complicated," Tsunotori's eyes were narrowed, her tone high. "Why the hell Orca brought ya here is beyond me." She scoffed. "It's like the school is bendin' over backwards for ya, just to give ya a participation trophy."

Katsuki was proud of his English as he heard that last bit. Participation Trophy!? "Shut up, some of us actually want to work. Not bitch all day." He growled back.

"Yeah," she scoffed, "I'm sure that work you're so busy with is worth it seein' how I've been walkin' up and down your ass like a treadmill for the last week."

She glared at him before shaking her head.

"Whatever, I'm done with you."

And with that, she turned around. "Loser..." She uttered under her breath before walking away.

Katsuki felt his teeth grinding so hard that his jaw ached, while his grip on the bars made his arms tremble.

He lost count of the reps by the time he stopped and his arms shook with having pushed his muscles to the point of failure.

Four Eyes wasn't his fucking problem. And his stupid decision in going after the Hero Killer was no one's fault but his. What the fuck did she want from him? For him to stand on a fucking soapbox for the guy?

His fingers trembled and twitched as he reached for the water bottle.

'Get over yourself. You ain't that fucking complicated.'

'Loser…'

Katsuki grit his teeth as he chugged down the bottle, hand ready to blast it.

(X)

Izuku sat in the dojo, staring at his phone.

The messages from the group chat seemed frozen on his phone's screen. There was a childish part of him that wanted to blink, and have the message disappear.

It wouldn't.

Heroes got hurt on the job, that was a fact of life. Going into a fight with a villain carried with it the same danger that you would expect, no one was immune to being hurt. People could die too. It was impossible to save everyone.

Not even All Might, but that didn't change the facts. His friend was in the hospital, stable, but hurt. If that wasn't enough, his future as a hero was in question as well. It didn't make sense to Izuku, IIda had just wanted to bring in the villain that crippled his brother. To ensure there was no more Ingenium's retiring too early.

That's what heroes were supposed to do, defeat the villains and protect people with a smile on their faces.

And yet.. Iida was in the hospital.

"Still worried about him?"

There was a twitch as Izuku naturally let out some surprise at the voice, but being with Edgeshot for the duration of his internship made his sudden appearances easier to deal with. He'd still flinch and scream, but now…

"Yeah," Izuku said softly.

In the corner of his vision, he saw the ninja nod once before gently taking a seat next to All Might's young successor. He didn't say anything for a long while, before taking a deep breath.

"The waiting is always the worst part." Edgeshot said.

Izuku looked down at the message again, "D-do you think that he can still be a hero?"

Edgeshot's face was a literal unmoving mask. There was no twitch or tell that clued Izuku into what the pro was thinking but eventually the hero shook his head.

"I don't know," he admitted, "Quirk and Vigilante laws are strict for a reason. He's just a student, and an argument could be made that he went in trying to protect the fallen pro, but I wouldn't buy it."

Izuku's eyes widened, "B-but IIda was undergoing his internship, h-he was just doing what he was supposed to."

Again, Edgeshot shook his head.

"Again, there's a reason that the law distinguishes villains and criminals. A student working under a mentor while taking on a purse snatcher is one thing, going after a hardened hero killer with no backup for revenge is another," Edgeshot explained. "Especially during a mass villain attack, and ignoring that to sate your own grudge. It doesn't look good for Iida or Manual in the end."

Izuku took that explanation in, and his mind raced with what he remembered about quirk law. Even back when he first read it, he thought it was strange. If someone could help, why shouldn't they? Yet, knowing what he did now, he saw why it was needed. Hero work was dangerous, and any x-factors introduced could dramatically change the outcome of a situation.

And not always for the better.

Still…

"There has to be something we can do..." Izuku asked.

"How?" The Ninja Hero asked, curious and intrigued.

"I-I don't know," Izuku admitted, "But m-maybe we could help track down Stain, he still hasn't been captured and he needs to be brought to justice."

"Endeavor has that on lockdown," Edgeshot said with crossed arms, "He's determined to be the one to take him in. His firm is working around the clock as well."

"Then we can help!" Izuku declared, "If we point him in the right direction maybe we can join him!"

"He won't share the glory," Edgeshot started. "Especially when he considers me a rival."

"It's not about the glory!"

Silence fell between the two as Izuku felt a confidence swell within the pit of his stomach.

"IIda and his brother worked to bring Stain in, and he's my friend. If that can help him, then… then I'll do it!"

Edgeshot studied the boy for a second or two, and for one agonizing heartbeat, Izuku thought that Edgeshot would shake his head again.

Then the corners of his mask stretched just a little bit, and his eye closed as he smiled.

"Alright, we'll chip in where we can," he said.

Izuku beamed.

(X)

Peter was marching down the hallway. He knew that he should be resting after a hard workout, but ever since he got out of the shower and checked in with Karen he heard the news. The pit in his stomach was only growing with each step by the time he reached the lounge of Mirko's Agency.

He saw the Top Ten Heroine relaxing on the couch in her leotard, having showered herself with a protein shake at her side as she watched TV. The channel? Some blathering talking heads with the caption: 'Hero Killer Strikes Again! Connection with Hosu Massacre?'

His classmate got maimed at the same time as the equivalent of a mass shooting took place? Where dozens are dead and even more injured?

Peter wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Mirko." He stated, walking past the couch and seeing Mirko's red eyes shift to him. She was wearing her earmuffs, having just noticed him.

"Yeah? Shouldn't you be resting? You look wound up." She drawled.

"We need to go hunt him down." He said, pointing at the words 'Hero Killer' on the screen. "Endeavor is leading the charge in finding him so let's coordinate and-"

"No."

Peter paused, eyes wide. "No?"

"Yeah. For one the Hero Killer, Stain, as the ole samurai put it in an earlier interview, is not in my ward, and the closest one was Hosu and he is long gone from that warzone."

"Endeavor's office isn't that close and he's still going!"

"He has Branch Offices. He has the cache and clout to do that shit, considering he's the Number Two. And secondly," The white-haired woman scoffed. "I work alone. And even if I didn't, working with a gloryhound and a general ass like Endeavor is the last thing I wanna do. And should be for you too if you know what's good for ya, especially if ya wanna advance in the rankings when you become a Pro. His firm is a fucking mill."

Peter bit his lip, pacing around a little as he tried to find the words. The last several days of patrolling, training, and learning under the Rabbit Hero was hard, yet at times fun. Some, not so much. But he was learning, growing to become a better Hero. And yet…

"You don't want to stop a psycho serial killer who has murdered over a dozen and maimed more, all because he's not in your neighborhood." He surmised, looking at her. He could see Nakiri walk into the room out of the corner of his eye, curious on where the conversation was going.

"Endeavor and his hive of leeches will track him down eventually." Mirko turned back to the TV and reached for the remote, only for Peter to grab it. Her red eyes were on him, boring into him in anger. "Hey…"

"He hurt my friend." Peter stated, lips tight. Mirko narrowed her eyes. "He's my friend, and my Class Secretary. He… he's been going through a lot since the Sports Festival." Peter muttered, looking down as he held the remote. "I didn't realize he would… actually do it."

"Hunt the Hero Killer?" Peter nodded at the Rabbit Hero's answer as she sighed. "Ingenium was being proactive in trying to hunt him down, but Hosu wasn't his jurisdiction. I can respect his go-getter attitude in trying to stop him, but the Hero Killer was above his pay grade, and he paid for it."

"You can say that, yet there's been no attacks from him in Endo."

"Yeah," Mirko retorted with a smirk. "He knows better than to fuck with me, even when I'm patrolling cross-country. Whenever a villain causes a ruckus, I come back, find them, and kick their ass tenfold for it and leave them pissin' out of a bag. And you better follow his lead. We aren't goin' after him, nor are we gonna work with anyone either to hunt him." Peter bared his teeth as he rounded on her.

"S-Should I get some tea?" Nakiri piped in, hoping to dissolve the situation.

"If you can stop it, and don't…" He snarled. "Then you're responsible for what comes out of it. For what happens after!" The shorter bronze skinned woman had eyes of equal fury as she hissed.

"My decision is final, if you can't deal. Tough shit Parker. Suck it up." Mirko starred back at the TV. "We'll go over some films today, this time of other heroes and simulation stuff." She placed her earmuffs back on and raised the volume, not even bothering to look at him.

Peter didn't respond, slamming the remote back down on the table before he walked off.

"Parker-san?" Nakiri asked.

"I'll settle for water." He muttered under his breath, going to his room and slamming the door behind him. Peter flopped onto his bed, breathing hard into the pillow as he sighed out a groan.

"You're upset." Came Karen's electronic voice in his earpiece.

"That's an understatement." Peter hissed under his breath as he turned. "I was… even starting to like her too."

"She has a fair point. Heroes don't usually do business outside of their selected wards. Japanese Hero Regulatory Code Sect-"

"I don't care about the law Karen," Peter sighed. "I want to do what's right." He turned over in bed, grabbing his phone and seeing the Group Chat messages, all of them showing concern for Iida.

"I understand, but you do have a vigilante strike to your record. If you get another, it will cause problems." The boy closed his eyes. Yes, Karen was right. If he did go out there on his own and got caught without having his Hero License, it would be another strike. It would cause so many problems for Yu and Mr. Fukuda… He doesn't want to think of the potential consequences if the Japanese Government sought to revoke his forged visa, and subsequently found out that it was forged.

But still…

"Do you wish to go regardless, Peter?" She asked as Peter sighed.

"What can I do… you can't hack into Police or Government Servers to get information, so we can't simply hack into the traffic cameras." The boy muttered. "Those are in the hands of the Pros, and I doubt Nakiri is gonna do anything to undermine her boss." He felt like a slowly-deflating balloon.

"You are correct. I cannot access State, Military, or Government Networks remotely. I can if I am inside, but considering our status and current situation, getting into a government building in this Age of Heroes and pulling it off would be a tall order."

"Damnit…" Peter sighed, closing his eyes and slumping on the blankets.

"However, you are wrong in your assumption that Hero Servers are tied to Government networks." Karen spoke in his ear, her tone smug and amused as Peter perked up in bed.

"What?"

"I've been doing some probing, and found out that Hero Servers… aren't exactly listed within the rules and statutes of the Ultron Safeguard." Karen would be smirking if Peter could see her face. His face lit up.

"You mean-"

"I am gathering up as much information as I can from the Endeavor Firm, along with any and all Hero Agencies that were involved with the Hero Killer past and present. Their firewalls are quite ineffective." The AI mused as Peter got up from bed, pulling out his phone and going to the Avenger's App before opening it.

He had the Blue-White background of the A-symbol with the arrow, and then a screen of files being downloaded onto a cloud server. Peter grinned from ear to ear.

"So, shall we get started? We should be quiet, considering that Miss Usagiyama has astute hearing." Peter got up from bed, walking to the door and cracking it open a hair.

He could still see the earmuff-clad ears of Mirko in the lounge chair from his view as she yawned, eyes half-lidded.

"I think we will be fine, but..." He said after closing the door. "Whispering wouldn't hurt." Peter hushed silently as he returned to his bed and connected his charger to his phone.

"I agree." Karen replied back with a whisper, and Peter smiled.

"Alright." He focused as he went through each file, seeing it get highlighted at certain parts instantly as Karen's AI went through each PDF, each case file, each report in the blink of an eye and cut out the clutter. "Let's find this guy, and stop him before he hurts anyone else."

(X)

Izuku felt like he was going to fall asleep. He'd been staring at the map of Hosu Ward for hours within the hotel room they had rented, breaks only coming from going to the bathroom or when Edgeshot ordered takeout. His mentor flipped through a police report and blinked.

"There was a police blockage cutting off 5th and Waruka Avenue," Edgeshot said, "No reports of anyone coming through that match Stain's description."

Izuku nodded, quickly marking the map in front of him with a red marker to designate the line of police that were there during the time of Stain's attack. It wasn't the first one that the two wrote down, the biggest areas of note were the confirmed engagements with the Noumu's as well as the civilian paths to safety.

So far nothing had came up. The villain had seemingly disappeared after his fight with the Equip Hero. There was nothing that even gave so much of a single grain of insight into how the villain managed to evade the heroes chasing him. Which meant that they needed to erase the parts where he couldn't have been.

After all, the city was still burning, and there were plenty of places to hide when everyone was working on the fires.

Izuku's perked up, that was it!

"Do you have any reports from the fire departments?" Izuku asked.

Edgeshot's eyes flashed with understanding and the barest hint of a grin sprouted from behind his mask.

"Good idea, Deku," the ninja said, reaching for another file and handing it to the green intern, "I was about to go on emergency calls myself."

"Do you think that someone saw him?"

Edgeshoot shook his head, "With the city under attack, the chances of someone seeing him are minimal, but at least it gives us a vague idea of where the centers for damage were."

Izuku nodded, eyes going over the fire department reports. One by one, he marked his map and after a while, Edgeshot came over to lend his expertise. Together, the two heroes stood in silence, comparing the maps, combining the areas of interest that were similar between the two and adding ones that were unique to one report over the other.

Izuku watched the hero work, his mind racing for any other possibilities that they could use.

"What about the-"

"I've already gotten several people going over the news footage," Edgeshot interupted, his eyes never leaving the map in front of him, "So far they haven't given me anything that we haven't already covered."

Izuku's shoulders slumped.

"A rather difficult conundrum, isn't it?" Edgeshot commented.

Izuku nodded.

"The reports say that he fled by rooftop," he said, flipping through that particular report, "But where could he have gone that wasn't patrolled by heroes?"

"Anywhere."

Izuku flumbled with the report in his hands.

"You have to remember Deku, the city was on fire and the civilians were running for their lives from monsters that were killing them," Edgeshot said, "The reports are only as accurate as the heroes that were able to make them at the time. In a perfect world, everything in those reports is true and the heroes were able to account for every little thing. Remember, despite the persona that we adopt, at the end of the day, heroes are people too and they can make mistakes."

He pointed to a patch of buildings on the south end of the map, much of which was marked as destroyed territory from the Noumu's rampage.

"Take this south side, the reports indicate that there was a patrol through the area at 8:24PM that was engaged with a Noumu who fled the Downtown Square where the Massacre took place, and engaged no one besides said Noumu until 8:37PM and they didn't see anyone come through in that time on their street or by rooftop. Do you see the problem here?"

Izuku stared at the map, the marks that Edgeshot had already made as well as the maps that were next to them. They were simple street level maps, others were service maps.

Like the sewer. Izuku's eyes sharpened as he began to think out loud.

"He wasn't using the streets, or the rooftops. Endeavor would have caught him, or someone would have made a call..."

Edgeshot nodded, "Indeed. Hosu is a modern city, and like all modern cities it needs an intricate plumbing system to get everything out. And Tokyo has several sewer refineries to help keep this municipality clean."

He picked up another map, this one outlining the sewer system. The sprawling map of pipes and outputs dwarfed the street view maps that they'd been looking at before.

"Right now, the refineries where he would reasonably be able to flee from are here," the pro said, marking an apartment complex at the edge of the district near Downtown, "Here," he said, marking a sports stadium within Hosu, "And finally here," right outside an abandoned lot that was scheduled for demolition, just outside the ward, the farthest one away. "We can scratch off Downtown, since the Noumu rampage was occurring and I doubt a wounded serial killer would hole up both during the chaos and in the aftermath when those monsters were being defeated."

"And the stadium is in a residential area." Izuku added, eyes going all over the map. "We would have gotten a call if someone had spotted him. It's how Musha found Iida, via someone reporting it in."

"And by default." Edgeshot pointed at the abandoned lot in the adjacent Ward. "Here is the most likely spot."

Izuku broke into a grin.

"Then we can-"

"Izuku," Edgeshot said, his voice stern, "Look at where the lot is. It's in Akuto Ward."

Izuku blinked, and carefully looked at the location. It was outside of Hosu. So? They had come from Kashiki Ward after all.

"B-but that should be fine," Izuku said, "All we need to do is get authorization and we can go."

"That could take three days at a minimum. Akuto Ward has quite the hoops to jump through to get a warrant compared to other Wards, largely due to the fact that it has few Pro Hero Firms there and it's the biggest industrial Ward in Tokyo." Edgeshot said with a shrug, "And at that point when the warrant comes in, he'll be long gone, even if he's there to begin with."

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" Izuku asked, eyes pleading, hoping for something, anything!

Yet Edgeshot's single eye never flinched.

"We've done enough," he said, "But now it's out of our hands. Even if he was using that area as a hideout, there will be forensic evidence left behind. It's better than nothing."

"But it's… we had forensics from Hosu… his katana and his knife! We-"

Izuku wanted to say something, anything to get the hero to change his mind. But nothing came out as he was at a loss for words. The older hero stood in front of him, and gently put a hand on the younger hero's shoulder.

"Izuku, there will always come a time where you'll have the chance to rush into danger, to help everyone in front of you. But there will also be a time where you have to hold yourself back, and believe that your comrades will prevail. To leave it to others more suitable." Izuku could only gawk, opening his mouth before he looked like a deflated balloon.

"I… yes sir."

"Good, I'll file the report and send it off to Endeavor and the Heroes at Akuto, file everything here and call it a day. Don't cause trouble for the other agencies."

Once again, the intern nodded, and Edgeshot removed his hand as he made his way out.

"You're a good boy Izuku, but remember, there's the hero that you want to be, but sometimes, you have to put aside the hero you want to be and become the hero that you need to be." Izuku was silent, looking at the ground. "Now I'm going on patrol. When I get back, we can go get dinner. I'm sure that we both need it at this time of night."

With that, the ninja was gone, leaving Izuku standing there, with all his work, but feeling like he had nothing to show for it.

All of that, and no criminal behind bars to show for it.

It ate at him on the inside, choking at his heart as Izuku gritted his teeth.

"I can't accept this…" He uttered to himself, exhaling harshly before he got up and paced.

How could he do nothing while Stain was out there!

He walked around the hotel room and sat down on the bed, head in his hands as he took a deep breath, dragging his hands across his face.

Izuku gripped his fists as he looked down at the maps, glaring at that particular area. Stain was there. The one responsible for maiming and killing so many good heroes was there. And to just… leave it be?

Let Stain recover and go into hiding so he could plot and strike again?! Take another life!? Leaving another in the hospital like Iida! Crippled like Iida's brother?!

No!

Besides… If Akuto didn't want to be helped… "Helping others when others don't ask for it is the biggest fundamental aspect of being a Hero. It's what All Might would do. " Izuku said to himself.

Izuku's brain got to work as he began to gather up the maps and documents and scan them onto his phone via picture and app. He zoomed in as well to help clarify as he sent them to the email he had that was allowed access to Edgeshot's agency, and by proxy the Public Safety Commission that all Pro Heroes did business with.

It might take three days on his end, but he'd make them jump the gun.

He wouldn't let a hero be maimed like Iida again. Not when he had the power and responsibility to do something about it.

Izuku inspected his hero gear, his green suit with arm and leg guards, and his custom metal gas mask that hung around his neck. He went to his backpack, grabbing his jacket and spare baggy workout pants he had brought along in case he needed them for pajamas and an all-nighter was required.

He put them on over his gear, removing his gloves and metal mask and placing them in his hoodie's pocket. He grabbed his phone as well, pocketed his hands and left the hotel room, key in hand.

He made his way out of the lobby after buying a breath mask from the concierge and strapped it on, the white mask covering his nose and mouth. With him claiming third at the Sports Festival, discretion was the better part of valor. And he was grateful to Mom for getting him the baggiest sweatpants to help hide his armor as he got out and began walking, hands in his hoodie's pockets. The night was mild, a given how summer was right around the corner, then the humidity and monsoon season would be going like crazy with night time thunderstorms and thirty celsius degree into the evening..

He got his phone out, seeing that the data he had uploaded was now available for viewing. Izuku looked up, seeing a subway station close by as he went down the steps below to the underground terminal.

He bought his ticket online, fingers a flourish as some night owls were gathering at parts of the station as well. Izuku kept to himself, as he heard the sound of an incoming train and stayed still.

The train roared past, wind passing through as Izuku kept his hands to himself, focusing on his plan.

If word got out of Stain being found, the nearby hero firms would surely act. Endeavor would hightail it there, warrant be damned.

But he had to get there first. To hold Stain down until they arrived. If the heroes and police swarmed the place, Stain would get spooked and disappear once again.

The next train came to a stop, and he hopped on board after showing his ticket to the ticketeer within the subway cabin. He got in and settled down, sending the information to the server. It would take time to upload the information, but he could wait.

(X)

Far atop of the hotel, a subway passed out from underground and onto a bridge going Ninja Hero stood, eyeglass zooming in and spotting his intern in a car, eyes to the ground.

"He's going to do it after all." Edgeshot mused as he smiled to himself. Following rules and protocol were important when it came to being a Pro, that was a fact.

But being a hero, meant doing what was right. Doing what needed to be done.

If Izuku was going on that train line, he was no doubt heading towards the abandoned lot in Akuto where Stain was presumably hiding.

With a flash, Edgeshot was gone, zooming rooftop to rooftop as he progressed north, following the subway train.

(X)

"We have a hit."

Peter perked up as he got up from his desk, shutting down his laptop windows of his homework that Mr. Aizawa handed out as he walked to the center of his room. It'd been ten long hours. He did some workouts in that time, along with taking a nap as Karen went over anything he wasn't around for. He looked at his suitcase where it contained his Suit.

"Where?" He asked.

"I backchannelled a file sent from the Edgeshot Agency to the… Akuto Police Department." Peter's eyes widened.

"That's east of here right?" He remembered going through it with Mirko only once along the edge. Definitely looked like gangland. Like Hell's Kitchen back in New York.

"It is, and the files he sent over detailed the location of Stain's last known location since fleeing Hosu. By car, he's only a half hour away."

"Stain is there, I'll make it five minutes." Peter breathed, narrowing his eyes as he cracked open the door. He could hear the buzzsaw that was Mirko asleep in her room.

"Parker-san?" Came a voice as Peter jumped, opening the door all the way. "Ah, I didn't mean to startle you!" He turned, seeing Nakiri in the hallway, no longer in her formal colorful business attire, but in… a black leather skirt, vest, blood-red shirt and-was she wearing mascara and a spiked collar?! "Oh, I suppose I forgot to mention." She said cutely as she fingered the hem of her skirt. "Going out for some karaoke tonight." Nakiri sighed. "Blow off some steam and all that."

"Oh. Uh." Peter blinked, then smiled. "Well, don't let me keep you. Have fun, Nakiri-san." He yawned a bit. "Was gonna get some water before I head to bed. Big day with Mirko tomorrow." He said as he heard the Rabbit Hero snort in her room, making him jump, but the snores still came. The tanuki lady simply smiled.

"Of course. I'll be back super late so don't worry about me. Just going to meet some old friends from high school. We try to catch up any time we can!" She said. "And don't worry about me and Mirko-san." The shorter woman reached into a cabinet, pulling out some earmuffs. "These are the same custom brand Mirko-san uses for her own ears. She's more acute so she can hear clearly even with them on, but for us?" She handed a pair to Peter, who took it.

The moment he placed them on, the snoring was gone. He blinked, looking down and seeing the secretary beaming as she wore her own pair. They took them off. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah... " Peter bit his lip. "I can tell… I didn't hear much snoring before."

"It's her posture and that her face isn't in a pillow." Nakiri mused as she placed her earmuffs back in the cabinet. "I have an extra in my room, in any case." She pulled out her phone after he heard the ping of a text. "My ride is here! You get some good night's sleep, ok?" Peter rested his arm against the doorframe and nodded, grinning.

"Have fun, and good night Nakiri-san!" He waved, seeing the girl walk off. He could hear… screeching death metal in the distance. His eyes widened.

"She is into that?" Peter muttered to himself as she got to the front door. When she opened it, he could hear the satanic voices and hardcore guitars before she closed it, but she sounded happy calling out to some friends.

Well, to each their own.

He closed the door as a precaution and went back to his phone. "What do we got?"

"An abandoned hospital that is close to a sewage refinement plant in Akuto. That is the last known locale listed in Edgeshot's server."

"It'll take time for them to get a warrant too." Peter mused as he walked over to his suitcase. "And if many Pro Heroes show up, he'll get spooked and run off. We'll lose the trail."

"Whoever submitted that has done their homework."

"Yeah." Peter began to strip off his workout fatigues, going down to his undergarments and slipping into the red and blue spider suit. He tapped on the button, prompting the suit to fit itself to him as he grabbed his mask. Turning off the lights, slipping the clothes under his bed, he silently walked out the door as he could still hear Mirko snore. Good, keep on sleeping…

Peter got to the front door for the darkened agency and opened it before locking it behind him. He turned, and made a mighty leap over to the next building across the street upon ensuring that no one was within sight. He let out a sigh, then saw his mask.

He donned it, and Spider-Man's HUD came to life.

"Show me the way Karen."

"On it." He saw the map come up on the screen, and in the distance, red markers and the word for TARGET were spotted, many miles away.

"There's a sewer plant both in Shinjuku and Kijimi, and the next closest one…" Peter saw a map of the Greater Tokyo Area pop up, red dots lining out the various plants.

"Is in Akuto, closest to us." He finished as he jumped to his feet. "We move fast and quiet." He aimed his webs, and took off into the night.

(X)

Izuku landed on the roof, his foot cracking against the ground with barely enough force to disturb a bird. All the training with Edgeshot on controlling One for All was starting to pay off. He checked his phone; he was going in the right direction, and if he went a little faster he'd be there within a half hour or so.

It was already dark, and there would at least be six hours till sunrise.

Getting back to the hotel should be doable, if everything went well. He'd lose some sleep, but that detail was inconsequential in the grand scheme of things.

Which, when thinking back on his time in U.A so far, things going well wasn't an often occurrence. That didn't mean that he couldn't try. The plan was simple, if not risky. Confirm Stain's location, and call it out as soon as he saw him. If he was spotted first, he'd engage, if only to keep him occupied until said help arrived.

Endeavor would come and bring everything that he had to bear down on Stain the second that he got the chance. Though, there was a lingering voice in the back of his head that warned him against it.

Stain was a monster of a villain. He'd engaged with Ingenium and Yoroi Musha, and before that, under three dozen heroes either being maimed or killed, Iida and his brother being among them. One he defeated and another he was able to fight off. Even if he received injuries from his clash with the Top Ten Pro, there was no way Izuku could perform at the same level as the Equip Hero.

If it came down to it, he'd have to hope that his control of One for All would be enough to let him keep his distance. If not… he had ten fingers to use.

If unleashing a flick of power from One for All wasn't enough to bring police and heroes towards the battle, nothing would. Even in this dilapidated area of Akuto Ward.

Izuku shook his head, he shouldn't think about that. Focus on the positives, and everything he could use to keep it like that.

He'd just stay on guard, and keep an eye out for anything! He made his way to a rooftop and slowed his run as he knelt down, looking out at the sight before him.

Tall warehouses were mixed in with blue collar shops, all closed for the night. Scant few light posts flickering. Cracks in the pavement. In the distance, high-rise cheap apartments and along the ground, Izuku could make out some tents. Even in an Age of Quirks, there would always be big cities with the heavy blue collar industrial areas combined with poverty. The trash of Tokyo had to go somewhere, with Akuto Ward and the northern parts of Hosu being that place.

He sighed as he focused on the sight before him, and he remembered the map. Izuku squinted his eyes, and about a block away, he could see the clear white domed infrastructure of the sewer refinery plant, with several smokestack factories and Solar Power Stations nearby. The main abandoned lot looked perfect for the hideout of a devious villain.

A derelict hospital, decaying and windows broken in. Graffiti painted the walls amongst its lower floors.

All he had to do was go inside, and quietly find-

"Midori?"

"AH!" Izuku shrieked.

Lightning sparked across his forearms as his Quirk came to life on instinct. Only to fizzle out in a series of disappointing sparks when he blinked at the sight in front of him. Red and blue with glowing dim blue eyes as the figure backed off in surprise. But that voice!

"Parker-san?!" Izuku squaked, "What are you doing here?"

"Says the other guy jumping over rooftops at midnight," His spider-themed classmate said, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?"

Izuku blinked.

"T-that didn't answer my question. And," Izuku mused as he looked over his costume. "So is that a new costume of yours?"

"Well, it's similar to my old one I used before." Parker looked at his glove. "But, I suppose in your eyes it's new. So, to answer the question… I guess you're here in the Tokyo Projects for a patrol at this hour?" Izuku opened his mouth, then closed it.

"No… I'm here to find him." He said as he turned towards the hospital, sitting against the brick rail as to not attract eyes from any vagrants down below.

Parker remained silent, taking a seat beside him as the green-haired boy turned to face the costumed hero. "The guy who messed up Iida. Stain."

"Yeah." Izuku's fists tightened. "Me and Edgeshot-san were looking over and investigating all possible leads and… we found a possible location, but Edgeshot-san said it would take a few days to process a warrant." He raised his head, eyes hard. "I can't just let the Hero Killer slink back into the shadows. Not after what he's done."

Parker was quiet, nodding. "So… it was you who uploaded the data to the Servers?" Izuku perked up and turned.

"I did, yes. Were you… also looking into him?" The American paused at Izuku's answer.

"Well, I had access to the Public Safety Commission and Mirko's website… so I found the info and..." Peter shrugged. "Got dressed, and headed out."

"Is Mirko-san with you?" Izuku asked, head on a swivel looking for the Top Ten Pro. He'd always wanted to meet the Rabbit Hero in person! Peter was interning under her too!

"Out like a light and snoring like a chainsaw." Parker replied wryly. "And even if she was awake, she wouldn't head over here, at least, not anywhere outside her ward whenever she's not doing her cross-country patrols. And since this is Akuto and not Endo..."

Puzzled, Izuku finished for him. "Still, why didn't she take up investigating Stain?"

"Didn't want to work with Endeavor, or anyone else for that matter." Peter spat, blue eyes on his mask narrowed. "Hates teamwork apparently…"

"Yeah… she's not the type to work with a group unless a disaster hits or a special occasion called by the Safety Commission." Izuku replied. That was pretty common knowledge to those who follow the Top Ten...

"Still… I have to do… something ya know?" Peter said with a sigh. "If there's a killer out there and they hurt one of my friends, even if Mirko doesn't like it, I'll tell it to her face that I went along with it anyway."

"Even if it's another vigilante strike, right?" Izuku mused, causing the American to turn towards him. "It was you at the train station during Mt. Lady's debut, right?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well… you have ample enough reason to not get in trouble. I mean, being a foreign exchange student. Already having a strike to your record. If you get caught agai-" Izuku had a hand on his shoulder as his green eyes stared into the wide blue eyes on Peter's mask.

"Don't worry about me or any record stuff. I'm here to take a bad guy off the street." Peter's cheekbones rose in a smile. "That is our job as heroes after all. Take out the bad guys, protect the good guys."

Izuku couldn't help but return it, his heart warm.

"Yeah." Peter's hand rose to his chest, and he tapped the black spider sigil on his chest. Izuku's eyes quirked in confusion before the sigil moved! And it even began to fly and hover like a drone!

It was a drone!

"What the… is that a drone?" Izuku said, eyes wide as the spider-like robot landed on the concrete floor before them. He could see its tiny glowing eyes as it stood on all its legs.

"Yeah. Okay." Peter had a hand to his mask. "Go inside the hospital, and see if our Hero Killer is there." He set his hand down. "And don't try to cause attention." Peter's mask eyes flashed as Izuku blinked, then he saw the drone take off! Wait… was that a woman's voice coming from Peter's mask?

"Parker-san… did I hear a voice coming from your mask?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

"Well, first off yeah it is." Peter smiled. "That drone is… how do I put this…" He mused, hand to his chin. "Um… l-like those robots from the U.S.J. Me and Hatsume have been… working on it together."

"That's awesome! So that's what you've been doing after school a lot in the Support Department?" Izuku asked, amazed.

"Yeah, gave her a name too. Karen. You know, like with that Lisa or Penny AI you see from those smart-home systems Amazon sets up.." Peter laughed a little. The blue eyes were glowing and flashing. "Okay… going through the air vents, nice…"

"You have a direct video feed?!" Izuku asked in a loud whisper. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, this mask can see whatever Karen can see and so on. Right now, just combing through… We find him, then we bring him in." Izuku perked up.

"I-In truth I was only coming here to confirm if he was here, according to the investigation reports that is." Izuku stammered, biting his lip. "If he was, I was thinking-" He was cut off as Peter raised a finger, and his hands cupped his ears.

Izuku leaned in close, anticipating any sounds. "What is it?" He whispered softly.

"I see him." Peter said silently, his voice becoming terse. "He's awake… looking at a map too… Some marks around it in blue… some red. Zooming in… That looks like Hosu, the red."

"Native." Izuku whispered, realizing what those marks were. "What are the blue markings?"

Peter was quiet, and Izuku could make out a female voice in Peter's ear speak out in English. "Cross referenced Tokyo Area Map with locations of Stain's attacks. All red marks indicate fatalities. Blue are unknown, but we are sixty yards away from a blue marking." The green haired boy caught that, thankful for his studies in English.

"Safehouses." Izuku uttered, to which Peter turned, then his eyes widened and recoiled. Izuku did so too, and-Oh gosh he was so close to his face! "S-Sorry! I just wanted-"

"It's fine. Just… give me some personal space? Please?" Peter asked. Izuku's face was beet-red, his hands on his lap as he puffed out his cheeks. Peter has this kind of high-tech gadgets on hand in a costume that didn't look as sophisticated as the one that was destroyed at the U.S.J.? On top of his experience and accolades and-

No time. Focus on Stain and helping Parker.

"He's packing up his bags." Peter uttered in English as he lifted his head. "Going to be moving to the next safehouse for him to lie low and heal some more."

"We can't lose him now! We should call for Endeavor and the others."

"Make the call. We call for help, and we fight him until the cavalry arrives" Peter uttered.

"Then we need to make sure he doesn't have the chance to flee using the sewers."

"Yeah… wait, so he's been usin' the sewers for his getaways?"

"Yeah, said so in the report me and Edgeshot made."

"Eeewww… he must smell awful." Peter cringed before he coughed. "So… you know his fighting style, or should I recant from the news articles throughout the day?" Peter inquired, to which Izuku shook his head.

"Stain has a Quirk that allows him to paralyze whoever he cuts. When he licks or consumes blood, the victim is paralyzed, and can work on multiple people."

"If he hits one of us, it's game over." Peter turned towards the hotel, as did Izuku. "If you get hit, holler and I'll bail you out. I know you'll do the same for me."

"Of course." Midoriya gulped, gathering his courage as One for All was channeled throughout his body. Yes, he could feel it. The rush of eight percent now instantaneously, whereas before at the Sports Festival he had to focus to bring forth five percent.

"Ok, Karen's given me a map of the layout. He's on the second floor, maternity ward close to the central rotunda. You go high, I go low? Pincer attack?"

"We ambush him." Izuku said as he got his phone out and dialed in Edgeshot's agency. "He's a hit and run fighter, yet against Musha he couldn't handle sudden surprises." The two heroes in training stood up as one on the roof of the skyscraper and turned. One in green, the other in red and blue, the crescent moon at their backs.

"Okay then. Operation Stain Hunt is a go." He checked his wrists, and Deku heard clicking noises as he saw small tubes in motion as Spider-Man's fingers flexed into his palms. "Let's get that sonuvabitch."

* * *

*Cue Avenger's DAAAAA DA DA DADADAAAA*

So yeah, the second to last chapter of the Stain Arc. Took some refining, but we got to a good common ground. Unlike last chapter, we had a focus on our two main protagonists and their differing mentors.

I bet a lot of people are not gonna like Mirko now, but I always will. I am still praying for canon to show her again already. Or the MHA Team Up chapter to get translated...

Next chapter should be a long one. Like, 16k long since we need to wrap it up. Thankfully it won't be as rushed as Kingdom Hearts 3(as much as I loved the game).

In any case, big thanks to Vandenbz and Ld1449 for the help, and IKnowNothing for muscling through on writing when he was going through a rough patch.

Lemme know what you guys think and how the fight is gonna go down. In any case, I'll see ya'll next time.

Also to those who are Nerdrotic tier mad for some reason that Peter isn't 616 or Ultimate? Big whoop this is MCU Peter. There's no one definitive Peter Parker. Stop being mad about it.


	33. Chapter 33

From two buildings away, in the shadow of a skyscraper, Edgeshot couldn't help but smile.

They were moving into position. Whatever device that was held within the young Spider-Man's suit was making quick work of what would've been rather dangerous scouting.

Even now, they confirmed the footage, hammering out a workable plan.

Izuku was a bright boy, and from what he was able to gather from the files released after the Sports Festival, Parker was smart in his own right.

He tapped his communicator, running through the list of names before he entered a particular frequency. For most that had this frequency, they would've been sent to voicemail.

Thankfully, being in the Top Ten had its perks.

" _Edgeshot_ ," came the tired, irate voice of Mirko, " _Do you have any idea what time it is_?"

"Twelve thirty-seven," The ninja answered with far too much cheer in his tone.

 _"Oh for the love of-If you don't tell me what the fuck you called me for, I'm blocking your number Kamihara!"_

"But you love me too much to hang up on me, Usagiyama-chan!" He teased, and decided, rather quickly, to push through to the point before she did hang up on him. She wouldn't pick up again once she did. "You happen to be overseeing the student with the Hero name of Spider-Man, right?"

" _Yeah_?" Mirko answered, suddenly more alert and awake, " _What about him_?"

"He's currently in Akuto," Edgeshot made sure that his voice sounded extra peppy. Like a far too happy stewardess on a flight. "Swinging around the edge of a hospital about to attack the Hero Killer. With my student too no less. Ahhh, youth these days..."

Stone silence answered him.

For a second, Edgeshot wondered if she even heard him. Then, something cracked on the other end of the line.

 _"I'm sorry, I think my ear infection is kicking in. Could you repeat that?"_

Ohhhh. He knew that tone of voice.

Glad it wasn't him.

"He's in Akuto" he repeated, completely unrepentant. "-going after the Hero Killer. If you follow my transponder, you should-"

" _Bullshit_!" He heard the sound of movement on the other end, walking and then one door being opened. Then another.

There was a sudden, very primal, very loud howl at the other end of the line that drilled straight into his ear.

He hung up. Quickly.

Message delivered. Edgeshot smiled to himself, before quietly continuing his efforts in trailing the two lawbreakers.

In the distance, Izuku set up right outside an open window, entering the derelict hospital.

Hmmm, the boys called the police but best to add a little to that urgency.

"This is Edgeshot, I'm calling in a villain sighting for the police of Akuto. Converge on my signal."

(X)

The sound of the alarm shocked him awake, and despite the disorientation, Katsuki surged out of bed as fast as he could, turning on the light in his room. He had his tank-top and workout shorts on for PJs as he opened the door. Across from him, Tsunotori was in her American-themed trousers and long shirt, eyes so wide that she looked like she'd been slapped.

"Up and at'em you two!" A sidekick said while running past. "Got a fire close by. We're the closest so move move move!"

He turned back, seeing that Tsunotori had already closed the door. Gritting his teeth, the ash blonde turned around and closed his own door, rushing to get dressed.

His pajamas were shed, slipping into his custom pants, then his skin-tight vest. His combat trousers, his boots, and finally his armguards and Grenade Gauntlets followed suit. Putting on the domino mask, Katsuki stepped back out, seeing Tsunotori running down the hall in her skin-tight orange and padded costume. He ran out, exiting the living quarters and eventually entering the garage where he could see Sidekicks and Technicians at work. He stopped by the blonde girl's side, ready for action.

Orca barked out orders, guiding everyone by a custom transport with a black and white color palette.

"Let's move it. Tsunotori, Bakugo." He said, eyeing the two youngsters. "Sit in the back with me." He gestured, and Katsuki followed the girl who moved on instinct. He got in, buckling up as did Tsunotori, the other intern having what could be described as her 'game face' on.

(X)

One last bandage draped over his wounds, Stain cinched it tight. That would be all that he needed for now. Picking up the makeshift bag of supplies, he rolled his shoulders.

"Alright…" He uttered to himself, his only source of light from the candles he'd lit and from the moon's light coming in from the planked-up windows. He inspected the map, tapping on the spot. Mt. Fuji would be a good spot to heal for a while. From there, a new hunting ground could be chosen. He walked over, grabbing his backup katana as he unsheathed it.

It was custom, not possessing the jagged cuts his older one had. Nevertheless, it had served him well before.

Stain felt a twinge of sentimentality upon placing his hand on the tattered and decaying bed. Akuto was his home after all, and this was the maternity ward…

He shouldered his pack when for a moment, all the light from the window went out.

What came next was a crash, and Stain's katana broke under a high speed kick. The sheathed blade shielded him from the impact as he yelled, his body flying through the plaster and walls, finally slamming into the hallway floor outside.

He coughed out blood, feeling a cut from his sword from where it broke through its sheath as he lifted his head up. There in his room, hand on the floor was an individual in blue and red, eyes glowing in the dark in a narrowed blue hue.

Stain roared, pulling his broken sword from the sheath as he prepared to charge-

"SMAAASH!"

Only for a fist to collide with his face, with all the force of a sledgehammer as Stain would been sent flying had it not been for something latching onto his boot, and was instead tugged violently the other way. With a strangled yell, the Hero Killer was flung down the other end back to his assailants as he was slammed downwards. He recovered, gargling as he swung his sword, his eyes tracking some figure making distance in the dark hallway.

He could see him, a kid shrouded in emerald lightning!

Only for his sword to be yanked away. On instinct, he went for his combat knife as he turned towards the charging blue-eyed attacker. The Hero Killer roared like an animal, swiping and slashing with blinding speed.

Yet each time, Blue Eyes dodged like an expert boxer, almost as if he knew what was coming.

And like a boxer, the counter punch came and knocked the wind out of him, a hand lashing out and latching around his wrist. He yelled in agony, dropping the knife as he heard bones creak.

Then he felt a kick to his leg as he fell to his knees. A white string quickly glued his boot to the floor.

He caught a flash, Emerald Lightning leaping from the second attacker's body as he rushed in. Fast, almost as fast as Stain himself.

Blue Eyes was closer, so Stain grabbed at the ground, grasping a bedpan in his hand before swinging. Blue Eyes battered it aside, and Stain saw the pan buckle and cave in. Obviously a strength Quirk.

He was open; he moved his arm to block Green, only for Blue to grab at his wrist, pulling it and his whole arm out of the way. Green's fist came in with a straight kidney shot, the full weight of his blow sending bolts of pain across Stain's whole body.

He was lifted off the ground, the white goop snapping where it clung to his boot, tiles shattering under them.

However, Blue still had a hold of his arm.

He was stopped, Blue yanking him back and the freshly dislocated arm dislocated again with fire spreading across his joint. Blue let him go, spinning in midair to kick Stain across the stomach before he could hit the ground.

The Hero Killer's body was airborne once again, slamming into the wall but he rallied, fighting through the pain, with gritted teeth and rage fueling him as he fumbled for a weapon.

Something caught the light as it sailed through the air, a food tray. By the time his brain even consciously recognized the item it was too late, the metal tray cracking across the ridge of his eye socket, roaring in agony before Green was on top of him again.

He threw out his shuriken, but no hits as Green Lightning punched him, kicking him as Stain did his best not to fall. He tried to call upon another knife on his holster, only for some white string to latch onto it and rip it from his hand!

"Why y-" Stain was cut off with a punch to the face when he tried to stand.

Blue joined the fray, and the situation devolved into a blur of pain.

Blow after blow rocked his body, with punches and kicks landing in alternating turns.

The world swam, and for a moment, caught between the fugue of consciousness and the dark of oblivion, Akaguro Chizome wondered if he was going to die.

Then, it was over. One of them punched him, he wasn't sure which, smashing him clear through old drywall at his back and Stain fell into the hallway further still-

He crashed against the guard railing, going through it as he was sent tumbling down onto the central rotunda, landing in the empty fountain with a crash.

He didn't get back up.

(X)

The inferno was bright as Katsuki exited the transport, walking out and seeing the fire.

It was monstrous, consuming the apartment complex as firefighters were hard at work firing their hoses at it.

"What do we do?" Tsunotori asked as the sidekicks spread out and Orca stepped out, glaring at the conflagration.

"Secure the perimeter."

Katsuki looked around, seeing some ambulances and people coughing, crying. Some stared out into space, numb and cold.

"Is there anyone else inside?!" Orca yelled.

Someone came up, a bulky Rhino looking woman. "Third and fourth floors couldn't get out!"

"Rescuman!" Orca called.

"Already on it!" A fireman screamed.

Behind him, almost like clockwork a group of three firefighters charged forward, three of them in an almost tripod formation with a ladder between them. Two of them put it into position, while the third climbed the steps of the ladder even as the metal structure leaned forward against the edge of a window. Without hesitation, the fireman secured the clamps on the windowsill.

"Bakugo!" Orca barked, snapping the bomber out of his stupor, "Support the fireman, get the water up there!"

"On it!" Katsuki called with more confidence than he felt.

He rushed forwards, and a fireman, an older man with a look of hardened intensity that only came from years of experience looked him over for almost a second before coming to a decision. Experienced hands strapped the end of a hose to a nearby hydrant, while the other held it out to Katsuki.

"Take the end, feed it up the ladder and when I call go, hold on for dear life!" the firefighter ordered.

Katsuki nodded once, taking the offered hose and moving as fast as his legs could take him. Even from where he was, the heat was making him sweat buckets. On any other day, he would've loved this situation. All he needed was a twitch, and he could blow the entire building sky-high.

But that wasn't what was needed. He needed to move, to carry, to hand off the hose, which was exactly what he did. As instructed, the second that the firefighter took the end, he helped the one man that wasn't helping secure the ladder and fed the hose up. In the corner of his eye, Katsuki was vaguely aware of Orca standing next to some of the workers. They were overlooking a map, a blueprint to the building maybe?

Another group of men, with the help of Tsunotori, beat down a door with her horns and axes. The second it was broken down, two men rushed in. The fire drowned out the sound of their screams for help, but a few moments later, the men came out while holding civilians. A few others running out behind them were pulled along by Tsunotori's horns which they were holding onto for dear life as they coughed and choked on the smoke.

"Water incoming!" the older man screamed, and Katsuki felt the rush of water run through the hose. Above him, the fireman buckled slightly before unleashing the stream into the open flames, no doubt giving some of the men a way in should they need it.

Sure enough, the man on top stepped in, hose at the ready and letting the other firefighters follow. There was a distant sound of screaming. The older fireman tapped Katsuki's shoulder.

"Get ready to help them down," he ordered, taking Katsuki's place on the hose.

The young intern's head nodded robotically. When the firefighter returned, he was carrying a woman. Gently as he could, he shifted her to another fireman who in turn handed her off to Katsuki. When he got her, he shifted his stance as best he could to compensate for the weight.

He needn't have bothered, as Tsunotori was right there, ready with a team of responders and a stretcher. Quickly, but gently as he could, Katsuki laid the woman down on the cot. The Texan girl gave him the barest of looks before helping the responder wheel the woman to the nearest ambulance.

Katsuki wiped off his brow, sweat forming due to him being this close to the fire. It only increased as he turned around to find yet another person in need of carrying, a boy this time. He repeated the same motions for the woman, and Tsunotori was there.

After that, time started to blur. Katsuki might have gotten maybe thirty seconds, a minute tops between each delivery. And every time that he turned around, Tsunotori was there, tiredness forming on her as she kept going back and forth.

Grab, hand off, take a breath, grab, hand off, take a breath, repeat.

It happened a dozen, two dozen, fuck Katsuki didn't know how many times. He moved purely via muscle memory at some point, his body only remaining functional because of its natural resistance to heat.

Then suddenly, the stream of people stopped.

Katsuki blinked, and was suddenly aware of how numb his arms felt. The fireman above him tapped him on the shoulder and the ash-blonde took that as his cue to come down.

Every fibre of muscle in his arms felt like razor blades. His ribs and chest felt like they were on fire and his throat scratched and itched.

When he coughed he didn't stop, eyes watering at the sudden rush of colder air as he clutched at his chest.

One of the firemen approached, water bottle in hand. Katsuki moved to take it from him only for the guy to force his hand away, making Katsuki cup it before placing just the smallest bit of water in his hand.

He drank.

And was grateful immediately that the guy had kept the water from him. His coughing was renewed tenfold, relief warring with pain across his throat and voice box.

His legs were shaking.

When the fuck did that happen?

Finally, he had enough presence of mind to look up, noticing that the ambulances and flashing lights were everywhere. He Tsunotori Pony laying flat on her back on the asphalt, covered in soot and breathing hard. Gang Orca was kneeling further away, near their truck, where some of the sidekicks hosed him down with all the water they could spare, even from here he could see that the man's skin was dry and beginning to blister.

Had he gone into that building?

"There's a family on the upper floor!" someone suddenly shouted.

And suddenly, the urgency was back. The firefighters were moving again, rushing forward as several of them put their fireproof gear back on and threw themselves back into the inferno.

Katsuki turned, staring up at the flames where there was indeed someone still at the topmost floor.

The building creaked dangerously, a blast from a ruptured gas line throwing him back and the firemen were forced out as the inferno surged.

There was a cacophony of voices, shouted orders, demands he could barely make sense of.

"I need a ladder over here!" The Fire chief yelled.

"It's not gonna hold!"

Then, there was a rush of air above him and his eyes shifted in time to see Pony rush straight into the air, riding her two horns upwards.

"Tsunotori!" Gang Orca shouted.

She either didn't hear him or she ignored him. The red eyed boy could see her struggling to get close through the heat of the flames, probing for an opening. Katsuki saw her perk up… and she dove right in!

"Fucking Moron!"

It wasn't until he was halfway up the damn building himself, blasts surging out of his palms that he recognized the shout as being his, red eyes peering into the flames, scanning for her. Then she was flying right out, two people in her arms as she floated down with a wobble. Her landing was less than graceful and the kid that hit the ground with her couldn't be more than three or four years their junior.

He impacted the ground next to her with a crash as the paramedics rushed forward. She tried to get her feet back under her, but she was on her last legs. Her eyes were dizzy, her vision swimming.

"Stay down." He grunted. "You got him out!"

She shook her head. And between her hacking coughs she managed to speak again. "His sister's still up there!"

Katsuki felt his eyes trail back to the building.

He heard her coughing and he almost missed her trying to rise again on her horns.

"Bakugo! Tsunotori! That's enough! Get over here!" Yelled a voice. It was Orca…

"Fuckin-" He almost punched her.

He settled for breaking the horns under her feet instead.

She hit the ground with a scream.

"Bakugo!" Orca added.

"STAY THE FUCK HERE!"

The blasts that rushed him up the side of the building made his bones ache, the muscles in his shoulders cramping. He could feel the blood pumping through his ears with the roar and crackling of the fire.

He saw where she entered before and rushed straight in.

The heat hit him like an iron sledgehammer.

It was overpowering, all-consuming, and he swore that he was going to black out instantly before he grit his teeth and pushed through.

The apartment was small, and the paper-thin walls were an immense help.

The girl was crying.

He heard her long before he saw her, following the sound of her voice.

The door was burning by the time he reached it.

"Get away from the door!" He shouted as loud as he could before raising both arms straight up.

The blast rocked him back on his heels and he felt like his bones were breaking. The door was blasted to a million splinters as he heard the girl scream.

Good, if she was screaming then it meant she was alive.

He moved in, and there she was huddled under her bed. She was whimpering and crying, soot marked tear streaks trailing down her face.

She looked at him with open fear, but the second she registered who he was, she rushed out from under her bed, bare feet pounding against the floor before she jumped right on him.

Katsuki grabbed onto her, teeth clenched as he turned around again, only to see his exit area be swallowed by flames.

He sucked down a breath and the memory of the cold sip of water he'd drank just a minute ago hit him, making him want to cough again.

He needed his arms free.

"Get on my back!" He demanded, the girl clinging to him for dear life, not seeming to register the request.

He reached behind him, forcing her arms apart as she cried before he pulled her away, bodily manhandling her until she was riding him on piggyback.

From there she got the message, arms wrapping around his neck and hugging him tight.

The flames continued to crackle and surge.

He knew how fire worked. It was something you had to know with a quirk like his.

He needed something.

Needed... something.

His eyes found the bed.

That would do.

He marched over, leaning down and flipping the mattress clear and out, propping it up. He was grateful that it was a bed for a kid and not anything bigger. It was awkward enough as it was.

He propped the bed up with one arm, his back to the wall, bed between him and the flames.

East side, nothing but empty street on the other side.

"Hang on!"

He held out his remaining free arm, and unleashed a shout and a blast that left his ears ringing. The wall, like the door before it, was blasted wide open.

The firesurge was immediate, the flames rushing towards the fresh oxygen, devouring it and the blast of heat slammed straight into the mattress. The concussive force made his arm buckle, slamming straight into him and shoving him out of the building into the open night air.

He heard the girl whimper, hugging him tighter.

He grit his teeth.

"It's fine." He snarled, and he wondered if she could even hear him past the rushing flames and wind.

"You're gonna be fine. I'm right here."

His fingers twitched.

The blast that escaped him was powerful enough to arrest his movement completely, car alarms going off far beneath him and his scream was half pain and half defiance as he hovered above the city streets, taking flight under the night sky as Katsuki roared.

(X)

"You sure that's enough to hold him?" Izuku asked.

"Oh yeah," Parker said, letting an empty web cartridge fall to the ground from his wrists. "Unless he's got something like, All Might super strength, he's got no leverage in there. By the way, I saw that Cap'n America move with the tray. Classy."

Izuku turned, confused, but after a moment he realized that he was being complimented. "Uhhh... Thank you?" Who or what was Captain America?

He got the feeling that Parker was smiling behind his mask.

The eyes kinda gave him away.

Izuku nodded, only to frown slightly at what was going to serve as the Hero Killer's transport for now. To put it bluntly, Parker was going a little bit too deep into the spider theme for his tastes. With the exception of the villain's head, everything was covered in the white, web-like substance that Parker had been using up until this point. He hung from a single string, while the rest of his body was covered in so much webbing that the villain's body didn't have any definition.

All and all, he looked like a huge white egg with an angry face at the top.

"Also I really, really don't want him to get the chance to swing one of these anymore," Parker said, picking up one of the broken blades, "Like, they're so cool but I really don't want anyone using them."

Izuku nodded in agreement, glancing down at all the different implements of deadly force that they'd found on the Hero Killer. Knives, shuriken, and a dozen different variants on a combat knife. It was frankly ridiculous to hold all these tools on one's person.

"Y-you think we should break them?" Izuku asked.

He got the sense that Parker's features scrunched together behind his mask.

"I mean, sure? Not like we're going to use them, but aren't they like, evidence or something?"

"W-we have the Hero Killer," Izuku pointed out.

"... fair point, dibs on the katana."

He reached out, only for his fingers to freeze at a sound, like a crack in the air.

Then came a clap.

The two students turned as one, and Izuku felt his entire life flash before his eyes as Edgeshot walked out from the darkness, clapping his hands. The Hero's single eye was dead set on the two boys, but he looked like he was… smiling?

What?

"Hello and good evening my cute little intern," Edgeshot sang, "I knew that you enjoyed a jog at the end of the night, but this seems rather excessive, don't you think? Or would it be morning instead? It is after midnight, after all."

Izuku blinked and Parker's head snapped around, flashing between looking at a pale Izuku and the hero.

"I'm sorry, but does this mean that we just took the Hero Killer down in front of a ninja?"

"I prefer the term Shinobi," Edgeshot corrected, "But essentially, yes. You indeed went after a villain without the supervision of either of your mentors, and engaged your quirks without having your provisional licenses."

Izuku paled till he looked more like a ghost, and from the way that Parker seemed to freeze as well, he had come to the same conclusion as him. They had been caught breaking the law, in front of one of the top ten heroes no less.

Oh no...

All Might was going to kill him.

His _mother_ was going to kill him!

The green-haired boy gulped, steeling himself.

"W-we did the right thing," Izuku said, surprising himself as much as the two others.

Parker's snapped back to look at him so fast that Izuku wouldn't have been surprised if the guy had whiplash. Edgeshot on the other hand, simply raised his single visible eye and crossed his arms.

"We knew that Stain was here and he was going to leave for another safehouse somewhere to hide immediately," Izuku continued before his nerves could get the better of him, "We had the chance to take him in and prevent any more attacks, so we took it. The consequences don't matter, not after we've confirmed that he won't be able to hurt anyone anymore."

"And we gave justice to everyone that this guy hurt and killed," Parker added, nodding his support to Izuku as he stood beside him.

Izuku was grateful for the acceptance, but that feeling was soon overtaken by worry as Edgeshot stepped forwards. The shinobi hero walked straight by them, and next to the cocooned form of Stain. He tapped the white substance with a gloved finger before stroking his chin.

"How long will this… webbing last?" Edgeshot asked, turning towards the red and blue costumed American.

"Uh," Parker said, caught off guard slightly, "About… couple hours or so."

Edgeshot stared at him and Izuku, his single visible eye clouded with a thousand thoughts that Izuku couldn't read.

Then it closed, and he clapped.

"Well then, I'd say that you two accomplished quite the feat."

...what?

"So… we're not in trouble?" Izuku asked.

Edgeshot scoffed. " _Ohhh_ no. You're definitely still in trouble. If it were anyone else standing here this conversation wouldn't be happening. You'd be on your way to a jail cell next to angry emoji here. A certain canine Chief I know in Hosu would love to have you two crucified and behind bars for sure." Then he stopped and smiled. "Since it's me though, I think things will turn out a bit differently."

"So… we're good, right?" Parker asked, fidgeting.

"For a given value of 'good', yes you are."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I was shadowing Izuku here to see how he would respond to tracking down the Hero Killer when he's faced with obstacles before him. I never imagined that he would have help." He said, turning towards Parker.

"Well… The data came from your agency, in regards to Stain's location. I found it. And took it."

"Yes, but… if I recall, you're under her supervision yes? Did Mirko-san _approooooove_ ~?" He asked, dragging out the last word as he leaned forward, his arms crossed and eye quirked in amusement.

As if on cue, the door at the other end of the hall burst open, the door disintegrating into splinters as planks and pieces splattered across the ground, Parker letting out a shriek of surprise. A second passed before the tanned skin and folded rabbit ears of an enraged Mirko stepped through!

Holy crap, another Top Ten hero-Wait, was Parker shaking?

She looked down the hallway, and Izuku swore that he saw her eyes widen and glow red. And her eyes were already red!

"Oh no." Parker wheezed in English.

Her expression was thunderous. If looks could kill, and some could, everything in a ten mile radius would likely be dead. It made Kacchan's murderous glare look cute and cuddly.

"Oh dear, she's far angrier than I thought." Edgeshot's voice seemed to finally lose it's mostly amused inflection.

Mirko started forward, and halfway through the distance Edgeshot stepped between her and Parker in what Izuku could only take as one of the bravest things he'd ever seen. A hurricane wouldn't have wanted to get in front of that woman.

" ** _Move_** , Kamihara." She snarled, baring her teeth. Parker seemed to be shrinking on the spot, paralyzed in fear.

Edgeshot shook his head. "Nope. I know that look, Usagiyama."

She moved to step around him only for her way to be blocked again, his speed matching her's, dust being scattered from their blink-of-an-eye movements.

Izuku very well thought he was about to see two Top Ten Heroes fight, and not in a friendly way. Should he speak? He tried to find words, but couldn't get them out of his throat.

"You're about to do something that you're gonna end up regretting, Mirko-san." Edgeshot warned. He jerked his head. "Go for a walk. Cool your head."

She didn't look inclined to accept.

When the flash and blaring of police sirens pierced the gloom much to Izuku's gratitude, some clarity seemed to pierce through the haze of anger and she turned, marching out of the rotunda grounds to do as Edgeshot asked. She paused, shooting a harsh glare at the boy behind the Ninja Hero before she kicked a statue, sending it flying out of the hospital. The very act made Parker jump as she stomped away.

Izuku saw the Shinobi Hero relax minutely.

When he turned back to them he was smiling again.

"I'm rather impressed, I don't think I've ever seen her this mad before. Nice work!" He added with a thumbs up.

Parker shuffled from foot to foot, eyes fixed on the floor.

The sirens were drawing closer.

"Alright kids." The Hero drawled as the sound of car doors opening and closing reached their ears. His playfulness was gone, and there was the calm and collected Shinobi who was a Top Ten Pro in the country. "If you would like to keep that 'given value of good' status, follow my lead."

(X)

Peter followed the group out of the hospital, dragging the webbed-up serial killer behind him. Izuku was by his side.

He took a deep breath, standing up straight as he saw Akuto police officers approach. The head of the group was a small looking toad man of sorts. He had a similar badge and beige coat that Mr. Fukuda wore too… their police chief?

"Chief Akiyama, glad to see you made it." Edgeshot said with a pep in his step as he shook the dwarf's hand.

"At this hour, the villain you've gotten better be worth it." He grumbled, his voice gravely.

"Would the Hero Killer Stain suffice?" He said, stepping aside as the groaning black-haired man in webbing was dumped at his feet. The chief's eyes rose up in surprise as other officers came to collect the murderer. Behind the cars, Peter could make out some sleepy-eyed people with their cameras and shouting for an interview. The media? At this hour?

"How did you find him?" He asked, before noticing the youths behind him.

"Well, suffice to say, but I am proud to announce that our capturing of Stain here was a collaboration between the Edgeshot and Mirko Hero Agencies. For you see, we have been hard at work over these last few days aiming to track Stain down." Edgeshot explained.

The chief raised an eyebrow as another officer got out a special phone. Must have a recorder or audio logger.

"Care to explain?" He asked. "This does seem rather sudden. And where is Mirko?"

"Checking the area," Edgeshot answered easily, smiling, "Still has a bit of excess energy after the fight." Peter bit his lip, forcing a lump down his throat.

The two cops shared a look, and shrugged.

"I'll have to say, Mirko-san and her intern Spider-Man here," Edgeshot gestured to Peter and Mirko. "Have been patrolling all over Tokyo as I'm sure you are aware. In fact, what they have been doing has been scouting for potential safehouses where Stain could hide away after his attacks. Isn't that right? Spider-Man?" His eyes were on him.

Peter stiffened, "Uh… Y-Yeah, we were."

Smooth.

"Many of the precincts in the Wards figured that as well in how Stain has been eludin' us, but we couldn't come up with anythin'. How did you find him now?" Akiyama inquired with crossed arms.

"Hosu largely." Edgeshot continued. "After Stain killed Native, it offered us a clue on how he got around. How would anyone escape the likes of the Number Two Hero Endeavor anyway? He is a known bloodhound for crime and an expert detective when it comes to deduction and reasoning. Deku here..." He gestured to Midoriya who peaked up. "Came up with the beautiful assumption that Stain had been using the sewers to move about, utilizing the refineries here in Tokyo," He pointed behind him, to where the domed refinery was. "He was using the tunnels, employing these buildings as essentially checkpoints." Midoriya was blushing, smiling awkwardly.

The chief made a face, looking irritated, "The Public Works Committee is not gonna like this…" Akiyama mused.

"Well, it can't be helped. They'll just have to use more of their budget to install cameras or security drones in the sewers. Our tax money hard at work." The Ninja Hero jested. "Anyway, we were able to confirm Stain's location when we came here, as it was the most reasonable refinery to reach from Hosu. Just in case, I called in Mirko-san for backup, and she and her intern answered and did the bulk of the fighting. And so, here we are."

"Hmmm, it's good enough I suppose. I'll need you to confirm it down at the station with us." Akiyama shrugged. "Gotta make a report, regardless."

"Damn… you all…" came a weak voice as everyone turned to the source, and saw a panting, gap-toothed bloody-nosed Stain hanging his head out the car window. "My… crusade… it wasn't supposed to end like… _this_!" The playful air the Ninja Hero had vanished in an instant.

"Save your breath." Edgeshot spoke, his tone low.

"Get them out of here!" Akiyama roared, pointing at the few night owls of the Media as some officers aimed to push them away.

No seriously, the two journalists were owl people.

"Silence, you fraud!" Stain roared, his red eyes blazing, saliva spitting. "The only one who was supposed to defeat me was All Might and he alone! He is the one true hero! You… all of you! Are nothing but greedy fakes! Only in it for glory and profit! Not for true altruism!"

Peter narrowed his eyes.

"I will seek vengeance! I will break these chains you imposed upon me, I will make this world blue and righteous from the stain you all have wrou-Agh!" He was cut off, a web blob over his mouth as he muffled out screams, struggling in his web cocoon.

Peter had his arm raised, and eyes meeting the killer's after he fired. "Shut up."

"Ahhh, blessed silence, thank you, Spider-Man." Edgeshot said with a smile.

"Okay, lock him up boys." Akiyama gestured as the cops rolled up the windows despite a struggling and furious Stain writhing in the car.

"Let's go get that report filed, and we can get some much needed sleep." Akiyama grumbled. Peter saw Izuku walk with Edgeshot to the cop cars to head over to the station.

(X)

The fire was finally dying away.

The flames had raged almost the whole night, swallowing the building whole. They'd managed to prevent its spread to adjacent buildings but nothing would salvage this one.

Gang Orca turned, eyeing Bakugo and Tsunotori where the two sat with their paramedics, breathing deeply from their oxygen masks. He can see the girl being reunited with her parents, being loaded into the last ambulance as they cried together.

Kuga wasn't sure if he should applaud their bravery or berate them for their recklessness.

He took a breath.

No doubt other agencies didn't have nearly as much trouble with their interns.

(X)

Peter didn't so much 'wake' the following morning, but rather he decided that this was a good enough time to keep his eyes open.

He hadn't slept last night, body still thrumming with energy and the impending... argument with Mirko looming over him.

The Rabbit Heroine hadn't been angry last night, she'd been absolutely _furious_.

He doubted the handful of hours between last night and now had been enough to calm her down.

He contemplated staying in bed a while longer, but decided against it; delaying things might just piss her off more and the sooner it was over with... well, the sooner it would be over.

Pulling himself out of bed, he moved to the nearby bathroom to brush his teeth and change out of his sleep clothes. The sun was up and the day was bright and shiny and beautiful.

The total opposite of the storm brewing in his chest.

Finally, willing himself to not find any more excuses he took a breath and opened up the door to the hallway.

The door to Mirko's room was open, it was empty and he wondered if she was still out patrolling, or venting might be more accurate.

He started to walk down the hallway, not daring to make a sound.

He saw the light from the theater room glowing.

Peering into the slightly open door he found the stark white of her hair just peeking over the edge of the couch.

He took a deep breath, no doubt she'd heard him a long time ago and already knew he was there.

He stepped forward into the room. She didn't say anything and he wasn't sure how exactly to start the conversation without sticking his foot in his mouth.

So he sat down on the other side of the couch and waited.

Seconds felt like minutes with this much tension, or maybe minutes felt like seconds but either way it felt like a long time before she spoke and not nearly long enough.

"People always ask why I hate having teammates." Mirko said. She didn't shout or yell, she didn't breathe it like a whisper. Her voice was bandied steel, with fire in the undertone.

Peter cringed. He would have preferred roaring anger.

"Leeches taking the glory for the hard work of others. Anchors weighing others down from getting things done…" She took a deep, slow breath. "But shit like this?" She turned, her ruby eyes like spearheads as she pierced Peter with her gaze. "Is why I **_fucking_** hate teammates."

That... stung.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

She snorted. "That makes it all better now? You say that you're sorry and all's forgiven?"

"I-No?" He ran his hands through his hair, a frustrated helplessness stirring in his gut.

He wanted to make this right, like he always tried to make things right but he wasn't sure how in this case.

He saw her shake her head. Her ears were folded behind her head as she turned away from him. "You ain't fuckin' sorry for _shit_."

"Yes I-"

She cut him off, a single finger rising and held up between them to demand his silence. "Tell me straight up, right now, no bullshit and all's forgiven if you say no. Rewind back to last night, would you still go to that hospital?"

His protest died on his tongue.

Her sneer was an ugly thing, her ruby eyes like daggers as she bared her teeth. "You're _fuckin_ ' sorry you got _caught_. You're not sorry for what you _fucking did_!"

Now his anger simmered, stoked. "What I did was make sure a murderer isn't out there to keep on killing people. You were willing to ignore it!"

Her eyebrows rose, head bobbing in a mockery of a nod. "Ohhhhhhhh. Is that what you did? My mistake then. Shoulda figured having your head so far up your own high and mighty ass makes it so easy to ignore everythin' else in the world than the shit you choose to smell."

"The hell is your problem!?" He growled. "He killed people! He would have kept on killing people! If you didn't stop him and you could you may as-"

"Oh, _come the **fuck**_ off your high horse!" Mirko roared, eyes bulging in anger. "What you did last night wasn't for anyone other than yourself! To make you feel better. To jack off your little ego! You think I don't fucking see it? **_Huh_**!"

She reached for the control beside her pressing the button and there he was, facing down a stunned Bakugo, his face a rictus of animalistic rage as All Might was paused, just entering frame, about to intercept.

He was sick and tired of looking at this _goddamn_ video...

"He insults ' _them_ ', you fly off the handle. Classmate gets hurt and if you don't do something you are responsible for what comes after, right?" Her voice was a growl. "To hell with everything else. Nevermind the consequences, gotta go and make the world right again or whatever. Move or I make you move or whatever bullshit."

"Sitting around doing nothing doesn't help anyone!" He insisted. Why couldn't she understand that!

She looked to him, red eyes gleaming like blood rubies in the darkened room.

Slowly, she shook her head. "And that's why I hate fucking teammates. Their actions and results bring the whole down when things go south."" She breathed as she stood, glaring down at him, ears still folded as she crossed her arms over her large chest. "Because guess who that's on when you get killed?"

Like a blade slicing through the canvas, all the wind was taken right out of his sails. Suddenly Peter felt cold, feeling a phantom pain in his arms before finding the disappointed eyes of Mr. Stark reflected in Mirko's red ones.

She looked at him, turning to face him completely and the little ember of anger that had been his sole defense wilted under her stare.

"We would have lost _everything_ ," She said, and for a moment, it confused him. "Everything I've built: my life, my reputation, my good name, Shizune's job, the security of this district. I would have plummeted out of the Top Ten. We would have lost _everything_ , all while I was sleeping in my bed thinking everything was fine. Because you did the one thing I told you not to do."

"I-I didn't die." Peter retorted weakly. It seemed like a very feeble excuse. "I… I would have come back to bed, nothing else after." It was.

"No." She answered, her tone softer but firm. "But the thought never even crossed your mind, did it? Because somewhere deep inside you stopped giving a shit if you actually do die, and if it doesn't matter to you, it shouldn't matter to anyone else, right?"

That wasn't true...

He remembered dying. He remembered the fear, the desperation, the confusion. He remembered his body slipping away, everything going dark.

He remembered and he suddenly felt sick as a thought came unbidden, flickering through his mind with a nauseating calm.

It'd just been like going to sleep...

He felt a tingle at the back of his mouth, like he wanted to throw up.

"I-I don't wanna die." He affirmed weakly in English, even as he looked down to the ground.

"I did not say you wanted to. I said you do not care." She countered in accented English.

There was a silence between them, heavy with unspoken words.

"We did the right thing." He insisted in Japanese.

She nodded. "Yeah. For all the wrong reasons." Mirko straightened as she stood up. "Those wrong reasons, sooner or later are gonna get you or those close to you killed, and I ain't gonna be responsible for that."

He looked at her, her features were still hard, disapproval in her eyes but there was also a naked concern beneath the layers. A hint of sadness. She let out a sigh sad, the anger disipating out of her as she walked back to her side of the couch, sitting down.

"Your internship is over." She said softly what they'd both figured before he'd even walked into the room. "Thanks to Edgeshot's story, spin it as a reward, for taking down the Hero Killer. I can't say any different any more than you can. But I hope that you remember this as an intervention or a lesson, not a win, weak as it might be. Pack up your stuff, go home."

"I-I don't want to leave you on a bad note." He half-stated, half-pleaded.

It was true. Behind the brusqueness, behind the anger and the dismissiveness... he did respect her.

He even liked her to some degree.

Her head tilted, her red eyes hard… but he could see the sadness there.

"Neither did I."

The soft admission cut him down to the bone.

What came next was worse.

"But like you said. If you can do something and don't, what comes after is on you." She turned away, turning on the film in the theater to a news report as her ears remained folded, not even giving him a second glance.

Peter left the theater, and he was out of the Agency within two minutes, dressed and bags in hand.

(X)

Izuku sighed quietly. The afternoon sun was hot and for some reason, Edgeshot was choosing to walk down the sidewalk, as opposed to the rooftops. People gawked and waved, some were brave enough to ask for autographs, even Izuku himself had been asked to take a picture or two with news about the Hero Killer's capture and his involvement in it much to his complete embarrassment.

He followed as obediently and as quietly as he could, but he was relieved when they lost the crowds and marched into a nearby park.

Edgeshot smiled, letting out a happy sigh as he sat down on a park bench, patting the spot beside him.

Izuku sat down next to him without protest.

The pro hero seemed more than content to sit back and people watch, but Izuku finally found the courage to give voice to something that had been niggling in the back of his mind since the... announcement last night.

"Ahh, Edgeshot-san?"

"Hmmm?" The Ninja's head tilted towards him, making a show of leaning his ear slightly closer.

"Ahh... well... I just want to ask errr... Why aren't you angry?"

"Would you prefer I be?"

"Eh? Oh uhhh, no. No no. Nononono." Izuku rapidly answered before he realized that he was being teased... again. "It's just-" He continued. "Mirko-san was furious and I'd understand if you were too. I mean... well-"

Edgeshot took a deep, slow breath. "To be honest little intern, there are two trains of thought here. Yes, you would have commited a rather egregious breach of the trust I placed in you, but that's somewhat mitigated because I rather _expected_ what you did. It doesn't really help your intent but at the very least it doesn't catch me off guard, which I think helped fuel Mirko's anger." He shook his head. "Back on track, yes you did something wrong, but I'm choosing to overlook it, because I think you did it for the right reasons."

"But it was still something that could have hurt your agency, and you if something-"

Edgeshot nodded. "Yes. That's all true, but the underlying fact is you chose Midori-no, Deku." His single visible eye turned to the boy. "You chose the kind of hero you wanted to be."

The green-haired youth remembered the words from Edgeshot's earlier lessons.

"You decided that you needed to stand up when you felt no one else would. You decided to do what no one else could, and you did it without a single concern or thought for your personal gain or glory. But to do good because it was good... and that... reminds me of… something we grow closer to losing every day." He said somberly, looking up and away, as if to a far away place. "And this first step you took, and I don't think it should be rewarded with a punishment."

Izuku looked down. "I'm not sure everyone would agree with you."

"They won't." He smiled. "But let me ask you something, if I'd have turned right back around last night and thrown you and Parker under the bus, no glory, no recognition, no rewards, just punishment and expulsion from my agency and recommendation of it to U.A... What choice would you have made? Go to the hospital or stay at the hotel?"

Izuku was ashamed that he had to think about it.

But he didn't want to lie.

"I-It'd be harder." He admitted, and the admission itself hurt. "But I'd like to think I'd still try to do the right thing."

"And that's enough for me." The Shinobi nodded.

Then, the man took another deep breath and stood, looking at his smartwatch. "Ahh well, I need to get some water."

Izuku moved to stand when Edgeshot's hand gently pressed him back down into the seat.

"Ahh-Ahh." He wagged his finger. "I'll come back to get you when it's time to leave, I think it's still necessary for you to stay in the park a little longer. Get some fresh air. We are going to be training hard tomorrow in our stuffy little dojo after all."

Izuku blinked at his strange, possibly insane sensei. "Ummm... Okay?"

Edgeshot smiled. "Be back soon."

Then he was gone, body folding in on itself and firing off into the sky.

Just where the hell was he getting water? Kyushu? Hokkaido?

Izuku sat on the bench for a moment, confused towards his sensei's latest antics when he noticed someone to his right marching closer.

He looked up, and found the unmistakable eyes of Yagi Toshinori looking down at him, with hollowed cheeks and sunken eyes.

Izuku felt the beginnings of guilt welling up from his gut at the look in those dark blue orbs.

(X)

Peter sighed through his nostrils, staring at the mess of security cones and caution tape that surrounded the train station's entrance.

Apparently, several Noumu rampaging in Hosu tended to mess up rail lines in quite a few places outside of Hosu.

There was a sign plastered in front that indicated the next station down the line was open.

Bag slung over his shoulder, the 'Ace' of Class 1-A didn't feel like anything of the sort right now. His eyes were glued to the floor. Karen was silent in his ear.

Mirko's words kept bouncing around in his skull. By and large, while a big part of him didn't, he couldn't think that he'd done the wrong thing. He recognized at the very least that he'd done it the wrong way.

Stain had to be taken down, but Mirko was right, if something had happened to him… he would have hurt both her and Nakiri-san. And he hadn't thought to call backup, or even phone the police, not until Izuku was there. He was going to go in there, beat him up, web him up and place him on a busy sidewalk. Just like back home in Queens.

He knew why he went after Stain, and he knew it was the right thing to do. But his… recklessness… his disregard for taking almost any precautions…

Why did he do that?

He wasn't suicidal… and he remembered enough of the USJ and Shigaraki to know that he was afraid of dying, at least at that moment and… well…

No need to think further back than that.

Was he trying to prove something? Did he just get caught up in the moment? Maybe Karen's voice in his ear made him think he wasn't as alone as he had been.

 _'Because somewhere deep inside you stopped giving a shit if you actually do die, and if it doesn't matter to you, it shouldn't matter to anyone else, right?'_

He cringed, stopping mid-step, his shadow stretched long ahead of him as some people marched around and past him.

He forced his mind to grab hold of the statement, pick it apart, measure and weigh her words, think on how true they were.

He _did_ care…

But he didn't think about it. About the possibility of it. Not any more.

It was easier that way.

He kept moving, crossing the street into the park ahead. Cut through here, to get to the next station.

As he walked his thoughts kept turning, moving. Replaying the conversation over and over again in his head.

Somewhere, long before this, maybe during the first year since he'd arrived in this world, he recognized deep in an untouched, unexplored shoved aside part of his brain… that he wasn't exactly dealing with the whole… thing that happened well. That he was less processing and more burying it. Keeping busy. Keeping his brain occupied. Learning Japanese. Learning the land. The culture. Trying to make friends.

He still flinched at the snap of fingers, his night terrors had receded but weren't gone, sometimes he passed by the hallway in the middle of the night to get a drink and he'd see Aunt May in Yu's pictures, or Mr. Stark in a business suit down the street before he shook his head and reality reasserted itself. He would see some overweight mixed kid as Ned. Or a slim tan Gyaru or punk girl as MJ.

Somewhere along the way he found himself leaning against a bench.

…

He wasn't crazy.

He wasn't.

But this thing… all the mistakes he'd made in handling Stain…

Stain was a two-bit ambush murderer… what if next time it wasn't? What if next time he went after someone significantly better? Made all the same mistakes, and cost all the people around him everything because he acted stupid. Because he had… issues?

He closed his eyes.

 _'I'm not crazy._ ' A part of him hissed, rebelled, insisted. ' _I'm not crazy.'_

He'd done the right thing.

…

"-hat were you _thinking_!?"

"We just wanted to do the right thing!"

Peter perked up.

He recognized that voice.

Turning his head, he could just see through the divider brambles and bushes. A familiar mop of green hair, sitting on a bench. There was a skinny, blonde guy in front of Midoriya, with his back to Peter, dressed in loose-fitting clothes. The guy looked downright skeletal!

"The right thing would have been informing the police, it would have been calling Endeavor, or even me for that matter, not going there yourself! You could have trailed Stain when he was leaving and signaled the authorities! Instead you rushed in and you could have gotten killed!"

Peter recognized Izuku's wince as his own and the Arachnid Hero-in-training felt a twinge of guilt that he'd dragged Midoriya into this kind of trouble. He did confirm Stain's location… and him preparing to leave made them jump the gun.

One part of him reminded him, rather firmly, that he was eavesdropping, and it was rude. He certainly wouldn't have wanted anyone to spy on himself and Mirko earlier. This was… private.

Another part wondered if this guy would say anything different. Have a perspective Mirko lacked.

Was he Izuku's family? An uncle or something?

"H-He had to be stopped A-"

"Not at that kind of risk!" Skeleton Dude retorted on the spot.

"I only tried to do what you would've-

" _ **You're not me**!"_

The man's shout could have woken the dead and Midoriya looked like he'd been stabbed, eyes wide and face pale.

The tears Midoriya tried to hold back made Peter's gut twist.

"You're not **_me_**." The man repeated, panting. "You **_can't_** be me!"

Every word seemed to dig the knife in deeper and Peter was momentarily torn between leaving this clearly private moment and actually revealing himself and interfering to support Midori somehow. Whoever this guy was, Midori held him in high regard and his words were hurting him.

His friend.

Then, the blonde man knelt in front of him, hands that seemed far too large on his skeletal frame rising to place themselves on Izuku's shoulders.

"You need to be better than me, Young Midoriya."

For far too many times in a single day, Peter felt his heart stop and the disappointed face of Mr. Stark flashed before his eyes.

 _"I wanted you to be better."_

"You need to be better, but you won't make it if you get yourself killed before you've come into your power. Stain was dangerous, he's killed multiple Heroes and even if you got the drop on him he could have killed you after a single cut."

Izuku choked down a sob.

"You are a Hero, right down to your core and that's why I chose you as my successor. And sometimes wanting to do something that seems so right and so obvious can lead people like you and I down the wrong path. It's happened to me many times… I know. " The Man's solemn voice carried through the air, heavy and sure with the weight of experience, his hand going to his side. "They can lead our own stubbornness and sense of justice to make the wrong choices. They can lead us to hurting those closest to us. Or losing them..."

Izuku wiped at his eyes.

"You need to be better." He repeated. "And part of that is not repeating my mistakes. Take what's good in me if anything, not the bad, Young Midoriya."

For a moment, Izuku looked like he might protest, his chin shaking up and down as he fought back the tears.

Then he nodded.

"Promise me, you won't do something so reckless agan," even if he looked creepy and skeletal, his voice was warm as it sounded like he smiled. "Alright?"

Another shaky nod.

The blonde man pulled Izuku close for a hug, and that seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back as Izuku opened the waterworks, wailing and sobbing.

Peter slipped away. He'd intruded enough.

Later, his thoughts would return to Izuku, and he would start to wonder who the blonde man was.

(X)

Takeyama Yu allowed herself to yawn as the elevator to her apartment floor pinged, high heels dangling from her fingers as she tried not to stumble too badly, stepping off the metal box and into the hall.

Her date tonight had been a total bore. Guy couldn't find an interesting conversation with a map.

Though, if she were being perfectly honest she had been a little distracted by the news going around that Edgeshot and Mirko caught the Hero Killer and Peter had helped.

But that was beside the point. An interesting date would have held her interest!

Fumbling for her keys inside her tiny purse, Yu mumbled and tried to organize her swimming thoughts into a vague 'To do' list for tomorrow.

She got through three failed attempts to find the right key and had just managed to get past 'brush teeth' when the door opened.

Even in the fugue of one too many drinks, it took her a second to recognize that there was someone in her living room, sitting on the couch.

A familiar someone.

Peter smiled and waved. "Hey Yu."

And that was all she needed, letting out a squeal of happiness and surprise she moved across the room, leaving the door wide open behind her as Peter stood up to meet her, offering a hug. "You're home!" She laughed, delighted. "I thought you weren't due back for another few days… more than a couple of days actually!"

"Mirko-san… gave me the rest of the time off."

"Oh! For helping with Stain, right?" She half-asked, half-stated, smiling as she turned to close the door. "Your internship was a lot more exciting than mine when I was your age! Man the office was just abuzz when they found out this morning! We gotta celebrate! I know the perfect-"

"I'd… rather not. Celebrate that is."

She stopped, fingers on the door handle.

She'd heard that same kinda tone of voice a few times before, on other people, even on herself when she had a particularly… bad day.

She really didn't want to hear it coming from Peter. Not after what he'd been through...

She turned, closing the door at long last, more quietly than she would have, and took a moment to look at him.

There was nothing wrong by outward appearances… but there was still something wrong now that she cared to pay attention.

She walked across the room again, worry making her heart stutter as she saw the look on his face. Worry for him, and for herself in a sense, knowing how limited her experience was in things like this. He looked _distraught_.

She reached for and grabbed his hands, moving him back until he was sitting on the couch again.

Yu sat beside him.

"What's wrong? Talk to me."

Peter took a breath, staring at a spot on the wall.

"I've been sitting here… trying to decide how messed up in the head I might be."

Her stomach flopped in her gut.

"Are your night terrors returning?" She asked, blood going cold. Peter shook his head.

"No… but they might be a part of it." He said. "I'm… not really sure of a whole lot right now."

Blunt was always the best approach.

"What happened Peter?" She shuffled in her seat, giving him her full attention. "What happened with Stain?"

He took a deep breath through his nose, leaning back in his seat. "I wouldn't know where to start… or how to. Or even if I should, Yu."

Whatever it was, she could see it eating at his insides, and all thoughts of sleep, alcohol or a 'to-do' list were firmly shoved from her mind as she made a decision.

"Talk to me. I'll sit here all night with you if that's what you need. So you can start from the very beginning." She took his hand, clasping it warmly and tightly.

Her voice was firm, and when his eyes turned to her she could see through the faint glimmer of unshed tears an apology…

And gratitude.

"I lived with my aunt… and my uncle in New York- before I got my powers."

* * *

So ends the Internship Arc. The last third of the chapter, or maybe even half I can't keep up at this rate, was written by LD 1449, so give him props. And Vande with the clean up.

Suffice to say, the Spider-Man+Deku way of heroism isn't something that is approved upon, outside of the scant few. Many lessons to learn here.

This hcapter underwent a considerable rewrite as well, with some things being pushed to the next chapter. It was hard writing this too(ask me or IKnowNothing. Twas rough), so I hope you all enjoyed it.

Let the discourse begin, lemme know what you think, and I'll see you all next time. Final Exams Arc is on the horizon, and we have some fun things in mind for that.


	34. Chapter 34

During most early mornings, there was a quote that always came to Kamui Woods as he got situated in the agency break room.

' _A hero is a device for turning coffee into salvation.'_

Even back in his training days, he didn't like it too much. It was overselling the importance of coffee to a degree that probably wasn't healthy for anyone involved.

That being said, those were the days that he didn't drink the dark liquid, and he didn't have to wake up at five in the morning to get ready for his shift. Not a situation that any hero should complain about mind you; early hours and late nights were the unspoken standard.

Next to him, the coffee machine chimed, and Kamui Woods could at long last take a long sip of the hot beverage. His tiredness remained, but that would change soon enough after getting a few more sips and a lap or two on record. He left the break room, and if he was being perfectly honest, nearly screamed at the sight in front of him.

Mt Lady was sitting there, in her hero uniform, at the edge of the mess hall, sipping at a cup of coffee just like he was. He glanced down to the coffee. Did Death Arms spike it without telling him? Shaking out that ridiculous notion, Kamui Woods cleared his throat.

Mt Lady didn't even flinch.

"Mt. Lady?" Kamui Woods asked.

Again, nothing.

He sighed.

"Yu?"

That apparently got something out of her, given how much she gripped her cup and glanced behind her. She tried to smile casually, waving him over.

"Heya Shinji! What are you doing here so late?" Yu asks.

"I have a shift in half an hour," Shinji said, taking a seat next to her, "You're the one that's here late."

She blinked, and looked up at the clock. If there was a light on, Shinji probably would've seen her go as red as some of those boys that followed Yu around while she was on the clock.

"Oh, haha, guess I am."

She took a sip of her coffee, gagging at the taste.

"Cold?" Shinji guessed.

"Yeah," she said, pushing the cup away like it was poisoned, "I swear that I made it… oh, never mind."

If it were any other situation, Shinji would've rolled his eyes and started down a lecture about his co-worker's behavior.

But this wasn't just any other situation.

"Something wrong, Yu?" he asked.

Yu blinked, the surprise clear on her face. Tired as she was, she couldn't act her way out of a paper bag with how obvious she made it look.

"I-I don't know what you're-"

"Yu," Shinji interrupted, voice firm, "It's almost six in the morning, you don't have a shift until ten and I wasn't expecting to see you on the field until eleven anyway. But here you are, in costume, all but waiting to go out."

He put his cup down, and took off his mask, it would only make this awkward.

"So what's going on?" he asked, waiting maybe a minute, watching Yu as she wrestled with some thoughts, the choice of telling him bouncing around that pretty little head of hers like a pinball machine.

Eventually, she sighed, running both of her hands over her face.

"You ever get hit with a secret that you don't know how to deal with?" she asked, "Like, someone you know has been keeping a secret from you and that secret makes you feel like you've walked in on something big?"

Shinji couldn't help but frown.

"I feel like there's a story behind this."

"You have no idea," Yu said, taking a long drink of her coffee, apparently not concerned with the taste anymore.

She downed it in one go, all but cracking the table as she slammed the cup back down.

"And that's the worst part, there's nothing that I can say that can make it sound normal! I can barely believe it myself, but it's the truth!"

She buried her head in her hands.

"I know it's true, but every sane voice in my head is telling me that it's impossible and I have no idea how to deal with it."

Shinji couldn't help but stare. What the hell did Yu learn? The curiosity was building but Shinji kept it in check. He shifted in his seat, his coffee completely forgotten, as was his tiredness.

"Well…" he started, "It depends."

Yu pulled her head away from her hands just enough so that Shinji could see her raise an eyebrow.

"Is this information something that's… a crime?"

Yu pursed her lips, and slowly shook her head in the negative. Not the reaction he would've liked, but at least it was something.

"And is it something that they've never told anyone else?"

Yu didn't say anything, eyes deep in thought. For a few seconds, Shinji thought that she might've fallen asleep. She went very still. Eventually, she nodded.

"Alright," he said, "Then I guess that you just need to find a way to deal with it, I suppose."

Yu rolled her eyes.

" _Great_ advice."

"Well you're not giving me much to work with," Shinji said, "Not as if we all get great secrets dumped on us everyday."

"But you're supposed to give me some great advice in order to deal with this!" Yu yelled, making Shinji flinch in his seat.

She stopped, head meeting the table harder than she probably intended.

"Sorry, I'm…"

"Going through some stuff," Shinji said, taking another sip, "Don't worry, I can tell."

"I'd rather you weren't able to."

Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Yu, you can't expect answers to just fall into your lap. Life doesn't work like that."

Especially the life of a hero. Villains were the easy part of the job, worrying about those you protect, keeping your life in check, those were the true challenges. Almost every day Shinji found himself admiring All Might more and more for that reason. For the small amount of time he might spend on patrols, the man no doubt knew exactly how much he could help before he had to return to other matters.

If Shinji knew All Might's secret on how to choose those moments, he'd tell Yu.

For now however…

"And before you get any funny ideas," Shinji continued, "You can't just ignore it either."

"I knooow" Yu whined piteously, and she almost sounded like she was about to cry. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, softly urging her to look at him. When she did, he looked as sorry as he could ever be.

"Look," he said softly, "You don't solve problems by pretending they don't exist. But sometimes you don't need to come up with a magic fix either. So just start slow, think how you can help first and find a fix second."

Yu didn't meet his gaze, her entire body shivering.

"But what if I…"

Her voice trailed off, and Shinji slowly removed his hand.

"If something bad happens, I'll buy you a drink, and you'll deal with that too."

For what felt like an eternity, silence reigned between them. Yu didn't look at him, and Shinji just looked forward.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The edges of Shinji's lips curled upwards.

"Any time Yu."

(X)

It was a strange, hated sensation.

The feeling of being completely and utterly exhausted right down to the bone and being incapable of finding sleep

His brain was on fire, his bones felt like glass, the skin of his palms was red and peeling, while his fingers were twitching with splinters of pain between the joints.

Everything _**hurt.**_

Right now, if it meant he'd sleep through the whole of the goddamn school year and fail he would take it and call it a bargain if only he could sleep.

But try as he might, he couldn't, brain still turning and churning, with myriad thoughts.

He trailed his eyes towards his alarm clock.

Five AM.

He wanted to stay in bed, but he didn't see the point of it if he was just gonna keep tossing and turning.

Forcing himself to his feet, Katsuki hissed as a slow, rolling pain made itself known _everywhere_. He tried to growl but it came out as more of a groan.

He'd never taken a pain pill in his life. But right now he was really considering breaking his personal rule.

Forcing himself to his feet, he gripped the bed frame to steady himself as the world swam and flipped before righting itself again.

He didn't think that he'd ever been this tired in his life.

Marching to the bathroom he stepped into the shower, keeping the water cool. He didn't even want to _think_ about heat right now.

He stayed under the water, eyes closed and trying to will himself to find sleep even with the shower beating down over his head.

When that obviously didn't work he shut off the valve, stepping out and changing clothes before brushing his teeth for the fifth time in as many hours. He could still taste the ash at the back of his throat.

When he finally emerged from his room, it was almost seven.

He had a short fuse most days, he could acknowledge that, but today the fuse was nonexistent. Something in his face must have said as much because _everyone_ gave him a very wide berth as he glowered his way towards the mess while people were still just emerging from their rooms.

When he made it there, he was surprised to see it nearly empty. Clearly people were still sleeping in after last night. Not even Gang Orca was here.

'Nearly empty' however, was the operative word.

Pony was sitting at a table.

Well... sitting was a rather generous term, the Japanese American girl was half-sprawled over it, face on the cool metal, arms not even bothering to be used as a pillow. He may have thought she was asleep had her head been turned away, but given the fact that it wasn't and she was staring at him with the same set of bloodshot eyes he no doubt had, she rather obviously wasn't.

Her blink was slow, almost languid. Like her brain was trying to process what it was seeing and was having some trouble.

"You look like hell." She spoke in English.

He didn't have much of an answer for that. She looked just as bad, if not worse, but judging by his mother's example, that was the wrong answer and he was too tired to get into a shouting match right now.

"Hn." He grunted.

Turning and walking towards the coffee machine he got himself a full, steaming mug. Black, no cream or sugar.

It wouldn't help him sleep, but it might help him crash later.

Before long he was sitting across from her, drinking in silence.

He'd downed half the mug before she spoke, still not picking her face off the table.

"You think this firefighting thing happens often?" She asked in Japanese.

He shrugged. He hoped not. Give him a villain to punch any day over that hellhole.

"You thinkin' of quittin' because o' this or somethin?" He mumbled, softly.

She snorted. "No. It's just not something I ever thought about ya know? Like, we've all seen that video of All Might crawling outta a burning building with a buncha kids. But guy didn't look like he had a hair outta place. Whatever I imagined being a hero, it usually involved some villains and the occasional rescue. And whatever I imagined in those rescues didn't involve..." She trailed off. "Something like last night."

He could agree to that. He hadn't imagined last night either when he was a kid.

They fell into silence again, shorter this time, before she broke it.

"Kinda amazing when you think about it really." She yawned, finally deigning to pick her cheek off the metal, folding her arms under her to rest her chin over her wrists, staring at him with tired eyes.

"What is?" He answered, a little louder this time due to a little more energy from the caffeine, and tried not to cough as the taste of smoke and ash scratched at the back of his throat.

"We did this once and we look like hell warmed over." She smiled. "Those firefighter guys do it all the time, and most of 'em were either quirkless or had a quirk that wasn't made for their job."

He felt himself go perfectly still.

"People don't think about that." She continued, eyes closing as she placed her head back down onto the table. "The heroes with the big flashy quirks get the spotlight, but those firefighters are just as heroic. You don't see anyone ranking them in the Top Ten, or giving them sponsorships and stuff." She yawned again "Kinda sad really. Quirkless or not I still say they're heroes."

Bakugo's grip on the mug's ring handle was tight, and his coffee was ice cold by the time Pony woke up and he remembered the ability to move again.

(X)

' _Hero Killer Behind Bars! Hero Team Up Bears Fruit!_ ' said the headline on the news channel as it played in the dingy bar.

"With the capture of the Hero Killer known as Stain, there's a sense of relief going around Tokyo this morning." The talking head with the shitty turtleneck mused.

"Indeed. It's been a hectic couple of days here in Tokyo through combining the Hero Killer's defeat and the Hosu attack." The horn dude spoke. "Those responsible for the incident are still unidentified, so many people remain uneasy. With a known serial killer off the streets, it is a step in the right direction."

"Hehehe…" Tomura chuckled as he sat in the bar lounge, an open box of cold pizza to his right and a shot glass to his left. "Make all the kills you want, but we all know who the real deal is…" He said, glaring at the TV screen.

"One thing we should take from this is that the ones who brought him to justice were none other than a Team Up between Top Ten Heroes Edgeshot and Mirko. And yes, I mentioned Mirko and Team Up in the same sentence." Horn dude spoke as the slideshow covered pictures of the two heroes. A spiky-haired ninja dude and some hafu Brazilian mutt with rabbit ears.

"Various outlets tried to reach the Mirko Firm for comment, but have yet to receive a response." Turtleneck bitch spoke.

Horn Dude said some shit as Tomura downed his shot, feeling the burn of tequila as he shook his head. He held out his glass, and Kurogiri obliged in pouring him another. "Both pros were reportedly aided in the capture by interns, fresh from U.A. high!"

U.A.?

Fresh from there too?

"Wait a minute…"

Tomura reached into his pocket, and began to surf on social media for latest news on his phone. The news station wasn't showing their names, but people would have surely taken some pictures of Edgeshot and Mirko before and posted them on their feed. As he found the results...

"Those two?!" Tomura hissed, gripping the shot glass and disintegrating it in his grip before it could shatter and pierce his dried and chapped hand. The Spider and Green Hair in their Hero costumes appeared, patrolling alongside the rabbit and the ninja tryhard across the city. Kurogiri was silent, reaching into the cupboard for another one.

Tomura ground his teeth as he began to scratch his neck. Even though the bottomline had quotes and comments about the Hosu Massacre, the media had to focus on… those two of all people!

He helped them grow by letting Stain get away! If he had just killed the noseless fuck then and there… they wouldn't be getting this level of praise! He just gave them Experience Points!

"I wanted Stain to die… To fail. Fall flat on his face." He seethed. "But not like this!" To those fucking two no less! All Might at least would have been expected! But…

THOSE TWO!?

"A monkey's paw to be sure, Shigaraki." Kurogiri added, earning the burning red eyes of the teal-haired man. Playing jokes, huh?

"Shut it Kurogiri." He slumped, fingernails digging into his skin. "I wanna kill them next." His red eyes glared hard at the highlights of Midoriya patrolling with Edgeshot, and the American shitter with bunny bitch as he scrolled across his feed.

"The Master says the time isn't right." Kurogiri droned, his golden eyes narrowed. "As much as I wish to aid you Shigaraki, he desires to rebuild his reserves of Noumu. He is also aiming to build something for you as well, but again, much like in creating the Noumu from his sources, that takes time and patience."

The leader of the League of Villains breathed hard through his nose. Teacher said that they couldn't attack their families. Not yet unless he wanted every single hero in Japan bearing down on him at this stage. Or if he could pick them off one at a time…

"Grrr…" He growled, turning around in his chair, glowering at the screen. "I need to get party members." Tomura uttered out as he felt a shot glass touch his hand. He took it, guzzling down some tequila once more. "Then I can kill who I want, when I want, where I want…"

"The Master is working on an arrangement as we speak." Kurogiri responded, earning him the black-clothed man's glance. "He will inform us of his plans in time. For now, we wait."

"Waiting sucks." Tomura said, his hand going around his neck as he finished by his neck's side. Usually the wrist of his father would be there, touching his knuckles.

His anger began to bubble, an audible growl present as he took another shot, drowning it in an instant as he glared at the TV.

If only he could feel his father, crushing his face… if only that goddamn Midoriya hadn't taken him away! If only if only if only!

Tomura stewed and sulked, gnashing into another slice and chomping hard, trying his best to find the delight in the highlights of the people running from downtown Hosu and seeing the high death count in the several dozens. It worked… but the lack of his father's fingers on his face, and that train of thought always leading to them…

Those goddamn U.A. brats.

…

All Might's time would come.

But first, those little shits would get what they fucking deserved.

Either by his Noumu, his party members, or by his own bare hands.

(X)

Izuku took a deep breath, looking at what lay between his hands as he focused his glare at him.

No more protein bars. He's eaten enough of them to last a year and frankly? He was SICK of them.

Focus…

He opened his mouth and deposited the rice and meat, even as lightning emitted from his body.

The taste of the rice mixed in with spices and meats was as barebones as could be, usually reserved for fast food rice bowl places but this…

The hero in training cried, moaning in delight at the taste. Finally… something that wasn't made in a factory line! "I did iiiiiiit~" He whined as he slumped in his chair. Across from him, Edgeshot chuckled as he went about his breakfast.

"Now now. No need to cry. We can always go back to protein bars if the rice isn't to your liking." He said playfully. Izuku perked up and looked back at his bowl, remembering how he was able to distribute the control of his quirk.

The last several days after Stain's capture had been devoted entirely to training, one which Izuku could surmise as both a way for Edgeshot to have him focus on his quirk and as a quasi-punishment of sorts in going after Stain, which was understandable.

Combined with doing various chores around the Agency using his quirk, Izuku was able to have an easier time. Scrub the floor, wash paper dishes, dust, clean the car, you name it! Whenever he called upon One for All as well, he noticed that he moved faster than he did before, and had higher stamina. He surmised that his base must have grown in some way. Before coming here, calling upon his Quirk was limited only to the Five Percent of its maximum power. But now?

Without a doubt, the usage of constantly using his Quirk for mundane tasks allowed him to reach new heights, or rather, a new floor. If he had to guess… He was around Eight or Nine Percent now. Almost to ten, and reaching a huge stepping stone.

"What are you thinking about?" Edgeshot asked as he ate, making the boy perk up.

"Oh! Uh, nothing." Izuku replied as he resumed his meal, glowing as he got back to eating, focusing on keeping up the same level of power as he added more rice and meat.

"You've come a long way, Midoriya." Edgeshot mused as he ate from his own meal.

"Thank you, if not for you… I'm not sure where I would be to be honest," Izuku replied, looking to the side as he went for another bite.

"You have the brain of a flytrap, you'd have been fine," Izuku perked up.

"A… flytrap?"

"Yep. A sponge can take in a great many things, but..." Edgeshot lifted his finger-chopsticks as he mused. "Squeeze it, and the water goes out. The flytrap is sticky, and whatever latches on stays there." His one eye settled on the green-haired youth. "See where I'm going with this?"

"Yes!" Izuku nodded, beaming. "It's a really good analogy!"

The Ninja Hero chuckled to himself. "Well, I'm sure you can keep applying these lessons even at home. Doing so while in class might be too much of an endeavor, lest you break all your pencils and pens."

Izuku finished taking in another bite, thinking to himself. Yes, doing so at school would be troublesome. The only reasonable way to improve was to utilize his quirk when at home, or whenever a battle facility was available. Keeping up his quirk during Hero Exercises was key too, even when not engaging in anything physical but simply keeping it active should help raise his level of managing it and-

"You're mumbling again." Edgeshot spoke, and Izuku blanched.

"Sorry…" He said, his shoulders slumping as he looked to the side with a blush. Edgeshot laughed.

"You're fine, the fact that you're doing this shows you're taking this seriously. Now, go and finish breakfast using your quirk, then take a shower. If I recall, your train departs before noon, yes?"

Izuku lifted his head and nodded. "Yes, is… there any more to learn?" the Pro Hero shook his head.

"Always." He smiled. "But baby steps. For now just continue to apply what I have taught you here. Use this method, and your level of control will increase. And," Edgeshot smiled. "Learn from your experiences, and add that to yourself, so you can better yourself."

Izuku finished swallowing another bite from his rice bowl, this time with the egg attached as he heard his mentor's explanation. His explanation… Experiences.

He furrowed his brow, remembering that time days ago when he met All Might in the park… His words, what he could have done…

"Right." Izuku replied as he took a sip of tea.

Say…

Edgeshot looked at his watch that day before All Might got there. His eyes rose, seeing his watch. It was a smartwatch too.

Wait a minute… Izuku's eyes widened.

Did he… figure it out? Was Edgeshot aware of All Might's condition? What was-

"Well, look at the time." Edgeshot said aloud as his watch vibrated, looking at it. "I need to go over some proposals on how to improve the training area." He stood up. "You finish up and clear the dishes please. I'll see you out, Midoriya." He said with a smile as his eye crinkled.

"W-Wait, Edgeshot-sa-"

"Ta." Edgeshot cracked, zipping away at the speed of sound, leaving Izuku alone in the kitchen. The boy looked at his meal and sighed.

He finished his breakfast and cleaned up the bowls before going up to his room. He checked in on his charging phone, seeing his messages.

There was a text from his mother, and Izuku bit his lip. After his shower he'd call her to inform her of his train schedule, and to ease her worries about the Stain Capture again.

(X)

"Hup!" Momo grunted out as she poked and thrust out her custom wooden shaft. A blade formed at the end as the image of the bokken handle as she swung her sword. Then from her open palm, a can of mace appeared and she sprayed in the general direction once. She promptly tossed it aside as she gripped her sword again, swinging each time. Each motion of her swing conjured a new blade to sprout up from within the handle and pushed the other out as it clattered on the floor.

Her mind, solely focused on the creation of an item. Then following through on that motion. Then utilizing the item. All of it used within a second of each thought. She had done this process again and again, with each day her mind becoming ever more clear and empty, with nothing but the immediate action to take before her.

"That's enough." Musha said, and Momo relaxed. She looked to the side, seeing her armored mentor sitting on his knees as he observed her. He walked over, bending over and picking up one of the blades she had created, inspecting it.

Where he was sitting before was a robot that had two legs, and some kind of laser at the top. From Musha's gauntlet, a holographic visual could be seen.

She noticed his cheeks rise up in a small smile. "You've grown during your time here, Yaoyorozu. Your speed has improved."

Momo collected herself, wiping her brow clear of sweat as she stood up and bowed in respect. "I couldn't have done it without your guidance, Musha-san."

"Indeed." He turned off his display and crossed his arms. "I trust that you'll keep up this form of training when at U.A. or at home, yes? I understand that your quirk requires lipids and food to consume in order to function."

"I have the resources, it is of no concern."

"Good. I cannot wait to see how you perform in the future." Musha nodded as he touched down, picking up the speed radar robot. "Everything Hero Creati." He said with a nod as he stepped aside.

"Musha-san?"

"Apologies. I am going on a patrol and then attending a conference today, so this will be our last time seeing each other until the future." He bowed lightly. "Teaching you has been a rewarding experience, Creati."

Momo took a deep breath, then bowed respectfully in turn. "And learning from you was invaluable, Musha-san."

"Keep up the good work and your training, and before long, I have a feeling that you will take my place amongst the Top Ten." The busty brunette perked up as the old man chuckled. "Don't be so shocked. By the time you ascend and surpass my peak, I will be gone and forgotten, as all unneeded relics should be."

"T-There's no need to be so… ummm…" Momo didn't know how to react. He wanted her to surpass him now!

Well, pressure wasn't something new to her at this point in her life, but still…

"I have faith that you will. Don't be so hard on yourself, and believe." The old warrior mused. "Farewell." He got up and walked down the hallway, leaving Momo alone.

The girl sighed as she looked at the mess of blades she had created. Her limo was due to pick her up in a half-hour, so it was time to shower and clean up.

And with the sound of her stomach growling, have one more of those special shakes from the cafeteria to go.

After a nice shower, getting dressed, packed, and thanking the people she worked with for the past two weeks with a big to-go calorie shake in hand, Momo was outside of the Yoroi Musha Agency, walking to the curb as she saw her parents' limo. She saw the driver, an average height man with long bloodhound-like ears on his head bow.

"Yaoyorozu-san."

"Matou-san."

"Shall we return home?"

"Yes please." Momo let him handle her luggage as she got inside, closing the door as she looked out to the castle that had been her home for two weeks.

She opened her hand, and it glowed and from it instantly came a matryoshka doll. One of her favorite toys as a child and one of the earliest things she could create. Before, it took just under a second or so to conjure one, as it took little of her resources.

Now she could make one within the blink of an eye.

Smiling, she leaned back and looked up at the sunroof. She heard Matou settle in the driver's seat after she placed her bags in the trunk and started up the limousine, going onto the main road. Looking at her phone's map, it would take about an hour and change to get back home, what with Tokyo afternoon traffic and all. After that, she would return back to classes.

Hopefully everyone had a good time at their internships.

Oh...

"Iida…" Momo remembered his screams, his weeping when he was loaded onto the ambulance that night. She'd heard how downtown was a warzone too… it would take months to fix the area.

And honor the dead too.

'Hopefully Todoroki is okay.' She thought as she scrolled through her phone, seeing another news article title about the capture of the Hero Killer. The one's responsible for bringing him in were Edgeshot and Mirko? With help from their interns fresh from U.A.?

"Peter-san and Midoriya?" They had a hand in stopping Stain? The thought made the black-haired girl feel relieved. The murderer was off the streets now.

Hopefully Iida would be okay…

Tomorrow would be school, and this week should be the one before the Final Exams next week. In all likelihood, this week would probably be best used to study up.

She felt her phone ring as she saw who was calling her. Momo sighed a bit and answered. "Hello Mother."

"Momo. Matou informed me you're safe and on the way home. Do you have an ETA?"

"Two hours at most from my maps."

"I see. How was your internship under Yoroi Musha?"

"Fruitful, Mother."

"Good. I heard you were in Hosu the night of the attack." Momo heard her pause a bit. "How… are you holding up?"

"I am alright, Mother. I was with Musha-san the whole time."

"Were you hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine."

A pause.

"You can talk to me. I've been in situations like those in the past before I met your father." She spoke. "If you wish to talk about anything about that day… I'm open."

…

"Thank you Mother, if I am troubled you will be the first to know."

"In any case, your father and I are going to a conference on I-Island this summer, in August." Momo perked up. "Do you have any… plans that month?"

"I do not." The girl was intrigued as she leaned forward.

"Well, we thought that we should bring you along. A… vacation of sorts. We haven't been on one together in a while." Maiya said on the other end. "While your father and I will be talking to others, you could go enjoy the island. They have quite the amusement park along with the I-Expo taking place during the conference we will be attending."

"Will you be able to have fun at the park and Expo too, Mother?"

There was silence on the other end.

"I… haven't been there in a while. They should have new attractions. We'll see Momo." Maiya replied. "There are also plenty of Inventors and Support Companies across the globe there, not to mention the best in the world in the Shield Foundation. I'll set you up for some meetings so you can demonstrate your quirk and potential as a hero. It pays to have connections and use them."

"I understand, thank you Mother." Silence reigned again for a moment.

"You're welcome. Your father and I will be out late again. We're in Osaka on our way back from Deika City in Aichi."

"From where?"

"A conversation with the head of a Civilian Quirk Support company. They have promise. We're thinking of becoming an Investor for Detnerat."

"That's good to hear."

There was silence again on the other end.

"Momo?"

"Yes Mother?" Momo asked, wondering what she was going to ask.

Silence again. "It's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow. If I remember, your syllabus states that your final exams are next week. Is that right?"

"Yes. I've been meaning to set up a study group with my classmates since before our Internships started." An idea popped up in Momo's head. "Mother, if it is at all possible, may I host the group at the house? We would use the library to focus on studying." But she didn't stop there, remembering her training with Musha as she looked behind her at the fading Edo Period Castle nestled between the skyscrapers. "I will also be using the backyard as a training ground of sorts too."

"Oh?"

Silence ensued at the other end.

"I…" Momo looked to the side. "Is that a problem?" She prayed not.

"No," Maiya toned. "Very well. Bring this study group of friends over. In a way, you teaching them is another form of study for yourself. You may use the credit card for ordering whatever food you like," There was silence on the other end, and Momo could hear Dad talking. "And… your father is proud of you."

Momo let out a soft laugh, smiling. "Thanks Dad."

"In any case, I will… keep in touch." Maiya uttered. "I'll see you tomorrow Momo."

"Goodbye mother. Dad." She hung up, and sighed. While resting after some training this morning to show how she improved before Musha was in the cards, Momo would need to make plans when she got home. Looking at her phone, she had the email sent to herself of the list she made as well. Patent attorneys not connected at all to her family in any way, but well known.

Still, this was how she can be the best hero-no. The best friend she could be.

(X)

Yagi Toshinori ran a hand over his face, his gaunt features feeling uncharacteristically more pronounced as he stared at the phone in front of him like it was the scariest villain that he'd ever seen in his life.

Quite the accomplishment considering the villains that tried to defeat the Symbol of Peace on a daily basis. Most of them paled in comparison to the being that he was planning on calling. The number was already on the machine, all that he needed to do was press the call button.

He took a deep breath.

"Alright Toshinori, you can do this, YOU ARE HERE MAKING A CALL LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" he declared, One for All elevating his stature till the fabric of the suit he was wearing screamed in protest.

And on the first ring, his form reverted back as the gravity of the situation hit him like a truck.

Oh, what was he doing!? This wasn't Toshinori trying to fight against a villain or saving a hostage, it was him trying to get advice on teaching for god's sake!

His old mentor would've kicked him through a wall for asking something so simple!

"Toshinori."

"S-sensei!" Toshinori declared, a small amount of blood rushing out of his mouth, "I'm glad to hear from you once again, but I have a request to make of you!"

There was a shuffle at the end of the line, as well as a groan.

"You don't have to shout Toshinori," the older hero complained.

Toshinori swallowed nervously, he probably could've held it back a little bit.

"Kinda surprised that I got your call," Gran Torino said after a pause. "How long has it been since we last talked?"

"Y-yes, I apologize for not talking to you sooner..." Toshinori said slowly, "But for now, I've called to ask for some… advice."

"...Advice?" The old man repeated.

"T-teaching advice," The skeletal blonde clarified.

He closed his eyes, and reflexively prepared himself for the verbal beatdown. A second passed, then two, yet the tongue-lashing that lived on as a phantom memory within Toshinori was as silent as his living counterpart.

The only thing that came was a gruff humph, and the sound of something shifting on the other end of the line.

"Took you long enough, the way that boy was throwing around One For All in the Sports Festival against Endeavor's boy was disgraceful."

There was that Detroit Smash to Toshinori's self-esteem that he remembered.

"Forgive me Sensei. I taught him as best I could, but I clearly failed in several areas!"

"Don't need to tell me that," The older hero said, "The way that he fought in the festival reminded me of you in your early days, without the backlash of course. Speaking of which, what were you thinking letting that boy fire off blasts at 100% without training him enough to withstand the backlash?"

Toshinori sighed, sitting down on the couch as he rubbed his forehead. "W-well, the two of us were on a time crunch-"

"That's not an excuse and you know it!" Torino barked, making the Symbol of Peace recoil as if the phone were a pit viper. "You should've walked him through the simple steps first, given him some way to get the fine control of One for All down before he broke every bone in his body! I'm almost certain that if you didn't have Chiyo patching those students up he'd be in the morgue by now! And bye bye One for All and everything Nana and the others before her died for!"

Toshinori swallowed nervously, a recent memory flashing through his head as he felt his heart clench.

"He's certainly taking after me, for better and for worse."

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"... What did he do?"

News footage played like a reel in Yagi's mind. He sighed into the mic.

"I meant what I said when I said for better _and_ for worse," he said, regrettably.

There was a pause.

"Talk to me, Toshinori. What did he do?"

Toshinori bit his lip, his dark and blue eyes looking to the side as he was unable to talk. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can I… talk to you about it later?"

Young Midoriya was a smart boy. He was an amazing learner, but unfortunately, he had incredibly poor taste in idols. It was a small miracle that he managed to get the internship of Edgeshot, hopefully there was something the ninja hero could pass on that had helped him in a way that Toshinori couldn't.

And even then, that was no excuse to stay complacent. Just like how he taught Young Midoriya that day in the park, he too must also learn from his mistakes.

Toshinori owed it to him and the other students within his class to be better. Because if someone thought that he was doing a good job with his students, there was a news story that he would have to show them.

"He'll certainly be _your_ successor," Torino said.

Toshinori winced.

"But if that's where you're at, I can only assume that you need some pointers on how to go from here?"

"Yes, I'd be grateful for anything that you're willing to give me."

"Oh stop it, you're talking like I'm some wise sage," the old man grumbled, "I've just been around long enough, you know that."

Toshinori heard something shift on the other line, and then a page turned.

"Alright, I picked up from the gossip that he got Edgeshot as his mentor for his internship. If he was his intern, guess he was involved with Stain then."

"Quite the accomplishment for a first year," Toshinori commented with a small amount of pride and a larger amount of trepidation at that last line.

It wasn't just quite an accomplishment, and in fact, there was a not so insignificant part of Toshinori that was beaming with pride from the fact that four of his students managed to secure internships with the Top Ten. Most third years couldn't boast that feat. More than ever, it showed the potential within the class.

All the more reason to go beyond when gaining the tools needed to help them excel.

"Edgeshot will figure out something for the control," Torino continued, "But you got to find out what it is. Talk to the kid, figure out what he was taught from that young ninja and capitalize on it. Get him to push himself in ways that he needs to use what control methods that he's gained in order to get him through his school days."

"B-but the other students will notice if I favor Midoriya over them." The skeletal blonde frowned. "I was brought to U.A. to teach the next generation, not just Midoriya."

"There's plenty of ways to give the kid some experience without making it look like you're favoring him. And besides, I favored you when I was at U.A. back in the day on Nana's request. He has One for All, Toshinori. You can make exceptions." The rail-thin man looked up at the ceiling as he arched his neck. It was true in what he was saying… but he couldn't ignore everyone else! Young Kirishima. Young Yaoyorozu.

And especially Young Bakugo and Young Parker...

"How?"

"It's this rare idea called using your head, Toshinori."

Toshinori coughed up a bit of blood, but he couldn't blame his sickness. He'd walked right into that one.

"And one more thing, this is the most important part," Torino stressed, "Stop coddling those kids."

Toshinori nearly coughed up another fountain of blood.

"S-Sensei, you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious," the older hero said through the phone, and the Symbol of Peace could feel his glare. "You need to act like me when I was training you before you graduated and went to America, you remember that, right?"

How could he forget? The training that Gran Torino put him through in those months could only be described as pure hell.

But there was no comparing the two situations. These students were in their first years, and he was in his Third Year training to fight… _him_.

Toshinori shook his head, ridding himself of the memory before it could envelope him.

"I-I'll try. I-I appreciate your advice Sensei, but isn't that too much?" He asked.

"Don't be fooled Toshinori, these are dark times. First the attack on the USJ, now Hosu. Situations are escalating and if you don't put those kids through hell to match that escalation, they're going to run into a situation they can't handle and you don't need me to tell you how that will go down."

Toshinori nodded, fighting down the feeling that came with the knowledge of exactly how that type of situation would go down.

"I'll do my best, thank you for the advice."

"Call if you need anything else, and before you go Toshinori…"

Toshinori raised an eyebrow at the way that his old mentor's voice trailed off. It almost sounded like.. He was sad.

"Something wrong Sensei?"

"... nothing, just an old man remembering things that didn't happen."

And with that vague answer, he hung up. Strange, but where was Toshinori to question the man? Heroes didn't live as long as him without being a little weird.

Hell, no one became a hero without being a little weird.

Either way, he was going to need to think on this. A lot.

(X)

The last of his gear was stuffed into the duffel bag with a grunt, the zipper closing after a bit of pressure and applied weight. Katsuki gave the room one last lookover to make sure he hadn't left anything behind, having already opened every drawer and checked between the mattress sheets just in case.

Nothing.

Nodding to himself once, the blonde bomber moved to heft the bag up and over his shoulder, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door of his room.

He turned. "Yeah?"

The door opened and one of Orca's sidekicks was there.

"Oh good, you're both still here!" The Scuba-suit wearing man exclaimed, and Katsuki could spy Tsunotori waiting out in the hallway, dressed to leave like he was.

"Come on!" The man cried. "Gang Orca needs you both quickly, won't take long."

Katsuki raised an eyebrow, curious and a little confused. The man hadn't tell them to gear up so it clearly wasn't an emergency, but if not that then what could Orca need them so urgently for?

He got up and marched out, tossing a look towards Pony with an eyebrow raised in puzzlement but got only a shrug in response. She apparently knew little more than he did.

They followed the sidekick down the halls, and he recognized the path as leading to Orca's office, seldom used in his experience, the Pro-Hero detested paperwork.

Katsuki felt his curiosity grow.

Finally, they reached the door, the sidekick stepping to the side and bowing lightly to the both of them before knocking.

"Come in."

The sidekick opened the door, the latch clicking as he turned the knob. When Katsuki moved to step through, he felt himself all but freeze at the door frame, Pony similarly stiffened in shock.

Orca was sitting at his desk, and in front of him, were four people.

Two he didn't know.

The girl and the boy he and Pony had pulled out of the fire, on the other hand he did recognize.

Orca's large eyes swiveled towards them. "Ahh, here they are."

The family turned at the sight of them, and the little girl, who he'd blasted out of the building with, let her face light up like a Christmas tree at the sight of him, tugging at her mother's hand.

"Tsunotori, Bakugo, this is the Hasegawa family. They have come to offer their personal thanks for your efforts."

It was the mother, a rather plump woman that stepped forward first, he expected a bow, perhaps a handshake and profuse thanks, but the lady, instantly started bawling her eyes out like Midoriya Inko would.

Unlike Midoriya Inko however, the woman was... tall. And strong. The 'hug' that the blubbering lady offered the both of them was downright crushing and Katsuki didn't know if this constituted the legal definition of an assault, which would allow him to defend himself. His spine certainly felt like he needed to fight back.

He saw Tsunotori awkwardly pat the lady on the back as she wheezed out pained comforts. "It's alright ma'am. No trouble."

The father was a laughably skinny guy next to his wife. And he joined in the efforts of trying to pry the lady off of the two would-be heroes in training.

Finally, after a handful of minutes in which the woman finally let them go, the conversation could continue, or rather begin.

The father, Mr. Hasegawa bowed low at the waist. "On behalf of my family, I can do nothing more than offer my most sincere and deepest gratitude for your actions. There is nothing I could ever do that would repay what we owe you."

"Oh, that's alright." Tsunotori said awkwardly, smiling with a tinge of nervousness.

"S'no problem." Katsuki felt himself mumble. This was... strange.

He was used to praise. He was used to adulation.

Gratitude, sincere and unfettered... it was beyond strange.

The woman kept sniffling, though her crying was quiet now.

The boy was younger than them, probably eleven, twelve at most, the little girl even younger than that. When the father urged them to give their thanks both children shuffled forward awkwardly and bowed to them, the boy was red-faced and blushing, and Tsunotori smiled as she bowed back.

Katsuki was too busy looking at everyone around the room to respond, at least until Tsunotori's hoofed foot kicked him soundly in the shin.

He grunted, glared at her and bowed stiffly to the girl.

She beamed, and then darted forward, hugging his legs tightly.

What the hell was with people and hugs today?

He looked down at the top of her head quietly. He felt a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Don't stand there like a stiff board, you ass." Tsunotori hissed quietly beside him in English, probably as to not swear in front of the kids.

"Mind your own business." He snarled back in her tongue before reaching down to pat the girl on the head.

"She's grown a bit attached, I'm afraid." Mr. Hasegawa chuckled. "In her mind, you're the Number One Hero in the world."

For the second time in a single week, Bakugo forgot how to breathe, his hand going stiff and unmoving in the girl's hair. He looked down, seeing her look up at him.

The look in her eyes…

Was like his whenever he looked up at All Might.

"When I grow up! I-I wanna be like you, Bakugo-san!" She exclaimed.

His heart was clenched now, jaw unmoving as his eyes widened.

"Awwww that's so sweet." Pony smiled, sincerely at the child, before she turned her eyes over to him, becoming significantly more saccharine. "You've got your first fan!"

His teeth clenched so hard that he could have sworn they were about to chip as he ground out the words. "I. Will. _Kill_. _**You**_." Katsuki growled, unmoving. Pony did nothing but giggle in impish glee.

(X)

It was good to get into a routine again. Peter didn't know how much he missed it until he found himself with nothing to do.

At first he walked around the city, taking in the sights and just wasting time while Karen gave him little factoids about the places that he passed. He was thankful for her trying to fill the silence, but he felt guilty for not really listening to her most of the time. After the first day he made it a fact to go incognito in wearing shades and a breath mask. Being a brown-haired American foreign transfer student who won the Sports Festival made it hard to go about without being noticed.

How Mr. Stark got by with all this attention...

After the second day, Peter was strolling by a community center and found the place to get his hours. They needed a hand after all.

The proprietor was a kind man by the name of Kamikawa Hiroshi. They'd lost their janitor to retirement and several of their volunteers had to go elsewhere. When Peter revealed himself and offered his services and asked if he could check and log his hours to U.A. High, he was ecstatic for the help from the Sports Festival First Year Champion.

From that day on, from before opening the doors at six in the morning to closing at nine at night, Peter did his work around the Center. Karen memorized his notes, downloaded his class syllabus, and found material worth studying that she could drone in his ear. Two birds with one stone as he got acquainted with maintaining the few sanitation robots and went about cleaning each room of the center.

It was actually rather exciting to work on robots. Peter even did a little dumpster-diving outside of a mall and got some necessary parts to put some spring into their gears. He used his web shooters to propel him to the ceiling to access the hard to reach places to clean up as well, all while making sure the entire establishment was clean. Windows wiped. Floors mopped and vacuumed. The toilets were flushed. It was all a good distraction.

Then there were the daily events. Youth Sports Tournaments to Senior Bingo Nights to Auctions, Peter was around and incognito, ensuring the center was going well. He assisted the event managers and their assistants by setting up tables and preparing food. Everything and anything Kamikawa-san asked for, Peter did.

All the while Karen listed off in his ear on why the United States became fifty three states, bringing in Puerto Rico and finally the Bahamas and Virgin Islands. Fifty three just seemed… wrong.

His shift at the Community Center came to an end. Kamikawa-san was distressed when he told him that he was going back to school to focus on Final Exams and his Hero Course, and understood it. Peter made it a note to contact him whenever he found some free time to kill and wanted to help.

"And thus signed the Treaty of Luka in Cairo, Egypt, for the establishment of a new and updated Suez Canal between the United Kingdom and Egypt." Karen spoke in his ear as he walked into the door of his and Yu's flat.

"Got it. Treaty of Luka… Egypt… Cai-Oh!" Peter perked up, seeing Yu on the couch watching TV. "H-Hey Yu."

She turned towards him, and the blonde smiled.

"Heya Peter, how was the community center?"

"It's something," Peter answered with a shrug, "How about you? How was work?" Was it going to be the same old as before?

Yu rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know, more of the same petty thugs that think they can get away with anything because they have a cool quirk and think that no one is around."

Peter shrugged, throwing his stuff on the small bit of the counter that he'd long since claimed as his own. As he approached, Yu scooted to the side, letting him sink down on the couch next to her. He let out a small groan as he stretched, his tense muscles slowly unwinding. The TV was on the news, but neither of them really cared about what was being said. Standard weather report with a few crime watches, most of which was talking about All Might and his involvement.

"Let's talk," Yu said, swallowing.

"About what?" Peter asked, trying not to cringe. Trying to _pretend_.

He was good at pretending.

"About…" Yu paused, shifting in her seat. She took the remote from Peter's hand and shut off the TV. "... that thing you told me about."

He stared at the black screen of the TV, and shifted to the edge of the couch.

"About what?"

" _About_ _what_?" Yu repeated in disbelief, "Peter, you... you basically told me that you _died_!

He winced.

"It's not like we can do anything about it."

She stood up, marching closer before kneeling in front of where he sat. Her eyes met his sternly.

"Peter. You talked to me about this. A few days ago, if you didn't feel yourself reaching the end of your rope then you wouldn't have talked at all. So don't pretend that you're "just fine" and that this is all just gonna blow over because you know it's not and I know enough to know it won't either."

She was right.

He knew she was right.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked, smiling weakly. "I don't think they make pills for this."

She flushed, embarrassed. "I... hadn't really thought of anything yet."

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment, though the awkwardness seemed to stem from her and her admission more than anything else. His smile was sad but understanding.

It had been a lot to take in.

Finally she snapped out of it, shaking her head. "Ok... let's. Go step by step. After Stain, what was it that bothered you the most that night, if you had to name one thing?"

He paused, thinking. It wasn't so long ago as for the memory to fade, but rather that there was so much he'd done wrong. He thought of Midori. Mirko's words.

"Putting others at risk?" It sounded like a question.

"Why did you put others at risk?" Peter looked in front of him.

"Because I went after Stain alone."

"And why did you feel like you had to do that?" Yu inquired, probing further.

He turned his eyes upwards to the ceiling. Thinking.

Self-evaluation was not an exercise he particularly enjoyed.

"I don't think... it's about me doing it that bothers me, Yu. I think I did the right thing. I think it's more about how I didn't even think about any of the risks. They didn't even factor in. I… did the right thing… the wrong way." He shrugged, letting it off his chest.

"Alright!" She exclaimed, and then hesitated. "So. You know what's bothering you the most so now you just need to figure out why-"

"I didn't think of the risks because I didn't want to." He said, guessing her train of thought as he spoke. "Because it's easier to not think about the possibility of dying when you've died once already."

There. He'd said it. He'd acknowledged the reality aloud.

She stopped, startled, and then her eyes grew incredibly sad. She seemed to deflate where she knelt before bringing her arms up to press her palms to her forehead, fingers gripping her hair. Peter felt guilty then and there, feeling his heart tighten up.

"I think I'm screwing this up." She murmured.

"I'm sorry." He meant it too.

She looked at him, their eyes meeting and the absurdity of their shared sentiments elicited a small laugh from the both of them.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're messing things up." He reassured his guardian, putting a hand on her shoulder...

She snorted out a laugh. "Because clearly we're both experts, eh?"

There was another bout of silence, thick and pregnant with thoughts, though not as awkward as before.

Finally, she took a deep breath, bunching up her shoulders like she was gathering her nerves.

"Tell me something about your world."

He blinked, startled. "What?"

She looked a little sad. "I... don't really know how I can 'fix' this Peter. But maybe it'll help if you just talk about things. Good things. So every day I want you to tell me one good thing about what you remember from your world. Remembering the good might help you deal with the bad."

He smiled, shrugging. "Not sure how much I can say that you'll get. I don't think you've ever had a Philly cheesesteak."

The look on her face confirmed his suspicions.

She did understand one word there though.

"Cheesesteak… oh! I'm down for teppan!" Yu beamed. "I was thinking about going for sushi instead at this new place, but teppan? Absolutely!"

He chuckled. "You sure? I'm in a steak mood."

"Hmmm…" Yu put her finger to her chin in thought. She clapped her hands as Peter saw the metaphorical lightbulb turn on in her head. "I know a place that does both downtown!"

"Okay," Peter nodded as he got up and walked past the blonde woman, turning back and looking at her. He saw her go to her room on the other side of the flat. "Hey Yu?"

"Yeah?"

Peter gave a soft and warm smile, even with his eyes red and near the point of tears. "Thanks."

The curvy blonde gave the biggest grin. "It's what Big Sisters are for!" She said with a thumbs-up, going back to her room with a skip to her step. "We can ask them to put cheese on the steak too! I'll demand it!"

Peter laughed, and it felt good. "Sure. Let's do it!"

He closed the door leading to the bathroom and saw his reflection in the mirror. Saying the word from a simple streetside greasy cheesy meat sandwich, uttering that… Never felt so good.

He smiled, and got busy getting cleaned up. He had a Quasi-Cheesesteak Teppan Style with his name on it waiting downtown!

* * *

Before I forget, check out Little Voracious and his FFESS Sidestory! It's fun seeing him cover things I haven't.

But yeah, with that, internships are officially to a close. Next up, the Final Exams. the LEague is moving in the background, and Class A will be back together to study and bond before our big exams. And there's still Aizawa's case with Araki too.

This one was much easier to write than the prior one, granted the last one was rough. Big thanks to Ld 1449 and IknowNothing again, and Vandenbz for edits.

If you haven't heard, I recommend checking out Juubi-k. I work a lot with him on his projects(two of them are collabs we came up with together over ten years ago). Gives you some reading material to kill. That and WriteAnon's Helluva/Hazbin and JoJo fics. He's a good dude. And I suppose CurseOfWhimsey as well, since I'm his beta in his Grimgar/MonMusu cross. One of my old time friend Artful Lounger has some good material too, mainly his Overlord fic. Wish I can collab with him, but he's a busy bee.

Also to make it clear since people are griping about it, this is Marvel. Cinematic. Universe Peter Parter. Now any comic iteration. Not Peter Blonde or even Peter Bagel oh no. It's the young and inexperienced and malleable Tom Holland Peter Parker. So quit bringing up stupid comic feats and refer only to the movies. Oh, and no one from the MCU is coming over. I had plans, but they got axed. Both by LD and the Pandora's box of the audience reactions if I brought a select few over. So yeah, just Peter. Now STOP ASKING.

In any case, I hope you all enjoyed. And I'll see you all in the next installment. Hopefully by then I won't suffer depression if Shigaraki wakes up and dusts my bronze best bunny bae waifu. If she lives, I'll be a happytism. If not, I'll be lying down for a long time.

Ciao.


	35. Chapter 35

The last several days had been hell for Iida Tenya.

Ever since he got out of the hospital, it had all been a blur. All he could remember was that night…

Native's body hitting the ground. Stain's knife coming towards him. The paramedics tending to him with Yaoyorozu at his side, her climbing out of the ambulance. Manual's worry. The wailing of his overwrought and distressed mother...

The next day was bad.

It was only natural that he was getting kicked from Manual's agency. A permanent stain on his record.

What came next… a phone call from his brother… He could remember the disappointment. The anger.

All because Tenya lost control of his own emotions. He had blood on his hands, and brought shame and worry to his family when they were already wrought with it due to Tensei's condition.

As Tenya felt the bus lurch, he slowly got up and departed from it, feeling the crisp early summer air. He walked, eyes glued to the ground. It was still dark out, but behind him the sun was beginning to rise.

"Good morning Iida-kun."

The voice startled him, and the speedster turned, finding Principal Nezu watering the flowers that lined the walkway.

"P-Principal Nezu sir! Ahh, what are you-"

"Gardening is quite relaxing to me so every morning I water the flowers before it's time to open."

The mouse creature kept his placid smile over his features, brushing a stray leaf off of a flower before turning to face Tenya.

"I imagine it's been several troubled days for a young man such as yourself. Tea?"

Tenya fidgeted where he stood, straightening from his bow, though his head still hung low. "S-sir, I'd rather not have you needlessly waste your time on me."

"It is no waste." The principal calmly replied in assurance. "You are my student and it seems you wish to talk."

Tenya looked at him, staring down at the much shorter mutant who still held the tiny watering can in hand, smiling up towards him.

Then, reaching into his pocket, the scion of the Iida family pulled free a letter, before he lost his nerve.

He held it out to him. "Sir. I would like to formally submit my request to leave this school."

The bear-mouse's smile fell away. "Are you requesting a transfer to another hero school?"

Tenya shook his head, eyes to the ground. "No sir. I'm... I'm dropping out of the hero course completely."

"Why?"

Tenya sucked down a breath, "You know why!"

For a long interminable moment, Nezu stared at him as Tenya held out the letter towards him. The blue-haired man's shoulder slumped again, arm still stretched.

Then, abruptly, the mouse turned his back on him.

Tenya started, surprised, only to see the mouse hop onto a nearby bench, little legs dangling off the side.

He patted the seat beside him.

"Won't you join me? If this is to be our last discussion I feel we should both be seated, no?"

Tenya closed his eyes, features scrunching up before he relaxed minutely and allowed himself to walk towards the bench and sit.

He didn't speak, still clutching the letter in his hand.

Finally.

"Can you tell me what happened that night, Iida-kun?"

"I made a mistake." The words made emotion well up again in his chest, an apple lodging in his throat. There were other descriptors to be had, one's more harsher like those his brother had used… But this was the best summation.

Nezu shifted in his seat, little paws linking together over his legs. "How so?"

"I went after Stain. And I got Native-san killed."

"You are partially correct."

Confused, the youth turned towards Nezu with a questioning gaze.

"I read the reports in the news and from Manual-san's agency. Native-San was already paralyzed by the time you intervened from what I have gathered. Your intervention did not cause his death."

"But I didn't even try, Principal Nezu!" The youth hissed, sucking down the tears. "It didn't even cross my mind to try!"

"Saving him, you mean?"

"Yes!" Tenya looked down, staring at a spot on the floor. "All I could do was look at Stain. All I could see was Stain. It never even crossed my mind to try and get Native-san, to get him out. The only thing I could think about was revenge. I didn't act like a hero. I acted like a fool." His shoulders slumped.

Nedzu nodded.

"I see. And you believe this is your only recourse? Your only path of atonement?"

There was a pause; a lengthy, pregnant one.

"A man is dead... because I didn't try." He turned to Nezu. "What other recourse is there?"

The mouse creature sighed.

"I will not lie. What happened was a tragedy, and yours isn't the only voice that claims you to be at fault, Iida-kun." There. That should do it.

"Then you will accept my-"

"No."

What?

There was a finality in his voice, almost like a thunderclap, so at odds and different to the morning songbirds and crisp air that it almost felt like a slap in the face. Tenya's eyes were wide behind his glasses.

Nezu shook his head. "Not yet. You rushed headfirst into a mistake that night, and I believe you're rushing headfirst into another mistake in your grief, Iida-kun. I can't in good conscience accept your request. Not yet."

"I'm not worthy of being called a hero." Tenya retorted.

Nedzu hopped off the bench, patting himself down before turning his hand towards the letter.

It slipped free of Tenya's numb fingers and into the mouse man's paws.

"Give yourself some time, Iida-kun. Give yourself some time to grieve... and to think. If by next Monday you can think of no reason to remain a hero, no hope for yourself, then I will reluctantly accept, but only until then."

The tears made his eyes glimmer, but he swallowed them down. "I understand... sir." He stood, bowing low one more time before turning and leaving the school grounds before the other students arrived. He couldn't bear to face them.

(X)

"Shaaaaa~!" Izuku was caught off guard, seeing a familiar sight before him as she had a big tan, her skin a light bronze, her arm muscles toned and refined and, wait, that hair style!

"U-Uraraka-san?!" Izuku gawked, seeing his friend. Gone was the fair skin, but she was bronze instead! How much time in the sun did she have!?

"Hey Midoriya-chan. She's been like this all morning." Asui spoke up, sitting at her desk.

"Yeah, she's had the eye of the tiger." Ashido added. "Guess training under the Wild Wild Pussycats can do that."

"She's looking more like you, Ashido." The greenette mused, to which the pinkette grinned widely.

"Oh, hey Midoriya, how was your internship under Edgeshot?"

"It must have been tres magnifique," Aoyama added with his hands cupping his chin. "Especially since you took part in taking down Stain with Parker-san."

"Yeah, what was it like?" Ashido chirped, beaming as she approached. Izuku blanched, oh man, getting too close! He noticed Sero, Ojiro, and Hagakure approaching too. "We've been trying to ask Parker-kun about it all morning but he's been quiet about it! Tell us tell us!" Oh man, now she was really close with that beaming grin, those gold-black eyes of hers! Too close!

"Man, learning from a Top Ten. You had it made" Ojiro wistfully commented.

"Did you learn any secret ninjutsu?" Hagakure waved her arms.

"I doubt a guy as secretive as Edgeshot would teach an intern some secret technique." The black-haired teen with tape-dispenser elbows shrugged at the invisible girl's query… before he turned towards Izuku. "Did he?"

Izuku gulped, eyes darting back and forth as his peers were mobbing him. "I uhhh... I learned a lot under Edgeshot-san b-b-but I didn't learn any super secret ninjutsu." He laughed, fiddling with his fingers. "C-Company secret, he said."

"Move it." Said a gruff voice as Izuku turned and… there was Kacchan! He was frowning, hands in his pockets as he stared at the mob outside the door.

"O-Oh! Good morning Kacchan!" Izuku moved aside, as did the others as the blond boy walked inside. Thank goodness for Kacchan, he didn't know how long he could last with Ashido-san not knowing the definition of personal space!

"Hnn." Kacchan grunted in response, and Izuku caught his eyes.

The green-haired teen wasn't sure. But he seemed more like himself. There was something there now.

Izuku couldn't contain his grin as he saw his childhood friend walk across the room towards their row. He noticed Parker was there as well as Kacchan got to his seat. Neither one said so much of a word, or even looked at each other.

Parker was looking out the window, deep in thought, his reflection neutral on the window.

That's right, Mirko-san that night wasn't happy…

Izuku's eyes scanned the room, seeing Tokoyami brooding to himse- Oh yeah he was under one of the Top Ten too!

"Hey Tokoyami, how was your time under Hawks?" He asked, walking up as the raven-headed boy opened his eyes.

"I had a great deal of self-reflection and learned. I am grateful for the opportunity, even if learning under him was a challenge." Tokoyami mused with crossed arms. "I trust it was the same for you under Edgeshot?"

Izuku nodded. "It was!" It was the truth as he looked down at his hands, his fingers scarred, but otherwise he felt as fine as ever. One step closer to becoming the hero he wanted to be, just like Edgeshot said. "I guess my experience was the same as yours."

"That's good," Yaoyorozu said as she entered the room with a smile.

"Working for Yoroi Musha must have been something else…" Izuku cupped his chin. "The man has always been secretive, more so than Edgeshot-san. In terms of his Quirk, you and him are a perfect match, so it only makes sense you were able to learn off of him and his experiences. He is also an incredible close range fighter too given his background in various weapon martial arts like Kendo and Kobudo. I heard he was also a master archer in his heyday as well, but did the limits of his Quirk go beyond simple weaponry and into complex gadgets and tinkers and other sorts of items? There's rumors he used to be a handyman in a town up north in his youth too, which may also help in his background too and-"

"Midori." A voice said, and Izuku looked up, and he saw the sitting form of Peter Parker looking up with a smile, as Yaoyorozu and Jirou were chuckling. Todoroki blinked. "You're mumbling again, buddy."

"Ack!" Izuku blushed and clammed up, placing his arms around his head. "S-Sorry…"

"It's alright." Yaoyorozu waved it off. "We can talk more of our time under our mentors at lunch, if that helps."

"Not like I have much." Jirou mused as she twirled her earphone jacks. "I helped in managing a hostage crisis, backup, escort and logistics, nothing fancy."

"Hostage situations. That sounds so exciting!" Kirishima said, before he closed his eyes and gripped his fist. "Fourth Kind had me and Tetsutetsu do community service… I had to do it, it was the manly thing to do, even if all of your internships sound incredible!"

"Hey man, nothing wrong with doing that." Peter said, with him leaning back in his seat, now fully engaged in the conversation. "I did some of that over the last couple of days. It's nice and refreshing."

"You did? I didn't consider Mirko as someone who does those kinds of things." Jirou asked, and Peter laughed awkwardly.

"After she and Edgeshot captured Stain… as a reward I was let off early… so I killed time and did some work." Peter spoke, and Izuku bit the inside of his cheek, picking up on the subtext immediately.

The anger she had that night, no way Peter 'leaving' was a reward, and Izuku again felt that guilt swell inside his chest, remembering All Might's conversation in the park that day.

'I have to be better…'

"So lucky!" Kirishima uttered, shaking as he looked aside in self-reflection. "You learned so much in so little time compared to us. As expected of ya, Ace." He flexed. "I'm gonna have to train even harder now!"

"Hey you guys!" Sero shouted, standing up and moving his arms as he stood by the door. "Aizawa-sensei is coming! Get to your seats pronto!"

Several moments later, the door opened and Aizawa entered without his sleeping bag.

"Good morning." Everyone was in their seats as the shaggy-haired man walked in. He scratched his eyes a little. "Hmm, saw some of you just entering their seats. You'll get there." He walked up to the front desk and placed his hands on it. "Let me first congratulate you all on your first internship. We have received positive feedback from the heroes most of you worked with, all in all, well done. Now, I hope you all haven't forgotten that next week is your Final Exams." He said with narrowed eyes. A large groan came from Kaminari as his head met his desk, an audible gulp from Kirishima, and a surprised squawk from Ashido. "So hopefully under your time at the internships, you brushed up on your classwork. But, this week your classes will be undergoing study periods, completing any makeup homework or assignments and wrapping up any topics that we didn't get to cover. Business will go on as usual in your Hero Course period, in which case will be the normal lessons myself, All Might, and other teachers will direct." A hand rose up from the other side of the room, to which Aizawa nodded. "Ojiro?"

"Sensei, if I may ask what is our schedule? In our syllabus it only mentioned 'Finals Week' and not much else." The tailed blonde asked.

"That is what this Homeroom will be on." Aizawa said. "As you finish up this Quarter's curriculum and study up, next week's Finals will go like this." He tapped his desk, and behind him the board displayed a holographic screen depicting the calendar. "Monday thru Wednesday will be your usual Final Exams, covering your general education in the form of written exams. Thursday however..." He tapped on Thursday, which said 'Practical Exam'. "Is your Hero Course Final, in which we will test on everything you have done ever since coming here to U.A.. What this involves will be revealed on that day." He saw another hand rise. "Asui."

"Just to clarify, but can we use any of the school's facilities so we can train and hone our Quirks? And if so, when?" She asked with a finger to her chin.

"Yeah, I need to strengthen my hardening bad!" Kirishima called out. "I need to catch up to everyone!"

"Me too, I still need to get my acid spray under control!" Ashido added. "All I can do is swing it out! Like a crazy hose!" She had her hands entwined with her hair too. "And my parents are gonna kill me if my grades remained the saaaame!"

"I'm doooooooomed…" Kaminari uttered with his face on his desk. Jirou snorted out a laugh at the sight.

"Quiet down." Aizawa uttered before anyone else could speak up. "Now, to answer your question Asui, yes. I will be enabling usage of all the Battle Centers for Class 1-A's use. Just clear it with the school and you'll be allowed to any Battle Center or training facility to improve yourself before the Practical. You will have this access until the day of the Practical, so if you feel you need to catch up in your other classes, balance your time wisely in between using the school library or the training facilities. How you use that time is up to you."

Izuku nodded, taking note of this in his head. Written exams, and then the Practical… Simple enough. He needed to look over his grades and see where he could make improvements and last minute catch-up. Last time he checked, he needed to improve his math and science a little…

"Today we will be doing Rescue Training with All Might as well before Lunch. You can use this period to start up on your studying or prepare for said training, the training grounds will be available for doing so. Another thing in that other Hero Courses above your grade and 2-B will also have access to the facilities, so don't try to make a mess and share." As Aizawa walked to the door.

Themood was clear. Their midterms were nondescript a while back, not counting for much given the Sports Festival and the situation regarding the U.S.J., but now was the big one. The Final Exams.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Aizawa said as he stopped, and looked back. "Don't be making plans for summer vacation as well during late July and August, as we will be doing a Summer Camp of sorts. If anyone fails the Practical…." He glared, his eyes glowing red and hair waving. "there will be hell, as a remedial course will be mandatory to those who fail."

'A summer camp?!' Izuku thought, a thought shared by everyone in the class that wanted to talk and blurt out their fantasies, had it not been for Aizawa's withering stare. "That'll be all." His hair settled down and he departed the room.

Silence reigned on the room… and then…

"Summer Caaaaamp!" Ashido, Kaminari, Sero and Hagakure cheered at the same time. Izuku chuckled, and he heard Peter behind him do the same as they began to dance around and clap their hands, spouting off what they might do there. For now, he had to focus on the present.

To pass that Final Exam!

(X)

Walking through the hallowed Halls of U.A, Peter found himself enjoying yet another thing that he'd sorely missed these past few weeks; the U.A cafeteria.

There were more options here than seemingly any restaurant in all of Tokyo, and Peter was taking his time picking out the meals that had kept him going back in New York. When this place started serving cheeseburgers and hotdogs, he had no idea, but he wasn't going to complain. Lunch Rush knew how to make 'em good.

Behind him, Izuku filled his own plate with a modest amount of rice and more raw protein than Peter thought the boy could metabolize, but hey, he wasn't one to judge what someone else ate.

Even the bugs that Asui ate weirded him out from time to time.

"Have you ever been to a summer camp, Parker-san?" Izuku asked, hefting his tray.

Peter shook his head, "Nope, couldn't afford them back home. Went to some class events, but not much else." Better not mention almost killing his classmates by mistake that time in D.C…

Izuku nodded, "I've never been to one before either, but if it's a hero training camp, then it has to be intense."

"Really?" Peter asked, taking a seat at an empty table and chowing down.

"You don't think it will be?"

"No it's not that, I've just haven't been giving it much thought," Peter said with a shrug, "Recently most of my time consisted of me thinking about the trip to I-Island. My ticket for I-Expo is in June, so after the Final Exam."

Izuku's eyes light up, "Oh of course, you're hoping that a scientist there can fix your suit!" He grinned. "I'm glad!"

Peter chuckled as best he could, but the sound felt hollow. Unless there was a secret super genius on I-Island whose quirk was letting them know everything, there wouldn't be anyone there that could fix the Iron Spider suit. If he and Karen couldn't get it done here in U.A. with Mei and Power Loader-sensei's help, I-Island was their last resort.

That being said, with all the different toys and the machinery there, Karen might get a head start in something.

"Y-yeah, here's hoping dude," Peter said. "I can't say that I'm not super excited for it though. Knowing this school, it's probably going to be amazing."

"I think it's going to be manly!"

"Hmm?" Peter turned around to mixed reactions. Kirishima was grinning, eyes alight. Momo and Uraraka on the other hand had confused looks on their faces.

"You don't know much of I-Island, do you?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, it's not just amazing." Uraraka added. "I heard it's incredible! Out of this world!"

Peter nodded, quickly swallowing his drink and moving to the side, giving up the full space in the booth for the three.

"That so huh?"

"Yeah! It's the Tech Mecca of the World! Makes everything in Akiba look like a third-world country bazaar!" Uraraka declared. "Everything that's cutting edge in the world is always made at I-Island!"

"Indeed." Momo said as she split her chopsticks, ready to dig into her massive helping of rice, chicken and vegetables. "From Anti-Gravity Lifts to Micro Machine Technology and Electro Enhanced Projection, I-Island has it all."

"Learn something new every day," Peter said, taking a bite. Micro Machines… "Would love to learn more about those." He added, tapping his smartwatch and looking at it.

"Will compile what I can and review." Karen said in his ear, making him grin.

Everyone piled in, and for a few moments, there was silence as they enjoyed their lunches.

"So you guys were talking about the Summer Camp?" Kirishima asked, the redhead practically vibrating on the spot just talking about it.

"We were talking about what it might be about," Izuku answered, "Because looking into it, I haven't really heard of U.A having a summer camp program. Having one now seems like overkill, but it could be that the school wants to continue our training regimen and make a habit of us training outside of school hours. After all, heroes work 'round the clock and we are expected to train in our downtime. They recommended training before the Sports Festival, so it might be-"

"Dude, breathe," Peter said, his grin up at the young man's ramblings.

Izuku looked down, flustered, an action that made Uraraka giggle, which only made the flustered boy flush as red as Kirishima's hair.

"Same ole Deku." Uraraka chimed.

"While speculating about this development is admirable Midoriya," Momo said, cutting in, "We should be focusing on our studies. As Aizawa-sensei said, finals will be the first obstacle before we can even begin to worry about the Summer Camp."

"I don't think we need to worry about that too much," Kirishima said, frowning. "Gotta make sure I pass!"

"Someone's confident," Peter commented, with a little grin of his own.

"Damn straight I am! I gotta make up for the Sports Festival, and where better to show my stuff than finals!?"

"Another Sports Festival?" Momo offered with an amused look.

Peter couldn't help but snort, and Kirishima rolled his eyes at the answer.

"I mean for the people here!" Kirishima complained, "Cause there's nothing this school can throw at me that I can't bust through with all the training that I've gone through."

"Really?" Peter asked "You're ready for the written test?" He rested his head on his chin, smirking lightly.

Kirishima didn't move for a few seconds, and Peter saw him bite his lower lip in anxiety.

"Do you need help studying?" Momo asked. "You sounded worried back in class when Aizawa made his announcement."

Kirishima's head snapped to her.

"A-are you offering to tutor me?"

"I was going to make an announcement on the group chat later about it," Momo said, "There's no rule against making a study group, and if we all work together, we can at least make sure that we pass the writing section of the final."

"Yeah, me and Momo were going to help." The brown-haired boy said with a smile. "I'm pretty good when it comes to English, Science and Math, so Momo can handle others too!"

"I handle my own in the field of arithmetic as well, Peter-san." Momo replied, sipping from her tea, but he could tell that she was amused.

"That's a great idea," Uraraka said, lighting up.

"That's our Class Reps!" Kirishima said with a flex. "Man, you two are so cool and on the ball! I need to get up to your level!"

"Chill dude, you're fine." Peter laughed, eating up some fries.

"Thanks, and I was thinking about having it at my place. My parents have already given me permission, now we just need to set a time."

"I'll get the word out," Peter said, tapping his earpiece and his phone, pseudo-texting as he saw the words fly on his screen with barely a touch.

'"I'm getting the word out," Karen said, and immediately, there was a ping on everyone's phones. Peter then looked up and smirked. "And Momo-san." He earned the black-haired girl's attention. And he racked his head for an equation. "What's Poisson's Equation?"

"Poi-what?" Kirishima asked.

"I don't know French, but isn't that just… Fish Equation?" Uraraka asked, and Peter could see the question marks floating over their heads.

"Laplace Operator multiplied by the Sought Real function of a Manifold, equalled to the Given Real function." Momo replied on the dot, conjuring a pencil and paper from her arm, writing it down. She had a slight smirk on her face, and Peter couldn't help but mirror it. "If you want to go deeper…" She said as she wrote down the functions. "We can go into the Euclidean Space." She made another similar equation, with Laplace flipped upside down with a square root.

Kirishima and Uraraka blinked, while Izuku tilted his head.

"Ohhh, I know that one." Peter chuckled. "May I?" As if on cue, Momo handed him the pencil as she resumed eating and he took the paper. "Well, you can go even deeper than that, since the Laplace Operator is these functions squared multiplied by x,y, and z…" Peter spoke out as he made a bigger equation. "Which also applies to the Sought Real Function and the Given Real Function too…"

"Hmmm." Momo nodded. "But, do you know how you can reach the equation needed to reach the Laplace Equation?"

"When the Given Real Function, defined as 'f', equals zero." Peter answered on the dot.

"But the truest way to achieve Poisson's Equation," Momo mused as she took back the paper and began writing. "Is using Green's Function."

"Ohhh, she knows her stuff." Karen added in his ear. "I like her."

"And that's a whole 'nother ball park which involves finding the linear differential operator defined on a domain, to solve it you have to wri-" Peter paused from writing down another function on the remaining space the piece of paper had left, both him and Momo turning and seeing steam coming out of Kirishima, Izuku and Uraraka's ears.

"Are you two aliens from outer space?" Uraraka asked dryly, eyes wide.

"Have to be, I didn't understand a thing…" Izuku added, eyes looking like plates.

Kirishima seemed to be the first to recover from the math babble. "Man… I didn't get a word of what you two were sayin', but that sounded like super smart math stuff!" He clapped his hands together. "Will you please help me get over math? The Pythagorean Theorem is killing me!"

Peter blinked before he looked back at Momo. Then the two laughed, Momo covering her mouth behind her hand while doing so.

"You got it dude. We can split on Math, if that's cool by you Momo-san."

"The more heads the better Peter-san, and Kirishima-san, of course. We'll go over our math class curriculum together when we get the group assembled."

"Could we do it tomorrow? I have plans with my family tonight." Uraraka said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Alriiiiight!" Kirishima yelled. "Written Test here I come! With this training I will prove my worth as a man's man and conquer ya like the first climbers of Everest!"

The group laughed to themselves, and Peter sighed, smiling happily. He then noticed Momo look at him.

"Oh! Peter-san, before I forget." Momo reached into her school bag and brought out a piece of paper with names written on it. She handed it to the American boy as Peter inspected it. It was a list of names and…. law firms? Phone numbers and emails included! And in English too! "Here."

"What's this?"

"Patent attorneys." Momo stated as the others perked up. "For your webbing and support gear. Your gear was made on your own, yes?"

"Ummm, sort of. My suits were given to me, but my web shooters and fluid I made myself. So I can file a patent for these? Don't I have to be an adult for that?" Momo then chuckled.

"Not at all. Japan's copyright and patent laws allow even teenage inventors to claim their own creations. Hook up with any of those attorneys and they'll ensure that your creations are your own and, when you become a Pro Hero, you can make income on the side selling your gadgets and that web fluid!" Momo declared brightly. Peter beamed as he looked at it. He… never really thought about it but she had a point!

"Just make a photo of this and I'll make the appropriate emails asking for billing rates." Karen said in his ear. Peter obliged, taking his phone and taking several photos of each name.

The American boy let out an exhale. Mr. Stark probably had a fleet of attorneys with his creations and company too. He hasn't thought of any of that since... well he was just a kid, yet Momo had the foresight to look far ahead and do just that!

"Ohhhh, now you're going to make some serious dough when you graduate!" Kirishima exclaimed. "You're going to be such a man amongst men! All that funding helping your career in heroism… I gotta trademark my own gear!"

"I'm sure you can trademark your hero name, but not your gear I'm afraid, as most of us got all our gear from the Support Companies who have deals with U.A." Momo corrected.

"Good thing she looked out for us." Karen whispered in Peter's ear as Kirishima nodded at the black-haired beauty's explanation.

"Yep." He muttered back under his breath. "I'll go over these and send out feelers on these. Thanks a ton Momo-san!" The girl's smile seemed to widen, genuinely pleased and happy.

"You're welcome Peter-san."

Peter nodded. He was about to speak before Kirishima waved his hand.

"Say uhh, when are we going to do the study group thing? Me and Uraraka are in the same boat, with me and my parents going to go out to eat tonight so I'll be busy. But tomorrow onward I should be free!"

"We can start it tomorrow. Can we?" Peter asked, looking towards Momo who nodded.

"We can. It's for the best to give everyone a day to check their schedules and all."

"Sounds good! Midoriya, Uraraka, you wanna come?" Peter asked. The brown-haired girl perked up.

"Don't see why not! Studying at my place is pretty boring and tough, but if I can learn with the smartest kids in the class then I'll take it!" The girl said with a punch to the air.

"My mom should be okay with it, but she has been missing me since I've been away for two weeks." Izuku replied. "But I'll check in with her. It's not like I'm spending the night or anything." He got out his phone and began to text.

"Got some bites. Ashido, Kaminari, Ojiro and Sero are interested in joining." Karen replied. As if on cue, Peter noticed Momo look at her phone and he looked at his smartwatch, all with confirmations from his fellow classmates. Plus Kirishima, that made five excluding himself and Momo.

"And Jirou-san will be checking with her parents first… wonderful!" Momo exclaimed. "Now let's do our best everyone!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else besides Peter said, who smiled softly as he starred at the beaming black haired beauty. He looked down on his phone, going over the emails Karen had typed up in milliseconds to send to the attorneys.

(X)

 _Later that day..._

It was the end of the day as Izuku walked through the halls of U.A. They'd had their rescue training exercise, and he was able to avoid Sero by a hair. Edgeshot's training paid off immensely in terms of Parkour Movement through Battle Center Gamma. He had gotten typical compliments from just about everyone, including Peter and Uraraka. And normally he would be on the way home for nice homemade Katsudon.

Except he wasn't, as All Might had whispered to him about talking after school. About the truth of One for All.

Izuku's mind began to race as he recounted back to where he met All Might in person for the first time and was roped into his secret on the rooftop that day. All Might had fought a villain at some point in the past and was wounded, so much so that it affected even his Quirk usage and was the reason for his skeletal appearance. The Quirk could be given to others as well…

Wait, All Might had given him his hair, which meant he had to pass on his DNA. Did that mean had Stain cut him and licked his bloo-

Izuku's blood turned cold. No wonder All Might was so furious! It all made sense! Izuku cupped a fist and bashed against his forehead, once, twice, three times. "Stupid stupid stupid!" He uttered under his breath.

On top of all the other things too, like concern for his well being and how to get better as a hero. Izuku sighed.

He noticed All Might's office, and the light was on as he opened the door, and there was the skeletal Symbol of Peace, sitting on his sofa.

"Have a seat." He said, and Izuku gulped as he set down his backpack. "I have two things to tell you." So tense…

He heard the blond man sigh. "Lately you've been through a lot, but you have improved by leaps and bounds Young Midoriya…" He said, still hunched over. "Well done."

Izuku walked over and took a seat on the other couch across from him, feeling pride swell in his chest. "T-Thank you All Might." He meant it. Praise from his idol meant the world to him and yet…

"You seem worried. Anything on your mind?" Weren't they going to talk about One for All?

"W-Well I…" Izuku looked to the side. "I just remembered about Stain and, well, my quirk and…"

"Ahhh." All Might opened his mouth and pointed at his tongue. "Stain, his quirk revolves around blood, right? The blood of others."

"Yes!" Izuku stated. "I know how you were so angry back then! Stain… Stain could have stolen One for All! Just like that time on the beach when you gave me your hair and said..." And the hours of training, looking into the mirror… His face scrunched up, shadows formed and a big toothy smile appeared. A perfect replication of All Might's visage "'Eat This' an-"

"Young Midoriya." All Might interrupted, looking distressed. Izuku tilted his head. "Don't ever do that again." The green-haired teen's face returned to normal, and he could feel the blood rush to his face. "Please."

"S-Sorry… w-was I n-not accurate? Did I not get y-your face right?"

"Not at all, in fact it's too accurate. Sheesh..." All Might shook his head. "Never mind that, but you don't have to worry. Even if Stain had nicked you, he wouldn't be able to take One for All from you."

"Hmm?"

"One for All can only be transferred if the current bearer wills it through his or her consent. It can't be stolen forcibly, however, it can be given to an unwilling recipient. Essentially, it's all on the Predecessor, not the successor." Izuku nodded. That… made some sense. "A more modern term for your youngsters is liiiike… receiving Chocolates on White Day from a very clingy and lovestruck girl, even though you aren't interested. That help paint a better picture?"

Izuku thought of a girl handing off a box of chocolates, or rather, shoving it into a flustered teenage All Might's chest. "Ummm… yeah, it does."

"Good. One for All is a unique quirk. So unique, it has an origin story." Izuku perked up, his eyes widening as he gave his mentor his full attention. "You see, One for All was born from another quirk. It's name?" His countenance darkened. "All for One. A quirk that allows its user to steal other quirks…. As well as grant quirks to others."

All for One… the way he spoke that in English… And the naming.

"All For One… Meaning everything was for this guy to take for him or herself?" All Might nodded.

"Yes. Back during the Advent of Quirks, society was in complete upheaval. The status quo was changing under a society that couldn't adapt fast enough. What defined one as a human became lost. Civil unrest broke out all over the world. Racism not for the color of one's skin or their creed or religion, but the sheer fact of those who had a quirk and everyone else who didn't. Some even used religion to attack those with Quirks or even the Quirkless." He sighed. "It was a Modern Dark Age. Humanity was destroying itself back then, as the progress of society came to a grinding halt." Izuku nodded, remembering his history classes and the articles he read online.

"Without the rise of quirks, humanity would be in space by now, is what I've heard." Izuku mused, looking out the window into the dusky sky.

"Yes. In that Dark Age… There was one man who brought an end to the chaos and unrest here in Japan." All Might's eyes narrowed. "With his power, he was able to steal Quirks from others, and give them to those he favored in return for loyalty. With it, he spread his influence accordingly. People got elected to high positions in the Diet and other places of government. Others disappeared overnight without a trace. Order was brought to Japan, but corruption and villainy was rampant in the streets regardless. Countless wicked acts were committed by him as he ascended a throne of corpses behind a government of puppets. He became Japan's King from the Shadows. A legitimate overlord of evil."

A Shadow King…

"I heard rumors online, but I thought it was just conspiracy theories, l-like those copy-paste stories you see on the web." Izuku mentioned as All Might took a break to drink from a water bottle. "There's nothing mentioned like that in the textbooks at all."

"Is the Yakuza mentioned in history textbooks? There's an old adage that history is written by the victors after all. Or rather, the ones at the top decide what gets written and what gets excluded." All Might replied wryly.

"So how is this connected to One for All?"

"Remember when I said All for One could give quirks too?" All Might said. "And that he gave them in return for absolute loyalty? Well… if some chose to resist or not be of use to him, he would give them multiple quirks." Izuku gulped. The tone he spoke of… was full of dread. "The burden of bearing multiple quirks in one body is too much to bear for a single person… Those who were found had become lifeless puppets, unable to speak, with the skin around their skull deteriorating… Just like the Noumu."

Izuku's heart stopped. That's right… The League of Villains back then said they were out to kill All Might. That was their original goal. So that dark skinned brain-exposed monster back then… was once a person? A human being?!

"But… there was a case where someone managed to survive such a state. Where the blending of quirks resulted in a mutation." All Might continued. "The Shadow King had a younger brother, who was Quirkless. He was born sickly and frail, but his sense of justice was strong. So strong, he opposed his brother whenever he could in his capacity. So the elder brother decided to give his weak sibling a Quirk, a Power-Stocker. Whether he gave it to him out of a sense of love or as a sick joke is unknown, knowing _him_ , probably the latter." The skeletal man then broke out in a smirk. "Such a quirk given to one who is quirkless should be useless, right? No. In fact, the Shadow King was completely fooled, for his little Brother had a quirk! It was useless on it's own, and no one, not even the younger brother, had known! His quirk allowed him to pass on his quirk onto others!" Izuku's eyes widened, his mouth dropped. He said it was a mutation… which meant...!

"Yes! I can see it in your eyes Young Midoriya, that young mind piecing it together!" All Might said with a victorious grin. "The two quirks, the Transfer Quirk and the Power-Stocker Quirk combined into one! One for All!"

"I-Incredible…" Izuku whispered, gobsmacked. All Might chuckled as he took a deep breath.

"It is an ironic tale, no? Justice always seems to be born from Evil. It's sad, but it's true."

"So… If I am guessing this right, All Might…" Izuku gulped. "This villain who has All for One… Was he…" He pointed at his stomach. "Wait, if he was around during the Advent of Quirks then-"

"Yes. That person has forsaken his human name, going by the name of his quirk. Obviously, he had no intention of passing the throne to another, so at some point he acquired a Quirk that stopped aging. Essentially, he has eternal youth. And hundreds, if not thousands of Quirks at his command… He became a Symbol of Evil. The Younger Brother knew this, and he knew that as he was, he couldn't fight All for One… At least, not yet. He decided to pass on his quirk to one he trusted, giving them his mission to defeat his older brother. And that person too gave their quirk from one person to the next throughout the generations… It was weak then, but as time passed, it was like a snowball rolling down a hill, becoming stronger and stronger! Until it was ready… and it was my turn."

"You fought him then? Did you defeat him?" Izuku asked, hopeful that this tale had some closure. Some semblance of a happy ending.

All Might's sigh as his shoulders slumped confirmed the opposite. "Yes and no… I did my best. To kill him for all the evil he has committed over the years. I beat him… but he survived. I was in no condition that day to pursue." His hand came up to his face, the other rubbing his side as if feeling a nostalgic phantom pain. "Considering the Noumu that attacked the U.S.J., combined with the sudden attack on Hosu and the autopsy reports of the monsters coming back as people who had disappeared, all but confirms that the true leader of the League of Villains is not Shigaraki Tomura." All Might growled. "It has always been All For One.

"One for All was created for the specific purpose of defeating All for One!" All Might sighed, looking down at the ground in shame. "And you must one day fight this evil… all because I failed…"

Izuku did his best to soothe his racing heart as he had clenched his pants during All Might's discussion. His mentor seemed to have noticed his distress and sat up. "I apologize if this got a little bit dark but-"

"Don't be." Izuku said, gulping as he gripped his fists. "I know what I have to do now." He said, teeth clenched. "I have to get stronger, and stronger still. I remember what you said that day All Might… that I have to be better." He sat up straight, his green eyes burning with determination as he met his mentor's dark blue gaze. "With you at my side, I can do anything!" there was a pregnant pause in there that made Izuku look to the side. "Well, that's how I feel, anyway." He then looked back to All Might. "All Might… I will be better. I will surpass you. I will… defeat him!"

All Might was quiet, eyes wide in disbelief before he placed a hand over his mouth, looking at the floor. He conflicted for a moment. Torn before he took a deep breath. "Midoriya… thank you…"

There was silence throughout the room as All Might and Izuku remained still, and the skeletal man sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. Then he looked at his desk a bit, where his laptop lied as well as some framed photographs.

Ooookay, this was getting a bit awkward now…

"W-Well, I appreciate you telling me this story All Might. I'll never forget it and I better get home and-"

"Young Midoriya." All Might said. "Are you going to be busy this summer?" Izuku blinked.

"Well, the Final Exams are next week. I passed those and Aizawa said that I am able to come to the summer camp this August."

"August you say?" All Might turned, before he chuckled and a warm grin broke out at his face. "So late June and early July you're free? I did say I had two things to tell you. One was of course, the origin of All for One."

"Ummm… yeah." Izuku nodded. "I'm free. What's the second thing?"

And in a flash, All Might bulked up into the towering Symbol of Peace and on his feet. "Perfect! Now, Young Midoriya!" He pointed down at him. Izuku clammed up, eyes wide.

"Y-Yes?!"

"The second subject I wanted to talk to you about is that I will be doing proper training with you! If you are to surpass me, I must teach you everything I know! For that, I will be taking you to some of the greatest training facilities and ensuring you make the greatest connections a hero like you can ask for!" All Might declared. "After all, if you are to become greater than the Symbol of Peace, you must be able to use any and all advantages you have and are given! And the best place for that, is for you to be acquainted with my first sidekick!"

Izuku's heart swelled as he stood up on his feet. "You mean!?"

"Yes indeed! I will be taking you to I-Expo, at I-Island! There you will meet my sidekick, David Shield! And there, you will undergo plenty of training at the Hero Training Facilities the island possesses!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah~" Izuku's eyes were beginning to water. I-Island, the greatest technology center in the world?! "I can't believe it… W-What will my mother say and if she will let me-"

"Well, you're correct there Young Midoriya." All Might beamed. "Talk it over with her, and I will send you an email of my invitation to you. You can share with her, and that will no doubt put her mind at ease over her son traveling abroad, and with me along no less. And most of all," He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You and I share a bond that goes beyond blood. That goes beyond generations. Across time." His dark eyes shone with warmth as he smiled, his giant hand gripping softly. "I will teach you everything I know. One day, all that is mine will be yours, Young Midoriya."

Izuku grinned ear to ear, and nodded. "I'll do my best!"

(X)

After school was done, hours later, Momo took a deep breath, feeling her lungs stretch before breathing out slowly.

It had been a good day. It'd been nice to see all her friends again after two weeks of relative absence.

As nice as it was, she was honestly a little tired. Mina especially was exhausting in her enthusiasm after she learned about the planned study group.

Right now, all she wanted was to go home, take a nice hot shower and maybe read a book before bed.

But the drive from the school to her home was slower today, a road closed for maintenance forced Matou to take a detour.

Momo leaned against the door, head bumping into the cool glass as she watched the people pass by, each one slipping across her vision as they moved at the outer edges of the park.

Then, something caught her eye. She did a double take, blinking almost stupidly before she realized what she was seeing.

"Stop the car!"

Matou was confused. "Miss?"

"Stop the car!"

Her driver didn't need to be told a third time.

Matou slammed on the brakes and Momo undid her seatbelt as fast as she could before rushing out of the vehicle, barely hearing Matou's surprised squeak behind her- "Good heavens!"

She moved quickly across the street, wincing as other cars honked their horns in protest to her sudden actions.

She made it to the sidewalk, marching into the park itself.

She moved closer, suddenly unsure and trying to verify what she had seen before she made a fool of herself.

But it was him.

He still hadn't noticed her.

"Iida-san?"

He jerked where he sat, head snapping up, blinking in her direction as though he didn't quite understand what he was seeing before he recognized her. "Oh. Yaoyorozu-san."

Momo shifted where she stood, suddenly feeling awkward.

She'd been worried. They all had, especially after Iida hadn't been in class today but... none of them had seen him that night.

She had.

Except now she didn't know what to say.

"We were worried." She finally settled on the simple truth. "You weren't in class today."

He looked down, head hanging again, elbows resting on his knees. He wasn't in his school uniform. Was he out wandering all day?

"I... don't think I'll be returning to class, Yaoyorozu-san."

Her heart skipped a beat.

Oh no.

"You're quitting?" She breathed.

After that night... it wasn't surprising. Not really. She wasn't sure if she could have continued after that horror.

But... Iida.

Iida wasn't her. Iida was a member of the Iida family, three generations of heroes. He held himself to such a high standard... tried to be an example he...

The thought of him quitting was, frankly, horrifying.

He shrugged, eyes to the ground. "I don't think I can be a hero. Yaoyorozu-san. Not after what I did."

The silence was long, a chasm opening up between them and Momo knew- by instinct if nothing else that there was a crossroads here.

She tried to think of what a hero would say, what All Might would say. Something to make the situation better, to convince the person as to what they had to do, what they could do. All Might came to her at her lowest after all. What would a hero say?

But she wasn't All Might. She wasn't a hero, not really.

She was just Momo.

All she could say... was the truth.

"I… I didn't think I deserved to be a hero."

Iida looked up.

She continued, pushing through before he could interrupt her, or she could stop herself.

"When I was young, I... hated my mother." She paused, then shook her head. "No. Not hate. That's too strong maybe. I resented her. She was always so controlling, always wanted me to do things her way, to her standards."

Iida stared at her, clearly paying attention and being polite enough to not interrupt, for which she was grateful as it let her organize her jumbled mess of words into a coherent thought.

"She wanted me to go into the family business. Wanted me to use my quirk to make money on the side, like she would have if she could. I didn't want to... out of spite more than anything. In truth, I wanted to be a musician when I was a little girl, and then, somewhere, that changed, and I wanted to be a hero." It may have been watching one of All Might's interviews, or the sight of seeing Pro Heroes in action helping others. She didn't know when. She just…

She took a breath, forcing her clenched fists to stop shaking. "Someone who could use their quirk, just like she wanted but for everything other than making financial gain. That's how I wanted to get back at her."

Momo looked down to the street, her eyes shadowed and feeling shame burn across her mind. "Saving people, didn't matter to me... Being a hero didn't matter to me. I was motivated by resentment, Iida-san."

She looked at him, meeting his eyes, and she was grateful to not see judgement there, just a calm stoicism as he listened.

"I didn't deserve to be a hero," she said.

Tenya didn't say a word.

"I thought she would be angry, furious... But... she wasn't," She remembered her own quiet surprise at that, at the change in her mother's focus without even a word. "She turned all her energy into getting me to U.A., she was the one that got me the recommendation to enter. And then I was accepted when I passed the Recommendation Exam. And I wondered if I was worthy of being a hero. What kind of hero could I be if I was just doing this out of spite?"

She didn't wait for an answer, frankly, she didn't want one.

"But I was already there, already accepted and so I promised myself I would do better, that I'd live up to what it really means to be a hero." She shook her head "What I'm saying, Iida-san... is that even if you don't think you're worthy of being a hero, you can always keep working, to make yourself worthy, and live up to the expectation placed on you."

She bowed low. "Please don't quit, unless you think that goal is beyond your reach. Because if it's not... you can become a hero, Iida-san."

She didn't wait for his answer, her heart was thundering in her chest and to face any kind of judgement on his features now would be too much. "P-Please excuse me." The heiress rushed back to the recently parked car and to the mild chastisement of the worried Matou.

(X)

"There we go." Todoroki Fuyumi said as she came into the kitchen, carrying a tray that contained her little brother's favorite meal. A nice bowl of cold soba. She set the tray down on the table, Shoto sitting across from her patiently as he sipped from some herbal tea.

"Ah. Thank you." Shoto muttered as he received the tray. The white-haired woman smiled as she took her seat, her own dinner cooling down in front of her. A nice bowl of ramen with tamago and pork.

"Not a problem Shoto." Fuyumi replied as she held her metal chopsticks.

Shoto had been with Dad at Hosu...

He looked so relieved after the Sports Festival, she could tell. Yet now? He looked as if his mind was in a faraway place, and his body was going through the motions now…

As she slurped up some noodles, she waited until Shoto had done the same on his end. "So, Shoto… how's school?"

"Good." He replied, looking at the table as he paused in eating.

"Did you… do anything cool in Hero Training? Take any pop quizzes?" Fuyumi smiled awkwardly. Shoto usually fell short when it came to conversations, and to be fair she wasn't all that great either.

"We have Final Exams next week. I'll be studying for that." The twin-haired boy replied, his tone low. "We did Rescue Training. I did alright."

Fuyumi nodded, taking a sip of tea as she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Shoto… do you wanna talk about, well… your internship?" She asked, Shoto paused in his eating.

"Father taught me well en-"

"That's not what I meant." Fuyumi asked, cutting him off. "That night… In Hosu." She swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shoto was silent, not touching his food. He opened his mouth, as if wanting to speak. He closed his mouth. "N-Not really." Shoto has never stammered. At least, not in a long time.

"Shoto, you can talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it." He uttered, his tone hard as he gripped his chopsticks. His face looked pained, looking away as he clenched his teeth, clearly trying to suppress a memory.

Fuyumi reached across the table and grabbed his hand softly. "Let me help you." Her younger brother opened his mouth, then closed it as his eyes darted around in thought.

"Sis… I-"

The sound of heavy footsteps and a sliding door silenced Shoto, and his vulnerable visage was replaced by a stoic expression. Fuyumi turned to see her father, the Flame Hero Endeavor, standing in the doorway, his flames off.

"Finishing up dinner?" He asked gruffly. Shoto took his chopsticks and picked up one big helping of noodles before slurping them up.

"Just now." He said, swallowing as Endeavor walked through the room. "Thanks for the dinner Sis. Can you put the rest in a container for tomorrow?"

"Shoto…" He always finished her soba dishes. He stood up and patted himself down.

"If you'll excuse me-"

"Hold on a minute, Shoto." Endeavor said, crossing his arms. "I came this way to talk to you."

"Don't feel like it." Endeavor's eye twitched at his son's retort. "Cleaning up, then bed." He didn't bother looking his father in the eye.

Fuyumi looked worried, expecting her father to lash out for such insubordination. Yet he did not, in fact taking a small step aside.

"Get your rest then." Endeavor muttered, and Shoto walked out without a word. The tall red-haired man saw his son retreat down the hall before turning, meeting the narrowed eyes of his only daughter. He said nothing.

"Couldn't have waited five minutes or taken the scenic route?" Fuyumi huffed as she blew on her chopstick serving full of ramen and slurped it up.

Endeavor said nothing as he stood in the doorway, his face unmoving and eyes to the floor. "Dad." He perked up. "What happened at Hosu?" She uttered, setting down her chopsticks as she turned to face her hulk of a father. Endeavor looked at her, straight in the eye.

"My Branch Team and I responded to a crisis call. We acted to save as many lives as we could. To not bring along someone of Shoto's caliber would have resulted in more Noumu escaping the area and caused more casualties."

"Yet it was still a massacre." Fuyumi retorted, and she felt a sense of vindication when she saw his face twitch. The armor cracked. Then revulsion came rushing through her.

…

Damnit, now she was felt awful.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The white haired woman asked, sighing and turning away as she plucked up her egg yolk and mixed it into her broth, pork, and noodles.

"I came here to tell you something of importance." Endeavor reached into his armor, pulling out an envelope as he walked over and handed it to the white-haired girl. Fuyumi took it and swiftly opened it, and saw… plane tickets?

"What's this for?"

"Tickets to I-Island. I am going to be having a business meeting there with a potential Support Company in America. They pitched me a new armor design, so we will be going to I-Island during I-Expo to test it. I am taking Shoto with me as well." Endeavor crossed his arms. "If he is to surpass me properly, he will need to meet and set up connections. My name will go far in helping him down the line in getting every single edge he can take."

Fuyumi looked at the tickets inside before closing the envelope. "I don't think he wants anything to do with you right now."

"And you're right." Endeavor reached over and used his finger to reopen the envelope. "That's why you're coming too."

"What?" Fuyumi's eyes widened as she recounted the tickets… Three of them? Her Dad hadn't wanted anything to do with her ever since she couldn't live up to his expectations as a child. Because of that, Shoto had to carry the torch. Before her, Natsuo. And before him...

Touya...

"Yes. You're coming." Endeavor closed his eyes and took the envelope back. "You'll be watching over Shoto while I conduct business. When you're at the Island you can do whatever you want with him. Attend the Expo, go to Techa Meccanica, I don't care." He placed it in his armor.

Fuyumi was silent. "So… that's it?" She asked, looking up at her father.

"Yes." He turned. "Because right now, he needs something to take his mind off of that incident. A proper distraction. School will only go so far." He looked back, his hard green eyes looking into her brown ones. "You know this."

Fuyumi took a deep breath, then she noticed her father spot the soba bowl she had on the table. He walked over, grabbing a pair of metal chopsticks from the kitchen counter and taking a knee. He plucked several noodles and cupped the food, bringing it to his lips as Fuyumi quirked her eye. He slurped them up, and he nodded.

Cold soba was his favorite dish too...

"This is good." He mentioned, taking the chopsticks and placing them in the sink. "I'll be heading back to the office. Need to finish looking over plans for a new Branch Office in Sapporo. Lock up after I'm gone, and be sure to tell Shoto everything in the morning. He'll be more receptive if it's from you. I'll even be on a different flight as well. You two will be together when you fly out of Narita."

"Sure." Fuyumi said, and as Endeavor walked past, he patted her shoulder. The woman perked up and turned.

Those emerald eyes, usually as sharp as daggers, were soft for a moment. "Good night Fuyumi."

Fuyumi looked away, saying nothing as she held onto her arm. Her father's hand left her shoulder and she heard him depart the dining room, his footfalls heavy behind the wall. Yet that wasn't the direction of the front lawn.

It was towards Touya's room.

Closing her eyes, Fuyumi went back to finishing her ramen before it got too cold.

(X)

Let the world know that Peter Parker tried to ignore a certain pink-haired girl. There was a fleeting thought, that Mei wouldn't be too surprised to see him in the Support office this late, now that he finally got the chance to implement some new ideas since the internship ended.

So when he felt Mei get… uncomfortably close, he tried not to look too creeped out when he turned to see her magnifying eyes staring back at him. She was literally resting her chin on his shoulder as he looked down at his device.

"You're still here?" she asked.

He frowned slightly at the disbelief in her tone.

"... why wouldn't I be?"

"Juuuust curious~," she said in a sing-song voice, face way too close. "Oh!" She pointed at his holographic blueprint. "We could add this in, get some extra armor-"

"Too bulky."

"Oh, then maybe thrusters to give ya flight-"

"Too heavy."

"And then, we can use cables on your hips to help with additional maneuverability and-"

"Mei, I have my webs…"

"And equip blades on your wrists! Oh! And Baby Number 127: Exploding Harpoons!"

"You're not even listening are you…?"

Peter turned around, and the pink haired girl was already back at her workstation, working on another one of her babies. Man, she was fast. He sighed, he didn't know what he expected. Eccentric didn't even begin to describe Mei, but dedicated sure did.

Which is what he'd need to be if he wanted to finish this particular endeavor.

In front of him, several holographic screens, courtesy of Karen's projectors, displayed the different sections of the Spider Suit. By god, if he could have had this when he was trying to get through the suit's protocols back in that hotel, it would've gone a hundred times faster.

Throwing away the basic design, there wasn't anything that needed changing in the mask or the outer suit. No, the big thing would be the web shooters. The holographic design left, leaving a multi-sectioned display of the web shooters.

Every piece was outlined and highlighted, letting him see both the clock and the inner workings, so to speak.

"Hey Karen," Peter said, moving the hologram of the web shooters' power system, "What would we need to put a charge from the reactor into the web lining?"

Behind him, Peter was vaguely aware of the sounds of work pausing for a second.

"Are you hoping to make a new electro webbing?" Karen asked.

"Sort of, I was hoping to see if we could find a way to have webbing hold a charge," Peter clarified.

Shocking someone that was connected to him was all well and good, but what would happen if someone like Stain fought against him again? He couldn't just hope that he would be quick enough to dodge them. Or have great back up in Midoriya.

And with all the metal sticking out of their bodies and with weapons in their hands, a little shock to those parts would go a long way.

"If you wanted to make a sustained charge, you would need to have the webbing be capable of grounding itself on whatever it connects to," Karen said.

Peter nodded, that meant that he needed to work on the formula.

"Or you could make a different grounder," Mei said, hammering away on some poor piece of metal, "Think about it. You fire the web, then you shoot something else to hold the charge, ground it, and spread the charge through whatever the webbing is connected to!" She raised a hand. "You don't get shocked, don't burn your suit's power plus you can use your webs still, and then let the grounded-charge web do its job!"

Peter thought about it, it would make things easier in the short term…

"Yeah, but the formula still needs to change if I want to make it an all-in-one webbing. And have to work on a device that can contain energy needed to send a proper electric charge…"

"I didn't say you had to go with it," Mei chirped, "Just start with a building block or somethin'. The hadron collider didn't build itself in a day. It's basically like an electro land mine with spider webs!

That was… actually a good point. And a good analogy!

"Thanks, Mei," Peter said with a shrug and a grin, "Karen, can you bring up any designs on what she talked about?"

"I can fabricate some blueprints," the AI said, the holographic pictures morphing to become a series of equations that flashed and disappeared almost faster than Peter could blink.

"So what's this baby of yours going to be for?" Mei asked, a pair of pliers in her hand to rip off the circuits of a circuit board, "Thought you Hero Course people didn't have to make anything for your Finals."

"We don't," Peter answered, "This is something that I want to do now, get a decent start on before I head to I-Island this summer."

A screwdriver and a circuit board clattered to the ground. Peter raised an eyebrow at the mechanic as she… was she trembling?

"Y-you're going to I-Island!?" Mei exclaimed, her eyes flashing enough light to light up a city by themselves.

Peter had to jerk his head back so the girl couldn't get too close. He even leaned back since she was leaning so far forward, his wide eyes meeting her own wide target irises.

No personal space at all with her.

"Y-yeah, I got an offer to attend the expo they're showing. Won it at the Sports Festival."

"Aw, that's so lucky," Mei said, pouting at the information.

"You sound like you want to go," Peter said.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO GO!" Mei screamed.

She spun around, eyes twinkling as she stared off into the distance.

"I-Island is the home of the greatest babies in the world~! All of the greatest support contractors and businesses go there to practice their craft, to work with the best and make the greatest babies that the world has ever seen! And I-Expo is the biggest convention that has all the Support Companies show off their stuff! The Culture Festival here in U.A. apparently as their own Support Exposee which is based off of it, and I'm thinking ahead of what kind of babies I can make to display there! If I go to I-Expo, I can get so many ideas! So much inspiratioooon~! My muse wouldn't know what to do with itseeeeelf~!" Mei cheered as she twirled, as if dancing on the spot. "And with it, the more babies I can create to help others!"

Peter started. He'd never heard of this before. One would think that Mei would bring it up, but apparently, her aspirations for I-Island went as deep as they could be for someone in the mechanical world.

Which brought something else up to him.

"Hey Mei," Peter said, making the girl's head snap to him, her daydream broken but wide eyes and manic grin still plastered on her face. "Are you doing anything this summer?"

The pinkette tilted her head, thinking.

"Nope," she said, popping the word, "Just working away here, got to keep the wheels nice and greased."

"Then you want to spend the first month going to I-Island?"

With the question, Mei practically froze. That grin of her's disappeared, her mouth forming into an O.

"I was just thinking," Peter said, rubbing the back of his head. "I never really did anything to say thank you for helping me get Karen back, and I'm allowed to bring a plus one on my trip so if you want to come, I can take you."

There was a pause, and Peter was pretty sure that Mei didn't even breathe. Her eye twitched. She didn't even blink. Then, after her mouth closed, a smile etched its way onto Mei's face, split all the way to her ears.

"There's nothing about that sentence that I don't love."

Peter blinked, his turn in tilting his head..

"So is that a-"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO GO!" Mei squealed, "This is the best day ever! I get to go to I-Island!" she declared, pumping up her fists in victory.

Then, she gasped, her grimy gloves on her cheeks as they left black smudge marks. Her gasp sounded ghastly too.

"I'm going to I-Island, I need a project that I can show everyone! I need to make an UberBaby!"

With a speed that no one would expect out of Mei's quirk, the pinkette was rummaging through her workstation, throwing out blueprint after blueprint as she searched for the right one. She scanned them all before she pulled on a specific glove, turned on a button and a holographic display appeared. She tapped on a folder, and cracked open a massive array of PDF blueprints as she got to scanning them one at a time with a swipe of her hand. He could hear her giddy constrained laughter as he watched her bounce on the balls of her feet, barely containing her excitement. Peter gave a small chuckle at the sight and behind him, Karen's monitor beeped.

"You know, if it were anyone else, I would think they were about to pass out with how hard they were going."

"It's… something," he said.

"You can say it's kind of weird, Peter."

"She's excited." Peter smiled, shaking his head as Mei continued to giggle like a kid on Christmas Morning. "Let her have her fun."

(X)

There was something about watching something grow that All for One couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was the natural state of humans, to have pride in watching the things they created grow and become something beyond what anyone, even he, could imagine. Free from the evolutionary failure of aging, All for One had experienced the feeling dozens, possibly hundreds of times and it had grown rather dull.

Yet, watching this particular creation grow, it was different.

A strange mixture of emotions that All for One had not felt in a long time. Interest and excitement came to him in equal measures.

Strapped in his medical chair as he was, there was little he could do beyond hearing through the screen as Tomura worked through another Noumu, going by the sound of flesh becoming ash and the strangled cry of his creation. The artificial human practically screamed as the young villain used his quirk to atomize the creature faster than All for One remembered him being able to. He could sense Tomura's glee as he heard his protege's dark laughter. He could see it now: Tomura smiling, his cracked lips and yellowed teeth demanding more even without saying a word.

"That's the fifth one this week," Doctor Garaki Kyudai mused, tapping on his tablet.

"You have plenty of Low Ends," All for One dismissed, "If anything, young Tomura is clearing out the trash that wouldn't be of use to us anyway. They can be replaced with just a simple vagrant off the street."

Garaki didn't say anything, but All for One could feel him relent. He knew that while the good Doctor didn't appreciate the Noumu being used like this, the growth in Tomura's quirk was fascinating.

It was rare for a Quirk to evolve within someone, but All for One had seen it happen a few times. In his youth, he thought that such things were nothing but a fluke, a rush of power brought out by a body's dying gasps.

Yet, as he watched Tomura, he found himself thinking that it was desperation, not fear, that brought out a quirk's true power. When there was nothing left to lose, nothing else but the battle before someone, then they could shine.

Desperation, or perhaps drive. Yes, a drive to satisfy one's hatred.

Simple as her quirk was, the last great wielder of One for All proved it well enough. A divine comedy it might have been, it still proved a worthy enough example to compare to.

"He's asking to go after specific targets again," Garaki sighed. "He just doesn't get it, does he?"

"I heard from Kurogiri," All for One replied as he rested in his chair.

"You're not concerned?" The Doctor asked.

"It is of little consequence," All For One said, "Like most young villains, he's finally found a tangible outlet for his vendetta, and like all teenagers, he's impatient."

"And like all teenagers, how long till it takes him to strike out on his own? Or, like all teenagers, do something so boneheaded there's no correcting his mistake?"

All for One turned his head as far as the medical tubes would allow. He couldn't see the good Doctor, but there was something unsettling about being looked at with his hollowed eyes. He raised a single hairless eyebrow.

"Doctor, do you think I haven't predicted just that?"

Garaki quickly shook his head.

"Of course not, nothing could get past your intuition," Garaki paused. "I am simply… conflicted."

"Oh? Then speak your mind Doctor, let me hear what conflicts you so." All for One rested his chin on his fist, smirking in amusement.

The Doctor flinched, but it wasn't in surprise of the declaration. All for One was nothing if not diplomatic when the occasion suited him. Only a fool would think that he could anticipate everything, and after so long, All for One knew the value of hearing the opinions of like-minded individuals. He never would have become the true ruler of Japan had he not.

No, this was slight fear, which only interested All for One more.

"It is just that, all these years of nurturing the boy, you never let me give him any enhancements or other quirks. The boy is compatible with a few, and his mentality, while wild, is controllable. He's more like an attack dog if anything."

"I fail to see the problem," All for One shrugged.

"I am simply thinking, why shower him with your favor, when there are others, one in particular that could be used and be far easier to control?"

All for One paused. It was an honest question, one that a part of him respected the Doctor for asking. It was rather odd of All for One, picking favorites like this.

Perhaps it was the connection to All Might that drove him, and his other options lacked that visceral edge to them. Or maybe it was that Tomura, in another life, could've been like his dear younger brother? He does have a unique physical resemblance. Or perhaps it was that Shimura Tenko was someone who had all the chances to be a hero, if only someone other than All for One reached out their hand that day fifteen years ago.

"Do you remember how long it took me to carve out my empire, Doctor?" All for One asked.

Garaki didn't answer, tapping on his tablet.

"A few decades, if rumors are to be believed. But I'll be generous and say half a century."

"And how long did it take All Might to tear it all down?" All for One asked again. He gave his confidant no time to answer. "Eight years. Such was his influence. A symbol of what everyone could be, what a normal man could strive to be. Imagine the stain on society, of a symbol that rose to that level."

He raised a hand, practically holding up the monitor that showed a laughing Tomura as he punched the Low End's corpse, yelling "Midoriyaaaa! Yaoyorozu! Todorokiiii! Parkeeeeeer!" with each swing of his fists.

"A symbol that shows what is possible, what can rise from the shadows no matter how bright the light. That as the sun shines, an equally crushing darkness comes with it. It is that feeling, that realization, that people will come to. No matter what, even if a thousand All Might's rose from One for All, it would only make more villains to oppose them."

"And you believe the boy will be able to show that?" Garaki said, looking at the screen as Tomura howled with sadistic glee.

"I have faith that he will rise to the challenge and tear down All Might's false peace," All for One said, "And if you don't believe…"

Across his eyeless and scarred visage, the Symbol of Evil grinned.

"Have faith knowing that there are others who will… others in this world who were born wicked."

(X)

Well, there ya have it. One more breather chapter. We will probably have one more before we begin the Final Exams in earnest. But this is a nice set up chapter. Stain and Shigaraki's influence still holds strong, even if the former is in jail and the latter seems to be burning his mentor's reserves to soothe his burning anger.

Quarantine has begun now here in the US as of Mid April 2020, and it's pretty darn crudy. Sure, you stay home and have more time to write? Well, not if your family wants you to watch Tom Hanks movies every other week and in between we watch an oldies classic. Granted, they've been good but *shrug*. Thing is, my rhythm has been thrown off. Plans for this fic has been changed up as well, only far down the line of course.

Not as much fighting this chapter thankfully between me and LD, so that's always good. Learned a fair bit.

Also, if anyone has knowledge on say: Final Fantasy 7, the MCU, and One Piece. 'Specially One Piece. Could be a new side project I could work in a blue moon and stuff. And I guess Fate/Grand Order or GBF, and Overlord(the one with the bone daddy Lich). If anyone is a writer and is intrigued, hit me up. Better be a good one tho.(though I'll probably do the OP one myself).

Anywho, big thanks to LD 1449, IKnowNothing, and Vandebz for their help. I'll see ya'll next month depending how my mood plays out. Next chapter can be done sooner or later. Anyways, see ya'll next time.


	36. Chapter 36

"Haaa man, this week has been aching my brain…" Kirishima groaned. Peter chuckled a bit as he walked alongside the red-haired boy from the bus drop off lot. School was going slow on Saturday, as it was a study period and most of the General Studies students were at home. But for those in the Hero Course, they had access to the facilities to train for the Practical Final Exam. For this exam, Peter and Kirishima had agreed to have their studying times at Momo's house in order to practice and stretch their legs, as it were.

Speaking of which, Peter had been floored upon seeing Momo's estate before the rest of the gang had arrived. Momo was there waiting for him and the two hashed out a proper schedule going with two study periods, a break in-between, and a movie night!

"Least those movies we saw last night were rad in their own right! That Ripley was one helluva man...ly woman!"

"Yeah, Ripley is darn cool. Hagakure was in front of me, but I could hear her squeaking a lot during the two movies. Alien and Aliens were awesome." Peter replied. He was glad that Mina's selection for movie night won out via a raffle Momo had made since he was able to see their reactions. Hagakure, Kaminari and Sero clearly weren't into horror flicks as much as Ashido was.

"Wonder why it was two we saw…" The redhead mused as he crossed his arms. "I mean, I wanna know what happens next! I heard there was a good nine other movies in the Alien franchise and-"

"You don't wanna know." Peter cut him off, making his companion turn around.

"But, Ripley and Newt and Hicks. They were on the ship and-"

"You don't. Wanna know." Peter said with a curt grin.

"...Oh."

"Moving on to more important things, hit me with the pairs in the DNA Code." Kirishima's face fell.

"Oh come on Ace, you can't pull that on me! I just got the theorem stuff down!" He whined.

"Our science test is Monday. Gotta be prepared." Peter patted him on the shoulder as the two got up to the main level and began to walk through U.A.'s halls towards the locker rooms. They could hear the bustle upstairs of the Juniors and Seniors taking early Exams.

"Oh! Yaomomo!" Kirishima gawked in surprise as Momo was standing at the door of her locker room, and in her hero costume as well. Guess she was here for some training too! "Here for some training?"

"I am. And I see that Parker is teaching you on the basics of molecular sciences? I could have sworn I heard something about DNA down the hall." Momo mused.

"Y-Yeah," Peter said, gingerly scratching the back of his head, "I was about to teach him about the DNA strands again. You know, elementary biology stuff."

"Elementary for you maybe! I'm still trying to memorize their names!" The redhead wailed. "Like, there's Adidas-"

"Adenine." Peter corrected.

"Thymoose."

"Thymine." Followed by Momo.

"Cytosis."

"Cytosine." Peter again.

"And Guacamole!"

"Guanine." Finished up the black-haired beauty, and Kirishime blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Relax dude." Peter patted him on the back. "We're here to help." He turned to Momo. "You going to Battle Center Beta?"

"I am. Although, I was hoping to find someone from Class A here, and thankfully you two are the first ones I've met. If you can hang on for just a moment." Momo went back into the girls' locker room, and was back out in several moments with a foil-wrapped item in both hands.

"Oh?" Peter blinked.

"Open it up!" Momo exclaimed happily, beaming as she handed them over to Peter and Kirishima. The red-haired youth and the American complied and perked up.

"A rice ball?" Peter asked, seeing… a fried egg of sorts. Or what could be a fried egg? Inside the seaweed wrap was something that was egg-shaped. It had the whites and the yellow yolk and everything!

"Yes, my family cook helped me make them!" Peter and Kirishima looked back at each other.

Hopefully her cooking skills weren't like her mom's… or she got a lot of help.

The redhead seemed to have the same thought going through his head as well.

The two of them took a bite, and their eyes lit up.

"Momo-san, these are great!" The girl blushed at the praise, looking to the side.

"Yeah!" Kirishima exclaimed as he chomped away at it. "Props to the cook!"

"T-Thank you. I was nervous on how my first foray into cooking would turn out, but I'm glad you like it so much! Trust me." She laughed. "I remember how bad my Mother's cooking was. I hope this makes up for that gaffe!"

Peter and Kirishima as one gave a thumbs-up. "All's forgiven." Kirishima said with a full mouth as he finished scarfing it down.

"You're good." Peter swallowed before he spoke. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Well, we can go to the Battle Center together." Momo beamed. "After I put away some of the onigiri. If I see the others, I'll be sure to hand them over today, as I know they will want to be here either to study or train."

"I can hit them up in the group text." Peter raised a hand. "Tell 'em you got breakfast. And it's not shepherd's pie with…"

Momo winced, but nodded. "Yes… with fried egg, vinegar, sardines and Mahi…" She then shook her head. "W-Well, don't let me keep you waiting."

"Yeah, let's get dressed and onto training Ace!" Kirishima grinned as he walked into the locker room.

"Already sent the message." Karen spoke in Peter's ear as the brown-haired boy nodded before following his red haired friend inside to get changed.

(X)

Several years ago, Tenya had read an expression.

When a man changed, familiar sights were subsequently seen through different eyes.

He always appreciated it when it came to works of fiction, but it was another feeling entirely when he felt it in person.

Never before had these hallowed halls felt as they did now. Even with no one in the hallways, all of the students confined to their homeroom classes for the morning, it felt different... more peaceful. And Tenya has always been on who was studious and preferred the rigid and familiar. The comfort of protocol.

Tenya didn't know why, but he was thankful for the feeling of something different, as nebulous as it was.

He arrived at Principal Nezu's door, the Mousy Principal's face carefully blank as Tenya entered.

"Thank you for having me on such short notice, sir," The blue-haired boy said, bowing deeply.

"Of course Iida- kun."

He paused.

"I trust you've reached your decision?"

Tenya felt something heavier settle in his chest. That feeling of doubt needling away at him as it had for the last few days. Except, with that doubt, came a few memories.

Yaoyorozu talking with him, the mouse before him giving him a second chance. On top of that… after things had cooled down.

He had talked with his brother again.

Things weren't perfect, and Tenya feared they never would be. But at the very least, they managed to talk.

And because of that, the doubt still remained. No matter the feeling that he could get from Yaoyorozu, even stepping into this room still felt like an insult to someone else. Someone he didn't know, but knew that was more deserving.

"I am… willing to try," Tenya said, his voice cautious.

The tone alone made that feeling of guilt grow in his chest. Where was the conviction? The energy and the promise that came with the Plus Ultra saying?

He didn't have it.

He said exactly what he was thinking, but even that felt insignificant.

Nezu nodded once.

"I see, that answer isn't exactly what I hoped to hear, but I am thankful to hear it nonetheless."

Tenya nodded, and the Principal leaned forward on his desk, a kind smile on his face.

"Give it time," Nezu said, "The battle within will rage for some time, but I know that you've taken a step towards victory."

"Yes sir," Tenya said.

"Now," the principal said, leaning back into his perky tone, "I believe that you have an exam that you best get to."

"Yes sir," Tenya repeated, bowing once more.

Turning around, pushing open the principal's door felt easy. A relief, given that the next obstacle would be much more daunting.

His feet guided him through the halls till he stood in front of the doors of classroom 1-A.

He took a deep breath. Whatever he felt when he opened these doors, he would get through this test, and others like it.

He could do that much.

Pushing aside the doors, Tenya felt himself immediately become the center of attention. At his desk, Mr. Aizawa raised a single curious brow, even while the rest of his features screamed of annoyance.

He wasn't the sight that stole the show for Tenya.

Izuku and Ochako turned positively radiant upon seeing him again.

And Yaoyorozu looked exceedingly happy as well.

So he smiled, and it felt natural. The action was cut off when Aizawa-sensei cleared his throat.

"Iida," Aizawa said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You're late."

"Forgive me Sensei, I needed to configure several matters with the Principal-"

"That's nice," Aizawa said, waving his sentence off, "Your test is set up on your desk, you don't get extra time for being late, so get to it."

He paused halfway through the motion of stepping into his sleeping bag.

"That goes double for everyone else, you should be a quarter of the way done by this point."

That statement got several curious eyes to slam back to their test. Though, Tenya did manage to catch Midoriya waving at him, and even Parker gave him a small nod as he crossed over to his desk. Yaoyorozu smiled, nodding as he got to his seat.

… His desk.

No words could describe the feeling that overcame him when he saw that it was exactly the same as it once was. The only difference was a test set atop it, which would be a challenge to complete.

But sitting down, with a pencil in his hand, the familiar motions of writing out the math equations and the scientific theories came back to him. He wrote and wrote, like everyone else around him.

And eventually, that guilt started to lessen.

(X)

The next few days consisted of nothing but exams.

For Peter, the math and science exams were a breeze, and he was able to leave early. He would have fine-tuned his suit with Mei, but she had her own exam in the Support Department. Peter fully believed that the mad inventor would pass, so long as she remembered that she had an exam in the first place…

He spent his time largely studying with Karen and going over History and Japanese, and the subjects made Peter grind his teeth. Karen had no problem iterating history lessons and synopsis she could find on the web, but it was up to Peter to retain them. He was never really a history buff, but to learn centuries of history that he still hadn't even reached the tip of was aggravating. As well as the intricacies of Katakana, Hiragana and Kanji in Japanese. Yu helped, giving a fresh perspective, but he had to stay for the entirety of the exam period to complete them both.

English was simple. It was his native tongue and he had no issue with it.

Of course, Karen herself would not help Peter on any of the exams, citing a 'Academic Safeguard' installed in her system so that the wall crawler wouldn't have an AI cheating for him.

Before long it was Thursday, and Peter was leaving the locker room dressed in his Spider-Man suit. "Web Cartridges set?" He asked.

"All clear." The displays of his web ammunition were at full. All systems green. Vitals good. Peter grinned as he walked out, seeing the other students walking on ahead.

"On the bus." Aizawa said while leading his students out of the hallway, and before them was a bus. "We're going to the Testing Center now." Peter nodded as all of his fellow classmates lined up.

"Maaaan… Why can't they post the grades yet, the suspense is killing meeeee~" Ashido whined as they began to get on the bus.

"Don't you feel confident that you passed?" Kirishima asked. He flexed, grinning. "I feel great! I gave it my all!"

"I know I did too! I learned a lot under Yaomomo and Parker, but I wanna know ASAP so I can get on with it and think of the camp!" Ashido implored.

"If I were you," Aizawa mentioned. "I'd focus more on the Practical Exam than your written exams right now. Move along." The black-haired man mused as the pinkette perked up.

"I'm sure you did great Ashido." Peter called out as they got on the bus and he took his seat by the window. "Keep your head up." The girl dressed in the tie-dye purple and green outfit turned his way and nodded.

"Thanks, Parker. I learned a lot under you and Yaomomo over the last week. You two are natural teachers!" Peter blushed under his mask.

"Well.. I just imparted on you what I know is all." He said, looking to the side, feeling someone sit beside him. "H-Had some good teachers in my life."

"And help from yours truly." Karen whispered, taking in some pride.

"Of course. You too." Peter whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" Came a voice and the young hero turned, finding Izuku right next to him with a curious glance.

…

Did he just hear Karen?

"Umm, come again?" Peter asked, his eyes a little wider than usual.

"I could have sworn I heard a feminine voice speak in English, and you just did so too." Izuku mentioned as he sat with his hands in his lap.

He did! Cripes!

The other students were filing in, game faces on many as they were ready for the Practical Final.

"I-Uhhh…" Peter stammered. "J-Just talking to myself," He said in Japanese. "I mean, I'm sure Ashido had some good teachers too! Hehe!" _'I made no sense right there. Fudge._ ' He thought to himself.

Words appeared over Peter's HUD. _'I'll be quiet for now.'_

Izuku titled his head. "If you say so…" The green-haired boy replied.

Soon the last student filed in, as Peter could see Momo sitting beside Jirou up front and Aizawa took his place by the driver's seat. The automated bus started up and they were on the road, most of the class sitting in silence outside of a few whispers.

Peter leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. 'I wonder what the Practical will be… Has to be Hero stuff if we're in our costumes.' He mused to himself. He then heard muttering beside him as he opened an eye, seeing Izuku whisper to himself and using a finger to write on his gloved palm.

"Will our exam be fighting the teachers, or battling ourselves? Or will there be additional robots? The possibility of bringing in alumni from U.A. too is not off the table so what would Aizawa be planning?" Izuku wondered to himself as Peter let off a small chuckle.

"Could be anything. Just got to keep an open mind Midori." Peter spoke, earning Izuku's gaze.

"Oh, well...that is true, but I'm trying to wonder what we may face. Anything from Robot Villains to fighting teachers or even ourselves and what not."

"Best thing we can do is just deal with it." Peter shrugged.

"Yeah, guess we're gonna have to think this up on the fly." Izuku uttered to himself.

"Oh, there's the entrance to the Battle Center!"

Whispers were more hushed as the bus came to a stop.

"We're here." Aizawa stated.

"Alright everyone, first rows out front. Single file. Let's do this quick." Momo said as she stood up, taking on her role as Class Representative well. Each student left the bus one by one before they were deposited before the entrance gate into Battle Center Beta.

Before them stood the teachers who had taught them throughout the year. Aizawa walked over to join the row of Snipe, Cementoss, Midnight, Thirteen, Ectoplasm, Power Loader and Present Mic. Above them was a giant electronic billboard of sorts as well with U.A.'s logo on it.

"Now then, your Practical Exam will begin shortly." Aizawa declared as Class 1-A stood at attention. "The grading criteria of this exam will be different from most, with a pass or fail requirement. And, if some of you did your homework, I bet you asked your upperclassmen on what past Final Exams had entailed, right?"

… Didn't think of that. Peter shrugged.

"It's gonna be a Robot Rumble! Like facing an army of Zero Pointers!" Kaminari declared confidently.

"A free for all fight to the finish?" Sato inquired.

"Not quite my dear students!" A voice spoke out, and from behind Cementoss was Principal Nezu! "You see, Aizawa here has decided to change the Exams from past years! In other words, something completely different!"

A groaning sound came from the Electric User. So much for getting his hopes up.

"I must say Eraserhead, Class 1-A here has been forcing you to be quite creative haven't they? You were the one who made the War of the Flags event for the Festival after all." The mousebear said as he looked up to the shaggy-haired man who gave the slightest of shrugs.

Aizawa turned his attention onto the students. "Due to the growth you all have had here in U.A. and at your internships, combined with the external factors, I felt it appropriate to change the exam's formatting in this case." He tapped his watch, and the billboard flashed, displaying three lines with text in them.

 **HOSTAGE CRISIS.**

 **VILLAIN CHASE.**

 **DISASTER CRISIS.**

"Our Practical today will be three seperate simulations, all of which will be emulating events you all will encounter in your careers as Pros." Aizawa stated as the class buzzed with questions.

"Hostages? Disaster?" Sero said aloud.

"Bring on the villains! I can take 'em!" Kirishima declared.

"Of course, the teachers you see before you will be taking part in this simulation. Some of whom will be playing certain roles. They may aid you, or may fight against you or something else entirely different." Aizawa then smirked. "Plus, let's say that we have a little surprise or a dozen in each scenario."

"Hang on," Izuku spoke aloud. "People taking part in… a hostage situation and a disaster? Not robots?"

"Who will they be?" Uraraka asked, while Aizawa let off a soft, almost sadistic chuckle.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now, I myself won't be taking part in each exam, as I will be on the ground with you being your Proctor. How you pass will be up to me. If you meet my standards and go beyond, and fulfill the objectives of each simulation, you'll pass. If not, you'll fail. I trust I don't need to elaborate further?" No questions, save for a raised hand from… "Bakugo."

"We have twenty people in our class." The blonde bomber spoke out as Peter didn't look his way. "And three simulations. I take it we aren't going to be dividing this up evenly?"

"Correctomundo! For each simulation you'll be part of a team!" Present Mic spoke out. "As for which team, well they've already been decided by us!" He raised a hand. "Now let's see those teams! And-"

 _Snap_.

Peter coughed, looking away as he grit his teeth under his mask, his body tightening up.

"heeeere are your teams and teachers!" Present Mic declared as the names were now on display besides the exam criteria.

 **HOSTAGE CRISIS.** _Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki Shoto, Kaminari Denki, Asui Tsuyu, Hagakure Toru, Sato Rikido, Koji Koda_ **. Teachers:** _Cementoss, Midnight and Present Mic_

 **VILLAIN CHASE.** _Peter Parker, Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina, Shoji Mezo, Uraraka Ochako, Kirishima Eijirou_ **. Teachers:** _Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Nezu_

 **DISASTER CRISIS.** _Midoriya Izuku, Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyoka, Aoyama Yuga, Mashirao Ojiro, Tokoyami Fumikage, Iida Tenya_ **. Teachers:** _All Might, Thirteen, and Power Loader_

"As you can see, Battle Center Beta is our main Test Center for the first two simulations, with the U.S.J.," Aizawa stated. "Hosting the last exam. As stated earlier, the teachers will be playing certain roles within the simulation. What they entail will not be revealed until the exam begins."

Chasing after a bad guy? Should be easy, although the teachers involved would be Snipe, Ectoplasm and Principal Nezu himself. Snipe supposedly could shoot any projectile and never miss, while Ectoplasm could make clones. Nezu was, according to his profile page, the smartest creature in the world.

"Hostage Team, make your way into the Battle Center's main square. I'll be joining you shortly." Aizawa ordered. "Teachers, get to your positions and notify our volunteers helping us in this exam." He said. "Rest of Class A, go to the same room you watched the Battle Trials in when you first arrived. You'll find Recovery Girl there."

"Roger that!" Mic saluted, grinning.

Cementoss took a deep breath. "I hope I am up for this… I'll give it my all to ensure your students get the best experience possible."

"Nervous?" Midnight smirked as she looked up at the Cement Man. Peter didn't hear them as they made small talk going on ahead. Bakugo, Todoroki and the others went on ahead as well.

"Good luck Asui!" Izuku called out.

"Thanks, and call me Tsu!" The frog girl replied as she hopped along with Hagakure and Koji.

Okay, feeling better now.

"Peter-san, the group?" Momo said, and Peter perked up, seeing the rest of the class going on ahead. She and Izuku were close by.

"Oh, yeah. Spaced out." He shook his head. "Sorry."

(X)

Shoto walked with the group as they followed the arrows leading deeper into Battle Center Beta, his peers talking amongst themselves.

"So we get to save hostages huh? Sounds exciting!" Hagakure chirped as the floating pair of gloves spoke with Asui.

"Knowing the teachers, I bet they're gonna have to come up with some way for us to think super hard." Kaminari complained, walking beside Sato.

"Let's not focus on thinking super hard for a while. My head is still hurting after all those exams."

"Penny for your thoughts, Todoroki? Got any ideas on what kinda situation we will be placed in to save hostages?" Hagakure asked, the dual-haired boy feeling her eyes on him.

"Yeah, you're pretty smart and have a big know-how on hero stuff considering your family. What do you think?" Kaminari inquired. Shoto was quiet, his brain searching for an answer.

"At this point, a hostage situation can be anything from a stickup to a heist. So it's best not to dwell on that, and…" He remembered that the teachers themselves would be taking part as well. That's right, they may be foes in this exam. "Focus on who might be the villains." He noticed Bakugo look back at him from the front.

"Good point… If it's Midnight we're in serious trouble, considering her Quirk." Sato said. "Can't she knock anyone out with her pink mist stuff?"

"And worst yet, it has a more immediate effect on boys. And they're the majority here, no offense." Asui added.

"None taken," Shoto replied. "Present Mic's Quirk is called Voice, which allows him to raise his vocal pitch to high levels. That means if we face him in a frontal assault, we'll get caught up in his soundwaves."

"Ribbit… I remember going to a concert once with my Dad when I was young." Asui grimaced as she rubbed her ears. "He took us to the front row and the rock band was so loud…"

"Mic will make that sound like a whisper. Better be ready to lose your eardrums." Bakugo spoke unsympathetically. "Aizawa said that Recovery Girl is nearby, so breaking some bones may be par for the course here."

"Yeah, don't giant stereos fire out the audio in a cone or something? Ohhh, I wish Jirou was hereeee…" Hagakure added.

"She would be able to counter Mic with her own Earphone Jack." Kaminari had his hands behind his head. "Knowing Aizawa, he probably had that in mind, didn't ya teach?" He turned his head, seeing Aizawa follow behind and not even giving a word. "Why so serious?" He uttered, rolling his eyes as he focused back in front.

"That means our best bet is Cementoss!" Sato smashed his fist into his hand. "With my Sugar Rush, I can take out his stone walls!"

"That's right!" Hagakure chimed in. "And Bakugo, with your Explosions combined with Todoroki's fire and ice, we can handle Cemen-"

"Don't be stupid." Bakugo cut off the invisible girl as he looked back, his ruby-red eyes glaring. "Knowing Aizawa back there." Shoto turned, seeing Aizawa follow the group in silence. "Regardless of any teacher he throws at us, he's going to counter each and every one of us. And I'm guessing it's right up there." Bakugo rounded the corner as Shoto followed, and true enough, down the street within the Battle Center was a collection of people, mostly Ectoplasm clones with big blue vests over their trench coats. Police Uniforms?

"Hey we have some Ectoplasm clones to help!" Kaminari said gleefully before his face fell. "Who's that guy?" He asked, noting a man walking through the crowd of clones. He was in a beige trenchcoat of sorts.

"Yes, I asked the police station to supply me with some help for this exam. The police chief there was kind enough to assist me himself this morning for this specific exercise." Aizawa spoke up as he was just behind the group. The group of people were in front of what seemed to be a bank, which proved that this would indeed be a Heist-turned-Hostage Crisis.

"Thankfully this will be just under an hour of my time." Said the average looking man as he finished Aizawa's thoughts. "These the students?" He asked, eyes looking over the students before he coughed. "Pardon me, heroes?"

"In training." Aizawa finished for him. "And yes. Now, students." He ordered, and everyone turned around. "Here is your prompt for this exam. As you can see, this bank has been seized by villains, with hostages inside." He stood with his hands in his pockets as his red eyes looked over each of the students. "Your mission is simple: find a way to save all of the hostages, and neutralize the villains. Depending on how you fulfill this objective will result in passing or failing this exam. Some of you have taken part in situations where civilians were in danger." Shoto shifted uncomfortably. "And all of you have confronted villains during your time here at U.A., for better or for worse. Use what you know, share with your comrades and adapt on the fly. You cannot ask me for advice, I will simply ignore you. However," He gestured. "Police Chief Fukuda Botan here will be happy to assist you."

"Indeed." Fukuda spoke with a confident grin. "We're happy to see you all have arrived on the scene, Heroes. We have a situation and-"

Suddenly there was an outburst of loud boisterous laughter that interrupted him, and the students turned towards the Electronic Billboard above the bank as it frizzled in and out. Shoto's heart tightened. Wait, it sounded similar… could it be All Might?!

"FOOOOOOOLS!" Came a voice as the screen flickered to life and there on the screen was… Cementoss wearing groucho glasses and a top hat. "I SEE THAT YOU HAVE COME TO THWART ME AND MY MINION'S PLANS! NOT TODAY, FOR I-"

Kaminari burst out laughing while Hagakure stifled laughter, the rest of the students gaping at the ridiculous disguise Cementoss had donned. "He just put that on and that's it!" Kaminari bent over in raucous laughter. Chief Fukada gave their teacher a sideways glance that made Aizawa roll his eyes.

"I… wait, what was my line again…" He looked to the side. "Oh, that!" He coughed into his hands. "FOR I! ROCKMASTER, WILL ESCAPE THIS VAULT WITH ALL OF ITS RICHES!"

"So it's Cementoss, huh? Bring it on!" Sato pulled out his sugar shaker, thumb ready to remove the top.

"OHHH?! HEROES HAVE COME! DRAT! CURSES! BUT, WE HAVE THE UPPER HAND!" The camera panned over, and there on the floor against the bank counter was…

Present Mic in casual attire… Midnight in a scandalous looking business formal outfit… which zoomed away, blurring… more people? "No no no go pan over them all! Slowly!" Cementoss' voice said.

"But her attire is so… I can't bear to watch…" Came a meek voice over the other end. It was male of sorts, young too, but not one who Shoto recognized.

"Who is that?" Bakugo growled, eyes narrowed as Shoto stepped up.

"A surprise Aizawa placed in there no doubt." He deduced. Which meant an unknown enemy, with an unknown quirk.

"Still… Cementoss looks so stupid pfftahahaah!" Kaminari added as he pointed at the concerned stone man. Shoto heard a snort and turned, seeing the police chief stifling laughter.

Aizawa saw Fukuda smirking up a storm. "You're not helping."

"Sorry, you should have picked better Eraser." He smiled with a shrug, causing the black-haired man to sigh hard through his nose as he pinched the bridge of it. "Oh, I needed this break. Thanks."

"You're not welcome."

The camera's focus returned to a snickering Midnight, who perked and then slumped, groaning and was… writhing very eagerly. The moans coming from her...

"Oh jeez..." Sato added, pink on his cheeks..

"Oh yes~" Kaminari giggled with a grin.

"Pervs." Hagakure huffed.

"I think I hear Tokoyami screaming." Asui added.

"You do? I don't-" Kaminari was cut off as the sound of an indignant roar came through, it was light and muted, but it was there.

"Yeah I hear it."

"What the hell!" Bakugo yelled out, gaining everyone's attention as the camera panned over and…

(X)

In the Observation Room, Peter Parker felt something.

Spider senses ting-

 _"IS THAT MY MOM/DAD!?"_

The screams of pure horror made his ears ring, and he was certain some inner ear function had ruptured or something because holy hell, the pair of lungs on his classmates could have been a quirk in and of itself.

He leaned away, turning one eye towards Jirou and Midoriya who were both staring at the screen with open-mouthed horror.

(X)

There was a short plump woman with green hair? "Midoriya?!" Bakugo gawked. Midoriya… Wait, that's Midoriya's mother? There was another man too, one with shaggy blonde hair and punk rock clothing.

"Whoa, that's Jirou's Dad!" Kaminari's humor was gone, pointing at the screen in shock. Hmmm.. Yeah, the punk clothing did look familiar...

"Hey Aizawa!" Bakugo turned, eyes wide with anger. "What's the big idea!?"

"We needed some volunteers." Aizawa replied before he smirked. "I figured that in order to make this more of an intimate experience, I sent out a little survey to your parents' emails or gave them phone calls asking if they wanted to take part in helping their children become heroes. I say over half of them obliged." He put his hands in his pockets.

"I trust you'll be taking this far more seriously." He turned, and the dual-haired boy saw Hagakure and Kaminari shiver under his glare.

"R-Right!" Hagakure stuttered. Kaminari patted his cheeks and shook his head.

Cementoss coughed with an 'Ahem'. "AS YOU CAN SEE! I HAVE HOSTAGES THAT I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL UNLESS MY DEMANDS ARE MET HEROES! LET ME DEMONSTRATE TO YOU HOW SERIOUS I AM! KAIJU!"

And suddenly, tentacles lurched out, attacking the Ectoplasm clone while eliciting a fascinated look from Midoriya's mother. The tentacles looked like they belonged to a squid as they constricted him! Then they tightened… and the clone dissolved into wisps of smoke, clearly 'dead'.

"NOW!" Rockmaster yelled as he knelt down, pressing his hands against the ground as stone spears surrounded the hostages. Midoriya's mother jumped a little in surprise, but Shoto could just make out Midnight's hand holding her own for a moment. "IF MY DEMANDS ARE NOT MET WITHIN THIRTY MINUTES' TIME, I WILL KILL ALL OF THE HOSTAGES HERE! IF YOU SO DARE TRY TO ATTACK ME AND MY POWERFUL MINION KAIJU, I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I HAVE THE UPPER HAND HERE HEROES, YOU DO NOT! BWAHAHAHAHAHA-" Cementoss broke off in a coughing fit after. "Ooph… My throat. I am not good at yelli-Oh. THIRTY MINUTES! OR ELSEEEEEE!"

"Now then." Aizawa cut in, and the students turned towards him. "Your objective: Save the remaining hostages and defeat the villains, without causing any harm to the hostages or major collateral damage to the bank. You have your time limit. Your Final Exam begins now." He stepped back, hands in his pockets as the heroes in training turned towards the bank while the police officers took cover behind their cars, hands on guns as they pointed at the villains.

"Crap, he said if we go in right away he'd kill them!" Kaminari uttered. "So much for me trying to Paralyze them too, they're too close to the hostages!"

"You had a plan?" Bakugo asked.

"Well, yeah, it was forming in my head before Cement-I mean, Rockmaster made his demands. Asui, remember the U.S.J.?"

"How can I not, ribbit?"

"Well, I was about to suggest you throw me at the bank full throttle, then I use my Quirk to stun them like we did with the villains at the Shipwreck Zone!" Kaminari sighed. "But that's out the window…"

"That plan is fucking stupid." Bakugo growled.

"It woulda worked!"

"Maybe to give you more brain damage."

"Speaking of Kaiju, did he have some kind of Octopus Quirk or something?" Hagakure chirped up. Koda nodded. "He must be some kinda Pro Hero here to help!"

"And we don't have the time to bitch and moan." Bakugo cut him off, stepping up as he glared at the group, even rounding on him. "We got thirty minutes. So let's focus on passing this shit."

"Anyone got any ideas?" Kaminari asked, looking around. Koda shook his head before turning towards Sato.

"I have one." Shoto spoke out before the muscular boy could answer. The young man turned towards Fukuda, who was standing a distance away and watching with intrigue. "Chief, we need your help." The man perked up, his smile dropping as he got serious, obviously getting into character.

"What do you need heroes?"

"We need a map of the bank and the buildings surrounding it." Shoto pointed all around the area, pointing at the skyscrapers around the bank office. "We have to know the layout of the place, particularly any backdoors." He turned towards Asui and Hagakure.

"Which we can use to sneak in!" Hagakure said, gloves clenched as she seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"I had a feeling you'd say that the moment you said map, ribbit." Asui nodded. "So me and Hagakure gotta sneak in behind the villains using the layout of the building!"

"But we need to distract them. They may be focused on us, but they will have eyes in the back of their heads, assuming they know the bank has any emergency exits or vents." Bakugo added as he stepped up. "Hey, Chief. Got a loudspeaker?" He growled, looking up at him. "And how come there's no yellow tape?" He turned his head around, looking down and then up the street past the array of cars and Ectoplasm clones.

"We don't have enough men to form a perimeter too…" Fukuda uttered. "My men are spread thin as it is."

"My gosh Toru-hime-chaaaaaan~!" Beside what seemed to be some random adults was a floating business suit and a pair of sunglasses. "Do your beeeeest!" He waved with his own pair of gloves. Shoto watched as the invisible girl promptly covered what was presumably her face.

"Oh my god, Daaaaaaad go awaaaaaaay~" She whined.

"Civilians?! Here?" Kaminari squaked.

"I mean, civilians usually gather when something is going down right?" Sato mused. Koda nodded in agreement.

Shoto bit his lip, of course there would be civilians wanting to see an exchange between heroes and villains.

"Now's not the time, dumbass." Bakugo hissed, and the group focused back on him. "Ignore the parents, right now we have a mission to do. Icy-Hot." Shoto turned towards the blonde as his heterochromatic eyes met Bakugo's intense red ones. "Make an ice wall around the area. Make a perimeter, and don't cause too much damage."

"On it," Shoto nodded as he turned towards the other boys. "Kaminari, Sato. Negotiate. Learn what our villains want and stall them. Talk to them." The blond boy perked up, looking nervous.

"Wait, you want us to negotiate?! Hey Chief Fukuda, don't you have a negotiator around here?" The officer shrugged.

"He's caught in rush hour traffic I'm afraid." He said looking at his phone. Shoto turned, seeing Aizawa still leaning against the wall, hands in pockets, eyes evaluating them all like a hawk. This was still an exam, yet this exam was designed to emulate a true situation they might have to face as heroes someday.

An Ectoplasm 'cop' clone arrived with several papers that contained blueprints, handing them to the Grenade Gauntlet-wearing hero. Bakugo knelt down and began to spread out the prints, seeing the layout of the three buildings. The two skyscrapers sandwiching the bank, and the bank itself. "Hey you. Dinosaur."

Koji jumped at being called on. "What's your name?" Bakugo demanded.

"You don't know his name?" Kaminari asked.

"Never bothered to remember."

"Okay theeere's a little bit of the old Bakugo we know." Hagakure muttered. "Was getting a little worried there."

"Preach," Kaminari added.

"Shut it dumbasses," Bakugo snarled through grit teeth before turning his attention to Koji.

The tall stocky lizard looking boy looked nervous before he made hand gestures…

"Okay, don't talk then Dinosaur." Bakugo growled as Shoto trotted away and conjured up his ice surge, sliding in front of the citizens. He ran from the back as Bakugo, Kaminari and Asui were talking and pointing at the blueprint map. He made another barricade of ice and turned back, returning to the group.

"Have a plan?" He asked. Bakugo turned back, and without a word he gave a dangerous looking affirmative smirk.

(X)

"So… is no one going to say it?" Peter asked.

The rest of his class gave him a sideways glance. Well, other than Midoryia and Jirou, the two of them hadn't so much as blinked since they saw their parents. They could have been chiseled out of stone.

"Say what Ace?" Kirishima asked, hands behind his head as he looked back at the red-and-blue suited Wall Crawler.

"Well, we got the classic villain setup. The over the top villain, the ticking clock, the race to save the people," Peter said, adding a flourish with a finger wiggle, "I'm just wondering where the theme music is."

Shoji's four arm eyes blinked at the American's suggestion.

"Are we supposed to have a theme song in these situations?" The multi-armed boy asked.

"Like some sentei theme?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed, "A believer in these heathen lands!" He had at least studied up on the fact that Power Rangers did indeed come from Japan, and it was called Sentai too! An entire genre of Sentai!

"You're very… enthused about the prospect, Parker-san," Momo commented.

He shrugged, "I'm kinda not, I'm just trying to see how loud I can get before Jirou and Midoriya snap out of it."

As one the rest of the class looked at the two in question. One of them was pinker than the highlights on her face, while Midoryia had been mumbling something under his breath since they got in the audience booth, he was even palm-writing.

"Is it bad that I kinda want to see how long he can go for?" Ashido asked with a half-smirk.

"Yes," Momo sighed.

(X)

Shouta kept a close eye on each of his students. His dry eye itched like crazy, but he ignored it as best he could. Blinking helped temporarily, and he was running low on eye drops already.

These were the tests that largely allowed students to pass in U.A, their actions on said field that spoke about their quality as heroes.

If accountants could be heroes, then mathematicians would be the greatest defence the world had ever seen.

So it was the basic plan coming to fruition before him that made Shouta mark a few things on his mental board. It wasn't the best plan, but having one that utilized everyone in the team to at least give some measure of support to the overall mission was something to be commended.

Such as step one, distracting the villains with two of the largest targets in the group. Kaminari and Sato practically walked up the steps to the front door of the 'bank' with a megaphone in hand. Neither was the most dangerous, that title going to Todoroki and Bakugo, but their bright colors and loud, seemingly simple personalities made for good 'negotiators.'

"Hey! Rockmaster!" Kaminari shouted into the microphone.

"YES!?" he asked, only to cough, "This voice is rather taxing, ahem, WHAT IS IT!? HAVE YOU COME TO KNEEL TO MY DEMANDS!?"

"Pretty much yeah!" Kaminari said, Sato nodding next to him.

"HUH?! I NEVER TOLD YOU MY DEMANDS!"

"Well, you can have 'em!" Kaminari waved it off. "I mean, you want the money right? I mean, bank is right behind ya."

"MAYBE SO BUT I WANT MORE YOU FOOL! I-Oh yeah I never gave them my demands. How silly of me. Ahem." Rockmaster coughed. "I WANT ONE BILLION YEN IN CASH AT THE DOOR! AND A HELICOPTER FOR ME AND KAIJU TO ESC-" Another coughing fit broke out. "Goodness gracious… Phew… TO ESCAPE IN!"

"Well, that can be arranged! As long as the hostages aren't hurt, you're getting a chopper!" Kaminari said with a smile and thumbs-up.

"You getting all that Chief?" Sato yelled as he looked back at the crowd of Ectoplasm clones and Fukuda, who nodded as he had a phone out.

"Way ahead of you," the chief said, smirking up a storm.

Shouta blinked reflexively at the sight before him.

He… he had no words.

Apparently, neither did Cementoss, his sidekick or the hostages. A quick check of his phone and the cameras inside of the bank showed most of the occupants sharing a single confused look with one another. Midnight seemed to be whispering something into Inko's ear as well, whether it was assurance or explaining what was happening he didn't know.

"You want the riches, you can have them!" Kaminari said, his helper Sato continuing to nod along.

"...Okay?" Rockmaster said in a confused tone.

"Just give it a bit and we'll have the whole block's vault numbers ready and yours, so long as you keep the hostages safe," Kaminari yelled into the loudspeaker.

Shouta's attention snapped to Fukuda, who simply shrugged when the dry-eyed man leveled his gaze upon him.

Yeah, obviously this was total bullshit. No Chief had the authority to give that kind of information out, no matter the number of hostages involved.

How about everyone else, they still had positions to fill in this test.

At the edge of the circle, Todoroki was building ice barricades to keep the 'civilians' out of the way while things progressed, along with making them higher to prevent escape should Rockmaster and Kaiju aim to get out from the front. Bakugo was around too, shouting out obscenities that would have no sane person approaching this street. For the villains, the duo would be the biggest threats if anything went wrong for them.

Yet there they were, standing around at the edge, Bakugo from the right, Todoroki from the left. Far enough away to make it seem like they weren't involved, but close enough for either of them to launch a ranged attack on anyone or anything that got out of the bank. Not the best plan, but a workable one if nothing else.

Moving on from there, Koji was standing around aimlessly, apparently like they hadn't found a good method for him to use his quirk. Shortsighted.

That left only Hagakure and Asui.

A quick look around gave him a small green blur that landed on the roof of the bank. At the same time, there was an opening in the side that wasn't there before, and Shouta hadn't seen anyone do anything even remotely close to that end of the building.

The only problem was that they were on a timer, and with the distraction team in front, they'd put themselves on an even smaller clock. As soon as the distraction started to fail, the hostages would be in even more danger.

(X)

"Dun dun dundun dun dun dundun…" Hagakure sang a spy tune to herself as she snuck into the building. Todoroki was kind enough to make a tunnel within the ice wall for her to sneak out while abandoning her gloves and shoes. It was super cold being out in the buff! But she made do, after all she was used to it.

The invisible girl went up the stairs leading into the skyscraper next door to the bank and remembered the route in her head. "Up into the building…" She opened the door and slunk on through, running across the silent hallway of what looked like a financial corporate building's lobby. "Go to the back behind the desk…" She jogged, her feet making soft slaps along the marble tile floor as she went behind the desk, and into the employees section. "Find the backdoor through the break room…" She ran through the area once again, going through the door, but doing so carefully as she peeked her head out. No traps in the break room.

"Head out the door and into the side exit from the bank." She was not out in the open in a tight alleyway. She could see the ice from Todoroki's barrier at the other end, covering for her as she saw the door leading into the bank. "Okay!" Toru hyped herself up as she trotted over and opened the door by a crack, peeking inside.

No sound, but she took a thorough look around… seeing a tripwire with soda cans from a busted up vending machine at the entrance to the door. She stepped over it.

She tip-toed through the side room down the carpet hallway, happy to no longer hear her footsteps as she kept an eye on the ground. As she passed by an open door she peeked her head through and noticed a bunch of lasers at ground level. There were several of them, so even if she spread her legs out she'd get caught and trigger an alarm!

Only choice was to do a long jump over it! She backed away and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. If she screwed this up, Rockmaster would kill the hostages, and the exam would be over via failure. Physical actions may not be her speciality, but… "Time to go Plus Ultra!" She whispered to hype herself up as she broke out into a sprint, jumping over the lasers and landing on the other side as quietly as she could by planting with the ball of her foot and rolling her weight onto her heel. The thump of her landing was loud in her ears but after a moment she heard nothing and breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes." She whispered under her breath.

All that physical training she took with Shoji was paying off! She trotted silently down the hall, noticing no doors or obvious traps as she got to the door, and looked through the window.

Ack! Kaiju was only a few feet away in his white cape as Cementoss responded to the distraction out front. If she opened the door, Kaiju would hear her!

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Asui peeking in from the glass roof, looking in her general direction. Since Kaiju wasn't looking at the door, Toru raised her finger and used the sun's rays. She signalled her with two faint light blinks.

Asui nodded. It was time to move! All she had to do was wait for Kaiju to be distracted and for Bakugo to make his move!

"Come on guys… let's do this!"

(X)

"WHAT IS THE DELAY!?" Rockmaster screamed.

"Hey, you think getting safe numbers is like ordering takeout?" Sparky screamed back, "They've got to go through protocols and… stuff."

Sparky's confident smirk died a little, and there was silence on the field.

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

Idiot.

"STUFF!? WHAT KIND OF FOOL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!?"

There was no sound, no shift before a wave of concrete erupted out of the ground. Sugar threw a cube of sugar into his mouth as he threw Sparky clear of the wave. With a single punch, the first wave of concrete was smashed into nothing.

But it was only the first.

Suddenly, half a dozen waves crashed into the yellow boy. Sato was knocked back, but in his stupid state, the idiot didn't feel the pain that he should have when it came to half a ton of stone hitting him like a truck.

Bakugo aimed his gauntlets and fired off a few blasts. The explosions turned that concrete into fucking dust, but the waves kept coming! He needed to up the ant-wait, shit Icy-Hot was going in!

The monochrome boy slid in and unleashed a wall of ice to slow down the surge. A temporary solution, but one that let Bakugo get a sweat going.

He roared, unleashing a flurry of explosions that landed on the wall of cement like a carpet bombing. The initial wave was reduced to nothing, but unlike Katsuki, Rockmaster seemed utterly incapable of slowing down his assault.

"We need to get to him! They're gonna get the hostages!" Sparky yelled. Bakugo smirked as he took flight, loud blasts emitting from his palms. He rose up, and in those precious few seconds he got a lay of the land, even seeing the windows of the bank.

Rockmaster was up front, hands to the floor as the cement oozed under his control. Behind him, Kaiju stood in his white cape and black and white tunic. All eyes were on him. He noticed the door leading behind the bank being open…

He lifted his gauntlets up and charged, but not too fast as he stopped and aimed his hands, cupping them together..

Rockmaster looked up in surprise. Katsuki noticed the hostages behind them looking at him in awe… Midnight turned away and covered Midoriya's eyes, as did Present Mic and his fellow hostage.

"STUN GRENADE!" Bakugo yelled, and bright light emitted from his palms.

Rockmaster was caught in the flash, yelling in surprise as he stood up in shock. "Kaiju! Kill them!" Bakugo noticed Kaiju turn around, and saw his hands morph into giant lobster claws…

He smirked.

"Light Refraction!" Bakugo turned away, and the light that Bakugo gave Invisigirl was absorbed and redoubled back onto Kaiju and a recovering Cementoss, blinding them further as it seared their eyes.

"GAAAAH MY EYES"! Rockmaster yelled in agony, hands covering them as he staggered.

And leaping down with her long tongue as she broke through the glass roof, Frog swooped straight for Kaiju. With a powerful kick, she knocked him down. As Katsuki fell to the ground, he saw her burst through the window arms-first to cover her head. "Come on!" She yelled, waving her glass-riddled arm. She was covered in shards as all the hostages began running, Midoriya being led by Midnight hand in hand followed by the other dude and Present Mic.

"Gnnh… They're getting away!" Kaiju yelled.

"No you!" Invisigirl declared as she let out another burst of light in his direction, and Kaiju grunted as he swung. Invisigirl yelped as Frog's tongue grabbed Invisigirl and got her out of the way as the giant claw crashed into the desk. He sprouted more Octopi Tentacles as he fired out randomly due to his blindness. Invisigirl was pulled away as Frog hopped away with her. Even Cementoss was struck by the tentacles.

"Ouch!"

"Ack! S-Sorry Sensei."

"It's boss! And it's okay!"

"Gaaah I'm useless! S-Sorry boss!"

Had to give her credit, she came through even as she landed over by the police cars. The villains were flummoxed. Time to take them down! Rockmaster turned, glare on his disguise-laden face.

"Enouuuugh!" Rockmaster yelled, slamming his fist into the ground as cement spikes roared outside the bank towards him and the cars!

Only for a glacier of ice to appear, blocking the flow as Katsuki saw Icy-Hot off to the side slam his hand to the ground and flash-freeze it in ice…

Only for more tentacles courtesy of Kaiju to smash into the ice, shattering it and freeing Rockmaster and Kaiju.

"I'LL DESTROY THIS WHOLE CITY IF I HAVE TO!" Rockmaster declared as Bakugo landed on the ground, Icy-Hot beside him as he heard yelling. He noticed Sugar run up too, the idiot popping several sugar cubes into his mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see was Sparky tending to the hostages and to… Froggy? Her arms were riddled with cuts before Katsuki focused back on the villains.

The first wave of stone rushed towards them… and Sugar roared as he let out a flurry of punches, destroying them without pause as he kept charging, Icy-Hot sliding in around him as Katsuki flew by. Kaiju's tentacle snapped to the ready, only to get slapped aside as a bird ran straight into his face.

"A bird?" Kaiju asked, slightly confused.

Suddenly, there was a flock of them, little black birds, pigeons and others squawking, chirping and flapping their wings in Kaiju and Rockmaster's faces.

"Now!" Katsuki charged, Icy-Hot sliding alongside him as Sugar charged up.

"You're miiiine!" Katsuki roared, blasting forth and rushing Kaiju.

"Waaaaaaaagh!" Sato yelled like a berserker as they broke through the door.

Kaiju was surprised for all of a heartbeat before a tentacle lashed out. Katsuki pivoted in midair with a blast, catching a surprised Kaiju off guard as he tackled him with a gauntlet bash to the head. He got on top, palms to his opponent's face.

He heard Cementoss grunt as his first wave was stopped by Sugar, with Icy-Hot taking a stance between the subdued villains, ice and fire on his arms as he was ready to attack.

"You're under arrest." Icy-Hot declared coldly. Rockmaster winced, but growled with gritted teeth.

"Don't try anything stupid, or I'll blast your face off." Katsuki grinned, palm warm as Kaiju winced. Looking at him he… he did look young. About several years older in fact with his youthful face and narrow eyes.

There was a pinging sound that echoed over the entire battle center.

"The exam is over." Said an automated female voice as everyone perked up.

"Finally." Said a voice as Katsuki turned, seeing Cementoss sigh while his voice was hoarse. Gone was the glare, and in its place, was a warm and pleased smile. "Well done students! Although, Sato… can you stop hugging me please?" He asked before coughing. "Ugh… I need water stat… and air!"

"Oh. Sowwy." Sugar slurred before he let go of the stone man and rose up. He offered a hand which the stone man graciously accepted.

"You can get off now." Said a voice as Katsuki looked down, and the nervous man's eyes narrowed… and he felt shivers down his spine.

Looking down, the boy had a hand pointed at Katsuki's chest. Did this guy let him win?

"Tch, fine. Whatever." Katsuki looked away as he got off of his opponent. The boy casually got up, dusting off his suit, as if the entire situation was just another day on the job.

Who was this guy?

"Alright then." Said a voice over the loudspeaker. "Bakugo, Todoroki, Koda, Sato, Hagakure come on down. You're going to get your grade." Aizawa stated as Katsuki stood up.

"Excellent work I say kids." Cementoss stated as he rose up, brushing himself off. "A job well done!"

Dinosaur perked up and seemed to mutter under his breath.

"Great distraction Koda." Icy-Hot said as the two walked down the steps. Kaiju put his hood over his head as he and Cementoss followed them.

"Great job acting like villains you guys!" Mic yelled as he stood with the clones and the other civilians. "Gotta say Ishiyama, you make for a fun villain!"

"A bit too hammy I imagine." Midnight said with her hand on her hip. "But, you were taking inspiration from All Might weren't you?" Cementoss laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I only thought of what kind of villain All Might, heavens forbid, would be. And considering his loud nature and bravado, I hope I did my best to give these fine students a taste of what they may face down the road in their hero car-" Cementoss broke out into a coughing fit. "Oooph… And Amajiki! Splendid job of being my minion! I knew I made the right pick in choosing you!" He said with a smile, patting him on the back like a proud papa. "As expected of my honor student when you were a freshman."

"All this praise… I don't deserve it… I mean I messed up and stuff..." Amajiki said, uttering weakly, trying to lower the hood even further.

"You did a great job being villains! Well, we weren't at all roughed around, so… maybe a bad one? I'm not sure… but thank you for teaching the next generation of heroes!" Midoriya Inko added as Bakugo walked past. The green-haired woman noticed him, and her frown was evident.

Katsuki didn't look her way as he walked past, seeing Aizawa standing by with Fukuda and Frog being supported by Sparky with… a splint on her leg? To say nothing of the bandages on her arms too. He saw Midoriya leave with Midnight, the two of them talking and the teacher laughing it up. Seemed like she had fun in some manner.

"What's with you?" Katsuki asked inquisitively. "I get the arms but your ankle?"

"Landed awkwardly, no biggie. Ribbit. Ow." She winced. "Nothing a visit with Recovery Girl can't fix though."

"Thanks for offering the first aid Chief!" Sparky gave the Police Chief a thumbs-up.

"Anytime heroes." Fukuda said with a smile.

"Alright, everyone is here." Aizawa cut in, standing up as he was no longer leaning against the wall. "It's time I give you all my final grade." He said with a neutral expression. He let out a sigh and an exhale.

(X)

"As far as plans go, for the time you had, you did what you could do. While I did mention to leave the damage to a minimum, most of the major damage done was incurred by the villains. Glass windows and roofs can easily be replaced, and water damage repaired." Aizawa's eyes went over to Todoroki and Tsuyu. "The hostages were able to escape unharmed, but letting them leave with little cover was incredibly risky, even if the villains were blinded." The green-haired girl looked at her bandaged arms.

"Sorry ribbit." Tsuyu said. "I thought about wrapping them all in my tongue, but I didn't want to risk getting them hurt since they would be banging around if I moved too fast."

Aizawa nodded. "But you kept your head cool, made the right judgement, and remembered how durable civilians are." He turned, red meeting red.

"Bakugo. You came up with the plan for Hagakure and Asui to infiltrate from the side and the roof. You also collaborated with Hagakure on using her quirk to double the blinding effect on the villains. You used a non-violent method to distract and stagger them, and from there they began to fall. Good work."

"Hagakure." The invisible girl, while she couldn't be seen with her gloves and shoes, seemed to have perked up. "The same I said about Bakugo can be applied to you as well. You did put yourself in harm's way though, at the benefit of saving the hostages."

"Yeah! I knew Tsu was behind me and she had lightning-fast reflexes! So I knew I could trust her to get me out of a pickle!"

"Thanks for your faith, ribbit." Tsuyu smiled.

"I know you can't see it, but high-five!" The frog girl raised a hand, letting her peer and friend smack it with her hand. "Yay!"

"Ribbit!"

Aizawa stared blankly, but his eye twitched a little. Dry eye? Or something else? "That level of trust can help you Hagakure, but be careful on who to place it in. It can backfire. Outside of that, excellent work not triggering the traps and keeping an open eye in the side building and the hallway in the bank."

"Heheee~, I should be a super secret agent! Like Ethan Hunt!"

"The hell's he?" Bakugo asked.

"Character from a spy movie franchise that went stale decades ago." Aizawa finished for him. "Now, Asui." Tsuyu perked up. Her turn now! "You had key moments in this where you were able to distract the villains and help the hostages by making a path. On top of that, you saved a comrade and acted quick on your feet. Nice work." Tsuyu blushed, smiling. If her parents were in the crowd, maybe they saw her! Or could they be in the other exams? Tsu didn't know, but her and her family were totally gonna celebrate with teriyaki fried crickets tonight!

"Thanks sensei, ribbit." The shaggy-haired man turned his attention towards Todoroki.

"Todoroki, it was part of the plan to put up a barrier to keep the civilians away, and that was part of your role, but both you and Bakugo will be deducted points for that strategy."

"What the hell for!" Bakugo's complaint was the loudest, but the others made their dismay known as well to go along with Todoroki's surprise, the dual-haired boy's eyes widening.

"Simple. As real as we try to make our simulations, no one in this exam will be seriously injured. However, that guarantee does not exist in the field. You blocked off the civilians from danger, but you also cut off any potential line of retreat for yourself or your teammates, cut off any emergency medical aid on first responders, cut yourselves off from potential hero reinforcements, or even the police. Logistically, their escape was impossible so long as Hagakure and Asui remained combat-effective, with both being able to follow. Bakugo too. So half the benefit of preventing the villains' escape is rendered moot, and the other half of forming a perimeter could be established just as easily by having the police move their cars to blockade the streets. Too much risk for too little benefit."

Fukuda shugged. "All you had to do was ask."

The breakdown sucked the wind out of the students' collective sails and Bakugo looked like he was sick.

It'd been his plan. Given his comments, Tsuyu felt comfortable that she would pass, but man. What more could he want?

"On top of that, you didn't utilize your fire." Aizawa continued, looking at Todoroki. "I won't fault you for that given the potential danger to the hostages and the requirement to avoid collateral damage as much as possible, however simply freezing the ground won't be enough to stop villains of sufficient strength alone. You'll need to find innovative ways of using your ice going forward, as well as your fire power." Todoroki nodded. "Other than that, you cooperated and contributed with the plan and took the initiative in being far enough away as to not threaten the villains, but close enough to make a move." He then turned towards Sato.

"Sato. You didn't do much, but…" Sato blanched. "You were able to hold down Rockmaster and protect your comrades when the villains attacked. You gave your team enough time to regroup once the negotiations had failed. However, you did not apply your quirk in any way other than the obvious, simply brute-forcing your way through and without both Todoroki and Bakugo to back you up, you likely would have been overwhelmed by the villain after a point. Your stamina isn't infinite and though your quirk limits your intelligence for future events I expect to see you working to curb the impact of such a disadvantage."

"Yes Sensei" The boy said swallowing thickly in his nervousness.

Aizawa let him sweat a bit longer. "You pass. Though, it is marginal. Work on it."

"Kaminari." The electric quirk user audibly gulped.

"You fail."

The bluntness of the statement seemed to knock the wind straight out of the boy.

"The task of being a negotiator isn't enviable." Aizawa said. "It would incline me to be a bit more lenient on your scoring since it is, by definition, a support role meant to allow your other teammates to shine and the area you engaged in is disadvantageous to your quirk, since hostages could get hurt and collateral damage would almost be unavoidable, however." He stared directly at him. "it's called a 'negotiation' not a 'give the villains what they want' talk. Once you'd promised them everything they wanted, all you did was speed up the clock for everyone else. The villains would have wanted those promises fulfilled quickly, and would want more. Give them an inch, and you can bet they will take a mile and more. A negotiator needs to give them a half-inch. All you did was placate them. And the longer it took the more desperate they'd become, and the greater the risk to the hostages. And towards the end you could not even come up with a convincing enough lie to continue the farce, giving it away with your poor word choice and lack of forethought, forcing your teammates to move before they were ready and risking the hostages. That's a performance that would have severe repercussions in the field far greater than a single failed grade."

Kaminari looked downright miserable at the dressing down with Hagakure and Sato patting him on the back to try and console the teen.

"But… how else could I have contributed to save the hostages?! I mean, with my quirk I was useless and-"

"Then train to the point where your quirk won't be useless in a situation like this." Aizawa barked, cutting off Kaminari's excuse and made Tsuyu flinch. "Refine your quirk efficiency or get some kind of support gear so that you won't be a hindrance to the people you've sworn to protect and serve, your teammates, and yourself. Tell yourself this Kaminari, will book smarts save civilians? Food for thought." Kaminari sighed.

"I didn't want to-" He felt the cutting eyes and even Tsuyu bit her lip from Aizawa's glare, obviously not wanting to hear another excuse. "Yes sensei…"

Aizawa looked to Koda. Tsuyu turned with the rest of the students, and noticed Koda biting his lower lip as he kept fiddling with his fingers.

Aizawa took a deep breath as he scratched his head. "Frankly Koda, I'm on the fence with you."

That... wasn't what they'd expected.

"Your shyness even with dealing in a situation like this, with your classmates, made it difficult for them to work with you. When asked you didn't explain your quirk or offer a demonstration. And while your intervention did give your teammates an opening to exploit that was the coup d'grace to the villains, unknown quirks in a combat situation can just as easily be a disadvantage if not taken into account properly. This here is a controlled environment. I know your quirk, as do the others, but what if in the field in the confusion and the chaos someone mistakes your quirk that they don't know for an attack on the hostages, or believe there's a third villain hiding in the bank? Things can go wrong quickly."

Koda seemed to shrivel in on himself, tears percolating in his eyes as he looked down and whimpered quietly.

"The benefit of your quirk helped today, but it could very easily have gone wrong, your inability to overcome your own shyness is crippling even for a Hero who wishes to specialize in disaster rescue, as you do. You have to go Plus Ultra, because one misstep, one error can lead to death or worse and then, it's on **_you_**." The older man shook his head before he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, but with all this taken into account I don't believe I can-"

"It's my fault."

All eyes suddenly turned towards a very unexpected source.

Bakugo's lip was curled, glaring at Aizawa with ruby-red eyes. Even the shaggy-haired man was caught off guard.

"Oh?" Fukuda asked, intrigued as he listened in.

"I came up with the plan, I gave everyone their roles. If I didn't bother to learn his quirk that's on me, not him. If I didn't give him a role, that's on me, not him. He saw an opening and he took it and it helped. We know how fast Cementoss and Kaiju were. Without his birds, who's to say if something much worse wouldn't have happened." He straightened, grenade gauntlets clacking and clicking as he crossed his arms. "You wanna deduct points on anyone for not integrating his quirk into the plan, deduct mine."

"I could fail you if I deduct too much." Aizawa shot back, but had a quirked eyebrow..

Bakugo shrugged. "Like I said... It was my fuckup."

The student and the teacher eyed one another for an eternity, Koda staring with unabashed awe at Bakugo. Frankly, so was everyone else. It was the absolute last thing anyone had expected out of the blonde bomber's mouth.

Kaminari leaned towards the dumbfounded Sato.

"Dude... did Bakugo get laid or something during that internship?" He whispered.

The short fuse was lit. "Shut the fuck up you moron!"

Aizawa took a breath, turning towards Koda. "I suppose… given the circumstances you pass then, Koda. I trust this is satisfactory?"

Koda paused, looking nervously towards Bakugo who offered a careless shrug in response as he turned away. "Take the points, ya damn Dinosaur."

Needing no further prompting, Koda nodded so fast that Asui might've wondered that his head was gonna fall off as his tears of despair turned into tears of joy.

"Atta boy Koda!" Hagakure cheered as he embraced the bigger boy. Koda's face seemed to redden on the spot as he looked dazed and bewildered in jubilation. And by Hagakure hugging her naked form on his arm.

"Yeah, those birds saved our skins Koda! You made us pass!" Sato added with a pat on the back, and the dinosaur looking boy didn't know how to react other than the pink on his cheeks.

Kaminari sighed. "Cept me…"

Tsuyu smiled as Bakugo remained frowning while facing away, although Todoroki was offering a warm smile too.

"You did well Koda-san. Take heart." He assured as the stocky boy nodded, wiping away the tears with his arm.

"Alright then, head on back to the Observation Room." Aizawa said as he looked up at the camera on a building. "Villain Chase Team, you're up, come on down to your designated area."

"That was fun." Fukuda added with his hands in his pockets. "I'll be heading back to the station now. I take it Parker is in the next exam?"

"I don't have to answer that." Aizawa muttered as his scarf covered his mouth. Fukuda smirked.

"I'll take it as a yes." Aizawa turned back towards him, giving a look before rolling his eyes and walking off. Fukuda smiled, and without a word, pocketed his hands in his jacket and walked in the opposite direction from the Erasure Hero.

Tsuyu and the others followed Bakugo as Kaminari, Sato, and Hagakure were chatting up a storm.

Koda was beside her and Todoroki as the blonde bomber walked on ahead. Koda looked relieved, even if he was fiddling with his fingers.

"Congratulations Koda-chan." Tsuyu said as the boy gave her a look and a nod, and raised his head as he looked at Bakugo.

"B-Bakugo-san!" Said a voice that made everyone pause, and even the red-eyed bomber turned, glaring at the grateful and grinning Koda. "T-Thank you for speaking up for me. No one's ever done that for me before so... " He gulped, then bowed down. "Thank you very much!"

The blond rolled his eyes and turned. "Whatever. You did your job." He growled as he marched on forward. Koda rose back up.

Did… did Koda just talk!?

"You just spoke for the first time man!" Sato said in surprise.

"That's what you sound like, huh?" Hagakure asked.

"I mean, does kinda fit the cute dinosaur vibe." Kaminari shrugged. Koda could only laugh bashfully and reply back in the same tone.

And Tsuyu couldn't help but smile with him.

Being here at U.A. was so much fun!

(X)

That was… something.

Bakugo of all people standing up for someone. Who the hell would've seen that coming?

Certainly not Peter, heck, he was still trying to wrap his head around it. Was it because he thought that his grade would be penalized if the entire team didn't pass?

That would fit, trying to get most people on his team to pass. The asshole. He felt bad for Kaminari though, being put into such a bind and being flummoxed like that… He couldn't blame him. He might have done the same thing.

"Quite the test, isn't it?" Momo commented.

"Oh, y-yeah," Peter said, scratching the back of his neck, "Makes me super excited about the next wave."

"Excited, dude I'm stoked!" Kirishima declared, slamming his hardened fists together so hard that sparks escaped between them, "This is going to be the most manly thing that any of us have ever done!"

"Some of us are girls here," Ashido pointed out.

"What's that got to do with it?" Kirishima asked.

Momo and Peter shared a look. Both of them shook their heads, neither of them were going to tell him.

"We should be moving," Shoji said from one of his many arms.

"He's right," Kirshima said, "Come on everyone."

"Good luck," Momo said.

"Thanks," Peter said, giving a quick wave to everyone in the room.

After everyone gave their cheers, the group went down to their designated area. A stairway that Bakugo and company weren't using, thankfully. Behind Peter, Kirishima rolled out his shoulders as Ashido stretched her arms. Uraraka took several breaths and did some stretches, with some swipes and a "Hya!" to psyche herself up. Sero and Shoji remained silent.

Eventually, they got to the end, and emerged to find themselves looking at a huge cityscape. Memories of initiation flew through Peter's head. A better time, before all this started to get a little crazy for his tastes.

Aizawa was already standing at the entrance, finishing applying Eye Drops. His tired eyes scanned over everyone, and when he saw everyone he checked his watch, pocketing his eye drops.

"Alright, so the situation is this," Aizawa started, "The six of you are high profile heroes. Top ten, top twenty, whatever helps you visualize it, but the fact is that several of your most well known villains have successfully robbed a bank and are currently running away with the money through the city. Your test is to keep up with the villains, while protecting the civilians that are in the street, and eventually, apprehend at least two of the four running from you. These villains know your powers well, and will be doing everything they can to stop you from taking them down. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah," Sero said, "Who are the teachers that we're going up against again?"

Aizawa's look was flatter than paper. Sero's shoulders slumped.

"Any other questions?" he asked.

"When can we get started?" Kirishima asked, grinning.

A question that made Aizawa of all people smile in a way that made Peter's spidey sense go off.

"As soon as everyone is all set up," he said.

His hand rose and he clicked something in his ear.

"Are you ready to go?" Aizawa asked.

(X)

There was a sudden explosion in one of the buildings behind him, catching the students by surprise. From the dust cloud… a massive robot on wheels emerged.

"The money is mine! Mine! Mwahahahaah!" Nezu's voice came from the spider-like tank as it swerved and took off down the street. The students got into position, hyped up and ready to be unleashed like a drawn arrow.

"Alright then students." Shouta smirked. "Capture the villains and arrest them, and leave no one behind. Save any bystanders along the way. Fulfill these requirements and you pass. Your Final Exam begins…. now!"

(X)

 ** _Big thanks to LD1449, IKnowNothing, and good ole Vandebz._**

 ** _So there you have it, the Exams have begun! And a big change up from canon too._**

 ** _And while writing this, I learned to finally acknowledge and accept of having a No-Man like LD by seeing certain fics around ... Those are invaluable to have around you as they will help you get better._**

 ** _And I am still looking for a potential co-writer for this one One Piece idea I have stewing._**

 ** _Anyways, Peter's Exam is up next! How will we fare with his teammates and against those teachers(plus add on). See you next month to find out._**


	37. Chapter 37

The spider-race-car-thing revved its engines, and in the distance the manic cry of one mousy principal practically laughed up a storm as he left skid marks the size of Peter on the concrete.

Peter and Sero reacted faster than the others, bringing up web-shooters and elbows respectively.

"Wait!"

Peter turned, just in time to see Uraraka touch both herself, Shoji, and Kirishima on the shoulder.

"You're a genius!" Peter called, throwing out a line of webbing. "Hitch a ride!"

He felt Kirishima get on his back, followed by Uraraka. They were as light as a feather. "Sorry if I choke you with my arms!" The brunette said as she hung onto the redhead, pressing her chest against his back.

"Uhhh, d-don't worry about it!" Kirishima balked, sounding flustered himself. "Alright, up up and away Ace!"

"I can't fly dude."

"Not with that unmanly attitude!"

"We'll catch up!" Shoji yelled, launching off in a mighty leap to the top of a building as Sero threw out his tape and took off. Ashido simply legged it by using her acid to skate along the street.

And when Peter pulled on his webline, he launched forward feeling like he was only carrying himself. In the corner of his vision, he saw kirishima smiling like a madman at the sensation of swinging.

Letting his instincts guide him, Peter swung forwards, taking to the skies above the city streets. Below him, the race car with long legs and wheels and the maniacal laughter of the mousy principal continued to echo out. He was driving like a madman, running into the sides of buildings, barreling through glass and concrete like they were nothing! Peter cut a line and twisted to avoid a shard of glass, making both his passengers scream for completely different reasons. Just behind him, Sero threw out another line, utilizing his quirk's natural retraction of its tape to almost keep pace with Peter.

"I've heard about mad mice but this is ridiculous!" Peter screamed.

"Sucks to be him though," Sero says, switching from one line to the next, "With all these buildings, he'll have to start jumping on roofs to get away from us!"

From the window of the great car, Principal Nezu smiled.

Wait, was he holding a cup of coffee?!

"On the buildings? WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA YOU HEROES HAVE GIVEN ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Then Peter heard a gear shift, and then all four wheels of the crazy spider car burst out, revealing two long spider-like legs. Spikes and claws came out of the tires, and with a mighty leap, the car latched onto the side of a building!

"Oh come on, how is that even fair!?" Sero screamed.

One claw dug in deeper than the others, ripping out a piece of concrete the size of Peter. It threw it straight at him!

"Oh geez!" Peter screamed.

"Oh rock!" Uraraka screamed.

Instinct forced Peter to throw out a line towards the nearest building. He pulled back, bringing him feet crashing against the wall, and the rock missing. Before anyone could so much as breathe, Peter quickly whipped out another line of webbing.

But this one he latched to the rock.

Momentum nearly made him fly in the opposite direction, but his natural adhesion and brute strength kept him planted on the building. The webbing went taut, almost to the point of snapping before losing what kinetic energy it had left. Potential took over there as Peter pulled on the line just enough to turn the rock from a projectile into a hammer. It fell in a downward arc, and Peter pulled as hard as he could, giving it all the power he was able to muster before losing it at the spider tank.

The attack crashed right against the side of the metal monstrosity, making it lose its grip on the building. It fell maybe ten feet, catching itself with those weird legs and scurrying along like there was no problem at all! He could even hear Nezu yell out in surprise. Peter rolled his eyes, and pulled himself to the closest building. Sticking his legs to the side, he ran as fast as he could, keeping the weird thing in sight.

"Geez, it's not even slowing down after that hit! What is that thing made out of!?" Sero asked.

"Your tuition!" Nezu called back, laughing maniacally.

The spider vehicle turned another corner, Peter and Sero right on its tail, and Peter's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight in front of him.

This new street, unlike all the others, was filled with people. Ectoplasm clones lined the sidewalks, and a few of them sat in cars as they faked going through their day to day lives.

"Oh look at that, distractions!" Nezu declared.

Without a second thought the spider drone picked up one of the cars and threw it behind him.

"We got the cars!" Peter screamed, throwing out a webline to the ground and letting both of his passengers jump off.

Peter stood fast, sticking himself to the concrete just under a car. Several thousand pounds crashed into him, his fingers bending the metal of the hood when he caught them. As soon as he got a grip on the vehicle, Peter spun, letting the momentum send the car driving down the street instead of going to a complete stop against him.

Another came towards them, and Kirishima jumped into action. His entire body hardened in a flash of sound like sheathing steel. Again, the car crumpled, but Kirishima stood strong. Inside the car, the ecto-clone hit an airbag and shook its head, but it was undamaged. Uraraka was on the ground. "Get out of the street everyone!" She called out, waving her arm as the Ecto-clones seemed to follow her cue and fled towards the buildings.

The sound of alarms caught his attention, and two more cars took to the sky. Peter sprinted forwards, throwing out a dozen shots of webbing between two buildings. His wrists shot out like a machine gun, and two cars landed safely on a web that slowed their descent just enough to make them land safely. In the cars, several Ectoplasm clones nodded their thanks.

"Steer clear! This is a hero situation!" Sero screamed.

And in the corner of his eye, Peter caught the taped classmate rushing through over the sidewalks, pulling civilians out of the way when the car's path of destruction got a bit too close.

But it wasn't enough.

Principal Nezu went straight for the jugular, grasping hold of one of the clones with his massive car claw thing.

"Ace!" Kirishima screamed, running towards him, "Give me a boost!"

The redhead reached out his hand, and Peter summoned what little sports skill he had to throw him like a baseball. Weightless and harder than diamond, kirishima spun like a top straight towards the bot!

"Release!" Uraraka shouted, bringing her hands together, and giving every pound of weight back to the hardened quirk user.

"Red Riot Driiiiiill!" He roared, his voice distorting as he flew away.

The red riot smashed into the joint of the spider limb, and hardened strength ripped through metal like it was made of wet cardboard. Peter had just enough sense to throw out a web to cushion the civilians' fall before his brain caught up with him. kirishima slammed a hand into the ground, carving a gouge of concrete out of the street in order to slow his attack. He smiled at the now surrounded villain, and smashed his hands together.

"Alright you lump of lead, not very manly of you to attack civilians!"

"Dude, that was awesome!" Peter called, waving.

"I know right!?" Kirishima grinned, only for his attention to snap back to the spider tank.

Around the spider car, the ecto-clones did the sensible thing and moved out of the way, or kept their cars at a distance where they couldn't be attacked by the 'villain'.

Poking his head out of the window, Nezu threw his head back and gasped.

"Oh no! Is this the end of my villainous rampage!? Oh, whatever will I do with my well-earned vacation money to Hawaii~!?"

He smiled again, ear to ear as the Mouse Bear showed off very very bear-like fangs, and Peter felt that chill go down his spine once more.

"Of course not, for I have this thing called a backup plan!"

Backup plan?

"What are you-"

A rattling in his bones made Peter cut himself off. He jumped to the side as fast as he could, twisting in the air. A crack, a spark, and one of his web-shooters exploded. He pulled it off his wrist, throwing it before the leaking fluid could cover him.

It landed on the floor, covering part of the street in the white substance.

The spider car revved its engines, its three legs making it pull ahead as it began to limp-gallop away.

"Hey, get back here!" Sero screamed, throwing out a line of tape and taking after him.

"Sero wait!" Peter called, arm reached out.

Another tingle, but this time Peter didn't have to move. He just watched as Sero's tape was cut off, his momentum sending him head-first into the side of a building. kirishima jumped after him, his strength giving him just enough edge to land on the side and catch his friend before the other boy could hit.

"You okay there?" kirishima asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sero asked, "And why's Parker's web all over the street?"

kirishima blinked once, right before his head jerked forward. Something slammed into the back of his skull, sending both him and Sero into the street. Peter launched himself forwards, sliding on the ground and just barely managing to turn himself into a cushion to stop their landing.

"Ow," Kirishima said, "Wha…. What hit me?"

He tried to get up, but as if the ground was covered in ice, his hand slipped, making him fall face-first into the ground.

"Oh jeez… Iiiiiii don't feel so… hot." He began to slur.

Peter didn't answer, he just threw the three of them behind a building as fast as he could. Behind him, he saw that Mezo and Uraraka had the same idea, swinging into an open window of a local building. He saw Ashido slide in using her acid, using some parked cars as cover.

"What happened!?" Ashido exclaimed as Peter looked at the red-haired boy, his eyes rolling everywhere.

"Iiiii dunnoooo… whoaaaaa… so many Ashidoooooos" Kirishima said.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say we're getting our asses kicked… or getting shot. One or the other. Maybe both… No, both sound good."

(X)

From the monitoring room, Aizawa watched everything go down from a dozen monitors, every one of them giving him a different view of the situation along with ears to listen in. So far, the students had done reasonably well. They wasted no time sending the faster members of the team forward in order to make sure that the villain couldn't escape, while providing ways for the other, slower members to keep up. Ashido and Shoji being the two to stay behind was a good call. So long as Shoji directed her, Ashido could be far behind and still rejoin the group, as well as help to usher civilians away as she made her way towards the rest of them.

Even in the spirit of the exercise, she feigned a phone call with her hand. While all students weren't allowed to bring their phones, if out in the Hero Field, calling for backup was integral and crucial. She may be a social ditzy butterfly, but she paid attention to the prior exam.

Only Shoji held the rear and used his Quirk to keep track of Nezu's movements or of anyone else, but even from his position, his senses would be useful.

Now however, they could see the change in the test.

Assume that someone's a hero. If these were well-known villains, that meant they had experience fighting said hero, and that implied they know exactly how to put them into a position where they held all the cards. Above him, a monitor drone showed Snipe as he loaded another round into his sniper rifle.

Or as Nezu described him during the briefing, the single biggest counter this entire school had against those like Parker and Sero.

The two of them had some of the highest mobility quirks in their grade, demonstrated very clearly during their time in the Sports Festival. Only Bakugo, Iida, or Yaoyorozu, and as of late, Midoriya, would be able to keep up. But what happened when all of that mobility only put someone into a villain's line of sight?

Such a development called for altered tactics, and from what he could see, the group gathered together in a recreation of a cafe, huddling together and taking account of Kirishima's injury and their predicament. Now, with the situation changed, and a hero 'hit', the next part of the test would begin.

"Let's see what you can do." Aizawa murmured.

(X)

What is with bad guys and using guns?

Like, sure, everyone here had superpowers, providing enough of a reason to pack a little heat from time to time, but still!

Right now, Peter was doing his best to sit still while Sero finished up tapping off the street from the safety of the cafe. Several lines of tape stretched from the inside of the cafe to the building across the street. Uraraka took a few deep breaths, doing her best to stop the negative side effects of her quirk as she recovered while Shoji took point next to the one of the exits, using his Tentacle ears and eyes to keep watch. Ashido gently put a dampened cloth on the back of Kirishima's head. The redhead boxer laid on his side, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"How is he?" Peter asked.

The pink girl gave him a smile, "He's fine, it's not the first hit he's taken in his life."

"But this one hurts a lot more…" Kirishima uttered, his words coming out distorted, like his body thought that he was in a tunnel. "It's making everything all shaky."

He tried to reach behind his head to the spot in question, but the motion was lethargic and lazy. Ashido sighed and slapped his hand away.

"Don't move, I don't know what hit you."

"A specialty bullet from Snipe most likely," Shoji said, one of his eyes twitching in the wind just outside the exit, "There's someone stationed near the top of the central skyscraper. I can't make out too many details, but there's a window open in every direction on that floor, and they've got something sticking out of the edge."

"What is it?" Kirishima asked, his voice quieter.

"A gun," Ashido said, "What else would Professor Snipe have?"

Even with whatever was going on with Kirishima, he had enough strength to go as red as his hair.

Cause she had a point. Snipe was a gunslinger, a good one from what Peter had heard. Apparently, he could hit pretty much anything so long as he had line of sight. Shoji's tentacle ears twitched.

"And from what I can tell, Principal Nezu has left his car," Shoji continued, "I think he's climbing up to something, but what it is I can't tell."

"Wait, if he left the car, doesn't that mean that he left the money?" Sero asked, his tone indicating a quirked eye.

"Yeah, but that's not what we've got to worry about right now," Shoji replied, his masked face turning towards the helmeted tape-user.

"What are you talking about? We were chasing a villain to get the money," Sero said, "he left the money, so we're good!"

"Weren't we also supposed to capture the villains?" Uraraka pointed out, emphasizing the 's'. "You know, plural?"

"Remember what Aizawa said," The taller muscular multi-armed boy said. "The six of us are famous heroes. And villains robbed a bank and went hog-wild in the city. They know our powers well thanks to our celebrity status, and will be doing everything they can to escape and take us down."

"Man, you have a good memory." Ashido mused.

"Don't forget." Peter said as he turned towards Shoji. "Aizawa said that two was running from us. So Nezu probably had help in the Tank."

"You think it's a surprise like that Amajiki guy from the First Exam or Ectoplasm?" Ashido scoffed. "Great. More unknowns."

"At least we know to expect something extra," Peter shrugged, to which Shoji nodded.

"In general, we were supposed to capture and arrest at least two of them, leave no one behind, and save any bystanders along the way," the multi-armed boy added.

"And now we're down one guy, with the super genius in one corner and a sniper in the other," Peter finished.

"Ha'm hot hown," Kirishima said, pushing himself off the ground, only for his legs to buckle under him, leaving him no choice but to fall into Ashido.

"Take it easy. You did your best."

"Tch. Lucky bastard," Sero muttered, only to get slapped upside the head by Uraraka. "D'oh!"

"Moving on, we're stuck between a mouse and a sniper rifle," Peter said, stepping forward, "Which is easily the weirdest situation I've been in and that's saying something."

He walked over to the cafe, taking out a pen and a notepad from behind the counter. Quickly as he could, he drew a crude map of the area before handing it to Shoji.

"Can you give an estimate on where Nezu is?"

The four-armed boy nodded, quickly taking the notepad and pen. In seconds, a far more detailed map of the surrounding area was on display on the small piece of paper.

"Nice drawing," Peter said.

"It comes with the territory," Shoji said.

He reached down, one of his hands pointing at a structure about a block away.

"This is where Nezu is climbing up," his finger moved to the center of the map, "And Snipe is located near the top floor of this one."

"How high up?" Sero asked.

"Fifteen stories," Shoji answered, "Give or take."

Slowly, those that could move came together in a little circle around the small piece of paper.

"So…" Peter started, "What are we looking at?"

Sero scratched his head, and Uraraka frowned.

"Well, Principal Nezu is supposed to be like, really really smart." Uraraka said. "He's like, the smartest creature in the world or something."

"And Snipe has a perfect position considering his powerset," Shoji said. "The fact that he's not using his Quirk, Homing, to utterly dominate and send Homing Tranquilizers into all of us is telling. He's holding back for the purpose of this exam."

"While still acting like a god-tier sniper dude," Sero finished.

"And we're down the one guy that's most likely to ignore someone shooting at them," Peter pointed out, looking down at his friend.

In Ashido's lap, Kirishima was still, the only movement being the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"He's out," the pinkette said.

"Ah crap," Sero said with a grimace, "Now what are we going to do to get him out of here?"

"Not get shot?" Uraraka offered.

Sero shot her a deadpan stare.

"Ya think?"

A massive hand stretched between the two instantly.

"Arguing won't help us," Shoji stressed.

"But how are we supposed to get around Snipe?" Ashido asked, "He could just shoot us the second that we leave cover. Are we just supposed to jump between buildings and hope that we can get to Snipe in time?"

Shoji shook his head, "No, Nezu is a genius. The more time we give him to set anything up, the bigger our problems will be."

Yeah, with him being so smart, he could probably outthink everything that the group could come up with. A scary thought, considering what a normal guy thinking critically was capable of when given enough time.

A shock spiked through Peter's spine, and his head snapped to the exit. Shoji's ears twitched, and his normal eyes widened. A second later, the ground shook and all of the students tensed as a cloud of dust came down the street.

What the hell just happened?

"A building just went down," Mezu said, answering Peter's unsaid question.

Four sets of jaws dropped to the floor.

"What?!" Ashido gasped.

"A building!?" Sero screamed. The multi-armed boy's tentacle twitched as the ears flexed.

"And with it a decent chunk of cover," Shoji said. "Judging by the distance and the rail beams coming down… has to be the construction site, so no civilians there."

Peter had to shake his head, wracking his brain as he looked at the situation.

"They're not running away," He said quietly, looking at the others. "This was never a robbery, or an escape/villain chase. These are villains actively drawing us into a trap."

He saw Uraraka blanch, the sudden realization hitting them all.

Shoji shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It doesn't change the situation. Their capture is still the goal. Civilian safekeeping is still our priority. All they've done is move up the time table. So let's focus."

Peter nodded, "Do you guys think you can get to Nezu if Snipe isn't pinning you down?"

Ashido and Shoji's eyes widened slightly at the implication.

"Will you be able to keep Snipe distracted by yourself?" the multi-armed boy asked.

"I'm a quipping loudmouth in bright red and blue spandex," Peter said.

If Peter was being critical, his answer didn't really answer the question, but the masked boy seemed to accept it as one with a nod. Uraraka didn't really look convinced, nor did Ashido, but Sero gave him a cocky grin and a thumbs-up.

Which was probably the best endorsement that Peter was going to get.

"We'll go out as soon as you start distracting Snipe-sensei," Uraraka said as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves or get ready, Peter didn't know.

He himself then patted his cheeks, getting his game face on, "Yeah, stay behind the buildings, and if you're desperate, maybe take to the sewers or something?"

"Eww," Ashido blanched.

Even Sero grimaced.

"Dude, our suits will smell for a week."

Peter shrugged, and Peter took the chance to run out the opposite end of the cafe waving his arms about.

"Hey McCree! What time is it?" He yelled in English.

His answer came in the form of a tingle down his spine, and that was all the warning he got before he had to jump to the side, landing feet-first on the side of a building. He felt the Spider Sense flare again as he started sprinting up, where a moment before the spot he was in took a bullet to the wall.

Peter flipped up onto the roof, and landed as his HUD flared to life. A line drew itself across the buildings, giving him a route towards the monolith before him.

So all he had to do was run along rooftops for five blocks, dodge sniper fire and hopefully keep Snipe distracted long enough for everyone to make a move.

His head jerked to the side, and he heard something whiz passed his ear. He jumped up, avoiding another shot that smashed against the ground under him.

(X)

The boy in Blue and Red passed through some Ecto-Clones and parents as Todoroki Fuyumi gawked at the boy's speed. He was fast!

"Stay clear!" he yelled, landing on a lamppost, firing another web shot and slinging off as the lamp was soon destroyed by another bullet.

"Sure is a quick one, isn't he?" The violet-haired woman beside her said. Jirou-san, if Fuyumi remembered when they made small talk as they got into position.

"Sure is…" Fuyumi mused.

"Do your best kids!" Jirou yelled, waving. Fuyumi turned, and then smiled as she cupped her hands and yelled too.

"You can do it!"

(X)

The angle was perfect, the speed was exactly where it needed to be, and the structural integrity of the building collapsed exactly how Nezu predicted it would. A few hundred tons of steel, glass, and concrete fell in on one another, toppling to the side to begin what could only be described as the world's most expensive set of dominos.

"And down they go!" Nezu called, throwing his paws into the air.

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much, sir," Ectoplasm said through their comms.

"Oh hush you," Nezu waved off, "I think with all the paperwork that I've had to do in the last few weeks, I deserve a little free time!"

"Be that as it may, it's… disturbing," Ectoplasm admitted.

"Then I'm playing the part of a villain perfectly!"

"If you say so boss man," Snipe said, throwing his two cents in.

There was the vague sound of exertion on his line, most likely due to the recoil of his rifle.

"Are all of them trying to get close to you, Snipe?" Nezu asked.

"Nope," Snipe said, pausing to take another shot, "Just Parker, everyone else left their little hidey hole a while ago. My guess is they're headin' your way."

Given the timing, they wouldn't have been able to clear more than a few blocks. Nezu let his mind run wild with the calculations.

"Well, it wouldn't be good if I didn't make their journey a little more interesting."

He pulled another lever, and the ball swung again. Once again, everything went according to plan.

Now, to wait three minutes and forty seven point one seconds.

(X)

"Jeez! The principal just demo'ed an entire building?!" Kaminari yelled as he and the rest of his class stood in the Observation Room seeing the Second Exam unfurl before them.

"I wonder who rebuilds it? I mean, the Battle Center is used by the other students too, right?" Hagakure asked.

"Yeah, contractors or robots…" Kaminari put a hand to his chin. "Hey Recovery Girl." He said, looking at the nurse as she sat at her station, looking at the monitors. "Got an answer for this?"

"Contractors," The little old woman replied, "And sometimes the Support Course. Power Loader says that teaching a little engineering and architecture is good for them."

Izuku would have been looking around, but he was so engrossed in this exam… Peter was dodging the bullets with his quirk, running just as fast as he had in the Sports Festival, maybe even faster.

"Take note of his footwork… learn to anticipate your enemy's every move…" Izuku muttered to himself as Peter used his hand to springboard himself off a satellite dish.

"Why is Parker leaving everyone behind though? I mean, we know Ectoplasm, the real one, is there as a villain. And whoever is the surprise Villain is too." Jirou spoke out.

"I see it differently." Tokoyami spoke out, and Izuku turned as the bird-headed boy had his usual hard glare up at the screen. "They huddled together prior to this for a plan. Clearly, it's part of a strategy, if I had to guess, a distraction for the others."

"Yeah but like, wouldn't it be better to attack en masse? Not like Snipe can take them all out if they go in at different angles." Kaminari said as he pointed at the screen.

"Not while they're trying to get Kirishima out," Yaoyoruzu said.

On screen, the group handed off the downed hero to a group of Ecto Clones that were dressed up as paramedics. The second the door closed they headed out, presumably towards Nezu.

"Come on guys… Hey look!" Sato yelled. "Peter grabbed hold of a-"

"Whoa, there he goes for the sewer grate! Wait, is that machine gun fire!?" Hagakure squealed as Izuku's eyes widened. Snipe had tossed the sniper rifle for a machine gun! Or rather, an assault rifle spewing…

"Paintballs?" Yaoyorozu finished for her. She would know.

On screen, the American pulled up the sewer grate, using it as a shield to guard against the fire while he ran for another set of cover.

"What is he going to do?" Jirou asked as Snipe peppered it with a barrage of paintball fire. Normally paintballs weren't too threatening, but considering how Peter had that kind of spatial awareness or something, and that Snipe had a nonlethal bullet capable of incapacitating Kirishima, Peter wasn't taking any chances.

Peter's head was on a swivel, until the firing stopped. Peter aimed his hand at a manhole lid and fired a quick stream of webbing. He jumped and twirled the lid like a discus with his web, much like how he did with the debris earlier. Peter flung it, causing Snipe to duck and dodge the projectile rather than fire his reloaded assault rifle. After the metal disc punched through the windowsill where he was, Snipe shifted back into position, but Peter was barely a few blocks away now.

"… hey look! Todoroki, is that your dad?"

The dual-quirk user went as still as a statue.

(X)

Endeavor sat on a street bench, flames whipping around his shoulders, barely a block away from where the teachers were having their mock battle with the students. But the Number Two Hero couldn't really be bothered to participate in this waste of his time, his arms crossed as he stewed in silence.

When his daughter told him that they'd be participating in the exams for Shoto, he fully expected to be in SHOTO's exam, not relegated to a civilian role in someone else's little foray. He needed to see what his son could do. How he behaved under pressure and climbed to the top over his peers.

Instead he was here... waiting for-

"E-excuse me, sir!"

His burning eyes swiveled to a round-faced, brown-haired girl in a skintight black and pink costume nervously standing next to him.

"It's ahh... not safe here Endea-err, Mr. Civilian. You really need to leave."

"Consider your points acquired." He scoffed. "Go about your exam, girl."

"I... " She straightened, puffing herself up where she stood. "I can't leave you in the line of fire sir! It's unsafe."

"I'm not going anywhere." He growled, turning away.

The girl hesitated next to him and Endeavor was sure she would turn and leave now.

Then she smacked him.

All five little fingers clapped him right across the cheek, leaving him so stunned for a moment that he didn't even notice when he began floating off the bench.

He did, however, notice when the girl grabbed him by the boot and began running him across the street, away from the fighting, flopping him around like an overgrown helium balloon.

"GWUAH! UNHAND ME!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! ITS FOR YOUR SAFETY SIR!"

"CHILD! YOU WILL RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"

"YOU'RE A CIVILIAN! I'M SAVING YOU!"

"SO HELP ME I WILL BLACKLIST YOU FROM JOINING ANY HERO AGENCY IN THE COUNTRY IF YOU DO NOT LET GO IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'M SORRYYYYYY~!"

(X)

Quietly, the entire class in the observation room turned, looking towards Todoroki. To their surprise, the dual-haired boy was struggling to choke down his laughter. His face was puckered, sucking in his lips as he did his best not to guffaw on the spot.

If he ever had kids, he would tell them about this day.

With the biggest goddamn smile on his face.

(X)

Minutes later after releasing Endeavor in the cover of a safe building, (one she was fairly sure was going to burn to the ground in a few minutes) Ochako moved to use her quirk on two dumpsters in order to make them light and easy to pull across the alleyway's opening. And more importantly, they would provide cover.

As she touched the second wrought-iron dumpster, Ochako felt her stomach flip-flop. Great.

Shoji took hold of the two dumpsters in two of his arms, the others peeking out to the end of the alley. An ear twitched, and an eye spun around.

"We're clear," Shoji said, "Two blocks ahead."

Sero nodded, taking point with Ashido right behind him. Shoji followed her, and Ochako took up the role of rear guard. Not the best formation they could come up with, but they needed to keep moving, so the two fastest members set the pace with Shoji guiding them.

Every step made Ochako's stomach churn. Somehow she kept it in, an achievement that was hardly impressive considering what everyone else was putting in. Maybe she should've made another thing weightless so Parker could have more protection? Or something even remotely more useful than giving Shoji two weightless beatsticks.

But it was something, which was always better than nothing.

"Think we managed to sneak up on them?" Ashido asked.

One of Shoji's eyes blinked, then widened to their limits.

"Move!" he screamed.

No one stopped to question his words. Instinct and fear pushed them forward faster than any explanation.

And a good thing they did so, because the sound of bending metal and crumbling concrete filled the air. It started slow, a single twitch in the air, then everything started falling down behind them.

Ashido and Sero jumped forward, letting their quirks launch them into the air or slide on the ground. Ochako quickly made herself weightless and latched herself onto Shoji. The multi-armed boy sprinted as fast as he could, almost as fast as Ashido could skate.

The four of them emerged from the alleyway, and nearly froze right then and there.

Because all around them, the buildings fell one atop the other. A ring of buildings, all coming down till they were surrounded by a ring of broken wreckage and in the center of it all, two massive obstacles looked down at them.

One was Nezu, sticking his mousy head out of a crane with a wrecking ball, waving at them with a grin on his face.

The other, was a giant Ectoplasm clone the same size as that wrecking ball crane. It lumbered out from behind the steel structure, looking down at everyone there.

"Ah, there you are," it said.

It raised a massive peg leg that put everyone in its shadow.

Ochako felt a hand grab her shoulder, and suddenly she was thrown clear before Shoji jumped away from the descending appendage. She landed among the wreckage, shaking her head enough to see Ashido and Sero take off in opposite directions. Ashido used what little flat earth remained to skate away, and Sero went full madman and latched onto the Ecto clone's other leg to launch himself.

The giant clone looked almost confused that the student would attach himself to him, slowly turning his head to watch the student land a few meters away. Now, the four of them were in completely different parts of the clearing, and the clone took some time to wonder which it should go after.

All the while, Principal Nezu laughed maniacally.

Shoji took the second of hesitation to smash the twin weightless dumpsters into the clone's body. They tore into the ankle, but the pale substance that made up the clone simply grabbed hold of the dumpsters like it was entirely made of that web stuff that Parker used. Ochako promptly released the dumpsters from her quirk.

Shoji abandoned both of his weapons, eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"Oh come on!" Sero screamed, "What the hell are you made of?"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Ectoplasm roared.

A single sweep of the giant's peg leg smashed into the ground, scattering chunks of debris as big as the students. Shoji had to bring all of his arms together to block one that got too close, and Ashido barely managed to get out of the blast range with her acid.

From the smoke cloud, Sero jumped forward, latching onto the crane with his tape. He reeled himself forward, grabbing hold of the service ladder. Another line of tape latched onto the roof of Nezu's control booth.

With a grin, Sero started to reel himself in.

Nezu responded by reaching for a pair of scissors, looking almost comical in his hands. With barely a breath, he cut the tape line and kicked away the ladder. Momentum carried Sero up, only for him to get a paw in his face as Nezu punched him just hard enough to send him tumbling down.

Another string let him stick to the side of the crane, leaving him safe for now.

"I got punched in the face by a friggin' rat!" Sero cursed.

"That's a Bear Mouse to you!" Nezu retorted as the crane turned and Sero yelped as he fired out tape and swung away, the wrecking ball crashing where he once was.

Everyone else was running around, trying not to get stomped or trapped by the giant clone. Ochako looked around, what could she use?

What could she do?

There was nothing but rocks and she couldn't get close enough to anyone to make use of them.

But someone else could.

Ochako immediately touched the biggest, closest thing that she could. A chunk of cement bigger than she was tall was dragged out of the pile. Ochako felt her stomach tie itself in knots, but she ignored it as best as she could.

She stepped out of her cover, and screamed.

"Sero!"

And threw the boulder as hard as she could.

It sailed into the air, making the great giant glance up with more surprise than actual concern. Sero jumped out of cover, his line of tape latching onto the top of the underside of Nezu's compartment.

The other line latched onto the weightless boulder.

He pulled just as Ochako put her fingers together.

"Release!" she screamed.

The giant's eyes widened, right before a fully weighted boulder crashed into its head, aimed by Sero's tape.

But instead of smashing into it, making it stagger, or do anything, it just took the rock without even flinching. It faded into the great mass that made up the clone, and when said clone was finished, that same sickly smile turned on her.

"There you are."

Ochako didn't hesitate, she grabbed hold of rocks as fast as she could. She felt like a kid, flinging stones at a lake, but only this time, every time that she got any of the rocks out, she let go.

But every single one of them was as useless as the first. The giant just took a few extra quaking steps forward before glaring down at the hero.

"Were you trying to plan something? Hero?" he asked, raising his foot.

Ochako beamed up at him. She felt ill, but still managed to remain standing.

"Not really, but they did."

That answer stopped Ectoplasm for an instant, and suddenly the sound of grinding metal rang out. The giant clone turned, eyes widening to the size of satellite dishes as it saw Ashido against the edge of the crane. Her acid covered one leg as much as it could, then a line of tape wrapped around it, as well as four arms.

As one, Shoji and Sero pulled, and a second of the four crane legs was ripped free of its housing.

From the top of the control booth, Nezu blinked.

"Oh dear," he said, "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not supposed to!" Shoji screamed, exertion making him raise his voice as he dashed for the third leg.

The Giant Ectoplasm took a step forward, but Ochako had plenty of time to use his distraction, charging straight at the clone's leg. Some might've called it crazy, and they'd probably be right.

She ran as fast as she could, her heart thundering in her chest. The giant took one step forward, but the other leg was still there.

One more push got Ochako there, and when she pressed her hand against the leg, she felt her world spin. She dropped to the ground, spilling everything she'd eaten within the last day on the floor as she soiled her skintight costume, bile burning her throat.

But she didn't release, not yet. She couldn't see him, but she could hear the surprised gasp coming from the giant. When she didn't hear another foot hit the ground, then did she release.

Suddenly, the sound that covered her was deafening.

She couldn't really see, the dust and the spinning turning the world into a blurry mess. She couldn't really hear anything, the ringing in her ears beyond anything she'd ever heard before.

This probably would be a good time to leave, to get out of the way before everything got out of hand.

Oh wait, she couldn't get her legs under her.

Everything just kept spinning.

Something wrapped around her waist, and Ochako couldn't do a thing to stop it. She blinked away the nausea as best as she could, and she saw something that looked like a wing surrounding her.

Shoji?

"Quite the impressive distraction, I must say."

Principal Nezu?

She shook off the nausea again, and found herself being carried right alongside Principal Nezu while Shoji ran for the line of downed buildings. Sero and Ashido were close by, and behind them, the giant form of Ectoplasm started getting up.

"Ectoplasm is still back there!" Mina shouted.

"You wanna fight a giant?" Sero asked.

"Besides," Shoji started, pulling himself over a downed wall, "We have no way of holding the giant down, Nezu is the only villain that we can apprehend. Right now. I doubt the real Ectoplasm will be so kind as to stay in one place for us to capture."

The mouse next to her chuckled, making Ochako frown.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Absolutely nothing!" the mouse declared.

"Oh come on!" Sero screamed, vaulting over a rock, "Can't you say something!?"

"I invoke my right to remain silent!"

(X)

Oh come on! How many bullets could one man carry!?

Peter had swung between buildings so many times only to have his lines cut so many times that he was starting to think that Snipe had an entire armory up there.

He launched himself to the final building, flicking out a line of web that ended halfway there. His eyes widened as he flailed widely in the air on instinct. His hands and feet caught the side of the building a floor or two above concrete.

One quick flick of his wrist let him hear the sputtering sound of nothing coming from the web-shooter.

"Well… this is a thing," he said, before pivoting on the windowsill as another shot went straight for him.

He didn't waste any time, sprinting up the side of the building as fast as he could.

"What time is it?" He hyped himself up. "Game time, whoo!" He roared to himself as his HUD flashed at the fifteenth floor. He zoomed up, grabbing the edge of the window and transferring all of his momentum into the glass.

He crashed through in a shower of shards, finding Snipe quickly abandoning his sniper rifle and kicking away his paintball assault rifle in favor of dual revolvers, the Gunshot Hero backing up to retreat into a narrow hallway. His trademark custom revolver was still holstered for whatever reason.

"Caught you."

"Caught up to me maybe." The man shrugged carelessly. "Haven't caught me yet."

Peter rushed forward, moving to get in close against the ranged specialist, but Snipe was ready, fully extending the revolver in his right hand and firing a burst of shots.

His senses flared, the tingle bursting behind his eyes as he twisted and contorted his body enough to dodge.

The teacher whistled. "Damn. You are a fast one, ain't ya?"

"What can I say? I'm a Spider of many talents."

"Right you are son," he drawled, still backing away.

Peter stepped forward into the hall. It was narrow enough so the ceiling barely brushed over Snipe's head, and the walls on either side barely gave a foot of room between them when he stood up straight.

Not a lot of room to move or dodge. Snipe, or maybe Principal Nezu had chosen this spot well. Even if they'd have all gotten up here, they never would've been able to swarm him. Was that why he took out Kirishima? His hardening quirk would have made this kind of approach a lot easier to manage, he could just ignore the bullets as he marched in front of the team.

The spider hero looked at Snipe's guns as his HUD zoomed in, Karen making a 3D image of the sidearm. Six bullets in the revolver. He had fired four shots from the right gun, none from the left. That meant he had eight shots left. Slow to reload.

Snipe kept backpedalling, slowly trying to reach the other end of the hall.

Was it to escape? Or to draw him into another kill zone?

Either way, he couldn't let him get there.

With a burst of speed he exploded forward, rushing to close the distance fast.

Snipe fired the last two shots from his right-hand weapon but none from his left. Peter ducked under the first, twisting his shoulder back to avoid the second, and kept moving, hardly breaking his stride.

Finally Snipe moved to bring his left pistol to bear.

A pipe lining the side of the wall exploded with steam, bursting onto Peter's face, the sheer heat making him cry out.

That bullet had ruptured a steam pipe. So that was why he wasn't using it. It had live ammo in the chamber.

He heard heavy footsteps, Snipe turning and running, now all but sprinting down the hall.

Gritting his teeth, Peter rushed through the super-hot steam, the burning pain brushing his left side before he was through, finding Snipe still running away.

The man was fast, fit for a baseline human as his career demanded.

But Peter was faster.

He still had a full third of the way to go to reach the end of the hall before the man realized Peter was going to catch up. He reloaded the right revolver, spinning back around to fire again.

The shots fired, Peter's Spider Sense tingling in response, telling him that the danger was coming for his legs. They were aimed for his feet as they descended, meant to hit his ankles as the feet were about to hit the ground.

He rapidly adjusted his weight, the instant movement breaking his stride. He jumped, moving quickly from floor to ceiling, to wall, back to floor and alternating randomly as Snipe fired, always aiming for the limb as it was about to make contact with a surface, missing by virtue of the Spider Sense, reflexes, and just a hairsbreadth of distance.

Peter's heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping, he could feel the blood rushing through his ears more and more as Snipe kept backing away, closer to his escape route.

He reloaded his revolver faster than he had any right to. If he hadn't seen it for himself, he'd have thought some support gear shenanigans were in play like constantly refilled ammo or something. Or a fully automatic revolver.

He shot so damn fast.

But even so, with every jump, every narrow dodge every leap and every reload Peter kept getting closer, kept closing the distance.

Holstering his live ammo revolver Snipe reached behind him, pulling out something that Peter recognized as a flashbang grenade.

His Spider Sense exploded, prompting Peter to shut his eyes tight and clutch at his ears.

Even so the bang was deafening, nearly blinding through the mask, eyelids and all.

But it wasn't. He uncovered his ears and opened his eyes in time to hear Snipe call "Whoa there-"

But he hit the ground with a roll, regaining his feet as Snipe pulled his live ammo weapon again.

Whatever he was gonna do with it didn't matter as Peter grabbed onto the hero's wrists and slammed him into the wall, holding him in place.

"Caught ya!" He goaded.

"Did ya now?"

Snipe twisted the live ammo weapon, until the nozzle was right beside Peter's head.

Then he pulled the trigger.

The bullet missed of course.

But the sound didn't.

The burst of gunfire, the massive BANG going off just an inch away from his thinly veiled ear sent him reeling, white bursting behind his eyelids, pure pain exploding across his skull as he let go in stunned reflex as his hands came up to protect his damaged ear, yelling in pain only to get a knee to the gut and a solid punch to the jaw that nearly knocked him on his ass.

Spider sense tingle, a warning brushing across his spine before he spun, another deafening bang going off in the narrow hall, something whizzing past his head before Peter's leg rose up in a wild, wide roundhouse, cracking solidly against Snipe's forearm.

Peter didn't hear him curse, or see the gun hit the floor but Snipe turned and ran, all but sprinting down the hall now.

Peter straightened up, stumbling and swaying.

He grit his teeth, forcing himself to keep moving. His team was counting on him.

By the time he reached the other end, Peter saw that he was in another overlook of sorts, almost a balcony.

He looked down, finding Snipe rushing down the length of a building on a rappelling line.

The glass of the building shone like a sheen of light across its surface, catching and reflecting the sun. Peter jumped onto the side and began to rush down, all but sprinting to catch the teacher.

"Shoulda known that wouldn't keep ya down long." Snipe groused, pulling his 'live' weapon.

He fired.

The glass just in front of Peter, on a lower level of the building exploded.

He turned on a dime, moving around the shattered glass pane onto another, still running.

Snipe fired again.

Again another glass pane shattered and Peter again diverted his run, still closing the distance.

Two more shots. Two glass panes exploded and Peter ducked into the destroyed windows before ducking right back out.

Snipe had to reload now.

Something significantly harder with one hand on the rappelling choke.

He gave it an effort, but they both realized Peter would catch up before he could.

Peter heard him curse, he was so close his mutterings managed to reach his opponent on the wind. "Damn. This is embarrassing. Well, come on in darlin'!"

Wha-

"Gooooood Afteeeeer~"

"Huh?"

Peter's Spider Sense exploded.

"Noon!" Before he could do more than realize where the attack was coming from, the glass directly under his feet exploded outwards, launching him clear into the city streetline courtesy of a yellow spiral energy blast.

He flew through the air, twisting and angling his body as he fell before catching himself on the side of a building.

He looked up to see Snipe still descending on the line but now there was a blue-haired girl in a skintight blue-green costume with attachments to her arms and legs smiling down from where she'd destroyed the entire floor of glass pane windows, leaving about three stories of glittering glass shards descending onto the street.

"It's so pretty." She gushed. "Oh! Hiya! I'm your friendly suburban Superheroine Nej-I mean, Evil Dastardly Downtown Meany Villain, Nejire-chan! Mwahaha~!" She posed, with double V signs. "At your Serv-Oh! Dis-Service! How's that, sensei?!"

"Focus darlin'."

"Yes sir!" She grinned, turning towards the boy.

She thrust her hand out, and Peter felt his Spider Sense flare.

"Shazbot!" And he dodged, avoiding a massive yellow drill blast that was much faster than the wide spiral wave from before.

"Much better darlin'," Snipe said as he tapped his gauntlet and went to his holster.

Peter could only get to the roof of his building and jump behind a tower to avoid being shot. Great, now he wasn't even on the same building, and he didn't have his web-shooters.

Now what?

Another yellow blast arced towards him, forcing him to leap off the edge of the tower and onto the side of the building itself, rushing across and then up its side to break line of sight.

He twisted the second he got to the lip, rolling across the roof and stopping at the edge of a stairway entrance.

Okay, two opponents, one of them flying, Snipe was still on the rappel line though, he was vulnerable.

He didn't know the limits of Nejire's quirk, and Snipe was giving him enough trouble as it was.

If they tag-teamed him, he was in serious trouble.

Focus on Snipe then, get him before he hit the ground.

He peeked out from behind his cover, only to flinch back as something whizzed by his head.

"Curving bullets, fun."

"They are, aren't they!?" the girl screamed, right before another blast smashed into his cover.

It was barely left standing and wouldn't survive another attack. In front of him, the satellite dish and its housing sat, still intact.

He reached for it, ripping it free with a solid tug that sent the sound of screeching metal into his ears.

He picked up the dish, testing the weight in his hand. He seized the pole meant to keep it upright. A quick twist broke it off, making it more manageable and with a sharp edge. Then, he quickly took off one of his gloves.

"This is gonna be such a pain to fix later," he whispered, and stuck the glove at the end of his improvised 'weapon'.

The other side of the cover blew out with another wave of energy, and Peter chose then to move. He stuck the pole out, his red glove sticking out like a sore thumb. To a close inspection, it wouldn't fool anyone, but as expected, the instant it went out of cover, a bullet snaked out to hit it.

In that instant, Peter took off from the other end of his cover.

Both combatants hid whatever surprise they might've had well. Nejire aimed both of her hands at him, so Peter channeled his inner Captain America and brandished the satellite dish like a shield.

Nejire's yellow energy smashed into him, almost pushing him back before he powered through it, keeping his pace as he rushed headlong towards Snipe.

It gave Peter just enough time to get to the edge of the building and jump for all that he was worth.

Snipe's gun was trained on him. One shot he'd curved, another he'd shot his glove with, leaving four left.

The first bullet fired and Peter brought his shield to bear, the force hitting the edge, knocking Peter into a spin as his spider sense went off behind him, and Peter used the momentum of his spin to toss the impromptu shield towards the glowing Nejire like Cap would. Nejire reeled in surprise, the blast of yellow energy going off but hitting the spinning satellite instead of him, forcing it away.

His spider sense flared again and Peter turned in time to place the satellite mounting pole he'd taken as a weapon between himself and the second bullet, batting it aside as his weapon dented.

The third bullet fired and Peter barely had the midair control to twist his shoulder away and not get hit.

His uncovered hand lashed out and grabbed onto Snipe's rappel line.

They swayed in the air, Peter heard Snipe hiss, his hand slipping on the choke before Peter ran, hand on the line, feet on the building, straight towards the Pro Hero.

Snipe turned the revolver on him, one shot still in the chamber, and Peter swung the sharp end of his makeshift weapon.

Striking Snipe on the fingers of his rappel choke.

The teacher saw stars, eyes widening in pain as he let go in reflex. Peter grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, abandoning his foothold on the building, sending them both falling straight down towards the ground twenty feet beneath them.

Snipe regained his wits fast. His free hand snaked out, trying to grab the choke again before Peter fought him off, Spider Sense still tingling as Nejire plummeted down after them.

They were gaining speed, and Peter knew he barely had any time to make this work as he reached down and grabbed Snipe's gun.

The one with live ammo.

He pulled out the revolver, Snipe still struggling to take hold of the choke before Peter fired a single round into a window and tossed the weapon as the glass shattered just beneath him.

Then Peter grabbed the choke, utilizing his full superhuman strength to tighten his grip.

Their stop is instant, sheer momentum forcing them into a swing, straight into the shattered window. Snipe hit the ground with a gasp, and Peter heard the revolver still in his opponent's hand with the practice bullets cock before he twisted his body out of the way of the last shot as Snipe laid on the ground.

The Spider of U.A. seized the excess rappel line and rushed to tie Snipe up before the man could reload, binding his wrists. Peter brought him in, tugging the villain and giving a knee to his gut, making the man grunt as the air left his body. Peter slammed him to the ground on his back, the line going around his wrists as Peter tightened it up. Suddenly, the bell went off in the distance.

"That's time" Aizawa's voice rings out, echoing all around them. "Exam's over. All students report back to the Entry Gate of the Battle Center."

"What! But I just got here!" Nejire groaned as she floated down to their level. "Phooey!"

Just in time.

Peter stood over the teacher who was more than happy to collapse on the floor, head laying back, hat askew on his head.

He was breathing hard from adrenaline more than exhaustion.

"Did you miss the memo that it was just a test, kid?" Snipe drawled from where he laid.

Peter found it in himself to smile. "Really? I thought it was an audition for the next world war."

Snipe scoffed, and Peter could tell that he had rolled his eyes under the mask. "Mind at least letting go?"

"Oh, sorry." Peter eased his grip on the rappel line, and the man felt his arms go slack to his sides.

"You were like super fast and quick!" Nejire spoke as she hopped into the room, running up with her hands behind her back. "Was that like, a part of your quirk?"

"Uhhh, kind of? My quirk is Spider so…"

"Does that mean under your mask you have wicked sick fangs? Oh! Or lots and lots of beady eyes? Does your white stuff shoot from your actual hands or those doohickeys?" Nejire inquired, smiling as she stepped closer to a wide-eyed Spider-Man.

"I'm uh…" Peter took off his mask, showing off his face as he blushed and grinned awkwardly. "Totally human! Right now gotta go to Aizawa! Don't wanna be late! Bye!"

He ran past the bluenette and began running across the ground, jumping over debris and a collapsed crane.

(X)

Minutes later, all of the students and the examiners stood in front of Aizawa at the Entry Gate. The Underground Hero blinked languidly at them with his hands in his pockets. At least his eyes didn't look ragged.

"Alright, let's get started. Sero."

The tape user straightened, surprised at being the first to get called out. "M-me!?"

"Your performance in this exam was middling." Aizawa shrugged. "Nothing extraordinary, but nothing horrendous. It allows you to pass but there were other ways you could have contributed. You were so focused on simply remaining in your comfort zone you didn't ever try to consider or implement plans of any particular innovation. You limited yourself to using your tape for mobility, restraining targets you knew the tape could restrain and occasionally comboing with Uraraka at her urging."

"B-but like, what else could I have done?"

"As a single example Uraraka's power makes things effectively speaking, weightless. When she touched Ectoplasm's large clone, your tape would have been an excellent measure to increase the effectiveness of that restraint."

"But he'd just rip right through it! He was made of like… jelly!"

"Weight is needed to affect other things. Even if he could have ripped through it, it wouldn't have been quickly, or effectively, it could have easily tired him out. Furthermore using your tape to try and tangle the legs of the spider tank Nezu was first driving in could have gone a long way in slowing it down, and prevented him from reuniting with his comrades." He shrugged. "As I said, you pass, but there is much improvement to be had. I expect you to work on being more creative and innovative in the future, Cellophane."

"Y-Yes sensei." Sero replied, hand rubbing the back of his head. The shaggy-haired man turned towards the taller multi-armed boy.

"Shoji." Aizawa barked.

The four-armed student stepped forward. "Yes Sensei."

"While similar to Sero, you didn't show much innovation in your quirk usage. You did however show an aptitude for critical thinking and strategy. The utility and input you provided for your team in developing a strategy and determining the nature of the test was invaluable. I would like to see more tactical thinking like this from you in the future in terms of combat applications, but besides that, your performance was good. You pass."

He bowed. "Yes Sensei."

"Kirishima."

The red-haired quirk user cringed, looking down as he stepped forward, hand rubbing his arm.

"Your participation in the exam was cut short, no mistake there." Kirishima bit his lip and closed his eyes. "but in the time that you were present, you demonstrated the ability to think on the fly, the willingness to support your teammates and overall teamwork skills. You damaged the enemy's vehicle, and saved a fellow student from potential injury, easily applying your quirk to its maximum benefit. You pass."

The young man looked so relieved that he could have fainted on the spot, even as Ashido whooped beside him.

"Atta boy Kirishima! Woohooo!"

"I… I passed?" Kirishima himself.

"You did it, buddy!" Peter cheered.

Ashido's voice however, brought Aizawa's eye her way. "Ashido." Peter clamped up, and stepped to the side.

The pink-skinned girl stiffened.

"Similar to the first two, you did not perform creatively with your power, but similar to Shoji, what you did use, you used well, and covered some bases your teammates missed, such as pretending to call first responders with your location and what the situation was. On top of that, while your teammates took to the rooftops you remained on ground level, giving warning and caution to the civilians there along with having enough mobility to catch up." He paused, allowing the girl to grin in self-satisfaction at her teammates' slightly confused looks. "You need to improve however when it comes to self-sufficiency. You showed little initiative on your own, relying wholly on following your teammates' cues and plans. There's nothing wrong with being a team player, but there will come times in the future that you will have to work alone. Work on it."

"G-Got it sensei. Thanks." Ashido smiled bashfully, stepping back and sighing. "What a relief…"

Aizawa then turned towards a nervous looking Uraraka. A Medical Robot was by her side as she guzzled down water bottles to rehydrate, and had a wet rag to clean up her dirty hero costume.

"Out of all your classmates, you showed the broadest range to your quirk application, utilizing it for transportation, power enhancement and synergies..." He paused. "Rescues... and disabling villains along with the capture. There isn't much I can say on that front beyond well done, Uraraka."

The girl beamed, with Ashido cheering as Peter clapped her on the shoulder.

"Way to go girlfriend!" Ashido whooped.

"I didn't see much, but damn. You must have been awesome Uraraka! Nice!"

"She was the core reason we passed." Shoji stated. The brunette did nothing but blush, smiling from under all the praise.

"For future improvement, like Ashido, I need to see you take more initiative, and not simply relegate yourself automatically to a support role. Understood?"

She smiled, nodding clearly. "Yes sir!" She pumped her fist out. "I'll show you an improved eye of the tiger next time!"

Aizawa was quiet for a moment. "Duly noted."

Finally, the man turned towards Peter. There was a brief lull of silence.

"Why did you choose to confront Snipe by yourself?"

Peter blinked. "I knew I was one of the fastest, and with Kirishima gone I was the only one that could dodge his bullets for any consistent amount of time. The team needed cover."

"Hmmm." Aizawa's face coverings offered little in the way of reading the man. "Other than providing a distraction for your team, however vital, did you have a general engagement plan? Or were you relying on your quirk to carry you through in close range?"

Peter cringed. "Uhhh, bit of both..." He hedged. "I mean. I didn't know what the layout of the building was, I didn't know what weaponry he had up there, so I was kinda playing it by ear."

"And the 'bit of both' that involved a plan?" He pressed, quirking an eyebrow.

"General plan was to get to him first. After that I recognized his two revolvers were six-shooters, so I started counting shots, I realized after a bit that one revolver had false bullets and the other one had live ammo, so I started focusing on the fake bullets more whenever he had it loaded. I noticed he took out Kirishima so he wouldn't have to deal with him in that hallway, so I knew he was gonna fight in that hallway if he could get away with it. So I tried to pressure him hard." The American shrugged. "Like I said, a bit of both. I came up with a general plan as I went along."

"Why not retreat when Nejire arrived and you found yourself outnumbered with no more webbing?"

Peter blinked. That was an option?

"Ahh... well-" Somehow he doubted 'I figured I could take them' would fly with Aizawa. Then he remembered.

"I saw that Snipe was vulnerable on the rappel line." He said.

It wasn't a lie. "If he's there, he can't reload. It's harder to aim, even for him and if I ran and let him get to his next spot it'd be pretty much back to square one, this time with no web-shooters." At that statement Peter turned towards Snipe as he stood with the other two teachers and Nejire. "Those things are hard to fix you know!" He shook his fist.

The cowboy shrugged.

Aizawa eyed him for a long moment, almost searching for the falsehood. Peter turned back towards him, biting his lip under his mask before the man reached into his pocket and pulled out some eyedrops as he began applying them.

"Hmmm. Alright. While I'm not a fan of solo heroics in a team-based exercise, you pulled it off, and captured the villain even when outnumbered and in a disadvantageous situation. On top of that, you kept a sniper and a villain who can rule the skies occupied while the mastermind was captured, and you wound up capturing the sniper." Peter perked up, grinning.

"Second round of class 1-A gets a full passing score." Aizawa said with a monotonous tone.

"Alriiiiight!" Ashido cheered, high-fiving Uraraka and Shoji. "Weren't we awesome or what?"

"I still can't believe I passed but… heh, we did it!" Kirishima exclaimed with glee as he walked up to Peter. "I knew I could count on you guys!" He and Sero exchanged high-fives, as did Peter.

The other teachers stepped forward.

"Uraraka, excellent work making me weightless." Ectoplasm added. "That caught me off guard how you managed to make my clone levitate like that.

"Indeed! When I saw Ectoplasm float like a balloon I couldn't believe my eyes!" Nezu elaborated, as his paw was… shaking.

"Uhhhh, Principal Nezu? You okay?" Sero asked. "Oh! It's because you hit me me didn't ya!" He flexed with an arm. "Knew my helmet was tough enough to take a punch!"

Nezu groaned, biting his lip. "Not really. He's going through a coffee crash." Ectoplasm explained as Snipe knelt down and helped support the white-furred animal-man.

"Easy boss. Let's get you some sleep."

"Ohh… I believe a nap would be nice… but I must see through to the end of our students' exam!" Nezu raised a hand. "Bring me more coffee!"

The Medical Bot beside Uraraka who had finished giving her water and had some stained rags let out an "Affirmative" before it wheeled off.

"Class 1-A, meet down here in five minutes. We are taking the bus to the U.S.J." Aizawa spoke to the camera.

"I'm just glad we all passed." Uraraka spoke, taking a deep breath, looking down at the stains on her costume. "I'm going to need to get this cleaned up though…"

"Yeah," Peter shrugged as he saw the other Class A students come in sight as they walked towards the bus. "Mind sticking to the back?"

(X)

The drive to the U.S.J was a short one as Izuku did his best to calm his racing heart. This was it, his turn. The Final Exam he would be taking part of as he got off the bus with his classmates. While on the way there, he, Yaoyorozu and Iida were talking about potential scenarios they would have to face in a 'Disaster Situation'. Taking note of the prior exams, Iida took up the role of aiming to talk to and utilize any first responders. Yaoyorozu would be handling support, making any items needed for medical relief or rescuing others(she said she had a large breakfast this morning). Jirou and the others would follow their lead.

They walked in first, taking the lead as they followed Aizawa into the facility. Izuku bit his lip. Last time he was here, he was carried out with mangled legs and an arm. And people were scarred in more ways than one…

He shook his head. Focus!

"Disaster Team, remain with me." Aizawa said as they got to the entry level of the wide and expansive U.S.J. "Rest of you, proceed to the observation room behind you."

"Good luck Deku!" Uraraka called out.

"You can do it Midori! Momo-san! Jirou-san!" Peter called out. Yaoyorozu beamed lightly, looking back and waving. As Kaachan stepped up, he turned and gave Deku a stare before going up. Todoroki gave a nod before following.

Todoroki, Kacchan and Peter passed… now it was his turn!

"Mon dieu, look down there!" Aoyama declared as the students stepped forward and looked down.

The entire central plaza of the U.S.J. was covered in buildings, and the Shipwreck Zone had more boats in it than just the one small cruise ship. In addition, there were other buildings, mock ones, based around the Mountain Zone, and buildings stretched all the way to the Rockslide Zone.

"Now then, students." Aizawa spoke out, and Izuku paid attention as his teacher stood with his hands in his pockets. "This is the last Final Exam of the day, so I hope you have been taking notes on what kind of exam to expect. By the title alone and where we are, you as a team will be thrown into a Disaster situation. Now, here is your setting: you are a group of local heroes in this coastal town."

Izuku nodded, completely focused.

"The scenario here is simple," Aizawa continued, "A hurricane is approaching rapidly, people have been unable or unwilling to evacuate. This isn't a disaster that will ebb and decrease in intensity as an Earthquake would. This will continue to escalate. There will be gale force winds that will pick up speed as time goes on, unlike the other scenarios that were limited to fifteen minutes, this team has an hour." The hero nodded. "This is a race against the clock and I promise you will need every second of it. There won't be any villain fights within, but expect your own brand of surprises within this scenario like the robbery and chase teams faced."

The homeroom teacher of 1-A turned his eye behind them.

Thirteen and All Might stepped into view, the helmeted heroine offering a wave with what seemed like a smile beside the ever-grinning Symbol of Peace.

"All Might and Thirteen will be present in this exam, do not ask or expect their help. In an ongoing disaster situation it's unlikely that first responders will be immediately available to answer your questions. Your objective is to save as many lives as possible before the storm becomes too much for you to handle. Believe me, it will get much worse as the exam progresses, don't get comfortable."

He held up three fingers. "This exam is over in one of three ways, the first is that you rescue each and every single person within the disaster area and bring them to the areas designated as safe zones. The second, time runs out. And the third, is if the storm becomes too much for you to handle. If you're overwhelmed by the ongoing disaster, and it becomes clear to me that you're no longer in a position to manage it, I will call this exam and dish out what points you've acquired until that point. Note that failure to manage the disaster, obviously, will not reflect well on you."

"How in the hell are we supposed to stop a hurricane!?" Jirou complained.

"Figure it out." He answered flatly, "You have ten minutes to prepare, after that the exam starts."

Izuku saw as the others moved to head down towards the disaster zone that Aizawa was marching towards the observation deck. He could already hear the others talking, beginning to make plans and discussing potential scenarios.

He moved to join them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He paused, turning and finding All Might staring down at him. The toothy smile had been replaced by something more subdued.

"Show me." He said, quietly next to his usual boisterous tone. "Show me how far you've come, Young Midoriya."

Izuku looked up, smiling and nodding. "I will!" And he ran down to join his teammates.

(X)

And that's the second exam! The last one is on the horizon!

Credit IKN on this one. He worte the majority of this as this was his baby he wnated to write. And I say he did very well. Kudos to LD 1449 and Vandebz for polish and editing.

Not much for me to say here. Just be excited for the next exam.

In MHA we have Shigaraki becoming a human WMD and chasing after Deku and Bakugo, and in MCU we got... well nothing. /shrug

Least my One Piece idea is ironing out just fine. Bless ya Paperman.

Anywho, I'll see you all next time. Maybe I update this month or in July. Who knows.


	38. Chapter 38

Izuku ran down the hill to join up with the other students as they made it to the ground level of the plaza, taking note of all the buildings.

As Aizawa said, the plaza, in fact, most of the USJ was retrofitted to look like a coastal town. The ocean portion came from the Shipwreck Zone, and the former Conflagration and Downpour Zones had disappeared, their large lots replaced with massive pools. How those giant domes disappeared the green-haired boy did not know, but if he had to guess, they had probably sunk below the entire facility to expand the Shipwreck Zone. The shore had mock docks and boats placed around, and out in the main waters, buoys bobbed up and down.

"Alright. We will begin with Level 0 as you prepare. Note the timer." At the far end of the USJ below some kind of rail, a big board appeared, and it began to count down from the ten minute mark when they would start. "When the timer hits zero, your exam begins." Aizawa's voice said again over the speaker as Izuku nodded, joining his peers.

"Okay, we are here to respond to a hurricane." Iida spoke out. "Our first mission is to find as many people as possible and-"

"Hang on, remember what Aizawa said." Momo interrupted as she stepped up. "We need to find safe zones first. Then, from there, we will begin to collect and gather the civilians that are unable to or are unwilling to leave." The skimpy-clad heroine suggested as Jirou nodded.

"So we have to find those first. Who's on duty for that?" Tokoyami asked, his dark cloak catching the artificial breeze. Momo turned towards Izuku, and he perked up.

"Midoriya, I want you and Aoyama to go find designated safe zones around this mock town. Since the waves and winds will be coming from the water, we can assume that they will be concentrated towards the Ruins, Landslide, and Mountain Zones." Izuku perked up and nodded as he saw Momo's stomach glow, the aspiring heroine removing what Izuku recognized as smoke flares before she handed them to Izuku and the Japanese-French boy.

"These are simple." She said before showing them, "Pop the top, twist the bottom and simple moves. Throw them on the ground and they'll let out a distinct cloud of green smoke for about seven minutes. You'll use these to mark safe zones so we can find them and you can move on."

"Oui mademoiselle, dare I offer a suggestion?" Aoyama asked. "Given that we have many areas to cover, we may be stretched a bit thin. Perhaps we each go to a separate zone?"

"I can help too. My speed will let me reach the furthest zones quickly." Iida said before Momo turned to Aoyama.

"I was thinking you could get started on finding civilians in the more urbanized zones," she said.

Izuku shook his head. "I agree with Iida, the sooner we can find three or more safe zones the sooner Aoyama, Iida and myself can rejoin the rescue efforts. The safe zones won't move once we've found them, for all we know civilians will move, or even be 'injured' and require us to carry them, three people can take on any circumstances easier than just Iida with his speed."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before running the arithmetic in her head and nodding, forming more flares.

Then, immediately she began making a cavalcade of walkie talkies with each unit clattering to the floor. "Everyone take these and keep in contact." The wind began to pick up as Momo's ponytail flailed in the wind and Izuku turned. Below the board on the rail, he saw All Might, Thirteen, and Power Loader.

They weren't gonna get help in the exam. That meant that All Might and Thirteen would be... hazards? Observers? Thirteen's black hole could definitely generate a simulation of wind force and All Might was capable of literally punching the weather out of existence.

And for the tech that must be around here, Power Loader must be handling it!

"Midoriya, which zone will you head for?" Momo asked, snapping Izuku from his distraction.

"A-ah!" Izuku exclaimed. He felt One for All surge within him. "I'll take the Mountain Zone!"

"I can handle the Landslide Zone!" Aoyama declared.

"I can cover the Ruins faster!" Iida added.

Momo nodded.

"Okay everyone," she called before turning towards Ojiro, Tokoyami, and Jirou, all of whom now had walkie talkies. "I'll work on making essential gear as we go along, but not too much. This exam is going to last an hour if things go well." Her obsidian eyes turned over to her classmates. "Jirou, can you use your Quirk to find people?"

"Sure." Jirou nodded, eyeing a building. "It's gonna get harder the more rain starts falling, so we need to find the civies here and fast. I've done it before, but not in storm-like conditions."

Momo grimaced. That wasn't good. At best she could hope Jirou's echolocation would be effective for half the exam. If Aizawa was keeping true to form he'd likely calibrated the rain to soft-counter Jirou after a point.

"Tokoyami, you can help support civilians who are unable to evacuate, if they are disabled, hurt, or advanced in age. Can you use Dark Shadow to carry them, once our advance team finds the Safe Zones?" Momo asked, to which Tokoyami nodded.

"Of course." Momo turned towards Ojiro, who was looking anxious.

"Ojiro, with me. You're our reserve in case someone needs help."

I've spotted some" Jirou said, her earphone jack digging into the soft dirt at their feet. Her eyes were closed, face scrunched up in concentration.

"How many is some?" Tokoyami asked.

"Six... no... seven-"

"That's not so ba-" Ojiro ventured.

"Seventeen." Jirou interrupted, "seventeen... at least, close by." The blond-tailed boy winced.

"Oh... well that's quite a bit more than six or seven." he finished lamely. He looked up to the timer. "One minute."

Momo turned to Midoriya, Iida and Aoyama. "Go, run to the edge of the starter zone. The second the timer goes off, find those Safe Zones."

The three of them nodded, taking off and rushing away.

(X)

The seconds counting down on the big board as the winds blew through the dome made Izuku flex and clench his fists over and over again. Thirty seconds…

"Keep in contact everyone. The storm is going to hit us hard. The moment you guys find a safe zone, use the smoke flare and we will head your way with the civilians." Yaoyorozu said over the comm. Izuku looked at it and nodded.

"Let's dazzle and shine on, mes ami!" Aoyama said into his walkie.

"That we shall." Tokoyami added.

"Cut the chatter. Five seconds!" Izuku got into a running position, hands down.

Three. Two. One!

"The Final Exam has begun." An automated voice rang out through the dome as the big board timer clock changed from 00:00 to 00:01.

(X)

"I can't believe how they turned this dome into this." Peter mused with crossed arms as he looked up at the screens, standing side by side with his fellow students.

"It shocked me too. They changed a lot of the U.S.J. from the last time we were here." Asui said.

"But where did they find the time to get the buildings? Oh look!" Uraraka chirped, now in her PE uniform and out of her costume. "There goes Deku! He found a Safe Zone!"

"I see Iida on the move too! Looks like he found a safe zone inside a bank over in the Ruins Zone!" Ashido added with her pointing at the screen. True to their words, Izuku had found a hatch leading down to what seemed to be some bunker, while Iida secured a bank.

"There goes Aoyama though. He's still making his way to the Landslide Zone… "

"Well he better start legging it fast," Peter murmured, "If this is a hurricane simulation then water's gonna start rising quick, and the wind isn't gonna be doing him any favors."

"You would know wouldn't ya? Being from New York and all." Asui mused.

"Really? I thought only the Gulf and Caribbean were affected by tropical storms." Kaminari said aloud.

"Oh no, we get storms up the eastern seaboard too. Irene. Sandy. Arthur to name a few." Peter shrugged. Asui tilted her head a little in confusion.

"Peter. Those are storms not named recently in this world…" Karen whispered into his ear, and Peter bit his lip inside his mask.

"Wait, so you had to live with hurricanes too! Huh, must have been rough. Heard those Atlantic storms are a pain." Kirishima replied.

"Y-Yeah, but hey, we don't get droughts! Hehe." Peter laughed nervously.

"Shutting up now?" Karen asked in his ear, to which Peter nodded.

"So if Level 1 is looking like that… we may be going by Hurricane categories." Todoroki said to himself.

"We'll know when our teacher ramps it up." Peter mused, staring ahead at Aizawa as he stood over a desk with countless other small screens before him, no doubt keeping track of each one.

(X)

Momo took a deep breath, forcing herself to concentrate and keep making everything perfectly despite the howling winds in the distance. She didn't know what was more impressive, the fact that All Might-sensei was making these with a casual series of punches, or how this was only the first of many levels. Eight minutes in, and they were in some stormy winds so far, combined with the rain coming in from the sprinklers on high.

She purged the thoughts as soon as she could. Focus, she needed to operate at maximum capacity if they were going to get through this. With one final tweak, she put the extra supplies aside, pulling out a series of bandages for the few 'civilians' that had been dropped off at their temporary base.

From what Momo could tell, it was supposed to be an old bank, and built to last like one. It would do for now, whether it would last was up to discussion, but she ignored it as best she could in order to maintain a more professional outlook.

"You'll be fine," she said, wrapping a bandage around the 'wound' on the arm of a 'civilian'.

Whether it was on one arm or the other, it didn't matter, she kept moving. It was almost ten minutes into the exam, and it was becoming mind-numbing going from one to the next. She wasn't sure where Aizawa had found so many people, it couldn't just be from parents. She could recognize some of the Gen-Ed students, some of the support course ones from the second and third years, along with various janitorial staff.

With a crack, the door to the bank was thrown open, with Iida pulling in another set of civilians in a handheld flatbed cart he'd found near the Landslide Zone on the way to the Ruins Zone. Those that could make it out did, joining with the others, and the one that couldn't, Iida brought her over personally.

She looked outside and saw a smoke signal rising near the Mountain Zone. Midoriya had found another safe zone!

She reached for her walkie.

"What are we looking at, Midoriya?"

"A bunker at the first mountain! I set a flare there now! Coming down to you guys!"

"Good work. Iida, how much more do you have left in your zone?" Momo asked.

"Don't know," Iida admitted, "Maybe another four or five trips?"

That wouldn't work and both of them knew it, but they had no better options.

"Get moving, I'll call out to the team." Momo got to her walkie. "Midoriya, we got some civilians here in the bank. How's the vault you found?"

"Looks like it can house…" There was a pause, with Momo guessing he was counting. "Twenty? Maybe thirty?!"

"Aoyama? How's it on your end?" She asked.

"Can't… Haaa… find it… yet!" Aoyama panted on his end. "Mon Dieu… where is it!?" Momo winced.

She turned to Iida, "Five trips. Are you sure you can run that by yourself?"

"I can give you a hand if need be." Ojiro said, his gi wet from the rain as he helped some civilians off the cart.

Iida nodded "I can. Leave it to me."

"Thirty seconds till the next round!" Jirou yelled.

"Okay. Jirou, we are coming back to you!" Momo replied. "Find any more?"

"We have... eight more!" Jirou answered.

"Let's get a move on!" Ojiro yelled as he began running out the bank door. She followed after the martial artist as he began using his tail to hop and skip great lengths, but she was keeping up. The streets were wet, but not drenched to the point of flooding over yet...

(X)

Izuku rushed down the Mountain Zone, a blur of flashing green lightning. The wind and the rain suddenly picked up, forcing him to stop mid-run, shielding his eyes as the freezing water struck him across the face like icy spikes.

He looked over the mock city, the sparse collection of palm trees were bowed over, their branch leaves swaying in the high winds, the waters over an inch deep now. They could still move, but if it got much worse they'd have to fight the flooding with every step, making this even more exhausting.

He peered through the gloom, pulling free his walkie.

"Midoriya here. I'm on the north side of the coastal town zone! Who's near me?!" he yelled.

"Over by the drugstore!" Tokoyami replied. "Dark Shadow, head out there!" Izuku saw a building in the Central Plaza that had the shadow creature come out, waving his claw as Izuku ran forward.

"I marked a nearby shelter!" Izuku said as he entered the place, seeing Jirou and Tokoyami soaked to the bone along with about nine civilians in their makeup.

"Yaomomo, your ETA here?" Jirou asked via the walkie.

"A few minutes!" Momo replied.

He stopped, looking towards the street as a wave crested over the corner. His eyes trailed up, towards the beachfront just two blocks away then up towards the timer. Twelve minutes.

No way they'd be able to get all the civilians free of this area before the next uptick, and even worse, once the next level hit, they may not be able to enter this area themselves. Too dangerous at that point.

Gotta think, gotta think.

He saw some buildings closest to the makeshift shoreline… Even trees. The buildings looked like restaurants and store vendors. There were even buses, and big rig trucks!

"Yaoyorozu!" Izuku yelled into his walkie. "We have to make a barrier at the coastline now!"

"What!? Why?" Momo asked back.

"The waves are just choppy now, but that's not going to last. All Might's going to make waves soon that'll crash over the whole city, and the only way we can slow it down until the very end is by making a barrier. This is our only chance to do so, we have eight minutes!"

He heard Momo curse, no doubt checking the math in her head. "I'm heading towards the coastline, I'll meet you there!"

"Jirou, you keep searching for any civilians in the buildings you missed." Izuku said, turning towards the rocker girl.

She nodded. "I'll give it another sweep, then lead these guys up the trail to your shelter. Green smoke right?"

Izuku nodded.

"Tokoyami, can you help me with pushing back the waves?"

"Of course."

Izuku nodded, the two running out of the drugstore and into the street as their boots met about a centimeter or two of water.

They ran down the hill, reaching the coastline quickly; Izuku took stock, eyes panning back and forth.

"Tokoyami, the buses and trucks!" Izuku said as his body glowed.

"Dark Shadow, follow his lead!" Tokoyami ordered, and from his black cloak, the shadow monster popped up.

"Roger that!"

The two got to the first truck, Izuku sliding under and Tokoyami circling from the side.

"I'll push forward, you push upward!" The avian-faced boy yelled as water surged and rose up to their ankles. Izuku got under, and his body glowed with green lightning and red lines. Eight percent couldn't do this. In that case…!

 _'One for All… Ten… Percent!'_

He growled, pushing upward as he felt more power surge through his body as he pushed, and Dark Shadow pushed the rig off the truck. Izuku yelled, his legs straining. "Come… on!"

"Get over thereeee!" Dark Shadow roared, and with a mighty heave, they got the truck onto its side with a crash, barricading the street and sending water up everywhere. Not a moment too soon as the waves went by the sides of the truck's cab.

Izuku turned, seeing Dark Shadow look larger as the U.S.J. darkened. Clouds began to gather overhead in the dome.

"Dark Shadow increases in power the less light there is, but he's harder to control. Pushing over large objects shouldn't be an issue though!" Tokoyami yelled.

"Okay! Let's move on to the next one!"

"Right!"

(X)

Momo ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart thundered in her chest, but she couldn't hear it over the roar of the wind. Ojiro led the way, keeping pace with her.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask this while we're in the middle of a storm," Ojiro said, vaulting over a flipped car, "But what are we supposed to use to build a barricade? You can't make anything big enough!"

"I know!" Momo called back.

Damn it. Perhaps they could move some cars into the street? From what she recalled there were three streets in the mock coastal city. Would that be enough? She honestly didn't know, but when she turned the corner, she got her answer. Dark Shadow, larger than she remembered it being, was lifting up a van and tossing it to an ever-growing pile of vehicles that had already barricaded one street and was halfway through the second. Midoriya, clad in that green lightning, pushed another forward, gasping slightly. He looked up, a shaky smile coming to him as the two classmates approached.

"This won't be enough," Midoriya said between breaths.

"It will have to do!" Tokoyami yelled over the wind, "We don't have the time to sit here and let Yaoyorozu make a barricade."

Momo nodded, and her mind raced to figure out what she could make to move the remaining vehicles more efficiently. A jack? No, they would have to be lifted fully, to drag them well, and Midoriya was already starting to tire.

"About that…" Ojiro said, jerking a thumb behind him.

Momo stopped, following the direction of his thumb to the building behind him. Pure concrete. It towered up about five stories, and was already damaged from what she could tell.

"What would it take to bring that down?" Ojiro asked.

The three students understood instantly. It was a mad idea, but one that might give them a little extra. Besides, they didn't have the time.

"Tokoyami!" Momo screamed, making the bird-headed boy's focus snap towards her, "Find the supports!"

He nodded, charging forward. Dark Shadow roared, smashing straight through the wall of the building like it was made of styrofoam. Quickly as she could, Momo pulled out the biggest sledgehammer that she could make. It fell to the ground, its weight far more than she could handle. Ojiro's tail grabbed hold, thinking ahead.

"Once he finds them, get into position!"

He nodded, following after Tokoyami.

"Midoriya-!"

"I'll be on the other side!" Midoriya said, "Just signal me, and I'll blow it down!"

He didn't wait for confirmation, rushing to the edge of the buildings and leaping straight over. Momo didn't give herself a moment of rest, heading into the building as well. The interior was spartan, as the test wouldn't need any more than that. As such, the support beams were clear as day. Ojiro was standing near one, while Tokoyami stood next to another, which left Momo to eyeball the rest. Six pillars in total, they would need to make this fast.

"Those two and the ones behind it!" Momo ordered, and the two boys went wild.

Ojiro's tail practically blurred, swinging the hammer with reckless abandon against the pillar. Dark Shadow's claws lashed out, rending concrete apart instantly. By the time that Momo had already run half the length of the first floor, the supports were almost unrecognizable. Both of the boys sped through them faster than her, both of them striking with as much force as they could as they kept moving.

Above them, the structure started to groan, and Momo's hand went to her walkie.

"Midoriya, aim for the center!"

She got to the end, where there was no doorway, but Tokoyami made one big enough for all three of them. They burst out into the wind and the rain, right as Midoriya jumped off a nearby structure, his finger pointed and ready!

"SMASH!"

He flicked his finger, and winds greater than anything that had been felt today crashed into the building. The entire structure screamed, right before tumbling down onto the street they were just in. Water and dust were thrown into the air, but when it was all finished, the collapsed structure laid on top of the wall of cars, tripling its height.

"That worked," Ojiro said.

"The barricade is set!" Midoriya called, landing with a grimace and shaking his hand.

"So it is." Momo mused as she got to her walkie, taking off in the other direction. "Jirou, we are coming to you! Hang tight! Aoyama! Any sign of that shelter?"

"I can't find it!" Aoyama wailed. "Sacre bleu, this is so frustrating!"

"I finished up on my end! Aoyama, I'll come over to you!" Iida replied. Momo sighed in relief. At least Aoyama was getting backup.

"Well done Iida!" Momo said.

"Oh! Found some more!" Momo heard Jirou's voice crackle through the radio. "Oh hey, you're Ashido's mom!"

"Cut the chatter!" Iida yelled in the comm. "We must focus on saving the civilians! Aoyama, fire a laser into the sky! I'll come to you!"

As Ojiro leapt from building to building with his rainboots splashing against the water, Momo saw out of the corner of her eye a big blue light sear out from near the top of the Landslide Zone's slope.

She looked up.

Seventeen minutes...

Too slow. Far too slow.

She gnawed at her lip, her mind churning, thinking.

There was a crash beside her, a window pane shattering under the force of the wind, her eyes snapped to it, more startled than anything and her eyes hit on the answer.

THAT'S IT!

(X)

"Alright then." All Might stopped the punches, rolling his arms around and shaking them out. Beside him, Thirteen's finger was raised as she continued to suck with her Black Hole. "Time to ramp it up a notch!"

"Rule of Ten after all. The first part they were able to get their feet wet. Now, time they go to deeper waters." Thirteen's Black Hole was coming from only her right index finger. She raised her middle finger, and the tip of that came undone, and two Black Holes began to suck and blow away as she and the Symbol of Peace rode on the platform going back and forth behind the Shipwreck Zone.

"Deeper waters." All Might rolled his arm. "Is putting it mildly!" And he threw out a mighty punch, the gust of wind blasting the water as it began to displace it, and the rippling waves began to surge forth.

(X)

"Look at Midoriya go! He's able to body buses now!" Sato exclaimed.

"To be fair, Deku-kun has help. Tokoyami's giving him a big hand!" Uraraka replied as they continued to observe.

(X)

Momo crashed into the door of a makeshift radio station, Ojiro walking in behind her as the winds outside began to pick up in intensity. It was past the Twenty Minute mark, and she had felt a sharp increase in wind speed and the rain from the sprinklers overhead came down even harder.

"There," Ojiro said behind her, making the black-haired beauty turn and run his way. She had missed a hallway as she trotted down, going inside and turning on some radio consoles. "What's your plan here?"

Momo saw the terminal and computers light up as she waited, drumming her fingers as her eyes darted across the activating screen. "The radios are on." She answered. "We thought they were just props but every building has a radio on it, and they're functional. Aizawa doesn't put things here for nothing. Everything has a purpose."

She noticed a camera in the room's corner, no doubt Aizawa watching her from his post. She focused back on the screen before she began to click on some options and flick some switches on the console.

"Attention all civilians." Momo said into a microphone. "If anyone is able to move under their own power, they are to proceed to the Bank of Japan, or other safe zones marked with green smoke flares. The smoke flares are in the Mountain Zone and the Ruins. I say again, green smoke marks safety areas for evacuation. If you can move under your own power please proceed there." She paused, a thought coming to her. "If you know of others who need immediate assistance please head to the Bank of Japan in the central city to contact Heroes on site."

"Jirou." She said in her walkie. "Find any more?"

"A few, but I'm gonna need a hand. Some are under some debris!" Jirou replied over the comm. Momo looked over to her classmate who nodded.

"Where are you at, Jirou?" Ojiro inquired.

"Buildings near the Ruins." The blond boy left the room.

"Leave it to me!" Ojiro got out of the radio studio and lifted off with his tail as Momo ran out after him, wind racing through her hair as the rain came down hard.

"Status everyone?" She asked over her walkie.

"I'm with Aoyama now. No sign of that damned shelter!" Iida replied as Momo pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked out to the timer.

Twenty-four minutes…

"Forget the Landslide Zone! Get down from there and help Jirou!"

(X)

Shouta had always been of two minds about disasters. Statistically, disaster situations were universally considered to be the worst of any situation that a hero could find themselves in. Most of the Pro Heroes that come around nowadays were battle types.

Those that had seen heroes like All Might or Endeavor and hoped to use their quirks to take on villains in full view of everyone and getting all the praise that such acts entailed. A needed position to be sure, villains wouldn't simply just sit around and play nice if heroes decided to go soft.

That being said, for every villain that needed to be smashed away, there was an infinitely stronger, more chaotic force that needed to be defended against. Weather, obviously, was as chaotic as the world could get. As such, heroes that specialized in disasters were far more varied than any other.

Some dealt with landslides, others tsunamis, but no matter if you specialized in it or not, there would be a moment where you would have to rush into a burning building or jump into the ocean to pull out those that couldn't do that themselves.

In this case, pulling as many people as they could into safe zones. Utilizing the radios was a good touch, though rather late. He'd expected better of Yaoyorozu in that regard. Now, as scripted, anyone that could move on their own power would go to the safe zones, freeing up resources for more critical cases.

The barricade was... unexpected.

Honestly the 'prop' building had been placed there at All Might's insistence. It's what *he* would do, if for some reason he couldn't just punch the weather away. But Shouta hadn't expected the kids to actually _do_ it. Too many variables, and his hand had been inches away from the call to stop the test and get All Might to smash the building to pieces if it even looked like it was about to collapse anywhere other than the intended location.

But it hadn't. He wasn't sure if that merited praise or dismay. Going for the most ludicrous option shouldn't and wouldn't always work.

His watch beeped on his wrist, and he looked out over the screens. Thirteen and All Might were busy continuing their assault on the different zones, the destruction they were causing rather casual from the ease of their motions.

But it was time to end that.

"All Might," Shouta said, "Bring in the waves."

"Haha!" The smiling hero laughed with an ever-growing grin. "Of course!"

There was a boom, and almost immediately the water began hammering against the coast of the zones; it crashed into the barricade with the force of a train.

Shouta turned the dial, letting the rain pour down harder, and activating the cloud machines to bring in the dark clouds.

"Everyone else, get into your positions."

"Okay… settling into my own." Said a youthful male voice.

"Oh, is it my turn!?" An excited female voice said over the comm line.

Shouta felt like sighing.

He let one out anyway. "Yes."

"YES!"

Shouta winced at the volume, pulling out his earpiece and glaring at it.

(X)

Tenya ran down the street with Aoyama, heading towards Jirou's coordinates. The french boy was visibly exhausted after thirty minutes of running through heavy rain. To be fair, Iida wasn't much better, he just had better cardio. However, his leg muscles were screaming at him and his lungs were beginning to burn.

The two boys heard a crashing sound behind them and both of them turned to look down the street.

"Mon dieu! Look!" Aoyama declared as he pointed and Tenya's eyes widened. "It's a Giant Lady!"

True enough, it was Mt. Lady, the local Pro Hero, staggering around with a hand to her head and… was there blood coming down her crown!? "She's hurt. We need to check on her!" Tenya declared as he grabbed at his walkie. "Everyone!" He said over the rain and wind. "We have a situation!"

"What now?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Gah… oh… so many stars… can't… focus…" Mt. Lady whined overdramatically as she stumbled around, leaning against a building and causing it to buckle. "Ah! Oh… I-Eeep!" She fell over with a trip, creating a quake that made the armored boys stagger.

"Mt. Lady is here and she's hurt. From what I can tell, bleeding from the head." Tenya explained as he began running.

"Wait for me, mon ami! Ohhh, it's going to take ages to clean my shining armor~" Whined Aoyama as he began running after Tenya.

"Mt. Lady is here?" Tokoyami asked. "But Aizawa said we wouldn't be getting any help."

"She must be playing the role of a civilian with a dangerous quirk. Has to be!" Ojiro surmised on his end.

Tenya pocketed his walkie, looking back at a slowing down Aoyama.

"Okay, let's see what we can do. If we need help, signal for Ojiro and the others with Lasers into the sky. Can you do that?" Tenya asked as they ran across wet sidewalks. The streets were rising up, the boys' strides making splashes as they ran towards where they saw Mt. Lady fall.

"Huff… huff… bien sur…"

They rounded the corner to get to the main street of the Ruins Zone, finding a big crater… but no Mt. Lady!

"Miss! Miss!" Tenya yelled as he trotted about, breathing heavily as he got to the crater. "Miss, are you okay?"

Suddenly there was the sound of crunching earth and steel as Tenya saw growing arms and legs from within the crater. "Whoa!" He backed off, then sprinted as the arm came down and made loud splashes. The armored boy stopped by his comrade and turned around, seeing Mt. Lady drenched and dirty, and obvious fake blood running down her head… he even noticed her lick the blood that trailed down a bit too close to her mouth..

Ketchup?

She blinked, seeing him, offering a sheepish smile before- "oww.." she groaned, eyes blinking and fluttering unpredictably. "Ohh… I see lots of guys in armor… wait, you're not villains are you~?"

(X)

"Ohhhhh man… best seat in the hooouse~" Kaminari sang, grinning too widely at the giantess as he and the masked Sero walked up closer to the screen.

"Totallyyyy…" Sero giggled dumbly.

"Can you keep that to yourselves ya horndogs?!" Hagakure barked with a shake of her fist.

"I mean she has a hot butt, not gonna lie." Ashido shrugged. "But yeah, keep your pants up boys."

"At least Tokoyami isn't here. His head would probably explode…" Asui added.

"Does Mt. Lady know she's even on camera?" Kirishima asked with a brightening blush on his face.

"Why so quiet Parker?" Todoroki said, breaking Peter's silence as he perked up. The dual-haired boy had an innocently neutral expression on his face as Peter suddenly felt many eyes on him.

Did he know?

The seldom-seen mischief shone in his eyes beneath the veneer of stoicism.

He did.

 _'The dick!'_

"Ah ha!" Peter jumped at the sight of Kaminari pointing at him. "Guess our class Ace isn't so holier than thou ain't he?" He teased. "I mean it makes perfect sense dude." He smiled slyly as he came up to the American and placed an arm around his shoulders in a brotherly embrace. "I mean, who isn't into one of the Top Ten Bachelorette Heroines these days? Especially with a hotcake like that~"

"Is that a Christmas Cake joke?" Asui tilted her head.

"What does Yu have to do with christmas cakes?" Peter asked. Like really, what did that have to do with anything?

"It's a myth Parker-kun, ignore it." Ashido assured.

"But hey! You're even calling her on a first name basis, and no suffixes too!" Kaminari grinned widely. "Guess we found your super secret superhero crush ehhhh~?" He leered, and Peter could sense a playful smirk coming from under Sero's helmet.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with admiring a hero. I mean, I look up to Red Riot! I'm sure Ace here looks up to Mt. Lady as well!" Kirishima spoke out.

"Uhh… I live with Yu. She's actually my legal guardia-" Spider Sense activated.

"YOU ROOM WITH MT. FRIGGIN LADY?!" Kaminari wailed, and Sero about-faced.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?"

"You never asked!" Peter was backing off, feeling the resentment boil within Kaminari.

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" Hagakure chirped. "Think you can ask what product she uses for her hair? It's so silky and shiny!"

"Not right now when it's covered in fake blood or ketchup. Is it fake blood or ketchup Aizawa-sensei?" Asui asked as she turned her head.

"It's ketchup." He replied dryly.

"How many times have you seen her putzing around the house in PJs or undies!? How many interviews have you gone to when she does those sexy as hell poses?! How many huuuuh~?!" Kaminari inquired as Peter gulped.

"Damn, way to rub it in Parker…" Sero groaned. "I thought you were one of us..."

"I didn't do anything!" Peter threw his arms up in surrender.

"Just give it up Parker-kun, let those two have their fantasies." Ashido said with a shrug.

"Can you all focus on the exam before you learn not to imagine your classmate in a low grade porno?" Aizawa growled. "I'm not getting paid enough for this…" He hissed to himself as Kaminari and Sero snapped to attention.

"Sorry sir!" They yelled at once, before Kaminari turned to face Peter, fingers to his eyes, then back at Peter with a scowl.

The American could only throw a gesture of confusion. What was up with these people at times?

(X)

"Ohhh… my heeeeaaad~" Mt. Lady groaned as she writhed in the crater, Tenya backing off from her legs as they made divots in the concrete.

"We need to be able to gain her attention. Aoyama." He turned, seeing the french boy. "Can you possibly use your quirk at a low output? Like say, as a light?"

"At such a weak level of power? I don't see why not." The blonde replied as he stepped up, hands behind his head as the special belt around his stomach glowed, but not in the form of firing a laser. He looked like he had a flashlight attached.

He saw Mt. Lady's eyes widen, focusing in on the light. "Okay, Mt. Lady, or, whatever your name is." Tenya said as he walked up. "We need you to come with us. We are in the middle of a hurricane here, and we can take you to a shelter, but only if you are able to shrink and follow us."

"Shrink? Ohhh… Okay, I'll tryyyy~" Mt. Lady whimpered, but it sounded super-fake and with the rain coming down and the wind howling, Tenya forced his frustration down. This was an exam to prepare him in the event of someone having an uncontrollable quirk were to cause trouble during a disaster. It made sense.

He saw her climb up, shrinking again as she was on the road and out of the crater before she rose up to her feet, hand to her head. Tenya went beside her, offering his shoulder as support.

"Okay, just focus on my voice and on the light Aoyama-"

"My hero name is 'Can't Stop Twinkling'" the armored boy corrected as he kept on emitting the laser at a low output.

"Twinkling. Just blink and focus Twinkling's light." Tenya said as he guided her out of the street and onto the sidewalk.

"Ohhh, okay… for a Hero, you have a manly voice…" Mt. Lady muttered, but looking up as she blinked, wincing as she tried to flutter her eyelashes. The ketchup was beginning to wash away from the rain, and Tenya noticed her eyes looked foggier than usual. Symptoms usually reminiscent of a concussion given her dilated pupils. Contact lenses to reduce vision?

Aoyama led the way as he walked backwards, his blue navel laser flashing with several second intervals as Mt. Lady was supported by Tenya, the trio going to the sidewalk to brace themselves against the winds. Tenya noticed Aoyama wince here and there as he noticed the bank.

"I see the bank down the road. Just keep walking!" Tenya said as he felt the winds pick up more and more, and he saw why Aoyama was walking with a grimace. He didn't have a stomachache…

He was taking some shots of debris against his armor! Tenya immediately went to the other side, with Mt. Lady closest to the ruined skyscraper and the blue-haired boy on the side closest to the street. He felt some debris shots pelt off his armor as he did his best to protect his charge.

"Oh… it's so windy! I can barely see a thing~!" Mt. Lady whined, hands over her face.

"Mademoiselle please calm down, we are here!" Aoyama declared, his light flashing on and off. "Just follow my twinkling light! We are almost to the shelter!" The armored boy yelled over the rain and gale. "When you get there… I will tend to you! That I promise you!"

"What do you mean Twinkling!?" Tenya called out, and he saw Aoyama smile behind his red glasses.

"Ma mere happens to be a nurse… I've learned a thing or two on first aid! Someone… has to look over these civilians!" He said as they made their way forward, the group struggling against the storm. By now, all the ketchup was off of Mt. Lady, but Tenya could see the small rocks and debris pelting Aoyama's back as he remained closer to shield them, his hands behind his head to shield it as Tenya turned and protected Mt. Lady from the stray debris.

"Gnnnnh… I feel funny agaiiiin… my head is spiiiiining~!" Mt. Lady groaned, collapsing on Tenya as the aspiring hero clamped up. A woman was… embracing him! "I don't wanna be heeeere!"

Tenya gulped and composed himself as his hand tightened around Mt. Lady.

"Let's go Twinkling! Just thirty more yards to the bank!"

Then, Aoyama stopped. "We cannot take her inside, Iida-kun."

"What!? Why no-" Then, his brain caught up, looking to Mt. Lady who smiled innocently.

Right... dangerous, possibly out of control gigantification quirk. She could crush everyone inside the building if she suddenly 'lost control'.

He extricated himself from carrying her. "Wait here with Twinkling ma'am, I'm going to go find us an alternative site for you."

"Hehe, hurry back." Mt. Lady said with a smile, leaning on Aoyama's shoulder as Iida pushed himself free of her.

Iida racked his brain, thinking as he went over the layout of the city. They were still at the beginning of the Ruins Zone, and the Landslide Zone was close by, and he realized the lack of civilians in that area was probably to facilitate the space Mt. Lady would require in the safe zone.

Since they hadn't found it...

He looked left, then right, searching, the city limits had to emulate a city so where...

His eyes widened. Yes, that could work.

"Wait here!" He called before rushing off to where he hoped his memory had pegged the site correctly.

(X)

Izuku panted hard, nearly stumbling into the Mountain Zone bunker, an elderly civilian with one leg on his back, holding his daughter's hand to lead them through the storm. Beside him, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow led several more, with Dark Shadow carrying two 'injured' people in his massive shadowy hands, the stretched length of his 'body' coiled around four others to both shield them from the rain and herd them up the mountain path.

This was their third trip up the Mountain Zone, with injured in tow. There'd been a steady stream of people moving there since Yaoyorozu sent out the call through the radio and these people had told them of others that needed 'help' arriving.

He certainly appreciated it, but three damn trips up this Mountain Zone and he could appreciate something else by now.

He was exhausted, and it was all he could do to set the elderly man down gently before he leaned over, hands on his knees to try and catch his breath.

Aizawa was right. This was a war of endurance.

He reached for his walkie as Tokoyami set down his own group, Dark Shadow hovering beside him. The bird-headed boy looked worse than Izuku felt, the naturally water-resistant coat of feathers was now absolutely drenched, all of his feathers looking matted and stringy, clinging to his scalp rather than hovering behind him in the usual crown shape.

"Yaoyorozu..." He breathed. "I think we got everyone designated for the Mountain Zone."

"Good…" Yaoyorozu's voice crackled through the radio. "I think we're tied up in the city center with some critical patients but we have one more group being reported on the east side. I can hear that you're tired but we have no one else. Can you move that way?"

Izuku closed his eyes, sucking down a deep breath as he looked in askance to Tokoyami who nodded once shakilly.

Thank goodness, going it alone would have been an even more miserable affair.

"Yeah, we're heading down there now."

(X)

Yuga smiled, chatting absentmindedly with the 'injured' Mt. Lady who seemed more than happy to chat back.

The rain was coming down harder than ever, he'd moved her under an overhead awning of a building, giving them some shielding from the heavy downpour. He wasn't sure if Mt. Lady was talking back because she was a natural chatterbox as he'd heard, or if it was part of the exam, but he knew keeping someone with a head injury talking was one of the key steps in making sure they were alright.

Suddenly, Iida rounded the corner, water cresting high with the slide of his boots on the asphalt. "I found it! Let's go!"

Yuga nodded, and Mt. Lady suddenly leaned much more heavily on him, remembering that she was 'injured'.

He passed her quietly to Iida, standing in front of her and activating his belly laser to act as a small guiding light.

Iida directed them through the streets, up two blocks and down another before they found it.

A mock gas station, one built for trucks no less.

The overhang shielded the main area from the worst of the rain and the pump stations had enough room between them to safely house Mt. Lady if she suddenly gigantified.

"Come on!" Iida urged.

They made their way closer, stepping under the overhead roof much to Yuga's and even Mt. Lady's visible relief.

"Right this way, mademoiselle" Yuga called, light still blinking. "Set her down here Iida-kun."

The floor was grimy, but it couldn't be helped.

Iida set her down and Yuga knelt behind Mt. Lady, leaning her back to lay her head on his lap. She passively laced her hands over her stomach. The ketchup ran down her neck and shoulder now, staining her blonde hair. At least that which hasn't been washed away from the rain.

Iida hesitated beside them. "Do you have this handled?"

"Oh yes" Yuga answered with a smile and a nod. "Go on. It's best if I assess the head injury, mon ami."

The armored student nodded before taking off down the street.

Yuga leaned over her. Thank goodness for nurse training from mother! "Now. Mademoiselle, can you tell me your name?"

(X)

Izuku stumbled into the building with Tokoyami directly behind him, water sloshing around his shins. The whole first floor was flooded this far down the hill.

Their barricades weren't gonna hold much longer.

"Hello!?" He called.

"Over here!" A voice called down the hall that led to a stairwell.

Izuku waded through the water, Tokoyami following after him. They made it to the stairs, Izuku focusing on planting one foot in front of the other.

"Oh hey Izu-chan!" Izuku froze mid-step, eyes snapping up to see a blonde woman sitting at the top of the stairs in a wheelchair, her husband behind her.

"Goodness, you really have grown now that I've seen ya in person!"

The green-haired boy blanched at the sight of Kacchan's mom. Kacchan's very attractive and look-alike mom no less.

"Oh hello Izuku-kun! Long time no see." Kacchan's dad smiled warmly down towards him. "Oh!" Reaching down to his pocket he pulled out a slip of paper. "Ahh yes. Well, my wife can't walk and uhhh... Oh. My arm is injured?" He read again, then he let out a wince and grabbed his arm. "Yes yes. Left arm. Ow ow..."

"Somehow he gets the injured arm and I can't move my legs." She said swinging her legs back and forth. "So you guys get to move us. Rain's gonna suck though."

Izuku nodded. "I can take Ms. Bakugo, can y-"

"What happened to Auntie Mitsuki, Izu-chan?" She called, pouting cutely. "It hasn't been that long, has it?"

Izuku stiffened, and Tokoyami's stare at him was starting to become a bit sharper by the moment.

"Dear, they're heroes. Izuku needs to act professional. That, and this is an exam and he needs to pass."

"Oh, right." She chuckled.

Izuku sighed quietly in relief.

Stepping forward, he smiled, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Ahh, right well, right this way miss."

She held up her arms, and Izuku tried not to think about how Kaachan was gonna kill him as he wrapped his arms around his mother and lifted her bridal-style.

"Take care of my wife for me, hero!" Mr. Bakugo yelled out.

"I'm in your care, Izu-chan." She beamed, hugging her arms around his neck with her chest against his arm and chest.

Just keep running to the shelter. Just. Keep. Running.

(X)

"Whoaaaahohoho!" Charge Dolt laughed. "Man Bakugo, that's your mom?!" Tape Dude added with a whistle.

"Well, ain't she a beaut. Friggin' A."

"Holy damn she just fiiiiiiine!" Charge Dolt continued. "Mt. Lady, _and_ one hot mama!"

"I'd kill to be Midoriya right now…"

Katsuki was fighting the urge to strangle the two with his bare hands right now as his teeth began to grind.

"She does look great… I can see the resemblance." Pinky mused.

"But that guy that was with her looks a bit meek. Is that Bakugo's dad?" Sugar asked.

"Yes that's my old man, got a problem with that?" Katsuki growled, rounding on his classmate. Sugar held his hands up and shrugged.

"Not really man, chill."

"Sheesh, I wonder which one of them gave you your _charming_ personality?" Charge Dolt smirked. Katsuki huffed, turning away.

"None of your fucking business."

"Whateeeeever you say man."

(X)

"Jirou, you sure you heard no more civilians?" Momo asked, double-checking as the punk girl nodded.

"Think so, trying to check again now."

Momo stood, stretching out her back with a grimace, she looked to one of the glass panes that reflected her image back at her. She looked pale, and haggard. How many more uses of her quirk did she have in her?

The waters outside were rising, cresting just over the last step before it would reach them.

"Can you make sandbags?" Ojiro asked.

She shook her head. "Not enough. Not any more."

Jirou looked to them, "You think the flooding's gonna reach this fa-" then she stopped, eyes wide with horror.

"Jirou? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I hear something…" She said, face pale.

Then, without warning, the Earphone Jack quirk user, bolted, rushing out the door and into the rain with a scream "I had them all! Damnit! How could I miss one!" Jirou ran back into town.

"Jirou!"

(X)

Kyoka's radio crackled at her waist. "Jirou, what's wrong? Where did you go!?"

"Missed one!"

"What?! There's a civilian in the town?!" Yaoyorozu asked over her end, sounding flustered.

"I know! I thought I found them all!" She said, then she heard it again. The whistle as the purple-haired girl had her head on a swivel. Then…

There was a rumble, a shaking in the ground and Kyoka turned towards the shoreline as a massive wave crested over the barricade line, like the maw of a great beast looking to swallow her.

She screamed, rushing into the nearest building and pressing herself solidly against the wall.

The wave smashed into the surface, feeling like a punch to the ribs even through concrete.

"Gah!" Kyoka fell on her backside as a wave crashed into her, falling flat on her ass into waist-deep waters. She got back up, sputtering and looking at her walkie as she coughed. The antenna had been snapped clean off.

"Shit!" She looked outside.

The waves were enormous now, all but deafening her sensitive ears. Where was that whistle coming from!?

There it was again… She turned… "The gym!" One of the bus barricades had been pushed down courtesy of the winds and rain, and smashed into the building! She gasped, and ran forward in rising water going past her knees.

She trudged on through the water, her legs burning as she pushed against the rushing sea. She saw another storm surge, and it slammed against the debris of a building Yaoyorozu and the others had brought down earlier as she picked up the pace. She got to a higher ground at a restaurant, and saw the debris surge past.

The whistle again.

"I'm coming!" She yelled, her jacks extending as she let out a shockwave, breaking down the door for her to shoulder-tackle through. The restaurant wasn't flooded, but the windows were destroyed and furniture was everywhere as she ran past, going through and out the other side as she made it to the gym.

There was debris everywhere… And it was flooding in! And fast!

She stumbled inside; the equipment was thrown about everywhere, the waters reaching almost to her chest. The whistle was shrill, coming from the far end of the gym where she saw someone, pinned under a piece of heavy gym equipment, blowing into a whistle.

She waded through the waters, cursing and breathing hard. It was a blonde guy, a few years older than her. "What the hell would anyone even be doing inside a gym in a storm? You wanted to get an extra bench press in or something, moron?!" She snapped, spitting out rainwater.

"Sorry ma'am. It's my business." He answered by spitting out the whistle which plopped into the water that was just below his chin height. And he had... the dumbest smile on his face. "I had to lock up!"

She cursed, planting her earphone jacks into her boots and amplifying the sound of her own heartbeat. Hopefully Yaomomo would send some serious help and be able to follow the sound. No way she could lift this on her own.

He smiled at her. "So what's your name? Mine's Mirio. Togata Mirio. Nice t'meetcha!" He was acting way too casual for this.

"You're really bad at this whole 'acting like a civilian in distress' thing", she replied drolly.

"Well, I could scream and yell, stress you out, or I could help ya keep calm and pass." His smile was still firmly plastered on his far too plain face. "Your choice." Then he cupped his hands into a whisper.

"I know a thing or two about these kinds of things." He added with a wink.

Kyoka blinked. "...The latter please."

(X)

Momo was fairly sure, after this exam, that she would grow to hate rain. Forever. She could move to America and settle in Arizona or New Mexico and be done with rain for good.

She was cold, wet, and miserable. She was fairly sure she was about to start getting sick the second this thing was over. Between the flooding, the constant noise, and the hunger gnawing at her insides from too much usage of her quirk, she might just physically assault Aizawa once this was done out of a desire for revenge.

Jirou wasn't answering her walkie anymore, and, frankly, even if she had, Momo wasn't sure she'd be able to hear anything over the constant hiss of rain.

She waded through the flood, searching desperately for a sign, but it wasn't until she tripped and fell into the water did she realize what she had to follow.

Sound traveled farther in water, and Jirou's heartbeat pulses hit her like a sledgehammer, vibrated through the liquid. Momo scrambled to her feet and followed the pulses, diving under the water again when she reached the intersection and following the sound.

(X)

Wading through the streets, Izuku panted hard as he moved through the city towards the central bank. The flooding was a little less this far up the hill but not by much.

The hiss of rain was deafening, almost enough to drown out Mrs. Bakugo's voice, but not quite.

"It's been too long since you came to visit Izu-chan. How've you been?"

He smiled tremulously. "I know, it's been a little crazy for a while. M-maybe I'll come visit soon."

"You should, I always liked you more than any of Katsuki's other idiot friends. They're more like groupies if you ask me personally."

He clamped up, bowing his head as he tried to hurry a little faster through the rain.

"I-I think we're almost at the safe zone."

"Oh, is your mom here?" She asked. "I'd like to say hi if she got an invite too."

"She's here, saw her in the first exam." He nodded. Then, thankfully, around the next corner was the bank.

"There's the safe zone."

"Oh thank god. This rain sucks!"

He rushed a little faster, shouldering open the door, but, to his confusion, he found a very stressed looking Ojiro, with no Yaoyorozu or Jirou in sight. The timer was about to hit the fifty minute mark, the worst of the storm imminent.

He stumbled in, arms burning, searching around for an empty spot before he found an area. He set Mrs. Bakugo down quietly, she smiled and gave him a quick hug before he pulled away. Tokoyami put down Mr. Bakugo a second later as both of them struggled to catch their breath.

Ida rushed through the door a moment later, blurred speed coming to an almost dead stop.

"Where are Jirou and Yaoyorozu?"

"You didn't see them?" Ojiro asked, and Izuku's heart plummeted.

(X)

"Level Five." Shouta uttered to his comm.

"Right… time to get a major workout!" All Might replied. Shouta sat back in his chair, eyes on the screens as he got ready to watch the show.

"Okay… Five Finger Black Hole, activating!" Thirteen declared on her end.

Now, the final leg, and the hardest.

(X)

Jirou breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the sloshing water a moment before the screech of the door being shoved open echoed through the gym.

Momo stood there. Wet, bedraggled, and utterly exhausted.

"Over here!' She raised up her arm.

"Where's the civilian?" Momo asked, panting.

The water level was well up to their chests now, no wonder she couldn't see him.

In response, Jirou held up a piece of bright blue plastic tubing she was keeping above water level.

Momo looked confused before realization dawned over her features.

She waded forward, reaching Jirou and looking down to the still smiling man, who waved jauntily underwater, sucking air through the tube.

"Apparently, the Gym was about to undergo some construction work. Convenient." Jirou said dryly.

Momo nodded, looking at the gym equipment that had collapsed on the last civilian.

The weights hooked onto it alone were nearly a thousand pounds.

"Jack." She breathed. "I can make a jack."

Jirou nodded, "That can work."

There was a rumbling and the crash of water that hit the back end of the building seemed to rock the whole thing completely on its foundations. It cracked, groaned and thunderous cracks spread through the walls with puffs of concrete dust.

"Jesus All Might, calm down!" Jirou hissed.

Momo sucked down a deep breath, kneeling quickly, head descending beneath the surface. Her stomach glowed and the refraction of the water made it look like a rainbow blooming under the water's surface. She began to feel _drained_ by the second.

Jirou waited, and after twenty or so seconds, Momo broke the surface again, sucking down greedy breaths of air.

The punk rocker girl looked down, the jack was fit for a car, big and bright red so you couldn't lose track of it in the murkiness.

"Here!" Jirou insisted, holding out the tubing to Momo. "You look like you're about to keel over, I'll set this up!"

Momo nodded, too tired to protest. She grabbed hold of the plastic tubing, holding it high above her head, hearing the civilian's breathing through the end of it.

The winds howled and the building creaked and groaned eerily around her. She could see Jirou under the surface, sliding the jack into place with the civilian quietly helping her along.

(X)

"Do you see them, Midoriya?" Iida's voice crackled through the radio, barely audible. Tokoyami and Ojiro had been left behind at the shelter in the Mountain Zone. Dark Shadow was too volatile to control fully in this darkness, and Ojiro's mobility was unlikely to be of good use in the stormy conditions. He himself had taken to the rooftops, with Iida using his engines to push himself through the chest-deep waters; the group frantically searching for Jirou and Yaoyorozu.

"No!"

"Say again!? Ca- ear- yo-"

The static exploded across his radio, making him wince.

They'd split up, and that was both good and bad. Good because they were covering a lot more ground but bad because it seemed like Yaoyorozu's walkies wouldn't function anymore through the severe conditions.

They were on their own...

(X)

Jirou rose five times and dove down again and again, catching her breath before diving back down.

It felt slow, excruciatingly so, but inch by inch, bit by bit the equipment was lifted, rising up until finally Jirou rose up one more time followed a split second later by the smiling blonde.

"Hiya." He waved at Momo.

"Hello." She answered, a little uncertainly. He certainly didn't seem to be in distress.

"This is Togata Mirio. Togata, Yaoyorozu Momo, now that we all know each other let's get the hell out of here!" Jirou demanded.

Momo looked to the doorway at the howling winds and the horrid rain falling down like knives outside.

"There's only a few minutes left in the exam." She panted. "It's not worth going to the shelter, we'd never make it. Where's the stairs for the upper floors?"

Togata nodded, smiling. "This way."

Wading through the waters Togata led them to a back hallway and straight to the stairs.

Climbing them, both girls shivered at the cold, soaked to the bone. The windows of the mock building weren't even placed, allowing the wind to cut straight through them.

The building creaked and groaned around them.

(X)

Shouta leaned forward in his seat, fingers ghosting over the keyboard, cycling through cameras.

His heart stopped, eyes widening.

He pulled his radio to his lips. "Stop the simulation!"

Instantly, All Might and Thirteen ceased "We still have a minute and thirty seconds to go." Thirteen called.

"What's wrong?"

"All Might, get to Togata's designated location, the building is showing signs of damage, it might collapse!"

Without another word the Symbol of Peace took off like a bullet, making Thirteen and Power Loader jolt in surprise as the world's greatest hero jumped towards the flooded town.

Was there going to be another tragedy here at the USJ? Of all places again?!

(X)

In the building itself, the three were already in the third floor's hallway, rushing to the stairs that would lead to the roof access when they noticed the wind and the crashing waves suddenly cease. The rains still hissed outside but it was rapidly petering out to nothing.

"Is it over?" Jirou asked.

"I didn't hear the klaxon." Momo replied.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life. Aizawa's voice emerged a moment later.

"Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Togata, the building you're inside is structurally unstable, step outside immediately-"

The three students looked to each other, blinking in quiet dread, suddenly very aware of the disconcerting creaking and groaning of the structure around them.

Then, with a bone-breaking CRACK something gave way above, and a slab of concrete the size of a television fell from the ceiling, smashing into the hallway floor.

Another crack appeared, followed by several others. Suddenly the building was breaking and cracking along the entire coastal side, the ground of the hall literally crumbling away as all three backed away, Togata ushering the two of them back.

The rainwater accumulated on the building's roof added to the pressure, more and more pieces of ceiling and roof giving way under the weight to crash onto the floor below, tearing out more pieces and damaging it further.

They backed up, all but running down the hall the way they came.

"I'm coming for you!" They heard, seeing All Might rushing up the street, faster than any of them had ever thought anyone could move. "Young Togata! I've got them! Use your quirk!" He roared.

The blonde nodded, and before either girl could fully grasp what he did, he was gone via sinking directly into the floor crumbling under their feet, his clothes right where they were standing.

They backed up further, stepping farther and farther away from the crumbling surface as All Might rushed towards them, leaping forward in one mighty heave to close the last bit of distance.

"You're alright." The Symbol of Peace smiled as he boldly declared. "I'm he-"

His infamous words were cut off, dying in his throat at the sight of a green glow coming from behind them.

Jirou turned, and Midoriya was suddenly there, crashing through the hallway window with crackling green lightning. His boots hit the ground in a sprint, the concrete shifting dangerously beneath him before he lunged for both of them, grabbing Jirou by the waist and Momo by the arm. They let out gasps and yells of surprise.

And then they were out.

Jirou clutched at Izuku's costume as the boy's leap carried them clear across the causeway, well and truly beyond the crumbling building behind them.

All Might, watching mid-leap, smiled, laughing boisterously in pure joy.

"Aaahahahaha! Well done, Young Midoriya!"

(X)

"L-Look at that!" Hagakure gasped.

"Holy… look at Midoriya go!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"How did he get there so fast?" Sato asked aloud.

"He got there in time…" Todoroki whispered.

Peter's heart had jumped into his throat when Aizawa called for the simulation to end, even more so when the building had actually started crumbling around Jirou and Momo.

All Might had been close, he would have made it but Izuku showing up earlier had made them all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Did you guys see how far Midoriya jumped!?" Ashido suddenly exclaimed, pointing. "It was on camera two!"

He hadn't, but luckily for him, Karen was much more perceptive than he was, a small playback camera opened up at the corner of his view, replaying the clip in question.

"I did." He said when Ashido was met with questions and confusion. All eyes had apparently been on Momo and Jirou.

Peter breathed, feeling the tension in his chest bleed out of him slowly. Looking at the jump, it really was very impressive, arcing green lightning corruscating off his body and leaping to individual raindrops as he cut through the air straight towards Jirou and Momo.

"Heh." He laughed. "Midori really Hulked out at the e-"

He froze.

Like a lightning bolt it struck him, The green thunder had reminded him of the Hulk.

Peter's gaze snapped towards the camera still focused on All Might, who smiled...

But he was smiling with pride. As if a father would when seeing his son perform an exemplary feat.

"Aaahahahaha! Well done, Young Midoriya!"

"Midoriya… Shounen…" Peter said off the tip of his tongue.

Young Midoriya... he was literally the only one who ever called him that. And in that level of affection...

Him and that Skinny guy from the park.

Peter felt every gear in his brain grind to a dead stop, confusion and question bouncing around his skull in equal measure as the eyes on his mask widened.

 _"H-He had to be stopped A-"_

 _"Not at that kind of risk!"_

 _"I only tried to do what you would've-_

 _"_ _You're not **me**! ...You can't be **me**! ... You need to be better than me, Young Midoriya."_

"Holy. Shit."

His whisper wasn't quite so quiet.

Todoroki's eyes turned to him. "Something wrong Parker?"

"Ack! N-Nothing!" He stuttered out, hands up. "Why would something be wrong, everything's fine. Yup. Totally fine! How are you? Hahahahahaha!" He laughed too forcefully.

Shit. Was that too much? That was too much wasn't it? Felt like too much.

Judging by how Todoroki's eyebrow was gonna have to start paying rent for the forehead penthouse, he probably agreed.

(X)

It felt like an hour had passed in and of itself through simply gathering all of the students from their respective places and seeing off the volunteer staff and parents that had come to assist in the simulation. After getting them set up in a room to dry with warm towels and hot chocolate, Aizawa was finally standing before his soaked to the bone and utterly exhausted students. Recovery Girl helped with their injuries, so they are up to snuff.

"Before we get started," He turned his head towards the two girls. "Jirou, Yaoyorozu, are you both alright?"

"Yes Sensei." Momo answered, Jirou nodding alongside her, drinking from the steaming mug. "Little shaken… but that's to be expected." She gave a smile, and a thumbs-up before turning towards Midoriya. "Thank you, Midoriya-san."

He shook his head. "I did what I had to do. I mean, we are all heroes here." He said, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heroes in training, that is." Aizawa corrected them. "Now then…"

He turned his gaze towards Midoriya, who was blushing red as a tomato under the praise from Iida, Ojiro, Aoyama, All Might and Thirteen.

"It wasn't part of the test. But needless to say you performed very well Midoriya, no major broken bones either."

If he got any redder he might pop a blood vessel. "T-thank you Sensei."

Aizawa turned away, mercifully. "Alright. Iida."

"Sir." The armored young man stepped forward, holding himself straight.

"You used your quirk as I expected you would, searching the city, scouting for safe zones and other locations. In that, you fulfilled the function the team needed of you and went further, trying to find Jirou and Yaoyorozu at the tail end of the exam. Frankly speaking, since we weren't sure if you would show-" He pretended not to notice the young man's wince beneath his armored helmet. "I did not place any extenuating factors that you could have capitalized on to give you the opportunity to stand out. Therefore you pass. Your performance was competent and within expected margins. Nothing exceptional, nothing to note that was poor either."

He bowed. "Thank you sir. I understand sir."

Aizawa turned his eyes towards the blond armored French-Japanese boy. "Aoyama."

"Oui?"

"Unfortunately, while your treatment of Mt. Lady's concussion was well done, and also well informed, that alone does not give you enough points to pass this exam."

Aoyama cringed. "Is it because I could not find ze Landslide Zone Shelter, yes? I mean, three zones zat weren't submerged in water, means three shelters. At least, zat was what I was going for."

Aizawa nodded. "You are not Iida, or Midoriya, running around in search of your target would have been a waste of valuable time even if you did stumble across it. They're both much, much faster than you. A Hero must have a broad knowledge base to be effective in any scenario he finds. Tell me, with hindsight, how could you have narrowed down your search parameter for the Landslide Zone?"

Aoyama looked away, eyes panning over the zone in question.

After a few moments he sighed, shoulders slumping. "Forgive me Monsieur. I must shamefully admit I do not know."

Aizawa tapped his foot pointedly on the concrete ground. "It's a Landslide Zone, Aoyama. The dirt on the higher areas is too soft to support any extensive structure like the safe zones were. Even a temporary structure would be at risk with the heavy rains causing the mud to slide down, nothing could safely be atop that hill. Which means the only viable locations to search were at the base of the Landslide Zone where there was a stable foundation. When you couldn't find it there, you should have gone to help in the Central Plaza. Your Quirk would have made creating those barricades much faster."

The French-Japanese boy's eyes were wide, the answer seemingly obvious now. "Fils de Pu-! Merde!" He let out in frustration and self-loathing.

Aizawa decided to ignore the foreign vulgarity. "You played to the strengths of your teammates, not necessarily yours. Observe your surroundings and where you stand in them. Take all of this as a lesson, and learn from it rather than a true failure." His tone was soft.

The others looked sad, and Aoyama looked like he was trying to fight back tears before he nodded, bowed once and stepped back. "I understand Sensei… Merci…"

"Tokoyami."

The bird-headed boy, still looking like his feathers had lost a fight with a weed whacker, stepped forward.

"Out of all your classmates you physically rescued and carried the most amount of injured civilians, bringing them to safety. In addition to that you assisted your classmates wherever you could and recognized towards the end of the exam that you were becoming a liability with your slipping control of Dark Shadow and refrained from risking resources being allocated to contain you when you could no longer go on. You pass. Well done."

"Thank you sir." He answered solemnly, stepping back.

"Yaoyorozu."

Momo stepped forward, looking comically small in the oversized fluff towel she was wrapped in.

"Similar to Tokoyami, you performed well, and assisted as many of your teammates in as many avenues as you could. You paced yourself well, and avoided running out of fuel halfway through the exam, which was the highest risk factor for you. Not to mention that you showed your colors as a leader. You pass as well." Momo was incredibly hungry as she chomped away at her cookies and cream energy bar, and smiled under the praise.

"Thank you Sensei." The shaggy-haired man turned towards the other blonde.

"Ojiro."

The tailed boy stepped forward as Momo stepped back.

"The ten minutes allocated to the team before the exam began was for what?"

"Uhhh... planning sir."

"Yes." Aizawa nodded. "It's meant for teammates to give input and ideas. Yaoyorozu took the lead there, but she knows _her_ quirk, and _her_ applications, not necessarily _yours_. When she assigned Aoyama to the Landslide Zone and Iida to the Ruins Zone, why did you not volunteer for the safe zone search?"

Ojiro cringed, unable to find an answer.

"She asked you to assist her, but a better allocation of your available resources would have sent you to the Ruins or Mountain Zone and Iida to the Landslide Zone. Your quirk allows you to traverse ruins by maneuvering with your tail with a significant mobility advantage over Aoyama."

"I-I hadn't considered it sir. I just wanted to help with the civilians." Ojiro sighed, looking to the ground.

Aizawa nodded, understanding his reasoning. "I said so in the previous exams that being a team player is important. But if you believe your skills and abilities can be better applied elsewhere and you don't speak up, it can have bad consequences. Getting overruled is one thing, not even trying and being an utter doormat is quite another. Speak up next time, give your advice and voice."

"I understand sir. I apologize."

"Don't apologize to me." Aizawa gestured lazily in Aoyama's direction, as he was looking to the ground.

Ojiro blanched.

"Where you helped, you did well." The Erasure Hero continued, "But like Iida, your performance was within the margins of expectations, with little exception to allow you to stand out. You pass, but it is marginal. Learn from this."

Ojiro bowed. "Understood sir."

"Jirou."

The girl had been busy scrubbing at her hair, trying to dry it out, leaving it in a frizzy mess by the time she stepped forward.

"Your echolocation ability was used well, but in your eagerness to utilize your quirk's most applicable utility you forgot about another. He gestured towards the coastline. "Your soundwaves have the ability to break apart the waves, perhaps even disrupt the air pressure All Might was utilizing to create the waves in the first place. In other words, you could have halted the storm quite a bit in the beginning."

She blinked. "Wait... _what_!?"

Aizawa nodded. "Sound vibrates. You could have quite literally shaken the waves apart before they reached the city. But you were so focused on finding the civilians that the thought never even crossed your mind."

"How do you know I can do that? I didn't even know I can do that!" Jirou exclaimed loudly.

"We measured your maximum output. I simply utilized Present Mic as a test to recreate the effect. It's quite consistent."

"So... we weren't supposed to make a barricade?"

Aizawa's eye twitched.

"It was an option, in case you couldn't _or_ didn't do as expected."

She winced. "Well... I didn't know. Not like I go to the beach very often."

"Hn."

He glared, allowing her to squirm for a moment.

"No excuse though. You are a Hero in training. Know your quirk. Not just what you're comfortable with, but _all_ aspects. A villain and an actual disaster won't care whether or not you know what you can do. Test yourself, expand your horizons on what you can accomplish and go beyond what you thought you have known."

"Yes sir." She mumbled, looking to the ground. Momo placed a hand on her shoulder in support, to which Jirou looked back, smiling weakly.

"You pass." He finally said. "Though your score took a significant blow."

"Hey Sensei." Jirou had Aizawa's attention. "One question." She said raising her hand suddenly. "How the hell did you hide that Togata guy?"

"Oh, that's just part of my quirk-"

The voice spoke directly to their right and they turned in time to see a face emerge directly out of the wall.

"..." Tokoyami tilted his head.

"Uhhh…" Midoriya let out.

"THERE'S A FACE IN THE WALL!" Jirou pointed at him, to which Togata laughed it off before showing half his torso.

"I just hid outside until it was time for me to come in, then stepped through a few walls and got into position. Knew you wouldn't hear me walking over the rain, so suddenly, voila. Instant 'missed' civilian." He said as if speaking from a cookbook. Momo stepped away from Jirou, seeing the girl shake.

Jirou rounded on Aizawa. "THAT'S CHEATING!" She yelled with a pointed finger.

He shrugged. "Sometimes it will happen. How your team responded to the sudden emergency spoke just as much as to your behavior throughout the exam as a whole."

"In an exam where we have to save all the people we could and 'haha here's a surprise dude we placed so we can dock your perfect score'?" Jirou bit back. "Yeah, not fair. Bullshit."

"And I reiterate." Aizawa growled, his eyes glowing and hair flowing as the girl gulped. "From our first day here on that Training Ground. _Natural Disasters_. _Are not. **Fair**_. You can save as many people as you can." He muttered. "But, there is always a chance that one is left behind. Lost forever as a missing person." His red eyes bored into her as Jirou stepped back. "So take that into account, Earphone Jack."

The purple-haired girl wanted to retort, but the clenching of Aizawa's jaw shut her up as she sighed. "Okay… got it." The shaggy-haired man turned towards the last member of the class.

"Midoriya."

The green clad boy stepped forward. "Yes!" He stood at attention like a military cadet.

"Needless to say, you pass." The homeroom teacher shrugged. "I do not approve of you breaking a finger, again, but in the grand scheme of things that can be overlooked given your contributions, rescue effort, and quick thinking. You get points for not trying to counter-punch All Might's waves like I believed you might try."

"Ah-ehhe, Thank you sir..." Judging by that stutter, the thought had probably crossed his mind. Momo couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"We will reconvene at Homeroom to discuss your plans for summer and what to expect going forward." Aizawa spoke with a deadpan voice. "I'll see you all at 1-A. Congratulations to all of you. The exam is concluded."

Before anyone could say anything All Might's hand solidly smacked down on Midoriya's shoulder. "Well done Young Midoriya!" He exclaimed with pride.

(X)

"Well done Young Midoriya!" Said All Might over the camera feed as Peter walked onto the bus in his costume. He saw All Might in the corner of his eye, and he forced himself to remember.

The hair style… how the blonde hair matched…

The more he considered it, the more the pit in his stomach grew.

All Might, the World's Symbol of Peace… was that skeletal man who looked half dead!

And Izuku was connected to him?!

Wait… The force of All Might's punches during this exam… it was similar to when Midori broke his arm against the giant WALL-E.

"Peter, your heart rate is growing." Karen spoke on the screen in text.

"I'm fine…" He muttered under his breath in English, hand over his mouth as other students began to file into the buses that would head back to U.A. for Homeroom and their final check-ins.

'What should I do now?' He wondered to himself, Clearly, it wasn't a secret he was supposed to know. A secret nobody was supposed to know.

Looking out the window as he saw his classmates leave the U.S.J., he heard his peers cheer and wave at them.

Peter rolled down the window and waved, smiling as he saw his friends walk up to the bus looking worn and beat up.

He'd have to think about this later. For now, there were congratulations to give out to those who passed and maybe some cheering up for those that failed.

At least the Final Exams of the First Year were over.

(X)

And the Final Exams are wrapped up! But, things must be addressed, and only then will the arc truly end.

I did most of the work here, as IKN handled most of the prior chapter. Was hard to start off, but soon I got in the groove and was able to write it handily.

Now then, I suppose it's fair I give that big announcement of sorts.

After the next chapter, which will be a wrap up, FFESS will be going on a quasi-hiatus of sorts.

IKnowNothing has been dealing with a lot of stuff IRL, and needs to focus on that as well as tackle his own independent idea that he is working with Ld1449 on. So keep track on him and when he publishes his work, I'll link here to advertise it.

As for me, well, I am in a big transition period currently. I will be getting a house at some point by years end with a roommate I know from my olden days at middle and high school(better to room with who you know than a total stranger). I thought it was going to be sooner, but got pushed out to November 2020. COVID isn't helping things on that front either. Besides, not like there's gonna be an NFL Season so I can afford to do moving days on Sundays.

So IKN won't be working on this fic, buuuuut I may still work on it time to time as well, with LD's help in getting rid of the bad to make way for the good. I'll have to watch Two Heroes twice over to get certain things down and then make an outline of how the arc will progress, but you should know the major players going in if you've paid attention. So yeah, I said quasi in that the update speed will be slowed down and I will be the sole writer on it.

That and I am working on a One Piece idea with Paperman and ShinigamiMaster as my Beta's and my good ole pal Juubi-K as test audience. Once I get the prologue chapter out, I'll advertise it here, and see the response of it too. Have the entire beginning arc of that story outlined too with those two dudes.

Also, after next Breather Chapter... you're in for a nice surprise made by one of the audience members here. What it will be, only me and a few others know. You'll have to wait and see ;)

In any case, big thanks to IKN, LD, and Vandebz. I'll see you all in the next one, and stay tuned, as a certain Strawberry Pimp would say.


End file.
